El Camino de la Luz III
by Lira12
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado, los enemigos desaparecieron no han desaparecido por completo nuevas aventuras les aguarda a nuestro grupo ¿sera acaso que la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaran de nuevo?. Las chicas vivieran su vida como siempre pero con nuevas sorpresas que las esperan y no solo eso, nuevos problemas pero sobre todo... emociones nunca antes sentidas por cada uno.
1. Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Inicio

¿Cómo están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 1:

Un nuevo inicio

.: Winx Club :.

Un mes ha pasado desde que Akane fue derrotada, muchas cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, todos aquellos que estaban bajo los hechizos de Akane habían sido liberados y todos aquellos que la ayudaron en su reino de dolor, maldad y en busca de poder estaban ahora pagando las consecuencias. Athan había vuelto a la prisión del Templo Sagrado donde debía pagar el doble de la condena anterior y los Magos de las Sombras estaban en prisión, cuatro prisiones diferentes una para cada uno pero aun faltaba uno de ellos el líder.

Akane y Andrew, dos de los villanos mas peligrosos están en libertad. Andrew había caído por un precipicio de veinte metros de altura junto con una parte de la superficie de la cual cayo así quedando enterrado bajo los escombros, se cree que podría estar muerto pero su cuerpo nunca fue hallado por lo que esa creencia se ha puesto en duda. Mientras Akane, el peligro de los peligros había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, se sabía que la Princesa Stella de Solaria le había quitado los poderes por lo que no era mas una amenaza pero eso no quita el hecho de que debe ser encontrada para que pague su condena por todo lo que había hecho.

Un mes ha pasado desde todo lo relacionado con Akane pero eso no es lo único ya que ha pasado un mes desde que una nueva noticia había llegado a las Winx, la noticia que ha causado felicidad, miedo, emoción entre otros. Una noticia que ha llegado al corazón de todos, un embarazo. Muchos pensarían que el embarazo es de la Princesa Bloom de Domino pero la realidad es que es de la Princesa Stella de Solaria.

Era lunes primero de marzo, el inicio del segundo mes de embarazo y de las clases. Roxy había logrado convencer a Faragonda para quedarse con las chicas mientras ellas le enseñaban lo que necesitaba para dar sus exámenes. Nuestro nuevo primer capitulo da inicio en un lugar muy conocido por todos.

Siete chicas que conformar al Winx Club se encontraban en la tienda mas famosa de toda Gardenia, la tienda de Love&Pets. Comenzaron temprano su trabajo y rápidamente la tienda se lleno de clientes.

- lleva bañando a esa mascota mas de una hora - comento Flora preocupada - ¿creen que este bien?

- tal vez no se siente bien - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - vamos con ella

- chicas, tengo un mensaje de Sky dice que vienen para acá - dijo Bloom mirando su celular - dicen que iremos de día de campo y Roxy, Eric también ha venido también

- eso es grandioso pero creí que estaría en la escuela - dijo Roxy confundida.

- tal parece que no - dijo Musa mirando aun a su amiga rubia volver a untar shampoo en la mascota mágica.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

- eso quisiéramos saber - dijo Layla cruzada de brazos.

- yo iré - dijo Musa caminando hasta su amiga - oye, ¿no crees que estas bañando demás a esa pobre criatura que sufre con el agua?

- ¿ah? - dijo Stella distraída - oh.. yo lo siento - dejo de bañar a la mascota mágica y la seco con una de las toallas que tenia al lado.

- ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto Layla preocupada acercándose con el resto de las chicas.

- no... - dijo Stella peinando a la mascota.

- señorita... - dijo un niño de unos diez años con cabello castaño y ojos cafés oscuros - ¿ya esta lista?

- si lo esta - dijo Stella entregando la mascota - esa era la última

- te veo sin ánimos ¿segura de que esta todo bien? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

- si, no es nada - dijo la rubia desdoblando las mangas de la camisa que estaba usando.

- ¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto Bloom tomando su brazo izquierdo para levantar la manga que acaba de desdoblar la rubia - ¿es un corte?

- no - dijo Stella quitando su brazo y volviendo a cubrir la herida en su brazo.

- Stella... - dijo Flora esperando a que la rubia le dijera la verdad.

- ok si - dijo rendida - pero fue un accidente, estaba cortando unas frutas cuando sin querer me pase a llevar

- sera mejor que te alejes de la cocina - dijo Bloom seria.

Stella rodó los ojos y suspiro - no es para tanto, ya esta cicatrizando

- ¿Brandon lo sabe? - pregunto Roxy con una mueca.

- si, el lo sabe - dijo Stella en un tono pesado - chicas... se están preocupando demás por favor... ¿quieren dejar de estar tan pendientes de mi? apenas va un mes y ya me están volviendo loca... y eso que fueron dos semanas

- no queremos que nada te pase - dijo Tecna preocupada - por eso estamos tan pendiente de ti

- pero me vuelven loca - dijo la rubia dejando la toalla mojada en el mesón. Después de haber dejado la toalla camino para salir de su lugar de trabajo pero por un descuido casi se golpea en el vientre con la esquina del mesón, lo que alarmo a todas sus amigas.

- ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño? - preguntaron todas al unisonó.

La rubia rodó los ojos nuevamente y dio un gruñido molesto. Saco su celular del bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar - los chicos están afuera

- bien - dijeron todas aun preocupadas por ella.

.: Bloom :.

Salí con las chicas de la tienda mágica y vi a los chicos fuera con la camioneta, cada una se acerco a sus novios, por supuesto yo a Sky. Luego de un saludo que consistía en un beso fugaz en los labios subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a una zona de camping donde había que arrendar un lugar ya que traían piscinas incluidas.

Al llegar ahí nos acomodamos mientras algunos y algunas se iban a tirar a la piscina Layla, Sky, Roxy, Eric, Musa y Nabu, los demás nos quedamos ahí. Riven y Helio estaban en la parrilla preparando el almuerzo mientras Tecna, Timmy, Flora, yo, Stella y Brandon estábamos sentados en la mesa hablando de varios temas, también los chicos hablaban con nosotros ya que la parrilla estaba al lado nomas.

- que rico es pasar una tarde juntos - dijo Flora sonriendo - en especial ahora que Akane ya no esta mas...

- Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado levantándose de la silla - ¿estas bien?

Mire la mesa y vi el vaso de bebida de Stella tirado en ella y el liquido se había esparcido mientras Stella miraba sorprendida el liquido pero también se veía distraída, podría arriesgarme a decir que también algo asustada. Brandon la zarandeo suavemente y la miro preocupado.

- ¿ah? - reacciono Stella, luego sacudió la cabeza y se levanto de la silla mirando el liquido esparcido por la mesa hasta caer al suelo - lo siento, no me fije

- si lo note - dije preocupada - ¿estás bien? ¿qué paso?

- yo... - según pude ver ella se notaba distraída y parece que buscaba una respuesta pero no la encontraba - no es nada...

- ¿Stella qué te sucede? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - has estado extraña desde hace unos días

- no es nada Tesoro - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - iré a caminar un poco... sola ¿si?

- no creo que sea muy buena idea - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - mejor te acompañamos

- solo.. media hora, es lo único que pido - dijo sin ánimos de nada y con una suplica - por favor... enserio quiero estar sola

Mire a los demás que me asentían lentamente - esta bien pero que no sea muy lejos

- te quiero aquí en media hora - dijo Brandon firme - o yo iré por ti

- bien - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Ella se fue a caminar a quien sabe donde pero cerca ya que le había dicho que no fuera lejos. Se que estamos muy pendientes de ella y todo eso pero no podemos evitarlo, o al menos yo no puedo, quiero mucho a Stella es mi mejor amiga y por eso mismo no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni al bebé. También se que casi parece que estamos encima de ella y entiendo que se sienta molesta ya que aparte de eso debe soportar los malestares del embarazo pero enserio, enserio no quiero que nada malo le pase.

- siento que algo le pasa - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella que estaba caminando a quien sabe donde, seguro va sin rumbo.

- somos dos - dijo Timmy secando el desastre - esta extraña desde hace varios días

- tal vez solo este cansada - dijo Riven - es el síntoma mas frecuente en el primer trimestre

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Flora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y confundida.

- yo adivine - dijo Riven evitando la mirada de Flora.

- no, no es así - dijo Flora sonriendo y luego lo apunto - tu leíste el libro que yo traje

- bueno ¿qué si lo hice? - dijo Riven tranquilo - estaba aburrido así que lo leí pero solo la primera parte, además de que no había internet

Rodé los ojos y me reí al igual que los demás. Brandon ayudo a Timmy a secar la bebida la bebida de la mesa y luego se sentó preocupado. Si yo estaba preocupada por Stella no me imagino como estaría él.

- cálmate amigo - dijo Riven sonriendo mientras sacaba un pedazo de carne y la colocaba en un plato - ella estará bien, ten distráete

- es fácil para ti decirlo - dijo Brandon alejando el plato - Musa no es la que esta extraña

- ¿por qué habría de estar extraña? - escuche a Musa. Mire hacia la entrada de la zona de camping y la vi con una toalla secándose el cabello. Nosotros estábamos en una pequeña colina que parecía cabaña pero no era cabaña, tenía una plataforma de madera y barandal del mismo material mas un techo de paja y un marco de puerta sin ella. No habían paredes ya que solo tenía barandal como mencione antes.

- por nada - dijo Riven sonriendo.

- hablábamos de Stella - dijo Helio sonriendo.

- oh les dijeron del corte y el golpe que se dio - afirmo Musa sonriendo en vez de preguntar.

- ¿qué corte? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño - ¿y qué golpe?

- casi se golpeo en el vientre con el mesón - respondió Tecna tranquila para luego fruncir el ceño - ¿y por qué no sabes del corte? ella dijo que lo sabias

- no... - dijo Brandon frunciendo el ceño casi molesta - ¿de qué corte hablas?

tiene un corte en el ante brazo izquierdo - respondí - dijo que se lo hizo mientras cortaba una fruta, fue accidente según ella y también dijo que sabías

- no, no lo sabía - negó con la cabeza Brandon, preocupado - por eso a estado usando camisas con mangas. Sabía que había algo extraño para que usara mangas largas - se levanto de la silla - iré por ella

- espera - lo detuve - se que mintió pero creo que es mejor que esté sola... hemos estado muy encima de ella y puede que este molesta por eso pudo haber inventado aquello

- ¿tu crees? - pregunto Tecna.

- eso espero - dije torciendo los labios - además, le prometimos que podía estar sola un rato

Brandon torció los labios y busco con la mirada a Stella que seguramente estaba lejos, luego suspiro pesadamente y se sentó nuevamente - bien...

* * *

.: Stella :.

Caminaba sin rumbo por toda la zona de camping. La verdad es que para estar tan cerca del bosque no había ningún árbol aunque si había mucho césped. Estaba molesta con todo el mundo y solo quería estar un rato sola por eso me fui, no me han dejado tranquila por dos semanas. Se que estoy embarazada y todo pero es estresante que estén sobre mi todo el día y toda la noche, apenas tengo un mes de embarazo y ya actúan como si fueran nueve meses.

Detuve mi caminar luego de haberme alejados de donde estaban todos. Coloque mi izquierda en mi vientre y sonreí un poco. Un mes, tenía un mes de embarazo, ahora estoy comenzando con el segundo mes y aunque me he sentido muy cansada y sin ganas de nada estoy muy contenta. También aunque los demás me estén volviendo loca con sus cuidados exagerados estoy contenta con ello ya que demuestra que no solo se preocupan por mi, si no por este pequeñin.

- tus tías y tíos pueden ser muy molestos pero son las mejores personas - dije mirando mi vientre con una sonrisa - ya quiero tenerte conmigo y con papá

Quite la mano de mi vientre y me la mire preocupada, luego subí la manga de mi camisa y mire el corte de unos cuatro centímetro de largo. Di un suspiro - debí hacer caso a la advertencia...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- "creo que lo mejor es decirle a Faragonda" - pensé nerviosa mientras tamborileaba mis dedos sobre la mesa - "ella debe saber que Akane tiene poderes gracias a unas gemas raras..."_

_- ¿en que piensas Stella? - escuche preguntar a Helio._

_- ah en nada - dije saliendo de mis pensamientos - tengo hambre, iré por algo a la cocina_

_- ¿quieres que te ayude? - pregunto Helio sonriendo._

_- gracias pero puedo sola - dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando a la cocina._

_Al entrar en ella note algo raro, había sucedido lo mismo que en la casa de Alexander e Iris cuando fui al baño. Estaba en aquella sala de cristal verde con antorchas en las paredes, los pilares parecían algo destruidos pero aun se mantenía en pie. Me di la vuelta para salir de este lugar y nuevamente sucedió lo mismo que aquella vez... la puerta no estaba._

_- oh no... - negué con la cabeza algo molesta - ¿Akane por qué?_

_- creí haberte dicho que nadie se debía enterar - escuche su voz detrás de mi._

_- y yo creí haberte quitado los poderes - me di la vuelta mirándola con firmeza - Akane ¿por qué simplemente no te das por vencida y ya? te escondes de las autoridades con poderes provenientes de unas gemas, amenazas a quienes ya te vencieron, ¿crees que esta bien?_

_- porque si alguien se entera de que yo tengo poderes buscaran la forma de quitarme las gemas y solo se deberá a ti - dijo Akane - además no me importa si esta bien o no_

_- pues debería, ¿no crees que es tonto que me los digas a mi? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos levantando la ceja._

_- porque quiero que sepas que esto no ha terminado - dijo Akane sonando no tan convencida de lo que decía y yo tampoco lo estaba._

_- esto termino hace mucho... así que vete - dije mientras me daba la espalda para buscar la puerta._

_- ¡No me des la espalda! - la escuche gritar. Me di la vuelta preocupada de que pudiera atacarme y así fue. Coloque mi ante brazo frente a mi cara pues unas dagas o algo con filo se dirigían a mi. Pude sentir un ardor inmenso en mi antebrazo y no pude evitar reprimir un gemido de dolor, mire mi antebrazo y vi un corte con sangre fluyendo de ahí - __¡Haz caso a mi advertencia Stella! - cambio su tono de voz - o la próxima vez... no seras solo tu quien salga lastimada_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- bruja... - dije mirando mi herida en el brazo - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Deje de mirar mi herida y volví a suspirar un poco mas tranquila. No podía decirle a las chicas que esta herida fue hecha por Akane ya que su advertencia fue clara y no es que le tenga miedo pero mi bebé... no quiero que ella le haga daño así que me estoy viendo obligada a seguir su estúpida advertencia. No tengo idea de que es lo que quiere en realidad pero hasta no estar segura lo mejor es mantenerme alejada de los problemas.

- no te preocupes... - dije colocando las manos en mi vientre - Akane no se te acercara.. lo prometo, haré todo para que no suceda

Seguí caminando un poco mas para disfrutar la poca libertad que tenía en aquel momento pero no duro mucho ya que recibí un mensaje de Brandon diciendo "tiempo" si tan solo pudiera entender que estoy bien y no necesito que se preocupen tanto por mi. Apenas, y lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy entrando en el segundo mes de embarazo y ya se preocupan como si tuviera nueve... si así es el segundo no imagino para el noveno mes y mejor no quiero imaginar. Aunque es lindo, la verdad me gusta que se preocupen pero nunca al extremo, supongo que esto seguirá así y de cierto modo me parece bien ya que él es el papá del bebé.

Volví a la zona de camping donde estaban todos. Aquí vuelve mi tortura... que mal para mi. Antes de subir la pequeña colina di un suspiro bien largo y luego camine hasta donde estaban los demás sentados en la mesa ya listos para comer.

- volví - dije sonriendo.

- eso vemos - dijo Nabu sonriendo - ¿cómo esta mi bonito sobrinito?

- sobrina - dijo Bloom - sera niña, sobrinita

- claro que no - dijo Nabu - va a ser niño

- no - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

- Brandon quieres decirle que van a tener un niño - dijo Nabu mirando a Brandon. Mire a Brandon y lo vi pensativo, sonreí mientras me acercaba a él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegue así que lo tome como punto a favor. Rodé sus hombros con mis brazos y lo bese en la mejilla trayendolo a la realidad.

- Stella... - dijo luego de haber salido de sus pensamientos.

- ¿en que piensas? - pregunte sonriendo divertida y tranquila.

- yo... nada - dijo sonriendo - ¿estas bien?

- si - asentí sonriendo..

- que bien - dijo el sonriendo. Lo bese en los labios y luego me senté a su lado tranquila, podía notar varias miradas en mí y al ver el porque me sentía observada vi a cada una de las Winx y Especialistas mirándome fijamente. Rodé los ojos y los mire tranquila tratando de evitar gritar o algo.

- hablen - dije sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Brandon que me beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

- ¿de que? - pregunto Layla fingiendo no saber.

- todos sabemos que quieren hacer miles de preguntas... - dije riendo - las cuales tienen respuestas obvias...

- te veo de mejor humor - dijo Timmy sonriendo - parece que te hizo bien esos treinta minutos

- si, necesitaba respirar un poco - dije sonriendo - _"y olvidarme de casi todo..."_

- chicos, pasen los platos - escuche a Riven - esta listo...

Mire a Riven y negué con la cabeza ya que no quería comer nada ahora y no es por el olor, solo es porque enserio no tenía hambre.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Riven - aunque sea come un pedazo pequeño

- no estoy bien - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

- Stella mejor come - dijo Brandon casi suplicando.

- estoy bien - dije sonriendo. Sentí mi celular sonar y al sacarlo vi en la pantalla el nombre de mi madre - vuelvo enseguida

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Brandon y me aleje para responder la llamada. Esperaba que sea algo bueno el porque me llamaba pero suponía que llamaba para saber como estaba. Típico, quedas embaraza y apenas iniciando el segundo mes todo el mundo se vuelve loco cuidándote como si estuvieras muriendo.

- hola mamá... - respondí.

_- hola Bonita ¿cómo estas?_ - pregunto ella con una voz que sonaba contenta.

- muy bien - dije sonriendo aunque el no podía verlo pero se que el sabe que estoy sonriendo - ¿sucede algo?

_- no, solo quería saber como estabas... ya sabes inicias el segundo mes..._ - dijo con voz tranquila - _¿estás bien? ¿tienes mareos o algunos de los tantos síntomas?_

- mas o menos, mareos y nauseas casi no pero si harto cansancio - dije mirando hacia la piscina - y la verdad es que he tenido unos cambios de humores horrible

_- tranquila mi niña, solo serán ocho meses mas_ - dijo ella riendo - _y valdrá la pena__ el sufrimiento_

- espero - dije en broma - pero me gustarían que los meses pasaran mas pronto... a veces los días se pasan como milenios

_- tranquila -_ dijo mi madre - _la espera vale la pena_

- oye mamá, ¿pu- puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunte algo nerviosa.

_- ¿sobre?_ - pregunto ella.

- cuando tú estabas embarazada de mi... - dije algo nerviosa.

_- si es sobre tener relaciones durante el embarazo..._ - intento decir ella mientras sentía arder mis mejillas.

- no, no, no es eso - dije nerviosa mientras mis mejillas estaban rojas - es que hay algo que quiero saber

_- pregunta - _dijo tranquila.

- ¿cuándo estabas embarazada... de casualidad existía alguien... que quería hacerte daño? - pregunte preocupada - ya sabes aprovechando que me tenías en tu vientre

Hubo un silencio muy largo y mi madre no respondía ni siquiera parecía que estuviera ahí, era como si me hubiera dejado hablando sola. No se cuantos minutos pasaron cuando se dedico a hablar nuevamente - _¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño?_

- ¿qué? no, no claro que no - dije rápidamente - es solo que tengo curiosidad, hay muchas cosas que no se

_- y muchas que no sabrás mira Bonita... la verdad es que no, no había nadie que quisiera hacerme daño mientras estaba embarazada pero yo aun así tenia mis dudas ¿comprendes? Radius siempre me decía que si llegara a haber alguien él no lo dejaría ni siquiera que se acercara..._ - me contó mi madre - _yo se que Brandon tampoco dejaría que alguien te haga daño y mucho menos en el estado en que estas... otra cosa... es posible que en un par de meses este mas preocupado por ti y posiblemente te desespere un poquito pero no te alteres... solo hace porque Te Ama, créeme muchas pasamos por lo mismo..._

- ¿si? pues el se adelanto muchos meses - dije rodando los ojos - lo cierto es que me tienen algo estresada apenas si puedo respirar

_- ay Amor, necesitas tranquilizarte un poco _- dijo mi madre tranquila - _nadie ha dicho que tener un bebé sera fácil__ dime ¿cuándo harán la primera ecografía?_

- el señor cuidados extremos quiere en la sexta semana pero creo que prefiero en la novena - respondí tranquila.

_- ya veo, bueno Bonita ya me voy_ - dijo mi madre - _te llamare en unos días mas para saber como estas_

- por supuesto, adiós - me despedí y corte la llamada. Mire mi celular y di un suspiro algo pesado.

- ¿estás bien? - escuche preguntar detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon preocupado un poco ¿en que momento llego? ¿me habrá oído preguntar aquello a mi madre? espero que no o podría preocuparlo mas aun y es lo último que quiero.

- fue una larga conversación - comento nuevamente.

- si estoy bien - dije sonriendo - era mi madre

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto preocupado.

- nada malo - dije sonriendo, por lo visto no escucho nada - ¿puedes dejar de preocuparte?

- solo si me respondes algo con la verdad - dijo Brandon con una mirada de casi suplica a que responda con la verdad - ¿por qué tienes un corte y por qué dijiste que me habías dicho?

- ¿no te dije? - pregunte fingiendo pensar que él si sabía - pensé que si, no te preocupes me lo hice cuando cortaba unas frutas

Tuve que mentir ya que no quería decirle la verdad verdad, no quería que supiera que fue por Akane. Note que Brandon no parecía creerme la mentira así que se me ocurrió distraerlo. Me acerque a el para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y acercarme tranquilamente a sus labios. Él pareció reaccionar con el contacto ya que coloco sus manos en mi cintura y correspondió el beso.

- Te Amo... - dije sonriendo soltandolo de la camisa para rodear su cuello con mis brazos - Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo

- ay Stella - suspiro sonriendo - también Te Amo

- ya no te preocupes por mas cosas de aquí hasta en dos meses mas - dije volviendo a besarlo de nuevo pero fugazmente - quiero mi espacio

- esta bien, se que exagere - dijo él sonriendo - pero enserio, enserio no quiero que nada te pase

- no me va a pasar nada ¿y sabes por qué? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto él curioso.

- porque aunque sea un poco, pero no de forma exagerada... - dije sonriendo - tú siempre me cuidas y no dejas que nada me pase, con eso, con un simple detalle sin exagerar me siento feliz y protegida

Brandon me sonrió, lo volví a besar en los labios a lo que él correspondió de forma tranquila. Al separarme pegue mi frente a la suya mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila. Dejando de lado todas mis preocupaciones sobre Akane solo quería un momento para respirar y estar con Brandon y los demás sin que me pregunten cada cinco segundos "¿estas bien?".

- esta bien, tú ganas dejare de preocuparme tanto - dijo él sonriendo - pero no prometo nada por los demás

- oh tranquilo, yo se que lo hará - dije sonriendo maliciosa - tengo un plan

- oh no... no harás algo malo - dijo el negando con la cabeza.

- dos semanas... - dije enseñadole dos dedos - dos semanas sin hacer nada malo ya que no me dejan ni respirar...

- bien pero que no sea nada permanente - dijo riendo.

- no prometo nada - dije riendo también - ¿vamos a pasear?

- ¿no quieres comer? - pregunto él apuntando a los chicos que comían.

- no tengo hambre - negué con la cabeza - pero si tú quieres ve tranquilo

- ah... - me miro y asintió - bien vamos a pasear... alejarnos de las preocupaciones y tener un tiempo a solas

- ¡SI! - grite feliz abrazándolo fuertemente ya que eso era lo que quería oír.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, hace unos minutos habíamos terminado con el almuerzo y ahora solo estábamos hablando. La verdad es que se sentía bien relajarse y olvidarse de todo por un rato aunque el año recién va a comenzar lo cual este sera un año muy pesado para todos las clases nuevas para Roxy, los cuidados para Stella, proteger la ciudad, encargarnos de la tienda, y por último la llegada del bebé. La verdad es que lo único que agradezco de este año es que Akane ha sido derrotada y aunque anda suelta ella no tiene poderes por lo que amenaza ya no es mas.

- que rico es descansar - dijo Musa estirándose - la dulce libertad, pensé que la tienda estaría hasta el tope

- es cierto pero hay ver nuevos horarios - dije sonriendo - tenemos que enseñarle a Roxy y cuidar a Stella a la vez...

- si sobre eso - dijo Helio entre dientes - creo que sera mejor dejar de hacerlo al extremo

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Flora.

- no me dirás que no viste el rostro de Stella cuando pidió que la dejaran media hora tranquila - dijo Helio algo preocupado - llego a suplicar... eso solo pasa pocas veces en su vida y solo cuando es de una necesidad

- pero hay que ayudarla - dije preocupada por ella.

- Bloom, chicas entiendo que la quieren y no quieren que el nada le pase a ella ni al bebé pero ella se siente ahogada con ustedes encima de ella todo el día - dijo Helio tranquilo - lo mismo va para ustedes chicos, además no creo que esta sea la clase de ayuda que ella tiene en mente

- ¿de qué hablas? tu también estas pendiente de ella - dijo Sky defendiendo a todos - no somos los únicos

- si es verdad pero no estoy tan pendiente de ella - dijo Helio serio - no estoy preguntando a cada segundo como se encuentra o si esta bien, no la paso llamando y apuesto a que mas de uno ahora se pregunta como esta

Mire a Helio y suspire. Tiene razón, no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ella, ella puede defenderse bien sola y además recién esta comenzando con el embarazo lo que no es para preocuparse aun, creo que le debo una disculpa pero eso no significa que deba dejar de preocuparme por ella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Había ido a caminar con Stella por ahí, estuvimos sin rumbo por un largo tiempo aunque no nos alejábamos de la zona de camping de nosotros, hasta que llegamos a la piscina donde nos sentamos en la orilla mojándonos los pies. Mire a la zona de camping y vi a Roxy que me saludaba así que le devolví el gesto.

- ¿a quien saludas? - pregunto Stella inocentemente mirándome.

- a Roxy - dije apuntando. Ella levanto la vista y sonrió mientras saludaba también - entonces...

- aguanta la pregunta - dijo ella moviendo sus pies en el agua en forma de círculos - ya sabes la respuesta

- no iba a preguntar lo crees - dije sonriendo - es solo... quería saber otra cosa

- ¿cómo que? - pregunto mirando el agua - Brandon lo prometiste

- esta bien, lo siento no diré nada - dije sonriendo.

- oye... - dijo ella sin quitar la vista del agua - ¿cómo crees que sean las cosas luego de que el bebé nazca? ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundido.

- aun no tenemos planes para nada - dijo mirándome inocentemente - me refiero, se que falta mucho pero me gustaría saber que vamos a hacer...

- pues... la verdad es que no había pensado en nada - dije elevando la vista al cielo - es cierto que dijiste que querías estar aquí con las chicas mientras dure el embarazo pero después de eso no tenemos nada planeado y creo que aun no es necesario que lo veamos ¿o si?

- no lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - me gustaría saber que es lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante

- el futuro es incierto para todos Stella - dije sonriendo - hoy puede estar todo bien y mañana todo mal, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar y eso es lo divertido... nunca sabes cuando tu vida va a dar un giro de 180 grados. Además, creo que nosotros ya tenemos parte de un futuro dictada ¿no crees?

- tal vez - dijo sonriendo tranquila.

- es un nuevo inicio Princesa, las cosas han terminado... Akane ya no es un peligro y no debemos preocuparnos mas - dije sonriendo - un nuevo inicio para ambos...

- si supieras... - dijo en un susurro que por suerte alcance a oír.

- ¿saber qué? - pregunte curioso.

- ah, que si supieras lo mucho que me hace feliz eso - dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- yo se que te hace feliz - dije sonriendo - y sabes quien también esta feliz

- si... - dijo asintiendo - el pequeñin como le dices

Me reí entre dientes y la bese en la mejilla - hasta no saber que es lo que sera, ese sera su nombre

- hablando de eso, Bloom y Nabu ya me tienen mareada - dijo Stella gimiendo mientras levantaba la vista al cielo - quiero que dejen de pelear por el sexo del bebé

- pero es divertido - dije riendo - y lo cierto es que yo apoyo a Nabu

- bueno, yo no apoyare a nadie - dijo ella riendo - no quiero dejar favoritismo para nada

- estas apoyando a Bloom, te pille - dije riendo mientras ella desviaba la vista.

- no... - dijo sin mirarme.

- Stella... - dije riendo

- bueno, tal vez presienta que Bloom tiene razón - dijo Stella riendo un poco - pero... no apoyare a nadie

- eso es apoyar - dije riendo.

- claro que no - dijo sonriendo y levantando la vista al cielo - ¿sabes? ya quiero que llegue abril para poder hacer la ecografía

- no es justo - dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero - vamos la otra semana

- prefiero a las nueve semanas - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa - el libro de Flora dice que después de la sexta semana y que entre la novena y décima hay un aparato que amplifica el sonido... quiero oír los latidos del corazón

La mire sonriendo y luego la volví a besar en la mejilla, ella se rió un poco y metió la mano en la piscina lanzándome un poco de agua. Me cubrí la cara y luego me reí devolviendole el agua en la cara. Ella comenzó a reír nuevamente y me lanzo mucho mas agua que antes. Termine con mi polera mojada completa ella rió divertida mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo. La seguí por todo el borde de la piscina hasta que al fin la atrape pero ella empezó a patalear así que me lance con ambos al agua.

- ¡BRANDON! - me grito luego de sacar la cabeza a la superficie. Yo ya estaba nadando lejos porque sabía que esto no podía ser bueno, de la nada sentí que alguien se lanzaba sobre mi y me hundía, era ella y estaba riendo al menos no molesta. Debajo del agua la tome de las piernas y la comencé a hundir mas de lo que ya estábamos. Me acerque a su rostro mientras sonreía y con dificultad a causa del agua de la piscina la bese en los labios a lo que ella correspondió.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando ella se alejo de golpe y me miro mientras con el dedo indice derecho apunto hacia arriba a lo que asentí al entender que necesitaba aire. Nade detrás de ella y al llegar a la superficie sacudí mi cabeza mientras Stella solo reía y se cubría la cara por las gotas de agua que caían.

- Te Amo... - dijo acercándose nuevamente a mis labios. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se apego mas a mi mientras evitaba hundirme con ambos pesos sobre mi - nunca me cansare de decirlo

- también Te Amo - dije antes de besarla pero por desgracia pude hacerlo ya que escuche que alguien se aclaraba la voz. Aleje mi rostro del suyo y gire mi cabeza a la derecha solo para ver a Bloom y Musa con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos y Stella golpeo su frente con mi hombro izquierdo, luego se quejo por haberse golpeado intencionalmente.

Estaba en la zona del camping secándome el cabello con la toalla, estaba sin polera ya que se estaba secando y Stella, bueno, ella estaba peleando con Bloom por lo de que se preocupan demasiado. La verdad es que también estaba algo preocupado ya que ella seguía con la ropa mojada peleando con Bloom y quería que se cambiara pero sabía que si le decía aunque sea lo mas mínimo por preocupación sería peor así que preferí callar.

- solo quiero que me dejen tranquila - dijo Stella molesta cruzada de brazos - no soy una niña

- actúas como una - le dijo Bloom - y ya cámbiate de ropa que te vas a resfriar y eso no es bueno

- ¡No! - dijo dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo - no me cambiare hasta que me prometas... todas me prometan que dejaran de exagerar

- chicas dejen de pelear son amigas - dijo Flora intentando detener la pelea.

- ¡No! - dijeron ambas al unisonó.

- ¿no las vas a detener? - me pregunto Helio.

- prometí no preocuparme demás - dije aun así preocupado - además... si lo intento me llegaran los retos a mi

- ¡Stella...! - dijo Bloom entre dientes molesta.

- ¡Bloom...! - dijo Stella entre dientes molesta también y fue al unisonó.

- ok ya no puedo mas - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - dejen de pelear ahora, Stella ve a cambiarte Bloom tiene razón no te hará bien si te resfrías y Bloom... recuerda lo que dijo Helio

- yo no prometí nada y no pienso prometer nada - dijo Bloom.

- ¡Te Odio! - grito Stella tomando su bolso y caminando lejos, seguro va al baño, ¿que? no sabían que aquí habían baños.

- Bloom... - la llame tranquilo - ella no lo decía enserio, son solo los cambios de humor

- se que no lo dijo enserio - dijo Bloom golpeándose la frente con la mano preocupada - iré a hablar con ella

- no, yo no haría eso - dijo Sky tomándola del brazo - mejor deja que se calme y luego hablas con ella

- esta bien - dijo Bloom a regaña dientes - debo disculparme...

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - escuche un grito muy fuerte de Stella. Abrí los ojos como platos sorprendido y tire la toalla al suelo, tome la polera que estaba usando anteriormente sin importarme que aun estaba mojada y saque mi espada corriendo en dirección del baño que no estaba muy lejos. Sabía que los demás estaban detrás de mi pues podía oírlo hablar de que había que llegar rápido.

Al llegar al baño pateé la puerta abriéndola enseguida y pude ver a Stella mirándose al espejo con una expresión preocupada. Empuñe la espada y mire todo el baño para buscar la razón por la que ella grito pero no vi a nadie.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte preocupado.

- ¡Tengo un grano! - dijo apuntándose a la mejilla algo que ni siquiera podía ver, era demasiado pequeño.

- ¿qué? - pregunte apenas audible confundido y luego baje la espada - ¿gritaste por eso?

- yo soy Stella.. yo no tengo granos, eso le hace mal a mi piel - dijo Stella preocupada - por supuesto que es para gritar...

- ay Dios - suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza - Stella...

- esto es muy malo - dijo ella molesta y volviéndose a mirar al espejo - que horror...

- ¿¡Qué, qué paso!? - pregunto Sky entrando con los demás.

- falsa alarma - dije guardando la espada - no es nada de que preocuparse

- ¿nada de que preocuparse? - pregunto Stella molesta - Brandon esta es una crisis...

- ¿qué crisis? - pregunto Bloom preocupada en extremo.

- tengo... un... grano - dijo apuntándose a la mejilla izquierda molesta - es una crisis

- Stella no es tan malo - dijo Bloom - ni siquiera se ve

- ¿enserio? - pregunto Stella - pues preocúpate, eso es lo único que haces ¿no?

Mire a Stella con el ceño fruncido levemente. Algo pasaba aquí - te diré que... tu no me vuelves a asustar así y yo no me preocupo en extremo... es mas te doy la libertad de respirar - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella - ¿prometido?

- no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - es un grano y vale la pena preocuparse por el y por.. todos.. los... que... me aparezcan...

- ok ya entendí - dijo Bloom rodando los ojos - tu ganas, no vuelvo a exagerar y lo prometo, pero aun así me preocupo

- Bloom salio del baño seguida de los demás. Vi a Stella y pasarse la mano por la cara - ahh funciono tal y como lo esperaba

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte molesto - ¿fue mentira? ¡Stella! hiciste que me preocupara demasiado

- si eso se nota - dijo ella riendo - te pusiste la polera mojada...

- no bromees - dije preocupado - casi me da un infarto

- lo siento Cariño - dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios - pero necesitaba algo para que Bloom dejara de exagerar

- compadecete de mi Stella - dije preocupado - harás que me de un infarto

Stella rodó los ojos molesta y tomo el bolso - ¿quieres salir del baño de mujeres?

- no te enojes - dije intentando tranquilizarla.

- no lo estoy - dijo molesta - estoy molesta es diferente, ahora vete

Me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta empujándome fuera del baño - ¡Fuera! - dio un portazo después de que me había sacado.

- estúpidos cambios de humor - dime queje algo molesto - no sobreviviré ocho meses mas

Gruñí molesto y me quite la polera mojada, no me podía enfermar ya que podía contagiar a Stella y eso es lo último que quiero. Volví con los chicos que estaban hablando sobre Stella y eso de preocuparse demasiado por ella.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte curioso.

- es solo que... dejaremos de exagerar con Stella - dijo Flora mirando a las chicas - creo que no esta bien hacer que se estrese con esto

- aunque solo queríamos ayudar - dijo Layla torciendo los labios.

- yo se que querían ayudar - dije sonriendo - en realidad todos exageramos

- menos yo - dijo Eric riendo.

- menos él - dijo Sky riendo igual.

- menos él - dijimos todos riendo igual.

- creo que es hora de volver - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- si ya es tarde - dijo Musa - tenemos que volver a abrir la tienda

- y nosotros a trabajar en el Bar Frutti Music - dijo Nabu rodando los ojos. Sonreí tranquilo y saque una polera nueva y seca de un bolso que había traído. Mis jeans estaban algo húmedos pero no me importaba ya que de todos modos igual me tenía que cambiar mas rato.

- oh oh - dijo Timmy mirando en una dirección detrás de mi - alerta de preocupación

- ¿qué? - dije confundido. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella caminar hacía nosotros con una mano en la cabeza mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido - ¿estas bien?

- si... - dijo quitando la mano de su cabeza - solo un mareo y un poco de dolor de cabeza

- seguro porque no almorzaste - dijo Roxy preocupada - deberías comer algo

- esta bien, ¿ya nos vamos? tengo mucho trabajo - dijo algo molesta - me hicieron como diez citas

- yo creo Stella y sin exagerar - dijo Musa preocupada - que mejor te llevemos para la casa y te quedas descansando

- y almuerzas - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos con una mueca preocupada.

- chicas - dijo Stella con voz calmada - estoy bien, ya pasara y comeré un muffin

- mmm no - dije negando con la cabeza - no me convence, te quedaras en casa descansando

- pero... - suspiro pesado - ¿y que va a pasar con el trabajo? - pregunto.

- yo lo haré no te preocupes - dijo Bloom tranquila - tu mejor descansa

Stella me miro como si estuviera molesta pero calmada, respiro hondo y suspiro nuevamente - esta bien... solo porque no tengo ganas de nada y mucho menos de pelear...

Sonreí ya que por fin había hecho caso sin tener que darnos una pelea de un largo rato. Me acerque a ella y la abrace gesto que ella correspondió tranquila con una sonrisa algo apagada - bien entonces vamos - dije separándome - te llevamos a casa, comes algo y descansas

- oh no - negó con la cabeza - no quiero nada...

- oh si - asentí con la cabeza - tienes que comer

- no es que no quiera... - dijo negando - el olor... tal vez mas rato

Después de una media hora o mas llegamos a casa, cada quien se cambio de ropa por la del trabajo y estábamos listos para irnos. Roxy y Timmy habían ido a dejar a Eric en la nave y nosotros estábamos esperándolos para poder irnos. Las chicas tampoco se habían marchado aun ya que querían esperar a que nosotros nos vayamos para estar seguras de que Stella estaría bien, y bueno ella estaba en la habitación durmiendo, se había quedado dormida en el camino.

- ojalas las Pixies estuvieran para cuidarla mientras no estamos - dijo Flora preocupada.

- es imposible, volverán la otra semana - dijo Layla - la Aldea Pixie organiza una celebración de una semana cada que comienza un nuevo año escolar, de esa manera se celebran a las Pixies que están unida y las que pueden unirse

- al menos volverán en una semana - dijo Tecna sonriendo

Sonreí tranquilo y subí las escaleras para ver a Stella antes de irme. Ella estaba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, tan hermosa era ella. Camine hasta ella y la besé en la mejilla con delicadeza para luego salir sin hacer ruido.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente al sentir unas lamidas en mi cara, pude ver a Ginger lo que se me hizo extraño ya que debería de estar en la tienda Love&Pets pero bueno, al menos sirve como despertador y hablando de despertador, mire el reloj y vi que eran las seis de la tarde.

- oh... ¿cuánto habré dormido? - me pregunte al no recordar siquiera en que momento me dormí. Volví a sentir las lamidas de Ginger y vi que en en la cama estaba su plato de comida - ay no Ginger... no es que no te quiera en casa pero ¿por qué no te quedaste en la tienda?...

Después de haberme quejado me levante y tome el plato. Camine hasta la cocina seguida de ella y busque la comida para mascotas. Después de haberle servido se lo entregue pero sentí algo, coloque mi mano en mi vientre y suspire.

- me dio hambre - dije torciendo los labios. Camine hasta la gaveta donde guardábamos los alimentos envasados como el cereal y eso fue lo que saque, luego la leche del refrigerador y un pote.

Luego de unas tres o cuatro cucharas tuve que salir corriendo al baño a devolver lo que había ingerido, sin duda alguna estos ocho meses van a ser los mas difíciles de todos pero valdría la pena, de eso estaba segura.

- tal vez algo mas saludable - dije entrando a la cocina con una mano en el estomago. Camine hasta el refrigerador y encontré unos yoghurt, iba a sacarlo pero sentí unas nauseas horribles así que cerré la puerta del refrigerador - o tal vez nada por hoy

Mire a Ginger comer tranquila y sonreí, ella dejo lo que hacía y se acerco a languetearme la cara juguetonamente - ya linda... alto... - dije riendo a causa de las cosquillas que me daba. Ella se detuvo y me miro sonriendo - ¿te quedaste para cuidarme?

Ella asintió feliz y siguió lamiéndome - que linda... aunque parece mas que para lamerme... ya linda, no sigas

Ella dejo de lamerme y sin querer bostece - mejor... voy a dormir... vamos

Subí a la habitación nuevamente y me recosté en la cama para volver a dormir con Ginger a mi lado, lo cual no demoro mucho ya que estaba muy cansada.

.: Winx Club :.

Eran las ocho de la coche cuando las chicas cerraron la tienda y volvieron a casa, habían tenido un día muy agotador en el trabajo pero muy divertido a la hora del almuerzo. Volvían a su casa tranquila esperando encontrar a Stella durmiendo o haciendo algo como ver la tv o leer una revista mas sabían que los chicos estaban en su trabajo que no cerraría dentro de una hora mas.

Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y entre todas decidieron darle clases a Roxy por la mañana y en la tarde abrir la tienda, cuidarían a Stella de ser necesario entre ambas horas y en caso de que pasara lo mismo de hoy contaban con la ayuda de las Pixies. Aunque por la mañana los chicos iban a cuidar a Stella mientras Roxy recibía sus clases pues, Klaus había decidido que abriría en la tarde por lo de los estudiantes que iban en las mañanas.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la habitación de Stella puesto que no la encontraron abajo viendo tv. Una vez dentro de la habitación las cinco chicas sonrieron al encontrar a su amiga dormir tranquilamente junto a su perrita.

- bueno, al menos descansa - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- ¿creen que haya comido algo? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- lo sabremos cuando vayamos a la cocina - dijo Tecna dando la vuelta para marcharse - es mejor no despertarla

Todas las chicas salieron de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a su amiga y se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron un tazón de cereal lleno.

- le dijeron que comiera - dijo Bloom guardando el tazón en el refrigerador.

- a mi me parece que iba a comer - dijo Musa tranquila - tal vez no pudo comer por las nauseas y el vomito

- chicas hay que hablar - dijo Layla preocupada - es sobre lo de los cuidados extremos que tenemos con Stella

- si yo también quería hablar de eso - dijo Musa saliendo de la cocina siendo seguida por las chicas - creo que tenemos que dejar de exagerar con eso

- yo también - dijo Tecna - esta bien que nos preocupemos por ella pero ella misma lo dijo la volvemos loca y seguro es estresante, algo que no puede molestarla por ahora

- ¿entonces qué? ¿le bajamos tres rayitas a nuestras exageraciones y dejamos de estar todo el día encima de ella? - pregunto Bloom recibiendo como respuesta un si al unisono - esta decidido, dejaremos de preocuparnos de forma exagerada por ella.

- sera mejor que prepare la cena - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- te ayudo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y has un poco para ella en caso de que despierte con hambre

- por supuesto - le guiño el ojo Flora.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el PRIMER CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ TERCERA PARTE ¡WOOOHH!

¿Que les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿promedio? ¿pasable? espero que bueno ya que este es el inicio de una nueva historia.. perdón es la continuación...

**Próximamente: Complicaciones**

necesito ayuda - dijo Akane a Stella - por favor... solo quiero terminar con esto

¿donde vas? - pregunto Bloom a Stella

promete que no le dirás a nadie por favor - dijo Stella casi rogando

¿cuando pensabas decirnos? - pregunto Bloom molesta pero la rubia no respondía

Stella, ¿adivina? ya pedí la hora para el próximo lunes - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿que hiciste que? - pregunto Stella molesta - ¿sin decirme?

es de Akane - dijo Faragonda mostrando una pulsera con una joya brillante - ¿lo reconoces Stella?

no, jamas lo había visto - negó con la cabeza.

¿que sucede Bloom? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Stella no te enojes - dijo Brandon intentado calmarla - si quieres cambio la fecha

¡Vete! - grito Stella enojada apuntando a la puerta de la habitación.

~ Comentarios:

Estos son los comentarios mios a ustedes que dejaron en el capitulo 40 de la segunda parte de El Camino de la Luz :D

- Suta Karaii: Jeje si es cierto, cuando uno cree que y no volverá a aparecer vuelve en el momento menos esperado pero... esta nueva parte trae nuevas sorpresas y puede que Akane nos traiga sorpresas también. Que bueno que te han encantado las dos partes de mi historia y espero que esta también.

- Marlen99: Bueno, ya no esperes mas porque aquí esta la tercera parte y espero que te guste. Bueno como sabes esta dedicada a B&S aunque intentare... ojo intentare, poner mas de las demás parejas también.

- star 123: Creo que... si es vrd que tengo que buscar a otro enemigo y en un principio tenia planeado algo pero decidí cambiar todo o que tenía y dejar a Akane para algo

- Selenna: Si, yo igual uso esa palabra, vicio... Sería bueno hcer un fics juntas, ya sabes dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y es mas divertido jeje. La verdad es que tengo twitter pro no lo uso mucho porque no me gusta, pro creo que podría usarlo para subir los links de las historias y avisar cuando subo o cuando me retrazo pero igual te voy a seguir jeje.

- TheSaku: Tanto time! esas si son buenas noticias... las ansias son lo que hacen girar al mundo... eso y la magia jeje sin ellas todos seriamos unos aburridos inansiosos. Por cierto, si es una sorpresa lo del embarazo pero como dije una vez, quiero llegar a otros niveles y voy a comenzar por algo mas complicado, un embarazo mes a mes mas los problemas de las Winx jeje

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Bueno ya no esperes mas ¿y por qué? porque... ¡Aquí esta la tercera parte titulada igual que la primera y segunda porque soy realmente mala en los nombres en general jeje. Gracias por el alago, y creo que... seria lindo escribir un libro :P. La verdad es que si, tenía planeado hacer una trilogia, sea lo que sea que signifique, pero hay alguien que me pidio que sean cuatro partes y bueno yo... estoy bien como hacer eso ya que tenía planeado hasta la tercera parte nomas... así que lo que Dios quiera que pase pasara. Que bueno que te haya encantado y espero que sigas leyendo, además por lo general suelo contestar los reviews porque es como una forma de agradecer aunque hay ocasiones en las que me da un poquito flojera hacerlo jeje pero los respondo.

Bueno mundo dos cosas antes de decir bye y hasta a próxima... ups creo que ya lo dije... como sea, ustedes entendieron.

Primero que nada... las quiero a todas siguiendome en Twitter jeje Liraa12 pueden buscarlo, principalmente quiero que lo hagan para ahí comentar sobre las historias ya que para mi sería mucho mas fácil decirles cuando puedo y cuando no puedo subir, porque como ven tengo un horario desordenado en el que avcs subo sin aviso otras vcs subo com días seguidos y dps desaparezco... jeje es para que se mantengan informadas ;D

Y Segundo... creo que no hay un segundo... oh no esperen, si lo hay... ¡Espero! que les haya gustado el inicio de a tercera parte como vemos, Akane sigue haciendo de las suyas pero hay algo que cambiara como muestra el adelanto del siguiente capitulo, también se puede ver como va lo del embarazo que por cierto yo no se nada de ese tema o al menos no mucho, apenas una pizca y ando buscado toda la información que necesito en internet por lo que puede que tenga información erronea lo cual no seria culpa mia ojo ksjaskjsakj bueno las dejo.

Un Abrazote Gigantotote para todas y cada una de ustedes

Dejen Review y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: Complicaciones

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 2:

Complicaciones

Brandon... - susurro una chica rubia al joven que dormía a su lado - Brandon...

El joven a su lado, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, dormía tranquilamente sin percatarse aun de que aquella chica lo estaba llamando. Ella frunció el ceño de forma graciosa y comenzó a zarandearlo mientras intentaba despertarlo pero era imposible, el no quería despertar y eso hacía que la joven se molestara.

Brandon despierta - dijo molesta pero aun nada sucedía. Golpeaba su hombro suavemente para despertarlo pero aun no pasaba nada, este chico que estaba a su lado era una tumba y eso molestaba a la joven. Quería gritar pero temía que el se enojara con ella por haber gritado, y no era solo eso, también temía despertar a los demás residentes de la casa y que se enojaran con ella.

Brandon... - le volvio a susurrar al oído pero el nuevamente no despertó y esta vez ella perdió la paciencia - ¡Brandon!

El grito hizo que el joven despertara de golpe y mirara la habitación por completo buscando algún peligro pero al ver todo en orden miro a la rubia que estaba tranquilamente mirándolo como si nada hubiera sucedido - ¿que paso?

tengo hambre - dijo al chica mirándolo fijamente.

¿por qué no vas a la cocina a comer algo? - pregunto el joven pasando ambas manos por su cara.

porque no hay lo que quiero - negó con la cabeza - ¿vas a comprar?

¿que quieres? - pregunto el mirando a la joven.

¡Comida China! - sonrió de oreja a oreja ella.

¿comida china? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido. Se giro para sacar el reloj de la mesa de noche y al ver la hora se sorprendió bastante - Stella son las tres de la mañana...

¿y? - pregunto ella con inocencia - por favor...

a esta hora esta todo cerrado - dijo el negando con la cabeza - ¿por qué no comes algo que si haya en casa?

Ella lo miro inocentemente mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿cocinas?

¿ahora? - pregunto el cansado a lo que ella asintió - bien, quédate aquí

La joven asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente. Actuaba de manera infantil, eso era seguro pero el no se iba a quejar por nada o al menos no frente a ella ya que no quería que se molestara, eso era realmente lo único que le importaba.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación con dirección al primer piso para poder hacerle algo de comer, sabía que ella quería comida china y lo cierto es que era muy tarde por lo que todo estaba cerrado, la única opción que le quedaba era hacerla el mismo, el único problema es...que el no sabía hacer comida china. Busco en uno de los tantos libros de receta y vio algo sencillo, arroz chaufan y carne mongoliana.

Después de haber cocinado por una media hora mas o menos lo probo antes de dárselo a su novia y al ver que le había quedado bien sonrió Era la primera vez que hacía comida chica y la verdad es que le había sorprendido el resultado. Ordeno la cocina y luego subió con el plato y unos cubiertos para la joven que tenía hambre.

listo Preciosa... - dijo entrando en la habitación pero para su mala suerte la joven se había dormido. No se había demorado tanto en cocinar por lo que ella debería estar despierta aun pero sabía que el cansancio era parte del embarazo, así como los antojos por lo que sonrió y negó con la cabeza - vaya... que desperdicio

Camino hasta ella y la beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches, luego salio de la habitación para dejar el plato en la cocina. Luego de haber lavado aquel plato y guardado la comida en un pote volvio a la cama a dormir esperando a que la chica no lo vuelva a despertar.

Un nuevo sol esparcía sus rayos por toda la ciudad de Gardenia, se podían oír el suave cantar de algunas aves y las nubes se veían pasar, podías sentir la suave brisa del viento en tu cara que indicaban un día tranquilo.

Las siete chicas del Club Winx se encontraban en el living de su casa justo en medio de las clases de Roxy, aunque había una de ellas que estaba sentada en forma de meditación en el sofá con un plato sopero que contenía la comida hecha por Brandon anoche en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un tenedor mientras miraba la tv algo emocionada.

vamos Roxy no es tan difícil - dijo Flora sonriendo - solo concéntrate y la transformación sera un éxito

todas lo logramos hacer, aunque a unas les costo un poco mas que a otras - dijo Bloom sonriendo - yo por ejemplo

creo que... habrá que practicar mucho - dijo Roxy casi rendida por tanta información que las chicas le estaban entregando sobre la materia - un descanso

esta bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Las Pixies miraban a Stella preocupadas, ella estaba comiendo muy animada y casi, casi se podría decir que parecía una niña pequeña de diez años. Brandon se acerco a ella tranquilo y sonriendo para saber como estaba.

¿mejor? - pregunto arrodillándose.

si... - dijo sonriendo Stella de oreja a oreja - siento lo de anoche

esta bien, no me importa mientras tu estés bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿esta bien que coma antes del almuerzo? - pregunto Chatta - se supone que deben mantener las comidas balanceadas

lo se pero anoche se despertó con hambre y ciertamente lleva varios días sin comer bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo a Chatta - ¿verdad Linda?

Stella le sonrió a Brandon y lo abrazo. Amaba que la llamara por otros nombres que le encantaban, amaba que fuera tan considerado con ella después de todo lo que había hecho y sobre todo, amaba que siempre, siempre Brandon estaba con ella y nunca la abandonaba.

Al separar el abrazo ella le sonrió de una forma algo infantil cosa que hizo reír a las Pixies y a Brandon. Stella se levanto del sillón y fue a donde se encontraban las chicas en la mesa enseñando a Roxy.

¿como van las cosas? - pregunto sonriendo.

practicamos la transformación de animales - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿recuerdas cuando Wigzig nos hizo hacerla?

oh si, no fue muy divertido - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - una duda... ¿como lo hará con el simulador si no esta en Alfea?

hablamos con Faragonda y dijo que por ahora le enseñemos esto, ella buscara una solución - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Stella torció los labios mientras pensaba en aquello que la tenía tan distraída últimamente. Dio un suspiro pesado al no saber que hacer sobre el tema de Akane, sabía que esto era algo que no podía comentar pero por mas que lo intentara todo le recordaba a la hechicera y no podía hacer nada para evitar recordarla.

Un olor desagradable llego a su sentido del olfato, rápidamente salio de sus pensamientos y se cubrió la cara buscando la fuente del olor. Pudo ver a Riven con un algo en sus manos, era una caja café clara cerrada, no sabía que había dentro pero sabía que de ahí provenía el olor.

huele delicioso - comento Roxy mirando - ¿que es?

compramos comida preparada - dijo Riven sonriendo. Dejo la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió dejando ver otras cajas mas pequeñas con la comida dentro - pensamos que seria bueno comprar envés de preparar todos los días algo

¿y Nabu? - pregunto Layla.

esta guardando el auto en la cochera - dijo Riven sonriendo.

no tenemos cochera - frunció el ceño Musa extrañada.

ahora si - dijo riendo Riven - uso algo de magia para hacer aparecer una

Las chicas rodaron los ojos y rieron a causa de lo que Riven había dicho. Luego de haber sacado la comida de la caja las abrió dejando ver la mayor parte comida chatarra, Stella rodó los ojos al darse de porque tenía ese olor desagradable, últimamente la comida chatarra y ella eran enemigas naturales.

no te preocupes Stella - se escucho la voz de Helio. Todas voltearon al ver al pelinegro que iba entrando por la puerta con un pote blanco que contenía algo dentro.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto la rubia confundida.

yo y Timmy si nos acordamos de ti - dijo abriendo al caja dejando ver algo mas adecuado para que ella pudiera comer sin problemas - no como estos tontos

Risas provenientes de las chicas se volvieron a oír salir de sus bocas al tiempo en que Riven hacía una mueca ofendida en su rostro. El resto de los Especialistas entraron en la casa con algunas bolsas que traían víveres para lo que restaba de este mes y para el siguiente.

gracias Helio pero la verdad es que ya comí y no tengo mas hambre - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bueno, cuando te de hambre estará en el refrigerador, solo debes calentarlo - dijo Helio sonriendo.

Brandon... - dijo Sky dejando las bolsas en el suelo - te toca guardar por no ir

me lo esperaba - rodó los ojos el chico mientras caminaba a buscar las bolsas.

¿saben? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - me parece que Helio sera el tío mas considerado que pueda tener el bebé

Las chicas y Helio rieron nuevamente al ver la cara que pusieron los demás. Lo cierto que es que todos intentaban ayudar en todo lo posible pero con Helio cerca les era casi imposible ya que casi siempre los hacía ver mal cosa que a las chicas les hacía reír.

nosotros también podríamos ser buenos pero este no nos deja demostrarlo - dijo Riven apuntando a Helio - el es el culpable

creo que hasta Timmy se preocupa mas que ustedes - dijo Helio riendo.

de hecho - asintió Timmy - si no pensaran en hacer las cosas a su manera sabrían que hacen la mitad mal

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky.

de partida trajeron comida chatarra sin pensar en que Stella no ha podido comer bien - dijo Timmy apuntando - fue una suerte que Helio y yo fuimos con ustedes

presumido - dijo Riven.

Amore se acerco a Stella y vio que ella tenía la vista puesta en la cocina, justo por donde había ido Brandon. La Pixie sonrió al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su hada, así que le llamo la atención y luego le indico con la cabeza para que vaya adentro pero ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Digit a Amore.

no lo se - respondió Amore confundida.

¡AH! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! - grito Roxy mordiendo un lápiz mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza como si estuviera stresada - no puedo... es imposible

¿que haces? - pregunto Nabu curioso.

le hicimos un examen para ver que tanto ha aprendido - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es como una ayuda para el examen que dará a final de mes

un aburrido examen - dijo Stella despreocupada - pero... tienes suerte Roxy

¿por qué? - pregunto Roxy extrañada.

tienes a las mejores profesoras contigo - dijo sonriendo Stella - ¿quien mejor que las chicas para enseñarte? nadie...

Roxy sonrió con aquello que dijo Stella, sabía que tenía razón así que asintió. La rubia sonrió y camino con dirección a la cocina en busca de su novio pero rápidamente se arrepintió el haber cruzado esa puerta.

.: Stella :.

no de nuevo... - susurre casi molesta - se te esta haciendo costumbre ¿eh?

Aquella habitación cristalizada de verde había vuelto a aparecer y eso no podía ser nada bueno ya que significaba que Akane estaba aquí. La verdad es que no se que es lo que quiere de mi, primero me dice que nadie se puede enterar de sus poderes pero ella me los mostró... digo, no puedes decir que no quieres que nadie se entere y luego se los muestras a tu peor enemigo como si fuese una ley... porque no es una ley ¿cierto?

necesito ayuda - escuche la voz de Akane a mis espaldas - por favor... solo quiero terminar con esto

Me di la vuelta con una ceja levantada y confundida. Pude ver a Akane frente a mi, a no demasiada distancia, ¿pero eso que importa? ¿ella dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿me pidió ayuda? no... estoy soñando, si eso es... un sueño. Seguramente estoy en mi cama ahora durmiendo como últimamente lo he estado haciendo por las tardes, seguro es eso y nada mas.

no es un sueño - dijo Akane como si leyera mi mente.

estoy segura que si - dije sonriendo y luego me pellizque el brazo - ¡Auch!

te lo dije - me sonrió Akane - esto es real

duele - dije frotando con una mano la zona del brazo que me había lastimado por mi cuenta - no lo entiendo... ¿que quieres?

¿no me oíste? - pregunto Akane mientras yo asentía - ¿entonces?

es imposible de creer - dije como si fuese obvio.

Akane respiro hondo y luego suspiro - claro, es lo mas probable

¿que tramas? - pregunte mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

¿por qué piensas que tramo algo? - pregunto ella con inocencia la cual para mi era fingida, que quede claro.

porque tu no eres de confianza - dije mirándola fijamente - quiero decir, eres una tramposa

tal vez no hice las mejores acciones en el pasado - dijo ella asintiendo.

no me digas, no me había dado cuenta - dije con sarcasmo - cielos...

hay algo que quiero cambiar, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y en lo que paso en la batalla final... - dijo Akane mientras yo la miraba sorprendida - quiero un nuevo inicio

¿un nuevo inicio? actualizate, ese fue el capitulo pasado - dije rodando los ojos.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación mientras yo bajaba la vista al suelo algo incomoda, no debí haber dicho eso. Mire a Akane nuevamente con decisión y firmeza.

¿por qué quieres empezar de nuevo? - pregunte curiosa.

parte de mi quería los poderes de la hechicera de la muerte - dijo ella mirando la palma de su mano derecha - mientras que otra no quería tener nada que ver con ella...

¿tu sabías que ella...? - quería terminar de preguntar pero la verdad es que me costaba un poco decir lo que seguía y nos sabía porque.

si - asintió Akane - bueno, en un principio no pero luego cuando te escuche a ti

¿me escuchaste? - pregunte sorprendida - así que fue por eso que evitaste que ella me hiciera daño..

así es - volvió a asentir - la verdad es que... por alguna razón confié en ti

y ahora vienes pidiendo ayuda - dije mientras ella volvía a asentir - que irónico...

se que no hice las mejores cosas pero... - intento decir

¿que no hiciste las mejores cosas? - la interrumpí con una pregunta - nos lastimaste a mis amigas y a mi, me amenazaste miles de veces y sobre todo que es la mas importante y la razón por la que no te pienso ayudar... lo de hace unos días, me atacaste y sabias que estoy embarazada además por si fuera poco amenazaste con hacerle daño al bebé...

lo se - dijo asintiendo - es por eso que te pido perdón

pues yo no te lo acepto - dije mirándola seria y molesta.

es enserio, lo siento - dijo Akane ¿sincera? no, es imposible eso.

a otro perro con ese hueso - dije molesta - ahora devuélveme a mi casa

Ella trono los dedos sin decir nada y todo desapareció. Nuevamente me encontraba en la casa, estaba en el marco de la puerta a la cocina. Me di la vuelta para ver a los chicos hablando tranquilamente, tal vez... ellos no se dieron cuenta de que estuve con Akane... tal vez, el tiempo se congela mientras estoy con ella.

¿en que piensas? - escuche a Brandon. Voltee a mirar a dentro y vi a Brandon mirándome curioso, por no decir preocupado como siempre.

en nada - dije sonriendo mientras entraba - ¿que haces?

termino de guardar estas cosas - dijo el sonriendo - ¿quieres salir mas tarde?

¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? - pregunte sonriendo sabiendo la respuesta.

bueno... puedo faltar - dijo el riendo.

mejor ve, no quiero que tengas problemas - dije tranquila - podemos ir el sábado u otro día cuando no trabajes

esta bien - asintió mientras guardaba las cosas - ¿estarás bien en la tarde?

por supuesto, además no sería la primera vez - dije sonriendo - llevo casi todo el mes así y están las Pixies no tienes de que preocuparte

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo - con alguien cerca cuidándote yo me siento mas tranquilo

¿seguro que no es por qué me llamas cada hora? - pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

eso también - dijo el riendo.

ya lo sabía - reí también con el.

oye... ¿cual es el nombre de quien te hizo la prueba de embarazo? - pregunto el apoyando ambas manos en el mesón.

mmm... creo que era Nicole... - intente recordar - pero no recuerdo el apellido

intenta hacer memoria - dijo el tranquilo.

Gomez... si, Nicole Gomez - dije al recordarlo - ¿por qué quieres saber?

porque... - intente decir pero alguien me interrumpió.

vamos a comer - dijo Sky en el momento mas inoportuno - ¿vienen?

oh... yo no - negué con la cabeza tranquila - no tengo hambre, pero creo que iré a dar un paseo

ten cuidado - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla.

la libertad - dije sonriendo emocionada mientras ambos chicos reían al entender. La verdad es que enserio, enserio estaba super feliz porque al fin dejaron de preocuparse por mi... bueno, de forma exagera claro, ya que aun se preocupan. Salí de la cocina con los chicos y vi a los demás ya sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando a Brandon y Sky. Ya que iba a ir a dar un paseo por afuera, porque me hace falta el aire fresco, sonreí tranquilamente y fui a buscar mis llaves.

¿donde vas? - pregunto Bloom mirándome.

donde el viento me lleve - dije riendo - no es broma, voy a dar un paseo

¿sola? - pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

solo voy a salir un par de minutos - dije tranquila.

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

iré contigo - dijo Amore acercándose. Ambas salimos de esa casa y fui a caminar al parque con Amore.

Coloque las manos en mi espalda entrelazando los dedos mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el parque respirando el viento de aquella tarde. No habían personas puesto que todos debían estar almorzando para poder irse al trabajo, entre ellos debería estar yo pero las chicas quedaron que era mejor que me quedara en casa descansado por lo de los vómitos, mareos, las nauseas y el cansancio aunque ahora... ahora me siento genial, vamos a ver cuanto dura.

te ves muy feliz hoy - dijo Amore sonriendo - considerando que el día de ayer estabas que echabas humo

no es mi culpa tener cambios de humor repentino - dije tranquila.

vaya cambios - dijo riendo - muchas cosas han cambiado desde hace dos meses

y en una semana mas estaremos en el tercer mes - dije sonriendo. Aun no podía creer que un unos días mas tendría la primera ecografía, aunque claro primero tengo que hacer una cita, pero me refiero a que estaré lista... ya quiero que llegue ese día.

el tiempo se ha pasado rápido - dijo Amore sonriendo - cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás al bebé en tus brazos

si - dije sonriendo - cuando menos lo espere...

¿que es eso? - pregunto Amore mirando algo enfrente.

Mire hacia donde Amore había dicho y vi algo extraño, en un principió no podía distinguir bien que era lo que Amore menciono pero en cuanto pude ver claramente lo que era abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella se había ido hace ya varios minutos, y la verdad es que quería ir por ella ya que aunque prometí no exagerar no puedo evitarlo. Si algo le llega a pasar no se que haría, conozco como es Gardenia y las personas de esta ciudad no son todas buenas. Mire a las chicas que parecían tranquila ¿como pueden estar tan tranquilas siendo que Stella salio sola con Amore?. Bueno, se que no debo preocuparme tanto, Stella tiene sus poderes y Amore esta con ella... la voz de la razón pero ¿por qué siento que algo puede suceder? algo que no sera bueno.

Bloom... - escuche a Musa - si quieres ir, ve

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida. ¿Acaso era obvio? digo, cualquiera podría decir que estaba pensando en algo importante pero es como si ella leyera mi mente y al darme la respuesta lo hiciera parecer obvio.

todas sabemos que quieres ir con Stella - dijo Layla sonriendo - así que ve... pero no le digas que fue nuestra idea o se molestara

Asentí y me levante de la mesa. Ya había terminado de comer así que no tenía problemas en salir, tome mis llaves y me fui. Conociendo a Stella podría estar en las tiendas de ropa, maquillaje o en cualquier lugar donde vendan cosas para estar a la moda o cosas de moda sin embargo, este clima me dice que esta en el parque. Se que esta en el parque porque el clima que hay es muy tranquilo y casi no hay personas conduciendo por lo que esta perfecto para sentarse en una banca del parque. Camine hasta el parque junto con Lockette que había salido pocos minutos después de mi.

no deberías preocuparte tanto - comento mi Pixie sonriendo - ella estará bien

lo se, pero no se... como que no me gusta la idea de que este sola todo el rato - dije buscando con la mirada a Stella por si venia de regreso

Bloom no se te olvide que en el estado en que esta se enoja facilmente - dijo Lockette preocupada - puede gritarte de la nada y ahora tiene una razón

ahí esta - dije sonriendo e ignorando su comentario - vamos

no me prestaste atención ¿verdad? - pregunto la Pixie siguiendo.

no - dije simplemente.

¡Ste...! - estaba por llamarla pero algo me detuvo. Mire bien para ver si era lo que creía que estaba viendo, y si era así. Vi un portal extraño frente a Stella y ella lo miraba sorprendida y nerviosa, parece que no sabía que hacer. Lockette y yo intercambiamos mirada y luego fuimos a ver que había pasado que ese portal estaba ahí.

oh no - escuche decir a Stella nerviosa.

Stella, Amore - las llamo Lockette. Ambas nos miraron preocupadas.

¿que haces? - pregunte algo molesta - no puedes invocar un portal aquí, las personas lo pueden ver

en primera no fui yo - dijo molesta. Genial, justo lo que quería evitar - en segunda ayúdame a cerrarlo que no se me ocurre nada

esta bien, lo siento - me disculpe por inculparla de algo que no había hecho. Mire el portal preocupada ya que no sabía como cerrarlo, vi como una sombra se iba agrandando, era como si algo se acercara - ¿que es eso?

Aquella sombra se hacía cada vez mas grande hasta que algo salio del portal aquel y se acercaba a Stella. Rápidamente corrí a ella e intente hacer que se moviera pero aquella sombra nos tomo a ambas y las Pixies llevándonos hacia dentro del portal. Al cruzar el portal nos encontrabamos en un pueblo muy extraño y viejo, ya que no habían personas, el sol no brillaba y estaba en penumbras, apenas si se podía ver algo.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Lockette asustada colocándose en mi hombro.

no lo se - dije observando todo - pero es mejor permanecer juntas

díselo a ella - dijo Amore. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Stella caminar hacia adelante, en su palma derecha tenía una esfera de luz que iluminaba su camino. Corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo algo molesta.

¿donde vas? - pregunte - debemos salir de aquí, no investigar

estoy buscando una salida - dijo ella tranquila - ahí paradas no llegaremos a ningún lado

tienes razón - torcí los labios preocupada - pero no hay que separarnos

como sea - dijo mirando la esfera de luz en su mano.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Amore.

siento... que ya he estado aquí - dijo mirando a su Pixie preocupada - es extraño

no tanto - negué con la cabeza - siento lo mismo

vamos adelante - dijo ella haciendo la esfera un poco mas grande para iluminar lo suficiente para ver el camino ambas.

vinimos para navidad - dijo Amore de la nada. Mire a Amore que estaba en el hombro de Stella.

¿navidad? - pregunto Lockette.

Stella se detuvo en seco y miro todo su alrededor - tienes razón, también vine con las chicas cuando estábamos en el simulador... estamos en Siria

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a Lockette. Era cierto, esto es Siria... no puedo creer que no me había dado cuenta de eso pero... ¿como es que Amore fue la primera en darse cuenta si vinimos sin las Pixies? un minuto... dijo que habían venido en navidad... ¿Stella vino en navidad? ¿a que vino?.

Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo por un largo tiempo sin encontrar ninguna forma de como volver a casa. Le eche un vistazo a Stella que estaba iluminando el camino tranquilamente aunque parecía estar pensando en algo ya que tenía la vista fijamente y apenas si parpadeaba. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al no darme cuenta antes, ella tiene su Anillo de Solaria, con esa cosa podría sacarnos de aquí.

oye... - la detuve para que no siguiera caminado - tu anillo

¿que hay con el? - pregunto ella confundida.

puedes sacarnos con el - dije sonriendo.

es cierto - dijo Stella sonriendo - lo había olvidado

¿pero creen que es buena idea? - pregunto Lockette preocupada - no olvides Stella que es peligroso transportarse cuando no estas en buen estado

me siento bien ¿cual es el problema? - pregunto tranquila.

tiene razón, yo no veo ningún problema - dije sonriendo.

me refiero a que podría ser peligroso para el bebé - dijo Lockette mirandonos a ambas.

Mire a Lockette sorprendida, había olvidado por un minuto que Stella estaba embarazada y ahora entendía porque no era buena idea transportarnos con el. Era peligroso ya que no sabíamos que puede pasar.

sera mejor buscar una salida - dije mirando a Stella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla ya que parecía que estaba nerviosa. Tal vez lo que dijo Lockette la asusto porque pudo haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo ya que tenía la mano izquierda en su vientre.

esta bien - dijo preocupada.

tranquila, no haremos nada arriesgado - dije sonriendo mientras las Pixies asentían con al cabeza.

entonces vamos adelante - dijo ella.

Seguimos adelante sin encontrar ninguna forma de como volver. La verdad es que eso era lo último en que pensaba ya que me extrañaba que no hubiera nadie en este pueblo. Me detuve en seco al ver algo que había llamado mi atención, habíamos llegado a una calle donde había casa quemada.

oh no... - dijo Stella mirando algo enfrente - no de nuevo

¿que cosa? - preguntamos yo y las Pixies confundidas.

pensé que nunca llegarías - esa voz... era de una sola persona en este mundo, Akane.

¡Es Akane! - gritaron Amore y Lockette al mismo tiempo.

Apreté los puños con fuerza preparada para transformarme pero Stella me tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. No entendía porque hizo aquello pero lo hizo, vi que volvio a mirar a Akane pero molesta. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Akane se encuentra aquí ahora podemos decirle a Faragonda para que la atrapen.

¿que quieres ahora? - pregunto Stella.

"¿que?" - pensé extrañada y sorprendida - "¿ellas ya se habían visto anteriormente?"

lo mismo de la ultima vez - dijo Akane seria - escucha ya me disculpe por lo que te hice pero debes entender que no...

olvídalo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - yo intente ayudarte y tu me rechazaste... eso era algo que podía soportar pero tus amenazas no solo contra mi es algo no voy a perdonar

¿de que hablan? - pregunte extrañada.

¿Stella que ocultas? - pregunto Amore.

nada - dijo sin mirarla - vamos a buscar una salida

yo las sacare de aquí - dijo Akane.

¿por qué quieres ayudarnos? - pregunte apretando los puños.

intento cambiar - dijo simplemente.

¿cambiar? - pregunte en un susurro extrañada. Es imposible que Akane quiera cambiar, ella no es así, ella nos ha hecho muchas cosas como para pensar que ahora quiere cambiar.

ayúdame - dijo en casi una suplica cosa que me había sorprendido.

es imposible confiar en ti - dijo Stella negando con al cabeza.

te daré las gemas - dijo Akane.

debes estar desesperada - dijo Stella fríamente - quedatelas... te ayudare pero retrocede un paso, lastima a alguien y se acabo Akane... Faragonda se enterara de donde estas y yo personalmente vendré con los guardias a buscarte

hecho - dijo la hechicera.

Vamos a ver si entendí bien, Akane y Stella se habían estado viendo desde quien sabe cuando, ella pidió ayuda para algo y Stella se negó por todo lo que nos había hecho mas algo que no puede ni quiere perdonar, pero aun así Stella no dijo nada de donde se encontraba... esto es confuso. ¿Por qué Stella no delataría a Akane? ¿que fue lo que hizo para que ella la mirara de forma tan fría? la última vez que vi esa mirada fue cuando era poseída por el Brazalete Magos.

entonces... creo que nos veremos luego - dijo Akane sonriendo pero no de forma siniestra como suele hacerlo si no que... de una forma que es agradable a la vista.

Un portal muy parecido por el cual entramos se apareció detrás de nosotras. Mire desconfiada a Akane ya que podía ser una trampa pero Stella solo la miraba de la manera mas fría que podía existir, hace tiempo que no veía esa mirada en su rostro. La primera y última vez fue como dije, cuando el Brazalete Magos la controlo.

¿como sabemos que no nos lleva a una trampa? - pregunto Lockette desconfiada - tu no eres alguien en quien se pueda confiar

porque no existe otra manera de salir de aquí - dijo Akane seria - esa es la única manera mas segura de salir

olvídalo - negó con la cabeza Stella - prefiero usar mi anillo

¿que? oye es peligroso si no sabemos que pueda pasar - dije preocupada.

pues, me niego a irme por ese portal - dijo Stella seria.

ya lo cruzaste una vez - dijo Amore preocupada - no te arriesgues a usar el anillo

no me arriesgare a usar ese portal - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - cualquier cosa es mas confiable mi anillo

olvídalo - dijo Lockette - vamos a usar el portal

tiene razón - dijo Amore preocupada - usemos el portal

¿y si sucede algo? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

La mire de reojo, era cierto que estaba preocupada y demasiado, supongo que no quiere arriesgarse a usar el anillo por no saber que podría pasar aunque con el portal de Akane tampoco sabemos bien que puede pasar. Mire a Akane de reojo, esa mujer trama algo y aunque no entiendo bien que sucede no dejaré que se salga con las suyas.

Volví a mirar a Stella y suspire, lo mejor era ocupar el anillo ya que no sabemos donde nos puede llevar el portal y el anillo es de Stella por lo que ella controla la dirección y la fuerza empleada en el. Pero... el estado de Stella... eso hace que sea un poco mas difícil aunque confió en ella ya no haría nada para poner al bebé en riesgo.

vamos con el anillo - dije suspirando derrotada - no podemos usar el portal y el anillo parece ser lo mas confiable por ahora

pero... - intento decir Stella.

mira se que estas preocupada y yo también lo estoy pero dime... ¿cuando Akane ha sido de confianza? - pregunte intentando tranquilizarla un poco - jamas... siempre nos ha hecho cosas malas y por culpa de ella hemos tenido peleas como locos el año pasado y este, no podemos confiar en alguien que vendió su alma por venganza

esta bien - dijo Stella asintiendo - usemos el anillo

si, además en un principio íbamos a usarlo así que nada cambiara - dije sonriendo

Stella asintió con una sonrisa y miro a Akane molesta - no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, tu diste tu advertencia y yo la estaba cumpliendo...

esto no se ha acabado - dijo Akane tranquila.

Stella uso su anillo para sacarnos de ahí y era preocupante. En todo el viaje tenía los ojos cerrados rogando para que nada malo pasara, abrí mis ojos al sentir que mis pies estaban sobre algo firme. Estábamos en el parque, justo donde nos habíamos ido. Mire a Stella para asegurarme de que estaba bien y así fue.

todo salio bien - dijo Lockette sonriendo.

si pero es lo de menos - dije ahora algo molesta - ¿como es que sabías lo que quiere Akane? ¿que esta sucediendo?

yo... - dijo nerviosa - vamos a casa ya me entro hambre

no, tu no comerás hasta que me digas que esta sucediendo - dije tomándola del brazo para que no se escapara.

que mala tía, dejaras que tu sobrinito se muera de hambre - dijo algo molesta.

Stella... habla - dije mirándola firmemente.

ok escucha - dijo ella - ¿recuerdas aquella vez que fui donde mis padres y los de Brandon para decirles lo del embarazo?

si - asentí de brazos cruzados.

bueno, sucede que cuando estaba en casa de Brandon iba al baño pero algo paso - dijo Stella jugando con sus manos nerviosa - al cruzar la puerta me encontraba en otro lugar y Akane estaba ahí...

sigue... - dije esperando la continuación.

sucede que dijo algo sobre que que tenia... poderes - dijo esto ultimo cerrando los ojos como si espera un grito.

¿¡QUE!? - lo cual si sucedió. Mire a Stella sorprendida, ¿por qué no nos dijo algo tan importante?. Si Akane tiene poderes significa que puede volver a hacer de las suyas.

¿cuando pensabas decirnos? - pregunte molesta pero la rubia no respondía - si... pensabas en decirnos ¿no?

Akane amenazo con no solo hacerme daño a mi... al bebé también - dijo Stella agachando la cabeza - no se cuantas veces he hablado con ella pero si que en una ya me hizo daño...

Me mostró el corte que tenía en su ante brazo izquierdo. Lo mire sorprendida, entonces ese corte no fue porque accidente, Akane se lo hizo... es por eso que Brandon no sabía nada de ese corte, no porque ella no le dijo la mentira si no porque no quería decirle eso.

entiendo que estés preocupada pero Faragonda debe saber para que vayan a buscar a Akane - dije después de dar un largo suspiro.

no puedes decirle - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - mira, se que Akane no ha hecho las mejores cosas pero siento que puede cambiar... y ella quiere hacerlo

es peligroso Stella - dije preocupada.

lo se pero mira, si le quite los poderes era para que ella tuviera una nueva vida... que comenzara desde cero y ahora quiere - dijo ella preocupada - por favor Bloom...

pero... - intente decir.

promete que no le dirás a nadie por favor - dijo Stella casi rogando.

esta bien - dije rendida - solo si prometes tener cuidado..

hecho - dijo sonriendo

oh y además... - dije mirándola seria - tienes que mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que suceda y sobre todo cada vez que la vayas a ver iras conmigo, no pienso dejar que vayas sola

bien - asintió ella.

hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Amore - tu dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella... ¿por qué la quieres ayudar?

ustedes lo dijeron, ella no es de confianza por el momento y no quiero que sepa que la quiero ayudar enseguida - dijo ella seria.

esta bien - dije sonriendo - pero recuerda que no iras sola

bien - dijo sonriendo.

ahora volvamos a casa, tengo que ir a trabajar - dije sonriendo.

si y ¿sabias que no mentía cuando dije que tenía hambre? - pregunto riendo Stella - vamos...

por cierto, ya te dije que sera niña - dije mientras caminábamos devuelta a casa.

oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo - se quejo ella

* * *

.: Flora :.

Bloom y Stella ya se han tardado - dije preocupada - ya tenemos que irnos

sera mejor llamarlas - dijo Musa sacando su celular.

eso no sera necesario - dijo Tecna sonriendo - allí vienen

Mire por la ventana por la cual Tecna miraba y pude ver a Bloom y Stella con las Pixies. Sonreí tranquila al verlas cruzar la calle. A los pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a ambas riendo.

¿donde estaban? - pregunto Layla molesta - Bloom se nos hace tarde, estábamos esperándote

lo siento - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es que a la futura madre aquí le dio hambre y fuimos a comprar algo en algun kiosko

y ahora la futura madre se va a saquear el refrigerador - dijo Stella apuntando a la cocina - enserio aun tengo hambre

Bloom se rió al tiempo en que Stella se dirigía a la cocina. Las chicas y yo miramos a Bloom y a las Pixies, algo estaba pasando aquí ya que Bloom siempre avisa cuando va a llegar tarde y creo que mas ahora con lo del bebé.

¿que? - pregunto Bloom tranquila.

¿donde estaban? - pregunto Layla de forma acusadora - no pudieron haber demorado tanto en comprar

Bloom cambio su mirada tranquila a una nerviosa y preocupada, eso me confirma que algo les paso para que demorara tanto en venir - es que... ella no se quería venir

pero entonces ¿por qué...? - no alcance a terminar mi pregunta ya que alguien me interrumpió.

¿donde están los chicos? - escuche preguntar a Stella. Mire hacia la entrada de la cocina y la vi con un helado de paleta en sus manos.

no comas eso - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

se me antojo - dijo Stella despreocupada.

ya se fueron al trabajo - respondió Musa a la pregunta anterior.

oh... - dijo Stella algo triste por la respuesta, supongo que quería ver a Brandon.

oh ¿pero..? - dijo Tecna mirando su agenda electrónica - Faragonda quiere hablar con nosotras, ¿Musa me pasas la computadora?

enseguida - dijo Musa levantándose de la silla para ir por la computadora que estaba en el sillón.

me pregunto de que querrá hablarnos - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios.

sera lo mismo de siempre - dije tranquila - Andrew o Akane

espero que no... - susurro Stella preocupada.

Todas a excepción de Bloom la miramos confundidas. ¿A que se refería con eso? juro que algo esta pasando aquí, siento que Bloom y ella ocultan algo ¿pero que es...?. Bloom no es de ocultarnos nada, Stella tal vez tenga ese mal habito desde que Akane apareció pero Bloom no...

ten - dijo Musa entregando la computadora.

gracias - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a teclear muy rápido hasta que apareció la vídeo llamada con Faragonda. Nos acercamos a ella en cuanto nos llamo y vimos a Faragonda sonreírnos pero ese no es el caso ya que debía haber sucedido algo para que nos llamara.

_hola chicas_ - dijo sonriendo Faragonda.

Srta. Faragonda - dijimos todas sonriendo - es un gusto volver a verla

_el gusto es mio_ - dijo Faragonda - _ha pasado un tiempo que no las veo_

es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero díganos ¿a que debemos su llamado?

_no creo que sea necesario decir algo que ya saben -_ dijo Faragonda seria.

Akane - dijimos todas al unisonó a lo que Faragonda asintió con la cabeza.

_hemos encontrado esto es de Akane_ - dijo Faragonda mostrando una pulsera con una joya brillante - _¿lo reconoces Stella?_

no, jamas lo había visto antes - negó con la cabeza.

_eso es un problema_ - dijo Faragonda - _sabemos que es de Akane pero no para que pueda servir_

tal vez solo sea un feo accesorio - dijo Stella.

tu come de tu paleta calladita - le dijo Layla a Stella quien asintió y siguió comiendo la paleta.

_ok..._ - dijo Faragonda extrañada - _como sea, los guardias del Templo Sagrado la han buscado por cielo, mar y tierra sin encontrarla_

entonces no hacen buen trabajo - se burlo Stella divertida.

_se necesita mucha ayuda con eso_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _por eso quería pedirles ayuda..._

lo siento - dijo Bloom algo nerviosa - tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que podamos ayudar

La mire extrañada ¿Bloom rechaza una petición de Faragonda? esa es otra razón mas para creer que algo esta sucediendo. Escuche una risita divertida y que provenía de Stella.

¿de que te ríes? - pregunte extrañada.

de nada - dijo ella intentando dejar de reír - chiste interno...

no importa Bloom - dijo Musa sonriendo - aun podemos hacer espacio para ayudar con la búsqueda

pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - dijo Bloom nerviosa - las clases de Roxy, la tienda y los cuidados de Stella

yo no necesito que estés pendiente de mi cada minuto del día, prometieron no exagerar - dijo Stella riendo en burla a lo que Bloom le dio una mirada de muerte - lo siento... tienes razón no pueden

empiezo a creer que ustedes nos ocultan algo - dijo Tecna.

yo también - dije mirando a ambas.

no es nada - dijo Bloom nerviosa aun - chicas enserio, no podemos por mas que quiera no podemos

_esta bien, entiendo que tienen muchas cosas pendientes_ - dijo Faragonda tranquila - _solo quería saber nada más_

lo sentimos - dijeron Stella y Bloom al mismo tiempo.

_entonces, lo que si les pido es que si llegan a saber algo sobre Akane o Andrew avisen de inmediato_ - dijo Faragonda.

no se preocupe, eso haremos - dije sonriendo - no es como si alguna de nosotras intentara esconderla

hay Dios... - escuche a Bloom decir en un susurro preocupada.

La mire y vi que estaba algo tensa mientras miraba en suelo preocupada. Fruncí el ceño algo molesta ya que estaba harta de los secretos, quiero que ambas me digan que sucede y quiero que lo hagan ahora... o bueno, cuando cortemos la llamada con Faragonda.

no se preocupe - dijo Stella sonriendo - cualquier cosa les diremos

¿lo haremos? - pregunto Amore a lo que Stella la miro molesta - oh si, lo haremos

_entonces no me queda nada mas que decir que Felicidades Stella_ - dijo sonriendo Faragonda.

¿qué? ¿por qué? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja confundida.

_me ha llegado la noticia del embarazo, la verdad es que estoy feliz por ti_ - dijo Faragonda mientras Stella abría los ojos como platos - _ahora con mayor razón hay que buscar a Akane para que no pueda hacerte daño..._

hay Dios... - dijo Stella preocupada. Entiendo que debe ser muy preocupante para ella si Akane se entera y quiere lastimarla, lo mas seguro es que eso tiene en la cabeza ahora - ¿como lo supo?... no espere no me diga

_esta bien_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

no, ¿sabe que? si mejor dígame - dijo Stella asintiendo - no mejor no... ¡Ah! no se...

seguro Xeros tiene que ver en esto - dijo Amore tranquila - tu padre debió haberle dicho

_hecho si, hable con el sobre unas cosas y me contó_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

ese soplón, solo espero que no lo haya publicado - dijo Stella molesta de la nada.

_no te preocupes, solo espero que todo este bien_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - _bueno ya me voy, hablaremos luego_

La computadora fue apagada luego de habernos despedido de ella. Mire a Bloom y a Stella seria esperando a que hablaran pronto sobre lo que ocultan pero parecían no entender o no querer decir nada así que voltee a ver a las chicas que me asentían ya que ellas también querían saber.

hablen - dijo Musa firmemente - digan todo...

te diré todo - dijo Stella molesta - ahora mismo voy a gritarle a Xeros

no eso - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que ocultan?

dulces en la almohada - dijo Amore riendo.

¡Calla! - le grito Stella.

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida - te dijimos que no comas eso...

son antojos, no es que quiera - dijo Stella gimiendo - no es mi culpa tenerlos

pero no los ocultes - dijo Bloom algo molesta - no te harán ningún bien

bien - dijo resignada - pueden llevárselos

eso haré - dijo Layla caminando hacia las escaleras - y precisamente se ahora

¡No! - grito Stella rogando mientras sujetaba a Layla del brazo - ¡Por favor no...!

lo siento Stella pero es por tu bien - dijo Layla negando con al cabeza.

yo estoy bien enserio - dijo Stella rogando aun.

entonces sera por el bien del bebé - dijo Layla intentado subir pero Stella no la dejaba.

Stella suéltala - dijo Musa corriendo a ayudar a Layla - tienes que superarlo, piensa en el bebé...

pero... - intento decir Stella vez que Musa logro soltarla - yo quiero los dulces...

una manzana seria mas saludable - dijo Musa sonriendo - vamos..

no se vale - dijo haciendo un puchero.

sera mejor no hacerla enojar - dije preocupada por sus cambios de humor - pero hay que quitarle esos dulces

te voy a matar Amore... - le dio una amenaza Stella mirándola algo enojada.

¡Hay no! - grito Amore escondiéndose detrás de mi.

basta, Stella no mataras a nadie y Layla tu ve a buscar esos dulces - dijo Tecna con firmeza - ahora nosotras vamos a prepararnos para irnos al trabajo

no te preocupes Amore - dijo Chatta sonriendo - nosotras te cuidaremos las espaldas cuando las chicas se vayan

hay Dios... - dijo preocupada la Pixie.

Una vez que Layla saco los dulces, que por cierto eran muchos, nos despedimos de Stella y nos fuimos a nuestro trabajo esperando no encontrar a mucha gente aunque por la hora debía estar la media fila, nos retrasamos una hora. Había olvidado por completo la conversación que tenía pendiente con Bloom y si no fuera por Musa seguro ni lo recuerdo mas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba sola en casa, como todas las tardes, o bueno no tan sola ya que las Pixies estaban conmigo. Estaba mirando la tv en el living sola ya que las Pixies estaban desaparecidas de hace unos minutos. La tv no estaba tan entretenida ya que no habían pasarelas ni nada que valga la pena ver así que la apague y tome el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, era el que Flora había traído.

De hecho Flora había traído otro hace poco, el primero era sobre el embarazo y el segundo sobre los cuidados del bebé recién nacido. El que tenia en mis manos era el segundo. Este libro era sorprendente, lo tenía todo para poder cuidar bien al bebé, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba leyendo pero la tarde se me había pasado rápido hasta que escuche a alguien entrar en la casa. Quite la vista del libro y mire hacía la puerta donde vi a Brandon sonreírme.

hola - me saludo sonriendo.

hola - devolví el saludo de igual manera - ¿que haces aquí? creí que estabas trabajando

eso hacía - dijo sonriendo - pero recordé que tenía que hacer algo y te vine a decir

¿que cosa? - pregunte sonriendo.

Stella, ¿adivina? ya pedí la hora para el próximo lunes - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿que hiciste que? - pregunte molesta - ¿sin decirme?

te iba a decir pero Sky nos interrumpió - dijo Brandon tranquilo - iremos el lunes a las cuatro...

Lo mire molesta, estaba molesta y nada me quitaría lo molesta. ¿Como se le ocurre pedir la cita sin decirme antes que lo haría? ¿en que diablos piensa?. Yo no... no... no quería ir tan pronto, es cierto que el lunes comienza la novena semana pero no era para que la pidiera ese día. Algo bueno que puedo rescatar del embarazo es que quede embaraza a inicio un mes así que es mas fácil llevar la cuenta pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que no debió haber hecho aquello.

eres un tonto - dije molesta - no debías pedirla para este lunes, estaba toda la semana y no... tenias que pedirla el lunes

tranquilízate - dijo el sonriendo - no te alteres

¡Ah! no lo puedo evitar - dije molesta. Le di la ultima mirada molesta y subí a mi habitación donde me encerré con pestillo para que el no entrara.

.: Brandon :.

¡Ah! no lo puedo evitar - grito Stella molesta y luego se fue a su habitación. La seguí para intentar tranquilizarla un poco, sabía que no estaba molesta enserio solo eran los cambios de humor por el embarazo nada mas pero aun así era mejor tranquilizarla para evitar cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la habitación de ella no pude entrar ya que se encerró en ella.

¡Stella abre por favor! - le grite pero ella no respondió.

¿que paso? - pregunto Tune acercándose con las demás Pixies.

hice enfadar a Stella sin querer - dije preocupado.

¿que le dijiste? - pregunto Digit.

le dije que hice la primera cita medica para el lunes y se molesto de la nada - dije suspirando pesadamente - tal vez debería cambiar la cita para otro día

mejor déjalo así - dijo Amore tranquila - ya se le pasara

¿y si no? - pregunte preocupado.

entonces ahí lo haces - dijo Lockette sonriendo.

bien, chicas se as encargo yo debo volver al trabajo - dije sonriendo - por favor ayúdenme a que se le pase

no te preocupes, haremos que deje de estar enojada - dijo Chatta sonriendo - nosotras estaremos bien

gracias - dije sonriendo. Mire la puerta de Stella aun cerrada y suspire tranquilo - ¡Preciosa ya me voy!

¡Que bueno! - grito molesta.

Me reí un poco, es divertido verla molesta pero la verdad es que igual me preocupa. Baje las escaleras y salí de la casa para dirigirme a mi trabajo. Al llegar al trabajo me dirigí hacia la barra donde se encontraban Sky y Roxy hablando de algo.

hey ¿como te fue? - pregunto Sky sonriendo al verme - ¿que te dijo Stella?

se enojo - dije tranquilo - de la nada... y mas encima se encerró en la habitación

Ambos rieron al escuchar lo que dije mientras yo los miraba algo molesto - no es chiste...

tranquilo - dijo Roxy sonriendo - solo son los cambios de humor

es cierto - dijo Sky sonriendo - es por el embarazo, tranquilo

ya lo se - dije algo molesto aun así - es solo que... es lo último que quería que pasara

todo va a estar bien - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ahora ve y entrega esta orden

esta bien - dije tomando la bandeja.

* * *

.: Amore :.

Stella... no te enojes - dijo Chatta sonriendo - ten en cuenta que el lado bueno de esto es que en una semana mas podrás ver a tu bebé

si - dijo Tune sonriendo - esa es una buena noticia

tal vez... - dijo Stella un poco mas tranquila - pero aun así estoy molesta

pasara - dije sonriendo - Brandon no tiene la culpa, tu no especificaste que día

¿me estas culpando a mi? - pregunto molesta nuevamente.

Amore... - me miraron las demás molestas un poco.

lo siento - dije nerviosa - Stella, no te enojes

fuera... - dijo tratando de mantener la calma - no quiero ver a nadie

¿que harás? - pregunto Lockette.

dormir - dijo ella molesta - salgan de aquí

esta bien - dije nerviosa mientras salia de la habitación seguida de las demás Pixies. Una vez afuera Stella cerro la puerta fuertemente, mire a las demás nerviosa ya que posiblemente no debí haber dicho aquello que dije pero yo tenía razón... aunque si lo pienso bien y reconsidero lo que dije no es su culpa molestarse y solo por eso debí haberme quedado callada.

¿donde esta Piff? - pregunto Chatta buscandola.

debió haberse quedado dentro - dijo Digit mirando la puerta - espero que este bien

no creo que Stella le haga nada, puede estar de mal humor pero no es capas de lastimar a nadie - dije tranquila - mejor vamos abajo

tienes razón - dijo Tune sonriendo - estará bien

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estábamos por cerrar la tienda cuando vimos a los chicos y Roxy acercarse con una sonrisa. Entraron tranquilamente y sonriendo, pensé que saldrían mas tarde del trabajo por lo que me sorprende que estén aquí además, era extraño eso.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Tecna - ¿no salen mas tarde?

de hecho si - dijo Roxy sonriendo - pero mi padre decidió cerrar antes

¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se - se encogió de hombros Roxy - ¿que tal si vamos al parque?

es una buena idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - hace tiempo que no vamos todos juntos al parque de noche

¿donde esta Brandon? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

fue a ver a Stella - dijo Sky riendo.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

no es nada de que preocuparse - dijo Riven despreocupado, como siempre - solo que el fue a decirle algo en la tarde y ella se enojo

hay Dios - dije preocupada.

yo creo que iré a ver como esta - dijo Bloom preocupada - algo me dice que no va a terminar bien

es mejor dejarlos - dijo Sky sonriendo - además están las Pixies para ayudarlos en caso de que algo no salga bien

creo que eso si es para preocuparse - dijo Layla - Stella quería matar a Amore en la tarde

llamare a una ambulancia - dije riendo un poco - vamos a ver como están...

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡No! - le grite a Brandon molesta.

Stella no te enojes - dijo Brandon intentado calmarme cosa que no daba resultado ya que si estaba enojada - si quieres cambio la fecha

¡No! - volví a gritar - quiero que salgas ahora...

Stella... - dijo el con voz tranquila - vamos no te enojes...

¿como quieres que no me enoje si haces las cosas sin decirme? - pregunte enojada. Tome una almohada y se la lance en la cara.

bueno, ¿que quieres que haga entonces? - pregunto parando la almohada - ¿cambio la fecha?

¡No! - grite por tercera vez.

¿sabes que? no te entiendo - negó con la cabeza Brandon.

¡Vete! - grite enojada apuntando a la puerta de la habitación.

por favor... - dijo Brandon caminando hacia donde estaba - lo siento, enserio pero ya tranquilízate un poco

Brandon sal ahora... - dije entre dientes - ¡Y mejor vuelve mañana!

no.. yo no me iré hasta verte sonreír - dijo el riendo un poco - de verdad Princesa, tranquilízate

Me cruce de brazos y me senté en la cama haciendo pucheros. Estaba molesta con el y en mi defensa no es mi culpa ya que es culpa del embarazo, si no fuera por esto ni siquiera estaría en casa todo el día por "cuidados extremos de las chicas". El solo pensar en eso me molestaba demasiado, aunque claro sabía que era por los cambios de humor pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Brandon camino hacia mi cubriéndose con la almohada por cualquier cosa, ¿enserio cree que lo voy a golpear?. Di un suspiro fuerte y algo pesado mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, juro que tengo un desastre hormonal, me enojo de la nada, estoy feliz por pocos minutos, aveces me siento triste y todo eso en menos de una hora... tengo un desastre hormonal y es seguro.

¿mejor? - pregunto Brandon sentándose en cama tranquilo - ya no te enojes, solo tranquilízate

no es mi culpa - dije gimiendo mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos - son los estúpidos cambios de humor por el embarazo...

ya lo se - dijo el tranquilo, o eso me decia su voz ya que no lo estaba mirando - y no he dicho que es tu culpa... ni mucho menos del bebé, solo olvídate de eso

Quite mis manos de la cara y lo mire algo culpable, no puedo creer que llegue a echarle la culpa al bebé cuando no la tiene. Ahora si me siento mal en grande, Brandon me sonreía tranquilo cosa que me tranquilizaba un poco aunque no evitaba que me sintiera mal.

ya no te preocupes por nada - dijo el sonriendo - si quieres cambiar la cita dímelo y lo haré pero por favor ya no te enojes...

lo siento - dije mirándolo algo culpable - y no, no la cambies

como tu quieras - dijo besándome en la frente - y no me mires así, sonríe

esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

así me gusta mas - dijo sonriendo - ahora vamos abajo... ¿tienes hambre?

no - negué con la cabeza - yo mejor me voy a dormir...

¿igual que Piff? - dijo riendo mientras miraba a la Pixie dormir en una de las almohadas - es increíble que no se haya despertado

si... ella no tiene quien la despierte - dije mirando de forma acusadora a Brandon.

¿ya me disculpe por eso cierto? - pregunto nervioso mientras retrocedía un paso.

no... - dije frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados - pero ya no importa

¿segura? - pregunto queriendo asegurarse.

si - dije recostándome en la cama.

bien, en ese caso que descanses - dijo sonriendo.

Que día mas complicado he tenido hoy, primero Akane y ahora esto... me pregunto si podré seguir así hasta llegar al parto... espero que si. No debí haberme molestado con Brandon, el no tiene la culpa de nada y mucho menos el bebé, si no fuera por los cambios de humor ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado de eso estoy segura. Además las Pixies tienen razón, en solo una semana mas podre ver al bebé, solo espero que este bien y no hayan problemas. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada que Piff no usaba y me quede dormida en poco tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

El segundo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz III ¿que les parecio? ¿bueno :D? ¿malo :c? ¿pasable :/? yo espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente en un principió no me salia la inspiración por razones personales (en realidad tenia sueño jeje) pero luego salio volando woo! y espero que aun esté ahí para poder escribir ahora el siguinte que capitulo que se titula:

**Próximamente: Latidos del Corazón**

¡Chicas! - grito Roxy emocionada - ¡Han llegado los resultados de los exámenes anteriores

¡Felicidades! - dijeron todas al unisono.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Radius a la chicas.

¿y eso? - pregunto Stella sonriendo al ver un osito de peluche con un ramo de flores.

te lo ha traído tu padre - dijo Musa sonriendo - quería verte pero ya ves que no se pudo

esperaba volver a verte pronto - dijo una mujer sonriendo - el debe ser tu novio

soy Brandon - dijo el sonriendo.

entonces... vamos a ver como se encuentra el bebé - dijo la mujer sonriendo.

todo va a estar bien Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella a Bloom.

dímelo tu - dijo Bloom tranquila - te ves preocupada

no es nada - dijo Stella negando con al cabeza - solo estoy nerviosa nada mas

¿donde quieres ir? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

vamos a... ¿que es eso? - pregunto apuntando algo Stella.

bien vamos a... escuchar los latidos del corazón - dijo al doctora sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Es cierto que iba a subir la tercera parte este lunes pero como elemento sorpresa la subí antes, eso y porque ya la tenía escrita jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el como inicio y espero que tus dudas sean resueltas con el pasar de los capitulos :D. Bueno, lo sexo del bebé lo sabras en unos capitulos mas... la verdad es que dividi este fics en dos partes, primeros capitulos el embarazo y dps con el bebé... eso es un adelanto ;D. Akane... este capitulo puede haber resuelto esa duda o haberte creado mas jeje.

- winxzafir: Es cierto pero al menos eso fue resuelto pronto jeje ya tiene mas espacio para si misma jeje, sobre lo de decir algo sobre Akane al parecer alguien mas entro al juego... vamos a ver si Bloom se vuelve loca con esto o no jeje. Lo del sexo del bebé aun es incógnita jeje. Una cosa mas, la verdad es que Stormy no me gusta mucho, me gusta mas Darcy pero aun así voy a leer tu fics luego :D

- Suta Karaii: Gracias y que bueno que te encanto ;D vamos a poner harta emoción en el siguiente... lo que se pueda jeje

- Selenna: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, Si lei el mensaje directo jeje y en buena te lo digo pro me dio risa :D. Como sea, se que sería bueno el fics :D

- MVVA: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, y no te preocupes por lo de twitter puedes revisar igual el perfil donde estaré publicando las cosas. Y espero que hagas uno :D para leer (y)... por cierto si tu le dices pobre a tu celular por haberlo dejado sin bateria entonces yo al mio le digo desafortunado kasjsakjaskj se me ha caido tantas vcs que me sorprende que funcione kasjkasj

- TheSaku: Es un agrado saber que te encanto, y espero que esta continuación también te guste.

Siento la demora, se que había dicho que estaría listo en unos minutos (por twitter) pero es que me puse a hacer una aburrida tarea de matematicas imaginando que no me demoraria mucho y termine con un horrendo dolor de cabeza, aun así logre terminarlo :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse a mi cuenta (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Latidos del Corazón

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 3:

Latidos del Corazón

.: Bloom :.

Temprano en la mañana todas estábamos en el living esperando a que Roxy llegara. Habían pasado pocos días desde que hizo su primer examen y aun no sabíamos como le había ido en el, esperaba que bien por supuesto. Estaba mirando la tv y las chicas estaban en sus cosas Flora estaba leyendo aquel libro que había traído, Musa estaba componiendo una melodía con el teclado, Tecna estaba revisando su agenda electrónica, Layla estaba escuchando música y Stella estaba en su cuarto durmiendo aun. Los chicos estaban en otras cosas, de hecho ellos estaban haciendo algo realmente aburrido, estaban jugando cartas con apuestas de dinero.

Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta y sonreí pensando que era Roxy pero al abrirla me sorprendí bastante al ver que no era Roxy mas bien era el padre de Stella con Xeros. Después de hacerle una reverencia lo deje entrar y todos al verlo hicieron lo mismo.

disculpe Majestad pero ¿que lo trae por aquí? - pregunte cortes mente.

hemos venido a ver a Stella - dijo Xeros sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Selene dijo que hoy iría a hacerse la primera ecografia

ya veo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto el Rey Radius sonriéndonos.

Sr. sucede que Stella esta durmiendo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - y lo mejor es no despertarla

si, el cansancio se le esta haciendo inevitable y molesto - dijo Flora sonriendo - se ha quejado mucho así que nosotras evitamos despertarla

¿y como a que hora mas o menos despierta? - pregunto el padre de Stella.

en realidad no tiene horario fijo - dijo negando con la cabeza Layla - aveces se despierta a las doce, otras a la una, una vez se despertó a las cuatro

ya veo - dijo en un susurro.

eso si es mala suerte - dijo Xeros cruzándose de brazos - no podemos esperar mucho tiempo

¿por qué no? - pregunto el padre de Stella.

hay que ir a ver eso - dijo Xeros sonando obvio para el Rey mientras que para nosotros era una incógnita.

es cierto, pero también quisiera ver a Stella - dijo el padre de ella torciendo los labios - pero parece que no hay nada mas que hacer...

es una pena - dijo Flora - pero le diremos que ha venido

esta bien, y si no es mucha molestia ¿pueden entregar esto? - pregunto mientras hacia aparecer un osito de peluche con un ramo de flores, rosas rojas.

oh es hermoso - dijimos todas al ver el osito de peluche. Era de color café claro y tenía una polera roja que decia _Felicidades Mamá_ era todo un amor.

bueno ya nos tenemos que ir - dijo Xeros sonriendo - le dicen que le debo un regalo

esta bien - dijimos todas riendo.

El Rey Radius miro a Xeros casi sin ánimos, parece que enserio quería ver a Stella y bueno es normal ya que es su hija, su única hija. Lo mire algo triste ya que me sentía algo mal de que no pudiera ver a Stella, la opción es que vaya a verla mientras este dormida pero ¿y si la despierta? tendría que subir con una advertencia.

bueno... puede ir a verla pero sin despertarla claro - dije antes de que se fueran

no, esta bien - dijo el padre de Stella negando con la cabeza - la llamare mas tarde

esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar y nosotras nos miramos tranquilas. Deje el peluche y el ramo de flores, obviamente en un florero, sobre la mesa para cuando Stella despierte.

es muy lindo - dijo Tecna mirando el osito - a Stella le encantara

¡Chicas! - la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe con un grito de Roxy emocionada - ¡Han llegado los resultados de los exámenes!

Todas miramos a Roxy esperando las respuestas - ¡Aprobado! ¡He Aprobado!

¡Felicidades! - dijimos todas al unisono.

es grandioso Roxy - dije sonriendo - sabía que tu podías

bien hecho Roxy - dijo Musa - ahora dime, ¿que es lo que sigue?

¿que es enserio? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - ¿no podemos descansar un día?

bueno... - dije pensando - creo que solo un día, así celebramos tu primer aprobado

¡Si! - dijo feliz Roxy.

¿que diablos? - escuche la voz de Stella. Me di la vuelta y la vi en la escaleras, estaba algo despeinada y usaba un pijama que consistía en unos shorts cortos color celestes parecía que habían sido cortados y tenía puesta una polera de tirantes color crema. Tenía la mano derecha en su frente y hacia una mueca de dolor - ¿por qué gritan?

lo siento Stella - dijo Roxy sonriendo - pero acabo de sacar un excelente en mi examen

pero no grites - dijo Stella colocando el dedo indice y pulgar en su frente mientras frotaba con uno y baja las escaleras.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada.

no... - dijo algo molesta - tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

La mire mas preocupada aun - sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama...

no, ya no tengo sueño - dijo negando con al cabeza - ustedes me despertaron

creo que tengo algo para el dolor de cabeza - dijo Flora - espérame aquí

¿donde mas quieres que espere? - pregunto de mal humor.

Stella tranquila - dije colocando una mano en su hombro. Flora salio de la cocina con un vaso que contenía un liquido de un color claro.

no es un té de hiervas pero te ayudara mucho - dijo sonriendo - solo... tiene un sabor horrible

pues no lo quiero - negó con la cabeza - dejaré que el dolor se pase solo

Ella se fue a sentar en el sofá mientras veía la tv, lo cual no era buena idea ya que eso no le haría ningún bien. Mire a Roxy sonriendo y vi que ella se rió luego de unos minutos.

¿que paso? - preguntamos todas curiosas.

miren, no pasaron ni dos segundo - dijo apuntando al sofá - y eso que no tenía sueño

Mire hacia donde Roxy había apuntado y vi a Stella durmiendo en el sofá. Sonreí con cierta ternura al verla ahí, la verdad es que no importa cuantas veces lo diga, aunque no quiera igual se quedara dormida. Volteé a ver a los demás que sonreían también, vi a Brandon colocar su dedo indice en sus labios para que no hiciéramos ruido y luego camino en silenció hasta Stella colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella.

sera mejor dejarla dormir ahí - dijo Flora en voz baja - no queremos volver a despertarla

aun es temprano - dijo Tecna sonriendo - la cita es a las cuatro y con que la despertemos una hora antes si no se despierta sola estará bien

entonces ¿que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

nosotros seguiremos jugando - dijo Riven sonriendo - estoy por ganar esta partida

¿quien dijo que vas a ganar? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - ese dinero sera mio

chicos yo ganare - dijo Nabu sonriendo - así que rindanse ahora o serán humillados

Todas nosotras reíamos al ver a los chicos con su espíritu competitivo de siempre. Se nota que nunca cambiara, en especial Sky y Riven siempre apostando o haciendo de todo una competencia aunque ahora esta en juego mucho dinero.

¿vienes Brandon? - pregunto Helio sonriendo.

no, yo ya no jugare mas - respondio sin quitarle la vista a Stella, la miraba con una sonrisa llena de amor y era tan lindo verlo así se nota que en realidad la ama y a pesar todas las peleas que tienen ese amor que los une no sera roto.

entonces llévate tu dinero - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

no se vale, el ya perdió - dijeron Riven y Sky al unisonó cosa que al parecer molesto a Timmy, Helio y Nabu porque los miraron algo molestos.

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar unas risas. Me sentía algo incomoda así que intente moverme pero fue mala idea ya que al parecer me caí al suelo de donde sea que estaba acostada. Me sobe la espalda y mire a mi alrededor notando que este era la sala de la casa donde vivía con las chicas y al parecer había estado durmiendo en el sofá, lo supongo porque estoy tirada al lado del.

hay lugares tan incómodos para dormir - dije negando con la cabeza.

al menos te despertaste - escuche la voz de Brandon. Gire mi cabeza para mirar por mis hombros y vi a Brandon sentado un uno de los sillones apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y en sus manos su cara. Me miraba con una sonrisa tranquilo, bajo una de las manos y siguió en la misma posición de hace unos minutos.

¿cuanto tiempo llevas mirándome así? - pregunte levantándome.

todo el tiempo que llevas dormida - dijo sonriendo - unas... tres horas

¿tres horas? - pregunte sorprendida pero sin elevar la voz - ¿que hora es?

las dos de la tarde - dijo el sonriendo.

tienes que estar muy enamorado o muy aburrido para mirarme dormir por tres horas - dije sonriendo divertida.

la primera es una buena opción - dijo sonriendo - ¿como te sientes? ¿paso el dolor?

si, de hecho ya paso - dije sonriendo - ya me siento mejor

y de buen humor, lo que es bueno - dijo el sonriendo - ¿tienes hambre? ya van a servir el almuerzo

¡Si! - dije feliz - mucha...

que bueno - dijo el sonriendo de lado cosa que me encantaba - ¿por qué me miras así?

¿así como? - pregunte sonriendo mientras me mordía el labio inferior y ladeaba la cabeza hacía la derecha.

de esa manera - dijo el sonriendo tranquilo.

¿no te gusta? - pregunte.

me encanta - dijo el sonriendo.

Cerré los ojos mientras estiraba mis brazos, había tenido una buena siesta considerando que me despertaron anteriormente pero ahora me siento mejor. Después de haber respirado hondo, me levante del sofá y pase una mano por mi cabello peinandolo ya que estaba hecho un desastre.

miren quien despertó - dijo Layla sonriendo - buenas tardes dormilona

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, la verdad es que prefiero mil veces estar de buen humor y aguantar las bromas de las chicas que mil veces estar de mal humor. Sentí los brazos de Brandon rodear mi cintura así que gire mi cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa pero envés de eso termine recibiendo un beso fugaz en los labios.

entonces rubia ¿vas a comer o a besar a tu novio? - pregunto Musa.

prefiero comer - dije mirando a Musa con una sonrisa - no te ofendas Cariño pero tengo hambre

lo se - dijo riendo.

Mire la mesa y vi algo realmente lindo, un osito color café claro con una polera roja que decia _Felicidades mamá_ y un ramo de rosas rojas - ¿y eso?

te lo ha traído tu padre - dijo Musa sonriendo - quería verte pero ya ves que no se pudo

¿el vino? - pregunte sorprendida. Me solté de Brandon y camine hacia aquel osito - ¡Es hermoso!

estabas durmiendo - dijo Tecna sonriendo - aunque te despertaste cuando llego Roxy y ella llego a los pocos minutos después de que tu padre se fue

sera mejor... - intente decir algo pero una pregunta me llego a la mente - un minuto ¿por qué vino?

pues quería verte antes de la que te hicieran la ecografia pero fue muy temprano - dijo Bloom sonriéndome.

la primera ecografia... - susurre llevando las manos a mi vientre. Había olvidado que sería hoy, hay Dios no es bueno ahora si siento que mi buen humor se va y unos nervios de primera me entran.

¿que sucede Stella? - pregunto Brandon.

na- nada - dije algo preocupada. Mire a Bloom que me miraba fijamente.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

dímelo tu - dijo Bloom tranquila - te ves preocupada

no es nada - dije negando con al cabeza - solo estoy nerviosa nada mas

¿nerviosa por qué? - pregunto Flora.

es solo que... tengo nervios y estoy preocupada - dije preocupada - ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿y si hay algo malo con el bebé? ¿o si...?

todo va a estar bien Stella - me interrumpió Brandon sonriendo - el bebé estará bien

tiene razón, no seas tan pesimista - dijo Musa sonriendo.

es cierto - dijo Layla de igual manera - ya no pienses en eso

Las mire un poco mas tranquila pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun estaba preocupada por el bebé. Si algo llega a salir mal con el o ella juro que no sabría que hacer. Incluso ahora sabiendo que en pocas horas estaré en la primera cita medica me hace sentirme nerviosa, creo que si no fuera por las chicas y Brandon que intentan tranquilizarme no se que es lo que haría.

bien - dije no tan convencida pero haciendo lo posible para no pensar en eso como dijo Layla.

vamos a comer - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

oh no... - dije cerrando los ojos al sentir unas nauseas horribles, ni siquiera me había llegado el olor a la comida y las sentía con solo oír esa palabra, que horrible - creo que yo no comeré

debes comer algo - dijo Flora preocupada - no has comido desde ayer

oh de hecho si comío - dijo Brandon asintiendo - se despertó en la madrugada a eso de las seis

Solté una risita nerviosa al recordar que tenía hambre y desperté a Brandon tirándolo de la cama ya que no se despertaba cuando lo llamaba - ya me disculpe por eso...

eso no alivia mi dolor - dijo el riendo.

creo que no quiero saber que fue lo que hizo - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

no... - dijimos Brandon y yo al unisonó negando con la cabeza.

Levante la cabeza mirando el techo mientras colocaba mis manos en la espalda. Es increíble que hoy tenga la primera ecografia, estoy nerviosa y preocupada pero por otro lado estoy feliz y emocionada... si, ya lo note, tengo un desastre hormonal. Bostece sin proponermelo lo que atrajo unas risas proveniente de las chicas y Brandon, voltee a verlas y me di cuenta de algo ¿donde estaban los chicos?

están en la cocina, se ofrecieron a hacer el almuerzo - dijo Tecna sonriendo y respondiendo la duda que tenía tal y como si hubiera leído mi mente.

no se ofrecieron - dijo Musa riendo - quisieron hacerlo porque en un inicio Flora iba a hacer el almuerzo con Helio

¿y eso que tiene que ver? - pregunte confundida.

que los chicos estaban hartos de que Helio demostrara ser el mas interesado su sobrino así que los echaron de la cocina - respondió Bloom riendo - por cierto, yo le recordé a Nabu que sera niña

¡NIÑO! - escuche gritar a Nabu desde la cocina.

parece que tiene antenas envés de oreja - rió Layla.

oh no, ahora no por favor - rogué para que Bloom y Nabu dejaran su típica pelea por un minuto, es mas quisiera que dejaran de pelear por eso hasta el día del parto aunque claro se que sabre antes de eso que es lo que sera pero aun así.

lo siento - dijo Bloom tranquila.

Mire a Bloom de reojo torciendo los labios y de la nada recordé que aun estaba en pijama así que chasque mis dedos para cambiar el pijama por ropa. Cambie mi pijama por una polera morada un poco holgada con hombro derecho caído, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos de tacón mediano.

a eso le llamo yo un cambio de vestuario rápido - dijo Tecna sonriendo

mmm... que extraño - dije colocando mi mano izquierda en mi cintura y mi dedo indice derecho en mis labios mientras pensaba - estoy segura que había elegido otro vestuario

que importa te ves así - dijo Flora sonriendo.

es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

chicas, Brandon hemos preparado un almuerzo especial - dijo Sky saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa.

sipi - dijo Riven saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja - y esta para el deleite de todos...

esperamos Stella que esta... gran comida que hemos preparado no solo pensando en nosotros, si no que en nuestro sobrino sea de tu agrado - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

sobrina - corrigió Bloom.

no comiencen - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿donde están Helio y Roxy? - pregunto Timmy saliendo también de la cocina.

fueron a comprar hace unos minutos, iban por algo para beber - dijo Flora sonriendo.

entonces empezaremos cuando lleguen - dijo Sky sonriendo. Con algo de magia hice aparecer mi celular y al revisar la pantalla me lleve la sorpresa de unas cuatro llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Di un suspiro y guarde el celular.

yo no quiero comer - dije negando con la cabeza.

pero dijiste que tenias hambre - dijo Layla confundida.

pero ya no - dije despreocupada - tan difícil de entender no es

no lo es, pero dijiste que tenías hambre - volvió a decir Layla.

La mire fijamente y sonreí un poco. Es cierto que yo dije eso pero de la nada ya no tengo hambre, y la verdad es que cuando tengo hambre hay ocasiones en las que no puedo comer por el olor que me trae nauseas.

¿quieres salir? - pregunto Brandon - si no vas a comer podríamos salir

es mejor que estar aquí todo el día - dije sonriendo - ¡Vamos!

Tome a Brandon de la mano y lo jale hacía afuera de la casa luego de haberme despedido de las chicas con un grito. No sabía donde ir en realidad así que fuimos a caminar por las calles hasta llegar al mismo lugar de siempre, el parque.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

es solo que estoy aburrida - dije mientras caminábamos por el parque.

¿donde quieres ir? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

vamos a... - intente decir pero vi algo que me llamo la atención. Un poco mas enfrente había un grupo de personas que parecían estar emocionadas por algo - ¿que es eso?

no lo se - dijo Brandon mirando al grupo de personas - ¿quieres ir a ver?

¡Si! - dije sonriendo.

Al llegar a ese lugar pude ver que había un espectáculo pero no cualquier espectáculo habían un grupo de personas entre ellas siete chicas que estaban disfrazadas como nosotras en Hadas Believix. Parecía que estaban interpretando alguna batalla o algo ya que peleaba pero eral algo muy tonto ese espectáculo no era nada bueno, era casi una burla aunque a las personas parecía divertirles.

Mire a Brandon algo moleste y el asintió con la cabeza, me pidió que esperara un poco aquí y fue a ver algo. Volteé a ver el espectáculo de nuevo e hice una mueca de desagrado. Las chicas vestidas de hadas parecían una burla hacia nosotras y eso era muy molesto, además Dios, sus trajes eran totalmente malos, feos y enteramente falsos, las alas parecían de cartón.

Preciosa - escuche a Brandon. Me di la vuelta y espere a que me dijera que sucedía - al parecer es un show que hacen unos jovenes, principalmente por diversión

es una burla - dije cruzándome brazos molesta - se burlan de nosotras y mira... ni siquiera tienen estilo, el traje de Bloom es color celeste con rosado no azul con rojo, y para que hablar de Musa sus alas... esa es la forma de las alas de Layla, ni la persona mas tonta del mundo creerían que son las verdaderas

no te molestes, solo es un show nada mas - dijo Brandon rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos - tal vez no sean las originales pero lo intentan... solo es un simple show para divertir a las personas

pues no me gusta - dije algo molesta - vamonos, tenemos que ir a la cita

aun son las tres falta una hora - dijo Brandon - esperemos una media hora y luego nos vamos

pero no quiero ver a estas farsantes con mal gusto para la moda - dije negando con la cabeza.

bien, vamos a caminar - dijo tomándome de la mano.

Seguimos caminando por el parque ese hasta que me dieron ganas de comer helado así que Brandon me llevo a comprar. Después de comprar los helados vi a esas hadas farsantes entregando volantes para algo.

¿que hacen? - pregunto Brandon luego de haber pagado.

están entregando volantes para el parque de diversiones - dijo el heladero sonriendo - ellas hacen un show para atraer a las personas y luego entregan los volantes, ayer hicieron lo mismo

¿por qué recién me vengo a enterar? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

ayer no saliste - dijo Brandon riendo - vamos, ya va a ser la hora

si - dije asintiendo.

hey ustedes - escuche una voz desconocida llamarnos así que me di la vuelta - soy Flora, el hada de la naturaleza...

no lo creo - dije en un susurro algo molesta.

vengo a invitarlos al nuevo parque de diversiones que abre sus puertas a las siete - dijo entregándole a Brandon un volante - las Winx y yo los esperamos, díganle a sus amigos...

Después de eso se fue a ver a otras personas. Mire el volante en las manos de Brandon y pude leer que efectivamente hablaba de un nuevo parque de diversiones con un show especial de un grupo de chicos que interpretaran nuestra aventura aquí en Gardenia, por supuesto era ficticio ya que ellos no sabían como paso.

¿tu quieres venir? - pregunto Brandon mirándome.

creo que es mejor decirle a las chicas y ver que es lo que ellas quieren - dije sonriendo - ahora vamos

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo - algo me dicen que nos nervios se han ido

ese algo se equivoca - dije riendo - solo un poco...

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ahora vamos

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos esperando nuestro turno en un consultorio de ginecologia. Cuando fui a pedir la cita, la pedí con quien atendió a Stella la primera vez y me dijeron que ella tenía un consultorio propio así que tuve que llamar a ese lugar y pedirla por suerte lo logre. Ya iba a ser nuestro turno y Stella se veía cada vez mas nerviosa por otro yo estaba emocionado por decirlo, al fin iba a ver a mi hijo o hija, era lo único que quería.

Al escuchar mi nombre, Stella y yo fuimos a la habitación donde se encontraba la ginecologa. La mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos color cafés claro sonreía amablemente. Era la primera vez que estaba aquí y bueno, la de Stella también aunque no era la primera vez que ella veía a esa mujer.

esperaba volver a verte pronto - dijo una mujer sonriendo - el debe ser tu novio, el padre de la criaturita

soy Brandon - dije sonriendo - un gusto

un gusto para mi - dijo la doctora - bien que tal si empezamos con unas preguntas

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

¿que edad tienen? - pregunto la mujer.

yo tengo veintiuno y Stella veintidós - respondí sonriendo mientras la mujer anotaba los datos.

Hizo muchas preguntas, algunas algo incomodas pero sobreviví. Luego de todas las preguntas que hizo le pidió a Stella que se recostara en una cama que había en la sala y le unto algo de gel en el vientre, luego le pasaba un aparato mientras miraba una pantalla.

entonces... vamos a ver como se encuentra el bebé - dijo la mujer sonriendo - al parecer esta en buen estado, no tiene problemas

¿enserio? - pregunto Stella sonriendo algo emocionada.

así es - dijo la doctora sonriendo.

pues yo no veo nada - dije frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla - ¿esta segura de que esta ahí?

es muy pequeño aun para que lo puedas ver - dijo la mujer riendo - mira ahí, es donde esta pero aun es pequeño como dije anteriormente

increíble... - dije mirando al pequeñin, era como una bolita pero realmente tierno.

Tome a Stella de la mano mientras aun veía al bebé, le eche una miradita a Stella que estaba mirando la pantalla emocionada, esa mirada que le daba a la pantalla era realmente encantadora y me hacía sentir feliz el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera nerviosa.

bueno que les parece oír algo - dijo la mujer sonriendo - les encantara...

Presiono un botón rojo que estaba en la maquina y la habitación fue inundada por un sonido de algo palpitando - son los latidos del corazón - dijo sonriendo - y se escuchan bien

Escuchaba los latidos del corazón fascinado, era una sensación única la que estaba sintiendo, sentimientos de felicidad y emoción era algo que tenía dentro. Esos eran los latidos del corazón de mi hijo o hija, eran simplemente fascinante y oírlos puede ser la cosa mas emocionante que me ha pasado desde que Stella me contó que estaba embarazada.

.: Stella :.

Dios, ese dulce sonido eran los latidos del corazón del bebé, era realmente emocionante oír eso. Dios no podía creerlo, ese sonido me llegaba, era hermoso. La doctora me miro sonriendo mientras yo seguía escuchando emocionada, quise voltear a ver a Brandon y cuando lo hice pude ver que estaba igual de emocionado. Volteé a ver la pantalla donde estaba mi bebé, era muy pequeño aun pero igual era toda una lindura, si tan solo pudiera saber el sexo del bebé ahora.

¿y cuando sabremos que sera? - pregunto Brandon emocionado.

en un par de meses mas - dijo la doctora - aun es muy pequeño para saber que va a ser

oh... - dijo Brandon algo triste.

sera en el quinto mes ¿verdad? - pregunte sonriendo - es lo que mi madre me contó una vez

así es - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

oh falta mucho - se lamento Brandon.

Miraba la pantalla con total ternura, no puedo creer que me preocupe por nada pero aun así las cosas salieron bien, digo acabo de escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi bebé y no solo eso también lo pude ver, es algo realmente hermoso.

entonces vamos darte unas cosas y la cita habrá terminado - dijo la doctora sonriendo - pero antes de que se me olvide, hay algunas cosas que debes evitar... son ciertos alimentos y te daré unos medicamentos que ayudaran en la salud

bueno en lo que a mi respecta la comida y yo estamos en una batalla - dije riendo un poco.

eso supongo - dijo la mujer escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

¿cuando comienza a notarse el embarazo? - pregunte curiosa. Algo me dice que tendré que cambiar mi armario por completo... ¡Genial! una excusa para ir de compras, aunque claro no la necesito.

por lo general es por el cuarto mes, aunque eso dependerá también de cada mujer - dijo ella sonriendo.

Luego de la cita medica estábamos hablando con la doctora que me entrego una imagen de la ecografía, la cual no dejaba de ver. Acompañe a Brandon a pagar la cita la cual salio muy, muy cara... $35.000 (N/A: en pesos chilenos, la verdad es que no se cuanto sea pero según una amiga por ahí).

es increíble - dijo Brandon sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la fotografía de la ecografía - es hermoso...

ya se - dije sonriendo - ¿que hacemos ahora? ¿volvemos?

no lo se - dijo el sonriendo - tengo que ir a trabajar pero la verdad es que no quiero ir

entonces vamos a comer algo - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ya me entro hambre

como digas - dijo sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Fui con Stella a comer a algun local por ahí, en realidad era un café center llamado _Vaticcano_. Stella pidió un pedazo de pastel como es de costumbre pero no podía pedir café ya que tenía que evitar tomarlo por el embarazo.

es una lastima tener que esperar tanto para saber el sexo del bebé - dije tomando un sorbo del café.

lo se... lo que significa que tendré que aguantar las peleas de Bloom y Nabu por el sexo del bebé - dijo lamentándose Stella.

es muy lindo - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba la ecografía. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, ese era mi bebé, mio y de Stella. Es sorprendente esto, era algo increíble.

si, y no puedo creer que me preocupe por nada - dijo Stella sonriendo tomando la fotografía - ¡Es adorable!

bueno yo no diría por nada - dije sonriendo - es normal

hay no... mira quienes vienen ahí - dijo Stella algo molesta.

Me di la vuelta y vi a aquellas chicas vestidas de hadas como las Winx, estaban tirado volantes sobre aquel parque de diversiones. Mire a Stella y le sonreí ya que tal vez no sea tan mala idea ir a ver a ese parque después de todo el show esta hecho para las chicas ya que harán una representación de ellas peleando.

volvamos a casa - dije sonriendo.

bien pero yo pago - dijo Stella sacando la tarjeta de crédito - estoy segura de que la cita medica te dejo vació

de hecho aun me queda un poco - dije mirando la billetera - no imagine que fuera tan caro

bueno ser una Princesa tiene sus beneficios - dijo Stella agitando la tarjeta sonriendo.

no, alto - dije negando - no voy a dejar que pagues todo, yo soy quien te va a cuidar

es igual, luego hablamos de eso - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Luego de pagar la cuenta volvimos a casa pero no imagine que al entrar en ella vería a las chicas y a los chicos ahí, ya que deberían estar trabajando. Stella camino hasta las chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les mostró la imagen de la ecografía provocando que todas pegaran un grito que casi me deja sordo.

si se emocionan así por una simple fotografía no quiero ni pensar como será cuando tengan al bebé con ellas - dijo Sky riendo - ¿estas bien?

por supuesto ¿por qué no lo estaría? - pregunte sonriendo.

no pareces tan emocionado como las chicas - dijo Timmy.

¿como crees? si lo estoy es solo que no estaré gritando como ellas - dije riendo.

Nabu lo esta - dijo Riven riendo.

Mire a Nabu que estaba con las chicas mirando la ecografía y me reí un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, algo me dice que Nabu realmente esta emocionado con lo del bebé, lo que es extraño se pelea con Bloom por el sexo y ahora esta mirando la fotografía con las chicas, que loco. Recordé el volante enseguida y sonreí nuevamente para decirles a los demás aunque a Stella puede que no le guste la idea pero pienso que sería buena idea ir.

¿que les parece ir a un parque de diversiones, una feria mas bien? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿estas bromeando verdad? - pregunto Stella algo molesta - eso era una burla

pero no iremos a ver el espectáculo, iremos a divertimos - dije sonriendo.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom.

abrirán una feria o parque diversiones, es igual, la cosa es que habrán juegos, kioskos y sobre todo habrá un show sobre ustedes - dije sonriendo.

¿nosotras? - preguntaron todas al unisono.

si, un show farsante con mal estilo - dijo Stella molesta - era una burla para nosotras

¿tan malo es? - pregunto Tecna.

es una basura, para empezar el vestuario esta mal y esas chicas se creen la gran cosa - dijo Stella molesta - ni siquiera pueden poner algo de brillo para las alas, son de cartón...

yo quiero ir - dijo Layla sonriendo - claro no a ver ese espectáculo ay que suena realmente malo pero si a los juegos, la pasaríamos bien

yo también - dijo Musa sonriendo - vamos, apuesto a que sera divertido

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo. Algo me dice que los chicas tuvieron mucha influencia en su decisión eso, o simplemente se le fue la molestia y ahora esta feliz. Al final todos aceptaron e iríamos a las ocho, una hora después de que abra así que cada quien se puso a hacer algo para matar el tiempo.

Me entere de que los chicos no fueron a trabajar porque el padre de Roxy no quiso abrir por alguna razón, y las chicas quisieron no abrir porque querían esperar a Stella aunque considerando la hora ya no abrirían.

Subí a la habitación ya que cada quien estaba con sus novias y yo ahí estaba tocando violín Entre en la habitación y sonreí al ver a Stella durmiendo sobre las frazadas en la cama. No era nada nuevo verla dormir tanto como en cualquier horario como cualquier lugar, incluso hace unos días se quedo dormida sentada en la mesa del comedor, algo estaba escribiendo y se quedo dormida.

Camine hasta ella y me senté en la cama a su lado, podía ver que en su mano derecha, que estaba cerca de su rostro, tenía la ecografía del bebé. Tome la ecografía con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y sonreí. No puedo creer que al fin vi hasta pequeñin, aun todo esto parece un sueño. Tendré un hijo con la mujer a la que amo y todo esta bien, me refiero, la posición de Stella como Princesa no impidió que ella y yo siguiéramos siendo novios y ahora padres.

Ya estaba con la mujer que amo y tendré un bebé con ella misma ahora solo me falta una cosa, un anillo. Pero considerando el preció de la cita medica de hoy tendrá que esperar ya que aun faltan otras citas y mas las cosas que el bebé necesitará para cuando nazca. Si pude sobrevivir comprándole cosas a Stella creo que puedo sobrevivir pero necesitare mas dinero ya que una sola cita salio demasiado cara.

Fui al escritorio de Stella y coloque a un lado sus productos para poder colocar un cuadernos y sacar unas cuentas de cuanto mas o menos iba a necesitar. Comencé a hacer una lista de todo lo que iba a necesitar primero las citas medicas, luego las cosas que podría necesitar el bebé cuando nazca, el anillo y un departamento porque bueno, no creo que nos vayamos aquedar aquí de por vida.

¿Brandon? - escuche una voz dulce. Gire la cabeza y vi a Stella despertando, rápidamente borre el departamento y anillo de la lista ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa - ¿que haces?

yo... hacía una lista para empezar a sacar cuentas de la cantidad de dinero que vamos a necesitar - dije sonriendo mientras ella caminaba hacia mi.

te dije que tenía mi tarjeta de crédito - dijo ella sonriendo - con eso podemos pagar las citas y créeme que todo lo demás

pero aun así no quiero - dije tomando a Stella de la cintura y sentándola en mi regazo mientras ella reía suavemente.

¿por qué no? - pregunto ella suavemente.

porque yo soy debe mantenerte a ti y al bebé - dije tranquilo mientras colocaba mi mano izquierda en su vientre - no tu a mi

eso es tonto - dijo ella - ¿quien dice que no puedo ayudar?

yo - dije tranquilo - es enserio Stella

bien - dijo ella casi sin ánimos pero tranquila - aunque por las cosas del bebé ¿no crees que es muy pronto para ponerlas en la lista?

estoy casi seguro de que apenas te enteres que va a ser irás de compras con las chicas - dije riendo un poco pero ella con suerte sonrió un poco así que deje de reírme. Le sonreí tranquilo y me incline para besarla en el cuello pero eso no duro mas de dos segundos porque ella se alejo.

no... - dijo ella casi sin ánimos y negando con la cabeza.

¿que paso? - pregunte confundido.

no quiero, no hagas eso - dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello - estoy cansada...

Sonreí y la abrace mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo rodeando mi cuello - Brandon... - dijo con baja.

dime - dije sonriendo. Ella quito su cabeza de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, se veía realmente casada y eso no me sorprende ya que últimamente se siente así y si llega a estar feliz y con energías es por los cambios de humor que la feliz.

tengo sueño - dijo cansada

Me reí un poco y la bese en la mejilla - sera mejor que duermas entonces

Te Amo - dijo escondiendo la cabeza de nuevo en mi cuello.

yo mucho mas - dije sonriendo. Al poco tiempo después Stella volvió a quedarse dormida así que con cuidado la levante y la recosté en la cama - que descanses Amor

Salí de la habitación y fui a bajo donde todos estaban hablando sobre algo. Me senté con ellos tranquilamente para formar parte la conversación.

.: Bloom :.

Las chicas y yo hablábamos del bebé de Stella y Brandon mientras los chicos simplemente escuchaban la conversación y rara vez formaban parte de ella dando sus opiniones cuando en eso bajo Brandon tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

¿y Stella? - pregunte tranquila.

esta durmiendo - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

tal vez fue mucha emoción por un día - dijo Musa riendo.

se notaba muy cansada - dijo Brandon asintiendo - la verdad es que...

¡BLOOOOOM! - escuche un grito de Stella preocupada. Apenas escuche el grito con las chicas y los chicos subimos corriendo pero no pude abrir la puerta así que la golpee fuerte mente pero aun no abría. No sabía porque había gritado pero esperaba que estuviera bien y no le haya pasado nada malo.

aun lado - dijo Sky apretando los puños - la vamos a derribar

espera - lo detuvo Brandon - no puedes derribarla, tiene cambios de humores se va a enojar demasiado

hay que entrar, ¿si le ocurrió algo? tenemos que echarla abajo - dijo Nabu preocupado.

ya lo se... - dijo Brandon preocupado también.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco y apenas si pude ver a Stella, se notaba nerviosa y preocupada - ¡Stella! abre la puerta ¿que paso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y me tomo del brazo - solo tu...

Entre con ella en la habitación y por supuesto no abrió la puerta completa ya que ocultaba algo. Volvió a cerrar con pestillo y en cuanto mire la habitación me sorprendí demasiado. Justo en medio de su habitación había un portal de varios colores, era el mismo que estaba en el parque cuando nos atrapo, esa fue la razón por la que me llamo porque nadie mas conoce esto.

esto no es bueno - dijo nerviosa y preocupada mientras movía las manos como loca - yo estaba durmiendo de lo mas tranquila cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba y luego esto

ok tranquilízate - dije tratando de mantener la calma - primero hay que deshacernos del pronto, todos están afuera

algo me dice que ella quiere verme... - dijo Stella apretando los dientes nerviosa - hay que deshacernos de los demás

¡Stella! - la rete por lo que dijo - no puedes deshacerte de ellos, están preocupados porque diste un grito

ahh... di- diles que... que... - intentaba buscar una excusa - ¡Tengo problemas con mi vestuario para noche!

es posible que ayude - dije asintiendo preocupado - espero que así sea

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí solo un poco para que no pudieran ver lo que ocultaba - ¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon de los primero y preocupado.

ahh... solo un problema con el vestuario, ya conoces a Stella - dije nerviosa pero sin tartamudear - tranquilos

¿estas segura? - pregunto Sky no tan convencido - ¿Bloom que sucede?

es enserio - dije sonriendo - no se preocupen

entonces abre para poder asegurarme de que esta bien - dijo Brandon intentando entrar.

no... es... es de mala suerte ver al novia - fue lo único que dije, y lo peor fue que dije algo que no tiene nada que ver con tema, fue la peor excusa jamas inventada pero ¿que puedo hacer? no funciono bajo presión.

¿que? - me preguntaron todos confundidos y extrañados.

ah... solo... tranquilos - dije mas nerviosa aun. Cerré de un portazo con pestillo y para asegurarme de que no entrarían coloque una silla atascando la puerta.

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella nerviosa.

esperemos que no entren - dije nerviosa - ahora... ¿que hacemos?

¿entrar? - pregunto ella nerviosa y como respuesta la mire para que supiera que hablaba enserio - ¿que mas podemos hacer?

esta bien, pero hay que tener cuidado - dije preocupada - no sabemos que pueda pasar

Continuara...

* * *

Tercer capitulo de El Camino de la Luz III ¿que les pareció? ¿bueno :D? ¿malo :c? ¿pasable :/? jeje

**Próximamente: ¿Cómplices de la Oscuridad?**

Stella esto es malo - dijo Bloom preocupada - estamos ocultando a Akane, si nos descubren...

no pasara - negó con la cabeza Stella - espero

esto se ha acabo, puede que me hayas vencido a mi pero eso no significa que todo acabo - dijo Akane

la luz y la oscuridad han peleado por siglos y siglos - dijo Bloom preocupada - tiene razón en eso

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella al ver a Faragonda y dos guardias de la Dimensión Omega.

están en graves problemas chicas - dijo Faragonda seria - jamas imagine que harían esto

Bloom - la miro Sky preocupado - no puedo creer esto

ambas serán llevadas detenidas y les harán un juicio para ver si son inocentes o culpables - dijo un guardia

aguarden no pueden llevárselas - dijo Flora preocupada.

es obvio que son inocentes - dijo Musa - debe ser un mal entendido

Brandon... - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon preocupada

¡FUE UNA TRAMPA! - grito Bloom enojada - ¡Sabía que ocultaba algo!

yo juego para ganar - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente.

tenemos que ayudar a las chicas - dijo Layla - son inocentes ella jamas harían algo como eso

estoy buscando algo que demuestre que son inocentes - dijo Tecna tecleando la computadora.

no puedes confiar en ella, intentaste ayudarla y mira donde estamos - dijo Bloom enojada - ¡En prisión!

~ Comentarios:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Ujui... veamos si esto te da una pista de que trama Akane jeje. Sobre lo del embarazo tengo que estar revisando en internet un montón de veces por lo de detalles y todo jeje es estresante, un poco mas y me vuelvo loca como Stella ok no.. jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo

- MVVA: La verdad no pensaba en que tuviera gemelos como vez jeje. La verdad es que coloque a Bloom porque quiero que sea parte fundamental en la historia, quiero que tenga algo que ver con Akane y con lo que venga... ;D

- Marlen99: Que bueno que te encante y quieras seguir leyendo :D sobre lo de decirte cuando mas o menos subo un capitulo la verdad no puedo ya que como te dije por PM no tengo una fecha establecida por lo que hay ocasiones en las que subo todos los días, otras una o mas vcs por semana y otras día por medio :/

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, la verdad es que quería poner mas sentimientos en la cita medica pero no pude porque cuando estaba inspirada hubo una persona inoportuna que me grito y perdí la inspiración para ponerle emoción por eso no quedo tan emotivo :/ lo siento aunque intente arreglarlo pero no creo que haya quedado como quería.

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse a mi cuenta (y)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Cómplices de la Oscuridad?

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 4:

¿Cómplices de la Oscuridad?

.: Stella :.

¿que hacemos? - pregunto Bloom nerviosa

¿entrar? - pregunte nerviosa igual obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de Bloom que me indicaba que hablaba enserio - ¿que mas podemos hacer?

esta bien, pero hay que tener cuidado - dijo preocupada - no sabemos que pueda pasar

bien - asentí preocupada.

Ambas cruzamos aquel portal y fuimos transportadas a Siria, justo en frente de la casa de Akane donde podía verla a ella arreglando algunas cosas que estaban destrozadas a causa del fuego que una vez hubo. Al mirar mi alrededor pude notar claramente que era de noche ya que las estrellas brillaban como adornos en el cielo y la luna que acompañaba en momentos de soledad.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Akane fríamente.

¿como que que hacemos aquí? - pregunte molesta - tu abriste el portal ese

yo no he abierto nada - dijo Akane sin mirarnos para seguir con su trabajo - ¿por qué habría de querer verlas?

no lo se - dijo Bloom - ¿por qué te escondes?

porque no pienso entregarme - dijo Akane mirando a Bloom fríamente - y ustedes deben irse

no nos iremos hasta que nos digas porque abriste el portal - dijo Bloom enojada.

ya les dije que no lo he abierto - dijo Akane - si se abrió debe ser por una razón

te estas haciendo mas molesta que antes - dije cruzándome de brazos.

esta bien... ¿enserio quieren saber por qué se ha abierto ese portal? - pregunto Akane mirandonos con una sonrisa siniestra.

Mire a Bloom preocupada y luego a Akane. Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y esperamos a que ella dijera algo - esto se ha acabo, puede que me hayas vencido a mi pero eso no significa que todo acabo

acabas de decir que si - dije mirándola extrañada.

creo que ya entendí - dijo Bloom.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

la luz y la oscuridad han peleado por siglos y siglos - dijo Bloom preocupada - tiene razón en eso

sigo sin entender - dije negando con la cabeza.

aunque hayas vencido a Akane no significa que la Oscuridad haya sido vencida por completa - explico Bloom - aun queda mucho camino por delante

tienes razón - dijo Akane seria - ese portal se ha creado para que tu vengas a saber eso

¿que? ¿no pudieron enviarlo como mensaje por mi celular? - pregunte con ironía.

no creo que debas jugar con esto - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿tramas algo Akane? yo se que así es

¿por qué he de decirte? - pregunto Akane seria - váyanse, ya tienen la información que querían

que molesta - dije cruzándome de brazos nuevamente - vamos ella no trama nada, es menos peligrosa que una pulga

Pude notar que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Akane cosa que hizo que me preocupara por unos minutos pero deje de estarlo cuando un portal se apareció detrás de nosotras. Mire a Akane después de ver el portal pero ya había desaparecido y no sabíamos donde fue así que volvimos a casa.

Al entrar en mi habitación el portal se había cerrado por completo. Mire a Bloom preocupada ya que ambas sabíamos que aquello solo era una advertencia de que un nuevo mal se acerca y nos tocara pelear nuevamente.

creo que hay que contar todo - dijo Bloom con la mirada en el suelo.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

Stella esto es malo - dijo Bloom preocupada - estamos ocultando a Akane, si nos descubren...

no pasara - negué con la cabeza - espero

¿esperas? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - ¿sabes que esto esta mal? Akane debe ser llevada a la Prisión del Templo Sagrado y nosotras lo estamos impidiendo. No podemos confiar en ella

tal vez tienes razón - dije preocupada.

entonces, les diremos a los demás ahora - dije mirándola decidida - solo espero que no se molesten

esperemos que entiendan la razón por la que no habíamos dicho nada - dijo Bloom - pero ya podemos ocultarlo, esta es una clara advertencia de que algo se acerca...

si - asentí preocupada.

pero no te preocupes, nada malo le pasara al bebé - dijo sonriendo - lo prometo

no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir - dije mirando al suelo. Luego mire a Bloom que me veía preocupada por lo que había dicho así que sonreí - vamos abajo

si - asintió ella no tan convencida de algo.

Al llegar abajo estábamos listas para decir la verdad pero algo mas importante sucedió. Faragonda junto con dos guardias de la Dimensión Omega estaban aquí en casa y las miradas de los chicos eran sorprendidas. Todas aquellas miradas cayeron en nosotras, la de Faragonda se notaba seria y decepcionada mientras que la de los chicos preocupadas.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

están en graves problemas chicas - dijo Faragonda seria - jamas imagine que harían esto

¿hacer que? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

Bloom - la miro Sky preocupado - no puedo creer esto

alguien que me diga que esta pasando - dijo Bloom.

chicas, Akane ha aparecido - dijo Faragonda seria - y ha confesado que ustedes la han ayudado a ocultarse

Abrí mis ojos como plato. No puedo creer que esa víbora haya hecho eso, ¿que es lo que trama realmente? me pide ayuda y luego esto. Mire a Bloom que estaba igual de sorprendida aunque también algo molesta y no me sorprende.

¿donde esta ella ahora? - pregunto Bloom seria.

ha sido llevada a la prisión del Templo Sagrado - dijo uno de los guardias - donde ustedes estarán

ambas serán llevadas detenidas y les harán un juicio para ver si son inocentes o culpables - dijo un guardia

¿¡QUE!? - gritamos ambas incrédulas.

aguarden no pueden llevárselas - dijo Flora preocupada.

es obvio que son inocentes - dijo Musa - debe ser un mal entendido

siento decirlo chicas pero no lo es. Lo que Bloom y Stella han hecho va contra todo lo bueno - dijo Faragonda seria - no creía lo que Akane dijo hasta que mostró las pruebas, en ambas irradia una energía que es parte de Akane, solo aquellos que hayan estado cerca de algun hechizo de Akane la tienen...

los portales - dije preocupado.

¡FUE UNA TRAMPA! - grito Bloom enojada - ¡Sabía que ocultaba algo!

Agache la cabeza mirando el suelo preocupada. Todo había sido mentira, ella no quería ayuda solo nos guiaba a una trampa pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué seguir adelante con todo esto? ¿por qué no rendirse?.

yo no lo creo - dijo Layla - ambas son inocentes, Akane pudo haber mentido

no mintió - dije mirando el suelo - Akane dijo la verdad

tiene razón - dijo Bloom soltando un suspiro - nosotras... si ocultamos a Akane

Bloom... - dijo Sky - dime que no es cierto lo que acabas de decir, es mentira

no es mentira Sky - dijo Bloom - Akane dijo la verdad, nosotras la ocultamos y... hace poco estuvimos con ella

Levante la vista preocupada y mire a Faragonda - no fue nuestra intensión

eso ya no importa ahora - dijo Faragonda cerrando los ojos - me decepciona esto de su parte, dos hadas muy poderosas que participaron en varias batallas del lado de la luz otorgando la victoria... no imagine jamas que fueran a ayudar a la oscuridad

las declaraciones serán todas luego, ustedes permanecerán en una prisión del Templo Sagrado hasta que comience el juicio - dijo uno de los guardias caminando hacia nosotras - quienes quieran abogar en su defensa deberán presentarse y mostrar pruebas concretas de lo sucedido

Mire a Brandon preocupada, el no había dicho nada de nada solo me miraba como si estuviera entre decepcionado, triste y preocupado. Esta bien, tiene toda la razón de estarlo en cualquier caso ya que esto es mi culpa, Bloom ni siquiera debería pasar por esto. Pero volviendo al tema de Brandon, se que fue mi culpa pero no se si son las hormonas o es que real pero realmente me sentía mal por lo que paso, aunque me duele mas que Brandon no me diga nada.

Brandon... - lo llame preocupada.

El me miro e intento acercarse pero un guardia lo detuvo - Stella... - dijo en voz baja.

sera mejor irnos ahora - dijo uno de los dos guardias - hay que llevarlas

Nos pusieron algo como cadenas en las espaldas, ¿que eran? ¿esposas? ¿enserio? es increíble que esto ese sucediendonos a nosotras. Abrieron un portal el cual tuvimos que atravesar y de esa manera llegamos mas rápido al Templo Sagrado.

* * *

.: Layla :.

No podía creer que se llevaran a las chicas, Bloom y Stella eran inocentes y de eso estaba segura. Faragonda misma lo dijo, ellas son dos hadas poderosas que siempre han participado del lado del bien y nos capaces de hacer lo que Akane dijo. Algo estaba mal ¿por qué Akane de la nada se entrego y dijo eso? ¿saben que? no le creo, no importa que Bloom y Stella confesaran no le creeré porque las chicas son inocentes.

tenemos que ayudar a las chicas - dijo Layla - son inocentes ella jamas harían algo como eso

pero confesaron - dijo Riven serio - no podemos hacer nada, acaban de cometer un crimen

¿como puedes decir eso? - pregunto Musa molesta - ellas jamas ayudarían a Akane

lo se Musa y yo también les creo pero si no tenemos pruebas no podemos hacer nada - dijo Riven.

es obvio que son inocentes - dijo Musa - debe ser un mal entendido

buscaremos pruebas, no importa si confesaron yo no creo que lo hayan hecho - dije seria - no sin una razón

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

debió haber una manera por la que ayudaron a Akane - dijo Helio que había entendido lo que quise decir - tal vez un chantaje o algo

tenemos que ayudar a las chicas - dijo Flora seria - no podemos dejarlas en esta situación

tiene razón - dije asintiendo - de partida ¿por qué confiar en Akane? ¿ya olvidaron todo lo que hizo? porque yo no

¿que haces Tecna? - pregunto Nabu.

estoy buscando algo que demuestre que son inocentes - dijo Tecna tecleando la computadora - Layla tiene razón, no podemos confiar en Akane y ellas son inocentes solo debemos encontrar una prueba... con una basta

vas a tardar mucho - dijo Timmy - necesitamos saber primero desde cuando veían a Akane

¿ustedes no piensan decir nada? - pregunto Flora a dos personas que eran las mas calladas - ¿Sky... Brandon?

Ambos chicos miraban el suelo sin decir nada. Entre todos intercambiamos miradas y la siguiente en hablar fue Musa - ¿no creerán enserio que son culpables o si?

no es cierto - dije incrédula - ¿enserio creen que ellas hicieron eso?

no lo se - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - quiero creer que son inocentes pero... confesaron

¿eso significa que no ayudaran? - pregunto Helio casi molesto a lo que ambos guardaron silencio - ¿no confían en ellas? son sus novias... las personas a las que mas aman... Sky, Bloom Te Ama demasiado y ha soportado mucho por ti... miles de cosas y ha confiado en ti todas las veces en las que te ha sucedido algo... ¿acaso no piensas confiar en ella una vez en tu vida? y Brandon... ¿enserio crees que Stella se acercaría a Akane sin una razón sabiendo de lo que es capas y mas encima recordando todo el daño que le hizo?... respondan...

Ninguno de los dos respondía y eso era realmente malo, aun no puedo creer que ellos no confíen en las personas que mas aman, esto esta mal. Escuche a alguien suspirar rendido y vi a Riven caminar hasta Brandon. Lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder y luego lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

¡Riven! - dijimos todos sorprendidos.

Stella esta embarazada... ¿realmente crees que pondría en riesgo al bebé? - pregunto casi molesto - ¿crees enserio eso? ¿acaso quieres que pase el resto de su vida con Bloom y el bebé en esa prisión?... vaya padre que vas a ser

Brandon lo miro molesto y le devolvio el golpe, luego de eso solo se subió las escaleras sin decir mas. En lo que respectaba a Sky negó con la cabeza y también subió las escaleras. Musa estaba con Riven revisando donde Brandon lo había golpeado, por suerte no había sido nada de que preocuparse.

deben estar afectados - dijo Timmy preocupado - no debiste haber dicho eso Riven

es la verdad - dijo Riven molesto - ellas son inocentes pero confesaron... eso significa que algo sucedió, Akane debió haber hecho algo para que hicieran lo que hicieron

hay que buscar algo para sacar a las chicas - dijo Tecna cambiando de tema.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación que compartía con Stella dando un portazo. No sabía que hacer, se la habían llevado y aunque quiera creer que es inocente ella misma confeso... ella confeso haber ayudado y ocultado a Akane. Camine por al lado del escritorio donde vi la imagen de la ecografia la cual tome y seguí caminando hasta recostarme en la cama mirando la foto.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_entonces... ¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener? - pregunto Stella un poco nerviosa_

_no lo se ¿cuantos quieres tu? - le pregunte yo tranquilo._

_uno o dos - respondió mirando hacia al frente._

_pues yo quiero lo mismo que tu - dije riendo._

_Brandon... - dijo ella - ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?_

_bueno, si es contigo... si - respondí sonriendo - ¿por qué?_

_no, por nada... - dijo ella_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Esta ecografía me recuerda aquella noche en la que hablamos sobre tener hijos, o bueno ella pregunto pero es igual. Se que Stella es sincera y si miente es para proteger por eso se que no mentía cuando confeso, sus ojos eran sinceros aunque no dijo la razón. Si tan solo la supiera, tal vez tan solo tal vez podría sacarla de ese apuro. Los ojos con los que me miro, esos ojos llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento, esos ojos eran sinceros... eran sus sentimientos.

_Stella esta embarazada... ¿realmente crees que pondría en riesgo al bebé? ¿crees enserio eso? ¿acaso quieres que pase el resto de su vida con Bloom y el bebé en esa prisión?... vaya padre que vas a ser_

Recordaba las palabras que había dicho Riven, tiene razón Stella no pondría en riesgo al bebé pero no entiendo porque lo hizo. ¿Cual es al razón por la que no dijo que Akane había vuelto? ¿por qué la oculto?.

Stella... - susurre preocupado - espero que estés bien

* * *

.: Bloom :.

sabía que había algo oculto - dije enojada mientras colocaba mis manos en los barrotes de la jaula donde estábamos - no puedo creerlo... esa bruja, juro que cuando salga las pagara

si es que salimos de aquí - dijo Stella en voz baja.

sabía que debíamos haberle dicho a Faragonda cuando la vi - dije enojada - te lo dije...

¿que cosa? - pregunto Stella de igual manera que antes.

no puedes confiar en ella, intentaste ayudarla y mira donde estamos - dije enojada - ¡En prisión!

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Stella enojada pero relaje mi rostro al verla sentada contra la pared apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas las cuales eran abrazadas por sus brazos. Se podía oír un suave sollozo lo cual me hacía arrepentirme de haberle gritado, ella no tiene la culpa, solo quería ayudarla nada mas.

Stella... - intente hablarle con voz suave.

lo siento - me interrumpió ella - es mi culpa, tienes razón

no, no es verdad - dije acercándome a ella - tu no tienes la culpa y no debí haberte gritado lo siento

¿crees que salgamos de aquí? - pregunto sin quitar la cabeza de donde la tenía.

yo se que si - dije sonriendo aunque ella no podía verme - tengo fe en que las chicas nos sacaran de aquí

¿y si no? - pregunto asustada.

quédate tranquila que vamos a salir - dije abrazándola - todo saldrá bien ya lo verás

* * *

.: Sky :.

Aun no entiendo como es que Bloom fue capas de hacer eso, no tiene sentido ella siempre ha luchado por el bien y nunca ha ayudado al mal y ahora... ayudo a Akane. No se porque lo ha hecho pero debe de haber una explicación para esto aunque hayan confesado los demás tienen razón, no capaces de hacer esto.

¿Que me pasa? ¿enserio desconfió de la mujer a la que amo? soy un tonto y no puedo volver a desconfiar de Bloom. Si ella hizo lo que hizo debe ser por una razón, y voy a descubrir cual fue. Recuerdo que hace un tiempo estaba preocupada por algo... o mas bien por alguien.

_~ Flash Back ~ __(N/A: Escena eliminada del capitulo 2 :/)_

_Estaba en la cama esperando a Bloom que se estaba cambiando de ropa, se veía algo preocupada y nerviosa como si algo hubiera sucedido. Luego de que termino de vestirse camino hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla._

_¿que sucede Bloom? - pregunte preocupado._

_solo pensaba - respondió frotando sus brazos preocupada._

_¿en que? - pregunte curioso._

_el bebé de Stella - dijo simplemente._

_entiendo, sigues pensando que sera niña - dije sonriendo._

_si y no - respondió ella - sucede que... me preocupa que alguien pueda hacerle daño_

_¿de que hablas? ¿hay alguien que quiera hacerle daño? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño._

_Bloom me miro mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa y negó con la cabeza - solo decía..._

_Bloom, se que algo esta pasando o si no pensarías eso - dije mirándola fijamente - dime que sucede_

_no es nada, solo son estupideces - dijo ella sonriendo un poco._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

No eran estupideces... era eso... esa era la respuesta, esa debe ser la prueba que buscaban los chicos - ¡El bebé! - dije sonriendo.

Salí de la habitación e iba ir abajo enseguida pero antes tenía que hablar con Brandon, tal vez el sepa algo mas. Golpeé la puerta pero no me abrió así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Lo vi acostado en la cama mirando la ecografía del bebé como si fuese la única cosa interesante del mundo.

¿que quieres? - pregunto sin siquiera verme.

hay que sacar a las chicas de ese lugar - dije con firmeza - tanto tu como yo sabemos que son inocentes y si confesaron fue porque algo hizo que lo hicieran... es posible que sea mentira

es verdad - dijo Brandon con voz casi perdida - Stella no mentía cuando confeso...

¿estas diciendo que es culpable? - pregunte incrédulo - mira yo también pensé lo mismo pero me di cuenta de algo, Bloom estaba preocupada hace un mes mas o menos y creo que esa es la respuesta para sacar a las chicas

¿de que hablas? - pregunto el intrigado.

creo que Bloom y Stella intentaban proteger al bebé de Akane - dije serio - si lo piensas bien tiene sentido, Akane no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para lastimar a Stella y ¿que mejor momento que el embarazo para hacerlo? ella esta indefensa ya que hay cosas que no puede hacer mientras este embarazada y este puede ser el momento que Akane buscaba

aun si fuera así las chicas debieron haberlo dicho - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama - además Akane no sabe del embarazo

eso no lo sabemos y Helio dijo que podía ser un chantaje - dije serio - vamos abajo a contarle a los demás

esta bien - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

debe haber algo Tecna, algo que nos ayude - dije demasiado preocupada - las chicas no pueden permanecer en la cárcel de por vida

ya he buscado por todos lados pero no encuentro nada - dijo Tecna preocupada - no se que es lo que quiere Akane y si no sabemos que quiere no podremos probar la inocencia de las chicas

yo tengo una idea - escuche la voz de Sky. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sky y Brandon en la escalera con expresiones serias. Admito que estaba feliz de que los chicos dejaran de lado sus pensamientos y vengan a ayudar en la búsqueda para sacar a las chicas de este lió

¿cual es tu super idea? - pregunto Riven.

verán hace un tiempo Bloom estaba preocupada por algo, mas bien por alguien - dijo Sky - creo que Akane pudo haberlas amenazado

no te equivocas - escuche la voz de Lockette y al voltear a verla vi a todas las Pixies acercarse pero lo que me pareció extraño fue que Lockette y Amore tenían unas miradas culpables - Akane si las amenazo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

hace un tiempo atrás descubrimos que Stella estaba viendo a Akane... - respondió Amore preocupada - pero no fue porque ella quería, mas bien fue porque Akane la llamaba y si no hacía lo que ella quería la lastimaría

el corte en su brazo - dijo Lockette - Akane se lo hizo y la amenazo con lastimar al bebé si le decía a alguien que estaba devuelta y tenía poderes

¿que? - dijo Brandon con el ceño fruncido - ¿y por qué no me lo dijeron ustedes antes?

porque tanto como Bloom, Amore y yo le prometimos no decir nada - respondió Lockette - lo hicimos porque Stella en realidad estaba preocupada, Bloom quería comentarle a Faragonda en ese mismo instante pero ella comenzó a rogar

entonces... - intente decir - son inocentes, esa es la prueba

así es - dijo Amore asintiendo con firmeza - ellas iban a ver a Akane porque Stella quería ayudarla, según ella Akane quería ayuda pero como ven... fue una trampa, Bloom lo dijo algo ocultaba y todas lo sabíamos... incluso Stella pero ella quiso seguir adelante

tenemos la historia pero no la prueba - dije preocupada - sin la prueba física no podemos abogar en su defensa

tal vez si - dijo Digit sonriendo - hace un tiempo Tecna y yo estuvimos trabajando en un aparato que recrea las memorias de forma holografica

español - dijo Musa.

hará que lo que Amore y Lockette recuerden de ese día sea visto por todos como si fuese un holograma - dijo Tecna sonriendo - Digit eres un genio

gracias ya lo sabía - dijo la Pixie sonriendo.

pero hay un problema - dijo Chatta posándose en mi hombro - aun así no harán caso y culparan a las chicas ya que a pesar de la amenaza de Akane ellas no dijeron nada cuando debían

pero no es su culpa - dijo Amore - Akane lastimo a Stella e intento lastimar al bebé

aguarda - dijo Roxy frunciendo el ceño - ¿como es que Akane sabe sobre el bebé?

es cierto - dijo Layla - nadie ha dicho nada solo nosotros, los padres de Stella, los de Brandon Xeros y Faragonda saben sobre el bebé

al parecer ella lo sabe desde volvio por venganza - dijo Lockette - según nos dijo Stella, ella vio a Akane cuando uso un hechizo para que al cruzar una puerta apareciera en otro lugar

un hechizo bidimensional - dijo Musa - pero eso no explica como es que sabe

amenos... que para ese entonces... Akane ya sabía lo del bebé - dijo Brandon apretando los puños - maldita sea...

hay que ir por las chicas - dije mirando la hora - ya va a ser el juicio

si - dijeron todos al unisonó

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella se había quedado dormida hace apenas un rato, la verdad es que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo y el cansancio la venció Me encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de Stella en mi regazo mientras la observaba dormir. Sabía que estaba algo sensible por las hormonas a causa del embarazo y creo que estar aquí solo lo ha empeorado.

Levante mi vista quitandola de Stella y posandola en los barrotes de la celda. Si tan solo pudiera usar mis poderes podríamos salir de aquí pero esta celda tiene un hechizo para quien este dentro para que no use sus poderes, además era ilegal escapar y estaríamos en mas problemas de los que ya estamos.

Vi a un guardia acercarse y mirarme serio - tienes visita, no podrán salir ni entrar...

¿visitas? - pregunte en voz baja.

hola - escuche la voz de las chicas. Las mire sonriendo ya que no esperaba verlas aunque confiaba en que ellas nos ayudarían.

chicas - dije sonriendo. Quería levantarme para estar con ellas pero no podía por Stella.

vaya... esta debe ser la celda mas... decorada que existe - comento Musa mirando los barrotes. Los barrotes de la celda tenían entre medio algunas figuras extrañanas, el suelo parecía ser de cristal con uan extraña figura dibujada en el medio, las paredes eran de cemento y no estaban pintadas además de que había una litera cerca. No usaba la litera ya que Stella se había quedado dormida en el suelo y no podía llevarla a la litera porque era casi imposible para mi.

hay una cama ¿sabes? - pregunto Layla riendo.

se quedo dormida así, no es mi culpa - me defendí riendo - ¿que hacen aquí?

¿como que que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - Tecna va abogar en su defensa, venimos a sacarlas de aquí

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo.

así es - dijo Flora sonriendo - pero una vez que las saquemos de aquí tienen mucho que explicar

lo se - dije sonriendo - pero si logran sacarnos de aquí, lo cual no lo dudo, juro que explicare todo

oh créeme que lo harás - dijo Musa asintiendo con una risa - que suerte que Amore y Lockette estaban con nosotras o si no quien sabe que habría pasado

gracias a Dios - dije sonriendo.

por cierto, ¿como esta Stella? - pregunto Flora algo preocupada.

pues, estuvo llorando un tiempo y se quedo dormida - dije pasando la mano por su cabello - pero supongo que es normal con tantas hormonas alborotadas y mas lo que se siente estar aquí...

pobrecita - dijo Layla algo preocupada - realmente debe sentirse mal

¿donde esta Sky? - pregunte cambiando el tema.

esta con Tecna, las Pixies y los chicos - respondió Musa tranquila - no te preocupes por el

Dios, espero que Sky no crea que enserio hicimos eso por gusto - dije en un susurro.

no lo hace - al parecer Layla me escucho - de hecho fue quien descubrió parte de la razón que nos llevo a que las Pixies nos contaran lo que sucede

Mire a las chicas un poco mas tranquila. Lo cierto es que por un momento me llego a preocupar que Sky no me creyera pero esperaba que solo fuera una sensación mala nada mas, no que fuera real. El guardia de la celda apareció y le pidió a las chicas irse lo cual me hizo sentir algo mas, jamas me imagine que algun día yo estaría del otro lado de la celda aunque claro soy inocente y Stella también. No entiendo algo importante ahora que recuerdo... ¿Faragonda enserio creyó que somos culpables? eso no es verdad, me niego a eso y algo me dice que Akane esta tras esto.

por favor Tecna... has lo posible por sacarnos de aquí, confió en ti - dije luego de que las chicas se fueron.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

El juicio había empezado desde hace ya un buen rato y Tecna hacía todo lo posible para demostrar la inocencias chicas, aun no había dicho la razón por la que ambas fueron a ver a Akane ya que lo tenía como un elemento sorpresa que ella presentía que le daría la victoria. Por otro lado nosotros estábamos todos sentados en las bancas detrás observando todo. El juez había hecho que dejaran a las chicas en la celda mientras se llevaba a cabo el juicio lo cual era totalmente injusto pero según el podría ser peligroso.

No podía creer que ese maldito juez diga que es peligroso sacar a Bloom y Stella siendo que ambas son de las mejores hadas que pueda existir, Bloom es hija de Oritel y Marion que formaban parte de la compañía de la luz pasada y ella misma ha salvado la dimensión mágica en varias ocasiones y Stella... Stella no mataría ni una mosca, literalmente, ella no es capas de hacerle daño a nadie al menos no intencional.

Yo había depositado toda mi confianza en Tecna y Digit que abogaban en defensa de las chicas. Estaba preocupado por Stella ya que ella no estaba en estado de permanecer en una celda, por Dios juro que si llego a ver a Akane soy capas de matarla. Aun no podía creer que enserio Akane amenazo a Stella con hacerle daño al bebé, si hizo eso es normal que Stella haya cedido a las ordenes de Akane ya que nunca dejaría que algo le pasara al bebé... y tampoco yo.

entonces su señoría, dígame usted ¿que razón tendrían estas dos hadas para hacer algo como eso? - pregunto Tecna caminando por todo el lugar - a los presentes les digo, ¿por qué dos chicas que han peleando siempre para mantener la paz harían esto de la nada? la respuesta es obvia, algo sucedió .. no se puede confiar en Akane pues ella es la hechicera que intento gobernar Magix ¿por qué confiar ahora en su palabra?

objeción - dijo quien abogaba para demostrar que eran culpables.

a lugar - dijo el juez - Señorita Tecna, prosiga

tengo pruebas de que estas chicas son inocentes - dijo Tecna mirando fijamente - Akane pudo haber chantajeado a las chicas con algo

¿que es lo que quieres decir? - pregunto el juez intrigado.

Bloom y Stella no pudieron haber hecho aquello sin una razón - dijo Tecna seria.

va a usar el elemento sorpresa - susurro Musa.

espero que todo salga bien - susurro Flora preocupada.

¿cual seria esa razón? - pregunto el juez.

amenaza - dijo Tecna mirando fijamente - todos sabemos que Akane ha lastimado a Stella en toda ocasión posible, eso todo Magix lo sabe y no es nuevo para nadie... si existiera una manera de que Akane pueda lastimar a Stella destrozándola donde mas le duele ella lo haría... y lo cierto es que existe una razón pero seria muy personal como para decirlo en publico así que seguiré con la defensa y quiero llamar a Sky al estrado

¿yo? - pregunto sorprendido a lo que Tecna asintió. Sky se levanto de la banca y camino a ese lugar para poder dar las declaraciones que Tecna iba a pedir, parece que lo tenía todo controlado.

¿Sky, juras decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad? - pregunto Tecna.

si - asintió Sky.

bien, según recuerdo Bloom y Stella estuvieron algo extrañas la fecha del primero de febrero - dijo Tecna - y yo se que tu sabes algo sobre eso, algo que relaciona a Akane con Stella... dinos...

bueno Bloom estaba preocupada por Stella ya que ella... ella parecía preocupada por algo y según Bloom alguien podría o quería hacerle daño - dijo Sky tranquilo obviamente omitiendo algunas cosas para no decir nada sobre el embarazo.

¿existe alguien que quiera lastimar a Stella y sea la razón por la que Bloom la protegió? - pregunto Tecna.

seria Akane - dijo Sky - según pude ver Bloom estaba muy preocupada por ella y haría lo que sea para protegerla al igual que todos nosotros

no hay mas preguntas, gracias - dijo Tecna.

Las horas pasaban y aun no terminaba Tecna, el abogado en contra parecía ser mas fuerte de lo que parecía. El hombre tenia argumentos que hasta a mi me parecían creíbles pero no iba a dejarme llevar ya que se que las chicas son inocentes. Luego de una hora mas de las que ya estábamos Tecna decidió sacar adelante a Amore y Lockette para usar el aparato ese. Mire la hora y vi que iban a ser las diez, ya era bastante y aun estábamos aquí. El aparato funciono tal y como Digit dijo solo que omitieron lo del embarazo ya que Stella no quería que nadie se enterara y así se iba a cumplir.

la corte tomara la decisión - dijo el juez serio.

Cruce los dedos rogándole al cielo, a Dios, al mundo y al universo que las dejen en libertad ya que son inocentes. Necesitaba ver a Stella, tenerla conmigo y saber que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada malo mientras estaba en esa estúpida celda, ni a ella ni al bebé. Solo quería tener a Stella conmigo de nuevo y abrazarla sin que alguien me aleje de ella.

la corte ha tomado la decisión, debido a los testimonios de el abogado defensor y de los testigos se ha decidido que gracias a la valentía y fuerza de voluntad de ambas jóvenes que han puesto su vida en peligro en muchas ocasiones para salvar Magix se decidido... dejarlas en libertad - dijo el juez. Sonreí emocionado al tiempo en que todos celebraban - se ofrecerá una disculpa de parte de los guardias y de quienes las inculparon de un delito no cometido apropósito...

Las chicas abrazaron a Tecna fuerte y nos dirigimos a una sala donde vimos a Faragonda y al juez. Miraba por la ventana mientras esperaba a que llegaran las chicas. Podía ver claramente que el cielo estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban con alegría y Luna parecía sonreír ante una victoria. Gire mi cabeza mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta café clara que estaba abierta.

Sonreí al ver a Bloom y a Stella acercarse siendo escoltadas por un guardia. Stella se veía algo triste y eso me preocupaba un poco pero considerando por todo lo que ha pasado hoy creo que era de esperarse. Ella me miro con los ojos brillosos a causa de las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho dejando caer las lagrimas.

tranquila... - dije con voz suave abrazándola fuertemente - no llores, ya paso

Al parecer mi comentario hizo que ella se tranquilizara un poco aunque sollozaba. Le frote la espalda con una mano y le bese la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba tan feliz de verla aunque no en ese estado pero supongo que es normal ya que con los cambios de humor y la sensibilidad alta estar ahí debió haber sido horrible.

todo esta bien - dije volviendo a besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza - ya no te preocupes, todo termino y nada malo va a suceder

¿como lo sabes? - pregunto apenas audible.

porque no dejare que alguien se te acerque para hacerte daño - dije sonriendo. Quito su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro, aun habían lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos las cuales las limpie con mi dedo pulgar - todo va a estar bien, ya no llores...

chicas - dijo Faragonda. Me fije que Bloom había estado hablando con Sky sobre lo ocurrido hasta que Faragonda hablo - les debo una disculpa... siento mucho lo que ha pasado pero escuchando la declaración de Tecna pude entender la razón por la cual estuvieron con Akane... y la verdad es que me siento mal por haber desconfiado de ustedes

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - igual tenemos parte de la culpa

Deje de escuchar la conversación de Bloom y Faragonda para mirar a Stella que aun me tenia abrazado por un costado y parecía menos preocupada lo cual me hacia sentir mejor. Ella me miro aun triste pero le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor, la tome de la mano y me aleje con ella.

¿estas mejor? - pregunte acercándome mas a la venta para alejarme de los demás.

algo... - dije mirando el suelo - lo siento, siento mucho no decirte, siento haber ido con Akane, siento el haberte mentido...

ya no importa - dije sonriendo tranquilo - no importa lo que paso, lo único que importa es que estas bien

¿no estas molesto? - pregunto preocupada.

no... no tengo razones, tu querías proteger al bebé - dije sonriendo - y eso es lo único que necesito saber, pero quiero tu me perdones a mi

¿por qué? - pregunto confundida.

admito que llego un momento en el que creí que verdad pero fue porque no sabía cual era la razón - dije con voz suave - lo siento

Stella coloco una mano en mi mejilla y me beso suavemente en los labios. Al alejarse me abrazo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, correspondí el abrazo tranquilamente y al separarnos la tome de la mano para acercarnos a los demás.

entonces creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿estas bien Stella?

si, estoy bien - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco. Coloque la mano derecha en su hombro derecho acercándola a mi y besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza por tercera vez.

creo que ya podemos volver - dijo Timmy sonriendo - y podemos celebrar el triunfo de Tecna

oh no, ustedes no irán a ningún lado - escuche una voz familiar. Stella abrió los ojos preocupada y me tomo de la mano fuertemente. Miramos en la dirección por donde habían venido las chicas anteriormente - no me sorprende que las hayan dejado en libertad

¿tu que haces aquí? - pregunto Bloom - deberías estar en prisión

exacto debería, pero no estoy - dijo Akane sonriendo - ¿te gusto tu visita en la prisión Stella?

Di un paso enfrente colocando a Stella detrás de mi sin soltar su mano. No iba a permitir que Akane le hiciera daño ni a ella ni al bebé, no esta vez ya que ahora que se que ha vuelto no pienso dejarla mas. Si intenta lastimarla juro que las pagara y caro.

¿que quieres? - pregunto Stella con voz firme aunque aun así sonaba algo preocupada.

solo recordar mi advertencia - dijo Akane sonriendo - no lo olvides porque si lo haces lo lamentaras... así que recuerda si no quieres que nada le pase al bebé...

intenta hacerle daño y yo te haré el doble de lo que pensabas hacer - dije molesto.

que lindo, el papá protege a su hijo - dijo Akane en burla - no tienes idea de con quien te metes

¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Bloom molesta - dijiste que querías ayuda y te iban a ayudar... ¿que tramas Akane? ¿por qué lo haces?

yo juego para ganar - dijo Akane sonriendo - ¿enserio creyeron eso? son unas tontas...

esto no se va a quedar así - dijo Bloom mirándola fijamente.

ya lo creo - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente.

basta Akane - dijo Sky - la verdad salio a la luz, no puedes lastimar a Stella ni al bebé porque ya sabemos todo

Akane nos miro fijamente con cierta frialdad, luego se dio la vuelta y de la nada desapareció sin dejar rastros. Abrace fuertemente a Stella mientras los demás la miraban preocupados. Justo cuando creía que todo volvería a la normalidad pasa esto, no es bueno casi pareciera que el universo no quiere verme feliz con ella.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estábamos en casa con la compañía de Faragonda, la amenaza de Akane hacia Stella había alertado a todos aunque nadie sabía en que consistía ya que si la verdad salio a la luz no había razones para amenazar. Todos estábamos en el living hablando de lo sucedido y esperando a que algo se nos ocurra para saber porque la había amenazado, la única respuesta que teníamos era Stella pero ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá acurrucada en el pecho de Brandon que estaba sentado tranquilo. Dios, Stella se la ha pasado dormida casi todos los días, debe sentirse muy cansada aunque después tendrá problemas para dormir según se es otro síntoma.

Akane dijo que la batalla no ha terminado, la vencimos a ella pero no a la oscuridad - dijo Bloom seria - esa fue su advertencia de hoy pero no la amenaza hacia Stella...

Bloom considerando por todo lo que debe pasar Stella referido al embarazo creo que es mejor que tu te encargues de derrotar a Akane - dijo Faragonda seria - no quiero que tenga mas problemas de los que ya tiene y Akane cerca de ella se le hará mas difícil el embarazo

¿por qué Bloom? - pregunte curiosa porque bueno, quería participar en esa batalla.

porque tal parece que ella ya esta mas involucrada de lo que cree con Akane - dijo Faragonda seria - y porque se que podrá, ha vencido a muchos enemigos y Akane no sera la excepción

yo creo que todas juntas podemos - dijo Bloom pasando una mano por el brazo de Stella - si es para protegerla a ella es mejor que todas juntas enfrentemos a Akane

aunque Faragonda tiene razón, tu tienes mas posibilidades de ganar - dijo Tecna - pero esta bien por mi parte, después de todo Stella ahora nuestra prioridad

Note que Stella se empezó a mover un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando varias veces, levanto la cabeza arriba y miro a Brandon con una sonrisa que el le devolvía.

¿como estas? - pregunto el sonriendo.

bien, por ahora - dijo ella estirándose con una sonrisa. Miro a Brandon sonriendo y luego se levanto del sofá - tengo hambre...

Todos soltamos una risa al escuchar eso ya que últimamente se la pasa así durmiendo y comiendo, Dios creo que ya se como sera la personalidad del bebé, un pequeño goloso que ama dormir.

te haré algo de comer - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿algún antojo?

Stella sonrió de forma infantil lo que hizo reír a Brandon que asintió al entender a que se refería. Se fue a la cocina y la rubia se sentó nuevamente en el sofá mirandonos a todos confundidos.

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto mirandonos a todos.

de mucho - dije riendo - pero sera mejor que hablemos de eso mañana contigo

bien - dijo despreocupada. Brandon salio de la cocina a los pocos minutos de haber entrado, traía consigo un tazón de cereal y una cuchara en el.

aquí tienes - dijo entregando el tazón a Stella.

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿esta bien que comas eso? - pregunto Tecna - estas en el tercer mes y eso...

relájate Tec, ¿que puede pasar? - dijo Stella introduciendo la cuchara a su boca. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y escupió el cereal, se cubrió la boca con la mano y lo siguiente que paso fue que salio corriendo al baño.

eso - dijo Tecna luego de que Stella se fue - tiene suerte de que solo le queda un mes mas y dejara de aguantar esos síntomas

pero siguieran otros que creo que para Brandon serán una pesadilla - dijo Riven riendo.

pobre Stella, apenas si puede comer - dijo Bloom sonriendo divertida.

aunque le da por comer de noche, en la madrugada - dijo Flora riendo - hace unas noches la escuche caminar por los pasillo hacia la cocina

* * *

.: Stella :.

Respire hondo después de haber devuelto la comida, esto ya me estaba molestando bastante aunque por suerte solo este mes y terminare con los vómitos que son lo que mas me molesta porque es asqueroso. Salí del baño con las manos en mi estomago deseando y una mueca de disgusto, no quería volver a dormir pero nuevamente ya no tenía ganas de nada así que iba a ir a mi habitación para matar un rato el tiempo.

Estaba sentada acostada de lado en la mitad de la cama leyendo una revista con la tv encendida, de hecho no había nada bueno en ella. Las chicas seguían abajo con Faragonda y los chicos bueno, ellos creo que aun jugaban a las cartas. Escuche la puerta abrise pero no voltee a ver ya que sabía que debía ser Brandon.

¿como te sientes? - pregunto el sentándose frente a mi en la cama.

me has preguntado mucho eso - dije cerrando la revista y dejándola de lado - ¿a que se debe tanta preocupación?

¿acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi novia? - pregunto el.

no en exageración - le recordé tranquila.

ha sido un día muy loco ¿no crees? - pregunto el riendo - en fin, debido a lo sucedido no pudimos ir al parque

me da igual, de todas formas no tenía ganas de ir - dije despreocupada - ¿pero sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?

¿que? - pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

dormir - dije riendo.

oh no... - se quejo el. Coloco una mano en mi vientre y se acerco un poco mientras reia - mira lo que le haces a mami, se la pasa durmiendo

oye, no tiene la culpa - fruncí el ceño divertida - es un amor

yo soy un amor - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

por supuesto que si - dije acercándome a el - Te Amo

yo Te Amo a ti y a este pequeño dormilón - dijo Brandon con la mano en mi vientre.

¿como sabes que el es el dormilón? - pregunte riendo.

porque sin ofender pero aveces tienes mas energía que una batería de auto, es obvio quien es dormilón o tal vez dormilona - dijo riendo - pero así Te Amo

me comparas con una chatarra - dije riendo - esta mal

si tu dices - dijo Brandon besándome fugazmente en los labios - ¿sabes? a pesar todo lo que paso hoy fue un día muy lindo y especial

demasiado - dije sonriendo - un día realmente emocionante

Brandon me sonrió y beso mi vientre varias veces con ternura - ya van tres meses, solo faltan seis

solo seis - dije sonriendo - si tan solo pasaran mas rápido

podemos... adelantar el tiempo - dijo el riendo por la broma - usando un control remoto

estas loco - dije riendo

por ti - dijo besándome fugazmente - no se te olvide

jamas - dije sonriendo mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos - pero tengo sueño

entonces a dormir - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es tarde y no has tenido un día emocionante que digamos

Cerré los ojos mientras me acomodaba en el pecho de Brandon, sin duda alguna era el mejor lugar para dormir, aunque no estaba del todo bien acostada ya que aun estaba a mitad de la cama y con la ropa de hoy pero que importa. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad gracias a Tecna y yo sigo con estas ganas incomparables de dormir y vomitar.

Algo que puedo rescatar de este día es que me hice la primera ecografia, algo que realmente me encanto y no creo poder olvidar nunca. No imaginaba la emoción que se sentía ver a tu hijo o hija por primera vez como esta dentro del vientre, si esto fue así solo con una ecografía ya quiero saber como sera cuando nazca. Otra cosa que también me encanto fue escuchar los latidos del corazón, hermoso momento que siempre tendré en mi memoria, esos latidos aun los tengo en mi mente y no se irán ya que esto es un regalo, el bebé es un regalo para toda la vida.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí la continuación ejej :D Antes que cualquier cosa, ser abogada no esta en mis planes, las leyes y yo somos enemigas porque yo vivo una vida libre fuera de reglas así que eso lo detesto por lo que ni siquiera veo _caso cerrado_ así que intente hacerlo lo mejor posible la parte de la corte, recuerdo haber visto algo parecido en la pelicula _El exorcismo de Emily Rose _y _Un papá con pocas pulgas_ pero fuera de eso no se nada sobre los juicios jeje

**Próximamente: Una Flor** **Especial**

¿Flora por qué tan preocupada? - pregunto Musa viendo a la chica nerviosa

el sábado sera el aniversario mio y de Helio - dijo Flora nerviosa - y no se que darle

problemas del corazón déjenselo a Amore - intento decir Amore sonriendo.

he notado que Helio ha estado algo extraño - dijo Flora preocupada - pareciera que me evita

tal vez se aburrió de ti - dijo Stella leyendo despreocupada una revista de modas.

¡Stella! - la regañaron todas a excepción de Flora.

¿quien esa chica que esta con Helio? - pregunto Tecna a Timmy.

¿estas engañando a Flora? - pregunto Sky a Helio.

Flora no es lo que parece - dijo Helio preocupado - enserio, mira...

Helio si enserio querías salir con alguien mas debiste terminar conmigo antes - dijo Flora.

yo nunca engañaría a Flora - dijo Helio.

lo sabemos - dijeron Stella y Amore al unisono

es hermoso - dijo Stella sonriendo a Helio - yo creo que a Flora le encantara

Flora hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es importante - dijo Helio mirando a Flora

~ Comentarios:

- tamaye1999: ksajkasj Creo que eso sería exagerar ¿no crees tu?

- Selenna: Sinceramente yo quería hacerla un poco mas emotiva pero no pude, aunque veo que quedo bien como esta :D ... las niñas vestidas de hadas, jeje.. parece que todas van para el Team Bloom y nadie para el Team Nabu jeje

- Suta Karaii: No te preocupes, con saber que estas leyendo y te gusta soy feliz ya que hay muchos que no comentan pero supongo que les gusta :/ jeje espero que te haya gustado este también.

- hillawinxclub5674324: El suspenso... jeje, si pobre de ambos aunque lo bueno es que confiaron en que las chicas eran inocentes c: que bueno que te guste la tercera parte.

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Akane... un misterio de misterios, jeje. Es cierto que debió haber sido lindo el momento de la ecografía y que muchas personas se emocionarían pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible así con harto sentimiento pero fue difícil porque bueno... yo no he paso por eso así que por ahí como que me dificulto un poco. Otra mas del Team Bloom, Nabu esta perdiendo askjaskj y sipi valdrá la pena.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse a mi cuenta (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Una Flor Especial

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 5:

Una Flor Especial

El tercer mes de embarazo se ha pasado muy tranquilo desde lo ocurrido con Akane, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad y nadie sabía nada sobre la hechicera de la oscuridad. Las chicas seguían con la tienda tranquilamente, incluso Stella trabaja nuevamente aunque a las chicas no les gustaba demasiado la idea pero lo aceptaban solo hasta que comience a notarse el embarazo. Las clases particulares de Roxy han estado dando frutos muy buenos ya que ha avanzado demasiado con las materias y gracias a las Winx sus notas han sido muy buenas.

La tercera semana de aquel mes estaba llegando a su fin y pronto comenzaría la cuarta, era un jueves y todas estaban ayudando a Roxy con sus clases de magia, este mes practicarían los poderes de protección y como desviar ataques aunque a la mayoría les costaba un poco aun así le enseñaban la técnica correcta... con una excepción, Flora. Aquella chica castaña había estado toda la semana extraña y nerviosa por algo en especial pero no había dicho nada de nada, lo cual preocupaba a las chicas.

¿Flora por qué tan preocupada? - pregunto Musa viendo a la chica que tamborileaba la mesa con sus uñas nerviosa.

¿quien yo? ¿yo no estoy preocupada? - dijo Flora enseguida.

es cierto, esta nerviosa - corrigió Layla riendo - ¿que paso?

el sábado sera el aniversario mio y de Helio - dijo Flora nerviosa - y no se que darle

con que era eso - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

chicas podrían guardar silencio, recuerden que Roxy esta practicando - dijo Bloom seria aunque ella también quería hablar sobre ese tema ahora lo que le importaba realmente era Roxy.

lo sentimos - dijeron todas.

solo tranquilízate - susurro Musa guiñando el ojo - seguro le gustara cualquier cosa viendo de ti

gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo por el apoyo de su amiga aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por no saber que regalarle a su novio. Si lo pensaba bien, Musa tenía razón pero ella quería darle algo especial, algo que le demostrara el amor que tenía hacia el... algo único ¿pero que podía darle?. Deseaba saber que podría darle a su novio, quería que el cielo, el mar, la tierra, el universo, el sol, la luna, las estrellas, las nubes lo que sea... quien sea le diera una idea de que darle pero nadie podía ayudarla ya que el regalo tenía que salir de su corazón no de los demás.

Las clases de Roxy terminaron a la una como de costumbre y como siempre se quedo a comer con las chicas pues, ellas la invitaban. Ahora si, ahora que las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy las chicas podían volver al tema de Flora aunque para la mala suerte ella no quería hablar sobre eso.

eso si fue agotador - dijo Roxy dejándose caer en el sillón cansada - espero poder aprobar

lo harás, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

es gracias a ustedes - dijo Roxy sonriendo contenta - de no ser por ustedes seguro estaría dando la hora

bueno, no nos especializamos tanto en los temas pero si en lo que te ayudara a aprobar el examen - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

¿oigan chicas que les parece ir a comer afuera? - pregunto Sky acercándose a las chicas que estaban todas en el sofá.

¿de nuevo? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - fuimos hace poco

ni tanto - dijo Riven acercándose - bueno, ¿quieren ir o no?

yo acepto - dijo Musa sonriendo - sera bueno para todos

menos una - dijo Layla torciendo los labios - no creo que Stella quiera ir

es verdad - dijo Bloom preocupada recordando lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana con su amiga - se veía muy mal

Aquella mañana Stella había tenido una serie de náuseas y vómitos horribles que habían cesado hasta medio día. Ahora la rubia se encontraba en su habitación un poco mas tranquila hablando con Brandon sobre el tema del embarazo por lo que las chicas sabían que mientras el estuviera con ella no había nada de que preocuparse.

estará con Brandon - dijo Nabu sonriendo - no habrá nada de que preocuparse

lo se pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarla aquí - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

Unos pasos provenientes de la escalera se escuchaban en toda la sala living, todos voltearon las miradas y vieron a Helio bajar tranquilo. Flora sonrió al verlo necesitaba un regalo especial para el y sabía que si le insinuaba algunas preguntas sabría que podría comprarle aunque lo conocía perfectamente como para elegir algo bonito pero ella quería que fuera mas que bonito, algo de corazón.

hey Helio, estamos viendo si vamos a comer fuera ¿tu que dices? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

yo... no lo se, la verdad es que... voy a salir - dijo algo nervioso, cosa rara en el - nos veremos luego

¿a donde fue? - pregunto Layla extrañada una vez que se había ido.

no lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros Flora preocupada.

vamos a comer a fuera - dijo Riven sonriendo - iré a preguntarle a Brandon y a Stella si quieren venir

estoy segura de que dirán que no - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Cariño... - escuche a Stella llamarme.

dime - dije volteando a verla. Me encontraba en la silla del escritorio aun sacando las posibles cuentas de cuanto íbamos a necesitar con respecto a la siguiente cita mas las cosas del bebé. Era demasiado dinero pero recordé que tenía la tarjeta que me dio el padre de Stella, eso serviría para pagar la cita medica ya que no le quedaba tanto dinero porque antes de saber que Stella estaba embarazada la había llevado de compras.

Stella se encontraba sentada en la cama pintando sus uñas como de costumbre mientras veía la tv tranquila - ¿te has puesto a pensar como fue que termine embarazada?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego negué con la cabeza lentamente - la verdad es que no... no lo había pensado

¿tu por qué crees que paso? - pregunto sin dejar de pintar las uñas - digo, yo recuerdo que aquella noche usamos protección

ahora que lo dices, tienes razón - dije torciendo los labios - ¿pero por qué me preguntas eso?

tenía curiosidad - dijo ella mirando sus uñas.

Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba recordar aquella noche en Alfea. Recordaba que Akane había sido vencida y una fiesta se había hecho, me había llevado a Stella para la playa donde le había preparado una sorpresa y luego de eso volvimos a Alfea algo tarde. También recuerdo que cuando volvimos a Alfea ella no quería dormir así que comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Akane y que todo había acabado, luego de eso yo la bese y aquel beso nos llevo a algo mas pero recuerdo que si había usado protección ¿como fue que quedo embarazada? claro, un recuerdo se me vino a la mente y ese tenía la respuesta.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Mi respiración había sido agitada por unos largos minutos pero pronto se iba normalizando. Aun estaba sobre Stella apoyándome con las manos sobre la cama y ella tenía las suyas rodeando mi cuello. Con mucho cuidado me quite de encima de Stella acostándome a su lado. Luego de varios minutos cuando mi respiración ya se había normalizado, me recosté de lado para ver a Stella sonriendo._

_me siento pegajosa... - dijo cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. El sudor era abundante en ambos cuerpos por lo que no era extraño que se sintiera así, pero me daba risa que lo dijera ahora después de hacer eso y la forma en como lo dijo._

_Me reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿es lo único que dirás?_

_no - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - Te Amo_

_yo también Te Amo - dije besándola en los labios suavemente. Era la última noche en Alfea y ninguno de los dos tenía sueño así que estuvimos hablando por un largo rato de muchas cosas hasta que Stella no lo pudo soportar mas y se fue a duchar. Ella estaba tardando mucho en la ducha y yo estaba algo impaciente porque saliera así que me levante de la cama y fui a buscarla. __Entre en la ducha mientras ella estaba de espaldas a mi y la abrace por la cintura._

_¡Brandon! - dijo ella sorprendida - no hagas eso, me asustaste_

_lo siento, pero no podía aguantar mas el no tenerte - dije comenzando a besarla en el cuello mientras ella reía un poco._

_Brandon ahora no - dijo ella riendo un poco - estamos en la ducha..._

_¿y? - pregunte sonriendo de forma coqueta y luego volví a besarla pero esta vez agregando suaves mordiscos en su cuello - no me importa..._

_Stella comenzó a gemir de placer mientras enredaba su mano derecha en mi cabello. Después de varios segundos así, deje lo que hacía y le di la vuelta a Stella para que me mirara. Ella me sonrió y me beso en los labios con algo de pasión, no tarde en corresponder el beso. El agua de la regadera seguía cayendo sobre ambos y no parecía importarle a ella porque a mi no me importaba. Tome a Stella y la levante haciendo que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

creo que tengo una idea - dije sonriendo - ¿recuerdas que luego de eso estuvimos hablando?

si - asintió ella - ¿pero que tiene que ver?

¿que fue lo que paso después? - pregunte sonriendo ya que sabía que ella conocía la respuesta.

bueno yo me fui a pegar una ducha y tu... - dejo de hablar y me miro sonrojada - ouuhh... fue ahí

eso parece - dije sonriendo.

en ese caso... - intento decir algo pero alguien se asomo en la puerta por lo que ella callo. Vi a Riven sonriendo tranquilamente.

¿que paso? - pregunte curioso.

estábamos pensando en ir a comer afuera - dijo Riven sonriendo - ¿vienen?

no, no lo creo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - los mareos, las nauseas y vómitos de esta mañana son una señal de que no quiero ni acercarme a la comida, no creo que sea buena idea ir a comer a un restaurant u otro lugar

¿estas segura? - pregunto Riven.

si - dijo asistiendo - tuve suficiente esta mañana, y esos lugares tienen todos los olores mezclados

esta bien ¿y tu? - pregunto Riven mirándome.

me quedare con Stella - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - ¿no les molesta que vayamos entonces?

mm... no - dijo Stella tranquila.

a mi tampoco - dije sonriendo.

bien - dijo sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue abajo de nuevo. Mire a Stella que aun se pintaba las uñas tranquilamente, ella seguía en pijamas y estaba sentada en forma de meditación en la cama.

¿cuantas capas has puesto? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

es la segunda - dijo despreocupada.

Me reí un poco y camine hasta ella - pronto pasaran los malestares...

ya lo se - gimió molesta - pero creo que hoy en la mañana fue la peor que tuve

si lo note - dije acariciando la mejilla de Stella - todo va a estar bien

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Después de haber comido en un local con los chicos fui con las chicas al centro comercial para poder comprarle un regalo a Helio. No tenía ni idea de que darle y necesitaba ayuda, un ayuda profesional... una ayuda de alguien que siempre este comprando cosas, Stella.

Saque mi celular y comencé a marcar su numero pero al llamarla me sonaba ocupado lo que significa que mi única esperanza con toque para las compras se había ido. Ronde por todo las tiendas del centro comercial pero no pude encontrar nada. Las chicas tampoco sabían que podía comprarle así que era obvio que esto iba a ser muy difícil.

me rindo - dijo Musa dejándose caer en una silla del patio de comida pues nos habíamos detenido para descansar un poco - hemos recorrido todo el centro comercial, casi parece que Stella nos guiara y ella ni siquiera esta aquí

lo siento chicas pero enserio quiero comprarle algo especial - dije preocupada - y no se me ocurre nada

¿por qué no le compras algo sencillo? - pregunto Bloom - ya que sera especial para el

no lo se - dije suspirando - realmente quiero algo especial, algo único

¿entonces que harás? - pregunto Layla torciendo los labios - los chicos ya vienen por nosotras

pues... me quedare buscando algo - dije tranquila - tiene que haber algo

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero no llegues tarde a casa, recuerda que solo por hoy cerramos la tienda

esta bien - dije sonriendo - y no te preocupes

nosotras iremos al Bar Frutti Music con ellos - dijo Musa sonriendo.

bien, le envían saludos de mi parte a los chicos - dije sonriendo. Las chicas asintieron y se alejaron para ir en busca de los chicos que las esperarían afuera del centro comercial.

Una vez que se fueron di un suspiro largo y pesado, me levante de la mesa y comencé a ponerme en marcha para ir en busca de algo especial para Helio. El era una persona dulce, tranquila, pacifica, también era poético y la persona mas tierna que existe, algo especial debían de vender para poder comprárselo. Después de varios intentos logre encontrar algo que le encantaría realmente.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Estábamos todos con excepción de Flora, Stella y Brandon en el Bar Frutti Music disfrutando del día soleado que había. Nosotras nos encontrabamos sentadas en una mesa hablando de varias cosas mientras los chicos servían las ordenes, supe que Brandon había pedido el día para poder estar con Stella y Helio, bueno el pidió el día pero nadie sabe la razón. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que sentí sonar mi celular y al ver la pantalla vi el nombre de Flora así que sonreí y respondí la llamada.

hola - salude sonriendo - ¿ya compraste?

_si, me llevo varios intentos pero al fin encontré algo que le encantara_ - dijo ella con un tono alegre - _¿donde están?_

en el Frutti Music, ¿vienes? - pregunte sonriendo.

_enseguida, iré a dejar el regalo a casa y luego voy con ustedes_ - dijo Flora tranquila.

esta bien, le mandas mis saludos a Stella y Brandon - dije sonriendo.

_por supuesto_ - dijo ella tranquila - _nos vemos_

nos vemos - dije antes de cortar la llamada.

¿viene? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

si, dijo que iría a dejar el regalo y luego se vendría para aquí - respondí sonriendo. Gire la cabeza unos segundo y vi a Timmy acercase con una sonrisa y traía una bandeja llenas de vasos en sus manos.

¿ese de ahí no es Helio? - pregunto al acercase a nosotras mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa con la mirada hacia la salida que daba a la playa. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Helio con una chica de cabello rubio largo, no podía ver el color de sus ojos pero eso no importaba, estaba vestida con una polera rosada y una falta celeste playera. Ambos parecían muy tranquilos hablando o mas bien riendo, cosa que era extraño.

es verdad - dijo Musa mirando hacia donde Timmy había apuntado.

¿quien es esa chica que esta con Helio? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

¿no creeran que...? - intento decir Layla preocupada.

no, no... el no sería capas - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - hay algo extraño en esto

parecen muy agustos - dije torciendo los labios - me pregunto quien sera esa chica

tal vez sea una amiga - dijo Roxy tranquila.

vaya amiga, no sabía que los amigos se besaban en la mejilla - dijo Musa algo molesta.

si lo hacen - dije defendiendo a Helio - pero no creo que Helio le haga daño a Flora, el no es así

oh se acerca - dijo Layla - finjan que no vieron nada

Helio se acerco tranquilamente a nosotros con una sonrisa, todos lo miramos de igual manera y nadie dijo nada sobre la chica que habíamos visto pero esperábamos saber pronto quien era, tampoco queríamos que Flora saliera lastimada así que por el bien de Helio mas vale que no la lastime.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Después de haber dejado el regalo en casa fui a ver a las chicas que se encontraban en el Bar Frutti Music. Estaba tan feliz porque al fin había encontrado algo lindo para Helio, no era la gran cosa pero si era especial. Al llegar al Frutti Music me dirigí a las chicas que estaban en una mesa todas juntas.

hola - las salude sonriendo.

hola - me saludaron todas de igual manera.

hey ¿como te fue? ¿que compraste? - pregunto Layla sonriendo.

pues, bien y compre un reloj y una billetera de cuero - dije sonriendo. Se que no es la gran cosa pero como dije son especiales porque son especialmente para Helio, además se que su reloj se había roto hace unos días y su billetera esta algo rota así que una nueva le ayudaría mucho.

oye ¿por qué demoraste tanto? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

oh bueno... sucede que cuando llegué Stella estaba enojada con Brandon así que me quede con el ayudandolo a calmar a Stella - respondí torciendo los labios. Era verdad, Stella había tenido otro de sus cambios de humor y estaba enojada con el por algo sin sentido por lo que Brandon necesitaba ayuda para calmarla así que me quede con el para ayudarlo, lo cual fue algo difícil ya que estaba muy enojada.

¿cambios de humor? - pregunto Musa a lo que como respuesta asentí con la cabeza.

¿y los chicos? - pregunte curiosa.

están por allí pidiendo las ordenes - respondió Tecna - tu sabes...

cierto - dije riendo un poco.

Busque con la mirada a Helio pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado así que le pregunte a las chicas donde estaba pero ellas se pusieron nerviosas y no sabían que responderme o eso note yo. Me extrañe demasiado por sus actitudes nerviosas así que me levante de la silla y fui a buscar a Helio aunque las chicas intentaban impedirlo.

ya chicas ¿quiero que me digan por qué no puedo ir por Helio? - pregunte extrañada.

porque... - intento decir Tecna nerviosa.

escucha Flora... hay algo que debes saber - dijo Bloom dando un suspiro pesado.

nosotras... - dijo Layla nerviosa - vimos a Helio

que bien, ¿donde? - pregunte sonriendo.

estaba aquí - respondió Layla.

hey ¿que hacen? - escuche una pregunta proveniente de la voz de Sky.

las chicas iba a decirme donde esta Helio - dije tranquilamente.

¿eso quiere decir que le dijeron sobre la chica esa? - pregunto Timmy.

¿que chica? - pregunte extrañada e intrigada - ¿de que hablas?

Escuche unos murmullos detrás de mi pero al darme la vuelta vi a las chicas con miradas nerviosas. Volví a mirar a Sky, Timmy y a Rive, que también estaba con ellos, curiosa. Quería respuesta inmediata, ¿de que chica hablan? ¿Helio estaba con alguien mas? ¿el esta... engañándome? no eso no puede ser, jamas haría eso.

de nada - dijeron las chicas al unisonó - no les hagas caso, tu sabes que son hombres y no piensan

esta bien... - dije extrañada aunque me había quedado con las dudas prefería dejar el tema de lado ya que sabía que Helio no era capas de hacerme daño.

Luego de una larga tarde en el Bar Frutti Music volvimos a casa con las chicas, aunque los chicos se quedaron un rato mas pues, el lugar no había cerrado aun. Al llegar a casa se podían escuchar unos gritos de Stella por lo que supuse que la pelea no había terminado. Mire a las chicas preocupada ya que esos gritos eran peores que los de la tarde así que ellas asintieron y subimos a ver porque gritaba.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y se podía escuchar a Brandon intentando calmarla pero parece que era inútil pues seguía gritando. Entramos en la habitación con mucha cautela para no molestarla mas de lo que ya estaba pero me lleve la sorpresa de verla sentada en los pies de la cama, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, estaba enojada y Brandon estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella usando algo como escudo.

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

¡Chicas! - dijo feliz y dejando caer lo que tenía en las manos. Camino hacia nosotras y tomo a Bloom de los hombros empujándola un poco adelante - mira Stella son tus amigas, las chicas a las que mas quieres y amas...

Stella solo giro la cabeza enojada ignorando a Brandon quien suspiro pesadamente - lo siento enserio...

no me importa - dijo enojada. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño al cual entro dando un portazo fuerte. Mire a Brandon confundida ya que esto era muy extraño.

¿que paso? - repetí la pregunta de Bloom.

hice enojar a Stella sin querer - dijo Brandon preocupado - no fue mi intensión solo...

¿solo que? - pregunto Musa.

Brandon se puso nervioso y con un sonrojo en las mejillas respondio - nada... olvidenlo

Intercambie miradas con las chicas quienes estaban confundidas por lo pasado. Era extraño que Brandon no quiera decir la razón por la que Stella se enfado ya que cada vez que tenía cambios de humor el nos decia para ayudarlo a calmarla pero ahora parece que debió haber sido algo mas personal tal vez, aunque no parecía ser nada malo pero ella estaba enojada.

¡A LA CARGA! - escuche unas voces femeninas.

Gire mi vista a la entrada y vi a las Pixies entrar con algunas cosas como si intestaran usarlas de escudo, entre ellas habían unas cucharas. Fruncí el ceño extrañada mas aun y al volver intercambiar miradas con las chicas note que estaban en las mismas que yo.

¿que hacen con esas cosas? - pregunto Tecna.

venimos en ayuda de Brandon - respondió Chatta.

oh no, no le harán daño - dijo Brandon quitándole las cosas a las Pixies - no pueden lastimarla

pero ella... - intento decir Lockette - casi nos mata

eso fue porque lo que dijeron - dijo Brandon dejando las cosas sobre el escritorio - y no importa, ella se ha encerrado en el baño

¿quiere alguien decirme la razón por la que se enojo? - pregunto Musa.

porque Brandon estaba... - intento decir Tune.

oigan eso no - dijo Brandon colocando un dedo en su boca para que cerraran la boca.

lo siento - dijeron todas al unisonó.

quiero decir, estábamos tranquilas cuando oímos un grito de Stella - dijo Chatta preocupada - al parecer estaba molesta porque no podía usar la ropa que quería y por algo que hizo Brandon

fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando Chatta no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y le dijo que se le notaba un poquitito el embarazo - dijo Tune molesta mientras Chatta sonreía nerviosa - lo que Stella entendió como que le decia que estaba gorda, intentamos decirle lo contrario pero Chatta volvio a abrir su boca diciendo que no se preocupara ya que en unos meses mas se le notaría mas lo que la hizo enfadar...

comenzó con regañarla por lo que dijo - hablo Digit preocupada - Brandon intento detenerla un poco pero solo la hizo enojar mas hasta que comenzó a gritar

y bueno, casi nos mata con esos gritos - dijo Amore preocupada - pero en nuestra defensa Chatta tiene la culpa

¿como saber que se iba a enojar por un simple comentario? - pregunto Chatta despreocupada - ella es la que comenzó la guerra

Di un suspiro fuerte y mire a las chicas que estaban igual. No creo que a Stella le haya molestado enserio el comentario, bueno no tanto, mas bien yo creo que son los cambios de humor lo que aumentaron hasta que se enojara por completo. Lo cual no sería extraño pero si era un poco preocupante aunque se le pasara luego.

hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Bloom confundida - ¿que estabas haciendo tu antes de eso?

yo... - intento decir nervioso - nada, la culpa la tienen ellas

oye - grito Chatta molesta - si tu no hubieras hecho aquello de lo que no nos dejas decir ella no se abría molestado y si no se hubiera molestado mi comentario no la habría hecho enfadar...

osea que Brandon tiene la culpa - dije mirando a Brandon.

claro que no - dijo el negando con la cabeza - mejor olvidenlo, yo hablare con ella cuando salga

esta bien - dijo Layla riendo - ya nos dirán que fue eso que hiciste

nada - dijo Brandon sonrojado.

a mi ya se me hace una idea - dijo Musa riendo - seguro hiciste algo vergonzoso...

solo... mejor salgan - dijo Brandon nervioso y sonrojado mas fuerte.

Nos reímos ante la actitud de Brandon, luego le preguntaría a Chatta que fue lo que hizo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía tranquila donde vi el regalo de Helio, use algo de magia para esconderlo y luego tome mi celular para llamarlo pero no me respondía. No sabía que pasaba con el, parecía que me evadía y eso era muy extraño. Quería saber que sucede con Helio, primero en la mañana apenas si me hablo, no quiso ir a almorzar con nosotros y luego las Timmy dijo algo de haberlo visto con una chica. ¿Sera que acaso el ya no quiere estar conmigo? no, el no es así pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en que le pasaba.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Habian pasado unos diez minutos desde que Stella se encerró en el baño y unos cinco desde que las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones con las Pixies. Golpee la puerta del baño para intentar sacar a Stella de allí pero ella aun no quería salir. Estaba preocupado por ella, enserio no quise hacer lo que hice pero no pude evitarlo, el solo hecho de verla hace que mi cabeza explote. Solo la bese en el cuello mientras ella estaba leyendo una revista aunque claro también le di unas cuantas mordidas suaves. Si, se que no debí haber hecho eso en especial cuando ella no quiere hacer nada por las pocas ganas a causa del embarazo pero no pude evitarlo, el solo verla enserio hace que pierda la cabeza. Además solo se molesto nada mas, Chatta tuvo la culpa de que se enojara por haberle dicho aquello.

La puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a Stella mas tranquila así que me acerque a ella lentamente para no activar sus gritos nuevamente y eso funciono ya que no me grito ni se molesto. Me miro preocupada con las manos en su vientre, me asuste un poco pensando que algo pudo haberle pasado al bebé así que rápidamente me acerque mas a ella preguntando que le sucedía pero por suerte su respuesta hizo que me tranquilizara.

¿crees que estoy gorda? - fue la pregunta que obtuve como respuesta a lo que le había preguntado anteriormente.

no - dije colocando mis manos en la cintura. Debía elegir bien mis palabras ya que no quería molestarla nuevamente, ella no esta gorda aunque dijo que había ganado algo de peso por el embarazo, aun no le crecía la pancita y se que ella se molestaría pero enserio quería que le creciera, no solo la haría ver mas linda si no que también el bebé crecería mas - no lo estas...

pero si he ganado peso - dijo frunciendo el ceño algo molesta.

La mire nervioso ya que no sabía que decirle ahora. Era cierto eso pero no quería hacerla enojar de nuevo por lo que no tenía palabras para responder. Vi unas lagrimas correr por sus ojos lo que me preocupo, quite la lagrima con mi dedo indice y le sonreí.

no quiero lagrimas - dije besándola en la frente - y no te preocupes, aun así te ves bien

¿enserio? - pregunto con una voz apenas audible.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - Te Amo sin importar nada

Ella me sonrió un poco y me abrazo. Luego de haberme disculpado por todo ella se tranquilizo y bueno no soy el único que se disculpo ya que las Pixies entraron al poco tiempo y se disculparon también por lo que paso. Por suerte ella las perdono.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Otro día había empezado y en uno mas sería el aniversario de seis años de novios con Helio. Estaba feliz aunque el parecía distante, ayer llego tarde y hoy salio temprano sin decirme nada. Bloom le enseñaba algo a Roxy que estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ella le decía, honestamente Roxy se ha esforzado mucho con nosotras de maestra solo me gustaría verla cuando haga un examen pero obviamente no se puede.

Nosotras estábamos sentadas en el sillón mientras observábamos a Bloom y a Roxy sentadas en el suelo meditando, creo que le estaba enseñando algo sobre como usar la Energía Mágica como un arma de defensa, no era algo difícil de hacer pero necesitaba mucha concentración.

Olvidando ese tema, enserio estoy preocupada por Helio. Quisiera saber que es lo que hace que lo tiene tan ocupado como para siquiera decirme algo. Estaba preocupada ya que como dije mañana es nuestro aniversario y no quería que me siguiera evadiendo.

¿estas bien Flora? - pregunto Musa apoyando su codo derecho en la rodilla derecha mientras la palma apoyaba su mentón aburrida - pareces preocupada

he notado que Helio ha estado algo extraño - dije preocupada - pareciera que me evita

tal vez se aburrió de ti - dijo Stella leyendo despreocupada una revista de modas.

¡Stella! - la regañaron todas a excepción de mi, Roxy y Bloom.

¿que? - dijo despreocupada - yo solo digo lo que creo

mejor sigue leyendo - dijo Tecna dejando su agenda electrónica de lado - calladita te ves mas bonita

yo siempre y en todo momento me veo bonita - dijo sonriendo con aires de superioridad.

Mire a Stella preocupada ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿y si Helio en realidad se aburrió de mi? no quería perderlo pero me tenía muy preocupada el hecho de que me evadía desde hace ya unos pocos días.

no le hagas caso - dijo Layla tranquila - solo esta diciendo estupideces

yo no he dicho estupideces - dijo Stella molesta por el comentario de Layla - solo decía lo que creía, no estoy diciendo que sea verdad

yo... creo que... - no sabía que decir. Lo cierto es que lo dicho por Stella me había afectado un poco aunque no creo que ella lo haya dicho con tal intensión pero aun así me había afectado.

no le hagas caso - dijo Tecna sonriendo tranquilamente - no deberías preocuparte por nada, el Te Ama y tu lo sabes

si pero... no lo se, estoy preocupada - dije voz preocupada.

todo estará bien - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Sonreí mas tranquila gracias al comentario de las chicas. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Helio entrar en la casa, ni siquiera saludo al entrar pero vi que se dirigió a la cocina. Mire a las chicas que me indicaban que fuera a la cocina para hablar con el y así lo hice pero cuando entre escuche parte de la conversación que tenía con los chicos, y lo que escuche no fue nada agradable.

te hemos visto con la chica esa - escuche a Riven - y parecías tan agusto riendo

¿estas engañando a Flora? - pregunto Sky.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y retrocedí para alejarme pero sin querer di vuelta un frasco que estaba en el mesón al lado de la puerta. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y preocupados, en especial Helio.

yo... lo siento - dije recogiendo el frasco.

Flora... - dijo Helio preocupado - ¿que has escuchado?

yo... - dije esquivando su mirada - me voy...

¡No Flora! - escuche gritar a Helio. Había salido corriendo del lugar haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos, corrí hacia el parque, un lugar típico para arrancar. Había dejado salir lagrimas de mi rostro sin querer, no podía creer que esto este pasando, creí que no era nada cuando ayer mencionaron algo sobre una chica pero Sky lo dijo claramente aunque fue una pregunta pero eso no importa ahora. Supongo que Stella tenía razón.

Me senté en una banca mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. No podía ver casi nada ya que las lagrimas me lo impedían pero podía oír claramente a Helio llamándome no quería verlo por ahora así que me levante e intente correr nuevamente pero sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me impedía correr.

Flora no es lo que parece - escuche a Helio preocupado - enserio, mira... yo jamas te haría daño

¿entonces quien era la chica de la que hablaban? - pregunte mirándolo con las lagrimas corriendo de mis ojos - ayer me dijeron lo mismo pero no hice caso pensando que no podía ser verdad...

y no lo es - me interrumpió el - créeme jamas te haría daño

¿entonces quien es? - pregunte sin obtener respuesta lo que me molesto un poco - Helio si enserio querías salir con alguien mas debiste terminar conmigo antes, no hacer eso

Flora, no te puedo responder quien es pero enserio, por favor, por favor confía en mi cuando te digo que no es lo que crees - dijo el preocupado y tranquilo - yo jamas te haría daño, Te Amo y lo sabes como también sabes que no soy esa clase de persona

¿si no me puedes responder como quieres que confié en ti? - pregunte intentando detener las lagrimas con algo de esfuerzo.

porque Te Amo - dijo el con voz suave - no te engañaría nunca, tu eres la única

Helio... - dije en un sollozo. El coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me miro calmado - yo...

se que te he ignorado y parece que te evado pero no es así - dijo Helio - yo jamas haría algo como eso, es solo que... tengo una razón

entonces ¿cual es? - pregunte preocupada.

yo... - dijo dudoso - no puedo decírtelo...

Quite su mano de mi mejilla y negué con la cabeza mientras retrocedía - ¿por qué no? Helio, si me evades, no me hablas, me dicen que hablabas con otra chica muy agusto y no me dices que sucede ¿como quieres que no piense que algo extraño sucede?

creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para no creer aquello - dijo el algo serio.

yo también creí conocerte - dije con voz dolida.

Me dolía no saber que pasaba, me dolía que me evadiera, me dolía pensar siquiera que amaba a otra. No sabía que hacer, tampoco sabía porque no podía creerle lo que me decia, era la primera vez que esto me pasaba.

Flora, por favor créeme - dijo Helio casi en una suplica - Te Amo solo a ti y a nadie mas, eres la única chica a la que quiero

Helio... - No pude terminar de hablar ya que el poso sus labios sobre los míos. Era claro que yo lo amaba a el pero ¿era claro el amor que el me tenía? probablemente si pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía que hacer o que decir. Al cortar el beso retrocedí ante su mirada preocupada - lo siento...

Flora, no lo sientas, solo confía en mi - dijo Helio con voz tranquila - por favor...

yo... - dije preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

ha pasado un largo rato desde que Flora salio y Helio la siguió ¿no crees? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

si - dije preocupada - tal vez no debí haber dicho lo que dije

¿tal vez? - levanto la ceja Amore molesta - eso esta de mas, no debiste haberlo dicho simplemente

ya me disculpe por eso - me defendí.

eso no es verdad - dijo Amore.

bien, lo siento - me disculpe.

no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar - dijo Amore negando con la cabeza - tu comentario afecto a Flora

bien, me ire a disculpar - dije caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

¿que te hace pensar que la encontraras si Gardenia es tan grande? - pregunto Amore cruzada de brazos.

porque buscare por el parque primero - dije despreocupada - es el lugar mas tranquilo para llorar

no porque tu lo hagas, Flora también lo haga - dijo Amore siguiéndome.

Amore, si no quieres venir no vengas y si vienes deja de quejarte - dije cerrando la puerta.

Camine un minutos cuando vi a Helio caminando en dirección contraria a la que yo iba, tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Apreté los dientes preocupada y camine hacia el lentamente.

Helio... - lo llame - ¿estas bien?

no - dijo negando con la cabeza - Flora esta enojada conmigo

ouh - dije simplemente - tal vez... sea algo pasajero

eso espero - dijo el preocupado - yo nunca engañaría a Flora

lo sabemos - dijimos Amore y yo al unisonó.

Helio, yo debo disculparme - dije entrelazando los dedos de mi mano - parte de esto puede ser mi culpa, le dije algo a Flora que no debí haber dicho

esta bien, eso no importa - dijo Helio preocupado.

¿por qué has estado tan distante de Flora? - pregunto Amore curiosa.

mañana es nuestro aniversario de cinco años juntos, y le tenía una sorpresa especial - dijo suspirando mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

¿sorpresa? - pregunte curiosa - ¿cual?

esto - dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo color azul. Abrió la caja y pude ver un anillo de diamantes muy hermoso, pero no era cualquier anillo, era un anillo de compromiso. Amore y yo dimos un chillido felices.

es hermoso - dije sonriendo a Helio - yo creo que a Flora le encantara

si, también lo espero - dijo Helio preocupado - solo espero que se presente

adivino, esta dudosa - dije sonriendo a lo que el asintió - no te preocupes, Amore...

problemas del corazón déjenselo a Amore - Amore sonriendo.

gracias por la ayuda pero... - intento decir Helio.

esta es mi área Helio, y yo haré que Flora vaya a esa cena - dijo Amore sonriendo.

y yo... iré a comer y luego a dormir - dije sonriendo.

no puedes comer y luego dormir, te hace mal, debes esperar unas dos horas - dijo Amore mirándome seria.

Gemí para quejarme por no poder dormir apenas termine la comida. Tecna había leído en Internet que después de comer debía esperar unas dos horas o un poco menos, creo, para no se.

Tecna dijo que lo hagas - me dijo Amore seria - has caso Stella, es por el bien del bebé

uhg ¿por qué yo...? - me queje algo triste - no es justo

Stella... - dijo Amore entre dientes.

lo siento - me disculpe por lo que dije.

buena chica - dijo sonriendo Amore mientras Helio se reía un poco.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Sábado, el tan esperado sábado, aunque ahora ya no sabía si era del todo cierto eso de ser tan esperado. No había visto a Helio en todo el día y estaba oscureciendo lo que me molestaba mas era que ni siquiera me había llamado para preguntarme si iba ir a ese lugar que me dijo o si estaba molesta aun, nada.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Helio me pidió ir a las ocho, aun no sabía si ir por lo que estaba en mi habitación recostada en la cama mirando el techo cuando vi que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a las con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a las Pixies con ellas.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunte mirándolas curiosa.

un pajarito nos ha dicho que tienes una cita especial con Helio - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y es hora de prepararte

chicas no se... - intente decirles algo pero Stella me interrumpió.

no se diga lo contrario - dijo caminando hasta mi armario para buscar algo que usar - ¡Dios! Flora, esta ropa es horrible ¿que no tienes nada hermoso para esta noche...

chicas yo... - intente decir lo que iba a decir anteriormente ignorando el comentario de Stella.

tal vez tu tengas algo para prestarle - dijo Musa.

tengo mucha ropa, seria algo difícil encontrar el atuendo perfecto en tan poco tiempo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

chicas... - las llame pero otra vez no prestaron atención.

este no esta tan mal - dijo Stella sacando un vestido streapless color verde algo oscuro pero era bonito aunque no me gustaba mucho - pasable sería una buena forma de decirlo

¡CHICAS! - grite al ver que no me hacían caso para nada.

Flora no tienes que gritar - dijeron todas al unisonó.

es que no me están escuchando - dije molesta. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta ellas - no se si iré a la cita con Helio ¿si? aun no se siquiera que hacer

tonterías - dijo Chatta sonriendo - tu irás lo quieras o no, de esa manera puedes arreglar los problemas

si, además quien sabe, puede pasar algo que te alegre - dijo Amore con una sonrisa - y Stella ese vestido esta horrible

dije que era pasable no que era perfecto - dijo Stella molesta, chasqueo los dedos y el vestido cambio a un color mas claro - ahora si, mucho mejor aunque no perfecto. Ahora Flora, ten vístete para poder maquillarte

Suspire rendida ya que sabía que no podría ganarle a las chicas. Después de haberme duchado, resistido los cambios de look de Stella y maquillado estaba lista para la cita con Helio. Usaba un vestido verde claro con rosado y tenía una trenza que empezaba desde la derecha y la izquierda uniéndose atrás como una media corona, también debajo de eso tenía el cabello ondulado, idea de Stella quien se paso para esta noche. Me miraba en el espejo y apenas si podía reconocerme, era increíble. Mire a las chicas sorprendida y ellas solo me sonreían abiertamente.

te ves increíble - dijo Layla feliz - a Helio le va a encantar

ten - dijo Bloom entregándome una bolsa de regalo - lo hemos envuelto para que se lo entregues

chicas... - dije mirándola sorprendida - yo...

queremos que te arregles con Helio y esta es la mejor manera - dijo Tecna sonriendo - además es su aniversario, es para pasarlo juntos como pareja y no separados como un matrimonio viejo

¿Tecna estas dando ánimos? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja - porque no lo parece mucho

lo que quiero decir es que espero que se arreglen - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

gracias - dije sonriendo.

No nos agradezcas - dijo Layla sonriendo.

oh no, deja que lo haga - dijo Stella asintiendo mientras las chicas reían - en fin, que tengas una linda noche

las quiero, son las mejores - dije abrazándolas a todas.

Luego de haberme despedido de las chicas fui a donde Helio me había pedido que fuera. No estaba segura de que tramaba pero debía ser importante y algo me dice que las chicas lo sabían, si no no se habrían tomado tantas molestias aunque bueno, son las chicas. Llegue al lugar indicado, era algo como un parque o algo parecido. Había una reja blanca cerrada y suspire al ver que era imposible entrar.

Flora... - escuche la voz de Helio a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y lo vi vestido con unos jeans, una camisa, corbata y un terno - te ves hermosa

gracias - dije con un ligero sonrojo - también te ves bien

¿que te parece si entramos? - pregunto sonriendo.

esta cerrado - dije apuntando a la reja.

es por otro lado - dijo el sonriendo. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo rodeando la reja. Entramos en lo que yo supuse que era un parque pero mas que eso era algo como un invernadero pero al aire libre. Habían muchas flores en arboles, arbustos y el suelo, entre ellas, rosas. No sabía bien donde iba pero Helio parecía tranquilo, el conoce el camino ya que fue idea de el venir.

Flora hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es importante - dijo Helio mirándome.

¿que es? - pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Te Amo, de corazón - dijo el sonriendo - Feliz Aniversario numero cinco

Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda pues el apuntaba con la mano a ese lugar. Mire sorprendida y maravilla, podía ver una mesa redonda con dos sillas, un mantel blanco, unas velas encendidas en la mesa, platos, servicios. Todo eso estaba rodeado por hermosos rosales y para hacerlo aun mejor las estrellas en el cielo le daban un toque mágico.

Helio... es hermoso - dije sorprendida.

que bueno que te guste - dijo sonriendo - vamos a cenar

Nos sentamos en la mesa para una cena preparada por el, estaba delicioso y me encantaba todo, pero aun estaba preocupada por lo pasado anteriormente aunque a el no parecía importarle. Luego de la cena estuvimos hablando por horas y de varios temas hasta que el toco el tema de ayer.

Flora, no podía decírtelo porque era una sorpresa - dijo el sonriendo - la chica era la dueña de este lugar y esta hablando con ella para que me prestara el lugar por una noche

lo siento - dije triste.

no, esta bien - dijo el sonriendo - yo no podía decirte la verdad y tenías razón en estar molesta

aun así, me siento como una tonta - dije culpable.

lo que importa Flora es que todo esta arreglado - dijo el sonriendo - vamos a caminar

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

Estuvimos caminando por unos minutos hablando de unas pocas cosas, el tenía una hermosa rosa en sus manos. Helio se detuvo y me miro sonriendo - Flora, Te Amo con todo el corazón, soy in capas de dañarte o mentirte o lo que sea y tu lo sabes... Hemos sido novios por cinco años y quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo he atesorado los momentos que hemos tenido juntos por eso ahora quiero darte un regalo muy especial...

Me entrego la flor con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. Tome la flor y la acerque a mi nariz para poder olerla pero algo mas paso, pude notar un brillo dentro de la flor. Mire a Helio que me asentía con la cabeza, así que metí la mano en el interior de los pétalos de la rosa y saque un objeto de ellos. Era un anillo de diamantes y no uno cualquiera, un anillo de compromiso.

¿Te casarías conmigo? - pregunto sonriendo.

Mire a Helio sonriendo emocionada y lo abrace fuertemente antes de darle un beso en los labios - ¡Si! ¡Si!

El me abrazo sonriente y feliz - Te Amo Flora

también Te Amo Helio - dije sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí la conti, siento mucho no haber actualizado tan pronto como normalmente lo hago pero no les mentire... había tenido un poquito de flojera, también como que no sabía como unir mis ideas y sobre todo había dormido toda las tardes apenas llegaba del colegio hasta el día siguiente, a pesar de que la semana se me hizo corta también algo pesada :/ bueno, siento la tardanza

**Próximamente: La Pesadilla del Cuarto Mes**

¿cuantas noches llevas sin dormir? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

casi dos semanas - dijo Stella cansada - es imposible hacerlo

es extraño que tengas tantas pesadillas - dijo Timmy preocupado.

Akane podría estar relacionada - dijo Musa preocupada por las pesadillas de su amiga.

Srta. Faragonda - dijeron todas sonriendo - ¿que hace aquí?

chicos, necesito que vengan a Alfea conmigo por un día - dijo Faragonda seria.

¡AAAHHH! - grito Stella despertando de golpe y bañada en sudor.

¿quieres Akane? - pregunto Tecna molesta a la hechicera que tenía en frente de ella

algo me dice que lo que Akane busca esta relacionado con el bebé de Brandon y Stella - dijo Faragonda seria.

aun no sabemos como se escapo de esa prisión - dijo Flora torciendo los labios - es imposible que lo lograra

¿que paso? - pregunto Layla a Stella preocupada

era... Dios, era horrible - dijo Stella asustada - ella... el bebé... Dios, la sangre...

tranquila Stella - dijo Flora un poco preocupada - se acabo, fue una pesadilla nada mas

quiero a Brandon - dijo Stella con algunas lagrimas - quiero que este aquí

Stella... - dijo Bloom preocupada.

~ Comentarios:

- Selenna: Bueno aquí tienes el numero 5, espero que te haya gustado porque a mi... bueno si me gusto como quedo. El chantaje de Akane... esa bruja... pero es fundamental que aparezca ya que las sorpresas no se acaban.

- tamaye1999: No, no todo se trata de Bloom, solo la quería integrar mas en el fics igual que a las chicas pero esto es de Stella y Brandon, créeme pronto veras las sorpresas que aguardan en este fics. Sobre lo de que Stella pierda al bebé... :S la verdad es que no pero no creo, tal vez hacer otra cosa pero no, no creo que hacer que lo pierda sea bueno.

- Val Marsal: Capitulo N°1 que bueno que te haya gustado y si, también lo creo, tendrá unos tíos (as) maravillosos (as). Capitulo N°3: Tal vez, pero lo vi en una serie jeje no me acuerdo su nombre pero no importa porque tengo una idea con esto jeje. Capitulo N°4 Porque... bueno respuesta en el siguiente capitulo jeje y todos queremos que pasen los seis meses :D

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: La verdad siempre sale a la luz con el tiempo, los secretos nunca mueren. Si Akane esta algo... irritante últimamente pero este es mi personaje antagonista y ella en esta parte tiene que tener un papel realmente malo porque bueno, eso se revelara mas adelante jeje. Si quedan muchos síntomas que he encontrado en mas paginas de Internet, ahora que los recuerde lo encuentro algo difícil pero voy a tener que volver a revisar todo jeje. Y supondré que sera una pesadilla, aunque no creo que tanto porque parece que este trimestre es mas calmado.

- TheSaku: No te preocupes, yo también he tenido evaluaciones y hoy tuve una de fisica horrible pero eso no importa ahora jeje. Espero que te vaya bien en tus evaluaciones y sigas leyendo :D

- Resa J. E: Que bueno que te hayan gustado, todas tus partes, gracias por el comentario y espero que sigas leyendo. Lo de Brandon y Sky, admitamoslo todos alguna vez hemos dudado de alguna cosa pero luego terminamos creyendo en la persona jeje así que como que es normal.

- star 123: jeje si... intentare poner algo mas sobre esa pareja al igual que todas, ya vez que puse a Flora y Helio en este, luego iré avanzando mas.

- casitina: Eso pasara mas adelante pero pasara ya que voy a escribir un capitulo dedicado para cada pareja como este :D

- hermosiu: La verdad es que Bloom solo la integro mas en el fics porque en un inicio Bloom era mi favorita pero luego como que me empezó a gustar mas Stella así que por eso no escribo mucho sobre Bloom pero aun así intento integrarla como a las demás

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y también lamento la demora ya saben que soy de actualizar muy pronto pero hoy me he demorado un poco mas. También espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente capitulo pero estoy feliz porque mñn es viernes ¡WOOO! y si lees esto el viernes te digo, estoy feliz porque hoy es Viernes ¡WOO! kasjkasjkas

Dejen Review y Suscribanse a mi cuenta (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: La Pesadilla del Cuarto Mes

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 6:

La Pesadilla del Cuarto Mes

.: Musa :.

El grupo y yo hemos decidido ir a un día de campo para pasar el tiempo, era un Sábado de la tercera semana del mes de Mayo. El día estaba muy tranquilo, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y casi no había mucho sol, el viento era tranquilo. Todos estábamos sentados en el pasto, de hecho sobre el mantel y algunos comían lo que estaba en el canasto aunque no era un almuerzo completo ya que eran cosas simples como sandwich y esas cosas aunque de todos modos si había un poco de comida pero era para Stella.

esto necesitábamos, salir de las cuatro paredes - dijo Flora que estaba sentada en forma de meditación - ya estaba harta de tanto trabajo

es verdad - dijo Tecna sonriendo. Mire hacia al frente y vi a Roxy jugando con Arthur y las Pixies por lo que no pude evitar soltar una risita al verlos jugar, tenía suerte de que hoy este campo estuviera vació ya que si alguien la ve con las Pixies seguro piensan que esta loca pues, ellos no pueden ver a las Pixies.

oye Stella ¿no crees que es demasiado tonto usar lentes cuando casi no hay ni sol? - pregunto Flora a Stella. Mire a la rubia y vi que estaba recostada en el césped mirando hacia el techo con ambas manos en su vientre. Usaba unos lentes de sol oscuros lo que explicaría porque Flora pregunto pero no explica el porque los usa - ¿Stella?

Ella no había respondido a la pregunta de Flora lo que preocupo un poco a mi castaña amiga. Flora se acerco un poco a Stella para zarandearla y que le respondiera pero la rubia se sento y se estiro un poco.

¿me decías algo? - pregunto Stella.

¿estabas durmiendo? - pregunto Bloom extrañada.

A mi también me extraño un poco ya que según ella los malestares del primer trimestre se habían ido, ya no estaba tan cansada, no tenía tanta hambre, las náuseas, los mareos y los vómitos también habían desaparecido. Además, algo que a todas nos parecía lindo era ya que le notaba un poco el embarazo, apenas le crecía la pancita y ya van tres semanas.

no - respondió tranquila - estaba pensando

¿pensando? - pregunte extrañada. Supondré que tiene que ver con el embarazo ya que no se me ocurre nada mas de lo que tenga que pensar tan concentradamente aunque si lo pienso bien, no creo que sea del todo cierto ya que parecía mas que estaba durmiendo.

yo también pienso Musa - dijo tranquila. Brandon se rió un poco y acerco la mano a Stella para quitarle los lentes pero ella retrocedió enseguida y sonrió cosa que nos pareció extraño.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - es que... van con mi vestuario no me los puedo quitar

Intercambie miradas con Bloom y asentimos. Ambas nos levantamos y caminamos hacia Stella, la idea era quitarle los lentes de una u otra forma. Algo andaba mal ya que para empezar no había sol, nada de sol porque las nubes lo cubrían y para terminar puede que no sea experta en la moda como ella pero hasta yo se que su atuendo y los lentes no combinaban. Luego de una dura pelea para quitárselo pudimos y me sorprendió demasiado lo que ocultaban esos lentes, así es ocultaban... no los usaba por el sol ni por la moda, los usaba porque estaba ocultado ojeras, y se notaban demasiado, además se veía muy cansada.

Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿que...?

Ella gimió mientras se dejaba caer de espalda y se disculpaba con el por no decirle nada. Aparentemente ella ha estado teniendo pesadillas y después de ser despertada no puede volver a dormir por lo que esta despierta toda la noche, según nos dijo.

¿cuantas noches llevas sin dormir? - pregunto Bloom preocupada. Yo también tenía curiosidad ya que solo dijo que ha tenido pesadillas y después no puede dormir pero no nos ha dicho desde cuando que tiene esas pesadillas.

casi dos semanas - dijo Stella cansada - es imposible hacerlo

¡DOS SEMANAS! - dijimos todos con el mismo tono de voz sorprendidos. Dos semanas sin dormir, eso es... desde una semana después de que comenzara el cuarto mes, eso es mucho dos semanas ¿por qué no nos dijo antes? esta niña, juro que ahorcaría si no fuera por el bebé.

¿por qué no me dijiste? - pregunto Brandon algo preocupado y molesto.

porque no quería despertarte, parecías tan tranquilo - se excuso Stella nerviosa.

te gusta preocuparnos - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - Stella entiende que también deberías decirnos lo que sucede, no estas sola y nos preocupas

lo se, pero no quería preocuparlos yo pensé que era cosa de nada - dijo Stella agachando la cabeza - pero todos los días tengo una diferente...

es extraño que tengas tantas pesadillas - dijo Timmy preocupado.

¿de que tratan? - pregunte curiosa pero preocupada también.

no las recuerdo con claridad pero si se que son algo horrible - dijo Stella preocupada. Vi que llevo las manos a su vientre y sin levantar la cabeza dijo - creo que tienen algo que ver con el bebé...

La mire preocupada ¿algo horrible relacionado con el bebé? eso no puede ser del todo cierto. Si mal no recuerdo, se puede soñar con el bebé mientras este embarazada, eso dice el libro que trajo Flora, pero no creo que sea algo horrible, yo mas bien creo que sería algo bueno. Comencé a preocuparme al ocurrirseme una idea de que podría suceder para que tenga estas pesadillas.

Akane podría estar relacionada - dijo Musa preocupada por las pesadillas de su amiga. Yo tenía toda el as de ganar ya que podría estar en lo cierto, no puede existir otra manera que no sea esta. Si Akane esta relacionada con esto eso quiere decir que ella quiere al bebé... o simplemente solo intenta asustar a Stella.

no lo se - dijo ella pasando ambas manos por su cabello - pero ya no importa

eso quiere decir que si estabas durmiendo cuando te llame - dijo Flora que como respuesta Stella asintió con la cabeza.

de hecho, intentaba - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - pero no se pudo...

ven, vamos a caminar - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y el la tomo de la mano antes de irse. Observaba como se alejaban mas y mas para poder ir a caminar por ahí cerca. No había mucho de que preocuparse pero aun así sentía que algo mas molestaba a Stella, algo que posiblemente tenga relación con esas pesadillas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me lleve a Stella para poder pasear un rato, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado por esas pesadillas que dice tener. No se porque no me dijo antes pero esta bien, si no lo hizo seguro era para no preocuparme y no por esa excusa que dijo.

Tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya mientras caminábamos sin rumbo por toda la zona del camping. Un día como este no debía desperdiciarse de tal manera estando sentados todo le día aun cuando no haya demasiado sol no hay que desperdiciarlo.

Estábamos caminando en silencio por lo que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Yo estaba feliz porque Stella al fin estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo, lo que significa que ya se comienza a notar mas el embarazo. Debía hacer una cita para una de las semanas de Junio para otra ecografía, la cual era muy importante ya se se vería el sexo el bebé lo que todos querían saber.

¿en que piensas? - pregunto Stella mirándome.

en el bebé - respondí sonriendo - ya quiero saber que es lo que sera

y yo que las peleas entre Nabu y Bloom terminen - dijo riendo ella - el otro día...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que un ruido la interrumpió. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mi celular que era el causante del ruido. Al revisar la pantalla pude ver que era mi madre lo que no me sorprendía ya que ha estado llamado mucho últimamente.

es mi madre - dije sonriendo.

contesta - me dijo ella entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

hola - salude al contestar la llamada.

_hola hijo_ - me saludo en un tono alegre - _¿como estas?_

bien, no es que quiera ser malo ni nada pero ¿por qué me llamas? - pregunte tranquilo.

_¿acaso una madre no puede llamar a su hijo para ver como se encuentra?_ - pregunto algo molesta.

recuerdo que me llamaste hoy temprano - respondí riendo - ¿que paso?

_nada, solo quiero saber como están_ - dijo ella tranquila - ¿_Stella esta contigo?_

ya entendí - dije riendo - si, te la paso enseguida

Mire a Stella y le sonreí mientras ella reía un poco, le entregue el celular y ella respondió la llamada tranquilamente. Siempre están hablando sobre el embarazo u otra cosa pero mas sobre el embarazo, mi madre pareciera la mas impaciente a decir verdad. Luego de que terminaron de hablar Stella corto la llamada y me entrego el celular tranquila.

¿que dijo? - pregunte sonriendo.

muchas cosas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Los malestares del trimestre anterior habían desaparecido de apoco, aunque aun tenía algunos mareos leves pero casi nunca a decir verdad. Ahora tenía unos nuevos síntomas que eran mas tranquilos pero lo que a ella le molestaban eran algunos dolores musculares pero todo estaba bien por ahora.

Brandon... quiero comer helado - dijo Stella de forma dulce e inocente.

no hay ningún vendedor por aquí - dije sonriendo - ¿que te parece si esperamos a volver a casa?

bien - dijo algo triste. Sonreí un ya que se que los antojos son algo que no han desaparecido y ahora que no tiene nauseas ni vómitos son mas fuerte pues, puede comer sin problemas.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar una banca en la cual nos sentamos tranquilamente, la banca estaba ubicada varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba Roxy jugando con las Pixies. No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro al ve a Stella, su viente en crecimiento la hacia ver mas hermosa, pero ella se ve linda en todo momento.

Me fije que Stella miraba el suelo fijamente, su rostro se veía un poco cansado lo que me preocupo un así que le di un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que comenzara a girar la cabeza sin quitar la vista del suelo.

¿pasa algo? - pregunto al mirarme por completo.

no, ¿y a ti? - pregunte sonriendo.

no - respondió negando con cabeza.

Tome su mano y la volví a besar en la mejilla - Te Amo demasiado Stella...

también Te Amo - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Las Pixies, Arthur y yo estábamos jugando algo simple como atrapar un disco. Las mascotas no habían venido con nosotros lo que me hacía sentir algo triste pero las Pixies y Arthur sabían hacerme reír de una forma divertida. Lance el disco a lo que todos fueron tras el pero me extrañe demasiado al ver que habían pasado cinco minutos y no habían vuelto. Arthur no demora mucho encontrar los discos y si no me equivoco las Pixies pueden usar su magia así que fui a buscarlos para saber que había pasado.

¿donde se han metido? - pregunte al ver el disco color morado tirado en el suelo pero no ver a las Pixies y Arthur.

Tome el disco y busque con la mirada a estos traviesos, seguro se esconden para hacer una broma o algo pero no estaban en ningún lado lo que me preocupo mas aun. No podía ver a Dia y por mas que la llamaba no aparecía ni daba una señal de donde encontrarla así que intente encontrar a Arthur con mis poderes pero tampoco pude.

espero que estén bien - dije preocupada - le diré a las chicas

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Brandon y a Stella sentados en una banca que estaba a varios metros de donde yo me encontraba así que camine hasta ellos para poder decirles lo que me preocupaba pero mientras mas me acercaba mas me arrepentía de ir ya que ambos se estaban besando y no quería interrumpir pero estaba muy preocupada.

Al quedar frente a ellos me aclare la garganta lo que hizo que Brandon se alejara de Stella y me mirara sonrojado - Roxy... ¿que, que paso?

siento interrumpir, créeme - dije asintiendo - pero estoy preocupada, Arthur y las Pixies no están en ningún lado

El rostro de Stella paso de sonrojado e incomodo a preocupado, se levanto de la banca y busco con la mirada a las Pixies, seguro estaba preocupada por Amore. Coloco una mano en el hombro de Brandon preocupada y este se levanto intentando tranquilizarla porque casi parecía que entraba en pánico.

esto no es bueno - dijo preocupada - no siento la energía de Amore...

tranquila ¿si? - dijo Brandon tranquilo - deben estar escondiéndose

es imposible - dije preocupada también - ya las llame y no responden, Arthur tampoco y no puedo encontrarlo usando magia

Tal vez no debí mencionar eso ya que Stella entro en pánico pero tenía que mencionarlo. Brandon y yo la calmamos un poco y luego los tres fuimos a buscar a las chicas para decirles lo de las Pixies. Al llegar donde se encontraba nuestro picnic vi todas las miradas preocupadas de ellas,

¡Roxy! - dijeron todas preocupadas - ¿donde están las Pixies?

Las mire un poco sorprendida ya que aun no había dicho nada pero supuse que al igual que yo y Stella ellas debieron de haber sentido que no estaban. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta y ellas rápidamente intercambiaron preocupadas.

estábamos jugando con el disco y ellas con Arthur fueron por el pero nunca llegaron - dije preocupada mientras le entregaba el disco a Bloom - fui a ver porque tardaban tanto y cuando encontré el disco no vi a ninguno cerca, las llame pero nunca llegaron

¿Tecna puedes buscarlas con el disco? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - tal vez les paso algo

no creo poder encontrarlas con esto - dijo Tecna preocupada - no se si llegaron a tocarlo antes de desaparecer ni nada

haz un intento - dije preocupada - no pudieron desaparecer de la nada

Tecna cerro los ojos concentrada mientras intentaba buscar a las Pixies pero negó con la cabeza al abrirlos - no... no hay señales ni nada

Note que Flora se agacho colocando la palma de su mano derecha en el césped y luego camino a un árbol que estaba cerca - los arboles dicen alguien se las ha llevado... tienen miedo, dicen que no parecía humano pero tenia vida, es como una nube de humo negra

¿nube de humo negra? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño - ¿chicas estoy soñando?

no lo creo - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

porque hace unas noches recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla con una nube de humo negra - dijo Stella - es lo único que recuerdo

¿crees que tengan que ver con tus pesadillas? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

no lo se, espero que no - dijo Stella - aunque ese humo no parecía querer a las Pixies

ya esta - dijo Flora mirándonos fijamente - los arboles dicen que el humo los hizo desaparecer

estoy preocupada - dije jugando con mis manos nerviosas - espero que estén bien

hay que buscarlas - dijo Musa preocupada - ahora...

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Nos encontrabamos en casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, nos habíamos pasado la tarde completa buscando a las Pixies sin éxito alguno. Estaba preocupada ya que no podía ni siquiera localizar a Digit lo que era preocupante porque ella siempre tiene su localizador encendido. Todas nos encontrabamos en el living pensando y pensando en donde encontrar a las Pixies pero nada se nos ocurría. Los chicos estaban tranquilos y solo daban apoyo, además de que nos ayudaron a buscarlas pero aun así nada.

esto no es bueno - dijo Musa preocupada - tienen que estar en algun lado

piensen chicas, las pistas son un humo negro y el disco - dijo Bloom pensativa - Roxy lanzo el disco pero no vio cuando desaparecieron, los arboles dijeron que un humo las envolvió haciéndolas desaparecer

¿saben que es extraño? - pregunto Roxy mirando el suelo - no habían ladridos, Arthur siempre ladra para avisar de algo pero en esta ocasión no escuche nada

chicas pienso que deberían descansar un poco - dijo Sky dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa de centro que contenía varios vasos con jugo - buscaron toda la tarde y no han aparecido, necesitan un descanso para luego recomenzar la búsqueda

ten - dijo Brandon entregándole a Stella un pote transparente con helado.

gracias - dijo apenas audible.

no podemos descansar - dije negando con la cabeza - hay que encontrar a las Pixies

es muy extraño que hayan desaparecido así como así - dijo Musa preocupada - tal vez ese humo negro era esa bruja desgraciada

Musa no puedes culpar a Akane de todo lo que sucede - la defendió Riven.

y tu no la puedes defender sabiendo de lo que es capas - dijo Musa apuntando a Riven molesta - hablo enserio, esa bruja haría lo que fuera solo para molestarnos aunque sea un segundo, sabe nuestras habilidades y debilidades, sabe donde atacar y cuando atacar

¿y si Akane no tiene nada que ver? - pregunto Stella con la vista puesta en el suelo.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

es solo que, es verdad lo que dice Musa pero aun así... no se, como que no me parece lógico que se lleve a las Pixies - dijo Stella mirándome dudativa - además Roxy lo dijo, Arthur no ladro... ¿no creen que si hubieran visto a Akane lo haría?

pero era un humo - dijo Flora preocupada - los arboles dijeron eso

pero tenía vida - dijo Stella seria - si hubiese sido Akane, no importa la forma que tenga, las Pixies la hubieran reconocido

¿por qué la defiendes? - pregunto Musa molesta - ¿acaso tu y Riven se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para defender a Akane?

y solo digo que no puedes culparla de todo lo que sucede - se encogió Riven de hombros - además Stella tiene razón

es verdad - apoyo Nabu - lo que debió llevárselos era algo o alguien que las Pixies no pudieron reconocer... los ataco de espaldas, es lo mas seguro

todo eso nos conlleva a una sola pregunta - dijo Bloom seria - ¿quien fue?... si sabemos quien fue seguro sabremos lo que quiere

no hay maneras de encontrar a las Pixies - dije tecleando mi computadora. Desde que llegamos a casa comencé a buscar la señal de Digit por algun lado de Gardenia, tal vez quien se las llevo se esconde aquí pero no he encontrado nada lo que significa que no están aquí, busque la señal por toda la tierra y tampoco, es como sido desaparecieran del mapa a menos que no estén en la tierra.

tiene que haber algo que nos haga encontrarlas - dijo Layla preocupada - no puede estar pasando esto

de hecho he buscado por toda la Tierra la señal de Digit pero no la he encontrado lo que solo puede significar una cosa - dije mirando a las chicas seria.

¿que? - pregunto Roxy.

quien sea que se las llevo desapareció del mapa - dije seria - y eso solo puede significar una cosa...

¡La Dimensión Mágica! - dijeron todas sonriendo.

debieron habérselas llevado para allá - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es por eso que no las encontramos aquí

así es - asentí sonriendo - creo que... oh, ¿que esto?

¿que cosa? - pregunto Layla mirando la computadora.

es un mensaje de Faragonda - dije mirando el mensaje - dice que quiere hablar con nosotros

¿para que querrá? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

seguro sabe lo de las Pixies - dijo Helio tranquilo.

no creo que tenga algo que ver con las Pixies - dije negando con la cabeza. Iba a enviarle una solicitud para tener una vídeo llamada pero una luz celeste y cegante se hizo presente en la habitación, lo que nos obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a Faragonda con una sonrisa.

Srta. Faragonda - dijimos todas con un tono alegre - ¿que hace aquí?

he venido para hablarles de algo, no podía ser por una computadora - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿sobre que? - pregunte curiosa.

sobre... - intento decir Faragonda.

¿ha encontrado algo relacionado con las pesadillas? - pregunto Stella esperanzada.

mas o menos - respondió Faragonda sonriendo.

un minuto que ya me perdí - dijo Layla moviendo las manos - ¿usted sabía de las pesadillas?

yo le dije hace una semana - respondió Stella por Faragonda - pensaba que tal vez ella me pueda ayudar

ahora si me siento inútil - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - se supone que nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo pero no nos dices nada

lo siento chicas - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero pensé que tal vez con Faragonda pueda encontrar una respuesta mejor

esta bien - dije sonriendo - pero díganos ¿que ha sabido?

bueno, para empezar tenías razón Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - esas pesadillas no son por casualidad, algo o alguien las hace aparecer y creo que el bebé es la razón

¿disculpe? - pregunto Brandon confundido - ¿que quiere decir?

¿cree que sea Akane? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

es probable - dijo Faragonda seria.

¿a que se refiere con lo del bebé? - pregunto Sky.

todos sabemos que Akane esta libre por algo - dije mirando a Sky - ella busca algo

algo me dice que lo que Akane busca esta relacionado con el bebé de Brandon y Stella - dijo Faragonda seria.

Las miradas de Brandon y Stella eran algo sorprendidas y preocupadas. No se que estaría pasando por sus mentes en este momento pero imagino que tendrá que ver con miedo y preocupación.

¿esta diciendo... que Akane esta libre porque quiere algo relacionado con bebé? - pregunto Musa frunciendo el ceño - eso es algo extraño, el bebé ni siquiera a nacido... ni siquiera sabemos el sexo aun

lo que me preocupa es que aun no sabemos como se escapo de esa prisión - dijo Flora torciendo los labios - es imposible que lo lograra

tiene esas gemas en sus manos y su cuello - dijo Bloom mirandonos seria - recuerdo que Stella me dijo que de ahí obtenía sus poderes

lo cual no seria extraño - dijo Roxy - ella tiene miles de trucos bajo la manga, es posible que había anticipado lo que Stella quería hacer para vencerla

no... - negó con la cabeza Stella - ella no lo sabía, fue una coincidencia

chicas nos salimos del tema - dijo Layla mirandonos seria - tenemos tres problemas las Pixies, las pesadillas y Akane libre

¿que paso con las Pixies? - pregunto Faragonda tomando asiento al lado de Bloom.

han desaparecido - respondí preocupada - no podemos encontrarlas y creo que es probable que se las hayan llevado a Magix

yo pensaba en que fuéramos ahora - dijo Flora apretando el puño.

no pueden - negó Timmy con la cabeza - han estado todo el día buscando a las Pixies y a Arthur, descansen un poco

despierta Timmy, no podemos descansar sabiendo que nuestras Pixies y Arthur están en peligro - dijo Musa algo molesta - hay que ir por ellos

no saben si están en peligro - dijo Sky apretando el puño en defensa de Timmy - pueden estar bien

Sky, Musa tiene razón - dije seria - las Pixies y Arthur pueden estar en peligro, se las llevo algo o alguien que no conocemos y nadie sabe a donde... lo mas probable es que estén en peligro, descansaremos luego de encontrarlos

así que al pelea esta en ir o descansar - dijo Faragonda mirandonos a todos - tengo la solución

¿cual? - preguntamos todos al unisonó

chicos, necesito que vengan a Alfea conmigo por un día - dijo Faragonda seria.

¿nosotros? - preguntaron todos al unisonó.

si, las chicas se quedaran aquí y descansaran - dijo Faragonda seria - ustedes vendrán conmigo a buscar a las Pixies y al perro de Roxy

¡NO! - dijimos todas molestas.

no puede dejarnos aquí - dije molesta apretando los puños - las Pixies son nuestras haditas, no podemos quedarnos aquí

tiene razón - dijo Bloom seria - no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados

no estoy diciendo que lo hagan - dijo Faragonda - solo descansen un día nada mas, los chicos se vienen conmigo hoy y vuelven mañana por la noche

¡HOY! - grito Stella preocupada y asustada - ¡No...!

tranquila Stella - dijo Faragonda - estarás bien una noche, las chicas están contigo

pero... - dijo ella preocupada.

no te preocupes - dijo Brandon sonriendo - se que estarás bien y si no, me llamas y vendré enseguida

esta decidido - dijo Sky sonriendo - nosotros iremos y ustedes descansan

no es justo - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos molesta - nosotras deberíamos estar buscando a las Pixies y a Arthur

es verdad - apoyamos todas, incluso Stella que no parecía tan convencida.

tu eres la última que debería estar en contra - dijo Nabu mirando a Stella en forma regañadora - dijiste que han pasado dos semanas sin que duermas bien, eres quien mas debe descansar

Stella le dio una mirada de muerte y luego se cruzo de brazos girando la cabeza molesta. Algunos nos reímos yo por ejemplo, ya que eso que hizo además de ser un puchero, también aligero el ambiente molesto que había.

entonces, decidido - dijo Riven sonriendo - partimos en una hora

bien - dijimos todas resignadas.

* * *

.: Lockette :.

Estaba muy asustada al no saber con esa actitud en donde me encontraba, me refiero al lugar en especifico. Las Pixies y yo nos encontrabamos encerradas en una esfera extraña que apenas si tenía agujeros para respirar, era lo bastante amplia para todas e incluso sobraba demasiado espació pero no podíamos salir de allí con magia ya que parecía tener una barrera extraña. Frente a nosotras se encontraba Arthur encerrado en una jaula, el ladraba e intentaba salir pero era imposible.

Mire todo mi alrededor preocupada pero no podía saber bien que era el lugar donde estábamos Podía identificar alguno que otro objeto, como un escritorio, nos muebles y creo que era un armario lo que había a mi derecha, es posible que si no fuera porque no había una cama diría que estábamos en una habitación.

Recuerdo que estaba jugando con las Pixies, Roxy y Arthur a atrapar el disco que Roxy lanzaba cuando en una de esas fuimos todos por el disco pero algo paso. Sentí algo como una energía maligna y al darme la vuelta no se que sucedió ya que todo se volvía negro, al abrir los ojos nos encontrabamos aquí. No pude ver a mi atacante y dudo que las demás Pixies hayan podido.

hay que salir de esta endemoniada esfera - dijo Chatta molesta - no somos hamters

no es una pelota de hamters - dijo Dia negando con la cabeza - pero tienes razón, hay que salir de aquí

nuestras hadas deben estar preocupadas por nosotras - dije preocupada - Bloom...

tal vez Arthur pueda romper la jaula con sus dientes - dijo Tune sonriendo.

no te ofendas Tune pero si enserio pudiera ya habría salido de ahí - dijo Amore mirando a Tune tranquila - lo que hay que hacer es salir nosotras primero y luego sacar a Arthur

olvidenlo - dijo Digit negando con la cabeza - no podemos salir nosotras de aquí ni Arthur de allí, solo nos queda esperar a que las chicas vengan por nosotras o nos dejen salir antes

y rezar para que no nos suceda nada - dije preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿estas seguro? - pregunte por enésima vez a Brandon preocupada. No quería que fuera con Faragonda, prefería que se quedara conmigo ya que no quería pasar la noche sola. Las pesadillas eran horribles y es cierto que le dije que si no lo despertaba era porque no quería molestarlo pero la verdad era porque verlo dormir tranquilo me tranquilizaba a mi, además no quería que algo le pase.

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo tranquilamente - todo va a estar bien Stella, las chicas estarán contigo y si algo llegara a pasar vendré enseguida a verte y lo sabes

¿pero si te pasa algo? - pregunte preocupada.

no pasara - dijo el colocando su dedo indice y pulgar en mi mentón levantándolo un poco y besando mi frente.

no lo sabes - dije preocupada.

pero no dejare que nada me pase, todo va a salir bien - coloco su mano izquierda en mi vientre y sonrió tiernamente - ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas nomas

esta bien - dije triste porque enserio no quería que se fuera.

Te Amo - dijo sonriendo - a ti y al bebé

yo también Te Amo, a ambos de hecho - dije sonriendo un poco. El unió sus labios con los míos en un beso suave y tierno - ten cuidado

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo.

Los chicos se reunieron con Faragonda listos para irse y las chicas bueno, ellas estaban algo molestas ya que casi parecía que ellos le quitaban su misión de encontrar a las Pixies. Aunque estuviera preocupada por Amore yo sabía que al menos para mi era imposible ir en busca de ella ya que Nabu tenía razón y lo sabía de memoria pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada por Amore.

tengan cuidado - dije preocupada por todos.

estaremos bien - dijo Riven despreocupado - esperemos que puedas dormir esta noche

no te preocupes Brandon - dijo Layla saliendo de su molestia y sonriendo - nosotras la cuidaremos esta noche

si es necesario dormiremos con ella esta noche - dijo Flora de igual forma.

con eso estoy tranquilo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - cuídate Preciosa

tu igual - dije sonriendo un poco.

bien ya es hora de irnos - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - chicas espero que pasen una noche tranquila, Stella mil veces lo han dicho y mil veces te lo repito, cualquier cosa solo llama y envió a los chicos enseguida

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

A los pocos minutos después Faragonda desapareció con los chicos dejándonos a nosotras algunas molestas y otras, yo, preocupadas. Mire a las chicas al no saber que hacer ahora pues, sin Brandon aquí no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

¿ahora que? - pregunte curiosa.

a descansar - dijo Tecna sonriendo - vamos, llevaremos sacos de dormir a tu habitación

esta bien - dije tranquila.

Me a fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa antes de que las chicas entraran. No sabía que hacer así que me recosté en la cama leyendo una revista de moda, o bueno ojeando porque ya no quería leer nada mas por el resto de mi vida, no es nada personal pero simplemente ya no quiero.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Musa y Tecna entrar con un saco de dormir en sus manos, por supuesto eran dos. Los dejaron en un rincón de la habitación y se sentaron en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa.

¿como estas? - pregunto Musa.

bien ¿por qué? - pregunte sin quitar la vista de la revista.

porque pensamos que estarías mas triste - dijo Tecna con voz preocupada.

estoy bien - dije cambiando de pagina.

esta bien - escuche decir a Musa no tan convencida. Pocos minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse y supuse que eran las demás así que quite la vista de la revista y como pensé así fue, eran todas, incluida Roxy que se quedaba con nosotras. Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas con las chicas, por unas largas horas hasta que en un momento me aburrí y tome la revista anterior.

se acabo la comida - escuche decir a Layla - iré por mas

Se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, todas estábamos sobre la cama tranquilas, ellas estaban hablando y yo bueno solo ojeaba. Escuche a Layla entrar a los pocos minutos y traía algo de beber consigo.

oigan ¿como creen que estén los chicos? - pregunto curiosa caminando a la cama.

esperemos que bien - dijo Flora preocupada mientras yo dejaba la revista en la mesa de noche.

Di una mirada triste, quería que Brandon estuviera aquí conmigo como todas las noches haciéndome caricias, reír, y sobre todo cuidándome como siempre. Se que es solo por una noche pero lo necesito.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_no... basta, me haces cosquillas - dije riendo mientras Brandon besaba mi vientre causando un cosquilleo fuerte._

_Te Amo - dijo acercándose a mi rostro - mi chica de oro_

_¡Tesoro! - dije feliz rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Pegue mi frente a la del mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja - ¡Te Adoro!_

_El se rió de forma encantadora y me beso en los labios. Al separarme de el comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y no quería detenerse por mas que se lo podía. Luego de un buen rato de risas, besos y caricias estábamos tranquilamente en la cama hablando._

_me encanta verte así, sonriendo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - Te Amo Preciosa ahora y siempre_

_también Te Amo - dije sonriendo. _

_¿sabes que siempre me tendrás para cuando me necesites verdad? - pregunto sonriendo - Dios Stella, me traes como un loco_

_Me reí un poco y lo bese fugazmente en los labios - tu me tienes enamorada... Te Amo... - de una manera u otra me subí sobre el y lo bese en los labios, acción que el correspondió de igual manera._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿tu que dices Stella? - la voz de Flora me saco de mi recuerdo de la semana pasada. Mire a Flora confundida ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaban y al parecer ella entendió que yo no sabía de hablaban - hablábamos de que últimamente los chicos se están declarado ¿no crees?

oh, no - dije negando con la cabeza - la verdad es que no parece, solo hacen lo que quieren...

apostare a que la siguiente sera Tecna - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿que? - levanto la ceja Tecna confundida - ¿por qué estas tan segura?

porque Riven es un cabeza dura - dijo Musa riendo - además no se, como que Timmy...

tiene razón - dije sonriendo - bueno, en lo que Riven es un cabeza dura

¿por qué no puede ser Brandon el próximo en comprar un anillo? - pregunto Roxy riendo.

es verdad - dijo Tecna - ¿que hay de el?

oh no, algo me dice que sera el último - dije riendo al recordar porque.

¿por qué estas tan segura de eso? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

por esto - chasquee los dedos y una lista apareció, era muy larga.

¿que es eso? - preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

son muchas cosas - dijo Musa sorprendida - una cuna, biberón, juguetes... no me digas que enserio piensan comprar esto al tiro, saldrá muy caro

lo se - dije suspirando - le he dicho a Brandon que yo pagaría las cosas que son caras, como la cuna pero no quiere... esta empeñado en comprar el las cosas

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom levantando la ceja.

no se - eme encogí de hombros - cosas de hombres supongo

oh mira que lindo - dijo Flora mirando la lista - la ropa para el bebé

me gustaría saber pronto que va a ser - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Tecna dije que sera niña - dijo Bloom riendo.

¿como sabes si sera niño? - pregunto Musa riendo también - no es por nada pero yo creo que sera niño

oh no, no comiencen - dije negando con al cabeza preocupada por otra pelea mas.

Después de tanto hablar, reír y comer cada una de las chicas se fue a dormir, no quería que durmieran en el suelo así que con un hechizo hice aparecer unos colchones de aires en los cuales dormían tranquilamente. Me costo un poco quedarme dormida ya que acostumbraba a que Brandon besara mi vientre como es de tanta costumbre del desde que se entero que estaba embarazada y que esperara a que yo me durmiera primero pero por suerte me envió un mensaje deseando buenas noches y disculpándose por no poder llamar.

_Era totalmente oscuro a mi alrededor por lo que no se podía reconocer en donde me encontraba, una sola luz me iluminaba, era como un reflector. Busque a alguien con la mirada pero no podía encontrar a nadie, ¿donde rayos estaba todo el mundo?. Di un paso hacia en frente pero rápidamente retrocedí al no sentir ninguna superficie plana, parece que el único lugar seguro es donde el reflector iluminaba._

_Una nube de humo negra comenzó a envolverme y lo siguiente que paso fue que sentí algo húmedo debajo mio. Al bajar la mirada mis ojos se desorbitaron por completo, supongo que se iban a salir. Debajo mio había un charco de sangre y me preocupaba un poco pero mas que preocupar me asustaba ya que esa sangre provenía de un solo lugar. Llevé las manos a mi vientre asustada y cerré los ojos fuertemente deseando que nada estuviera pasando._

_La nube de humo que me envolvía comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco y otros dos reflectores iluminaron a dos lugares por separado, bajo esos reflectores estaban Brandon y Amore, uno en cada uno. Mire a Brandon preocupada y lo veía alejarse mas y mas hasta desparecer pero lo que me preocupaba era que el no decía o hacía nada, solo me miraba y nada mas._

_Amore estaba mirándome indiferente y mientras sucedía lo mismo que con Brandon, no importa cuantas veces gritara, no importa cuanto suplicaba seguían alejándose. La sangre se había detenido y mis manos estaba rojas por causa de ella. Negaba con la cabeza mirando las palmas de mis manos rojas asustada. Escuche la voz de Bloom diciendo que no me preocupara, todo iba a estar bien pero algo me decia que nada estaría bien. Quería a Brandon conmigo, a Amore, a las chicas, incluso a los chicos, quería verlos ahora y sobre todo quería que el bebé estuviera bien. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras seguía negando con la cabeza hasta que escuche un llanto pero no pude identificar de quien era ni mucho menos si provenía de un hombre o una mujer solo sabía que era de un bebé._

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¡AAAHHH! - un grito me despertó de golpe. Me levante del suelo al darme cuenta de que el grito provenía de Stella. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y la vi asustada, bañada en sudor y con ambas manos en su cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

¿que paso? - escuche preguntar a Layla preocupada. Gire la cabeza y vi a todas las chicas despiertas con unas miradas preocupadas.

era... Dios, era horrible - dijo Stella asustada - ella... el bebé... Dios, la sangre...

tranquila Stella - dijo Flora un poco preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado - se acabo, fue una pesadilla nada mas

no lo parecía - dijo Stella sin abrir los ojos y cerrando los ojos - no lo parecía...

solo fue una pesadilla - dije con voz suave para calmarla - todo va a estar bien

quiero a Brandon - dijo Stella con algunas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro - quiero que este aquí

Stella... - dije preocupada. No sabía si los chicos ya estaban en busca de las Pixies o empezarían mañana por lo que llamarlos sería algo difícil, además si estaba durmiendo no quería despertarlo pero Stella parecía tan asustada que no me quedo de otra ya que no se tranquilizaba con nosotras así que supuse que se tranquilizaría si habla con el.

yo lo llamare - dijo Tecna preocupada.

intentaremos calmarla un poco - dijo Musa asintiendo.

tranquila, ya fueron a llamarla - dijo Flora con voz suave.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Escuchaba un ruido molesto que me había despertado así que sin mirar comencé a buscar mi celular en la mesa de centro, me había costado un poco ya que tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Faragonda nos hizo revisar muchos lugares, estuvimos investigando por mucho tiempo sobre donde encontrar a las Pixies y no hayamos nada por lo que mañana debíamos seguir con la búsqueda.

¿quien eres y por qué me llamas a esta hora? - pregunte sin mirar el identificador de llamadas y aun medio dormido.

_Brandon soy yo Tecna, Stella ha tenido una pesadilla y le urge verte_ - dijo la voz del otro lado de la llamada. El solo oír el nombre de aquella a la que amo me hizo despertarme de golpe. ¿Stella había tenido una pesadilla y le urge verme? no suena a que una pesadilla cualquiera -_ ¿Brandon estas ahí? es urgente que vengas, no deja de llorar y no podemos tranquilizarla esta muy asustada, te necesita..._

voy enseguida - dije con voz firme. Después de hablar con Tecna rápidamente me cambie de ropa y salí de la habitación.

¿donde vas? - escuche la voz de Sky a mis espaldas.

Stella ha tenido una pesadilla y al parecer esta asustada - dije preocupado.

Brandon son las dos de la mañana - dijo Sky algo dormido - ¿como piensas ir? ¿no crees que es mejor llamarla e ir a verla mañana?

¡No! - dije alzando la voz un poco - le dije a Stella que iría enseguida, y según Tecna esto parece malo... iré no me importa como pero iré

entonces iré contigo - dijo Sky sonriendo.

bien - dije asintiendo.

Salimos de Fontana Roja para ir a ver si pasaba algún bus o algo que nos lleve a al Tierra pero solo conseguí encontrarme con Codatorta que estaba molesto, hable con el y le explique la situación con Stella hasta que después de tanto rogar logre que nos prestara una nave para volver a la Tierra. Después de un corto viaje y de apenas salir con vida del, ya que se me ocurrió acelerar al máximo, llegamos a Gardenia.

Deje la nave cerca de la casa y corrí lo mas rápido posible. Entre en ella y me dirigí a la habitación de Stella donde la vi a ella y las chicas. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con las manos en su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, algunas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y las chicas estaban a su alrededor preocupadas. Parecía estar tranquila pero asustada aun.

Me acerque a ella preocupado e intente hacer que me mirara, al escuchar mi voz abrió los ojos y se lanzo a mi escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. No sabía que pudo haber soñado para tenerla así pero era obvio que fue realmente malo, así que la abrace para tranquilizarla un poco.

¿que paso? - escuche preguntar a Sky.

despertó de golpe y con un grito - respondió Bloom preocupada - solo dijo algo del bebé y sangre...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y la mire preocupado. ¿El bebé y sangre? eso no significa nada bueno. Stella no decia nada pero la podía oír sollozar, le frote la espalda para tranquilizarla cosa que daba efecto por suerte. Luego de una hora mas o menos, Stella se tranquilizo por completo y al ver si ya estaba mejor sonreí al ver que seguro el cansancio por el llanto hizo que se quedara dormida.

Me quede con ella toda la noche despertó preocupado, las chicas estuvieron despiertas por unas pocas horas, cayeron dormidas a eso de las cinco am. Escuche a Stella balbucear algunas cosas mientras dormía pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba mas tranquilo, me moví de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y salí en silencio ya que también estaban las chicas en la habitación. Fui a la cocina con la intensión de prepararle el desayuno a Stella y me encontré con Sky ya preparando las cosas.

supuse que le harías algo a Stella - dijo sonriendo - así que me adelante e hice el desayuno para todos

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

si, solo preocupado un poco por Stella - respondí.

ella estará bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - tu estas aquí

Me reí un poco y lo mire sonriendo - vamos a llevarle el desayuno a las chicas, ya deben estar por despertar

Tomamos los desayunos en una bandeja demasiado grande para todas las chicas. Nada dice mejor buenos días que un desayuno en la cama. Entramos en la habitación y vimos a unas pocas despiertas Flora, Roxy y Tecna.

buenos días - dije dejando la bandeja en el escritorio.

buenos días - saludaron las tres sonriendo.

hemos preparado el desayuno - dijo Sky sonriendo - esperamos que sea de su agrado

wow, un Rey ha preparado el desayuno - dijo Flora riendo.

Camine hasta Stella que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo al lado derecho de la cama, naturalmente duerme del lado izquierdo por lo que no pude evitar reír un poco. Le di un suave beso en la frente y mire a los demás que me sonreían.

¿que paso con las Pixies? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

no las hemos encontrado, de hecho íbamos a ir hoy a buscarlas - dijo Sky - ayer solo estuvimos investigando sobre aquel humo negro

¿que hallaron? - pregunto Tecna.

nada - dije torciendo los labios - nada de nada

espero que estén bien - dijo Flora preocupada.

Todos salimos de la habitación y fuimos al living. Poco a poco las chicas iban despertando y se unían a nosotros, la ultima en hacerlo fue Stella. Apenas la vi en las escaleras me levante y fui hasta ella para ver como estaba. Se notaba mas sonriente que ayer y sobre todo mas tranquila que era lo que me tranquilizaba a mi.

¿estas bien? - pregunte en un susurro solo para ella.

si - dijo con voz baja y sonriendo - gracias

¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

por haber venido, enserio no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue - dijo ella cambiando a un semblante preocupada.

¿quieres hablar de eso? - pregunte tranquilo.

no - dijo negando con la cabeza - solo fue una pesadilla nada mas...

¿estas segura? estabas muy asustada - dije preocupado.

si, debió haber sido el momento - dijo tranquila - pero estoy bien

que bueno - dije sonriendo.

entonces, ¿que paso con Amore y los otros? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

no te preocupes, los chicos están en busca de las Pixies - dije tranquilo para no preocuparla.

Amore... - susurro preocupada.

estarán bien, ya verás que las vamos a encontrar - dijo Sky sonriendo.

¿vamos? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

si, nosotros volveremos a Fontana Roja para seguir con la búsqueda - dijo Sky tranquilo - por lo pronto ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que volvamos

¿te iras? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

solo por hoy - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes por nada mas ¿si?

bien - dijo no tan convencida.

* * *

.: Helio :.

esto tiene que funcionar - dijo Timmy probando un extraño aparato - ahora funcionara, yo lo se

si como las diez veces anteriores que dijiste eso - dijo Riven con sarcasmo - admítelo, no puedes localizar a Digit

tal vez podría con un poco mas de apoyo - dijo Timmy algo molesto - mira Riven, debemos buscar a las Pixies por todos los medios posibles

es imposible - dijo Nabu preocupado - tenemos que buscar otra forma

no sabemos como mas buscarlas - dije suspirando - esta es nuestra última esperanza

pero entonces... - iba a decir algo Nabu pero fue interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación que se había abierto dejando ver a Sky, Brandon, Faragonda y Saladino.

¿ustedes donde estaban? - pregunto Riven algo molesto - nosotros hemos estado haciendo todo el trabajo pesado mientras ustedes estaban desaparecido

Stella tuvo una pesadilla anoche - dijo Brandon serio - no parecía ser nada bueno así que fui enseguida

yo lo acompañe - dijo Sky encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado.

chicos, creo que tenemos una idea de donde podrían estar las Pixies - dijo Faragonda seria - solo necesitamos ayuda tuya Timmy

* * *

.: Dia :.

Chatta intentaba golpear la esfera en la que estábamos encerradas para poder salir pero todo intento era en vano, no podíamos usar nuestra magia y mucho menos podíamos romper la esfera así que solo significa que estaremos aquí hasta que alguien venga a sacarnos. Arthur se había cansado de tanto morder la jaula en la que se encontraba así que solo estaba durmiendo un poco.

Chatta detente - dijo Tune algo molesta - no podrás abrirla, acéptalo

podría si me ayudaras envés de que quejarte todo el día - dijo Chatta molesta igual - quien sabe cuanto llevamos aquí sin poder salir, estamos encerradas y lo único que haces es quejarte

no tienen que pelear - las detuve antes de que esto se pusiera peor - buscaremos otra forma de salir

me pregunto que es lo que nos trajo aquí - dijo Lockette preocupada.

debió haber sido una criatura horrible - dijo Amore asustada un poco.

Amore mi ordenador dice que no pudo haber sido una criatura - dijo Digit tranquila - además ¿no crees que si así fuera la abríamos sentido antes de que nos atacara?

es verdad - dijo Tune preocupada.

Piff despierta - intente despertar a la Pixie que como siempre, dormía tranquilamente sin saber que había sucedido.

no la despiertes - dijo Lockette negando con la cabeza - es mejor que duerma

¿estas segura? - pregunte no tan convencida.

si - dijo Lockette asintiendo con la cabeza.

Escuche un ruido que despertó a Arthur enseguida. Nosotras nos miramos asustadas y preocupadas por lo que sea que había provocado el ruido, algo se acercaba y no parecía ser anda bueno ya que Arthur comenzó a ladrar y a gruñir como si aquello era algo malo. No podía sentir ninguna energía negativa por lo que lo hacia mas extraño.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de golpe y todas pegamos un grito asustadas pero nos tranquilizo el ver a los chicos sonriendo. Sabía que iban a venir por nosotras aunque no podía ver a Roxy ni a las Winx en ningún lado por lo que me preocupe un poco.

que bueno que las hemos encontrado - dijo Helio sonriendo.

¿que es esto? - pregunto Timmy mirando la esfera que nos rodeaba.

es como un campo de fuerza - dijo Digit mirando a Timmy - no podemos usar nuestros poderes y es imposible romperla

bien, entonces usaremos las espadas - dijo Riven sacando la suya.

no puedes, les harás daño - lo detuvo Sky.

mientras ustedes pelean, yo sacare a Arthur - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

Mire a Arthur que parecía inquieto, algo había y no dejaba de ladrar. Una energía negativa entro en la habitación por lo que todas nos preocupamos aun mas, Arthur seguía ladrando al aire.

calma Arthur, no hay nada - dijo Nabu caminando a la jaula.

te equivocas - dijo Lockette preocupada - hay algo, se puede sentir

Los chicos sacaron sus espadas y asintieron con la cabeza. Brandon rompió el candado de la jaula de Arthur con la espada y este salio corriendo de la habitación mientras ladraba cada vez mas fuerte.

iremos tras el - dijo Helio mientras Nabu asentía.

nosotros sacaremos a las Pixies - dijo Timmy asintiendo también. Una vez que los chicos salieron Timmy comenzó a examinar la esfera buscando una forma de sacarnos pero no parecía encontrar nada.

tal vez sea por esto - dijo Sky mirando algo.

¡Wow! - dijo Timmy sorprendido - es como una base de operaciones, hay de todo

pues yo solo veo botones y luces - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ya apúrate y saca a las Pixies, no escucho los ladridos

vamos a ver - dijo Riven apretando el puño - puede haber pasado algo

esta bien - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

¿puedes sacarlas? - pregunto Sky a Timmy.

eso creo, pero llevara muchos intentos - dijo Timmy mirando aquella cosa - esto tiene muchos botones

Luego de varios intentos logro hacer desaparecer la esfera, rápidamente nos alejamos de aquella esfera rara y fuimos con los chicos en busca de quienes bajaron. Me sorprendí demasiado ver a Arthur gruñiendole a un extraño humo negro que estaba tapando la entrada Helio, Nabu, Brandon y Riven estaban detrás de Arthur con las espadas listas.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

no lo se - dije preocupada - pero no parece ser nada bueno

El humo comenzó a desaparecer y y Arthur se tranquilizo. Nos miramos entre todos confundidos y preocupados, ese humo era el que tenía la energía negativa que todas habíamos sentido. Después de que los chicos revisaran todo el perímetro volvimos a casa un poco mas tranquilos aunque confundidos por aquel humo extraño.

Al llegar a casa cada una de nosotras se acerco feliz a su hada ya que estaban preocupadas. Abrace a Roxy junto con Arthur y por supuesto ella estaba feliz de vernos sanos y salvos. Les explicamos a las chicas lo que había sucedido y donde nos encontrabamos pero apenas Chatta menciono lo del humo negro note que Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida por un segundo pero no dijo nada.

Roxy y yo volvimos a su casa junto con Arthur, estaba mas tranquila de verla a ella bien pero eso no quita que me preocupe por aquel humo. No se bien que era pero parecía ser maligno aunque no nos hizo daño. Decidí olvidarme de eso y preocuparme mas por el hecho de que ya habíamos vuelto con nuestras hadas y todo gracias a los chicos.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí el siguiente capitulo de El Camino de la Luz, la verdad es que quería esperar unos días antes de subirlo pero no pude aguantar jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, me pregunto... ¿que sera ese humo negro? créanme cuando les digo que pronto lo sabremos :D

**Próximamente: ¿Qué sera? ¿Niño o Niña?**

por fin, hoy sabremos el sexo del bebé - dijo Stella levantando feliz - y ya no tendré que escuchar las peleas de Bloom y Nabu

sera varón, eso es seguro - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

no, una linda niña - dijo Bloom sonriendo con superioridad - igual que Stella

se acabo Brandon - dijo Stella mirándolo con firmeza - ya dije ya

bien - dijo el suspirando rendido - tu ganas

supongo que irán a comprar las cosas después de la cita medica - dijo Flora sonriendo.

por favor dígame que esto ya acabo - dijo Stella dos dedos en su frente y ojos cerrados - ya no lo soporto

apostaremos - dijo Nabu sonriendo - el perdedor hará el desayuno del otro por... dos semanas

acepto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿quien mas le entra?

sera niño - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿que sera doctora? - pregunto Brandon emocionado - ¿sera varón o dama?

¿que será? - pregunto Layla emocionada.

Stella sonrió emocionada - sera...

~ Comentarios:

- Suta Karaii: Por favor kasjkasj a cualquiera le hubiera dado un mini paro cardiaco pero ya vez que todo era parte de un elaborado y muy original plan... kasjkasj La verdad es que quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo antes de subir ese capitulo pero no sabía que poner en el cinco así que tuve que hacer unos cambios pero aun así quedo bien. Que bueno que te haya gustado :D

- Tatiana: Thanks, glad you liked it :D

- Selenna: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo. No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada a bebé por ahora es lo que tengo en mente pero quien sabe jeje soy de cambiar de opinión cuando menos te lo esperas.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora así que espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse a mi cuenta (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Que sera? ¿Niño o Niña?

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 7:

¿Qué sera? ¿Niño o Niña?

El quinto mes de embarazo ha dado comienzo hace apenas unos pocos días. Las cosas han estado calmadas últimamente, las pesadillas de Stella desaparecieron al comenzar la última semana de el cuarto mes y ahora ya no tenía de que preocuparse. No había señales de problemas relacionados con Akane u otro enemigo pero aun así todos se mantenían alerta.

Las peleas entre Bloom y Nabu se han vuelto cada vez mas frecuentes pues, estaban a solo unos pocos días de saber que es lo que va a ser el bebé. A pesar de que las peleas molestaban a la rubia ya que la tenían mareada con la misma pelea todos los días, habían ocasiones en las que se divertía escuchándolos pelear.

Jueves, un día tranquilo por la tarde. Las chicas estaban trabajando como de costumbre con la tienda hasta el tope. Muchas personas habían ido a la tienda lo que las ponía a todas a trabajar hasta caer desmayadas. Mientras las Winx y los Especialistas estaban en sus trabajos, Stella se encontraba en casa aburrida ya que no había mucho que hacer cuando estaba sola.

¿cuando tendrán la cita medica? - pregunto Chatta sonriendo a Stella que estaba mirando la tv sentada en el sofá tranquilamente.

el viernes - respondió Stella tranquila mientras tecleaba su celular.

has de estar ansiosa - dijo Lockette sonriendo - al sabrán el sexo del bebé

aja - dijo Stella sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían las Pixies.

¿Stella? - la llamo Tune extrañada - ¿estas escuchando?

aja - dijo nuevamente la rubia sin quitar la vista del celular,

¿que dije? - pregunto Lockette.

aja - volvio a decir la chica.

no las esta escuchando - dijo Digit negando con la cabeza.

¿que tanto haces? - pregunto Amore acercándose a la pantalla del celular - ¡Stella!

sh - dijo Stella cubriendo la pantalla para que nadie mas vea - no digas nada

oh no, no pensaras... - intento decir Amore preocupada.

Amore calladita te ves mas bonita - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿esto es parte del embarazo? - pregunto Amore levantando la ceja ante la mirada confundida de las demás Pixies.

según la pagina de Internet, si lo es - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila.

¿que cosa? - pregunto Chatta curiosa.

Stella le tapo la boca a Amore y sonrió algo sonrojada - nada

estas extraña - dijo Tune cruzándose de brazos - mas de lo normal

yo no... - Stella no pudo terminar de defenderse pues, unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de la entrada se escucharon. La rubia le dio una mirada a las Pixies para hacerle saber que esto no había terminado y fue a abrir la puerta. Una joven de unos diecinueve años, casi veinte, se encontraba en la puerta sonriendo. Tenía el cabello color fucsia con algunas mechas de color amarilla. Venia acompañada de una pequeña hadita.

Roxy, Dia - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿que hacen aquí?

vinimos a verte - respondió Dia sonriendo.

pasen - las dejo entrar la chica tranquila.

entonces, ¿como estamos para mañana? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - ¿lista para saber que vas a tener?

por supuesto - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

¿que al fin sabrás que vas a tener? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo.

mejor, ya no tendré que escuchar las peleas de Bloom y Nabu - dijo Stella sonriendo emocionada.

uno creería que lo que te tiene emocionada es saber el sexo del bebé - dijo Dia riendo - no que las peleas entre Bloom y Nabu terminen

si bueno, a unos les emociona eso y a mi mas lo otro - dijo Stella despreocupada mientras volvía a revisar su celular.

¿que hay de Brandon? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - ¿que piensa el?

esta... emocionado - dijo Stella sin quitar la mirada del celular - creo que le gustaría tener un niño

¿un niño? - pregunto Roxy.

si, bueno en realidad no se - dijo Stella tecleando los botones del celular - dijo que quería un hijo simplemente... aunque creo que se refería a que quedara embarazada

¿cuando fue eso? - pregunto Amore extrañada.

antes de quedar embarazada - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras veía aun la pantalla del celular.

¿que tiene de interesante ese celular? - pregunto Digit acercándose.

nada - dijo Stella tapando la pantalla nuevamente - emm... ¿vamos a comer algo?

acabas de comer - dijo Chatta.

ok entonces... no comamos - dijo Stella tranquila.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Roxy apuntándola con el dedo.

no - negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

pareces distraída, y te la pasas con ese celular - dijo Roxy apuntando al aparato con el dedo indice - ayer estabas igual, aunque parecías algo molesta

oh eso fue porque... no importa - dijo Stella tranquila volviendo a su celular - solo investigo algo

¿que cosa? - pregunto Lockette mientras un color rojo invadía el rostro de Amore levemente.

cosas - dijo Stella despreocupada - oye Roxy no es por nada pero ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

tengo día libre - respondió Roxy sonriendo - las chicas trabajan, Eric esta en Fontana Roja y no había mucho que hacer

¿te molesta que estemos aquí? - pregunto Dia preocupada.

no, es solo que tenía curiosidad - negó sonriendo Stella - de hecho es mejor que estén aquí, me siento sola

estamos nosotras - dijo Chatta ofendida por ser considerada un cero a la izquierda.

me refiero a que me falta alguien con quien hablar de moda - dijo Stella como si fuese obvio.

no te ofendas pero no me gusta mucho hablar de eso - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

creo Roxy... - intento decir Stella pero un sonido proveniente de su celular la interrumpió - es Brandon...

¿habrá pasado algo? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

no, siempre llama para ver como estoy - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - hola...

_hola_ - saludo Brandon del otro lado del teléfono - _¿como estas?_

bien - respondió Stella sin ganas - _¿tu?_

_igual_ - dijo tranquilo.

oye, si llamaste por lo mismo de siempre ya sabes las respuesta - dijo Stella algo molesta - Roxy esta aquí así que chao

_Stella ¿sigues molesta por lo de anoche?_ - pregunto Brandon con una voz tranquila.

no - dijo cortante - ¿por qué habría de estar molesta?

_Stella ya hablamos de esto_ - dijo Brandon dando un suspiro - _por favor ya no te molestes_

no lo estoy - dijo la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones mirado sus uñas - perdón si sueno molesta

_bien ya entendí, pero hoy en la mañana ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra -_ dijo Brandon preocupado - _enserio Preciosa.._.

debo irme - dijo sin decirme - nos vemos a la noche

_no, Stella... _- la llamada fue cortada y la voz de Brandon ya no se escuchaba. Stella guardo su celular y miro a las Pixies y a Roxy sonriendo tranquila.

¿que paso? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

nada - dijo Stella seria.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿que paso? - escuche preguntar a Sky.

me corto - dije mirando la pantalla del celular - sigue molesta

¿por qué esta molesta? - pregunto Timmy acercándose - hoy ni siquiera te hablo

ya lo se - dije torciendo los labios.

¿entonces? - pregunto Sky esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Timmy.

es que... - dije nervioso. No podía decirles el porque estaba molesta ya que era mas personal - bueno... es personal

¿personal? - preguntaron ambas levantando la ceja confundidos.

no quieren saber - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿tan malo es? - pregunto Timmy.

tu dime - dije molesto.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

bien ese era el último - dije cerrando la tienda.

estoy agotada - dijo Musa - juro que apenas llegue a casa me acostare enseguida

cierto - dijo Layla riendo un poco - yo también estoy cansada

Mire a las chicas sonriendo. Habíamos tenido una tarde larga y ya era de noche. Todas estábamos cansadas por lo que queríamos llegar a casa para descansar, yo estaba segura de que al menos yo llegaría a darme una larga ducha refrescante y relajadora para luego ir a dormir pero eso va a tener que tardar un poco ya que recibimos una llamada importante acerca de una persecución en el centro.

Todas gimieron cansadas y algo molestas pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, nuestro deber es ayudar a las personas tanto como en la Tierra como en Magix y mantener la paz así que nos transformamos y salimos volando a detener la persecución.

Nos acercamos con cautela hacia donde los perseguidos se escondían, era un callejón oscuro en el cual nos costo un poco ver sin luz pero gracias al fuego del dragón pudimos ver aunque no tan claro. Vimos a tres hombres enmascarados con unos sacos, estaban repletos de dinero pues habían asaltado el banco.

rápido hay que esconder la bolsa antes de que la policía nos encuentre - dijo uno de ellos.

no podemos dejar la bolsa - dijo otro de ellos - debemos llevarlo con nosotros

nos van a atrapar - dijo quien parecía ser el líder por el tono de voz usado, era con firmeza - vamos por la cloaca, no dejen que nos atrapen

ustedes no irán a ningún lado - dijo Layla

¿quien dijo eso? - pregunto uno de ellos buscándonos con la mirada.

nosotras - dijo nuevamente Layla apareciendo frente a ellos - somos las Winx y no dejaremos que se escapen con el dinero

¿hadas? ¿enserio? - pregunto uno de ellos - ¿es un programa de cámara escondida?

viejo, he oído de ellas - dijo uno de ellos - son hadas con poderes, ah ah ah yo me largo de aquí

¿acaso le tienes miedo a unas chicas disfrazadas de hadas? - pregunto el líder molesto - es lo mas estúpido que he oído

olvídalo - dijo el segundo de ellos - el tiene razón, son poderosas yo también me largo

Ambos hombres soltaron la bolsa y salieron corriendo. Mire al líder que daba una mirada molesta a ellos, podía ver el color de sus ojos que eran verdes. Usaba ropa negra.

no les tengo miedo - dijo el con voz seria - solo son hadas

bien chicas, a el - dijo Musa sonriendo.

No podíamos atacar con nuestros poderes a un humano ya que el no tenía magia así que intentamos detenerlo con una trampa. El tipo corrió lejos de nosotros con las bolsas que habían soltado los otros. Lo seguimos a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo gracias a que Flora uso unas plantas que estaban cerca para poder amarrarlo.

fue demasiado fácil - dijo Tecna mirando a quien teníamos enfrente - debe de haber una trampa

lo se - dije torciendo los labios. Uno imaginaría que nos demoraríamos mas en atraparlo pero enserio que fue fácil y sin problemas. Intente quitarle la mascara al ladrón pero justo llego la policía que nos agradeció y se lo llevo por lo que no pudimos ver su cara.

miren esto - dijo Musa mirando el saco que habían robado - son... libros

¿libros? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida - ¿no habían asaltado el banco?

no, asaltaron la biblioteca de al lado del banco - dijo el oficial serio - aun no se sabe porque robaron esto pero pronto lo sabremos

son libros medievales - dijo Flora mirando la caratula de uno - La espada Excalibur

bueno chicas, muchas gracias por ayudar en este caso pero de ahora en adelante nos encargaremos nosotros - dijo el oficial con una sonrisa.

por nada, estamos felices de ayudar - dijimos todas sonriendo.

El oficial se llevo la bolsa con el, una vez que se fue todas nos miramos sabiendo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Aprovechamos nuestras alas y nos fuimos volando a casa para no tener que caminar. Al llegar a casa pude ver a los chicos sentados viendo la tv aunque parecían algo aburridos mas que entretenidos.

hola - salude sonriendo - sentimos la tardanza, hubo un asalto

lo sabemos - dijo Helio tranquilo - acaba de salir en las noticias

¿tan pronto? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

al parecer estaba en vivo - dijo Sky sonriéndome - lo han hecho bien

gracias - dijimos todas sonriendo.

oigan no encontré lo que dijeron - escuche la voz de Roxy. Mire hacia la entrada de la cocina y vi a Roxy con las Pixies.

Roxy, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte sorprendida.

había venido a ver a Stella - dijo ella sonriendo - pero se me hizo tarde y los chicos me dijeron que podía quedarme

si sigues así terminaras viviendo con nosotras - bromeo Musa - por cierto ¿donde esta la rubia?

Roxy miro a los chicos algo preocupada lo que hizo que me preocupara enseguida por Stella. Los chicos le devolvieron la misma mirada a Roxy lo cual era señal de algo malo.

¿Roxy...? ¿que le paso a Stella? - pregunte preocupada.

ella... - dijo Roxy un poco nerviosa - esta arriba... con Brandon

Abrí los ojos un poco al escuchar que estaba con Brandon. No se que sucedió anoche con ellos pero Stella estaba molesta con el hoy, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra lo que hizo que todas nos preocupáramos un poco ya que esto no tenía nada que ver con los cambios de humor pero cuando le preguntamos a uno de los dos que había pasado no quisieron decirnos.

¿están peleando? - pregunte preocupada un poco por el.

no lo se - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza - Stella cerro con pestillo y hechizo su cuarto para que no se escuchara nada

eso significa que Stella podría estar matando a Brandon y nadie lo escucharía gritar por su vida - dijo Flora alarmada.

Flora estas exagerando un poco - dijo Tecna tranquila - Stella no haría eso

solo diré... que Stella no quería hablar con el - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza - costo mucho para que hablaran

¿y se encerró como por que? - pregunte preocupada.

no quería que nadie los interrumpiera - respondió Roxy preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella por favor, sabes que no es buena idea - dije preocupado.

¿por qué no? - pregunto ella en casi una suplica - enserio ya revise y no pasara nada

que una pagina de Internet te diga lo contrario no significa que sea verdad - dije alzando las manos - escucha... mañana es la cita medica, preguntaremos a la doctora

Ella gruño un poco y se fue a sentar en la cama. Aun estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior y no podía evitar que dejara de estar molesta porque seguía pidiéndome lo mismo. Recordaba perfectamente lo de ayer en la noche y la verdad es que no entendía como es que estaba molesta, no sabía si esto era parte del embarazo o no.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Acababa de llegar del trabajo así que me dirigí enseguida a la habitación al saber que Stella estaba ahí aunque siempre estaba en su habitación de noche o antes de que yo llegué. Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella sentada en forma de meditación leyendo una revista. Mire hacia un mueble que estaba cerca de la cama y vi la tv encendida._

_¿revista y televisión? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿no crees que deberías hacer una u otra cosa?_

_¡Brandon! - dijo sonriendo. Me se levanto de la cama y corrió a abrazarme fuertemente. No se a que se debía tanto amor pero esta bien porque me encanta tenerla cerca - ¡Llegaste!_

_por supuesto - dije sonriendo - estoy seguro de que no abrazas a un fantasma_

_hay no me digas eso - se alejo un poco asustada lo que me dio un poco de risa pero yo estaba bromeando y ella lo sabía._

_sabes que es mentira - dije riendo._

_lo se - dijo sonriendo - te extrañe_

_¿a sí? - pregunte caminando hacia la cama._

_por supuesto tontito - dijo deteniéndome antes de sentarme en ella. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me miro con ternura, no se que estaba sucediendo pero hasta el momento me gustaba - Te Amo..._

_yo también - dije sonriendo. Baje la mirada para poder su pancita que me encantaba, no era muy grande pero se notaba y la hacia ver encantadora. Me incline un poco y bese su pancita - me encanta_

_¿sabes que me encanta a mi? - pregunto ella con una mirada tierna._

_dime - dije volviendo a subir para estar mirando de frente a frente a Stella._

_esto... - se acerco a mis labios y me beso, cosa que yo correspondí. _

_Coloque mi manos en su cintura apegandola un poco mas a mi. El beso se había vuelto mas intenso y con cierta pasión en el. Deje los labios de Stella un rato y baje a besar su cuello, ella gemía un poco a causa del placer le que daba que yo la besara en su cuello. Bajo los brazos quitandolos de mi cuello y pasando las manos por mi cuello como si lo acariciara, en pocos segundos había puesto sus manos en mi abdomen, debajo de la polera._

_Sus manos estaban cálidas y suaves. Deje de besar su cuello y escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro mientras ella seguía pasando sus manos por mi abdomen. Stella dejo lo que hacía y me beso en los labios mientras levantaba un poco mi polera para quitarla. __Me di cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer cuando comenzó a dar pequeños y dulces besos en mi pecho así que me aleje un poco de ella y negué con la cabeza._

_Stella ahora no... - dije mientras ella me miraba con algo de suplica - no es buena idea_

_¿por qué no? - pregunto - Brandon... han pasado cinco meses_

_lo se, y no es que no quiera pero el bebé... no quiero hacerle daño - dije mirándola preocupado - ¿que tal si algo le sucede?_

_no le pasara nada - dijo ella mirándome con un poco de suplica._

_eso no lo sabes - dije negando con la cabeza._

_esta en el libro ese que compro Flora - dijo ella tranquila - por favor..._

_no Stella, he dicho que no - dije con un poco de firmeza. Ella me miro molesta y se alejo de mi - Stella..._

_No me respondió ni nada, simplemente se dirigió al armario para sacar su pijama. No quería hacerlo con ella pero no es porque no quiera, es porque podía hacerle daño al bebé y no quería que eso pasara._

_Stella... - la volví a llamar pero ella se quito la polera y me lanzo a la cabeza. Cuando me quite la polera de la cabeza vi que se había puesto su polera de tirantes color crema, esa que usaba de pijama._

_Rodé__ los ojos al ver que no pensaba hablar y me acerque a ella pero nuevamente se alejo de mi. En pocos minutos ella ya estaba con el pijama puesto por completo y se fue a acostar a la cama. Camine hasta ella por el lado izquierdo, ya que ella solía dormir a ese lado pero en cuanto la mire al rostro ella se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Suspire fuertemente y camine hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde dormía yo, pero al verme volvió a darse la vuelta._

_Era obvio que estaba molesta y no pensaba hablarme así que me cambie de ropa por el pijama y me acosté Supuse que mañana estaría mas tranquila así que coloque una mano en su pancita y me acerque a su oído para hablarle._

_se que estas molesta pero enserio no quiero lastimar al bebé - dije en un susurro - Te Amo_

_Le di un beso en su mejilla pero ella cerro los ojos molesta y no me dijo nada. Me sentí un poco mal pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si ella no quería ni siquiera hablarme así que solo suspire y bese su pancita como todas las noches antes de dormir._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Odiaba tener que negarle algo a Stella pero enserio me preocupaba el bebé y ella lo sabía pero por alguna razón no quería hacerme caso. Me acerque a ella abrazándola por la espalda ya que ella me estaba dando la espalda molesta.

por favor no te molestes... - dije en su oído con voz suave - no quisiera negartelo, sabes que quiero pero lo que no quiero es lastimar al bebé

lo se... - dijo ella con voz baja y sonaba algo triste - yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño pero enserio quiero hacerlo, ha pasado un largo tiempo

mañana iremos a la cita medica, se que se puede pero hay que ver si nosotros podemos... - dije tranquilo. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro tranquila, coloque una mano en su mejilla y le sonreí un poco - lo que diga la doctora pasara... ¿esta bien?

bien - dijo un poco mas tranquila. Sonreí y la bese en la frente.

pero alégrate - dije sonriendo - ya mañana sabremos que vamos a tener, si un pequeño hombrecito o una hermosa damita

por supuesto que estoy feliz por eso - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - ya quiero saber que vamos a tener...

¿aun sigues queriendo que sea mujer? - pregunte sonriendo.

un poco, estuvo bien en un principió pero ¿sabes? estaré feliz con cualquier resultado - dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

que bueno - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes que quiero tener?

oh no, Brandon no quiero que te ilusiones ya que al final el resultado puede ser diferente - dijo Stella preocupada un poco.

no te preocupes - dije besándola en la frente - lo que quiero tener es un precioso bebé contigo, no me importa que sea

pues tu deseo esta en camino - dijo ella sonriendo.

ya se - dije sonriendo - quiero que sea mañana

también yo - dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Por fin hoy es el día, hoy es el día mas esperado por todos nosotros, hoy se hará la segunda ecografía del embarazo de Stella y se sabrá que es lo que sera el bebé. Estábamos desayunando todos tranquilos, nadie había mencionado nada de la cita medica aun pero sabía que todos estaban felices por eso, en especial Bloom y Nabu que habían peleado todos los meses.

chics miren esto - dijo Tecna mostrando el diario.

¿un viejo papel en blanco y negro? - pregunte con un tono aburrido.

que graciosa, no, esto es el diario de hoy - dijo Tecna - aquí dice que los ladrones de anoche eran solo unos jóvenes que habían robado los libros por diversión

eso no tiene sentido - dijo Bloom seria - ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

anoche hubo un asalto a la biblioteca - dije riendo - se llevaron unos simples libros

no cualquier libro - dijo Tecna - Bloom tiene razón, hay algo mas en esto

¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

los libros robados hablan de ciertas profecías antiguas - dijo Tecna mirando el diario - profecías relacionadas con la época medieval

seguro solo fue una loca broma de esos chicos nada mas - dijo Layla tranquila.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Stella, se que estaba muy lejos pero sabía que era su celular ya que al ser el hada de la música he desarrollado un poder increíble que me permite escuchar desde lejos, es sorprendente.

Stella tu teléfono esta sonando - dije mirando a el diario todavia.

¿que? - pregunto ella sorprendida. Se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras.

eso fue sorprendente - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿como lo has hecho?

es una técnica que estoy perfeccionando - respondí sonriendo - te sorprendería hasta donde puedo escuchar

Yo había vuelto mi audición a la normalidad y seguí con lo que hacía. La verdad es que el asalto de anoche fue demasiado extraño pero no creo que debamos darle importancia a menos que la policía diga que hay algo mas en medio. A los pocos minutos después escuche a Stella bajar las escaleras, venía tranquila y mirando la pantalla de su celular.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

no, solo era mi alarma - dijo Stella guardando el celular.

¿alarma para que? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

para... nada - dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

¿pero entonces...? - intento preguntar Layla.

¡Por fin!, hoy sabremos el sexo del bebé - la interrumpió Stella levantando feliz - y ya no tendré que escuchar las peleas de Bloom y Nabu

Todos soltamos una risa divertida al escucharla celebrar por tal cosa. La verdad es que uno imaginaria que estaría mas feliz por saber que es lo que tendrá pero parece que las peleas de Nabu y Bloom ya la tenían mareada.

sera fabuloso saber que es lo que van a tener - dijo Flora sonriendo de forma soñadora - ya quiero saber que es lo que sera

sera varón, eso es seguro - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

no, una linda niña - dijo Bloom sonriendo con superioridad - igual que Stella

Stella sonrió y movió su cabello con la mano mientras nosotras nos reíamos ante tal acto. La verdad es que yo no tenía un favorito pero esperaba que fuera hombre, no se tal vez eso como un presentimiento.

sera niño - dije sonriendo.

oh no... ¿tu también? - pregunto Bloom - sera niña...

ya quisieras - dije riendo.

¡SI! - grito Nabu feliz - ¡Team Boy! al ataque

¿team boy? - pregunto Stella confundida.

es el equipo de hombres - dijo Nabu sonriendo pero rápidamente corrigió o se explico al ver mi mirada asesina clavada en el - quiero decir, es el equipo de quienes saben que sera niño

mejor - dije sonriendo - ¿quien mas apoya? ¿Brandon...?

ahh... - Stella le dio una mirada indescriptible a Brandon y el negó con la cabeza - la verdad es que estaré feliz sin importar el resultado

eso comprueba la teoría - dije sonriendo - Stella te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano

Ambos me miraron confundidos y las chicas y yo nos reímos al ver que ellos no entendían a que me refería. Mire a las chicas que habían dejado de reírse y se miraban cómplices, algo estaba pasando aquí.

Nabu, deberías rendirte Cariño - dijo Layla sonriendo - sera una niña

¿que? - miro Nabu sorprendido a Layla - claro que no, sera niño

es verdad - le apoye sonriendo.

lo siento Layla pero yo estoy de acuerdo - dijo Tecna.

sera niña - dijo Sky sonriendo.

apostaremos - dijo Nabu sonriendo - el perdedor hará el desayuno del otro por... dos semanas

acepto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿quien mas le entra?

yo - dije sonriendo mientras chocaba los cinco con Nabu - sera niño, cien por ciento niño

por favor dígame que esto ya acabo - dijo Stella dos dedos en su frente y ojos cerrados - ya no lo soporto

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

de su pelea - dijo Stella - ya estoy harta de que se la peleen, menos mal que hoy se acaba todo

no lo se - dijo Brandon provocando una mirada molesta de Stella - yo.. yo decia que tal vez... olvídalo, si hoy se acaba todo

mejor - dijo ella un poco mas tranquila.

supongo que irán a comprar las cosas después de la cita medica - dijo Flora sonriendo.

no, si - dijeron Stella y Brandon al unisonó. Los mire confundida ya que no entendía porque uno dijo que si y el otro que no, Brandon miro a Stella y negó con la cabeza a lo que ella rodó los ojos simplemente.

Brandon ya hablamos - dijo Stella seria.

Stella... - dijo Brandon.

se acabo Brandon - dijo Stella mirándolo con firmeza - ya dije ya

bien - dijo el suspirando rendido - tu ganas

¿que rayos...? - pregunte confundida.

no tienes ni idea - dijo Brandon mirándome tranquilo.

¿entonces irán hoy o que? - pregunto Flora.

mañana - dijo Stella sonriendo - y yo pagare todo, así que los chicos deben venir

¿que? ¿por qué? - preguntaron todos al unisonó.

porque necesito a alguien que lleve las cosas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

oye ¿podemos ir con ustedes? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

yo no tengo problemas, pero no iremos a comprar hoy - dijo Stella tranquila.

¿por qué no? - pregunte curiosa. Siendo sincera yo también quería ir hoy a comprar las cosas para el bebé y no quería esperar hasta mañana como dijo Stella - yo quiero ir hoy

porque... mañana es sábado - respondió sonriendo - es mejor, puedo estar todo el pida en el centro comercial

oh no... - dijo Riven enseguida - no estarás todo el día en ese lugar

Riven no lo intentes - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - es en vano

Me reí un poco ya que sabía que a Riven no le gustaba la idea de ir de compras y mucho menos de tener que cargar tantas bolsas pero sabía que en el fondo el no se negaría a ir ya que Stella va a comprar las cosas para el bebé que esta en camino. Me pregunto que tan buen padre sería Riven, no estoy diciendo que quisiera tener un bebé ahora pero si un futuro, aunque claro, tal vez no quiera ya que ni siquiera ha propuesto matrimonio.

lo que hacemos por ti - dijo Riven en un susurro que alcance a oír.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Ya iba a ser la hora de la cita medica por lo que estaba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme. Brandon estaba abajo con los demás, el ya estaba listo al igual que las Winx y los Especialistas. Estaba casi segura de que solo iban por esa tonta apuesta, aunque bueno todas querían saber que es lo que iba a ser el bebé.

No podía usar vestidos, lo que me molestaba, porque era ajustados y para mi mala suerte, en el buen sentido, no podía usarlos gracias a mi viente que comenzaba a notarse. Estuve casi tres horas revisando mi armario y solo podía hallar ropa ajustada, debo dejar de comprar ese tipo de ropa o al menos hasta que el embarazo termine.

No me mal interpreten, me gustaba la idea de estar embarazada y mas aun estarlo en realidad pero es un desastre a lo que se refiere con mi ropa. Debo ir a comprar algo nuevo pero... Dios, yo no soy de usar ropa tan holgada por lo que esto iba a ser un verdadero sufrimiento.

Termine de vestirme, un sufrimiento fue, y comencé a maquillarme para poder irnos. Estaba usando unos jeans que eran un poco ajustados en las piernas pero eran suficientemente perfectos por arriba, no apretaban y era bueno, ni siquiera sabía que tenía esos jeans. También usaba una polera de un hombro cabido color morada y debajo de esa una de tirantes de color fucsia.

Me sentía nerviosa por tener que ir a la cita medica, lo digo en el buen sentido, porque a parte de saber como se encuentra el bebé también iba a saber que es lo que sería y es algo que me emocionaba pero también me hacia sentir algo nerviosa.

Brandon y yo habíamos hablado sobre el tema de las cosas el del bebé. El seguía insistiendo en comprar todo el así que en un momento de enojo le dije que iba a comprar las cosas yo ya que podía usar el dinero de las tarjetas de créditos, que es casi infinito. Al final termino accediendo con la condición de que no se me pasara la mano y que el iba a llevar las cosas. La verdad es que me siento algo ofendida porque cree que enserio comprare demás. Algo que se me hacía extraño es que aun después de que le dije eso a Brandon el seguía sacando cuentas, digo supongo que quiere comprar cosas para mas adelante pero aun así siento que hay algo mas.

Salí de la habitación para poder ir en busca de los demás e irnos a la cita medica. Llegue abajo y tal como había predicho todos estaban listos para irnos. Me acerque a Brandon tranquila y le dije que nos fuéramos Fuimos a fuera, al auto, que Sky iba a conducir. Este auto me hace extrañar a Sean, me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta pero es obvio que mi padre no me lo devolvería por ahora por lo del embarazo y mucho menos sabiendo que tuve un accidente mientras intentaba sacar la licencia.

Llegamos en poco tiempo al consultorio pero aun faltaba mucho para que nos atendieran así que se me ocurrió ir a comprar algo a una de las maquinas expendedoras que habían en el consultorio. Me urgía tomar un café, tal vez por antojo, pero no podía ya que tenía prohibido tomar uno durante el embarazo.

¿estas bien? - escuche la voz de Brandon a mis espaldas.

si - dije dándome la vuelta algo molesta.

te ves molesta - dijo el preocupado - ¿te sucede algo?

es esta estúpida maquina - dije mirándola molesta - se trago mi billete

El se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza - ten - dijo sacando un billete de su bolsillo.

gracias - dije tomando el billete.

oye ¿sabes? estaba pensando en lo que son las cosas del bebé... - dijo el tranquilo.

Brandon ya hablamos ya - dije interrumpiéndolo. Me di la vuelta con la una bolsa de dulces que había sacado de la maquina - yo comprare las cosas y punto

si... lo se - dijo el rodando los ojos - a lo que me refiero es a que no se... tal vez por tema de espacio no deberías comprar tantas cosas

eso ya lo veré - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - sonrió el - otra cosa

¿que? - pregunte apunto de abrir la bolsa.

no comas eso - dijo negando con la cabeza y quitándome la bolsa - te hace mal

pero tengo hambre - me queje porque me quito la bolsa.

después te llevo a comer ¿te parece? - pregunto sonriendo - lo que tu quieras

te encanta consentirme - dije sonriendo - esta bien

bien, ahora vamos con los demás - dijo el sonriendo - en unos minutos sera nuestro turno

pero yo tengo hambre - gemí un poco mientras el me tomaba de la mano y se reía.

Tal y como dijo Brandon en unos minutos nos llamaron, las chicas se quedaron afuera por un tema de que era mejor no entrar. Estaba igual de nerviosa que la primera vez que habíamos entrado pero por suerte la doctora era muy amable e inspiraba confianza lo que me tranquilizaba un poco, además de que Brandon también estaba aquí así que me sentía aun mas tranquila en lo que se refiere a protección.

entonces es la segunda ecografía - dijo la doctora sonriendo - has de estar un poco mas tranquila que en la primera

la verdad no - dije con una risita nerviosa - estoy igual

supongo que es normal - dijo ella tranquila. Comenzó a revisar unas cosas mientras yo miraba la sala de ecograma detalladamente.

tranquila - escuche susurrar a Brandon - estoy contigo

bien Stella, ya conoces la rutina - dijo ella sonriendo - recuéstate y vamos a ver como esta el bebé

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Hice lo que me pidió y levante la polera para que untara un extraño liquido en mi vientre, no iba a preguntar que era porque de todos modos no iba a prestar atención a eso. Paso la maquina por mi vientre causando un cosquilleo pero tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

vamos a ver... - dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla, la cual también la miraba yo y Brandon - al parecer esta creciendo sin problemas, se ve en buen estado...

eso es bueno ¿verdad? - pregunto Brandon levantando las cejas.

muy bueno - respondió ella sonriendo - se ve que no ha tenido problemas al desarrollarse y en poco tiempo ya comenzara a moverse por falta de espacio

¿significa que podre sentirlo? - pregunte sonriendo emocionada.

por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo - al parecer es capaz escuchar por lo que sera bueno que le hablen, de esa manera podrá identificar sus voces y sabra quienes son sus padres cuando nazca

yo lo hago casi siempre - dijo Brandon despreocupado - pero ahora supongo que sera mejor

miren - dijo apuntando la pantalla - ahí se puede con claridad

Mire la pantalla y pude ver al bebé, era... simplemente increíble y pensar que ese pequeño o pequeña estaba creciendo en estos momentos. No sabía que decir ya que estaba en mi mundo de sueños, aquel pequeño se desarrollaba ahora y en solo unos pocos meses mas lo iba a tener conmigo. Lindura, era maravilloso el solo verlo. Hacía que mi corazón se llenara de alegría, hace un tiempo atrás tener un bebé era solo una idea para un futuro un poco mas lejano pero ahora me doy cuenta de que cada cosa pasa por una razón.

Volteé a ver a Brandon que estaba mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa de ternura, sabía que a el le gustaba la idea de tener al bebé y era quien mas quería uno por lo que estaba feliz de que al final pasara. Se que mas de una vez dije que no quería tenerlo y es posible que durante el primer trimestre culpe al bebé de alguna cosa pero nunca lo haría enserio, solo eran cambios de humores repentinos que tenía.

¿alguna pregunta mas? - pregunto sonriendo la doctora.

¿que sera doctora? - pregunto Brandon emocionado - ¿sera varón o dama?

Ella rió un poco y asintió - ¿sabes? eso es muy común, cada que viene una pareja pregunta con emoción que es lo que tendrán... pero algunas veces el bebé no se deja ver, por lo que hay que esperar a la siguiente cita

¿que? - pregunto Brandon decepcionado - ¿debo esperar tanto para saber?

eso dependerá de el o ella - respondió la doctora - vamos a ver que sera...

Me mordí el labio inferior ansiosa por saber que va a ser, Brandon me tomo de la mano y al verlo me di cuenta de que estaba ansioso también. Esperaba a que se dejara ver y no tener que esperar hasta la siguiente ecografía.

La doctora nos miro sonriendo, lo que me indico que sabía que iba a ser - estoy cien por ciento segura de que es correcto... Felicidades, tendrán una niña

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y emocionada. Dios es increíble, tendremos una niña, una pequeñita... es increíble. Siempre había querido una niña pero no estaba tan segura de si tendría una, ya que esto es al azar pero ¿que importa eso? tendré una niña, una hija de Brandon.

.: Brandon :.

No podía creerlo, estaba pasando y no podía creerlo. Stella y yo tendríamos una niña, una hija, una pequeña niña. Dios, era emocionante saber que iba a tener una niña. Quería gritar, saltar, llorar de todo un poco ya que estaba muy emocionado por tener una hija con Stella, una niña igual de hermosa que su madre.

Estaba feliz porque al fin sabía que es lo que íbamos a tener aunque lo que me hacía mas feliz era que una vez Stella me dijo que quería una niña y ahora aquí esta, una pequeña en camino.

entonces aquí esta, ya pueden ir pensando en un nombre - dijo la doctora sonriendo.

"una niña..." - pensé sonriendo - "es increíble"

bien Stella, entonces creo que hemos terminado con la ecografía y vamos a programar la siguiente - dijo la doctora sonriendo - esperen aquí...

Stella se bajo la polera y se sentó en la cama mientras la doctora salía a que sabe que. Mire a Stella sonriendo emocionado, aun tenía muchas emociones mezclada que no sabía por donde comenzar para decirle aunque sea algo. Ella llevo ambas manos a su vientre mientras sonreía emocionada.

una niña... - dijo apenas audible. Me miro emocionada y sin ocultar ningún rasgo de emoción - Brandon tendremos una niña...

lo se - dije sonriendo emocionado - es increíble

Abrace a Stella y luego bese su pancita. Estaba muy feliz y emocionado por saber que íbamos a tener por lo que esta sonrisa no me la quita nadie. Hace un tiempo atrás estaba feliz de saber que Stella estaba embarazada y aunque pasaba el tiempo y habíamos ya la primera ecografía aun parecía un sueño, uno que se iba volviendo realidad al ver como crecía su vientre. Aun siento que vivo en un sueño pero uno que poco a poco era real.

siento la demora - dijo la doctora entrando - ahora si, vamos a hacer cuatro ecografía ¿les parece? - yo asentí con la cabeza y Stella respondió que si tranquilamente - la tercera sera en la semana 22, osea en casi diez semana lo que equivale al octavo mes y la última la dejaremos para el noveno, así ya poder tener una fecha en la cual el bebé vaya a nacer

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

ahora Stella, mejor disfruta el segundo trimestre de embarazo porque el tercero sera una pesadilla - bromeo la doctora riendo - se volverá mas complicado

oh Dios... - dijo ella preocupada - lo que debo soportar

Me reí un poco y mire a la doctora - ¿cuales son los de este trimestre?

contracciones, algo de dificultad al respirar, acidez estomacal y aumento del deseo sexual - respondio tranquila mientras anotaba unas cosas.

ese último quiere decir que si se pueden tener relaciones ¿no? - pregunto Stella.

por supuesto - respondió ella mirando - al parecer la pequeña no tiene problemas y tu estas bien por lo que no le pasara nada

¿esta segura? - pregunte aun preocupado. Yo enserio quería ir adelante con Stella pero me preocupaba la bebé, no me gustaría hacerle daño ya que si eso pasara no me lo perdonaría.

por supuesto - sonrió la doctora - he revisado a la bebé y no presenta ningún problema que me haga creer que este mal, además las pruebas de Stella que le había hecho anteriormente también están bien por lo que es seguro

bien - sonreí mas tranquilo.

Después de haber hablado unas cosas mas ambos salimos de la sala de ecograma y fuimos a la de espera donde estaban los demás. Al vernos, las chicas prácticamente corrieron hacia nosotros para saber el resultado, se veían muy emocionadas por saber el resultado.

¿que será? - pregunto Layla emocionada.

Stella me sonrió emocionada y luego miro a las chicas de igual manera con ambas manos en su vientre - sera...

¿sera...? - preguntaron todas esperando.

¡Una Niña! - grito feliz. Las chicas dieron un chillido que casi me deja sordo pero estaba feliz así que no importaba eso. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que Musa dijo que seria niño estaba muy feliz mientras que Nabu... el hacia pucheros.

parece que he ganado - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Musa, Nabu, espero mi desayuno todas las mañanas

¿estas segura? - pregunto Nabu con suplica - por favor dime que ha sido un error

no - negó con la cabeza Stella mientras sonreía - la doctora dijo que estaba cien por ciento segura de que sera niña

una hermosa damita - dije abrazando a Stella por la cintura y besándola en la mejilla - Te Amo...

yo también - dijo sonriendo antes de besarme en los labios fugazmente.

entonces, ¡Que emoción! ¿que haremos ahora? no podemos quedarnos en casa todo el día - dijo Flora sonriendo - hay que salir

Brandon me llevara a comer - dijo Stella con una sonrisa traviesa.

cierto - me reí un poco.

para que invitan - dijo Musa fingiendo estar molesta.

si quieren venir... - dije sonriendo.

¡Si! - dijeron todas sonriendo.

Fuimos a comer a un lugar tranquilo, no era un restaurante de lujo o elegante pero si era uno muy bueno. Toda la comida era buena, aunque claro tuve que evitar que Stella comiera ciertas cosas que están en la lista de "No". Al termino del almuerzo fuimos un rato al parque y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo a la casa.

Las chicas estaban hablando abajo en el primer piso mientras que yo me dirigí enseguida a la habitación, estaba un poco cansado pero eso no evitaba que estuviera feliz. Era un poco tarde, iban a ser las once cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y vi a Stella entrar.

¿que paso? - pregunte recostando mi cabeza en la almohada.

tengo un poco de sueño - me respondió caminando al armario. Observe cada detalle de sus movimientos mientras se cambiaba de ropa, luego vino hacia la cama y se acostó a mi lado.

Te Amo Stella - dije besándola en los labios.

también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿sabes que me hace feliz? - pregunte sonriendo.

no, ¿que? - pregunto ella de igual manera.

saber que tendremos una hermosa niña - dije besándola en los labios fugazmente - igual que tu

si sera hermosa - asintió riendo un poco - también me gusta saber que esperamos una hermosa niña

Coloque una mano en el vientre de Stella y sonreí - hola pequeña... habla papá, quisiera tenerte pronto... mamá y yo te queremos demasiado

lindo - dijo Stella sonriendo con ternura.

Bese el vientre de Stella y luego la mire a ella - Te Amo... futura madre

y yo a ti - dijo ella sonriendo - papá

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta la hermosa continuación de tan esperado fics. Espero que les haya gustado, intente ponerle toda la emoción posible y aunque siento que le falto un poco esta bien.

Siento la demora pero creo que igual no me demore tanto. Quería subir el capitulo ayer para así poder escribir uno aparte que fuera de Halloween pero creo que ya no alcanzo pues, es mañana. En caso de que alcance pueden revisar mañana si lo subí o no, va a estar en este fics pero va a ser algo separado. No creo que lo alcance a subir así que mejor lo dejo para el fin de semana ¿les parece?

**Próximamente: No puede ser** **el**

quiero esto, esto y esto, oh y esto - dijo Stella sacando un montón de ropa.

venimos a comprar las cosas para el bebé ¿por qué compras ropa - pregunto Timmy confundido.

¿que te parece esta cuna? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - es bonita

me gusta - dijo Stella sonriendo - iré a ver los móviles

como pesan estas cosas - se quejo Nabu.

aaww miren esto - dijo Bloom con un muñequito en sus manos - es hermoso, hay que comprarlo

chicas les tengo noticias que pueden ser buenas - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

nosotras también - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ya sabes que sera el bebé

el cuerpo de Andrew ha sido encontrado - dijo Faragonda seria pero tranquila.

¿Stella? - la llamo Flora - ¿que ves?

ese... es Andrew - dijo Stella sorprendida.

creo que lo has confundido - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - tranquila, Faragonda dijo que lo encontraron

tal vez tienes razón - dijo Stella no tan convencida - pero estaba casi segura de que si era el

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: Esta bien, no te preocupes. También te mando un saludo :D

- Selenna: Sobre el humo negro, bueno tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si si o si no :/. ¿Por qué no habré integrado mas a Eric? aksjjaks no se... pero esta bien, mas adelante lo voy a traer devuelta junto con una personita mas :D

- bloom122: Que bueno que te encanten, y sigue leyendo :D

- Val Marsal: Ya sabes que es... una hermosa niña la cual tengo que empezar a ver como va a ser, digo por los rasgos tengo ideas pero como que no me convencen mucho :/. Tus ansias ya no te mataran hasta dentro de unos meses mas para cuando nazca

- winxzafir: Akane siempre trama algo. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los demás capitulos también, en especial el 3 :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si hay suerte nos vemos el sabado o mñn con un especial de halloween boo! Yo vere peliculas de miedo, eso es casi seguro y al día siguiente una pijamada con una amiga (si no me cancela como la mayoria de las vcs) ¿Que harán ustedes para halloween?

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse al canal (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: No Puede Ser El

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 8:

No Puede Ser El

Un nuevo día ha empezado con nuevas cosas para disfrutar. Un fin de semana ha llegado y el trabajo de la semana ha quedado atrás. El sol brilla tranquilamente en el cielo al tiempo en que las nubes pasan lentamente. Los jóvenes corren por las calles despreocupadamente y llenos de felicidad. La paz reinaba por las calles de Gardenia, el mal había sido extinguido por ahora pero eso no significa que la pelea a ha terminado.

_Tiempo atrás un grupo de valientes hadas se enfrentaron en pelea a los aliados de una fuerte hechicera, la pelea había sido fuerte, peligrosa y sobre todo difícil. Muchas personas salieron perjudicadas pero al final de tanta guerra en la que fue derramada sangre, sudor y lagrimas la oscuridad fue vencida. Pocas personas son conscientes de la pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad, parte de ellas son hadas, hechiceros y especialistas que formaron parte de la pelea y la otra mitad son las personas de la ciudad Gardenia que eran protegidos por un grupo de siete hadas valientes _- eran las palabras de cierta chica de cabello color fucsia corto.

Tecna, ¿que haces? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

escribía el final de nuestra última aventura - respondió la aludida sonriendo - pensaba en que seria bueno que las personas supieran un poco mas lo que enfrentamos cada día

escribes un libro - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿es eso?

mas o menos - respondió Tecna apagando la computadora - ¿donde están las demás?

están con Stella - respondió Bloom sonriendo - estaba molesta por la ropa y las chicas fueron a ver

ahora que me acuerdo, hoy en la mañana me pregunto si tenía alguna polera que le pueda prestar - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - me pareció extraño que me pidiera ropa a mi pero luego de ver mi armario se fue molesta, ¿que le pasa?

esta molesta por el lió de la ropa, tu sabes que no puede usar la ropa que siempre usa por lo de su pancita así que esta estresada - dijo Flora riendo un poco.

sera mejor ir a ver si ya encontró algo para usar - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

eso creo, la vi usando ropa de- por- ti- va - dijo Bloom lentamente.

¿Stella... usando... ropa deportiva? - pregunto Tecna incrédula - se muere, es increíble esto

vamos a verla - dijo Flora riendo ante la incredulidad de su amiga.

Las tres chicas sonrieron y subieron a buscar a ver sus amigas que probablemente debían estar siendo torturadas por su amiga que buscaba ropa nueva. Al llegar a la habitación pudieron ver a Musa y Layla sentadas en unas sillas al lado del espejo de cuerpo completo, a Brandon recostado en la cama sobre su estomago viendo una revista y a Stella parada frente al espejo hablando por celular.

¿ya termino la tortura? - pregunto Bloom en broma entrando en la habitación.

no, pero esta tomando un descanso - dijo Layla riendo - nos tiene harta, no le gusta nada

¿con quien habla? - pregunto Tecna mirando a Stella que aparte de hablar por el celular tenía un colgante con una polera en sus manos.

su madre - respondió Musa.

si mamá, no te preocupes... - dijo Stella a través del celular - también te quiero

La chica colgó la llamada y miro al espejo colocando la polera que tenia en sus manos a la altura de su torso para ver como le quedaba, torció los labios y volteo a ver a sus amigas.

tampoco me gusta - negó con la cabeza.

es bonita - dijo Flora sonriendo al ver la polera color rosada con fucsia.

no... - dijo negando con la cabeza. Dio un suspiro pensativa y luego sonrió - atrapa...

Lanzo la polera hacía Flora y se dirigió a la cama donde se sentó sobre sus piernas mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo - ¿que paso? - pregunto el sonriendo sin quitar la vista de la revista.

¿me llevas a comprar ropa? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

¿ahora? - pregunto el mirándola cosa que ella solo asintió - ¿por qué mejor no esperas a cuando vayamos a comprar las cosas para la bebé?

Volvió a mirar la revista cosa que molesto un poco a Stella, le quito la revista y lo miro suplicante por lo que Brandon suspiro fuerte y se levanto un poco de la cama - bien, vamos te llevo

¡Si! - grito dándole un abrazo feliz - eres el mejor...

Separo el abrazo y se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa. Miro a sus amigas sonriendo y se dirigió al baño con algunas prendas de ropa. Las chicas miraron a Brandon con una sonrisa mientras el las miraba confundido.

¿que? - pregunto algo incomodo al sentir todas las miradas de las chicas.

¿enserio la llevaras ahora? - pregunto Bloom - ¿que hay de las cosas del bebé?

las compraremos luego de que compra ropa - respondió Brandon sonriendo - ¿vienen?

Stella comprando ropa... no se suena peligroso - dijo Musa riendo un poco - sin embargo quisiera ir a comprar las cosas del bebé así que... si, me apunto

nosotras también - dijeron las demás sonriendo.

bien - dijo el sonriendo.

Stella salió del baño usando unos jeans y una polera caída de un hombro color blanca con rayas anchas de color celeste, naranja y morada. Todos le sonrieron tranquilamente.

tienes muchas de esas - dijo Flora sonriendo.

si - asintió Stella - díganle a los chicos que ya nos vamos

les dará un ataque - bromeo Layla saliendo de la habitación seguida de las demás. Stella se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de su mesa que contenía todo el set de maquillaje. Brandon sonrió y camino hacía ella por detrás colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

no vayas a comprar demasiada ropa - dijo riendo un poco - también compraremos las cosas para el bebé

dinero me sobra y lo sabes - dijo ella sonriendo mientras se maquillaba - además he pensado en algo..

¿que? - pregunto el curioso.

La chica se levanto de la silla y miro a Brandon de frente a frente con una sonrisa - ya podemos pensar en un nombre

un nombre... - dijo pensativo con una sonrisa - ¿ya pensaste en algo?

no - negó con la cabeza - hay tantos nombres que ayer me dormí tarde intentando pensar en uno bueno

lo se - dijo el colocando las manos en la cintura de ella - no te dije nada pero te escuche dormirte tarde

no dejo de pensar en lo que paso ayer - dijo ella apoyando su frente en el pecho de Brandon - aun me cuesta creer que vamos a tener una niña

y no sera cualquier niña, un hermoso angelito - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Las chicas iban caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de Stella y avisar que estaban listos para partir pero al pararse en el marco de la puerta se detuvieron antes de entrar al ver a Brandon y a Stella juntos. No querían interrumpir así que intercambiaron miradas y salieron de ahí para dejarlos solos.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky al ver a las chicas bajar.

ya bajaran - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el.

Tal y como Bloom dijo en poco tiempo bajaron Stella y Brandon tranquilamente y listos para irse. Todos sonrieron y subieron al auto para dirigirse al centro comercial y poder comprar las cosas para el bebé que estaba en camino. Al llegar al centro comercial Stella dio un grito feliz y tomo la mano de Brandon arrastrándolo a las tiendas de ropa, el no puso objeción alguna ya que le había dicho que la llevaría de compras.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos y los siguieron tranquilamente hasta la tienda de ropa en la cual habían entrado. Las chicas solo reían ante la actitud de ellos, era obvio que no les gustaba ir de compras pero era imposible sacar a la rubia de las tiendas así que todos se veían obligados a esperar a que saliera por su cuenta.

.: Stella :.

quiero esto, esto y esto, oh y esto - dije sacando un montón de ropa y lanzándose a Brandon que reía tranquilamente.

venimos a comprar las cosas para el bebé ¿por qué compras ropa para ti? - pregunto Timmy confundido.

porque no tengo mas ropa en casa - dije sonriendo mientras sacaba mas ropa.

debes estar bromeando - dijo Helio sorprendido - tu tienes mas ropa que todos nosotros juntos

pero ahora necesito nueva - dije como si fuese obvio - oh me encanta esto

Stella te dije que no lleves mucha - dijo Brandon.

Cariño cuando se trata de comprar ropa no hay limites - dije sonriendo.

Después de estar una hora y escuchando las quejas de los chicos termine de comprar las cosas. Brandon cargaba mis bolsas tranquilamente, creo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto, como sea, fuimos a una tienda donde vendían cosas para bebés pero antes de entrar en ella Tecna nos detuvo.

es Faragonda - dijo mirando su agenda electrónica.

¿que esperas para contestar? - pregunto Layla sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Tecna riendo. En pocos segundos el rostro de Faragonda se podía ver en la pantalla de la agenda electrónica - hola srta. Faragonda

_hola chicas_ - saludo sonriendo - _les llamo para decirles que les tengo una noticia que puede ser buena_

nosotras también - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ya sabes que sera el bebé

_oh eso es fantástico - _dijo sonriendo -_ ¿que sera?_

una niña - dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos algo molesta mientras yo me reía simplemente.

_no te oyes muy contenta_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

quería que fuera niño - dije riendo aun - pero no importa eso, ¿que iba a decirnos?

_es verdad, yo llame _- dijo Faragonda - _el cuerpo de Andrew ha sido encontrado_

La mire sorprendida ya que esto si era para sorprenderse. El cuerpo de Andrew fue encontrado, eso significa que si esta muerto pero eso... eso no fue culpa de Brandon ¿o si?. No, el no tiene la culpa de que Andrew haya caído aunque... Dios, mejor de pensar en eso. Me sentía algo extraña al saber que Andrew no estaba mas aquí, quiero decir el solo quería ser libre de la marca de Akane y para eso debía obedecer sus ordenes, no es como si el quiso hacer lo que hizo.

_Stella... ¿estas bien? _- escuche preguntar a Faragonda.

ah si, si lo estoy - dije algo distraída - solo pensaba nada mas

¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si - dije sonriendo un poco - iré a ver a Brandon

esta bien - dijeron las chicas tranquilamente.

Entre en la tienda y busque a Brandon con la mirada. La tienda era muy grande y eso que de afuera se veía pequeña, habían muchos colores y varios estantes con miles de cosas para bebés, juguetes, peluches, ropa, las cunas estaban a un lado y los móviles a otro, es un lugar espectacular. Logre divisar a los chicos mirando las cunas y fui hacia ellos tranquilamente.

hey mira esto - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es bonita

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. Era una cuna color morada y olvidenlo, no pienso comprar esa.

¿que te parece esta? - pregunto Nabu apuntando a una color azul.

Nabu no podemos comprar eso - dije negando con la cabeza nuevamente.

¿por qué no? - pregunto confundido.

Cerré los ojos intentando contenerme de gritar. No es posible que se le haya olvidado - porque va a ser niña

tiene razón - dijo Brandon riendo - esa es para niño

¿que te parece una cuna cama? - pregunto Helio sonriendo - esta es bonita

Mire la cuna cama que Helio me indicaba. Era color rosada con blanca, tenía tres cajones a los lados y dos abajo, hecha de madera según pude notar. Era bonita pero como que no me llamaba la atención así que negué con la cabeza y seguí mirando las cunas.

¿ya eligieron alguna? - escuche preguntar a Bloom a mis espaldas.

no - respondí negando con la cabeza.

¿y esta? - pregunto Nabu apuntando a una verde con azul.

Nabu, sera niña entiende - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Bloom.

a mi nada - dije tranquila - ¿por qué lo dices?

porque siento que no tienes ganas de nada - dijo Bloom preocupada - y eso es raro ya que estabas con toda la emoción

no es nada - dije cruzándome de brazos. Volví a mirar a los que estaban con las cunas buscando alguna que sea buena para la bebé - ¿y si mejor vamos a Magix?

¿por qué? - pregunto Flora tranquila - aquí esta bien, hay tantas que no había visto jamas

tengo una idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo - compremos otras cosas primero y luego veremos la cuna, tal vez podamos encontrar una mejor en otra tienda

bien - dije torciendo los labios. Fui a buscar a Brandon que se encontraba aun mirando las cunas - ¿encontraste algo?

si, ¿que te parece esta cuna? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - es bonita

Mire la cuna y sonreí. Era de color naranjo con blanco, muy bonita a decir verdad, tenía diseños de la luna, las estrellas y unas nubes - me encanta - dije sonriendo - iré a ver los móviles

déjaselo a las chicas - dijo sonriendo - ¿llevamos esta?

es bonita y me encanta pero no creo que sea lo que andamos buscando - dije sonriendo - pero si tu quieres llevarla...

había pensado en esta porque me recordó a ti - dijo me mirando hacía el interior de la cuna apoyando los brazos en los barandales de la cuna - pero tal vez tienes razón

pienso que en Magix encontraremos una gran cantidad de cunas - dije sonriendo.

pero no serían como estas - dijo Brandon sin mirarme.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunte apoyándome en el barandal como el.

no - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿entonces...? - pregunte curiosa - te noto algo pensativo

pensaba - dijo el mirando la cuna - crees que es buena idea llevar la cuna a casa, digo el espacio en la habitación no es mucho

lo se, pero nada que un poco de magia no resuelva - dije sonriendo.

estaba pensando en otra cosa - dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa.

¿en que? - pregunte curiosa.

aaww miren esto - interrumpió Bloom con un muñequito en sus manos - es hermoso, hay que comprarlo

Mire el muñeco y pude ver un osito con una cinta roja en el cuello, era muy lindo. Voltee a mirar a Brandon y lo vi alejarse sin decir nada - ¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom.

nada - dije negando con la cabeza - oye esta bonito y esta bien lo compraremos... iré con Brandon vuelvo enseguida

Me fui de ahí dejando a Bloom confundida, puede ver a Brandon frente a la tienda de espaldas apoyado en el barandal que dejaba mirar hacia el primer piso. Camine hacia el tranquilamente y me apoye a su lado.

¿me dirás que sucede? - pregunte mirando hacia abajo - ¿por qué te fuiste así?

lo siento - dijo el sin mirarme - es solo que no dejo de pensar en algo

¿en que? Brandon dime que te molesta - dije con voz suave.

no hay nada que me moleste - dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa - pensaba en que la habitación era algo pequeña

¿enserio? - pregunte incrédula.

si - dijo sonriendo - solo pensaba eso

a otro perro con ese hueso - dije riendo - dime la verdad

la verdad es que Te Amo, a ti y a la bebé - dijo sonriendo - por eso estaba pensando en que tal vez sería mejor si... nos mudáramos

¿mudarnos? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño confundida.

si, mira tengo bastante dinero ahorrado y con podría pedir algo a mis padres para comprar un departamento - dijo el sonriendo - ¿tu que dices?

¿irnos...? - pregunte preocupada - no lo se... no lo había pensado nunca

¿no te gusta la idea? - pregunto el con voz suave.

no lo se, como dije no lo había pensado - respondí confundida - creo que solo pensaba en estar con las chicas, contigo y la bebé

aun me cuesta creer un poco en esto - dijo Brandon sonriendo - incluso da algo de miedo

¿miedo? - pregunte preocupada.

hace unos meses atrás teníamos problemas con Akane y los Magos pero ahora, míranos comprando cosas para una bebé que viene en camino - dijo con una sonrisa - me parece que estoy en un sueño largo del cual aun no despierto pero cada vez que te veo... se que no es un sueño. Hay un bebé que esta en camino y es de ambos, no lo sentía antes por la emoción que tenía al saber que íbamos a tener una hija pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si tengo algo de miedo... tal vez no vaya a ser el padre que ella quiera tener, tal vez no pueda si quiera con la labor de padre, puede que te falle a ti y a ella... puede que no sea...

¡Basta! - dije preocupada por lo que Brandon me estaba diciendo - basta, ya no quiero oír mas... Brandon no se que te suceda hoy pero no pienses en eso... no sabes que pueda pasar y sinceramente no creo que vayas a ser un mal padre, es mas se que no lo seras

eso solo dices porque... - intento decir el.

lo digo porque lo se - lo interrumpí molesta - no que sucede contigo hoy pero ya basta, mira se que si puede dar algo de miedo... también me ha pasado pero el solo pensar que tu, las chicas, los chicos, las Pixies, todos están ahí conmigo me hace cambiar de opinión...

Brandon me miro preocupado y escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro - lo siento... - dijo en un susurro - tienes razón

yo siempre la tengo - dije sonriendo. Sentí los labios de Brandon en mi cuello lo que me encantaba ya que me traía una sensación de placer que solo el podría dar - vamos a comprar las cosas... - aunque no quería que se detuviera debía hacerlo ya que habíamos venido por una razón en especial - ya habrá tiempo para esto

ahora que se que no le haré daño a la bebé, si tienes razón - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - seras méa todas las noches

yo siempre seré tuya - dije abrazándolo - Te Amo Brandon, siempre lo haré

también yo Te Amo - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo - ahora vamos antes de que Nabu se le ocurra comprar una cuna de niño

hay Dios - dije riendo - vamos...

Me tomo de la mano y ambos entramos en la tienda, pude ver a Nabu y a Bloom peleando en la sección de las cunas, algo me decía que tenía que ver con el color de la cuna. No podía creer que enserio peleen por eso, primero por el sexo del bebé y ahora esto, ¿que les pasa? juro que esos dos me van a volver loca con todas las peleas que tienen.

¿que te parece una cuna cama? - pregunto Brandon ignorando la pelea de ambos.

no lo se, como que no me convence mucho - respondí de igual manera ignorando a los demás.

entonces, que te parece comprar ahora algunos juguetes, la ropa y otras cosas - dijo Brandon sonriendo - luego vamos mas rato a ver otra tienda

tal vez pero... esa - dije sonriendo - encanta esa

Brandon se dio la vuelta y miro al cuna a la que to apuntaba. Era una cuna blanca, probablemente de madera, tenía unos barrotes que eran grandes y había un colchón blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad mas o menos. Era perfecta, el colchón era lo suficiente mente alto y los barrotes no eran tan largos, por decirlo, también tenía un velo color rosado muy claro y un poco transparente.

es bonita - dijo el sonriendo - ¿quiere esa?

tal vez - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta la cuna y la mire de reojo, como dije era perfecta para la bebé y me encantaba demasiado - si, quiero esta

Dios mira lo que lo vale - dijo Brandon mirando el preció de la cuna - no puedes comprar esto

ya te dije que me sobra dinero - dije sacando mi tarjeta de la billetera - no te preocupes

Stella aun así creo que es demasiado cara - dijo Brandon preocupado.

que importa - dije sonriendo - ¿o quieres otra?

Me miro con los labios torcidos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco - si tu quieres esta, esta bien

bien, sera esta - dije sonriendo - ahora... me pregunto si las chicas eligieron un móvil ya

Brandon miro hacia las chicas que aun intentaban detener la pelea de Bloom y Nabu, yo los mire extrañada y suspire fuerte - a mi me parece que no - dijo el sonriendo - vamos a elegirlo nosotros

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Fuimos a ver los móviles, habían demasiados y todo tipo por lo que era difícil ver cual llevar.

mira este - dijo Brandon riendo mientras me mostraba un móvil que claramente decía Winx y se veían a cada una de nosotras colgando - parece que se han vuelto populares hasta para los bebés

oh por Dios - dije sorprendida - así de mal me veo...

claro que no - dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿quieres este?

por supuesto que no - dije riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza - la verdad es que considerando que Akane esta suelta preferiría que la bebé este lo mas alejada de la magia

¿estas segura? - pregunto el - lo mas probable es que vaya a ser un hada, no puedes mantenerla alejada de eso

lo se - dije preocupada - ¿tu que piensas?

también me gustaría mantenerla alejada de lo que tenga que ver con magia por lo de Akane pero llegara un momento en que sepa - dijo Brandon torciendo los labios - así que creo que lo mejor es no ocultarle nada

esta bien - dije sonriendo - pero no pienso en comprar ese móvil

¿que te parece uno de animales? - pregunto el sonriendo.

¿animales? - pregunte riendo - no lo creo, pero ya que yo elegí la cuna tu elegirás el móvil

entonces llevare este - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa traviesa mostrándome un móvil que había escondido en su espalda. Eran tres monstruos realmente feos, uno de ellos tenía un solo ojo y era verde con cuernos el otro era amarillo con cuernos verdes y unos dientotes.

¡No! - dije riendo - olvídalo...

bromeaba - dijo el riendo - no llevare esto

me sorprende que hagan cosas tan feas - dije tomando el móvil.

yo creo que este otro le va a encantar - dijo sacando un móvil para mostrármelo Era un móvil muy lindo a decir verdad, tenía un sol con un rostro sonriente, una media luna de igual manera y cuatro estrellas de varios colores y con rostros al igual que el sol y la luna - ¿tu que me dices?

que se parece mas a algo que usaría - dije riendo mientras tomaba el móvil - Brandon es para la bebé

lo se, pero ¿que hay de malo que quiera que se parezca a su madre? - pregunto sonriendo - por favor...

esta bien, tu eliges recuerda - dije sonriendo.

vamos con lo demás - dijo el sonriendo - ¿crees que hayan dejado de pelear?

lo dudo - dije riendo. Fuimos con los demás que habían dejado de pelear mientras miraban las cunas tranquilamente, Brandon se acerco a una de las empleadas y le pidió la cuna que había elegido.

es increíble que ya hayan elegido - dijo Nabu molesto - yo quería elegirla

Nabu por última vez, no vamos a comprar una azul - dijo Brandon mirando a Nabu algo cansado de repetir lo mismo a cada minuto y ciertamente yo estaba igual - entiende

ya lo se - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

tal vez Layla pueda darte un niño algún día - dije rodando los ojos.

si, algún día - dijo Layla riendo.

mira Stella - dijo Flora sonriendo - un chupete rosado, seguro le encantara

creo que es un rosado muy fuerte - dijo Brandon mirando el chupete que era rosado fuerte y por completo, incluso aquella parte que va dentro de la boca del bebé.

vamos a buscar la ropa - dijo Tecna.

Sonreí un poco y mire hacia una de las ventanas que daba al pasillo, era imposible pero mis ojos se abrieron como plato. Veía a un joven de mi edad mas o menos, usaba unos jeans y una polera roja. Su cabello era rubio y el color de ojos no podía verlo claramente pero estaba segura de que era verde. Aquel joven que caminaba despreocupadamente yo lo conocía y me parecía muy extraño lo que veía pero no podía equivocarme, era Andrew.

¿Stella? - me llamo Flora - ¿que ves?

ese... es Andrew - apunte sorprendida y preocupada.

¿quien? - pregunto Bloom mirando - no lo veo, tal vez se fue

yo creo que lo has confundido - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - tranquila, Faragonda dijo que lo encontraron

tal vez tienes razón - dije no tan convencida - pero estaba casi segura de que si era el

seguro solo fue tu imaginación - dijo Musa - vamos a comprar la ropa del bebé antes de que Nabu compre una para niño

cierto - dije sin quitar la vista del lugar por donde Andrew había pasado - vamos...

Estuvimos viendo mucha ropa para bebé, todas eran hermosas así que compramos muchas, incluso mas de lo que debía comprar. También varios muñecos y aunque falto comprar algunas cosas como chupete, biberón entre otros estaba tranquila. Las que faltaron comprar no fue por mi culpa ya que los chicos, Riven, estaban cansados y se la pasaban quejando así que no quedo de otra que dejar las cosas que faltaban para otro día.

como pesan estas cosas - se quejo Nabu - se te ha pasado la mano

claro que no - dije negando con la cabeza.

Bloom abrió la puerta de la casa mientras reía por las quejas de Nabu, al entrar en ella los chicos dejaron las cosas en el suelo y se dejaron caer cansados en los sillones. Yo solo me reí un poco ante la actitud de los chicos, es cierto que no les gusta ir de compras pero estaba segura de que hoy lo habían hecho por la bebé.

si se te paso la mano - dijo Brandon asintiendo - compraste mas de la cuenta

que importa, la tarjeta aun funciona - dije despreocupada.

¿entonces que haremos ahora? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

lo mejor sera llevar todas estas cosas a la habitación de Stella - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Torcí los labios pensativa. Brandon tiene razón, todas estas cosas en la habitación no van a caber y no había otra habitación en donde dejarlas, solo estaba la de invitados pero era para eso, invitados, además esa habitación estaba muy lejos de la mía por lo que me niego a colocar la habitación de la pequeña ahí. Un departamento no suena tan mal, pero no quería estar lejos de las chicas, me gusta estar con ellas por lo que ahora eso era una mala idea.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom.

es solo que, tal vez las cosas no quepan en mi habitación - dije mirando todas las cosas - tal vez la cuna pero probablemente cueste un poco...

¿por qué no ocupan la habitación de invitados para el bebé? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo - después de todo la única invitada que tenemos es Roxy que algunas veces se queda a dormir pero ella estará en Magix por un tiempo con Eric y cuando vuelva veremos que hacer si se llega a quedar a dormir

no - negué con la cabeza - esta muy lejos de mi habitación

¡Lo tengo! - grito Layla sonriendo - con algo de magia podríamos hacer aparecer una habitación al lado de la tuya

tendrá que ser al otro lado - dije sonriendo - Bloom esta aun lado, ¿recuerdas?

a cualquiera se le puede olvidar - dijo Layla riendo - esto requerirá de una convergencia Winx

¡SI! - gritaron todas sonriendo.

Fui con las chicas arriba, la verdad es que iba a costar un poco esto ya que sería la primera vez que usáramos la convergencia para hacer aparecer una habitación yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que se pudiera. Usamos la convergencia pensando en nuestro objetivo, luego de unos minutos una puerta apareció. Tenía algo de miedo al abrirla pensando que tal vez no había resultado y algo malo estaba del otro lado, no se un hoyo negro o un monstruo feo pero me equivoque ya que cuando abrí la puerta pude ver una habitación vacía.

Las pareces eran blancas y tenía una ventana que daba al jardín. Unos dos metros mas adelante habían tres escalones de largo y no eran tan altos. Había una puerta hacia la derecha y curiosa fui a ver que había del otro lado, era un baño. Había una tina, un lavabo y algo especial para poder colocar al bebé cuando haya que cambiarlo.

nos quedo bonita - dijo Layla sonriendo - quien lo diría, la convergencia no solo sirve para pelear

me pregunto si sera estable - dijo Tecna examinando la habitación - sera mejor ver si es estable, es mejor prevenir que lamentar

yo digo que si lo es - dijo Flora sonriendo - y es muy linda

sera perfecto para la pequeña - dije sonriendo.

y es estable - dijo Tecna sonriendo - para ser la primera vez quedo muy bien

tienes razón - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

toc toc - escuche una voz masculina. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sky sonriendo - sorprendente, les quedo increíble

gracias... - dijo Bloom con un tono algo coqueto - quedo muy bien, ahora solo hay que pintarla e instalar las cosas

entonces iremos a comprar pinturas, rodillos y brochas - dijo Sky sonriendo - también algunos guarda polvos ya que estos son blancos

y tal vez sería bueno poner cubre piso - dije sonriendo mientras miraba el suelo que era de cerámica - pero otro día, o mas tarde

¿estas segura? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - a mi no me molesta ir ahora

yo creo que mas tarde - dije sonriendo - igual gracias de todos modos

por nada - dijo sonriendo.

Mire la habitación torciendo los labios pensativa. Era muy amplia y todo pero algo le faltaba, digo algo mas aparte del color y las cosas, pero no se que será. Había algo mas en esta habitación, algo que le faltaba y era esencial pero ¿que? digo, esta al lado de a mía y era perfecta para la bebé. Pegué un salto asustada al sentir unos brazos rodearme por la cintura, y al girar mi cabeza para mirar por mi hombro vi a Brandon sonriéndome tranquilamente.

tonto, me has asustado - dije mientras el reía un poco.

lo siento, no era mi intensión - dijo sonriendo - ¿en que piensas?

en que algo le falta - dije mirando nuevamente la habitación.

¿decoración tal vez? - pregunto Brandon riendo.

no - dije negando con la cabeza y luego chasqueando los dedos al ocurrirseme algo - ya se...

¿que? - pregunto sonriendo. Apunte a un lado de la habitación, a una de las paredes mas bien, y chasquee nuevamente los dedos haciendo aparecer algo como un citofono - ¿que... que es eso?

conecta con nuestra habitación - dije sonriendo - en caso de que la bebé llore por las noches podré oírla y venir a ver que sucede

me parece que es una gran idea - dijo Brandon sonriendo - y ya he pensado en un nombre

¿a sí? - pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa - ¿cual?

Erica - dijo el sonriendo - ¿te gusta?

¿honestamente? - pregunte levantando la ceja mientras el asentía con la cabeza - no...

que mala - dijo dejando caer su sonrisa.

lo siento - dije torciendo los labios - pero ya habrá tiempo para pensar en un nombre, aun quedan cuatro meses

solo cuatro meses - dijo el acariciando mi vientre y luego besando mi mejilla.

* * *

.: Selene :.

entonces es seguro - dijo Radius serio - sera una niña

es lo que me dijo Stella - dije tranquila - he pensado que tal vez haya algo que pueda ayudar mucho

no hay nada que podamos hacer, Stella esta esperando un hijo fuera del matrimonio y las leyes son claras - dijo Radius serio aun - aun cuando este esperando un hijo no podrá asumir el trono hasta estar casada

no creo que quiera asumir el trono ya que estará cuidado a bebé - dije tranquilamente - y no dejara a cargo a ninguna niñera eso es seguro

¿piensas en decirle ahora? - pregunto Radius.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - deja que tenga su vida, cuando sepa que esta comprometida aquel momento sera el indicado para decirle

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo - si es lo que tu dices

si, ahora creo que iré a comprarle algo para la bebé - dije sonriendo.

creo que yo también - dijo el sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado y si bien dije que tenía algo de miedo era porque enserio pensaba que en algun momento podría no ser el mejor padre pero con lo que Stella me dijo estoy convencido de que no debía temer a nada, aunque si son algo mas de nervios lo que tenía. Quería ir a comprar enseguida las cosas para la habitación de la pequeña, enserio quería pero Stella dijo que mejor otro día porque no quería seguir molestando pero eso no era molestia ya que era algo que enserio quería hacer.

En fin, decidí hacerle caso a Stella solo para no molestarla y fui un rato a la habitación que iba a ser para la bebé. Primero que nada había que tomar medidas para el cubre piso como dijo Stella que quería poner, luego para los guarda polvo que me dijo Sky y sobre todo ver que tantos tarros de pinturas iba a necesitar.

Ya era tarde a decir verdad, iban a ser las ocho y habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el centro comercial. A decir verdad comprar no es lo mio por lo que fue una tortura pero por suerte las chicas eligieron la mayor parte de las cosas.

yo pienso que debieron haber comprado una cama cuna - escuche la voz de Helio detrás de mi - así ocuparan menos espacio

Stella dijo que no quería ninguna de esas - respondí sonriendo - estaba pensando en colocar la cuna a ese lado y unos muebles a este otro

también podrías hacer una pequeña zona de juegos - dijo Nabu mirando sonriendo - a una esquina así la bebé puede jugar tranquilamente

no haré un corral - dije negando con la cabeza - es para animales

solo decia - dijo Nabu encogiéndose de hombros.

Me senté en la escalera mientras seguía mirando toda la habitación, clave mi mirada en aquella pared donde Stella coloco el citofono. Ciertamente era muy buena idea la del citofono ya que ayudaría mucho cuando la bebé llore, y mas aun porque conecta con nuestra habitación. Pero, honestamente pensé que Stella tal vez no quería tener a la bebé en una habitación diferente a la de nosotros por un tiempo por lo que me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que estuviera tan calmada.

¿en que piensas? - escuche preguntar a Sky.

en nada - dije levantándome de la escalera - se hizo tarde

si, y la pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial - dijo Sky riendo - jamas había cargado tantas cosas en mi vida ni siquiera las cosas de Bloom

ahora vez lo que es estar con Stella - dije riendo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la que estaba al lado derecho, osea a la que compartí con Stella. Pude escuchar el agua de la regadera así que supuse que se estaba duchando por lo que me solo me dirigí a la cama donde me deje caer de espaldas esperando a que Stella saliera de la ducha.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El cielo estaba oscuro aunque era iluminado por las estrellas y la luna. Muchas personas están ya en sus camas con excepción de cierto grupo de guardias, investigadores y algunos científicos que examinaban detalladamente un cuerpo.

El cuerpo era rodeado por varias de estas personas, estaba en una camilla dentro de una sala color blanca con algunos mesones que tenían algunos tubos de ensayos y otras cosas. Era un laboratorio a decir verdad pero la razón de que este ahí era la única.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos guardias con tres personas muy conocidas por todos, tres directores y ex pertenecientes a la compañía de la luz. Habían sido informados de que un cuerpo se había encontrado y que se le estaban haciendo análisis para saber la razón de porque estaba desaparecido y saber el porque fue allá en un lugar tan lejano a donde debía estar.

¿han encontrado algo? - pregunto la directora de las hechiceras.

no tiene vida, eso es seguro - dijo uno de los científicos ajustando sus lentes - lleva muchos meses muertos y no hay señal de que haya sobrevivido a la caída

¿entonces porque fue hallado en aquel lugar? - pregunto el director de la escuela para especialistas.

por ahora me temo que es un misterio - dijo otro de los científicos mas joven que había - pudo haber alguien que transportara el cuerpo

entonces habrá que investigar todo el lugar - dijo la directora de las hadas serias - Akane puede estar tras de esto

¿por qué habría de hacerlo? - pregunto el director curioso - no hay razones

debe andar buscando una magia poderosa - dijo la hechicera directora - es lo mas seguro que busque y esto solo fue para mantenernos ocupados

la pregunta es donde la encontrara - dijo el director serio pero preocupado - no hay magia mas fuerte que la que fue arrebatada por aquella chica

entonces planeara venganza - dijo el científico a cargo - buscara la manera de lastimar a la chica para quitarle los poderes

no - dijo la directora de las hadas seria - si quisiera eso ya lo habría hecho, ella estará en peligro por un tiempo, sera difícil para ella protegerse por lo que Akane podría haberla atacado demás y no lo hizo... creo que ella busca algo mas

el bebé... - dijeron los demás directores serios mientras la directora de las hadas asentía.

ella debe querer al bebé o algo relacionado con el - dijo ella seria.

es imposible saber si el bebé tendrá poderes o no hasta unos años después que nazca - dijo la directora de las hechiceras seria - ¿por qué habría de querer algo con el?

no lo se, solo ella lo sabe - dijo la directora de las hadas seria aun.

¿que paso con los poderes de Akane? ella se los quito ¿pero que hizo con ellos? - pregunto el director serio.

los transformo en luz - respondio la directora de las hadas - y los debió haber ocultado

¿ocultado? - pregunto el científico - si es así solo ella sabe donde esta

tal vez quiere esperar a que el bebé nazca para tomarlo como rehén y así pedir los poderes devuelta - dijo uno de los investigadores.

tal vez tengas razón - dijo la directora de cabello blanco - pero hasta el momento su plan es un misterio

miren esto... - dijo uno de los científicos que examinaba el cuerpo - este no es el cuerpo real

¿de que hablas? - frunció el ceño alarmada la directora de las hechiceras - ¿como que no es el cuerpo real?

El hombre toco algo en el interior del cuerpo que hizo que se volviera una nube de polvo y se disolviera por todo el aire lentamente. Todos se miraron alarmados, si este no era el cuerpo ¿entonces cual era?. Habían sido engañados pero ¿eso significaría que el esta con vida o sigue desparecido nada mas?. No habían respuestas por lo que solo bastaba una mirada para entender que había que hacer ahora.

es mejor estar alerta - dijo la hechicera seria - ustedes sigan buscando el cuerpo

¿que pasara con ellas? - pregunto el hechicero de igual manera.

nada - dijo la directora de las hadas - ellas no se enteraran hasta que sea realmente necesario, para ellas el cuerpo ha sido encontrado y con eso basta por ahora

Todos asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la sala dejando solos a los tres directores que aun estaban serios y algo preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar. Dos de ellos, el director de los Especialistas y la directora de las Hechiceras se encontraban detrás de la directora de las Hadas clavando su mirada en la espalda de ellas serios.

confió en que sabes lo que haces Faragonda - dijo la directora de las hechiceras seria - y tal vez tengas razón

yo también confió en ti Faragonda - dijo el hechicero sonriendo un poco.

se que es lo mejor - dijo al nombrada seria.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Note a Stella pensativa, demasiado a decir verdad, así que la llame pero ella no me respondió por lo que me preocupe un poco pero luego de llamarla unas diez veces mas ella reacciono mirándome confundida. La mire preocupado ya que no sabía que la tenía tan pensativa y mas que pensativa parecía preocupada por algo lo que hizo que me preocupara aun mas.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella.

¿te preocupa algo? - ignore su pregunta haciendo una yo mismo - pareces preocupada

si - dijo agachando la mirada - aun pienso en lo que paso hoy... estaba segura de haber visto a Andrew pero...

era eso - dije con voz tranquila y sonriendo un poco - escuche que las chicas te dijeron que ya lo habían encontrado ¿no? así que no hay de que preocuparse

pero... Brandon no entiendes, se que era el, no me pude haber equivocado - dijo ella con voz tranquila pero preocupada.

Stella el ya no esta - dije con voz tranquila para hacer que dejara de preocuparse - ya no te preocupes, el cuerpo fue hallado y el no esta. Lo mas probable es que lo hayas confundido con alguien que se parecía nada mas

no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza.

tu lo viste caer ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo - aunque estuviera vivo ¿crees que dejaría que el se te acerque? por supuesto que no... pero eso nunca tendría que evitarlo porque el ya no esta

esta bien - dijo ella un poco mas tranquila.

me gusta mas cuando estas tranquila y feliz - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente. Recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho cerrando los ojos tranquilamente. Pase una mano por su espalda y la bese en la parte superior de su cabeza, luego apagué la tv - buenas noches...

descansa - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

el viento me dice que han encontrado el cuerpo de Andrew - dijo Liam serio desde su celda - ¿creen que sea verdad?

no... - dijeron todos desde sus propias celdas.

es imposible que sepan donde esta - dijo Thomas sonriendo maliciosamente - ella es muy sabía lo admito, sabe jugar

bastante - dijo Nigel sonriendo de igual manera - nunca encontraran a Andrew y todo gracias a ella

tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga - dijo Alejandro tranquilamente.

¡Silencio! - grito el guardia encargado de la vigilancia de los Magos.

¡Obligame! - grito Liam molesto.

cállate - dijo fríamente Thomas - harás que nos pongan mas vigilancia

¡Y eso que! - pregunto Liam apretando los barrotes de su celda que se encontraba frente a la de Thomas - ¡No pueden mantenerme aquí por siempre! ¡SOY UN ALMA LIBRE!

callenlo - rogaba Nigel al cielo en la celda izquierda a la de Thomas - por favor...

¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! - gritaba Liam de forma exagerada - ¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD!

que alguien lo calle - dijo Alejandro tranquilamente pero molesto.

¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! ¡LI- BER- TAD! - seguía gritando Liam.

¡BASTA! - dijo entre dientes enojado Thomas mientras en sus ojos una pequeña llama de fuego se podía ver - ¡Me tienes harto! ¿¡TE CALLAS O TE CALLO!?

uy - dijo Liam silenciándose de golpe - alguien esta de malas.. ¿oye como haces eso? tu no puedes usar el fuego a tu favor

Andrew es el único que puede - dijo Alejandro tranquilamente - seguro no es nada mas que aquella llama de enojo

da igual, ¿cuando nos van a sacar de aquí? ¡Ha pasado casi un año! - grito Liam molesto.

solo cinco meses - dijo Nigel tranquilo - solo hay que esperar... Akane vendrá pronto

¿Pronto cuando? - pregunto Liam impaciente - ya no lo soporto

si lo notamos, pero ya cierra la boca - dijo Thomas mas tranquilo. Liam miro a su compañero que estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y una expresión molesta. Sabía que lo que fuera que este pensando en este momento no podía ser nada bueno y también sabía que en el momento en que fueran liberados Thomas lo atacaría sin piedad por haber estado molestando todos estos meses en la celda por lo que prefirió callar antes de salir mas lastimado aun.

¿cual creen que sea el nuevo plan de Akane? - pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio Nigel.

no lo se - respondió Alejandro - pero sin duda ha de ser grande si nos quiere a nosotros

genial de nuevo estaremos con la bruja esa - dijo Liam cruzándose de brazos.

dije que te callaras - dijo Thomas molesto - ¿no entiendes?

es imposible para el entender algo tan básico - dijo en burla Nigel.

Liam lo miro ofendido y abrió la boca pero rápidamente Thomas le dio una advertencia que lo hizo cerrar la boca y cruzarse de brazos en un puchero molesto. Odiaba el genio de Thomas por lo que no le quedaba de otra mas que hacerle caso ya que aunque estén en las celda eso no impedía que Thomas le hiciera daño.

Athan... - abrió de golpe los ojos Thomas dejando ver una frialdad muy característica de el. Todos los Magos cambiaron cual expresión que mostrara su rostro por una seria.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí la buena y misteriosa continuación de un nuevo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz III ¡Wo! vaya que sorpresas tuvimos hoy ¿eh? me pregunto ¿que trama Akane?... ¿que les parecio? ¿ c: ? ¿ :/ ? ¿ :c ?

**Próximamente: Una Cena Familiar**

mira Stella, esto puede serte de ayuda - dijo Flora entregando un libro - tiene varios nombres de bebés

¿de donde sacas tantos libros? - pregunto Stella extrañada.

Nabu no vamos a comprar pintura celeste - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - sera rosada clara

no te ofendas pero ¿por qué tenias que tener una niña? - pregunto Nabu molesto.

ten cuidado Sky - dijo Bloom mirando al joven colocar un aplique en medio de la habitación - se te puede caer

bien vamos a pintar - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

nosotras compraremos lo que falto - dijo Flora sonriendo - suerte

¿que? ¿una, una cena todos? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - ¿hoy?

idea de mi madre - dijo Brandon - ¿que dices?

es una cena mamá - dijo Stella por el celular - contigo, papá, los padres de Brandon y el

¡NOOO! - grito Stella apretando los puños y con los ojos cerrados.

¡Stella! - grito Brandon preocupado desde la habitación de al lado al escuchar el grito de la chica.

que bueno que vinieron - dijo Iris sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Stella - querida vendrán tus padres ¿verdad?

espero... - dijo Stella en un susurro nerviosa y preocupada - quiero decir, si

~ Comentarios:

- Suta Karaii: Que bueno que te ha encantado y que seas feliz jeje. La verdad... aun no tengo ni la menor idea de como va a ser, de hecho en un principio tenia ya una idea pero luego como que nose... quise cambiar algo ya hora tengo todo un enredo aksjaskj. Haa... tal vez me demore mas por el hecho de que quería hacer ese capitulo de una manera perfecta y no me salia por lo que me estresaba un poco jeje. Supuestamente Andrew esta muerto... :/ pero... todo puede pasar *maliciosa* jiji. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y espero que leas el que sigue ;D

- TheSaku: Que bueno que te haya encantado, vaya digo eso muy seguido jeje, nos vemos en otra. Espero que te haya gustado el de hoy c:

- MVVA: Haré un capitulo especial de Halloween pero tendrá que ser para el fin de semana, además estará integrado como un capitulo de este fics porque ya se me ocurrió una idea jiji pero por desgracia tendrá que esperar un poco.

- Val Marsal: Uyy su nombre ya lo tengo listo se llamara... así ;D. Espero que te vaya bien en las evaluaciones :D

Bueno, por es todo. No se olviden de comentar y recuerden que el fin de semana, aun no se cual de los dos días pero uno de esos dos SUBIRÉ un capitulo especial por Halloween, si lo se... es muy atrasado para ser de Halloween pero es que quería subirlo ayer pro por culpa de que me demore mucho con el capitulo anterior tuve que retrasar todo para el fin de semana así que espero que les guste el capitulo de Halloween :D

~ Recomendación:

- Amor hechizado por winxzafir. (En progreso)

- te conoci, me enamore por hillawinxclub5674324. (En progreso, para quienes les encante Bloom ;D )

- Visitas Inesperadas por RoseMarie1314. (Termiando, ya lo leí y me encanto)

- Lazos de Sangre por RoseMarie1314. (Termiando)

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse a mi canal (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Una Cena Familiar

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 9:

Una Cena Familiar

.: Helio :.

creo que un aplique en el techo sería bueno - dijo Sky apuntando al techo - mas o menos al centro

la cuna estará por allá - dije apuntando a la pared de enfrente - pero creo que mejor es ponerla en una esquina ¿no creen?

Stella dijo que los muebles los pondría en las esquina - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - por lo que la cuna deberá ir allí

¿por qué quiere los muebles en las esquinas? - pregunto Nabu confundido.

no lo se - se encogió de hombros Brandon.

deberías conocer mejor a tu novia - dije colocando una mano en su hombro.

olvidas que si la conoce - dijo Riven riendo - bastante...

Riven ya cállate - dijo Brandon sonrojado demasiado fuerte - tu estas en las mismas

Me reí ante al ver que el rostro de Riven se torno rojo intenso. Yo no me iba a meter en su pelea o si no me iban a atacar a mi también y es lo último que quería, y parece que Nabu, Sky y Timmy pensaban igual ya que no dijeron nada.

bien chicos, entonces compraremos los tarros de pintura, el cubre piso, guarda polvos, aplique... - dijo Timmy interrumpiendo la pelea de Brandon y Riven - ¿que mas?

los muebles - dijo Nabu como si fuese obvio.

no, las chicas se encargaran de eso - dije sonriendo al recordar que Flora me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

nosotros nos encargamos de arreglar la habitación para que las chicas puedan poner los muebles luego - dijo Sky sonriendo - así que hay que ver bien

seria bueno poner barrotes en la ventana - dijo Riven caminando hacia la ventana - uno nunca sabe

creo que no sera necesario - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - estamos en el segundo piso

tiene razón - dijo Brandon tranquilo - pero creo que la seguridad también es importante

tienes un citofono, yo creo que con eso basta - dijo Sky tranquilo.

es verdad, ¿no dijiste que Stella estaba mas tranquila con eso? - pregunte tranquilo.

si pero creo que el hecho de que pensó haber visto a Andrew la tiene preocupada - dijo Brandon torciendo los labios - no ha parado de pensar en que realidad lo vio

eso no puede ser posible - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza.

ya lo se - dijo Brandon asintiendo - pero ella no dejaba de pensar en eso, aunque anoche intente hacer que se olvidara de eso

no pudo haber visto a Andrew - dije negando con la cabeza - debió haberlo confundido

lo se - dijo Brandon con un suspiro preocupado - pero ya dejando eso de lado hay que ver que mas le hace falta a la habitación

yo creo que es lo único que necesitamos - dijo Timmy anotando en la agenda - vamos a comprar

¿como pagaremos tantas cosas? - pregunte curioso.

Stella... - me respondieron todos al unisonó.

oh - dije tranquilo.

escribiste tarros de pinturas celeste ¿verdad? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo.

Nabu no vamos a comprar pintura celeste - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - sera rosada clara

¿por qué? el celeste también es para bebés - dijo Nabu tranquilo.

porque va a ser una niña - dije como si fuese obvio - hermano ya es hora de que dejes esa idea atrás y enfrentes la realidad... sera niña

ya lo se - dijo Nabu molesto - no te ofendas pero ¿por qué tenias que tener una niña?

bueno porque... - Brandon se quedo en silenció parece que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir - ¡Porque si!

¿aun tienes que hacer el desayuno de Bloom? - pregunto Riven riendo en burla.

si... - se lamento Nabu con la cabeza agachada.

bueno ya vamos a comprar - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al primer piso para poder ir de compras a la ferretería y poder comprar cosas para arreglar la habitación. Al llegar abajo pude ver a las chicas sentadas en los sillones mirando tv, hablando, pintándose las uñas, o simplemente con una guitarra. Sonreí y mire por la ventana que estaba detrás del televisor, pude ver que el cielo estaba nublado por lo que probablemente haga frió así que me dirigí al perchero a sacar un abrigo.

¿van a salir? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

iremos a comprar las cosas para arreglar la habitación - respondí sonriendo.

el día esta feo - dijo Timmy mirando el cielo a través de la ventana - ¿por qué todo esta mojado?

anoche llovió - respondió Tecna tranquila - acaban de avisar por las noticias

estamos entrando en invierno - dijo Bloom tranquila - lleven paraguas por si acaso

no te preocupes - dijo Sky sonriendo - vamos a estar bien, hemos enfrentado a muchos peligros una simple lluvia no nos hará daño

se pueden enfermar - dijo Stella - y eso no es bueno

Me reí un poco y fui en busca de las llaves del auto mientras las chicas seguían hablando. No estaba seguro de en que momento iban a salir ellas pero estaba tranquilo ya que seguro esperaran a que lleguemos nosotros, conociéndolas es lo mas probable. Mire en la mesa y encontré el libro que Flora había comprado hoy en la mañana cuando fue a comprar cosas para el desayuno.

Flora, no le entregaste esto a Stella - dije mostrandole el libro.

oh, lo había olvidado - dijo ella acercándose.

¿que cosa? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

mira Stella, esto puede serte de ayuda - dijo Flora entregándole el libro - tiene varios nombres de bebés

¿de donde sacas tantos libros? - pregunto Stella extrañada.

hay una tienda de libros a dos cuadras - respondió Musa con el ceño fruncido - ¿no la has visto?

Vi que Stella solo negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras Brandon se acercaba a Flora - yo quiero ver eso...

ten - dijo Flora entregándole el libro a el ya que Stella no lo había tomado anteriormente.

me gusta este, Luz - dijo sonriendo mientras leía el libro - ¿tu que dices?

no - dijo Stella volviendo a sus uñas.

¿Luna? - pregunto sonriendo.

Brandon... - dijo Stella sin mirarlo - ya hablamos...

bien - dijo resignado - aun no se porque te molesta

porque si - dijo Stella simplemente.

No tengo ni idea de que hablaban, era un idioma clave ya que al parecer nadie mas sabia de que hablaban. Mire a los chicos confundido esperando alguna respuesta pero simplemente se encogieron de hombros igual de confundidos. Al no obtener una respuesta mire el reloj y luego a Brandon, se nos hacía un poco tarde así que le dije para irnos pronto. Él le entrego el libro a Stella y la beso en la mejilla.

Luego de haberme despedido de Flora y los chicos de sus novias nos fuimos a la ferretería para comprar las herramientas, además de ir a unas de esas tiendas de hogar donde venden cosas para poner en la habitación como un arreglo.

Mientras elegíamos el cubre piso Brandon recibió una llamada telefónica lo que hizo que se alejara dejándonos a nosotros eligiendo. Estaba pensando ya que la pared iba a ser rosado claro entonces el suelo podría ser blanco, ya que es el que mas le viene. Pero cuando pedimos el blanco dijeron que se había agotado, sinceramente me pareció un poco extraño pero ya, tuvimos que comprar un color mas claro, crema ya que era el mas claro que tenían y si lo pienso bien tan mal no se ve con el rosado.

¿quien era? - pregunto Sky al ver a Brandon acercarse después de la llamada que había recibido.

no importa - dijo él guardando el celular - ¿compraron?

malas noticias - dijo Riven - compramos crema porque no había blanco

esta bien - dijo él tranquilo - igual tan malo no es ¿o si?

no del todo - dije sonriendo. Después de que nos entregaron las cosas volvimos a casa para poder instalar todo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Los chicos apenas habían llegado y ya estaban haciendo sus cosas en la habitación de la bebé. Bloom y yo decidimos ir a ver como iban con eso y al entrar en la habitación vimos un pequeño desastre. Riven y Helio estaban colocando los guarda polvos; Nabu, Brandon y Timmy sacaban la cerámica y Sky estaba colocando el aplique.

chicos debieron hacer una cosa a la vez - dijo Bloom mirando todo lo que hacían.

es verdad, tienen un desastre - dije torciendo los labios.

ah nada que no se pueda arreglar - dijo Riven despreocupado.

ten cuidado Sky - dijo Bloom mirando Sky colocar un aplique en medio de la habitación - se te puede caer

no pasara nada - dijo Sky tranquilo - ya casi termino

Después de que terminara de poner la cosa esa el bajo de las escaleras y lo miro sonriendo. Se acerco a nosotras con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras nosotras rodábamos los ojos pero sin previo aviso el aplique cayo del techo estrellándose en el suelo, los chicos retrocedieron preocupados y Timmy sin querer golpeo algo haciendo que una cañería explotara y comenzara a inundar un poco la habitación, además los guarda polvo se rompieron por la presión del agua.

¡Wow! - dije tranquilamente - si que se lucieron...

oh rayos - dijeron todos.

¿están bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si - dijeron todos tranquilos - pero la habitación...

hay Dios - dije negando con la cabeza preocupada.

al menos la ventana... - intento decir Timmy.

¡No, no digas eso! - intentamos detenerlo todos pero no funciono ya que termino la oración y parte la cosa que debía sostener al aplique se estrello contra la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

lo siento - se disculpo Timmy.

esta bien no es tu culpa - dije negando con la cabeza.

que desastre - dijo Bloom mirando la habitación.

¿¡Están bien!? - escuchamos unas voces alarmadas - oímos unos ruidos y vinimos

Me di la vuelta y vi a las chicas con unas miradas preocupadas, el ruido que hizo todo este desastre debió haberlas alarmado y vinieron enseguida. Di un suspiro y negué con la cabeza nuevamente mientras colocaba los dedos indice y pulgar en mi frente.

yo me voy... - dije sin mirar a los chicos.

no, Stella... - escuche a Brandon pero no le hice caso y me dirigí a mi habitación para estar sola.

Entre en mi habitación pasando ambas manos por mi cabello preocupada. No estaba segura de si era buena idea que los chicos se quedaran a cargo de la habitación de la pequeña, digo un poco de magia arregla hasta el mas mínimo y absurdo detalle pero ellos no querían usar magia. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a Brandon con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que solo lo mire tranquila.

no te preocupes, vamos a arreglar ese desastre - dijo Brandon apuntando con los pulgares hacia afuera - lo prometo

sigo pensando que un poco de magia arregla todo - dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

pero nosotros queremos usar nuestras manos - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

unas que destrozaran no solo la habitación - susurre preocupada.

que poca confianza - dijo ofendido, al parecer me escucho.

lo siento - dije tranquila - es solo que no se, siento que tal vez sea mala idea que sigan adelante con esto

fue accidente - se defendió él - ya no te preocupes

mejor es ir a ver que desastre tienen - dije levantándome de la cama. Fui a la habitación de al lado y vi a los chicos intentado sacar el agua mientras las chicas estaban revisando las paredes - esto no es lo suyo

no, no lo es - dijo Bloom algo molesta - se pudieron haber lastimado

es verdad - dijo Layla igual de molesta - ¿como se les ocurre hacer todo a la vez?

queríamos ahorrar tiempo - dijo Nabu despreocupado.

al menos la conexión funciona - dije caminando hacía donde estaba el citofono. Presione el botón para ver si estaba funcionando perfectamente pero un ruido extraño comenzó a sonar a través de el.

¡Cuidado! - escuche gritar a Brandon. Sentí sus brazos rodearme como si fuese un escudo y me lanzo al suelo haciendo que cayera sobre él. El citofono había explotado y de no ser por Brandon pude haber salido lastimada.

¿están bien? - pregunto Bloom acercándose preocupada.

si - dije levantándome - ¿tu?

si - asintió él - ¿que paso?

el agua debió haber afectado su circuito - dijo Timmy preocupado - pudo haber sido peor

se acabo los quiero a todos a fuera - dije molesta - chicas, hay que arreglar esto con magia

no es justo - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - dijimos que lo haríamos

considerando el desastre es mejor usar magia - dijo Tecna preocupada.

atrás porque vamos a arreglar esto - dijo Musa sonriendo.

no pueden - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - ustedes deben ir a comprar las cosas que faltaron así que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí

¿que les pasa hoy? - pregunte extrañada.

pero tiene razón - dijo Layla cruzándose de brazos - tendrán que arreglar este desastre ellos

entonces nosotras compraremos lo que falto - dijo Flora sonriendo - suerte con el desastre

esta bien - dijeron ellos sonriendo.

¿ahora? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

si - dijeron los chicos al unisono.

vamos Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

esta bien - dije extrañada.

oh Stella, antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

me suena a que no sera bueno - dije en un susurro.

juzgalo tu - dijo él sonriendo - ven...

¿que paso? - pregunte mientras salia de la habitación seguida de Brandon y las chicas se quedaban adentro.

mi madre me llamo hoy - dijo él un tanto tranquilo - tu sabes por lo de siempre

por supuesto - dije asintiendo - pero...

pero ella dijo que quería que fueras a cenar hoy, osea ambos - dijo él sonriendo.

oh tan malo no suena - dije tranquila.

si.. - dijo entre dientes - la cosa es que ella dijo una cena familiar y que deben ir... tus padres, hoy

¿que? ¿una, una cena todos? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿hoy? ¿con mis padres?

idea de mi madre - dijo Brandon tranquila - ¿que dices?

que... no lo se, no se si mis padres quieran - dije torciendo los labios - digo, tu sabes como son ello. Siempre tan ocupados y con poco tiempo para cosas como estas

lo se, le dije a mi madre pero ella me suplico - dijo Brandon - no prometí nada

no suena a mala idea pero enserio no se que vayan a decir mis padres - dije tranquila - pero hablare con ellos

bien - dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos visitando cada tienda donde podamos comprar cosas para bebés, teníamos ya muchas cosas pero necesitamos mas aun. Habíamos comprado un poco mas de ropa, algunos peluches y juguetes que fue imposible resistirse a ellos, solo faltaban algunos muebles. Honestamente sabiendo que el bebé no nacerá hasta dentro de cuatro meses era exagerado comprar todo ahora pero supongo que después ya no habrá tiempo. Stella esta en el segundo trimestre y una vez que entre al tercero el cansancio y otros malestares volverán a aparecer por lo que pueden complicarse algunas cosas.

Mire a Stella que estaba con Tecna y Musa mirando unos peluches, ella parecía fascinada y no se, como que tenía un brillo en los ojos que la hacia verse un poco infantil, aunque en el buen sentido. No la había visto tan feliz desde hace un tiempo, con todo lo que paso con Akane ella apenas si sonreía un poco y ahora parece que recupero esa felicidad.

Bloom ¿que piensas de este chupete? - pregunto Flora mostrándome un chupete color naranjo por completo.

creo que uno rosado sera mejor - dije sonriendo - ¿por qué conseguiste este?

no lo se - dijo mirando el chupete - es solo que el naranjo y el amarillo me recuerdan a Stella

son los colores que naturalmente usa - dije riendo - te entiendo, también me pasa lo mismo

Ambas fuimos a la parte donde estaban los chupete y yo pude ver a Layla mirando todos como si tratara de decidirse por uno. Me reí un poco y mire a Flora que me asintió para que nos acercáramos a ella.

¿alguno que te llame la atención? - pregunte sonriendo.

hay tantos que no se cual, Flora ya eligió uno pero no creo que sea el mejor - dijo Layla sonriendo.

oh que tal ese - dije apuntando a uno que era de color rojo con blanco - es bonito

pero sera niña - dijo Layla tomando el chupete rojo.

el rojo es color para ambos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Tome el chupete rojo de las manos de Layla y lo mire de rojo. La parte que iba dentro de la boca del bebé era blanca y lo demás era rojo transparente con excepción de aquella parte en que había un como una argolla que servia para colgar o algo parecido era color blanca.

este - dijo Layla sacando uno de color rosado, la parte que el bebé chupaba era de color amarilla, la otra rosado, un poco oscuro y la argolla rosada muy clara, casi blanca - ¿cual de los tres creen que le guste?

no lo se - dije sonriendo - vamos con Stella

Fuimos con la rubia que estaba con Musa y Tecna revisando las mantas, Musa tenia en sus manos una color rosada que en una esquina tenía un osito muy lindo. Nos acercamos a ellas tranquilamente y les mostramos los chupetes.

elige - dijo Layla sonriendo.

el rosado - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿que les parece esa?

me gusta - dije mirando la manta que Musa tenía.

entonces ya tenemos el chupete y la manta - dijo Tecna sonriendo - falta el coche y un montón de cosas mas

pero quiero volver - dijo Stella gimiendo un poco - estoy cansada

aun faltan muchas cosas por comprar - dije sonriendo - ¿además enserio quieres volver siendo que probablemente nuestra casa este inundada por completa?

no habría pasado si hubiéramos usado magia - dijo Stella molesta.

el hubiera no existe - dijo Flora sonriendo - ya no te preocupes, esperemos que cuando volvamos no haya ningún desastre

bien - dijo Stella sacando su celular.

¿a quien llamas? - pregunte al verla marcando un numero.

mi madre - dijo ella tranquilamente - hola... ¿Paris?... si soy yo... con ella... oh no...

¿que paso? - pregunte después de escucharla gemir molesta.

un recado... ¿oh esta ahí? - dijo sorprendida - si por favor...

¿saben que he pensado? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo mientras Stella hablaba con su madre - tal vez necesite un poco mas de seguridad la habitación

si mamá... - dijo Stella en un tono aburrido.

Me reí un poco y mire a Tecna - tal vez tengas razón

es una cena mamá - dijo Stella por el celular - contigo, papá, los padres de Brandon y él

Mire a Stella sonriendo y luego a Tecna que me asentía tranquilamente. Volví a mirar a las cosas que teníamos para comprar de reojo, así ver que nos faltaba y que no. Luego de la larga llamada que hizo Stella la mire sonriendo.

vamos a comprar el coche - dije sonriendo tranquilamente.

¿y si lo compramos luego? - pregunto ella - debo volver ahora

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

la madre de Brandon tuvo la fabulosa idea de tener una cena familiar - respondió Stella tecleando su celular nuevamente - y con cena familiar me refiero a mis padres, a los de Brandon y a nosotros

¿esto tiene que ver con la bebé? - pregunte sonriendo.

si - dijo Stella - un minuto... ¿papá?... si ¿quien mas podría llamarte?... no, no le ha pasado nada... es que necesito pedirte un favor... ¡No! que vergüenza... es que necesito que vayas a una cena en casa de los padres de Brandon... si... esta bien... siete... bien...

¿que paso? - pregunte al ver un rostro algo triste en Stella. Algo le había dicho su padre y posiblemente no haya sido nada bueno ya que al juzgar por su ostro algo paso.

nada... - dijo con voz apenas audible - vamos a casa...

¿Stella que te ha dicho? - pregunto preocupada Flora.

que probablemente no pueda ir, dijo que aun no sabía - respondió Stella - mi madre dijo lo mismo minutos atrás

Stella... - dije colocando una mano en su hombro.

Sus padres casi siempre hacen esto pero son dos grandes gobernantes así que es normal que no puedan salir por mucho tiempo ya que deben estar pendientes de sus reinos. Aunque muchas veces han dejado de lado sus deberes para estar con Stella, o es lo que me ha contado porque personalmente nunca los he visto dejar las cosas para pasar un día con ella, seguro es cuando ella esta de visita en los reinos.

todo va a estar bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

gracias - sonrió ella - ahora vamos a casa

¿por qué no le damos diez minutos mas a los chicos? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - tal vez logren arreglar ese desastre de hoy

esperemos - dije riendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

quedo increíble - dijo Sky sonriendo - y las chicas creían que no lograríamos arreglar el desastre

cierto - dije sonriendo - ¿Timmy esta listo eso?

ya casi - dijo Timmy dándole unos últimos toques al citofono - listo, vengan

Me acerque a donde estaba el citofono y pude ver que tenía un montón de cables. Timmy cerro el citofono y sonrió se podía ver que tenía unos puntitos y unos cuantos botones y además unos colores extraños.

Timmy esto no era lo que Stella hizo aparecer - dije extrañado.

lo se - dijo Timmy sonriendo - si aprietas este botón estará encendido toda el tiempo por lo que sera mas fácil para ustedes escuchar a la bebé, también se puede desactivar de la misma manera

¿y por qué tiene tantas luces? - pregunto Riven con el ceño fruncido.

esta luz verde indica que esta encendido, la roja que esta apagado y la naranja que esta funcionando perfectamente - respondió Timmy.

¿no crees que tantas luces no dejaran dormir a la bebé? - pregunto Sky torciendo los labios - la idea es que duerma

ya me imagino las noches despierto - dije golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

no te preocupes - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ahora si pueden ver esta pequeña pantalla los ayudara mucho

¿por qué? - pregunte curioso.

conecta a una cámara que he puesto en el techo, justo a la esquina allí - dijo Timmy apuntando a la esquina de la habitación, cerca de la puerta de entrada - puede captar cualquier cosa, en especial una energía maligna lo que disparara una pequeña alarma para avisar que hay peligro dentro de la habitación...

Timmy te has pasado con la seguridad - dijo Helio riendo.

lo se pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ahora solo me falta hacerle ajustes en la habitación de Brandon y Stella

¿que le harás? - pregunte levantando la ceja preocupado.

solo conectare esta cámara para que ustedes puedan ver too lo que hay en esta habitación - dijo Timmy sonriendo - y le aumentare un poco al volumen

oye yo también quiero dormir por las noches y que no conviertas la habitación de mi hija en un robot - dije tranquilo.

bueno ahora ya hemos arreglado la habitación - dijo Helio sonriendo - solo queda una cosa por hacer

bien vamos a pintar - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba los tarros.

a Stella le va a encantar como va a quedar - dijo Nabu sonriendo - y las chicas admitirán que podíamos solos

solo si no nos echan en cara el desastre que causamos hace rato - dijo Sky riendo.

Me reí un poco y comencé a pintar la habitación, luego de haber pintado todo pusimos el cubre piso. Todo estaba perfecto, la habitación era de un color rosado suave, el techo blanco y el suelo crema. En el centro de la habitación, en el techo, estaba un nuevo aplique cuadrado con diseño y color blanco. En la pared izquierda estaba el citofono, por decirle, que ayudaría mucho por las noches y en una de las esquina estaba la cámara.

ahora solo nos faltan los muebles - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿por qué no traes la cuna para armarla?

luego, hay que dejar que la pintura se seque y que lleguen las chicas - respondí sonriendo. Mire mi reloj que marcaban las seis de la tarde, en hora mas debía ir donde mis padres y se me hacia extraño que Stella no haya llegado aun siendo que demora mas de dos horas en arreglarse. Cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a sus habitaciones para bañarse, y yo principalmente para arreglarme.

Antes de entrar en la ducha llame a Stella para ver porque se demoraba tanto en llegar. Me estaba preocupando un poco ya que como dije, es Stella, si no viene para darse una ducha de una hora y demorar otra hora en escoger un vestido mas una hora para maquillarse algo malo ha de haber pasado.

_¡Tesoro!_ - me contesto con emoción - _no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu llamada_

¿a sí? - pregunte extrañado.

_por supuesto_ - dijo ella con un tono alegre - _pero ya dime, ¿que te duele que me llamas? a menos... que la habitación este hecha otro desastre_

no, no, no es por eso - negué enseguida - es solo que estaba preocupado, salieron hace mas de tres horas y aun no vuelven...

_si bueno... tuvimos un leve problema_ - dijo ella nerviosa.

¿problema? - pregunte preocupado - ¿que paso?

_si pero no te preocupes - _dijo con voz tranquila - _ya estamos llegando a casa_

bien, ¿hablaste con tus padres sobre la cena? - pregunte.

_si pero... no se si vayan a ir_ - dijo ella nerviosa - _tienen algunas cosas que hacer, tu sabes, lo de siempre_

esta bien - dije suspirando - ya me voy, entrare en la ducha

_uuuhhh _- dijo ella con un tono coqueto y algo travieso -_ que lindo..._

Me reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza - lo que tu digas Amor, nos veremos cuando llegues

_esta bien, nos vemos_ - se despidió ella. Colgué la llamada y me dirigí a uno de los cajones del armario para sacar una toalla y luego entrar en la ducha. Luego de unos largos minutos salí de la ducha y me vestí usando unos jeans azules, una polera manga larga que arremangue esta la mitad del ante brazo, era de color verde y blanca, las mangas eran las verdes y el torso era blanco. Para terminar, unas deportivas blancas.

Después de vestirme salí de la habitación y fui al primer piso donde vi a los chicos en la mesa del comedor con algunas cosas. Me acerque a ellos y saque una de las galletas que había en un plato.

¿por qué tan arreglado? - pregunto Sky tranquilo.

tengo una cena con mis padres y los de Stella - dije tranquilo.

¿Stella también? - pregunto Nabu sorprendido.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

tus padres y los de ella juntos en una cena... suena... a como un milagro si es que van - dijo Helio torciendo los labios.

lo se, solo espero que vayan - dije tranquilo - mi madre quiere una cena en familia

¿tu no? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

claro que quiero es solo que... conociendo a los padres de Stella puede que no vayan - respondí preocupado.

irán - dijeron todos los chicos al unisono con una sonrisa.

eso espero - dije sonriendo - por cierto ¿donde están las chicas? Stella me dijo que ya están llegando

aun no han llegado - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - pero tal vez no han de tardar

ya llegaron - dijo Sky mirando su celular - es un mensaje de Bloom, dice que están afuera y necesitan ayuda

Intercambie mirada con los chicos y suspire. Algo, no se una corazonada tal vez, me decía que las chicas habían comprado toda una tienda. Salí con los chicos y vimos un montón de cosas, había un camión y las chicas estaban sacando cada vez mas y mas.

¿que...? - intente preguntar sorprendido - ¿cuanto compraron?

lo justo y lo necesario - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿es broma? - pregunto Riven sorprendido tomando un peluche - esto no es necesario

si lo es - dijo Musa quitandoselo con una sonrisa - a la bebé le va a encantar, fue idea mía

Stella ahora si se te fue la mano - dije acercándome a ella un poco molesto - ¿como se te ocurre comprar todo esto? el dinero no crece en los arboles

pero si en el bolsillo de mi padre - dijo ella despreocupada - ya quieres dejar de ser tan gruñón, no fue mi idea comprar de mas

de hecho fue nuestra - dijo Bloom sacando mas cosas del camión.

Mire a Stella que se encogió de hombros tranquilamente así que solo negué con la cabeza intentando calmarme, no servía de nada que reclamara a Stella ya que ella es así y mucho menos me servía que se molestara ahora ya que podía cancelar la cena de golpe.

esta bien, tengo una idea - dije tranquilamente - ¿por qué no te vas a arreglar y nosotros llevaremos todo arriba?

me parece bien - dijo sonriendo. Miro a las chicas que le asentían y luego me beso en la mejilla para entrar a la casa. Comencé a entrar las cosas y llevarla a la habitación de la pequeña con la ayuda de los chicos.

les quedo lindo - dijo Bloom sonriendo al ver la habitación - lo admito es sorprendente

gracias - dijo Sky sonriendo - y creían que no lo lograríamos

nos equivocamos - dijo Musa riendo - es sorprendente

gracias - dijo Riven con superioridad - ahora solo falta armar la cuna y los muebles

pero eso sera después de que vuelva con Stella - dije sonriendo mientras acomodaba las cosas en un lugar para que no este tan desordenado.

si es que vuelven hoy - dijo Sky riendo un poco - algo me dice que volverán mañana

quien sabe - dije tranquilo.

¡NOOO! - escuche un grito de Stella

¡Stella! - grite preocupado. Salí de la habitación y entre rápidamente en la que compartía con Stella abriendo la puerta de golpe - ¿¡Estas bien¡? - pregunte alarmado.

¡No! - respondió molesta - es mi vestido favorito y no lo puedo usar

¿que? - pregunte levantando la ceja - oh... ya entendí, Dios me asustaste

es para preocuparse - dijo molesta mientras tiraba la ropa al suelo y se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama - nada me queda

vamos Stella, no te molestes ahora - dije intentando calmarla - solo usa otro vestido y ya

Ella gimió cubriendo su cara con ambas manos - estoy gorda...

claro que no - dije arrodillándome frente a ella - ya no te preocupes por eso

pero es verdad - dijo lamentándose un poco.

para mi te ves perfecta - dije sonriendo.

¿de verdad? - pregunto con voz baja.

de verdad - asentí sonriendo - ahora ve a cambiarte para que podamos irnos

bien - dijo sonriendo un poco. La bese en los labios fugazmente y le levante del suelo para ir a la habitación de al lado.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky mientras iba entrando en la habitación de la bebé.

nada - respondí tranquilo.

oye pensábamos que ya que ustedes no estarán y lo mas probable es que se queden en casa de tus padres como las veces anteriores... - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿por qué mejor nosotros no arreglamos la habitación? así cuando lleguen estará lista

eso es muy amable de su parte - dije sonriendo - pero prefiero hacerlo yo cuando llegue

bien - dijo Bloom con cierta tristeza.

Escuche a Stella gritar que ta estaba lista así que fui por ella y luego nos fuimos en la nave que estaba en el jardín para que nadie la viera. En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Stella estaba algo nerviosa ya que aun no sabía si sus padres iban a ir y por lo que pude ver para ella parecía importante ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

¿que sucede? - pregunte estacionando la nave.

estoy preocupada - dijo Stella nerviosa - aun no se si mis padres vayan a venir

tranquila - dije sonriendo - no importara si no vienen, podemos hacer otra cena

no entiendes, es importante que vengan - dijo ella nerviosa. Lo sabía, esto era importante para ella pero ¿por qué? - tu madre dijo que era una cena familiar...

si, eso dijo - dije algo confundido - ¿quieres explicarme mas claro por favor?

es solo que... no he tenido una cena familiar con mis padres en mucho tiempo - dijo ella con voz tranquila pero preocupada - la última que tuve fue hace unos años y el almuerzo que tuvimos con ellos no cuenta porque fue para darles una noticia... además el hecho de que la cena sea contigo y con tus padres lo hace mas especial aun

La mire un poco sorprendido y luego sonreí mas tranquilo al saber que era lo que le preocupaba. Me acerque a ella y coloque mis manos en su cintura antes de besarla en la frente - todo va a estar bien ¿si? no importa si vienen o no ya que luego habrá tiempo para mas cenas, en especial luego de que él bebé nazca

Brandon... - dijo ella mirándome tranquilamente - gracias

por nada - dije abrazándola - ahora vamos

bien - dijo ella sonriendo un poco. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me tomo de la mano. Ahora que sabía el porque era tan importante que sus padres vinieran podría intentar hacer algo, digo en caso de que no vinieran puedo intentar organizar otra cena o un almuerzo que es importante, da igual la cosa es que Stella pueda tener un rato con sus padres y los míos en familia como dijo.

Golpee la puerta de la casa de mis padres esperando a que abrieran la puerta, lo cierto es que si tenía llaves pero las había dejado en casa por error así que obligado a esperar. Metí los dedos pulgares en mis bolsillos delanteros y me mecí un poco sobre mis pies mientras relinchaba los labios como los caballos. Stella me miro con una sonrisa así que deje lo que hacía y la acerque un poco mas a mi mientras ella me abrazaba por la cintura tranquilamente.

todo va a estar bien - dije besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza.

ah, que linda pareja - escuche la voz de mi madre con un tono de encanto. Gire mi vista hacía la puerta y sonreí al verla.

hola - dije sonriendo mientras Stella se alejaba un poco de mi.

buenas tardes - dijo Stella sonriendo.

pasen - dijo mi madre sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiéramos entrar.

hola - dijimos Stella y yo al unisonó al ver a mi padre acercarse tranquilamente.

chicos, pensé que no vendrían - dijo mi padre sonriendo.

que bueno que vinieron - dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Stella - querida vendrán tus padres ¿verdad?

espero... - dijo Stella en un susurro nerviosa y preocupada - quiero decir, si

.: Stella :.

Apenas había entrado en la casa de los padres de Brandon y ya estaba nerviosa nuevamente. Esperaba que mis padres vinieran, enserio quería tener esta cena con ellos y los de Brandon. Su madre lo dijo, es una cena familiar y quiero tenerla ya que no he tenido una en un largo tiempo y sinceramente no cuentan aquellas cenas o almuerzos que son para dar noticias y cosas por el estilo.

No se que era pero había algo en el ambiente cada vez que visitaba a los padres de Brandon. No se si era eso de una casa ordinaria, o una casa donde hay una pareja que realmente se ama, o tal vez una casa donde hay una familia unida pero me encantaba estaba estar aquí ya que era muy acogedora.

Estábamos en el sillón hablando de varias cosas, la madre de Brandon no paraba de hablar de la bebé y de pensar en nombres, parecía mas emocionada que ambos juntos mientras que su padre bueno, el hacía ciertos comentarios que causaban fuertes sonrojos, entenderán de que hablo. Habían pasado mas o menos una hora desde que llegamos y no había ninguna de señal de mis padres por lo que supuse que ya no vendrían.

vuelvo enseguida - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras.

no te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien - dijo la madre con una sonrisa tranquila pero no entendí porqué aunque decidí no darle importancia.

entonces Stella ¿como te sientes con este quinto mes de embarazo? - pregunto el padre de Brandon sonriendo - ¿ansiosa por qué los meses pasen rápido?

si - dije sonriendo - ojalas pasaran mas rápido

pasaran pronto - dijo Iris sonriendo - tu tranquila

lo se - dije sonriendo aun. Brandon bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado tranquilamente - ¿donde estabas?

haciendo algo - dijo sonriendo - nada de que preocuparse

Sonreí y apoye la cabeza en el hombro de Brandon mientras el rodeaba mi cintura por detrás. Luego de unos minuto quite mi cabeza y lo mire con una sonrisa. Escuche que golpearon la puerta pero no le di mucha importancia, si parecía que los padres de Brandon le dieron bastante importancia ya que ambos fueron a abrir la puerta.

¿que sucede? - pregunte extrañada ya que Brandon no paraba de sonreírme.

¿te he dicho cuanto me encantas? - pregunto moviendo un mechón de mi cara.

tal vez - dije riendo - tu también a mi

que bueno - dijo sonriendo.

chicos - escuche al padre de Brandon. Gire mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos sorprendida, en la entrada estaban mis padres sonriéndome tranquilamente. Esto era extraño, ¿mis padres aquí? ¿enserio vinieron? debo estar en un reality de cámara escondida, si eso es. Sentí a Brandon tomarme de la mano y lo mire confundida y sorprendida mientras que el estaba tranquilo, ¿por qué siento que el tiene algo que ver con esto?.

Me levante aun incrédula y me acerque a saludar a mis padres. Ellos no dijeron nada de la razón por la que se atrasaron y supongo que fue para mejor. Nos volvimos a sentar en el sillón para hablar de otras cosas, entre ellas y las común, la bebé.

La verdad es que estaba feliz de ver a mis padres y de tener esta cena familiar sin noticias que pueden ser buenas o malas, sin problemas ni peleas, solo la familia reunida y nada mas. Lo admito, la idea de la cena que tuvo la madre de Brandon fue es estupenda. Luego de tanta charla en el sillón fuimos a la mesa para la cena.

esta muy bueno - dijo mi padre apuntando con el tenedor la comida del plato - sorprendente

gracias - dijo la madre de Brandon sonriendo - esperaba que les gustara

Me di cuenta de que los padres de Brandon y los míos se llevaban bien, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se reunían para una cena como esta, mis padres les pidieron que los llamaran por su nombre de pila, no es muy extraño eso ¿o si?.

yo la amo... - dijo Brandon con algo de comida en la boca mientras miraba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados - es la mejor comida...

Me reí un poco y asentí para hacer saber que la comida estaba buena, de hecho si era increíble, ni siquiera Flora que tiene manos para la cocina podría hacer algo como esto. Me di cuenta de que la comida que había preparado entraba en la lista de cosas que debo comer y cosas que no por lo que supuse que Brandon le dijo antes de venir.

es increíble - dije sonriendo.

me alegra que puedas comer - dijo mi madre sonriendo divertida.

a mi igual - dije riendo un poco al saber a que se refería.

entonces chicos, ¿tienen algunos planes por ahí? - pregunto Alexander sonriendo.

Cruce la mirada con Brandon y luego mire a Alexander mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si bien no teníamos nada planeado para el futuro ya que apenas estamos pensando en las cosas del bebé, la verdad es que creo que nos vamos a quedar en la Tierra porque hasta ahora es lo que estamos haciendo.

¿no crees que es muy pronto para hacer planes? - pregunto Brandon apoyando el codo derecho en la mesa y en la palma de su mano el mentón.

tonterías - dijo mi padre enseguida - nunca es tan pronto para planear el futuro, en especial cuando hay un bebé en camino

tiene razón - dijo Alexander.

Brandon me miro extrañado y a decir verdad yo estaba igual ¿acaso ellos dos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo? no es que se lleven mal es solo que jamas pensé que pensaran igual, quiero decir es extraño. Me encogí de hombros al no saber que decirle a Brandon causando él de un suspiro y mirara a su padre sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

pensábamos en quedarnos en Gardenia por ahora, después ya veremos - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ya compramos las cosas de la bebé y solo nos falta acomodarla en la habitación

eso supuse - dijo mi padre riendo - me llego una cuenta increíblemente grande

lo siento - dije con un sonrojo apenado - tal vez se me fue la mano un poquito

ja un poquito - dijo el con cierta ironía - si claro

son las cosas para tu nieta, no te quejes - dije sonriendo. La relación que tenía con mi padre era realmente especial, era como si hablara con amigo intimo claro que no le cuento ciertas cosas con relación a novios u otra cosa pero aun así era increíble. Después del divorcio yo había decidido quedarme en Solaria con mi padre, a cargo del pero no recuerdo la razón, desde en ese entonces la relación había cambiado por completo, estaba mas unida con el aunque igual con mi madre pero nunca tanto como con mi padre.

Mire padre se rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza - como digas...

¿y ya van pensando en un nombre? - pregunto mi madre sonriendo.

si, mas o menos - dijo Brandon rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda - es difícil escoger uno que realmente nos guste a ambos

Me reí un poco y asentí ya que Brandon había pensado en varias ideas pero a mi no me gustaban demasiado y odio admitirlo pero él es el que mas piensa ya que yo no le he tomado mucha importancia al nombre aun.

el nombre perfecto llegara cuando menos lo esperen - dijo Iris sonriendo.

eso espero - dijo Brandon sonriendo - bueno mamá, la comida estuvo increíble típico de ti ¿quieres que te ayude a lavar la loza?

no es necesario pero si quieres - dijo ella sonriendo.

Ayude a levantar las cosas de la mesa y a llevarlas a la cocina, luego los padres de Brandon y el mismo se quedaron en ella limpiando. Me acerque a mis padres que estaban sentados en el sillón ya que el padre de Brandon les dijo que esperaran ahí, incluyéndome a mi.

mamá, papá - los llame sentándome en el sillón frente a ellos - gracias por venir, no saben lo que significa

esta bien Bonita - dijo mi madre sonriendo - lo cierto es que parecía que ninguno podría venir por unos asuntos pero... algo hizo que pudiéramos venir

¿algo? - pregunte curiosa.

no importa - dijo ella sonriendo.

Stella nuestro trabajo es muy importante y lo sabes así como también sabes que haremos todo lo posible para estar cuando nos necesites - dijo mi padre sonriendo - en especial ahora con lo del embarazo, así que si necesitas ayuda o quieres vernos solo dinos

gracias papá - dije sonriendo - y no te preocupes, lo haré

.: Brandon :.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta para poder mirar a Stella con sus padres, si soy sincero solo quería que Stella tuviera tiempo con sus padres por eso le dije a mi madre que la ayudaría y traje obligado a mi padre aunque también quería pasar algo de tiempo solo con ellos.

Brandon ven a secar esto - dijo mi padre tirándome un mantel de cocina.

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Entre nuevamente en la cocina y me dirigí a secar la loza mojada.

fue un lindo detalle aquello - dijo mi madre sonriendo - Stella muy feliz

me gusta verla feliz - dije sonriendo - además es una cena familiar ¿no?

¿de que hablan? - pregunto mi padre confundido.

de nada - dijimos ambos sonriendo.

oye mamá, yo supongo que esa deliciosa cena tiene un delicioso postre ¿no? - pregunte acercándome a mi madre con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

después de lavar - dijo ella sonriendo - termina de secar

esta bien - dije riendo un poco.

Termine de secar las cosas y espere mirando a mis padres que sacaban unos postres, flanes de hecho, del refrigerador y los ponían en una bandeja. Sonreí tranquilo, la verdad es que Stella últimamente se estaba yendo por lo dulce por lo que no habría problemas con el postre. Fuimos al living con para estar con Stella y sus padres. Me senté al lado de Stella tranquilo y en pocos minutos una nueva conversación dio inició.

recuerdo una vez cuando Brandon era un niño, estaba fascinado con los super heroes - comenzó a contar mi madre con una sonrisa.

oh no, no lo cuentes - dije avergonzado un poco.

¿que cosa? yo quiero saber - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bueno, el estaba fascinado con los super heroes y recuerdo que un día tomo una manta usándola como capa y corría por toda la casa creyendo que podía volar - termino mi madre. Stella estallo en risa mientras yo cubría mi cara con las manos avergonzado, además ella no era la única que reía ya que todos los demás lo hacían.

ya no te rías - dije intentado que al menos ella dejara de reír pero me fue imposible.

lo... lo siento - dijo apenas y entre risas - pero... no.. no... no puedo.. evitarlo

¿por qué tenias que decirlo? - pregunte mirando a mi madre que aguantaba una risa.

tu no te rías, eras igual de niña - dijo la madre de Stella sonriendo - recuerdo claramente que eras un poco mas traviesa

hay no, no lo digas - dijo Stella cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y escondiéndose en mi pecho.

es verdad - dijo el padre de Stella riendo - recuerdo que a los cuatro años se vestía como toda una princesa pero con alas

es verdad - asintió la madre de Stella. Me reí un y la abrace fuertemente.

yo soy una princesa - dijo Stella con una sonrisa traviesa pero fue quitada por un bostezo.

oh mi Princesa tiene sueño - dije sonriendo.

un poco - dijo ella sonriendo - pero no es nada

es mejor que vayas a dormir - dijo mi madre sonriendo - iré a preparar la habitación de Brandon para ambos

la verdad es que si ya es algo tarde - dijo mi padre mirando el reloj - ¿que dicen Selene, Radius? ¿se quedan a dormir?

sera lindo pasar un día fuera del castillo - dijo la madre de Stella sonriendo - iré con Iris a ver lo de la habitación

yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problemas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

no - dijeron mi madre y la de Stella al unisono - tu espera

mejor voy con ustedes - dijo ella sonriendo.

Stella me dio un beso en los labios fugazmente y subió con mi madre y la suya. Nos habíamos quedado solo los hombres abajo, la verdad es que quería subir con Stella pero iba a esperar mejor a que la habitación estuviera lista.

¿sabes Brandon? - pregunto el padre de Stella moviendo un vaso de bebida en círculos - eres un chico muy considerado creo que es lo que me gusta de ti... la verdad es que no pensaba venir porque tenía mucho trabajo y ya era algo tarde pero cuando recibí tu llamado rogando para que viniera porque Stella quería que todos estuviéramos... la verdad es que me costo un poco pero logre dejar de lado todo para venir... tienes valor para llamar y casi obligar y luego rogar

oh con que de eso hablaban - dijo mi padre mirándome - ¿hiciste que?

Stella quería una cena familiar, dijo que no había tenido una en mucho tiempo y esta era mas especial por lo que estábamos nosotros también así que al ver que ya era tarde decidí llamarlos para decirles que vinieran, al menos si no era por mi que fuera por Stella - dije sonriendo - pero parece que vinieron por ambos

así es, las cosas se han vuelto mas difíciles desde hace un tiempo - dijo el padre de Stella serio - muchos problemas pero... nada que no se pueda resolver, solo me mantiene ocupado demasiado tiempo

si, creo que Sky me menciono algo parecido - dije recordando una vieja conversación con él.

debe ser difícil - dijo mi padre con un tono tranquilo aunque algo preocupado.

mas o menos, pero se que si mi hija me necesitara enserio como hoy dejaría todo de lado - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - igual para ti Brandon

gracias - dije sonriendo. Escuche unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y vi a mi madre sonriendo.

esta listo, pueden subir - dijo ella sonriendo.

bien - dijimos los tres sonriendo.

nos vemos mañana, buenas noches - dije sonriendo.

buenas noches - dijeron todos sonriendo. Algo me dice que ellos no se iban a ir a dormir ahora ya que probablemente iban a hablar como lo hacen la mayoría de los adultos pero bueno, no importa ahora ya que quería ir con Stella pronto.

Me levante del asiento y subí para dirigirme a mi habitación para estar con Stella. Al entrar en ella vi a Stella de espaldas a la puerta pasándose las manos por su cabello. Sigilosamente me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura posando mis labios en su mejilla.

pensé que subirías mas tarde - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

¿y perderme el estar contigo? - pregunte sonriendo - sabes que Te Amo y solo contigo quiero estar, nadie mas

Tesoro... - dijo ella con voz suave - también Te Amo

Sonreí un poco y me incline sin moverme de la posición, algo difícil, le di un beso suave a su pancita. Stella me tenía enamorado y el verla así, con la bebé dentro de ella, me hacía sentir aun mas enamorado de ella. No podía evitarlo pero me encantaba Stella, yo la amo y no la quiero dejar nunca ni a ella ni a la bebé.

Stella se recostó en la cama de espaldas a ella y yo con ero de lado. Coloque una mano en su pancita y bese nuevamente mientras ella reía de una manera dulce. Deje de dar varios besos y me acerque a los labios de Stella sin quitar mi mano de su vientre. Ella correspondió el beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me separe de ella enseguida, tenía una mirada incrédula en una sonrisa y yo estaba sorprendido. Había sentido algo, un golpecito en su vientre, era la bebé que estaba pateando.

Brandon... - dijo Stella con algo de emoción en voz. La mire sonriendo de igual manera, estaba emocionado, había sentido a mi hija en el vientre de Stella.

No dije nada ya que solo podía sonreír emocionado, me acerque nuevamente a sus labios y le di un beso suave y dulce que ella correspondió. Se separo de mi y me sonrió emocionada mientras me daba un abrazo. Eso había sido algo increíble, ambos habíamos sentido una patadita de la bebé ¿que mas emoción puede tener este día? nada, nada mas supongo.

Te Amo - dije pegando mi frente a la suya - me encantas y solo quiero estar contigo y la bebé

también yo - dijo ella sonriendo - solo contigo y la pequeña

Volví a besarla en los labios apoyándome con ambas manos en la cama ya que, a esta altura yo estaba sobre ella pero aunque quiera acercarme mas me era imposible ya que aun tenía algo de miedo por la bebé. Estaba feliz de haber podido sentir a la bebé y sobre todo estaba feliz de estar con Stella, ella es quien quiero estar toda la vida, con ella y con la bebita.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí la hermosa, loca, divertida, tierna, emocionante y... (se me acabaron las palabras) continuación. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi... si :D en especial tan lindo final aunque mi mente decía que debía ser de otra forma, tuve unas peleas en la tarde con el internet así que no pude escribirla bien askjaskj como sea, espero que les guste.

**Próximamente: Alas y Colmillos ¿Amor u Odio?**

Musa recuerda que una relación con los chicos de Torre Nubosa esta prohibida - dijo Bloom seria.

yo no soy quien sale con ellos a escondida - se defendió Musa - además como si quisiera salir con un hombre lobo

los vampiros y hombres lobos han estado en guerras por años - dijo Flora seria - es normal que tengamos prohibida una relación

¿que ocultas Stella? - pregunto Musa mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados de forma acusadora.

¿yo? nada - dijo la chica nerviosa - solo fui al banco de sangre

oye fíjate por donde vas - dijo un chico de cabellos lilas molesto - ah.. pero si eres...

un hombre lobo - dijo Musa mirando al joven sorprendida.

una vampira - dijo el joven mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

¡Aléjate de el! - grito el rubio a la chica - eres una vampira y no puedes estar aquí

nuestras manadas han estado en guerra por años y no va a cambiar solo porque te has enamorado de él - dijo Tecna molesta.

no recuerdo necesitar tu ayuda para elegir un novio - dijo Stella enojada mostrando los colmillos.

aléjate de ellos - dijo Musa enojada - no podemos estar cerca de ellos ni ellos de nosotras, entiende

creo que se acabo, no podemos seguir así - dijo él chico castaño a la rubia.

¿por qué ha comenzado esta guerra? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

es una larga historia - dijo Faragonda seria - no se involucren con ellos

¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? - pregunto Riven mirando el techo acostado en su cama.

~ Comentarios:

- Suta Karaii: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, realmente que bueno :D. Akane tramara algo... pero descubrir que sera no va a ser fácil. jijiji

- hillawinxclub: Creo que se ve bien sin tantos números (es una opinión nada mas jeje). Que bueno que te han encantado los fics, Nabu no se como que para mi es como un personaje algo gracioso osea divertido, tal vez en la serie no pero quise darle un poco mas de humor aquí y por eso lo pongo haciendo locuras o peleando por cosas. No entiende que van a tener una niña jajaja. Una duda ¿a que te refieres con comprometida? ando media lenta sorry askjask

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Esta bien, no importa entiendo que eso es importante y sabes muy bien porque te lo he dicho miles de vcs, no me importa que tan largos sean tus reviews ya que me gustan así askjaskj :D. Bueno vamos con los capítulos N° 5: Que bueno que te haya gustado pero es vrd, quiero poner también a las demás parejas ya que esta es la última parte de la saga El Camino de la Luz, o trilogía como quieras llamarla. Todo pasa por alguna razón, la verdad y honestamente yo quería poner un POV de Helio pero no sabia como hacerlo sin revelar la sorpresa ya que quería que fuera secreto hasta el final del capitulo. N° 6: Tienes razón, una madre es Dios ante los ojos de un hijo, jeje lo escuche en una película que vi hoy y me gusto la frase. Se que fue algo "cruel", por decirlo, el capitulo ya que debió de haber sido horrible una pesadilla como esa pero era como necesaria para dar alguna pista de lo que puede pasar, sobre si Akane y Andrew se traen algo entre manos... no te revelo nada pero recuerda, Andrew no esta kajskasj. N°7: El Team Bloom ha resultado ganador ;)... como pudes ver en este capitulo, no te equivocas, compraron todo el centro comercial jeje. La vrd yo también me imagino aquel momento tierno porque ha de ser así. N° 8: Yo quería tener un personaje de los Especialistas que sea gracioso, osea que haga cosas que causen gracia y por alguna razón Nabu me pareció el mas indicado aunque no sea así pero bueno, todo pasa por una razón :D. Tienes una buena corazonada pero también puedes equivocarte jeje, solo yo lo se wuajskajsak (siento la risa, no lo pude evitar jiji). Sobre el nombre del bebé... la vrd es que ya lo tenía planeado porque pensaba en poner un nombre que yo usaría si tuviera una hija, es uno que me encanta y por eso quiero ponerlo aunque la idea de la encuesta no suena mal pero no creo que la haga... Faragonda solo hace lo que cree que es mejor :D

Bueno es todo por hoy y recuerden, el adelanto del siguiente capitulo es sobre uno especial para Halloween (uno atrasado ¬¬) con suerte podre subirlo mñn, odio que mis planes se cambien solos pero bueno, todo pasa por una razón.

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)... (¿por qué siento que todos ignoran el suscribanse jeje?)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Alas y Colmillos

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 10:

Alas y Colmillos, ¿Amor u Odio?

Magix era un mundo único en donde las criaturas de todos tipos vivían tranquilamente, muchas de ellas convivían juntas y no habían problemas entre las razas ni nada. Aquel mundo es un lugar único y agradable para vivir cuando eres un monstruo, un lugar muy bello pero como todos tiene sus reglas. Humanos, ellos tenían prohibidas las entradas a Magix, muchos humanos de corazones puros capases de entender a los monstruos y convivir con ellos eran alejados contra su voluntad por las reglas de Magix.

A pesar de vivir siempre en armonía aun estaban algunas guerras de años pasados, Vampiros y Hombres Lobos. Ambos eran enemigos hasta la muerta, prohibido tenían hablar los unos con los otros y traición seria amar al enemigo pero eso no evitaba que algunos de ellos siguieran a su corazón aunque tarde o temprano pagaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

Las reglas de Magix exigían que los monstruos convivan pero las manadas de Vampiros y Hombres lobos eran enemigos mortales desde hace mas de cien años atrás. Pocos conocían la historia mas ninguno se atrevía a interferir en la guerra de ambas manadas. Razón del odio entre los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobos se crearon dos escuelas diferentes, Alfea y Fontana Roja mientras que una tercera escuela fue creada para todas las demás criaturas del mundo, Torre Nubosa.

Alfea era dirigida por una Vampira de mas de mil años, Faragonda, tenía el cabello blanco y usaba un traje formal. Faragonda era una Vampira pacifica y muy protectora con sus estudiantes pero por el odio entre ellos con los Hombres Lobos se vio forzada a crear esta escuela alejada de Fontana Roja.

Fontana Roja era dirigida por el Hombre Lobo mas viejo de todos, Saladino. Un hombre de muchos años y muy sabio, siempre pensaba antes de hacer las cosas no como otros que actuaban y luego pensaban. Dirigía la escuela con mano de hierro esperando que las leyes en su escuela se cumplan.

Y por último Torre Nubosa, era dirigida por Griffin, un fantasma espectral de hace muchos años. A diferencia de las otras dos escuelas esta tenía a monstruos de todos los tipos y formas, desde la mas temible hasta mas absurda criatura existente. Una escuela muy respetada por Alfea y Fontana Roja, al igual que esta respetaba a ambas escuela.

Las clases comienzan temprano en ambas escuelas y el timbre es insoportable para los Vampiros por su oído pero la mayoría ya se estaba acostumbrando aunque el ruido aun molestaba. Alfea fue divida en dos secciones, Mujeres y Hombres. Las clases eran mixtas sin embargo los dormitorios se dividían por edificio el Edificio A de mujeres y el B de hombres.

En clase de historia antigua se encontraban ciertos alumnos de nivel intermedio, osea segundo año. El profesor Palladium, quien enseñaba la historia antigua explicaba tranquilamente a su clase de vampiros sobre varias historias de vampiros pasados, grandes héroes para ellos. Apuntaba al pizarron con una vara larga de metal color blanca cuando noto a una de sus tantas estudiantes distraídas como de costumbre.

Se aclaro la garganta y coloco ambas manos en la espalda - Stella... - llamo a la Vampira que miraba la ventana distraída La Vampira reacciono al oír la voz de su profesor y enseguida lo miro con cierta indiferencia - podrías decirme ¿por qué el Conde Ross fue uno de los Vampiros mas famosos?

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana sin decir nada. Su profesor suspiro rendido, conocía a esa Vampira por unos pocos años y sabía que algo malo le ocurría pues la personalidad que mostraba ahora no era la de ella.

bien clase, hagan la tarea de la pag. 234 de su libro de texto - dijo Palladium tranquilamente - formaran grupo de a seis para esto, pero no se pongan a hacer otra cosa ya que esta tarea ira con nota directa

La clase completa se quejo por aquello. Querían un respiro de la clase pero al parecer su profesor no tenía esas intensiones. Un grupo de cinco chicas se acerco a la distraída Stella para poder hacer su tarea.

estas muy distraída ¿paso algo? - pregunto su mejor amiga. Bloom una chica pelirroja de ojos color celestes, conocía a la rubia desde hace unos pocos años atrás y eran muy intimas amigas, las mejores según decían ambas. Bloom tenía un carácter de liderazgo en el grupo de las chicas, siempre que necesitaban ayuda o un plan ella era la primera en pensar en la solución y siempre sabía que hacer.

no - negó con la cabeza Stella. Una chica rubia de ojos color ámbar como el sol, conocía muy bien a Bloom y era su mejor amiga desde hace ya un largo tiempo. Su carácter era contrario al de su mejor amiga ya que ella era una Vampira coqueta negus muchos estudiantes, además de eso era clasificada como una chica muy popular y muy a la moda.

vamos a hacer la tardea - dijo Flora. Una chica castaña morena de ojos verdes como la esmeralda. El año pasado conoció a Bloom y a Stella al ser asignadas en el mismo dormitorio que ellas. Su carácter era tranquilo y pacifico, era la mas tierna de todas, además de ser la mas tranquila. Era amante de la naturaleza y la todo ser viviente aunque siendo sincera ella odiaba a los Hombres Lobos al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

odio esto - se quejo Musa. La Vampira mas bromista, le gustaba hacer bromas en ocasiones, en especial cuando intenta aligerar los ambientes tensos. Su carácter era algo explosivo cuando estaba molesta y en ocasiones gruñón por lo que chocaba con el despreocupado de Stella enviando a ambas a una pelea mortal. La música era su pasión por lo que practicaba con cualquier instrumento a todo momento. Es capas de tocar un instrumento con solo oír su música una sola vez. Tenía el cabello largo color azulado y ojos de igual color.

llevara nota, hay que hacerla - dijo la chica genio del grupo. Tecna una chica de cabello fucsia corto y ojos color verdes. La tecnología era su pasión por lo que muchas veces era blanco de algunas bromas parecidas a insultos de Stella. Una chica muy buena y correcta, la principal genio de toda la escuela.

para la mala suerte de nosotras - dijo Layla. Una morena de ojos color azul marino. La deportista del grupo, era la Vampira mas atlética del grupo y no solo eso mas bien de toda la escuela en la sección femenina. Practicaba de todo y parecían fáciles para ella mientras para otros eran una tortura. Fue la última en integrarse al grupo, justo al inicio del segundo año.

Stella - dijo Palladium acercándose a ella - ¿tienes un momento?

¿que sucede? - pregunto la aludida despreocupadamente.

necesito verte después de clases en la oficina de la directora - dijo Palladium tranquilo - por favor no te desvíes

como sea - dijo rodando los ojos antes de volver a mirar por la venta de forma melancólica.

¿que hiciste ahora? - pregunto Musa una vez que Palladium se fue.

no lo se - se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Flora preocupada - has estado extraña desde hace una semana, pareces triste por algo

no es nada - dijo la chica tranquilamente - hagamos la tarea

Las cinco Vampiras la miraron sorprendidas y extrañadas. ¿Aquella era su Stella? ¿aquella Vampira era Stella, la chica que nunca hace sus deberes y siempre reprueba?. La Vampira las miro confundida y luego negó con la cabeza para quitarse una idea que se le había cruzado por la mente.

¿ya oyeron que habrá un baile en unos días? - pregunto la pelirroja mientras hacia la tarea.

si - dijeron todas sonriendo.

ya quiero que llegue - dijo Flora sonriendo - escuche que los Vampiros tienen una sorpresa preparada

siempre con sus sorpresas, al final no sorprenden a nadie - se burlo Musa un poco.

es verdad - coincidió Tecna.

olvidan algo importante - dijo Bloom sonriendo - esta vez, las Vampiras invitan

es verdad - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿a quienes invitaran?

en realidad aun no se - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros - no es lo mio las citas

yo tampoco - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza mientras escribía algo.

tal parece que Stella es la única que tiene pareja - dijo Bloom sonriendo - supongo que ya mordiste un cuello ¿no?

no - respondió la rubia mirando su escritorio para no ver a sus amigas - Sean y yo terminamos hace mas de un mes

Las Vampiras amigas la miraron sorprendidas. Sean era el vampiro mas deseado en toda la escuela, muy popular entre ellos y sobre todo el mas sexy, como le decían algunas Vampiras. Sabían que ella y Sean salían hace mas de un año así como sabían que Stella realmente lo amaba por lo que les extraño que ambos terminaran ya que el sentimiento era mutuo. Todas supusieron que la razón por la que su amiga actuara extraño era aquella, su rompimiento por lo que se preocuparon pensando que la actitud tomada era a causa de una herida que no ha sido sanada, además de que les preocupo que ella no dijera nada.

lo sentimos - dijo Tecna preocupada por su amiga.

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco.

El timbre sonó fuertemente provocando que muchos vampiros se cubrieran loa oídos por el dolor que causaba el ruido, en especial en los de primer año. Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón para dirigirse a algún lugar de la escuela antes de su próxima clase.

iré a beber algo de sangre a la cafetería ¿vienen? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

yo - dijeron todas menos una.

yo iré a buscar algo a mi habitación - dijo Stella metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

debes ir a la oficina de Faragonda - dijo Musa enseguida.

si, solo iré por algo y luego voy donde Faragonda - dijo la Vampira buscando algo en sus bolsillos - demonios

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

olvide mis lentes y ya salio el sol - dijo Stella molesta.

ten los míos - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras le entregaba unos lentes oscuros - tengo otros

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo. Tomo los lentes de sol y se los puso para poder irse rápidamente a su habitación sin tener ninguna quemadura por el sol. Al llegar a su habitación busco rápidamente su celular que había olvidado en la mañana al salir rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clases, pudo notar que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje.

_Extrañándote__ a montón, ansioso por verte en la noche ~B_

Sonrío al leer el contenido del mensaje y salió de su habitación para poder ir a la oficina de Faragonda y esperar un castigo. No sabía el porque debía ir aunque tenía una pequeña idea de porque y le preocupaba un poco que el castigo fuera grave como para no dejarla salir de noche. Entro tranquilamente en la oficina pudiendo ver a Faragonda sentada en su silla.

toma asiento - dijo Faragonda seria. Stella solo asintió preocupada e hizo lo que le pidió - supongo que sabes que has hecho

mas o menos - respondió.

Stella, todos los maestros me han dicho que has estado mas distraída que de costumbre - dijo Faragonda seria - ¿quisieras contarme la razón?

.: Stella :.

_¿Quisieras contarme la razón?_ esa pregunta tenía una respuesta muy obvia, ¡NO!.

No podía decirle a Faragonda la razón pro la que estaba tan distraída ya que seguro me mata, aunque siendo franca ya lo estoy pero me reviviría y me volvería a matar pro segunda vez. ¿Que se supone que debía decirle? hace mas de cinco meses conocí a un chico guapo, amable, tierno, considerado y sobre todo un galán pero para mi mala suerte era un Hombre Lobo pero no era cualquiera ya que a pesar de muchas diferencias y peleas en un inicio termine siendo amiga del y sin querer me enamore hasta el punto de romper con Sean y salir con el en secreto. Seguro le da un infarto y me encierra en mi habitación de por vida, lo que seria eternamente porque, bueno, soy una Vampira y estoy muerta.

no es nada - dije con voz apenas audible.

¿estas segura? - pregunto Faragonda no tan convencida lo que me ponía nerviosa un poco.

si, solo estoy distraída por la aburrida clases que tenemos - dije con voz algo nerviosa esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de que si ocurría algo. Faragonda me miro de reojo y asintió tranquilamente.

esta bien, por favor presta mas atención en clases, de por si ya era difícil mantenerte en clases ahora el problema es que tu mente viaja en solo tu sabes donde - dijo seria - puedes retirarte

gracias - dije asintiendo. Me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina de Faragonda para dirigirme a la cafetería, o al banco de sangre como le decía yo. Me dirigí a donde estaban las chicas y sonreí tranquilamente al verlas a todas ahí sentadas con una botella que contenía un liquido rojo y algo de comida.

hey ¿que paso? ¿te castigaron? - pregunto Musa riendo en burla.

no, solo quería saber el porque estaba distraída - dije algo incomoda por que las chicas no sabían nada sobre la relación que tenía con el Hombre Lobo.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - nosotras... supusimos que era por tu rompimiento con Sean

"¿mi rompimiento con Sean?" - pensé enseguida - "tal vez eso pueda ser de distracción"

Stella... - escuche a Tecna llamarme - ¿estas bien?

eh si, si lo estoy - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba al lado de Flora - "no es mala idea"

chicas estaba pensando en que tengamos una pijamada - dijo Layla sonriendo - ya saben viendo super películas de terror

¡Para Halloween! - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es una gran idea

de hecho pensaba para hoy - dijo Layla - Halloween es en una semana

es verdad - dijo Musa sonriendo - pero es una buena idea para hoy

yo... no puedo - dije nerviosa - tengo... una aburrida tarea que me dejo Palladium y estaré toda la noche en biblioteca

¿tu al vas a hacer? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja.

tengo que o si no tendré que repetir el curso - dije en un tono aburrido. Lo cierto es que era mentira, no tenía ninguna tarea por suerte pero tengo una cita hoy y no puedo dejar que ellas sepan la verdad aunque me encantaría decirles la verdad.

¿por qué no vamos al pueblo en Halloween? - pregunto Musa antes beber un poco de su sangre - no he ido en días

no podemos, recuerda que están los cazadores - dijo Bloom preocupada - además, podríamos encontrarnos con Hombres Lobos y eso significaría una guerra

aun no entiendo como es que pueden estar libres en esa noche - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - no pueden ser mas estúpidos

¿saben que es estúpidos? que tengamos que permanecer en nuestras habitaciones de noche siendo que somos criaturas nocturnas - dije sin pensar ya que estaba algo molesta por tener que salir a escondidas siendo que soy una Vampira soy una criatura de noche y debo estar encerrada en mi habitación como si fuese una chica normal, una mortal.

son las reglas - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿pero de que te preocupas? igual te sales a escondidas cuando quieres

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada. ¡TECNA LO SABE! Dios, ella no puede haberme visto con el anteriormente. Si estaba asustada y preocupada ¿que voy a hacer ahora? si Tecna lo sabe significa que le pudo haber dicho a las chicas y me van a matar, bueno igual que Faragonda, me reviven y me vuelven a matar.

cuando salias con Sean - dijo Tecna extrañada por mi reacción.

a si, es por eso - dije nerviosa. Casi me mata del susto por lo que paso.

Mire la botella de sangre que Bloom tenía y se la quite para beberla nerviosa. Por poco muerdo del susto y eso que ya estoy muerta. Las chicas me miraban extrañadas a lo que solo sonreí nerviosa.

ok... - dijo Flora lentamente - cambiando de tema, ya tengo con quien ir al baile

¿con quien? - pregunte emocionada enseguida.

con Alister - respondió Flora sonriendo.

La mire apretando los dientes un poco, sabía que a Flora le gustaba Alister pero me molestaba que él fuera el mejor amigo de Sean. Digo esta bien que él y yo hayamos terminado ¿pero por qué todo me tiene que recordar a el? tampoco es que quiera recordarlo, yo ya salgo con alguien mas pero aun así.

"calma Stella, la felicidad de Flora importa mas" - pensé evitando molestarme - que bien por ti

¡Si! ¿no es genial? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

muy genial - dije sonriendo un poco. Sentí mi celular vibrar y al sacarlo pude leer otro mensaje.

_Vampira y Hombre Lobo, un amor prohibido, me encanta espero no faltes a la cita ya quiero verte ~B_

¿de quien es? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

ah de... de nadie - dije enseguida - un mensaje de la compañía

¿entonces por qué sonríes como enamorada? - pregunto Layla sonriendo pícara.

yo no sonrió así - dije desviando mi mirada porque sentía un pequeño ardor en mi rostro, me estaba sonrojando.

El timbre me salvo aunque era algo molesto ya que a todos nos reventaba los tímpanos por esto del oído agudo que tenemos. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la siguiente clase con las chicas, transformación. Estábamos pasando esto de transformarnos en murciélagos y esquivar obstáculos ya lo habíamos pasado en primer año pero por alguna razón había que hacerlo nuevamente aunque claro los obstáculos son horribles.

Bloom estaba dando la prueba con facilidad y yo solo la observaba tranquila junto a las demás chicas. Las pruebas eran algo peligrosas pero dicen que no hay que temer, igual no es como si fuese a temer ni nada por el estilo solo no quiero quebrar una de mis uñas. El cielo se nublo por lo que me tuve que quitar los lentes, era una pena ya que me hacían lucir fabulosas.

ya me estaba aburriendo con los lentes puestos - dijo Musa sonriendo - ahora si

se aproxima algo - dijo Flora mirando el cielo - creo que debemos entrar

Wigzig no ha dado la orden - dijo Tecna preocupada - pero tienes razón

no me digas que le tienen miedo a un simple viento - dije despreocupada - es lo mas estúpido que he oído

no es un simple viento - dijo Wigzig que había escuchado nuestra conversación - hay que entrar, puede ser una tormenta

¿UNA TORMENTA? - pregunte alarmada. Si hay una tormenta lo podre salir ya que va a ser mas difícil, no estoy diciendo que sea peligroso aunque si lo sera pero eso es lo que menos me importa.

Nos dirigimos al dormitorio a causa de la estúpida tormenta que se aproximaba y se dio la orden de no salir de nuestros dormitorios hasta mañana o al menos hasta que salga el sol. Que irónico, vampiros que no pueden estar bajo el sol y deben salir cuando el salga.

esto no puede ser bueno - dije dando unas mil vueltas en mi dormitorio. Tome mi celular y envié un mensaje rápidamente.

_me parece que la tormenta no se irá pronto ~S_

Mire por la ventana y vi como los arboles se movían fuertemente, lluvia comenzó a caer de las nubes y no había ni rastros de que fuese a terminar pronto. Di un suspiro y me deje caer de espaldas en mi tumba, que era mi cama pero esa forma tenia.

_entonces iré a verte a tu escuela, quiero estar contigo ~B_

Mire sonriendo la pantalla de mi celular, era muy tierno y lindo este chico y realmente lo amaba. Aun no se como paso si en un momento era odio y luego algo de amistad, con odio y luego Amor. Parece que el dicho es claro y real, del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

_que tierno, pero no puedes venir, si te ven date por muerto ~S_

Me levante de la tumba y mire hacia enfrente, tenía un espejo y me molesta porque no podía reflejarme en el. Aun no se bien porque tenía ese espejo y realmente era molesto pero por alguna loca razón podía despegarme de el, podía ver reflejado muchas cosas menos a mi misma, osea el cuerpo porque la ropa si.

_no estoy muerto pero por ti si moriría, iré a verte, mantén abierta la ventana ~B_

_No estoy muerto pero por ti si __moriría_ me encantaba eso, era sorprendente. Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí un poco para que él pudiera entrar cuando llegase. Luego camine hasta la puerta de mi habitación y cerré con pestillo, lo último que quería era que las chicas entraran y me descubrieran.

_te espero ~S_

Envié el último mensaje y recibí un simple emoticon de corazón. Me quede en la habitación pintando mis uñas de morado oscuro, la verdad es que los colores son algo tétricos pero bueno, así es la vida de una Vampira. Luego de media hora escuche un golpe en la ventana y al darme la vuelta pude ver a un joven sonriendo. Me sorprendí bastante al verlo pero sonreí tranquila para luego ayudarle a entrar.

pensé que no vendrías, te estabas tardando - dije riendo un poco - ten una toalla

gracias, no es mi culpa Codatorta estaba vigilando los pasillos - dijo el sonriendo - siento la tardanza

esta bien, lo bueno es que llegaste - dije mirando al joven con una sonrisa, su nombre era Brandon. Era castaño, con el cabello corto y parte de el cubriendo su ojo derecho pero era encantador, sus ojos eran cafés también muy lindos y encantadores. A simple vista parecía un muchacho ordinario pero cuando salía la Luna Llena dejaba ver la figura de un hombre lobo y aunque en nuestras clases de historia nos contaron una vez que cuando eso sucedía ellos perdían el control de sus acciones me di cuenta de que era mentira.

lindo... cuarto, es algo... - decía el nervioso mientras miraba mi cuarto.

tétrico, lo se - dije riendo un poco. Era morado oscuro con algo de negro, no tenía colores fuertes ni brillantes en exceso ya que aunque eran buenos colores no combinaban con mi estilo - ¿y como es el tuyo? ¿lleno de juguetes pelotas y zapatos que roer?

te sorprendería mucho lo que hay - dijo el riendo mientras se sentaba en la cama - sabes, tal vez debí haber sacado un paraguas

¿tal vez? - pregunte levantando la ceja - a mi me parece que estorba

si lo hace - dijo el riendo - no es por ser malo, solo curioso pero ¿por qué tienes un espejo?

no tengo ni idea - dije riendo.

alguien se acerca - dijo él olfateando mientras se levantaba alarmado.

han de ser las chicas - dije tranquila - no te preocupes, esta cerrado no podrán entrar

¿segura? - pregunto preocupado.

segura - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes? es molesto tener que esconderse siempre

si - dijo el torciendo los labios - me doy cuenta que por años ha habido una guerra sin sentido y por culpa de eso Vampiros y Hombres Lobos deben permanecer alejados los unos de los otros

ignorando que algunos de ellos tiene sentimientos mas fuertes - dije agachando la cabeza.

no te preocupes - dijo Brandon abrazándome - algún las cosas van a cambiar, espero...

también yo - dije sonriendo.

Stella... - escuche la voz de Bloom del otro lado de la puerta - estas ahí ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos preocupada, supuestamente iba a estar en la biblioteca por lo de mi supuesta tarea pero la tormenta no me deja salir lo que significa que las chicas saben que no ido. Oh Dios, eso significa que ellas... ah no espera, creer con pestillo no hay de que preocuparse ¡Pero! ¿y si logran abrir la puerta?.

Mire a Brandon y le indique con el dedo que guardara silencio - si, Bloom estoy ocupada con la aburrida tarea ¿que paso?

me pareció oír otra voz, ¿estas con alguien? - pregunto Bloom.

ah no, seguro fue tu imaginación - dije algo nerviosa - tal vez deferías ir donde Ophelia a que te revise tu canal auditivo, tu sabes para asegurarse

esta bien - dijo no tan convencida - como sea, las chicas y yo pensábamos en ayudarte con la tarea ahora que no puedes ir a la biblioteca

no, no te preocupes por eso - dije preocupada por que pudiera entrar - estoy bien, logre encontrar algo en la red mostruorica

esta bien - dijo Bloom tranquila - ¿por qué tienes cerrado? abre

no, es que... es para que no molestes, tu sabes las muercielagitas - refiriéndome a unas pequeñas vampirillas que se llamaban muercielguitas, cada una de nosotras tenía una y la mía se llama Amore.

esta bien - dijo Bloom de nuevo - vendré a verte mas tarde para saber como vas con esa tarea

oh Dios - susurre molesta ya que ahora tenía que hacerla obligada - no es necesario Bloom, prometo que la haré

no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir - dijo Brandon aguantando la risa.

es mentira, no existe tal tarea - dije en un susurro.

bien, adiós - dijo Bloom.

Pude oír sus pasos cada vez mas despacio por lo que supuse que ya se había ido así que mire a Brandon y sonreí tranquila - espero que no se haya dado cuenta

¿que importa? estamos juntos ahora - dijo él acercándose a mi rostro - es lo que cuenta por ahora

Hice aparecer mis colmillos mientras lo miraba con cierto deseo. La verdad es que había tenido mucho tiempo que estaba queriendo morder sus cuello pero me estaba controlando ya que no sabía que podía suceder si lo hiciera.

me encantan esos colmillos - dijo él sonriendo.

a mi me encantan los tuyos - dije sonriendo de forma traviesa.

no los tengo ahora - dijo el acercándose mas.

entonces me encanta verlos bajo la Luna Llena - dije cerrando el espacio que nos separaba. Era extraño besar a un Hombre Lobo, en especial cuando esta convertido en eso pero era algo increíble. Me encantaba este chico, era totalmente diferente a cualquiera con quien haya salido inclusive Sean.

* * *

.: Musa :.

El día anterior había sido horrible, las clases habían sido un desastre en especial con la tormenta aunque ahora estaba el sol y no me gustaba eso aunque parecía agradable. Era sábado por suerte por lo que no tenía clases y eso es algo que me encanta, odio tener que pelear con la rubia para que se levante todas las mañanas aunque yo había dejado eso ya que Bloom se encargaba de eso ahora.

Estaba caminando por las lejanías de Alfea un rato, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de volver a estar encerrada en esa escuela. Me había fijado que no había ningún Hombre Lobo cerca, suerte para el a decir verdad. Odia tener que encontrarme con uno ahora ya que son unos idiotas. Las clases de antigüedad que nos han dado nos ayudan a conocer a estas bestias un poco mas y por como describen su forma de ser es horrible.

Miraba el suelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno cuando choque con alguien y caí al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía mirando al suelo por lo que aun no podía ver con quien choque. Ese monstruo estará en graves problemas ya que e había lanzando al suelo y aun ni se disculpaba.

oye fíjate por donde vas - por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que era un hombre. Levante la cabeza y vi aun chico de cabellos morados en picada hacía arriba, tenía un rostro molesto y había algo en el que lo distinguía de un humano ordinario, tenía una cola de lobo y unas orejas en punta - ah.. pero si eres...

un Hombre Lobo - dijo Musa mirando al joven sorprendida. No esperaba toparme con alguno ahora y mucho menos uno tan molesto como el digo, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya siento que lo odio y bueno eso ha sido de hace años pero como que ahora aumento mas

una Vampira - dijo él joven mirándome con el ceño fruncido - una chupa sangre...

¿disculpa? al menos no soy caníbal - dije molesta - vete de aquí

¿por qué he de hacerlo? - pregunto él enojado - estas en territorio de lobos, vampirita

¿que? - mire el territorio y me di cuenta de que era verdad. El haber caminando sin rumbo me había traído al territorio de los lobos lo cual no era nada bueno - es imposible que haya venido aquí

lárgate de aquí, conoces las reglas - dijo él enojado - si no quieres terminar en una celda sin nada para comer o beber, vete de aquí

me iré pero no por que tu me lo digas - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta.

¡Aléjate de el! - escuche gritar a alguien. Mire por el hombro de quien tenía enfrente mio y vi a un chico rubio caminar hacía aquí molesto - eres una vampira y no puedes estar aquí

tampoco quiero estar aquí - dije molesta - yo me largo

tontos chupa sangres - dijo el de cabello morado - creen que por tener esos succionadores en la boca son mejores

Lo mire confundida y extrañada ¿esa es la clase de mentira que hacen sobre nosotros? bueno al menos nosotros somos unidos no como ellos que se comen entre si cuando hay hambrunas. Me di la vuelta y me transforme en murciélago para poder irme de aquí enseguida.

.: Riven :.

Vi alejarse a la chica vampira. Sabía perfectamente lo que era por su olor y por eso no tarde en darme cuenta. Esos chupa sangres no han hecho nada bueno en nuestra vida y lo mejor es que se larguen de aquí para siempre. Pero esa vampira... algo tenía que me hacía sentir extraño, no seguro es por su olor de vampiro, algo muerto ha decir verdad.

hay que poner mas ajo para que no se vuelvan a acercar - dijo Sky serio - por cierto ¿has visto a Brandon? de ayer en la noche que no lo veo y hoy no lo encontré en su cuarto, ni siquiera creo que durmió en el

tal vez esta con otra lobita - dije tranquilo - vamos a poner mas ajo

¿estuvo bien dejarla ir? - pregunto el serio - creo que debimos haberla llevado a la celda por romper las reglas

da igual, que sea una advertencia - dije tomando una canasta que contenía ajo.

bien - dijo Sky despreocupado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir una aroma de carne, olía delicioso y ya me entro hambre. Me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía así que gire un poco y pude ver a Stella dormida en mi pecho así que sonreí al darme cuenta que me quede dormido con ella ayer mientras hablábamos de varias cosas.

Stella era la vampirita mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la vampira mas dulce y sobre todo la vampira que me tiene enamorado, si leiste bien enamorado. y pensar que todo comenzó con odio pero fue cambiando a medida que el destino nos iba reuniendo en varias situaciones. Recuerdo haberla visto por primera vez en el centro comercial fue cuando tuvimos una pelea de palabras y luego otras ocasiones en que coincidimos con varios lugares hasta que al final una amistad de unos pocos días apareció y se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento mas profundo.

Amaba a esta vampira, me tenia loco y nunca antes me había pasado. Yo sabía que ella también me amaba y se que era real. No cometí ningún error en enamorarme de ella, el error lo cometí al pedirle que tuviéramos una relación en secreto. Se que esta mal que me haya enamorado de un vampiro pero no puedo hacer anda. Me di cuenta que por años nuestras familias han estado en guerras y solo mentiras sobre ellos nos han llegado así como a ellos les han llego mentiras sobre nosotros. Ahora las cosas han cambiado ya que no pienso dejarla ir nunca, es a quien amo y a quien amare por los próximos siglos.

El olor a carne se hacía mas intenso y no pude resistir mas así que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Stella me levante y salí de la habitación pero no llegue muy lejos ya que dos nuevos olores me llegaron, dos perfumes diferentes así que me escondí detrás de unas cosas que habían en el pasillo. Pude ver a dos chicas morenas una de cabello castaño claro y otra de cabello castaño oscuro.

que bueno que la lluvia paro - dijo la de castaño oscuro - y el sol ha salido

es una pena que no podamos salir sin los lentes - dijo la castaña clara.

así son las cosas mi querida Flora - dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

"así que una de ellas se llama Flora" - pensé mirando a las chicas. Escuche un portazo y vi entrar a una chica de cabello azul largo.

Musa te ves enojada ¿paso algo? - pregunto la tal Flora preocupada.

no tienes ni idea - dijo la tal Musa enojada - oh eso es carne cruda

si, íbamos a llevársela a Stella tu sabes como se quedo toda la noche haciendo ese trabajo - dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro - no fue a desayunar y pensamos en traerle algo

yo croe que ni siquiera lo hizo - dijo Musa molesta - esa chica no haría el trabajo ni aunque tuviera que repetir el año tres veces

tal vez tengas razón - dijo Flora sonriendo - pero le prometió a Bloom que lo haría así que si lo hará

ja pagaría por ver eso - dijo Musa molesta. Fruncí el ceño molesto también ya que era mi novia de quien estaba desconfiando. Esta bien se que a ella no le gustaba la escuela ni nada de eso pero cuando prometía algo ella lo cumplía.

por cierto ¿por qué tan enojada? - pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro.

porque salí a dar una caminata tranquila cuando sin querer entre en territorio de lobos - dijo Musa enojada mientras se quitaba unos lentes de sol que traía puesto - te juro, me dieron ganas de hacerles daño pero era su territorio por lo que mucho para hacer no podía

Dios ¿te hicieron algo? - preguntaron ambas preocupadas.

solo una amenazada nada mas - dijo Musa molesta - te juro si yo viera a uno solo por aquí no dudaría en hincarle el diente en ese cuello peludo que tiene

Tragué saliva preocupado ya que parecía que hablaba enserio. La única que deseaba que lo hiciera era Stella, digo preferiría que ella lo hiciera peor por alguna razón ella parecía contenerse.

ya olvídate esos, son criaturas inadaptadas que no saben usar siquiera un baño - dijo Flora molesta.

es verdad - dijo la otra chica.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Stella con un rostro preocupado. Quería salir e ir con ella pero sus amigas estaban ahí y con aquella amenaza que dio la tal Musa olvidenlo.

hey que bueno que despertaste - dijo Flora sonriendo - te hemos traído el desayuno

se ve bien - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - pero no tengo hambre

¿ah no? - preguntaron las chicas confundidas.

tu siempre despiertas con hambre - dijo Flora extrañada.

si bueno... hoy no - dijo ella nerviosa - ah.. ¿Layla has visto a Bloom?

¿yo? no - dijo negando con la cabeza la chica de cabellos oscuros - ¿por qué?

digo, como todas las mañanas salen al banco de sangre juntas - dijo mi novia nerviosa.

"¿banco de sangre?" - pensé extrañado - "¿¡TIENEN UN BANCO DE SANGRE!? han de matar a muchos humanos para conseguirlo"

estuvimos hay hace un rato y no la vimos - negó con la cabeza Musa - creo que aun duerme

no, se levanto temprano - dijo Flora tranquila - fue a ver a Faragonda

ya veo, entonces... iré por ella - dijo nerviosa Stella. Vi a Stella salir del dormitorio, al juzgar por su nerviosismo no iba a buscar a la tal Bloom, ella me buscaba a mi y podía saberlo ya que estaba nerviosa porque yo un Hombre Lobo anda suelo en una escuela de vampiros. Quería ir tras ella y decirle que estaba bien peri sus amigas seguían ahí y me era imposible ir.

tiene un olor extraño - comento Musa luego de que Stella se había ido - casi como ha... hombre

ha de ser tu imaginación, yo no sentí nada - dijo la tal Layla despreocupada.

Volvía tragar saliva al saber que Musa no se equivocaba, yo podía olerlo también Stella tenía mi olor en su ropa. Debió haber sido de anoche, Dios si alguien mas lo huele sabrán la verdad.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Dios, Brandon ¿donde te has metido? - dije entre dientes preocupada al no encontrarlo en ningún lado. Sabía que no había salido de la escuela ya que parecía peligroso y lo mejor era ocultarlo en mi cuarto hasta la noche. Era mentira que buscaba a Bloom, no sabía que mas inventar al ver a las chicas ahí. Busque por todos lados a Brandon y no pude encontrarlo.

Dios... - dije preocupada.

pss - escuche algo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon escondido detrás de un pilar.

Brandon - dije en voz baja. Me acerque rápidamente y lo abrace fuertemente - Dios, me asustaste no vuelvas a hacer eso

lo siento - dijo en voz baja - tenía hambre y un olor a carne me llego, lastima que estaba cruda tenía mucha sangre

si así las hace aquí - dije tranquila - no vuelvas a asustarme así

perdón - dijo sonriendo - te estuve buscando, fue difícil

si y mas sera que salgas de aquí - dije preocupada - lo mejor es que te queden en mi habitación hasta que caiga la noche

no puedo volver - dijo el preocupado - hay un grupo de vampiros que están en el edificio, me sera imposible entrar

Torcí los labios pensativa y luego chasquee los dedos sonriendo - tengo una idea

¿cual? - pregunto el curioso.

ven - dije sonriendo. Me lleve a Brandon a un escondite secreto, mas bien un pasadizo que usaba para poder salir de noche sin que me vieran. Gracias a el logre entrar en nuestro dormitorio y dirigirme a mi habitación pero unos pasos se acercaron por lo que empuje a Brandon dentro de la habitación y cerré de golpe.

¿donde has estado? - pregunto Bloom que había entrado con las chicas - las chicas me dijeron que me buscabas

¿yo? - pregunte confundida y nerviosa.

eso nos dijiste - dijo Musa.

cierto, lo lamento ando con la cabeza en las nubes - dije sonriendo nerviosa.

¿que ocultas Stella? - pregunto Musa mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados de forma acusadora.

¿yo? ¿por qué habría de ocultar algo? - pregunte nerviosa.

porque eso parece - dijo Flora tranquilamente - ahora dinos donde estuviste y que ocultas

enserio no es nada - dijo la chica nerviosa - solo fui al banco de sangre

Stella... - dijo Tecna mirándome con ojos entre cerrados.

lo prometo chicas - dije cruzando los dedos por mi espalda - no hay nada, ¿saben? tengo sed ¿me pueden traer algo del banco de sangre?

pero dijiste que acabas de ir - dijo Bloom enseguida.

"tonta" - pensé enseguida.

si pero me dio mas sed - me excuse enseguida.

¡ACHU! - escuche a Brandon estornudar fuertemente. Cerré los ojos preocupada y los chicas, literalmente, me sacaron de la puerta y entraron en ella. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y entre después de ellas.

Pude ver a Brandon que aun estornudaba con uno de mis tantos perfumes, seguro el olor era muy fuerte para el. Las miro nervioso y dejo caer el frasco al suelo. Me olvide del frasco y me acerque a el rápidamente.

por favor dime que no es lo que creo - dijo Bloom algo molesta.

si es lo que crees - dije asintiendo - es un perfume barato y horrible

no hablo del perfume - dijo Bloom con voz molesta pero tranquila - ¿que hace el aquí? es un hombre lobo

¿estaría mal si dijera que salimos desde hace unos meses? - pregunte nerviosa.

¡STELLA! - me gritaron todas enojadas.

ok tomare eso como un si - di quitando las manos de mis odios - chicas perdón pero... no fue mi culpa, las cosas solo pasaron

vete de aquí - dijo Musa enojada - oh yo misma te sacare como zombie del mordisco que te daré

¡Musa! - le grite molesta tomando la mano de Brandon.

yo... eso asusta - dijo Brandon asintiendo - miren, lo siento ¿si? pero la verdad es que yo no soy como ustedes creen ¿si? yo soy...

un Hombre Lobo que se daré por muerto si no se va - dijo Flora enojada. Wow ella si que odia a los hombres lobos.

chicas... - dije en suplica preocupada por lo que pudieran hacer.

vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca - dijo Bloom enojada y seria - si yo vuelvo a verte Faragonda se enterara y sera tu fin, es una advertencia

no pueden hacer esto - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - si me dejaran explicar...

no hay nada que explicar - lo interrumpió Layla - ya vete o te irá mal

no - se negó con firmeza Brandon.

lo mejor es que te vayas - dije preocupada - por ahora, no quiero que algo te pase

pero... - intento decir él.

por favor - dije en una suplica. El asintió y miro a las chicas con firmeza luego se fue hacía el pasadizo para poder irse de aquí. Una vez que se había ido mire a las chicas preocupadas, ellas me miraban enojadas casi parecía que me querían matar, por segunda vez en esta vida o muerte.

yo puedo explicarlo - dije enseguida.

¿¡EXPLICAR QUE!? - estallo Bloom enojada - ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS CON EL!?

no diré que siento el estar con el porque lo amo - dije negando con la cabeza - pero si siento no haberles dicho la verdad

Stella es un hombre lobo - dijo Teca tranquila - no puedes salir con el

¿por qué? ¿por qué nuestras familias razas lo que sea, están en guerra desde hace años? - pregunte molesta - no pueden obligarme a no amarlo, las cosas se dieron así y así se quedaran

no lo harán - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - porque no lo volverás a ver

no son mis madres ¿si? - dije molesta - no pueden mandarme

no interesa - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - si sales con el es como decir que Musa le gusta aquel Hombre Lobo que vio hoy

yo no soy quien sale con ellos a escondida - se defendió Musa - además como si quisiera salir con un Hombre Lobo, son horribles

no lo son - los defendí enseguida - son iguales a nosotras, hablan, caminan, comen, son buenos y sobre todo son criaturas como nosotras

nuestras manadas han estado en guerra por años y no va a cambiar solo porque te has enamorado de él - dijo Tecna molesta.

no recuerdo necesitar tu ayuda para elegir un novio - dije enojada mostrando los colmillos a la defensiva.

aléjate de ellos - dijo Musa enojada - no podemos estar cerca de ellos ni ellos de nosotras, entiende

no me interesa, ¡Lo amo! enserio lo hago - dije enojada - nada va a cambiar, no me olvidare de el, no importa cuanto me tengan encerrada porque yo...

No pude seguir hablando ya que un golpe me lo impidió Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla derecha sorprendida. Mire a Bloom que tenía la mano en alto y me miraba entre sorprendida y enojada. No podía creer lo que hizo, ella me golpe, mi mejor amiga... Dios no puede ser posible ella jamas lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando realmente me lo merecía.

se acabo - dijo Bloom enojada - no lo vuelvas a decir mas, aquí te quedaras y no lo volverás a ver

Sentía unas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. No eran lagrimas de tristeza por lo que Bloom dijo, si no por lo que hizo. Aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ella me golpeara, creo que era algo que mas me dolía. Ella era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana y ni siquiera yo la he golpeado alguna vez.

Negué con la cabeza, las chicas solo me miraron preocupadas y salieron de mi habitación. Me lance a mi cama escondiendo mi cabeza en la almohada mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas. Quería ver a Brandon, quería que nada hubiera pasado, que las chicas nunca hubieran entrado y sobre todo que nunca lo hubieran descubierto.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las horas pasaban y Stella no salia de su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y nosotras le llevábamos algo de comida pero ella tomaba el plato y nos lo lanzaba por la cabeza. Me sentí mal de haberla golpeado, no que me paso, estaba enojada por escucharla decir que amaba a ese Hombre Lobo y creo que sin querer moví mi mano contra mi voluntad. Jamas la lastimaría y mucho menos intencionalmente pero enserio... no se que me paso.

Entre en su habitación lentamente y la vi sobre su cama, que locamente tenía forma de tumba, con la cabeza escondida en su almohada y sollozando. Me acerque a ella lentamente y sigilosamente para que no supiera que estaba pero al parecer su oído le gano a mis pies y me lanzo uno de los servicio que estaba en su cama, probablemente era de la comida que Layla había traído.

no quise lastimarte - dije caminando normalmente a ella - lo siento

vete - dijo molesta y entre sollozos - no quiero que estés aquí, no quiero saber nada de ustedes

Stella - dije preocupada - perdóname, no quise lastimarte se que estuvo mal pero entiende, no esta bien que salgas con el

tu no lo sabes - dijo dejando de sollozar - enserio lo amo y no importa lo que hagas, nada va a cambiar

no digas eso, encontraras a un vampiro que en realidad Te Ame y puedan tener una relación que si este bien - dije enseguida.

¡Yo no quiero a otro! - grito mirándome enojada. Su maquillaje se había escurrido por toda su cara y tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar - ¡Yo lo amo a el y nadie mas! ¡Es por eso que termine con Sean!... ¡Amo a Brandon! solo a el...

La mire sorprendida, ella termino con Sean por ese Hombre Lobo. Esto estaba mal y Stella lo sabía pero no quería hacer caso. Volvió a esconder su cabeza en la almohada mientras lloraba nuevamente. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de star donde estaban las chicas sentadas en los sillones con expresiones preocupadas.

en verdad lo ama - dijo Musa triste - me siento mal

Musa recuerda que una relación con los chicos de Fontana Roja esta prohibida - dije seria aunque también me sentía mal por lo que le estaba pasando.

los Vampiros y Hombres Lobos han estado en guerras por años - dijo Flora seria - es normal que tengamos prohibida una relación y Stella lo sabe de memoria

a mi sorprende que la tenga después de todo - dijo Layla causando que todas la miráramos confundidas - Stella siempre dijo que los odiaba y nada cambiaría eso... ella realmente lo ama, tanto que se olvido de aquello... me sorprende cuan enamorada esta

hay que hacer algo - dije Flora seria - miren yo los odio tanto o mas que ustedes pero Stella es nuestra amiga, odio verla así y casi me ataca con un tenedor...

me lo lanzo a mi - dije enseguida.

el punto es, que si sabemos como comenzó esta guerra tal vez haya algo que haga que Stella se olive de ellos - dijo Flora.

no es mala idea - dijo Tecna - pero la única que sabe es...

Faragonda - dijimos todas enseguida.

* * *

.: Riven :.

Estaba en mi cama recostado tranquilamente mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados pensando en aquella vampira que vi hoy. No conocía su nombre y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No puedo estar pensando en esa chupa sangre pero no lo puedo evitar y no entiendo que me pasa.

¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? - pregunte al aire cerrando los ojos. Escuche unos provenientes de Sky así que me levante de la cama molesto y salí a ver que estaba pasando.

¿que diablos sucede que gritas? - pregunte molesto - ¿no se puede tener tranquilidad?... Brandon ¿que te paso?

Mire a Brandon de reojo y sorprendido. Su ropa estaba algo rasgada y el parecía un poco lastimado, algo le había pasado y no parecía ser bueno. Luego mire a los demás que estaban, serios y preocupados con excepción de Sky que estaba enojado.

¡Anda! ¡DILE DONDE ESTUVISTE Y PORQUE ESTAS ASÍ! - grito enojado Sky.

yo... - Brandon bajo la cabeza y no decía nada. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a Saladino y a Codatorta enojados.

Brandon espero que entiendas que estas en muchos problemas - dijo Saladino serio - lo que has hecho merece un castigo severo

¿yo hice algo malo? - pregunto él enojado - aquí el único que ha mentido ¡Es usted!

Brandon - dijo Timmy serio.

¡No! ¡Nos han mentido durante siglos! - grito enojado - no me interesa su estúpido castigo porque nada va a cambiar, yo la amo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo

¿que diablos pasa aquí? - pregunte confundido.

Brandon ha estado saliendo con una Vampira durante meses - dijo Sky enojado - rompió la primera regla

Lo mire enojado. El sale con una Vampira, es un maldito idiota ¿como se le ocurre salir con una Vampira? ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO?. Juro que lo mato ahora principalmente por mentirnos.

yo no rompí nada - dijo Brandon molesto - ¡Ellos lo hicieron! durante años nos han dicho que las Vampiras son de las peores criaturas que existen, no han dicho ¡MENTIRAS! sobre ellas. Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una, y en un principió la odia pero eso cambio... yo al amo y me doy cuenta de todas las mentiras que nos han dicho. No son cazadoras chupa sangre, no voy a negar que si toman sangre pero no de las criaturas, los cuellos que ellos muerden son de humanos y de algunos animales... no muerden a sus seres queridos y sobre todo jamas, ¡JAMAS! matarían a alguien por un mordisco...

eso no lo sabes - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - ellas...

ellas no son lo que nos dijeron, son totalmente diferentes - dijo Brandon nuevamente - son unas criaturas adorables, son buenas y listas siempre preocupadas por sus amigos

¿como supiste que el salia con la vampira esa? - pregunte a Sky.

ha llegado un mensaje - dijo Sky sacando un papel - es de Alfea, al parecer los Vampiros saben sobre la relación de este con la Vampira esa e iniciaran un pelea porque dicen que el pudo haber obligado a la Vampira a estar con el, principalmente también por introducirse en Alfea como si tuviera derecho

Faragonda me ha lanzado la señal de pelea, los Vampiros están enojados y nada va a detenerlos - dijo Saladino - por esa razón vamos a entrar en pelea con ellos

no pueden lastimarlos - dijo Brandon enojado - no lo merecen

tu cierra la boca - dijo Codatorta enojado - ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? nos han declarado la guerra por lo que hiciste

yo no hice nada malo, solo salí con una Vampira ¿esta mal amar acaso? - pregunto enojado pero sin gritar.

lo esta si es por una Vampira - dijo Codatorta.

¡NO! no lo esta porque nadie te puede obligar a quien amar y a quien no - dijo enojado - ¡Yo la amo a ella! así como ella me ama a mi y nada va a cambiar, si los Vampiros vienen a atacar es culpa de los profesores por decir mentiras sobre nosotros, así como ustedes nos mienten sobre ellos

¡SE ACABO! - grito Codatorta - estarás encerrado e tu habitación, los demás vayan a preparase para la guerra.

Brandon dio un gruñido enojado y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Mire a los chicos y asentí para poder dirigirme con los demás Hombres Lobos para prepararnos para la guerra que va a comenzar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Patee todo lo de mi habitación rompiendo varias cosas sin importarme nada. Estaba enojado, no debí haber dejado que esas chicas me descubrieran ya que ahora estaban por enfrentarse en guerra Vampiros y Hombres Lobos.

Los Vampiros me habían visto cuando salí y se enteraron de lo que paso cuando intente explicarlo pero me atacaron hasta que llego la directora de esa escuela diciendo que me largue y no vuelva mas. Yo no puedo dejar de amar a Stella y me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar. Así que tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

_por favor no te preocupes, estoy bien voy por ti enseguida ~B_

En pocos minutos me llego un mensaje de ella el cual me preocupo un poco.

_no lo hagas, los Vampiros están enojados, si te ven te mataran... no quiero que te lastimen ~S_

_no me importa, una guerra se aproxima y no quiero verte lastimada así que voy por ti para irnos de aquí ~B_

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Stella me respondiera, estaba preocupado tal vez no le gusta la idea aquella pero no podía dejar que algo le pasara. Esto fue mi culpa y es a ella a quien lastimaran los Lobos, no quiero que nada le pase así que huir parece ser la única opción.

_está bien, ve a mi habitación yo estoy con Faragonda ahora en cuanto termine de habla voy contigo, por favor ten cuidado ~S_

Sonreí tranquilamente y le devolví el mensaje diciendo que la quería y que tendría cuidado. Mire la ventana e intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada con lave, debió haber sido Codatorta antes de que yo llegara. Retrocedí un poco y corrí hacia la ventana estrellandome contra el vidrió para caer varios metros afuera al suelo, había saltado.

Luego de haberme sacudido parte de la ropa, me transforme en parte Lobo y corrí en cuatro patas hacia Alfea lo mas rápido que me den las patas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

lo has hecho es grave, no puedes imaginar cuanto - dijo Faragonda enojada pero sin levantar la voz - tener una relación o cualquier tipo de contacto con los Hombre lobos esta prohibido y lo sabes

Las chicas me habían llevado a rastras hasta la oficina de Faragonda. Yo estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, muchos Vampiros también ya que al parecer vieron a Brandon salir y lo atacaron por lo que estaba preocupada por el. Sabía que habían declarado guerra a los Hombres Lobos y por desgracia no sabía como detenerlo.

¿por qué? - pregunte molesta - ¿que hice de malo? ¡Nada!

tenias una relación con él, una relación de varios meses - dijo Faragonda nuevamente de igual manera - ¿enserio no puedes entender que esta mal?

no, no puedo - dije con firmeza - ¿esta mal amar? yo enserio lo amo y me doy cuenta de que los problemas pasados con nuestras familias no deberían de afectarnos a nosotros ya que no tenemos nada que ver

Stella romper esa regla es traición - dijo Flora molesta.

no me interesa - dije enseguida - no puedes decir que los traicione porque no lo hice, yo solo salí con un chico mas no importa si es Vampiro, Hombre Lobo, Zombie, Fantasma... da igual... porque el amor es así

Stella entiendo tu punto de vista, créeme pero las reglas son reglas - dijo Faragonda seria - la guerra entre Vampiros y Hombres Lobos no ha llevado a esto y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo

¿por qué ha comenzado esta guerra? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

es una larga historia - dijo Faragonda seria - solo no se involucren con ellos

quiero saberla - dije con firmeza - ya estoy involucrada y nada va a cambiar

Faragonda me miro seria y negó con la cabeza - no...

Estaba enojada, primero me dicen que no puedo ver a quien amo y ahora no me quieren contar la razón, esto tiene que acabar. Clave mis uñas en las palmas de mi manos, luego forme un puño con la mano derecha y golpee el escritorio de Faragonda poniéndome de pie mientras la miraba enojada. No importa lo que hiciera ella no me iba a decir la verdad así que hice aparecer mis colmillos y me di la vuelta saliendo de la oficina enojada ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas y Faragonda.

En el pasillo me tope con varias miradas enojadas de los demás Vampiros, estaba segura de que mi popularidad se iría por el drenaje pero eso que importaba ya que lo único que realmente me importa es estar con Brandon. Me dirigí a la biblioteca ante las miradas de todos sorprendidos, yo no soy de estar en esos lugares. No me importaron las quejas de la bibliotecaria por lo que solo hacía caso omiso a ellas, estaba decidida a saber la verdad y por eso estaba buscando en los libros prohibidos de historia antigua, en esos libros estaba la verdad.

_"Vampiros y Hombres Lobos, como comenzó todo"_ Leí en la caratula de uno. Abrí el libro y sonreí al ver que era el que necesitaba así que me fui de ese lugar para dirigirme a mi habitación. Entre en ella y vi a Brandon que rápidamente me abrazo fuertemente, había dejado caer el libro y para corresponder el abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Brandon... - dije dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

tranquila, estoy bien - dijo el alejándose sonriendo - no llores...

Dios, siento tanto que esto pasara - dije mientras el pasaba un dedo por mi rostro para secar la lagrima - si no hubiera dejado que las chicas entraran nada de esto habría sucedido

yo también tuve la culpa pero ahora ya no importa - dijo el abrazándome nuevamente - lo que importa es que estamos juntos y nos vamos

¿a donde? - pregunte mirándolo confundida - no podemos irnos, esto ha comenzado por nuestra culpa y hay que detenerlo

eso lo se pero no podemos hacer nada, no nos escucharan - dijo preocupado - sera imposible detenerlos, se odian a muerte

eso cambiara cuando se sepa la verdad - dije tomando el libro del suelo - aquí esta la razón de esta guerra y hay que saberla para poder detener esto, estoy segura de que es un mal entendido que ha ido creciendo en una mentira

¿segura que quieres saber? ¿y si no es así? - pregunto el preocupado - nosotros...

nada cambiara entre nosotros - dije con voz suave - yo Te Amo y tu a mi, y sea cual sea la verdad no nos cambiara porque el Amor es la magia mas fuerte de este mundo

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo - tienes razón, mientras haya Amor nada nos separara

Sonreí un poco y lo bese, acto que el correspondió. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me apegaba mas el. Era cierto, lo amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo ya que este si es amor real.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella si estaba enojada - dijo Flora preocupada.

lo se - dije triste - me siento mal por eso

chicas - escuche la voz de Sean llamarnos.

¿que paso? - pregunto Tecna curiosa. Vi a todos los estudiantes reunidos en la entrada de Alfea.

vengan, es importante - dijo él así que nos acercamos a él para saber que estaba pasando - va a iniciar el ataque a Fontana Roja

¿que? - dijimos sorprendidas.

cuando el sol se esconda iremos a pelear contra esos animales - dijo Alister enojado - uno de esos ha traspasado las reglas y ha salido con una de nosotros merece la muerte

wow, alto Stella es inocente - dije enseguida.

lo sabemos - dijo Sean - puede que el haya hecho algo para que ella aceptara salir con el

yo creo que ambos se aman en realidad - dijo Musa enseguida.

eso no puede ser - dijo una Vampira molesta - lo que hay es odio, y si hay amor no es real... los Hombres Lobos son unos carroñeros mentirosos y caníbales ¿creen que enserio puedan amar? no lo creo

es verdad pero... - dijo Layla preocupada. Lo cierto es que a pesar de odiar a los Hombres Lobos lo estábamos defendiendo por Stella, a todas no había hecho sentir mal el ver como lloraba por él y creo que tal vez... tan solo tal vez nos equivocamos con ellos.

el sol se ocultara en pocas horas y la pelea iniciara - dijo Sean enojado - ¿están con nosotros o no?

Nos miramos preocupadas. Yo no sabía que responder porque estaba confundida con todo lo que esta pasando y al parecer las chicas estaba igual, incluso Flora.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

es increíble - dijo Stella sorprendida mientras cerraba el libro - todo es... sorprendente

si - dije de igual manera - y pensar que esto ha comenzado por una cosa tan estúpida como esa

si... - asintió lentamente y miro hacía la ventana - Dios, el sol se esta terminando de ocultar

la guerra comenzara pronto - dije preocupado - hay que hacer algo

iremos a Fontana Roja - dijo ella decidida.

¿estas loca? es peligroso para ti - dije levantándome de la cama para mirarla preocupado.

Brandon los Vampiros están a medio camino y hay que ir a evitarlo - dijo ella con decisión - sabemos la verdad y esto es lo único que detendrá la guerra

aun así - dije preocupado.

olvídate de lo que me pueda pasar - dijo Stella enseguida - hay que detener esto

bien pero si alguno te hace daño sea quien sea lo mato sin previo aviso - dije apretándote los puños.

que tierno eres Wolfy - dijo pasando una mano por detrás de mi oreja y rascando mientras yo sentía cierto placer.

no te detengas - dije cerrando los ojos.

lo siento, pero hay que irnos - dijo ella deteniéndose mientras yo la miraba triste - vamos Wolfy, hay un largo camino que correr

si - dije sonriendo. Salí de de la habitación con Stella topandonos con la peor Vampira de todas, Griselda. Stella me tomo de la mano y se coloco delante de mi mientras miraba a Griselda con firmeza. La Vampira no dijo nada solo se movió a un lado dejándonos pasar. Así que con ella fuera del camino Stella y corrimos a todo lo que nos daban los pies. Íbamos a mitad de camino y parecía que no íbamos a llegar nunca así que aproveche la Luna Llena que estaba saliendo para transformarme en un Hombre Lobo completo y llevarme a Stella en la espalda mientras corría en cuatro patas.

Wolfy mas rápido - dijo ella - oh no llegaremos

Me fije que había un atajo pero requería un largo salto y peligroso. Era nuestra única opción para llegar a tiempo era saltar por ese camino así que me dirigí a el lo mas rápido posible.

no Brandon - dijo Stella preocupada y asustada - no lo... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Grito asustada luego de que había saltado. Para mi suerte caí en las cuatro patas y seguí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía. No tenía tiempo que perder ya que la guerra iba a comenzar en pocos segundos. Podía ver el camino cortado pero no estaba preocupado ya que abajo estaba Fontana Roja, sip, eran diez metros de altura y era lo que tenía que saltar pero no sabía que podía pasar pero igual decidí arriesgarme.

Caía los diez metros con Stella gritando nuevamente. Luego sentí algo agarrarme de los hombros y al mirar arriba pude ver a Stella con unas alas de murciélago intento que el golpe fuera menos lento.

Ahí... - dije apuntando al frente de la escuela donde estaban los Vampiros a un lado y los Hombres Lobos a otro lado.

¡ALTO! - grito Stella bajando al suelo antes de que ambos bandos entren en pelea. Me transforme en un Hombre Lobo medio y mire a ambos mandos que estaban enojados.

ustedes no se metan, esta guerra va continuar lo quieran o no - dijo Sky enojado - ya es hora que nosotros reclamemos nuestros derechos

olvídense de eso, ustedes merecen la muerte - dijo una Vampira enojada.

¡BASTA! grito enojada Stella - ¿¡NO LO VEN!? Pelean sin saber la razón por la que estamos en guerra...

claro que lo sabemos - dijo una Mujer Loba enojada - ustedes los Vampiros mataron a uno de nosotros traicionándolo

eso no fue lo que paso - dije molesto - Alfea y Fontana Roja, ambas escuelas solo han dicho mentiras sobre lo que en realidad paso

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Timmy serio.

A todos nos han contado dos historias diferentes que si lo piensan bien son iguales a la vez - dijo Stella con firmeza - a nosotros los vampiros nos contaron que en una noche de Halloween los Hombres Lobos aprovecharon una Luna Llena para atacarnos tras pensar que el Conde Ross había matado a uno de los suyos por que el Hombre Lobo a quien mato había atacado a su esposa sin razón, fue por eso que el Conde Ross es uno de los vampiros mas famosos... por cobrar justicia ante esas bestias

y a nosotros nos dijeron otra historia que es casi igual, nos dijeron que Rother, el mayor Hombre Lobo, había visto al Conde Ross matar a su novia luego de habersele insinuado de otra manera. Rother enojado por lo que había hecho se había agarrado a pelea con Ross clavandole una estaca en el corazón por lo que los Vampiros tomaron venganza... - dije con firmeza - son dos historias diferentes como también iguales

la historia de nosotros es real - dijo él ex de Stella cosa que me enojo bastante - Ross tenía toda la razón en matar a ese tal Rother

¡No fue así! - dijo Stella elevando la voz - yo conozco la historia, estaba en los archivos prohibidos

¿entraste en los archivos prohibidos? - pregunto Sean sorprendiendo - ¿tu fuiste a la biblioteca?

si, si lo hice - dijo Stella - pero esa no es la cosa importante

Vi que Faragonda se acercaba corriendo junto con las amigas de Stella así que la tome de la mano por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Me di la vuelta y vi a Saladino con Codatorta quien estaba preparado para la batalla.

lo que en realidad sucedió fue otra cosa totalmente diferente como a la vez igual - dijo Stella con firmeza - hace miles de años, muchos miles los Hombres Lobos, Vampiros, Vampiras y Mujeres Lobas convivían en armonía.. eran amigos, mejores amigos a decir verdad pero había alguien que odiaba esta amistad, un cazador... Este hombre les dijo a Ross y a Rother ambas historias que son mentiras para que ambos entraran en pelea a muerte. Cada uno les dijo a sus manadas lo que había sucedido y que si morían cobraran venganza... fue así como comenzó la guerra. Ambos peleaban con fuerza pero hubo alguien, una criatura que los detuvo antes de irse hasta la muerte y le explico la verdad... ambos se habían disculpado por desconfiar y volvieron las cosas a la normalidad pero el cazador apareció y les disparo a ambos en el corazón... luego los hizo parecer algo diferente para que los bandos creyeran en esas historias y les dio un final de mentira...

Todos guardaban silencio ya que esto si era algo sorprendente. Mire a los Hombres Lobos y las Mujeres Lobas con decisión - las historias que nos han contado han sido mentiras, y muchos de nuestros maestros lo sabían pero aun así decidieron mentirnos para que nosotros no ataquemos a los humanos pero si no atacamos a los humanos... ¿por que tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros cuando la culpa la tiene uno de ellos? tampoco digo que hay que acabar con ellos pero si con esta pelea - mire a Stella y la bese en la frente - se acabo, no podemos seguir así - mire nuevamente a los hombres lobos - no tenemos la culpa ni ellos tampoco...

Los Vampiros se miraron entre si y asintieron, lo mismo paso con los Hombres Lobos. Se dieron un abrazo reconciliador y Stella me abrazo feliz a mi.

bien hecho Wolfy - dijo sonriendo emocionada por que habíamos logrado detener esta guerra.

no, tu lo hiciste - dije sonriendo - de no se por ti esta guerra abría continuado

ambos - dijo sonriendo. Se inclino hacia arriba para poder besarme pero alguien se aclaro la garganta e hizo que se alejara. Mire a quien había aclarado su garganta y vi a Faragonda con las amigas de Stella que estaban sonriendo.

parece que la pelea ha terminado - dijo Faragonda tranquila - Stella...

siento haber entrado al archivo prohibido - dijo Stella interrumpiéndola.

esta bien, no importa ya que esperaba a que lo hicieras - dijo Faragonda.

¿por qué nos mintieron? - pregunto Stella.

hace años decidimos acabar con la guerra pero no funciono - escuche la voz de Saladino así que gire mi cabeza y lo vi acercarse - por lo que Faragonda y yo decididos crear la ley en que las manadas no podían acercase, pensamos que era para bien y que algún día llegaría una pareja lo bastante fuerte como para romper las reglas y detener esta regla, es por eso que decidimos mantener la mentira

¿entonces por qué no me lo dijo cuando le pregunte? - pregunto mi Vampira cruzándose de brazos molesta.

porque si lo habría hecho no me habrías escuchado aun cuando querías saber la verdad - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - lo habrías considerado otra lección de historia antigua

si es verdad - admitió Stella - así que... fue por eso que Barbatea no me detuvo a fuerza y fue por eso que la puerta estaba abierta

así es - asintió Faragonda - creo que ahora que la guerra ha terminado es bueno quitar las reglas

pienso lo mismo - dio Saladino - ahora Hombres Lobos y Vampiros convivirán como hace cientos de siglos atrás

Stella me abrazo por la cintura y Faragonda con Saladino se alejaron dejándonos solos con las amigas de Stella. Me sentí un poco nervioso pero no iba a dejar que me separan de Stella de nuevo.

creo Brandon que te debemos una disculpa - dijo Bloom tranquila - te juzgamos sin saber quien eras en realidad por una mentira que nos dijeron, ¿nos disculpas?

esta bien, y no se preocupen lo entiendo - dije sonriendo.

me sorprende lo que has hecho Stella - dijo Flora sonriendo - enserio

a mi me sorprende que supiera quien era el Conde Ross - dijo Musa incrédula - ¿por qué no respondiste esa pregunta en clases?

porque recién me entere - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - enserio no sabía quien era

Stella sentimos lo que paso - dijo Layla.

y yo lamento lo de... ya sabes - dijo Bloom mientras yo la miraba confundido.

no se preocupen - dijo ella sonriendo - todo esta en orden

Tecna mira ese chico - dijo Musa a la chica de cabello color fucsia, era la última que me faltaba por saber su nombre - perfecto para ti

sh... - dijo la joven.

Tome a Stella de la mano y me aleje un poco dejando a sus amigas hablar de los Hombres Lobos. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo fuertemente - Te Amo Wolfy...

también yo - dije sonriendo - y me encanta el apodo ¿te lo dije?

Ella se rió un poco y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos - cientos y miles de veces

La bese en los labios y ella correspondió tranquilamente. La apegué un poco mas a mi mientras la besaba aun. Un poco antes de separarse por completo de mi pude sentir los colmillos de Stella mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior cosa que me encanto demasiado. La guerra por fin había terminado y ahora todo volvería a ser como hace miles de años atrás.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me senté en la cama. No podía ver muy bien aun pero en cuanto mi vista se aclaro pude ver que me encontraba en la habitación de Brandon, en la casa de sus padres y él dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y lleve mi mano derecha a mi vientre el cual estaba algo abultado por lo que al bajar la vista me di cuenta de que si estaba embarazada.

fue un sueño - dije sonriendo - un loco sueño... debo dejar de comer cosas dulces antes de dormir, aunque me veo increíble como Vampira... y el negro con el morado oscuro si me vienen...

Me reí un poco y mire a Brandon dormir tranquilamente. Pude sentir un golpecito en mi vientre y sonreí emocionada, era la bebé nuevamente - que linda... - dije sonriendo. Luego mire a Brandon y lo bese en la mejilla sin despertarlo - Te Quiero Wolfy

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el muy atrasado capitulo de Halloween pero bueno peor es nada kasjskaj. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque a mi me si :D

**Próximamente: Comienza el tercer trimestre **

creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - es mejor armar la habitación

¿estas seguro que sabes como hacerlo? - pregunto Stella mirando a Brandon armar la cuna.

oye te ves algo cansada - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿son ojeras?

la bebé no deja de dar pataditas por las noches - dijo Stella cansada - no me deja dormir

la princesita de papá - dijo Brandon besando el vientre de Stella - ¿por qué no deja dormir a mamá?

creo que ya hay que pensar en un nombre pronto - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Aylin - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza - yo digo que ese

no... - dijeron Stella y Brandon al unisonó.

¡Auch! - grito Brandon soltando el martillo de golpe.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

habrá que vendar - dijo una enfermera - ¿como paso?

me gusta ese nombre - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon - ¿tu que dices?

me encanta - dijo Brandon sonriendo - esta decidido entonces

Te Amo Pequeñita - dijo Stella sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- Suta Karaii: Hola! jeje que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior y que te hayas reído con lo que paso con los Especialistas y la habitación de la pequeña, en realidad quería reír un poco por eso hice esa escena jajaja. Cierto jamas faltas a un review :D y tienes razón, me gusta porque me encanta saber su opinión de los capítulos si les gusta o no :D Nos vemos luego bye :D

- tamaye1999: Aquí tienes el capitulo de Halloween y como ves es de S&B :D. La verdad es que cuando te gusta lo que haces es fácil para ti hacerlo y no parece una carga por lo que no es para morirse kasjskja. Que bueno que pienses eso de mis fics. Sangriento no creo, traicionero no tanto, amoroso ¡BASTANTE! ksjkasj ;D

- Guest: ¿Gbf? ¿eso que significa? sakjsakj

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otra :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Comienza el Tercer Trimestre

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 11:

Comienza el Tercer Trimestre

.: Brandon :.

Estaba con todos, menos una, tomando desayuno como todas las mañanas. Teníamos un extraño fenómeno climatologico hoy ya que estaba nevando y ayer estuvo soleado, pero no creo que vaya a dejar de nevar por varios días. La verdad estábamos agosto por lo que era normal ya que aun era invierno. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar por una llamada y al contestar me di cuenta de que era la Doctora que veía a Stella, me dijo que iba a cancelar por causa de la nieve.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky.

cancelaron la cita de Stella por la nieve - dije tranquilo.

¿que no había ido ya? - pregunto Musa.

a la del segundo trimestre - respondí tranquilo - tiene una ahora en agosto y otra en octubre que es la última por ser el último mes

solo quedan tres meses - dijo Flora emocionada - ya no puedo esperar mas

no eres la única - dijo Tecna sonriendo - pero supongo que Stella es las emocionada

bueno ella... - intente decir nervioso - estaba algo molesta a decir verdad

¿que paso? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

bueno, ella... ha tenido unos cambios de humores leves - dije preocupado - nada como en el primer trimestre pero si ha estado molesta últimamente principalmente por las noches

eso no suena a nada bueno - dijo Timmy preocupado.

no tienes ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza - solo son mal humores nada mas pero ha estado muy molesta desde que comenzó el mes

espero Brandon que no hables de mi - escuche la voz de Stella. Me di la vuelta y la mire un poco nervioso - bueno yo...

da igual - dijo ella algo cansada. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de Musa.

oye te ves algo cansada - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿son ojeras?

si, no lo vuelvas a decir - dijo Stella molesta y cansada.

¿que paso? - pregunto Layla.

la bebé no deja de dar pataditas por las noches - dijo Stella cansada - no me deja dormir

creí que te encantaba - dijo Musa sonriendo.

lo hacía pero ahora me molesta un poco - dijo Stella - estoy demasiado cansada y no puedo descansar porque la bebita no me deja

igualita a su madre - dijo Bloom riendo - no te ofendas

no me ofendo pero no se como sobreviviré de ahora en adelante - dijo Stella golpeando su frente con la mesa y sin levantarla siguió hablando - es horrible...

vamos Stella solo quedan tres meses nada mas - dijo Flora sonriendo - y no estas sola

no me refería a eso - dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza - la bebé va a llorar noche tras noche y no podre dormir, las ojeras van aumentar ¿y saben que no dormir le hace mal a mi piel? ¿lo saben verdad? además ¿y si no soy una buena madre? ¿que va a pasar entonces?

Las chicas abrieron las bocas y fruncieron el ceño extrañadas - vio una película anoche - les explique - trataba sobre una chica que estaba embarazada y dudaba sobre ser una buena madre, así fue durante las dos horas de la película

¿por qué dejaste que viera eso? - pregunto Riven molesto.

no fue mi culpa, ella creyó que seria buena idea y me quede dormido a la mitad de la película - me defendí tranquilo - oh Stella ¿como fue el final?

¡Pierde al bebé! - grito con mirando a todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Brandon! - me retaron todos molestos.

¿como dejas que vea esas cosas? - pregunto Sky molesto.

yo... yo no sabía eso - me defendí preocupado - Stella...

fue horrible - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - ella cayo por las escaleras y el bebé... hay Dios

Los chicos me dieron unas miradas molestas. Yo enserio no sabía como iba a terminar esa película, si lo hubiera sabido no abría dejado que ella la viera, además me quede dormido a la mitad, con mayor razón no sabía como terminaba.

oye Stella tu sabes que eso no te sucederá ¿verdad? - pregunte nervioso.

si - dijo volviendo a golpear su frente con la mesa.

que bien - dije sonriendo - mira solo fue una película, y no tiene nada que ver contigo, no perderás a la pequeña y mucho menos serás una mala madre

¿como estas tan seguro? - pregunto mirándome algo triste.

porque te conozco - la bese en la mejilla - y se que no pasara

Ella me miro mas alegre y asintió, luego miro a los demás que le asentían sonriendo. Luego le quito la taza de chocolate a Musa y bebió tranquila. Era mejor verla sonreír que verla enojada. Bloom se levanto del asiento y le trajo otra taza a Musa ya que Stella se había tomado la suya.

gracias - dijo Musa sonriendo - no era necesario

por nada - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? - pregunte sonriendo - es mejor armar la habitación

si ha pasado un tiempo - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa - ¿pero hay que armarla ahora? no es como si la pequeña fuera a nacer hoy

yo haré, no es como si _tu_ fueses a ayudar - dije riendo un poco mientras ella negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía tranquila. Hace un tiempo atrás, el día después de la cena familiar que tuvimos hable con Stella y pensamos en armar la habitación luego de unos meses ya que aun falta un poco para que la bebé nazca.

esta bien, solo no destroces la habitación - dijo riendo.

no lo haré - dije sonriendo. Escuche la puerta ser golpeada y Flora fue a abrir. Me preguntaba quien podía salir a la calle con esta nevada y mi respuesta la obtuve cuando vi a la persona que había golpeado, Roxy que venía con Dia.

hola chicas... y chicos - dijo sacudiendo su chaqueta que tenía algo de nieve.

hola - saludamos todos.

hola Stella, ¿como esta mi pequeñita sobrinita? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo con emoción Roxy hace un tiempo, unos meses a decir verdad, que se había encariñado con la bebé, demasiado.

bien - dijo Stella antes de volver a beber el chocolate caliente.

¿quieres chocolate? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - has de tener frío

no, pero gracias - dijo Roxy sonriendo - chicas, esta nevando y es increíble opino que hagamos una guerra de bolas de nieve... hay que salir, no podemos dejar pasar este super día

es verdad - dijo Dia sonriendo - vimos a varios chicos y chicas jugando con la nieve

no parece una mala idea - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿por cierto y las Pixies? - pregunto Roxy buscándolas con la mirada.

en la habitación de invitados, es oficial se han tomado la habitación - dijo Layla riendo.

iré con ellas - dijo Dia.

yo iré a ordenar las cosas para la habitación de la pequeña - dije levantándome tranquilamente.

iré contigo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba con Brandon en la habitación de la pequeña. Aun me sentía un poco cansada y por eso mismo, además del embarazo, Brandon me pidio que solo viera, él haría todo. Estaba sentada en el suelo en forma de meditación mirando a Brandon que estaba sentado en el suelo de igual manera que yo mientras miraba las instrucciones de la cuna para poder armarla.

¿estas seguro que sabes como hacerlo? - pregunte mirando como tomaba unas partes de la cuna y un martillo.

¿que tan difícil puede ser? - pregunto el despreocupado.

¿no dijiste lo mismo de arreglar la habitación con los chicos? - pregunte riendo.

no - dijo enseguida mirándome tranquilo.

pues eso pareció - dije riendo.

tu solo estate tranquilita y observa como yo armo la cuna - dijo Brandon levantándose del suelo.

Di un bostezo y luego volví a mirar a Brandon que estaba martillando no se que - ¿no crees que deberías descansar?

no, si duermo ahora no podré hacerlo de noche - dije tranquila.

pero no puedes estar así todo el día - dijo el preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi - mejor ve a dormir

estoy bien, prefiero ver como el hombre arma la cuna de su hija - dije sonriendo.

el hombre te dejara con la boca abierta - dijo el riendo antes de darme un beso fugaz en los labios.

ten cuidado - dije viendo como empezaba a martillar.

Stella no hay de que preocuparte, esto es aprueba de tontos - dijo riendo mientras me miraba - ¡AUCH!

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada. Me levante del suelo y camine hasta él, Brandon dejo caer el martillo mientras cubría su mano izquierda con la derecha y hacía una mueca de dolor.

si, si - dijo cerrando los ojos adolorido.

aprueba de tontos ¿eh? - pregunte molesta - déjame ver

Me mostró su mano y pude ver que estaba roja, se martillado muy fuerte y a juzgar por su rostro era demasiado malo, además de que se veía algo hinchada cosa que me preocupo aun mas. Mire a Brandon y fronte un poco su mano pero solo hizo que le doliera mas.

vamos a que te revisen - dije preocupada.

no, esta bien solo un poco de hielo y estará bien - dijo él con la mueca de dolor.

Brandon, iremos a que te la vean - dije con firmeza - tienes hinchado y puede ser algo malo

no, no es nada malo - dijo él intentando parecer tranquilo - au.. au... duele...

¿enserio no quieres ir? - pregunte algo molesta.

bien vamos - dijo adolorido.

le pediré a alguien que nos lleven - dije saliendo con el de la habitación. Me dirigí abajo y pude ver a todos aun abajo, pensé que estaban afuera. Quería conducir yo pero aun no tenía mi licencia por lo que estaba obligada a decirle a alguien, lo que me preocupaba era que las calles estaban con nieve por lo que iba a ser peligroso conducir.

necesito que alguien maneje - dije preocupada.

no se puede - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - prohibieron conducir con la nevada, ¿donde quieres ir?

al hospital - dije torciendo los labios - el hombre aquí se martillo la mano y además de estar hinchado podría estar quebrada

no me golpee tan fuerte - dijo Brandon mientras yo le daba una mirada de "¿enserio?" - ok si, fue fuerte

olvídalo manejar es imposible - dijo Riven negando la cabeza - ¿como te...?

no quieres saber - dijo negando con la cabeza.

vamos caminando - dijo Brandon con voz adolorida - Dios, espero que no este rota

yo voy con ustedes - dijo Nabu sonriendo - sera divertido ver como esta rota

¡Oye...! - dijo Brandon un poco molesto.

solo vamos... - dije sacando las llaves de la casa.

Stella mejor quédate - dijo Bloom preocupada - ellos pueden ir solos

pero... - intente decir.

deja que vaya, es mejor a que se quede aquí preocupada - dijo Flora sonriendo - pero que alguien mas vaya, por si acaso digo yo

entonces voy yo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

bien - dije sonriendo - vamos

ay Dios, mi pobre manita - se quejo Brandon.

.: Bloom :.

Fui con Brandon, Stella y Nabu, que solo iba porque estaba aburrido en casa, al hospital para que le revisaran la mano a Brandon. Honestamente estaba un poco mas preocupada por Stella, no me gustaba que saliera mucho por lo del embarazo en especial ahora que esta la media nevada, la pronosticaron para todo el mes y probablemente puede haber una tormenta lo que lo hacía mas peligroso, también estaba preocupada por Brandon pero no era tanto ya que supongo que su mano estará bien.

Me acerque junto con Nabu a Brandon y a Stella que hablaban con la enfermera. Me sorprendía un poco que el hospital estuviera abierto pero supongo que es normal por lo de la nevada.

¿esta rota? - pregunte preocupada.

no lo creo - dijo la enfermera tocando la mano de Brandon para revisarla mientras Stella le daba una mirada celosa y algo molesta lo que me daba un poco de risa - puede estar inflamada

¿entonces? - pregunto Nabu intentando aguantar la risa por el rostro celoso de Stella.

habrá que vendar - dijo la enfermera tranquila - ¿como paso?

ah... fue... bueno... yo... - Brandon estaba nervioso y no decía nada. Miro a Stella que solo le dio una mirada molesta y se cruzo de brazos - estaba... martillando cuando sin querer me golpe fuerte la mano

eso es aprueba de tontos - dijo Nabu riendo.

que curioso, Brandon... ¿no dijiste lo mismo? - pregunto Stella molesta.

Stella... - dijo Brandon dientes algo avergonzado.

esta bien, ve a habitación de allí, te haré una ecografía y luego vendaremos - dijo la enfermera antes de irse a quien sabe donde.

oh no... - dijo Stella celosa - ni sueñes que irás con ella

tu ve, no le hagas caso - dije negando con la cabeza.

oye... - dijo Stella molesta - ¿no viste como lo miraba? olvídalo

Stella... - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿por qué piensas...?

solo no quiero que estés con ella - dijo Stella molesta - esa enfermera se trae algo entre manos

tienen que curar su mano - dijo Nabu riendo - no te preocupes, yo voy con él y tu te quedas con Bloom aquí

¿por qué mejor no voy yo con él? - pregunto Stella negándose a dejar ir a Brandon con esa enfermera.

porque podría ser peligroso para ella - susurre preocupada - Stella es solo una enfermera, su trabajo es curar las heridas así que no te preocupes

aun pienso que no es buena idea - dijo molesta.

solo ve - dije a Brandon tranquila - yo me encargo de la chica celosa

yo no estoy celosa - dijo dando un golpe con el pie fuerte en el suelo - les juro que esa mujer trama algo

Brandon y Nabu fueron con la enfermera y yo me quede con Stella en la sala de espera. Ella se sentó de brazos y piernas cruzadas además de tener una expresión molesta en su rostro. Me senté a su lado y la mire tranquila con una sonrisa.

vamos Stella - le dije para tranquilizarla - no pasara nada

tu no lo sabes - dijo molesta.

si, si lo se - dije sonriendo - Brandon solo te ama a ti, eso lo se como también se que sería incapaz de dejarte

ay no me metas ideas es la cabeza - dijo preocupada.

¿que te sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, debe ser esa estúpida película que me puso sensible - dijo ella mirando las palmas de sus manos que ahora estaban en su regazo.

solo fue una película - dije sonriendo tranquila - nada de eso te pasara, ya no te preocupes

no lo se - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello - tal vez tengas razón, pero no deja de pensar en esa tonta película

todo va a estar bien - dije abrazándola - nos tienes a todos contigo, en especial Brandon

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

oh que lindo abrazo de chicas - escuche la voz de Nabu.

querrás decir hermanas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo también - ahora y siempre, ¿como les fue?

Brandon me mostró su mano vendada - por un mes

significa que tendremos que esperar un mes para armar la habitación - dijo Stella sonriendo mas tranquila.

olvídalo, dije que lo haría ahora y así sera - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

te dijeron que no la ocuparas mucho - dijo Nabu - mejor lo hacemos nosotros

¡No! - dijimos Stella y yo al unisono.

¿por qué? - pregunto confundido.

sin ofender pero destruyeron la habitación por completo - dije preocupada - no importa que después lo hayan arreglado

esta bien - dijo Nabu rendido.

Volvimos a casa de la misma manera que vinimos, caminando. Al entrar no pude ver a nadie así que supuse que estaban en el jardín trasero jugando con la nieve. Mire a Stella que estaba preocupada por la mano de Brandon, estaba en una conversación con él hablando sobre la cuna. Ella no quería que Brandon la armara hasta que estuviera bien pero él si quería hacerlo.

Me reí un poco y los deje de lado para ir a buscar a los chicos afuera pero vi una nota en la mesa. Era de Flora y decía que habían salido a dar un paseo, no nos debemos preocupar porque estarían bien. La verdad es que aun así me preocupe un poco por la supuesta tormenta que caería pero hasta ahora no había señal de eso.

no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado - dijo Nabu sirviéndose un poco de bebida.

fuimos al hospital - dije tranquila - aquí aburridos y con nieve afuera es normal que quieran salir

yo tengo sueño - dijo Stella bostezando un poco.

ve a dormir - dije tranquila.

no - negó con la cabeza - si hago no dormiré a la noche y mañana estaré igual que hoy

pero no puedes tener el sueño cambiado - dijo Nabu - te hará mal

ya lo se, pero... ay no - dijo con voz baja - hay esta de nuevo

Brandon sonrió y coloco una mano en el vientre de Stella - la princesita de papá - beso su vientre mientras lo mirábamos tiernamente - ¿por qué no dejas dormir a mamá?

mamá quiere dormir - dijo Stella haciendo un puchero gracioso.

pienso que deberías ir a dormir ahora - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

no podre dormir a la noche - dijo negando con la cabeza - y otra vez estaré despierta viendo películas

mejor mantente despierta - asintiendo con la cabeza. Me senté frente a Brandon y a Stella que estaban en el sofá de enfrente.

creo que ya hay que pensar en un nombre pronto - cambio de tema Stella sonriendo.

Aylin - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza - yo digo que ese

no... - dijeron Stella y Brandon al unisonó.

es bonito - dije sonriendo.

no me gusta - negó con la cabeza Stella.

Anna - dijo Brandon sonriendo pero Stella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza - ¿no...? tampoco

ohh sera difícil - dijo ella molesta.

ya aparecerá uno - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios.

ah, amigo ahora no - se quejo Nabu - Layla no esta aquí

es verdad, Sky tampoco - dije algo molesta por que ellos se habían ido dejándonos aquí y estos dos no se despegaban.

Después de eso estuvimos en silenció sin hacer nada productivo. Nabu se creía Picasso ya que estaba dibujando un canasto que contenía frutas, yo estaba mirando una revista de modas de Stella quien estaba jugando con sus manos entrelazadas girando los pulgares, y por último Brandon que estaba revisando el libro de nombres para la bebé.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a los demás entrando entre risas. Los mire sonriendo y deje la reviste sobre la mesa de centro para luego acercarme a Sky dándole un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

¿como les fue? - pregunto sonriendo.

alguien tendrá la mano vendada por un mes - respondí sonriendo - ¿donde fueron?

Roxy nos contó que en el parque estaban haciendo unos juegos con la nieve - respondió él sonriendo - fuimos un rato

vaya rato - dijo Nabu acercándose a Layla - nos dejaron mas de una hora solos

¿de que reclamas? estuviste muy concentrado dibujando - dijo Stella sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos.

sh, ellos no lo saben - dijo en un susurro Nabu.

oh, este es perfecto - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

haber dime - dijo Stella dejando lo que hacía y mirándolo.

Victoria - dijo sonriendo.

no me gusta - dijo Stella

si... a mi tampoco - lanzo el libro Brandon - voy a armar la cuna

ten cuidado - dijimos Nabu, Stella y yo riendo al recordar como se había lastimado - no es aprueba de tontos al parecer

oh cállense - dijo molesto mientras subía las escaleras. Nosotros seguimos riendo ante la mirada confundida de todos.

entonces, ya están pensando nuevamente en un nombre - dijo Layla sonriendo.

si - sonrió Stella.

y yo di una idea pero no les gusto - dijo Nabu torciendo los labios.

creo que no deberías ayudar en eso - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - es lindo pero son ellos quienes deben decidir

solo intentaba ayudar - dijo Nabu encogiéndose de hombros.

Iba a decir algo también pero un ruido proveniente de arriba se escucho fuertemente. Mire a Stella que estaba preocupada ya que seguro fue Brandon. Se levanto del sillón y fue a ver que había pasado. Yo mire a los demás preocupados esperando para ver si iba a ver como se encontraba o no pero al poco tiempo después apareció Stella diciendo que no había sido nada y no había que preocuparse.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

termine - dije después de dos horas al terminar de armar la cuna.

bien, casi ni te demoraste - se burlo un poco Stella.

¿te diviertes? - pregunte mirándola. Estaba sentada en un puff rosado claro buscando un nombre para la pequeña.

un poco - dijo sin quitar la vista del libro - esto es aburrido no encuentro nada

bueno dejando eso de lado vamos a poner los muebles - dije sonriendo.

¿ahora? - pregunto ella mirándome - no quiero

oye, yo moveré y tu me dirás donde pero no exageres por favor - dije sonriendo - ¿esta bien?

como digas - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se levanto del puff y comenzó a apuntarme donde debería colocar las cosas. Eran demasiadas y ordenar todo esto llevo mas tiempo de lo que creí, eran las ocho mas o menos y recién estábamos terminando.

mmm... no, no me gusta - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza mirando un esquinero - me pregunto porque lo compre

y yo porque compraste todo esto - dije cansado - ¿donde lo quieres?

allí - apunto a otro lugar.

Después de una hora mas termine de acomodar todas las cosas que Stella me había dicho. Me pare en la entrada de la habitación y sonreí al como había quedado la habitación. Estaba pintada de rosado claro, el piso es una alfombra color crema, a un lado mas bien al lado izquierdo cerca de la cuna estaba el citofono que Timmy arreglo. La cuna estaba al lado izquierdo pero no pegada a la pared, al lado derecho estaban los muebles. En la entrada al lado derecho, justo en la esquina, estaba el esquinero con algunas cosas. Bajo la ventana Stella coloco un mueble largo que llegaba hasta la altura de la rodilla, estaba lleno de muñequitos, muchos peluches que Stella había comprado y francamente era muy lindo. Habían tres puff a un lado de la habitación con colores suaves y otros juguetes también en el suelo cerca de los puff.

quedo increíble - dije sonriendo.

si, solo falta una cosa - dijo sacando el móvil de una caja - hay que ponerlo

¿lo harás tu? - pregunte sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo. Termino de colocar el móvil y me sonrió abrazándome.

Después de terminar con esto fui a la habitación de Stella por una ducha y luego iba a ir por algo de chocolate caliente. Salí de la ducha y sonreí al ver a Stella dormida en la cama, a su lado estaba el libro de nombres para bebé. Me coloque ropa rápidamente y luego me acerque a la cama apoyándome un poco en las manos para inclinarme y besar a Stella en la mejilla, luego tome el libro y lo abrí.

¿Brandon...? - pregunto Stella despertando.

Hice un sonido repetido para que volviera a dormir ya que mi intensión no era despertarla - vuelve a dormir Cariño

no, ya estoy despierta - dijo sentándose.

lo siento - dije en voz baja sentándome frente a ella - ¿segura que no quieres volver a dormir?

segura - dijo sonriendo un poco cansada - quiero dormir mas tarde

bueno, iré abajo por algo de chocolate ¿quieres? - pregunte sonriendo.

no - dijo negando con la cabeza luego abrió los ojos alarmada cosa que me preocupo un poco - teníamos la cita medica

oh es eso - dije mas tranquilo - olvide decírtelo, la cancelaron por nevada

ya veo - dijo con voz baja.

bien, iré abajo - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

solo quedan tres meses, solo tres meses mas - dijo Akane sonriendo.

no pienso esperar tres meses para que me saces de esta horrenda celda - dijo Liam apretando los barrotes de su celda molesto - deberías de sacarnos ahora

si te saco ahora enviaran a alguien para buscarlos, no podremos llevar acabo el plan - dijo Akane seria.

te luciste con eso - dijo Nigel sonriendo al ver al guardia noqueado - tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso

no, olvídalo - dijo Akane mirándolo - ahora presten atención, una vez que la bebé haya nacido los liberare

¿por qué es tan importante esta bebé? - pregunto Alejandro tranquilo.

esa niña me quito mis poderes transformándolos en luz, los escondió - dijo Akane seria - siento que esa bebé los debe de tener

eso sería imposible - dijo Thomas - la bebé no ha nacido y no puede darle tus poderes aunque sean luz porque desde que la bebé esta en su vientre parte de la energía de Stella se convierte en los poderes de la pequeña

es verdad - dijo Alejandro tranquilo nuevamente - además no dijiste que había quedado embarazada ese mismo día, ella no lo supo hasta tiempo después por lo que si es imposible

no tienes maneras de saber que es verdad - apoyo Nigel.

¿y que hay de su energía? - pregunto Liam - se puede sentir la energía del bebé cuando es demasiado fuerte

es igual, Stella impidió que yo lograra mi cometido por lo que ahora yo le quitare lo que mas ama - dijo Akane seria - ese bebé sera mio

Los cuatro magos la miraron seria. Akane les dijo que los liberaría a cambio de su ayuda para recuperar sus poderes que sospecha que se encuentran escondidos con la pequeña que Stella estaba esperando. Ellos sabían que probablemente no era verdad ya que era imposible saber si los poderes que tendrá la bebé son de ella o simplemente de la pequeña. Akane había mantenido a Stella en constante vigilancia por lo que esta al tanto de cada cosa y hace o le sucede.

¿que hay de Andrew? - pregunto Thomas después de tanto silencio.

no hay porque preocuparse por el - dijo Akane despreocupada - esta donde quiere estar

¿es verdad que encontraron su cuerpo? - pregunto Liam serio.

si, lo han encontrado - sonrió Akane - pero dejando eso de lado, ¿en verdad piensan ayudar? es la última vez que pregunto

yo si, principalmente por venganza contra ese nerd - dijo Liam molesto - esos Especialistas nos ganaron en batalla a nosotros. Somos magos poderosos y nos dejamos vencer por tontos con espadas, es inaceptable

apoyo eso - dijo Thomas serio - si te ayudas no va a ser por que queramos, solo por venganza

no era lo que quería oír pero lo esperaba - dijo Akane sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿ustedes?

ya que - dijo Nigel despreocupado.

también estoy de acuerdo - dijo Alejandro con su típica personalidad tranquila - igual quiero venganza

Akane escucho unos pasos provenir de las escaleras por lo que tuvo que desaparecer antes de que la encontraran. Los guardias miraron a los Magos de reojo esperando saber que había sucedido con quien debía encargarse de que no se salieran de sus celdas. Akane fue hasta la celda mas aislada y con mas seguridad, con algo de suerte y astucia logro entrar sin problemas.

supe que tienes un plan para recuperar tus poderes - dijo una voz masculina tranquila desde una de las celdas.

¿quien te lo ha dicho? - pregunto Akane seria mientras caminaba por un largo corredor hasta la celda mas lejana.

el viento lo rumorea - dijo la voz masculina conocida nuevamente - ¿que harás?

pienso en liberarte junto con los Magos esos - dijo Akane sin dejar de caminar - Stella esta esperando una niña, una niña que probablemente sea la portadora de mis poderes transformados en luz...

quieres a la bebé... ¿cuantos meses? - pregunto la voz nuevamente.

tres, quedan tres - dijo Akane parándose frente a la celda aunque no podía ver al prisionero ya que se escondía en la oscuridad.

¿solo tres? - pregunto con burla - entonces sera divertido, pero... ¿estas segura que es quien los tiene? puede ser que la misma Stella haya escondido los poderes en otro lugar que no sea la bebé

se puede sentir una gran energía provenir de ella, pocos se darían cuenta - dijo Akane - si no es la bebé, es Stella

entonces irás por el débil primero - dijo la voz tranquila.

la... sera niña - corrigió Akane tranquila - ¿ayudaras?

si, supongo que los Magos lo harán por venganza - dijo la voz tranquilo - ¿donde esta Andrew?

¿el viento no te lo dijo? - pregunto Akane en burla - su cuerpo fue hallado

osea que si esta muerto - dijo el hombre - es una pena

una pena grande - sonrió Akane - pero es lo de menos

¿Stella sabe lo que planeas? - pregunto él de nuevo.

a ciencia cierta no - respondió Akane despreocupada - yo solo quiero los poderes para volver al plan anterior

estas usando las gemas de poder - dijo el hombre serio - es así como has estado en contacto con magia desde entonces

eres muy inteligente - dijo Akane sonriendo - escucha, esta vez la batalla sera para final... ya no habrá vuelta atrás y el resultado de esto sera el que acabe con la pelea

el fin de la luz - dijo el hombre con un tono tranquilo pero parecía algo feliz - suena bien...

cuento contigo para acabar con la compañía de la luz de una vez por todas - dijo Akane sonriendo maliciosa.

siempre contaras conmigo - dijo el hombre saliendo de la oscuridad con una sonrisa en su rostro y tranquilo - es hora de que la compañía de la luz se acabe para siempre y la oscuridad gobierne con mano de hierro

entonces vendré por ti en tres meses después de que la bebé nazca para empezar a poner el plan en acción - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente - espero que disfrutes los últimos meses de tu encierro Athan porque pronto seras libre al igual que todos

ansió el día desde este momento - sonrió el Ángel Oscuro - nos veremos en tres meses

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

Los planes de Akane han sido un misterio por muchos años, y esta vez no sera la excepción. No se que es lo que trama pero no tengo ninguna duda de que podría estar relacionado con la bebé de Brandon y Stella. Se que debo advertirle a las chicas lo de Andrew pero no parece tan malo a una distancia ya que mientras el esta desaparecido las cosas han estado tranquilas, no hay ninguna señal que me diga lo contrario. Las chicas no han llamado para avisar sobre algo extraño y en caso de que así fuera ya le he pedido a Bloom que ella se haga cargo pero como supuse que ocurría ocurrió, las chicas también piensan ayudar.

Estaba en mi oficina mirando un viejo libro de hechizos. Tenía que buscar una forma de encontrar el cuerpo de Andrew enseguida y de saber que trama Akane pero no tenía pistas de nada. El cuerpo se había desvanecido lo que me indica que era una trampa y Akane sigue desaparecida, no hay ningún rastro de ella, lo pero de todo... es que tiene las gemas de poder consigo.

_Faragonda_ - apareció un holograma de Griffin en mi escritorio - _¿has tenido noticias sobre Akane?_

no y me temo lo peor - dije con seriedad.

_tal vez sea el momento de advertirle a tus chicas_ - dijo ella tranquila - _después de todo, son la nueva compañía de la luz y si no saben lo que sucede no podrán proteger Magix_

lo se - dije sería - pero les advertiré en el momento en que haya aparecido algo sobre Akane, no quiero decirles algo sin tener pistas de lo que pueda ocurrir

_bueno esa sera tu decisión_ - dijo Griffin tranquila - _me llegaron noticias de que uno de los guardias de las celdas de esos Magos estaba noqueado, no saben como paso y los Magos se negaron a hablar... se cree que ella pudo haber estado ahí_

sería muy extraño que dejara al guardia inconsciente antes de irse - comente extrañada - ella no haría eso

_tal vez sea su forma de decir que algo planea y no piensa darse por vencida - _dijo Griffin seria - _podría intentar algo con los Magos, quitarle los poderes o algo peor_

eso si seria un problema - dije preocupada - pero no puede quitarle los poderes porque ella no tiene los suyos y las gemas no la ayudaran

_entonces debe ser otra cosa _- dijo Griffin seria - _de todos modos han aumentado la seguridad en el templo_

¿que hay de Athan? ¿alguna pista de que ella lo haya ido a ver? - pregunte curiosa.

_hasta ahora no hay nada -_ dijo Griffin sonriendo -_ tal vez no hará nada con el_

tal vez - dije no tan convencida - aun así no podemos bajar la guardia por ningún motivo

_no lo haremos -_ negó con la cabeza Griffin -_ hablamos luego_

esta bien - dije antes de que el holograma desapareciera.

Suspire preocupada por lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. Stella le había perdonado la vida a Akane por bondad de su corazón, muchos esperaban a que Akane fuera destruida y además de esperar querían que sucediera así pero ella prefirió no hacerlo. Aun cuando hizo lo mejor para Akane, ella sigue planeando algo en contra de Stella eso es seguro.

espero estar equivocada - dije al aire preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

ya no puedo mas... - dije cansada - quiero dormir

son las dos de la tarde - dijo Timmy sorprendido - ¿no dormiste anoche?

si lo hice - dije triste - hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, luego la bebé me despertó con sus pataditas de nuevo

debe ser lindo que tu las sientas, digo colocar una mano nosotros en una cosa pero tu... - dijo Flora sonriendo dulcemente.

yo quiero dormir - dije cansada - no es que no me guste sentirlas, las amo pero... ¡QUIERO MIS HORAS DE SUEÑOS! - dije esto ultimo con un llanto falso.

ten - dijo Brandon entregándome el libro de nombres - no encuentro nada

horas de sueño faltantes, elegir un nombre, cansancio frecuente... no esto es un desastre - dije negando con la cabeza - no sobreviviré hasta el final

Abrí el libro y vi un nombre que me llamo la atención pero no era como para ponerle a la bebé - ¿que te parece Clara?

no que horror - negó con la cabeza Brandon.

¿Sofia? - pregunte mirando el libro.

no - volvió a negar Brandon. Volví a revisar la lista de nombres para una niña y no podía encontrar nada mejor, era demasiado difícil pensar en un nombre ya que iba a ser para toda la vida.

me pregunto como habrá elegido mi madre el mio - dije mirando los nombres - ¿Angelica?

no lo creo - dijo Brandon - tal vez fue mas fácil, digo la hija del sol y la luna seria la estrella, tu nombre esta en italiano

es verdad - dije mirando sin quitar la vista del libro - ¿que hay de ustedes?

casi igual - dijo Flora sonriendo - a mis padres les encanta las flores por eso me pusieron así

Musa es por las Musas de la Música - dijo Musa sonriendo - como mi madre era cantante supongo que es por eso

el mio es relacionado con la tecnología - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿se dan cuenta que nuestros nombres nos relacionan con nuestro planeta y gustos?

relacionado con el planeta y gusto - dije pensativa.

pues no se en que se parezca Bloom a Domino - dijo Bloom riendo.

Alice - dije mirando el libro.

¿Chimera? - pregunto Brandon.

¡NUNCA! - le grite molesta.

no, Chimera... - me mostró una foto de una de las revistas de moda proveniente de Solaria. Tome la revista y abrí los ojos sorprendida. El encabezado decía _"Desaparecida"._ No quiero sonar mala ni nada pero era estupendo, pero también malo. ¿Como es que estaba desparecida? es extraño que haya desaparecido pero ¿por qué?.

dice que esta desaparecida, Cassandra esta desesperada - dije luego de leer el texto - wow, lo ponen como un chisme cuando es una noticia de primera

¿como que desaparecida? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

eso dice - dije mirando el texto - vaya, jamas pensé que esto pasaría algún día

¿estas bien? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunte confundida.

porque ella casi fue tu hermana - dijo Layla - pudo haber sido tu hermana

hermanastra - corregí enseguida - y no tiene porque preocuparme ya que Chimera no es nada mio, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será

Note que todas intercambiaron miradas entre si y luego me miraron preocupadas. Mire a las chicas tranquila, o intentando parecer tranquila ya que honestamente si estaba preocupada por Chimera. Ya se que ella y Cassandra fueron malas principalmente con mi padre pero por alguna razón si estoy preocupada por ellas, debe ser por el embarazo aunque... en realidad no se.

¿que te parece Raquel? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo para cambiar el tema.

¿Raquel? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - no, ¿Josefa?

no - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - esto es difícil

ya lo se - dije suspirando.

Mire a Brandon esperando a que me diera alguna idea para el nombre de la pequeña pero nada paso. Juro que esto es muy difícil, nunca pensé que elegir el nombre para un bebé pudiera ser casi imposible. Tal vez debería esperar como dijeron mi madre y la de Brandon porque no se me ocurre que mas hacer.

Fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina ya que tenía algo de sed pero al entrar en ella pude ver un pastel sobre el mesón. Mire el pastel de reojo y luego suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza, camine hasta el bidón de agua y me serví en un vaso.

¿por qué debo ser torturada por dulces? - pregunte suspirando - primero me dan un sueño loco y ahora se burla de mi

¿con quien hablas? - escuche preguntar a Layla detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta y la mire tranquilamente - conmigo - frunció el ceño extrañada y luego negó con la cabeza.

tal vez no quiero saber - dijo ella.

bien - dije sonriendo antes de beber un poco del agua del vaso.

¿quedan frutas? - pregunto caminando al refrigerador. No sabia si quedaban o no así que me encogí de hombros para hacerle saber que no tenía ni idea y seguí bebiendo el agua.

es agua ¿verdad? - pregunto Layla apuntando al vaso que tenía en mis manos.

si, ¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

curiosidad - respondió despreocupada - ¿sabes? no es que no me guste ni nada por el estilo pero me gustaría que dejara de nevar

creí que habían pronosticado una tormenta - dije extrañada - ¿por qué quieres que deje de nevar?

porque tenía ganas de ir a playa - dijo Layla sonriendo - hace tiempo que no vamos

estamos en invierno - dije preocupada un poco - haría mucho frió aun cuando no estuviera nevando

¿y? - pregunto sonriendo Layla - sería solo para ir a comer al menos, hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos

y mas tiempo va a pasar - dije sonriendo mientras asentía.

lo olvide, ¿por qué no quieres salir? - pregunto Layla curiosa. La mire como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero ella parecía no entender mucho.

estoy en el tercer trimestre, tal vez sea exagerado y todo pero prefiero quedarme en casa - respondí al ver que Layla no entendía.

si exageras un poco - dijo sonriendo - pero esta bien porque es lo que quieres

lo quiero ahora, es un nombre para la bebé - dije algo molesta - no puedo creer que aun no pueda encontrar ningún nombre

te ayudaría pero no creo que sea buena idea - dijo Layla sonriendo.

¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

porque tu vas a ser su madre y Brandon su padre, son quienes deben elegirlo solos - dijo Layla tranquila - no creo que debamos entrar en eso

pues a mi me hace falta toda la ayuda posible - dije suspirando pesadamente.

entonces que tengas suerte - dijo Layla riendo - yo se que algo se te va a ocurrir

si, en tres años mas - dije con sarcasmo.

no... en tres meses a mas tardar - dijo Layla sonriendo.

¿no tenías que sacar una fruta? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

no hay ninguna - dijo ella torciendo los labios.

Mire a Layla sonriendo y luego suspire tranquila. Ambas salimos de la cocina y fuimos al living donde estaban todos sentados hablando de algo que no le tome mucha importancia. Me senté al lado de Brandon recostando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba tranquilamente. Escuche parte de la conversación de los chicos, algo sobre peleas, la verdad no estaba prestando demasiada atención ya que aun pensaba en algún nombre para la pequeña. Quería pedir ayuda a las chicas pero tal vez Layla tenía razón.

Coloque una mano en mi vientre mientras sonreía un poco, volvía a sentir otra patadita. Me encantaba sentirlas en vientre, aunque no tanto de noche pero la verdad es que si la amaba. La pequeña era muy inquieta ya que no dejaba de patear, todo el día pateando e incluyendo la noche, era un encanto. A pesar de que podía sentir la pataditas de la bebé, podía ser que mi embarazo era bastante notorio aun me costaba un poco creerlo ya que parece mas un sueño. Había quedado embarazada hace y siete meses, de hecho seis pero estoy iniciando el séptimo y en solo tres meses mas tendría a esta pequeña inquieta conmigo y con Brandon.

Brandon parece estar tranquilo con lo de ser padre, aun considerando lo que me dijo hace dos meses atrás, y aunque es cierto eso de que sera un buen padre parece estar preocupado un poco. Yo por mi parte también estaba algo nerviosa, si bien en ocasiones me sentía tranquila no faltaba el momento en que unos nervios me entraban. ¿Como saber si iba a ser una buena madre para ella? muchos ya me dijeron que lo seré pero la duda igual me carcome. Me doy cuenta de que Brandon y yo pasamos por lo mismo, en un momento estamos tranquilos con el pensamiento de que íbamos a ser buenos padres y luego, ¡Boom! aparece la duda repentina.

Sentí los labios de Brandon sobre mi cabeza y lo mire sonriendo. El estaba tranquilo y con una mano me froto la espalda. Cerré los ojos por un momento ya que un cansancio enorme me invadió por completo, cuando los abrí pude ver las miradas de las chicas sonriendo y algunas preocupadas.

deberías ir a descansar - dijo Bloom sonriendo algo preocupada - ¿no crees?

estoy bien - dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente - no quiero dormir

me parece todo lo contrario - dijo Tecna con voz preocupada.

ya dije que si duermo ahora a la noche no lo haré - dije sin abrir los ojos y pegando un bostezo.

no lo harás de todos modos - dijo Brandon riendo por lo que mis ojos y lo mire algo molesta - lo siento

ve a dormir - dijo Musa tranquila - Brandon lo dijo, después de todo no lo harás

no... la bebé patea mas de día - gemí escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Brandon - va a ser peor

apenas si te mantienes despierta - dijo Helio preocupado - ve a dormir aunque sea un rato

bien - dije resignada - parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy

Escuche varias risas y me levante del sofá pero no me di cuenta en que momento Brandon me tomo de la mano ya que al levantarme pude sentí un tirón hacía atrás. Me reí un poco y me volví a levantar del sofá para poder ir a dormir, Brandon no me había soltado la mano así que me fui con el hacía arriba.

aun no entiendo porque no me dejan estar despierta nada mas - dije rodando los ojos.

apenas si te mantienes en pie, mejor descansa - dijo Brandon en un tono dulce.

¿tu vienes a dormir también? - pregunte sonriendo.

no, vengo a asegurarme de que si vayas a dormir - dijo el tranquilo. Mi sonrisa se cayo y fruncí los labios algo molesta. Decidí olvidar aquello y me senté en la cama suspirando fuertemente. Si me sentía muy cansada pero no quería dormir ya que se que a la noche no dormiría - a dormir Princesa

¿Princesa? - fruncí el ceño.

¿que sucede? - pregunto confundido sentándose frente a mi.

pensé que la bebé era tu Princesa - dije torciendo los labios.

cierto, pero tu eres el amor de mi vida - dijo pegando su frente a la mía - dos Princesas

estas loco - dije riendo un poco.

por ti - dije besándome en los labios fugazmente - ahora ve a dormir

bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

Note que Brandon miro el libro de nombres, sonrió un poco y susurro - ¿Emily...?

¿que dijiste? - pregunte solo para asegurarme que oí bien.

Emily, es el último nombre de la lista - dijo el sonriendo - pero tal vez...

me gusta ese nombre - dije mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa. No era mentira, Emily es uno de mis nombres favoritos pero no había pensado en el hasta que Brandon lo menciono - ¿tu que dices?

me encanta, es bonito - asintió sonriendo - esta decidido entonces, ¿ese sera su nombre?

Emily... ¡Si! - dije feliz abrazando a Brandon. Él correspondió el abrazo feliz también. No puedo creerlo que al fin había encontrado el nombre perfecto para mi pequeña, no es cierto, nuestra pequeña.

¿oíste Princesita? ya tienes un hermoso nombre - dijo Brandon a la pequeña dentro de mi vientre - ¿te gusta? te llamaras Emily pequeña

a mi me parece que si le gusta - dije sintiendo como se movía aun mas que antes. Brandon coloco la mano en mi vientre y sonrió emocionado, luego me beso en los labios fugazmente y después en mi vientre.

ahora tu a dormir - dijo sonriendo - ambas a dormir

bien - dije frunciendo el ceño un poco pero fue algo difícil ya que estaba mas feliz porque al fin tenía un nombre para la pequeña, aunque no quería dormir.

Brandon salio de la habitación dejándome sola. Iba a dormir un poco aunque enserio no quería hacerlo. Me levante de la cama y me pare frente al espejo colocando una mano en mi vientre sin borrar aquella sonrisa de mi rostro.

Te Amo pequeñita - dije sonriendo - Emily, Te Amo enserio

Después de eso me fui a dormir un rato a la cama para poder descansar, esperaba a que la bebé no pateara demasiado pero algo me decía que no iba a pasar ya que ahora pateaba aun mas que anteriormente. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y con una mano en mi vientre cerré los para poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí la continuación, se que me demore un poco pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿les gusto el nombre de la pequeña?

**Próximamente:** **Desaparecidos**

¡Flora! - se escucho un grito de alguien feliz.

¿Miele que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

quería ver a mi hermana - dijo Miele sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Flora.

¿papá... que vas a hacer? - pregunto Stella temiendo lo peor.

no lo se - respondió Radius confundido por la situación y por saber que hacer.

Mitzi a desaparecido - dijo Bloom sorprendida ante la noticia - Stella quita esa sonrisa, es grave

han estado ocurriendo unas desapariciones muy extrañas - dijo Faragonda seria.

¿se dan cuenta de que dos de las desaparecidas tienen conexión con alguna de nosotras? - pregunto Tecna.

era un humo negro - dijo Miele preocupada - tenía miedo y por eso he venido

si lo que dice Tecna es enserio es mejor que Miele se quede con ustedes chicas - dijo Faragonda preocupada.

dormirás aquí - dijo Flora sonriendo - las Pixies estarán contigo

hay que averiguar que es este humo negro - dijo Bloom seria - y porque se lleva a las personas

¿creen que tenga relación con Akane? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

no te preocupes porque no dejare que te haga daño - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: N°9: Gracias por el comentario, y por supuesto que te avisare si encuentro uno. N°10: Que bueno que te gusto el especial de Halloween, y esta bien seguire recomendando pro como que tengo mas de SM porque de WC los que leo estan incompletos de hace meses.

- Selenna: N°9: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Sobre lo de Monster High, si la verdad es que yo vi ese capitulo pro no me acordaba el nombre y era porque no quería poner el mismo nombre que ese, luego cuando termine de escribir el capitulo me acorde del nombre kasjkas. Y no creo que tenga mucho que ver con lo que paso en ese capitulo.

- sailor gaby: Que bueno que te gusto, y aquí tienes la continuación :D

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Eso se agradece :D gracias y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

- winxzafir: N°5: Que bueno que te gustara este capitulo sobre todo por lo de Flora, si al final fue una hermosa sorpresa después de haber pensado algo que no era verdad. N°9: Que bueno que te haya gustado saber que va a ser niña y supondre que este capitulo resolvio tus dudas o te creo otras askjaskj. N°10: De hecho contando este son mas vcs aksjskaj pero si es re tierno sentirla, creo, digo a cualquiera le haría feliz.

- TheSaku: Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado :D

- Val Marsal: N°8: Si sobre todo Liam, me encanto ese personaje. Esa parte igual como que me dio risa. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. N°9: Si muy lindo :D. N°10: Si, que lindo lo de la bebita, y que bueno que te divertiste.

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: N°9: Que bueno que te gusto el final. Si los Especialistas siempre haciendo sus locuras y si, serán tíos consentidores y las chicas... Dios comprar todo el centro comercial, no cambian. Amor real ;) Ya tienes el nombre de la pequeña, la ansiedad no te puede matar ahora kasjkjs. N°10: Que bueno que te encantara el capitulo de halloween, la vrd es que no me gusta Crepúsculo y nunca la he visto y la de Hotel Transylvania no la he visto aun así que no tengo ni idea de que trata akasjsakj. No me di ni cuenta de que le puse el mismo nombre que el auto hasta que me lo mencionaste askjsakj. Sobre el apodo si... es lindo, la verdad yo pensaba en la palabra lobo en ingles y de la nada le agregue la Y pro parece que la había oido antes pro no se donde asjkasjaksj

Bueno chicas, esto es todo por hoy y supongo que el siguiente capitulo lo subo el fin de semana o antes con suerte. Espero que les haya gustado y como ven ya se comienza a dar a conocer los planes de Akane aunque pueden quedar algunas incógnitas por ahy como el humo negro.

Dejen Review y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: Desaparecidos

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 12:

Desaparecidos

La noche había caído hace ya apenas hace unas horas en Linphea. Muchos ya estaban durmiendo en sus camas tranquilamente ignorando lo que estaba apunto de pasar en una de las casas de aquel bello planeta.

Un humo negro muy extraño se dispersaba al rededor de una de las casas de aquel planeta. Dentro de la casa una pareja y una niña se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente. El humo negro entro en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña niña de no mas de quince años (N/A: yo imagino que tenía sus 13 en la tercera temporada).

La joven despertó de golpe al sentir algo en la habitación pero no pudo ver nada así que encendió la luz de noche y busco con la mirada aquella presencia extraña que no podía ver pero si sentir.

Un humo negro estaba en la puerta de la habitación quietamente no había señales de que algo fuese quemado o viniera de otro lugar por lo que la joven se asusto un poco. Un sonido extraño podía oír casi como si aquel humo la llamara a ella pero no se acerco, no confiaba en el a pesar de no saber que era ella no se aceraría.

El humo tomaba una forma extraña, casi de un humano pero aun era irreconocible por lo que ella prefirió mantener distancia. La sensación que tenía en aquel momento era miedo y angustia al no saber que es aquel humo.

¿que.. que es eso? - pregunto asustada pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El humo comenzó a acercarse a la joven lo que la asusto mas pero algo hizo que este se alejara dejando caer una foto al suelo. El humo había desaparecido y la joven camino lentamente hasta la foto tirada en el suelo asi que la tomo y la miro sorprendida.

Flora... - dijo preocupada. La foto mostraba a las Winx sonriendo felizmente. Tres de ellas, Stella, Musa y Bloom se encontraban con una _"X"_ roja en todo su cuerpo y Flora se encontraba encerrada en un circulo rojo. La joven se asusto enseguida temiendo lo peor.

¿que es esto? - pregunto al aire preocupada - ellas... ¿por qué tienen una equis? Flora, espero que este bien

* * *

.: Bloom :.

no puedo creer que se haya ido la Luz - dijo Musa encendiendo una vela.

es por la tormenta - dijo Layla haciendo lo mismo - espero que pase pronto

olvídalo, estará hasta mañana - dije preocupada.

bueno tienen suerte de que yo este aquí - dijo Stella sonriendo de oreja a oreja - brillo mas que el sol

eso no servirá para traer la luz a la casa - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - ni tu puedes traer la electricidad

pero puedo iluminar mejor que estas velas - dijo Stella haciendo una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano derecha.

Stella apaga eso - dijo Flora molesta - recuerda que no puedes usar magia hasta que la bebé nazca, te cansaras mas

bien - dijo resignada haciendo desaparecer la esfera de luz - ¿por qué diablos la tormenta tuvo que llegar de noche?

porque así es el clima - dije riendo - ya tranquila, luego iremos a dormir y nos olvidaremos que no hay luz

habla por ti, yo estoy mas despierta - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - siento que tome café

espero que no - dijo Flora mirándola de forma severa.

¿quieres dejar de preocuparte por ella? - pregunto Mus tranquila - te juro que pareces su madre

una muy estricta - susurro Stella mirando hacia otro lado.

por cierto ¿donde están los chicos? - pregunte buscándolos con la mirada.

intentaron arreglar la luz pero y ya ves que considerando lo que ocurrió en la habitación de la bebé decidimos que no lo hicieran así que se fueron a sus habitaciones como niños regañados - respondió Tecna mirando una vela encendida.

creo que estamos siendo algo malas con ellos - dijo Layla riendo - solo querían ayudar

aun así - dijo Musa despreocupada - es mejor prevenir que lamentar

¡Tengo una idea! - grito Stella feliz - para las noches así hay que... ¡Contar historias de miedo!

Mire a Stella y luego a las chicas. No era mala idea contarlas pero no se como que daba algo de miedo, bueno, esa es la idea en todo caso. Las chicas me asintieron y rápidamente nos trasladamos al sofá colocando cinco velas en la mesa de centro.

¿quien va primero? - pregunte algo nerviosa.

yo - dijo Musa sonriendo maliciosa - ¿listas para llorar del miedo?

no - dijo Stella despreocupada.

si - dijimos las demás tranquilas.

escuche, es una historia perfecta para la noche. Trata de tres chicos que estaban en su casa riendo despreocupadamente cuando una tormenta de nieve cayo de la nada... - comenzó a contar la historia Musa - las luces de la casa se fueron por completo lo que asusto a los chicos, uno de ellos preocupado miro por la ventana para ver si habían mas casas sin luz pero se llevo la sorpresa de que su casa era la única... mientras miraba por la ventana dijo haber visto a una persona caminar por la otra cera en medio de la tormenta, dice que vestía una túnica blanca y su rostro era irreconocible. Un ruido muy extraño provino del segundo piso lo que asusto aun mas a los tres por lo que decidieron a ver que sucedía, pero antes de poder subir el teléfono sonó...

La historia de Musa no era tan de miedo, no se a que se refiere con que nos asustaríamos pero no era así. Seguí escuchando la historia para saber como continuaba y al parecer las chicas igual estaban un poco interesadas aunque aburridas.

nadie respondió del otro lado de la linea mas un sonido solo se oía, los chicos colgaron el teléfono y fueron a ver que había provocado el ruido pero no vieron nada mas que una carta que decía "los puedo ver" escrito con sangre. Los chicos asustados bajaron las escaleras para llamar a la policia pensando que alguien les jugaba una broma pero la linea estaba cortada, uno de ellos fue a la puerta para hablar con sus vecinos pero estaban encerrados - dijo Musa sonriendo maliciosa - de pronto, vieron a una mujer bajar por las escaleras usando una túnica blanca y recitando algunas palabras, se asustaron tanto que intentaron escapar pero no pudieron. Tres golpes, solo tres golpes se escucharon provenir de la puerta de la entrada y uno de ellos fue a abrir cuando...

esto es aburrido - interrumpió Stella - he oído mejores

Stella... - la regañamos por haber interrumpido.

perdón - se disculpo ella - continua Musa

olvídalo, perdí la inspiración - negó con la cabeza Musa.

de todos modos no eran buena - dijo Layla riendo un poco.

como si ustedes pudieran inventar algo mejor - dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

ya chicas no hay que pelear por una tontería - dije sonriendo - mejor vamos a dormir, es obvio que la luz no llegara

¿por qué mejor Tecna no usa sus poderes? - pregunto Stella de forma despreocupada - digo, algo podrá hacer

en primera no puedo porque si vivimos en la tierra debemos vivir como seres humanos, sin magia a menos que la situación lo requiera como las batallas - dijo Tecna seria - y segundo, yo no puedo traer la luz con mis poderes, es el problema es de los cables de electricidad

no dijeron eso de cuando usaron magia para crear la habitación de Emily - dijo Stella algo molesta.

porque era necesario - dije sonriendo - además ¿quien sabe? tal vez cuando despertemos haya luz

suerte para ustedes - dijo nuevamente molesta - yo estaré despierta toda la noche y sin luz

intenta dormir - dijo Layla sonriendo - estoy segura de que podrás

eso espero - susurro Stella.

Sonreí mas tranquila e iba a subir con las chicas para poder ir a dormir pero el teléfono sonó así que tuve que ir a ver quien llamaba, por suerte el teléfono funcionaba sin luz. Al responder el teléfono nadie dijo nada del otro lado de la linea lo que me pareció extraño así que corte la llamada.

¿quien era? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

no lo se, nadie dijo nada - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

es igual a la historia de Musa - dijo Stella con un tono que daba miedo pero lo decía en broma - hay que tener cuidado

¿quieres dejar de bromar? - pregunte levantando la ceja - no es igual

oye piensa, no hay luz, llamaron y nadie hablo solo falta... - intento decir ella pero algo la interrumpió.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada resonaron en toda la sala. Mire a las chicas confundida ya que era muy tarde y además había una tormenta afuera por lo que era extraño que alguien estuviera de visitas.

que graciosa Musa - dijo Stella mirándola fijamente.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Musa confundida.

tu acabas de golpear algo para asustarnos por lo de tu historia - dijo Stella nuevamente.

siento contradecirte pero no he sido yo - dijo negando con la cabeza - ha de ser alguien de afuera

¿quien vendría a esta hora y con este clima? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

seguro es un fantasma - dijo Layla riendo - yo iré a abrir

espera - dije preocupada - mejor no abras no sabemos quien pueda ser, nadie en su sano juicio saldría con esta tormenta y a esta hora

Los golpes volvieron a sonar y todas nos preocupamos mas. ¿Quien podría ser? ¿por qué ha de haber alguien a fuera? no tenía miedo, la historia de Musa era inventada además no tenía nada que ver con esto y soy un hada, capaz de protegerme a mi y a mis amigas por lo que no habría de que preocuparse.

ve a ver - dijo Tecna preocupada.

Layla asintió y fue a abrir la puerta. Miro sorprendida y algo temblorosa a quien había golpeado. Fui con ella a un paso lento ya que admito que si daba algo de miedo. Cuando mire a la persona que había golpeado la puerta y vi a alguien usando una túnica blanca que le cubría la cara. Retrocedí con Layla asustadas y fuimos con las chicas que también se asustaron a ver quien era.

ven que si da miedo - dijo Musa molesta.

Musa no creo que sea el momento - dijo Flora preocupada. La extraña figura se acercaba a nosotras mientras mas retrocedíamos asustadas. Esto no podía ser bueno era como en la historia de Musa solo que no habíamos escuchado un ruido provenir desde arriba. Tal vez hable muy pronto ya que un ruido realmente fuerte se escucho provenir desde arriba.

esto no es bueno - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿quien es?

es la muerte en persona - dije asustada - Dios, hay que hacer algo

yo creo que daré luz antes de tiempo - dijo Stella asustada - tienen que hacer algo

creí que no tenias miedo - dijo Musa dándole una mirada molesta.

chicas ahora no - dijo Tecna preocupada.

¿atacamos? - pregunto Flora.

no lo se - respondí negando con la cabeza.

Sentí que había chocado con algo, la pared. Había llegado hasta lo mas al fondo del living, ya no había mas camino para arrancar. La persona nos miro y llevo la manos a su cabeza para quitarse la capucha que lo cubría.

¡Flora! - pude notar que era una voz femenina conocida. Pude identificar esa voz después de habérmelo pensado un poco pero sabía que una de nosotras supo enseguida quien era.

¿Miele? - preguntamos todas.

La persona se quito la capucha revelando a la joven a quien habíamos nombrado. Era Miele, la hermana menor de Flora. ¿Como había llegado ella aquí? estaba sorprendida de que ella pudiera estar aquí y no era la única ya que al juzgar por los rostros de las chicas estaban iguales.

¿Miele que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

matándonos de un susto - respondió Stella - eso hace aquí

ya no seas cobarde - dijo Musa.

te recuerdo que estabas igual - dijo Stella molesta.

lo siento - dijo la joven sonriendo.

olvídate de eso y respondeme - dijo Flora aun sorprendida - ¿que haces aquí?

quería ver a mi hermana - dijo Miele sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Flora.

¿segura que no viniste a asustarnos? - pregunte dudosa.

no puedo creer que esta niña nos halla asustado - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - un poco mas y me daba un infarto

yo del susto daba a luz antes de tiempo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - de todos modo esa no puede ser la única razón por la que viene ¿o si?

bueno extrañaba a Flora y mamá dijo que podía venir - respondió Miele sonriendo.

¿ella lo dijo? - pregunto Flora incrédula.

si - asintió su hermana sonriendo - ¿no es increíble?

¿y te viniste sola? - pregunte preocupada - ¿como llegaste?

le pedí ayuda a Faragonda, la llame a la escuela - me respondió Miele.

bueno, la cosa no es tan mala - dijo Musa - desde mi punto de vista

tu hermana es rebelde - dijo Stella riendo.

tu calla, Miele no puedes venir sin avisar - la regaño Flora - había una tormenta afuera, pudo haberte pasado algo

ay Flora no seas mala - la defendió Layla - ¿que importa si no aviso? ya esta aquí y no le paso nada

no la defiendas - dijo Flora molesta.

pues si lo haré - dijo con firmeza Layla - exageras...

Layla tiene razón, ya esta aquí ya así que no hay mucho que hacer - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - mas que darle la habitación de invitado para que duerma

pero ahí están las Pixies - dijo Musa mirando a Layla.

estarán bien - dije sonriendo.

bien - dijo resignada Flora colocando una mano en su cabeza - te llevo a la habitación

iré contigo - dije tomando una de las velas.

Fuimos a la habitación de invitados que quedaba en el primer piso (N/A: creo que ahí fue donde la puse). Al entrar pude ver a las Pixies jugando en equipos así que solo sonreí. Ellas detuvieron su juego al vernos y se acercaron confundidas.

Pixies, ella es Miele - dijo Flora sonriendo - mi hermana, dormirá con ustedes por hoy

hola Miele - saludaron todas sonriendo.

es mejor que apagan esa linterna - dije apuntándola - es hora de dormir, la luz no volverá hoy

Flora... - dijo Miele preocupada.

dormirás aquí - dijo Flora sonriendo - las Pixies estarán contigo

esta bien pero, hay algo que debo decirte - dijo Miele.

¿no puede esperar a mañana? - pregunto Flora.

bueno... - dijo Miele torciendo los labios preocupada - esperare a mañana

bien, linterna apagada - dije seria - y que duerman bien

Flora y yo salimos de la habitación y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar, mañana seria otro día y esperaba que la luz llegara y que la tormenta pasara. Entre en mi habitación y vi a Sky durmiendo así que solo sonreí y me cambie de ropa para poder dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

.: Flora :.

La luz no había llegado y eso se debía a la tormenta de ayer, por suerte se había detenido por la noche. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que Miele estaba aquí por lo que decidí llamar a mi madre anoche para saber si enserio le dio permiso y así fue, ella tenía permiso para poder venir a verme. Estábamos todos en la mesa del comedor tomando desayuno como de costumbre, algo aburridos pues no había luz y no se podían ver las noticias pero por suerte Tecna compro un periódico que decía cuando volvería la luz, aproximadamente hoy en la tarde y a mas tardar a la noche.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Bloom que acaba de volver de ir a comprar un poco mas de pan pero algo le había sucedido ya que se veía muy preocupada y además de eso no traía nada consigo. La mire confundida ya que además de preocupada se veía sorprendida, sea lo que sea que le paso debió haber sido realmente malo.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Mitzi a desaparecido - respondió Bloom sin salir del asombro. También estaba sorprendida un poco, ¿Mitzi desaparecida? ¿como paso?. Intercambie mirada con los chicos y pude ver que estaban igual de sorprendidos, luego con las chicas y vi que estaban sorprendidas también aunque una de nosotras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que Bloom noto y la miro molesta - Stella quita esa sonrisa, es grave

¿acaso no puedo sonreír temprano en mañana? - pregunto Stella despreocupada pero aun sonriendo.

entiendo que Mitzi y tu tienen sus diferencias pero Bloom tiene razón - dijo Tecna- si desapareció debió haber sucedido algo realmente malo

yo no tengo ninguna diferencia con Mitzi - se defendido Stella - solo estoy feliz por... ¿la.. bebé?

ni quien te crea - dije mirándola seria.

¿quien es Mitzi? - pregunto Miele curiosa.

es una ex compañera de Bloom cuando estudiaba aquí en la Tierra - respondí tranquila - se podría decir que no se llevaban muy bien

tal parece que con Stella tampoco - dijo Miele sonriendo.

tienes toda la razón - rió Layla divertida - hacía que la rubia se pusiera verde de envidia

¡Oye! - la regaño Stella ofendida - eso no es verdad

si lo es - dijimos todas divertidas también.

cambiando de tema - dijo Sky mirando a Bloom - ¿como es eso de que esta desaparecida?

cuando fui a comprar me encontré con su madre de camino, estaba preocupada y algo desesperada - dijo Bloom preocupada - me contó lo que sucedió dijo que ella anoche estaba tranquila en casa antes de la tormenta y luego simplemente desapareció en su habitación

eso si es extraño, pobrecita - dijo Brandon ganándose una mirada molesta de Stella - trato de ser amable...

no lo hagas - negó con la cabeza ella.

bien - dijo resignado Brandon.

ya van dos desaparecidas - dijo Sky torciendo los labios - tal vez haya alguien que secuestre para algo

ese alguien debe tener magia - dijo Helio pensativo - ya que también Chimera esta desaparecida

borra... esa... sonrisa - dijo Bloom a Stella. Mire a Stella y pude ver que efectivamente estaba sonriendo pero la dejo caer al ver a Bloom severa.

que genio - dijo algo molesta.

tal vez Faragonda sepa algo - dije sonriendo - si Chimera esta desaparecida y Mitzi también pueden tener relación sus desapariciones

habrá que llamarla - dijo Tecna asintiendo - pero puedes tener mucha razón Flora

¿saben en que tengo razón yo? - pregunto Stella.

Stella no son buenas las desapariciones - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - y mucho menos son una razón para celebrar, no importa de quienes sean

no iba a decir eso pero te equivocas - dijo Stella sonriendo - lo que iba a decir es que la luz debería volver pronto

Rodé los ojos y mire a Bloom torciendo los labios - "primero Chimera y ahora Mitzi ¿quien mas podría desaparecer?" - pensé preocupada.

yo creo que es mejor que le digan a Faragonda ahora - dijo Miele mirando su taza de té fijamente - es lo mejor

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

lo cierto es que no vine porque extrañaba a Flora, estaba preocupada - dijo Miele sin quitar su vista de la taza.

¿preocupada? - pregunte curiosa.

anoche... estaba durmiendo en mi habitación cuando sentí algo, pude ver algo en la puerta de mi habitación - dijo preocupada y aun sin quitar la vista - desapareció antes de saber a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero dejo algo tirado

¿que cosa? - pregunto Layla - ¿que era lo que viste?

era un humo negro - dijo Miele asustada - tenía miedo y por eso he venido, dejo caer esto

Me mostró una foto en la que salíamos nosotras seis, las Winx. Era extraño que esa cosa dejara caer esto pero creo que lo peor fue que a Bloom, Stella y Musa las tenían marcada con una _"X"_ roja y a mi encerrada en un circulo. Les mostré la foto a las chicas y todas se sorprendieron bastante, incluso Stella que se le fue el color de la cara, probablemente pensó lo peor y en la bebé.

es mejor llamar a Faragonda - dije preocupada - ahora

si - asintieron todas. Stella aun miraba la foto asustada pero Brandon intento calmarla aunque, en vano según pude ver. Tecna uso magia para hacer aparecer su computadora, la verdad se me hizo extraño que funcionara sin luz pero luego recordé que funcionaba con magia. Se contacto con Faragonda enseguida y por suerte respondió la llamada rápidamente.

_chicas, ¿a que debo su llamada?_ - pregunto Faragonda extrañada.

a una emergencia - dijo Bloom seria - yo se que ustedes sabe lo mismo que nosotras... Chimera esta desaparecida

_no pensé que se fueran a enterar tan pronto_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _pero eso es no lo quieren hablar ¿verdad?_

también Mitzi, una chica de aquí - dije inclinando la cabeza un poco - y no se equivoca, estas desapariciones pueden tener relación. No puede ser que de la noche a la mañana dos personas desaparezcan de la nada

_han estado ocurriendo unas desapariciones muy extrañas_- dijo Faragonda seria - _la Princesa Galatea de Melody también ha desaparecido_

¿¡QUE!? - grito Musa incrédula - no puede ser verdad

_lo siento Musa, pero así es_ - dijo Faragonda preocupada - _al parecer ya van tres desaparecidas_

¿se dan cuenta de que dos de las desaparecidas tienen conexión con alguna de nosotras? - pregunto Tecna.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

sonara raro pero creo que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad - dijo Tecna de nuevo - miren esto...

es la foto - dijo Bloom confundida.

tu, Musa y Stella tienen una equis encima... - dijo Tecna mostrando la foto - y tres personas están desaparecidas Mitzi, la Princesa Galatea y Chimera

¿y? - pregunte confundida.

y Flora, en la foto, esta encerrada en un circulo - dijo Tecna.

no te estoy entendiendo en nada - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

Miele podría ser la siguiente, las desaparecidas tienen relación con quienes tenían una equis y quien esta encerrada en un circulo es Flora - dijo Tecna mirándonos seria - por lo que Miele puede ser la siguiente, además ella dijo haber visto un humo negro

Mire a Tecna asustada, no era cierto lo que decía, no podía ser verdad - Miele...

_si lo que dice Tecna es enserio es mejor que Miele se quede con ustedes chicas_ - dijo Faragonda preocupada.

ese humo negro... ya hemos sabido algo de el pero no a ciencia cierta - dijo Musa torciendo los labios.

hay que averiguar que es este humo negro - dijo Bloom seria - y porque se lleva a las personas

¿creen que tenga relación con Akane? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

no lo creo - dijo Helio negando con al cabeza - la verdad es que no creo que sea así

¿pero y si si? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

no te preocupes porque no dejare que te haga daño - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

no me preocupo por eso - dijo negando con la cabeza - me refiero a Miele

ni creas que esa cosa se llevara a mi hermana - dije con firmeza - primero muerta

tienes razón, no le pasara nada - dijo Helio sonriendo - sea quien sea que maneja este humo negro no le hará daño a Miele

es es seguro - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

gracias - dije sonriendo.

ahora sería un buen momento para que la luz volviera - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - de esa manera estaremos seguros

¿quien te dijo eso? - pregunto Tecna frunciendo el ceño.

mi madre - dijo Stella despreocupada - es por eso de la luz y la oscuridad

Sonreí un poco ya que entendía a que se refería, de hecho se que todos entendían lo que quiso decir. Me sentía mas tranquila de que al menos podía proteger a Miele si algo llega a sucederle por lo que enserio me hacía sentir bien pero la idea de que aquel humo negro esta tras ella no me gusta en nada. Escuche un ruido que venia del celular de Stella, ella miro la pantalla y se alejo sin decir nada lo que se me hizo extraño ya que siempre avisa quien es.

* * *

.: Stella :.

papá... - conteste la llamada extrañada - ¿que paso?

_¿como estas?_ - pregunto preocupado.

bien pero... ¿que te sucede? te escuchas preocupado - dije extrañada.

_Stella me gustaría que vinieras sola, ha sucedido algo_ - dijo el preocupado - _y no me sorprendería si ya estas enterada_

¿hablas de Chimera? - pregunte un poco dudosa.

No respondió enseguida, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que al fin dijo algo -_ si..._

¿tan malo es? - pregunte curiosa - ¿de verdad debo ir?

_si no quieres esta bien _- dijo él tranquilo - _escucha, Cassandra ha venido para pedirme ayuda en la búsqueda de Chimera, yo no he dicho que si pero tampoco que no... así que supondré que irá a verte y a pedirle que me convenzas o que tu la busques_

suena a algo que no haría - dije despreocupada - ¿cual es el problema?

_¿tu que piensas? ¿crees que debamos buscarla?_ - la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no entendía porque. Chimera no había hecho nada bueno cuando estaba en Solaria y por mi dejaría que se pudriera en una cárcel pero ella no estaba en una cárcel eran libres pues ya habían pagado la condena que mi padre les puso y ahora estaba desaparecida.

no lo se - dije en voz baja - no se si sea buena idea

_¿dices que no? _- pregunto él con voz suave.

no lo se - dije preocupada - Chimera no es de mis personas favoritas pero el que este desaparecida... no se como que me hace sentir... extraña

_entiendo..._ - dijo mi padre.

¿papá... que vas a hacer? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

_no lo se_ - respondió él confundido por la situación - _a mi no me parece que sea bueno pero son parte del reino sin importar lo que hicieron_

entonces creo que ya sabes que hacer - dije tranquila - inicia una búsqueda

_¿estas segura? ¿no te molesta?_ - pregunto él.

tu lo dijiste sin importar lo que hicieron son habitantes del reino - dije tranquila y sonriendo un poco - hay que buscarlas

_bien, ¿sabes? creo que de ser por mi no lo habría hecho por eso te he llamado, tu decides _- dijo él con un tono suave pero sonaba algo contento - _Te Quiero mi niña, debo irme e iniciare la búsqueda en pocos minutos mas_

bien - dije sonriendo antes de colgar la llamada.

Mire la pantalla de mi celular pensativa y preocupada. No sabía si era buena idea que iniciaran una búsqueda para Chimera pero el tenía razón, son parte del reino y debe ser buscada. Se me hace difícil saber que Chimera esta desaparecida y lo peor es que presiento que tal vez Akane no tenga que ver con esto, ¡RAYOS! no se que pensar sobre la situación, ni siquiera sonreír puedo ya que Bloom me regaña todo el tiempo.

Guarde el celular y fui a ver a las chicas que creo que aun hablaban con Faragonda y así era. Sonreí un poco para distraer la tensión que tenía en mi por lo de Chimera para que ni las Winx ni los Especialistas se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

¿quien era? - pregunto Musa sonriendo - si se puede saber

mi padre, llamo para ver como había salido la tercera ecografia - mentí despreocupada - le he dicho que la cancelaron

conque si tendrás un bebé - dijo Miele sonriendo - creo que ayer no me di cuenta

La mire con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego asentí lentamente, también algo sonrojada. No era algo normal hablar con una niña, hermana de tu amiga, sobre tu embarazo, mas bien era vergonzoso. Volví a mi asiento al lado de Tecna apoyando un poco en la mesa y el mentón en la palma de la mano de ese brazo, cerré los ojos por un segundo recordando todo lo que había sucedido con Chimera, el momento en que ella había perdido la batalla.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¡Ah! ¡Papá! - grite al ver como Cassandra se llevaba a mi padre y al casamentero escaleras arriba._

_lo siento, papi ya no puede oírte - dijo Chimera detrás de mi. La mire enojada y comencé a crear una esfera algo esfumada de color naranja y amarilla._

_me tienes cansada Chimera ¡Descarga de Energía Solar! - lance el ataque contra ella haciendo que su cetro se partiera en dos y ella cayera de rodillas al suelo con la mirada en el - no basta un cetro para ser una Princesa de verdad_

_Vi unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos pero simplemente las ignore ya que lo principal en ese momento era llegar hasta arriba para salvar a mi padre._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Recordaba el momento como si fuese ayer, Solaria había vivido una pesadilla en aquel entonces, Cassandra se había adueñado de todo y era tratada como una Reina cuando solo era una Condesa deseosa de poder. Aun no se como fue que mi padre había comenzado a salir con ella pero prefería no pensar mas entonces porque todo había terminado, gracias a las chicas logre liberar a mi padre del hechizo y ambas pagaron por lo que hicieron además de que también los chicos ayudaron cuando nos enseñaron a usar las motos y compraron los trajes, o mas bien lo hicieron las Pixies pero es igual.

No podía dejar que algo les sucediera a Chimera y a Mitzi, aunque no me agradaba la idea de ayudarlas debía hacerlo porque sabia que esto tenía relación con Akane. Yo se y siento que Akane tiene que ver con estas desapariciones y como dijo Tecna están relacionadas con las personas que conocemos Mitzi, Galatea y Chimera, un poco y se pudieron haber llevado a Miele pero no sucedió lo que nos indica con mayor razón que así es.

"me pregunto a quien se llevaran después" - pensé mirando el contenido de mi taza - "sabemos que quieren a Miele pero ¿que hay de Tecna y Layla? ¿a quienes que tengan relación con ellas se pueden llevar?"

entonces estaremos alerta - escuche la voz de Bloom seria que me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a las chicas confundida ya que no entendía mucho de que habían hablado con Faragonda pero supongo que luego me dirán.

Tecna cerro la computadora y luego nos miro a cada uno preocupada, algo quería decir pero no lo hacía. ¿Habrá sucedido algo realmente malo? digo, me perdí la mitad de la conversación es normal que no sepa mucho que ha sucedido.

esto no puede ser verdad - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - la Princesa Galatea...

Musa tenía una fuerte relación de amistad con ella según nos dijo por lo que supongo que era lo mas probable que se la llevaran a ella pero ¿por qué a Mitzi y a Chimera? Bloom nunca se llevo bien con Mitzi y en cuanto a mi... bueno Chimera y yo somos como agua y aceite, por supuesto yo soy el agua por ser mas pura.

no te preocupes - dijo Layla sonriendo - la vamos a encontrar, no importa los peligros encontraremos a todos los desaparecidos

Mire a Layla sorprendido, lo había olvidado esto, de los peligros que puedan pasar. Rápidamente saque mi celular y envié un mensaje a mi padre pidiéndole que olvidara la búsqueda, que se mantuviera alejado. No quería que el saliera lastimado por buscar a alguien que le hizo tanto daño por lo que prefería mejor que se alejara, además si estoy en lo cierto Akane también puede lastimarlo y va a ser peor si ella lo hace.

¿que haces? - pregunto Bloom.

La mire tranquila y negué con la cabeza mientras guardaba mi celular en el bolsillo luego de haber enviado el mensaje. Tome la oreja de la taza y bebí un poco del té que estaba dentro.

pensaba que era extraño - dijo Miele preocupada - pero ahora creo que es malo

muy malo - dijo Flora preocupada - Akane tiene algo que ver en esto y lo sabemos, todas lo sabemos

ella esta loca - dije en un susurro molesta.

Recibí algunas miradas pero no les tome importancia ya que me acostumbre a las miradas que ellos me daban cada que hablaba de Akane. Dejando aquello de lado, tiene que haber una manera en que podamos decifrar quien es el siguiente después de Miele para evitar que aquel humo negro se lo lleve, supongo que sera mas difícil con Layla y Tecna.

Si yo fuera ese humo negro ¿a quien me llevaría probablemente a Nova ya que es mi amiga pero se llevo a Chimera lo que es extraño, y si se tratara de Bloom uno de sus padres adoptivos ya que ella los ama demasiado, si fuera de Flora obviamente a Miele, de Musa... tal vez su padre pero creo que la Princesa Galatea igual esta bien, de Layla... Layla conoce a muchas personas pero creo que su prima, creo que se llamaba Tressa y de Tecna... no, imposible saber a quien se llevarían.

creo que ha sido mucha emoción para una mañana - dijo Layla tranquila.

demasiada - asentí preocupada - iré a dar una caminata a la manzana

esta todo cubierto con nieve - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - yo preferiría que te quedes aquí

y yo quiero salir, me han tenido aquí por varios días apenas si recuerdo el color del sol - dije bromeando un poco - iré a caminar un rato

ten cuidado - dijo Flora tranquila.

bien - dije sonriendo.

Me levante de mi asiento y salí de la casa, use algo de magia sin que Flora me viera para poder cambiar mi atuendo. Fui a dar una vuelta a la manzana ya que no pensaba ir muy lejos. Necesitaba salir un poco ya que últimamente solo estaba en casa aburrida, apenas si salia y no lo hacía sola ya que no me dejaban por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

parece que estamos volviendo al primer mes - dije suspirando - de nuevo con los cuidados extremos y exagerados

Me cruce de brazos y seguí caminando. Miraba todo mi alrededor cubierto por una capa blanca en la cual los niños e incluso adultos jugaban despreocupadamente. No miento cuando digo que me gustaría poder jugar en la nieve pero no puedo por la bebé, la verdad es que me preocupaba cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su bien estar, digo es mi hija y lo último que quiero es lastimarla por eso lo mejor es no hacerlo.

si en Solaria nevara no pasaría por esta tortura - dije en broma mirando a unos niños jugar - por suerte tu nacerás donde si haya nieve

Sentí varios golpes en mi vientre lo que me hizo sonreír demasiado, esta pequeña si que era inquieta pero era todo un Amor, uno amor que no pienso dejar de amar. Amo a esta pequeña incluso de antes de que nazca, tal vez sea una de las tres mejores cosas que me ha pasado mis amigos, Brandon, y ella.

Seguí caminando y era sorprendente ver como muchos chicos juegan en la nieve tan despreocupadamente como si la tormenta de la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Parte de la razón por la que están afuera supondré que es porque no hay luz en toda la manzana, es horrible si lo pienso bien. Después de tanto paseo volví a casa y para la buena suerte había luz ¿que tanto tiempo estuve a fuera? no creo que mucho pero que importa si hay luz.

Entre en casa tranquilamente y fui a mi habitación para poder dormir un poco, esa caminata había sido algo cansadora un poco pero estaba tranquila después de todo es normal el cansancio. Entre en la habitación que estaba vacía y me acosté en la cama sin preocuparme por nada mas que tener una larga siesta sin interrupciones.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

a mi me parece que si son muchas cosas - dijo Miele mirando la habitación de Emily sorprendida - ¿enserio compraron todo en un día?

literalmente fueron dos, pero en el primer día solo compramos la cuna, el móvil y otras cosas nada mas - dije riendo - el día siguiente ellas compraron todo

si son demasiadas para la bebé - dijo Miele mirando los juguetes de la bebé con una sonrisa - parece que sera muy consentida por todos, en especial por sus tías

tienes razón - dije sonriendo.

oye, queremos mucho a Emily - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y merece lo mejor

como sera con sus propios hijos - susurre en broma para mi y para Miele que rió divertida.

seguro mas exagerado - dijo entre risas.

¿de que hablan ustedes dos? - pregunto Flora con los ojos entre cerrados.

de nada - dijimos al unisonó.

Escuche un ruido de afuera y supuse que era Stella así que me dirigí al citofono y apreté el botón para ver si ella respondía pero no lo hizo. Mire a los demás y decidí salir de la habitación para ir a buscar a Stella, sabía que era ella ya que no había nadie mas que pudiera entrar en su habitación, todos estábamos en la de Emily por lo que era una razón aun mayor.

Al entrar en nuestra habitación la vi durmiendo sobre las tapas, se veía muy cansada por lo que no quise despertarla así que salí cutelosamente para no hacer ruido. Volví a la habitación de Emily con los demás y sonreí tranquilo.

esta durmiendo - dije sonriendo.

sera mejor ir abajo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - aquí podemos hacer ruido y la despertaremos

¿cuando nacerá la bebé? - pregunto Miele sonriendo.

aun no lo sabemos, supuestamente lo iban a ver hace unos días atrás pero cancelaron la cita por la nieve - respondí torciendo los labios. Salimos de la habitación de la pequeña y fuimos abajo para poder hablar de lo que sea que salga. Miele estaba muy emocionada por estar con Flora y se le había olvidado lo que había pasado con aquel humo negro.

Sinceramente había pensado que todo se había terminado, que ya no tendría mas problemas con Akane ni nadie mas pero no, aquí estamos metidos de nuevo en un nuevo problema relacionado con Akane probablemente. No estaba feliz por eso porque enserio pensé que todo se había acabado, pensé que Stella y yo tendríamos nuestras vidas tranquilas con Emily y con nuestros amigos pero no fue así. No se que es lo que trama Akane pero la vamos a detener... y esta vez sera para_ siempre_.

Escuche mi celular sonar y me levante del sillón para ir por el ya que lo había dejado en la mesa del comedor. Al contestar supe que era Nicole, la doctora que veía a Stella, me dijo que la nieve a ciado muy poco y no hay señales de una nueva tormenta por lo que seria bueno reprogramar la cita de Stella y así lo hice, para mañana.

Estaba feliz de que al fin iríamos a la tercera cita lo que significa que la doctora podrá verificar mejor en que semana puede nacer la pequeña. Yo lo único que quiero es ver a la bebé en los brazos de Stella o los míos. Ya quería que naciera para poder estar con ella y me la pasaba pensando por las noches en como iba a ser la bebé, que combinaciones tendría ¿los ojos de Stella o los míos ¿su color de cabello o el mio? ¿se iba a parecer a mi o a ella? tal vez tendía los ojos de Stella y su color de cabello o tal vez mis colores ¿o quien sabe? tal vez algo heredado de sus abuelos, el papá de Stella o los ojos de la madre de Stella o de mi padre. Dios, hay tantas combinaciones posibles que mi cabeza explota por tanto pensar pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero saber como va a ser mi pequeña, se que sera la niña mas bonita del mundo, eso lo tengo claro.

El resto de la tarde se paso en muchas risas, fue muy divertido pasar una tarde así, lo admito hace un tiempo que no tenía una tarde así de divertida y eso que nos habíamos olvidado de Akane y las desapariciones.

que linda tarde - dijo Musa sonriendo.

tranquila y sin problemas - dijo Riven pasando un brazo por los hombros de Musa - una buena tarde

Flora, ¿no te molesta si me quedo un par de días mas? - pregunto Miele.

no, de hecho prefiero que lo hagas - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su hermana - es mejor que lo hagas

gracias - dijo Miele correspondiendo el abrazo.

es bueno tener estas tardes así - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sin nada mas en que pensar

es cierto - dijimos sonriendo todos.

Escuche unos pasos provenir de las escaleras y al voltear a ver vi a Stella con un rostro cansado, su cabello estaba despeinado y ella bostezaba un poco. No fue mi intensión pero me reí un poco a lo que ella noto y me miro molesta.

¿de que te ríes? - pregunto algo molesta.

de nada - respondí sonriendo - ven...

Ella asintió lentamente, aun se veía cansada. Se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, solo la tome de la mano y la bese en la parte superior de la cabeza - oye... iremos mañana a la cita medica

Quito su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro un poco sorprendida y confundida pero luego asintió lentamente - esta bien

tuviste una larga siesta ¿podrás dormir por la noche? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

eso espero - respondió cansada Stella - ¿donde esta Amore?

en la habitación de huéspedes - respondió Layla - se la pasan mucho ahí

bien - dijo Stella levantándose del asiento - iré a hablar con ella

¿paso algo? - pregunte preocupado.

espero que no - respondió tranquilamente - siento que Amore me evita

ella no hace eso - dijo Musa riendo.

¿entonces por que siento que si? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ayer cuando intente hablar con ella dijo que no podía y se fue

tal vez tenia otra cosa que hacer - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¿y que hay de antes de ayer? - pregunto nuevamente Stella - me dijo que no podía hablar porque tenía unas cosas que hacer pero no tenía nada que hacer... siento que hay algo que le pasa

o tal vez estas paranoica - dijo Riven ganándose una mirada molesta de Stella.

yo no estoy paranoica - dijo ella molesta - se que ella me evita pero no se la razón

tal vez probo los tacos que hiciste la semana pasada - dije desviando la mirada.

Brandon no molestes - voltee a verla y note que tenía el ceño fruncido. La semana pasada Stella quería hacer algo especial e hizo tacos pero le quedaron realmente malos y desde entonces se dio por vencida en la cocina y le molesta cuando alguien le recuerda eso, osea esta molesta conmigo por eso.

lo siento - dije algo asustado, bueno solo un poquito.

mira no creo que Amore te este evitando pero si crees eso ve y habla con ella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - estoy segura de que solo es tu imaginación

tal vez - dijo Stella preocupada - iré a verla ahora

suerte - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Pocos minutos después de que Stella se había ido las Pixies se acercaron a nosotros, algo me dice que querían hablar en privado. Las Pixies parecían nerviosas y era algo que llamaba bastante la atención, tal vez si era verdad lo de Amore y no imaginaciones de Stella.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora a Chatta.

nada - dijo Chatta nerviosa.

hablen - dijo Tecna con firmeza.

Stella quiere saber que pasa con Amore ¿verdad? - pregunto Lockette.

si, ¿ustedes lo saben? - pregunte curioso.

bueno... si - dijeron todas nerviosa.

entonces... - dijo Bloom esperando a que le dieran la respuesta - ¿que le sucede a Amore?

Las Pixies se miraron entre si y luego negaron con la cabeza - prometimos no decirlo

Chatta... - dijo Flora - mi Pixie del chisme, ¿por qué no nos dices que sucede con Amore?

lo siento pero lo prometí - dijo Chatta negando con la cabeza - Amore nos matara

no lo hará - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - ahora dinos que le sucede

lo siento Bloom - dijo Lockette negando con la cabeza.

Escuche una puerta cerrarse y vi a Stella molesta. Ella nos miro, y mas que molesta parecía triste, negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. En pocos minutos escuche un portazo por lo que me preocupe un poco.

no vayas - me detuvo Lockette antes de que me levantara del asiento - es mejor que no

pero... - intente decir preocupado.

no te dirá... - dijo Tune preocupada - es cosa de ellas dos

no me importa - negué con la cabeza - iré a verla

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con ella. Al entrar en la habitación la vi sentada en la cama preocupada, me acerque con cuidado. Ella me abrazo sin decir nada y al no saber que hacer solo correspondí el abrazo.

lo siento - dijo mirándome tranquila - no debí haber salido así

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla derecha y luego la acaricie con el pulgar - ¿que paso?

nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - no importa

esta bien, si no quieres hablar no te obligare - dije sonriendo - solo quiero que sepas que me tendrás siempre

lo se - dijo sonriendo - no te preocupes

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

Acerque mis labios a los de Stella para poder besarla, ella correspondió en menos de diez segundos No esperaba que lo fuera hacer digo, sus ánimos en este mes no son los mejores y ha pasado por una pesadilla noche tras noche al no poder dormir. Apoye ambas manos en la cama y con cuidado comencé a inclinarme hasta que Stella recostada en la cama conmigo sobre ella. Tenía mucho cuidado de no caer sobre ella por la bebé, pero lo admito quería hacerlo. Stella corto el beso lentamente y se alejo con los ojos cerrados. La bese en la mejilla y luego pase a su cuello.

Brandon... - dijo ella en voz baja - no sigas...

Me aleje confundido y pude ver su rostro cansado. Odiaba no poder seguir adelante en especial ahora que se veía increíblemente encantadora y solo hacía que la deseara, debí haber aprovechado el segundo trimestre envés de haberlo dejado pasar.

bien - dije torciendo los labios.

Te Amo ¿lo sabes? - pregunto ella sonriendo un poco.

si, y yo también Te Amo - dije sonriendo - a ti, y a Emily

eres un encanto, el mejor novio del mundo - dijo ella sonriendo.

si... novio - dije en un susurro torciendo los labios - iré abajo ¿quieres venir?

no, tal vez mas tarde - dijo ella tranquila - me quedaré aquí

bien - sonreí antes de besarla en la frente - Te Amo

también yo - respondió tranquila.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta y apoyándome de espaldas en ella. No podía quitarme esa palabra de la cabeza _novio_ ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser así? yo... quería ser mas que eso, quería casarme con ella pero no podía por Emily, luego de que ella nazca todo sera un caos, por lo que sera mas difícil continuar con todo, además estaba Akane que de ella no me preocupo pero si por Emily. Habrán noches sin dormir, llantos todo el día, sera un caos pero una experiencia muy linda.

habrá que esperar - susurre mirando el suelo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí la continuación de este fics, espero les haya gustado :D... Ustedes opinen, ya saben donde :D ¿ c: ? ¿ :/ ? ¿ :c ?

**Próximamente: ¿Que le sucede a Amore?**

¿Amore quieres decirme que rayos te sucede? - pregunto Stella preocupada - yo...

Stella déjalo así - dijo Amore negando con la cabeza - ¿si? olvídalo...

¿que sucede con estas dos? - pregunto Layla - llevan días sin hablarse

yo creo que debes decirle - dijo Lockette preocupada - ella esta preocupada por ti

no es nada Stella - negó con la cabeza.

Stella tal vez enserio no sea nada - dijo Helio sonriendo - Amore seria incapaz de ocultar algo que le molesta

es igual que Chatta, siempre lo cuenta - dijo Timmy riendo.

tu de aquí no sales hasta que me digas la verdad - dijo Stella tapando la puerta - quiero saber que te sucede

yo... - decía Amore preocupada - hay algo que me molesta y seguro te enojaras si lo sabes

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

la bebé... - dijo Amore mirando el suelo - Stella yo...

¡Stella! - gritaban las chicas buscándola preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon preocupado y algo asustado.

Amore y Stella pelearon - respondió Bloom preocupada en extremo - ella se fue, no hay señales de donde esta

oh no... - dijo Brandon asustado

~ Comentarios:

- Val Marsal: Que bueno que te guste el nombre, y si temes por la bebé... :S creo que el capitulo 13, creo que es, te pondrá los pelos de punta.

- tamaye1999: Andrew... tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que paso con el.

- Selenna: ¡Si! ¡Solo falta que nazca! y creo que probablemente estamos cerca... jeje. Que bueno que te encante el nombre, es mi favorito. Tus preguntas serán respondidas con el pasar del tiempo.

- star 123: No te preocupes, la quinta temporada online en Youtube, hasta el capitulo 6 que es el que pasaron hoy en latino por la tele.

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Si es graciosa esa parte. Akane, aunque sus planes se sepan mas sigue siendo un misterio. Tienes razón, Emily es perfecto para la bebé, Sofia si me gusta un poco pro mas Emily por ser uno de mis favoritos, el otro es Roxanne.

- MVVA: Que bien, eso se agradece. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Bueno aquí termina todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Qué le sucede a Amore?

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 13:

¿Qué le sucede a Amore?

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi cama acostada a lo largo en forma horizontal de lado, miraba la puerta fijamente sin dejar de pensar en Amore. Habían pasado apenas unos días y no hemos hablado desde aquella conversación. Yo necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que le sucede que no me quiere contar, tal vez esta enojada conmigo... tal vez Brandon tiene razón con lo de los tacos, se que no soy buena cocinera es mas ni siquiera me gusta pero... ¡Rayos! ¿en que estoy pensando? ella no esta molesta por eso.

Dios, si tan solo supiera que le sucede a Amore. Estoy tan preocupada por ella, yo quiero saber que le sucede a Amore, quiero a mi Pixie devuelta necesito a Amore devuelta conmigo y si no se que le sucede entonces... ya no se que hacer. Debo saber que ha pasado con Amore, necesito saber que le sucede, por Dios... Amore.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Amore... ¿podemos hablar? - pregunte luego de haber entrado en la habitación._

_¿ahora? - pregunto Amore mirándome tranquila - ¿sobre...?_

_yo, presiento... mas bien siento que algo te sucede - dije mirándola tranquila - y quisiera saber que es_

_Amore me miro sorprendida al igual que las demás Pixies que habían detenido su juego. Amore no decía nada de nada, solo estaba ahí mirándome fijamente, las demás Pixies se acercaron algo incomodas y miraron a Amore._

_nosotras... mejor salimos de aquí - dijo Lockette preocupada._

_Una vez que las Pixies salieron yo seguí con Amore en la habitación tranquila, ella uso magia para cambiar su traje que parecía armadura con la cual estaban jugando por su típico vestido largo. Entrelace los dedos de mis manos y la mire torciendo los labios._

_¿entonces...? - pregunte luego de un momento de silencio._

_¿entonces que? - pregunto ella sin mirarme._

_¿no me responderás? - pregunte nuevamente pero ella no dijo nada. La mire preocupada, no se que le sucedía y a mi me preocupaba, ella era mi Pixie y cualquier cosa relacionada con ella me preocupaba pero si ella no me quería decir ¿como se supone que este tranquila si ella no me quiere decir? - __¿Amore quieres decirme que rayos te sucede? yo..._

_Stella déjalo así - dijo Amore negando con la cabeza - ¿si? olvídalo..._

_¿olvidar que? aun no me dices nada - dije preocupada - por favor Amore.._

_déjalo__, no es nada - sonrió ella._

_no se que te suceda pero yo quiero saberlo - dije molesta._

_Stella por favor, enserio no es nada - dijo Amore sonriendo._

_La mire molesta y molesta salí. No se que rayos sucede con esa Pixie que me evade, no me habla, no quiere estar conmigo, no quiere contarme nada... casi no parece que fuera Amore, yo quiero a mi Pixie no a... ella._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Amore... - susurre sin quitar mi vista de donde la tenía - por favor, yo solo quiero saber que te sucede

¡Preciosa! - escuche la voz cantarina de Brandon del otro lado de la puerta. No me moví de donde estaba ni siquiera cambie mi vista, yo seguía en lo mismo y así se iba a quedar. La puerta se abrió y yo seguía mirando aquel punto fijo, no era necesario mirar a para saber quien era ya que estaba segura de que era Brandon - Stella, tienes que levantarte

no quiero - dije sin mirarlo.

bien, ¿quieres algo? - pregunto suspirando preocupado.

que Amore me diga que sucede - dije sin mirarlo.

Preciosa sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ya lo intente - dijo él preocupado - mira, Amore ya te dijo que no es nada así que no hay nada

yo se que hay algo - dije preocupada - y tengo que saber que es

Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Brandon enserio tengo que saber - me levante de la cama algo alterada - Amore es mi Pixie y si hay algo que me oculta me es imposible creerlo pero así es... en realidad esta pasando

Stella ya no te preocupes, ven levántate, vamos a comer algo y olvídate de eso - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa - Amore estará bien, se que es tu Pixie y te preocupa pero no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día como ayer, ya han pasado tres días desde eso

¿y? - pregunte despreocupada - yo quiero saber la verdad

bien Preciosa ya no se diga mas - escuche con firmeza la voz de Brandon. Yo estaba recostada en la cama nuevamente mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - tu te levantas porque no es bueno que estés todo el día acostada mirando el suelo, ¿o quieres que Emily sea igual de floja que tu?

uno yo no soy floja y dos ¿que se supone que haga? - pregunte mirándolo.

levantarte - dijo él sonriendo - vamos, es un bonito día

esta nublado - me queje un poco.

eso es porque el sol ha decidido esconderse en su habitación todo el día - dijo él riendo - vamos, el almuerzo esta listo y no tomaste desayuno así que obligada a comer

no quiero - gemí en suplica pero él negó con la cabeza y de una manera u otra hizo que me levantara - ok si quiero

me gusta mas así - dijo él riendo - vamos

bien - dije caminando detrás de el - ¿sabes? tal vez me preocupo por nada

eso te dije - dijo él sin mirarme.

no, no lo recuerdo - negué con la cabeza.

¿que?... Stella - dijo el deteniendo el paso y mirándome con el ceño fruncido - ¿sabes? tal vez deberíamos olvidar esto y preocuparnos por otra cosa

¿como que? - pregunte curiosa.

nosotros - dijo como si fuese obvio - no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para nosotros

dormimos en la misma habitación - dije despreocupada mientras seguía avanzando con el a mi lado.

exacto, solo dormir - dijo el molesto - yo quiero al menos una cita, ha pasado mas de... ¿cuanto? siete meses

eso no es verdad - dije negando con la cabeza.

bueno pero si ha pasado un tiempo - dijo él algo molesto - yo solo digo que quiero tener algo de tiempo a solas con mi novia

pues yo solo quiero que estos dolores se detengan - dije molesta.

recuerda lo que dijo la doctora, este mes va a ser un infierno - dijo Brandon tomándome de la mano - pero pasara

bien - dije de mala gana - volviendo al otro tema...

una cita no es mala idea - dijo él sonriendo - ¿que te parece?

que me quedare dormida a media cita - susurre desviando la mirada - ¿enserio quieres?

si, mira enserio siento que no tenemos nada de tiempo para nosotros - volvió a detenerse y me tomo de la cintura apegandome un poco a el - y después de que la bebé nazca sera peor, nada de tiempo

esta bien - asentí tranquila - si eso te hace feliz

¡Bien! - dijo sonriendo antes de besarme en la mejilla - entonces hoy a la noche, iremos a un restaurante a comer

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Me encantaba ver a Brandon sonreír de tal manera y si él quería una cita esta bien, aunque a mi no me parecía la mejor idea pero con tal de que el sera feliz bien. Llegue abajo con Brandon y vi a todos ya comiendo por lo que no tardamos en unirnos. Después de un rato vi a las Pixies acercarse e intercambie mirada con Amore pero ella la corto ignorándome nuevamente como lo ha hecho en estos tres días.

.: Bloom :.

Vi a Stella tomar su plato que estaba vació e irse a la cocina para poder dejarlo, supongo. Torcí los labios al ver que ella y Amore aun no se hablaban considerando que ya han pasado tres días desde que Stella había hablado con ella y termino molesta, aunque no nos han contado su conversación. Vi que Amore también se había ido por lo que suspire preocupada.

¿que sucede con estas dos? - pregunto Layla - llevan días sin hablarse

pareciera que están peleadas - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿por qué?

Stella aun piensa que Amore le oculta algo - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

¿pero Amore no le dijo que no era nada? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

si pero mintió - dije recordando que las Pixies si nos dijeron que algo ocurría - algo esta pasando aquí

bueno mientras ustedes juegan a las detectives yo me iré a dar una vuelta porque no pienso pasar mi sábado encerrado aquí - dijo Riven levantándose de la mesa.

iré contigo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

vamos - sonrió Riven.

bueno eso nos deja a una menos - dije torciendo los labios.

nosotros vamos a salir - dijo Sky sonriendo - volveremos tarde

¿quienes son nosotros? - pregunte extrañada. Pensé que Sky y yo pasaríamos la tarde juntos pero tal parece que ya hizo planes y no me dijo, yo quería ir al cine con el.

Brandon y yo - respondió sonriendo.

lo siento Bloom - dijo Brandon - pero espero que no te moleste

Lo mire de reojo, algo me dice que estos dos traman algo y aunque me gustaría saber que es estoy segura que no me dirán ahora así que mas tarde le sacare la información a Sky. Mientras ellos salen yo y quien mas quiera, me las daré de detective para saber que ocurre con Amore y Stella, quiero saber de que hablaron.

no, esta bien - dije sonriendo - ¿pero donde irán?

por ahí - dijeron ambos levantándose de la mesa.

lo intente - susurre. Vi a Brandon ir a la cocina y Sky se me acerco dándome un beso en la mejilla.

volveremos en unas horas - dijo sonriendo.

tengan cuidado - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¡Brandon vamos!

¡Enseguida! - le devolvió el grito.

nos vemos - dijo Musa sonriendo.

adiós - se despidió Riven.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Había decidido ir con Riven a caminar por ahí, la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de quedarme en casa todo el día y conociendo a Bloom se las daría de detective y tampoco era algo que quería hacer, por esa razón le dije que quería salir con él y por suerte no le molesto.

Las cosas entre Riven y yo han estado mucho mejor desde que Stella había derrotado a Akane, es una pena que haya vuelto pero no pienso dejar que se interponga en la relación de alguno de nosotros, bastante tuvimos con ella hace meses atrás.

es mucho mas ruidoso aquí - dijo Riven riendo un poco - muchos niños jugando en la nieve

si, es un sonido muy agradable - dije sonriendo - la risa de los niños, su felicidad...

¿te gusta verdad? - pregunto él mirándome.

la verdad es que si, pienso que sería lindo oír eso todo el día - dije sonriendo.

no me refería a eso - negó con la cabeza - los niños

oh - dije asintiendo - claro

Nos sentamos en una banca mientras seguíamos mirando a los pequeños jugar tranquilamente. Se veían tan felices que me hacían pensar en Emily, ¿como sera su risa?. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estábamos callados u siendo sincera era un silencio agradable.

¿tu quisieras que tengamos niños algún día? - pregunto Riven en voz baja.

¿que dijiste? - pregunte mirándolo incrédula.

yo... - dijo sonrojado causando que me reirá un poco aunque no fue en mala - no te rías

lo siento, es que no puedo creer que preguntaras eso - dije intentando dejar de reír - no es algo que preguntarías

bueno, las personas cambian - dijo él tranquilo - y yo lo intento

eso parece - dije sonriendo - si

¿que? - frunció el ceño confundido.

que si quiero tener hijos contigo algún día - dije sonriendo - seria algo lindo, pero ahora no... digo mejor esperar un tiempo mas

por supuesto - sonrió él - el tiempo que quieras

gracias - dije sonriendo - a menos que tu quieras ahora

no, en un tiempo mas - dijo Riven sonriendo - no hay apuros

lo se - dije sonriendo un poco - además, Emily esta por venir así que... sera una buena experiencia para todos

si las noches sin sueños, todos de mal humor - dijo Riven riendo - es una buena experiencia

no me refería a eso - dije riendo también.

¿pero sabes que no nos vamos a levantar en la noche? - pregunto Riven sonriendo - para eso están sus padres

en todo caso - asentí sonriendo - pobre de ellos

vamos a tomar un helado - dijo sonriendo Riven.

¿con este frió? - pregunte sonriendo a lo que el asintió - bien, vamos

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Roxy creo que estas exagerando un poco - dijo Dia riendo - te ira bien en la prueba

ya oíste a Palladium, sera un examen muy difícil - dije preocupada. No dejaba de estudiar para mi próximo examen. Bloom y las chicas me habían ayudado toda la semana y aun estaba nerviosa por ese examen ya que iba a ser muy difícil según dijo Palladium.

Roxy lo exageras todo, las chicas te ayudaron toda la semana, te has dormido tarde por estudiar y ahora el sábado - dijo Dia preocupada - yo creo que deberías descansar un poco

no gracias - dije negando con la cabeza - debo seguir estudiando

deberías preocuparte por otra cosa - dijo Dia molesta - como las desapariciones, hay que encontrar a Mitzi y a esas dos chicas, Galatea y Chimera

Bloom dijo que Stella preferiría que Chimera este desaparecida para siempre - dije sin quitar la vista de mi libro - dijo que le tenía odio total y sobre la tal Galatea, es una Princesa tendrá a miles de sirvientes buscándola

¿no puede ser que te importa mas un examen que el bienestar de algunas personas? - pregunto Dia algo molesta - esto es malo y Akane esta relacionada con esto

bien tu ganas - dije dejando de lado mi libro algo molesta - iremos con las chicas y hablaremos sobre esto

Dia me sonrió tranquilamente y me asintió con la cabeza. No puedo creer que al final si termine dejando de lado mi libro para poder ver las desapariciones. No me tomen a mal, si quiero saber que ocurre con las desapariciones pero este examen es muy importante para mi y si no paso mis padres me van a castigar y ya no podre salir de la casa porque estaré en una prisión con solo un plato de comida en la tarde, el desayuno bien temprano y la once por la noche, eso es malo.

Me levante de la cama y encendí mi computadora para ver si Tecna estaba conectada para decirle que iría a verlas ahora ya que es mejor saber si estaban en casa antes que ir y no encontrar a nadie. Para mi suerte así fue, si estaba conectada así que le dije que iría a verlas y no hay problema.

Salí con Dia para dirigirme a casa de las chicas, aunque antes fuimos a comprar un helado. Cuando llegue a la casa de las chicas note que había un pequeño problema, al parecer Amore y Stella estaban en guerra. Según me contaron no se hablaban desde hace tres días y era algo incomodo estar con ellas juntas sin que se hablen pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Bloom incluso quería investigar que es lo que habían hablado pero Flora, Layla, Miele y Tecna la detuvieron. Supe que Flora tenía una hermana, Miele, es muy linda y divertida.

Dejamos el tema de Stella y Amore de lado para concentrarnos en estas desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo. Sabemos que la siguiente seria Miele pero no sabíamos quien seguiría después de ella, Stella dijo que de Layla tal vez se lleven a su prima Tressa, son muy unidas así que no seria extraño que se la lleven y de Tecna aun no sabemos nada.

Tecna piensa, tiene que haber alguien mas - dijo Bloom preocupada - alguien que tenga relación contigo va a desaparecer y tenemos que saber quien sera

yo ya llame a Tressa y le he advertido - dijo Layla con el celular en la mano - tienen todo el castillo vigilado

eso es un problema menos - dijo Flora sonriendo - ahora solo nos queda uno

enserio chicas no se a quien se puedan llevar - dijo Tecna preocupada - comparto con mis padres, con mi familia

amigos fuera eso tienes que tener - dije preocupada - debe haber alguien

bueno... - pareció pensar un poco - hay un chico...

¿que chico? - pregunto Timmy algo celoso.

no es lo que piensas - negó con la cabeza Tecna - es un amigo de la infancia, se llama Wren

¿Wren? ¿que clase de nombre es ese? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño - no es muy bonito, además es raro decir _oye Wren pasame la salsa..._ o _¿que te parece el día Wren?_ no... es horrible

no hablamos de eso Stella - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

yo la apoyo - dijo Timmy asintiendo - es horrible

Timmy... - dijo Tecna mirándolo algo molesta - ¿enserio estas celoso?

eso es nuevo - dijo Flora sonriendo.

yo no estoy celoso - negó con la cabeza - solo digo que no es un nombre bonito

como sea, somos amigos desde pequeños - dijo Tecna - pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veo

bien no importa desde cuando no lo ves, eso es algo - dijo Bloom seria - tienes que llamarlo y advertirle que podría estar en peligro

esta bien - asintió Tecna.

aunque eso no significa que él sea - dijo Flora preocupada - puede haber alguien mas

por ahora nos enfocaremos en ellos, Tressa y Wren - dijo Bloom preocupada.

Mire a Bloom preocupada, ella tenía razón había que enfocarse en las posibles victimas aunque tampoco podemos dejar de lado que pueden ser otras personas como dijo Flora. Cambiando de tema, escuche un ruido fuerte provenir del cuarto de invitados así que supuse que eran las Pixies.

¿que es lo que hacen? - pregunte curiosa.

juegan todo el día - respondió Helio sonriendo - es lo único que hacen todo el día

pelear con Stella es otra cosa que hacen - dijo Nabu riendo mientras Stella lo miraba enojada - ya enserio, dinos porque no se hablan

ella oculta algo, es lo único que diré - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - no entiendo como puede ocultarme algo

Stella tal vez enserio no sea nada - dijo Helio sonriendo - Amore seria incapaz de ocultar algo que le molesta

es igual que Chatta, siempre lo cuenta - dijo Timmy riendo - es imposible que oculte algo

¿están tratando de ayudar o que? - pregunto Flora frunciendo el ceño.

todos sabemos que si oculta algo - dijo Nabu como si fuese obvio.

¡Nabu! - le gritaron todos menos Stella que estaba confundida.

habíamos acordado no decir nada - dijo Layla entre dientes algo molesta.

¿de... de que hablan? - pregunto Stella confundida.

de nada - dijo Bloom enseguida - no te preocupes

no, hablen ahora - dijo Stella con firmeza - ¿que quiso decir Nabu?

nosotros... - los chicos se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza.

¿que ocultan? - pregunte curiosa.

las Pixies nos dijeron que en realidad si había algo que Amore ocultaba - dijo Bloom rendida - pero no nos dijeron que era

¡Lo sabia! - dijo Stella molesta. Se levanto del sillón y fue a la habitación de invitados con un grito.

eso no puede ser bueno - dije mirando a Tecna preocupada.

no, no lo es - dijo Tecna preocupada.

¡Ah! - escuche gritar a las Pixies. Las vi salir de la habitación asustadas y luego escuche un portazo demasiado fuerte.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

Stella nos hecho con magia - dijo Dia asustada - estaba hecha una furia

¿como que con magia? - pregunto Flora molesta - ¿las ataco?

no - negó con la cabeza Flora - solo uso un hechizo para sacarnos, no nos hizo nada

la voy a matar - dijo Flora molesta - le dije que no usara magia para nada

¡FLORA! - le gritamos todas enojadas.

Amore puede estar en problemas muy grandes - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿y tu te preocupes por eso?

es por la bebé - dijo Flora preocupada.

hay que ir a ver que pasa - dije preocupada.

si - dijo Bloom.

* * *

.: Sky :.

¿estas seguro? - pregunte a Brandon algo preocupado - pienso que puede ser muy pronto

lo se, pero estuve pensando en esto y al final decidí que así debe ser - dijo Brandon sonriendo - no quiero un restaurante ni nada de esas cosas, quiero algo sencillo y lindo

Brandon tu te pasas para las sorpresas - dije riendo - ¿que te parece algo en la playa?

dije sencillo - dijo Brandon riendo - algo sencillo, no cliché

lo dice quien se llevo a Stella varias veces a la playa por la noche - dije riendo - veamos la cena primero y luego vamos a comprar

gracias por ayudar - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Conozco a Brandon desde hace muchos años y puedo asegurar que desde que sale con Stella, hace unos años, no ha pensado en nadie mas que ella. Realmente la ama y es capaz de bajar la luna por ella, no literalmente porque eso es imposible pero entienden a que me refiero. Hace unos dos días me dijo que quería un poco de ayuda para una cena especial con Stella, la razón, me dijo que hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ella para algo que no fuera ver lo del bebé, una cita era lo que quería.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por un largo tiempo sin encontrar nada para que él pueda tener su cita con Stella. La verdad no se porque es tan importante, dijo que quería algo sencillo pero romántico y especial, creo que mas bien quiere algo perfecto pero lo perfecto esta sobrevalorado.

Brandon ya estoy cansado - dije deteniéndome - ¿por qué simplemente no pides una reserva en un restaurante y ya?

Sky no entiendes que es importante - dijo Brandon serio - tiene que haber algo perfecto para Stella

la perfección esta sobrevalorada - dije rodando los ojos - ya dime la verdad, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta?

El me miro y se mordió el labio inferior como si dudara si decirme o no. Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando para buscar algo que a él le guste. Nos sentamos en un local y pedimos un par de refrescos ya que estábamos cansados.

¿que te parece un paseo en canoa? - pregunto él mirando una lista.

me parece que Stella dijo que no quería mas un paseo en canoa - dije recordando las palabras que uso en su cumpleaños.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_ahora veamos - dijo Brandon levantándose de la silla con una brocheta de frutas - hoy será un día especial para ti... te llevare de compras, comeremos fuera y todo lo que se te ocurra hacer, oh e iremos a pasear en canoa_

_no de nuevo - dijo Stella tomando una frutilla y dando un mordisco - no quiero que suceda lo mismo del año pasado_

_tranquila, no sucedera - dijo Brandon sonriendo - esta vez me asegure de que todo estaba en su lugar_

_¿que sucedio el año pasado? - pregunto Tecna_

_a Brandon se le ocurrió llevarme a un paseo en canoa para mi cumpleaños pero, alguien se le olvido llevar un mapa o una brujula por lo que estuvimos vagando en el mar por casi todo el día - respondo Stella riendo un poco - oh y dejo que mi cabello se mojara al perder los remos e intentar remar con la mano_

_ya me disculpe por eso - dijo el - pero fue tu culpa también al no moverte_

_hiciste que la canoa se diera vuelta - dijo Stella riendo - así que solo por eso me niego a estar contigo en una canoa_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

pero al final si la lleve a dar un paseo en canoa y no paso nada - se defendió él enseguida.

como sea, mejor quita esa idea de tu mente - dije riendo - ¿un picnic?

¿de noche? - pregunto él con una expresión de disgusto - no creo que sea buena idea

bien entonces... oh ¿que te parece un restaurante nada mas? - dije sonriendo.

Sky si no vas a ayudar mejor vuelve a casa - dijo Brandon molesto - es importante para mi

¿por qué? - pregunte nuevamente.

Brandon suspiro rendido y me miro preocupado - escucha... tu sabes que en unos dos meses mas Stella dará a luz

oye no quiero saber detalles - dije negando con la cabeza.

como sea, es solo que pensaba... una vez que Emily nazca Stella y yo apenas si tendremos tiempo para nosotros - dijo Brandon preocupado - y pensaba que tal no podría...

¿tener tu tiempo con ella? - pregunte curioso.

no... pedirle matrimonio - dijo él mirando la mesa.

ya veo, piensas hacerlo hoy - dije sonriendo - es por eso que es importante

si - asintió el - pensaba en preparar la cita ahora y luego que vayamos a comprar el anillo

¿aun no lo compras? - pregunte sorprendido.

lo decidí hace dos días - se volvió a defender - mi otra opción era esperar unos meses o tal vez un año

bien, entonces habrá que pensar mas - dije sonriendo - te ayudo

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡Sácame de aquí o ya lo veras! - se escucho una voz femenina molesta.

¿donde estoy? - pregunto la voz de un hombre.

este lugar es extraño - dijo otra chica - quiero a mi abogado

cierren sus bocas - dijo Akane tranquilamente - ¿donde esta la niña?

lo lamentamos pero el no pudo traerla - dijo un guardia serio - la joven logro alejarse y ahora se oculta con las Winx

díganle que la traiga - dijo Akane seria.

es imposible - dijo otro sirviente - el no puede acercarse o las Winx lo verán antes de tiempo

entonces busquen a otra persona relacionada con el hada de las flores - dijo Akane seria - quiero a la niña o a otra persona

por desgracia Akane no hay nadie mas, si nos llevamos a los padres sera peor - dijo el primer sirviente - hay que llevarse a la niña

entonces habrá que esperar para llevársela - dijo Akane molesta.

¿puedo saber para que quiere a estas personas? - pregunto el segundo de los sirvientes.

yo no los quiero, él los quiere - respondió Akane - no se para que pero así es...

buscaremos a la Princesa Tressa - dijo el primer sirviente - los Magos están en proceso de liberación, un grupo de sirvientes ha ido por ellos

esta bien - sonrió Akane - ustedes vayan por la Tressa, luego veré como llevarme a la niña

¿tu eres Akane? - pregunto una chica de cabello azul y piel pálida - imposible

así es, y tu eres Chimera - sonrió Akane - váyanse...

Los sirvientes asintieron y se fueron de la habitación dejando sola a Akane y a esas tres personas. Los tres prisioneros estaban encadenados en la pared a un metro de altura del suelo, no podían moverse por mas que lo intentaran y las cadenas apretaban fuertemente sus manos y tobillos.

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto una chica de cabello negro - ¿por qué me tienes aquí?

tu debes ser Mitzi - dijo sonriendo Akane, luego miro al chico y sonrió aun mas - y tu Wren

¿que quieres de nosotros? - pregunto el joven frunciendo el ceño.

oh ahí te equivocas - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - no es lo que _yo_ quiero de ustedes, es lo que _él_ quiere

¿quien es el? - pregunto Wren enojado - ¡Habla!

no les diré quien es - sonrió Akane - mejor ustedes véanlo...

Un humo negro sin forma alguna se apareció detrás de Akane mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos. El humo no tenía forma por lo que no sabían quien era pero poco a poco una energía poderosa se sentía en la habitación y era lo que los sorprendía a todos los presentes menos a cierta chica que no tenía idea de nada.

verás Mitzi, aquí acaba tu vida - dijo Akane sonriendo - y comienza otra..._ para todos_

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las sirenas sonaban con fuerza advirtiendo que los cinco prisioneros habían sido liberados. Todos los guardias del Templo corrieron enseguida por ellos mientras algunos bloquearon todas las salidas para evitar que su escape tenga éxito.

esto es increíble, ¡Al fin somos libres! - grito feliz Liam.

silencio - dijo Thomas serio - vienen aquí

prepárense cabellos - dijo Nigel sonriendo - la pelea comienza

esto sera emocionante - dijo Alejandro sonriendo.

Nigel, tu y Alejandro vayan a liberar a Athan - dijo Thomas serio - Liam y yo detendremos a estos guardias todo lo necesario

esta bien - dijeron ambos sonriendo antes de correr en busca de Athan.

Thomas uso algo de agua que corría por algunos tubos que estaban por las paredes y envió sus puños con ella esperando a que la puerta fuera echada abajo por miles y cientos de guardias que intentaran evitar que ellos escapen. Liam sonrió simplemente y se cruzo de brazos esperando a los guardias.

¿que prefieres? ¿magia, elementos o espada? - pregunto Liam.

elementos, planeo inundar todo - sonrió fríamente Thomas.

yo usare magia - dijo Liam sonriendo emocionado - sera emocionante usar mis poderes después de tantos meses

Tal y como se esperaba la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraban las celdas de los magos fue echada abajo y muchos guardias estaban del otro lado. Corrieron armados tras los Magos que en pocos segundos sonrieron tranquilamente y atacaron a sus enemigos sin preocuparse por nada. Agua y Magia eran los poderes que usaban, muchos hechizos volaron hacia los guardias noqueandolos enseguida mientras que por parte de Thomas el agua se transformaba en hielo y atacaba a los guardias de igual manera que Liam.

Cada vez llegaban mas y mas guardias para pelear pero todos eran derribados sin problemas por parte de ambos Magos. Por otro lado Nigel y Alejandro iban en unas tablas voladoras a toda velocidad para sacar a Athan de su celda pero al llegar a ella la vieron destruida.

ya salio - dijo Alejandro serio - ¿donde estará?

eso no importa - dijo Nigel dándose la vuelta - tenemos compañía

Alejandro se dio la vuelta y vio a unos cien guardias frente a ellos, todos armados con diferentes armas pero todas letales. Se veía que estaban en aprietos pero ellos estaban tranquilos, para ambos esto solo seria un juego de niños.

vamos tras ellos - dijo Nigel sonriendo mientras unos rayos colores azules electrizantes se desprendían de sus puños - luego buscaremos a Athan

bien - dijo Alejandro sacando su espada - vamos a divertirnos con esto

Ambos comenzaron a atacar a los guardias sin problemas y en pocos minutos lograron salir de aquel lugar después de haber derribado a todos. Corrieron en busca de sus compañeros para poder salir de ahí e irse a la nueva guarida de Akane sin dejar rastro alguno. Al juntarse los cuatro Magos en el techo de la prisión se sonrieron maliciosamente ideando un plan para destruir todo el templo.

¿donde esta Athan? - pregunto Thomas antes de hacer algo.

detrás - se escucho la voz del ángel. Todos lo miraron tranquilamente y lo vieron sonreír - es hora de incendiar este lugar

Creo una esfera roja en su mano y la lanzo hacia un pilar del templo. Luego con algo de magia desapareció con los Magos hacia la nueva guarida de Akane dejando un simple mensaje en el suelo escrito con ceniza _La oscuridad se levanta contra luz y con su vida pagara, ustedes no ganaran y para siempre en las penumbras estarán, la luz se extinguirá y la oscuridad ahora si gobernara._

Los guardias llegaron al techo y miraron el mensaje escrito preocupados. Los Magos y Athan habían escapado y esto era solo una advertencia de lo que estaba por venir. La batalla contra la oscuridad no ha acabado y esta vez parece que iban a pelear enserio.

* * *

.: Amore :.

tu de aquí no sales hasta que me digas la verdad - dijo Stella tapando el paso a la puerta - quiero saber que te sucede

Stella ya te he dicho que no es nada - dije por quinta vez desde que entro en la habitación.

Amore... se que algo sucede y quiero que me digas ahora - dijo ella con firmeza.

La mire preocupada, yo no podía decirle la verdad o iba a lastimarla, o tal vez peor se enojaría conmigo. Yo no quiero perder lo que tengo con Stella, la quiero mucho pero esto se me fue de las manos y no puedo... simplemente no puedo decirle la verdad.

no es nada Stella - negó con la cabeza.

por favor Amore - suplico ella, cosa rara a decir verdad - quiero saber que te molesta o que ocultas

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Amore... - escuche la voz de Tune._

_no voy a decirle a Stella la verdad - me negué sin mirarla._

_yo creo que debes decirle - dijo Lockette preocupada - ella esta preocupada por ti_

_pero si sabe la verdad ella... - intente decir preocupada._

_ella entenderá - me interrumpió Digit - tu sabes que es verdad_

_Las mire preocupada y pensativa. Tenía que decirle a Stella la verdad pero no podía hacerlo por miedo a su reacción, es extraño pero lo que sucede es tan loco como pensar que la luna esta hecha de queso._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

dime... - suplico nuevamente Stella - ¿que ocurre? Amore, eres mi Pixie, mi amiga... enserio si hay algo que te ocurre me preocupa y si no me dices yo...

yo... - dije preocupada - hay algo que me molesta y seguro te enojaras si lo sabes

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Stella - ¿que te molesta?

la bebé... - dijo Amore mirando el suelo - Stella yo... lo siento pero no quería pasara solo paso yo... no quiero que tengas a la bebé

Stella me miro sorprendida e incrédula pero por sobre eso confundida. Si lo admito yo estaba feliz de que Stella estuviera embarazada pero conforme el tiempo pasa cada vez se acerca mas último mes de embarazo, el mes en que nacerá la pequeña. Me exprese mal ¿si? no es que no quiera que Stella tenga a Emily solo... me siento celosa de ella. Desde que entro en el segundo trimestre no deja de pensar en la bebé, ella esto, ella aquello ni siquiera tenia tiempo para estar conmigo como antes y ahora que ella quiere estar conmigo no se... me siento... incomoda.

lo siento, no quise decir eso - negué con la cabeza - me equivoque, lo que quise decir es...

No pude seguir hablando porque vi a Stella retroceder unos pasos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que paso fue que salio de la habitación enojada y corriendo. La seguí para verificar que no haga ninguna locura e intente llamarla pero solo me ignoro y salio de la casa.

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

yo... - la mire preocupada - olvídalo hay que ir a buscarla rápido

Salimos de la casa y buscamos a Stella preocupadas pero no la encontrábamos en ningún lado, era muy preocupante y me sentía mal. Yo sabía que no debía decirle a Stella la verdad pero de tonta le dije, no me iba a perdonar si algo le sucedía. Es cierto que si sentía celos de la bebé pero no debí haber usado esas palabras, soy una estúpida y ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

¡Stella! - gritaban las chicas buscándola preocupadas.

se acabo, llamare a los chicos - dijo Bloom sacando el teléfono - Flora llama a Musa y dile que la busque con Riven, yo avisare a Sky a Brandon

bien - dijo Flora asintiendo.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Riven y yo nos encontrábamos en la nieve después de haber tenido una buena pelea de bolas de nieve. Fue muy divertido y estaba exhausta ahora solo quería descansar un rayo para luego volver a casa y darme una larga ducha. De repente sentí mi celular sonar así que lo saque del bolsillo y mire la pantalla, vi el nombre _Flora_ así que conteste tranquila._  
_

hola - salude sonriendo.

_Musa ¿donde estas?_ - escuche la voz de Flora algo temblorosa lo que me preocupo un poco.

en el parque con Riven - respondí extrañada y preocupada - ¿que paso?

_Stella se fue_ - dijo con voz temblosa y algo desesperada - _la hemos buscado y no aparece, busca por allí suele ir al parque cuando se escapa_

esta bien - asentí preocupada - pero ¿por qué se fue?

_hablo con Amore, no se que le dijo pero estaba enojada y sin decir nada se fue_ - dijo Flora preocupada - _búscala, ya buscamos por todo nuestro alrededor y no __aparece_

esta bien, la buscare y no te preocupes ya aparecerá - dije un poco preocupada aunque tratando de mantener la calma. Colgué la llamada y mire a Riven preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunto sonriendo.

Stella ha desaparecido - dije preocupada - no la encuentran, hay que buscarla por aquí

tal vez tengamos suerte - asintió él - suele venir mucho por los parques

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me encontraba mirando en una vitrina llena de anillos, estaba buscando uno especial para Stella. Ya tenía todo listo, una cena en un restaurante y luego la llevaría a dar un paseo, en ese momento le pediría matrimonio, solo me faltaba el anillo. Estaba feliz por todo lo que me había pasado conocí a Stella, tuvimos unos años de relación, ahora esperamos una bebé y luego le pediría matrimonio, nada podría arruinar esto... por desgracia lo pensé muy pronto. El celular de Sky comenzó a sonar y el respondió tranquilo.

hola - saludo sonriendo - si esta conmigo... ¿que?... ¿es broma?... no, no... bien, te lo paso. Es Bloom

Tome el celular confundido y respondí la llamada - ¿que paso?

Amore y Stella pelearon - respondió Bloom preocupada en extremo - ella se fue, no hay señales de donde esta

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y preocupado dejando caer el celular al suelo. No podía creer esto, Stella estaba desaparecida. Mire a Sky y me di cuenta de que el ya lo sabía así que no le dije nada y salí corriendo de la tienda para ir en busca de Stella.

Pase mas de media hora buscándola y no la encontré por lo que me preocupe aun mas. Estaba asustado de que algo pudiera pasarle y angustiado por no poder encontrarla. Me dirigí a un punto de encuentro para reunirme con los chicos con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera encontrarla pero mi desgracia fue que nadie sabía donde estaba Stella.

oh no... - dije angustiado - ¿donde esta?

no contesta su teléfono - dijo Tecna mirando su celular - intentare nuevamente

es mi culpa - dijo Amore preocupada - no debí haberle dicho eso

¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso a lo que Amore solo negó con la cabeza.

Supe que sea cual sea la pelea que tuvieron o de lo que hablaron era cosa de ellas y no podía meterme en eso pero sea lo que sea que paso debió haber sido muy malo para que Stella arrancara sin decir nada. Busque con la mirada con una mínima gota de esperanza de ver a Stella por el perímetro y así fue.

Logre divisar a Stella sentada en una de las bancas de donde nos encontrábamos. Sonreí aliviado de que nada le paso y le grite mientras me acercaba a ella pero fue una mala idea ya que al verme ella se levanto de la banca y corrió hacia enfrente alejándose Me sorprendí un poco pero corrí tras ella hasta que me detuve al gritarle nuevamente.

¡Stella! - le grite logrando que ella se detuviera a media calle y volteara a verme. Escuche una bocina y ella giro la cabeza a la izquierda como a la derecha. Un auto se acercaba a Stella a una velocidad muy rápida y ella estaba paralizada, no se movía y a lo único que atino a hacer fue cubrí su vientre con las manos.

¡Stella! - le grite asustado.

Continuara...

* * *

Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso... ¡OH NO! ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? Bueno, lo sabrás en el adelanto. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿pasable?. Como ven logre subirlo en un día aunque quedo algo corto... :S pero bueno, esta bien para mi jeje. Pobre Amore, ¿celos? ¿enserio? bueno habrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber que pasara, aunque todos sabemos que sucede...

**Próximamente: Te Necesitamos Stella**

esto es mi culpa - dijo Amore preocupada - lo sabía, sabía que no debía decirle

¿que le dijiste? - pregunto Brandon en voz baja.

perdóname - dijo Amore preocupada.

esta bien, no fue tu culpa - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

Brandon hay que volver a casa - dijo Sky con las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta - es tarde

¡Brandon! - se escucho unos gritos de unos adultos preocupados.

Radius, Stella ha tenido un accidente - dijo Selene asustada.

por favor Stella... - susurro Brandon con los ojos cerrados - no me dejes...

he llamado a sus padres - dijo Flora preocupada - dijeron que vendrían enseguida

tengo miedo - dijo Musa mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - aun no sabemos nada de ella

tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirles - dijo negando con la cabeza Faragonda - sera luego

te necesito Stella, a ti y a Emily - dijo Brandon en voz baja - por favor abre los ojos, te necesito

¿como se encuentran? - pregunto Bloom asustada mientras Sky la abrazaba por la cintura.

~ Comentarios:

- TheSaku: No me tarde jeje, espero que este capitulo te haya puesto los pelos de puntas jeje... es la idea crear un nerviosismo y algo de drama.

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Locutorio aksjaskj que gracioso. Que bueno que te encanten :D sobre lo del comentario largo no te preocupes, a mi me encantan así jejejeje. Sigue con esa emoción, al mundo le hace falta kasjasjk sin ella nadie sería feliz.

- MVVA: Y a mi... me encanto tu opinión :D

- Selenna: Amore... me siento mal por ella pero bueno, todo se arreglara pronto. Que loco, una tormenta, aquí en Antofagasta ni siquiera llueve y si lo hace es por dos segundos nada mas ah y una vez a las 1500. Muchas desapariciones han ocurrido y ya vemos que Akane tal vez no sea la culpable uhhh~ ¡Si! poco para que la bebé nazca pero... oh oh oh... no creo que sea por esos capítulos, tal vez un poco mas jeje

Bueno eso es todo por por por hoy! espero que les guste y nos veremos el miércoles (con suerte) en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: Te Necesitamos Stella

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 14:

Te Necesitamos Stella

.: Brandon :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¡Stella! - le grite logrando que ella se detuviera a media calle y volteara a verme. Escuche una bocina y ella giro la cabeza a la izquierda como a la derecha. Un auto se acercaba a Stella a una velocidad muy rápida y ella estaba paralizada, no se movía y a lo único que atino a hacer fue cubrí su vientre con las manos._

_¡Stella! - le grite asustado. El auto se había estrellado contra Stella dejándola tirada en el suelo. Estaba asustado y mis pies no respondían para poder ir a verla, estaba paralizado._

_¡Stella! - escuche unas voces femeninas que hicieron que mi parálisis se fuera. Corrí a toda velocidad a Stella mientras el conductor del auto se bajaba asustado. Al llegar a ella pude verla tirada sobre un charco de sangre, tenía su mano derecha sobre su vientre que no dejaba de sangrar y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Por mas que la llamaba no respondía._

_yo.. yo... lo siento... intente detenerme pero... - balbuceaba el conductor asustado - no me di cuenta... fue tarde.._

_hay que llamar a una ambulancia - dijo Sky asustado._

_estoy en eso - escuche a Timmy. Las chicas intentaron hacer que Stella abriera sus ojos pero no sucedía, nada hacía que ella los abriera y solo me asustaba mas._

_Stella... - susurre asustado - por favor... abre los ojos, despierta_

_ya viene la ambulancia - dijo Timmy preocupado._

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y angustiado al darme cuenta de donde provenía la sangre, ya lo había visto pero como que no le tome importancia hasta que realmente la mire con otros ojos, la sangre venia del vientre... de Emily. El miedo se apoderaba de mi al pensar en lo peor, la ambulancia no llegaba y yo estaba muy asustado, incluso temblaba un poco._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Todo aquello había pasado como si fuera en cámara lenta, nunca imagine que de un momento a otro podría perder todo lo tenía Stella y Emily, dos de las tres mujeres a las que mas amaba en este mundo. Ahora... ahora me encontraba sentando con los dedos entrelazados de ambas manos formando una bola y pegándola a mi frente con la mirada en el suelo.

Hace mas de dos horas que no se nada sobre Stella y Emily, estaba asustado y preocupado. La ambulancia había llegado a los cinco minutos después del accidente y enseguida la trasladaron al hospital. Todos estábamos ahí en la sala de espera esperando por una noticia de lo que sea pero esperando algo. El medico no salia de la sala donde habían llevado a Stella y mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas angustiado estaba.

esto ya me esta hartando - dijo Musa molesta - voy a ir a ver que rayos sucede

no puedes, no te dejaran saber - dijo Riven con un tono tranquilo - solo nos queda esperar

hemos esperado mas de dos horas - dije molesto mirándolo a los ojos - ¿crees que es divertido estar dos horas sin saber que pasa con ella?

Riven no me respondió y solo negué con la cabeza enojado para luego patear una de las sillas enojado. No podía soportar esto, no soportaba el hecho de que Stella estuviera del otro lado de una puerta al borde de la muerte probablemente y yo aquí sin saber nada, sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Quería gritar, llorar, golpear cosas, quería hacer miles de cosas y tenia muchos sentimientos mezclados pero ninguno tenía relación con la felicidad. Cerré los ojos volviendo a mi asiento con la misma posición de en denante, se que me sentirá aunque sea un poco mas tranquilo si supiera algo de ella, algo bueno claro, estaba con los nervios de punta por no poder saber nada de Stella.

Las horas pasaban y pronto anochecía, no me había levantado de mi asiento en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. No me importaba nada a mi alrededor, nada mas que Stella. Yo la necesitaba aquí conmigo, si algo le pasa soy capaz de morir y dejar todo de lado.

Brandon hay que volver a casa - levante la cabeza y vi a Sky con las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta que usaba. Busque con la mirada a los demás pero no los pude encontrar en ningún lado así que supuse que ya se habían ido - es tarde

prefiero quedarme - dije en voz baja - no te preocupes por mi

¿estas seguro? - pregunto él preocupado - mejor vamos a casa

ya te dije que no - negué con la cabeza.

bien - dijo él - oye... las chicas llamaran a los padres de Stella para decirles ¿quieres que llame a los tuyos o lo harás tu?

no, hazlo tu... no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie - dije negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

va a estar bien - dijo Sky con una voz suave - ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien

eso espero - dije preocupado - eso espero

Sky se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome ahí. No planeaba volver hasta saber aunque sea una cosa, quiero saber que pasa con Stella, quiero saber como esta Emily... Emily, Dios la sangre corriendo del vientre de Stella... era algo, una imagen imposible de borrar. Esperaba ver a Stella pronto y saber que Sky tenía razón, todo iba a estar bien pero por sobre todo que Emily estuviera sana y salva.

soy un estúpido... - dije cubriendo mis ojos con las palmas de mi mano - fue mi culpa

* * *

.: Bloom :.

esto es una basura - dijo Nabu con cierto desagrado en la voz - ¿como rayos pudo pasar?

Brandon dijo que ninguno vio el aunto - respondí preocupada - el se culpa por haberle gritado a Stella para que se detuviera, dice que si no lo hubiera hecho Stella habría cruzado la calle y nada de esto hubiera pasado

no es culpa - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - tu lo dijiste, ninguno vio el auto

eso le dije - torcí los labios preocupada - creo que no debimos haberlo dejado allí solo

esta con Amore - dijo Roxy de la nada.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

ella no esta aquí, supongo que esta con Brandon - dijo Roxy preocupada.

esta en la habitación de Stella - dijo Lockette preocupada - no quiere salir de allí

hay que avisar a los padres de Stella - dijo Musa preocupada.

Flora esta en eso - dijo Tecna - ¿que hay de los de Brandon?

¿que hay con ellos? - pregunto Riven confundido un poco.

ellos quieren mucho a Stella y son los abuelos de Emily - respondió Tecna - tienen que saber también, además Brandon los necesita

oh si, lo siento - negó con la cabeza Riven - estoy... distraído

se nota - dijo Helio tranquilo - pero se entiende

tengo miedo - dijo Musa mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - aun no sabemos nada de ella ¿y si es grave?

tranquila - dijo Riven abrazándola - todo va a salir bien

Sonreí un poco ya que Riven tiene razón todo saldrá bien, solo tenemos que creer en que así pasara. Confió en que Stella estará bien y Emily también, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ambas. Solo espero que nada malo pase.

he llamado a sus padres - vi a Flora entrar en el living preocupada - dijeron que vendrían enseguida, bueno en realidad solo hable con su madre que casi se muere, dijo que ella le diría a su padre y vendrían lo mas pronto posible

yo llamare a los de Brandon - dijo Sky levantándose del sillón.

* * *

.: Radius :.

y yo le dije oye a mi no me trates de tortuga porque puedo vencerte en cualquier momento - contaba Xeros mientras ambos iban a la sala del trono.

¿y que te dijo? - pregunte interesado en la historia que me contaba.

mañana a primera hora - respondió él - te juro que hacer que se trague sus palabras

si eso lo se - dije riendo.

por cierto, ¿que es esa emergencia? - pregunto Xeros curioso.

no lo se, pero creo que lo sabremos en dos minutos - dije mirando hacía la puerta que daba a la sala del trono. Mire a ambos guardias que estaban en la entrada y pregunte - ¿quien esta dentro?

la Reina de Luna, Majestad - respondió uno de ellos. Xeros y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas y entramos en la sala apresurados.

Selene... - la llame al verla.

Radius, Stella ha tenido un accidente - dijo Selene asustada.

Me detuve en seco y la mire sorprendido e incrédulo. ¿Stella ha tenido un accidente? ¿es broma...?. No puede ser verdad, Stella no pudo haber tenido un accidente, ella no se arriesgaría a algo como eso y yo lo se ya que ella ha estado muy preocupada por la bebé.

¿es... enserio? - pregunto Xeros al ver que yo no respondía.

si, Flora me llamo angustiada y me lo contó - dijo Selene - no me dijo detalles solo dijo que esta en el hospital y aun no saben nada

entonces... ¿es real? - pregunte incrédulo - Dios...

hay que ir - dijo Xeros - digo, tenemos que saber como esta

si - asentí preocupado - vamos ahora

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me había pasado toda la noche en el hospital esperando algo sobre Stella y aun no obtenía nada, estaba hecho una furia por lo que tuve que salir del hospital para no meterme en problemas. Paseaba por las calles de Gardenia con la mirada agachada y las manos en el bolsillo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, soy un tonto ya que esto es mi culpa... si yo no hubiera gritado su nombre ella no se habría detenido y si no se hubiera detenido el auto no la habría golpeado.

Me dirigí a casa para descansar un poco, era obvio que no iba a saber nada sobre Stella y lo mejor era descansar después de haber pasado toda la noche despierto. Entre en casa y pude ver a todos sentados en el comedor en silencio, estaban desayunando lo que me pareció extraño pero como no sabía que hora era lo tome como algo normal, después de todo aun era temprano.

Brandon... - dijo Sky sorprendido - ¿estas bien?

Negué con la cabeza simplemente ahorrando saliva por una respuesta tan obvia. ¿Que creía? ¿que estaba feliz de la vida? ¿que estaba tan contento que iba a celebrar? ¡NO! estaba muriéndome por dentro, mi novia y mi hija estuvieron en un accidente y aun no se nada sobre ellas... ¿¡Como rayos quiere que me sienta!?.

¿quieres desayunar? - pregunto Tecna con calma.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación - voy a dormir un poco

esta bien - escuche las voces de todos al unisonó.

por cierto... ellos vinieron anoche - la voz de Bloom me detuvo a mitad de las escaleras - estaban muy preocupados por Stella pero no los dejamos ir a verla al hospital porque era demasiado tarde, están en la habitación de invitado... tus padres, ellos dijeron que vendrían hoy en la tarde

Cerré los ojos y suspire un poco, luego sin decir nada subí las escaleras para dirigirme a donde quería estar. No es que sea grosero ni nada pero ahora no me apetecía hablar con nadie en estos momentos. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Amore sentada en la cama mirando el suelo.

esto es mi culpa - dijo Amore preocupada - lo sabía, sabía que no debía decirle

Fruncí el ceño un poco y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Tenía que saber que era lo que Amore le dijo a Stella para que ella saliera arrancando, tenía que saber que era lo que hizo enojar a Stella y sobre todo que había pasado entre ellas porque se que Stella no se enojaría con Amore siendo que estaba tan preocupada por su Pixie.

¿que le dijiste? - pregunte en voz baja.

que no quería que tuviera al bebé... - dijo Amore en voz baja igual y sin mirarme aun. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido y extrañado. Según recordaba ella estaba feliz de que Stella estuviera embarazada y ahora me dice que no quiere que lo tenga... esto es una locura - pero fue un error, lo que en realidad quería decir era que tenia celos, no pensé cuando lo dije y cuando quise corregirlo fue tarde... ella había huido

¿celos? - fruncí el ceño extrañado.

Stella ha estado tan preocupada por Emily desde hace meses, y mas que preocupada solo ha estado concentrada en ella - declaro Amore sin mirarme aun - se la pasaba de compras con las chicas para las cosas del bebé y casi ni pasábamos tiempo juntas por lo que... pensé que se olvidaba de mi. En un momento admito que estaba molesta pero jamas, jamas desearía eso, jamas querría que ella perdiera a la bebé... enserio, jamas... solo quería volver a pasar algo de tiempo con Stella como antes pero ella solo pensaba en Emily, solo en ella podía pensar y eso me molesto demasiado por lo que decidí evitarla para que no supiera la verdad

La mire sorprendido pero tranquilo, entendía como se siente porque también quería pasar tiempo con Stella, yo le había dicho ayer que quería que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos como pareja y no pensando tanto en las cosas de la bebé. Se que parece egoísta pero Amore tiene razón, solo son celos de que Stella piense tanto en la bebé mas que en otras personas.

perdóname... - se disculpo ella.

esta bien, no fue tu culpa - negué con la cabeza - te entiendo e igual tengo parte de la culpa

¿de que hablas? - pregunto mirándome preocupada.

Stella iba a cruzar la calle sin problemas hasta que la llame causando que se detuviera a la mitad - le explique culpable - después de eso el auto le toco la bocina pero Stella no se movió, estaba paralizada

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por una pregunta de Amore - ¿sabes algo de ella?

no - negué con la cabeza - no han dicho nada

es frustrante - dijo Amore preocupada.

creo que las chicas irán mas tarde con sus padres - dije apuntando con el pulgar a la puerta por sobre mi hombro - puedes ir con ellas, yo dormiré un rato

esta bien - dijo Amore asintiendo - iré con las chicas abajo

Luego de que ella salio de la casa yo camine a la cama dejándome caer en ella y escondiendo mi cara en una almohada mientras algunas pocas lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Necesitaba a Stella conmigo, ya lo he dicho, yo la necesito, la quiero, la anhelo tener conmigo. Solo quiero saber que esta bien y Emily no presenta daño alguno pero eso sera imposible por el impacto que se dio.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_y por fin hemos llegado al tercer trimestre de embarazo - dijo la doctora sonriendo - ¿como se sienten?_

_emocionada - dijo Stella sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ya quiero que nazca, no hallo la hora de que pase_

_feliz - respondí simplemente._

_eso supuse - dijo Nicole sonriendo - entonces vamos a ver como se encuentra la pequeña... ahm ¿como se llama? supongo que ya pensaron en un nombre_

_si, Emily - dijimos ambos al unisonó._

_Emily... es muy bonito - dijo la doctora sonriendo - seguro a la pequeña le encanta_

_Stella se recostó en la camilla y luego la doctora le unto algo de gel en su pancita ya crecidita que se notaba bastante. Mire hacía la pantalla para poder ver a la bebé que sorpresivamente se movía un poco lo que me hacía sentir feliz._

_oh esto es tierno - dijo la doctora sonriendo - se chupa el dedito_

_Sonreí divertido ya que yo apenas si podía ver bien, no identificaba todo pero podía ver algo moverse hacía arriba y abajo, creo que la doctora sabe mas sobre esto por todas las citas que ha tenido. Era muy lindo ver a Emily ahí, aunque siendo sincero como dije apenas si podía identificar lo que sucedía._

_veamos, ha crecido bastante bien - dijo la doctora sonriendo - tiene casi todo bien formado, solo faltan uno que otro detalle pero es normal_

_¿que hay de eso? - pregunto Stella apuntando a la pantalla._

_es el cordón umbilical - dijo la doctora sonriendo - no te preocupes_

_ah - dijo ella tranquila._

_entonces, vamos a ver una fecha mas o menos exacta - dijo al doctora sonriendo mientras apagaba el aparato - tu quedaste embarazada haber... la primera semana de Febrero ¿no? al termino de ella mas bien_

_no, de hecho yo tenía dos semanas ya - dijo Stella._

_entonces estabas embaraza en la última de Enero - dijo la doctora tranquila - y te enteraste dos semanas después al ver tu calendario recuerdo que me dijiste_

_si - asintió ella._

_entonces la bebé debería nacer en Octubre en la semana cuarenta mas o menos que caerá .. - dijo la doctora mirando el calendario - mas o menos en la tercera semana, debería nacer ahí pero puede nacer una semana antes o después dependerá de ella_

_tercera semana... - dije sonriendo - falta mucho pero el tiempo vuela_

_si lo hace - dijo Stella asintiendo._

_entonces, ¿que te parece venir a inicio de Octubre para verificar que todo esta en orden? - pregunto la doctora sonriendo - después de esto ya no habrán mas cita y es mejor que vayan buscando un hospital y un doctor para que te atienda cuando llegue el momento_

_esta bien - asentimos ambos._

_oh y una cosa mas - dijo la doctora sonriendo - sera mejor que comiences a tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, y evita tener un accidente que puede ser perjudicial para la bebé_

_no se preocupe, yo la cuidare con mi vida - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - no le pasara nada a ninguna, es una promesa_

_eso espero - sonrió - la doctora Nicole._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

cuidarla con mi vida... - dije preocupado - eres un tonto que no puede cumplir una promesa

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando los padres de Brandon llegaron, los habíamos estado esperando a ellos para poder ir al hospital para saber como estaba Stella, esta vez esperábamos que nos dieran noticias sobre ella. Iba a ir a despertar a Brandon e irnos sin embargo los padres de el quisieron hacerlo así que solo los lleve a la habitación del y de Stella.

se ve algo lujosa - susurro la madre de Brandon.

Stella compra cosas caras - dije riendo un poco - incluso Brandon en raras ocasiones la reta por la cantidad de dinero que gasta en un día

tan ahorrador que me salio este niño - dijo él padre de Brandon negando con la cabeza - si tan solo se hubiera ahorrado los llantos cuando bebé

Volví a reír un poco. La verdad necesitaba sonreír un poco ya que no era bueno estar todo el día preocupada, ¿después como se supone que vea a Stella y decirle que todo iba a estar bien si ni quisiera podía sonreír?. El padre de Brandon se acerco a la cama por un lado y sonrió de forma maliciosa lo que asusto un poco.

¡Brandon! - grito su padre fingiendo preocupación. Brandon despertó de golpe y sin querer cayo de la cama asustado - ha pasado algo terrible..

¿que...? ¿que paso? - se levanto asustado.

son las dos de la tarde y tu aun duermes - bromeo su padre mientras Brandon le daba una mirada tan enojada que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? - grito enojado - ¿¡No ves que me asustaste!?

ya perdón pero mira... enojado, asustado, angustiado... esas emociones no son buenas y mucho menos las necesitas para ver a Stella - dijo Alexander sonriendo - necesitas una sonrisa

bien - dijo él suspirando mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello - iré a ducharme, bajo enseguida

esta bien - dije sonriendo - te esperamos

conque este es el santuario sagrado ¿eh? - pregunto el padre de Brandon riendo mientras se lanzaba a la cama - es muy comoda

papá - dijo Brandon entre dientes y con un sonrojo - yo me voy a duchar

Después de decir esto él entro en el baño con unas toallas. Yo aun reía por el comentario de su padre al igual que su madre, eran divertidos y muy simpáticos como dijo Stella.

¿cuando dejaras de avergonzarlo? - pregunto Iris sonriendo.

es mi trabajo avergonzarlo por todas esas noches que no me dejaba dormir con sus llantos - rió él de nuevo.

bueno nosotros mejor vamos abajo a esperarlo - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo el padre de Brandon. Mire a su padre y la vi observando una foto que estaba en el escrito de Stella, sonreí un poco ya que conocía esa foto que estaba viendo y sabía que era de las favoritas de Stella porque salían sus padres y ella antes del divorcio.

vamos abajo - dijo Alexander a Iris.

bien - dijo Iris sonriendo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y yo me dirigí a la foto que Iris estaba viendo anteriormente. Sonreí aun mas al saber que estaba en lo correcto, era esa foto. Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y me di la vuelta pero rápidamente me tape los ojos mientras mis mejillas ardían. Era Brandon y estaba cubierto con una toalla, había olvidado que no se llevo ropa.

lo siento - dije sin mirarlo - yo mejor salgo

bien... - dijo nervioso.

Salí de la habitación con algo de dificultad y me tranquilice un poco. No vi nada, no hice nada y sobre todo Stella no se puede enterar de esto, ella me mataría aun cuando no paso nada, es muy celosa aunque no lo admita. En pocos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Brandon ya listo y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

vamos... - dijo nervioso.

si - asentí igual de nerviosa.

oye... Stella no tiene... que saber de esto - dijo Brandon nervioso - Sky tampoco ¿verdad?

oh si tienes razón, además no paso nada - dije enseguida mientras me sonrojaba un poco - nada de nada por lo que no hay razón para... estar preocupados

bien - dijo el sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos camino al hospital para saber algo de Stella, no había hablado mucho con los padres de Stella ni con los míos, de hecho con nadie mas que Bloom. Bloom... no puedo creer lo que paso antes, digo no es que fuera la gran cosa pero aun así es vergonzoso y ni Stella ni Sky pueden saber, primero Sky me mata y segundo los celos de Stella me rematan para asegurarse que Sky me mato bien.

Como sea, volviendo al tema importante. Al llegar al hospital pedimos algo de información y solo nos dijeron que esperáramos al medico en la sala de espera. Suspire mas tranquilo al saber que al fin tendría información de Stella. Camine de un lado a otro nervioso mientras esperaba al medico pero este aun no llegaba y me estaba sintiendo ansioso.

disculpen - escuche la voz de un hombre. Me di la vuelta y reconocí al medico que veía a Stella, el mismo que no me había dado información anteriormente - ¿familiares de Stella?

¿enserio pregunta eso? - pregunte enojado siendo que el sabía que yo soy su novio y estuve toda la noche aquí, y ellas su amigas casi hermanas.

Brandon, mejor quédate callado - dijo Sky tranquilo.

yo soy su padre, Radius y ella es su madre, Selene- dijo el padre de Stella serio - ¿tiene información sobre mi hija?

que gracioso, los nombres son como si sonaran a Sun y Moon - dijo el hombre sonriendo pero nos miro a todos serio - lo siento, volviendo al tema importante, si de hecho tenemos algo de información

¿como se encuentran? - pregunto Bloom asustada mientras Sky la abrazaba por la cintura.

supongo que preguntas por ambas - dijo el hombre serio - veamos, tengo una buena y una mala, elijan

la buena primero - dijo Tecna seria.

la buena es que la bebé esta muy bien - dijo el hombre serio - sorprendentemente no tuvo ningún daño, ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño por el golpe es como si un escudo muy fuerte la rodeara

Lo mire sorprendido e incrédulo - tal vez así fue... Stella había cubierto su vientre con sus brazos

es extraño, pero aun así la bebé debió haber salido lastimada - dijo el hombre sorprendido - es mas... el impacto fue tan fuerte que... ella no debía haber sobrevivido...

¿no... debió haber... sobrevivido? - pregunte en shock. Esto no era verdad, Emily no puede... yo vi la sangre en su vientre pero si Emily esta bien esos significa que la sangre no era de Emily, era de Stella.

así es, estaba muy claro que debía perder a la bebé a causa del impacto pero no fue así - dijo el hombre sorprendido - como dije, es como si un escudo muy fuerte la protegiera... tal vez una barrera tan fuerte que protege a la bebé... es casi como... magia

¿magia? - preguntaron las chicas asustadas.

si - asintió el hombre - pensaran que estoy loco pero así es

tan loco no esta - susurro Musa que estaba al lado mio - es una locura, la magia...

lo se, lo se - dijo el doctor sonriendo - como sea, sigamos con los detalles

¿que hay de Stella? - pregunte con temor ya que ella debía ser la mala noticia.

el estado de Stella no es el mismo de la bebé, por supuesto, ella... tiene muchos golpes, principalmente dos que fueron mas fuertes, el golpe del auto y al caer al suelo, los demás son cosa interna... pero para la suerte no tiene nada grave, por ahora - dijo el hombre haciendo que el alma se me salga del cuerpo.

¿ella esta...? - intente preguntar con temor a perderla para siempre.

no, no te preocupes por eso - dijo él sonriendo - lo que si, que es realmente malo, es que lo mas probable es que no despierte en unas horas... tal vez unos días... aunque uno nunca sabe, tal vez alguien logre hacer que despierte en pocos minutos

¿esta en coma? - pregunto Helio preocupado.

no, solo esta inconsciente aunque nos preocupa que si no despierta en unas horas podría entrar en coma y de ser así la bebé correría un riesgo ya que necesita a su madre para poder vivir en el vientre sin problemas - dijo el medico preocupado.

¿ella moriría? - pregunto Flora asustada.

si - asintió el medico - aunque existe una manera de evitarlo, tendría que nacer prematura

¿y eso podrían hacerlo ahora? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

si, tardaría un par de horas pero si se puede - dijo él medico - ¿acaso quieren?

si, no - dije al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Brandon si Stella entra en coma Emily correrá riego - dijo Musa preocupada - no podemos dejar que eso ocurra

no me importa - dije negando con la cabeza - Emily no nacerá antes, la doctora dijo en la tercera semana de Octubre... es la semana que Stella y yo estamos esperando, además no pienso dejar que ella se lo pierda por estar inconsciente

no importa, no puedes dejarla... - intento decir Sky.

he dicho que no - dije con firmeza.

entonces no se hará - dijo el doctor tranquilo.

¿que? ¿por qué? - preguntaron todos enseguida.

esto no es democracia, para hacer algo como esto necesitamos el consentimiento del padre el cual no lo tenemos - dijo el medico - así que mientras el diga que no, no sera

bien - dije asintiendo.

¿siquiera podemos verla? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

de a tres - dijo el hombre serio - ¿quien va primero?

irá Brandon solo - dijo Sky tranquilo - es lo mejor

gracias - dije asintiendo. Entre en la habitación en la que estaba Stella y la mire preocupado. Estaba en la camilla con algunos cables conectados en los brazo y una mascarilla de aire, se me rompió el corazón al verla en tal estado y apenas si podía moverme. El medico entro conmigo y le quito la mascarilla de aire.

no estoy seguro de que sea así pero... si llega a despertar avisa enseguida - dijo él sonriendo para luego salir de la habitación.

Me acerque a un lado de la cama y me arrodille a su lado. Estaba muy nervioso, asustado y preocupado. Coloque la mano izquierda en su pancita y sonreí un poco al sentir un suave golpe.

Emily... - dije sonriendo - que bueno que estés bien

Bese la pancita de Stella y luego tome su mano izquierda con ambas manos mientras la miraba preocupado. Acerque una silla y me senté mas cómodo mientras la miraba sin decir nada por varios segundos. Su mano estaba helada, su piel un poco pálida y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ver un poco de dolor en su rostro.

por favor Stella... - susurre cerrando los ojos un minuto - no me dejes... te necesito Stella, a ti y a Emily... las necesito a ambas a mi lado, y no soy el único ya que tus amigos y tus padres te necesitan

La mire nuevamente preocupado y negué con la cabeza. Yo sentía que algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos así que me pase el dorso de una de mis manos para quitarlas. Torcí mis labios y mire a Stella triste.

Te Amo Stella, por favor abre tus ojos... quiero verte sonreír, quiero escucharte reír, y ver tus ojos conectado con los míos cuando me miras llena de amor - dije sonriendo un poco aunque estaba mas triste - sonara cliché pero enserio es la verdad, quiero que me abraces y me digas que me amas. Yo te necesito, Emily te necesita, todos lo hacen... por favor abre los ojos

fue mi culpa que estés aquí, no debí haberte llamado mientras cruzabas, debí haberte dejado cruzar tranquila. Te juro que preferiría que me hubieran atropellado a mi que a ti, por favor... no me dejes Stella, no lo soportaré - a estas alturas había dejado caer un par de lagrimas sin darme cuenta pero no las seque aun cuando lo sabía - yo se que eres fuerte, me lo demuestras día a día y ahora mas que nunca debes serlo por ti y por Emily...

yo se que saldrás de esta y estaré aquí esperando por ti, y la próxima vez... la próxima vez que halla que volver al hospital sera para cuando Emily vaya a nacer - dije sonriendo un poco - Te Amo Stella, se que saldrás de esta y mas porque estaré aquí contigo, toda la noche si es necesario pero solo quiero ver cuando abras tus ojos, me sonrías y me digas que todo estas bien

Seguía tomando la mano de Stella con fuerza. Yo estaba preocupado pero la verdad me sentía mas tranquilo al verla aunque deseaba que estuviera bien y sonriendo como siempre. Pude escuchar que alguien se aclaro la garganta y me di la vuelta para poder ver quienes mas estaban en la habitación, Sky y Bloom.

Brandon creo que es mejor que vayas a tomar un descanso - dijo Sky sonriendo - ella estará bien, no te preocupes

lo que si, el medico nos ha dado algunos detalles que tal vez te interese saber - sonrió Bloom igual - oh y ha dicho que si puedes quedarte aquí de noche si ella no despierta

bien - dije asintiendo - entonces yo... los dejo con ella

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y me levante la silla sin soltar la mano de Stella. Le di una última mirada y luego me di la vuelta para poder irme pero cuando estaba por soltar su mano algo sucedió, sentí que me apretaba la mano. Sorprendido me di la vuelta y mire a Stella esperanzado al sentir su agarre.

¿que paso? - escuche preguntar a Bloom.

Ignore la pregunta de Bloom y me senté nuevamente en la silla, era imposible soltar mi mano de la de Stella, no importa cuanto lo intente ella me tenía agarrado fuertemente. Su agarre se hacia cada vez mas débil lo que me preocupaba pero algo mas paso, ella fruncía el ceño levemente. Sonreí ampliamente y la vi abrir sus ojos lentamente y con algo de dolor.

Stella... - dije sonriendo.

¿Brandon? - pregunto ella con voz apenas audible.

oh Dios - dijo Bloom sorprendida - Stella...

me duele... - se quejo cerrando los ojos un minuto.

tranquila, pasara - dije con voz suave.

iré por el doctor - dijo Sky alegre. Escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, Bloom se había acercado a mi para poder ver a Stella. Ella aun estaba acostada y parece que quería sentarse pero el dolor era tan fuerte que se lo impedía, o eso pude entender yo al ver su rostro. Bloom uso el control de la cama y la inclino un poco.

tienes que dejar de asustarnos - dijo riendo un poco - casi nos morimos por lo que te paso

¿lo que... me paso? - frunció el ceño confundida antes de mirarme - ayúdame...

tuviste un accidente, ¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunte preocupado.

mi cabeza me duele demasiado - dijo llevando su mano derecha a la cabeza lentamente - siento que explota, mejor no quiero recordar nada aunque... ¡Oh Dios!

¿que paso? - preguntamos Bloom y yo alarmados al ver a Stella asustada.

oh si.. si lo recuerdo, la bebé... - dijo asustada. Llevo ambas manos a su vientre asustada y luego miro lentamente, tenía miedo y era evidente sin embargo yo la tome de una mano y le sonreí tranquilo.

ella esta bien, no tiene ningún daño - dije sonriendo - todo esta bien Stella

Asintió mas tranquila aunque aun se veía preocupada. Cerro los ojos mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y esperábamos al medico. No podía creer esto, ella estaba bien y había despertado, es como si hubiera escuchado lo que dije y despertara por aquella razón. La puerta se volvió a abrir y cuando gire la cabeza para ver quien era solo sonreí al ver a los demás y al doctor.

¡Stella! - dijeron todos sonriendo mientras Stella solo gimió.

un gusto Stella, soy tu medico el Doctor Carpenter - dijo el doctor sonriendo - no te asustes, supongo que ya estas enterada en lo que ha sucedido y quisiera hacerte unos análisis antes de contarte todo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba muy adolorida y no recordaba porque. Mi vista era nublada por varios minutos pero podía ver tres figuras que parecían irreconocibles. Las mire con los ojos entrecerrados esperando reconocerlas pero me era imposible saber quienes era.

Stella... - esa voz era la de Brandon. Lo que significa que son mis amigos, Brandon era uno de ellos pero ¿quienes eran los demás?.

¿Brandon? - pregunte con voz apenas audible y adolorida.

oh Dios - dijo Bloom sorprendida - Stella...

Mi vista se aclaro pronto y pude ver a Bloom, Sky y a Brandon sonriéndome como si algo bueno hubiera sucedido. Mire mi alrededor sin mover la cabeza y pude ver las paredes blancas, con mucho esfuerzo y dolor gire la cabeza a la izquierda y vi una maquina extraña que hacía ruido, casi como un pitido. Intente sentarme en la cama pero me fue imposible, el dolor era insoportable.

me duele... - se queje cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor que sentía.

tranquila, pasara - dijo Brandon con voz suave.

iré por el doctor - dijo Sky alegre. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Sky salir de la habitación, Bloom se acerco a mi colocándose al lado de Brandon tranquilamente.

tienes que dejar de asustarnos - dijo riendo un poco - casi nos morimos por lo que te paso

¿lo que... me paso? - fruncí el ceño confundida y mire a Brandon buscando la respuesta a lo que Bloom se refería - ayúdame...

tuviste un accidente, ¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunto preocupado.

mi cabeza me duele demasiado - dije llevando mi mano derecha a la cabeza lentamente. Me dolía tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo que incluso pensar era una tortura pero aun así logre recordar algo de lo que había pasado - siento que explota, mejor no quiero recordar nada aunque... ¡Oh Dios!

¿que paso? - preguntaron Bloom y Brandon alarmados por lo que dije.

oh si.. si lo recuerdo, la bebé... - dije asustada. Ya lo recuerdo todo, yo y Amore habíamos hablado de la razón por la que ella no me hablaba, recuerdo que lo que ella me dijo me había mas que molestado asustado porque se me hacía difícil que eso pasara. Salí corriendo y estuve una banca sentada mientras pensaba, luego oí a Brandon gritarme y no quería ver ni estar con nadie así que solo corrí y corrí hasta la calle pero me detuve a mitad y luego... ¡Oh Dios! un auto se estrello contra mi... Dios, ¡Emily!

ella esta bien, no tiene ningún daño - dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarme ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento - todo esta bien Stella

Asentí mas tranquila aunque aun estaba preocupada. No entendía mucho el porque Emily no había salido lastimada si el golpe fue fuerte, aun lo siento, pero estaba feliz de que nada le sucediera a mi pequeña. Lleve las manos a mi vientre y sonreí un poco. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a las chicas sonriendo emocionadas como si hubieran visto un milagro y a un tipo usando una bata blanca. Me llevo algunos minutos darme cuenta de que aquel tipo era un medico y que me encontraba en una habitación de un hospital, lo que explica los cables en mis brazos y porque estaba en una camilla.

¡Stella! - dijeron todos sonriendo sin embargo no pude sonreír ya que hablaron demasiado fuerte y me molesto demasiado por lo que solo atine a gemir. Mire bien al grupo e intente sonreír al ver a mis padres, Xeros y los padres de Brandon.

un gusto Stella, soy tu medico el Doctor Carpenter - dijo el hombre sonriendo - no te asustes, supongo que ya estas enterada en lo que ha sucedido y quisiera hacerte unos análisis antes de contarte todo

Asentí lentamente y espere a que el doctor me revisara, me hizo unas preguntas sobre lo último que recordaba y me reviso unos golpes que tenia en la cabeza y vientre. La verdad aun no sabía nada sobre las consecuencias del accidente y esperaba saber pronto que había pasado, en especial lo relacionado con Emily.

bien, parece que estas bien aunque yo recomendaría que pasaras una noche aquí y estuvieras varios días en cama - dijo el medico anotando en una tabla algo - no es bueno que estés en pie mientras el dolor este ahí

¿cuando sabre lo del accidente? - pregunte apenas audible ya que desde que había despertado no había dicho casi nada.

ahora, veamos perdiste mucha sangre, tienes algunos golpes nada grave pero si son para preocuparse - dijo el doctor tranquilo - también...

¿que hay de la bebé? - lo interrumpí enseguida. Yo lo único que quería saber era sobre Emily, no sobre mi.

bien... - dijo el hombre agachando la mirada y luego viéndome tranquilo - creo que un milagro ocurrió

Fruncí el ceño confundida al no saber a que se refería y solo logre que sonriera un poco y me explicara que paso - la verdad es que el impacto que recibiste fue muy fuerte, estuviste inconsciente un largo tiempo gracias a eso pero... creo que quieres saber mas sobre tu hija que ti así que te diré la verdad, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que no había ninguna posibilidad de que la bebé sobreviviera a eso... sin embargo, algo o alguien tal vez un ángel guardia, hizo que nada le sucediera. La bebé no presenta ni un mínimo rasguño, es como si hubiera un escudo protegiéndola, es como magia

magia... - susurre mientras el asentía tranquilo - es una locura

si, lo parece - dijo él riendo un poco - bueno, Stella creo que solo por hoy haré una excepción... pueden quedarse un rato todos en la habitación

gracias - dije en voz baja. El medico salio de la habitación dejándome con mis padres y amigos en la habitación. Mis padres se acercaron enseguida a mi y mi madre me dio un abrazo, el cual me dolió un poco, pero me hacía sentir bien.

mamá... - dije intentando contener unas lagrimas.

tranquila Bonita, todo esta bien - sonrió dulcemente ella.

Mire a mi padre que me asentía sonriendo y luego fije la vista en Brandon. No me había dado cuenta pero él tenía los ojos rojos, parece que estuvo llorando lo que me preocupo un poco. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y solo sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda.

me duele todo - dije cerrando los ojos un poco.

todo va a estar bien - dijo Musa sonriendo - no tienes de que preocuparte, Emily esta bien, tu estas bien...

¡Amore! - interrumpí a Musa - ¿donde esta Amore?

estaba aquí - dijo Layla - tal vez se quedo afuera con las Pixies, iré por ella

Mire a Brandon y di un suspiro al recordar algo - lo siento

¿por qué? - me pregunto confundido.

no tuvimos esa cita que tanto querías - respondí culpable.

El me miro sorprendido, algo paralizado tal vez, pero luego negó con la cabeza mas tranquilo - no importa, mientras tu y Emily están bien, además ya habrán

pero... - intento decir Sky.

dije que habrán mas - dijo Brandon entre dientes mirando a Sky molesto.

Los mire confundidos pero luego negué con la cabeza sin tomarle importancia a lo que hablaban. La puerta se abrió y vi a Layla sonriendo con Amore que evadía el contacto visual conmigo. Sentí como mi corazón latía mas fuerte que antes, estaba nerviosa y creo que era por saber si en realidad Amore deseaba eso.

¿nos podrían dejar a solas? - pregunte a todos que me asentían.

¿yo igual? - pregunto Brandon triste.

no - negué con la cabeza. También quería hablar con el a solas y supuse que este sería el único momento en que podría - esta bien

Todos salieron de la habitación y yo mire primero a Amore preocupada. Algo estaba pasando aquí y siento que había que resolverlo, Brandon también estaba involucrado porque bueno, es el padre de Emily ¿no?.

Amore, tengo que saber... ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? - pregunte con temor.

¿saben? yo mejor me voy, si quieres hablar conmigo luego haremos - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es incomodo estar aquí

bien - dije torciendo los labios. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y luego salio de la habitación. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre Amore y yo y eso era una tortura pero ella rompió el silencio.

Stella sabes que Te Quiero y jamas haría o diría algo para lastimarte - dijo preocupada - pero lo que dije no es del todo cierto, la verdad es que si quiero que tengas a la bebé, me hace feliz verte feliz a ti pero... no se, creo que estaba celosa

¿celosa? - pregunte extrañada - ¿de la bebé?

si, mira no haces mas que pensar en ella y hacer cosas relacionada con ella - me contaba con cierto temor - cuando quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo no podías por la bebé o estabas comprando o estabas todo el día pensando en ella, y me molesto por lo que cuando tu querías estar conmigo no se como que por el enojo no quería estar contigo... no fue mi intensión decir lo que dije perdóname...

también Te Quiero Amore - dije sonriendo - y si tienes razón, no he dejado de pensar en la bebé e incluso deje a mis amigos de lado

¿estamos bien? - pregunto ella.

depende - dije ladeando la cabeza.

¿de que? - pregunto preocupada.

de si me abrazas o no - dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió y se acerco a abrazarme por la mejilla izquierda - hay no... que dolor

lo siento - se alejo preocupada.

esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

siento mucho lo del accidente - dijo Amore un poco preocupada - si no te hubiera dicho eso esto no habría pasado

no fue tu culpa, yo soy la que no piensa antes de hacer las cosas - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

Emily debe ser muy fuerte - sonrió Amore.

oh muy poderosa - dije sonriendo al recordar que el medico dijo que no tuvo ningún rasguño del accidente. Se me ocurre que aun de pequeñita ella puede usar magia, tal vez no conscientemente pero si inconsciente porque yo no use magia para protegerla y se que fue eso lo que la salvo. De todos modos estaba feliz de que no le pasara nada, juro que si hubiera perdido a la bebé me habría caído emocionalmente. Respecto al accidente, fue mi culpa no de Amore ni de Brandon por llamarme, solo mía si yo no hubiera corrido nada de esto me habría pasado. Puse en peligro a Emily y creo que eso si no me lo perdono.

creo que debes descansar - dijo Amore sonriendo - aun te duele todo ¿no?

si, pero no se... como que tengo algo de... - intente decir.

¿miedo? - pregunto Amore mientras yo asentí - ¿a que?

a que esto es un sueño y aun estoy en el hospital inconsciente y... Emily... - no podía decir esa palabra, me era imposible.

no es un sueño - negó con la cabeza - descansa, todo estará bien

gracias - dije sonriendo.

Amore salio de la habitación yo me acomode pero me di cuenta de que estaba incomoda ya que la camilla estaba inclina arriba y no abajo para poder dormir. Busque con la mirada el control y lo vi muy lejos, Bloom lo había dejado demasiado lejos, intente tomarlo pero no pude. Mi salvación cruzo esa puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, unos hermosos ojos cafés como el chocolate, algo rojos a decir verdad, el cabello corto color castaño, su cuerpo musculoso y bien tonificado, además de irresistible.

Amore dijo que dormirías - dijo él sonriendo dulcemente.

si pero no puedo - hice un puchero - puedes... ya sabes, la cama

oh claro - dijo él sonriendo - pero antes quiero saber como estas

ya te dije, adolorida - respondí mirándolo.

emocionalmente, Stella no fue tu culpa lo que paso - dijo Brandon preocupado.

hablaste con Amore... Brandon si lo fue - dije preocupada - si no hubiera cruzado esa tonta calle no habría tenido el accidente y Emily...

ya no pienses en eso - dijo él sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en mi vientre - ambas están bien, tu adolorida pero bien

si - me reí un poco - ¿te quedarás conmigo hoy?

toda la noche al lado tuyo - dijo él sonriendo - seré lo último que veas al dormir y lo primero después de despertar

siempre es eso - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

yo mucho mas - dijo sonriendo. Me beso en la frente y yo hice una mueca de dolor pero por suerte él no la vio.

oye, ¿estabas llorando? - pregunte curiosa y preocupada.

tenía miedo, no despertabas y estaba muy asustado, sabía que la bebé estaba bien pero no sabía que pasaba contigo - dijo el preocupado - de verdad Stella pensé que no volvería a verte aunque sabía que eras fuerte... fue horrible ver la sangre correr y no poder hacer nada para impedir que corriera, la impotencia era tanta... yo... juro que si te perdía no se que es lo que haría...

Brandon, yo estoy bien y estoy aquí contigo - dije sonriendo mientras colocaba una manos sobre la del que estaba en mi vientre.

Te Amo Stella... nunca dejaré de hacerlo - dijo sonriendo - y yo te prometo, que esto no sera en vano, prometo que la próxima vez que vengamos al hospital va a ser por Emily que vendrá al mundo

¿como sabes si tengo una revisión? - pregunte riendo.

entiendes lo que quise decir - dijo sonriendo.

yo ansió ese día - dije sonriendo - y también quiero mas tiempo contigo y Amore

ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso - dijo él besándome en los labios - descansa ahora, yo estaré toda la noche a tu lado velando tu sueño

¿estas cómodo ahí? - pregunte preocupada.

si, además no tengo donde quedarme - abrí la boca para pedirle que durmiera aquí conmigo pero el no me dejo hablar - no quiero lastimarte mientras duerma así que así es mejor, descansa Preciosa

tu también - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

los Magos han escapado - dijo Griffin seria - yo encuentro que lo mas prudente es que las Winx se enteren para que puedan detenerlos

pero una de ellas no puede - dijo Saladino - no es bueno que se enfrente a estos peligros mientras esta embarazada

tampoco lo sera cuando la bebé nazca pero debe hacerlo - dijo Griffin seria - su deber es detenerla

ella no podrá hacerlo sola, para eso esta las demás miembros de la compañía de la luz - dijo él Rey de Domino - mi hija y sus amigas podrán hacerlo mientras Stella se encarga de cuidar a su hija

aun así Stella no querrá que ellas lo hagan - dije seria - es algo de orgullo

no importa si es de orgullo, ella no puede pelear contra Akane ya que debe cuidar a su propia hija - dijo Marion seria - es mejor que el resto de las Winx se encarguen de esta situación y también debemos avisarle enseguida

tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirles - dije negando con la cabeza - sera luego

¿que paso? - pregunto Hagen.

Xeros me mantiene informada sobre lo que sucede con Stella, ha tenido un accidente - dije preocupada - se encuentra bien y debe estar en reposo, las chicas están preocupadas y no piensan en nada mas, lo mejor es esperar

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la continuación y espero que les guste, aunque yo tenía planeado hacerla diferente pero así igual me gusto como quedo.

**Próximamente: Miedo a ser Madre**

listo, por fin hoy Stella saldrá del hospital - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

estará contenta de salir de allí luego de estar una semana - dijo Musa sonriendo.

pensé que estarías mas contenta - dijo Brandon extrañado.

oh si, si lo estoy - dijo Stella distraída.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Selene preocupada.

creo que descubrí lo que sucede con Stella - dijo Tecna - el haber puesto a Emily en peligro debió asustarla

esta asustada por el accidente, eso afecta su posición como madre - dijo Layla preocupada.

Stella... - dijo Brandon - ¿que dices? eso no es verdad

tengo miedo - dijo Stella con miedo - no creo poder ser buena madre después de esto

parece que ahora si sera mas difícil hacerla entender lo contrario - dijo Flora preocupada.

hay que hacer algo - dijo Tune a las demás Pixies - ella no tiene nada a que temer y Emily esta bien, no fue su culpa

yo se que hacer - dijo Miele sonriendo - tal vez funcione

querida, no fue tu culpa el accidente y no tienes porque tener miedo - dijo Iris sonriendo tranquila.

¿¡No lo entiendes!? - alzo un poco la voz Stella - yo puse a Emily en peligro por una estupidez

tranquila - dijo Brandon abrazándola - paso y no volverá a suceder... no fue tu culpa

~ Comentarios:

- Val Marsal: N°12: Si, tienes razón... Musa es mejor para la música envés de las historias kasjaskj N°13: Muerta del miedo por el capitulo :S

- Selenna: Que dramatica, buena, le paso porque bueno... tenía que poner un poco mas de drama en la historia. ¡Si! Brandon decidido wo!, la intriga pasa jeje

- tamaye1999: Te comprendo, tampoco me gusta que Mitzi sea la protagonista pero necesito esto aunque solo es la desaparición y nada mas. ¿Sabes? no sabía eso de que tus amigos también leían el fics, y si... es muy cruel que pierda al bebé, no podría escribir algo así :S

- micaelita3031: Bien, espero que realmente te hayan gustado y sigas leyendo, saludos para ti también.

- Resa J.E: Que risa, casi te imagino tirando el libro en clases jiji seria como "o.o ¿que le pasa?" askjaskjasj ¿no crees? bueno, no te preocupes porque aquí esta la continuación :D.

Bueno ahora si es todo por hoy, yo espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: Miedo a ser madre

¿Como están chicas? Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas a una nueva parte de El Camino de la Luz, esta parte tiene como titulo El Camino de la Luz III... si se lo se ¿por qué tengo tanta creatividad para escribir los capítulos pero no para un simple titulo?... en realidad no se pero es lo de menos ya que es como una saga con el mismo nombre... es como Harry Potter... creo, ok no jeje

Bueno, como les decía en un inicio bienvenidas a la tercera parte de el camino de la luz. Espero que le guste al igual la primera y la segunda. No hay que olvidar que los misterios aun están habrán nuevas sorpresas, nuevas complicación, viejos personajes volverán y nuevos aparecerán .. no hay que olvidarnos del romance que puede o no ser frustrado.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 15:

Miedo a ser madre

Una semana ha pasado desde el accidente que ha tenido Stella cruzando la calle. Aquel día era recordado por todos como dolor, miedo y angustia, fue uno de los días mas horribles según decían algunos, otros solo tenían miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y ella aun estaba en el hospital inconsciente o peor pero no era un sueño, era real.

El tiempo pasaba y el grupo de las Winx se acercaba mas y mas al hospital. Había sido una larga semana pero al fin todos estaban felices al saber que ya podían dar de alta a Stella. Los chicos, con excepción de Brandon, y los padres de Stella y Brandon se quedaron en casa preparando algo especial para Stella mientras las Winx y Brandon iban por la chica.

listo, por fin hoy Stella saldrá del hospital - dijo Bloom sonriendo guardando su celular luego de haber recibido un mensaje - esta casi todo listo

estará contenta de salir de allí luego de estar una semana - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿creen que le guste la sorpresa? - pregunto Flora emocionada - ya quiero ver su rostro, estará emocionada cuando la sorpresa que le prepararon los chicos

si es que no llegamos y vemos la casa en cenizas - bromo Tecna.

eso me dolió - dijo Brandon mirando a las chicas - fue un accidente

lo que digas - dijo Tecna riendo - fue una broma, sabes que no es verdad

si - dijo sonriendo Brandon. El castaño miro hacia la cuadra de enfrente y sonrió - ahí esta, quiero comprar algo

bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

El joven miro a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y luego cruzo. Se dirigió a una florería muy conocida por las chicas, la tienda de la madre adoptiva de Bloom. Las chicas siguieron a Brandon tranquilamente, Bloom estaba feliz por ver a su madre. El grupo entro en la tienda que se encontraba vacía pues apenas había abierto.

hola chicas y Brandon - saludo Vanessa con una risa divertida - son los primero en aparecer, acabo de abrir

hola mamá - saludo Bloom con un abrazo.

hola Vanessa - saludaron los demás.

entonces supondré que vienen a comprar unas flores para Stella - dijo Vanessa sonriendo ya que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.

de hecho es Brandon - dijo Bloom divertida - ¿que tienes?

muchas como ves, pero necesito algo mas especifico - dijo Vanessa sonriendo.

¿que le parece _Felicidades, el auto no te mato ni a ti ni a tu hija, te queremos_? - pregunto Layla divertida - seguro nos golpea

¿que flores son estas? - pregunto Flora mirando un ramo de flores moradas.

verbena - respondió Vanessa sonriendo.

son hermosas, nunca las había visto - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras miraba las flores.

si lo son, y mas por su significado - dijo Vanessa sonriendo - _cásate conmigo_

¿que? ¿cásate conmigo? - pregunto Brandon interesado - ¿es enserio?

si - dijo Vanessa sonriendo al entender el interés - ¿quieres llevarlas?

oh... yo... - Brandon miro las flores algo triste y negó con la cabeza - no...

vaya, esta es muy extraña - dijo Musa.

es un Jacinto, significa alegría del corazón - dijo Vanessa sonriendo - el blanco es_ estoy feliz de amarte_, el azules es _el espíritu que me das me reaviva_, las amarillas son _t__u amor me hace feliz_ y rojas o rosas es _tu amor me penetra_

esta es me gusta, es un Junquillo Oloroso, parecen un sol - dijo Bloom apuntando a una flor amarilla - y lo mas hermoso es que dentro de los pétalos florecen otros

es muy hermosa - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

dime chico enamorado, ¿ya escogiste alguna? - pregunto Musa a Brandon que aun miraba las flores.

creo que... rosas blancas - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

pureza - dijo la madre de Bloom sonriendo - buena elección, ¿ustedes llevaran algo?

no, le tenemos algo mas a Stella - respondió Bloom sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo la madre de Bloom - aquí tienes Brandon

gracias - dijo el joven sonriendo - aquí tiene

bien, envíenle mis saludos a Stella - dijo Vanessa sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿feliz por salir de aquí Stella? - escuche preguntar al medico.

tal vez - dije sin muchas ganas.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto interesado el medico.

no - negué con la cabeza mientras miraba mis manos en mi regazo.

Hoy era el día, hoy salía del hospital para volver a casa tranquilamente aunque debía haber salido antes pero por precaución prefirieron que mejor no. Se que debería estar bailando de alegría pero no puedo, no puedo estar feliz por esto. Me refiero a que no puedo estar feliz por lo que me ha pasado, termine en el hospital por una estupidez, si tan solo no hubiera salido corriendo de Brandon, si hubiera terminado de hablar con Amore... no hubiera puesto a Emily en peligro.

Emily... - dije en voz apenas audible - perdóname...

¡HOLA! - escuche varias voces alegres. Mire hacía la puerta de la entrada y vi a las chicas y a Brandon sonreírme tranquilo, al contrario de las chicas que parecían emocionadas.

hola - salude sonriendo un poco.

lamentamos la demora, las Pixies querían venir pero al final no vinieron nada - dijo Bloom sonriendo - de todos modos vinimos todas por ti

¿y los chicos? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

se quedaron en casa con tus padres y los de Brandon - respondió Flora algo nerviosa.

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Brandon acercándose.

un poco mejor - dije tranquila - aun así debo permanecer en cama unos pocos días mas

es una pena - dijo Musa haciendo una cara triste.

algo - dije sin ganas. Note que Brandon tenía una mano en su espalda y eso me había llamado la atención ya que algo estaba escondiendo - ¿que tienes?

oh si, un regalo par a mi Princesa - dijo Brandon sacando un ramo de flores blancas de su espalda.

Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza - no me llames así

¿mi Stella? - pregunto él sonriendo.

no lo se - volví a negar con la cabeza - "¿que hago?"

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Tecna extrañada - te ves como si no tuvieras ánimos, y eso que vas a salir del hospital

pensé que estarías mas contenta por eso - dijo Brandon extrañado.

oh si, si lo estoy - dije algo distraída - solo pensaba

¿en que? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

en... en las hermosas flores - mentí sonriendo falsamente - enserio son hermosas

oh que bueno que te gusten - dijo Brandon sonriendo - iré a ver si te dejaran salir enseguida o hay que firmar algo antes

bien - dije cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse por lo que supuse que Brandon ya se había ido, también supuse que las chicas se habían ido con el y yo me encontraba sola en la habitación - ¿que haré ahora?

¿de que hablas? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi a Musa con Flora que aun estaban en la habitación. Las mire nerviosa y negué con la cabeza, no quería decirles lo que me preocupaba así que era mejor callar.

no es nada - respondí.

Di un suspiro y volví a apoyarme en la almohada. Me sentía muy mal por lo que paso hace una semana, no debí haber cruzado esa calle, ¡Pude haber perdido a Emily!... pude haber perdido a Emily... seguro si eso pasa muero yo después. No soportaría perderla, en especial ahora que tanto cariño le he tomado, además es mi hija ¿que clase de madre seria si eso pasara?.

oye Stella ¿que sucede? - escuche preguntar a Flora preocupada - enserio te sucede algo

no es nada - dije tranquila - olvídalo, solo estoy cansada

¿cansada? - pregunto Musa - ¿por el golpe?

emm si - mentí un poco nerviosa.

¿como esta la bebé? - pregunto Flora sonriendo - ¿aun patea como antes?

La mire preocupada y luego alarmada. No, ella no había pateado tanto como antes y estaba preocupada, no me había dado cuenta antes ya que había podido dormir bien y no me fije en cual era la causa pero... ¡Oh Dios! ahora si tengo mas miedo que antes, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

no... ella no patea tanto como antes, apenas si lo hace - dije asustada.

tranquila - dijo Flora guardando la calma - Brandon hablo con la doctora y le contó sobre el accidente, ella cree que lo mejor es darle una revisión a la bebé ahora

¿enserio? - pregunte preocupada.

si - sonrió Musa - iremos ahora cuando salgamos y luego a casa

¿ahora? - pregunte extrañada.

si - dijo nuevamente Musa - ¿por qué? ¿no quieres?

si, si quiero - dije asintiendo - obviamente quiero saber que pasa con la bebé

entonces si iremos - dijo Flora sonriendo - seguro no es nada, ella esta bien y todas lo sabemos

tal vez tengas razón - dije sonriendo un poco aunque no tan convencida de lo que Flora me decía.

es sorprendente lo que paso, y todas sabemos que usaste magia para protegerla así que con mayor razón sabemos que no le paso nada - dijo Musa sonriendo mientras yo la miraba extrañada.

yo no use magia - negué con la cabeza - ah, yo solo cubrí mi vientre con las manos por un impulso

no entiendo - dijo Flora sorprendida - ¿nos estas diciendo que tu no fuiste?

si, eso dije... con otras palabras - respondí asintiendo.

eso es una locura - dijo Musa sorprendida - porque si es así eso significaría que la bebé...

no lo creo, ni siquiera ha nacido - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - además es muy pequeña, aun ni nace

tendría que ser muy fuerte - dije en un susurro.

quizás Faragonda ayude un poco - dijo Musa sonriendo.

quizás... - dije apenas audible. Use el control de la camilla para inclinarla hacía abajo un poco, aunque no tanto. Cerré los ojos e intente dormir un poco antes de irme, algo debe estar mal pero siendo sincera esperaba que no. No quiero que la bebé sufra un daño, no quiero lastimarla y se que ya lo hice pero ella fue protegida por magia... magia real. Quien sea que fue, realmente lo agradezco porque no sería capaz de verla lastimada y juro que si así pasara no me lo perdonaría.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Termine de firmar los papeles con las chicas y luego fuimos a buscar a Stella. Supuse que iba a ser algo difícil hacer que se levantara de la camilla porque ha estado toda la semana en ella pero había que hacer que se levantara. Pensaba en llevarla enseguida a una cita medica con Nicole por precaución de la bebé, la verdad es que aunque estuviera bien, sin rasguño alguno me preocupaba un poco y quería saber que enserio estaba bien.

Fui con las chicas a buscar a Stella a su habitación y la encontré con los ojos cerrados, parece que quería dormir un poco. Me reí un poco y sonreí tranquilo al verla. La verdad no se como diablos pensé que algo le sucedía, tal vez no estaba contenta por tener que dejar esta cama, he oído que son cómodas pero ese no es el tema. Supuse también que las chicas le habían dicho que iríamos a la cita con Nicole.

Torcí los labios pensando en que decirle, no podía decirle Princesa ya que ella no quería por la bebé. No es que me queje pero me gustaba mas decirle a Stella Princesa aunque para Emily tampoco esta tan mal, después de todo es la Princesita de papá.

Preciosa ya debes levantarte - dije sonriendo.

no... - gimió ella sin abrir los ojos - no quiero

Me reí un poco y mire a las chicas pidiendo ayuda, ellas solo me asintieron al entender lo que quería. Bloom se acerco a Stella y le hizo algunas cosquillas mientras Stella se retorcía un poco en la cama riendo a carcajadas.

ya... me levanto - dijo riendo aun - bien, lo hago

te esperamos a fuera - dijo Layla riendo.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y yo me acerque a Stella sentándome en la camilla mientras le sonreía.

¿que paso? - pregunto ella extrañada.

La mire sonriendo aun sin responder y luego negué con la cabeza - no es nada, solo... pensaba

¿en? - pregunto sentándose en la cama.

iremos a una cita con Nicole, ella vera a la bebé y luego volvemos a casa - dije sonriendo - "para la sorpresa que te tienen los chicos y nuestros padres"

si, las chicas me dijeron eso - dijo tranquila - la verdad me estaba preocupando un poco

¿por qué? - pregunte preocupado.

sucede que... la bebé no patea tanto como antes, apenas si lo hace cuando estoy despierta - dijo preocupada - solía hacerlo mas cuando intentaba dormir por las noches pero ahora ya no

¿crees que le paso algo? - pregunte preocupado un poco.

no lo se - dijo asustada - tengo miedo, espero que no

todo estará bien - dije besándola en la frente - ella estará bien

realmente eso espero - dijo preocupada.

bueno, ahora te espero afuera con las chicas, no te demores - dije sonriendo - las chicas te trajeron algo de ropa, esta en la bolsa

¿bolsa? ¿que bolsa? - pregunto curiosa.

oh Tecna la debe de tener - dije sonriendo - iré por ella

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo.

Luego de haber ido a buscar la bolsa con la ropa que le habían llevado las chicas esperaba a Stella afuera con las chicas. Me preocupaba un poco la actitud de Stella, parece que estuviera preocupada por algo o mas bien asustada y cada vez que se le pregunta no responde. Al menos esperaba saber que le sucedía cuando llegara a casa, tal vez luego de la cita medica ella me diga.

Pasaron unas horas, de hecho media, para que saliera Stella vestida y sonriendo tranquila. Sonreí tranquilo al verla y enseguida me acerque a ella besándola en la frente. Pude notar sus ojos algo apagados, no tenían ese brillo de felicidad típico de ella por lo que me preocupe un poco pero decidí no decir nada por ahora.

Salí del hospital con las chicas para dirigirnos al centro medico, por suerte teníamos el auto que Nabu había arreglado con magia. Íbamos camino al estacionamiento cuando solo quedaba una calle, solo había que cruzar y ya pero Stella no lo hacía. Se quedo mirando la calle algo asustada, parece que tenía miedo por lo del accidente.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado. Las chicas ya habían cruzado y la luz se había puesto en roja por lo que esperaron del otro lado de la calle.

yo... - dijo nerviosa - sonara tonto pero...

tienes miedo - asentí para hacerle saber que si lo sabía - no es tonto, y no te preocupes estaré contigo

no lo se, creo que el recuerdo del auto acercándose aun me asusta - dijo mirando hacia la calle - estaba paralizada y no pude hacer nada para moverme, si tan solo no hubiera salido arrancando no habría pasado aquello

mira Stella, no fue tu culpa ¿si? yo entiendo que tengas miedo, no ha de ser fácil pero solo hay que seguir adelante. No puedes vivir preguntándote que hubiera pasado si te hubieras movido o que no hubiera pasado si no hubieras arrancado - dije tranquilo - fue un accidente, no tu culpa ahora vamos con las chicas

bien - dijo nerviosa. La tome de la mano y la bese en la parte superior de la cabeza. Cruzamos la calle, aunque ella estaba nerviosa, y fuimos por el auto. En el camino al centro medico, Stella no dijo nada, solo miraba por la ventana pensativa.

¿Brandon estas seguro de que la doctora te dijo que si? - me pregunto Bloom preocupada - hoy es domingo

lo se - dije mientras conducía - pero ella me dijo que si, quiere saber como esta la bebé

ella esta bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo - se que así es

aun tenemos que saber que fue lo que paso - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿creen que la bebé haya usado magia para protegerse a si misma?

creo que mas creíble es que fue Stella - dijo Bloom.

pero ella dijo que no fue - dijo Musa tranquila - ¿verdad Stella?

Mire a Stella que parecía no prestar atención a lo que hablaban las chicas. Quite una mano del volante y la coloque sobre la de Stella quien enseguida me miro extrañada - ¿estas bien?

si - dijo simplemente.

ya estamos llegando - dije sonriendo.

genial, ¿creen que podamos entrar también? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - yo quiero ver a la bebé

no lo se - dije tranquilo - habría que preguntar

espero que si, yo también quiero ver a la pequeña - dijo Flora sonriendo.

sera bueno poder verla - dijo Musa sonriendo - claro por una pantalla en vivo que en unas imágenes

cierto - dijo Bloom sonriendo emocionada.

Me reí un poco y volví a mirar a Stella que nuevamente tenía su vista puesta en el el paisaje. La mire preocupado ya que sus ojos aun se veían opacos, algo le estaba sucediendo y no podía ser nada bueno ya que Stella siempre ha sonreído incluso en los peores momentos.

En poco tiempo llegamos al centro medico donde Stella tenía la cita enseguida. La doctora no abría los domingos pero hizo una excepción por el accidente que tuvo Stella. Al entrar en el lugar estaba muy vació ni siquiera estaba la secretaria, por suerte pudimos ver a la Doctora que nos recibió tranquila.

Nos encontrábamos de la sala de ecogramas, con las chicas, esperando la revisión. Stella se notaba algo nerviosa y siendo sincero yo también un poco aunque sabía que la pequeña iba a estar bien pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

vamos a ver - dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla - todo parece estar bien

¿segura? - pregunto Stella no tan convencida.

pues, si todo esta bien - dijo la doctora seria - es extraño ¿tu como te encuentras Stella?

bien - dijo en voz apenas audible - ¿esta segura?

si, es definitivo - dijo la doctora mirando detalladamente la pantalla - esta muy bien, no presenta daños ni nada malo por el estilo

oh - dijo preocupada Stella.

eso es bueno ¿verdad Stella? - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la bebé esta bien

si - dijo asintiendo Stella mirando la pantalla.

ya he revisado bien detalladamente y simplemente no hay nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - la bebé esta bien, demasiado a decir verdad. Uno pensaría que con semejante accidente ella... bueno no es necesario volver a decirlo, supongo que el medico que reviso a Stella después del accidente ya lo hizo

si - asentí tranquilo - pero es un alivio saber que no le ha pasado nada

cierto - dijo Stella torciendo los labios.

bien entonces ya no hay nada mas que hacer - dijo la doctora - aunque quisiera hablar contigo Stella a solas

nosotros... saldremos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - vamos Brandon

¿que? ¿yo? - pregunte sorprendido.

dijo Stella - rió Musa - no Brandon

bien - dije resignado mientras salia de la habitación con las chicas.

Pasaron largos minutos, casi quince, para que Stella saliera de la habitación tranquila. La doctora también parecía estar tranquila. Le pregunte a Stella de que habían hablado pero ella se negó a decirme, sea lo que sea que fue seguro solo es para dos. Envié un mensaje a los chicos para avisarles que íbamos en camino y a estas alturas ya debían tener todo listo.

Al llegar a casa nosotros sonreíamos tranquilamente ya que le teníamos una gran sorpresa a Stella, ella parecía no prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba. Entramos en la casa y unas serpentinas saltaron, cornetas sonaron y globos volaron, todos miraban con una sonrisa mientras Stella solo miraba sorprendida.

¿que es esto? - pregunto sorprendida aun.

una fiesta de bienvenida - sonrió Sky - pensamos en hacer algo lindo

es tierno chicos, gracias - sonrió un poco Stella.

no pareces tan feliz - dijo Timmy.

es solo que quisiera ir a dormir un rato - dijo casi sin ánimos.

¿no descansaste en el hospital? - pregunto Helio.

oh si lo hice - asintió Stella - es solo que no tengo muchos ánimos

¿por qué? - pregunte curioso.

prefiero no hablar de eso - dijo Stella tranquilamente - iré a mi habitación

Iba a decirle algo mas a Stella pero no tuve oportunidad porque ella ya se había ido. Di un suspiro largo y pesado, además de preocupado. Algo le estaba sucediendo a Stella y ella no quería hablar, no me gusta que se guarde las cosas para si misma, es mejor que se desahogue que sufra sola, yo imagino que sufre.

Mire a los chicos, mis padres y los de Stella, luego sin decir nada me dirigí a la habitación en la cual ella estaba. Tenía que saber que ocurre con Stella ya que si no lo sabía moriría de ansiedad por saber. No pude encontrar a Stella en nuestra habitación así que por inercia fui a la habitación de Emily donde encontré a Stella sentada en un mueble que estaba bajo la cama mirando un peluche.

Preciosa, ¿estas bien? - pregunte con voz suave mientras entraba en la habitación.

¿crees... que esta bien? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del muñeco.

¿Emily? - pregunte cerrando la puerta de la habitación - por supuesto, ella ha de estar bien

no debí haber cruzado - dijo dejando caer una lagrima - puse en peligro a Emily

Stella... - dije con voz suave mientras caminaba hacía ella - ¿que dices? eso no es verdad

si lo es - dijo sin mirarme - yo, no debí haber cruzado esa maldita calle

eso ya no importa - dije sonriendo - ya paso y nadie salio gravemente lastimado, tu estas bien y Emily esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse

si lo hay - dijo mirándome con tristeza - Dios, me siento horrible por lo que paso

Stella... - intente decir.

tengo miedo - me interrumpió Stella con miedo - no creo poder ser buena madre después de esto

oye... yo te lo he dicho, tus amigas te lo dijeron y creo que los chicos también - la mire con firmeza - tu seras una buena madre, no tienes porque dudar de eso porque así de seguro sera

¿y si no? - pregunto Stella preocupada - de verdad tengo miedo a ser madre después de lo que ha pasado

todo va a estar bien - dije besándola en la frente - yo se que seras una madre muy linda, tierna, protectora y no tienes porque preocuparte

¿¡No lo entiendes!? - alzo un poco la voz Stella - yo puse a Emily en peligro por una estupidez

La mire sorprendido y la abrace para que se calmara un poco - tranquila... paso y no volverá a suceder... no fue tu culpa

si lo fue... - dijo entre algunos sollozos lo que me hizo abrazarla con mas fuerza.

no llores - dije con voz baja - no me gusta que lo hagas

perdóname - intento dejar los sollozos de lado mientras se alejaba un poco de mi - es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso, enserio me siento horrible. De no ser por la magia habría perdido a Emily para siempre...

por favor Stella, deja de pensar en eso - dije preocupado - no quiero volver a oírte decir eso, no fue tu culpa y si a Emily no le ha pasado nada es porque es fuerte, además de que la magia la protegió, ella es fuerte y eso solo la hace especial. No te preocupes mas por lo que paso porque no volverá a suceder

Brandon... - dijo ella con tristeza en su voz.

todo va a estar bien - dije abrazándola nuevamente mientras le frotaba la espalda y besaba la parte superior de su cabeza - ya no te preocupes porque mientras yo este aquí haré lo posible porque nada malo suceda

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Analizando todo lo que ha pasado desde el accidente de Stella, mas la semana que ha estado en el hospital y la actitud desanimada que ha tenido creo que encontrado la razón por la que esta así. No es extraño que Stella este desanimada y mas que desanimada yo diría que tiene miedo. Muchas veces, durante todo el embarazo, ha dudado de si sera una buena madre y muchas veces le damos la misma respuesta, lo sera. Pero, creo que el accidente si le ha afectado bastante y no solo la pone en duda, le da miedo.

creo que descubrí lo que sucede con Stella - dije mirando a las chicas principalmente - el haber puesto a Emily en peligro debió asustarla

¿por qué? - pregunto Musa jugando con una bombilla que estaba dentro de su vaso con bebida - no fue su culpa

aun así - dije tecleando algo en mi agenda electrónica - piensa, Stella tenía algunas dudas de ser buena madre y el accidente solo lo empeoro, tiene miedo a ser madre ahora

¿entonces esta asustada por el accidente? eso afecta su posición como madre - dijo Layla preocupada.

así es - asentí preocupada también.

creo que se como resolver esto - dijo la madre de Brandon sonriendo - ¿tu que dices Selene?

que hay que esperar a Brandon y luego ir - sonrió la madre de Stella.

algo me dice que es un plan de madres - dijo Layla mirando a ambas mujeres con los ojos entrecerrados.

a mi también - dijimos todos los demás.

parece que ahora si sera mas difícil hacerla entender lo contrario - dijo Flora preocupada.

hay que hacer algo - dijo Tune a las demás Pixies - ella no tiene nada a que temer y Emily esta bien, no fue su culpa

yo se que hacer - dijo Miele sonriendo - tal vez funcione

Miele ¿que...? - intento preguntar Flora.

eso no sera necesario - interrumpió Amore sonriendo - se que Brandon la hará entender y en caso de que no bueno, aquí hay dos maestras

gracias - dijo la madre de Brandon sonriendo.

Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas en lo que esperábamos a Brandon o a Stella, el que baje primero. Nosotras habíamos quedado de hablar con Stella en caso de que las mujeres aquí no pudieran. Las horas pasaban y era extraño pero nadie bajaba. Yo estaba en mi computadora cuando recibí una invitación a una vídeo llamada de parte de Faragonda.

¿Faragonda? - pregunte extrañada. Mire a las chicas y se acercaron rápidamente. Acepte la vídeo llamada y espere para poder verla.

_siento molestarlas pero tenemos un problema muy grave_ - fue lo primero que dijo y de forma seria.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

_los Magos y Athan han escapado de prisión hace una semana_ - dijo Faragonda seria y preocupada - _no les dijimos por el tema de Stella_

¿como supo sobre eso? - pregunto Flora extrañada.

_no importa ahora, lo que importa es que es peligroso esto_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _y las desapariciones continúan Layla tu prima Tressa ha desaparecido y un joven de Zenit llamado Wren_

"Wren..." - pensé preocupada y sorprendida.

¿Tressa? - pregunto Layla incrédula - es imposible

_lo lamento Layla_ - dijo Faragonda - _pero tenemos una situación peligrosa, con los Magos libres y las desapariciones nos queda claro que Akane esta detrás de esto_

¿por qué Akane estaría haciendo que desaparecieran? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

_aun no se sabe _- dijo Faragonda seria - _Miele yo pienso que lo mejor es que te quedes con las chicas por seguridad propia, y Flora creo que debe haber alguien mas a quien seas cercana, si no pueden tener a Miele pueden tener a alguien mas_

es cierto pero no creo - dijo Flora preocupada - aun así sera bueno que mis padres tengan cuidado

_la antigua Compañía de la Luz nos hemos reunido para ver la situación y hemos decidido que ustedes se encarguen de esto, se que Stella no esta en as mejores condiciones y no podrá luego de que la bebé nazca por lo que lo mejor es mantenerla alejada y no dudaría que Akane quiera algo de ella por lo que sería una razón mas para mantenerla alejada_ - dijo Faragonda seria.

es verdad, conociendo a Akane querrá algo de Stella - dije preocupada.

_tengan cuidado y estén alerta_ - dijo Faragonda preocupada - _no queremos mas heridos o desaparecidos_

está bien - dije asintiendo - lo tendremos

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

este lugar esta de lujo - dijo Nigel sonriendo mientras observaba todo el lugar.

Los cuatro Magos y Athan se encontraban en un nuevo castillo, mucho mejor que el anterior y no tan tétrico aunque si elegante. Las paredes eran color blancas con algunos diseños negros, muchas figuras de mármol se encontraban en el pasillo y una gran escalera que se dividía hacia la derecha e izquierda. Habían muchos cuadros de muchos villanos famosos por todo lo que han hecho, Ogron, las Trix entre otros.

es un gran alago - dijo Akane en la cima de la escalera sonriendo maliciosa - es su nuevo hogar

es mejor que la antigua prisión - dijo Alejandro tranquilo - ¿haber quien nos dirá cual es el nuevo plan?

tranquilo Al - se escucho una voz masculina detrás de todos - créeme que el nuevo plan sera mejor que cualquier cosa

¡Viejo! ¡Estas vivo! - grito Liam sonriendo - pensamos que te habías hecho polvo

mas o menos - dijo el recién llegado - como sea, supongo que están ansiosos por saber lo nuevo

ya nos conoces - dijo Thomas sonriendo - habla ahora

como ven, perdí mi cuerpo - dijo él tranquilamente - pero lo pienso recuperar con el cetro estrella

¿que hay del nuevo plan? - pregunto Athan tranquilo.

es algo que hemos estado planeando desde hace muchos meses - dijo Akane bajando las escaleras - Andrew ¿quieres explicarles tu?

por supuesto - sonrió el nombrado - como sabrán, por Akane, el nuevo plan es apagar la luz... para siempre

así es - asintieron todos.

pues para eso necesitamos los poderes de Akane devuelta - dijo Andrew tranquilo.

pero la chica esa, Stella, se los quito - dijo Nigel extrañado.

podría decirse que si como también puedes decir que los oculto - dijo Andrew sonriendo - esos poderes los transformo en poderes de luz y los oculto en algún lugar

¿y estas tan feliz como por que? - pregunto Thomas fríamente aunque sonriendo un poco.

porque se que Akane les ha informado de que Stella espera un bebé - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

una niña - dijo Athan asintiendo.

así es, me entere de que Stella tuvo un accidente en el cual la bebé no tuvo ningún rasguño - dijo Andrew sonriendo siniestramente - lo que significa que tiene los poderes de Akane

¿por qué estas tan seguro? - pregunto Liam confundido.

un bebé, independiente de si sus padres practican magia, no puede usar magia - dijo Athan entendiendo - deben esperar unos años para poder usarla y mucho menos podría usarla dentro del vientre de su madre. Solo podría si esos poderes son realmente fuertes, tanto que ni la bebé los pueda controlar

exacto - dijo Akane asintiendo - la bebé tiene los poderes, ahí los oculto Stella

pero tengo entendido que Stella no estaba embarazada para ese entonces - dijo Nigel extrañado - ella lo supo a las semanas después, lo que significa que Stella no pudo haber escondido los poderes en la bebé

solo Stella sabe donde están los poderes, dudo que le haya dicho a las demás hadas - dijo Akane seria - pero hasta no saber a ciencia cierta donde se encuentran, la bebé sera nuestro primer objetivo

habrá que esperar a que nazca - dijo Alejandro - ¿pero que hay de las desapariciones? ¿por qué?

serán una distracción - dijo Andrew - use algo de magia para ponerlas bajo mi control, atacaran a las chicas con quien se relacionan mas y cuando la bebé haya nacido la secuestraremos usando a estas personas

¿como? - pregunto Liam curioso.

fácil - dijo Akane sonriendo - enviaremos a las hadas una nota de rescate, ellas vendrán por quienes hemos tomado y dejaran a la bebé al cuidado de alguien, ahí entrara Athan y se la llevara

¿que hay de los Especialistas? - pregunto Thomas.

nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella - dijo Alejandro sonriendo al entender el plan por completo - es un plan muy bueno

una vez que tengamos a la bebé buscaremos la forma de quitarle los poderes y luego, bueno ya es otro plan que aun no tenemos - dijo Akane despreocupada - esta es la primera parte del plan, que esta divido en tres partes

el secuestro, vencer a la luz y adueñarse del mundo - dijo Andrew sonriendo - las tres partes del plan

es un buen plan - dijo Athan sonriendo.

por supuesto que lo es - dijo Akane asintiendo.

espera, espera, espera - dijo Liam enseguida - no estaremos bajo un marca ¿o si? porque si es así les digo al tiro que no participare de este deseable plan

no, hemos llegado a un acuerdo - dijo Akane sonriendo - Andrew recupera los poderes y yo le devolver el cuerpo, además de no marcarlos

es un buen plan - dijo Alejandro asintiendo.

sin ofender pero parecer un fantasma - dijo riendo Liam.

como sea, nosotros tres conseguiremos el cetro estrella y ustedes... lo que quieran hacer - dijo Andrew apuntando a los cuatro Magos - nadie sabe donde me encuentro o si estoy vivo por lo que sera un secreto y sobre todo... no dejen que los encuentren

bien - dijeron al unisonó los cuatro Magos tranquilos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba en mi habitación con Brandon, mi madre y su madre. Ya era demasiado tarde y hemos estado hablando por un largo rato, las chicas y sus novios se encontraban abajo haciendo no se que. La verdad es que me sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado y aun cuando Brandon me pidió que me olvidara de eso no puedo pero ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación sentada en mi cama con Brandon a mi lado mientras mi madre me daba un discurso sobre que no debo preocuparme por eso.

¿entiendes ahora? - pregunto ella después de haber terminado su discurso.

ehh si - dije no tan convencida, ya honestamente no preste ni la mas mínima atención a lo que me dijo.

no tienes ni idea de que dije ¿verdad? - pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

no - dije negando con la cabeza.

escucha Stella, realmente no quiero que te preocupes mas por eso - dijo mi madre sonriendo tranquila - no es bueno que te preocupes por algo que no fue tu culpa

aun así tengo miedo - dije preocupada - ¿que pasa si no soy la madre que la bebé espera? y todo por culpa de un tonto accidente

querida, no fue tu culpa el accidente y no tienes porque tener miedo - dijo Iris sonriendo tranquila - tu seras una madre maravillosa, todos lo sabemos

en especial yo - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla - y como sabes estaré siempre contigo

tal vez tengan razón - dije no tan convencida pero ya que todo mundo me decía eso tenía que hacer caso a aquello - aunque...

aunque nada - dijo Brandon mirándome con una sonrisa - todo va a estar bien, ya no te preocupes

Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Brandon mientras intentaba olvidar todo. Es cierto que estaba preocupada pero creo que ya me estoy tranquilizando, no se si es porque todo mundo me lo dice, porque mi madre esta ahí brindándome apoyo, porque tengo el de la madre de Brandon o porque Brandon estaba tranquilo cuidándome como siempre pero me hacía sentir tranquila.

bueno nosotros ya debemos irnos - dijo mi madre tranquila - se ha hecho demasiado tarde

es verdad - dijo Iris preocupada - creo que ya es mejor irnos

¿quieres que las vaya a dejar? - pregunto Brandon.

no, para eso hay poderes - dijo mi madre sonriendo - es mejor ir por Radius y Alexander

vamos - dijo la madre de Brandon sonriendo mientras ambas se dirigían a la puerta de la entrada.

se llevan bien, demasiado - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

si - dije mirándolo.

¿aun preocupada? - pregunto él.

Brandon... - intente decir.

ya no te preocupes - dijo el tomándome de las manos - todo va a estar bien

gracias - dije sonriendo.

Te Amo Preciosa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - eres lo que mas amo en esta vida

Fruncí el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza ya que no podía ser lo que mas amaba porque también estaba Emily. Él se rió un poco al entender porque negaba con la cabeza y me beso en los labios, acción que no tarde en corresponder. Al separarnos me miro sonriendo.

sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo sonriendo - también amo a Emily, pero a ti de una manera diferente

ya lo se - dije riendo - también Te Amo... de esa manera

seras una madre maravillosa - dijo él besándome nuevamente en los labios - yo lo se

y yo se que tu seras un buen padre - dije abrazándolo.

ya quiero que nazca - dijo Brandon con cierta emoción en su voz.

solo quedan dos meses y algunos días - dije sonriendo - pronto nacerá

así es, en poco tiempo la tendremos con nosotros - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

no me importa lo que tenemos que hacer, Stella tiene que saber - dije con firmeza - los Magos están libres y ella debe de saber

no puedes - dijo Flora preocupada - eso solo hará que se preocupe aun mas

chicas... - dije preocupada - Stella debe saber también, ella no estará en la batalla pero quiero que este al tanto

Bloom mejor piénsalo dos veces - dijo Sky preocupado - no puedes...

lo he pensado diez veces y si puedo decirle así como así - dije enseguida - Stella debe saber

¿que cosa debo saber? - escuche la voz de Stella. Me di la vuelta y la mire preocupada, era ahora o nunca. Debía decirle a Stella que ha pasado, ella tiene derecho a saber tanto como todos nosotros. Si los Magos se le aparecen a Stella y ella se entera de que sabíamos y no le contamos se enojara demasiado con todos nosotros, es lo último que queremos.

Stella... hay algo que debes saber - dije mirándola con firmeza - y mejor por nosotros que por tu cuenta

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundida.

los Magos y Athan están libres - dije preocupada. Los ojos de Stella se abrieron como plato y no decía nada parecía estar en shock. Me preocupe un poco porque ella no me respondía ni nada pero supuse que se debía a la impresión causada por esto.

Continuara...

* * *

aquí la continuación, siento si me demore y si quedo algo corta pero como que este capitulo no se... las ideas que tenía se me olvidaron y no pude recuperarlos por lo que me quedo así buu... Bueno, aunque sea igual siento que quedo bien y mas cosas fueron reveladas.

**Próximamente: El tiempo pasa volando**

¿saben? eso de que el tiempo pasa rápido, cada vez se me hace mas real - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

cuando menos te lo esperas el tiempo se pasa rápido - dijo Musa sonriendo - ¿verdad Stella?

no puedo creerlo, al fin octubre - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¡El último mes!

quiero dormir - dijo Stella cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada - Brandon no hables

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

es el cansancio por el embarazo - respondió Brandon sonriendo.

Emily, deja dormir a mamá - gimió Stella.

ahora si chicas - dijo Layla con firmeza - desde ahora hay que estar alerta y no bajar nunca la guardia

los Magos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento - dijo Roxy preocupada - creo que es mejor tener algo de seguridad

me sorprende que este tan tranquila - dijo Flora extrañada.

oye Stella ¿crees que pueda jugar con la bebé? - pregunto Miele sonriendo.

una semana, solo una semana para que nazca - dijo Brandon sonriendo emocionado.

¿Stella estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

no, rompí la fuente - dijo alarmada Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- Selenna: Primero, que bueno que te haya gustado y supongo que el adelanto te tiene emocioanada :D. Segundo, el fics que me mencionaste si lo busque, es bueno aunque no lo leí completo porque como esta en ingles el traductor me ayuda pero igual me confundo en ocasiones, aunque si es bueno el fics.

- Val Marsal: Porque es la idea... jiji naa mentira, porque hay que darle drama, emoción!. Akane y los Magos ya han mostrado parte de sus cartas, haber como resulta todo.

- micaelita: ¿San Valentin? no suena mal, aunque tenía planeado otras fechas pero si, esta bien la voy a considerar

- star 123: No creo, ya que eso fue como... bueno estaba aburrida y lo escribí pero no creo seguir poniendo, pero si quieres celos en Sky lo intentare jiji.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿¡QUIEN ESTA EMOCIONADA POR EL ADELANTO!? ¡LEVANTA LA MANO Y GRITA YOOO! askjsakjskjas ¿será que ha llegado el momento tan esperado por todos? solo tienes que leer para saber la respuesta ¡Woo..! (el "woo" es uno de mis nuevos vicios, eaeaea)

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide con el heart _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: El tiempo pasa volando

Hemos llegado a uno de los momentos mas esperados, y sabrás a que me refiero si leíste el adelanto de este fics. Espero que este capitulo te deje con la emoción para el siguiente, seguro entenderás a que me refiero cuando lo termines de leer.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 16:

El tiempo pasa volando

El tiempo es algo muy parecido al viento, no puedes tocarlo ni verlo sin embargo sabes que esta ahí contigo. Muchas veces dependemos de él y muchas otras usamos la frase _"el tiempo es mi enemigo",_ no nos damos cuenta de que la realidad es que el tiempo es nuestro amigo, algo que siempre esta con nosotros aun cuando no podemos verlo.

Para muchos el tiempo es el correr de las horas o de los minutos por lo que no le toman importancia mientras que para aquellos que realmente conocen su significado lo aprecian porque para ellos el tiempo es vivir el momento en que se encuentran, el tiempo es el presente.

Dicen que cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando pero cuando estas aburrido o quieres que este pase de tal manera hace lo contrario. No podemos controlar el tiempo pero si podemos vivirlo, somos parte del tiempo y con cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa estamos viviendo un presente que podría no volver nunca.

Cada vez que el reloj pasa las doce comience un nuevo tiempo, no puedes volver atrás y solo te queda avanzar pero eso no significa que todo siga igual, eso solo significa que ha empezado de nuevo.

Casi dos meses han pasado desde un accidente que ha ocurrido, lo que significa que al fin estamos en octubre, el mes mas esperado. Para las Winx y los Especialistas el tiempo ha pasado volando, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron cuando comenzó octubre, pueden recordar cuando era septiembre y se reían de varias cosas o celebraban un cumpleaños, esas son cosas que el tiempo ha dejado atrás mas en sus recuerdos viven como en el presente.

¿saben? eso de que el tiempo pasa rápido, cada vez se me hace mas real - comento Nabu a sus amigos sonriendo - pareciera que apenas ayer habíamos salido y saltamos en bungee

eso fue ayer - dijo Riven riendo.

lo se, es solo que ese día se paso tan rápido - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras recordaba el día de ayer - fue muy divertido

por suerte no me toco saltar - dijo Stella con un suspiro aliviado.

¿de que hablas? no habrías saltado de todos modos - dijo Bloom riendo.

si, pero ahora tengo una excusa - dijo Stella con una sonrisa traviesa.

dejando eso de lado, Nabu tiene razón - dijo Flora sonriendo - el tiempo pasa muy rápido

cuando menos te lo esperas el tiempo se pasa rápido - dijo Musa sonriendo - ¿verdad Stella? sabes a lo que me refiero

y pensar que parecía que fue ayer cuando me entere del embarazo - dijo Stella mirando su vientre con una sonrisa.

¿pueden mirar arriba y pensar en todas las cosas que hemos hecho? - pregunto Sky sonriendo. Todos rieron un poco y levantaron la mirada hacia arriba recordando ciertas cosas.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_oh Dios, esta muy alto - dijo Flora cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos._

_ba, tienen alas esto no es nada comparado con la altura a la que vuelan - dijo Riven rodando los ojos._

_¿están seguros de que quieren saltar? - pregunto Musa mirando por debajo del puente - es muy alto_

_sera emocionante - dijo Sky tomando el arnés - ¿quien va primero?_

_yo iré - dijo Nabu sonriendo - hemos enfrentado cosas peores, ¿que es un simple salto?_

_¿simple? son como quince metros - dijo Bloom preocupada - mejor vamonos_

_mujeres tenían que ser - gruño un poco Riven - no va a pasar nada_

_Musa rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por debajo del puente. Era demasiado alto y los chicos están locos si pensaban saltar en bungee, ¿como rayos fue que acepto con las chicas venir? es peligroso que salten, ¿en que rayos piensan ellos?, se decía a si misma mientras miraba preocupada._

_bien vamos allá - dijo Nabu terminando de ponerse el arnés._

_ten cuidado - dijo Layla preocupada._

_creí que te gustaban los deportes extremos - dijo Nabu extrañado._

_los deportes si pero extremos... solo ten cuidado - dijo Layla - el arnés se ve algo viejo_

_¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? - pregunto Nabu antes de saltar - todo estará bien_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella estas comprando de mas - dijo Bloom cargando un montón de bolsas - ¿cuanto mas necesitas?_

_mucho - dijo Stella en un tono cantarin - dejen de quejarse, apenas van diez bolsas_

_multiplicado por mil- dijo Tecna cansada - has comprado desde esta mañana sin parar, ¡Y ya son las cinco!_

_no exageres - dijo Stella sonriendo - iré a esa tienda_

_¡NO! - le gritaron todas las chicas - ¡Deja de comprar ropa!_

_que genios - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a causa del grito que le dieron._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¡Corran! ¡Los monos están sueltos! - grito Sky arrancando hacía la entrada del zoológico._

_¿que? - preguntaron todos confundidos. Miraron hacia atrás de Sky y vieron una manada de monos corriendo tras el a toda velocidad._

_¡AHHH! - gritaban las personas del zoológico arrancando hacia la entrada también._

_¿por qué están libres? - pregunto Bloom corriendo al lado de Sky a toda velocidad._

_uno de ellos me quito mi banana - se quejo Sky corriendo - tuve que entrar a recuperarlo_

_¿¡Los dejaste libres!? - gritaron todos sorprendidos._

_mas o menos, se escaparon - dijo Sky corriendo por su vida - pero no es momento para regañarme, hay que correr_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_bien preciosa, llego la hora - dijo Nabu mirando algo maravillado - solo estamos tu y yo_

_Nabu sonrió y miro ilusionado a aquella a la que le hablaba - eres tan hermosa que comerte seria un delito por lo que iré a prisión, mi querida pizza..._

_El castaño sonrió a la pizza que estaba en su plato y fue a buscar unos cubiertos. En lo que el no estaba las Pixies se acercaron y sonrieron al ver la pizza. Era toda una delicia, su olor se esparcía por toda la cocina, sus condimentos eran un adornos y la calidez era demasiado puesto que apenas había salido del horno._

_Nabu volvió a la mesa con los cubiertos y sorprendido dejo caer los cubiertos - ¡NOOOOOOO! - aquella pizza que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho se la habían comido las Pixies que lo miraban de forma traviesa._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿una pizza? ¿enserio? - pregunto Brandon incrédulo.

oye, jamas olvidare como esa hermosa pizza me engaño con las Pixies - dijo Nabu triste - era una hermosura

oh Nabu - dijo riendo Layla.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Nabu. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde hace varios meses y por extraño que parezca las cosas habían estado muy calmadas para ellos, tanto que les extrañaba, no se sabía nada sobre Akane, ni los Magos, ni Athan por lo que les preocupaba un poco el nuevo plan que puedan tener.

Era demasiado tarde cuando un bostezo los llevo a otro y luego otro. Todos estaban cansados por lo que decidieron ir a dormir a sus camas para terminar el día con un largo descanso el cual solo el sol lo interrumpiría.

no puedo creerlo, al fin octubre - dijo Brandon a Stella que estaba acostada en su cama esperando al chico - ¡El último mes!

quiero dormir - dijo Stella cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada - Brandon no hables

lo siento - dijo el joven con aparente sonrisa y emoción - es solo que no dejo de pensar en ello ¿sabes?

si - dijo cansada la chica - lo has dicho desde que comenzó el mes

una semana, solo una semana para que nazca - dijo Brandon sonriendo emocionado.

eso también lo dices todo el día - dijo la chica cerrando los ojos - algo me dice que sera la semana mas larga del mundo

ya no seas mala - dijo él acostándose a su lado - ¿estas cansada?

¿te parece? - pregunto ella dándole la espalda.

si - asintió él.

entonces si - dijo la chica tranquila - solo quiero dormir un rato antes de que la bebé vuelva a patear, me pregunto porque es tan inquita

me doy cuenta, de antes de que nazca, que es igual a ti - dijo el chico riendo. Paso una mano por la cintura de Stella y la beso en la mejilla - que descanses Linda

tu también - dijo media dormida la chica.

* * *

**Comienza la Semana: Lunes**

.: Bloom :.

Lunes, el comenzó de la semana, puede ser la última semana de embarazo de Stella pues la bebé debería estar naciendo la otra semana. Aun me cuesta creer que solo estamos a unos pocos días de aquello. Nabu tenía razón, el tiempo se pasa volando para todos y para todo. Aun recuerdo cuando estudiaba en Alfea con las chicas, las noches en vela, las pijamadas, la citas por la noche, todo era grandioso y ahora... estamos en Gardenia como hadas guardianas de la dimensión magia o en otras palabras _"La Compañía de la Luz"._

Pero eso no es todo, cada una de nosotras tenemos nuestras vidas, ya algunos se van a casar aunque no tienen fecha aun, otra tendrá un bebé, que es el evento mas esperado entre nosotros y todo parece ir de maravillas. Puedo haber hablado pronto porque aun nos quedan algunas incógnitas, como las desapariciones y el nuevo plan de Akane, lo que nos indica que no todo va de maravilla pero no hemos sabido de eso desde mucho tiempo. Aun recuerdo el día en que le dije a Stella que los Magos estaban libres.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella... hay algo que debes saber - dije mirándola con firmeza - y mejor por nosotros que por tu cuenta_

_¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundida._

_los Magos y Athan están libres - dije preocupada. Los ojos de Stella se abrieron como plato y no decía nada parecía estar en shock. Me preocupe un poco porque ella no me respondía ni nada pero supuse que se debía a la impresión causada por esto._

_¿Stella? - pregunte para asegurarme de que estaba bien porque no lo parecía - ¿estas bien?_

_si... - dijo apenas audible - ¿estas segura de que es así?_

_están buscándolos, aunque sin éxito - dijo Tecna preocupada - mira no queríamos decirte pero Bloom insistió, nosotras planeamos dejarte fuera de esto por la bebé y pensábamos que tal vez no te guste la idea_

_oh no, me parece buena idea - dijo sonriendo, aunque se veía algo falsa la sonrisa, lo que me preocupo un poco - mejor prevenir que lamentar_

_esta bien - dije no tan convencida porque conociendo a Stella ella haría lo que fuera para acabar con lo que inicio una vez, ella y Akane han tenido miles de peleas y se que si Akane se intenta acercar a la bebé o quiere hacerle daño, Stella sera la primera en detenerla sera instinto de madre._

_~ Fin Flash Back_ ~

¿que haces? - escuche preguntar a Flora detrás de mi.

recordaba - dije sonriendo.

parece que últimamente es todo lo que hacemos - dijo Flora riendo un poco - ¿en que?

en Stella, el día en que le dije lo de los Magos - respondí sonriendo.

oh si - dijo Flora extrañada - me sorprende que este tan tranquila, con una noticia como esa, bueno, yo estaría mas que preocupada y lo estoy

¿por Miele? - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

exacto, me preocupa que vengan un día de estos y nadie los vea - dijo Flora preocupada - aun no hemos encontrado a los desaparecidos y no quiero perder a mi hermana

estoy segura de que no pasara - dije sonriendo - ahora solo hay que esperar a que comiencen a sacar sus cartas debajo de la manga

han de tener muchas, han pasado muchos meses y pueden tener cualquier cosa planeada - dijo Flora sentándose en el sofá frente a mi - por cierto ¿donde están todos?

Stella en su habitación y los demás salieron - respondí tranquila.

¿y por que no avisaron? - pregunto curiosa.

se fueron temprano en la mañana - volví a responder tranquila - iban a comprar unas cosas

¿cosas? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

no te preocupe solo son algunas cosas, como comida - dije sonriendo.

pero los cajones... - intento decir Flora.

tu sabes que la bebé nace la otra semana, debería - dije enseguida y en voz baja - quieren hacer algo como una mini fiesta sorpresa

oh... ¿crees que Stella se moleste? - pregunto Flora preocupada - digo, tu sabes que le gustan las fiestas pero últimamente no quiere ni ver una

no lo se, les dije que esperaran pero quieren comprar todo ahora - dije torciendo los labios.

esta bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - entonces solo estamos las tres

y Timmy, que esta en la cocina - dije sonriendo.

cuatro - dijo Flora riendo.

de hecho, serían cinco contando la bebé - dije riendo.

cierto - dijo Flora sonriendo - pronto nacerá

estaba pensando en ir a despertar a Stella - dije sonriendo - ¿vienes?

por supuesto - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Subimos a la habitación de Stella tranquilamente, Timmy estaba haciendo el almuerzo a veces es bueno tener cocineros en casa. Al entrar en la habitación esperaba encontrar a Stella durmiendo pero no fue así, ella estaba acostada leyendo una revista tranquilamente.

¿que hacen? - pregunto quitando la vista de la revista y mirándonos extrañada - creí que salieron con los demás

¿tu sabes a donde fueron? - pregunto Flora algo alarmada.

no - negó con la cabeza - Brandon no quiso decirme

oh - dije enseguida - bueno, no importa. Veníamos a ver como te encontrabas

osea a despertarte - dijo Flora riendo mientras caminaba hacia ella - pero veo que estas despierta

la bebé no deja dormir - hizo un puchero Stella - parece que se acostumbro al horario de día y noche

lo que significa que ahora puedes dormir en las noches - dijo Flora sonriendo.

algo - dijo Stella algo molesta.

¿y por qué te molesta? - pregunte extrañada.

porque quiero dormir pero ella no me deja - dijo Stella con un llanto falso - incluso de noche, aunque no tanto como antes

pero al menos puedes dormir ¿no? - pregunte riendo - ya tranquila, solo queda esta semana

me pregunto que día nacerá - dijo Flora sonriendo - seria una sorpresa tremenda el Lunes

seguro nacerá el jueves - dije riendo - es como un presentimiento

no lo se, solo espero que sea pronto - dijo ella volviendo a mirar la revista.

Me reí un poco y mire la habitación de Stella por completo. Las cosas de Stella se veían algo caras y era normal, además de que tenía muchas cosas. A veces pienso que si abro el armario de Stella quedaría aplastada en una montaña de ropa.

¿que ves? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

nada - dije quitando la vista de su armario - ¿sabes que? seria lindo hacer algo especial para cuando la bebé llegue

¿crees? - pregunto Stella.

si - dijo Flora entendiendo lo que hacía.

tal vez - dijo sonriendo - aunque nada de fiestas

¿no? - pregunte preocupada.

no - negó con la cabeza - un almuerzo

¿un almuerzo? - levanto la ceja Flora - es lo que quieres

algo tranquilo - dijo Stella como si fuera obvio - nada mas

Mire a Flora preocupada y suspire algo pesado. Todos habían ido a comprar algo para fiesta y resulta que Stella prefiere algo mas tranquilo, debo avisar antes de que paguen todo o si no hay si que habrá un problema.

* * *

**Intentado Conciliar El Sueño: Martes**

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba en mi cama dando vueltas como loca, eran las ocho de la noche y estaba cansada pero no podía dormir nada ya que Emily se la paso pateando toda la tarde y aun lo hace. Brandon se encontraba con los chicos abajo haciendo quien sabe que y las chicas, bueno, supongo que también están abajo.

Emily, deja dormir a mamá - gemí escondiendo mi cabeza en la almohada - mamá esta cansada y tiene sueño

Volví a sentir mas pataditas en mi vientre por lo que me senté y rodé los ojos mientras sonreía. Era obvio que no iba a dejar de patear así que encendí la televisión y mire una pasarela que mostraban en algún canal. Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y saque mi cuaderno de diseños, pensaba que podía ser una buena diseñadora de modas pero con Emily ahora sera mas difícil, aunque no imposible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Brandon sonreírme tranquilamente. Cerro la puerta de la habitación y suspiro un poco, lo mire sonriendo y guarde el cuaderno tranquilamente.

¿que hacías? - pregunto el curioso.

miraba unos bocetos - respondí sonriendo.

Brandon sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama a mi lado - ¿puedo?

están en el cajón de la mesa de noche - dije tranquila.

Él saco el cuaderno y miro los bocetos - son muy buenos, quien lo diría mi novia, una diseñadora de modas

si suena lindo - dije sonriendo.

¿sabes que suena mejor? - pregunto el sonriendo - mi novia, la madre de mi hija

y el amor de tu vida - dije sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo besándome en los labios fugazmente - Te Amo

yo mas que nadie - dije riendo un poco.

Mas tarde, unas dos horas, Brandon se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado mientras yo estaba dibujando algunos vestidos. No podía dormir ya que la bebé por alguna razón pateaba cuando lo intentaba así que tenía que esperar un poco mas de tiempo para poder dormir.

Estaba dibujando muchos vestidos pero el que mas me gusto fue un vestido de novia, esperaba casarme algun día pero como van las cosas parece imposible. Pareciera que Brandon no tiene interés en eso o tal vez solo esta pensando mas en los cuidados de la bebé, lo veo concentrado mas en ella que en otra cosa y no es que dude de Brandon pero se retrasa mucho.

¿Stella? - escuche preguntar a Brandon.

lo siento, te desperté con la luz de noche - me disculpe con voz baja.

no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿que haces?

nada - dije cubriendo el vestido de novia enseguida - vuelve a dormir, yo ya lo haré

no lo parece - dijo el sonriendo - ¿Emily aun no te deja dormir?

un poco, siento como que ella no quiere que duerma en algún momento - dije tranquila - pero esta bien, pasa pronto como ahora ya no patea

Brandon sonrió y rodeo mi cintura apegandome un poco a él, pase de estar sentada a esta acostada a su lado. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho sentí que me daba un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Te Amo Stella - dijo él - descansa ahora

también Te Amo - dije cerrando los ojos.

.: Brandon :.

Stella cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en poco tiempo. Con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama y tome el cuaderno que estaba usando ella anteriormente, pude ver varios bocetos de vestidos lo que me pareció grandioso, era muy buena en esto y es la verdad. Me sorprendí un poco al ver un vestido especial, un vestido de novia.

Lo mire con algo de tristeza y pensar que de no ser por ese accidente ahora Stella no solo sería mi novia y la madre de mi hija, seria mi prometida, si no hubiera tenido ese accidente pude haberla llevado a la cita que tenia planeada para pedirle matrimonio, ahora solo me queda esperar nada mas ya que Emily nacería pronto y seria un poco mas complicado hacerlo.

No mucho tiempo cuando Stella volvió a abrir los ojos, seguro la bebé estaba pateando de nuevo. Tal vez sea imaginación mía pero siento que Emily patea por alguna razón, algo que realmente sea importante, en un principió lo hacia para cambiar de posición dijo la doctora pero ahora es extraño que lo haga.

vuelve a dormir - dije en voz baja antes de besarla en la frente.

Ella cerro los ojos sin decir nada e intento volver a dormir. Imagino que ha pasado noches en vela a causa del embarazo, ya que normalmente esta durmiendo de día pero es lindo verla dormir. Volví a acostarme a su lado mientras la abrazaba, ella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y dormía tranquilamente.

pronto, Emily, te tendremos aquí - dije sonriendo mientras tenía una mano en la pancita de Stella - no sabes lo feliz que estamos porque llegue el día

Estaba feliz de que Emily este por llegar, esta semana sera larga como dijo Stella pero lo sera porque todos queremos que pase rápido. Yo estoy emocionado porque llegue el día, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en como sera Emily. Tal vez sea rubia de ojos cafés o ámbar o castaña con ojos cafés o ámbar, ¡AH! tanto pensar e imaginar me revienta la cabeza. Quiero tener a Emily conmigo pronto, quiero verla dormir en los brazos de Stella o en los míos ya quiero que llegue ese día.

Bese a Stella en la frente y sonreí. La amaba, la amaba tanto que el corazón me estallaba por todo el amor que le tenía. Vivía pensando en ella, era lo primero en mi mente al despertar y lo último al dormir. Ella, la chica de la cual realmente estoy enamorado, es la única a la que amo y amare, claro después esta Emily pero eso es otra cosa.

Estaba feliz de tener a Stella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora hay otra personita mas que se agrega a eso. Tengo a Stella y a Emily en mi vida, sin duda es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, solo una cosa me falta y todo sera perfecto, un matrimonio. Eso es algo que tendrá que esperar un poco, sin embargo no pienso dejarlo de lado.

* * *

**¿Nos espian?: ****Miércoles**

.: Flora :.

Las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Emily hablando sobre ella misma. Era sorprendente que estábamos a pocos días del nacimiento de Emily, es algo que realmente esperamos con ansias en especial Brandon y Stella, solo espero que la bebé nazca sin problemas.

mientras mas tiempo pasa mas pienso que tendré menos noches para dormir - dijo riendo Stella.

no seras la única - dijo Bloom riendo también - olvidas que nos despertara a nosotros también

si pero al menos podrás volver a dormir - dijo Stella.

tiene un buen punto - dijo Musa.

oye Stella ¿crees que pueda jugar con la bebé? - pregunto Miele sonriendo. Me reí un poco y luego mire a Stella esperando saber la respuesta, me daba algo de curiosidad la respuesta aunque sabía que no se negaría.

por supuesto - respondió riendo un poco.

uhg - dijo Musa mirando la pantalla de su celular - me llego un mensaje de Riven preguntando si queremos pastel

¿pastel? - pregunto Tecna extrañada - ¿te mensajeo por eso?

si - dijo Musa despreocupada - ¿quien te mensajea a ti Bloom?

Roxy - dijo Bloom mirando la pantalla de su celular - dice que acaba de terminar un examen horrible y ahora se va a ver con Eric

pobrecita, si que ha sufrido - dijo Layla riendo - los exámenes son cada vez peor

pero vendrá ¿cierto? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿vendrá cuando la bebé nazca?

si, dijo que vendría enseguida con Eric cuando llegue el momento - respondió Bloom sonriendo.

Por temas escolares Roxy tuvo que ir a quedarse a Alfea, nosotras pasábamos mucho tiempo con la tienda y algunos cuidados de Stella por lo que enseñarle se hizo un poco mas complicado así que Faragonda accedió a dejar que se quedara en la escuela además de poder venir cuando quiera a vernos, en especial cuando la bebé nazca.

¿has pensado en lo que sufrirás ese día? - pregunto riendo Musa.

hay Dios - dijo Stella escondiendo su cara en una almohada.

Musa, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? - pregunto Layla.

porque es la verdad - dijo Musa riendo - además no era para que lo tomara a mal

no lo tomo a mal - dijo Stella sin quitar su cara de donde la tenía - Dios, no había pensado en eso

nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil - dijo Bloom tranquila - pero nosotras estaremos contigo, no en la sala de partos pero si afuera esperando

gracias - dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa - por todo

somos amigas, nos apoyamos entre todas - dijo Tecna sonriendo - todas para una y una para todas

aunque evita tener a la bebé en la madrugada - dijo Layla riendo - no quiero tener que levantarme tan temprano

y uno pensaría que te levantarías sin problemas por tu sobrina - dijo Stella tranquila.

por supuesto - dijo Layla tranquila - pero sería muy temprano para tener un bebé

lo que sea, la hora no sera mi idea - dijo Stella tranquila - tu sobrina es la que decide a que hora viene, además considerando que no me deja dormir por la noche, seguro nacerá de noche

creí que se había acostumbrado a tu horario - dijo Tecna - tu sabes cuando estas durmiendo o estas despierta

y así fue, pero no se que pasa - dijo Stella tranquila.

es rebelde, eso es lo que pasa - dijo Bloom riendo - sera una pequeña revolucionaria

Me reí un poco y mire a Stella que parecía pensativa - oye... ¿no pensaras que es verdad? ¿o si?

no - negó con la cabeza - pensaba en otra cosa

¿en que? - pregunte curiosa.

cosas - dijo despreocupada.

¿que cosas? - pregunto Tecna curiosa también.

no importa - dijo Stella levantándose del mueble en el cual estaba sentado, mas que un mueble es un asiento - iré a ver a Brandon

bien - dijimos todas al unisonó. Esperamos a que se fuera para intercambiar miradas y sonreír.

¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - ella no quiere una fiesta

¿que tal un almuerzo? digo, una parrillada con los padres de ella y Brandon - dijo Musa sonriendo - es lo que quiere, algo tranquilo

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - aunque no hay que quitar ninguna sugerencia

¿sugerencia de que? - escuche la voz de Stella. Mire hacía la puerta de la entrada y vi a Stella tomada de la mano de Brandon que se encontraba tras ella sonriendo tranquilo.

de nada - dijimos todos esperando a que ninguno de los dos sospeche nada ya que iba a ser una sorpresa para ambos, aunque Brandon sabía que haríamos algo.

Vi a Brandon besar en la mejilla a Stella y luego nos miro tranquilo. Algo pasaba, de partida ¿por qué ella fue a buscarlo? creí que solo quería ir a verlo nada mas. Stella miro a Brandon preocupada lo que me preocupo a mi ¿que estaba pasando?.

no es nada Stella - dijo él entrando - no te preocupes

aun así - dijo Stella.

debe ser el cansancio que juega con tu imaginación - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ve a descansar

bien - dijo Stella tranquila.

Stella salio de la habitación y Brandon se acerco a mirar por la ventana con una expresión tan seria que daba algo de miedo y preocupación. Intercambiamos miradas alarmadas y preocupadas. Después de mirar por la ventana comenzó a revisar la habitación sin decir nada.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom.

Stella tiene la impresión de que alguien las observaba - dijo Brandon serio - pero no hay nadie ni nada que me diga que así es

¿y por qué la enviaste a dormir? - pregunto Tecna.

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

es el cansancio por el embarazo - respondió Brandon sonriendo - no se preocupen

bien - dije mas tranquila - debes tener razón

así es - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

* * *

**Problemas del día: Jueves**

.: Musa :.

Estaba en la tienda enseñando a las mascotas una nueva melodía de flauta dulce. Era jueves y estaba algo nerviosa, hoy tenía una cita muy especial con Riven y esperaba que saliera bien, él dijo que era especial así que ha de serlo. No se que planea pero no lo he visto en todo el día y me preocupaba un poco.

Esperaba con ansias terminar el trabajo y poder ir a casa para mi suerte así paso. Volví a casa sola ya que las chicas fueron al Bar Frutti Music, al entrar a casa pude ver a Brandon y a Stella hablando en voz baja en el sillón. Ambos guardaron silencio en cuanto me vieron, tenían una mirada incomoda en sus rostros lo que me pareció algo extraño y mas por el tono de voz que usaban anteriormente.

¿sucede algo? - pregunte curiosa y preocupada un poco.

no - negó con la cabeza Stella. Vi a Brandon levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la puerta - Brandon...

Él no respondió al llamado de Stella y salio de la casa molesto. Fruncí el ceño mirando la puerta molesta ¿que le pasa?. Volví a mirar a Stella que tenía una mirada algo triste, ¿acaso Brandon le hizo algo?.

¿que paso? - pregunte.

nada - dijo apenas audible - ¿que haces aquí? pensé que irían al Bar Frutti Music

oh si, pero tengo una cita con Riven en una hora y venía a arreglarme - dije sonriendo.

que bien - dijo sin muchos ánimos lo que me hizo mirarla como si fuese un bicho raro - ¿que?

¿quien eres? - pregunte asustada - ¿donde esta Stella?

soy yo - dijo algo molesta.

¿paso algo con Brandon? - pregunte preocupada - ¿por qué salio así?

por nada, no importa - dijo levantándose del sillón - me voy a mi habitación

si, pero oye... - no pude seguir hablando ya que ella se fue escaleras arriba.

Estaba preocupada por ella, no es posible que Brandon y Stella pelearan ahora, no es nada bueno que lo hicieran digo, estamos a pocos días de que nazca Emily ¿enserio quieren estar peleados para entonces?. Fui a la habitación de Stella preocupada por ella, la verdad es que si se trataba de su bienestar es mejor olvidarme de mi cita.

Stella abre la puerta - dije golpeando su puerta.

Musa ahora no - dijo del otro lado molesta.

Stella me preocupas ¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

no importa, mejor ve y prepárate para tu cita envés de estarte metiendo en la vida de otras personas - me respondió molesta.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la forma en que me había hablado, Stella puede tener un mal humor después de alguna pelea, en especial si se encierra pero siempre intenta no herir a los demás aunque muchas veces le sale mal pero ahora parecía enserio.

Stella por favor abre y dime que paso - volví a golpear - prefiero saber que te molesta a ir a la cita

¡No! - grito enojada - tu ve a tu cita nomas, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi

bien, como quieras - dije molesta - pero después no vengas llorando a mi

Me fui enojada a mi habitación, no se que le sucede a ella y si no quiere decirme que no me diga, como dijo, tengo tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Entre en mi habitación y revise mi armario por un largo rato pero no pude encontrar nada para usar, necesitaba ayuda pero mi única ayuda y experta en moda estaba en su habitación enojada.

Di un suspiro rendida y me trague mi orgullo para ir a pedirle ayuda a Stella. Entre en su habitación al notar que la puerta estaba abierta pero no la encontré en su habitación. Escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr por lo que supuse que se estaba dando un baño así que me senté en la cama esperando a que saliera, normalmente no me trago mi orgullo a menos que sea necesario y esto es de vida o muerte.

Mire hacia la mesa de noche y vi un cuaderno de dibujos, eran sorprendentes bocetos de varios vestidos, todos muy lindos. Stella si que se había lucido dibujando, todos eran muy hermosos.

con que esto es lo que haces cuando no estamos - dije sonriendo. Sabía que Stella quería ser diseñadora de modas y parece que estaba en muy buen camino, solo le faltaba presentarse en algún lugar.

¿que haces? - escuche preguntar a Stella. Levante mi vista y mire hacía la puerta del baño, la pude ver usando una bata blanca y el cabello suelto goteando un poco.

yo... solo estaba mirando - dije algo nerviosa - vine a pedirte ayuda con algo

¿un vestuario nuevo? - pregunto ella tomando el cuaderno de dibujos - ¿que te parece ese?

Mire el boceto que me había entregado y sonreí. Era un vestido largo casual pero elegante, era corto y tipo streapless, además de que tenía una sola manga algo caída y la otra no estaba.

es hermoso - dije sonriendo.

bien, déjame pensar - dijo ella torciendo los labios - no le digas a Flora

¿no le digo que? - pregunte extrañada. Stella chasqueo los dedos y el vestido apareció por arte de magia, la mire sorprendida y preocupada por eso - no puedes usar magia

por eso te dije que no le digas a Flora - dijo despreocupada - llévate el vestido y suerte en tu cita

esta bien - dije tomando el vestido - pero una duda, dime que paso con Brandon

no es nada - dijo tranquila - olvídalo, suerte con la cita

esta bien - dije saliendo de la habitación de Stella - espero que no sea nada malo...

Por precaución le envié un mensaje a Bloom contándole que Stella y Brandon habían peleado y que estaba preocupada. Luego me vestí y salí de la casa para ir a mi cita con Riven, la verdad estaba preocupada pero ansiaba la cita ya que Riven no suele ser tan romántico siempre.

* * *

**Arreglando la pelea: Viernes**

.: Brandon :.

Al fin Viernes, esta semana si que se ha pasado lenta, demasiado lenta. Recordaba que ayer Stella y yo habíamos tenido una pelea, lo que no hacia que fuera la mejor semana. Quería arreglar esto pero la verdad es que no sabia como, yo le había dicho que seria mejor tener a la bebé en Solaria pero ella insiste en que lo mejor es tenerla aquí, en Gardenia.

Era temprano en la mañana, muy temprano cuando volvía a casa. Me había pasado la noche en un hotel ya que como había estado molesto no volví a casa, seguro Stella que hecha humo porque no volví a casa, o la otra opción es que este preocupada.

Entre en casa y pude ver a Stella sentada en el sillón cubierta con una manta y dormida. La mire preocupado, no puedo creerlo se paso la noche esperándome y yo nunca volví. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertarla pero por error choque con un mueble haciendo que algo se quebrara despertando enseguida a Stella.

¿Brandon? - pregunto algo dormida aun - ¿que hora es?

oh... no importa - dije nervioso - mejor vuelve a dormir

Ella no me hizo caso y miro al hora sorprendida, luego me miro a mi y algo molesta pregunto - ¿donde estuviste anoche?

"rayos.." - pensé preocupado ya que se había dado cuenta de que no pase la noche aquí - en la habitación, ¿donde mas?

no mientras - dijo mirándome molesta - traes la misma ropa de ayer

bien, pase la noche en hotel - dije despreocupado caminando a la cocina - si estas molesta lo siento

¿molesta? - la escuche preguntar a mis espaldas - estaba preocupada

lo siento, pero no tenía ganas de... - intente decir.

¿de que? ¿volver? - pregunto molesta.

pelear - termine la oración - Stella creo que sea buena idea seguir peleando, por la bebé no es bueno que nos pelemos ¿o quieres ver como sus padres se llevan mal?

creo que olvidas que comenzó por ella - dijo Stella molesta - uhg ¿por qué eres así?

Stella basta - dije algo molesto - yo solo te dije que lo mejor era tenerla en Solaria ¿cual es problema?

¡Ese! - grito molesta - no pienso tener a mi bebé en Solaria donde hay tantas personas, te dije que es peligroso por los Magos

no va a pasar nada - dije molesto - tienes a tu propio medico allí

ya dije que no - dijo negando con la cabeza.

Stella, ella es de Solaria y Eraklyon por nosotros no puedes alejarla de los lugares relacionados con magia - dije tratando de mantener la calma - entiendo que tengas miedo pero lo mejor es que nazca en Solaria o Eraklyon

¿sabes? olvídalo, ya no quiero seguir peleando - dijo ella saliendo de la cocina.

¿que enserio? - pregunte molesto. Salí de la cocina enojado y la mire mientras subía por las escaleras - ¿enserio te vas como si nada? esto no ha acabado Stella, no puedes huir de lo que te molesta

¿sabes que me molesta? - pregunto deteniéndose a la mitad de la escalera - que no entiendas el porque no quiero tener a la bebé en Solaria

¿por qué no? tu naciste allí, es tu hogar y sería mejor si la bebé naciera allí - dije mirándola con firmeza - te diría en Eraklyon pero es mejor en Solaria donde su madre nació... un hermoso lugar

no - negó con la cabeza seria - ¿por qué no puede ser aquí?

porque no me gusta la idea, si esta bien si vivimos aquí pero al menos que la bebé nazca en Solaria - dije mirando a Stella con algo de suplica para que me diga que si - ella es mitad Solariana y mitad Eraklyana y tu lo sabes, no puedes alejarla de eso, no es una terrícola

yo me voy - dijo alejándose.

¿que te sucede? - pregunte molesto pero no obtuve respuesta.

Di un suspiro molesto y me fui a sentar. No entiendo que le sucede a Stella, pensé que estaría feliz por tener a la bebé en Solaria. Ella no pertenece a la Tierra, no es una Terrícola, sera un hada... eso es seguro, sera un hada como su madre y ya demostró que tiene poderes. Yo quiero lo mejor para la bebé y lo mejor es que nazca en donde pertenece, Magix. Se que Stella no quiere que Akane le haga nada y esto la lleva a mantenerla alejada de Magix, la entiendo pero no puede hacerlo para siempre.

Pasaron unas horas, ya todos estaban levantados y Stella aun estaba encerrada en su habitación. Me canse de esperar a que saliera de esa habitación así que fui por ella enseguida. Entre en la habitación y la vi sentada en la cama mirando una revista seria.

Resople un poco y me acerque a ella lentamente - lo siento, no fue mi intensión pelear contigo, no aparecer anoche y gritarte hoy, además de la forma en como te hable

lo siento también, se que quieres tener a la pequeña en Solaria y me gustaría pero no quiero tener que encontrarme a Akane - dijo dejando la revista de lado - se que debe estar al tanto de todo, como también que los Magos están sueltos y son un peligro

lo se, mira de verdad también me preocupa pero Stella ella no puede estar alejada del lugar de donde proviene - dije tomándola de las manos - no es una bebé cualquiera, es un hada porque su madre lo es... ella misma uso magia para protegerse a ella y a ti del accidente... lo sabes, sabes que el golpe del auto fue fuerte y ninguna, en especial Emily, habría sobrevivido... es una hada, tiene magia propia y es una Solariana mas que Eraklyana...

no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza - si, es verdad que tienes razón pero yo aun estoy preocupada

nada le pasara - dije tranquilo - por favor Stella, vamos a Solaria mañana y que nazca allí...

bien - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - tu ganas...

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y la bese en la mejilla, era todo lo que quería oír - gracias

* * *

**A Solaria: Sábado**

.: Stella :.

¡Brandon apresúrate! - grite cruzándome de brazos mientras daba varios golpes en el suelo con el pie.

ya voy, ya voy - lo escuche mientras bajaba las escaleras con las maletas - ¿por qué tanto apuro?

porque si - dije como si fuese obvio - ya vamonos

si ya estoy listo - dijo Brandon dejando las maletas en el suelo - ¿le avisaste a tu padre?

si - dijo él sacando su anillo.

espera, espera - me detuvo Flora enseguida - no pensaras usarlo ¿o si?

Flora es la única opción - dije tranquila - ya deja de preocuparte

bien - dijo Flora resignada.

entonces es todo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - los iremos a ver el Lunes y cuando la bebé nazca

¿segura que no prefieren quedarse allí? - pregunte preocupada - por favor...

no lo se Stella - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - pero tal vez podamos ir a verte todas las tardes

bien - dije convirtiendo el anillo en cetro - ¿nos vamos?

si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - nos vemos chicos

adiós - dijeron todos.

Nos transporte al castillo de Solaria, justo en la entrada donde estaban los guardias. Mi padre estaba también ahí y en cuanto lo vi lo abrace enseguida. Luego de hablar un poco le pedí a unos sirvientes que llevaran las maletas a mi habitación y pase la tarde con mi padre mientras Brandon había salido.

por cierto, ¿donde fue Brandon? - pregunto papá tomando un poco de té. Nos encontrábamos hablando en el jardín con algo de té, ya saben una tarde con pasteles.

dijo que quería ver las clínicas para el momento en que la pequeña nazca - dije sonriendo - le dije que teníamos un medico real que ha estado con la familia

Jake - dijo mi padre a lo que asentí.

si - dije sonriendo - dijo que iría a verlo en un rato

bien - dijo mi padre sonriendo.

oye, ¿crees que sea buena idea esto? - pregunte a mi padre.

yo pienso Stella que Brandon tiene razón, la bebé debe nacer en la dimensión mágica - dijo mi padre sonriendo - no pertenece a la tierra

tal vez - dije sonriendo - tienes razón

por supuesto - dijo mi padre sonriendo - ahora, cuando la bebé nazca tiene que ser silencioso, no queremos que el reino se entere

oh ellos saben que estoy embarazada - dije molesta - Xeros lo dijo

si lo se - dijo el tranquila.

hablando de Xeros ¿donde esta? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, no he sabido de el en un buen tiempo - dijo mi padre tranquilo - tal vez decidió irse

¿sin avisar? - pregunte curiosa.

uno nunca sabe - dijo él riendo.

Pase la tarde divertida, hace tanto que no hablaba con mi padre de una forma despreocupada, y realmente lo extrañaba. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de cambiarme de ropa cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta.

¿quien es? - pregunte al terminar de vestirme.

yo, ¿se puede? - era Brandon.

si - dije tomando mi cepillo para el pelo. Él entro en la habitación algo molesto lo que me preocupo un poco - ¿que paso?

que hay personas que deberían meterse mas en su vida - dijo él molesto mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

no entiendo - dije negando con la cabeza. Camine hacía él y me acosté a su lado apoyando parte del cuerpo sobre su pecho - se mas claro

Te Amo demasiado Stella, a mi Emily también y lo sabes - dijo pasando la mano por mi cabello.

si, lo se - asentí extrañada - ¿que paso?

venía hacía acá cuando escuche a unas personas hablando - dijo el mirándome tranquilo pero algo preocupado - decían... que aun eramos algo jóvenes para tener un bebé y que lo peor era que es fuera del matrimonio

Me incline un poco hacia atrás y lo mire incrédula - ¿quien dijo eso?

no lo se, unos ancianos de un asilo, como sea la cosa es que también pensaban que solo estaba contigo por... tu posición - dijo preocupado pero luego hablo algo alterado - pero tu sabes que no es verdad, sabes que Te Amo mas que a mi vida Stella... enserio Te Amo demasiado y no me importa tu posición, no me importa si eres una Princesa o Campesina o lo que sea, yo te amo por ser como eres, por tu forma de ser y lo que hay en tu corazón...

Cariño... - dije colocando una mano en su mejilla - no quiero que te afecte eso, Te Amo como eres y se que jamas estarías conmigo por eso, lo se... y tal vez si seamos algo... jóvenes para un bebé pero ya paso ya, la bebé esta por nacer, nacerá en cualquier momento Brandon. Es nuestra vida, no la de ellos... ninguna de sus palabras debe afectarte a ti o ami... Y si, la bebé nacerá fuera de un matrimonio pero mientras haya amor no importara...

Brandon me miro tranquilo y sonrió un poco - lo siento, tienes razón

Te Amo Brandon, a no me importa que seas un escudero porque lo que me tiene enamorada eres tu, tu personalidad - dije besándolo en la mejilla - tu forma de ser, no una posición que no vale nada, lo que en realidad vale es lo que guardas aquí, en el corazón

Te Amo - dijo abrazándome - y prometo que no dejare que algo así vuelva a afectarme

es mejor - dije sonriendo - y es mejor ¿sabes? no quiero tener cuarenta años y una hija en la primaria

Brandon se rió un poco y me beso en los labios - espero que nazca pronto

oh, ¿ya viste lo de la clínica? - pregunte sonriendo.

si, hable con miles y al final me quede con los doctores que me mencionaste, la matrona Olivia - dijo el sonriendo.

creo que es quien vio a mi madre - dije riendo un poco extrañada - que ironía

¿que importa? - dijo besándome - ya tenemos casi todo listo, solo falta que llegue el día

ya llegara - dije sonriendo. Brandon coloco las manos en mi vientre y lo beso.

en cosa de nada estarás con nosotros Emily, mamá y yo ya queremos verte - dijo emocionado - Te Amo mucho pequeña

y mamá también - dije sonriendo.

* * *

**Recuerdos del Octavo Mes: Domingo**

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Brandon :._

_El Octavo mes apenas comenzó, y las chicas tenían planeado un baby shower para la pequeña. Toda la casa estaba decorada con los colores de la bebé, rosado claro y blanco. Habían globos por todos lados, algo de comida y era extraño porque solo estaríamos nosotros mas algunos padres, osea los míos y los de Stella. Roxy y Eric aun no habían llegado con el pastel que dijeron que traerían lo que tenía a Bloom estresada porque quería que todo saliera bien._

_se estresa demás - comento Stella que estaba dibujando en el sillón de forma despreocupada._

_intente que se calmara pero fue imposible - dio Sky negando con la cabeza - ¿por qué tiene que ser perfecto? es solo una fiesta entre amigos_

_dice que esto solo pasa una vez y que nadie sabe cuando alguna de ellas estará embarazada - dijo Helio encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado - por lo que quiere que sea perfecto_

_tal vez Stella tenga otro hijo - dijo Nabu riendo._

_no lo sueñes - dije negando con la cabeza - por ahora con uno esta bien ¿verdad?_

_si - dijo Stella sonriendo - aunque uno nunca sabe_

_yo lo sabre - dije riendo - pero por ahora enserio, uno es perfecto_

_hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Timmy mirándonos a todos confundido - ¿por qué hacer un baby shower si ya compraron todo el centro comercial?_

_Mire a los chicos confundido ya que tampoco se me había ocurrido eso, luego mire a Stella esperando a que ella respondiera a la pregunta pero solo siguió dibujado como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta._

_Stella, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? - pregunte acercándome a ella._

_si - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - este me quedo hermoso_

_Stella... - dijimos todos._

_no fue mi idea, fue de Bloom - dijo mirándonos a todos - dijo que aunque hayamos comprado todo no había que dejar de lado el baby shower_

_¡Oye! - escuche gritar a Bloom desde la cocina - ¡Era secreto!_

_Nos reímos ante el grito de Bloom y luego mire a los chicos sonriendo - genial, mas cosas para la bebé, Stella creo que es demasiado_

_una cosa mas - dijo Timmy extrañado - ¿no debería ser sorpresa?_

_Timmy deja de hacer preguntas - dijo Riven riendo._

_solo tenia curiosidad - se defendió Timmy._

_creo que es demasiado - dijo Riven - se compraron todo el centro comercial y ahora traen mas cosas a casa ¿que somos? ¿un centro comercial especializado en cosas para bebes?_

_no... digas nada - apunte con el dedo indice a Stella que había abierto la boca para decir algo._

_bien - dijo resignada - en todo caso yo no iba a decir nada_

_si claro - dije con sarcasmo._

_Las horas pasaron y llego la hora del baby shower. Admito que me había divertido bastante, e incluso jugué algunos juegos que Tecna hizo, como sea, fue muy divertido pero ni hablar de los regalos. Dios, compraron tantas cosas, principalmente ropa y pañales, creo que fue exagerado siendo que ya los habían comprado._

_Aquella tarde se paso en risa y muchas locuras, principalmente de Timmy. Hubo un pequeño accidente y Timmy termino con la cara llena de pastel, me reí demasiado e incluso me atore con la bebida pero aun así fue grandioso el día._

_Al llegar la noche algunos se habían ido a dormir mientras otros seguíamos abajo hablando Stella, yo, Bloom, Sky, Musa, Tecna, Helio y Roxy eramos quienes aun estaban abajo hablando, los demás se fueron a dormir. _

_fue muy lindo chicas - dijo Stella sonriendo - me divertí bastante_

_sobre todo con Timmy lleno de pastel - dijo Musa riendo un poco._

_ya Musa - dijo Tecna tranquila - no tienes porque reírte y menos cuando no este_

_bien lo siento - dijo Musa intentado dejando de reír - pero admite que fue divertido_

_Todos miramos a Tecna que estaba algo incomoda - ok si lo fue..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿que haces? - escuche una voz femenina delante de mi. Mire a la persona que estaba frente a mi, Stella, y sonreí tranquilo. Estábamos en su habitación, yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y ella estaba parada frente a mi.

nada, recordaba el baby shower del mes anterior - dije sonriendo.

ya veo - dijo Stella sonriendo - adivina que día es mañana

ah... ¿Lunes? - pregunte colocando las manos en su cintura y acercándola un poco mas a mi.

no, así no se dice - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - dilo así ¡Lunes!

¿Lunes? - pregunte riendo.

con mas emoción - dijo Stella sonriendo - levanta las manos y grita ¡Lunes!

Me reí un poco y la bese en su vientre - ¿puedo saber que hay mañana que te tiene tan emocionada?

es... ¡Lunes! - dijo emocionada - desde mañana la bebé puede nacer cualquier día...

ya veo - dije riendo mientras la abrazaba - eso te tiene emocionada

¡Si! ¿puedes creerlo? puede nacer mañana o en dos días o tres o... - hablaba emocionada.

tranquila - dije entre risas - si te pones así de solo pensar en cuando nacerá me pregunto que pasara cuando nazca

te diré que pasara, sera algo emocionante - dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos - en pocos días, quien sabe cuando, tendremos una hermosa niña que además sera especial

muy especial - dije besándola en el vientre - ser una hermosa niña, igual que su madre

espero que también se parezca a ti - dijo ella besándome en la frente - ojalas naciera hoy

es muy pronto - dije riendo - yo prefiero en unos día y espero que no sea tan temprano

esperemos que no nazca en la madrugada - dijo ella riendo.

* * *

**Cuenta Regresiva, nacerá en cualquier día: Lunes**

.: Winx Club :.

La segunda semana de Octubre ha pasado y hemos entrado a la tercera por fin, la semana mas esperada. Ahora la cuenta atrás a comenzado, Emily podría nacer en cualquier momento y eso tenía a todos emocionados. Stella y Brandon no han dejado de pensar en la bebé que pronto estaría con ellos.

La emoción estaba en el aire, todos esperaban con tantas ansias la llegada de la pequeña que apenas si pensaban en otras cosas. Muchas emociones se vivían en el castillo de Solaria, la Diosa Selene incluso había ido a quedarse al castillo para estar con Stella en esta semana.

¿ya que te parece esta idea? - pregunto Brandon a su novia que se encontraba mirando la t.v en la Sala Familiar del castillo de Solaria - compramos una casa aquí, una en Eraklyon, y una en Gardenia

me suena a mucho dinero gastado - dijo Stella tranquila - solo necesitamos una y no es necesario comprarla ahora, estamos bien así

¿sabes que no podemos vivir con las chicas para siempre? - pregunto Brandon sentándose a su lado.

si, lo se - asintió Stella - solo digo que por ahora esta bien así, y si nos mudas sera en un tiempo mas

pero hay que hacer planes - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Brandon, creo que te adelantas - dijo Stella tranquila - además hay unas cosas que debo ver con mis padres y además cuidar a la bebé yo creo que mudarnos por ahora no es una opción

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

es este tema de ser Reina - dijo Stella mirando sus manos - creo que... puede que... me coronen antes de la edad en la cual debería pasar

eso es grandioso - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

no lo se - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no quiero ser Reina tan pronto, y además tu no quieres ser Rey ¿o si?

bueno... no lo se, nunca lo había pensado - dijo Brandon tranquilo - pero eso sera divertido

no es fácil, además esta Emily - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - debo hablar con mis padres sobre este tema

yo se que todo va a salir bien - dijo Brandon besándola en la frente - pero además hay algo que debes saber

¿que cosa? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

si te obligan a casarte con Príncipe seré el primero en estar en desacuerdo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - y literalmente escaparía contigo para que no pase

me encantan tus celos y cuando hablas así - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero eso no va a pasar, porque tengo mi vida contigo y las chicas oh y una Princesa que va a nacer muy pronto

me alegra ser parte de tu vida y ser el padre de tu hija - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios.

Te Amo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

yo mas - dijo Brandon.

Mientras esta pareja pasaba una tarde tranquila, un grupo de amigos hablaba en su casa que quedaba en Gardenia. Las Winx y los Especialistas se encontraban en el living de su casa todos serios pensando en lo que se les venia ahora. La bebé pronto nacería y eso solo significaría una cosa, Akane pondría las cartas sobre la mesa.

Todos sabían que Akane quería algo relacionado con la bebé y eso solo hacía que se pusieran alerta con la seguridad en la casa, no iban a dejar que Akane le hiciera daño a la bebé. Estaban preocupados por aquello, tanto que ni siquiera habían salido de la casa pensando en como hacer para saber que se traía entre manos Akane ¿por qué quería a la bebé?.

ahora si chicas - dijo Layla con firmeza - desde ahora hay que estar alerta y no bajar nunca la guardia

los Magos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento - dijo Roxy preocupada - creo que es mejor tener algo de seguridad

¿seguridad como? - pregunto Riven - Stella instalo esa cosa en la habitación de la bebé y Timmy la mejoro, creo que con eso basta

yo creo que Riven tiene razón, después de todo la bebé pasara tiempo con Stella y en su propia habitación por las noches - dijo Musa tranquila - y no hay que olvidar aquella capa de magia que rodea la casa ¿recuerdan? Bloom esa fue tu idea ponerla hace mas de un año

es verdad, esta desde que Athan y Akane entraron a la casa - dijo Flora pensativa - aun así a mi igual me preocupa por Miele también

todo va a estar bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es cierto que aun tenemos la capa mágica pero no hay que bajar la guardia aun así

esta bien - dijeron todos asintiendo.

ahora yo llamare a Stella para ver como esta - dijo Tecna sonriendo - quien sabe, la bebé nacerá en cualquier día y cualquier momento

Tecna, Brandon llamaría para avisar y ya estuviera en camino - dijo Timmy.

lo se - dijo Tecna tranquila - igual quiero saber como esta

bien - dijeron todas sonriendo.

* * *

**El momento mas esperado: Martes**

.: Bloom :.

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasera del castillo de Solaria sentadas en unas sillas comiendo algunos dulces y tomando bebida mientras los chicos estaban cerca de la piscina haciendo quien sabe que. Además de hablar esperábamos a Roxy que estaba retrasada pero esperábamos que llegara pronto.

enserio sentimos mucho no haber podido venir ayer - me disculpe con Stella.

ya da igual - dijo ella sonriendo - lo bueno es que hoy están aquí y se quedaran hasta mañana ¿no?

por supuesto - dijo Musa sonriendo - a menos que quieras que nos vayamos porque si es así...

¡No! por supuesto que quiero que se queden aquí - dijo Stella mientras reíamos un poco - de verdad chicas, son las mejores

ya lo sabemos - dijo Layla con aires de superioridad mientras nos reíamos aun mas.

por cierto ¿donde están los chicos? - pregunto Tecna buscándolos con la mirada.

por allá - dije apuntando hacia la piscina - es extraño pero no se bañan en ella

sera - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros.

que linda tarde, enserio relajante - dijo Flora cerrando los ojos.

lo se - dije sonriendo - además el sol en tu cara se siente maravilloso

sin alardear pero es la magia del Sol Solariano - dijo Stella riendo.

menos mal que no era con alarde - dijo Layla riendo también - pero tienes razón, cada planeta tiene sus maravillas

Andros tiene las mejores playas para nadar - dijo Flora sonriendo - y en Melodía siempre escuchas música hasta en el silencio

es sorprendente y mágico - dijo Musa sonriendo - pero Linphea tiene sus puntos buenos también, las flores allí son hermosas

y Domino también es lindo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos ido a Zenith - dije mirando a Tecna - ¿que tiene de bueno?

Zenith esta construido con la tecnología mas avanzada - dijo Tecna sonriendo - es la mejor tecnología que puede existir, casi futurista

eso suena... - intente pensar.

aburrido - dijo Stella riendo.

Stella... - dije entre dientes.

es la verdad - se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

como sea - dije rodando los ojos mientras me reía un poco.

oye estos pasteles son deliciosos - dijo Musa tomando un pastelillo - ¿de donde los sacaste?

de la mejor tienda de toda Solaria - dijo Stella sorbiendo.

si, son muy ricos - dije sonriendo.

si, son deliciosos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

en especial... - intento decir Stella pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendida - oh oh

¿Stella estas bien? - pregunte preocupada.

no, rompí la fuente - dijo alarmada Stella.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me levante de la silla enseguida - iré avisarle a los chicos rápido

¿y yo que hago? - pregunto preocupada Stella.

vamos a fuera - dijo Musa - dile a los chicos que se apuren

yo llamare a Roxy - dijo Layla.

iré por Miele para que se quede aquí - dijo Flora.

Corrí a buscar a los chicos que estaban hablando de quien sabe que. Me acerque a ellos alarmada lo que los preocupo enseguida.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Stella rompió la fuente, va a tener a la bebé - dije recuperando el aire.

Brandon abrió los ojos sorprendido y corrió a buscar a Stella. Me dirigí con los chicos adentro del castillo donde el padre de Stella estaba esperando impaciente a que llegáramos. Apenas nos aparecimos nos fuimos de inmediato al hospital para que Stella pudiera tener a su hija.

Al llegar allí rápidamente Stella entro en la sala de parto con Brandon mientras nosotras nos quedamos a fuera con la madre de Stella y su padre. Roxy llego con Eric en poco tiempo y solo faltaban los de Brandon, a los cuales Sky estaba llamando.

espero que estén bien - dijo Flora preocupada.

lo estarán - dijo Roxy nerviosa - espero

Continuara...

* * *

¡MOMENTO MAS ESPERADO! ¡Woo! ¿como están? anda hablen, no sean tímidos... si van a gritar háganlo. Como notaron el capitulo de hoy fue diferente ya que se dividía en todos los días de la semana hasta el día mas esperado por todos, incluyéndonos. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximamente: Bienvenida Emily**

Dios, llevan mucho tiempo allí - dijo Flora nerviosa - ¿cuando entraremos?

se están demorando mas de lo que deberían - dijo Selene preocupada - tal vez paso algo

Rey Radius, Reina Luna - dijo Olivia sonriendo - y ustedes deben ser los amigos de la Princesa

¿que paso con Stella? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

pueden entrar, pero no hagan mucho ruido - dijo Olivia sonriendo.

hola Stella - saludaron todos en voz baja pero lo bastante audible.

hay alguien a quien deben conocer - dijo Stella sonriendo.

es una lindura - dijeron las chicas sonriendo emocionadas.

bien hecho Stella - la beso Brandon en la frente - descansa

la bebé ha nacido - dijo Andrew sonriendo - sera mejor poner en marcha el plan

Brandon - gimió Stella al escuchar los llantos de la bebé.

hola pequeña - dijo Brandon mirando a la bebé - yo soy papá...

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: Los celos de Sky serán un hecho, haré que suceda jiji. Que bueno que te gusten y bueno, no puedas dejar de leerlo... tal vez sea un vicio kasjsakj.

- Val Marsal: Oh si... hay que levantar la mano y gritar ¡Woo!. ¿Sabes? esa oración, es de humanos buscar culpables, la estaba buscando hace mucho... no la recordaba y cuando la dijiste... gracias porque la necesita jiji. Y pronto... oh mejor dicho ya... nacerá jeje

- star 123: Celos para Sky, sera un hecho y creo que necesitare a un personaje en especial para eso jeje y tu no te preocupes dejar de escribir no esta en mis planes por ahora... tal vez ya encontré mi camino jeje

- Selenna: ¡Y LA EMOCIÓN SIGUE! Si ese adelanto te hizo gritar ¿que tal este?. Sobre lo del día de San Valentin, estoy considerando ese día :D no te preocupes

Bueno eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado y como dije ¡La emoción sigue! ¡Woo!

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: Bienvenida Emily

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 17:

Bienvenida Emily

.: Stella :.

Tenía a la bebé en mis brazos. Era todo un amor, una lindura. Esto era un sueño, tenía a mi hija al fin en mis brazos. Estaba cubierta por una manta color blanca y era, como dije, una lindura. Hace ya un buen rato que la bebé había nacido y ahora me encontraba sentada en la cama con la pequeña en mi brazos. Brandon estaba sentado a mi lado también mirándome con una sonrisa de ternura y emocionado.

- hola pequeñita - dijo Brandon mirando a la bebé emocionado - yo soy papá y ella es mamá

- es un encanto - dije mirando a la bebita con una sonrisa de ternura - la Amo

- Te Amo Emily - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- Dios... - dije sorprendida aun por tener a la bebé conmigo.

- es preciosa Stella - dijo Brandon besándome en la parte superior de la cabeza - muy parecida a ti

Sonreí un poco y asentí. Era cierto lo dijo, la bebé se parecía un poco a mi pero tenía el cabello castaño aunque sus ojos eran color ámbar. Una hermosa bebé tenía en mis brazos. Mire a Brandon sonriendo y luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

- lo hiciste bien Stella - dijo sonriendo - deberías descansar

- no - dije negando con la cabeza mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la bebé - tal vez mas tarde

Emily tenía los ojitos cerrados y estaba tranquila pero de la nada comenzó a llorar. Me sentí nerviosa al no saber bien que hacer y Olivia me dijo que lo mas probable era que tuviera hambre. Comencé a amamantar a la bebita y ella se tranquilizo. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y luego a bebé.

- lindura... - dije con ternura.

Coloque mi dedo indice derecho en la palma izquierda de Emily y ella cerro la mano tomando mi dedo. La mire emocionada, luego le di un suave beso en la frente mientras ella seguía siendo alimentada.

- Princesa, creo que lo mejor sera que descanse - dijo Olivia sonriendo.

- no, estoy bien - dije sonriendo - ¿puedes llamar a mis amigos y padres?

- como ordene Alteza - dijo Olivia haciendo una reverencia y luego saliendo.

- es muy hermosa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - se ve tan linda

- si - dije sonriendo - todo un angelito, es increíble pensar que se ve tan tranquila y fue quien no me dejaba dormir

- ahora menos - dijo Brandon riendo un poco. Emily dejo de tomar la leche y se la entregue a Brandon para que le diera unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda, luego cubrí mi pecho con la bata que usaba y mire a Brandon con una sonrisa.

- Stella, ella es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido - dijo Brandon mirándome emocionado - enserio estoy feliz de ser padre

- me alegro que así sea - dije sonriendo - porque también estoy feliz de tener una hermosa hija y mas porque es contigo

Brandon me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla entregandome a la bebé que estaba dormida. Apenas la tome en brazos ella se acurruco en mi pecho. Brandon me rodeo con su brazo y pego su cabeza a la mía mirando a la pequeñita que dormía en mis brazos.

- descansa Amor - dije besando la frente de Emily.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las horas pasaban y no sabíamos nada sobre Stella, o Emily o siquiera Brandon. Nadie había salido de la sala de partos aun y solo hacía que nos pusiéramos mas nerviosas de lo que estábamos. Al menos esperaba a que Brandon saliera de allí y nos dijera como se encuentran pero no ha pasado tampoco.

- Dios, llevan mucho tiempo allí - dijo Flora nerviosa - ¿cuándo entraremos?

- solo hay que esperar - dijo Tecna tratando de mantener la calma.

- se están demorando mas de lo que deberían - dijo la madre de Stella preocupada - tal vez paso algo

- espero que no - dijo el padre de Stella preocupado.

- los padres de Brandon se están tardando también - dijo Musa torciendo los labios.

- Sky fue por ellos - dije tranquila - ya ha de estar por llegar

- quiero entrar - dijo Layla impaciente - ¿por qué no podemos entrar?

- tranquilas - dije sonriendo - ya nos dejaran entrar

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada? - pregunto Roxy nerviosa.

- porque no servirá de nada ponerme nerviosa - respondí sonriendo.

- me pregunto que estará sucediendo allí adentro - dijo Flora nerviosa.

- Rey Radius, Reina Luna - dijo una mujer que había salido de la sala de partos - y ustedes deben ser los amigos de la Princesa

- si - asentimos todos.

- Olivia, ¿cómo están? - pregunto la madre de Stella.

- bueno... todo salio bien - dijo la tal Olivia sonriendo - pero la Princesa...

- ¿qué paso con Stella? - pregunte preocupada.

- tranquila, ella esta bien - dijo Olivia sonriendo - solo esta cansada nada mas y lo mejor es que descanse ahora pero ella ha solicitado la presencia de sus amigos y familiares

- al fin - dijimos todas sonriendo.

- pueden entrar, pero no hagan mucho ruido - dijo Olivia sonriendo.

- esta bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Fui con todos a la habitación en donde estaba Stella, los chicos habían ido a comprar algunos globos y los padres de Brandon aun no llegaban así que solo eramos nosotras y los de Stella. Al entrar en la habitación pude ver a Stella sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda en las almohadas y a Brandon sentado a su mirando a la bebé que estaba en los brazos de Stella.

- hola Stella - saludamos todos en voz baja pero lo bastante audible - hola Brandon

- hola - dijeron Brandon y Stella mirándonos.

- chicas, hay alguien a quien deben conocer - dijo Stella sonriendo - ella es nuestra pequeña Emily

Mire a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Stella, tenía el cabello castaño como el de Brandon y como dormía no podía ver el color de ojos pero imaginaba que Stella y Brandon ya lo habían visto. Era una lindura, era tan tierna. Su piel se veía tan suavecita y brillante, era un encanto, una bebita recién nacida.

- es una lindura - dije al unisonó con las chicas.

- ¿puedo? - pregunte sonriendo.

Stella asintió y me entrego a la bebé con cuidado. La tome en mis brazos y sonreí demasiado, era una hermosa bebé. Se parecía bastante a Stella aunque claro con el color de cabello de Brandon, me gustaría saber el color de sus ojos pero bueno, será después.

- es un ángel - dijo la madre de Stella mirando a la pequeña.

- sin duda un bello ángel - dijo el padre de Stella mirando a la bebé - se parece mucho a Stella

- cuando era bebé - dijo la madre de Stella sonriendo - ¿recuerdas cuando lloraba todas las noches sin dejarnos dormir? era muy inquieta

- demasiado - dijo él asintiendo.

Mire a Stella que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Brandon mientras nos miraba algo cansada pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguro que ella y Brandon estaban mas que encantados con la bebé, ambos eran padres ahora y esa pequeña realmente era un encanto.

- te ves cansada - dijo Flora mirando a Stella - tal vez deberías descansar

- estoy bien - dijo ella sonriendo un poco débil.

- mejor descansa - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Le entregue la bebé a Brandon y me senté en la cama a los pies, mientras miraba a Stella sonriendo - es lo mejor

Stella miro a Brandon con una sonrisa y luego a nosotros - ¿dónde están los chicos?

- ya vienen en camino - respondió Layla con una sonrisa - y Sky fue por los padres de Brandon

- bueno, vamos a fuera para que Stella descanse - dijo Brandon dejando a la bebé en una cuna, creo que mas bien es una incubadora, que estaba al lado de la cama de Stella - bien hecho Stella, descansa bien - la beso en la frente y luego todos salimos de la habitación dejando a Stella que estaba casi dormida.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a comer algo. Había sido una tarde muy entretenida, la pasamos hablando entre nosotras y ahora estamos en el hospital, pero esta vez por algo bueno.

.: Brandon :.

Mis padres y los chicos habían llegado hace unos minutos, estábamos comiendo algo y luego iríamos a ver a Stella y a Emily. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire, pude ver a algunos fotógrafos y periodistas, supongo que es normal cuando su Princesa ha tenido un bebé. Me fui a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca del hospital.

- oye - escuche una voz. Levante la vista del suelo y vi a Sky sonreír tranquilo - ¿qué paso?

- nada - dije sonriendo - solo quería aire

- ¿seguro que estas bien? - pregunto él sentándose a mi lado - pareces pensativo

- estoy bien - dije sonriendo - quería un tiempo solo, ¿sabes? estoy feliz Sky, tengo todo lo que siempre quise una familia, aparte de mis padres, tengo a Stella y a Emily...

- felicidades - dijo Sky riendo un poco - es raro como pasa el tiempo, para nosotros ha pasado tan rápido

- si - dije sonriendo - realmente es increíble

- se te nota lo feliz - dijo sonriendo - ahora vamos, yo quiero conocer a mi sobrinita

- bien - dije sonriendo.

- las chicas deben haber preguntado ya cuanto tiempo tiene que estar Stella aquí - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- veinticuatro horas - respondí sonriendo - le pregunte a la enfermera

- tenia que ser - dijo Sky sonriendo - por cierto, ¿has pensado en como volver sin estos periodistas?

- no - dije negando con la cabeza - pero es molesto

- si - dijo Sky asintiendo - vamos

Volvimos al hospital para poder ir a ver a Emily. Sabía que Stella estaba durmiendo así que entre en silencio a la habitación seguido por los demás. Mi madre quiso dar un grito al ver a Emily pero tuvimos que silenciarla antes de que lo hiciera ya que efectivamente Stella dormía en la cama.

- es hermosa - dijo mi madre con la bebé en sus brazos.

- oh mírenla, es una hermosura, tan tierna - dijo Nabu mirando a la pequeña - hola pequeña... ¿puedes oírme?

- no la despiertes - le advertí enseguida.

- no te preocupes - dijo Nabu despreocupado - ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- que Emily despierte a Stella - dije como si fuera obvio.

- cállense... - escuche a Stella gemir cansada.

- lo ves, Emily no la despertó - dijo Nabu como si fuera obvio - fuiste tu

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama del lado derecho para poder mirar a Stella - sigue durmiendo, descansa - ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y no dijo nada mas así que supuse que volvió a dormirse. Sonreí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y luego le susurre al oído - descansa, nueva mamá...

- oh miren - escuche a Roxy con una voz dulce - alguien ha despertado, hola pequeña

Mire a Emily sonriendo y camine hasta ella. La pequeña miraba a todos los que estaba ahí, parecía entre sorprendida y luego me miro, parecía que buscaba a alguien y al no encontrar a ese alguien comenzó a llorar.

- ay Dios - dijeron las chicas preocupadas.

- Brandon... - gimió Stella que había sido despertada por el llanto de Emily. Tome a Emily e intente hacer que dejara de llorar pero no funcionaba así que se la entregue a Stella que estaba sentada en la cama - oh... Emily por favor, no llores

- tal vez tenga hambre - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- no, Stella ya la alimento - dije recordando que ya había sido amamantada antes de que las chicas entraran la primera vez.

- entonces tal vez... - intento decir Musa pero se detuvo en cuanto los llantos de Emily eran silenciados poco a poco. Mire a Stella sonriendo, Emily se había vuelto a dormir y según parece solo quería a Stella.

- ¿mis padres? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño Stella.

- ellos... - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - tuvieron que volver al castillo, tu madre a su reino

- ya veo - dijo Stella con voz apenas audible.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto mi madre preocupada.

- oh si - asintió Stella torciendo los labios - no es nada

Mire a Stella torciendo los labios, sabía que si sucedía algo y ese algo era que estaba triste porque sus padres se habían ido. Pero no fue su intensión ya que era una emergencia según me dijeron. Bese a Stella en la parte superior de la cabeza y le sonreí causando que ella también sonriera. Vi que Emily se acurrucaba en el pecho de Stella lo que me hizo sonreír mas, simplemente lo tenía todo. Emily era una bebé muy linda y era mía y de Stella, nuestra hija.

- Lindura... - dijo Stella besando la frente de la pequeña.

Me senté al lado de Stella y mire a Emily con una sonrisa, luego mire a Stella de igual manera y la besé en los labios fugazmente. Emily era realmente hermosa y tierna, era nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña. Se notaba que era tranquila, al menos así sería durante las primeras semanas nos advirtió Olivia.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Apenas hace dos días Stella había salido del hospital con Emily y ahora nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa en Gardenia. Habíamos pasado una noche en Solaria pero ahora ya las cosas volverían a la normalidad, o al menos a nuestra normalidad. No se muy bien como pasaron la noche Brandon y Stella pero imagino que no tan bien, al menos Stella ya que cuando la vi en la mañana se veía cansada y con sueño.

Iban a ser las siete de la tarde y estaba con Roxy en la cocina preparando algo para comer mientras las chicas y los chicos estaban en el living.

- huele muy bien - dijo Roxy sacando el pavo del horno - ha quedado bien aunque le falta un poco

- si - dije sonriendo - sera una buena cena

- vamos a fuera - dijo Roxy sonriendo. Asentí y salí de la cocina con Roxy dirigiéndonos al living donde vi a las chicas hablando de bueno, cosas de chicas y a los chicos jugando con una consola.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte riendo mientras observaba a Bloom hacerle algunas caritas a Emily que estaba en los brazos de Tecna. La pequeña estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Tecna y miraba a Bloom confundida, algo asustada también pero a Bloom no parecía importarle mucho.

- jugando - respondió Bloom sacado la lengua a lo que Emily le apunto con el dedo indice - es un encanto

La pequeña miro a Bloom y luego hizo un semblante triste, comenzó a llorar de la nada y escuche a Stella gemir cansada - tu turno - miro a Brandon Stella.

- pero... - intento decir él.

- yo me levante cuatro veces noche y me mantuve despierta dos horas - dijo Stella mirándolo con suplica - por favor..

- bien - dijo él dejando el juego y acercándose a la bebé - ven Princesita

- gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras Brandon la besaba en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras y se llevo a Emily consigo. No se que habrá pasado pero yo supongo que Emily necesitaba un cambio de pañal lo que explicaría el porque se llevo a la pequeña. Stella cerro los ojos y se acomodo un poco en el sillón, se notaba cansada y debe ser porque no durmió mucho aunque pudo haberlo hecho en la tarde pero no lo hizo.

- ¿no crees que es mejor que vayas a dormir? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- estoy bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- siempre dices eso y siempre es mentira - dije rodando los ojos - pienso que deberías descansar

- yo pienso... - Stella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que nuevamente se escuchaban los llantos de Emily pero esta vez mucho mas fuertes que antes - mejor voy a ver

- bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

.: Stella :.

Subí las escaleras para ir a ver que sucedía que Emily lloraba mas fuertes, creí que Brandon se haría cargo de eso pero en cuanto entre en la habitación de Emily lo vi meciéndose a todos lados con la bebé intentando calmarla pero no podía.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte apoyándome en la pared con una mueca de disgusto por el llanto de la pequeña - creí que ya la habías cambiado

- así fue, ya la cambie - dijo Brandon preocupado - tal vez tenga hambre

- pero la alimente hace poco - dije sorprendida.

- tal vez le dio mas hambre - dijo Brandon encogiéndose de brazos - oye nunca he cuidado a un bebé, no se que le pasa

- ¿crees que yo si? es la primera vez - dije caminando hacia él - Emy no llores

La pequeña seguía llorando sin detenerse, no tengo ni idea de que le pasaba y me preocupaba ya que Brandon ya la había cambiado, era un poco difícil pensar que tuviera hambre siendo que le di pecho hace una hora como mínimo y enserio no se que hacer.

- ten - dijo Brandon entregándome a la bebé.

Comencé a tararear una melodía suave mientras mecía a la bebe de un lado a otro, luego me fui a sentar al mueble ese que habíamos convertido en un asiento con cajones abajo. Emily poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse pero aun no parecía tranquila por completo.

- no llores mi amor - dije besándola en la frente - mami esta aquí

La bebé dejo de llorar y me miro sonriendo lo que me fascino demasiado. Tenía una sonrisa muy linda y era encantadora, todo en ella me encantaba, una bebita recién nacida, su primera sonrisa, un encanto con piernas.

- oh mira que linda sonrisa, ¿a que si? - pregunte sonriendo también.

- no se vale - dijo Brandon sentándose a mi lado.

- oh papá esta celoso - dije mirando a Emily - ¿verdad que si pequeña? Papi esta celoso

- tal vez si - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿por qué si se tranquiliza contigo?

- no te ofendas pero todo el mundo quiere a mamá - dije sonriendo.

- y nadie a papá - dijo Brandon desviando la mirada algo molesto.

- eso no es verdad, yo si quiero a papá - dije sonriendo. Con una mano tome su mentón y lo voltee para que me mirara - yo lo amo

- también Te Amo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Mire a Emy nuevamente y sonreí - ¿tú que piensas? ¿sera un angelito o una revoltosa?

- revoltosa sin duda, tú eres su madre - dijo Brandon riendo.

- oye... - fruncí el ceño ofendida.

- y así Te Amo - sonrió besándome - tiene una hermosa sonrisa

- muy hermosa - dije sonriendo. La abrace apegandola mas a mi y luego la besé en la mejilla - mi hermosa Princesita

- creo que tiene hambre - dijo Brandon cuando Emily comenzó a chuparse el dedito pulgar izquierdo.

- no lo se, ¿tiene hambre? - pregunte a la bebé que solo me miraba sin dejar de succionar su dedito - ¿Emy tiene hambre?

- ¿Emy? _(Pronunciación: como se escribe se pronuncia)_ - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- abreviado - dije tranquilamente.

- ¿qué no es Em? - pregunto él nuevamente.

- es igual - dije tranquila. La pequeña dejo de chuparse su dedito e hizo una mueca triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar - parece que si tiene hambre

Antes de que la bebé volviera a llorar comencé a darle pecho, ella estaba tranquila y miraba a Brandon mientras era amamantada. Con su mano derecha agarro mi polera sin dejar de tomar, y como la habitación estaba en silencio se podía oír a la bebé tragar la leche materna sin detenerse.

- te dije que tenía hambre - dijo Brandon en un susurro.

Iba a decirle algo pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Bloom en la entrada con una sonrisa - lo siento, no quise interrumpir

- ya estas aquí - dije enseguida - ¿qué paso?

- la cena esta lista y veo que alguien ya se adelanto - dijo Bloom riendo.

- ya vamos - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- bien - dijo Bloom saliendo de la habitación.

- se necesita mas privacidad - dijo Brandon.

- oh si - dije asintiendo. Volvía a mirar a la pequeña que seguía mirando a Brandon - ves, ahora si quiere a Papá

- y Papá quiere a Mamá y a su hija - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Emily dejo de tomar de mi pecho y bostezo. Se la entregue a Brandon para que el le diera algunos golpecitos en la espalda mientras yo me arreglaba el brasier y la polera. Mire a Emily que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Brandon luego de haber eructado.

- mi pequeñita - dije besándola en la mejilla - a dormir

Brandon la meció un poco y ella poco a poco cerraba los ojitos lentamente. Luego de asegurarnos de que ya se había dormido por completo, Brandon la fue a acostar a la cuna junto con unos peluches.

- me gusta este - dije tomando un conejito de peluche rosado suave que Bloom había comprado y lo coloque al lado de Emily.

- es muy lindo - dijo Brandon rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y besándome en la mejilla - al igual que la bebé

- ahora vamos abajo porque a Mamá también le dio hambre - dije sonriendo mientras Brandon soltaba una risa entre dientes.

- por supuesto - dijo tomándome de la mano. Antes de salir me fije que la pequeña estaba tranquila y luego apague la luz dejando la puerta entre cerrada por cualquier cosa. Baje con Brandon y vi a todos ya sentados en la mesa comiendo.

- huele bien - dije sonriendo - ¿qué es?

- pavo - respondió Roxy - el mejor

- yo tengo hambre - dije riendo. Me senté en la mesa al lado de Tecna y me serví un poco.

- ¿cómo esta Emily? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

- ahora duerme - dije sonriendo - y espero que sea hasta mañana

- no lloro tanto anoche - dijo Brandon.

- eso es porque no te levantaste las tres veces y estuviste mas de dos horas despierta con la bebé - dije negando con la cabeza.

- en mi defensa no había mucho que pudiera hacer - se defendió él mientras todos reíamos.

- bien dejando eso de lado, una advertencia para _todos_ los chicos - dijo Flora enseguida - ya hay muchos niños en casa así que no mas embarazos

Sentía mi cara enrojecer fuertemente por lo que me oculte cubriéndome con las manos, me daba algo de vergüenza esto y es normal. Mire a los chicos intentando disimular un poco el sonrojo que afortunadamente no solo estaba en mi rostro, sino que en el de todos.

- no hay tantos niños, solo dos - dijo Helio tranquilo.

- aun así - apoyo Bloom - también están las Pixies y nosotros, yo creo que ya no hay mas espacio

- tiene razón - asentí con la cabeza al recordar que usamos magia para hacer aparecer una habitación.

- oigan chicas, cambiando tema yo me debo ir - dijo Roxy mirando el reloj - es tarde

- nos gustaría que te quedaras pero ves, a menos que quieras dormir en el sillón - dijo Layla.

- no esta bien vendré a verlas temprano - dijo Roxy sonriendo - nos vemos

- adiós - nos despedimos todas.

Después de la cena yo estaba cansada así que me fui a mi habitación para dormir lo que pueda antes de que Emily me despierte con su llanto, no es que me moleste ya que esa es su forma de comunicarse con nosotros, lo se pero era agotador tener que estar toda la noche despierta así que quería dormir lo mas posible.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Eran las doce de la noche, cuando me fui a dormir, los chicos y yo nos habíamos quedado hasta esa hora hablando. Iba a dormir a mi habitación pero antes pase a la de Emily. Camine hasta la cuna y mire a Emily sonriendo tiernamente, ella dormía tan tranquilamente que era un ángel. La tome en mis brazos y la bese en la frente.

- Te Amo Pequeña - dije sonriendo. Volví a besarla y la iba a volver acostar en la cuna pero ella se aferro a la manga de mi chaqueta evitando que pudiera acostarla. Abrió sus ojos y me miro mientras se aferraba mas, la tome en mis brazos y sonreí mientras ella se acurrucaba.

- no te quieres despegar ¿eh? - dije riendo suavemente - entonces vamos un rato con mamá

Fui con Emily a la habitación mía y de Stella porque ella no quería soltarse así que no tenia caso intentarlo. Al entrar en la habitación pude ver a Stella saliendo del baño, tenía el cabello algo despeinado y una cara sueño. La mire sonriendo mientras ella se sentaba en la cama mirándome confundida.

- ¿qué hace Emily aquí? - pregunto somnolienta.

- lo siento, la desperté sin querer y no me quiso soltar - dije caminando hasta la cama - estaba pensando en esperar a que se duerma de nuevo y luego la llevo a la cuna

- bien - sonrió Stella. Acosté a Emily de espaldas mientras ella jugaba con la mano de Stella.

- pasame el chupete - dijo Stella apuntando al cajón de la mesita de noche.

- pensé que querías esperar un tiempo antes de dárselo - dije sacando el chupete.

- si pero me esta babeando la mano - dijo riendo ella. Le di el chupete a Emily que soltó la mano de Stella y acostada sin hacer muchos movimientos nos miraba tranquilamente - alguien no quiere dormir - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- si tienes sueño puedes dormir, yo espero a que se duerma - dije sonriendo.

- no, esta bien, espero contigo - dijo ella sonriéndome. Pasaron unos minutos y Emily seguía despierta, estaba jugando con la mano de Stella aun aunque no la babeaba ahora ya que tenia el chupete en su boca.

- es raro pensar que hace un tiempo atrás teníamos que correr por nuestras vidas y ahora cuidar a una nueva - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Stella.

- hemos pasado por tantas cosas - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - que cuando me entere del embarazo era como si un balde de agua cayera sobre mi ya que apenas habíamos derrotado a Akane y era muy apresurado

- ¿y ahora? - pregunte con voz suave - ¿qué piensas de esto?

- que fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado - dijo ella sonriéndome - la bebé... sin duda es alguien a quien atesoro, tal vez el momento no era el mejor pero no lo cambiaría si tuviera esa oportunidad

- me alegra - dije besándola fugazmente en los labios - porque yo tampoco cambiaría nada si tuviera esa oportunidad

Stella me sonrió con ternura y luego volvió a mirar a Emily tomando su manito en la suya. Mire a Stella con dulzura al ver como ella miraba a Emily con ternura, madre e hija, una escena muy linda. Mi semblante cambio a uno de preocupación ya que había algo que tenia que decirle y no sabia como hacerlo.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto ella, tal parece que lo noto.

- hay algo que debo decirte - dije tranquilo aunque preocupado - mañana debo ir con Sky a Eraklyon temprano

- ¿qué? - dijo sorprendida - ¿es broma?

- quisiera, estaré con el posiblemente una semana - dije preocupado.

- ¿una semana? - pregunto incrédula - Brandon...

- me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo pero debo ir por ser su escudero - dije torciendo los labios.

- ¿qué tan temprano? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- mucho pero ese no es el problema - dije mirándola preocupado - estaré una semana fuera, no se si sea buena idea ya que necesitaras ayuda por la noche

- esta bien, mira es tu trabajo yo me las arreglare con Emy - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - estaré bien

- ¿estas segura? - pregunte preocupado - Stella, la bebé apenas nació hace un par de días así que creo que vas a necesitar ayuda

- no te preocupes, estoy segura - dijo ella con una mueca que no me convencía en nada - Emily y yo estaremos bien, estaré con las chicas y los demás

- bien, prometo que si hay una opción de llegar antes lo haré - dije sonriendo - no quiero dejarte

- tranquilo, estaré bien - dijo sonriendo dulcemente - además una semana no puede ser tan pesado si se la pasa durmiendo todo el día. Tú lo dijiste, apenas es una bebé recién nacida así que no hará mucho, estará tranquila toda la semana

- esta bien - dije sonriendo. Mire a Emily y la vi dormida en la cama con el chupete en la boca. En su mano derecha estaba el dedo indice de Stella y ella lo apretaba un poco.

- ya se durmió - dijo ella en voz baja mirando a Emily con ternura - es tan linda

Asentí con la cabeza y note como la sornisa de Stella iba cambiando a una mueca con los labios torcido. Fruncí el ceño levemente y luego relaje mi rostro para mirar a Stella tranquilo.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte extrañado.

- ¿no crees que es muy pequeña? - pregunto sin quitar la vista de la bebé - no quiero que duerma sola

- pero... - intente decir.

- Brandon, nació hace pocos días - me miro con suplica Stella - no ha dormido sola nunca, recuerdas que estuvo conmigo en el hospital y durmió con nosotros en el castillo, llevaron una cuna

- pero la cuna esta en su habitación ¿acaso quieres que la traiga? - pregunte sorprendido - hay que desarmarla y me demore dos horas en armarla

- pero no quiero que duerma sola en esa habitación - dijo ella mirando a Emily - mírala, es tan pequeñita

Suspire rendido y sonreí un poco - esta bien, ¿qué te parece que hoy duerma aquí con nosotros en la cama y luego vemos lo otro?

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto sonriendo a lo que asentí - Brandon eres el mejor

Le indique con el dedo indice que no hiciera mucho ruido para no despertar a Emily pero ella solo sonrió y me abrazo feliz. Torcí los labios preocupado ya que no sabía si era buena idea que la bebé durmiera con ambos en la cama, si era lo bastante grande pero se me hacia algo peligroso en caso de que nos movamos demasiado y podamos golpearla por accidente.

- ¿no quieres que duerma aquí? - pregunto Stella mirándome preocupada.

- no, digo si, si quiero pero no se... me parece peligroso - dije levantándome de la cama - pero... solo por hoy, después dormirá en su cuna

- bien - dijo Stella besándome en los labios fugazmente - ¿qué te parece traer la cuna?

- mejor lo vemos mañana - dije riendo un poco.

Tome mi ropa y entre al baño para poder cambiarme, al salir pude ver a Stella ya acostada con Emily al lado suyo, la mira con ternura y le hacía caricias en la mano derecha mientras ella dormía tranquilamente. Me fui a acostar al otro lado de la cama ya que Emily estaba en medio, era extraño dormir con Stella sin abrazarla por la noche pero también era lindo tener a Emily cerca.

- ahora a dormir antes de que nos despierte - dije en broma besando la mejilla de Stella.

- oh no me lo recuerdes - gimió un poco.

- buenas noches - dije cerrando los ojos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo Akane que estaba con Athan en una habitación que tenía varias cosas antiguas - ¿qué haces aquí?

- también vivo aquí - dijo Andrew despreocupado entrando en la habitación - solo conocía un poco mas el castillo

- supongo que ya te has enterado - dijo Athan sonriendo.

- por supuesto, la bebé ha nacido - dijo Andrew sonriendo - sera mejor poner en marcha el plan

- aun no, es muy pronto - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - esperaremos un poco, aun nos falta a la niña

- no importa, me encargue de eso - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Athan confundido.

- tengo a la Princesa Crystal de Linphea - dijo Andrew sonriendo - la niña ya no la necesito

- hay que pensar en como burlar la seguridad que hay en casa de las Winx - dijo Athan tranquilo - mientras esa capa de magia este allí no podremos estar

- la tienen puesta día y noche - dijo Andrew pensativo - sera difícil entrar

- tú puedes hacerlo - dijo Akane sonriendo - y lo harás

- ¿qué? oye no pienso arriesgarme - se negó Andrew.

- yo creo que si - dijo Akane sonriendo con malicia - tu iras por la pequeña ya que si yo voy Stella notara mi presencia y si va Athan... bueno es mas divertido que tu lo hagas

* * *

.: Flora :.

Las chicas y yo habíamos despertado temprano por una llamada de Faragonda avisando que Miele estaba fuera de peligro ya que quien desapareció es la Princesa de Linphea, Crystal. Supe que Helio y ella eran amigos por lo que le afecto un poco, en parte me sentí mal ya que ha estado distraído toda la mañana y admito que me dan algo de celos ya que solo piensa en ellos.

Bloom y yo íbamos a la habitación de Stella para avisarle que había desparecido la Princesa de Linphea, queríamos hacerle saber lo que pasaba ya que ella lo había pedido y como no había estado cuando hablamos con Faragonda, bueno íbamos a ver si estaba despierta.

Golpeamos la puerta que se encontraba cerrada y escuchamos la voz de Brandon diciendo que pasáramos nomas. Me encogí de hombros y entre en la habitación, pude ver a que estaba a medio vestir mientras se peinaba el cabello.

- lo sentimos - dijimos Bloom y yo al unisonó, bueno de hecho solo estaba sin polera nada mas pro se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha ya que tenia el cabello mojado.

- esta bien - dijo de forma despreocupada.

Mire hacia la cama y pude ver a Stella durmiendo con Emily a su lado, era una escena muy tierna y era merecedora de una foto pero no tenia cámara. Ambas dormían tan tranquilamente, Emily era un encanto y Stella se podía ver algo cansada.

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto Bloom. Mire a Brandon y pude notar que tenia una mirada preocupada en el rostro lo que me dio curiosidad a la pregunta de Bloom.

- ah no - dijo negando con la cabeza. Se coloco una polera color verde y camino hasta Stella, le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco que despertara.

- ¿ya es día? - pregunto con cubriendo sus ojos por la luz.

- si, yo ya me voy - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama - ¿estas segura que estarás bien sola?

- si - dijo Stella cansada y somnolienta - ve tranquilo

- bien, cualquier cosa me llamas - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- bien - sonrió un poco Stella.

Sabía que Brandon y Sky irían a Eraklyon por algunos problemas reales, de hecho solo Sky debía ir pero Brandon iba porque era su escudero. Él salio de la habitación despidiéndose de nosotras y luego nos acercamos a Stella que se había sentado en la cama cansada.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom.

- con sueño - gimió molesta - ¿tú como estas?

- bien, solo sera una semana - respondió Bloom tranquila, supuse que hablaban de Sky.

Mientras las chicas hablaban yo me acerque a Emily que estaba despertando, la tome en mis brazos mientras ella se estiraba un poco. Honestamente esta bebé nos tiene enamoradas a todas, era un amor enserio y es increíble que esta pequeñita mantenga despierta a Stella toda la noche si la mayoría del día duerme.

- hola pequeñita - la salude dulcemente.

Emily tenia la vista hacia mi pero no hacia contacto visual, luego comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Stella y Bloom seguían hablando y ni notaron cuando la pequeña despertó. Emily seguía buscando algo hasta que detuvo la mirada en Stella, la mira como confundida primero y luego estuvo los brazos para que Stella la tomara, parece que no la había reconocido en un inició.

- Stella - la llame al ver que Emily seguía estirando los bracitos para que Stella la tomara en sus brazos. Ella miro a Emily sonriendo y la tomo en sus brazos.

- mi amor - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la frente.

- oye vamos abajo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- bien - dijimos Stella y yo sonriendo.

La bebé comenzó a llorar de la nada y lloraba muy fuerte, mire a Stella que parecía confundida e intentaba hacer que se detuviera pero no podía, ella se negaba a dejar de llorar. Stella le pidió a Bloom que fuera por el conejito de peluche y ella lo hizo pero cuando le entrego el peluche a Em ella no lo recibió y siguió llorando.

- Emily ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Stella preocupada. Se notaba algo desesperada también y muy preocupada ya que Emily no dejaba de llorar, intento darle el chupete pero también se lo negó - vamos Cariño, no llores

- tal vez tenga hambre - dije preocupada.

- no, si no quiere el chupete menos tendrá hambre - dijo Stella preocupada.

- tal vez... quiere a Brandon - dije recordando que la bebé estuvo buscando a alguien.

- hay por Dios - dijo Stella preocupada - Cariño no llores

Al parecer las palabras de Stella no callaban a la bebé, mas bien tenían el efecto contrario ya que Emily seguía llorando y mas fuerte ahora e incluso su llanto llamo la atención de Musa enseguida y ahora aquí estaban todas las chicas. No había forma de que Emily no llorara por lo que todas nos preocupamos.

- una canción de cuna - dijo Musa tapando sus oídos.

- ya lo probamos - dije torciendo los labios.

- Emily... - dijo Stella algo desesperada - deja de llorar Pequeña por favor...

Emily seguía llorando y nos tenia preocupadas además de que nos daría un dolor de cabeza, habíamos probado de todo con juguetes, alimentarla, una canción, un baño, meciéndola, hacerle caricias, cosquillas de todo pero nada servia. Note que Stella se estaba desesperando mucho y chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una foto de Brandon.

- mira Princesa, es Papá - dijo Stella mostrandole la foto - Papi te quiere y no le gustaría verte llorar

Sonreí al ver que Emily ya no lloraba aunque sollozaba un poco pero se iba calmando. Tenía razón, Emily quería a Brandon y eso iba a ser una preocupación ya que Brandon estará en Eraklyon una semana y sera un gran problema.

Los llantos de Emily habían cesados junto con los sollozos, ella miraba la foto de Brandon y luego nos miro a cada una de nosotras hasta detenerse en Stella y estirar su bracitos para que ella la tomara en brazos, ya que Emily estaba en la cama acostada. Stella le volvió a mostrarle la foto a Emily y ella la miro con un semblante triste. Extrañaba a Brandon, y eso que solo se fue hace poco, pero, imagino que es normal, ella es una bebita aun recién nacida y Brandon tuvo que irse por Sky quien lamentaba tener que hacerle esto según nos dijo pero no podía hacer nada mas. Emily escondió su cabecita en el pecho de Stella con los ojitos cerrados.

- mi pequeña... - murmuro Stella besando su cabecita.

- ¿se esta quedando dormida? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si - respondió Stella.

- bueno Stella, ahora que se ha calmado iré por unas aspirinas - dijo Musa riendo un poco.

- lo siento - se disculpo Stella.

- esta bien, mientras ella este bien - dijo Musa sonriendo - todo esta bien

- yo iré a ver a Helio - dije preocupada - quiero saber como esta

- ¿paso algo? - pregunto Stella confundida.

- oh es cierto, no te lo dije - dijo Bloom enseguida - ha desaparecido la Princesa de Linphea, Crystal

- me parece que la conocí en un baile - dijo Stella pensativa - ¿pero que tiene que ver Helio?

- al parecer eran amigos cercanos - dije molesta.

- solo esta celosa - dijo Tecna.

- yo no estoy celosa - me defendí - es solo que ella ya desapareció, la vamos a encontrar así que no tiene porque preocuparse

- yo digo que no lo hagamos - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - Chimera esta con ellos y no quiero...

- es nuestro deber detener a Akane - dijo Bloom seria - se que no te gusta la idea pero hay que hacerlo

- ya lo se - dijo Stella molesta - pero quería intentarlo nada mas

- esta bien, luego veremos como encontrar a los desaparecidos - dije tranquila - debemos empezar la búsqueda

Stella gimió un poco y luego resignada hablo - bien, buscaremos a quienes casi arruinan mi vida

Rodé los ojos sabiendo que se refería a Mitzi y a Chimera. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación de Stella despidiéndome de ella, iba a ver como estaba Helio. Admito que si me sentía celosa de que él estuviera pensando tanto en la Princesa de Linphea y se que son amigos pero los celos son horribles, nunca antes los había sentido así como ahora.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Odiaba tener que dejar a Stella y Emily en casa, prefería estar con ellas pero esto era parte de mi trabajo por ser su escudero. Se que Sky tampoco quería irse y dejar a Bloom pero tenía que ir obligado. Estaba enserio aburrido y no podía dejar de pensar en Stella, estaba seguro de que tendría problemas con Emily esta semana y eso solo era una razón mas para volver pero por desgracia aun no podía.

- solo una semana nada mas, pasara volando - dije en un susurro cerrando los ojos.

- lo siento, tampoco quería ir y arrastrarte pero ya ves que es obligación - dijo Sky torciendo los labios.

- esta bien, la semana pasara pronto - dije sonriendo - igual llamare a Stella mas tarde

- y yo a Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en el living con las chicas buscando una manera de encontrar a los desaparecidos. La verdad yo no estaba tan interesada en eso ya que por mi cuenta Mitzi y Chimera pueden estar para siempre desaparecidas. Emily estaba acostada en el sofá a mi lado con las Pixies que giraban en un circulo encima de ella como si fueran un móvil ya que estaban jugando, y Emily solo las miraba nada mas, no sonreía ni parecía entender que pasaba tal vez sea porque aun es muy pequeña.

- ¿qué les parece investigar lo sucedido? - pregunto Tecna - deben haber testigos

- Faragonda dijo que nadie sabe nada de esto - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - no hay testigos por lo que el caso es un misterio

- dejémonos de rodeos si sabemos que Akane los tiene - dijo Musa enseguida - debemos buscarla nomas y ba bim ba bum entramos en acción como las Winx listas para pelear

- aunque fuera cierto eso, no sabemos donde se esconde Akane - dijo Layla - es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

- e igual de doloroso - dije mirando a las Pixies jugar con Emily - necesitamos testigos o pistas, ya saben cuando no hay testigos usan pistas

- es cierto - dijo Flora - podemos ir al lugar en donde ocurrió la desaparición y buscar pistas

- sabemos al menos que Miele esta a salvo - dijo Tenca - por cierto ¿donde esta?

- volvió a Linphea - sonrió Flora.

- espero que no le pase nada - dije tomando a Emily en mis brazos mientras las Pixies seguían jugando con ella - el que la Princesa Crystal haya desaparecido no nos asegura que Miele esta segura

- es cierto - dijo Bloom asintiendo - pero estará bien

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Emily y la abrace. Sin duda esta pequeña era mi amor, todo un tesoro y dulzura. Me preocupaba un poco el porque Emily lloraba esta mañana, se había calmado con la foto de Brandon pero siento que esta semana iba a ser horrible sin Brandon aquí, ella lo extrañaba y era obvio que sabía que su padre no estaba aquí, me preocupaba que Emily llorara toda la semana por Brandon. Dejando esto de lado y pensando en el tema de Akane quisiera saber que trama ahora y porque están ocurriendo estas desapariciones que relacionan a personas con nosotras.

- ¿entonces dónde iremos primero? - pregunto Bloom refiriéndose a la investigación.

- buscaremos aquí en Gardenia por Mitzi y luego a Solaria por Chimera, lo mejor es ir en el orden de las desapariciones - dije tranquila.

- pero Chimera fue la primera en desaparecer - dijo Tecna.

- sh - la calle enseguida - nadie tiene que saber

- Stella... - dijeron todas mirándome serias.

- bien, partiremos por Chimera - dije molesta.

- tal vez el orden tenga relación así que como dijo Stella, partimos con Chimera - dijo Layla seria - iremos mañana a Solaria

- bien - dije molesta - odio esto

- tampoco me gusta la idea de buscar a Mitzi pero hay que hacerlo - dijo Bloom.

- olvidas que ambas casi arruinan mi vida y Solaria - dije molesta.

- ya tranquilízate - dijo Tecna tranquila - no ha de ser para tanto

- ¿qué no ha de ser para tanto? - pregunte en burla y molesta. Me levante del sillón molesta con Emily en mis brazos y mire a las chicas - Chimera y Cassandra hechizaron a mi padre y mas encima se las daban de soberanas de Solaria cuando no eran nada mas que una Condesa y su hija, mientras que por culpa de Mitzi, Brandon y yo casi terminamos, tuve tantos problemas con él y todo fue por culpa de ella... si las voy a rescatar va a ser solo porque ustedes lo dicen, no por gusto

Dicho esto me fui con Emily a la habitación de ella para poder alimentarla y luego dormirla. Se que lo que dije no estuvo bien pero es que estoy tan molesta por esto, juro que odio cuando debo ayudar a mi enemigo... aunque lo hice con Akane pero eso es otra cosa. Mañana iba a ser el peor día de todos en la vida de los peores días.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la continuación ¿que les parecio? ¿Buena c:? ¿Mala :c? ¿Pasable :/? vamos, cuenten si les gusto y digame ¿cual fue su parte favorita?... ¿enserio? a mi también me gusto esa parte (a lo dora exploradora... ok no ksajaskjsajk)

**Próximamente: El regreso de la oscuridad**

no puedo creer que hayamos venido - se quejo Stella - esto es una IN- JUS- TI- CIA

deja de quejarte - dijo Layla - es nuestro deber

¿desde cuando Mitzi tiene poderes? - pregunto Stella sorprendida.

las plantas dicen que un humo negro las envolvió y las hizo desaparecer - dijo Flora preocupada.

nos dieron una paliza - dijo Musa decepcionada - son mas fuertes que antes

no parecían conscientes de lo que hacían - dijo Layla preocupada - no es bueno

miren quienes son, los Especialistas - dijo Nigel sonriendo - ¿nos extrañaron?

Andrew no estaba con ellos - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza - y aun así nos vencieron

esto es malo - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - Akane esta mostrando sus cartas y estamos perdiendo

te extraño Brandon - dijo Stella triste - te necesito

te veo desanimada Bloom, vamos te invito una malteada - dijo Andy sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- micaelita: Que bueno que te encante, veamos para recomendarte tengo _amor hechizado por winxzafir, lazos de sangre por RoseMari1314, te conoci me enamore por hillawinxclub5674324_ por ahora esos dps si encuentro mas te lo pasos

- Selenna: Si, fueron varios en uno porque mostraba lo que pasaba en un día. Un saludo para ti y que bueno que te haya gustado.

- winxzafir: Tranquila, no te preocupes yo igual estoy estresada con el estudio no tareas porque generalmente no las hago pero si con el estudio. ¿Stella perder a la bebé? ¡Nunca! pero si había que ponerle drama jeje no, no ha pensado en esa posibilidad porque no esta segura de si Akane quiere a la bebé jeje pero pronto las cosas se complicaran.

- Val Marsal: Chaaan! ya conoces a Emily, una lindura aunque no la describi muy bien porque soy muy mala en eso jeje. Akane trama cosas... Una frase cierta y buena.

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Ya sabes que sucedió jeje :D

- MVVA: Que bueno que te guste y creo que el vicio mientras sea sano es bueno... ¡SIIII!

- star 123: Es mi plan por ahora :D

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de que subo normalmente uno en la semana de lunes a viernes y 2 los fines de semana lo que en total de lunes a domingo son 3 capitulos. Lo que si en la semana de lunes a viernes, normalmente deberian ser los miercoles pero hay vcs que no alcanzo y los subo dps o a vcs los subo antes. Eso es todo por hoy, :D nos vemos el viernes o sabado, hay ocasiones que subo los viernes envés de domingo jeje.

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Chapter 18: El regreso de la oscuridad

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 18:

El regreso de la oscuridad

.: Stella :.

no puedo creer que hayamos venido - me queje con Emily en mis brazos - esto es una ¡IN- JUS- TI- CIA!

deja de quejarte - dijo Layla - es nuestro deber

no... - dije molesta - pudieron haberme dejado dormir un poco mas

solo vamos a dejar a la bebé para que podamos ir a investigar - dijo Flora riendo

¿tenemos que hacerlo? - gemí disgustada con la idea de dejar a Emily en el castillo con mi padre.

no puedes llevarla, vamos a una misión - dijo Bloom - y te recuerdo que no queríamos que estuvieras involucrada en esta misión pero aun así lo estas

bien - dije molesta. Nos dirigimos al castillo de mi padre para poder pedirle que cuide a Emily. No tenía muchas ganas de dejar a Emily en el castillo pero Bloom tenia razón así que si o si debía dejar a Emily con mi padre.

bien, en la bolsa están los pañales, algunos cambios de ropas por si acaso, algunos juguetes principalmente un conejito rosado - dije entregándole el bolso a un sirviente ya que mi papá tenía a la bebé en sus brazos - si comienza a llorar solo dale el juguete o hazle caritas, si no funciona y se chupa el dedito es porque tiene hambre, por nada en el mundo vayas a darle algo, me llamas ¿si?

Stella olvidas que fui padre... tuyo - dijo mi padre mirándome tranquilo - creo que se como cuidar un bebé

no te ofendas pero tengo 23 años, hace mucho que no cuidas un bebé - dije enseguida - ahora enserio me llamas si tiene hambre, apareceré en un dos por tres

esta bien - rodó los ojos el.

oh y hay ocasiones en las que llora sin razón, creo que solo quiere que la tomen en brazos - dije tranquila - promete que la cuidaras bien

tranquila Stella - dijo Musa riendo - todo va a estar bien

pero... - intente decir preocupada aun así - no lo se, mejor...

nos vamos - dijo Layla jalandome del brazo.

¡Ay! adiós Hermosa, mamá te ama - dije siendo arrastrada por Layla.

Una vez fuera del castillo comenzamos con la búsqueda de Chimera, obligada y arrastrada tuve que llevar a las chicas a casa de Cassandra, era horrible tener que aparecerme ahí y mas aun tener que verla. Cassandra nos dejo entrar en la casa y nos sentamos en el living, había un silencio infernal ya que nadie decía nada. Mire la casa detalladamente, típico de Cassandra, todo era muy anticuado.

¿y bien? - se digno a ser la primera en hablar Cassandra - ¿que hacen aquí?

Condesa Cassandra, nosotras queremos saber como fue la desaparición de Chimera - dijo Bloom respetuosa - nuestra misión es detener a Akana y creemos...

no importa lo que crean - la interrumpió Cassandra seria - ustedes no pueden hacerse cargo de esto porque no tienen la menor idea de nada, y Akane no pudo haberse llevado a Chimera porque Chimera no tiene nada relacionado con ella

eso no lo sabes - murmure molesta.

Bloom se aclaro la garganta y miro a Cassandra - Cassandra, nosotras queremos ayudar, otras personas han desaparecido

lo mejor es que se vayan - dijo Cassandra hostilmente.

que corazón tan frió tienes - me burle mirando otros objetos.

tu no quieres salvar a Chimera - dijo Cassandra - así que no soy la única, váyanse de aquí

como quieras - dije levantándome.

siéntate - dijo Flora seria - Cassandra, escucha Chimera no es la única desaparecida y para encontrar a esas personas necesitamos saber que paso con ellos el día en que desaparecieron

no lo se - negó con la cabeza Cassandra - Chimera estaba en su habitación cuando desapareció, no se que paso ni como pero así fue

que perdida de tiempo - dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular. Pude ver el nombre _Brandon_ así que me excuse para poder salir a responder. Una vez lejos de las chicas pude hablar sin problemas con él._  
_

_hola Preciosa _- saludo en un tono alegre - _¿como estas?_

no muy feliz como tu, ¿sucede algo? - pregunte tranquila.

_oír__ tu voz me encanta_ - dijo el alegre - _¿por qué no tan feliz? ¿paso algo?_

estamos en casa de Cassandra - respondí de mala gana - las chicas querían investigar sobre las desapariciones, dijeron que ta era hora de hacer algo ya que Emily ya nació y nada impide eso

_ya veo, ¿y Emily? ¿esta contigo?_ - pregunto Brandon curioso.

no, esta con papá en el castillo - respondí con voz baja - no era buena idea traerla a una investigación

_que lista_ - dijo Brandon riendo.

fue idea de las chicas - me reí un poco - yo no quería dejarla

_y eso comprueba lo que se, la madre Emily es la madre mas dulce que conozco_ - dijo él riendo.

y la mas bella - alarde riendo - Brandon... quisiera verte

_yo también pero aun falta mucho, la semana recién empieza_ - dijo con un suspiro pesado.

¿no hay manera de que vuelvas antes? - pregunte con una gota de esperanza.

_ya lo vi y lo siento, no es posible_ - se disculpo Brandon.

te extraño - dije triste por no tenerlo conmigo - te necesito, no sabes cuanta falta me haces

_¿dormiste bien?_ - pregunto preocupado.

no, dormí un poco. Las chicas me hicieron levantarme temprano y Emily estuvo despierta la mayor parte de la noche - respondí preocupada - no que sucede, llora de la nada y me preocupa

_tal vez solo quiere atención _- dijo Brandon tranquilo - _seguro no es nada_

puede que tengas razón - dije un poco mas tranquila - pero aun así te quiero conmigo

_la semana pasara rápida ya lo verás_ - dijo el tranquilo.

¿y si no? - pregunte.

_llamara mañana, tarde y noche para que sientas que estoy ahí contigo_ - dijo tranquilo - _Te Amo Stella_

yo también Te Amo - dije sonriendo.

_¿oye de casualidad Bloom esta allí?_ - pregunto él.

¿por qué? - pregunte con un toque de celos.

_¿estas celosa de que quiera hablar con ella? _- dijo riendo él.

no - dije enseguida - curiosidad

_yo digo que si_ - dijo en un tono cantarin.

me tengo que ir - dije molesta.

_ no te molestes Dulzura, era broma_ - dijo riendo.

no, enserio me tengo que ir - dije nuevamente. Las chicas venían saliendo de la casa de Cassandra lo que significa que ya deben tener algo de información o ella las hecho... lo que haya pasado primero - vienen las chicas

_bien, le dices a Bloom que Sky le manda saludos, no puede hablar con ella porque esta muy ocupado_ - dijo Brandon

seguro estará triste - dije torciendo los labios - esta bien, yo le diré

Vi a las chicas acercarse a donde yo estaba así que me despedí de Brandon y espere a que llegaron en pocos minutos. Todas venían algo pensativas y confundidas, algo extraño ha de haber pasado. Me acerque a ellas para saber que había sucedido ya que me preocupaba un poco las expresiones en su rostro.

¿que paso? - pregunte guardando el celular.

Cassandra nos ha dejado ver la habitación de Chimera pero no hemos encontrado nada - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

¿entonces? - pregunte curiosa.

iremos a Gardenia a ver si los chicos han encontrado algo sobre Mitzi - dijo Bloom con seriedad.

entonces iré por Em - dije sonriendo. No había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella por lo que no creo que haya llorado o algo, además supongo que mi padre lo tiene todo controlado... o al menos eso espero.

yo iré contigo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿alguien mas? - pregunte tranquila.

vayan ustedes dos, nosotros iremos a Gardenia - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

esta bien - dijimos Musa y yo al unisonó.

Nos despedimos de las chicas y fuimos al castillo. Al entrar al castillo no pude hallar a mi padre lo que me preocupo un poco pero uno de los sirvientes me dijo que lo había visto dirigirse a su habitación así que Musa y yo nos encaminamos hacia allá.

este lugar es enserio grande - comento Musa mirando las paredes del castillo sorprendida - nunca había pasado por aquí

No dije nada solo seguí caminando despreocupada hasta llegar a la habitación de mi padre, golpee y luego abrí la puerta. Pude ver a mi padre sentado en la cama con una hoja algo doblada en sus manos en sus manos y a Emily acostada a un lado de la cama.

hola - dije en voz baja para no despertar a la bebé.

chicas - dijo mi padre sonriendo al vernos.

Majestad - se inclino en una reverencia Musa sonriendo.

¿que hacen aquí? pensé que vendrían mas tarde - dijo mi padre cerrando el libro.

ya ves que no - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que es eso?

es... una carta, no importa - dijo dejando él dejando la carta en un sobre - supongo que vienes por la pequeña

si, gracias por cuidarla - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta la cama y tome a Emily en mis brazos con cuidado de no despertarla mientras Musa tomaba el bolso.

esta bien, no hay problema - dijo mi padre - y hablando de problemas, ella no causo ninguno

ten - dijo Musa entregándome una manta color rosada clara. Cubrí a la pequeña con la manta y luego la bese en la parte superior de la cabeza, Emily sonrió un poco y se acurruco en mi pecho - es una ternura

oye - dije a mi padre - ¿por qué tienes esa carta? ¿de que es?

nada importante - sonrió él - solo miraba algunas cosas, bueno chicas hay cosas que hacer y no he ni comenzado

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

Musa y yo salimos del castillo para volver a casa pero como tenia a Emily conmigo no pude usar magia así que volvimos en auto bus, si... se lo que piensan ¿hay autobuses que llevan a Gardenia? pues, si... si los hay y todo gracias a Bloom. A medio camino Emily había despertado por lo que nos detuvimos en un parque que estaba cerca del bosque, Emily lloraba y lloraba pero no podía calmarla lo que me preocupaba ya que mi padre había dicho que no había causado problemas.

Emy por favor no llores - dije tratando de mantener la calma.

esto no es bueno - dijo Musa seria.

ya lo se, no deja de llorar - dije meciéndola - pero tal vez es por hambre, dame la manta

eso no - dijo negando con la cabeza - hay algo extraño en el aire

Musa creo que me preocupa mas Emily que la contaminación aérea - dije tomando la manta que Musa tenía en su regazo.

mejor vamonos de aquí - dijo Musa preocupada - no me gusta esto, además de que no hay nadie

osea momento perfecto para alimentarla - dije cubriendo parte de mi hombro izquierdo y a Emily por completo.

ahora Stella - dijo musa tomando el bolso - lo harás en casa

bien - dije resignada. Le entregue la manta a Musa e intente calmar a Emily un poco y por suerte así paso, al llegar a casa ella estaba mas tranquila pero aun así tenia hambre pues se chupaba el dedito pulgar y tenía una carita triste. Subí a mi habitación y la amamante para que no comenzara a llorar, mientras yo estaba en eso las chicas hablaban abajo sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx y los Especialistas se encontraban en el living de su casa hablando sobre el tema de los desaparecidos. Les molestaba y les parecía extraño no encontrar ninguna pista de quienes han desaparecido. Habían buscado pistas en Gardenia y Solaria donde desparecieron Chimera y Mitzi luego irían a ver Melodia y Andros, al final seria Zenith y Linphea. Necesitaban encontrar mas pistas pero nada mas que un humo negro tenían.

esto es una locura - comento Helio extrañado - seis personas desaparecidas, todas relacionadas con las chicas y desaparecieron de la misma manera

es imposible - dijo Timmy - tiene que ser una broma

no lo es - negó con la cabeza Layla - Roxy hablo con las compañeras de cuarto de las Princesas Galatea y Crystal, todas aseguraron ver un humo negro envolviéndola mi tío dijo que Tressa desapareció por un humo negro, Tecna llamo a los padres de Wren para preguntar como paso y dijeron lo mismos

y sobre Mitzi y Chimera - dijo Musa mirando a Flora.

las plantas dicen que un humo negro las envolvió y las hizo desaparecer - dijo Flora preocupada.

¿que sera? - pregunto Bloom pensativa - esto es muy extraño

demasiado - apoyo Nabu extrañado - no hay manera de saber que es ese humo negro

¿saben? creo que estamos haciendo esto mal - comento Tecna - estamos buscando quien las tiene cuando debemos encontrar el lugar en donde están

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Riven.

todos sabemos que Akane esta detrás de esto, es algo que tenemos claro aunque no la hayamos visto es lo mas seguro - dijo Tecna - y como sabemos que las tiene Akane solo debemos encontrar su guarida e ir a salvarlos

si es un problema grande - dijo Timmy - no sabemos en donde Akane se pueda esconder, recuerda que tiene muchos escondites

pero podríamos intentar localizar a las hadas - dijo Tecna sonriendo - podríamos inventar algo que nos facilite la búsqueda

un rastreador - sonrió Timmy.

así es - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

no es mala idea - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¿que no es mala idea? - pregunto Stella que estaba en las escaleras con Emily en sus brazos. Camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraban todos y tomo asiento al lado de Layla que sonrió al ver a Emily despierta. La pequeña castaña estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Stella con los ojos abiertos, no quería dormir y se chupaba el dedito pulgar tranquilamente.

Tecna y Timmy harán un artefacto para poder encontrar a los desaparecidos - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

suena aburrido - dijo Stella rodando los ojos mientras miraba a Emily.

¿la cambiaste de ropa? - pregunto Helio sonriendo, mas que pregunta era una afirmación.

si - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila. La pequeña usaba un pijama con pies color amarillo con una carita de conejito al lado izquierdo, justo a la altura del corazón. Stella miro a sus amigos y frunció el ceño extrañada - ¿donde están las Pixies?

están en la cocina - respondió Bloom tranquila - dijeron algo de unos dulces

¿cocinaran? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

mas o menos - respondió Bloom de nuevo - la verdad no creo que sea buena idea que estén allí pero bueno, ya no hay nada que evitar

creo que es mejor ir a ver como están - dijo Flora preocupada.

oh casi lo olvido - dijo Stella mirando a Bloom - Sky te envió saludos, dijo que no podía llamarte porque esta muy ocupado

¿Sky llamo? - pregunto Bloom con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

no - negó con la cabeza Stella causando una pequeña decepción en Bloom - Brandon me lo dijo, llamo cuando estábamos en casa de Cassandra

ya veo - dijo Bloom triste.

Sky y Brandon apenas se habían ido el día anterior lo que ponía triste a ambas chicas y lo único que querían era que la semana terminara rápido para poder ver a quienes amaban. Ambas chicas anhelaban a que la semana se fuera rápido pero eso parecía casi imposible por ahora ya que apenas comenzaba y pasaba demasiado lento pero sabía que cuando menos se lo esperen terminaría la semana.

Del la cocina salio Flora seguida por las Pixies, en sus manos tenía una bandeja con un jarro de jugo y un plato de galletas. Sonreía abiertamente mientras se acercaba con las Pixies a donde estaban los demás. Cada una de las Haditas se acerco a su Winx posándose en el hombro y/o cabeza tranquilamente.

huele bien - dijo Musa mirando a Flora con una sonrisa.

si pero la cocina esta hecha un desastre - rió Flora dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Stella soltó una risa divertida al ver a Emily estirando los brazos hacía Amore que estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

¿cuanto tiempo creen que demoren en crear el objeto ese? - pregunto Layla a Tecna sonriendo.

no lo se, puede llevar mucho tiempo - dijo Tecna mirando su agenda electrónica - semanas tal vez

eso si sera un problema - dijo Helio preocupado - ellos podrían estar en peligro

tienes razón - dijo Riven despreocupado - pero ya los encontraremos

Helio estuvo a punto de decir algo pero un sonido lo interrumpió, el celular de Bloom estaba sonando por lo que tuvo que salir del living para responder la llamada sin problemas. El grupo se quedo en donde se encontraban comiendo las galletas traídas por las Pixies y Flora.

no... - dijo Stella quitandole una galleta a Emily.

que mala - comento Amore torciendo los labios mientras Stella negaba con la cabeza.

no le des - dijo tranquila Stella - no puede comer

La pequeña comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente luego de dar un bostezo. Amore sonrió al ver a la bebé dormirse en los brazos de su madre.

se la pasa todo el día durmiendo - comento Amore cruzándose de brazos.

aun es una bebé - dijo Layla sonriendo - por eso esta todo el día durmiendo, como Piff

Amore miro a la Pixie que se encontraba durmiendo en la mesa de centro, al ver que era cierto asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a bebé que estaba en los brazos de Stella durmiendo tranquilamente.

chicas, tengo una idea - dijo Bloom apareciendo luego de aquella llamada desconocida para todos.

¿cual? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

Roxy acaba de llamar, dice que ella y Eric están revisando los lugares en donde desaparecieron Galatea y Crystal - dijo Bloom seria - es mejor que vayamos también

olvidas algo - dijo Flora torciendo los labios - ¿que hacemos con Emily? no podemos llevarla y tampoco tenemos a quien la pueda cuidar

lo haremos nosotras - dijeron las Pixies sonriendo.

no lo se - dijo Stella preocupada.

dice que si, esta durmiendo por lo que no causara problemas - dijo Amore sonriendo - y si despierta buscaremos la forma de tranquilizarla

pero y si despierta por hambre - pregunto Musa no tan convencida - no me parece que sea buena idea

menos a mi - dijo Stella torciendo los labios.

entonces yo me quedare con ellas - dijo Helio sonriendo - ustedes estarán bien por lo que yo me quedare con las Pixies y en caso de que comience a llorar y sea por hambre te llamare Stella

aun así... - dijo no tan convencida - tal vez sea mejor que vayan ustedes solas

tengo una mejor idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la llevaremos con nosotros y le pediremos a Roxy que la cuide mientras nosotras revisamos el perímetro

bien - acepto Stella aun no tan convencida por esto.

El grupo se preparo para ir a Alfea, escuela para hadas, y así encontrarse con su amiga que estaba revisando los cuartos en vano pues no había encontrado nada que pudiera facilitar la búsqueda Roxy, el hada de los animales, se encontraba en su cama de Alfea echada con la vista al techo mientras pensaba y pensaba en como pudieron haber desaparecido estas Princesas y donde podrían estar.

Eric se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama revisando un libro de magia para buscar información sobre este misterioso humo negro pero al parecer no podía encontrar nada que lo ayudara, si encontró algo sobre el humo pero por desgracia no le servia la información que había hallado.

esto es una locura - comento Roxy sin quitar la vista del techo - estamos buscando algo que ni siquiera aparece en un libro de texto

de hecho aquí solo menciona como es - dijo Eric sin levantar la vista del libro - dice que es un humo que aparenta no estar, es de una persona que puede tener una habilidad especial y transformarse en eso

pero no dice si puede desaparecer a gente y donde se los lleva - dijo Roxy suspirando preocupada mientras cerraba los ojos - esto es malo ¿sabes? ya llevan mucho tiempo desaparecidas y no sabemos nada de ellas... ¿y si Akane no esta relacionada?

¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Eric mirando a su novia confundido.

porque Akane ya se habría mostrado ante nosotros - dijo Roxy sin abrir sus ojos - siempre que Akane tiene un plan lo hace saber, además ¿no te parece extraño que no sepamos nada sobre ella desde hace muchos meses?

tienes razón, si es extraño esto pero eso no significa que ella no esta relacionada - dijo Eric volviendo a mirar el libro.

yo solo doy mi opinión - dijo Roxy abriendo los ojos - no la defiendo ni nada pero algo me dice que tal vez no sea Akane

pues ese algo a mi me dice que si lo es - dijo Eric volteando una pagina - algo debe de haber en este libro

¿sabes? hemos estado buscando y buscando sin parar, no haría mal un descanso - dijo Roxy mirándolo tranquilamente - ya sabes, tener una tarde juntos sin problemas

Roxy primero esto - dijo Eric tranquilo.

ay no puede ser - se lamento la chica cerrando los ojos - ¿por qué no puedes aburrirte de eso?

porque es importante - respondió Eric - a mi también me gustaría tener una tarde juntos, una cita pero esto es importante y lo sabes

si - dijo casi sin ánimos Roxy - las chicas se están tardando

¿crees que estén bien? - pregunto Eric tranquilo - yo si ¿y tu?

lo mas probable - dijo Roxy despreocupada pero algo cambio cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar - o tal vez no

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Eric al escuchar el tono de voz preocupado de Roxy.

Bloom me envió un mensaje,_ S.O.S_ - dijo Roxy mirando su celular - están en las afueras de Magix y necesitan ayuda

¿ayuda? - pregunto Eric confundido pero preocupado - sera mejor ir

si - asintió la chica levantándose de la cama - hay que avisarle a Faragonda

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El grupo se encontraba en las afueras de Magix dirigiéndose a Alfea, algo había salido mal con un hechizo de teletransportación y terminaron lejos de su verdadero destino.

oh no - detuvo el camino Bloom preocupada observando algo que se veia algo lejos de donde se encontraban pero aun así era claro - miren eso

son... - intento decir Flora.

¡CRYSTAL! - le quito un nombre de la boca Helio contento de ver a su amiga sonriendo.

Wren - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Princesa Galatea - dijo Musa sonriendo también.

¡Prima Tressa! - dijo Layla contenta.

Chimera - dijo Stella de mala gana.

y Mitzi - dijo Bloom preocupada ya que podía sentir algo extraño provenir de ellos.

Las Winx miraban sonriendo a las que habían estado desparecidas. Se les hacia extraño y a la vez agradable ver que estaban todos bien y sin ningún rasguño. Bloom miro de reojo a cada uno de los seis que se encontraban frente a ellos, sabía que algo andaba mal con quienes los miraban fijamente y estando transformados, cosa que se le hacía mas extraño era ver a Mitzi en un traje de hada, el mismo traje de hada que Ogron le había dado junto con los poderes.

es extraño - dijo Bloom seria - no se acerquen

¿por qué? - pregunto Flora confundida.

algo anda mal - dijo Bloom sin quitar la vista de Mitzi - miren a Mitzi

esta transformada - dijo Nabu sorprendido.

¿desde cuando Mitzi tiene poderes? - pregunto Stella sorprendida.

desde que Ogron le dio - dijo Bloom - pero habíamos logrado quitárselos lo que es extraño... esto no me trae buena espina

¿enserio? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja - no creo que sea nada de malo

yo si - dijo Bloom preocupada - y me preocupa esto

oh vamos, solo son seis personas desaparecidas - dijo Stella despreocupada - y lo mas malo entre ellos es que esta Chimera

Stella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos despreocupadamente pero en cuanto estuvo a dos metros de distancia retrocedió un paso al ver a Chimera crear una esfera verde en su mano y lanzarcela con fuerza. Para la suerte de la chica el ataque no la golpeo y lo mejor era que Emily no estaba en sus brazos pues, Timmy la llevaba en sus brazos.

¡Stella! - gritaron todos al ver a la rubia en el suelo.

¿que rayos te pasa? - pregunto Stella molesta - ¿acaso estas loca?

Chimera la miro de la manera mas fría y la volvió a atacar, esta vez golpeándola en el vientre. Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente a Stella mientras los chicos, menos Timmy, sacaban las espadas por precaución y se acercaban a las Winx.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom ayudándola a levantarse.

eso creo - dijo la chica no tan convencida - mi ropa se ha estropeado

miren quienes son, los Especialistas - se escucho la voz de Nigel detrás de los todos - ¿nos extrañaron?

no es posible - dijo Helio mirando incrédulo - son ellos

por supuesto que somos nosotros - dijo Thomas fríamente - ¿a quien mas esperaban?

obviamente no a ustedes - dijo Nabu sacando su bastón mágico - Timmy cuida a Emily y mantente alejado de ellos

bien - dijo Timmy asintiendo - chicas hay que sacar a las hadas y Wren de este lugar

yo no creo que quieran venir - dijo Musa preocupada. Observaba a los seis mirarla fríamente, todos tenían una esfera oscura en su mano derecha y parecían querer pelear contra ellas - a mi me parece que están de su lado

¿que? - dijeron todos mirándolas sorprendidos.

ok esto no podría ser mejor - dijo Riven molesto - bien, nosotros tres contra ellos y ustedes contra ellas

oh sera un placer patearle el trasero a Chimera - dijo Stella chocando el puño derecho con su mano izquierda mientras sonreía maliciosa.

¡Stella! - gritaron todos molestos.

no puedes hacer eso - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño - da igual si nos quieren atacar, no podemos hacerle daño a ellos

mata sueños - susurro Stella.

bien chicas, déjense de parloteo - dijo Layla sonriendo - es hora de entrar en acción

si - asintieron todas - ¡Magix Winx Believix!

Luego de haberse transformado todas las chicas miraron a sus contrincantes con firmeza. Bloom se acerco a Mitzi lanzando un ataque algo débil para no hacerle daño pero Mitzi parecía no tener la misma intensión ya que le lanzo un ataque con el triple de fuerza golpeándola fuertemente.

La pelea entre las Winx y sus amigos que ahora eran enemigos estaba demasiado mal ya que las Winx estaban perdiendo ante ellos. Bloom tomo su celular en cuanto tuvo un momento y le envió un mensaje a Roxy, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

esto es malo - dijo Musa frotando su brazo a la altura del hombre a causa de un ataque lanzado por Galatea - estamos muy mal

ten cuidado - dijo Bloom acercándose a Tecna que parecía cansada por la pelea con Wren. Aquel chico no era ni un mago ni especialista pero tenia poderes y Tecna sospechaba que Akane o alguien se los había dado - son poderosas

demasiado, Wren también - dijo Tecna mirando a su amigo de la infancia - esto no es nada bueno

Mitzi lanzo una esfera color azul hacia Tecna y Bloom por la espalda. Al no ver ninguna el ataque este las iba a golpear ciegamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un rayo plateado que extrañamente en la punta tenía la cabeza de un lobo choco contra el ataque de Mitzi evitando que las chicas salieran lastimadas.

Ambas Winx se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la pequeña explosión y luego miraron hacía arriba para ver quien había evitado el ataque. Sonrieron al ver a Roxy transformada en un hada mientras se acercaba flotando hacia las chicas.

¿están bien? - pregunto Roxy.

gracias a ti - dijo Bloom sonriendo - que bueno que al fin llegaron

¿esas son las desaparecidas? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - ¿por qué las atacan?

creo que están siendo controladas por Akane - dijo Tecna mirando a Flora pelear con Crystal - son mucho mas fuertes

entonces es un problema - dijo Roxy preocupada. Cambio la dirección de su vista para mirar a los Especialistas pelear contra los Magos lo que la sorprendió aun mas ya que sabía que estaban libres pero no sabía que aparecerían para pelear. Todas las Winx se reunieron para planear algo que pueda detener a sus enemigos pero nada se les ocurría.

¿donde esta Timmy? ¿y Alejandro? - pregunto alarmada Stella al no ver ni al Especialistas y al Mago.

tranquila, seguro Timmy esta bien - dijo Tecna manteniendo la calma.

pero Alejandro tampoco esta - dijo Stella tragando saliva - Emily...

Stella confía en Timmy - dijo Bloom sonriendo - nosotras tenemos problemas mayores

¡Olvídalo! - dijo Stella buscando con la mirada a la pequeña pero al no encontrarla decidió emprender un vuelo en su búsqueda. Voló por todo el territorio y no lo podía encontrar lo que la preocupaba aun mas. Se encontraba sola buscando a Timmy que tenía a su hija mientras rogaba al cielo alguna ayuda de donde encontrarlos y así paso. Los llantos de Emily retumbaban no solo en su cabeza, si no que también cerca del territorio donde se encontraba ella.

¡Emily! - grito volando por la dirección de donde provenían los llantos de la pequeña. Lamentablemente no llego muy lejos ya que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

hola Princesa de Solaria - dijo una voz siniestra algo contenta - ¿me extrañaste en tu vida? yo se que si

Akane - dijo entre dientes Stella - ¿que haces aquí?

visitándote - dijo la hechicera despreocupada - han pasado muchos meses desde que no te veía, estas mas... grande

gracias... creo - dijo extrañada Stella - pero no era lo que quería saber... ¿que tramas ahora?

¿por qué he de tramar algo? - pregunto Akane con inocencia fingida.

porque así eres tu - dijo Stella apretando los puños - dime que tramas ahora

creo que si te digo te sentirás mal - dijo Akane sonriendo - me gusta hacerte daño pero no físico y lo sabes

¿que quieres? - pregunto Stella.

¿no te has dado cuenta? - pregunto Akane sonriendo siniestramente - ¿te duele escuchar sus llantos y no poder hacer nada?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

yo quiero a tu hija - dijo Akane colocando una mano en su cintura. Los ojos de Stella se abrieron como plato mientras miraba a Akane, ahí estaba... su pesadilla hecha realidad - yo quiero mis poderes...

¿tus poderes? - pregunto extrañada saliendo de su sorpresa - ¿que tiene que ver con Emily?

¿Emily? conque así se llama la pequeña ¿eh? - sonrió Akane maliciosamente - tu sabes bien lo que quiero decir, mis poderes los has escondido en esa pequeña y es a quien quiero

yo jamas escondí a tus poderes en Emily - negó Stella molesta - ni siquiera estaba embarazada cuando eso paso

Akane la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿ella estaba hablando enserio? no, eso no podía ser verdad, ella estaba casi segura de que Stella escondió los poderes en la bebé pero ahí estaba ella admitiendo que la bebé no tiene los poderes. Akane no podía dejar de pensar en eso, si la bebé no tiene sus poderes entonces ¿como fue capaz de protegerse del accidente? una sola respuesta llego a su mente... la bebé tiene poderes propios y deben ser lo bastante fuertes como para que ella los haya podido usar en aquel momento.

debe ser mentira - dijo incrédula - esa bebé...

quiero que te alejes de Emily - dijo Stella con firmeza - Emily no tiene tus poderes, y si no me crees pobre que te acerques porque eso si lo vas a lamentar

Los llantos de Emily se hacían cada vez mas fuertes como si se acercara, por lo que Akane solo miro a Stella de reojo y desapareció aun sorprendida por la declaración de la joven. Una vez que Akane se había ido, Stella se dio la vuelta y vio a Timmy con Emily en sus brazos y a Eric con ellos.

¡Emily! - grito feliz acercándose. Tomo a la bebé en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella calmaba sus llantos al estar en los brazos de Stella.

ella esta bien - dijo Timmy - no te preocupes

oh mi Princesa - dijo Stella ignorando a Timmy - Dios, Emily... que bueno que estas bien

¿me escuchaste? - pregunto Timmy levantando la ceja.

déjala - dijo Eric sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos Stella miro a Timmy y a Eric sonriendo y les agradeció por haber cuidado a Emily. No les quiso comentar nada sobre Akane aun ya que prefería hacerlo cuando estén todos en casa o al menos todos reunidos. Los tres se fueron de donde se encontraban para dirigirse hacía sus amigos que los esperaban con una mala noticia. Mas tarde las Winx y los Especialistas se encontraban en Alfea, la habitación de Roxy para ser específicos.

nos dieron una paliza - dijo Musa decepcionada - son mas fuertes que antes

es como si hubieran alterado sus poderes - dijo Tecna - jamas había visto que pelearan de esa forma

Tressa me ataco como si fuera algo normal - dijo Layla mirando el suelo - parecía muy enserio esto

es horrible - dijo Musa - jamas pensé que pelearía contra la Princesa de Melodía

no parecían conscientes de lo que hacían - dijo Layla preocupada - no es bueno, si nos atacaron de esa manera es porque tienen un hechizo... tal vez uno muy fuerte

es muy probable - dijo Tecna pensativa.

Akane dijo que quería devuelta sus poderes - dijo Stella mirando a Emily dormir en la cama de Roxy - pensó que Emily los tenía y la quería a ella

Todas las chicas miraron a Stella preocupadas pero ninguna dijo nada por lo que Stella siguió hablando - Emily no los tiene... los poderes de Akane están escondidos en otro lugar, uno que ni Akane se imagina

¿crees que vuelva por Emily aun así? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

no lo se - dijo Stella recostándose al lado de Emily para acurrucarla en su pecho - tengo miedo...

no te preocupes - dijo Musa sonriendo - no le va a suceder nada

esto es malo - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - Akane esta mostrando sus cartas y estamos perdiendo

se dan cuenta deque Andrew no estaba con ellos - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza - y aun así nos vencieron

pero aun no perdemos por completo - dijo Helio con firmeza - aun podemos ganar, ya sabemos cual es el plan de Akane y no es difícil saber la razón por la que quiere sus poderes

y para nuestra suerte, Stella sabe donde están - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras miraba a Stella que estaba con su hija acostada en la cama. Stella estaba recostada de lado mirando a Emily preocupada - y lo mejor es que no le diga a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotras

si - apoyaron todas la aquella decisión.

Emily comenzó a hacer un ruido con sus labios y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Stella sonrió y la beso en la frente para luego abrazarla. Luego se sentó con ella en su regazo mientras miraba a sus amigas. Amore se acerco a la pequeña sonriendo para poder jugar un rato con ella pero al ser muy pequeña Emily solo la miraba tranquilamente y en ocasiones estiraba sus brazos para poder acercarse a Amore.

quédate tranquila Stella - dijo Flora sonriendo - no dejaremos que nada le pase a Emily

me preocupa mas que Akane logre encontrar sus poderes - dijo Stella mirando a Amore - si ella descubre donde están no le sera tan difícil obtenerlos si descubre como

¿crees que pueda? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

no lo se - respondió ella tranquila.

creo que hay tantos problemas ahora - dijo Musa preocupada - ellos están bajo su control y Akane quiere los poderes

no hay que darnos por vencidos aun - dijo Riven apretando el puño con firmeza - aun podemos ganar

mi lindura - Stella beso la cabeza de Emily.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Han pasado tres días desde que tuvimos aquella pelea contra las hadas que habían estado desaparecidas. Habíamos perdido la batalla a manos de ellas y no era una buena señal. Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Gardenia sin ánimos de nada, necesitaba apoyo y un abrazo pero para mi mala suerte Sky aun no volvía a casa, aunque hable con el hace dos noches, al día siguiente de haber perdido la batalla.

¡Bloom! - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para ver a quien me llamaba.

Andy... - dije tranquila.

hola Bloom - saludo el joven sonriendo - ¿como estas?

pues, bien - sonreí un poco.

no lo pareces - dijo Andy preocupado.

no es nada - dije cruzándome de brazos - es solo que han pasado tantas cosas

¿que cosas? - pregunto el curioso. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada ya que no podía decirle sobre Akane y los Magos por lo que no tenía ninguna excusa para darle - entiendo, no puedes contarlo

lo siento - me disculpe preocupada.

esta bien, pero ¿sabes? te veo desanimada Bloom - dijo Andy sonriendo - vamos te invito una malteada

no lo se - dije sin muchos ánimos.

te dije que yo invito y si es para que sonreías pagare todas las que quieras - dijo Andrew sonriendo animado.

esta bien - dije asintiendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, enserio pero es que un amigo me presto un juego _Alice: Madness Returns_ hace unos días y no pude instalarlo porque lo que estuve pendiente mas de ese juego que del capitulo jeje... pero ahora termine descargándolo de Internet ¿y saben? es ¡GENIAL! al fin tengo el juego... advertencia juego apto para +18 aunque la caja del que compro mi amigo dice +15 creo jeje por lo que todo bien... aunque no me habría importado la edad de todos modos. Siento que me viciare mas en el juego que en escribrir pero aun así subire mis capitulos, ustedes saben que siempre lo haré.

Ahora lo principal... ¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si... siento mucho que sea corto pero no sabía que mas poner, me había quedado si ideas para este capitulo jeje.

**Próximamente: Noches sin dormir**

¡Sky! - grito Bloom abrazando a su novio - ¡Al fin llegas!

te extrañe mucho Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia.

hola Princesita, ¿extrañaste a papá? yo se que si - dijo Brandon cargando a Emily en sus brazos.

y yo también - dijo Stella besándolo en los labios fugazmente.

hemos tenido muchos problemas esta semana - dijo Musa - no saben de la que se salvaron

conque Akane quiere sus poderes devuelta- dijo Brandon pensativo.

Emily, no llores Princesa - dijo Stella cansada mientras mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Stella... - gimió Brandon cansado.

Cariño calma, mamá esta aquí - dijo Stella tratando de calmar a la bebé

Akane... - dijo Flora apretando los puños.

no me importa lo que digas, me llevare a la bebé - dijo Akane seria.

creo que tuvo una pesadilla - dijo Stella viendo como Emily se aferraba mas y mas a ella.

tranquila Em - dijo Brandon con voz suave - mamá y papá están aquí

oh no, Stella - dijo Flora preocupada al ver a su amiga.

~ Comentarios:

- Selenna: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que te haya divertido la parte de Nabu y la Pizza jeje. Y si, debes imaginar a Emily como una ternura :3

- Val Marsal: Si, una bebé hermosa. Sobre Andrew... diremos que estas cerca con tus conclusiones pero aun no aciertas, solo cerca

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Oh si, Akane entrara en acción en unos capitulos mas... y la emocion crece y crece ¡Wo!

- Marlen99: Fics de Winx Club ¿eh?... bueno necesito un poco mas de tiempo porque los que me gustaron esta sin continuar desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que es difícil pero luego te digo cual mas :D

- MVVA: Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte xd y que te guste como escribo :D

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :D espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas siento la demora y que sea corto pero este juego nuevo es... único!

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Chapter 19: Noches Sin Dormir

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 19:

Noches sin dormir

.: Bloom :.

Nosotras nos encontrábamos en el living viendo la televisión y hablando sobre temas al azar como solíamos hacerlos las tardes en las que estamos aburridas. Musa y Tecna estaban jugando con Emily que para variar no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por ser tan pequeña aun pero aun así sonreía un poco de vez en cuando. Yo me encontraba mirando una revisa y de vez en cuando mirando a las chicas jugar con Emily, Layla estaba mirando la con Flora y Stella tenía recostada la cabeza en el regazo de Flora mientras dormía un poco, por lo visto estuvo despierta por la noche y esa era una razón para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Hace ya una semana que nos enfrentamos a ellos y perdimos, nos habían bajado los ánimos pero los recuperamos al día después ya que hablamos entre todos para ver que haríamos y como estábamos. Fue extraño tener esa conversación pero nos sirvió con bastante.

Musa... Mu..sa - dijo Musa mirando a la bebé - dilo, Musa...

ah... - fue lo que dijo la bebé confundida.

Musa aun es muy pequeña para hablar - dijo Tecna que tenía a la bebé en sus brazos.

es verdad - rió suavemente Flora.

ya son las dos de la tarde - dijo Layla mirando el reloj - ¿no creen que hay que despertar a Stella?

pero mírala, se ve tan tranquila durmiendo - dijo Flora mirando a Stella - hay que dejarla descansar

pero tiene que amamantar a Emily - dije al entender porque Layla dijo aquello.

mejor esperemos a que despierte sola - dijo Tecna tranquila - además no parece que Emily tenga hambre

no si esa jugando con Musa - dije riendo.

ay, ay, ay - se quejaba Musa entre risas - duele...

Me reí también al ver que Emily jalaba un poco el cabello de Musa pero lo dejo y miro a Stella, parpadeo un par de veces e hizo una expresión triste. Parecía que iba a llorar lo que nos alarmo a todas pero no lo hizo, estiro los brazos como si tratara de alcanzar.

no Em, mamá esta durmiendo - dijo Tecna evitando que Emily llorara un poco. Emily no entendió lo que Tecna le dijo por lo que siguió estirando sus brazos hasta que estallo en llanto. Intentamos calmar a Emily pero no sirvió ya que sus llantos se hacían mas fuertes, lo que causo que Stella abriera sus ojos de golpe y con un mal movimiento cayera al suelo.

oh no, Stella - dijo Flora preocupada al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

auch... - se quejo levantándose - Emily

Tomo a la bebé en sus brazos e intento calmarla pero Emily solo lloraba. Después de varios minutos, cuando Emily comenzó a calmarse, Stella se sentó al lado de Flora y cerro los ojos mientras Emily se acurrucaba en el pecho de Stella.

te dije que tenía hambre - dijo Layla mirando a Flora.

eso no es verdad - dije frunciendo el ceño - fui yo

no tiene hambre - dijo Stella abriendo los ojos preocupada mientras abrazaba a Emily.

¿que? - preguntamos todas confundidas.

¿entonces por qué lloraba? - pregunto Tecna.

no lo se - dijo Stella tranquila. Mire a Stella preocupada, ella se veía muy cansada incluso tenía ojeras... ¿entienden el problema?.

oye yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar - dije preocupada - nosotras cuidaremos a Emily

no - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco, parecía falsa esa sonrisa - lo haré cuando ella duerma

¿y si no duerme? - pregunto Musa.

lo hará, créeme - dijo Stella asintiendo. Podía ver como Emily estaba tranquila abrazada a Stella, parecía tener un poco de miedo lo que era extraño pero Stella no decía, solo la abrazaba para hacerla sentir protegida.

Stella... - la llame en voz baja.

dime - dijo mirándome.

¿Emily esta bien? - pregunte preocupada - parece asustada

no lo se - dijo Stella preocupada - anoche no dejaba de llorar y no era por hambre, estaba asustada

¿por qué estaría asustada? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

estaba durmiendo tranquilamente anoche, no se que puedo haber pasado - dijo preocupada - la verdad no creo que sea culpa de Akane porque ayer no se podía sentir nada, ni siquiera Amore sintió nada

hablando de Amore ¿donde esta? - pregunto Tecna.

esta durmiendo arriba - respondió Stella frotando el brazo izquierdo de Emily mientras le besaba la cabecita. Emily la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió un poco abrazándola.

¿enserio crees que Akane no tenga relación? - pregunte extrañada.

tal vez, no lo se - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - espero que no

enserio tienes miedo - dije tranquila - jamas te había visto así, no lo demuestras pero enserio lo tienes

es obvio - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿crees que me gustaría que algo le suceda?

quien lo diría, un bebé te cambia - dijo Musa riendo un poco.

mucho... - susurro Stella besando a Emily nuevamente - mi pequeñita

no seria mala idea tener una hija - dijo Flora sonriendo algo sonrojada - un bebé que depende de ti y además de eso te trae alegría... suena a algo lindo

lo es - dijo Stella sonriendo - la verdad es que en un principió si tenia miedo por lo que pueda pasar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo me ha traído felicidad

¿Flora con eso te refieres a que quieres tener un bebé ahora? - pregunto Layla picara.

yo... - el rostro de Flora se sonrojo por completo mientras ella torcía los labios - tal vez mas adelante

yo decía eso hace nueve meses atrás - dijo Stella de malas - pero bueno, todo pasa por una razón y esta razón me fascina

Escuche un ruido fuerte provenir desde arriba lo que me preocupo un poco. Sabía que Stella le había pedido a Timmy si podía desarmar y armar la cuna de Emily en su habitación ya que no quería tener a la bebé lejos. Sky y Brandon iban a volver entre hoy y mañana por lo que Emily ya no podría dormir mas en la cama con ella y por eso quiere la cuna, además de que no quiere que Emily este sola en su habitación.

tal vez fue mala idea - dijo Tecna preocupada.

tal vez - dijimos todas preocupadas también.

mejor iré a ver - dijo Tecna levantándose del asiento.

oh mejor déjalo, estará bien - dijo Musa.

Torcí los labios y asentí. Riven, Nabu y Helio habían ido a comprar frutas y verduras mientras Timmy se encontraba cambiando la cuna. Esperaba a que Sky volviera hoy ya que enserio quería volver a verlo, no me gustaba cuando él tenía que ir a Eraklyon a ver sus cosas reales y no era la única, a Stella no le gustaba porque se llevaba a Brandon con él.

Emily comenzó a darle varias palmaditas a Stella en el brazo, y tenía una expresión triste lo que me pareció extraño pero se podía notar que algo quería. Stella solo sonrió y apunto a la manta rosada que estaba al lado de Tecna, ella se la entrego y Stella coloco parte de la manta en su hombro izquierdo y con la otra parte cubrió a Emily por completo, mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

¿que paso? - pregunte sonriendo.

tiene hambre - respondió tranquila.

Nosotras nos manteníamos en silencio pero ese silencio era rompido por el sonido que hacía Emily al tragar la leche materna. En ocasiones me pregunto como seria ser madre, la verdad es que si me gustaría tener un hijo y a Sky también pero considerando todos los problemas que hay no se si sea buena idea.

"¿por qué no podemos tener una vida lejos de problemas?" - pensé molesta - "me gusta ser un hada pero son muchos problemas y desearía que no los tuviera"

¿que va a pasar ahora? - pregunto Layla seria - sabemos lo que quiere Akane pero no hay manera de detenerla

creo que lo mejor es salvarlos primero - me referí a quienes estaban bajo el control de Akane - ella no sabe donde están los poderes y de nada servirá pasarnos el tiempo sin hacer nada, primero debemos salvarlos a ellos y luego veremos que hacer con los poderes

no creo que Akane sepa donde están - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - y si lo sabe, bueno, creo que le tomara algo de tiempo hacerlos funcionar

¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Tecna.

porque yo los escondí - respondió sonriendo - y se que le tomara tiempo

listo - escuche la voz de Timmy. Mire hacia las escaleras y lo vi bajar con una caja de herramientas - ya cambie la cuna y la deje bien firme, no hay nada de que preocuparse

gracias - dijo Stella.

¿que haces? - pregunto confundido.

Emily - dijimos todas.

oh - dijo aun algo confundido - como sea, ¿y los chicos?

aun no vuelven - respondió Flora sonriendo - pero ya deben estar por llegar

"Sky..." - pensé - "espero que vengas también"

¿la estas...? - intento preguntar Timmy y Stella asintió con la cabeza - ¿hace cuanto?

unos minutos - respondió tranquila. Pasaron un par de minutos mas y Stella quito la manta dejando ver a Emily casi dormida en sus brazos, ella beso la frente de su hija y luego la dejo dormir tranquilamente.

y así es todos los días - comente riendo suavemente para no despertar a Emily.

.: Stella :.

Me sentía muy cansada, no había dormido nada de nada por la noche ya que estuve con Emily despierta. Anoche parecía asustada, algo debió suceder y no creo que Akane tenga relación... tal vez tuvo... una pesadilla, yo supongo. Ahora ella dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos admito que me daba envidia pero no podía dormir ya que Emily comenzaría a llorar.

ve a dormir - dijo Bloom seria - te ves demasiado cansada

no - dije negando - estoy bien

¿quieres dejar de decir eso? siempre lo haces y siempre es mentira - dijo Musa molesta - Emily esta durmiendo, hazlo también tu

pero... - intente decir.

si ella despierta nosotras la cuidaremos - dijo Flora.

Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa, no se si sea buena idea pero ya que estoy demasiado cansada no me quedo de otra que aceptar la oferta de Flora. Me levante del sillón y le entregue a la bebé a Flora con mucho cuidado de que no se despertara. Subí a mi habitación y sonreí al ver la cuna de Emily al lado izquierdo de la cama, a donde dormía yo, camine hasta ese lado y me recosté para poder dormir.

_.: Winx Club :._

_Los labios de Brandon recorrían el cuerpo de Stella depositando varios besos en el. Él se encontraba besándola en el vientre mientras Stella lo miraba llena de amor, Brandon comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los labios de ella._

_Te Amo Stella - dijo él antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Aquel beso estaba cargado de pasión e intensidad tanto como era posible. Brandon se encontraba apoyado con ambas manos en la cama sobre Stella para no caer sobre ella, y ella se encontraba abajo rodeando su cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha recorría el pecho desnudo de su amado._

_también Te Amo, Te Amo demasiado - dijo ella al cortar el beso._

_no puedo creer que al final paso - dijo Brandon sonriendo - juntos para siempre, mi linda esposa_

_Stella sonrió aun mas y lo volvió a besar en los labios. Unos llantos se hicieron presentes en la habitación e donde la pareja se encontraba y aquellos llantos provenían de la habitación de al lado._

_la Princesa ha despertado - dijo el castaño sonriendo._

_yo iré - dijo Stella levantándose de la cama. Tomo una bata para cubrirse y fue a la habitación que se encontraba al lado. Al entrar en la habitación se detuvo en seco sorprendida y preocupada. Frente a la cuna de su hija se encontraba una persona de espaldas a ella._

_¿quien eres? - pregunto Stella preocupada. __La persona se dio la vuelta y miro a Stella sonriendo siniestramente, era Akane y en sus brazos tenía a Emily que lloraba fuertemente._

_Akane - dijo Stella preocupada - aléjate de Emily_

_no lo creo Stella - dijo Akane sonriendo - tu cuento de hadas se acaba aquí_

_La habitación se volvió negra por completa y la puerta detrás de Stella desapareció al tiempo en que Akane se alejaba mas y mas con Emily en sus brazos. Stella comenzó a gritar y a correr detrás de ella pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para alcanzarla._

_¡Emily! - gritaba mientras corría detrás de la bebé._

¡EMILY! - grito Stella tan fuerte como le fue posible luego de haber despertado de golpe. Su respiración era agitada y había algo de sudor en su frente, se paso ambas manos por su cara mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Dios, fue un sueño - dijo agitada. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los chicos armados, cosa que asusto a Stella - me asustaron... no hagan eso

¿estas bien? - pregunto Helio ignorando lo que había dicho la chica - ¿por qué gritaste?

yo... tuve un mal sueño - dijo cerrando los ojos aun agitada - lo siento

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse dejando ver a las Winx y a Emily preocupadas. La respiración de Stella ya estaba mas tranquila para entonces y al ver a las chicas con Emily se sintió mucho mas tranquila.

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

al parecer solo tuvo un mal sueño - dijo Riven guardando su espada.

un muy mal sueño - dijo Helio guardando la espalda.

Tecna se acerco a Stella y le entrego a Emily que se encontraba inquieta ya que quería estar con su madre. Stella tomo a Emily en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. Había sido un mal sueño no era real, sin embargo estaba asustada ya que lo último que quería era perder a su hija.

Mas tarde Stella se encontraba con Emily en el living junto a todos los demás. La rubia se notaba mas cansada que anteriormente lo que tenía preocupado a los demás pero después de esa pesadilla ella se rehusaba a dormir por ahora. Cada dos minutos daba un bostezo y cada uno mas largo que el anterior. Emily estaba en sus brazos chupándose el dedito pulgar derecho mientras miraba a Stella fijamente.

esto es tonto - dijo Tecna molesta aunque mas que molesta preocupada - deberías descansar un poco, solo fue un mal sueño nada mas

lo se - dijo Stella besando la frente de Emily - pero no importa

eres tan terca aveces - comento Musa negando con la cabeza.

lo se - dijo cerrando los ojos cansada.

Las chicas torcieron los labios preocupadas, sabían que Stella debía descansar y si no lo hacía era por ser terca mas que por miedo. Unas pocas horas pasaban y cada uno seguía en el living hablando de varias cosas, Stella apenas si se mantenía despierta al contrario de Emily que parecía estar muy energética jugando con los dedos de la mano izquierda de su madre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres sonrientes con unas bolsas en sus manos. Stella y Bloom sonrieron abiertamente al ver a esas dos personas y se levantaron para acercarse a ellos.

¡Sky! - grito Bloom abrazando a su novio fuertemente - ¡Al fin llegas!

te extrañe mucho Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia - fue la semana mas larga

muy larga, ¡Pero ya estas aquí! - exclamo Bloom feliz.

y no me iré - dijo Sky besándola en los labios. Mientras esta pareja estaba en sus cosas, Stella le entregaba a la bebé a Brandon que estaba feliz.

hola Princesita, ¿extrañaste a papá? yo se que si - dijo Brandon cargando a Emily en sus brazos - cierto que si extrañaste a papá

Emily sonrió un poco y Brandon la beso en la frente. Stella coloco una mano en el hombro de Brandon y lo miro sonriendo - y to también - dijo antes de darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

¿estas bien? - pregunto enseguida Brandon al notar el estado de su novia.

si, no es nada - sonrió un poco Stella mientras detrás de ella se encontraban los demás que negaban con la cabeza. Al notar los gestos que le hacían sus amigos y la respuesta que le dio su novia, enseguida pensó que la respuesta estaba mala pero prefirió no preguntarle por ahora.

¿que traen allí? - pregunto Tecna.

regalos - respondieron Sky y Brandon sonriendo.

genial - dijeron todos.

y traje al lindo a mi Princesita - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily.

aunque no ropa ni juguetes - se rió Sky - ya que sus tías y madre se encargaron de comprarle un centro comercial

ya me disculpe - se defendió Stella.

como sea - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿y ustedes que cuentan?

Todos dieron una mirada algo incomoda y preocupadas, Brandon y Sky se miraron confundidos y luego a los demás.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

hemos tenido muchos problemas esta semana - dijo Musa - no saben de la que se salvaron

.: Brandon :.

Minutos mas tardes estábamos sentados en los sillones, nos habían contado todo lo que había pasado en esta semana y si que ha sido bastante mala, honestamente odio la idea de tener que haberme ido cuando Stella la paso tan mal por lo de Akane.

conque Akane quiere sus poderes devuelta - dije pensativo.

ella piensa que Emily los tiene - dijo Stella mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - pero Emy no los tiene

Mire a Emily que estaba en mis brazos chupándose el dedito tranquilamente. Yo no se si Emily los tiene o al menos no estoy seguro, puede que los tenga ya que Emily cuando Stella tuvo el accidente, Emily uso magia para protegerlas a ambas.

tal vez si - dije mirando a Emily - tal vez Akane si estaba en lo correcto y Emily los tiene

no, yo se donde los escondí y créeme cuando digo que Emily no los tiene - negó Stella.

¿entonces...? - pregunto Sky - ¿que? ¿hay que esperar a que ellos aparezcan para salvarlos?

mientras no sepamos donde los oculta Akane, parece ser lo mejor - dijo Bloom seria - no podemos buscarlos sin siquiera tener una pista de donde se encuentran

yo opino que también debemos buscar por nuestra cuenta - dijo Sky serio - debemos encontrarlos antes de que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros

es verdad - asentí con la cabeza - ¿Stella?

Me di cuenta de que Stella tenia su cara cubierta con ambas manos como si hubiera hecho algo malo o como si sucediera algo malo. Ella no dijo nada, solo se quito las manos y tomo a Emily, luego se fue hacía las escaleras sin decir nada. Me pude dar cuenta de que Stella no tenía un buen estado y que Emily, prácticamente se estaba quedando dormida en mis brazos.

¿le sucede algo? - pregunto Sky.

no tengo ni la menor idea - respondí mirando hacia las escaleras.

solo necesita descasar - dijo Layla - no ha dormido por varias noches y hoy cuando lo intento tuvo una pesadilla

ya veo - dije preocupado un poco. Sonreí y me levante del sillón, tome algo de la bolsa y luego subí a la habitación. Al entrar en ella pude ver a Stella sentada en la orilla de la cama con Emily en sus brazos, le tarareaba una canción para que se durmiera pero parecía que Emily no quería, aunque anteriormente yo la había visto cansada ahora se encontraba energética según pude notar

pienso que si no quiere dormir deberías dejarla despierta - dije entrando mientras sonreía.

ya es tarde - dijo Stella mirando a la pequeña.

Mire la hora y pude ver que recién eran las siete por lo que tan tarde no era. Camine hasta Stella y me coloque en cuclillas para poder mirarla de frente. Me reí un poco al ver a Emily jugar con los dedos de la mano derecha de Stella, incluso los babeaba un poco.

por favor Emily, duerme un poco - rogó Stella.

tal vez sea mejor que no - dije sonriendo - porque ahora le he traído algo precioso a mi linda hijita

Stella sentó a Emily en su regazo mientras las miraba con una sonrisa a ambas, saque una cajita de mi bolsillo y la abrí revelando un relicario de oro con forma de corazón. Al abrirlo se podía ver un brillo amarillo y luego se podía ver un corazón rodeado por una corona que tenía grabado Emily (N/A: el corazón y la corona es de La Sirenita I).

siempre vas a ser nuestra Princesa - dije colocando el collar en su cuello.

es hermoso Brandon - sonrió Stella. Emily tomo el dije y comenzó a morderlo, aunque no tenía dientes por lo que solo lo babeaba. Bese a Stella en los labios y luego a Emily en su cabecita.

ahora a dormir Princesita - dije tomando a Emily.

¿crees que sea buena idea que tenga el collar? - pregunto Stella.

no lo se - dije sonriendo - pero parece gustarle

Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego la recosté en la cuna, que por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de que la habían cambiado. Luego de eso me fui a sentar con Stella que se había cambiado para la cabecera de la cama.

me dijeron que no has dormido mucho - dije tranquilo - y solo por eso hoy dormirás toda la noche, si Em llora yo me encargo

no es necesario - sonrió un poco.

insisto - dije sonriendo.

no lo se, igual prefiero levantarme - dijo ella torciendo los labios.

pero... - intente decir.

estaré bien - me interrumpió colocando su dedo indice izquierdo en mis labios - ahora dime ¿que le trajiste a mamá?

mi presencia, mi amor, mis caricias y mis besos - dije colocando una mano en su cintura.

¿de verdad? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

paso una semana, no pienses que esta noche estarás libre - dije acercándome a sus labios.

creí que querías que descansara - dijo Stella sonriendo centímetros antes de que tocara sus labios.

pero también quiero que estés solo conmigo esta noche - dije cerrando el espacio que nos separaba.

Te Amo - dijo al cortar el beso - y te extrañe demasiado

yo también - dije besándola nuevamente.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

te extrañe tanto - dije abrazando a Sky.

también yo - dijo Sky sonriendo. Ambos estábamos acostados en la cama sonriendo, era demasiado tarde y aun estábamos despiertos. Mire el reloj y pude ver que marcaba 02:18 am - es muy tarde

si - dije sonriendo - pero no importa porque estas aquí

y eso es lo bueno - dijo Sky acercándose a mi para besarme pero no pudo ya que algo lo interrumpió Podía oír los llantos de Emily, ya que estaba al lado nomas, eran muy fuertes y sonaba muy por lo que me preocupe un poco.

es Emily - comente preocupada.

tranquila, Stella y Brandon se harán cargo de ella - dijo Sky sonriendo - nosotros volvamos a lo nuestro

pero... - intente decir pero Sky me corto con un beso.

ambos son sus padres - dijo al terminar el beso - ellos la calmaran

Torcí los labios preocupada ya que Emily lloraba cada vez mas fuertes, era algo extraño y se que no soy su madre pero aun así me dolía oírla llorar así y no se porque. Aunque no sea por sangre yo la considero mi sobrina favorita ya que uno, es la única que tengo y dos Stella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

_Siete chicas y una bebé se encontraban en el parque frente a un bello lago mientras siete chicos se encontraban en medio de una carrera de motos. La pequeña bebé se encontraba en los brazos de su madre jugando con un collar, relicario, que su padre le había regalo hace apenas uno días. Ella se encontraba muy energética aquel día, estaba muy feliz y le fascinaba aquel regalo aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que era o para que servia._

_Emily... - dijo su tía pelirroja sonriendo - que linda eres_

_La pequeña bebé sonrió un poco jugando tomo la mano de la chica pelirroja. Amaba tocar las cosas, principalmente porque todo era nuevo para ella y mas le gustaba babearlo un poco aunque siendo sincera prefería mas estar con su madre._

_La chica rubia que tenía a la bebé en sus brazos, le dio un besito en la mejilla y la castañita solo apunto con el dedo indice a la mejilla de su madre. La joven sonreía demasiado, amaba demasiado a su hija y no era secreto._

_Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y el único ruido presente era el que salia de las motos de los chicos. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la carrera había terminado y los chicos se acercaron al grupo de chicas. Un joven castaño con ojos de igual color se acerco a la rubia con la bebé y le sonrió tranquilamente. La pequeña estiro los brazos para que aquel hombre la tomara en sus brazos y así paso, aquel hombre era su padre._

_hola mi Princesita - dijo el joven besando a la pequeña en la mejilla._

_La pequeña dio una sonrisa radiante y abrazo a su padre. Si había algo que amaba, eran esas dos personas tan importantes para ella, sus padres. No conocía mucho a las demás personas, y apenas si podía identificar a sus padres pero los amaba demasiado ya que siempre estaban con ella._

_es un encanto - comento una chica castaña clara y oji verde._

_demasiado - dijo otra chica de cabello azul marino - es hermosa_

_¿que esperabas si se parece a su madre? - dijo la rubia alardeando mientras movía su cabello con una mano y sonreía tranquilamente._

_Todos rieron ante aquello y uno que otro asintió mientras la pequeña los miraba confundida ya que no entendía ni lo que dijo ni que sucedía. El día parecía estar tranquilo, las nubes pasaban lentamente y el sol no estaba tan fuerte, además de que una suave brisa pasaba y el cantar de bellas aves se escuchaba. Todo esto era nuevo para la bebé, algunas cosas intentaba identificar pero no sin embargo le fascinaba descubrir cosas nuevas._

_Las cosas cambiaron cuando el cielo se nublo tornándose completamente oscuro, la brisa estaba mas fuertes y el sol se ennegreció La oscuridad asusto a bebé por lo que se aferro con fuerza a su padre mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente._

_Las chicas del Winx Club se levantaron del suelo preocupadas y con firmeza buscando a alguien. La bebita no abría los ojos y parecía tener mucho miedo, sintió unos brazos rodearla y pudo identificarlos como los cálidos brazos de su madre. Abrió los ojos solo para asegurarse de que así era y así es, se aferro a la polera de su madre fuertemente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos a causa del miedo._

_Stella abrazo fuertemente y de forma protectora a su hija. Se podía sentir una energía oscura cerca de donde se encontraban, los chicos sacaron sus espadas preparados para el ataque contra esa energía que se sentía mientras las Winx se transformaban, a excepción de Stella. Una mujer de cabello negro y tapando la mitad de su cara se apareció frente de todos._

_Akane... - dijo Flora apretando los puños._

_¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Tecna con firmeza._

_ustedes saben lo que quiero - dijo Akane seria._

_ya te dije que Emily no tiene nada - dijo Stella con firmeza. La bebé no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban pero si sabía que hablaban de ella ya que podía identificar su nombre del de las demás personas. Se aferro con mas fuerza a su madre al escuchar su nombre asustada ya que no sabia que sucedía pero podía sentir que no era nada bueno._

_no me importa lo que digas, me llevare a la bebé - dijo Akane seria._

_ni creas que eso sucederá - dijo Brandon casi enojado con la hechicera - ni te atrevas a tocarla_

_eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane sonriendo._

_Las chicas entraron en pelea contra Akane y una a una fueron derrotadas con facilidad, Akane tenia varios trucos bajo la mangas y eran nuevos a decir verdad. Stella abrazo con fuerza a Emily para hacerle saber que no permitiría que nada le sucediera pero algo paso, la pequeña castaña abrió los ojos para ver a su madre y asustada quedo. _

_Stella se encontraba algo adolorida, pues, Akane la había atacado por la estada sin embargo eso no evito que Stella siguiera con la bebé en sus brazos. Busco a su padre con la mirada pero apenas si podía identificar algunas cosas a distancia._

_De la nada Akane golpeo a Stella noqueandola al igual que a todos los demás y luego tomo a la bebé en sus brazos. Emily comenzó a llorar y a llorar para llamar a sus padres pero estaban inconscientes junto a todos los demás. Akane comenzó a alejarse con la bebé en sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando mas y mas desesperada. Una luz de un color dorado con algo plateado brillo en su frente pero eso no pudo evitar que Akane dejara a la bebé._

Los llantos de Emily eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que no solo despertaron a Stella si no que a los demás. Stella tomo a Emily en sus brazos e intento calmarla pero no podía, sabía que no tenía hambre ni necesitaba un cambio por lo que estaba preocupada y para rematar estaba demasiado cansada.

Emily, no llores Princesa - dijo Stella cansada mientras mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Stella... - gimió Brandon cansado. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su novia con su hija en sus brazos. Él no quería que ella se levantara ya que prefería que ella descansara pero por lo visto era imposible. Pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de Stella por lo que se alarmo un poco así que se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba a su novia intentar calmar a su hija.

Cariño calma, mamá esta aquí - dijo Stella tratando de calmar a la bebé

¿que le sucede? - pregunto él preocupado - ¿tiene hambre? ¿necesita un cambio?

o, esta asustada - dijo Stella preocupada al ver como la bebé se aferraba a ella con fuerza mientras lloraba - creo que tuvo una pesadilla

¿una pesadilla? ¿tan pequeña? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

eso no importa - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - por favor Lindura ya no llores

tranquila Em - dijo Brandon con voz suave - mamá y papá están aquí

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente sin soltarse de su madre y miro a ambos padres que la miraban preocupados. Ya no lloraba pero si sollozaba un poco, Stella y Brandon estaban muy preocupados por ella.

tranquila mi amor, no te pasara nada - la abrazo Stella preocupada.

Brandon coloco una mano en la cabecita de la pequeña que aun era abrazada por Stella y le sonrió un poco. La pequeña lo miro asustada por lo que Brandon solo la beso en la frente susurrándole que se tranquilice y que ambos estaban con ella.

Unos golpes provenientes de la puerta se oyeron en la habitación por lo que Brandon fue a abrir, pudo ver a Bloom preocupada por lo que pensó que los llantos de Emily la despertaron.

lo siento Bloom - dijo en un susurro.

esta bien - dijo Bloom sabiendo a que se refería - venia a ver que sucede, los llantos de Emily eran muy fuertes

si, estaba asustada - dijo Brandon haciéndose a un lado para que Bloom pudiera entrar.

La pelirroja entro en la habitación y vio a Stella con Emily en sus brazos, ciertamente la pequeña parecía mas tranquila aunque si se notaba un poco asustada y su mano izquierda estaba apretando la polera de Stella fuertemente mientras ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

pobrecita - dijo acercándose - ¿que sucedió?

no lo se - negó con la cabeza Stella - pero no me quiere soltar, debió haber tenido una pesadilla o algo por el estilo, siento que te haya despertado

no te preocupes por eso - negó con la cabeza Bloom - no estaba durmiendo después de todo

Stella le dio una sonrisa picara que provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja, casi igual a su cabello.

Bloom, yo se que tu me darás un sobrino o una sobrina pronto - se burlo un poco Stella.

¿como crees? - pregunto sonrojada - a diferencia de ti yo si uso protección

ya te dije que fue culpa de Brandon - se defendió sonrojada Stella.

estoy aquí - dijo Brandon de igual manera aunque con un toque de ofendido - un minuto... ¿Bloom lo sabe?

solo ella - dijo Stella despreocupada. Beso la frente de la bebé que parecía tranquila sin embargo aun no se soltaba de Stella - y creo que fue bueno lo que paso ese día, o esta Dulzura no estaría aquí

ya se tranquilizo - dijo Brandon sonriendo al ver a la bebé.

si - sonrió Stella besando la frente de la bebé - mi bebita

bueno, creo que yo volveré a mi habitación ahora que se que Emily esta mejor - dijo Bloom sonriendo - buenas noches chicos

buenas noches - dijeron Brandon y Stella al unisonó.

buenas noches Em - dijo Bloom saliendo de la habitación.

La pareja se quedo con la pequeña en sus brazos. Ella parecía estar tranquila aunque no quería soltar a Stella por lo que ambos accedieron a dormir con ella en la cama. La pequeña aun estando en la cama con sus padres tenía un poco de miedo y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Stella.

parece que aun esta asustada - dijo Brandon preocupado mientras acariciaba la manito de Emily.

si - dijo Stella abrazando a la pequeña - quisiera que no fuera así

¿que habrá sucedido? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

tal vez solo fue una pesadilla - dijo Stella besando la frente de su hija.

estará bien - dijo Brandon besando a Stella - ahora mejor volver a dormir

si - asintió ella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Era temprano en la mañana y apenas había terminado de vestirme. Mire a Stella que aun dormía tranquilamente en la cama con Emily a su lado, ambas se veían muy tranquilas por lo que solo sonreí. Aun me cuesta creer que ahora estaban tan tranquilas siendo que ayer Emily no paraba de llorar y Stella apenas si se mantenía despierta. Di un suspiro y salí de la habitación, cuando llegué abajo pude ver a Flora y Musa tomando té tranquilas.

buenos días - salude sonriendo.

buenos días - saludaron ambas chicas sonriendo.

Me senté en frente de Musa tranquilamente mientras me servia una taza de té que tanta falta me hacía. Aun estaba algo cansado por el viaje de ayer y por los llantos de Emily, pero mas estaba preocupado.

apenas volviste ayer y ya estas cansado - rió Musa - ¿es enserio? déjala descansar un rato

Rodé los ojos al entender a que se refería. No tenía intensiones de explicar nada ya que de todas maneras es mi vida. Pasaron varias horas para que bajara Stella con Emily en sus brazos. Stella se notaba mas energética, algo no tanto pero si tenía un mejor estado que el de ayer.

buenos días - dije sonriendo. El grupo y yo nos encontrábamos en el living tranquilamente sin hacer muchas cosas que digamos. Iba a tomar a Emily en mis brazos pero note que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Stella, con una manito apretaba su polera y tenía la mirada fija en aquella mano.

¿que le sucede? - pregunte extrañado.

¿podemos... hablar? - pregunto Stella preocupada - en privado

esta bien - dije asintiendo - ¿quieres ir a comer afuera?

si, seria bueno - dijo ella sonriendo.

iré por el coche - dije apuntando a las escaleras.

no es necesario - dijo negando con la cabeza - vamos

bien, pero iré por el bolso - dije sonriendo.

Después de haber ido por el bolso que contenía una manta y otras cosas para Emily me fui con Stella y Emily de la casa. Lleve a Stella a un cafe center para poder comer algo tranquilamente. Mientras estábamos sentados esperado nuestras ordenes, Stella miraba a Emily que estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

oye ¿de que querías hablar? - pregunte sonriendo.

estoy preocupada por Emily - dijo si quitarle la vista. La pequeña tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Stella y con la mano se aferraba a su polera, parecía tener una mirada triste - no me ha soltado desde que se despertó y cuando lo hace llora un poco

tal vez lo de anoche aun la asusta - dije mirando a Emily tranquilo - ¿que crees que le paso?

ya dije, una pesadilla - dijo Stella preocupada.

Emily, Princesita - la llame pero ella o me miraba - hija mía

Emily me miro sorprendida pero luego volvió a esconderse en Stella. Mire a Stella que estaba preocupada por Emily y eso se notaba a distancia. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la mesera nos trajo nuestras cosas, Emily miro parte de la comida, que eran principalmente dulces, parecía que quería un poco pero Stella no le iba a dar ya que aun era pequeña.

¿que pasa mi amor? - pregunto Stella besando la cabecita de Emily - ¿quieres un poco?

¿le vas a dar? - pregunte sorprendido - aun es muy pequeña, no puedes hacer eso

Brandon, Emily no ha comido en todo el día - dijo preocupada.

¿no la alimentaste? - pregunte sorprendido.

lo intente, pero no quiso - dijo negado con la cabeza - se negó a tomar aunque sea un poco

Dios - suspire preocupado - no es bueno

lo se - dijo ella preocupada.

Torcí los labios preocupado y luego tome un poco de té. Emily tenia su cabecita apoyada en Stella y con una manito se aferra a su polera, llevaba mucho tiempo en esa posición y no se quería mover, tampoco parecía tener hambre. Luego de haber comido en aquel lugar fuimos a pasear un rato al centro pero Emily no parecía divertirse para nada y con nada por lo que con Stella decidimos volver.

Camino a casa intente tomar a Emily en mis brazos pero ella se negaba a soltar a Stella, no quería separarse de ella por lo que me preocupaba un poco. No era esta la manera en que quería pasar mi día con Stella y Emily, pero estoy seguro que solo es porque parece estar asustada. Al llegar a casa Flora intento tomar a Emily en sus brazos pero ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto Flora la alejo de Stella.

estoy preocupada por Emily - comento Stella mas tarde cuando nos encontrabamos en nuestra habitación - no quiso soltarme en todo el día y no ha comido nada tampoco

Mire a Emily dormir en su cuna, en cuanto se había quedado dormida Stella aprovecho para recostarla en la cuna, di un suspiro y me senté al otro lado de la cama con Stella. Ella me miraba preocupada.

lo se - dije sonriendo - pero tal vez cuando despierte este mejor, y seguro tendrá hambre

eso espero - dijo preocupada.

quita esa miradita - dije sonriendo mientras me apoyaba con las manos en la cama para quedar sobre Stella - ahora que Em duerme y a estado contigo toda una semana tal vez deba exigir mi tiempo contigo

¿así eh? - pregunto sonriendo - ¿y se puede saber bien en que consiste ese tiempo?

tu sabes bien en que - dije pegando mi frente a la suya - anoche te dormiste temprano por lo que no pude tener mi tiempo contigo

Cariño, di a luz hace poco - dijo ella colocando su dedo indice en mi nariz mientras sonreía tranquilamente - ¿no puedes esperar un poco mas de tiempo?

¿mas aun? - pregunte sorprendido y haciendo un puchero - Stella, ha pasado mucho tiempo...

lo se, lo se pero aun no quiero - dijo ella tranquila - ¿otro día tal vez?

esta bien - dije besándola en la frente - esperare

yo se que lo harás - dijo ella asintiendo. Me quite de encima y me recosté al lado de Stella, ella solo se movio un poco y paso una mano por mi cintura para abrazarme - lo siento

no te preocupes - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

así que... Xeros - dijo Akane sonriendo - ¿a que debo tu visita?

supe que buscabas tus poderes - dijo Xeros serio - he venido para hacer que te detengas

¿es que tu sabes donde están? - pregunto Akane con una sonrisa siniestra - porque si es así...

sepa o no no pienso decirte - dijo Xeros con seriedad - solo aléjate

¿y si no que? - pregunto Akane provocando a Xeros.

tu sabes bien - dijo Xeros.

si es verdad - dijo Akane retrocediendo un paso con firmeza - pero quien la pasara mal eres tu

¿de que... ? - el hechicero no pudo seguir hablando ya que detrás de Akane unos tentáculos oscuros aparecieron y tomaron a Xeros arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia la oscuridad, no importa cuanto lo intento no pudo librarse de ellos.

me haré una colección - dijo Akane sonriendo tranquilamente - y tu Xeros... eres de mis favoritos pero nadie se compara a Stella, quiero tener a ella en mi pared

Continuara...

* * *

Siento mucho no haber subido el capitulo ayer pero estaba ayudando a mi hermana con una prueba de matemáticas importante, eiig que te creí... (lo hice mas por dinero jiji me iban a pagar).

Volviendo al capitulo de hoy, ¿que les parecio? bueno? malo? pasable? ya saben, ustedes escriben, me cuentan y yo sonrió :D

**Próximamente: La marca de Emily**

¿quien soy yo? - pregunto Stella a Emily mientras sonreía - mamá... mamá...

ella no puede hablar aun - dijo Layla riendo - tiene un mes apenas

¿donde esta Emily? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

con Brandon y los chicos, salieron hace un rato - dijo Stella mirando una revista - lo que significa, descanso para mamá

¿tu que piensas de tener una parrillada este fin de semana? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

¡Yo apoyo! - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

ahora si, la bebé es mía - dijo Akane con la bebé llorando en sus brazos.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

Emily... - murmuro Stella sorprendida al ver algo especial en la bebé.

¿que es esta marca? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño

pero si es... - intento decir sorprendida

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: Obviamente no, ¿como se te ocurre? skajaskj no dejaría de subirlos ya que me encanta hacerlo, es divertido y me gusta demasiado escribir, eiig que te creí yo escribiendo jiji

- Selenna: Eso mi querida Watson, es un secreto. Sobre B&A si, estas en lo correcto :D. _Alice Madness Returns!_ es un juego de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas pero de forma siniestra, en español se llama Alicia la Locura Regresa... es muy bueno si quieres ver el trailer busca en Youtube, y yo soy re vicia el fin de semana voy a jugar harto porque en la semana no jugue nada, tuve caleta de pruebas y mñn tengo de ingles...

- tamaye1999: Se que no soportas a Mitzi pero ella es como un personaje... ¿incidental? no es que aparesca mucho... jeje

- Val Marsal: Las corazonadas son buenas... vienen del corazón... por eso se llaman a así... eso o quien invento su nombre o supo que ponerle jejeje. ¡SHI! es toda una ternura... ¿Que hacer con Akane? bueno... no lo se jasjkasjkas, si los Magos caen bien sajkasj

Bueno gente con ojos, nariz y boca espero que les haya gustado mi Fics y adivinen... ¡Solo un comentario para los 100! ¿quien sera la afortunada (o) que saque el comentario numero 100! sakjsakasj. Bueno espero leer sus comentarios pronto y nos veremos ¿el fin de semana? tal vez me despegue de mi juego askjaskj

~ Recomendación:

_te conoci me enamore_ por hillawinxclub

_Amor hechizado_ por winxzafir

_Who am_ _I?_ por Sakura Blossom Storm (Esta en ingles, yo use traductor google chrome para leerle xd)

Ahora si, eso es todo jiji :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Chapter 20: La Marca de Emily

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 20:

La marca de Emily

Un mes ha pasado desde que Emily nació, muchas cosas han pasado, cosas buenas y malas. Emily era un rayito de sol, como solía decirle Sky en algunas ocasiones, ella todo para Stella y Brandon, su única hija. Aquella pequeña bebe de cabello castaño como su padre y de ojos color miel como su madre, se parecía mas a ella que a Brandon pero aun así se podía notar algo de parentesco.

Esa pequeña bebé tenia enamorados a todos, en especial a las chicas quienes a pesar de no tener relación sanguínea con la bebé se consideraban sus tías. Stella amaba a esa pequeña, era su hija, y una de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Bloom y las demás también querían bastante a Emily y solo por ser hija de Stella y su sobrina.

Sábado, tres de la tarde. Stella se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la cama alimentando a su hija. Emily tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tragaba el alimento que Stella le daba, además de que su manito izquierda era acariciada por la mano derecha de Stella que solo sonreía al ver a su hija.

Semanas atrás Emily había llorado noche tras noche desesperadamente, no era por hambre, no era por un cambio, nadie sabía el porque lloraba pero les parecía extraño que se tranquilizaba enseguida apenas Stella la tomaba en sus brazos. Los llantos comenzaron a ceder y el miedo que demostraba había desaparecido por lo que Brandon y Stella estaban tranquilos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Brandon con una sonrisa. El joven castaño cerro la puerta luego de entrar y se dirigió hacia ambas mujeres sonriente.

parece que alguien tiene hambre - dijo sonriendo.

y mucha - rió Stella un poco.

¿esta dormida? - pregunto extrañado Brandon.

no lo creo - negó con la cabeza ella.

oye quería saber si no te molesta que me lleve a Emily hoy - dijo él sonriendo - los chicos y yo saldremos mas tarde y pensaba llevarme a Emily

pues a mi no me molesta - dijo Stella sonriendo.

que bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Emily comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar a Stella. Brandon se sentó a lado de Stella consiguiendo que la bebé lo mirara ahora a él. Ella dejo de mamar la leche materna y miro a Brandon un poco, luego volvió a hacer lo que hacía anteriormente sin quitarle la vista a Brandon.

es muy tierna - rió un poco él - pero siento envidia de ella

¿por? - pregunto Stella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

porque ella esta contigo día y noche - se quejo Brandon - yo quiero mi tiempo contigo

lo tendrás en la noche - dijo ella sonriendo - lo prometo

no prometas lo que no vas a cumplir - dijo el torciendo los labios.

ok, lo intentare - dijo ella sonriendo - pero también quiero mi tiempo contigo

ya lo tendrás - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Luego de que Emily fuera alimentada, Stella la acostó en su cuna para que descansara. Después coloco sus manos en los hombros de Brandon que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, él sonrió y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Te Amo - comento ella abrazándolo.

también yo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - y estoy muy feliz

¿y se puede saber por qué? - pregunto Stella separándose un poco.

porque te tengo a ti en mi vida, y una hermosa hija que diste - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios fugazmente - gracias

por nada, pero... tu fuiste quien me la dio a mi - dijo Stella riendo.

¿tienes que recordarmelo de esa manera? - pregunto Brandon.

si - asintió ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Linda - dijo Brandon abrazándola. Stella correspondió el abrazo tranquila, si había algo que amaba era estar con Brandon.

Al separarse del abrazo ambos salieron de la habitación pero cada uno tuvo una dirección diferente, Brandon fue a buscar a Sky para ver a que hora iban a salir mientras que Stella bajo a buscar a sus amigas.

estoy cansada - dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá al lado de Layla, recostando la cabeza en su regazo y colocando las piernas sobre el brazo del sofa - no tienen ni idea de lo que es no dormir por las noches, despertarte temprano, alimentar a una niña y después... repetir todo de nuevo...

estas exagerando - dijo Musa riendo al ver como Stella exageraba todo.

hablaba ahora Musa, ya te quiero ver cuando seas madre - dijo Stella mirado a Musa.

Riven y yo acordamos que no sería ahora - dijo Musa con un tono de superioridad - vamos a tener cuidado, no como otra

Stella miro ofendida a Musa y luego molesta - si... ya así tratas a mi hija...

Stella no quise... - intento decir Musa.

tranquila, entendí por completo - dijo Stella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados - estas celosa

¿que? - dijo sorprendida Musa.

ya no peleen - dijo Tecna sin quitar su vista de la computada que tenía en su regazo - Stella, Musa no quiso decir que esta celosa ni otra cosa y Musa, no debería importarte lo que hace Stella

que fría - dijeron Stella y Musa al oír a Tecna.

¿donde esta Emily? - pregunto Layla sonriendo.

soñando con angelitos - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos - y creo que haré lo mismo

oh no, tu no te duermes - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - levántate, nos toca ir de compras

¿compras? - pregunto levantándose de golpe Stella.

al supermercado - dijo Bloom como si fuese obvio.

oh, si no compro ropa no me interesa - cerro los ojos nuevamente Stella y volvió a su posición anterior.

vamos - dijo Bloom - nos toca ir ahora

no quiero - dijo Stella acurrucándose mientras las chicas reían un poco.

vamos - dijo Bloom tomando las llaves del auto - luego si quieres compramos ropa

Una ráfaga de viento paso cerca de Bloom. Ella quedo sorprendida y perpleja, por lo que tuvo que pestañear un par de veces. Pudo notar que Stella no se encontraba en el sofá con Layla, si no que se encontraba en el asiento del auto del copiloto.

¿como hizo eso? - pregunto Bloom mirando hacia el auto que estaba afuera.

¿te sorprende? - pregunto Flora despreocupada.

no - dijo riendo.

.: Bloom :.

iremos a comprar ropa primero y luego a comprar lo que sea que haya que comprar - dijo Stella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

primero vamos a comprar "lo que sea que haya que comprar" y luego la ropa - dije conduciendo el auto en el que íbamos - y te lo advierto... solo compraras máximo dos prendas

¡Bloom! - gimió ella - no puedes hacerme esto

Stella si te pones a comprar como loca no saldremos nunca - dije torciendo los labios - además hay que comprar cosas para la casa

prometo que no comprare mucho - dijo ella en casi una suplica.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - además tienes que volver por si Emily despierta

oh vamos, no he podido hacer nada de lo que me gusta por Emily - se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

bueno, fíjate para la próxima lo que haces - dije tranquilamente.

¿oye que te pasa? - pregunto molesta - ¿que quieres decirme?

¿que? - pregunte confundida.

pareciera que todos intentan decirme que haber tenido a Emily no fue bueno - dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana del auto.

nadie ha dicho eso - dije tranquila - sabes que nadie diría eso, todos queremos mucho a Emily

lo se - suspiro ella.

¿te preocupa algo? - pregunte curiosa.

no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

no me engañas - dije mirándola fugazmente y luego al camino.

no es nada - dijo ella tranquila.

sabes que siempre puedes contarme todo - dije sonriendo.

Bloom enserio no es nada - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien - dije no tan convencida. Conozco a Stella lo suficiente como para saber que si le sucede algo pero no se que es porque ella no quiere decirme. El camino al supermercado se paso en silencio, pero en quejas al estar allí. Stella no quería ir a comprar la mercadería, mas bien quería comprar ropa. Luego de estar una hora con ella en el centro comercial, y de haber comprado la mercadería volvimos a casa.

el helado debe estar derretido por tu culpa - me queje mientras sacaba las bolsas del auto.

no te quejes, también compraste un montón de ropa - dijo ella sacando mas ropa.

nunca tanta como tu - dije terminando de sacar todas las bolsas. Tomamos las bolsas y las llevamos a dentro. Al entrar a casa pude ver a las chicas jugando con Emily tranquilamente, me deje caer al sillón dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Estaba cansada y todo es culpa de Stella que me tuvo una hora rondando el centro comercial y comprando unas tres mil bolsas.

¡Wow! debían comprar la mercadería, no ropa - dijo Musa sorprendida.

ella me obligo - dije riendo mientras apuntaba a Stella que miraba las bolsas.

.: Stella :.

Había ido con Bloom, hace como tres horas, a comprar la "mercadería" pero compramos mas ropa. Estaba en el living con Emily y las chicas esperando a que la pequeña se durmiera pero parecía que no lo haría. Quería un pequeño descanso pero Emily no estaba empeñada en dejarme dormir ni un segundo ya que se la pasaba jugando, ya siendo sincera también jugaba con ella.

¿quien soy yo? - pregunte a Emily cubriendo mis ojos con las manos, luego me quite las manos de los ojos y sonreí - mamá... mamá...

Emily me apunto con el dedito indice mientras sonreía abiertamente. Seguía intentado que Emily dijera algo aunque sabía que no diría nada por ser muy pequeña aun y Layla se encargaba de decirme lo que ya sabía.

ella no puede hablar aun - dijo Layla riendo - tiene un mes apenas

Ignore a Layla y seguí jugando con Emily que se encontraba en los brazos de Bloom - ma... má... di mamá

Emily abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, solo comenzó a babear un poquito. Sonreí un poco al ver que Emily no diría nada la abrace fuertemente mientras me la llevaba al otro extremo del sofá.

¿por qué no dices mamá...? - pregunte haciendo un puchero.

Layla dijo... - intento decir Tecna.

ya lo se - la interrumpí tranquilamente - mi hermosa bebé

Bese a Emily en la mejilla y luego la abrace nuevamente. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi a Brandon bajar las escaleras y acercarse a mi.

el baño esta listo - dijo sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza y le entregue a Emily.

ve con papá - dije sonriendo. La pequeña solo me sonrió y abrazo a Brandon. Yo sabía que el iba a salir con los chicos y Emily, no se bien donde iban pero él quería pasar tiempo con su hija por lo que a mi me parecía bien.

Luego de haber visto que Brandon se había llevado a Emily, tome una revista de la mesa de centro y me senté tranquilamente a disfrutar mi tranquilidad mientras dure. El tiempo paso y los chicos salieron con Emily, no dijeron donde fueron pero así paso. Yo solo estaba ojeando mi revista de modas despreocupada.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Los chicos y yo salimos de la casa para poder pasar un tiempo juntos y luego para ir a comprar algo especial. No se bien que íbamos a comprar ya que fue idea de Brandon que no nos quiso decir nada por ahora. Habíamos ido a una guardería por un rato donde Riven querida dejar a Emily pero Brandon se negó enseguida con la excusa de que Stella lo matara si lo hace, aunque todos sabíamos que no la quería dejar por él, no por ella.

Yo tenía a Emily en mis brazos mientras caminábamos sin rumbo algunos, seis chicos y una bebe, las cosas no podrían ser mejor. Emily parecía muy sorprendida al ver las calles y a muchas personas, incluso algunas cosas brillantes le llamaban la atención lo que nos divertía a todos.

entonces amigo, ya estoy cansado de caminar sin rumbo - dijo Riven deteniéndose en una banca para poder descansar - ¿ya nos dirás a donde quieres ir?

¿acaso no puedo salir una tarde con mis amigos y mi hija? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

oh... uso el tono que usa Stella para ocultar algo - dijo Timmy apuntando a Brandon.

viejo estas pasando mucho tiempo con ella - dijo Nabu ganándose una mirada molesta de Brandon.

yo digo que quiero una tarde con mi hija y mis amigos - dijo Brandon tomando a Emily en sus brazos - vamos Emily... ¿quieres comer algo?

¿como piensas alimentarla? - pregunte curioso y confundido.

oh es cierto - dijo Brandon torciendo los labios - olvídalo, vamos a dar un paseo Princesita

Vi a Brandon alejarse un poco con Emily y lo único que hice fue sonreír. Luego mire a los chicos tranquilo y pude notar que Sky tenía una mirada que parecía sospechosa, tal vez él sabía que es lo que nos oculta Brandon ahora pero no lo creo mucho aunque le voy a sacar las respuestas en un rato mas.

* * *

.: Xeros :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue unos barrotes, yo estaba tirado en el suelo y con algo de esfuerzo me levante, no había sido fácil pero lo hice. Una vez que pude mantenerme en pie camine hasta los barrotes y pude ver que estaba en una celda. Frente a mi había una jaula de pajaritos, un poco mas pequeña pero parecía contener algo adentro y no era un pajarito,.

¿Kaia? - pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

al fin despiertas - dijo aquella preocupada - ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?

la cabeza - dije llevándome la mano a mi cabeza - ¿como estas tu?

bien, atrapada... - dijo ella - igual que tu, ¿que haces aquí?

¿acaso no es obvio? - pregunte.

dímelo porque no creo que sea obvio - dijo ella despreocupada.

vine por ti, supe que Akane te capturo antes de que fueras por Stella para decirle la razón por la que había vuelto - dije mirando a Kaia.

no lo pareció - dijo seria - ¿en que pensabas? ¿que si le pedías que no se llevara a la bebé ella lo haría?

¿y tu que has echo? - pregunte algo molesto por como me había hablado - estas atrapada aquí y no buscas la manera de salir... ¿enserio?

llevo 8 meses aquí - dijo Kaia en voz baja - intente salir pero las rejas están electrificadas... créeme que quería llegar con Stella antes pero no fue así y ahora ambos estamos aquí

eso no importara porque Stella ya sabe que Akane quiere a su hija - dije soltando los barrotes.

lo se - dijo Kaia seria - tienes que salir de allí para poder abrir esta jaula

por suerte soy un buen hechicero - dije sonriendo mientras creaba unos rayos azules en mi mano derecha - sera fácil

no puedes usar rayos con esos barrotes - dijo Kaia seria - tienes que hacer algo mas

¿como que? - pregunte desapareciendo los rayos.

no puedes usar rayos, fuego, agua, ni nada que haga demasiado ruido - dijo Kaia - atraerás la atención a Akane y no podremos salir

bien, ¿pero como saldré de aquí entonces? - pregunte molesto.

¿tengo que pensar en todo yo? - pregunto Kaia.

pues yo no lo haré - negué con la cabeza.

uhg - rodó los ojos molesta - déjame pensar...

que sea pronto, esta celda esta hecha un asco - dije mirando el suelo - uy.. gusanos, que asco

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿donde esta Emily? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

con Brandon y los chicos, salieron hace un rato - dije mirando una revista - lo que significa, descanso para mamá

¿mamá no debería descansar en la cama? - pregunto Musa confundida - en vez de estar hojeando una revista

mamá puede descansar como quiera - dije sin dejar de mirar la revista.

¿por qué hablan así? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

no lo se - respondimos ambas al unisonó.

chicas esta revista es muy buena - dije sonriendo - son vestidos muy hermosos

¡OLVÍDALO! - grito Bloom - ¡No iremos de compras!

no iba a decir eso - dije negando con la cabeza - pero si quieres...

no - dijo seria.

bien - dije de mala gana. La verdad es que si quería ir a comprar mas ropa, me sentía aburrida sin Brandon ni Emily lo admito. No hacía mucho con las chicas ya que cada una estaba en sus asuntos sin hacer mucho.

oigan yo quiero hacer algo mañana, ya desperdiciamos el día de hoy - dijo Layla molesta.

algo bueno, un super almuerzo - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¿que piensas de tener una parrillada mañana? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

¿una parrillada? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿para mañana? creo que es como muy pronto

me parece una gran idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿quien apoya?

¡Yo apoyo! - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Iba a apoyar la idea pero mi celular comenzó a vibrar, al ver la pantalla pude ver que decía Brandon por lo que no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

hola... - conteste la llamada sonriendo.

_te tengo un grave problema_ - dijo Brandon preocupado. No podía oir bien su voz ya que se escuchaba otro ruido - _Emily... para de llorar... debe... hambre_

Brandon no te entiendo nada - dije extrañada.

_estamos llegando..._ - fue lo último que escuche antes de que cortaran la llamada. Mire la pantalla de mi celular confundida y preocupada, de lo que logre escuchar no era bueno, algo sucedió con Emily.

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom.

no tengo ni la menor idea - dije guardando el celular - no entendí nada, Brandon dijo algo que Emily lloraba, algo de hambre y que vienen

seguro Emily llora porque tiene hambre y como ninguno puede darle de comer vienen en camino - dijo Tecna.

tal vez - dije sonriendo.

¿que les parece una pijamada? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

me parece una buena forma de pasar la noche - dije sonriendo - yo me apunto

y yo - dijo Flora.

yo también - dijo Layla.

no me dejen afuera - dijo Bloom.

yo también quiero - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

decidido - sonrió Musa - y sera en la habitación de Stella

¿que? ¿por qué la mía? - pregunte sorprendida.

porque... - parecía buscar una excusa Musa.

porque Emily necesita estar cerca tuyo y la cuna esta allí - dijo Tecna sonriendo - a menos que quieras que sea mi habitación

buen punto, en la mía esta bien - dije sonriendo. Escuche un llanto y la puerta de la casa abrirse pude ver a Timmy con Emily en sus brazos intentando calmarla pero... ¿que...?

estábamos paseando cuando Emily comenzó a llorar, no se quería calmar y supusimos que tenía hambre por lo que vinimos enseguida - dijo Brandon.

¿y la trajiste llorando? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

no, comenzó a llorar cuando Riven menciono a Stella - se defendió Brandon - había dejado de llorar y luego este la menciono y volvió a llorar

entonces no tiene hambre - dije tomando a Emily en mis brazos - ya no llores Bonita

Emily me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y poco a poco dejaba de llorar, sonreí tranquila al ver que Emily solo quería estar conmigo y nada mas, eso podría explicar porque lloraba cuando Riven me menciono. La pequeña me sonrió y me abrazo felizmente. Yo solo sonreí y correspondí el abrazo también.

¿y donde fueron? - pregunto Bloom a los chicos.

a puro dar la hora - respondió Riven molesto.

ya me disculpe - dijo Brandon - como sea, solo dimos un paseo con Emily y mañana volveremos a salir

¿en que andas metido? - pregunto Musa algo acusadora.

en nada - respondió Brandon sonriendo.

ocultan algo - asintió Flora.

nos descubrieron, comimos helados - dijo Sky sonriendo - pero Emily no comió, aunque Nabu quería darle

no me delates - dijo Nabu enseguida.

Me reí un poco y luego bese a Emily en la mejilla. Ella me sonreí abiertamente y era una ternurita, ladee la cabeza y mire a Brandon sonriendo. Volví a mirar a Emily y fruncí el ceño al notar una mancha extraña en su frente, pero al pasar la mano por ella suavemente esta no se borraba.

Emily... - murmure sorprendida al ver que no se borraba.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Brandon acercándose.

Emily tiene algo en la frente - dije mirando aquella mancha con el ceño fruncido - no se lo puedo quitar

déjame ver aquella mancha - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily - eso no es una mancha, parece una marca... ¿que es esta marca?

tal vez sea una marca del golpe - dijo Nabu despreocupado.

¿que golpe? - pregunte mirando a Nabu casi enojada.

nada - dijo asustado - es solo... bueno accidentalmente... Emily... bueno... se golpeo

Mire a Brandon enojada mientras el me miraba nervioso - no fue nada, es solo que Emily estaba jugando con algo y sin querer se pego pero no fue nada malo, no te preocupes y no me mates...

sabia que no debía dejarla sola con ustedes - suspire tranquilizándome un poco aunque estaba molesta - hombres

que extraño - dijo Brandon torciendo los labios - eso no estaba ahí hoy

Mire bien aquella mancha o marca que Emily tenía en su frente, no se notaba bien la forma pero era algo conocido, se me hacía conocida pero no recuerdo donde la había visto antes. Emily me miraba confundida ya que no entendía que sucedia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¡Pero si es...! - intente decir.

¿que es? - preguntaron todos preocupados.

no lo se - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa causando que todos me miraran incrédulos y luego molestos - ehh... tal vez sea una marca de nacimiento

tal vez - dijo Brandon suspirando - no vuelvas a asustarme

lo siento - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

bueno nos vamos - dijo Bloom - ya es de noche y tenemos una pijama en la habitación de Stella así que Brandon, lo siento pero hoy dormiras en el cuarto de invitados

¿que? ¿pijamada? - pregunto sorprendido. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego di una mirada nerviosa al notar que Brandon me miraba algo molesto - Stella...

lo siento, lo olvide - dije al recordad apenas lo que le había prometido - enserio lo olvide

¿que olvidaste? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

nada, ahh Brandon... - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - lo siento, enserio se me olvido eso... pero si quieres...

no esta bien - dijo negando con la cabeza - otro día sera

perdón - me disculpe sintiéndome culpable por olvidarlo.

La verdad es que desde que Emily nació no he podido hacer muchas cosas como ir de compras, pasar mas tiempo a solas con Brandon, con las chicas... bueno con ellas si paso mucho tiempo pero no como yo quisiera, como antes. No le hecho la culpa a Emily por nacer ni por nada ya que yo fui quien quedo embarazada al no haber usado protección, pero eso es otra cosa, Emily me ha hecho tan feliz desde que nació y a pesar de que no puedo hacer las cosas de antes no importa porque la tengo a ella.

Fui a mi habitación para ordenar un poco mientras las chicas iban por algunas cosas cosas a las suyas. Había dejado a Emily en la una jugando con Amore mientras yo colocaba varios puff en el suelo y algunas otras cosas. Estaba tranquila cuando se abrió al puerta dejando ver a Brandon que venía por sus cosas.

lo lamento - me volví a disculpar mientras el sacaba un par de shorts del armario.

esta bien, dije que no importa - dijo el tranquilo - sera para otra noche

no lo entiendes, tenias razón debo dejar de prometer lo que no puedo cumplir - dije molesta conmigo misma - enserio lo lamento es que estaba hablando con las chicas y de la nada acepte olvidando que te había prometido algo

Stella yo no estoy molesto, entiendo y no quiero que te preocupes por nada - dijo el sonriendo - ya te dije que sera para otro día, tal vez mañana o pasado, no importa cuando pero no te preocupes por eso

bien - dije caminando hacia el - pero en verdad lo siento

ya lo dijiste muchas veces - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ahora me voy

las chicas no vendrán hasta en un rato mas - dije sonriendo. Tome a Brandon de la mano y me apegué mas a el - no te tienes que ir aun

¿estas segura? si me quedo no me voy nunca mas - dijo él con un tono coqueto.

odio cuando usas ese tono y no te puedo tener conmigo - dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

aun puedes cancelar - dijo él sonriendo.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - pero mañana si...

esta bien - dijo él sonriendo tranquilamente.

Brandon miro a Emily que estaba en su cuna acostada mientras jugaba con Amore que daba vueltas en círculos sobre ella mientras reía un poco. Ambos caminamos hasta la cuna y nos apoyamos en el barandal.

hey Princesita, ¿te diviertes? - pregunto Brandon tomando a Emily en sus brazos.

Solté una risita divertida al ver a Brandon con Emily en la cama jugando. Note algo brillante en mi pequeña y sonreí al recordar el collar que Brandon le había dado. Era muy lindo y a Emily le llamaba mucho la atención por su brillo aunque no sabía mucho que era, ella normalmente lo tenía oculto bajo la ropa y cuando lo sacaba lo babeaba ya que no sabía como abrirlo.

¿sabes? es una pequeña muy linda - dijo Amore acercándose a mi.

lo se - dije mirando fugazmente a la Pixie y luego a Brandon - y tiene una buena niñera

¿te refieres a mi? - pregunto Amore.

a menos quieras llamarte hermana, si - asentí mirando a Emily jugar con Brandon y unos peluches.

me gusta eso - dijo la Pixie - hermana...

es bonito - dije sonriendo. Mire a Amore sonriendo - ¿sabes? me alegra que te tomes esto muy bien

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Amore curiosa.

los celos - dije sonriendo.

fui una tonta - dijo Amore avergonzada - pero ahora que veo a la pequeña... me siento mejor, es una lindura y aun me sorprende que sea tu hija

mi hija... - dije sonriendo algo emocionada - si, es una lindura

espero que no se parezca a su madre porque seria un desperdicio, solo pensaría en ropa y el amor - bromeo Amore - además nunca obtendrá buenas calificaciones

oye - dije un poco ofendida aunque no pude aguantar la risa - loca y enamorada así me quieres

por supuesto - sonrió Amore.

Escuche la puerta golpear, luego se abrió y vi a las chicas listas. Mire a Brandon sonriendo - creo que ya te vas

oh no... - gimió él.

Me acerque a el y le susurre al oído - solo por hoy, mañana sera otro día

bien - sonrió el - nos veremos mañana Pequeña

Note que Emily tomo a Brandon de la camisa para que no se alejara, la mire sorprendida porque ella no quería que Brandon se alejara. No era que me sintiera celosa, digo ella siempre quiso estar conmigo y odiaba que estuviera lejos de ella pero se me hacía extraño aunque lindo.

¿por qué no la llevas contigo? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿estas segura? - pregunto él no tan convencido.

si, y ya sabes - dije sonriendo - si tiene hambre, estoy aquí

esta bien - dijo Brandon tomando a Emily en sus brazos. Una vez que Brandon se había ido con Emily las chicas y yo comenzamos nuestra pijamada.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

ya es tarde para que estés despierta - dijo Athan sonriendo al ver a Akane de espaldas.

pensaba en hacerle una vista a mis prisioneros y a Stella - dijo Akane tranquilamente.

una visita doble - dijo Athan tranquilo - es bueno, ¿que harás?

Xeros y Kaia tienen algo que puede ayudarme a entrar en la casa de las Winx - dijo Akane sonriendo - quiero a la bebé ahora

creí que la rubia te dijo que ella no tenía los poderes - dijo Athan tranquilo mientras servia vino en una copa.

pudo mentir - lo miro Akane - esa bebé es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y el solo hecho de sobrevivir a tal accidente lo demuestra

¿quieres olvidar el accidente? - pregunto Athan haciendo girar el vino de la copa - Stella pudo haber usado su magia para protegerla

no, no lo entiendes - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - la energía que se sintió aquel momento no fue de Stella, fue de la bebé y fue tan fuerte que incluso se sintió hasta aquí

¿y si no fueran tus poderes? - pregunto Athan bebiendo un sorbo - ¿y si fueran de la bebé?

entonces se los arrebatare - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente.

tu sabes bien que muy pocos bebes pueden usar poderes y si se los arrebatan siendo tan pequeños significaría la muerte - dijo Athan mirando a Akane serio - ¿enserio mataras a esa bebé? no podrás usar sus poderes

da igual si son de ella o míos, la bebé moría igual - dijo Akane tranquila.

a Stella no le gustara eso - dijo Athan negando con la cabeza - me gusta

Mientras en la Celda:

oh no... - dijo Xeros sorprendido mientras miraba una pequeña esfera en su mano que mostraba a Akane y a Athan mas su conversación - Emily...

piensan matar a Emily - dijo Kaia sorprendida - esa bebé no tiene los poderes de Stella y aun así la piensan matar... son unos inhumanos, insensibles .. esa bebé no merece esto

hay que salir de aquí pronto - dijo Xeros haciendo desaparecer la esfera de su mano y levantándose del suelo - no importa si hay una explosión o si Akane viene, hay que salir

oh no, ustedes dos no van a ningún lado - se escucho la voz de Nigel - estarán aquí para siempre

¡Escúchame bien desgraciado! - grito Xeros enojado - le tocan un solo cabello a Emily y desatan mi furia... yo mismo los matare con mis manos

¿y dime? ¿que eres de la bebé? - pregunto Nigel sonriendo - además no podrás hacer nada aquí... y ups... Akane ya se fue

es mentira - dijo Kaia seria - ella sigue aquí

de hecho acaba de partir - dijo Nigel sonriendo.

los voy a matar si de los ojos de Emily brota una sola lagrima por su culpa - dijo Kaia apretando los dientes.

"espero que Akane logre lo quiere" - pensó Nigel - "parece enserio su amenaza... y no dudo que puedan salir fácilmente pero debo mantenerme firme para ganar tiempo"

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿quien es la Princesita de papá? - pregunte acostado en la cama elevando a Emily con mis brazos - usted... si usted

La acerque a mi rostro y la bese en la frente. Amaba a Emily tanto como a Stella, es increíble todo lo que me había sucedido ¿quien iba a pensar que Stella y yo tendríamos una hija justo ahora? no importa la respuesta porque a nadie le interesa, yo solo soy feliz con saber que Emily esta conmigo y Stella.

Te Quiero mucho mi niña - dije abrazando a Emily - eres todo para mi y para mamá

Emily me miro sonriendo y correspondió el abrazo. Eran las diez de la noche por lo que no me sorprendió cuando al cabo de unos cinco minutos Emily comenzó a llorar, sabía que era por hambre ya que ella era alimentada a las dos, a las siete y en la noche antes de dormir también en ocasiones cuando tiene hambre y es fuera del horario. Me lleve a Emily en mis brazos a la habitación de Stella. Golpee antes de abrir ya que las chicas estaban dentro, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Bloom.

siento molestar - dije torciendo mis labios.

Bloom miro a Emily que aun lloraba y asintió. Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella pintando las uñas de Musa, ella me miro al oír los llantos de Emily y me extendió los brazos para que se la entregara, cosa que hice. Stella tomo a Emily en sus brazos y la puso en posición horizontal, la cabecita de ella estaba en el codo izquierdo de Stella para mayor comodidad. Saque la manta de la cuna de Emily y se la iba a entregar a Stella pero ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alimentar a Emily.

Me había olvidado de que las chicas también estaban en la habitación ya que solo podía pensar en Stella que alimentaba a Emily tranquilamente. Estaba sentado en la cama frente a Stella mientras observaba tranquilamente a Stella.

la estas mal acostumbrando - comente tranquilo.

ella tiene hambre - dijo sonriendo.

es muy linda - dije sonriendo.

oigan nosotras también estamos aquí y Brandon, es mejor que te vayas - dijo Layla tranquila.

me había olvidado que estaban aquí - dije sin mirar a las chicas.

que lindo, ve a su novia amamantando a su hija y se olvida de todos - escuche a Musa hablar con algo de sarcasmo.

te están pelando - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa.

no me importa - dije sonriendo. Bese a Stella en los labios y luego mire a Emily que no paraba de tomar la leche que Stella le daba. Al cabo de unos minutos Emily dejo de tomar y mientras Stella se arreglaba yo le daba unos golpecitos en su espalda para hacerla eructar. Luego de eso Emily cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en brazos.

bueno Tesoro, ¿dejas a Emily o te la llevas? - pregunto Stella sonriendo.

Torcí los labios para pensar un poco. Stella tuvo a Emily una semana completa y lo mas seguro es que haya dormido con ella en la cama, podría hacer lo mismo pero no sabía si era tan buena idea ya que Emily tenía un mes de vida y sería mal acostumbrarla a dormir con ambos.

llévala - dijo Stella sonriendo - seguro le gustara pasar una noche con su padre

papá... - murmure mirando a Emily. Un mes había pasado y aun me costaba creer y me emocionaba saber que soy su padre. Yo soy padre de la bebé mas hermosa que pudo haber nacido, mi Emily.

oye... - sentí la mano de Stella en mi mejilla por lo que la mire - llévala contigo, todo estará bien

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Me lleve a Emily conmigo a la habitación de invitados. Ella estaba durmiendo por lo que solo me acosté a un lado con ella al otro.

Los llantos de Emily me despertaron a las tres de la mañana. Estaba medio dormido por lo que solo podía gemir molesto, luego escuche un ruido extraño por lo que abrí mis ojos de golpe. Los llantos de Emily se hacían mas fuertes por lo que me alarme un poco, encendí la luz y vi a Akane con Emily.

creo que me llevara a esta lindura - dijo Akane sonriendo.

¡EMILY! - grite fuertemente. Saque mi espada y me levante de golpe - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Akane!

¿que sucede? - pregunto Akane sonriendo maliciosa - no quieres prestarme a tu hija

¡SUÉLTALA! - intente atacar a Akane con mi espada pero otra me detuvo. Pude ver a Athan con una espada protegiendo a Akane.

lo siento pero esa bebé es nuestra - dijo sonriendo.

¡Maldita sea! - dije entre dientes - devuélveme a mi hija...

pelea por ella - dijo Athan con una sonrisa maliciosa. Los llantos de Emily eran mucho mas fuertes que antes y me molestaba demasiado, odiaba oír aquellos llantos de sufrimiento provenir de Emily y si tenía que pelear contra ellos para recuperarla... que así sea.

Ataque a Athan con toda mi fuerza, el lograba esquivar fácilmente pero gracias al regalo navideño de Roxy, las dagas, logre aprisionar a Athan contra la pared. Vi a Akane alejarse tranquilamente con Akane.

¡EMILY! - grite corriendo tras ella. Emily lloraba con Akane, ella la estaba lastimando con el solo hecho de tenerla en sus brazos - ¡MALDITA SEA AKANE!

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡EMILY! - escuche la voz de Brandon - ¡MALDITA SEA AKANE!

Abrí mis ojos enseguida y preocupada. Tal solo estaba soñando e imagine que Brandon grito aquello pero sentía una presión en mi pecho que me indicaba lo contrario, las chicas estaban medias despiertas lo que me indico que el grito fue real.

¡Emily! - dije preocupada. Salí de mi habitación corriendo y baje, era real la energía maligna de Akane se podía sentir muy fuerte. Pude ver a Emily en los brazos de Akane llorando desconsoladamente. No pude aguantar ver a mi hija en ese estado por lo que me transforme enseguida.

¡Akane! - dije apretando los dientes fuertemente.

oh ahora si es una reunión familiar - dijo Akane sonriendo - la madre, el padre y la bebé...

Estaba enojada con Akane ¿como diablos logro violar la capa mágica? - suelta a Emily

no tan rápido - dijo Akane sonriendo - es la primera vez que veo a tu hija... - pude oír unos pasos tras de mi y al voltearme vi a las Winx y los Especialistas con armas y transformadas - les haré la misma advertencia... se acercan y la bebé paga las consecuencias

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego agache la cabeza mientras me destransformaba, Akane tenía el control de la situación - buena chica... ahora, debo felicitarte... parece que tienes una hija muy hermosa, Brandon hace un buen trabajo... sería una lastima que algo le sucediera

entiende que ella no tiene tus poderes - dije apretando los puños.

me da igual - dijo Akane sonriendo - ella tiene poderes propios y ambas lo sabes, ella te protegió del accidente

Apreté los puños y los parpados fuertemente - ¿que quieres?

me llevare a la bebé - dijo Akane tranquila.

eso ni lo sueñes - la apunto Brandon con la espada.

baja el arma - dijo Akane - puedes lastimar a tu propia hija y seguro eso no te gustara

Brandon agacho la cabeza y bajo el arma, Akane tenía razón en eso. Me sentía impotente al estar en esta situación, yo no quería que Akane se llevara a mi hija, mi sol... no podía permitirlo.

ahora si, la bebé es mía - dijo Akane con la bebé llorando en sus brazos. Los llantos de Emily me rompían el corazón, no era capas de soportar esto y no iba a dejar que Akane se llevara a mi hija. Cree una Esfera Solar en mi mano derecha para atacar a Akane pero antes miraba bien lo que la rodeaba, cualquier movimiento en falso durante el ataque y lastimaría a Emily.

diablos... - dije entre dientes.

es una pena que no puedas hacer mucho - dijo Akane sonriendo - rindete Stella, porque no podrás hacer mucho

Me di cuenta de que Akane tenía razón, no podía hacer nada mientras ella tenga a Emily por lo que hice desaparecer la esfera y agache la cabeza sintiendo una lagrima correr por mi ojo. No podía creer esto, yo me estaba rindiendo ante Akane... era una pesadilla, pero no podía hacerle daño a Emily, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

no le hagas daño... - dije en voz baja mientras mas lagrimas corrían por mis ojos - por favor...

tienes razón, no le haré daño - dijo Akane - pero si te duele lo haré...

Levante la cabeza y vi como Akane desaparecía con Emily. Brandon corrió hacia ella pero fue tarde, estaba en shock por lo que paso y sin querer caí de rodillas mirando aquel lugar en el cual Akane había desaparecido.

Emily... - dije antes de romper en un silencioso llanto.

* * *

Aquí la continuación, honestamente me demore bastante y lo siento pero es que tenía serios problemas y ahora he decidido cambiar parte de la trama como esto... ¡EMILY SECUESTRADA POR AKANE Y STELLA NO HIZO, O MAS BIEN NO PUDO, HACER NADA! fuerte...

**Próximamente: Los Poderes de Emily**

Stella, levántate tienes que comer algo - dijo Bloom preocupada - te hace mal estar así

Stella, Cariño, Emily estará bien - dijo Flora con una voz dulce - ella es fuerte

puedo oír sus llantos - dijo Stella mirando un punto fijo - ella esta sufriendo

mira Stella se que esto te duele... y no eres la única pero por favor come algo - dijo Brandon preocupado

han pasado tres días - dijo Flora preocupada - Stella no come, no tiene ánimos, no ha salido de esa habitación

solo espero que Emily este bien - dijo Riven preocupado - no puedo imaginar por lo que esta pasando

es mi culpa - dijo Stella con lagrimas en sus ojos - no debí dejar que se fuera con ella

¿¡QUIERES CALLAR A ESA BEBÉ!? - grito Akane enojada causando que la bebé llorara mas fuerte.

los poderes los debe ocultar en lo mas profundo - dijo Athan - en su interior

matare a esa bebé ahora mismo - dijo Akane mirándola enojada.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Liam alarmado al ver brillar la frente de Emily.

¿Kaia? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - ¿Xeros?

¡Mis heroínas! - exclamo feliz Xeros.

se acabo Akane - dijo Stella mirándola con firmeza y cierto odio - esto lo pagaras caro

~ Comentarios:

- Marlen99: Y la tensión sube, ahora que Emily no esta esto será malo.

- Val Marsal: Son pesadillas horribles, y que agradable.. mas o menos coincidencia. No te puedes morir aun... no puedes, aun falta mucho para el final jeje xd. Xeros... que cosas le esperan, y si unos tíos y tías gradiosas además de dos padres amorosos.

- MVVA: aksjaskj siempre puedes poner una carita sonriente kasjkasj

- star 123: Paciencia, primero la tormenta y dps la calma y luego otra tormenta jiji

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Y la intriga sigue ¡Wo!

- Selenna: Que bueno, la marca significa... ¡Un golpe! naaa sajasjkkasj Me gustan tus new emoticones sajjkas tienen Emoción (8) Saludos ;)

- tamaye199: Ya esta, espero te haya gustado

Bueno eso es todo por hoy... espero les haya gustado y puesto algunos pelines de puntas jijijijiji.. antes de irme una pregunta ¿¡Quien cree en los Mayas!? asjaskjkajsjkaskjsajkaskjajk sjkasjkasjkasjkasjkajaks lo siento, tenía que hacerla para reír como ven, yo no jsakjkasjkasjask osea no tanto... pro no creo mejor dicho

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Chapter 21: Los Poderes de Emily

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 21:

Los Poderes de Emily

.: Bloom :.

Tres días han pasado desde que Akane se llevo a Emily, no tenemos ninguna pista de donde puede estar lo que nos preocupa a todos. La casa se encontraba sumida en un silencio mortal desde hace tres días, justo desde que Emily no estaba, parecía que ya nadie quería sonreír. Ya hemos perdido en otras ocasiones contra Akane pero esta vez... esta vez si fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor junto a los demás aunque habían dos personas que no estaban. Cada uno esta en silencio y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la verdad es que yo no sabía que hacer ya que por una parte me sentía impotente por lo sucedido y por otra me sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Stella. Mi mejor amiga ha estado en su habitación encerrada estos tres días, no come, no duerme bien, no se ha levantado, yo enserio me siento muy mal pero ella no quiere hacer nada. Brandon me dijo que ha intentado muchas veces que se levante o al menos coma algo pero dice que solo esta mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Hablando de Brandon, lo vi abajar las escaleras con una mirada preocupada lo que significaba otro intento fallido con Stella. Yo sabía que Brandon también se sentía mal, ¿que digo? seguro esta que se le parte el alma por no tener a Emily. Entiendo que él no quiera mostrar como se siente ya que siempre pone a Stella primero y se muestra fuerte por ella pero aveces pienso que le hace mal.

¿no quiso levantarse? - pregunto Flora rompiendo el silencio.

si lo hizo - asintió Brandon cosa que llamo la atención de todos - pero aun no quiere comer, se esta dando una ducha

oh Dios... - susurre preocupada. Si yo estaba preocupada por lo de Emily, y me dolía lo que paso no imagino como debe de sentirse Stella, seguro siente que el mundo se le viene abajo.

tiene que comer algo, se puede enfermar - dijo Flora preocupada.

lo se pero solo pude hacer que se diera una ducha nada mas, seguro vuelve a acostarse - dijo Brandon sentándose en una de las sillas vacía - ya no se que hacer

oye, lo intentaste - dijo Tecna sonriendo - y mira que conseguiste, ella al menos se va a duchar

ahora nosotras intentaremos que coma algo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Brandon suspiro y sonrió un poco - gracias chicas

Sonreí y asentí. Tome un plato de comida y fui con las chicas arriba. Esperaba encontrar a Stella en la ducha y así fue por lo que esperamos en su cama sentada. Observe la habitación de Stella y pude ver que estaba hecha un desastre, aquel día que Akane se había llevado a Emily a Stella le dio un ataque, destrozo la mayor parte de su habitación y así estaba ahora... destruida.

este lugar esta hecho un desastre - dijo Layla levantando algo del suelo.

¿enserio Layla? - pregunto Musa con sarcasmo - destrozo toda la habitación aquella noche ¿no recuerdas como estaba?

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y preocupada. Yo recordaba claramente como se encontraba Stella, de hecho todas lo hacíamos, el solo recordar como fue me hizo sentir horrible, Brandon tuvo suerte de calmarla. No imagino lo que se siente perder a tu hija en manos de un enemigo como Akane.

¿como crees que estas? - pregunto Layla.

pues bien no lo creo - dijo Tecna tomando el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella - miren

Mire el cuaderno y me sorprendí, sus diseños estaban todos con una "X" o rayados completo. Tome el cuaderno y comencé a ver todos sus diseños y todos estaban allí rayados por completos.

eran tan bonitos - dijo Flora mirando el cuaderno.

Deje el cuaderno en donde estaba en cuando escuche que la ducha se cerraba. A los pocos minutos salio Stella usando una toalla amarrada al pecho y con otra en las manos para secar su cabello.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto al vernos. Pude notar que sus ojos se veían tristes y casi sin brillo.

te trajimos algo de comer - dije sonriendo y apuntando al plato que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

creo que le dije a Brandon que no quería nada - dijo algo molesta mientras caminaba hacía su armario.

Stella debes comer algo - dijo Tecna preocupada.

no tengo hambre - dijo sacando un pijama.

ni quien te crea - dijo Musa mirándola algo molesta - no has comido en días

dije que no - nos miro molesta Stella. Saco su ropa y uso magia para cambiarse, luego se acostó en la cama nuevamente.

Stella, levántate tienes que comer algo - dije preocupada - te hace mal estar así

no quiero... - dijo como si fuese un puchero - chicas enserio no quiero comer y quiero estar sola

Stella sabemos que te preocupa Emily - dijo Layla sentándose en la cama al lado de Stella. Ella estaba acostada de lado y tenía la vista puesta en un punto de la pared - entendemos eso pero...

¡NO! - grito Stella de golpe - ¡No lo entiendes porque no tienes una hija! ¡No puedes entender como me siento!

Pude notar que Stella iba a romper en llanto nuevamente por lo que solo me senté a su lado y la abrace, al poco rato Stella comenzó a llorar. Odiaba oír esos llantos, me hacía sentir mal y si ella tiene razón, no sabemos lo que se siente perder a tu hija.

no se que hacer... - dijo entre llantos - no debí haber dejado que Akane se llevara a Emily, juro que... enserio no sabía que hacer...

Stella, Cariño, Emily estará bien - dijo Flora con una voz dulce - ella es fuerte

¿y eso que? Akane le hará daño... - dijo Stella mirando a Flora mientras las lagrimas corrían de sus ojos - Dios...

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y dejo salir mas lagrimas. Yo mire a las chicas muy preocupada ya que enserio no sabía que hacer con ella, me preocupaba mucho la situación esta y mas que Stella sufría demasiado. Volví a abrazar a Stella para tranquilizarla un poco y así paso, al poco tiempo se tranquilizo acurrucada en mi pecho pero aun sollozaba un poco.

Stella... - escuche una voz suave y masculina. Mire hacía la entrada y vi a Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien?

Brandon... - dijo Flora en voz baja pero audible.

Sabía que Flora quería darle la respuesta obvia pero Brandon solo negó con la cabeza para que Flora no le respondiera. Frote el hombro de Stella y le susurre al odio que vendría a verla mas tarde. Con las chicas salimos de la habitación dejando a solas a la pareja, fuimos abajo con los chicos y nos sentamos nuevamente con ellos.

¿como esta? - pregunto Helio.

horrible, pobrecita - dijo Flora - me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado

ahora solo queda que Brandon hable con ella - dijo Sky abrazándome - seguro estará bien mas tarde

eso espero - dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro - realmente espero eso

* * *

.: Brandon :.

mira Stella se que esto te duele... y no eres la única pero por favor come algo - dije preocupado

no tengo hambre - dijo ella sentada en la cama.

bien pero aunque sea sale de esta habitación, ve afuera, vamos a dar un paseo, vamos de compras - dije sonriendo un poco - yo pagare y cargare todas las bolsas de las cosas que se te ocurra comprar pero por favor... no te quedes ahí todo el día

no quiero.. - gimió ella - Brandon enserio, enserio no quiero hacer nada

pues no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí todo el día - dije frunciendo el ceño preocupado - llevas tres días sin salir de aquí, se que te duele a mi igual pero me duele mas verte así... las chicas están preocupadas por ti y yo mas...

Brandon estoy bien - dijo ella.

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza - Stella destrozaste tu habitación, tus dibujos, no comes, no duermes, no tienes ánimos .. ¿a eso le llamas estar bien?... escucha, se que te duele pero no harás nada aquí...

¿quieres dejar de decir eso? - pregunto molesta - si ya quedo claro que lo sabes y a menos que llegues aquí con la localización de Akane no me interesa

Stella... - la llame pero ella se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Di un suspiro y le quite las mantas de la cabeza, ella estaba acostada de lado por lo que me daba la espalda - lo siento...

La bese en la mejilla y luego salí de habitación. Odio ver a Stella así pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya lo intente todo y es horrible. Akane se llevo a Emily y Stella cayo en depresión, yo se que no es culpa de Stella ya que Akane la puso entre la espada y la pared. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche la conversación de las chicas con los chicos por lo que me detuve para poder oír.

han pasado tres días - dijo Flora preocupada - Stella no come, no tiene ánimos, no ha salido de esa habitación

es horrible verla así - dijo Musa preocupada también - jamas pensé verla... de tal manera... digo si no ha sido primera vez que Akane le hace algo malo pero creo que ahora si fue realmente malo

¿que hay de Brandon? - pregunto Bloom cosa que me llamo la atención.

él no quiere decir nada - dijo Sky - solo le importa Stella mas que él mismo

yo entiendo que el se preocupe por Stella pero Dios, esto también le afecta - dijo Flora - no tiene porque guardárselo

porque Stella es mi prioridad - dije logrando que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

Brandon - dijeron todos.

¿cuanto...? - intento preguntar Sky.

no importa - dije negando con la cabeza.

Flora tenía razón pero yo tengo una prioridad y esa es Stella, yo prefería guardarme todo y ayudar a Stella a tener que estar igual. Maldita sea, si hubiera despertado cuando Emily comenzó a llorar y no cuando escuche el ruido, pero se que el hubiera no existe. Quisiera por Dios que Emily este bien, juro que si algo le sucede no se que haría.

solo espero que Emily este bien - dijo Riven preocupado - no puedo imaginar por lo que esta pasando

ni yo - dije en un susurro - ni yo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Los llantos de Emily eran presentes en todo el castillo de Akane, quien se encontraba en una habitación lejana a la de la bebé por lo que no entendía como era posible que se escucharan tan fuertes los llantos. Tres días llevaba llorando la bebé, tres días que no se callaba, tres días desde no tenía paz.

Akane se encontraba sentada en un escritorio tratando de descifrar un código para poder descubrir una pista que la llevaría a donde pocos han estado y pocos han vuelto. Necesitaba este código ya que de esta pista dependía que ella encontrara un huevo de Dragón que solo aparecía cada diez años. Los llantos de Emily eran tan fuertes que no pudo mas, se levanto del asiento bruscamente y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la bebé.

¿¡QUIERES CALLAR A ESA BEBÉ!? - grito Akane enojada al abrir la puerta de golpe y logrando que la bebé llorara mas fuerte aun.

¿como quieres que la calle? no deja que nadie la toque - dijo Thomas molesto - además debe tener hambre, lleva tres días sin comer

¿que no les di algo? - pregunto enojada.

no lo recibe - dijo Nigel negando con la cabeza - es obvio que quiere a su madre... no esta... leche artificial

Akane apretó los dientes enojada, odiaba oír llorar a la bebé ya que no la dejaba concentrarse por desgracia no podía devolver a la bebé ya que aun no descubre donde oculta sus poderes.

yo la callare - dijo Andrew incendiando su puño.

¡No! - grito Liam tomando a la bebé en sus brazos y alejándola de Andrew que lo miraba confundido - ¿como se te ocurre? es un bebé... tranquila bonita, el tío Liam te cuidara

¿la cuidaras? - pregunto Alejandro confundido.

¿tío Liam? ¿enserio? - pregunto Thomas.

alguien tiene que ser el bueno - se defendió Liam - ¿verdad bebé?

Emily había detenido sus llantos mientras miraba a Liam molesta, ella no quería estar con ellos, quería a sus padres. Ella había dejado de llorar pero aun sollozaba, Liam sonrió victorioso cosa que a Emily no le gusto y termino vomitando encima de él para luego volver a llorar.

¡Que asco! - exclamo Liam alejando a la bebé un poco - que mala eres con tu tío

tu no eres su tío - dijo Andrew tomando a la bebé - yo me la llevare y haré que se calle

no la lastimes - dijo Athan entrando - es hija de Stella, puede tener alguna conexión invisible con ella... sería un problema para nosotros

Akane piensa quitarle la vida - dijo Andrew tranquilo - uno que otro rasguño no le molestara

Andrew... - intento detenerlo Liam pero él ya se había ido de la habitación.

como sea, yo necesito a ese dragón - dijo Akane saliendo también.

espero que Andrew no le haga nada - dijo Liam preocupado.

¿quieres olvidarte de eso? - pregunto Alejandro que estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared - esa bebé no es nada de nosotros y Akane piensa matarla luego de quitarle los poderes... no importara nada mas

tienes razón - susurro Liam mirando la puerta por donde había salido Andrew con la bebé.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba recostada en mi cama mirando un punto fijo de la pared, las horas pasaban lentamente pero cuando menos me lo espere era de noche, no estaba segura de que hora era ya que llevaba toda la tarde en esa posición, y solo sabía que era de noche gracias a la luz oscura de mi ventana. No tenía ganas de levantarme como tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera comer, solo podía sentirme mal por lo ocurrido. Deje que Akane se llevara a Emily, casi fue como un regalo ya que ni siquiera fui capas de mover un dedo.

Emily... Dios, imagino que ha de estar llorando a estas horas, han pasado tres días... tres día malditos días desde que Akane se la llevo. No se nada sobre ella, no se si ha comido, me imagino que no, no se si duerme... nada de nada se sobre mi pequeña. Si tan solo tuviera una pista, aunque sea una mínima pista de donde encontrar a Emily... yo solo quiero que este bien que Akane no le haga nada.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura así que gire la cabeza un poco para ver a quien era y vi a Brandon mirándome con una sonrisa aunque se veía algo triste. No dijo nada, solo me miraba como si intentara buscar algo, luego me beso en la mejilla.

Te Amo... - dijo un poco preocupado y con cierta tristeza - la vamos a encontrar, lo sabes así que por favor ya no te pongas así

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al notar que lo que tenía triste a Brandon era eso mas que el hecho de que Akane se llevara a Emily. Había estado tan triste por lo que paso que no me di cuenta de nada, se que han pasado tres días desde aquello, yo no hacía mucho desde entonces, casi ni estaba presente ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Brandon entro.

la extraño - dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho - te juro que quisiera que fuera una fea pesadilla

también yo - dijo el besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y frotando mi espalda con su mano - te juro que yo también

ya no se que hacer - dije acumulando algunas lagrimas - enserio ya no se que hacer Brandon, yo quiero tener a Emily conmigo ahora...

tranquila - dijo con voz suave - Emily estará bien, y la vamos a traer de vuelta, eso es seguro

puedo oír sus llantos - dije mirándolo a los ojos - ella esta sufriendo, no puedo dejar de oír sus llantos en mi cabeza

Brandon no dijo nada, yo solo sentí que me abrazaba mas fuerte que antes. Lo he dicho muchas veces y lo seguiré diciendo, esto es mi culpa. Mi culpa es porque no pude hacer nada contra Akane y no pude salvar a Emily, ahora ella esta lejos y quien sabe lo que le estén haciendo.

.: Brandon :.

Odiaba ver a Stella así pero sabía que no podría hacer mucho para hacerla sentir mejor ya que ella estaba preocupada por Emily. Yo también estaba preocupada por Emily, digo es mi hija y tengo motivos para hacerlo pero Stella también es mi prioridad. Yo solo espero que Em este bien.

tranquila - volví a decir - todo va a estar bien

es mi culpa - dijo Stella con lagrimas en sus ojos - no debí dejar que se fuera con ella

no digas eso - dije besándola en la frente - no es tu culpa, no había nada que pudieras hacer... ya no te culpes, vamos a recuperar a Emily pronto, eso es seguro porque no pienso dejar que ella salga lastimada mas

espero que este bien - susurro Stella.

yo también - dije tranquilo. Esperaba que Emily estuviera bien ya que de ser lo contrario lo van a pagar, aunque aun así lo pagaran por habérsela llevado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando todos estaban tomando el desayuno, incluso Stella, aunque ella no quería pero fue obligada. La rubia miraba un punto fijo en el té de su taza, no estaba de humor para sonreír o para comer algo y eso era algo que todos pudieron notar. Brandon, que había terminado apenas con el desayuno, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual dormía con Stella, se detuvo en la entrada mientras miraba la habitación preocupado.

Estaba hecha un desastre, literalmente, muchos cuadros destrozados, uno que otro vidrio roto, los perfumes de Stella todos tirados en el suelo, las cremas, los esmaltes, todo su kit de maquillaje en el suelo. La ropa de Stella estaba tirada en el suelo por todos lados, y muchos rayos habían en las paredes. Parecía que un tornado había entrado pero no fue así, Stella había entrado en un estado de desesperación y enojo, fue tan grande que ella misma destrozo su habitación sin preocuparse por nada.

El castaño dio un suspiro y entro en la habitación, hoy se cumplía el cuarto día desde que Emily no estaba con ellos, se encontraba preocupado por la pequeña. Él nunca habría deseado esto en su vida, su hija esta en manos de un enemigo y su novia parecía muerta en vida... las cosas para él no podían empeorar. Recordaba la actitud de Stella cuando destrozo todo esto, él jamas la había visto así ni siquiera con las pesadillas que Akane le había dado.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Vidrios quedándose, ruidos grandes, golpes inmensos todo era un desastre. Stella entro en su habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y enojada. Se sentó en su escritorio cubriendo sus ojos con las manos mientras lloraba fuertemente. Estaba enojada por todo lo que había pasado, odiaba que Akane tuviera a su hija y culpable se sentía._

_Quito las manos de sus ojos y se miro al espejo que tenía en frente, estaban rojos y su maquillaje se había escurrido por todo su rostro, parpadeo un poco y pudo ver el rostro de Akane burlándose de ella. Enojada tomo un frasco de perfume y loo estrello contra el espejo quebrando ambas cosas. Podía oír la risa de Akane dentro de su cabeza y el llanto de Emily también. _

_No sabía que hacer, se encontraba desesperada por la situación y era mas fuerte que ella. Con una mano lanzo todo los perfumes del escritorio al suelo quebrando varios de ellos. Parecía haber perdido el control ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba rompiendo todo a su paso sin importarle que tan valiosas fueran las cosas. Con unos lapices rayo las paredes sin idea alguna de que hacer, solo rayas a lo loco._

_Camino hasta su cama y lanzo la lampara al suelo, luego se lanzo a la cama escondiendo su cara en una almohada. Ella estaba desesperada y no tenía la intensión de causar tal desastre pero no sabía que hacer y la rabia dominaba en el momento._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a las chicas sorprendidas y preocupadas, los ruidos fuertes de las cosas siendo golpeadas y de los vidrios quebrándose los habían alarmado por lo que enseguida habían ido a buscarla._

_¡Stella! - dijeron todas sorprendidas. No podían creer el desastre que había en su habitación, prendas en el suelo, perfumes rotos, el espejo quebrado, era un desastre total. Se acercaron a su amiga para ver como se encontraba, pero a juzgar por el llanto inconsolable deducían que no muy bien._

_¡FUERA! - grito Stella sin mirar a sus amigas y entre llantos. No quería ver a nadie en este momento, sola quería estar. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas, no sabían como se sentía ya que aunque se sentían mal no era lo mismo por lo que pasaba ella._

_Stella... - dijo Bloom con voz suave dando un paso hacia ella._

_¡TE DIJE QUE SE FUERAN! - grito la rubia lanzando un vaso que estaba cerca, para la suerte de la pelirroja el vaso no la golpe, en realidad a ninguna lo hizo. La rubia volvió a esconder su cara donde la tenía anteriormente dejando caer todas las lagrimas y la rabia con ellas._

_Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y salieron de la habitación dejándola sola, sabían que ella no les haría daño pero en el estado que estaba no era seguro si les haría daño o no. Luego de haber salido de la habitación se encontraron con los chicos que estaban preocupados también puesto que habían oído los ruidos y el grito que dio._

_ten cuidado - dijo Musa mirando a Layla - por poco y lastima a Bloom_

_seguro no fue su intensión - dijo Sky preocupado._

_iré__ a verla - dijo Brandon entrando en la habitación._

_Su sorpresa fue encontrar tal desastre y a su novia llorando en la cama. Le dolía verla así y mas porque la razón es que Emily estaba con Akane. Camino hacia ella lentamente y de forma cuidadosa para no alarmarla que lo ataque. Se sentó en la cama justo frente a ella mientras la miraba preocupado._

_Cariño... - dijo con voz suave._

_vete... - dijo Stella._

_no lo haré - dijo negando con la cabeza - no puedo dejarte así..._

_soy una tonta - dijo sin levantar la cabeza - debí buscar otra manera de quitarle a Emily_

_no fue tu culpa - dijo Brandon dudando si tocarla o no - Akane tiene la culpa_

_no es así - dijo Stella llorando - es mía_

_oh Preciosa - dijo Brandon preocupado. No pudo aguantar mas ver a Stella así, así que la tomo y la abrazo fuertemente. Es cierto que a el también le dolía mucho que Akane tuviera a Emily pero se notaba demasiado que a Stella aun mas. Ella era su madre, la cuido por nueve meses dentro de su vientre y desde que nació no la ha dejado sola por lo que tiene un lazo mas fuerte con la pequeña._

_tranquila... - dijo abrazándola fuertemente - no llores_

_no puedo - dijo ella escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su novio - es imposible_

_tranquilízate__ por favor - dijo Brandon preocupado - no es tu culpa, y nada es imposible... vamos a salvar a Emily_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Desde entonces Stella había permanecido todo el día en su habitación sin comer o levantarse, había caído en depresión y parecía que lo único que podía quitársela era ver a Emily de nuevo. Se agacho un poco y recogió una prenda del suelo, planeaba ordenar la habitación ya que desde hace cuatro días que estaba hecho el desastre y nadie se había dignado a ordenar, principalmente por Stella que estaba todo el día en cama.

Mientras Brandon ordenaba el desastre las chicas intentaban que Stella comiera algo pero al igual que las ocasiones anteriores ella se negaba a hacerlo. No tenia mente para hacer nada, con suerte moverse, pero no podía hacer nada ya que solo pensaba en Emily. Luego del desayuno Stella iba a volver a la cama pero Layla y Musa lo evitaron tomándola de los brazos y se la llevaron a fuera de la casa.

¿y Stella? - pregunto Brandon desde la escalera con algunas bolsas de basura.

las chicas se la llevaron al parque - respondió Sky - ¿sacaste eso de tu habitación?

aun quedan muchas mas - dijo Brandon dejando las bolsas de basura - la habitación si esta hecha un desastre

te ayudaremos - dijo Helio tranquilo.

gracias - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco.

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿lo ves Stella? no es tan malo - dije cerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa golpear mi rostro.

lo que digas - dijo ella sin ánimos.

Abrí mis ojos y la mire preocupada, ella aun tenía una mirada triste y casi sin ánimos. Di un suspiro rendida al ver que Stella no planeaba sonreír, en cierto modo yo entendía como se siente ya que bueno, Emily era como mi sobrina, la quería mucho aunque Stella... bueno, ustedes saben que el amor de madre es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro.

compraremos helado - dijo Bloom sonriendo - vamos Tecna

yo no quiero - dijo Stella arrancando el pasto con las manos.

no tomaste desayuno y se que no vas a almorzar - dijo Tecna mirando a Stella con firmeza - vas a comer aunque sea un poco de helado

no quiero - gimió ella molesta.

comerás - dijo Tecna - vamos Bloom

Stella se que extrañas a Emily pero debes comer algo, llevas cuatro días sin comer - dije una vez que Tecna y Bloom se habían ido a comprar.

Flora, yo lo único que quiero es tener a Emily conmigo - dijo mirando el suelo - no me interesa nada mas

lo entendemos Stella - dijo Musa colocando una mano en su hombro - pero te hará mal

no me interesa y no, no lo entienden - dijo molesta - ustedes no tienen una hija a la que Akane se llevo, Emy es mi hija... y fue mi culpa que esto pasara

no es así Stella - dijo Layla mientras Stella se levantaba del suelo molesta.

yo me voy, quiero estar sola - dijo ella alejándose.

¿otra vez? - pregunto Musa sorprendida - estuvo tres días encerrada en la habitación

Pasaron unos minutos y Bloom y Tecna se acercaron con los helados en sus manos, nos miraron confundidas y luego les explicamos que Stella se había ido. No la fuimos a buscar ya que preferimos que es mejor que ella estuviera un rato sola, al menos ahora no estaba encerrada en su habitación.

* * *

.: Stella :.

No quería hablarle así a las chicas, se que solo intentan ayudar pero no puedo evitar molestarme cuando me dicen que todo va estar bien y que me entienden, claro que no lo hacen ya que no tienen hijas y mucho menos las tiene Akane. Juro que desearía estar yo en el lugar de Emily, se que Akane pagara por esto.

Había pasado un largo rato desde que me había alejado de las chias así que decidí volver para estar un rato con ellas e intentar relajarme, aunque lo veía algo lejano.

¿donde vas? - escuche una voz detrás de mi. Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta mirando extrañada a quien me había hablado, era un anciano que usaba un traje café, sombrero y un bastón.

donde mis amigas... - respondí extrañada. No conocía a este hombre, era un completo extraño sin embargo él se mostraba amigable ya que me sonreía.

los amigos son importantes, son quienes te apoyan y están siempre contigo - dijo mirando el cielo - es igual al cielo, aunque este gris siempre estará contigo y sabes que brillara para ti

esta... bien... creo - dije extrañada - ¿quien es usted?

un simple desconocido - dijo él sonriendo - aveces uno puede encontrar la respuesta a los problemas donde menos la buscaría

¿disculpe? - pregunte extrañada.

las respuestas están escondidas a la vista - dijo él mirándome sonriendo - solo debes abrir tu mente

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, era como si me tratara de decir algo importante pero no sabía que era. Mire de reojo al hombre notando una pulsera con una piedra brillante en su muñeca izquierda, creo que era un cuarzo, son piedras cristalinas muy hermosas. Él pareció darse cuenta de que yo miraba su joya ya que la oculto con la manga.

ten cuidado, la maldad se puede ocultar en la cara del inocente - dijo serio - ella no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, no importa cuantas veces la derrotes siempre volverá

¿que? ¿que significa eso? - dije sorprendida, ¿acaso hablaba de Akane? pues parece que lo hace. Escuche que alguien me llamaba y me di la vuelta, pude ver a las chicas, volví a voltearme para ver al anciano pero ya no estaba.

¡Stella! - sentí unas manos en mis hombros y escuche la voz de Layla - te hemos buscado por todos lados, ya te habías ido por mucho rato

¿que miras? - esa era Musa.

na- nada - dije volteando a ver a las chicas - volvamos a casa

¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom dudosa - si te trajimos era para que no estés todo el día encerrada

no lo haré, lo prometo - dije negando con la cabeza.

Las chicas se miraron dudas y asintieron con la cabeza. En poco tiempo estaba caminando caminando hacia mi con las chicas, aun seguía pensando en aquel hombre que no conocía. Era extraño lo que había sucedido y mas todo lo que me dijo, parecía que si hablaba de Akane aunque de forma indirecta.

Al llegar a casa pude notar que habían varias bolsas de basura por lo que mire nerviosa al pensar que lo mas probable es que sean de mi habitación. Entre en la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación solo para ver si era verdad y así fue. Todo estaba en orden, los vidrios desaparecieron del suelo y muchas cosas fueron reemplazadas, cosas que rompí además de que las paredes estaban pintadas.

Brandon... - suspire al saber que él lo había ordenando.

Me di la media vuelta y volví abajo con las chicas. Estaba sentada en el sillón mirado fijamente la televisión aunque no prestaba mucha atención de lo que pasaba. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Emily y le rogaba al cielo que me diera una señal, una idea, un mapa, una adivinanza, un acertijo, lo que sea pero que me diera algo para saber donde estaba Akane con Emily.

Fue extraño pero como por arte de magia mi suplica fue escuchada y una visión me llego. Primero era como un dolor de cabeza que fue cediendo hasta mostrarme unas imágenes Podía ver a Liam caminando por un bosque sigilosamente, paso por al lado de un cartel que decía _Lago Cristalino._ Camino hasta llegar al tal lago y se acerco a un muro grande, y parecía ser ancho, de rocas. Golpeo una piedra con el zapato y una puerta se abrió en ese lago.

Pude ver el interior de un castillo, parecía elegante aunque era misterios ¿un castillo escondido detrás de piedras? eso es nuevo. Liam camino por los pasillos hasta entrar en una habitación donde se podía ver claramente a Akane con Emily en sus brazos, no podía entender bien de que hablaban ya que no se encontraba sola, Athan estaba en sus brazos.

La visión había desaparecido y mire sorprendida a los chicos quienes me miraban preocupados. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, no sabía si era real o no pero no perdía nada con intentar, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí de brazos cruzados.

creo saber donde puede estar Emily - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Akane :.

Los llantos de esa bebé me tenían molesta a mas no poder. No entendía como era posible que tuviera energías para llorar cuatro días seguidos sin parar, definitivamente era hija de Stella.

matare a esa bebé ahora mismo - dije mirándola enojada - y así terminara la tortura

¿enserio? - pregunto Athan algo molesto - no puedes matarla hay que quitarle los poderes primero, luego morirá

primero hay que callarla - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

¿como lo hiciste la primera vez? - pregunto Thomas.

la encerré en una burbuja - dijo Andrew serio - pero ella la rompió, uso una magia muy poderosa

lo sabía - dijo Nigel sonriendo - esa bebé es poderosa

los poderes los debe ocultar en lo mas profundo - dijo Athan - en su interior

eso seria lo mas normal - dijo Liam riendo.

vamos a sacárselos - dijo Thomas con una sonrisa siniestra y fría. Emily comenzó a llorar lo mas fuerte posible, Andrew incendio su puño con la intención de atacar a la bebé que se encontraba acostada en la cama frente a ellos.

se acabo, aquí se detiene el llanto - lanzo una flama de fuego contra la pequeña que lloraba y lloraba. La Flama se acercaba a toda velocidad a Emily pero un brillo cegó a todos por unos segundos.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Liam alarmado al ver brillar la frente de Emily.

El ataque que Andrew había lanzado contra la bebé se le devolvió con el doble de fuerza y tamaño golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo y arrastrándolo hasta chocar de espaldas a la pared.

¡Andrew! - dijo Nigel sorprendido. Miro a la bebé y podía ver un brillo en su frente pero no se podía ver nada mas. Una alarma sonó en todo el castillo, infiltrados en el castillo. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego apretó los dientes molesta.

están aquí - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ustedes encárguense de esconder a la bebé, Athan tu ven conmigo, hay que detenerlas

Athan asintió y salio de la habitación usando sus alas, al igual que Akane que solo flotaba. Luego de que ellos se fueron los Magos miraron a la bebé e intentaron tomarla pero no pudieron ya que esta solo lloraba y usaba cierto poder para atacarlos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Bloom, Sky, Flora bajen las escaleras y vean si están abajo - dijo Tecna seria - Timmy, Layla y yo iremos arribas, los demás busquen por este piso

tardaremos horas - dijo Riven empuñando la espada - es mejor apurarnos

Todos asintieron y fueron a donde los habían enviado. Bloom, Sky y Flora bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. Se sorprendieron al ver varias celdas, eran calabozos y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de las chicas.

hay que ir avanzando - susurro Sky delante de las chicas.

Un ruido fuerte que asusto a las chicas se escucho en todo el sótano, estaban seguras que habían mas personas en este lugar y esperaban que no fueran malas.

hay que salir pronto - se escucho una voz que sorprendió a las chicas y a Sky - rompe las celdas

¿como quieres que lo haga? se dará cuenta - dijo otra voz masculina.

¿Kaia? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - ¿Xeros?

Hubo un silencio por lo que Sky y ambas hadas se acercaron a las celdas para ver si era verdad o no. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Kaia en una jaula de pájaro y a Xeros en una celda.

¡Mis heroínas! - exclamo feliz Xeros - y heroe...

¿que les paso? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

primero me sacas y luego hablo - dijo Kaia seria - rápido

veo que no ha cambiado - dijo Sky caminado hacia ella a regañadientes.

¿como llegaron? - pregunto Bloom luego de haber abierto la jaula de Xeros.

¡Luego hablamos! - dijo Xeros corriendo hacia la salida apurado.

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Flora confundida.

¡Apresúrate! - dijo Kaia a Sky.

tranquila - dijo Sky tranquilo mientras intentaba abrir la jaula.

¿por qué tanta prisa? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

Akane quiere acabar con Emily - dijo Kaia algo inquieta.

¿¡QUE!? - gritaron Bloom y Flora al unisonó.

apresúrense - dijo preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos eran color grises y muy apagados mientras que los míos eran de color miel, dorados como el sol... era como luz y oscuridad reunidas en una habitación. Es algo irónico ya que ella era la oscuridad y yo luz. Apreté con mucha fuerza mis puños sin cortar el contacto visual. Note que poco a poco en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Detrás de esa mujer se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco platinado, Liam. Tenía a Emily en sus brazos, ella me miraba con miedo y con algunas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro. La mire preocupada y luego a Akane molesta.

se acabo Akane - dije mirándola con firmeza y cierto odio - esto lo pagaras caro

¿que pagare? - pregunto la bruja sonriendo - yo no he hecho nada

sueña - murmure - quiero a mi hija

¿tu hija? - sonrió Akane - lo siento mucho porque ella no se ira de aquí

yo creo que si - dije creando una esfera de luz.

¿que piensas hacer? ¿atacarme? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona - al igual que la última vez

esta vez si - dije apretando los puños fuertemente - me llevare a Emily

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane creando una esfera negra en su mano - vamos a pelear

Akane comenzó a flotar en el aire con dirección afuera de la habitación. Stella quería ir por Emily antes de Akane pero Liam se había desaparecido usando magia por lo que salió obligada. Seguía a Akane apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras creaba una esfera plateada en su mano derecha. Akane sonreía mientras era seguida por Stella, parecía que venia veía venir lo que iba a suceder ahora y tenía un plan.

Stella lanzo la esfera contra Akane quien desapareció dos centímetros antes de que la esfera la golpeara. La rubia se detuvo y comenzó a buscar a la hechicera pero no pudo encontrarla en ningún lado.

¿donde estas? - pregunto Stella buscando con la mirada.

voltea - dijo Akane. Stella se dio la vuelta y lo único que vio fue una esfera dirigirse a ella con fuerza estrellándola contra una de las ventanas del castillo. Atravesó la ventana cayendo al suelo, quienes estaban peleando con los magos incluidos Xeros y Kaia miraron a Stella sorprendidos.

Adolorida y con algo de sangre corriendo por el brazo Stella se levanto del suelo mirando a Akane enojada. Akane miraba a Stella con una sonrisa satisfecha, le gustaba ver lastimada a Stella en especial si era ella quien lo provocaba.

¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - lanzo el ataque enojada Stella. Las estrellas cayeron del cielo no solo golpeando a Akane, si no que a sus amigos y enemigos.

¡Oye! - grito Kaia molesta mientras se cubría del ataque.

¿Kaia? - la miro Stella sorprendida y confundida - y Xeros...

¡Rayo Oscuro! - un rayo negro se dirigía a Stella que no alcanzo a cubrirse o a esquivarlo por estar mirando a Kaia y a Xeros. Unos metros mas lejos llego a parar mientras Akane le daba una sonrisa victoriosa. Enojada se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia a Akane, le lanzo una Estrella Solar provocando que se estrellara contra la pared.

Stella coloco ambas manos en sus caderas y miro a Akane con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿que sucede? ¿te dolio?

ahora si - dijo Akane entre dientes.

uy - dijo Stella preocupada. Akane se dirigió a gran velocidad a Stella con una llama negra y azul rodeando su mano. Stella salio volando lo mas rápido posible mientras gritaba que le tocara el cabello.

¡Vas a pagar! - dijo Akane enojada.

¡No te acerques! - dijo Stella arrancando.

nunca cambia - dijo Kaia con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica arrancar.

parece que se olvidan de nosotros - dijo Andrew creando dos discos color naranjos en sus manos.

¿es una invitación a golpearte? - pregunto Brandon con una sonrisa.

no se te olvide... que yo se donde esta tu hija - dijo Andrew borrando la sonrisa de Brandon.

ahora si te mato si le hiciste algo - dijo Brandon empuñando la espada.

de hecho... casi - sonrió Andrew - pero no te preocupes, Liam se esta haciendo cargo de ella

lo matare - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

pasaras por mi primero - dijo Andrew sonriendo decidido a pelear.

es un reto - dijo Brandon acercándose con espada en mano a Andrew.

La pelea entre Magos y Especialistas comenzó nuevamente mientras las chicas, Xeros y Nabu estaban contra Athan que parecía tener facilidad para pelear contra todos a la vez considerando que son mas que él.

¡Llama del Dragón! - lanzo un ataque Bloom contra Athan quien no tuvo problemas para esquivar.

parece que han perdido técnica - dijo Athan sonriendo - es una vergüenza que ustedes no puedan contra mi

estamos calentando apenas - defendió Layla aunque sabía que Athan tenía cierta razón en lo que dijo. El no haber peleado por un largo tiempo las había dejado casi indefensas ya que habían perdido técnica y agilidad, aunque no se darían por vencidas.

Athan sonrió ante el comentario de Layla e hizo aparecer las garras en su dorso izquierdo de la mano. Se acerco a ella a gran velocidad para poder atacarla pero algo se puso en el camino.

no lo harás - dijo Xeros con una espada negra protegiendo a Layla.

Xeros - sonrió Athan sin soltarse - viejo amigo... ¿enserio pelearas conmigo?

después de lo que has hecho... - dijo serio Xeros - creo que esta bastante claro que lo haré

eres un estúpido - dijo Athan enojado - fuiste un gran hechicero pero lo dejaste por esa niña, si no la hubieras protegido...

lo seguiré haciendo - dijo con firmeza Xeros - y olvidas que yo se todos tus trucos

al igual que yo los tuyos - dijo Athan con una sonrisa de lado. Retrocedió con un salto y miro a Xeros preparado para lanzar un ataque - ¡Fuego Ardiente!

¡Espejo Protector! - se cubrió Xeros con un espejo que apareció frente a él.

muchas cosas no han cambiado - dijo Athan sonriendo.

de hecho, muchas si cambiaron - dijo Xeros sonriendo también - ¡Látigo Sangriento!

Un látigo color rojo golpeo a Athan con fuerza sin embargo él no parecía muy afectado por el golpe - veo que sigues con los mismos ataques

Xeros estuvo a punto de responder pero una explosión lo evito. Todas las miradas se fueron al cielo donde se podía ver demasiado humo, había sido muy grande aquella explosión. Dos figuras comenzaron a caer desde aquella nube de humo hasta tocar suelo fuertemente.

¡STELLA! - gritaron todos al ver a la joven en el suelo.

Akane... - susurro sorprendido Athan al ver el mismo estado en la hechicera.

no es posible... - dijo Andrew sorprendido también, casi incrédulo.

Las Winx fueron las primeras en acercase a Stella, seguidas de los Especialistas y de Kaia. La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño y apretaba el puño derecho. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos con algo de dificultad para mirar a la hechicera tirada en el suelo en el mismo estado que ella junto a los Magos y Athan.

Stella... - dijo Bloom ayudando a levantarla junto con Musa - Dios, ¿que paso?

Akane abrió los ojos y rápidamente con la ayuda de los Magos se levanto del suelo. Miro a Stella enojada y ocultando la sorpresa que se había llevado con el ataque lanzado - "que tonta, no debió haber hecho eso" - pensó mientras sonreía un poco - me has dejado sorprendida... en lo tonta que puedes ser aveces

Stella frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Akane cansada, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y solo porque sus amigas la ayudaban. Había usado un movimiento muy poderoso y había dejado a Akane en un estado débil aunque por desgracia ella también estaba igual, Rayo Estelar, fue el ataque que había decido usar contra el Rayo Destructor de Akane, un ataque tan poderoso al igual que el Rayo Estelar.

tu hiciste lo mismo - dijo algo débil.

pero yo se usarlo - sonrió Akane - no creas que has ganado

tu menos - dijo Stella intentando crear una Media Luna en su mano derecha.

"¿por qué?" - pensó Akane intrigada.

¡Luna Creciente! - lanzo el ataque que golpeo a Akane en los tobillos derribandola.

Akane la miro desde el suelo, quería atacarla pero sabía que sus amigas la protegerían por lo que se le hizo imposible. Un llanto llego a los oídos de ambas mujeres haciendo que emprendan un vuelo veloz en la dirección de los llantos.

"Emily..." - pensó Stella sin detenerse.

¡No te acercaras! - dijo Akane volando detrás de Stella.

¡No me lo impedirás! - dijo Stella haciendo todo lo posible por ir mas rápido.

Creo un rayo de luz que dejo ciega a Akane por unos segundos provocando que chocara contra algunas estatuas. Aprovecho a distracción y entro en una habitación en la que se encontraba Emily llorando sobre una cama, no habían señales de Liam pero no le importo. Se acerco a Emily y la abrazo fuertemente intentando que se calmara pero la bebé lloraba y lloraba.

tranquila Em, mami esta aquí - dijo Stella sin soltar el abrazo - por favor ya no llores

Comenzó a mecerse un poco para que la bebé se tranquilizara y así paso, Emily dejo de llorar al poco tiempo y se acurruco en el pecho de Stella que solo podía verla tiernamente.

que bueno que estés bien - dijo sonriendo. Emily tenía una mano aferrada en el vestuario de Stella, no quería separarse de ella y Stella tampoco lo permitiría. Akane nunca apareció en la habitación por lo que la rubia aprovecho para salir e ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Salió del castillo sin problemas y lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos sentados en el suelo cansados. No había señal de los Magos o Athan, mucho menos de Akane por lo que se acerco tranquilamente.

¡EMILY! - grito Brandon sonriendo al ver a Stella con la pequeña en sus brazos. Se acerco rápidamente y las abrazo a ambas, luego Stella le entrego a la bebé y la abrazo fuerte - Dios, Emily

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

desaparecieron - respondió Bloom acercándose - hola Emy, que bueno que estés bien

La pequeña estaba aferrada a Brandon y al oír su nombre miro a Bloom sin soltarse de su padre. Kaia se acerco junto a los demás y sonrió al ver a la bebé, era la primera vez que la veía y estaba encantada de verla.

que tierna - dijo Kaia sonriendo - conque ella es Emily

¿que... que hacen aquí? - pregunto Stella sonriendo extrañada.

yo iba a avisarte del plan de Akane pero ella me atrapo antes - dijo Kaia tranquila - me entere por accidente y quería decirte lo mas pronto

y yo bueno... un mal paso en mis planes - dijo Xeros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

esta bien - dijo sonriendo Stella mientras tomaba a Emily en sus brazos nuevamente, beso su frente y sonrió - mi Princesita... que bueno que estés bien

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Al fin Emily estaba de vuelta con nosotros, me sentía mas tranquilo con Emily aquí a decir verdad. Ella se veía cansada, seguro había llorado por mucho tiempo, pasaron cuatro días por lo que no es extraño. Estábamos en nuestra casa y Kaia y Xeros se habían venido con nosotros a nuestra casa para que nos cuenten que sucedió cuando estaban en la prisión, mientras las chicas y Stella estaban arriba con Emily.

ella quería a Emily por sus poderes - dijo Xeros serio - y era una gran fuerza a decir verdad

nosotros podíamos sentir la energía de Emily hasta la celda, es una bebé muy poderosa - dijo Kaia seria también - no creo que Akane se detenga

entonces puede volver - dije en un susurro preocupado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de corto plazo y luego fue roto por Sky - no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar

Torcí los labios y suspire - iré arriba

Me levante del sillón y fui a ver a las chicas, mas a Emily. Tuve que golpear la puerta de la habitación ya que estaba cerrada y cuando la abrí pude ver a las chicas sentadas en la cama hablando de quien sabe que. Stella se encontraba amamantando a Emily, que seguro tiene demasiada hambre ya que han pasado muchos días.

¿como esta? - pregunte con voz suave mientras caminaba hacía ella.

hambrienta - rió suavemente Stella. Me senté a su lado y a mi derecha estaba Bloom - aun no puedo creer que Akane se la haya llevado por tantos días

peor aun es que la haya dejado morir de hambre - dijo Flora molesta.

Asentí con la cabeza y torcí los labios. También me molestaba el hecho de que Akane dejo que Emily tuviera hambre, si quiera como mínimo le diera algo de leche, de esa en polvo pero no... ni eso. Mire a Emily que tomaba tranquilamente del pecho de Stella, tenía los ojos cerrados y con la mano izquierda apretaba el dedo indice de Stella.

Sonreí un poco al verla tan tranquila, en verdad se notaba que tenía hambre ya que no soltaba a Stella pero esta bien. Mi sonrisa no duro demasiado ya que fruncí el ceño al notar algo en su frente, una extraña marca de un Sol y una media Luna unidos.

¿que es? - pregunte mirando a Stella.

es una... - parecía algo dudosa pero suspiro y me miro - una marca de nacimiento pero desaparece para mañana

¿por qué? - pregunto Tecna extrañada.

es de poder - dijo Stella preocupada.

¿poder? - pregunto Layla confundida.

si, tengo la misma solo que la luna en mi frente y el sol detrás de mi hombro - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - la luna aparece cuando uso mis poderes de la luna al máximo y el sol brilla cada vez que sucede lo mismo

oh si - dije asintiendo al recordar que si tenía un sol detrás del hombro - parece un tatuaje el sol

creo que como es muy pequeña aparecerá cuando uses sus poderes - dijo Stella sin dejar de ver a Emily - o tal vez cuando los use al máximo

cuando se trata del sol y la luna es un misterio - dijo riendo Musa.

te faltan las estrellas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

no tienes marca de eso - dije mirando a Stella con una sonrisa.

Ella, con un poco de cuidado, dio vuelta su mano derecha sin que Emily la soltara y me mostró la palma, tenía dibujada una estrella justo en el medio. La mire sorprendida ya que nunca antes la había visto y créanme que conozco muy bien a Stella como para saber que no la tenía antes.

apareció antes de la explosión con Akane - dijo Stella sonriendo - es raro pero esta bien, desaparecerá pronto

hablando de la explosión - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella - ¿que paso?

bueno, Akane y yo estábamos peleando cuando me insulto diciéndome algo de rubia sin cerebro - dijo molesta Stella - bueno que yo en todo caso le dije anciana decrépita, bueno ella se enojo yo me enoje y lance un Rayo... Estelar y ella algo de un Rayo Destructivo ambos eran de harta fuerza y bueno... exploto

pudiste haberte matado - dijo Layla algo molesta mirando a Stella - ¿por qué te arriesgas así?

porque me insulto - respondió igual de molesta - soy la victima aquí

Bese a Stella en la mejilla y sonreí. Yo no iba a decir nada sobre la explosión, sabía que Layla tenía razón pero ya no importaba eso ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, Emily de vuelta y Akane envuelta en misterio.

es una ternurita - dijo Tecna mirando a Emily con una sonrisa - dan ganas de abrazarla fuertemente...

nunca pensé oír eso de la boca de Tecna - dije sonriendo.

ni yo - susurro Stella. Vi que beso a Emily en la frente y sonrió. La pequeña soltó el pecho de Stella y se relamió los labios con la legua mientras hacia ruiditos con la boca. Las chicas hicieron un chillido encantadas al ver a Emily. Luego de que Stella le diera unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda comenzó a dormirla en sus brazos, y otra vez Emily no soltaba a Stella.

creo que es mejor dejarla dormir sola - dijo Bloom.

no - dije al unisonó con Stella. Yo no pensaba dejar sola a Emily después de lo que ha pasado.

esta bien - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

nosotras iremos fuera - dijo Flora sonriendo - los dejamos solos

bien - dije sonriendo.

pero enserio Brandon, no es para que hagan lo que quieran - me apunto con el dedo Bloom - sabes a lo que me refiero

Me sonroje un poco y rodé los ojos - solo paso una vez, Emily esta aquí ¿si?

todos sabemos que no es verdad - dijo Musa riendo. Las chicas salieron de la habitación riendo, yo mire a Stella aun sonrojado e incrédulo.

¿puedes creerlo? - pregunte - llega un bebé a la casa y te hacen miles de advertencias

bueno, no habría pasado si alguien no se hubiera colado en la ducha - dijo Stella tranquila.

oye... - dije ofendido - lo mas bien que me agradeces por eso

yo no lo he hecho, fuiste tu - dijo ella sonriendo.

aun así - dije cruzándome de brazos.

Te Amo - dijo ella besándome en los labios fugazmente - y ya deja de quejarte

bien - dije resignado.

Paso un largo silencio en el cual no hacíamos nada mas que mirar a Emily. Yo enserio estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta y mas porque estaba bien, juro que enserio sería capaz de matar a esos Magos si le hacen algo. Mire a Stella y sonreí.

¿estas mas tranquila? - pregunte.

si - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - siento mucho todo

esta bien - dije asintiendo - no te preocupes

Brandon... - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

dime - dije sonriendo.

me gustas como padre - dijo ella sonriendo encantadoramente.

y a mi me encanta que seas madre - dije besándola en los labios fugazmente - de mi hija claro

por supuesto - dijo riendo un poco.

¿puedo? - pregunte sonriendo. Stella asintió y me entrego a la bebé, ella se acomodo en mis brazos acurrucándose tranquilamente - Te Amo mi pequeña

pensé que era yo a quien amabas - dijo con un toque de celos Stella.

tu sabes que a ambas - dije riendo.

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo. Bese a Emily en la frente y luego con el dedo indice acaricie su mejilla.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

ella te va a matar si se entera - dijo Alejandro a cierto chico que le daba la espalda.

no se de que hablas - dijo Liam tranquilo sin mirarlo.

si lo sabes - dijo Alejandro serio - y créeme que si se entera yo no te ayudare, lo que hiciste fue traición

ya te he dicho que no se de que hablas - dijo Liam mirándolo molesto.

Alejandro dio un suspiro molesto y se fue dejando a Liam solo. Una vez que Alejandro estaba lejos Liam sonrió de lado disimuladamente - ella nunca lo sabrá

Continuara...

* * *

¡I AM SORRY! Me atrase mucho lo se, pero lo siento. No saben la semana loca que tuve y empeora ya que tengo mucho que hacer por ser diciembre. No estoy segura de si podre subir un capitulo mañana o el domingo, ya que tengo que hacer una canasta familiar (algo del colegio) y es posible que me tome varios días. Tampoco se si podré subir el miércoles el capitulo que sigue ya que la semana que viene tengo muchas pruebas y trabajos porque cierran el semestre el viernes :/ aun así haré todo lo posible por subir un capitulo así que espero que estén atentas aun así.

Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos importa, el fics. ¿Les gusto? espero que si, siento la demora pero enserio... sorry. jejejeje.

**Próximamente: Propuesta para una Princesa**

es extraño pero la luna y el sol están unidas - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - ¿tu que piensas?

que también es extraño - dijo Radius de igual manera.

¿donde esta la rubia? - pregunto Riven curioso.

Emily no ha dejado dormir a Stella por varios días - dijo Brandon preocupado.

no llores - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos - vamos a jugar

me llevo a Emily a dar un paseo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿entonces te parece si usas la idea original? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - ya sabes la que tenias antes del accidente

bueno Princesita, vamos a escoger un anillo para mamá - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿una cena? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño - no lo se

por favor - dijo Brandon sonriendo - solo tu, yo y Emily

es hermoso - dijo Stella sonriendo al ver el lugar.

Stella... - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras sacaba una cajita.

~ Comentarios:

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Gracias, me encanta sacar las emociones a flote... sea lo que sea que signifique asjkjkas no mentira, si se que significa... creo xd. Aquí esta la continuación y si que fue grave para Stella :S. Gracias por las felicitaciónes... (yo levantando la mano) Quiero agradecer a la academia... ah na que ver asjkasjkjka. Un saludo ;)

- Val Marsal: Nooo aun no puedes morir, hay mucho por ver aun y si mueres... noo imposible jkasjas. Sobre lo de la fórmula... yo no lo sabía sajkasjk pero creo que es mejor la leche materna por los nutrientes. Una hermana mucho mas pequeña que ella jeje (de porte). Un saludo para ti

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Obvio que se quien eres... ¡Selenna!... Si, me dio pena el momento en que Emily lloraba. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1.- eso mi querida Watson es un misterio / 2.- no, aun no salgo. El semestre se cierra el 15 y tengo clases hasta el 21 :/ es horrible! la semana que entra estoy cargada de cosas. Bueno, un saludo para ti

- tamaye199: Es Liraa12... ya sabes Twitter. com slash Liraa12 (no puedo escribir el link porque se borra :/) un saludo

- Hola4: Que bueno que te gusten y por supuesto que continuare :D un saludo

- MVVA: Si, te juro incluso a mi me molesta eso de que Emily este con Akane pero... bueno, tenía que ponerlo :/. Obvio que no lo voy a dejar así ¡Hay que hacer Justicia! y ya vez, aquí el capitulo jeje :D un saludo

Damas y mas Damas, quiero contarles una idea que tengo ¿que les parece que el mismo 24 suba otro capitulo de navidad. Así justo para la fecha eh eh eh eh. Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Chapter 22: Propuesta para una Princesa

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 22:

Propuesta para una Princesa

El sol brillaba como siempre en el Reino de Solaria, los habitantes de este reino paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Solaria sin percatarse de nada malo. Solaria había vuelto a ser el reino que era, con el sol brillante y ningún enemigo que guarde relación en el.

Dentro del castillo los sirvientes trabajan tranquilamente como de costumbre, en especial el chef que prepara algo especial pues, la Princesa había venido de visitas. La joven se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada en un sofá con su hija en los brazos mientras hablaba con su padre sobre el último acontecimiento del mes anterior.

es extraño pero la luna y el sol están unidas - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - ¿tu que piensas?

que también es extraño - dijo el Radius de igual manera mientras buscaba un libro en especial - pero creo que en parte seria algo normal

¿extraño y normal? - levanto la ceja Stella confundida - no te entiendo

en la familia de Solaria, el sol aparece como una marca de nacimiento en el cuerpo - dijo Radius sin dejar de buscar - en la luna aparece la misma luna en la frente, tu eres mi hija y de Selene, el sol y la luna por eso tienes ambas...

¿y eso que tiene que ver con Emily? - pregunto Stella.

bueno, si tu eres hija del sol y la luna por separados, Emily lo es por el sol y la luna juntos - dijo Radius sonriendo al encontrar el libro que buscaba - Brandon viene de Eraklyon pero no tiene poderes lo que haría que no fuera extraño que la pequeña tenga ambos símbolos en su frente

Stella miro a Emily que estaba jugando con Amore. No se podía ver aquella marca en su frente lo que hacía que Stella estuviera mas tranquila aunque el solo pensar que su hija tenía poderes y que Akane estaba tras ella hacía que se preocupara.

¿no te parece extraño que tenga poderes siendo tan pequeña? - pregunto Stella mirando a su padre.

un poco - dijo sonriendo él - mira esto

¿el protocolo real? - pregunto levantando una ceja - ya lo he visto cientos de veces

si pero hace unos días encontré algo que te puede gustar - dijo el padre sonriendo.

no te ofendas pero ninguna regla me puede gustar - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

ya veras que esta te hará feliz - dijo Radius buscando una ley en especial - aquí esta, ten

Stella le entrego a la bebé y tomo el libro para poder leer la ley que su padre le había dado - ¿cual?

ley 5687 - dijo su padre sonriendo - te va a gustar

Ley 5687: dice... ejemm... - dijo Stella aclarándose la garganta - _La ley de Solaria numero veinte establece que la Princesa o el Príncipe debe casarse con alguien de la realeza al cumplir su mayoría de edad, es decir, los treinta años..._ te encanta deprimirme

sigue leyendo - dijo su padre moviendo la cabeza.

_sin embargo existe una excepción, en el caso de que la Princesa o el Príncipe tengan una relación con un campesino o alguien que este fuera de la realeza y de dicha relación haya nacido un bebé la ley anterior sera puesta en duda. ¡Se le concederá el permiso de tener un matrimonio!_ - dijo Stella feliz al leer esto último - _El padre o la Madre del bebé, siendo persona ajena a la realeza deberá casarse con la Princesa o Príncipe, dependiendo, por el bien del bebé_

te dije que te gustaría - sonrió Radius.

¡Emily! - dijo Stella feliz - osea que puedo...

tu madre esta de acuerdo con tomar en cuenta esta ley - asintió Radius - por lo que en el caso de que Brandon te proponga matrimonio, lo cual no dudo, el permiso esta dado

¡Eso es grandioso! - dijo abrazando a su padre.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Stella era imposible de borrar, ella tenía un permiso concedido pero la cosa es ¿como decirle a Brandon?. Quería que le pidiera matrimonio siendo una sorpresa, no que ella supiera que lo hará.

bueno vamos a fuera - dijo Radius sonriendo - algo me dice que Xeros esta haciendo algo malo

tal vez - rió un poco Stella. Emily miro a su madre confundida y sonrió al escuchar la risa, luego estiro lo brazos para que ella la tomara en los suyos y así paso. Los tres fueron al jardín del castillo y vieron a Xeros sentado en una silla con una taza de te en sus manos y una tetera en la mesa. Tenía una mirada seria y pensativa.

creo que hay que llamar a alguien - dijo Stella mirando a Xeros preocupada.

seguro no es nada - dijo Radius caminando hacia el - ¿estas bien?

Xeros parpadeo un poco y miro a Radius, poco a poco fue sonriendo - si, ¿donde estaban?

en la biblioteca - dijo Stella sonriendo.

te oyes feliz, siendo que la biblioteca es el último lugar donde estarías - dijo Xeros sonriendo mientras el Rey y la Princesa tomaban asiento frente a él.

cosas que hacen sonreír - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía - ¿en que pensabas?

en nada - dijo Xeros bebiendo un poco del té - que bueno que Emily esa bien, no merece que Akane la lastime

no - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la cabecita - no lo merece

Amore miro a Stella y sonrió. No había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí y solo se la pasaba con Emily pero eso no impedía que escuchara la conversación de los demás. Estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido con aquella ley de Solaria, también estaba feliz de que el mes anterior había desaparecido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos por ahora.

ahora que lo noto, tiene tus ojos - dijo Xeros mirando a Emily - pensé que eran de Brandon

no, tiene ojos de mami - dijo Stella besando a la bebé en la mejilla - ¿verdad? usted tiene los ojos de mami

La pequeña sonrió a pesar de no saber que sucedía. Se encontraba jugando con una mano de Stella, tomaba los dedos y los doblaba un poco, en ocasiones se los llevaba a la boca lo que causaba un poco de gracia en Stella. Normalmente le molestaría si le babearan la mano pero siendo su hija lo encontraba tierno.

Stella, es tarde - dijo Amore mirando a la chica.

es verdad, iríamos a buscar a Roxy - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿para que? ¿hay una fiesta que a la que no he sido invitado? - pregunto Xeros sonriendo.

algo así - dijo Stella sonriendo.

vamos a jugar Bola Bambú - dijo Amore sonriendo - Dia estará en mi equipo

¿Bola Bambú? - preguntaron Xeros y Radius confundidos.

una cosa rara - respondió Stella sonriendo - bueno sera mejor ir a buscar a Roxy

¿donde esta? - pregunto Radius curioso.

en Alfea - respondió Amore.

yo creí que ella estudiaba con las chicas en Gardenia - dijo Radius tomando una galleta del plato.

en un principio, luego se fue a Alfea - dijo torciendo los labios - pero no importa, después de todo yo solo quería que estuviera con Emily sin embargo no se puede

uno hace lo que puede - dijo Xeros tranquilo - que tengas un buen viaje

no usare magia - dijo Stella sonriendo - no mientras la tenga en brazos

usaremos el autobús - dijo Amore de forma obvia - entienden... el autobús

¿quien eres y que le hiciste a mi hija? - pregunto Radius enseguida.

soy tu hija - dijo Stella levantándose - lo siento pero ya debemos irnos

espera, creí que se quedarían a almorzar - dijo Xeros confundido - vi al chef preparando algo especial

enserio lo siento - dijo Stella preocupada.

esta bien no te preocupes - dijo Radius sonriendo - otro día sera

bien - dijo Stella sonriendo. Amore y Stella, que cargaba a Emily, salieron del castillo acompañadas de su padre y tomaron un autobús con dirección a Alfea. Al llegar se encontraron con Roxy sentara en una banca aburrida con Dia en su cabeza. Con algo de nervios Stella se acerco a Roxy esperando que no estuviera molesta.

Roxy... - la llamo parándose frente a ella. Roxy tenía la cabeza agachada y en cuando escucho que la llamaban levanto la cabeza.

hasta que llegas - dijo con un tono aburrido - llevo una hora esperando

lo siento - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

esta bien, ya no importa - dijo Roxy levantándose de la banca.

hola Dia - saludo Amore sonriendo - ¿lista para ganar?

eso espero - dijo Dia sonriendo - nunca he jugado

pues estarás bien, estas en el mejor equipo - dijo Amore guiñando el ojo.

vaya mira a la pequeña - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ha crecido mucho

Emily miro a Roxy y sonrió, Dia se acerco a Roxy y también miro a la pequeñita.

ella es la tía Roxy amor, se que la recuerdas - dijo Stella sonriendo - y ella es Dia

ahh - dijo Emily apuntando a Dia con el dedo - aaah...

Dia (Daya) - dijo Stella sonriendo - dilo...

no va a hablar - dijo Amore riendo - llevas intentando eso por mucho tiempo

que mala eres - dijo Stella ofendida.

es un encanto - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ¿puedo tenerla?

por supuesto - dijo Stella entregándole a la bebé.

hola pequeñita, yo soy Roxy - dijo la chica abrazando un poco a la bebé - ¿puedes decir Roxy?

ooo...- dijo Emily confundida.

que tierna eres - la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo mas fuerte - si, toda una ternurita

aahh - la pequeña sonrió y la abrazo también - ahh

bueno vamos a casa - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras sacaba su anillo del dedo - ¿puedes llevarla tu?

con gusto - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

En poco tiempo Stella, Roxy, Emily, Amore y Dia se encontraban dentro de la casa que tenían en Gardenia. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego aquel grupo, las chicas abrazaron a Roxy emocionadas por volver a verla y los chicos, bueno, ellos no chillaron pero la abrazaron también.

.: Bloom :.

Íbamos a tener una tarde de chicas, y ahora que Roxy llego era perfecto para empezar o eso creí ya que teníamos un pequeño lió Yo no podía creer que lo estaba oyendo, Stella se negaba a salir de compras con nosotras, osea ir de compras... es... un desastre. Musa y Flora intentaban convencerla para que saliera con nosotras pero ella aun no quería.

chicas enserio no - dijo negando con la cabeza - tal vez otro día

estoy soñando - dije negando con la cabeza incrédula - tu no quieres ir de compras... que sueño mas loco

no es que no quiera - dijo ella como por décima vez - no puedo

¿por qué? - pregunte esperando una respuesta que sea razonable porque esto, créanme es extraño.

tengo cosas que hacer - respondió luego de haberlo pensado un rato.

¿Stella enserio quieres que creamos eso? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja.

Note que Stella miro a Brandon como si buscara una ayuda para excusa, él solo se encogió de hombros sin saber y parecía que no quería que Stella fuera con nosotras. Me di cuenta de que estos dos tenían algo planeado por lo que había gato encerrado.

Brandon... ¿por qué no puede? - pregunte mirándolo de forma acusadora.

yo... ah... creo que llevare a Em a jugar arriba - dijo Brandon levantándose del sillón con la bebé en sus brazos - nos vemos

¿que...? - dijo Stella entre dientes.

Sky - le indique con la cabeza para que fuera y asintió tranquilamente.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Entre en la habitación de Emily y vi a Brandon jugando con ella, era algo divertido ver como Brandon le hacía caritas y le entregaba algunos peluches que la bebita abrazaba. Me acerque a él tranquilamente con la intensión de hacer que diga que ocultan él y Stella, conociéndolos no sera nada bueno.

Emily no ha dejado dormir a Stella por varios días - dijo él preocupado y sin dejar de jugar con Emily. Fruncí el ceño extrañado y me senté a su lado en el suelo mientras lo observaba jugar con Emily - todas las noches... sin previo aviso ni un horario Emily comienza a llorar... e ido a ver que sucede pero llora mas fuerte, solo se tranquiliza cuando esta en los brazos de Stella... a veces pienso que esta así desde lo que paso con Akane

seria algo normal - dije tranquilo - creo que se lleva mejor con Stella

porque es su madre, Stella la cuido por nueve meses en su vientre - dijo Brandon tranquilo - no me molesta, es mas... lo entiendo... pero lo que no me gusta es que Stella se tenga que quedar hasta las dos, tres e incluso cuatro de la mañana en la habitación de Emily esperando a que se duerma

¿tan tarde? - pregunte sorprendido.

es que, parece que siente cuando Stella se va por lo que vuelve a llorar - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¿y por qué no mudan la cuna devuelta a su habitación? - pregunte curioso.

idea de Stella - dijo Brandon - no quiere acostumbrarla, Emily tiene ya un mes y medio, pronto serán dos meses y Stella cree que es lo mejor aunque se nota demasiado que no quiere que duerma sola

adivino... Akane - dije rodando los ojos - creo que tiene miedo

lo tiene - dijo Brandon preocupado - pensaba en dormir todo el día pero tuvo que ir a Solaria para ver a su padre que le quería mostrar algo, aun no me ha dicho que es pero imagino que lo hará luego

entonces... es por eso que no quiere ir de compras - susurre mientras Brandon asentía con la cabeza - ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haberla visto algo cansada en la mañana aunque no tiene ojeras

las cubre con maquillaje - dijo Brandon - no le quiere decir a las chicas para no preocuparlas así que le dije que no les diría mientras ella descansara

creo que debería decirles - dije tomando a Emily en mis brazos - es extraño que diga que no quiere ir

lo se - dijo Brandon sonriendo - cambiando de tema, necesito ayuda

¿para...? - pregunte extrañado.

pedirle matrimonio - dijo él sonriendo mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido - la primera vez que lo iba a hacer no pude porque Stella tuvo el accidente y ahora, bueno lo quiero hacer pronto

¿estas seguro? - pregunte sorprendido - digo, no es que me parezca mala idea pero noto que tal vez, tan solo tal vez sea muy pronto

no lo creo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - solo quiero estar con Stella

¿entonces te parece si usas la idea original? - pregunte sonriendo - ya sabes la que tenias antes del accidente

mejor algo nuevo - dijo el sonriendo - algo no tan cursi, una cena en la playa

no tan cursi ¿eh? - pregunte riendo.

vamos, a Stella le gusta lo romántico - dijo Brandon sonriendo - una cena en la playa parece una buena idea

siendo Stella, tal vez si - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de la pequeña y las acariciaba - ¿y te llevaras a Emily?

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - es mas, pensaba en ir mañana a comprar el anillo junto con Emily

mañana - dije suspirando - ¿y que harás para que Stella no lo sepa?

te llevare a ti - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿que? - pregunte sorprendido.

diremos que te acompañare a comprar algo para Bloom - dijo Brandon sonriendo - le diré a los chicos que planeen todo para la noche y nosotros iremos a comprar el anillo, todos felices

menos yo, Brandon ¿estas loco? - pregunte curioso - tengo cosas que hacer

¿como que? - pregunto curioso.

bueno... - intente pensar en algo pero nada se me apareció - podría tener algo que hacer

si claro - dijo Brandon tomando a Emily en sus brazos que había bostezado un poco - iras conmigo

bien - dije levantándome del suelo.

bueno Princesita, es hora de dormir - dijo Brandon meciéndola un poco.

no se dormirá - dije negando con la cabeza - tiene esa miradita de no querer

se que si - dijo Brandon acostando a Emily - descansa pequeña

llorara mas rato - dije saliendo de la habitación.

no se lo recuerdes - dijo Brandon.

Bajamos al living y vi a los chicos jugando cartas. No pude ver a las chicas por ningún lado por lo que le pregunte a los chicos enseguida y ellos solo respondieron que se llevaron a Stella de compras, sabía que lo harían de todos modos.

chicos aprovechando que no están, necesito ayuda - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿para que? - pregunto Riven - ¿para llevarnos de nuevo lejos de casa y dar vueltas sin rumbo por todo el centro comercial?

ya me disculpe por eso - dijo Brandon.

¿ayuda para que? - pregunto Helio.

si quieres un niñero, con gusto - dijo Nabu sonriendo - y no te cobrare horas extra

¿que? no - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - es otra cosa

¿que? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

necesito ayuda para hacer una cena - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿una cena? - preguntaron todos confundidos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Una hora, una hora llevaba comprando en el centro comercial y para la mala suerte mía no lo estoy disfrutando, y todo es por falta de sueño. Odiaba tener que estar rodeada de tiendas donde comprar las mejores ropas y estar muerta de sueño, no me gusta mucho la idea de que Emily no duerma en las noches y principalmente porque parece no querer que nadie mas la cuide.

a ti te pasa algo - dijo Flora acercándose - estamos comprando ropa y tu estas ahí parada contra la pared cruzada de brazos como si estuviéramos en una biblioteca

no es así, si compre - dije mostrandole la bolsa.

¿una bolsa? - levanto la ceja confundida - ¿y que es? ¿un vestido?

una camisa para Brandon - dije tranquila.

Stella ¿que te sucede? - pregunto Flora algo preocupa - es raro verte así en un centro comercial

quiero volver a casa - dije cambiando de tema - quiero ir a ver a Emily

la viste hace una hora - dijo Flora tranquila - ¿sucede algo? sabes que puedes decirnos

Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada, yo no quería decirle a las chicas que Emily me mantenía despierta todas las noches jugando ya que probablemente las preocupe. Brandon se preocupo demasiado cuando comenzó a darse cuenta y quedamos con que sería un secreto mientras yo descansara por las tardes.

no es nada - dije desviando la mirada - solo quiero volver a casa

hoy se han invertido los papeles - dijo Flora sonriendo - estaremos todo el día aquí

ya lo se - dije mirando a las chicas elegir algunas blusas.

por cierto ¿que paso con tu padre? - pregunto Flora - ¿que te quería mostrar?

Mire a Flora con los labios torcidos y luego suspire - nada importante

Stella... - intento decir Flora - hoy te sucede algo

solo quiero ir a casa - dije sonriendo un poco.

veo que no estas de humor hoy - dijo Flora.

no, no lo estoy - suspire un poco - Flora enserio quiero volver

pero Roxy parece feliz, hace tiempo que no se junta con nosotras - dijo Flora mirando a las chicas que se reían.

¿y quien soy yo para impedirlo? - murmure mirando a las chicas - iré a comprar un café

bien - dijo Flora preocupada.

Salí de la tienda y fui a un quiosco donde compre un café doble con harta espuma. Me sentía cansada y supongo que tomar un poco me haría sentirme menos cansada. Luego de haber comprado me dirigía a la tienda nuevamente pero tuve la mala suerte no poder entrar, ya que no se podía ingerir cosas. Me fui a sentar a una banca y llame a Brandon para ver como estaba Emily. Él me dijo que se encontraba dormida, imagino que nuevamente no dormiría.

¡Stella! - escuche que me llamaban. Quite la vista del celular y mire a quien me llamaba, pude ver a las chicas con varías bolsas y sonriéndome.

vamos a comer algo - dijo Musa sonriendo - ¿vienes?

¿tengo otra opción? - pregunte levantándome de la banca para ir con ellas a comer.

Luego de otra mas en el centro comercial y varios bostezo indiscretos volvimos a casa cerca de las cuatro. Yo aun estaba muy cansada así que lo único que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación, al entrar en ella vi a Brandon sentado en la cama mirando la televisión.

hey, que bueno que volvieron - dijo sonriendo.

si, ahora yo quiero dormir - dije caminando a la cama - ¿donde esta la Princesita?

durmiendo en su habitación - respondió sonriendo - ¿solo una bolsa? vaya, debes estar muy cansada

y ni siquiera es para mi - dije dejando en un lado la bolsa - te traje una camisa

¿enserio? gracias - se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde yo había dejado la bolsa. Me acosté en la cama sin haberme cambiado de ropa, yo tenía la intensión de dormir pero al parecer Brandon no quería que lo hiciera. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando comencé a sentir unos labios sobre mi cuello, era algo agradable pero cuando uno estaba tan cansada como yo prefería solo dormir.

Brandon, no - dije sin abrir los ojos - quiero dormir

solo un rato - me dijo al oído - por favor...

estoy cansada, tal vez otro día - dije abriendo los ojos para mirarlo a los ojos - por favor...

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - oh antes de que te duermas, estaba pensando en que tengamos una cena mañana

¿una cena? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - no lo se

por favor - dijo Brandon sonriendo - solo tu, yo y Emily

aun no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza.

di que si - dijo él sonriendo - tengo una idea, tu descansas toda la tarde de mañana y a las ocho nos vamos a una cena

esta bien - dije sonriendo - ¿puedo descansar? enserioo Brandon tengo mucho sueño

por supuesto - dijo él sonriendo un poco - descansa Preciosa

lo intentare - dije riendo un poco.

Él me beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Yo aproveche que Emily estaba durmiendo para hacer lo mismo. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y luego... nada. Caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_02:00 AM_

Un llanto me hizo despertarme de golpe, Emily había despertado de nuevo. Mire el reloj que estaba al lado mío y suspire al ver que eran las dos am, luego mire a Brandon y lo dormir tranquilamente. Me levante de la cama y fui a ver a Emily, claro no sin antes pasar por aquel citofono que tenía en mi habitación para poder ver a Emily a través de la cámara que estaba en su habitación.

Entre en la habitación algo cansada y fui hasta la cuna. Tome a Emily en mis brazos e intente calmarla un poco ella había dejado de llorar pero sollozaba un poco.

no llores - dije sonriendo un poco - vamos a jugar

La pequeña me sonrió así que me senté en el suelo con ella, por suerte había cubre piso. Estuvo jugando un rato con los muñecos y me hacia jugar con ellos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella lloraba un poco por lo que era imposible dormir y al parecer esta niña tenía energías de sobra.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Temprano en la mañana me levante, hoy iría con Sky y Emily a comprar el anillo para Stella y los chicos se encargarían de hacer la cena, luego la llamaría para pedirle que saliéramos a una cena. Me di cuenta al levantarme que Stella no se encontraba en la cama así que supuse que ya estaba levantada. Me duche, me vestí y fui a buscar a Emily para poder salir.

Al entrar en la habitación de Emily me sorprendí al ver a Stella tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y a Emily sentada frente a ella intentando llamarla pero Stella no abría los ojos. Me acerque rápidamente a ellas y lo primero que hice fue tomar a Emily en mis brazos, la deje en la cuna y luego me acerque a Stella.

¿Stella? - la llame preocupado. Ella no respondió ni abrió los ojos así que me preocupe aun mas. Me di cuenta de que estaba dormida así que suspire aliviado. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve devuelta a la cama en nuestra habitación - ahora si, descansa Amor

Después de haber besado a Stella en la frente salí de la habitación y fui a la de Emily. La vi con una mirada triste sentada en su cuna así que me acerque y la tome en mis brazos.

Emily, tienes que dejar dormir a mamá - dije al saber porque estaba triste - ella necesita descansar

Ella me miro triste y se acurruco en mi pecho, le di un suave abrazo y salí de la habitación - vamos a comprar, sera un día padre e hija y con el tío Sky

Baje con Emily en mis brazos y vi a las chicas tomando desayuno - me llevo a Emily a dar un paseo - dije sonriendo - ¿Sky vienes?

por supuesto - dijo él sonriendo.

¿donde esta la rubia? - pregunto Riven curioso.

ahhh arriba - dije sonriendo - si baja, aunque no creo, le dicen que me lleve a pasear a Emily

claro pero ¿por qué no crees que baje? - pregunto Timmy.

yo.. miren la hora, ya es tarde - dije mirando a Sky - sera mejor irnos

si - dije saliendo de la casa con Emily en mis brazos. Los chicos iban a encargarse de la sorpresa por lo que Sky y yo iríamos a comprar el anillo. Entramos en una joyería y nos dirigimos a la sección de anillos. Vi muchos de varios tipos, colores y precios, algunos inalcanzables para mi y otros que no me gustaban.

bueno Princesita, vamos a escoger un anillo para mamá - dije sonriendo. Emily miraba todos los anillos sorprendida, parece que su brillo le había llamado la atención. Yo mire varios que no me gustaron y Sky tampoco parecía que alguno le gusta así que era mejor irnos.

ahh... - dijo Emily mirando algo en especial. Mire un anillo que había llamado la atención de Emily por su brillo.

¿puedo ayudarlo? - pregunto la chica detrás del mostrador.

si, quiero ver ese anillo - dije apuntando al anillo que Emily miraba.

¿encontraste algo? - pregunto Sky.

eso creo, ¿puedes tener a Emily? - pregunte entregándola.

claro - dijo él tomando a mi hija.

aquí tiene - dijo la chica entregándome un anillo de diamante con forma de corazón.

gracias - dije sonriendo - es lindo

demasiado - dijo Sky sonriendo.

¿tu que dices Princesa? - pregunte mostrándoselo a Emily. La pequeña miraba el anillo maravillada y con una sonrisa - tomare eso como un si

el precio es alto - dijo Sky mirándolo preocupado.

demás me alcanza - dije sacando la billetera - me lo llevo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Los chicos se traían algo entre manos y lo sabía, Sky y Brandon habían hace mas de cinco horas y los chicos se fueron hace tres, algo traman y no nos quieren decir. Algo mas extraño era que Stella no había salido de su habitación en todo el día así que la fui a ver. Al entrar en su habitación me sorprendí al verla dormida en su cama con la misma ropa que usaba ayer. Me acerque a ella e intente despertarla pero no podía así que seguí intentando hasta que lo logre.

¿que hora es? - pregunto algo cansada.

un cuarto para las ocho - respondí. Los ojos de Stella se abrieron como platos y de golpe se levanto.

¡Rayos es tarde! - dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.

tardisimo - dije tranquila - te perdiste el desayuno y el almuerzo, acabo de darme cuenta de que estabas durmiendo

no, no eso - dijo ella levantándose - iba a ir a una cena con Brandon a las ocho, es tarde

Me reí un poco ya que Stella necesita al menos cuatro hora para arreglarse para una cita. Saco una toalla del armario y se metió a la ducha. Yo estaba extrañada así que solo salí de la habitación.

¿que paso? - me encontré con Musa fuera.

tiene una cita con Brandon a las ocho - dije tranquila - estará horas en esa habitación

me acaba de llamar Riven, dijo que Brandon estaba en camino - dijo Musa extrañada - no entiendo que ocultan ellos

es verdad que se traen algo entre manos - dije asintiendo. Escuche la puerta abrirse detrás de mi y cuando me di vuelta vi a Stella saltando en un pie, lo cual era peligroso ya que usaba tacón, mientras intentaba ponerse el otro. Después de ponerse el otro comenzó con los aros mientras bajaba la escalera. Pude ver que usaba un vestido tipo streapless negro con algunos diseños muy bonitos que parecían de oro.

Stella ten cuidado te puedes caer - dijo Musa preocupada.

no puedo, estoy atrasada - dijo mientras se colocaba los aros.

creo que rompiste un record en arreglarte - dije caminando hacia la escalera.

si, Musa me traes el bolso con las cosas de Em - dijo Stella bajando la escalera - ¡Esta en su habitación!

¿para que las quieres? - pregunte curiosa.

Brandon quiere llevar a Emily - dijo mirándose en el espejo de la pasada.

¿a donde? - escuche preguntar a Flora.

¿por qué tan arreglada? - pregunto Layla con una sonrisa picara lo que me hizo reír - alguien va a salir parece

si, tengo una cita con Brandon - dijo Stella arreglándose el cabello.

pareces apurada - dijo Tecna.

acabo de despertar - dijo Stella sin mirarla mientras sacaba su maquillaje - que esperabas si no he dormido

¿de que hablas? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

atrapada - escuche a las Pixies mirando a Stella.

¿que sucede? - pregunte mirando fijamente a Stella.

ahh... nada - dijo ella maquillándose justo debajo de los ojos lo que me pareció extraño - anoche me quede dibujando hasta tarde, tengo nuevos diseños

Mire a Lockette con suplica y luego le susurre en pregunta si era verdad y como respuesta ella me negó con la cabeza. Algo le sucedía a Stella y como siempre no quiere decirnos con la excusa de que no quiere preocuparnos, siempre es lo mismo. Escuche la puerta ser golpeada y Flora fue a abrir, dejo entrar a Brandon. Lo que me extraño ya que golpeo en vez de abrir.

¿lista? wow, te ves hermosa - dijo Brandon sonriendo. En su mano tenía una rosa roja muy bonita - para ti

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras tomaba la rosa - eh... si ya casi, Musa fue por las cosas de Em...

hablando de Em... ¿donde esta? - pregunto Flora extrañada al no verla con él.

Stella frunció el ceño y miro a Brandon cruzada de brazos esperando la respuesta de Brandon. Se veía algo molesta y creo que es mejor retroceder unos pasos atrás por si acaso, no quiero salir lastimada. Musa llego en el momento mas inoportuno con las cosas de Em pero para Brandon parecía el momento mas oportuno, tomo el bolso y a Stella sacándola mientras ella seguía preguntando.

¡Adiós chicas! - se despidió cerrando la puerta.

¡Ah! ¡Brandon! - escuche gritar a Stella.

trama algo - dijo Tecna seria - enserio que lo trama

la curiosidad me gana, tengo que saber - dijo Layla mordiéndose la uña.

por cierto Lockette - dije mirando a mi Pixie - ¿que sucede con Stella?

Lockette miro a Amore que le negaba con la cabeza y luego me miro a mi encogiéndose de hombros. Ellas también están en un complot contra nosotras parece, bueno sea lo que sea espero que no sea nada malo. Es mi mejor amiga y lo último que quiero es que le suceda algo malo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿quieres decirme donde esta Emily? - pregunte mientras caminaba al lado de Brandon.

no - dijo negando con la cabeza - lo verás cuando lleguemos

Mire a Brandon curiosa para luego fijarme en su vestuario. Usaba uno jeans color gris, unas deportivas blancas, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo y una corbata negra, por supuesto la camisa no tenía abrochado los dos primeros botones.

Caminamos por un largo rato, yo estaba cansada y me no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos ya que pensaba que iríamos a un restaurante elegante pero no parece que fuera así. Brandon me tomo de la mano y me sonrio dulcemente, parecía que tenía algo en mente pero no sabía que era.

ya estamos llegando - dijo tranquilo.

¿a la playa? - pregunte confundida.

no - se detuvo justo a la orilla de la playa - a nuestra cita en el mar

Mire sorprendida al bote que se acercaba, era un bote pesquero pero sin todas esas cuernas y ganchos, y todas esas cosas, era perfecto para dar un paseo. Habían varias luces, todas muy prendidas y algunas velas.

es hermoso - dije sonriendo al ver tal escena. El bote se acerco a la orilla y pude ver a los chicos con una sonrisa. Emily se encontraba en los brazos de Sky sonriendo tranquilamente. Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos luego de darle un beso en la mejilla - no lo entiendo

Princesa Stella, su cena y la cita esta lista - dijo Sky sonriendo - esperamos que tenga una buena velada y lleguen temprano a la casa

y si que vuelvan solo tres - dijo Riven recibiendo una mirada molesta de todos los chicos - ¿que?

"¿por qué no dejan de hacer esos chistes incómodos?" - pensé de tal manera y molesta por aquello.

vamos - sentí el brazo de Brandon rodear mi cintura - gracias chicos

Subí al bote seguida de Brandon y fui a la cabina pasando cerca de la mesa donde íbamos a cenar, entre en la cabina y me senté a un lado mientras Brandon se acerco al volante. Emily estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras se chupaba el dedito pulgar como suele hacerlo siempre.

¿sabes? cuando dijiste cena pensé en un elegante restaurante, no una cena en el mar - dije riendo un poco.

¿que tiene de malo? estamos en un bote en mar, bajo la luna y las estrellas - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es algo...

tierno - dije sonriendo - dulce, romántico...

si - dijo sonriendo él.

pero ahora recuerdo que no iba a volver a subir contigo en uno de estos - dije antes de besar a Emily en la cabecita.

literalmente usaste el termino canoa aquel día - dijo el riendo - nunca dijiste un bote

es igual - dije riendo también. Mire a Emily sonreí, volví a darle otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla. Ella me miro y se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras seguía chupándose el dedito - Cariño...

dime - dijo Brandon sin voltear.

Emily no ha comido ¿verdad? - pregunte curiosa.

oh no - dijo preocupado - tu estabas en casa durmiendo y ella lloraba, intente darle de la formula pero no me la acepto

¿como dejo de llorar? - pregunte mientras bajaba un poco mi vestido para poder darle de comer.

se tranquilizo después de que le dije que luego le darías algo - dijo el tranquilo - siento no llamarte para decirte

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Le di pecho a Emily y ella tomaba tranquila, no parecía tener hambre a decir verdad lo que se me hizo extraño - entonces ¿donde vamos?

un poco mas a dentro - dijo sonriendo - o tienes hambre

no, esta bien - dije sonriendo. Pasaron unos minutos y Brandon detuvo el bote - ¿que paso?

aquí esta bien - dijo sentándose frente a mi - que linda te ves

lo dijiste - dije sonriendo.

Emily dejo de tomar leche y cerro los ojos acurrucándose en mi pecho - creo que quiere dormir - dijo Brandon sonriendo - por aquí hay una camita por aquí, Nabu uso su magia para hacerla aparecer

perfecto - dije sonriendo. Acosté a Emily en la camita que era algo muy tierno ya que no era enserio una cama, la cubrí con la manta y sonreí.

vamos afuera - dijo Brandon. Al salir me apoye en el borde del bote y miraba el agua tranquilamente - hace frio, ¿quieres una chaqueta?

quiero comer, no almorcé - dije riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

entonces supongo que ya no estas cansada - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

no - negué con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa redonda y Brandon encendió otras velas en medio de la mesa, creo que tenía algo para calentar dentro de la cabina ya que la comida estaba calienta y muy buena.

esta increíble - dije sonriendo.

que bueno que te guste - dijo él sonriendo.

bien dime - deje el tenedor en el plato - una cena romántica en un bote a la luz de la luna bajo las estrellas, una cita perfecta y reconozco que tu cocinaste, tiene tu toque... ahora explícame... ¿que sucede contigo? enserio eres el hombre perfecto

sucede que tengo a la chica mas hermosa y dulce conmigo - dijo sonriéndome encantadoramente - Te Amo Stella

y yo a ti Tesoro - dije sonriendo.

Escuche unos ruidos de Emily, algo me dice que había despertado aunque no lloraba del todo. Brandon se levanto y fue a verla, al poco tiempo volvió con Emily y se sentó con ella en u regazo.

hola mi Princesa - dije sonriendo mientras Emily sonreía abiertamente.

que linda es - dijo Brandon besándola en la mejilla.

igual que la madre - dije moviendo mi cabello con una mano.

claro que si - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿como crees que serían las cosas si no hubiera quedado embarazada? - pregunte curiosa mientras miraba a Emily.

no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza - y no lo quiero ni pensar, me gusta la vida que tenemos

a mi igual - dije sonriendo.

aunque... me gustaría cambiar algo - dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

¿que? - pregunte curiosa.

Stella... nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, tenemos una relación muy estable y una hermosa hija... Yo Te Amo como loco, eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y lo último al dormir. Estoy enamorado de ti como nunca pensé estarlo... muchas veces he soñado con tener una vida contigo y solo contigo, parte de eso se vuelve realidad porque a causa del amor que nos tenemos nació Emily... nuestra hija... - note que Brandon saco una cajita color azul de tercio pelo y al abrirla revelo un anillo de diamante con forma de corazón y la argolla era plateada, muy hermoso. Yo solo miraba a Brandon sorprendida, ¿acaso era lo que creía que era? - Princesa Stella de Solaria... quiero que nuestras vidas cambien, no soy un Príncipe ni un Rey, no soy nada mas que un campesino que solo puede amarte hasta la muerte... hoy te pedí venir a una cena que quiero que recuerdes para siempre al igual que yo y por eso te hago esta pregunta... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mire el anillo sorprendida, no esperaba esto y justo después de enterarme de aquella ley. Emily miraba el anillo sonriendo, tenía un brillo único que le llamaba la atención. Él estaba allí mirándome con una sonrisa esperando mi respuesta y yo parecía estar en shock, aun me cuesta creer todo esto.

¿cuantos hijos quieres? - pregunte antes de responder.

por ahora... una - dijo sonriendo - una que se llame Emily

Me reí un poco y me levante de la silla, Brandon sentó a Emily en una silla especial y se me acerco - ¿entonces...? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Si! - me lance en sus brazos posando mis labios sobre los suyos - ¡Te Amo! y no sabes lo feliz que me haces...

yo también Te Amo Stella - dijo abrazándome - y bajo la luna y las estrellas presentes esta noche sera recordada

Sonreí aun mas de lo que podía y lo bese en los labios. Era un beso cargado de amor, pasión y un poco de intensidad. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura apegandome mas a su cuerpo. Rompí el beso de golpe al escuchar una pequeña risita dulce, mire a Brandon sorprendida y luego a Emily, ella estaba riendo mientras nos miraba. Me separe de Brandon y tome a mi pequeña en mis brazos emocionada por escucharla reír por primera vez.

.: Brandon :.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que le había pedido matrimonio a Stella, ahora ella se encontraba durmiendo a Emily que estaba cansada. Mire mi reloj y eran diez de la noche por lo que no es extraño que tenga sueño. Había guardado la mesa en algún lugar del bote e infle un colchón para sentarme con Stella a mirar las estrellas como le gusta.

¿de donde sacaste eso? - pregunto sonriendo.

lo traje por si acaso - respondí sentándome en el.

me gusta - dijo sentándose a mi lado. Note el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular izquierdo y en su dedo anular derecho el anillo que le di hace un año atrás, aquel que le tiene los grabados, lo que no vi fue su anillo de Solaria - y tu también me gustas

Te Amo tanto - dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos - y me has hecho feliz hoy

tu a mi - dijo besándome en los labios fugazmente.

Estaba feliz porque Stella al fin era mas que mi novia, era mi prometida y solo faltaba que sea mi esposa, lo que mas quería. Iba a tener mi vida junto a ella, tal vez me adelante un poco ya que no le he pedido a su padre el permiso pero ya no puedo esperar mas, yo quiero tener todo claro y esto es lo que quiero ya mañana o pasado hablare con sus padres.

Bese a Stella en los labios por un largo rato, había sido con pasión y sentimiento. Sentí las delicadas manos de Stella acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de mi camisa, luego poco a poco las saco e iba desabrochando los botones. Cuando ya no tenía la camisa puesta me deje caer lentamente de espaldas sobre el colchón con Stella sobre mi.

Deje de besarla en los labios y pase a su cuello, ella gemía por placer y como siempre, era música para mis oídos. Pase la mano lentamente por la espalda de Stella buscando el cierre del hermoso vestido llevaba puesto. Yo sabía lo que seguía ahora y me encantaba lo que seguía puesto que era con la mujer a la amo.

Te Amo Tesoro - dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

también Te Amo Preciosa - dije volviendo a besarla en los labios. Baje el cierre del vestido y luego se lo quite para poder pasar a besarla en el vientre.

Una noche mágica en el mar, no había nadie mas que nosotros y Emily durmiendo. Mas que esto no podía pedir, era el hombre mas afortunado de todo el planeta y solo porque Stella me había dicho que si, además de que ella era la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi vida y la única para mi.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí el capitulo, siento la demora y que sea en un día diferente. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. Datos para que sepan, el anillo y el vestido que uso Stella estarán en mi perfíl y los pondre en twitter también :D espero les guste.

**Próximamente: Celos Ardientes**

Brandon y Stella no volvieron anoche - dijo Bloom preocupada - quizás les paso algo

seguro que no - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza.

hola Bloom - la saludo Andy sonriendo - ¿como has estado?

¿que hace ese tipo hablando con Bloom? - pregunto Sky celoso.

escuche que Bloom saldría con Andy hoy - dijo Riven despreocupado - tal vez tengan una cita

Sky no tienes porque sentir celos, es un amigo - dijo Bloom - yo Te Amo a ti ¿recuerdas?

si lo veo mas cerca de mi novia lo voy a matar - dijo Sky celoso.

bien Sky prepárate - dijo Nabu con un sombrero de hojas - hoy seremos espías

hay una chica en quien no dejo de pensar - dijo Andy mirando a Bloom - es hermosa pero ella tiene novio

ni que se le acerque - dijo Sky muerto de celos y entre dientes.

Brandon - dijo Stella alarmada - ¿donde estamos?

oh oh, nos hemos perdido - dijo Brandon buscando el norte - maldita brújula, no sirve

~ Comentario:

- tamaye199: El problema con twitter es que tiene para escribir muy pocas palabras por lo que me costaría un poco :/ La idea de un ex- novio de Stella, si es buena veré si colocarla pero no prometo nada y un saludo para ti y tus amigas :D... Lo del twitter intenta con Paulinaa12 o Liraa12... aun no se como se usa a ciencia cierta pero yo ya te estoy siguiendo :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Si, Liam es así. La vrd es que cuando buscaba los nombre para los Magos me falta uno y le pregunte a un amiga que le gusta 1D y me dijo Liam, yo lo puse sin pensar en nada ya que estaba aburrida de pensar y como que dps me gusto mucho porque es el mas tierno, loco y aparte el aire es mi favorito.

- micaela: Oh es que con tanto personaje! es un horror pero si me he acordado de ellas jksaksajksajksa

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Gracias por las enhorabuena, felicidad y el apoyo. Que bueno que te gusten :D y eso se nota, veamos ahora si este fue el mejor que has leido...

- MVVA: Respondo... 16 de Octubre :D

- Val Marshal: Tio Liam.. si es tierno. Lo del adelanto, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D

- star 123: Si es una ternura y bueno, Liam tiene muchas sorpresas que serán reveladas con el tiempo

Bueno eso es todo ohhh no... adivinen una razón por la cual estoy feliz, aparte de sus comentarios... ¿no? ¿no pueden? no claro que no... yo les dire... ¡Se acerca mi cumpleaños eh eh eh eh! el 20 de diciembre! asjksjakjaskjsajsak

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	23. Chapter 23: Celos Ardientes

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 23:

Celos Ardientes

El sol brillaba con intensidad, las olas del mar estaban tranquilas y el bote se había alejado demasiado de su posición anterior. Los brillos de sol golpearon los p arpados de una joven rubia que se encontraba acostada en un colchón inflable que estaba en el bote a la deriva.

La chica apretó los parpados un poco y lentamente los abrió. Le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, de a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Había tenido la noche mas emocionante de todas, estaba feliz por todo lo que había sucedido anoche.

Giro un poco la cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que pudo y sonrió al ver a su novio dormido a su lado, ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas y pasaban por la cintura de Stella, la chica rubia. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado y cerro los ojos para volver a dormir pero por cosas de la vida no pudo ya que un llanto de bebé se lo impedía.

Stella gimió por no querer levantarse por lo que luego intento despertar a su novio - Brandon, Emily esta llorando... - Brandon solo murmuro algo, parece que el llanto también lo había despertado.

¿como quieres que vaya? - pregunto luego de un rato.

por favor - rogó ella dándose la vuelta por completo.

bien - dijo él abriendo los ojos. Brandon se sentó en el colchón y con la mirada busco su ropa pero no la pudo encontrar - ¿donde lanzaste mis jeans?

no lo se - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados - creo que cerca de la entrada

El joven miro hacía atrás y rió un poco, luego de alguna manera los tomo y busco la demás ropa para ponérsela o al menos solo la parte de abajo. Fui a ver que es lo que tenía a Emily en llanto y sonrió al notar que necesitaba un cambio.

¿que tiene? - pregunto Stella.

necesita un cambio - respondió él mientras hacia lo que dijo. Luego de haber cambiado a su hija, la hizo dormir nuevamente y volvió a recostarse en el colchón junto a su novia, que ahora era su prometida, con la diferencia de que en vez de recostarse a su lado estaba sobre ella - tienes que levantarte

aun es temprano - dijo ella sonriendo - son las seis, el sol me lo dice

si, acaba de amanecer - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Stella sonrió un poco mas y lo beso en los labios tomándolo de los hombros para acercarlo mas a ella. Brandon solo se apoyaba con las manos en la cama mientras se acercaba mas a Stella. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de Brandon sin separarse de sus labios.

Stella - dijo Brandon rompiendo el beso - Te Amo Preciosa, mi hermosa prometida

La joven sonrió abiertamente y lo beso fugazmente - me encanta como suena

a mi también - dijo él sonriendo. Brandon se alejo un poco hacia atrás para que Stella pudiera sentarse. Tenía el pecho cubierto por la manta que los abrigo por la noche y se pasaba la mano por el cabello peinandolo.

aun es temprano - gimió un poco - mejor sigamos durmiendo

oye hay que volver a casa - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

pero mas tarde - dijo ella tomándolo de los hombros - acuéstate conmigo, tengo sueño

Brandon soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. Stella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Brandon y cerro los ojos para poder dormir mientras él pasaba un brazo por su cintura como si estuviera dando a entender que la chica le pertenecía ahora y siempre.

estas con ropa ¿verdad? - dijo riendo un poco y sin abrir los ojos.

solo los jeans - dijo él riendo - ¿por qué?

por nada - respondió bostezando - ahora si, a dormir

que duermas bien - la beso Brandon en la cabeza - Te Amo

igual yo - murmuro Stella algo dormida.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Diez de la mañana, Stella y Brandon no estaban en su habitación ni Emily en la suya lo que significa que no llegaron a noche. Estaba enterada del plan de Brandon ya que Sky me lo contó cuando llego, y debo decir que ya sabía que traman algo chicos. Brandon iba a pedirle matrimonio, se que Stella le dirá que si enseguida pero ahora eso es lo último que me preocupa ya que ellos no han vuelto desde anoche.

Brandon y Stella no volvieron anoche - dijo caminando de un lado a otro preocupada - quizás les paso algo

Bloom te preocupas por nada - dijo Musa tocando unos acordes de guitarra - ¿donde fue la cita?

en un bote pesquero que con ayuda de Helio y Nabu quedo muy elegante - respondió Riven jugando cartas.

gane, tres tríos - dijo Nabu mostrando las cartas.

estamos jugando escala real - dijo Sky riendo.

creo que mejor ya no juego - dijo Nabu dejando as carta sobre la mesa.

¿que pasa si perdieron el camino a casa? - pregunte preocupada - ¿o si un tiburon los ataco?

seguro que no - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - mas bien creo que exageras, y en caso de que se pierdan Stella tiene su anillo

no lo usaba ayer - dijo Layla escribiendo una letra para la canción de Musa - solo tenía aquel que Brandon le dio para el baile que hubo en la luna

¿como pueden estar así? - pregunte molesta - Brandon y Stella no estan aquí, Emily esta con ellos y les pudo pasar algo. Sabemos que Stella olvida avisar cuando llega tarde pero Brandon no es así y Sky... tu nos dijiste que volverían tarde pero lo harían ¡Y no han vuelto!

Bloom, Cariño, tranquilízate seguro están en camino - dijo Sky barajando la cartas - sabes como son

Torcí los labios preocupada y suspire un poco - ir a caminar un rato afuera, si saben algo me llaman

esta bien - dijeron todos.

vamos a jugar dos escalas y un trío - dijo Sky - entiendes Nabu

si papá - dijo Nabu mirando sus cartas.

insensibles - susurre molesta. Salí de la casa e intente llamar a Stella pero me decía fuera de servicio lo que me preocupo aun mas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir que el bote había chocado con algo fuertemente. Brandon se levanto del colchó y miro por el borde para ver que había sucedido mientras yo estaba sentada en el colchón con la manta cubriendo mi pecho.

fue una roca - dijo suspirando - no hay daños graves

Brandon - dije alarmada - ¿donde estamos?

Yo no recordaba que habían rocas donde Brandon detuvo el bote es mas, no estábamos tan lejos de la orilla ya que yo la podía ver anoche pero ahora no podía distinguir el norte del sur, el oeste del este. Me levante aun tapando mi cuerpo con la manta y busque mi vestido.

la marea nos arrastro a otro lugar - dijo Brandon preocupado - iré por la brújula para irnos

yo, me vestiré - dije sonrojada. Tome mi vestido del suelo y usando magia me cambie de ropa. Luego fui a la cabina para ver a Emily que estaba dormida chupándose el dedito. Sonreí un poco y mire a Brandon que buscaba la brújula en una caja del suelo.

aquí esta - sonrió Brandon - ahora vamos a volver a casa

que bien - dije sentándome al lado de la camilla en donde estaba acostada Emily - ahora si quiero volver

no lo decías en la mañana - dijo Brandon riendo mientras miraba la brújula - rogabas por quedarte

estaba cómoda y no quería despertarme - me excuse cruzándome de piernas.

se notaba... oh oh, nos hemos perdido - dijo Brandon buscando el norte - maldita brújula, no sirve

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada, algo alarmada también - ¿como que no sirve?

esta rota - dijo lanzandola al suelo - ¿que haremos?

no sabemos hacia donde es el norte no podemos hacer mucho - dije preocupada.

tu anillo - dijo mirándome - ¿lo trajiste?

no - negué con la cabeza - Brandon tenemos que salir de aquí

ya lo se, déjame pensar - dijo preocupado.

¡Magia! - dije sonriendo - usaremos magia para arreglar la brújula

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo. Use magia para arreglar aquella brújula y funciono pero no estaba segura de si fuera a ir en la dirección que necesitamos ya que nunca he arreglado objetos así con magia. Llevábamos casi dos horas en el mar navegando por las aguas tranquilas bajo el sol y Emily aun no despertaba.

ten - dijo Brandon entregándome una chaqueta - hace frió

gracias - dije sonriendo mientras recibía la chaqueta.

nos vamos a detener un rato - dijo sonriendo - luego volvemos a casa

esta bien - dije colocándome la chaqueta. Brandon se sentó a mi lado y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro - quiero volver a casa

ya volveremos - dijo él tomando mi mano - si quieres descansar...

no esta bien - dije quitando la cabeza - lo quiero es comer algo

Él soltó una risita entre diente y se levanto para ir a una canasta que tenía varias cosas - ¿quieres galletas?

por favor - dije luego de reír también. Brandon me entrego el paquete de galletas y luego tomo a Emily en sus brazos.

hola mi pequeñita - dijo sonriendo antes de besarla en la frente, sonreí cuando Emily abrió sus ojitos y sonrió un poco - espero que hayas dormido bien

yo si lo hice - dije asintiendo - que lindo es poder dormir por las noches

oh es verdad - dijo Brandon sentándose a mi lado con la bebé en sus brazos - no se despertó

Comí un trozo de la galleta y mire a Emily sonriendo. Ella estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Brandon y me miraba sonriendo, era un amor de hija. Mire a Brandon sonriendo y luego lo bese en la mejilla.

¿sabes? al final tanto sufrimiento valió la pena - dije sonriendo - gracia

¿por? - pregunto sonriendo.

por estar siempre conmigo - respondí sonriendo.

yo siempre estaré contigo - dijo sonriendo - y mucho mas ahora

por supuesto - dije besándolo en los labios fugazmente. Escuche una risa y enseguida mire a Emily, ella parecía muy feliz y reía de forma encantadora.

consentida - dijo Brandon besándola en la mejilla.

muy consentida - dije riendo. Brandon me entrego a la bebé y luego sonrio para volver a tomar el control del bote y volver a casa. Habíamos pasado por otra hora mas y ya me estaba mareando, Emily también se había mareado pues había vomitado un poco y se sentía algo mal así que la puse a dormir después de haber limpiado.

¿Brandon falta mucho? - pregunte preocupada - Emily no se ve bien

no, ya veo la orilla - dijo él con voz preocupada también - ya estamos llegando

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba comprando un café en un negoció. Hace unas pocas horas había salido y no había vuelto a casa ya que estaba preocupada y allí seguro no logró concentrarme en nada mas que en que Stella esta desaparecida por ahora. Me di la vuelta y sin querer choque con alguien, me disculpe y luego sonreí al ver que era Andy.

hola Bloom - saludo Andy sonriendo - ¿como has estado?

pues bien - dije sonriendo - ¿que haces por aquí?

venía a comprar algo y mira con quien me he encontrado - dijo él sonriendo.

si, siento el golpe - me disculpe.

no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - así que, tomando un café con este calor

si, es que estoy... - no pude seguir hablando ya que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, al ver la pantalla sonreí al ver que era Brandon, al fin tenía noticias de él - un segundo... hola Brandon, al fin llamas me tenían preocupada ¿por qué no volvieron anoche? ¿tienes idea de que tan preocupada estaba? las Pixies ya...

_Bloom no hables y escucha ¿si? _ - dijo con un tono firme y preocupado -_ luego te explico porque no fuimos a noche, la cosa es que ahora estamos en urgencias porque Emily tiene fiebre y esta muy alta... es posible que tardemos un poco en llegar, aunque ahora Stella esta hablando con el medico para que puedan hacerle una revisión_

¿fiebre? ¿como...? - pregunte sorprendida y preocupada.

_luego de explico, solo te aviso para que no te preocupes mas de lo que estas y dile a los demás también _- dijo él algo preocupado.

bien, oye... ¿en que urgencias están? - pregunte preocupado.

_no es necesario que vengan_ - dijo Brandon - _nosotros iremos luego, solo no se preocupen demasiado_

bien - dije antes de despedirme - entonces nos vemos en casa

_si _- dijo el cortando la llamada.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Andy algo preocupado.

Emily esta en urgencias porque le dio fiebre así que Stella y Brandon no volverán dentro de un rato - respondí mirando la pantalla de mi celular.

¿Emily? - pregunto Andy confundido - ¿quien es?

Mire a Andy confundida y luego ladee la cabeza al recordar que él no sabía que Stella había quedado embarazada ya que cuando salia de la casa era para ir al parque o a Magix pero nunca se había encontrado con Andy y yo no le había dicho - es... la hija de Brandon y Stella

¿hija? - pregunto sorprendido - uno se pierde unos meses y todos se vuelven locos

si, ya ves lo pasa cuando uno se pierde unos meses - dije sonriendo un poco - oye debo volver a casa para decirle a las chicas

esta bien pero antes debes prometer una cosa - dijo sonriendo - iras a tomar un helado conmigo mañana

esta bien - dije riendo - solo si tu invitas

por supuesto - dijo asintiendo.

Me despedí de Andy y volví a casa para decirle a las chicas lo que había pasado. Yo estaba preocupada por Emily, es muy pequeña aun y tiene fiebre por lo que debe ser algo grave. Al entrar en casa solo pude ver a las chicas en el comedor y escucha unos ruidos provenir de la cocina por lo que supuse que eran los chicos.

oye ¿donde has estado toda la mañana? - pregunto Flora - pudiste haber llamado

eso no importa - dije negando con la cabeza - Brandon me llamo

oh ¿y que te dijo? ¿que estaba bien? - pregunto Musa riendo - ¿que un tiburón los ataco? ¿que se perdieron?

que están en urgencias - respondí preocupada.

¿que? - dijeron todas las chicas preocupadas.

al parecer Emily tiene fiebre y la llevaron a urgencias, no me dijo nada de donde estuvieron anoche ni como paso solo me dijo eso - dije preocupada - tampoco me dijo en que urgencias estaban

eso no es bueno - dijo Tecna preocupada - ¿por qué no te dijo? tenemos que ir

dijo que no quería preocuparnos mas de lo que estábamos por lo de anoche - respondí.

tu eras la única - dijo Layla - pero eso no importa, hay que llamarlo para saber

oh y no respondiste la pregunta que te hice - dijo Flora.

lo siento, había ido a caminar y luego me encontré con Andy - dije sacando mi celular.

Andy... ¿tu ex? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja.

amigo, y si - dije sonriendo - me invito a tomar un helado mañana porque ahora no se puede por lo de Emily

¿una cita? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

no es una cita, solo una salida de amigos - dije marcando el numero de Stella - además yo tengo a Sky

si, y tienes una cita con Andy - bromeo Layla riendo. Rodé los ojos y asentí en broma, yo se que no tengo una cita con Andy y ellas también lo saben pero les encanta molestar con eso. Coloque el celular en mi oído y espere a que contestara pero nuevamente me salio que estaba fuera de servicio por lo que llame a Brandon.

_¿hola?_ - saludo en pregunta Brandon - _¿Bloom?_

si, oye ¿que sucede con el celular de Stella? - pregunte curiosa.

_ah... no importa_ - dijo con un tono nervioso - _¿que sucede?_

las chicas y yo queremos saber en que urgencias están para ir - dije preocupada.

_no sera necesario, ya estamos saliendo e iremos para allá pronto _- dijo él tranquilo - _no se preocupen_

bien pero ¿como esta Emily? - pregunte curiosa y preocupada.

_luego lo sabrás_ - dijo Brandon - _debo irme, adiós_

adiós - me despedí.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

vienen hacía acá - respondí mientras me sentaba - estoy preocupada por Emily

mejor preocúpate por tu cita - dijo Tecna riendo - ¿que dirá Sky cuando lo sepa?

no tengo una cita y ustedes lo saben - dije mirando a las chicas con firmeza - ¿quieren dejar de decir eso?

no - respondieron todas al unisonó - ¿crees que Andy quiera reconquistarte?

no lo creo, además yo estoy comprometida con Sky - dije sonriendo - así que dejen de decir esas cosas

espera a que la rubia vuelva y lo sepa - dijo Musa riendo - ella no te dejara tranquila

ya lo se - dije riendo también.

Di un suspiro preocupada y recordé que anoche Lockette me había contado lo que paso con Stella. Resulta que Emily no la ha dejado dormir y eso puede explicar porque no tenía ganas de ir de compras, ella estaba cansada y también explicaría porque durmió todo el día sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Emily es muy apegada a Stella por lo que no me sorprende mucho esto aunque yo imaginaría que le gustaría dormir con Stella en su habitación no que la haga levantarse y jugar por las noches.

Pasaron unos minutos largos y aburridos, los chicos habían salido de la cocina y los pusimos al tanto de lo que había sucedido, también estaban preocupados por Emily a decir verdad. Luego de otros largos minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a Stella y Brandon, en sus brazos Stella tenía a Emily y estaban en silencio.

¿Como esta? ¿que paso? ¿como sucedió? ¿es grave? ¿esta bien? ¿mejorara pronto?. Esas eran varias de las preguntas que todos hicimos al mismo tiempo por lo que Brandon solo apunto con su dedo indice a su labio para que guardáramos silencio.

esta dormida - dijo Brandon - aun tiene un poco de fiebre así que hay que dejarla descansar

yo la llevare a su habitación - dijo Stella llego hacia las escaleras. Una vez que ella se fue mire a Brandon esperando saber todo, y cuando digo todo realmente es todo.

habla - dije cruzándome de brazos.

bueno, ¿de que hablas? - pregunto curioso.

¿por qué no vinieron anoche? ¿por qué Emily tiene fiebre? ¿y porque llegaron tan tarde? - pregunte con firmeza y molesta.

Bloom no tienes porque preocuparte de estas cosas - dijo Brandon algo molesto - Emily es mi hija y lo que hago con Stella no es de tu incumbencia, y si no volví anoche bueno, eso es personal

Dicho esto se marcho escaleras arriba. Estaba sorprendida ya que Brandon no suele hablar así, a nadie ni mucho menos de tal manera tal vez molesto pero ahora fue algo rudo y no es así, tal vez me pase pero ¿que puedo hacer? Emily es como mi sobrina y Stella como mi hermana, por supuesto que me preocupan ambas.

creo que mejor hablamos con ellos después - dijo Sky sonriendo - tranquila

esta bien - dije preocupada y con algo de culpabilidad porque en parte el tenía razón.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación de Emily y vi a Stella meciendo un poco la cuna así que entre sin hacer silencio. Abrace a Stella por la cintura y la bese en la mejilla, ella estaba muy preocupada y yo también. Emily se había mareado en el bote, cuando estaba dormida no lo sentía mucho pero cuando despertó el movimiento la comenzó a marear muy fuerte hasta que le dio un poco de fiebre que fue cuando Stella se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien y con el tiempo que nos demoramos en llegar a la orilla la fiebre aumento.

todo va a estar bien - le susurre al oído - tranquila

estoy preocupada, la fiebre no ha bajado de nuevo - dijo ella preocupada.

bajara pronto - dije volviendo a besarla - preparare el baño para Emily

recuerda no muy caliente ni tan fría, necesita bajar la temperatura - dijo ella mirándome preocupada.

tranquila, no lo olvido - dije sonriendo. Fui a preparar el baño de Emily en una pequeña tina que Stella había comprado. Salí del baño y vi a Stella con Emily en sus brazos. Después de darle un baño corto pero refrescante ella estaba temblando así que la cubrí con una manta mientras la sostenía en mis brazos para calentarla mientras Stella limpiaba el baño.

ya bebita, el frió pasara pronto - dije besándola en la frente.

listo - dijo Stella saliendo del baño - ya limpie el baño, ahora me cambiare de ropa

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Stella salio de la habitación para ir a la nuestra mientras yo me quedaba con Emily para abrigarla. Ella poco a poco dejo de temblar y era bueno aunque estaba cubierta con una manta muy calentita y cómoda para ella.

Vi a Stella entrar nuevamente en la habitación usando un vestido color rosado con naranjo intercalado y algo de morado, unas botas largas color morado con una cinta naranja, y en el cabello un cintillo morado (N/A: Vestuario 5T)

para ser unos minutos fue como... - intente decir.

¿magia? - sonrió ella - así fue, ¿como esta?

ha dejado de temblar y la fiebre solo ha bajado un poco - dije mirando a Emily de nuevo - estoy preocupado

que te parece si vas a darte un baño y yo me quedo con ella - pregunto Stella acercándose.

esta bien - dije entregándole a la bebé - ahora recuerdo que debo disculparme con Bloom

¿que paso? - pregunto ella curiosa.

la trate mal cuando ella solo estaba preocupada por nosotros - respondí suspirando algo culpable - no debí haberlo hecho pero estoy preocupado por Emily y no puedo pensar en nada mas que eso

se que Bloom lo entiende - me sonrió Stella - ahora ve

por supuesto - dije sonriendo. Bese a Stella fugazmente en los labios y salí de la habitación para ir primero a disculparme con Bloom. Primero fui a ver a su habitación si estaba allí, para mi suerte así era. Su puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba acostada en la cama dándome la espalda, golpee la puerta para que se diera vuelta y pregunte si podía entrar.

¿que sucede? - pregunto luego de que yo entre.

quería disculparme por como te hable - dije apoyandome en la pared - no fue mi intensión, solo estoy preocupado por Emily y con todo lo que ha pasado

esta bien, se que debí de haber esperado un poco a que se acomodaran y vieran a Emily - dijo ela sonriendo un poco - tu lo dijiste, es tu hija y es una razón suficiente para ponerla antes que a todos, y si tal vez no debí haber preguntado sobre donde estuviste con Stella pero estaba preocupada

lo se - asentí con la cabeza - pasamos la noche en el bote y la marea nos arrastro lejos, por si eso te tranquiliza

lo hace - dijo sonriendo - aunque solo eso quería saber, nada de detalles

claro - dije riendo.

así que... - dijo sonriendo - los chicos nos contaron, conque al final le pediste matrimonio

si - dije sonriendo - ella acepto

imagino - dijo Bloom riendo - enserio lo siento por preguntar tanto

también yo, por responder de tal manera - dije sonriendo - ¿amigos?

por supuesto - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Me encontraba nuevamente en la cocina con los chicos, hace poco Stella y Brandon habían vuelto y no han bajado de la habitación suya o la de Emily. Lo cierto es que no creo que lo hagan ya que según nos dijeron Emily tiene fiebre, lo que no es bueno considerando que es una bebé recién nacida. Nosotros preparábamos el almuerzo para todos.

oye Sky... supongo que sabes las nuevas - dijo Riven sonriendo.

¿que hiciste? - pregunte de forma acusadora.

nada, es lo que tu _novia_ hará - dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Riven cierra la boca - dijo Nabu enseguida - no digas nada

¿de que hablan? - pregunte confundido.

escuche que Bloom saldría con Andy hoy - dijo Riven despreocupado - tal vez tengan una cita

¿que? Bloom no tiene una cita con Andy y mucho menos saldría con él - dije negando con la cabeza incrédulo - ella jamas lo haría

bueno eso oí, y Nabu esta de testigo - dijo Riven sacando unos tomates del refrigerador - yo solo te digo que si te engaña es mejor saberlo ahora

Bloom no me engaña - dije algo molesto - y Andy sabe que Bloom es mi novio y... prometida

si, una que te engaña - dijo Riven.

Riven, las probabilidades de que Bloom engañe a Sky son cero sobre cien - dijo Timmy mientras revolvía la sopa - todos lo sabemos, Bloom no es capas de hacer eso

exacto - dije apuntando con una sonrisa.

yo digo que si lo hace - dijo Riven - si no me crees pregúntale a Nabu, el estaba conmigo cuando lo escuchamos de la propia boca de Bloom

de hecho Bloom no dijo que tenía una cita - negó con la cabeza Nabu.

¡Ja! - dije con superioridad.

dijo que Andy la había invitado a tomar un helado - dijo Nabu ahora.

¡Ja! - dijo Riven ahora con superioridad.

chicos ya - dijo Helio entregándonos a cada uno una fuente con lechuga - aliñen esto

Helio estamos hablando de algo importante - deje la fuente en el mesón - y si estas de acuerdo conmigo por favor apoya

estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Helio revisando la comida del horno - y también con Nabu

¿que? - dijimos todos sorprendidos.

Bloom tal vez vaya a salir con Andy pero eso no significa que tengan una cita - dijo cerrando el horno sin sacar nada - además tu lo dijiste, es tu prometida y si le gustara Andy no sería tu prometida

¿lo ven? - pregunte mirando a los chicos.

la sopa esta casi lista - dijo Timmy - ¿que hay del pollo?

le falta - dijo Helio - y la ensalada hay que terminar de cortar los tomates y aliñarla

ya casi termino con eso - dijo Nabu haciendo lo que yo debía hacer.

bueno y la conversación llego a su fin - dije tranquilo - iré a ver como esta Brandon

déjalo tranquilo - dijo Riven - es obvio que esta preocupado por Emily y si vas puede tratarte igual que a Bloom

oye yo solo quiero saber como esta - dije encogiéndome de hombros - no es para que se moleste

lo que tu digas - dijo rodando los ojos Riven.

Salí de la cocina y fui a la habitación de Emily primero para ver si podía encontrarlo ahí pero solo vi a Stella sentada con Emily en sus brazos. Ella me miro confundida como si no supiera que venia a hacer y era normal ya que yo rara vez venía a la habitación de Emily.

¿buscas a Brandon? - pregunto ella algo confundida - ¿o vienes a ver a Emily?

buscaba a Brandon - dije sonriendo - pero admito que quería ver a Emily también ¿como esta?

la fiebre bajo un poco - dijo mirando a la pequeña - esta durmiendo

eso es bueno - dije sonriendo - ¿donde esta...?

fue a disculparse con Bloom - me interrumpió Stella mirándome con una sonrisa - dijo algo de que la había tratado mal creo

ya veo - susurre tranquilo - bien, en ese caso hablare con él mas tarde

esta bien - dijo ella tranquila. Salí de la habitación de Emily fui abajo de nuevo pero en el trayecto pase por la habitación en la que estaban Bloom y Brandon, no quise interrumpir pero escuche mi nombre así que me acerque un poco para escuchar la conversación.

yo creo que le va a molestar, pero bien tu dices no es una cita - era la voz de Brandon - y debe confiar en ti

tienes razón - esa era Bloom - solo es una salida nada mas y Andy solo es un buen amigo

si, así es. Bueno iré a ver a Emily - dijo Brandon - que tengas suerte mañana

Me aleje rápidamente de la puerta y me escondí en las escaleras para que no supiera que los estaba espiando. Vi a Brandon salir de la habitación de Bloom y dirigirse a la de Emily. Di un suspiro e intente relajarme un poco, Bloom saldría con Andy y yo se que son solo amigos pero es molesto que tenga que salir con el ex novio aunque no sea una cita.

* * *

.: Stella :.

El sol golpeo en mis parpados haciendo que abriera mis ojos. Yo estaba en la habitación de Emily durmiendo en aquella parte cómoda que estaba al lado de la cuna de Emily, justo debajo de la ventana había un mueble muy cómodo con un colchón delgado encima y sirve tanto como para dormir o sentarse. Escuche una risita así que me levante y mire a Emily.

oh Pequeña - dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba en mis brazos - que bueno que ya estés mejor

Emily tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se reía también por lo que era una buena señal de que la fiebre ya no estaba, aun así me quise asegurar colocando la mano en su frente y así fue, la fiebre había desaparecido por completo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace fuerte.

vamos a ver a papá - dije sonriendo - estará feliz de verte sonreír

Fui a mi habitación con Emily en mis brazos, al entrar en ella vi a Brandon durmiendo así que fui a la cama con ella. Me senté en la cama mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa, coloque a Emily en la cama cerca de Brandon y ella le hacía ruiditos pero Brandon no despertaba.

papi no quiere despertar - dije mirando a Emily que no parecía entender nada de lo que dije.

¡Aaee! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Emily miraba a Brandon y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo pero no podía así que la tome en brazos y la acerque mas a Brandon. Ella se rió un poco y despertó a Brandon mientras jugaba con sus manos babeandolas.

¿que...? - pregunto Brandon con los ojos entrecerrados.

buenos días Tesoro - dije besándolo en los labios - hasta que despiertas

Brandon dio un bostezo y sonrió - soñaba algo lindo

¡Aaahh! - dijo Emily sonriendo.

hey, ya estas mejor - dijo Brandon rodeando a Emily con su brazo para apegarla mas a él mientras sonreía - que bien Princesita, que bueno que te sientas bien

Deje a Brandon con Emily para ir a la cocina por algo de comida, yo tenía hambre y no podía esperar al desayuno. Al llegar abajo pude ver a la gran mayoría levantados y lo peor es que aun no tenían listo el desayuno.

buenos días - dijeron todos al verme.

buenos días - dije sonriendo - imposible, ¿Bloom esta durmiendo?

no, Bloom salio - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¿salió? - pregunte sorprendida y confundida - ¿donde?

iba a tomar un helado con Andy - dijo Sky algo molesto.

¿con Andy? - pregunte en un murmuro - ¡Que loco! tiene una cita y no me dijo

ella no tiene una cita - negó con la cabeza.

¿que le pasa? - pregunte riendo un poco.

esta celoso de que Bloom tenga una cita - dijo Riven - ...que no es con él

tenía que ser - dije riendo aun mas - Bloom no es así, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte

tu misma acabas de decir que tenía una cita - dijo Nabu pasando por detrás de mi con una botella de bebida - ¿enserio quieres que no se preocupe?

Nabu si no vas ayudar mejor cierra la boca - dije colocando mi mano derecha en mi cadera.

como digas... mamá - dijo él riendo mientras subía las escaleras. Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía tranquilamente, luego mire a las chicas que intentaban aguantar la risa, honestamente yo no entendí el chiste. Camine hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer pero no encontré nada de nada, o al menos nada que pueda satisfacer mi hambre. Al no encontrar nada en la cocina salí y me senté cruzada de brazos en el sillón algo molesta.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora riendo.

tengo hambre - hice un puchero - y no hay nada para comer

aun no hacemos el desayuno - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

por cierto Stella - dijo Musa - ¿donde esta Emily?

con su padre - dije aun haciendo el puchero - debe de haber algo para comer

no hay nada - negó con la cabeza Layla. Escuche unos pasos rápidos provenir de la escalera y pude ver a Nabu sonriendo. Salto la mitad de la escalera y se acerco a Sky colocando una mano en su hombro. Ladee la cabeza extrañada y confunda ya que Nabu tenía un extraño sombrero de hojas en su cabeza y otro en sus manos.

bien Sky prepárate - dijo Nabu entregándole el sombrero de hojas que tenía en sus manos - hoy seremos espías

¿espías? - pregunto Sky confundido - ¿de que hablas? ¿y que hay con ese sombrero?

es un sombrero de hojas - dijo sonriendo - seremos super espías

¿espías de que? - pregunto Riven confundido.

de Bloom - dijo como si fuese obvio - vamos a ir a espiar a Bloom en su cita

que no es una cita - dijo Sky molesto - y no la voy a espiar, eso sería total falta de confianza

Sky te estas muriendo de celos y hablas de confianza - dije torciendo los labios - no eres muy bueno en esto

cállense - dijo Sky molesto.

bueno no vayas - dije sonriendo con malicia - así no verás si Bloom lo esta besando o lo toma de la mano o...

¡STELLA! - gritaron las chicas molestas.

¿como puedes decir eso? - pregunto Flora enojada - no debes decir eso y mucho menos cuando Bloom es tu mejor amiga

relájate, era una broma - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

vaya broma - dijo Sky algo molesto - ¿sabes que? tienes razón

¿la tengo? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

si, ¿quien sabe que podría hacer ese tipo con Bloom? - dijo molesto - dame eso

Sky le quito el gorro a Nabu y se lo puso. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire algo incrédula y sorprendida.

oh.. no lo hará - dije sin salir de mi sorpresa y apenas moviendo los labios.

si lo haré - dijo Sky saliendo de la casa - ¡Muévete Nabu!

esto sera emocionante - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

Nabu que no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir - dijo Layla en casi una suplica.

tranquila, solo vamos a verificar que no esta pasando nada - dijo Nabu besándola en la mejilla - no tienes de que preocuparte

Luego de que Nabu salio de la casa las chicas me dieron una mirada molesta y yo solo respondí con una nerviosa. Gemí cansada al escuchar un llanto provenir desde arriba y al escuchar a Brandon llamarme.

eso es karma - dijo Teca mirándome seria - hiciste algo malo y te sucederá algo malo

el karma no existe - dije negando con la cabeza. Me levante del sillón y fui a las escaleras pero pise mal y se me rompió el tacón, además bote un espejo quebrandolo en el suelo por accidente. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me quite el zapato mirando el tacón roto - ¡Eran nuevos!

te dije que tenias karma - dijo Tecna mirándome seria - y ahora tendrás siete años de mala suerte por quebrar el espejo

no es karma ni mala suerte - dije molesta - es una señal de que me vendieron una baratija

* * *

.: Sky :.

¿que hacemos aquí? - pregunte mientras me escondía con Nabu detrás de unos arbustos que estaban enfrente de una tienda de helados.

aquí es donde Bloom y Andy están comprando su helado - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

¿como sabes eso? - pregunte confundido.

Andy lo comento por tweet - dijo Nabu sacando su celular del bolsillo -_ tomando helados en "Ice Word" con una buena amiga_

¿por qué sigues a Andy por Twitter? - pregunte extrañado.

eso no importa, mira - dijo apuntando enfrente. Pude ver a Bloom sentada en una de las sillas que estaban afuera de la tienda, las mesas a decir verdad, junto con Andy. Ambos se reían de algo que parecía gracioso pero no podía oir nada de su conversación así que me acerque con Nabu escondiéndonos detrás de otros arbustos.

¿sabes? los sombreros si nos ayudan - dije asintiendo con la cabeza algo sorprendido.

si, y espera a la pintura - dijo sacando un kit de maquillaje.

¿de donde sacaste eso? - apunte el kit asustado.

son de Stella, no le digas que los saque - dijo sonriendo preocupado - Layla no tenía el color que necesitaba así que los saque de la habitación de Stella

¿como? creí que Brandon estaba allí - pregunte levantando la ceja.

si, fue difícil sacarlos - dijo Nabu con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero ta no importa, ahora vamos a pintarnos

no pondrás eso en mi cara - dijo alejándolo de mi - ahora cállate que no me dejas escuchar

bien perdón - se disculpo Nabu. Volví a prestar atención a la conversación de Bloom y Andy pero no estaba nada interesante, solo hablaban de sus vidas, de la música y otras cosas aburridas. Me sentí mal por haber venido a espiar a Bloom porque es obvio que no hay nada que pueda hacerme creer que ella me podría engañar con Andy, aunque eso solo duro unos minutos ya que algo que salio de la boca de Andy hizo que me enojara.

hay una chica en quien no dejo de pensar - dijo Andy mirando a Bloom - es hermosa pero ella tiene novio

es una pena - dijo Bloom algo triste - no es lindo cuando la persona que te gusta ya tiene novio

en tu caso novia - dijo Andy riendo.

si - rió Bloom también.

ni que se le acerque - dijo Sky muerto de celos y entre dientes.

¿sabes como se llama esa chica? - pregunto Andy acercándose un poco.

¿como...? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

si lo veo mas cerca de mi novia lo voy a matar - dijo Sky celoso.

estas ardiendo en celos - dijo Nabu.

silencio Nabu - lo calle mientras seguía mirando a Bloom y Andy.

imagino que ha de ser especial - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

lo es - dijo Andy - bueno, ¿que te parece ir a caminar?

una muy buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

ese desgraciado - dije entre dientes mientras observaba como Bloom se alejaba con Andy. Me levante del suelo para seguirlos pero antes busque con la mirada a Nabu que no estaba en ningún lado.

¿Nabu? - pregunte mientras lo buscaba.

¿que? - escuche de su voz detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta luego de haber pegado un salto asustado y lo vi comiendo un helado.

¿que... que haces con eso? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

me dieron ganas de un helado - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - ¿quieres?

no... - negué con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño - vamos antes de que los perdamos de vista

¿sabías que las personas te miran extraño cuando tienes dos rayas pintadas en la cara y usas un gorro de hojas? - pregunto Nabu - aquí en la Tierra las personas son groseras

Nabu en todos lados te mirarían extraño - dije como si fuera obvio - hasta yo lo hago

Él me miro molesto - ¿no tienes que espiar a tu novia?

muy cierto - asentí con la cabeza - vamos

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Había divertido mucho con Andy, era un muy buen amigo y alguien increíble. Habíamos ido a tomar un helado y como prometió invito él, luego fuimos a caminar por allí. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien hasta que paso algo que interrumpió nuestra salida ya que no era una cita. Había un asalto y Andy intento detener a los ladrones pero salio herido así que yo entre en batalla transformada en Hada Believix, hace un tiempo que no hacía esto pero fue fácil detenerlos.

Una vez que la policía llego y se llevo a los ladrones yo me acerque a Andy con cuidado. Él parecía estar desmayado pero en poco tiempo abrió sus ojos lentamente por lo que sonreí mas tranquila al ver que estaba bien.

ese fue un golpe muy fuerte - dijo sonriendo sin levantarse del suelo.

si, lo fue - dije riendo un poco - te ayudo a levantarte

gracias - dijo él sonriendo - ¿sabes? este día no salio como lo planeado

no podría estar mas de acuerdo - dije riendo - pero fue muy divertido, y ya tengo que volver

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - te llevo a casa

Volvimos a casa de la misma manera en que llegamos al parque, caminando. Al llegar a casa ya estaba oscureciendo pero eso no importaba ya que había pasado un gran día con Andy.

bueno hasta aquí - dije sonriendo - gracias Andy, me divertí bastante

yo también - dijo él sonriendo - y sobre esa chica...

no te preocupes, no diré nada - le guiñe el ojo - tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

lo se - dijo él sonriendo - bueno ya me voy

ten cuidado - dije sonriendo - adiós

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y luego entre en casa. Me sorprendí bastante al ver a Stella cubierta de pintura y algo molesta mientras las chicas se reían, aun no habían notado siquiera mi presencia y era bastante gracioso que Stella estuviera así pero rápidamente la curiosidad me gano.

¿que te paso? - pregunte riendo.

Ella me miro molesta y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras pero se resbalo un poco y se tuvo que tomar del barandal para no caer por completo. Tecna entre risas le dijo algo sobre el karma y la mala suerte, me quede con la duda de lo que había pasado pero decidí olvidarlo por unos segundos. Sonreí un poco al escuchar a Emily reír por las caritas que le hacía Musa así que me fui a sentar con ella.

¿y como estuvo tu cita? - pregunto Layla riendo.

no fue una cita, y estuvo bien - respondí sonriendo - ¿y Sky?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas con los chicos y entre ellas mismas luego Flora me miro y nerviosa respondió - el salio con Nabu hace unas horas

¿salieron? ¿donde fueron? - pregunte curiosa.

dijeron algo de una tarde de amigos - respondió Layla - no te preocupes

¿por qué habría de hacerlo? - pregunte sonriendo.

porque... - intento responder Tecna pero un grito la interrumpió y parecía ser de Stella.

parece que tu madre ha tenido un accidente - dijo Musa a Emily sonriendo.

le dije que tendría siete años de mala suerte - dijo Tecna.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

nada - dijo Flora riendo - Tecna le esta metiendo tonterías en la cabeza por algo que dijo es... como un castigo

ya veo - dije asintiendo.

Emily ¿quieres ir a ver a mamá? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

¡Aaaeeh! - dijo riendo la pequeña.

aun es pequeña para hablar - dije asintiendo mientras sonreía.

yo iré a ver - dijo Brandon levantándose del sillón.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Te dije que Bloom no estaba en una cita - dije molesto mientras volvía a casa.

si claro, lo mas bien que pensaste eso cuando fueron a pasear por el parque - dijo Nabu con sarcasmo - ah no espera, pensaste que se iban a besar

Nabu... ¡ESE FUISTE TU! - le grite enojado - no puedo creer que te hice caso y vine a espiar a mi novia

oye estabas verde de celos - dijo riendo Nabu - casi lo matas, literalmente, sacaste tu espada e intentaste atacarlo fue una suerte que estaba acá para detenerte o si no Andy pudo morir o Bloom pudo darse cuenta de que estabas espiándola

Lo mire molesto y rodé los ojos, luego seguí caminando a casa en silencio. No estaba muy feliz por él día que tuve. Bloom estuvo todo el día con Andy sin separarse del y yo lo vi todo, aunque nunca hubo un beso ni en la mejilla lo que me indica claramente que Bloom no lo ama pero no entiendo... no entiendo porque me siento así. Yo amo demasiado a Bloom y confió en ella pero no confió en él, fue su ex-novio y aun lo es... solo que ahora es mas su amigo que su ex-novio y tal vez de ahí provengan los celos.

Estaba molesto a decir verdad, muy molesto. Al llegar a casa pude notar las luces encendidas así que Nabu y yo entramos tranquilamente. Pude ver a las chicas con jugando con Emily y a los chicos mirándolas tranquilos, aunque algo divertidos y era de esperarse ya que las chicas hacían reír a Emily de una forma divertida.

hey que bueno que ya volviste - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Ella se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente cosa que me hizo sentir mal, ella estaba ahí sonriéndome sin saber que yo había ido a espiarla y aunque quería decirle no podía o se enojaría demasiado conmigo.

si, y tu también - dije sonriendo.

así es - dijo Bloom sonriendo - te dije que volvería

lo hiciste - dije sonriendo. Le di un suave beso en los labios y quería que durara pero alguien me interrumpió.

no delante de la niña - escuche a Layla riendo. Me separe de Bloom y mire a Emily sonriendo, ella tenía los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Musa, que intentaba aguantar la risa de todas las formas posibles pero le parecía imposible no aguantarla.

oye no fue mi culpa - escuche la voz de Brandon.

Gire la cabeza para poder mirar a las escaleras donde vi a Brandon y a Stella bajando, ella venía algo molesta mientras que Brandon se venía riendo. No se que paso pero es mejor no saber.

oh miren quien llego - dijo Stella mirándome - si es el celoso

Stella... - dijo Brandon en voz baja.

¿que? yo pienso que esta bien lo que hizo - se encogió de hombros Stella mientras yo abría mis ojos sorprendido al darme cuenta de que hablaba - digo, Bloom es suya

oye... - dijo Brandon entre dientes.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

de nada - dije enseguida - tiene una imaginación loca, Stella no deberías alimentar a tu hija mejor

ah no - respondió cruzándose de brazos - ella no tiene hambre hombre celoso

Stella... - dijeron todos.

¿sabes Bloom? me sorprende que no estés molesta - dijo ella caminando hacia el sillón - digo yo si lo estaría si mi novio desconfiara de mi

fue una vez - se defendió Brandon - ¿quieres olvidarlo? digo, cierra la boca o algo malo puede pasar

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

Di un suspiro fuerte y negué con la cabeza. Yo sabía que hay ocasiones en las que ella dice cosas que pueden herir a los demás pero se que no es su intensión, solo habla antes de pensar nada mas pero siento que en esta ocasión esta llegando muy lejos y tal como dijo Brandon algo malo puede pasar.

¿de que esta hablando? - pregunto nuevamente Bloom confundida al ver que nadie respondió.

de nada - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - tu sabes que ella habla de muchas cosas

¿como? ¿acaso Bloom...? - intento decir Stella pero Brandon le cubrió la boca con las manos.

Bloom me miro confundida pero luego negó con la cabeza para hacerme saber que no importaba aunque yo sabía que mas tarde ella preguntaría. Luego de un rato largo Bloom quería volver a jugar con Emily pero ella se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.

Ya era tarde así que todos nos fuimos a dormir. Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Bloom riéndome con una mirada seria lo que no podía indicar nada bueno, recordé la conversación que tuvimos en la que Stella casi decía lo que hice así que supuse que era eso lo que quería saber ahora.

Bloom... - intente decir.

quiero saber a que se refería Stella y ahora - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

mejor olvídalo - dije torciendo los labios preocupado.

por favor - intente decir.

esta bien - dije suspirando - yo... estaba celos porque tu saliste con Andy...

¿que? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

se que es algo tonto ya que mas de diez veces me dijiste que él solo era tu amigo pero me molesta que salgas con él enserio - dije algo desesperado, no planeaba decirle que la había ido a espiar pero si decirle lo que sentía - tienes que entender que para mi no es fácil verte con él así como para ti no es fácil verme con Diaspro aunque miles de veces te he dicho que no hay nada entre ella y yo pero ese no es él punto

Sky no tienes porque sentir celos, es un amigo - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla - yo Te Amo a ti ¿recuerdas?

si pero... - intente decir.

pero nada - dijo sonriendo - Andy y yo solo somos grandes amigos y nada mas tu eres mi novio y mas que eso... mi prometido y jamas haría algo para perderte, jamas te engañaría así que ya déjate de preocupaciones

esta bien - dije en voz baja mientras ella me daba un abrazo.

ahora es mejor ir a dormir - dijo separándose - oh y la última vez que me vayas a espiar recuerda que yo Te Amo solo a ti

La mire sorprendido mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza - ¿como...?

no fue difícil saber que estabas allí - dijo ella caminando a la cama - no lo descubrí con el sombrero o el asalto pero si lo hice con él grito que pego Nabu

oh... ese grito - dije recordado que cuando Nabu intento detenerme para que no atacara a Andy yo lo mordí en la mano - eso fue por...

gracias a ese grito pude saber que ambos están ahí, luego me di cuenta del sombrero y que ustedes ayudaron desde las sombras contra los ladrones - dijo Bloom sentándose.

bueno, yo... Bloom lo siento, debí confiar en ti como tu lo haces pero creo que los celos me ganaron - dije disculpándome.

esta bien, los celos nos hacen hacer locuras - dijo sonriendo - ya me ha pasado

si - dije sonriendo - gracias por perdonarme por lo que hice

no hay nada que perdonar - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Te Amo

yo también - me acerque a Bloom apoyando mis manos en la cama y acorralándola - Te Amo como loco

Me acerque un poco mas a ella hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Ella correspondió el beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y poco a poco bajando hasta quedar acostada de espaldas en la cama. Coloque una mano en su cintura y rompí el beso mirándola sonriente.

Te Amo Bloom - dije sonriendo - ahora, mañana, pasado, el año que sigue, y para siempre

igual yo - dijo ella sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Algo tarde lo se :s pro no tienen idea de la semana que tuve pero por suerte mis pruebas (exámenes) terminaron el viernes y si me tarde en subir fue por un problema de bloqueo y un problema del computador.. :s jeje como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo contiene los dos adelantos que escribí por Twitter jeje

**Próximamente: El nuevo objetivo de Akane**

al llego diciembre - dijo Musa sonriendo - la navidad, el año nuevo, y la nieve

mi pequeñita cumplirá tres meses - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily.

veamos perdimos a la bebé y ahora es imposible entrar en esa casa - dijo Athan - ¿que haremos?

tengo un nuevo objetivo - dijo Akane seria.

uno viejo dirás - dijo Andrew molesto - no podrás traerla

mi nuevo objetivo es Stella - dijo Akane - haré que pague por la golpisa que me dio

Emily deja dormir a mamá - dijo Stella adormilada - juega con papá

no es extraño que despierte por las noches - dijo Brandon besando a Emily en la mejilla.

¿Akane? - pregunto Stella confundida.

te vienes conmigo - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

hay que encontrar a Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿quien sabe que torturas le este haciendo ahora?

¡BÁJENME! - grito Stella girando en una ruleta - ¡ME MAREO! ¡Creo que vomitare...!

~ Comentarios:

- TheSaku: Vaya, pensé que estabas perdida kasjaskj que bueno es saber que aun lees mi fics :) Y que bueno que te encantaron y espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Pues mucho paso :). Oh si la pareja se ha comprometido :D. Que bueno eso de que cada capítulo te haga querer mas :D.

- star 123: Y aquí esta el capitulo de los celos aunque con el animo que tenía cuando lo escribí solo pude hacer la mitad del capitulo, aunque los celos no terminan aquí y si, sería un sueño que alguien hiciera una propuesta así aunque la de Helio también me gusto mucho

- Val Marsal: ¡Que bien! estas reviviendo eh eh eh eh y que bueno, bueno, bueno que te haya encantado y si esa parte me gusto jiji

- MVVA: Oh si, pero aun me faltan otras dos propuestas mas :). Oh sobre la fecha de Em, sorry descuido mio no decir cuando estaba asjkjask y gracias por el casi cumpleaños asjkkjasjkas

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, se que me estoy atrasando mucho con los capitulos, lo admito es vrd pero espero poder subir si o si el capitulo navideño esa fecha. Espero que el siguiente les guste al igual que este (si es que les gusto) si no bueno... igual espero que les guste jejeje

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Chapter 24: El nuevo objetivo de Akane

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 24:

El nuevo objetivo de Akane

.: Tecna :.

Era lunes al medio día, las chicas y yo nos encontrabamos en el living como de costumbre, yo estaba chequeando algo en mi computadora, cosas relacionadas con quienes habían desaparecido y parecía ser que era la única a la que le importaba ya que las chicas solo estaban con Emily. No es que no me guste jugar con ella, me parece lindo pero hay cosas que tenemos que hacer y hemos perdido mucho tiempo haciendo nada.

Quite mi vista de la pantalla para ver a Stella por unos segundos, ella estaba tan feliz con Emily y eso que hace un año estaba muy asustada por tener un bebé. Las cosas cambiaron desde que Emily llego aquí y a decir verdad me gusta el cambio pero esto también es importante, hemos dejado de lado nuestros deberes por estar con ella y eso no esta bien.

Di un suspiro y volví a mi computadora, ya sabíamos donde estaba la base de operaciones de Akane, en otras palabras su escondite, y ahora solo nos quedaba saber como sacar a quienes tiene controlados. Recuerdo que años atrás eramos Hadas Encantrix y el polvo de hada era lo suficientemente fuerte para quitar cualquier hechizo poderoso pero ya no somos esas hadas ahora solos Believix y somos mas fuertes así que debe haber algo que nos ayude.

somos Hadas Believix, debe de haber una manera de quitar ese hechizo sin hacerles daño - murmure pensativa.

¿saben que es bueno? - escuche preguntar a Flora - esta época del año

si, al fin llego diciembre - dijo Musa sonriendo - la navidad, el año nuevo, y la nieve

y lo mejor... - intento decir Layla.

mi pequeñita cumplirá tres meses - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily.

yo iba a decir que no había que ir a trabajar pero si - dijo Layla asintiendo.

tres meses - dije en un susurro mientras sonreía. Negué con la cabeza y volví a concentrar mi mente en lo que es realmente importante, no estoy diciendo que Emily no lo sea pero esto lleva mucho tiempo sin una explicación y es hora de que encuentre la solución.

es una pena que los chicos fueran a trabajar - dijo Bloom algo triste - pero ya es verano y el bar se va a llenar

va a nevar - dijo Musa sonriendo.

ojala - dije sonriendo - sería lindo tener una blanca navidad

hasta que hablaste - dijo Flora riendo - ¿que haces que te tiene tan concentrada?

trato de buscar una manera de quitar el hechizo sobre los rehenes de Akane - dije volviendo a mi computadora - ¿por qué siento que soy la única a quien le interesa este tema?

porque así es - dijo Stella secamente.

"¿donde quedo esa sonrisa?" - pensé frunciendo el ceño - Stella no porque a ti te caigan mal Chimera y Mitzi significa que las vamos a dejar en manos de Akane

¿por qué no? son arpías... igual que ella - dijo Stella nuevamente con un tono seco.

Rode los ojos y teclee mi computadora buscando alguna ayuda. No pude hallar nada que me ayude pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente teníamos que salvarlos y no dejarlos en manos de Akane. Wren estaba con ellos y había que ayudarlo, lo conozco desde que era una niña y es muy amigo mio por lo que lo voy a ayudar hasta el fin del mundo.

¡TECNA! - escuche la voz de Digit. Levante mi vista y vi a mi Pixie acercase volando a toda velocidad hacía mi.

¿que sucede? - pregunte esperanzada.

tengo la respuesta - dijo Digit sonriendo - ¿recuerdas que anoche pensaban en por qué Akane se llevo a este grupo? ¿precisamente a este grupo?

si - dije asintiendo.

bien, escucha - dijo Digit sonriendo - tal vez el plan de Akane sea algo fácil, mira Akane eligió a tres personas con las que ustedes se llevan bien, dos con las que no y una que apenas conocen

bien... - dije asintiendo - sigue

pienso que Akane eligió a dos que odian para que así entre ustedes pelearan - dijo Digit - ¿cuantas veces no han peleado pro lo mismo? Stella no quiere ir y ustedes si, eso en cierto modo las separa...

¿quieres decir... que Akane se llevo a Chimera para evitar que Stella fuera a salvarla... y de esa forma pelear con nosotras para que no fuéramos - pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

si - dijo Digit sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza - ese debe ser el plan de Akane, y mira he descubierto que no están hechizados

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

tienen un brazalete en sus tobillos - dijo Digit enseñándome una fotografía digital - hace poco atacaron Alfea y Faragonda me envió esto

conque de esa manera Akane los controla - dije mirando la fotografía - no creo que sea tan difícil quitárselos

difícil no lo creo pero acercarse a ellos lo suficiente posiblemente - dijo Digit desapareciendo la fotografía - va a ser una misión muy complicada

que no haremos - dijo Stella besando a Emily.

lo tenía planeado - dije a Digit y luego mire a Stella seria - escucha Stella, quizás Chimera no sea tu persona favorita en todo el mundo...

tienes razón - me interrumpió ella.

si.. como decía, tal vez ella no es tu persona favorita pero no por eso vamos a dejarla en manos de Akane - dije mirándola seria - tenemos que ayudarlos, dijiste que lo harías

bueno, ahora estoy diciendo que no lo haré - dijo Stella sonriendo cosa que me pareció extraño - cuando Chimera haga algo bueno por mi yo haré algo bueno por ella

Mire a Bloom rendida y ella solo se encogió de hombros, no había forma en que Stella nos ayude con esto así que al parecer estamos solas. Cerré mi computadora y mire a Digit con una sonrisa, ya teníamos un misterio resuelto pero siento que hay algo mas en el porque los capturo solo a ellos.

me parece que alguien tiene sueño - escuche a Bloom. Volteé a ver a Bloom y me di cuenta de que hablaba de Emily. Fruncí el ceño porque mas que sueño se veía cansada y es extraño.

mi amor... - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos nuevamente ya que anteriormente la tenía Bloom - ¿vamos a dormir?

Emily sollozaba un poco y con una manito golpeaba suavemente a Stella en el pecho, ella se sonrojo un poco y lo siguiente que paso a los minutos era que Emily estaba tomando leche con los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí un poco mientras observaba a Emily, Stella tenía la mano derecha de Emily en la izquierda suya. Es un amor pienso cuando la veo, se parece demasiado a Stella y aunque tiene algo de parecido con Brandon es mas con Stella aun con el cabello castaño. Luego de unos quince minutos Emily dejo de tomar y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Stella.

¿saben que he notado? - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿que? - pregunte algo molesta - ¿que Akane tiene a cinco rehenes y aun no los salvamos?

no - negó con la cabeza Musa despreocupada - he notado que no hemos tenido un día de campo en mucho tiempo

es verdad - dijo Flora asintiendo - ¿cuando fue la última vez? cuando Stella tenía un mes de embarazo ¿dos tal vez?

tal vez - dije rodando los ojos - ¿soy la única a la que le importa el tema de Akane?

no - dijeron las chicas.

si - dijo Stella secamente.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Stella. Rodé los ojos y mire a las chicas que se encogían de hombros al notar que era imposible hacerle entender que este era un tema de suma importancia y ella lo toma como si no fuera nada.

entonces, ¿que les parece hacer un día de campo? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

creo que esto es mas importante - dije mirando a Bloom seria.

yo apoyo la moción - dijo Flora sonriendo - sería divertido volver a salir todas juntas al aire libre

¿acaso a nadie le importa? - pregunte algo molesta.

a nadie le importa - escuche susurrar a Stella.

¿sabes Stella? tal vez a ti no te importe que sucede con Chimera u otra persona - dije levantándome molesta - pero un amigo mio esta en problemas y necesita ayuda por lo que a mi si me interesa este tema. No porque Chimera y tu hayan tenido problemas en el pasado nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo que tu y dejarlo de lado... al menos a mi si me importan mis amigos

Dicho esto me dirigí a las escaleras. Estaba realmente molesta con Stella, y tengo razón ya que no porque ella no quiera nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo. Entre en mi habitación y di un suspiro, al poco tiempo entro Digit preocupada pero después de explicarle todo bien ella entendió y me dijo que Stella debía tener una razón mas para no ayudarla pero creo que no hay ninguna, solo no lo hace por Chimera.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Hace unos pocos minutos Tecna se había ido molesta de la sala y Digit fue tras ella. Me sorprendió un poco la forma en como Tecna le hablo a Stella, si esta bien que ella este preocupada ya que es su amigo quien esta bajo el control de Akane, incluso yo lo estoy por Mitzi y eso que no me cae tan bien pero no era para hablarse así.

Mire a Stella que solo tenía puesta la vista en la bebé, no podía identificar muy bien la mirada que ella tenía ya que era una mezcla de algunas cosas tal vez algo de seriedad, tristeza, ¿culpa? y... ¿miedo? era extraño pero eso es lo que podía ver en aquella mirada.

Stella... - la llame pero ella no me miro ni dijo nada, solo miraba a la bebé sin parpadear. Di un suspiro y me levante el sillón - iré a ver a Tecna

Las chicas me asintieron con la cabeza y permanecieron en silencio al igual que minutos antes de que yo hablara. Subí las escaleras para ir a ver a Tecna y entre en su habitación. La vi sentada en la cama con su computadora y Digit a su lado, me mordí el labio inferior y golpee la puerta antes de entrar.

¿se puede? - pregunte desde la entrada.

claro, adelante - dijo mirándome tranquila.

oye... - dije mientras daba un paso.

si vas a hablar sobre lo que paso allá abajo no lo hagas - me interrumpió Tecna. Me detuve en seco luego de haber caminando un paso, la mire con los labios torcidos y asentí con la cabeza.

escucha, se que no quieres que lo haga pero lo haré - dije mirándola tranquila - se que te preocupas por tu amigo, yo también lo hago, pero no es forma de hablar... si, todas sabemos que lo último que quiere Stella es estar cerca de Chimera pero ¿sabes? tal vez solo necesita algo de tiempo...

Bloom han pasado tres años y algo, van a ser cuatro - dijo Tecna molesta - no le estoy pidiendo que sea la mejor amiga de Chimera, solo que nos ayude a salvarlos nada mas...

Tecna, no te preocupes mas por eso, vamos a salvarlos y eso lo sabes - dije sonriendo un poco - yo hablare con ella mas tarde pero ya dejalo, iremos a salvarlos y todo estará bien

esta bien - dijo suspirando rendida - tu ganas

si, ahora vamos abajo y ver lo del día de campo - dije sonriendo.

no gracias, no tengo ganas - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

esta bien - dije sonriendo - por cierto... ¿alguien a visto a Lockette?

esta durmiendo en la habitación de Emily - respondió Digit - todas lo hace,

¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

Emily no durmió en toda la noche - respondió nuevamente Digit - intentamos que durmiera un poco pero no lo hacía, Brandon y Stella estuvieron entrando y saliendo de la habitación, aunque fue mas Stella porque Emily siempre la quería a ella

Me reí un poco - esta niña es la consentida de la mamá - dije mirando a Digit - gracias, iré a verla ahora

Salí de la habitación de Tecna y camine un poco mas al fonda hasta llegar a la de Emily. La puerta estaba cerrada así que con mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la abrí. Al entrar camine en busca de Lockette hasta encontrarla en la cuna de Emily durmiendo junto a todas las demás Pixies. Las mire con una sonrisa de ternura y salí de igual manera que entre, en silencio. Luego de cerrar la puerta me di la vuelta y vi a Stella acercarse con Emily en sus brazos, al parecer la venia a acostar.

no creo que puedas acostarla - dije negando mientras intentaba aguantar la risa para no despertar a Emily - las Pixies están durmiendo en la cuna

Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro - supongo que es normal - dijo abriendo los ojos - iré a mi habitación

si, ah oye... ¿podemos hablar? - pregunte mientras ella caminaba a su cuarto.

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - ¿me abres?

enseguida - dije sonriendo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre junto con Stella. Ella camino hasta su cama y acostó a Emily en el medio, además la cubrió con su mantita y luego la beso en la frente.

¿que paso? - pregunto sonriendo sentada al lado de Emily.

eso sobre lo que dijo Tecna - dije lentamente y con algo de nervios.

Bloom... - dijo Stella en casi suplica - si vas a decir lo mismo no lo hagas

no, bueno si - asentí con la cabeza - pero también quiero saber que sucede ¿por qué no quieres ayudar?

no es que no quiera - dijo negando con la cabeza - que no quiero en todo caso, pero... olvídalo solo no quiero ayudar a Chimera

Fruncí el ceño al ver que efectivamente había algo mas que no dejaba que Stella ayudara, casi lo decía pero se contuvo, me pregunto que sera. Ella agacho la mirada y suspiro pesadamente. También suspire al ver que ella no pensaba decir nada, yo no iba a obligarla a decirme lo que no quiere pero si esperaba que ella se abriera conmigo luego.

creo que iré a ver a Amore - dijo ella luego de un rato - quiero ver como esta

esta bien - dije tranquila - ¿quieres que me quede con ella?

por favor - me sonriendo con algo de suplica.

bien - dije asintiendo. Luego de que Stella salio de la habitación yo mire a Emily sonriendo. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama dando la espalda hacía la puerta. Note que Emily tenía ambas manos cerradas, como si formara un puño aunque no completo, acerque mi dedo indice a su manito izquierda, como lo hacía Stella siempre, y sonreí al ver que Emily lo apretaba con fuerza.

pobrecita - escuche a Stella. Quite lentamente mi dedo y me di la vuelta para mirarla - no creo que despierte hasta mañana

Digit me comento algo sobre eso - dije sonriendo - Emily lloro todo la noche, o algo así me dijo

no durmió mucho - dijo Stella mirando a la pequeña - me gustaría poder dormir una noche sin que ella se despierte

podrías intentar ahora - dije sonriendo.

no lo creo, tome tres vasos de café - dijo ella riendo - aun estoy despierta

no deberías tomar tanta cafeína - dije negando con la cabeza.

me tenía que mantener despierta de alguna manera - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - vamos abajo para que Emily no se despierte

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Ambas salimos de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fuimos abajo con las chicas para poder empezar los preparativos de un día de campo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Siete hechiceros se encontraban reunidos en una mesa redonda. Un tema abordaba en aquel entonces, y era un nuevo plan para acabar con todos en el mundo para que así la oscuridad fuera ama y señora de todo. Akane miraba a todos seriamente mientras escuchaba la idea de Nigel sobre que hacer ahora.

...entonces como dije, si lo pensamos bien solo hay una manera de acabar con la luz y es obteniendo el poder mas fuerte y ese poder tal vez no provenga de la bebé, si no de la Princesa y futura Reina de Domingo, la Princesa Bloom Guardiana de la Llama del Dragón - dijo Nigel con una sonrisa maliciosa - yo digo que es a ella a quien debemos quitarle los poderes

interesante - dijo Akane quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa - ¿quien sigue?... ¿Thomas?

yo digo que hay que hacer a lo rápido - dijo Thomas de manera fría llamando la atención de Akane - atacar Magix de inmediato, nosotros siete lograremos tomar Magix en un dos por tres, aparte también esta ese grupo de chicos que trajiste

¿que? ¿sin discurso? - pregunto Nigel sorprendido - eres aburrido

si y mucho - dijo Thomas cruzándose de brazos - yo ya di mi plan

aun con nosotros mas ellos no podremos tomar Magix - negó con la cabeza Alejandro - hay Hadas, Hechiceras y Especialistas, todos mas que nosotros aun así si usamos el poder al cien por ciento corremos el riesgo de perder

veamos perdimos a la bebé y ahora es imposible entrar en esa casa - dijo Athan - ¿que haremos?

podríamos entrar como ninjas - dijo sonriendo Liam - ya saben, nadie se enterara

¿otra idea? - dijo Athan ignorando la petición de Liam.

no me aprecian - susurro Liam.

¿que te parecen unir todas las ideas? - pregunto Andrew serio.

eso es bueno - dijo Athan pensativos - tal vez haya que arrebatar los poderes de la bebé y de la chica, luego de eso atacaremos Magix

lo dije - sonrió con superioridad Andrew.

¿tu que dices? - pregunto Athan mirando a Akane.

no usaremos ese plan - negó con la cabeza Akane.

¿por qué? - frunció el ceño Thomas.

tengo un nuevo objetivo - dijo Akane seria.

¿un nuevo objetivo? - preguntaron todos.

mi nuevo objetivo es Stella - dijo Akane - haré que pague por la golpisa que me dio

oh, entonces uno viejo dirás - dijo Andrew molesto - no podrás traerla, mejor nos quedamos con el primer plan

si que te dio una paliza - dijo Liam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Akane lo miro fijamente y de un segundo a otro Liam gritaba de dolor, luego una ráfaga de viento paso y lo hizo chocar contra la pared y para terminar una telaraña lo envolvió dejándolo pegado a la pared.

oh vamos, era broma - dijo intentando soltarse.

ahí te quedas - dijo Akane seria - yo traeré a Stella y verán que es fácil

¿y nosotros que haremos? - pregunto Alejandro.

nada - dijo tranquilamente Akane - nada de nada

¡Que bien! - exclamo Liam desde la pared - tendremos una reunión familiar

silencio - dijo Akane haciendo aparecer una cinta de goma en sus labios para evitar que pudiera hablar - tu voz me estresa

a quien no - dijo Thomas fríamente.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba acostado en mi cama jugando con Emily, ella estaba sentada tocando varias cosas, cosas que brillaban a decir verdad. Eran anillos de Stella y pulseras, su brillo le llamaba la atención pero no pude quitárselos ya que comenzaba a llorar y tampoco era bueno dejárselo ya que comenzaba a babearlos y estaba seguro de que a Stella no le gustara eso pero mas importante es que Emily no debería echarse eso a la boca.

no cariño... - dije quitandole un anillo - mamá se puede enojar

Emily me miro triste y apunto de llorar así que en contra de mi voluntad tuve que devolverle el anillo. Me levante de la cama para ir a buscar un muñeco a la habitación de Emily y cuando volví a la mía note que Emily tenia dos anillos en la boca.

¡Emily no! - grite soltando el muñeco para acercarme rápidamente ella. La tome en brazos y le quite los anillos sin embargo a ella no le gusto mucho eso ya que comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Intente calmarla mientras guardaba las joyas en algún lugar donde ella no pudiera tomarlos, anteriormente uso magia para sacarlos.

no llores Princesita - dije con voz suave - mira lo que papi trajo, un muñeco

Ella seguía sin prestar atención al muñeco y lloraba aun mas. No sabía que hacer ya que Stella y las chicas habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para comer ya que a todos se nos había antojado algo.

no llores - dije mirándola casi con suplica - por favor Emily no llores

Busque con al mirada algo que pudiera llamarle mas la atención y no fuera pequeño además de nada peligroso. Al no encontrar nada tome nuevamente el muñeco que había traído, un osito con un moñito rosa, y me senté en la cama con Emily en los brazos. Con una mano movía al osito como si fuera un títere.

hola Emily - dije con otra voz - soy tu osito y no me gusta verte llorar, muestra una sonrisa...

La pequeñita dejo de llorar y miro al osito mientras sollozaba un poco - ¿como esta la hermosa Princesa? el osito quiere saber - dije sonriendo - osito quiere un abrazo, dame un abracito

Acerque el muñeco a Emily ella sonrió un poco luego rió y abrazo el osito. Le di un besito en la parte superior de la cabeza y la senté en la cama sin que soltara el muñeco.

así me gusta mas - dije sonriendo - esa bonita sonrisa es lo único que debe adornar tu rostro

Emily me miro sonriendo y abrazo al osito. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando vi la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Stella, Emily dejo de jugar apenas vio a Stella y estiro sus bracitos para que ella la tomara en brazos.

hola Princesita - dijo Stella tomándola en brazos.

¿que compraron? - pregunte sonriendo.

pollo y papas - respondió sonriendo.

que bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - entonces iré a comer ¿vienes?

no, alguien mas tiene que ser alimentada - dijo Stella sonriendo.

esta bien - dije besando a Stella en la mejilla - subiré luego

bien - me guiño el ojo ella. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor donde estaban todos listos, les dije que Stella no iba a bajar ya que iba a darle de tomar a Emily y luego, lo mas seguro, es que la ponga a dormir por la hora, ya era de noche y algo tarde.

Me senté a comer con todos y a hablar de algunas cosas, las chicas nos contaron que tenían planeado el fin de semana ir de día de campo cosa que ninguno de nosotros puso objeción. Me parecía una buena aquella y mas porque tendría una tarde en el campo con Emily y con Stella, todo al aire libre. La comida parecía estar tranquila hasta que esto sucedió:

me iré a dormir - dijo Tecna levantandose - estuvo bueno, nos vemos mañana

oh antes de ir a dormirte, ¿puedes preguntarle a Stella si va a comer? - pregunte sonriendo - para llevarle algo

Tecna me miro algo molesta y negó con la cabeza, luego solo subió las escaleras sin decir nada. Yo me quede confundido por lo que había sucedido así que mire a Bloom esperando alguna respuesta a mi duda y ella pareció entender que tenía una duda.

esta enojada con Stella - respondió tomando una papa con el tenedor - hablamos en la tarde sobre el tema de Akane y Stella le dijo que no le importa, bueno no con esas palabras pero dio a entender eso, Tecna se enojo ya que Stella no la ayudaría a salvar a su amigo y desde entonces no le habla en toda la tarde

olvidas lo que le dijo - dijo Musa con algo de nervios.

no - dijo Musa torciendo los labios.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego solo tome una bandeja de papas y le puse un trozo de pollo, tome el tenedor y subí las escaleras para dárselo a Stella. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Stella acostada en la cama del lado derecho y a Emily durmiendo tranquilamente en el lado izquierdo.

te traje algo de comer - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

así que... la pequeñita duerme con nosotros - dije sonriendo.

lo siento, cuando llave a su habitación no quiso quedarse allí además las Pixies están durmiendo en la cuna aun - dijo ella en voz baja - no me quedo de otra que traerla aquí

esta bien no importa - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama - ¿como crees que pasemos la noche?

espero poder dormir - dijo sonriendo - Emily llora demasiado

no es extraño que despierte por las noches - dije besando a Emily en la mejilla - aun es una bebita muy pequeñita

y cumplirá tres meses - dijo Stella sonriendo emocionada.

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza, pasaron varios minutos, casi una media hora cuando Stella termino de comer y tomo a Emily en sus brazos para poder acostarse a ese lado. Coloco a la castañita en medio y ella se recostó en el lado izquierdo como de costumbre. Sonreí abiertamente y me acosté en el lado derecho, Emily estaba al medio.

no se ve que vaya a despertar nuevamente - dije mirando a Emily.

¿sabes? desde que Emily nació apenas si tenemos tiempo para nosotros - comento Stella acariciando la mejilla de Emily con su dedo indice - me gustaría pasar mas tiempo como antes

podríamos salir un día de estos y dejar a Emily con las chicas - dije sonriendo.

no lo se - suspiro ella.

bueno, lo veremos luego - dije sonriendo - mejor es dormir antes de que ella despierte

cierto - dijo Stella sonriendo.

buenas noches - dije tranquilo.

hasta mañana - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos. Me quede mirando a Stella por varios minutos, lo cierto es que no tenía demasiado sueño y aun pensaba en lo que ella había dicho. Es cierto que desde que Emily nació no hemos tenido tanto tiempo juntos como antes, la última vez fue aquella cita en la que le propuse matrimonio pero eso fue hace un mes y algo.

Una buena idea era salir nosotros y dejar a Emily con las chicas ya que así podemos pasar tiempo juntos pero conociendo a Stella se negara, además yo tampoco quisiera dejar a Emily aquí así que otra idea sería llevarla con nosotros.

Los minutos pasaban y mis parpados se caían hasta cerrarse por completo. No se en que momento paso pero había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, para mi mala suerte tal vez no duro mucho ya que la voz de Stella me hizo regresar al mundo real y salir de mi sueño.

Emily deja dormir a mamá - dijo Stella adormilada - juega con papá

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y pude ver que Emily estaba despierta, con una mano tocaba a Stella como si le pidiera que despertara. Me di cuenta de que era algo que hacía, mire la hora y vi que eran las dos am, volví a mirar a Emily y la aleje un poco de Stella pero ella comenzó a llorar cosa que despertó a Stella enseguida.

lo siento - de disculpe mientras Stella tomaba a la bebé en brazos - no quise despertarte

no importa, Emily lo hizo hace una hora - dijo Stella intentando callar los llantos - quiere jugar y yo quiero dormir

entonces yo jugare con ella - dije sonriendo un poco.

¿seguro? - pregunto Stella mientras yo tomaba a la bebé en brazos.

por supuesto, tu descansa - bese a Stella en la frente y me levante de la cama para ir a la habitación de Emily - vamos a jugar Princesita

Entre en la habitación de Emily con ella en mis brazos y me senté en el sillón debajo de la venta que mas bien es un mueble (N/A: no se como se llaman así que les vamos a llamar sillón nomas jeje). Tome un peluche de conejito rosado, que era su favorito, y se lo di para que jugara pero Emily no jugaba. Pude notar claramente que quería estar con Stella pero ella quería dormir y no era bueno ir y despertarla así que tuve que buscar una manera de mantenerla entretenida hasta que volviera a dormirse.

Una vez que así paso tome a Emily en mi brazos y la lleve de vuelta a mi habitación. Stella estaba dormida y parecía que ni un terremoto la despertaría pero eso no impidió que entrara en silencio para no despertarla aun así. Me acosté al lado izquierdo con Emily en el medio aunque estaba acurrucada en mi pecho durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en el comedor hablando sobre el tema importante en el momento, Akane. Tecna aun no hablaba con Stella y eso era algo incomodo para nosotras ya que teníamos que pasar los mensajes como si fuéramos palomas mensajeras. Stella no le tomaba importancia al tema de Akane mientras que nosotras cinco si lo hacíamos.

Sabíamos bien donde se encontraba la base de Akane y eso es un punto a favor de nosotras pero no sabíamos como hacer para que ellos peleen contra nosotros y quitarles el brazalete que los controlaba, exacto, hablábamos de ellos.

tal vez debemos buscarlos por nuestra cuenta - dijo Musa con una bandeja que contenía algunos potes de helados - ya saben, entramos en su base, los buscamos, les pateamos el trasero, los traemos de vuelta y ganamos como siempre

es un buen plan - dijo Layla riendo - pero es mas como una meta

porque eso es - dijo Musa dejando la bandeja en la mesa - chicas nunca hemos necesitado un plan tan concreto aunque lo planeemos siempre cambian cuando se están ejecutando

entonces iremos y ya - dije tranquila.

chicas yo creo que es mejor organizarnos y luego ir - dijo Tecna preocupada - necesitamos un buen plan muy bien elaborado

cuatica - escuche a Stella susurrar. Di una mirada nerviosa al ver la mirada matadora de Tecna hacía Stella, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que Tecna estuviera enojada con Stella y menos me agradaba la idea de que no se hablaran, al menos por parte de Tecna.

entonces... - dije algo incomoda - mejor...

mejor olvídalo, lo hablamos luego - dijo Tecna levantándose de la silla.

no Tecna - dije negando con la cabeza - tu dijiste que es importante y lo es, por lo que vamos a poner un plan ahora

prefiero estar sola en mi habitación que cerca de ella - dijo Tecna apuntando a Stella con el dedo indice.

perdón pero "ella" tiene nombre - dijo Stella molesta - ¿y por qué tan enojada? yo no hice nada malo, solo te dije que no me importaba y no ayudaría

Tecna rodó los ojos y la ignoro por completo, subió las escaleras y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, supuse eso. Mire a Stella algo molesta pero luego mas tranquila, me sentía realmente mal por todo esto y debía ayudarlas pero no sabía como ya que Tecna no quería hablar con Stella y Stella cada vez que hablaba con Tecna hacía que se enoje aun mas.

yo también me voy - dijo Stella levantándose de la silla. Luego de que ella se fue mire a las chicas preocupada, ellas parecían estar igual.

creo que... hay que hacer algo - dije preocupada.

bien, tu hablaras con Tecna - dijo Flora preocupada.

yo iré contigo - dijo Layla sonriendo.

entonces Flora y yo hablaremos con Stella - dijo Musa sonriendo.

esta bien - asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Cariño, quédate quieta para que mamá pueda terminar de cambiarte - dije intentado calmar a Emily para poder vestirla. Después de unos minutos mas de pelea al fin pude vestirla. Usaba una prenda completa hasta los pies colo amarilla. Senté a Emily en la cama y le entregue un peluche para entretenerla mientras yo ordenaba mi habitación.

Me di la vuelta y luego escuche a Emily llorar por lo que nuevamente la mire preocupada. Luego escuche un extraño ruido así que mire hacia la puerta de la entrada pero no vi a nadie.

¿habrá sido mi imaginación? - pregunte al aire. Negué con la cabeza e intente calmar a Emily pero ella no dejaba de llorar - no llores Amor

el llanto siempre puede indicar algo - escuche una voz bastante conocida detrás de mi. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda, estaba paralizada y me pellizque el brazo para saber si era real o un sueño. Deje nuevamente a Emily en a cama apreté mis puños.

¿Akane? - pregunte dandonme la vuelta.

te vienes conmigo - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella desapareció de donde estaba y la busque con la mirada rápidamente pero no la pude encontrar, luego sentí una mano pasar por mis hombros y vi como con otra mano me acercaban un paño a la altura de la nariz. Intente quitarme aquel paño de la nariz pero no pude y poco a poco me sentía algo débil, no se bien que contenía aquel paño pero era un olor extraño.

pagaras por todo - fue lo que escuche antes de caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Musa y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de Stella para poder hablar con ella. Este asunto de la pelea debe terminar, Tecna y Stella son amigas no son igual y apenas tienen cosas en común pero aun así son amigas, no tienen que pelear.

Emily llora mucho - dijo Musa colocando la mano en la perilla de la puerta mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza. Podía escuchar a Emily llorar muy fuerte lo que me preocupaba un poco pero seguro Stella intentaba calmarla. Entramos en la habitación de Stella y pude ver a Emily sentada en la orilla de los pies de la cama llorando fuertemente y no habían rastros de Stella.

¿donde esta? - pregunto algo molesta Musa - ¿acaso no la escucha llorar?

búscala en la habitación de Emily - dije caminando a la pequeña - yo intentare que se calme

bien - dijo Musa saliendo de la habitación.

Tome a Emily en mis brazos e intente calmarla pero ella seguía llorando, pensé que tal vez tenía hambre o un cambio pero me di cuenta de que no necesitaba un cambio ya que varias cosas de Emily estaban en la cama, parecía que las iban a guardar. Al poco tiempo entro Musa.

no estaba - dijo negando con la cabeza - veré en el baño

Emily no llores - dije moviendola de hacia arriba y abajo un poco para que se calme - mira Emily es tu conejito, tu conejito favorito

Emily miro el muñeco y siguió llorando, no se que le sucedía y me preocupaba un poco, mas por Stella que no estaba en ningún lado. Abrace a Emily esperando a que dejara de llorar pero ella no lo hacía y aparte se acurruco en mi pecho, eso fue bueno ya que dejaba de llorar aunque sollozaba un poco.

es el colmo ¿donde se metió esta rubia? - dijo Musa algo molesta.

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - llama a su celular

¡Pero claro! tienes razón - dijo Musa sonriendo. Saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a Stella. Yo escuche un ruido muy parecido al tono de celular de Stella por lo que mire a Musa confundida. Ella se agacho y metió la mano debajo de la cama.

ay no puede ser - dijo molesta - es su celular

¿donde puede estar? - pregunte preocupada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a las chicas. Tecna estaba junto con ellas, al parecer habían logrado hablar con ella para que Tecna pueda hablar con Stella sin problemas y arreglar esta loca pelea.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Bloom.

no tenemos ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

ya la hemos buscado y no aparece - dijo Musa - tampoco podemos ubicarla por su celular ya que esta aquí

¿que le sucede a Emily? - pregunto Layla apuntando a la pequeña.

no lo se - dije mirando a la pequeña acurrucada en mi pecho - estaba llorando cuando llegamos

¿donde estará metida esta mujer? - pregunto Bloom torciendo los labios.

Escuche nuevamente a Emily llorar y lo siguiente que paso fue que un brillo cegador apareció en su frente. Cuando había desaparecido esa luz pude mirar claramente, Emily me miraba triste, algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro así que solo volví a abrazarla.

oh Dios - dijo Layla sorprendida y asustada.

Me di la vuelta y pegue un salto asustada, en la pared el nombre _Akane_ estaba escrito. Mire a Emily sorprendida y luego abrace mas fuerte, seguro Stella esta con Akane y es por eso que Emily llora demasiado, debe estar asustada porque Akane tiene a Stella.

esto es malo - dije mirando a las chicas.

muy malo... - dijo Musa en un susurro.

Minutos mas tardes nosotras estábamos sentadas en el living esperando la llegada de los chicos, teníamos planeado ir a buscar a Stella a la guarida de Akane pero no íbamos a ir sin ellos. También le habíamos pedido a Roxy que viniera para poder quedarse con Emily y ella acepto sin problemas.

Estamos preocupadas ya que nadie sabía que es de Stella y los chicos no llegaban, parecía que esperabamos una eternidad. De pronto la puerta de la casa de abrió de golpe y pude ver a Brandon con una expresión preocupada, después venían los chicos.

hasta que al fin llegan - dijo Bloom algo molesta.

lo siento, tuvimos un contratiempo - se disculpo Sky - ahora si, quiere alguien contarnos con lujo y detalle que sucedió

creemos que Stella fue secuestrada por Akane - dijo Layla preocupada.

¿creen? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

no vimos cuando paso pero Emily uso magia para que el nombre de Akane pareciera en la pared - dije preocupada.

Em... - dijo Brandon tomando a la pequeña que aun estaba en mis brazos.

chicos hay que irnos pronto - dijo Tecna preocupada - tenemos que encontrar a Stella

¿ya no están peleadas? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido.

eso no importa - dijo Layla - Tecna tiene razón

hay que encontrar a Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿quien sabe que torturas le este haciendo ahora?

Roxy no pudo venir - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - no podemos dejar a Emily sola

yo la cuidare - dije mirando a Brandon - ustedes vayan

esta bien - dijeron todos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue el suelo. Parpadee un par de veces y lentamente levante la vista para ver en donde me encontraba. Era un lugar bastante extraño pero algo me pareció mas extraño, sentía que estaba encadenada así que mire mi mano derecha y pude ver que estaba encadenada a una cosa extraña de colores, mire mi otra mano y luego a mis pies. ¡Era una ruleta! ¿que hacía yo en una ruleta encadenada?

¿sorprendida? - escuche una voz conocida.

Akane - dije frunciendo el ceño - bájame de aquí

no lo creo - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - hoy tu estas aquí para pagar por todo lo que has hecho

¿que he hecho? - pregunte confundida - soy inocente

no lo creo - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - se que estas planeando venir para salvar a esos amigos tuyos

primero, Chimera no es mi amiga y segundo ni lo loca vendría - dije negando con la cabeza - así que ahora que el mal entendido fue aclarado ¿me dejas ir?

no - dijo Akane.

rayos - dije entre dientes - esto es una tortura

¿crees que eso es una tortura? - pregunto Akane burlona - no has visto nada, esto si lo es

¿que? - pregunte curiosa. Akane me dio una sonrisa maliciosa y luego hizo girar la ruleta y eso si era horrible ya que me estaba mareando.

te quedarás ahí - dijo Akane.

¡No! ¡ Bájame! - dije dando vueltas - ¡Estoy comenzando a marearme!

nos vemos - dijo con uno malicioso.

¡NOOOOOOO! - grite mientras giraba en esa ruleta horrenda.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos llegando a la guarida de Akane para poder salvar a Stella. Yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, aun no se como fue que Akane entro sin que las chicas supieran pero eso no me importaba por ahora ya que en mi mente había una sola cosa y era salvar a Stella. Apenas Riven aterrizo la nave yo baje enseguida con espada en mano para poder salvar a Stella, busque aquella roca del suelo y la golpee para que se abriera el pasadizo.

¿Brandon quieres calmarte? - escuche preguntar a Sky - pueden saber que estamos aquí

Escuche una extraña alarma sonar y todo era envuelto por una luz roja. Mire a Sky como si fuera un tonto - ya lo saben, además no me importa

silencio - dijo Bloom escondiéndose - viene alguien

Me escondí detrás de unas cajas y vi como dos de los cinco Magos se acercaban con unas miradas serias, Thomas y Alejandro. Al ver que no había nadie, ya que nos escondimos todos, se devolvieron por donde vinieron.

rápido hay que encontrar a Stella y salir pronto de aquí - dijo Bloom corriendo.

Corrimos por los pasillos buscándola pero no pudimos hallarla en ningún lado cosa que me preocupo mas. Podía oír los gritos de Stella dentro de mi cabeza y eso hacía que me desesperara un poco, luego de un rato me di cuenta de que esos gritos eran reales ¡Stella estaba gritando!.

¡BÁJENME! - grito Stella - ¡ME MAREO! ¡Creo que vomitare...!

¿que la bajen? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

eso si es raro - dijo Layla igual de confundida.

¿Musa crees poder guiarnos? - pregunto Riven sacando su espada.

eso creo - asintió Musa - es por aquí

Seguimos a Musa hasta unas escaleras que nos llevaron al sótano nos escondimos al notar que había alguien mas pero eso no importo porque en mi mente solo estaba ella. Pude ver a Stella encadenada en una ruleta que giraba con ella, se veía malo y Stella mareada por lo que era preocupante.

creo que ya me voy - dijo aquel que estaba con ella. Pude notar, por el tono de la voz, que era Liam - y eso es asqueroso

¿que mas querías? estoy girando - dijo Stella molesta - ¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ!

nos vemos - dijo Liam con un tono cantarin. Nos volvimos a esconder para que no nos viera y luego entramos en el sótano.

¡Stella! - dije enseguida.

¡Brandon! - dijo ella feliz - ¡Que bien! sácame de aquí ¡Pronto!

tranquila, estoy en eso - dijo Tecna desde los controles de la maquina.

¿Tecna? - pregunto Stella sin dejar de girar.

que asco - escuche a Musa mirando algo en el suelo debajo de Stella - ¿que es?

mi vomito - dijo Stella apenada.

iu - dijeron todas.

hay que sacarla pronto - dijo Sky - viene alguien

seguro es Liam - dijo Riven apuñando la espada - preparense

¿que? - dijo Stella - no

¿como se apaga esta cosa? - pregunto Tecna extrañada - no tiene botones ni palancas, nada

eso es raro - dijo Timmy.

no importa hay que hacer que deje de girar - dije preocupado.

listo, aquí hay un trapeador - escuche a Liam - ¿que hacen aquí?

venimos por la chica - dijo Sky sacando la espada - y no lo impedirás

¿impedirlo? - pregunto Liam confundido.

¡Listo! - dijo Tecna sonriendo. Mire la ruleta y vi que se había detenido, rápidamente me acerque a la ruleta y comencé a soltar a Stella de las cadenas.

hay que horror, todo me da vueltas - dijo Stella tratando de mantenerse en pie.

tranquila - dije ayudándola - todo esta bien

siento que voy a vomitar nuevamente - dijo Stella cubriendo su boca con las manos - vamonos...

ya nos vamos, ten cuidado al caminar - dije pasando un brazo por mi hombro y colocando una mano en su cintura mientras Stella seguía cubriendo su boca con la mano. Liam se hizo a un lado mientras nos miraba confundido.

¿tan pronto se van? - pregunto de igual manera - Stella, no te vayas...

Me detuve en la entrada y me di la vuelta mirando a Liam confundido. Yo no sabía porque dijo aquello pero no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo, así que me di la vuelta para poder irme.

no Stella... - dijo Liam nuevamente.

quiero irme... - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos - enserio, creo que vomitare de nuevo

Asentí con la cabeza y rápidamente salimos con las chicas sin problemas, cosa rara pero cierta. Apenas estábamos afuera Stella vomito de nuevo y en el camino a casa se sentía muy mal, estuvo con los ojos cerrados y cubría su estomago, debió haber dado muchas vueltas en esa cosa. Al momento de llegar a casa fue la primera en bajar de la nave y entrar en la casa, yo fui tras ella pero no la pude encontrar.

¿donde esta...? - intente preguntar a Flora que estaba sentada en el sillón jugando con Emily.

si te refieres a Stella, esta en el baño - respondió preocupada - ¿que paso?

¡Hay por Dios! - escuche a Stella.

iré a verla - dije caminando al baño. Golpee la puerta y entre, pude ver a Stella sentada con los ojos cerrados.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

no, todo me da vueltas y me duele la cabeza - dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor.

mejor es que descanses - dije preocupado - te llevo a la cama

hay no, no puedo - dijo negando con la cabeza - estoy mareada

te cargare, solo no me vomites - dije riendo.

no lo prometo - dijo ella preocupada. La tome en mis brazos con cuidado y salí del baño. Stella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello. Pude ver a todos con unas miradas sorprendidas y preocupadas.

¿que le paso? - pregunto Bloom enseguida.

solo esta mareada - dije sonriendo - la llevare a que descanse

¿quieren contarme que paso? - pregunto Flora.

yo lo haré - dijo Layla sonriendo.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a nuestra habitación, al entrar en ella acosté a Stella en la cama y la bese en la frente. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro algo cansada y tenía un aspecto muy malo, quiero decir de enferma.

siento que vomitare de nuevo - dijo ella preocupada.

traeré una cubeta - dije sonriendo - descansa Stel

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

por nada - la besé en la frente. Salí de la habitación luego de que Stella se quedo dormida, al bajar pude ver que Flora ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y sonreí al ver que la pequeña me sonreía abiertamente, quería llevarla con Stella pero ella estaba durmiendo y no quería molestarla ya que estaba enferma.

pobre Stella - dijo Musa preocupada.

¿saben que es extraño? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño Nabu - que Liam no quería que Stella se fuera

es verdad - dijo Riven extrañado - algo paso para que dijera eso

no importa eso - dije negando con la cabeza.

Paso una media hora cuando subí con Emily para ver como estaba Stella. Al entrar en la habitación la vi sentada en la cama con una mano en su frente, loq ue me preocupo un poco así que entre sonriendo para ocultar mi preocupación.

¿como te sientes? - pregunte caminando hacia ella.

un poco mejor - me sonrió algo débil - fue horrible

eso parece - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

oh mi Princesita - dijo Stella estirando los brazos. Le entregue a Emily y me senté frente a ella observando como Stella besaba a Emily en la frente y ella solo reía.

oye, ¿que fue eso de Liam? - pregunte curioso.

Stella me miro torciendo los labios y luego suspiro - no es nada, solo tonteras

¿no quieres decirme? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

no es eso, es solo que enserio son tonterías - dijo ella sonriéndome - no te preocupes

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

mi cosita - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily - Te Amo tanto

¿que hay de mi? - pregunte sonriendo.

te besaría, pero vomite y el sabor es asqueroso - dijo Stella riendo - sin embargo Te Amo hasta las estrellas y lo sabes

yo mucho mas - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Y aquí el capitulo numero... 24 como saben, jiji. Estaba pensando, y quiero sus votos, de cuantos capítulos _considerar hacer el fics_ estoy pensando... 50, ustedes díganme:

* Voten por:

- Considera los 50 Capítulos

- No Considera los 50 Capítulos.

Ahora cambiando te tema a uno muy IMPORTANTE el siguiente capitulo debe ser directo para este sabado pero como todos saben me he demorado mucho con los capitulos que literalmente estoy subiendo uno por semana. Hay un problema con eso, verán el día lunes 24 debía subir el capitulo navideño pero si este que sigue no lo logro subir el día 21 o 22 tendre que saltarmelo para así subir el especial navideño justo en la fecha, y el que debería continuar sera para dps del navideño. No se si me explique bien pero igual cualquier duda por Twitter :D

**Próximamente: Este Cuerpo no es Mio **

bien, solo tenemos una oportunidad - dijo Tecna mirando a los encadenados.

bobo - dijo Stella rodando los ojos.

acabas de arruinar la misión - dijo Bloom enojada - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

no fue mi intensión - se defendió Stella - tengo otras cosas en mi mente

esto es importante para Tecna - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella enojada.

Bloom tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza - dijo Stella enojada - no es fácil ser madre y por si fuera poco hada

"este no es mi cuarto" - pensó Bloom con los ojos abiertos - "es de Stella"

¡AAAAAHHHHH! - grito Stella asustada al notar algo extraño - ¿que sucedió?

oh Dios, este cuerpo no es mio - dijeron Bloom y Stella al unisonó.

Emily nos cambio de cuerpo - Stella en el cuerpo de Bloom preocupada - hay que buscar una manera de volver

encontre el hechizo en este libro - dijo Bloom en el cuerpo de Stella mostrando un libro grande - aquí esta la información

Bloom... ahí dice que si no volvemos antes de media noche... nos quedaremos así para siempre - dijo Stella.

¿Bloom me estas evitando? - pregunto Sky confundido.

jamas - dijo Stella en el cuerpo de Bloom nerviosa.

~ Comentarios:

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Gracias :D y que bueno que te guste

- MVVA: Esta bien, esperaremos el capitulo navideño para el mismo 24 aunque ese lo subire en la noche desde las ocho en adelante probablemente (si hay suerte) a las mismas 12 jeje y que bueno que te Encanten :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Fue un capitulo muy divertido, yo también me reí escribiéndolo jeje Que bueno que sea de tus favoritos :D

- Val Marsal: Que bueno que te hizo reír y te gusto :D

- star 123: Que bueno que te hizo reír jeje, yo también me reí con todo lo que hizo Nabu. Y si, tienes razón, Bloom y Sky son los favoritos de muchos pro yo prefiero mas de Stella y Brandon, y la espera siempre vale la pena por algo que lo merece. Obviamente que los celos continuaran para Sky y el siguiente capitulo (si logro subirlo el fin de semana) sera divertido y una tortura para Sky y Brandon, probablemente algunos celos por ahí. Sobre tu idea del cambio de cuerpos, bueno es muy buena, no diré original porque ya la he visto antes jejeje pro si es buena y como vez si la voy a escribir :D. Los capitulos de la quinta temporada estan en Youtube menos... del 9 en adelante porque Nick repitio los capitulos del 1 al 8 nuevamente así que lo mas probable que el nueve se estrene el sabado 4 de Enero ya que el sabado dan el capitulo numero 5 y el domingo 6, dps vendran e por lo que en Enero sea lo mas probable que comiencen los que faltaron :D

- Marlen999: No te preocupes por no haber comentado, conque lo hagas de vez en cuando y leas todos felices jejeje :D

Bueno eso es todo y solo recordar una vez mas lo del especial navideño, si el capitulo _este cuerpo no es mio_ (¿quien se dio cuenta que es el nombre de una pelicula? jkasjkas) no lo logro subir el domingo a mas tardar lo voy a saltar y a subir el navidedño el miercoles y dps del navideño subire _este cuerpo no es mio_

No olviden Suscribirse y seguirme en Twitter, el link esta en mi perfil :D (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	25. Chapter 25: Este Cuerpo no es Mio

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

_Este capitulo ha sido dedicado a star 123 quien dio la idea :D_

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 25:

Este Cuerpo no es Mio

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx se encontraban fuera de la guarida de Akane esperando poder entrar para poder salvar a sus amigos del control de la hechicera. Todas ya transformadas esperando el mejor momento para poder entrar a la acción, tenían un plan en manos y era entrar desapercibidas para buscar a sus amigos, enemigos, y quitarles los brazaletes.

bien, ¿todas están de acuerdo con el plan? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

si - dijeron cuatro de las seis Winx.

¿Stella? - pregunto Bloom esperando su respuesta.

ah ¿que? - pregunto distraída la rubia.

¿estas de acuerdo con el plan? - pregunto Bloom nuevamente.

ah si, eso creo - dijo no tan convencida.

bien entonces hay que entrar - dijo Layla emocionada.

Todas las chicas asintieron y entraron a la guarida sigilosamente. Cada una se fue a su posición para poder estar alerta, Stella estaba cuidado la puerta de la entrada a los calabozos, Flora estaba en el pasillo escondida, antes de llegar a la puerta, Musa estaban vigilando junto con Layla los calabozos mientras Bloom y Tecna sacaban a los rehenes.

esto es aburrido - dijo Stella apoyándose en la puerta - ¿por qué demoran tanto?

es aburrido esto ¿verdad? - dijo Liam apareciendo frente a Stella.

hay no - dijo Stella apretando los puños - tu de nuevo

creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente - dijo Liam mirando serio a Stella - escucha yo no mentí ¿si? yo fui quien te mostró donde estaba la guarida de Akane para que puedas venir por tu hija

¿y por qué he de creerte? - pregunto Stella desconfiada - tu eres un títere de Akane, quien sabe, tal vez fue idea de ella

lo hice porque aquí esa bebé no dejaba de llorar - dijo Liam serio - créeme, no es un buen lugar para estar... lograste salir y has vuelto, esa es una locura

¿que harás llamar a Akane? - pregunto Stella.

una última oportunidad, vete de aquí y no vuelvas - dijo Liam serio - si no te vas... bueno, habrás consecuencias

olvídalo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

yo te lo advertí - dijo Liam sonriendo siniestramente.

Dentro del Calabozo:

.: Winx Club :.

bien, solo tenemos una oportunidad - dijo Tecna mirando a los encadenados - hay que abrir las celdas y sacar los brazaletes con mucho cuidado

bien - Bloom asintió con la cabeza sonriendo - vamos a hacerlo

si - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Ambas chicas abrieron las jaulas y se acercaron a sus amigos y enemigas para poder quitarles aquellos brazaletes. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando una explosión proveniente de afuera las detuvo. Se miraron preocupadas y luego miraron a Musa preocupadas.

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

vamonos rápido - dijo Musa preocupada.

pero... - intento decir Tecna.

hay que abortar la misión - dijo Layla tomándola de la mano para salir de aquel lugar - vendremos luego

Al salir del calabozo vieron a Flora, peleando contra los Magos y al parecer estaba en una gran desventaja puesto que no habían señales de Stella. Las chicas ayudaron a Flora a liberarse de este problema y luego salieron de la guarida lo mas pronto posible.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Musa.

no lo se, cuando escuche la alarma vine a alertar a Stella pero ella no estaba - respondió Flora confundida.

Dios esa niña abandono su puesto - dijo Tecna molesta - no tenía que hacer eso

tranquila - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en su hombro - iré por ella, seguro tendrá una explicación

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entrecerre los ojos para mirar a Liam de forma acusadora y algo desconfiada - ¿por qué he de creerte? - pregunte

porqué porque no tengo ninguna razón mas para hacerlo - dijo Liam mirándome fijamente - escucha se que no me creerás pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo pude haberle hecho algo a tu hija y no lo hice...

eso no significa que seas bueno, tal vez sea una trampa - dije desconfiada.

¿entonces por qué te lo diría? - pregunto Liam - es enserio Stella, te dije lo mismo hace unos días y así es

¡Stella! - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y nerviosa al recordad que estábamos en una misión y yo abandone mi puesto... lo que significa.. oh Dios, las chicas me van a matar.

oh oh - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - me voy

no espera, tienes que creerme - dijo Liam antes de que me fuera.

no, olvídalo, no hay forma alguna que me haga creerte - dije elevándome. Salí de aquel lujar para buscar a Bloom pero en el momento en que salí me tope con los demás Magos.

Ui... no es bueno - dije en un susurro.

pero que tenemos aquí - dijo Thomas - si es la prisionera que se escapo hace un par de días

si... chicos, verán hay un pequeño mal entendido - dije retrocediendo unos pasos - yo no debería estar aquí y si me lo permiten, me iré

oh no, no te irás - dijo Andrew creando una bola de fuego en una mano - espere mucho este momento

y yo debo volver a casa - dije preocupada - así que... ¡Adiós!

Me eleve lo mas rápido y salí volando de aquel lugar, volteé a mirar atrás sin detenerme y sin querer choque con alguien. Cuando estaba ya en el suelo sobandome la zona en donde me había golpeado mire a la persona con quien había chocado.

Bloom - dije nerviosa - hay Dios, estoy en problemas

por supuesto que lo estas - dijo levantándose del suelo molesta - ¿por qué abandonaste tu puesto?

bueno, yo... - intente decir nerviosa - creo que no es el momento

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

Me di la vuelta y di una mirada nerviosa - ¡De ellos! ¡Vamonos! - tome a Bloom de la mano y salí volando de aquel lugar.

¿que hiciste? - pregunto Bloom siendo jalada por mi.

soy inocente - me defendí. Mire enfrente y note que ya estaba por salir, solo debía ir a la nave de los chicos que habíamos usado para poder venir y luego irnos de este lugar antes de que algo realmente malo pase. Una vez afuera Bloom y yo nos dirigimos a la nave para poder volver a casa.

eso estuvo cerca - dijo Bloom sentándose en en suelo contra la pared.

demasiado cerca - dije agitada.

¿que sucede contigo? - me pregunto Flora molesta - ¿por qué te fuiste?

yo... - intente decir nerviosa - estaba pensando en algo cuando sin querer me fui

acabas de arruinar la misión - dijo Bloom enojada - ¿por qué lo hiciste? dinos la verdad

es la verdad, yo estaba en mi puesto cuando Liam se apareció y luego... - intente explicar lo que había sucedido.

aguarda, ¿Liam apareció? - me pregunto Flora interrumpiendo mi explicación - ¿por qué no me dijiste?

bueno porque el comenzó a decir esas cosas nuevamente que aun me hacen desconfiar de el pero esta vez había algo diferente ¿saben? - dije pensativa - no se, tal vez debería...

¡STELLA! - me gritaron todas enojadas.

eso no es lo importante - dijo Layla molesta - ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

no - respondí provocando que se enojara - tu preguntaste...

acabas de arruinar la misión, nos falto solo un poco para quitar esos brazaletes - dijo Bloom enojada - ¿no entiendes que esto es importante?

no - dije negando con la cabeza - porque no lo es

Stella... - dijo Musa entre dientes enojada - ¿por qué eres así?

bobo - rodé los ojos y luego me di cuenta de que lo dije en vez de pensar - ups, ya chicas olvídense de eso, si lo arruine y lo siento pero hay muchas cosas en mi mente y lo que me dijo Liam solo lo empeora

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Tecna frunciendo el ceño.

bueno él me pidió de forma humilde... - dije haciendo comillas en el aire - unirsenos al grupo

¿que? - preguntaron todas confundida.

dije lo mismo - me encogí de hombros - el dice que no es malo, que es bueno y que si me ayudo a encontrar a Emily fue solo por eso porque ya estaba harto de como lo trataban y porque no le gusto ver a Emily sufrir

miente - dijo Layla enojada - jamas lo aceptaríamos

si... - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - se que miente

aun así, no era razón para abandonar tu puesto - dijo Tecna enojada.

Rodé los ojos y me quede en silencio hasta llegar a casa. Apenas llegue fui a buscar a Emily que se había quedado a cargo de las Pixies. Al entrar en la habitación la vi jugando con Lockette y Chatta por lo que sonreí mas tranquila.

que bueno que llegas - dijo Chatta sonriendo - ¿como les fue?

no tan bien - dije nada mas. Me acerque a Emily y la tome en mis brazos - ¿lloro?

una media hora mas o menos - respondió Lockette - pero logramos evitar que deje de llorar

oh ya veo - dije sonriendo. Mire a Emily y le di un besito en la mejilla mientras ella me sonreía abiertamente - mi hermosa Princesita

Stella tenemos que hablar - escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Bloom con una mirada seria y algo molesta.

que sea luego, tengo que hacer y en que pensar - dije dándome la vuelta para sentar a Emily en la cama.

tienes que darle un baño, no pudimos porque uso magia para lanzar los shampoo y jabones - dijo Chatta cruzándose de brazos - esa pequeña no debería tener magia

lo mismo pienso - dije en un susurro. Desde hace ya un mes como mínimo Emily ha estado usando sus poderes como quiere, tal vez no sea consiente de que los usa pero así es, ella los usa. Puede flotar, que me preocupa, hacer que los objetos leviten, que desaparezcan y aparezcan, era toda una locura.

lo siento Bloom, pero iré a bañar a Em - dije caminando hacía el baño para preparar la tina.

eso puede esperar - dijo Bloom con un tono serio - esto es importante

bien, escucha - dije dándome la vuelta - siento arruinar la misión, siento si Tecna no pudo salvar a su amigo, siento mucho haber chocado contigo y sobre todo siento que estés molesta pero yo también tengo mis problemas y no ando pidiendo ayuda

¡Stella! - alzo la voz - no es eso, es que no entiendes lo que ha sucedido

no, Bloom... tienes razón, no entiendo - dije despreocupadamente.

esto es importante para Tecna - dijo Bloom mirándome enojada.

no fue mi intensión - me defendí enseguida - pero tengo otras cosas en mi mente

aun así, tienes que dejar de lado algunas cosas para concentrarte en nuestra misión de proteger al mundo - dijo Bloom molesta.

Bloom tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza - dije enojada - no es fácil ser madre y por si fuera poco hada. ¿Crees que no me siento estresada con todo esto? cuidar a Emily no es fácil y a eso sumale que hay que salvar al mundo...

nadie te mando a tener un bebé - dijo Bloom enojada - fuiste tu la que se embarazo, no tenemos porque pagar por tus errores...

Después de que aquello hubo un silencio eterno que fue roto por el llanto de Emily. Bloom me miro arrepentida, yo no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, Emily no es un error y ella lo sabe, no debió haber dicho eso.

Stella... - dijo Bloom con una voz algo culpable.

déjalo, ya dijiste demasiado - dije algo enojada pero en voz baja. Camine hasta la cama y tome a Emily en mis brazos para poder calmar su llanto, no quería volver a ver mas a Bloom o al menos por ahora. Me lleve a Emily al baño para poder hacer lo que iba a hacer y luego vestirla.

Después de terminar con el baño y vestir a Emily la lleve a su cuarto para que tomara una siesta, tuve que leerle un cuento para que se quedara dormida ya que no lo hacía pero apenas era una bebé así que supuse que no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba.

Luego de dejar a la bebé en su cuna salí de la habitación para poder ir abajo aunque no fue muy buena idea ya que Bloom se encontraba allí con las chicas. Fui a la cocina sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Bloom. Estaba molesta por lo que había dicho, fue casi una ofensa, de hecho fue una ofensa y lo último que quería hacer era hablar con ella.

Stella - escuche a alguien llamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Bloom con una cara de culpa. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta para poder servirme algo de jugo. No estaba con esos ánimos como para poder escuchar a Bloom hablar - Stella, lo siento no quise decir eso

déjalo Bloom - dije secamente - no importa ya

pero... - intento decir ella.

¿sabes? si es verdad que hice mal al abandonar mi puesto pero enserio hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente - dije mirándola molesta - tengo una hija, y si tu piensas que es un error pues esa es tu opinión ya que para mi es mi mundo ¿si?... cuido a Emily todas las tardes ya que Brandon trabaja todo el día y no es fácil. Ella llora todas las noches, apenas si duermo... a eso sumale que tengo este tonto deber de proteger el mundo de Akane y otro mal que pueda aparecer... y también lo que me dijo Liam, tal vez tu no le creas y yo tampoco pero hay algo que me hace dudar... Bloom no todos tenemos la misma vida de siempre, la mía cambio... y fue para bien

pero lo dije sin pensar - dijo Bloom triste - fue un error, mira yo se que hice mal y lo siento pero... enserio lo lamento

Iba a decirle un par de cosas mas a Bloom pero escuche a Emily llorar lo que me preocupo un poco así que solo me fui sin decir nada. Al entrar en la habitación de Emily, me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazo. Mire el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta de que era hora de alimentarla, se había acostumbrado al horario que tiene para ser amamantada aunque ella misma lo hizo.

Me senté en el sillón con Emily en mis brazos y comencé a amamantarla. La habitación estaba en silencio ya que las Pixies habían vuelto a su habitación, yo estaba contenta con Amore ya que desde que Emily nació ella había estado ayudándome siempre, cuando llora, me ayuda a dormirla, la entretiene es como una hermana mayor y eso me hace feliz.

Te Amo mi amor - dije mirándola con una sonrisa - no eres un error, eres un encanto y tanto a mi como a papá nos encantas

Emily cerro los ojitos lentamente sin dejar de tomar la leche materna. Le di un suave beso en la frente y la deje tomar tranquila. No esperaba que Musa entrara por la puerta de la habitación pero imaginaba que Bloom tuvo algo que ver en esto.

¿se puede entrar? - pregunto Musa.

ya estas aquí así que si - dije tranquila.

oye... Bloom nos contó lo que sucedió - dijo Musa lentamente - y venía a decirte que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta

no me digas - dije rodando los ojos.

mira, lamento lo que paso, ya sabes haberte regañado por lo que paso - dijo Musa con voz baja - y se que Bloom tal vez no dijo algo bueno pero... fue sin pensar

no quiero hablar de eso - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿estas molesta con ella? - pregunto Musa.

si - dije molesta - Musa vete ¿si? quiero estar sola

esta bien - dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

Mire a Emily y sonreír al ver que ella había abierto los ojitos. Di un suspiro pesado y torcí los labios - Bloom no entiende mi vida... seguro no podría con todo... Te Amo mi bebé - fruncí el ceño al ver un resplandor venir de la frente de Emily, no paso nada pero era extraño. Deje de amamantar a Emily luego de unos quince minutos y luego la hice dormir.

Mas tarde, cuando era de noche, me encontraba en mi cama mirando una revista de moda. La pelea entre Tecna y yo había terminado pero ahora tenia otra pelea ¡Y era con mi mejor amiga!. La verdad si me sentía mal por lo que dijo Bloom pero ya no estaba enojada con ella aunque no sabía si dirigirle la palabra o no aun.

Mire mi reloj de la mesa de noche y pude ver que eran las diez, Brandon aun no llegaba pero seguro ya estaba por llegar aunque era extraño porque era tarde. Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa y una mano detrás de la espalda.

buenas noches - dijo sonriendo.

hola, ¿que tienes en la espalda? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía.

un regalo - dijo él sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama frente a mi y saco un ramo de flores - para ti

son hermosas - dije sonriendo - ¿pero por qué...?

porque Te Amo - me beso en los labios fugazmente - y porque supuse que te podría sacar una sonrisa con esto, para que olvides lo que paso

ya veo... - dije dejando caer mi sonrisa - hablaste con Bloom

de hecho con Sky - dijo Brandon sonriendo - me contó lo que paso y a él le contó Bloom... mira yo se que Bloom no quiso decir aquello

lo se - dije tranquila - pero no te preocupes, mañana hablare con ella... no creo que hoy sea la mejor idea

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Un rato mas tarde Brandon y yo estábamos acostados en la cama, yo estaba sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y él rodeando mi cintura con los suyos.

Te Amo - dije besándolo fugazmente en los labios.

yo mucho mas - dijo él besándome en los labios fugazmente - ¿donde esta Emy?

durmiendo - dije sonriendo - al fin

eso es bueno - dijo el sonriendo - mas tiempo para nosotros

si - dije besándolo en los labios fugazmente.

hablando de eso, adivina... - dijo él sonriendo - mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar

¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

porque nos darán el día libre - dijo Brandon sonriendo - lo que significa que tendremos ese tiempo que tanto querías

me alegro - dije sonriendo. Pegue mi frente a la suya y le sonreí - Brandon... ¿me amas?

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - Te Amo demasiado y mas que cualquier hombre que ama a una mujer, tu eres el amor de mi vida y nunca te dejare

que lindo - dije besándolo en los labios nuevamente - ¿y soy tu novia?

no, eres mi hermosa prometida - dijo sonriendo - ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

porque Te Amo y me encanta ser tu prometida - dije sonriendo emocionada.

y algún día mi esposa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ya quiero que llegue el día

aun no hay fecha - dije sonriendo - ¿cuando nos casamos?

¿cuando quieres tu? - pregunto con un tono coqueto.

mmm... ¡Mañana! - dije sonriendo emocionada.

Brandon soltó una risa entre dientes y me beso en los labios fugazmente - ¿no crees que es muy pronto? aun no tenemos nada preparado

pero yo quiero casarme pronto - dije haciendo un puchero.

lo se, pero estaba pensando algo - dijo el sonriendo - ¿que te parece esperar un tiempo mas? digamos... hasta que Emily sea mas grande

¿tu quieres? - pregunte curiosa.

por supuesto - dijo él besando mis labios una vez mas.

entonces esta bien - dije sonriendo - quiero que nuestra pequeña lleve los anillos

yo se que si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - Te Amo Princesa Stella

mmm... suena mejor lo otro - dije sonriendo.

Te Amo mi Hermosa Prometida - dijo el sonriendo.

mucho mejor, también Te Amo... Prometido - dije antes de besarlo en los labios. Este beso era lento pero estaba lleno de pasión, Brandon no se tardo en responder lo que lo hacia mas largo aun e increíble.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol en mi rostro y lo primero que vi fue algo extraño, la pared de mi cuarto no era naranja, era azul pero ahora se veía naranja. Sentía unos brazos rodear mi cintura así que me para poder ver a Sky pero un poco de susto y sorpresa me llego, no era Sky quien me abrazaba, ¡Era Brandon!.

¿Que rayos hacía Brandon abrazándome ¿por qué rayos estaba en mi habitación?. Intente soltarme de su agarre pero fue complicado ya que era muy fuerte, me rendí. Era extraño esto y cada vez era peor, me di cuenta de que él estaba sin polera lo que me asusto aun mas, yo recuerdo claramente haberme dormido con Sky anoche no con Brandon.

Mire bien la habitación y me di cuenta de que era la habitación de Stella, no la mía. Un increíble susto me dio, ¿por qué estaba en su habitación? ¿por qué estaba en su cama? ¿por qué estaba acostada con Brandon? ¿Que sucedió anoche?.

"este no es mi cuarto" - pensé mirando todo mi alrededor - "es de Stella"

Sentí a Brandon moverse y me di cuenta de que se había despertado. Me miro sonriendo y luego sin previo aviso me beso... Yo estaba sorprendida y en estado de shock, no sabía que hacer y muchos menos que pensar. Cuando se alejo me miro confundido pero luego sonriendo.

buenos días Dulzura - dijo sonriendo. Seguía en estado de shock y el pareció notarlo ya que me miro confundido - ¿estas bien?

ahh... - no sabía que decir o que hacer, no sabia nada y mucho menos que sucedía. ¿Por qué me beso si es novio/prometido de Stella?.

Escuche un llanto y supuse que era Emily, Brandon soltó una risa y me miro sonriendo - yo iré - se levanto de la cama, y fue un alivio ver que solo estaba sin polera y solo eso, ya me tenía preocupada. Una vez que el salió de la habitación yo me senté en la cama confundida, de pronto vi un mechón rubio en mis hombros. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el espejo, esto era algo sorprendentemente extraño... ¡Yo era Stella!.

Oh... Mi... Dios... - dije sorprendida y aun mas en shock. Un momento, si yo estaba en el cuerpo de Stella eso significa que Stella...

¡AAAAAHHHHH! - escuche un grito provenir desde la habitación de al lado, la mía - ¿que sucedió?

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la mia enseguida y al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Stella o a mi... bueno, a una de las dos mirándose al espejo en shock. Sky la miraba preocupado cosa que me pareció mas peligroso.

¿Stella...? - pregunte en un susurro.

¿que... me... paso? - pregunto entre dientes ella.

¿Bloom estas bien? - pregunto Sky a quien tenía mi cuerpo.

ah.. yo... - intento decir ella nerviosa.

ah Bloom, ven a mi habitación - dije nerviosa - necesito hablar contigo

¿que? - pregunto ella confundida.

¡Que vengas! - la tome del brazo y la jale a su habitación. Al entrar en ella cerré con pestillo para que nadie entre mientras hablábamos.

oh Dios, este cuerpo no es mio - dije con Stella al unisonó.

¿Bloom? - pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

si, no te asustes - dije preocupada - tu eres Stella ¿no?

claro que si, ¿quien mas podría ser? - pregunto ella molesta.

esto no es bueno - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - yo no puedo estar en este cuerpo ¿como paso?

yo que voy a saber - respondí confundida - tiene haber sido una trampa de Akane

¿Akane...? - dijo Stella incrédula - ¿enserio crees eso? debe ser una locura

oye... - intente decir pero unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

Stella, adivina a quien traje - escuche la voz de Brandon.

Emily - dijo Stella - oh Dios... haz que pase, deje a la bebé y salga

hazlo tu - dije con nervios - no se como hacerlo

no puedo, estoy en tu cuerpo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - tendrás que hacerlo tu

oh Dios - dije nerviosa. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí un poco. Pude ver a Brandon con Emily en sus brazos, el entro tranquilo y me sonrió.

alguien se había despertado antes de tiempo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿verdad Princesita?

aaahhh - dijo Emily feliz.

La mire sonriendo y la tome en brazos. Brandon miro a Stella que estaba en mi cuerpo, él parecía confundido y luego se sonrojo un poco, no se que sucedió pero fue extraño. Mire a Stella y luego a Brandon.

ah Brandon ¿quisieras dejarnos un momento? - pregunte lentamente - quiero hablar con... Bloom

esta bien - dijo él asintiendo. Fue hasta un mueble y tomo una camisa que estaba encima, se la puso y me miro sonriendo, se me acerco y me beso en los labios fugazmente. No fue buena idea ya que Stella me miro enojada, yo solo le di una mirada nerviosa. Una vez que Brandon salió de la habitación volví a cerrarla con pestillo y mire a Stella.

esa no fue mi idea - me defendí enseguida - él piensa que soy tu

ya lo se - se cruzo de brazos molesta - Sky hizo lo mismo

¿que? - pregunte molesta.

¿Bloom que nos paso? - pregunto ella sentándose en la cama - no es normal esto

no claro que no lo es - dije negando con la cabeza.

aaahhh - dijo Emily estirando los bracitos hacia Stella. Le entregue a la bebé y sonreí ya que parecía que ella si nos reconocía a cada quien lo que es bueno.

oye... - dijo Stella sorprendida - tal vez estamos soñando

Me pellizque el brazo y luego lo frote, no estaba soñando - no es un sueño, y me dolió

¿entonces que? - pregunto ella.

creo que tengo un libro mágico en mi habitación - dije sonriendo - ve a buscarlo

¿por qué yo? - pregunto ella - no se donde esta

¿como quieres que entre en tu cuerpo? - pregunte sorprendida.

alégrate, te toco el mejor cuerpo - dijo ella como si nada - y el mas cuidado

Rodé los ojos y le dije en donde se encontraba el libro. Luego ella fue por el y volvió con el libro en sus manos. Tome el libro y busque algo sobre cambio de cuerpos.

veamos, oh aquí esta - dije sonriendo - dice que es el hechizo cambio de cuerpos, solo puede ser usado por un mago, hechicero, hada realmente fuerte

Bloom... ahí dice que si no volvemos antes de media noche... nos quedaremos así para siempre - dijo Stella asustada.

estas leyendo el hechizo equivocado - dije mirándola - dice que tenemos... cuarenta y ocho horas para recuperar nuestros cuerpos

oh... es casi lo mismo - dijo ella molesta.

primero hay que encontrar la fuente, la razón por la que que nos paso esto - dije mirando a Stella - ¿alguna idea?

yo ayer estaba molesta contigo, por cierto ya no lo estoy, estaba con Emily en su habitación cuando dije algo sobre que no durarias ni un idea en mi vida - dijo Stella pensativa - luego... oh dios...

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

Emily nos cambio de cuerpo - dijo Stella sorprendida y asustada - hay que buscar una manera de volver

¿como estas tan segura de que ella fue? - pregunte curiosa aun.

su frente comenzó a brillar, como cada que usa sus poderes - dijo Stella mirando a la bebé algo molesta - ...no es posible que me haya entendido, ¿entiendes eso pero no cuando te pido que duermas? - Emily miro a Stella sonriendo y luego rió un poco, Stella solo sonrió de la nada y la abrazo - ah sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo

concéntrate, si Emily nos cambio de cuerpo significa que tendremos que resolver esto por nuestra cuenta - dije mirando a Stella seria - ya que es imposible, por cosas obvias, que nos diga como paso

entonces no nos queda de otra - dijo preocupada - tendremos que actuar la una como la otra hasta encontrar la forma de volver a nuestros cuerpos

son cuarenta y ocho horas - dije mirando a las chicas - podemos hacerlo, si trabajamos juntas

bien - dijo Stella sentando a Emily en la cama - primero hay que ver esto, nunca combines rojo y verde a menos que sea navidad, no uses negro nunca y siempre pinta tus uñas de un color claro

¿que? ¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

¿quieres que esto funcione? hay que actuar la una como la otra hasta que que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos y nadie puede saber que esto nos paso - dijo Stella caminando al armario - y usa esta ropa, es hermosa

entonces, veamos, tu deberás ir a trabajar - dije mirando a Stella - hacer mi trabajo ¿y que estoy diciendo? estamos de vacaciones

uhhmmm ¿has sido madre alguna vez? - pregunto Stella mirándome fijamente.

no, solo he cuidado a Emily una que otra vez ¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

porque se supone que tu eres su madre - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - tendrás que... cambiarla, alimentarla, jugar con ella, hacerla dormir cuando sea el momento, evitar que se meta cosas pequeñas a la boca, bañarla, tenerla en brazos cuando ella quiera y sobre todo... pero la mas importante... no dejar que nadie se de cuenta de la verdad

Stella yo no puedo ser su madre, de partida ¿como quieres que la alimente? - pregunte sorprendida.

bueno... tu sabes - dijo Stella sonrojada - Bloom solo tienes que aparentar ser yo y yo ser tu, no puede ser tan difícil

esta bien - dije asintiendo - lo que significa que tu buscaras la respuesta a esto

bien - dijo de mal humor - oh ya se, iré con Faragonda

bien y yo me quedaré aquí siendo tu - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

oh ya que estas en eso - dijo Stella sonriendo - ahí esta mi tarjeta de acredito, ya conoces la clave, no compres nada feo

¿de que hablas? - pregunte sorprendida y extrañada.

hay unas ofertas, pensaba en ir pero así no puedo - dijo negando con la cabeza.

bien, entonces te tocara ser yo... - dije asintiendo - lo quieras o no, tendrás que hacer otro plan para la misión

oh rayos - dijo Stella preocupada - esto es malo

solo, trata de ser yo - dije preocupada - este sera el peor día de todos

.: Stella :.

Después de haber estado de acuerdo con Bloom sobre eso de ser la otra salí de la habitación para poder dirigirme a la de ella. Al entrar pude ver a Sky saliendo de la ducha así que por inercia cerré mis ojos aunque usaba una toalla. Si esto seguía así iba a ser un verdadero sufrimiento.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky

na- nada - dije algo nerviosa mientras abría los ojos lentamente - "sera un sufrimiento"

¿estas bien? - pregunto Sky algo preocupado.

ah si, no te preocupes - dije caminando al armario de Bloom para poder sacar algo bueno. Bloom no era de preocuparse demasiado por su aparecía por lo que esto si iba a ser un sufrimiento. Saque un vestido algo rosado y celeste, con una cinta azul en un hombro y una falda azul también, unas medias rosadas, tenía un nuevo peinado y sonreí (N/A: Desde ahora van a usar la ropa de la 5T, Trendy creo que se llama esa ropa).

Al terminar de vestirme salí de la habitación para ir abajo a tomar desayuno. Esto iba a ser todo un desafió ya que a pesar de ser la mejor amiga no tenía ni idea de como actuaba Bloom, claro siempre era como la líder y cosas así pero cuando estaba en casa yo la notaba tranquila y muy apegada a Sky, eso si que no podre hacerlo.

buenos días - me saludaron todos.

buenos días - salude sonriendo. Me fije que las chicas parecían tranquilas, lo que significa que yo tenía razón, Emily solo nos cambio a ambas y seguro fue por lo que dije.

"bien Stella, actúa como Bloom" - pensé preocupada - "no levantes sospechas"

entonces mañana tendremos el día de campo - dijo Sky sonriendo - será emocionante

si, lo será - dije entre dientes.

¿Bloom te sientes bien? - pregunto Flora - te ves nerviosa

estoy bien - dije sonriendo.

¿que sucedió con Stella? ¿hicieron las pases? - pregunto Tecna.

oh si, ya las hicimos - asentí con la cabeza - ella dijo que no estaba molesta

¿estas segura? - pregunto Musa no tan convencida - eso no suena a Stella

¿que quieres decir? - pregunte molesta - ¿que no puedo perdonar a mi mejor amiga por algo que dijo?

tu si, pero Stella... - dijo Layla algo extrañada - bueno, es mas difícil.. ¿por qué...?

oh - dije en un susurro - yo... creo que tengo hambre

"por poco y te descubren" - pensé preocupada mientras caminaba a la cocina - "mas cuidado"

oye... - escuche mi voz detrás de mi así que supuse que era Bloom. Me di la vuelta y la vi con Emily en sus brazos - necesito ayuda

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

intente amamantarla pero no quiere - dijo Bloom. Mire el reloj y me reí un poco - ¿de que te ríes?

de nada - respondí dejando de reír - no tiene hambre

¿entonces por qué lloraba? - pregunto curiosa.

no lo se, tal vez por que estaba aburrida o porque quiere que la tomen en brazos - dije tranquila.

la tenía en brazos cuando comenzó a llorar - dijo Bloom

tal vez quiere un cambio de pañal - dije encogiéndome de hombros - te dije que no es fácil ser madre

oye esto solo es el inició, seguro si puedo - dijo ella - ¿tu no deberías estar camino a Alfea?

iré en un rato - dije sonriendo - disfrutare tu vida de no hacer nada

oye yo si hago mucho - dijo levantando la ceja.

ok ¿que haces? - pregunte curiosa.

ir de compras para hacer el almuerzo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¿eso? vaya si es difícil - dije rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

ya lo verás no es fácil cocinar - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

olvidas que ya he cocinado antes - dije enseguida.

si, pero no como yo - dijo Bloom riendo.

¿no tienes que ir a cambiar un pañal? - pregunte con una sonrisa de burla.

La sonrisa de Bloom se callo y me miro algo molesta, yo solo me reí un poco y luego fui a buscar la lista de las cosas que hay que comprar. La lista era demasiado larga y no tenía ni idea de donde conseguir la mitad siquiera. Mire a Bloom quien me miraba satisfactoriamente mientras yo la miraba sorprendida.

tienes suerte - dije nada mas.

bueno, entonces me voy - dijo Bloom saliendo de la cocina.

¿donde consigo todo esto? - pregunte en voz alta preocupada.

Salí de la cocina y le pedí a alguien que me acompañara a hacer las compras, Flora fue conmigo. Fuimos al supermercado que estaba lleno y nosotros teníamos para mucho mas rato ya que esto era demasiado.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Stella investigando sobre lo del cambio de cuerpo, Emily estaba durmiendo en su cuna y yo estaba sola en esa habitación, para mi suerte. Stella debía ir a Alfea para hablar con Faragonda pero aun no había vuelto de hacer las compras y con lo mucho que es era imposible que llegue pronto así que decido investigar por mi cuenta.

No encontraba nada de nada en toda la red mágica, no había forma de revertir el hechizo. Deje el libro un poco mas adelante de mi y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo, esto es malo si no encontramos un contra hechizo en menos de dos días estamos perdidas. El problema es que como Emily nos cambio solo ella nos puede devolver y no creo que lo haga ya que es una bebé con suerte entiende que sucede, además si no encuentro un contra hechizo nunca volveremos a nuestros cuerpos.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y supuse que era Brandon, a menos que sea Stella pero no creo ya que esa lista es muy larga. No mire a la persona que había entrado pero sentí que alguien se sentaba en la cama y al ver era Brandon sonriéndome. Yo intente ocultar la mirada nerviosa que iba a salirme si seguía mirándome de esa forma.

¿y Em? - pregunto sonriendo.

esta durmiendo - respondí evadiendo su mirada.

un libro de hechizos... ¿por qué tienes esto? - mire enseguida a Brandon y pude ver que tenía el libro en sus manos - tu odias estas cosas

ehh si... solo... buscaba un hechizo para... - no sabía que decir y ya veía yo que me descubría - detener a Akane de una buena vez por todas

Brandon me miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego dejo el libro mientras negaba con la cabeza, era obvio que no me creyó - si tu dices, ah oye hay algo que debo decirte

¿que? - pregunte mirándolo preocupada.

sucede que... Klaus llamo - dijo algo triste - tendré que ir a trabajar hoy

Fruncí el ceño al no entender porque me decía esto - ¿cual es el problema? tu trabajas toda la semana

creí que querías pasar tiempo juntos, como antes - dijo confundido - estabas emocionada

oh cierto - dije enseguida.

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto él.

si, solo se me había olvidado - dije con una risita nerviosa.

eso puedo ver - dijo no tan convencido - como sea, ¿entonces te parece si tenemos ese tiempo a la noche?

¿Noche? - abrí los ojos alarmada. Brandon no se referia a eso... ¿o si? no, no puedo hacer eso, digo es él es el novio de mi mejor amiga y seria una completa traición a ella y a mi novio... aunque tal vez no se refiera a eso eso pero... ah no se que pensar ahora.

si - dijo sonriendo.

yo... - dije nerviosa - iré a ver a Emily

esta bien - dijo Brandon extrañado. Una vez que entre en la habitación de mi sobrina di un suspiro pesado. Me acerque a la cuna y vi a la bebita dormir tranquila, era un angelito. No debí haber dicho eso ayer, Em no es un error, estuvo mal decirle eso a Stella pero se que no es excusa pero estaba tan enojada con ella que dije sin pensar aquello.

tu no eres un error - susurre mirando a Emily - siento mucho haberte dicho eso

* * *

.: Stella :.

ya casi terminamos - dijo Flora sonriendo - solo hay que pagar y listo

¡Al fin! - exclame feliz.

sonaste como Stella - dijo Flora riendo - vamos a terminar para poder irnos

si - dije nerviosa.

Una vez que salimos de aquel supermercado fuimos a la casa. Se supone que debía ir con Faragonda pero estaba tan cansada que en cuento llegue a casa me fui a acostar en la cama de Bloom, no podía creer todo lo que tuve que cargar y nada era ropa por lo que era deprimente.

Bloom - escuche la voz de Sky en un tono cantarín.

hay Dios - susurre preocupada - ¿que sucede?

nada - dijo Sky sonriendo - solo quería...

Vi a Sky acercarse a mi rostro, o bueno el de Bloom, así que rápidamente retrocedí. Él me miro confundido mientras yo solo lo miraba nerviosa - un fuego... tengo un fuego

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - oye debo ir a trabajar

¿a trabajar? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - no tenían el día libre

ya no - dijo Sky sonriendo - lo siento

oh... - dije algo triste. Se supone que este día iba a ser para mi y Brandon pero no se podrá por dos razones, yo estoy en este problema y ellos irían a trabajar, las cosas no pueden empeorar.

pero tranquila - dijo el sonriendo - nos veremos a la noche

¿la... noche? - pregunte sorprendida - te refieres a solo vernos ¿verdad?

de hecho pensaba en otra cosa - dijo con un tono coqueto.

"oh por Dios" - pensé preocupada - yo no creo que sea buena idea

¿por qué no? - pregunto curioso.

porque... ahhh... iré a ver a las chica - dije caminando hasta la puerta.

¿Bloom me estas evitando? - pregunto Sky confundido.

¿que? jamas - respondí nerviosa - es solo que... bueno, iré con las chicas

Salí de la habitación y rápidamente me fui a la Emily, al entrar en ella pude ver a Bloom mirando la cuna - ¿que haces?

Emily duerme - respondió tranquila - te ves agitada ¿te sucedió algo?

tu novio, eso paso - dije pasando una mano por mi rostro - hay que revertir esto de inmediato

¿como quieres hacer eso? - pregunto Bloom - no hay forma de hacerlo, revise cada libro e incluso en la red mágica y no hay nada que pueda ayudarme

¿llamaste a Faragonda? - pregunte esperanzada.

no, pero no creo que sepa - dijo negando con la cabeza.

hay Dios - dije suspirando. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y luego camine hasta el citofono para apagar la cama que daba a mi habitación.

¿que haces? - pregunto Bloom con voz curiosa.

mientras menos nos vean, mejor - respondí tomando un puff y colocandolo cerca de la cuna. Me deje caer en el dando un largo suspiro - oye... ¿que pasa si no hay vuelta atrás?

tiene que haber vuelta atrás - dijo Bloom sentándose en otro puff - solo tenemos que buscar la manera

tal vez deberíamos decirle a los demás - dije mirando a Bloom fijamente - mira no quiero terminar todas las noches con Sky a mi lado de esa forma

tampoco me gustaría con Brandon - dijo Bloom - pero esto nos sucedió por pelear, o mas bien porque tu le dijiste a Em, tenemos que resolverla por nuestra cuenta

hemos hecho muchas cosas por nuestra cuenta - dije sonriendo - aunque los chicos siempre nos terminan ayudando

podemos hacer muchas mas - sonrió Bloom - solo tenemos que pensar en como volver a la normalidad

tal vez haya que admitirlo - dije en casi un susurro.

¿que cosa? - pregunto confundida.

ya sabes, la razón por la que nos cambio - dije mirándola - tu trabajo... es pesado

bueno, lo tuyo no fue tan difícil - dijo Bloom tranquila - aunque si me costo mucho hacerla dormir

y yo ya no siento los brazos - dije riendo un poco.

Escuche un llanto y mire a Bloom sonriendo, ella se levanto del puff y fue a ver a Emily. La tomo en sus brazos y me la entrego, por suerte Emily sabía que yo era yo y que Bloom estaba en mi cuerpo. Hice que Emily dejara de llorar en poco tiempo y luego la senté en mi regazo mientras jugaba con un peluche que Bloom le entrego.

no quise decir lo que dije - dijo ella mirándome apenada - estaba molesta y lo dije sin pensar

y yo siento que estemos cambiadas de cuerpo - dije mirándola tranquila - no debí haber dicho que no durarías ni un día como yo

¿eso dijiste? - pregunto sorprendida.

no, es lo que di a entender - dije riendo nerviosa.

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - siendo sincera, yo pensé lo mismo

por cierto no fui a la reunión esa - dije mirando a Emily - estaba aun de compras, no pensé que necesitáramos tantas cosas

agradece que tenemos vacaciones y no te toco ir a trabajar - dijo Bloom riendo - mientras tu estas en casa cuidando a Emily yo hago tu parte del trabajo mas la mía, es todo un caos

imagino - dije riendo también - bueno, parece que el hechizo no se revertirá y mañana tampoco

no lo sabemos - dijo Bloom.

Emily... - la bese en la mejilla - ¿revertiría el hechizo para mamá?

La pequeña me miro confundida y luego sonrió pero no hizo nada así que solo di un suspiro rendida - mi amor...

no entiende lo que le dices ¿verdad? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

no - respondí sonriendo.

¿que haremos esta noche? - pregunto Bloom - Brandon dijo algo de... tener una noche juntos

cosas de pareja - dije negando con la cabeza - y Sky dijo algo parecido

eso esta mal - dijo Bloom riendo - dormiremos aquí

si es una buena idea - dije riendo también.

Le di una sonrisa a Bloom y luego mire a Emily jugar con el peluche. Aun me parecía sorprendente que siendo tan pequeña haya usado un hechizo como ese, y mas aun que pueda usar magia. Desde que supe que Akane había estado de vuelta yo quería mantener lejos de ella a Emily y lejos de la magia pero las cosas se complicaron y ahora esto, la pequeñita puede usar magia sin saber que lo hace.

Bese a Emily y luego la abrace fuertemente - ¿sabes? - pregunto Bloom - no pensé que cuidar a un bebé fuera tan agotador

y solo pasaste medio día con ella - dije riendo.

si - asintió Bloom con la cabeza.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas. Yo tenía que admitir que el trabajo de Bloom era complicado igual, mas tarde en ese mismo día fui abajo para ver el tema de Akane. Fue horrible tener que hacerme pasar por Bloom para poder encontrar una solución, al final todas estuvimos de acuerdo en ir nuevamente y esta vez Bloom, en mi cuerpo, iría con nosotras también aunque había un problema, ya era algo tarde y no podía dejar a Emily con las Pixies. Tuve que llamar a Roxy y pedirle que viniera super urgente, lo malo es que ella estaba en una cita con Eric y bueno, la interrumpí.

.: Bloom :.

Nos encontrabamos en la guarida de Akane una vez mas, Stella y yo habíamos decidido intentarlo pero esta vez a consciencia de que todo saliera bien, solo había un problema, yo no sabía como usar sus poderes y ella no sabía usar los míos. Había logrado transformarme en Hada Believix siendo Stella pero el problema eran sus poderes, Stella tiene los poderes del sol, la luna y las estrellas así que solo debía concentrarme en eso.

¿listas? - pregunto Tecna - usaremos el mismo plan de antes, y Stella no abandones tu puesto

bien - dijo Stella. Yo abrí los ojos y la mire nerviosa para que ella se diera cuenta de que no debió haber respondido - ah quiero decir... Stella no lo hagas

claro - dije nerviosa - bueno tengan suerte chicas

si - dijeron todas. Me quede en el puesto de Stella esperando a que las chicas puedan romper las cadenas, nuevamente parece que no pudimos burlar el sistema de seguridad de Akane ya que una alarma comenzó a sonar. Entre en la celda y alerte rápidamente a las chicas quienes ya casi terminaban. Salí nuevamente y fui a ver a Flora que estaba en problemas nuevamente con los Magos.

aahh ¿que hago?... - no sabía que hacer, debía pensar rápidamente en un hechizo pero no recuerdo ninguno en este momento - ya se... por favor funciona...

Me concentre en mi mano derecha creando una media luna, era la Luna Creciente de Stella. Un hechizo que hacía aparecer una media luna y la usaba como boomerang. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que su me apareció y luego solo la lance contra Andrew que estuvo a punto de atacar a Flora por la espalda.

Luego de haber golpeado a Andrew me acerque a Stella sonriendo, estaba emocionada ya que pude usar un hechizo que no era mio pero mi felicidad no duro mucho pues los Magos seguían ahí y debía buscar una manera para librarnos de ellos.

¡Ataque Floral! - lanzo Flora una ráfaga de Flores contra los Magos.

¡Luna Creciente! - lance otra luna pues, era el único ataque que sabía hacer.

hay que ir a ayudar a las chicas - dijo Flora seria.

si - asentí con la cabeza. Con un rápido batir de alas fui acompañada de Flora a buscar a las chicas que seguro necesitaban ayuda para sacar a los prisioneros. Al entrar en la prisión pude verlas peleando contra Athan, pude notar que Stella también usaba un solo hechizo que era mi poder de fuego osea Fuego Ardiente.

Ataque a Athan con un rayo amarillo, ni idea de como lo hice pero así fue. Me acerque a las chicas y rápidamente nos pusimos de acuerdo en que Layla y Tecna sacarían a los prisioneros y los llevarían a la nave mientras nosotras las cubríamos peleando contra Athan y los Magos que acababan de entrar. Stella intento usar el Fuego de Dragón, fallo pero fue bueno ya que choco en un espejo y gracias a ese espejo revoto y golpeo a todos los Magos y a Athan lo que nos sirvió de distracción para poder salir.

Mas tarde, por la noche, nos encontrabamos en nuestra casa curando algunas heridas de las chicas. Poco a poco uno por uno iban despertando y para nuestra buena suerte no recordaban nada de lo sucedido. La misión había sido todo un éxito y podía estar mas tranquila de que habíamos salvado a las amigas de las chicas y a quienes odiaba, aunque siendo honesta si me preocupaba por Mitzi.

Llego la hora de dormir y eso si fue horrible, no sabía que hacer y todo me temblaba, sabía perfectamente a lo que Brandon quiso decir esta tarde y yo no quería porque uno es novio de Stella y dos yo amaba a Sky y estaba mal hacerle esto a una amiga aun estando en su cuerpo. Entre en la habitación de Stella y vi a Brandon en la cama jugando con Emily, él y los chicos habían llegado cuando no estábamos.

Brandon me miro y me regalo una sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar a Emily jugar. Camine lentamente hasta la cama y me senté en ella, Emily me miro y luego siguió jugando con el conejito rosado. Ella sabía que yo no era Stella, eso era seguro, y no había estirado los bracitos por esa razón. He notado que cuando Emily ve a Stella inmediatamente estira los brazos para que ella la tome en brazos pero como yo no soy Stella no lo hizo.

que extraño - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily.

seguro fue porque la tuve todo el día en brazos - dije sentándome en la cama.

aun así - dijo tranquilo - ¿que paso con Chimera?

la enviamos a casa - dije evitando hacer contacto visual mirando a Emily.

ya veo - dijo Brandon tranquilo - debió ser una tortura ayudarla

no tanto - dije sin pensar - quiero decir, si lo fue

¿estas bien? - pregunto curioso.

si, solo estoy cansada - dije nerviosa - me acostare a dormir

pero no con ropa - dijo el riendo.

¿que? - lo mire confundida, luego caí en cuenta de que no usaba pijama. Me levante de la cama y camine algo sonrojada hasta el armario de Stella, busque su pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme. Luego de haberme cambiado me fui a acostar en la cama.

llevare a Emily a su cuna - dijo Brandon tomando a la bebé.

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Una vez que Brandon se fue con la bebé yo me acosté en la cama dando un suspiro fuerte. Había perdido un día y solo quedaba uno, no sabía que hacer, si Stella y yo no encontramos la cura para este hechizo mañana nos quedaremos así para siempre.

Brandon volvió al poco tiempo, no dijo nada solo se acostó en la cama y me dio un beso en la frente, luego apago la luz y me dio la espalda. Fruncí el ceño extrañada ¿acaso estaba enojado? ¿hice algo mal? ¿nos descubrió ¿que le sucede?. No pude aguantarme con la duda así que solo encendí la luz y lo llame, luego de que me miro le pregunte que sucedía.

no es nada - respondió sonriendo - solo que también estoy cansado

¿estas seguro? - pregunte no tan convencida.

si, tuve mucho trabajo hoy - dijo sonriendo - no te preocupes.

bien - asentí con la cabeza.

Apague las luces y cerré los ojos intentando dormirme, me pareció extraña la forma en como actuó Brandon pero creo que al menos yo no puedo hacer nada ya que no conozco mucho su forma de ser o que hacer cuando algo le sucede.

La noche la pase horrenda, Emily lloraba y lloraba. Yo entraba y salía de la habitación pero ella seguía llorando, Brandon pareció darse cuenta de que algo mas sucedía ya que menciono algo de que siempre se calmaba enseguida cuando estaba en mis brazos, supongo que se refería a Stella y como yo estoy en su cuerpo ella no lo hacía.

Cuando desperté temprano en la mañana note algo nuevo, no estaba en la habitación de Stella ni en la de Emily... ¡Estaba en la mía!. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y camine hasta un espejo, era yo de nuevo, había vuelto a mi cuerpo. Aun no entendía que paso pero había vuelto, era increíble. Tome un vestuario cualquiera y salí de mi habitación para ir a ver a Stella, entre silenciosamente en su habitación pero no la vi en la cama así que me dirigí a la habitación de Emily. La vi en el suelo con Emily en sus brazos durmiendo ambas, sonreí tranquila e intente despertarla.

Stella... - la zarandee un poco - Stella despierta

¿ah que? - pregunto despertando - tengo sueño, deja dormir

Stella despierta, hemos vuelto - dije feliz.

¿a donde? - dijo algo adormilada.

¿como que a donde? a nuestros cuerpos - respondí sonriendo - despierta, abre los ojos

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro sorprendida - oh Dios, hemos vuelto

eso dije - sonreí abiertamente.

¿como...? ¿cuando? ¿por qué? - pregunto emocionada - ¡Hay Dios hemos vuelto!

creo que debió haber sido hoy en la mañana - dije sonriendo.

un momento - dijo ella notando algo que yo no - ¿que hago en la habitación de Emily?

yo me quede aquí toda la noche, fue imposible hacer que deje de llorar - respondí sonriendo - tenías razón, no es fácil ser madre

bueno, yo también vi que hay cosas que son realmente importantes - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿abrazo?

abrazo - dije sonriendo. Emily se había despertado y nos miraba con una sonrisa, Stella solo le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le agradecía. Habíamos tenido un día de locos ayer pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad y eso importaba.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí el capitulo. Siento mucho la demora, yo tenía planeado subirlo antes de las tres de la tarde o incluso de medio día con suerte pero ayer tuve un problema con la luz y los enchufes no funcionaban, había luz pero los enchufes no funcionaban y el pc se me descargo antes de que lograra terminar el capitulo el viernes así que sorry pero aquí esta y haré todo, todo, todo lo posible por subir el capitulo de navidad el lunes ya que ahora tengo menos tiempo de lo esperado voy a estar escribiendo hasta tarde parece jeje

**Próximamente: Una Blanca Navidad**

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way - cantaba Musa tocando la guitarra.

es emocionante, solo una semana mas para navidad - dijo Flora cargando una caja.

vamos a adornar el arbolito - dijo Layla riendo mientras traía mas cajas.

¿que le vamos a comprar a Emily? - pregunto Brandon mirando varias revistas - le has comprado de todo

fue una debilidad - se defendió Stella pintando sus uñas.

chicas necesito su ayuda - dijo Roxy sonriendo - tengo que hacer un evento navideño para caridad

conseguir regalo para quienes no pueden pagarlos, es una buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

me gustaría que nevara - dijo Tecna sonriendo - tener una blanca navidad

este año no nevara - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - no parece que nevara

Y ahora, para el último acto de la noche... ¡Las Winx! - dijo un presentador sonriendo.

vamos a cantar un villancico - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¿Akane? - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

Akane lo destruyo todo - dijo Layla mirando el desastre - esto no es bueno

esta es la peor navidad de todas - dijo Stella mirando los regalos y el árbol destrozado.

~ Comentarios:

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Y un voto para los 50 capítulos Uno pensaría eso pero bueno, yo no sabía como torturarla que sea algo así... sin dejar miedo y justo la idea llego a mi jkasjksa Gracias por el alago, y que tengas una buena noche si lees esto de noche asjkjkas xd y si no, bueno un buen día

- Marlen999: Dos votos para los 50 capítulos. Que bueno que te divirtio lo de la ruleta y lo que le dijo Liam a Stella, ya lo debes de saber con este capítulo jeje

- star 123: Tres votos para los 50 capítulos. Este capítulo esta dedicado a usted que me dió la idea, espero que haya sido lo que realmente pensaste o se acerque intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude :D. Parece que todos quieren a Liam del lado de los buenos pero... ¿será bueno? ¿o un plan de Akane? mmm... deja mucho que desear.

- micaela: Cuatro votos para los 50 capítulos, gracias por votar :D

- MVVA: ¡GRACIAS! kjajks El Twitter de mua ya sabes donde encontrarlo, en mi perfil aparece el link :D y contigo ya son Cinco votos :D. No te preocupes por lo de los comentarios, con uno esta bien y con saber que lees también

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Que bueno que sea de tus favoritos. Parece que Liam se volvió el favorito de todos según puedo ver. Tecna y Stella... si, ya son amigas. Supongo que este capitulo responde a lo de "los poderes de Emily". Gracias por las felicidades de 100 reviews y Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños, aunque fue hace dos días pero como no subi el capitulo ayer no pude agradecer aunque mejor tarde que nunca, es el 20 por cierto.

- Val Marsal: ¡Brandon! aahhha sjkasjkasj noo Liam igual es tierno. ¿Que pasara con Liam en realidad? ¿Akane se dará cuenta de algo o ya sabe algo?... Tierna Em, una bebita poderosa. Otro Voto mas para los 50 capitulos ya van 6

- winxzafir: Mucho tiempo paso pero bueno, ya estas de vuelta y eso es lo bueno :D Yo espero a que continues tu historia también eh. Sobre Emily, si es tierna y que bueno que sea justo como la imaginabas. Otro voto mas para los 50... ya van 7 eh eh eh

- celia 3: Pudiste haber comentado en el camino de la luz para tener 140 :'c snif snif, nunca librare del 9... lo siento es un problema mental asjkasjk na que ver. Bueno que bueno que te hayan gustado mis fics y no te preocupos yo siempre actualizo mis fics menos lo de sailor moon porque hubo un problema y se me borraron las historias :/ eso es un problema que pienso resolver dps de este fics. El camino de la luz solo tendra 3 partes pero la tercera parte, esta, estoy pensando en hacerla de 50 capitulos para que así sea mas largo porque habían personas que querían una cuarta parte y tal vez no sea lo mismo pero es la idea que tuve. Por cierto, bienvenida a leer mis fics

- TheSaku: Aquí la continuación, espero que te haya gustado

Bueno damas y damas, aquí la continuación. Espero que les haya gustado y tenemos que hablar un tema importante. Lo de los 50 capitulos es solo una consideración porque muchas personas me pidieron una cuarta parte y yo no tenía ganas de hacer una cuarta así que pensé en sumarle 10 capitulos mas... es una consideración, ustedes pueden seguir votando (quienes aun no lo hacen) y cuando llegue a 30 capitulos, si hay mas de 10v se harán los 50 capitulos :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse, también siganme (quienes aun no lo hacen) por Twitter, el link esta en mi perfil.

Se Despide_ Lira12 (L)_


	26. Chapter 26: Una Blanca Navidad

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

_Este capitulo ha sido dedicado a star 123 quien dio la idea :D_

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 26:

Una Blanca Navidad

.: Stella :.

Caminaba por la calle tranquilamente con dirección a mi casa, me detuve por unos segundos y levante la mirada al cielo. Hacía demasiado frío pero no parecía que fuese a nevar. Estábamos a pocos días de navidad y muchas personas ya estaban haciendo los regalos para sus amigos, fui a hacer mis compras hoy pero no compre nada.

Metí mis manos al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y seguí mi camino para mi casa, aun era muy temprano, apenas eran las once del día. Hacía demasiado frío, la temperatura estaba muy baja, estoy haciéndome paleta. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de clima ya que en Solaria hay sol todo el año y casi nunca hace frío, ni siquiera por las noches por lo que es horrendo esto.

Entre en casa y frote mis manos para calentarla, todos ya estaban levantados y en casa si hacía calor, tal vez porque la chimenea estaba prendida.

hola - dijeron todos sonriendo.

¿no ibas a comprar los regalos? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

ah... yo... no compre - dije negando con la cabeza - lo haré mas tarde

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa riendo - ¿te rechazaron la tarjeta?

No respondí a lo que Musa pregunto, una porque lo decía en burla y dos porque era verdad. Pude notar la mirada sorprendida en las chicas así que yo las mire tranquila como si no fuera la gran cosa, me acerque a Brandon que tenía a Emily en sus brazos y que también estaba sorprendido por esto.

¿te rechazaron la tarjeta? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

si, bueno, no se que sucedió - respondí sentándome a su lado - llamare a mi padre mas tarde para ver que sucedió

al menos aun tienes otras tres tarjetas - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

bueno... en realidad no - dije negando con la cabeza algo incomoda.

¿que? ¿por qué? - preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas.

papá me las quito - admití apenada.

hay no, ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

tenía que ir a una cena importante con el consejo real pero no fui - dije despreocupada.

¿por qué? - pregunto Layla extrañada - ¿si sabes que debes ir a esas cenas?

si, pero estaba molesta y no me dio la gana - dije tranquilamente - papá se molesto y me quito las tres tarjetas dejándome con una

lo tienes merecido - se burlo Musa.

como sea - de encogiéndome de hombros - la cosa es que lo llamare mas tarde, seguro se le olvido cargar la tarjeta

a mi me sorprende que estés tan tranquila - dijo Bloom riendo - siendo tu, estarías como loca gritando

¿que te digo? estoy aprendiendo a ser mas calmada - dije sonriendo.

hay una trampa - dijo Layla asintiendo con la cabeza.

no, enserio intento ser mas calmada y dejar las compras excesivamente - dije sorprendiendo a todos. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, menos Brandon que se reía.

ya diles la verdad - dijo él riendo aun.

Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía y mire a todos nuevamente - él dijo que no podía durar una semana sin comprar en exceso y yo le dije que si, y sin darme cuenta termine apostando

ah - exclamaron todos mas tranquilos - si tiene mucho sentido

Fruncí el ceño ofendida mientras me miraban como si fuera obvio, rodé los ojos y mire la chimenea - ¿saben? afuera helando demasiado

me gustaría que nevara - dijo Tecna sonriendo - tener una blanca navidad

este año no nevara - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - no parece que nevara

yo creo que si, casi me hago paleta - dije frotando mis manos - hace un frío horrible

Sentí que alguien me tocaba la mano y al ver quien era vi a Emily intentando soltarse de Brandon. Me reí un poco y la tome en brazos. Emily me miraba sonriendo y yo solo atinaba a devolverle aquella sonrisa.

es emocionante, solo una semana mas para navidad - mire a Flora cargando una caja.

vamos a adornar el arbolito - dijo Layla riendo mientras traía mas cajas.

será una buena navidad este año - dijo Riven bajando las escaleras con mas caja. Ni siquiera note cuando subieron a buscar esas cajas pero bueno, así es la vida.

hay ponerle emoción - dijo Musa tomando la guitarra.

¿vas a cantar? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

oh si - dijo Musa sonriendo también.

bueno, mientras Musa canta yo iré a llamar a mi padre - dije levantándome del sillón con Emily aun en mis brazos.

voy contigo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Al entrar en mi habitación deje a Emily en la cama y fui por mi teléfono celular para llamar a mi padre. Lo cierto es que era muy extraño que no haya recargado la tarjeta ya que puede estar molesto conmigo pero él no olvidaría algo como eso y menos a esta altura del año. Estuve con el teléfono al oído por mas de diez minutos sin que él respondiera lo que me pareció mas extraño aun.

no responde - dije cortando la llamada - es extraño

tal vez sigue enojado - dijo riendo Brandon.

fue hace un mes - dije frunciendo el ceño - y ya me disculpe unas mil veces

tal vez no sea suficiente - dijo él acostado de lado en la cama jugando con Emily. Mire mis uñas y luego me senté en la cama, al lado derecho. Tome mis esmaltes y comencé a pintarlas.

no ocupes eso cerca de Emily - dijo Brandon alejándola un poco - recuerda que toma todo y se lo echa en la boca

eso explica porque mis anillos estaban babeados - dije riendo mientras pintaba mis uñas.

bueno, agradece que se los pude quitar - dijo el tomando unas revistas de la mesa de noche - ¿que le vamos a comprar a Emily? le has comprado de todo

fue una debilidad - me defendí pintando sus uñas - tenía comprar todo eso

tal vez por eso te rechazaron la tarjeta - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Tome un almohadón como pude y se lo lance en la cara por haber dicho aquello, Emily solo se reía un poco - pudiste haberme herido

no exageres - dije soplando mis uñas.

me pregunto que le gustaría a Emy de regalo - dijo Brandon mirando a la castañita chuparse el dedito pulgar.

yo creo saber que quiere ahora - dije tomando el chupete de la mesa de centro. Emily me miro sonriendo y se quito el dedito de la boca - ten

Le puse el chupete en la boca y luego mire a Brandon - tal vez tiene hambre - dijo él mirando a Emily.

Mire a Bloom y ella me miro a mi confundida - ¿tiene hambre mi amor? - pregunte con voz de bebé pero Emily no respondió, solo me sonrió como pudo.

te dije que tiene hambre - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

no tiene hambre - dije mirando a Brandon con fruncido - solo quiere chupar algo, por algo tiene su chupete

mami esta molesta - dijo él rodeando con su brazo a Emily - le rechazaron la tarjeta

Brandon no quieres verme enojada - le advertí tomando una revista.

te dije - escuche en un susurro - mira llama a tu madre, su abuela, y dile que te de una tarjeta nueva o que te cargue la que ya tienes

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y luego tome el teléfono - no es mala idea

lo se - dijo sonriendo. Después de hablar con mi madre y explicarle la situación sonreí felizmente ya que ella me cargaría la tarjeta y llamaría a papá para saber que había sucedido. No creo que sea nada importante, seguro él tiene otras cosas en la mente y se le olvido de la nada... creo yo.

entonces iremos a comprar los regalos juntos mas tarde - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

bien - asentí de igual manera - y ahora, mi hermosa Princesita ira a tomar una siesta para que después pueda salir con mamá y papá

yo la llevare - dijo Brandon tomándola en brazos - vamos Princesa

Emily comenzó a llorar en cuanto Brandon estaba cerca de la puerta para poder ir a dejarla a su habitación, me dio algo de pena pero aun así el la llevo ya que debía dormir una siesta antes de que ambos saliéramos o si no se quedaría dormida y ese no era el plan. Pasaron varios minutos cuando Brandon volvió solo, yo le di una mirada preocupada mientras él se acostaba a mi lado.

¿se durmió? - pregunte preocupada.

si, aunque me tarde mucho en lograrlo - dijo acostado sobre su estomago - tal vez debimos dejar que se quedara despierta

vamos a salir mas tarde, no quiero que se quede dormida para entonces - dije mientras él se acostaba de lado.

pobrecita mi niñita - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - tanto que sufre...

solo fue a tomar una siesta - dije tranquila acurrucándome en el pecho de Brandon - y creo que haré lo mismo

esta bien - dijo Brandon rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos - que descanses

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way... - cantaba Musa tocando la guitarra.

es una buena canción - dije adornando el árbol con las chicas.

ya casi terminamos - dijo Flora sonriendo - solo falta agregar los regalos

yo compre regalos para cada uno, incluyendo a Emily - dijo Layla sonriendo - aunque fue algo difícil ¿saben? Stella le ha comprado de todo que ya apenas si se puede ver que comprar

ella no debería comprarle cosas a su hija - dije negando con la cabeza - nos deja sin regalo a nosotras

Emily esta llorando - dijo Musa dejando de tocar la guitarra.

yo no oigo nada - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

tiene sus super oído - dije sonriendo.

parece que Stella no la ha escuchado - dijo Musa preocupada.

yo iré a ver, seguro se quedo dormida - dije riendo mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Emily la vi llorando en su cuna pero lo que en realidad me preocupo fue que ni Brandon ni Stella habían venido así que decidí tomar a la bebé en brazos e intentar que deje de llorar. Luego de haber hecho eso fui a ver a la parejita que debía estar en su habitación.

Sonreí al ver a Stella durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente, se podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr así que imagine que Brandon estaría allí y no pudo escuchar los llantos de Emily. Stella debe estar cansada, supe que anoche Emily no durmió nada además la rubia aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para dormir desde que Emily nació.

Salí de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y fui a echarle otro vistazo a Emily antes de bajar con las chicas, la pequeña no estaba durmiendo, solo miraba el techo como si algo sorprendente estuviera allí, yo quería saber que era lo que le había llamado la atención pero no vi nada.

ahí no hay nada Em - dije sonriendo llamando la atención de la pequeña - tu madre esta durmiendo y tu padre se esta duchando así que tendrás que esperar un poco

Emily volvió a mirar el techo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, luego sonrió y estiro los bracitos como si quisiera alcanzar algo pero como no había nada en el techo no creo que sea algo importante. Después de dejarle unos juguetes salí de la habitación para poder ir abajo con las chicas.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

no lo se - negué con la cabeza - solo estaba llorando, Brandon estaba en la ducha y Stella durmiendo. No quise despertarla así que intente calmar a Emily pero me costo bastante luego de que se calmo se puso a jugar con unos muñecos y yo me vine

¿saben? me siento algo mal por Stella - dijo Flora guardando unos regalos mas - apenas tiene tiempo de dormir

bueno, Emily es una bebita muy energética - dijo Layla sonriendo - tiene mas energía que todas nosotras juntas

es verdad - dije sonriendo también - por cierto ¿y los chicos?

fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena navideña - me respondió Tecna - quisieron ir ahora ya que mas adelante todo va a estar lleno

es verdad - dijo Layla sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me había parecido escuchar a Emily llorar pero cuando salí de la ducha no oía nada así que me vestí lo mas pronto y luego fui a verla, ella estaba jugando en su cuna tranquilamente así que sonreí y volví a mi habitación. Stella había dormido por mas o menos una hora y tal vez un poco mas, yo no tenía la intensión de despertarla pero ya era hora de salir.

Stella - la zarandee un poco - Preciosa despierta

Stella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro mientras bostezaba, luego se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama - ¿que paso?

ya es hora - dije sonriendo - vamos, cámbiate de ropa para salir

¿no podemos ir mañana? - pregunto dejándose caer nuevamente en la almohada - tengo sueño

habíamos quedado de ir ahora - dije torciendo los labios.

estoy cansada - dijo cerrando los ojos - mas rato

Di un suspiro y sonreí - esta bien, iremos mañana - dije besándola en la mejilla - descansa

Salí de la habitación y fui por Emily, luego la lleve abajo para estar con los demás. Emily estaba tan tranquila que era algo realmente extraño, yo estaba hablando con las chicas ya que los chicos no estaban y a pesar de que Flora y Tecna estaban jugando con Emily ella seguía tranquila.

¿le sucede algo a Emily? - pregunto Tecna mirándome extrañada.

no tengo ni la menor idea - dije negando con la cabeza - es extraño

si es verdad - dijo Flora con la bebé en su regazo sentada - aunque tal vez solo espera a que baje Stella para revolucionarse

tal vez - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Note que Emily tenía puesta la vista en una esquina del techo pero al ver por mi cuenta yo no pude ver nada así que me pareció mas extraño aun.

uuhh - dijo Emily apuntando a la esquina del techo.

¿que cosa Princesa? - pregunte mirando la esquina pero seguía sin ver nada - ahí no hay nada

uuuhh - dijo nuevamente mirando aquella esquina.

Me levante de donde estaba y tome a Emily en los brazos, ella seguía mirando aquel punto en la esquina lo que nos parecía extraño a todos. De la nada su frente comenzó a iluminarse y apunto nuevamente con el dedo la esquina. Mire sorprendido la esquina y pude ver una telaraña que anteriormente no estaba así que supuse que Emily la hizo aparecer.

aaeehh - escuche reír a Emily.

yo veré - dijo Layla sonriendo. Tomo una silla y se subió en ella, luego nos miro a todos sonriendo - hay una mariposa, creo que era lo que había llamado la atención de Emily

una mariposa - dije en un susurro sonriendo - ya veo

Mire a Emily sonriendo y luego la bese en la mejilla mientras ella miraba la esquina sonriendo. Layla metió a la mariposa en un frasco y luego se la acerco a Emily, claro sin que tomara el frasco o si no se le podría caer. Mi pequeñita miraba la mariposa dentro del frasco con una sonrisa emocionada, parece que era la primera vez que veía una aunque si no me equivoco ya ha salido al parque al menos una vez por lo que es extraño pero no importa.

aaee - dijo sonriendo la Princesita de papá.

Escuche unos pasos provenir de las escaleras y vi a Stella aun con una cara de sueño lo que me hizo reír un poco. Ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a la cocina. Me senté con Emily mientras ella seguía mirando la mariposa dentro del frasco que estaba en mi mano.

¿que es eso? - escuche la voz de Stella.

una mariposa - respondió Bloom sonriendo - ¿como dormiste?

bien - dijo sonriendo un poco - aunque aun tengo sueño

necesitas dormir mas por las noches - dije mirando a Emily.

Brandon si pudiera dormir en las noches lo haría - dijo Stella algo molesta - ¿te mataría ayudarme por las noches?

Emily no quiere que yo la duerma - dije negando con la cabeza - ella quiere jugar contigo

¿por qué tenía que ser nocturna esta niña? - pregunto Stella molesta. Tomo a Emily en sus brazos y me miro mas tranquila - vamos a comprar los regalos

Sonreí y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me levante del sillón y subí a la habitación de Emily para sacar sus cosas, tome un bolso y mire el coche, no sabía si era buena idea llevarlo pero luego recordé que tendríamos el auto así que no iba a ser necesario. Luego de que baje nos subimos al auto, yo iba manejando y Stella iba en el asiento de copiloto con Emily que miraba por la ventana sorprendida.

¿no crees que debiste amamantarla antes de salir? - pregunte echándole un vistazo rápido y luego volviendo a la calle.

mi bebita no tiene hambre - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la frente - ¿verdad que si hermosura?

aaahhh - dijo Emily mirando a Stella feliz.

dale a mamá un besito - dijo Stella con una voz de bebé pero Emily solo me sonrió así que ella le dio un beso a la pequeña - la intensión es lo que cuenta

bueno, ya llegamos al centro comercial - dije entrando al estacionamiento.

eso fue rápido - dijo ella sonriendo.

veamos compraremos regalos para todos y para Emily... - dije sonriendo - creo que con ella nos demoraremos mas, además... ¿no es algo tonto haberla traído si le vas a dar un regalo?

no quería dejarla sola - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily.

Luego de haber estacionado el auto nos bajamos y fuimos a ver las tiendas. Stella llevaba a Emily en sus brazos y yo cargaba el bolso. Entramos a miles de tiendas, y todas fueron ideas de Stella ya que ahora que su tarjeta estaba recargada no pudo aguantar comprar el centro comercial por completo. Cargaba demasiadas bolsas, mas el bolso de Emily... apenas si podía cargar tanto.

estoy cansada - dijo Stella sentándose en una de las mesas del patio de comida.

¿enserio? - pregunte riendo - yo estoy cargado todo

cargo a tu hija, confórmate - dijo ella tranquila.

¿como debo conformarme con eso? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Stella se rió un poco y sentó a Emily en su regazo, luego saco su billetera y un par de billetes - ve a comprar algo, yo te espero aquí con Emily y las bolsas

bien, pero comamos afuera - dije sonriendo - así podrás amamantar a Emily mas tranquila que con todos estos pervertidos mirándote

si tu dices - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa - por cierto, ¿por qué has dicho eso todo el día?

me parece extraño que desde que despertó no haya tenido hambre - respondí sonriendo - iré a comprar

bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Tuve que hacer una larga fila para poder comprar y cuando al fin salí volví a la mesa donde estaba Stella con Emily. Llevaba algo de comida chatarra para mi y Stella un almuerzo que si es decente. Luego de alguna manera tome las compras y la bandeja de comida para poder salir con Stella afuera, ella aparte de llevar a Emily cargaba su bolso.

un almuerzo al aire libre - dije sentándome en una de las mesas que estaban algo desoladas.

es lindo para hacerlo de vez en cuando - dijo Stella colocando la manta de rosada Emily en su hombro y también cubriendo a la castañita por completo. Era encantadora la forma en que Stella amamantaba a Emily, es algo que debo admitir pero no iba a ser para siempre.

¿has pensado en que va a pasar después? - pregunte comiendo una papa frita.

¿de que hablas? - me miro confundida.

Emily esta acostumbrada a que la amamantes todos días - le respondí tranquilo - no le gusta tomar de la otra aun cuando es pequeña y puede hacerlo. La tienes tan acostumbrada a la leche materna que no creo que pueda separarse... además, ella debe tomar del biberón en unos tres meses mas pero no creo que sea fácil para ella dejar de tomar de pecho

tal vez tengas razón - dijo ella mirando a Emily - pero hasta entonces ya veré como hacerlo

esta bien - dije tomando un poco de bebida.

¿entonces que piensas que debemos comprarle para navidad? - pregunte.

un par mas de muñeco, algunas cremas y ropa - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿no tiene mas ropa que tu? - pregunte riendo.

no - negó con la cabeza ella. Me levante de la silla y me senté al lado de Stella, moví un poco la manta y vi a Emily mamando la leche con los ojos cerrados.

es un angelito - dije sonriendo.

yo no la cambiaría por nada - dijo Stella mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa - enserio estoy por feliz

me alegra - dije sonriendo - porque yo también lo estoy

Luego de unos minutos Emily había dejado de tomar la leche materna y se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Stella. La mire sonriendo y luego suspire un poco - ¿sabes que estoy pensando comprar como regalo para navidad?

si me lo dices no sera sorpresa - dijo Stella sonriendo.

da igual porque quiero que lo sepas - dije sonriendo - un departamento

¿sigues con eso? - pregunto ella levantando la ceja - creí que íbamos a esperar un tiempo

y ya esperamos un año y dos meses - dije sonriendo.

como sea, vamos a aprovechar que Emy duerme para comprar el regalo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

si - asentí antes de besarla en los labios fugazmente.

Fuimos a ver a varias tiendas y no había nada que Emily pudiera tener porque Stella había comprado la mayoría de las cosas que vendían aquella vez que vinimos por primera vez. Ahora compramos un set de cremas y un peluche, era un caballito color café claro con el cabello amarillo. Luego de haber comprado todos los regalos, que fue un infierno, íbamos camino al estacionamiento para volver a casa pero cuando estábamos pasando por una tienda de mascotas escuche a Emily así que nos detuvimos.

ya se despertó - dijo Stella sonriendo.

aaahh - dijo Emily apuntando a los animalitos.

no Em, vamos a casa - dije sonriendo - las Pixies te están esperando

aahh - dijo Emily sin dejar de apuntar.

vamos a ver - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien pero no vamos a comprar nada - dije negando con la cabeza - si ya es difícil cargar bolsas, imagínate un animal

ya no seas exagerado - dijo Stella riendo.

Entramos en la tienda y Stella llevo a Emily a ver al cachorrito que le había llamado la atención. Me quede parado en la entrada mirando a Emily sentada en el suelo jugando con un cachorrito, era un cocker spaniel cafecito y como dije, apenas era un cachorro pero parecía ser muy energético. Me acerque a Stella que estaba mirando a Emily tranquilamente.

ya es hora de irnos - dije sonriendo.

bien - dijo Stella sonriendo - vamos Emily

ahh - dijo Emily riendo mientras el cachorrito le lamía la carita.

no creo que se quiera ir - dijo sonriendo Stella - ¿que te parece...?

no, no vamos a comprar un perrito - dije negando con la cabeza.

de hecho es perrita - dijo Stella sonriendo - y no iba a preguntar eso

como sea - dije rodando los ojos - Stella estoy cansado, vamos a casa

si, tranquilo - dijo Stella tomando a la bebé - vamos Princesa

Emily comenzó a forcejear con Stella para que la bajara pero ella no le hizo caso, mas bien le pedía que se tranquilizara pero ella no lo hacía. Uno de los vendedores tomo a la perrita y la coloco donde estaba anteriormente. Emily parecía que quería llorar así que Stella y yo salimos rápidamente del local.

Emy no llores bonita - dijo Stella con voz suave - ya hay que irnos

ahh - dijo Emily triste.

no podemos comprar el perrito lo siento - dije con voz suave también - pero en casa te esperan las Pixies... tu quieres mucho a las Pixies y también estarán las Mascotas Mágicas

Emily no las conoce parece - negó con la cabeza Stella - siempre están en la tienda

ya veo, pero aun están las Pixies - dije sonriendo y luego mirando Emily - no llores, a las Pixies no les gustara verte llorar

Volvimos a casa con un silencio de parte de Emily, parece que estaba molesta ya que ni siquiera jugaba con la mano de Stella como solía hacerlo. Al llegar a casa deje los regalos debajo del árbol, estaban ya envueltos, y luego salí al patio donde estaban los chicos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

vamos Princesita, no te molestes - dije sentando a Emily en un puff.

¿que paso? - pregunto Amore curiosa.

pasamos por una tienda de mascota y Emily se entretuvo con una cachorrita - respondí torciendo los labios - después no se quería venir sin ella y Brandon se negó a comprarla así que esta molesta desde entonces

pues tiene razón en estar molesta - dijo Amore.

no apoyes - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿donde están las chicas?

en la habitación de Bloom - sonrió Amore.

iré con ellas - dije sonriendo - vamos Emy

La tome en los brazos a pesar de que no quería y fui a la habitación de Bloom seguida de Amore. Al entrar en su habitación vi a las chicas sonriendo. Me senté en la cama de Bloom y ella tomo a Emily en sus brazos, pero la pequeñita parecía estar en protesta ya que aun estaba molesta.

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Tecna.

esta molesta porque Brandon se negó a comprar una perrita con la cual estaba jugando - dije mirando a Emily preocupada.

oh, eso no es bueno - dijo Lockette.

nosotras la haremos sonreír - dijo Chatta sonriendo. Las Pixies se acercaron a Emily y comenzaron a jugar con ella, yo las miraba tranquila y con una sonrisa ya que parecía que Emily estaba contenta de nuevo, pues ahora sonreía. Las chicas y yo bajamos al living cuando escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Pude ver a Roxy con una sonrisa.

chicas necesito su ayuda - dijo Roxy sonriendo - tengo que hacer un evento navideño para caridad

¿evento navideño para caridad? - preguntamos todas curiosas.

si, y estaba pensando en un show - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ¿pueden tocar canciones navideñas?

yo diría que si pero... ¿que es un evento navideño para caridad? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

Escuche una risita y mire a Bloom que nos dio una sonrisa - es un evento para reunir regalos para las personas que no pueden comprarlo

¿campesinos dices tu? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida.

mas que campesinos aquí se les dice pobre, o para los niños huérfanos - dijo Roxy sonriendo - estaba pensando en un concierto en el parque, habrá un lugar donde las personas dejen los regalos y pueden disfrutar de la música cantada por ustedes ¿que dicen?

a mi me parece buena idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - es un acto tan noble

¿pero que vamos a cantar? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

vamos a cantar villancicos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y podemos ir disfrazadas como ayudantes de santa

oh genial, yo quiero a santa - dije sonriendo - me veo fabulosa de rojo

tu también puedes venir Em - dijo Roxy tomando a Emily de las manos - serías un bonito elfo o un reno de santa

¿un reno? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - ¿te refieres al animal ese que vuela?

no, no le digas eso - negué con la cabeza preocupada.

¿por qué? - pregunto Layla confundida.

si le dices que lo hace, lo hará - dije preocupada - y es todo un caos

te pones exagerada - dijo Roxy sonriendo. Tomo a Emily en sus brazos y la levanto - seras un reno que vuela, y el mas tierno de todos

Emily solo reía feliz y siendo honesta es mejor así a que este todo el día molesta por lo del perrito. Mire a las chicas y asentí con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con este show.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

La semana se paso en muchas risas y cosas buenas, por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por todos, Navidad. Íbamos a presentarnos en el show de Roxy por la tarde y por la noche estaríamos todos en casa ya que íbamos a tener una cena navideña.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que tocáramos en el show y ya muchas personas habían cooperado con los regalos. Flora y yo estábamos terminando de arreglarnos ya que íbamos a salir vestidas de ayudantes de santa, era algo extraño si lo piensas pero tan mal no nos veíamos, quizás porque Stella diseño los trajes.

Y ahora, para el último acto de la noche... ¡Las Winx! - escuche a un presentador sonriendo.

¿noche? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - ya es tan tarde

apenas son las ocho - dijo Tecna sonriendo - solo falta nuestro acto

y vamos a cantar una buena canción - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Subimos al escenario listas para cantar un buen villancicos. Las chicas tomaron sus instrumentos y yo el micrófono lista para dar la bienvenida. Luego de agradecer a quienes donaron los regalos comenzamos con la canción que iba a cantar.

Yo:

Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way;

Bells on bob-tail ring  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Coro:

Jingle bells  
jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh

No pude seguir cantando ya que algo sucedió No a lo muy lejos podía ver una figura acercándose la cosa es que venía volando y eso nos alarmo a todas. Mire a las chicas que intentaban identificar aquella extraña figura pero esta imposible hasta que se acerco mas y mas. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al saber a ciencia cierta que aquella figura era...

¿Akane? - preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas.

La hechicera rió de manera maliciosa y lanzo varias esferas color azules contra todo el escenario, los regalos reunidos y los invitados que disfrutan del show. Rápidamente todas nos transformamos y protegimos los regalos y las personas. Yo y Stella estábamos peleando contra Akane pero ella nos llevaba mucha ventaja.

¿por qué haces esto? - pregunto Stella apretando los puños - ¿acaso no descansas?

que raro que lo digas - dijo Akane sonriendo - porque no tengo descanso y lo sabes

Lanzo una esfera negra contra Stella aventandola al suelo fuertemente - ¡Stella! - grite preocupada.

no te preocupes, también tengo algo para ti - dijo Akane. Me di la vuelta para mirarla y vi una esfera azul con negro acercarseme por lo que rápidamente me protegí con mi escudo.

¡Llama del Dragón! - lance un ataque contra ella pero lo esquivo de manera fácil.

¿es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto Akane sonriendo en burla - que decepción, como siempre... ¡Dardos Afilados!

¡Escudo Llameante! - me volví a proteger nuevamente.

¡Rayo Solas! - un rayo amarillo me roso por la derecha y se dirigió a Akane golpeándola.

¿pero... que? - pregunto Akane molesta.

solo devolvía el golpe - dijo Stella al lado mio molesta.

¿que quieres Akane? - pregunte apretando los puños.

nada, solo fastidiarles la fiesta - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa - sería una pena que los regalos se estropearan incendiados

incen... ¡Oh no! - dijimos Stella y yo al unisonó.

Akane lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia Tecna y Flora que estaban cerca de los regalos y de las personas para protegerlas. Las mire preocupada y rápidamente me dirigí volando a toda velocidad hacia ellas mientras Stella se quedaba con Akane. La bola era mucho mas rápida que yo así que grite a todo pulmón que tuvieran cuidado y se alejaran de ahí. Las chicas solo atinaron a proteger a todas las personas, niños y adultos con un escudo.

Al llegar allí todo estaba quemado y aun el fuego estaba esparciéndose por todo el escenario y algunas plantas. Sacamos a las personas de ahí mientras Layla intentaba apagar el incendio pero era demasiado grande como para hacerlo así que llamamos rápidamente a los bomberos. Busque con la mirada para saber que todos estaban lejos del incendio y así fue pero... algo no cuadraba aquí, mire a las chicas y ellas estaban todas bien, luego mire arriba a Stella con Akane y luego busque a los chicos... si todos estaban bien entonces porque tenía este raro presentimiento. La respuesta vino a mi enseguida, ellas no estaban... ¡ROXY Y EMILY!.

oh no... - dije preocupada. Me acerque a las chicas preocupada y les pregunte donde se encontraban pero ninguna sabía lo que significaba una cosa... estaban en el incendio.

no es bueno - dijo Flora mirando el incendio preocupada - hay que ir a buscarlas

es peligroso - la detuvo del brazo Layla - no podemos entrar

Roxy y Emily están allí, debemos entrar - dijo Musa algo alterada.

yo iré - dije apretando los puños. Cubrí mi cuerpo con un escudo anti llamas y entre en ellas buscando a Roxy y a Emily. No muy lejos las pude ver, Roxy parecía proteger a Emily de las llamas y ella tenía los ojos cerrados lo que era preocupante.

¡Roxy! - le grite mientras me acercaba.

Bloom - dijo preocupada - ¿que haces...?

vine a sacarte - dije sonriendo un poco. La tome de la mano e hice que su cuerpo y el de Emily estuvieran cubiertos por el mismo escudo que el mio - ¿que le sucedió?

creo que inhalo mucho humo, Bloom esta muy mal - dijo Roxy preocupada.

vamos a salir de aquí, hay una ambulancia afuera - dije tomándola de la mano para poder salir de allí. De pronto parte del escenario se vino abajo impidiendo que pudiéramos salir ya que las llamas estaban rodeándonos y también el escenario. Esto era malo y no sabía que hacer. Todo era consumido por las llamas y nosotras estábamos atrapadas.

hay que sacar a Emily - dijo Roxy - al menos ella tiene que salir

vamos a salir las tres, eso es seguro - dije apretado los puños. Busque con la mirada un lugar para poder salir de aquí y ahí fue donde lo encontré. Era un espació pequeño y por el cual solo se podía pasar agachadas así que Roxy salió primero y luego yo le iba a entregar a Emily una vez que este del otro lado. Una vez que le ella estaba afuera estire los brazos con Emily en ellos pero algo paso, escuche un crujir y al levantar la vista vi caer algo hacia donde estábamos.

Cerré los ojos preocupada ya que no sabía que hacer, no tenía muchas energías para volar a causa de todo el fuego que nos rodeaba. Espere el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver que aquella pieza metálica grande estaba suspendida en el aire. Mire a Emily que tenía los ojos abiertos y se veía totalmente cansada, como si no fuera a resistir mucho así que como pude salí con Emily. Luego escuche el golpe del objeto.

Roxy y yo llevamos a Emily donde los paramedicos, las chicas estaban preocupadas por nosotras pero se aliviaron un poco al saber que estábamos bien aunque la preocupación crecía al saber que Emily no lo estaba. Akane había desaparecido y Stella también, Brandon estaba que se moría por no tener noticias de su hija y el incendio fue apagado a poco tiempo de haber salido.

Akane lo destruyo todo - dijo Layla mirando el desastre que había quedado - esto no es bueno

todo fue quemado o destruido - dijo Flora preocupada - incluso el árbol navideño

iré a ver como esta Brandon - dijo Sky preocupado.

bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿donde estará Stella? - pregunte preocupada. Emily estaba en urgencias, Brandon desesperado y Stella desaparecida... esto no era nada bueno.

no lo se, pero espero que este bien - dijo Sky antes de irse con Brandon.

* * *

.: Brandon:.

Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Estaba abrazando a Stella por los hombros mientras esperaba a que llegaran noticias de Emily. Luego de que Akane había desaparecido Stella se me acerco preocupada y fue cuando le dije lo que había pasado, ella aun no veía a las chicas por lo que imaginaba que creerían que esta desaparecida o que le paso algo.

Oh Dios, ¿por qué no llegan las noticias? - pregunto preocupada.

no lo se - dije preocupado - pero espero que todo este bien

hey Brandon - escuche a Sky. Gire mi cabeza y lo vi con una mirada preocupada - oh Stella, las chicas están preocupadas por ti

diles que estoy bien - dijo ella casi sin ánimos.

¿como esta Emily? - pregunto Sky.

no han dado noticias - negué con la cabeza.

entonces iré por los demás y les diré que vengan - dijo Sky - y seguro que todo estará bien

Sky volvió con los demás y yo baje mis manos a la cintura de Stella para abrazarla, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y esperamos a que dieran noticias o llegaran los demás... lo que llegue primero. Al poco tiempo salió un hombre que nos dejo entrar a una tienda, Emily estaba acostada en una cama y Stella corrió a ella para verla.

esta bien, solo duerme - dijo el hombre sonriendo - inhalo un poco de humo pero ya fue quitado todo, no tuvo quemadoras y eso es bueno también

que bien - suspire aliviado - gracias

Me acerque a Stella que miraba a Emily con una sonrisa, sus ojos se veían brillantes y era por algunas lagrimas acumuladas. La abrace y le di un suave beso en la frente - ella esta bien, ya no te preocupes

Salí de la tienda mas tranquilo, aunque dejando a Stella con Emily. Pude ver a las chicas sonriendo y algo que me llamo la atención y era que Roxy tenía algunas partes del cuerpo vendada. Recordé que ella estaba cuidando a Emily antes del ataque y también recordé que Emily no tenía ninguna quemadura así que supuse que Roxy la había protegido.

gracias - agradecí sonriendo.

no fue nada - sonrió ella - ¿como esta?

bien, gracias a ti - dije sonriendo.

ya que estamos agradeciendo, yo debo agradecerle a Emily - dijo Bloom sonriendo - me salvo la vida

Sonreí un poco y luego mire a la tienda donde Stella aun estaba dentro con Emily. Me alegraba saber que Emily estaba bien aunque este lugar, la fiesta y los regalos, todo había sido destruido. Mas tarde Stella salió de la tienda sola ya que Emily aun debía descansar por un tiempo mas. Le di un abrazo y mire a los chicos preocupado.

esta es la peor navidad de todas - dijo Stella mirando los regalos y el árbol destrozado - ¿que vamos a hacer?

no podemos dejar esto así - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - así que hay que pensar en algo

ya es tarde - dijo Layla - no creo que podamos recuperar todo lo que fue destruido

ya se - dijo Tecna sonriendo - podemos usar magia para hacer otros regalos

es una buena idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - y también podemos arreglar las cosas que no hayan recibido un daño tan grave

entonces manos a la obra - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Sky y Nabu - habían ido a ver si encontraban alguna tienda abierta para poder comprar regalos con la ayuda de mucha gente que había donado algo de dinero. Los demás nos quedamos aquí arreglando el desastre que quedo tras la batalla. Después de arreglar este desastre, cortar un nuevo árbol ponerle algunas luces, algunas guirnaldas traídas con magia y traer varios regalos, que por suerte encontraron algunas tiendas abiertas, hicimos una pequeña fiesta navideña. Las personas de todo los lugares, me refiero a sectores de Gardenia, trajeron algo de comida. Era una fiesta para toda la ciudad y los regalos fueron entregados a quienes iban originalmente.

Llegamos algo tarde a nuestra casa, pasada de las doce cerca de las dos am. Estábamos cansados pero la pasamos bien, algunos tenían mas energías que otros como Emily, Nabu y Musa... eran el trío perfecto de emociones. Al llegar a casa le abrimos los regalos, Emily estaba emocionada en grande y le había encantado el peluche que le habíamos comprado con Stella.

Era sorprendente que aun estaba despierta y debe ser por toda la emoción del día. Las chicas le dieron algunas cosas sencillas como cremas, ropa, algunas colonias y uno que otro juguete.

¿quien esta feliz? - pregunte con una sonrisa abrazando a Emily.

aahhh - dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Le di un beso el frente y la volví a abrazar. Yo se que Emily quería un perrito pero no era muy buena idea comprarlo ya que uno, no había mucho espacio en la casa, dos necesitan mucho cuidado y sería complicado ya que yo trabajo todo el día y Stella cuida a Emily día y noche y tres, la última, ella era muy pequeña aun.

bueno chicos, un salud antes de terminar con esta noche - dijo Musa dejando unas bandejas en la mesa - por la navidad, una realmente linda este año

¡Feliz Navidad! - dijeron todos elevando las copas.

aaeee - dijo Emily feliz.

es una pena que no nevara - dijo Tecna luego de dar un sorbo a su copa.

yo no diría eso - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa - ¡Esta nevando!

Me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y sonreí abiertamente al ver que Bloom tenía razón, esta nevando. Me levante de mi asiento con Emily aun en los brazos y junto con todos salimos a ver la nieve. Tecna y Musa literalmente se lanzaron a ella mientras otros se lanzaban bolas de nieve o hacian angeles de nieve. Stella me miro con una sonrisa y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

tenemos una blanca navidad - dijo ella sonriendo - Feliz Navidad Tesoro

Feliz Navidad Preciosa - dije sonriendo también.

Mire a Emily y le di un beso en la mejilla al igual que Stella que le dio un beso en la frente. Luego chasqueo los dedos y cambio de ropa a Emily con un atuendo perfecto para el clima que teníamos. Tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la sento en la escalera frente a la puerta mientras era rodeada por las Pixies que la miraban sonriendo.

Feliz Primera Navidad mi Amor - dijo Stella besando a Emily - Te Amo

aaee - dijo Emily sonriendo.

Te Amo mi niña - dije sonriendo también.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el especial navideño que de navideño no tiene mucho porque abrevie las cosas convirtiéndolas en una historia mas que ponerle dialogo... so sorry. Pero aun así creo que esta bueno... digo... es lo mejor que pude hacer en dos días ya que como saben me tarde mucho con el anterior.

**Próximamente: Atrapados En Cuentos de Hadas**

creo que le gustaran a Emily - dijo Stella sonriendo - son cuentos de hadas

_la cenicienta, la blanca nieves, la bella durmiente..._ - dijo Brandon mirando los libros - que raros nombres

...y vivieron felices para siempre, fin - termino de leer Stella - descansa Hermosa

¿su frente debe brillar así? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

no lo creo - dijo dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

oh oh - dijo Stella preocupada - algo mágico va a pasar

aaaaahhh - gritaron todos mientras caían desde el cielo.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Flora mirando su entorno parecido a una playa.

¿Bloom? - pregunto Sky sorprendido al verlo con una cola de sirena.

Oh no - dijo Stella sorprendida - estamos atrapados en los cuentos de hadas

Emily debió haber usado magia para traernos aquí - dijo Layla preocupada.

habrá que pasar por cada uno de los cuentos para poder salir de aquí - dijo Tecna - y al parecer_ La Sirenita_ va primero

~ Comentarios:

- tamaye199: Honestamente, me había olvidado de Andrew pero creo que eso me podría ser un poco, y una Feliz Navidad para ti también

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Mucho estres para ambas, jaja. Pero sobre lo que Bloom le dijo a Stella, fue sin querer uno cuando esta enojada siempre dices cosas que no son reales... además necesitaba un poco de drama :D Feliz Navidad

- MVVA: Una tortura grande y mas porque nadie sabe del cambio. Liam parece que se volvió el favorito de todos en poco tiempo, jeje. Bueno sobre el Twitter, ya sabes donde encontrar el link :D Feliz Navidad

- star 123: Para las chicas si porque ellos no tienen ni idea de que esto paso jasjasjkas. Bueno sobre tu siguiente idea es algo loca y tal vez la use, no digo que sea un si definitivo pero la considerare. Por cierto gracias por la idea anterior y que pases una Feliz Navidad.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y de corazón que pasen una Feliz Navidad, y solo por caso de que lena esto al día siguiente espero que hayan tenido una buena Navidad.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	27. Chapter 27: Atrapados en los Cuentos

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 27:

Atrapados en Cuentos de Hadas

.: Winx Club :.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la navidad había pasado. Una noche de febrero era el día en que actualmente se encontraban las chicas, todas tomando la once como de costumbre, o bueno no todas, ya que una rubia adicta a la moda se encontraba fuera de casa. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a aquella rubia loca cargada de muchas bolsas.

¡Buenas noches! - saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿donde has estado? - pregunto Brandon curioso - pensé que ibas a salir una hora, llevas mas de cinco fuera

habían muchas rebajas - le respondió Stella dejando las bolsas en el living - no tienen ni idea de cuanta ropa compra

yo creo que si - rió Flora un poco.

yo creí que ibas a comprar algo para Emily - dijo Bloom extrañada.

y eso iba a hacer - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero vi unas ofertas imperdibles

¿y que le compraste a Emily? - pregunto Brandon interesado.

ropa - dijo Stella tranquila - oh y esto

¿que son? - pregunto Bloom mirando lo que Stella sacaba de una de las bolsas.

creo que le gustaran a Emily - dijo Stella sonriendo - son cuentos de hadas

¿cuentos de hadas? - preguntaron las chicas sonriendo.

_La Cenicienta, La Blanca Nieves, La Bella Durmiente, Aladdin, La Sirenita, La Bella y la Bestia..._ - dijo Brandon mirando los libros - que raros nombres

son cuentos de hadas, ya sabes el príncipe, la princesa cosas que a Emily gustaran - dijo Stella sonriendo - hablando de ella ¿donde esta mi Princesa Hermosa?

esta durmiendo en su habitación - respondió Brandon sonriendo - las Pixies están con ellas y avisarían si despierta pero al parecer no lo ha hecho

iré a buscarla - dijo Stella tomando los libros - bye

no cambiara - dijo Musa riendo - miren toda esta ropa

esta feliz porque le devolvieron las tarjetas de crédito - dijo riendo Brandon.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Emily! - grite mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de mi pequeña. Abrí la puerta y deje los libros en el sillón, me acerque a la cuna y la vi sentada jugando con las Pixies. La tome en mis brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla - hola amor mio

daa - dijo Emily abrazándome.

daa - dije yo abrazándola también - ¿como esta mi hermosa bebé?

aaahh - dijo Emily sonriendo. Mire a las Pixies y sonreí nerviosa al notar que estaban tiradas en la cuna algo cansadas, supuse que Emily tenía que ver con esto.

¿que.. les paso? - pregunte nerviosa.

tu hija casi nos mata - dijo Chatta elevándose hasta la altura de mi rostro algo molesta.

eso puedo ver - dije aun nerviosa. Mire a Emily a los ojos y le sonreí - mi hermosita, tan linda ella

¡No es linda! - escuche gritar a Lockette molesta - enserio, nos tomo y nos aventó luego nos hizo girar, nos convirtió en miniaturas, estuvimos corriendo por toda la casa ya que volar no podíamos...

tienes que hacer algo con sus poderes - dijo Amore también molesta.

es cierto - dijo Digit también molesta - están fuera de control debe aprender a usarlos

no es propio para una Princesa tener poderes descontrolados - dijo Tune cruzada de brazos molesta.

es una bebita - la defendí sonriendo - no sabe que puede usar magia ¿verdad mi amor?

aahhh - dijo Emily sonriendo abiertamente.

oh y ya dejen de quejarse - dije sonriendo - porque ya descubrí como entretener a Emy

¿como? - preguntaron todas curiosas.

con eso - dije apuntando a los libros del sillón - los compre hoy

cuentos de hadas - dijo Digit mirando la caratula - que irónico

si lo es - dije asintiendo. Mire a Emily y la besé en la cabecita - ¿quiere oír un cuento mi hermosa princesa?

daaa - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿da? ¿eso es un si? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón con la pequeña entre mis brazos. Chasquee los dedos y uno de los libros se elevo frente a mi y se abrió en la primera pagina.

con razón usa magia para todo y todo el tiempo - dijo Lockette - si tu no dejas de usarla, se supone que eres el adulto aquí

tranquila, no es para tanto - dije sonriendo - ahora vamos a leer un cuento

mejor cuéntales historias de hadas reales - dijo Chatta - y estos son de princesas no hadas

silencio, mamá va a leer_ Aladdin_ - dije sonriendo - ¿lista amor? bueno... había una vez...

...y vivieron felices para siempre, fin - termine de leer los seis cuentos que había comprado. Mire a Emily y la vi durmiendo acurrucada, era un angelito y uno muy hermoso. Le un besito en la cabecita y luego la fui a acostar a su cuna - descansa Hermosa

Mire a las Pixies y sonreí ya que ellas también se habían quedado dormidas en el sillón. Mire la hora y vi que era muy tarde, iban a ser las doce así que sin hacer ruido me fui de la habitación de mi bebé, aunque no sin antes revisar la cámara y el sonido, y entre en la mía. Pude ver a Brandon viendo televisión tranquilamente.

¿aun despierto? - pregunte en voz baja - es tarde

lo se - dijo sonriendo - te estaba esperando

ah - dije caminando a mi armario.

¿que hacías? - pregunto él curioso.

le leía los cuentos a Emy - dije cambiándome de ropa - ¿por?

te tardaste, no eran tan largos - dijo él.

pero eran seis - dije caminando a la cama una vez que ya había terminado de cambiarme - ¿y usted me espero por...?

porque quería ver a mi novia - dijo él sonriendo.

ya es tarde Tesoro - dije acostándome a su lado - tienes que ir a trabajar mañana

lo se - dijo Brandon abrazándome - pero por ti vale la pena esperar

que lindo eres - dije besándolo en los labios, acto que el me devolvió.

Te Amo Preciosa - dijo Brandon mirándome con una sonrisa. Coloco una mano en mi brazo y la frotaba en el. No habían palabras ya que solo nos mirábamos Sus ojos... los ojos de Brandon eran realmente hermosos, eran café y tan profundos y hermosos.

Bese a Brandon en los labios nuevamente y coloco mi mano derecha en su mejilla, pude sentir una mano de Brandon en mi cintura, era su mano izquierda. Él me correspondía el beso y le aparte de eso hacía que fuera mas intenso. Se separo por centímetros y lamió mi labio inferior con su lengua, luego lo mordió suavemente y para terminar volvió a besarme.

Solté un suave y bajo gemido de placer, luego rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y separe mis labios de los de él. Brandon me miro sonriendo y paso a besar mi cuello. Sentí que sus manos levantaban mi polera hasta quitarla por completo. Estaba sobre él mirándolo con una sonrisa y apoyando las manos en la cama.

De mi cuello paso a mis labios nuevamente y una de sus manos recorría mi espalda hasta llegar al broche del brasier. Me separe de él enseguida y quite su mano de mi espalda mientras él me miraba confundido.

¿que paso? - pregunto él aun confundido.

no... - dije negando con la cabeza. Me aleje un poco y me coloque la polera.

¿pero por qué? - pregunto sentándose.

mira... aquel día en que... me pediste matrimonio, nosotros... hicimos eso - dije mirándolo preocupada - y si fue lindo porque no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo y aparte nos dejamos llevar

¿y por qué ahora es diferente a esa ocasión? - pregunto él - es una bonita noche, Emily duerme y tu sabes que hay ocasiones en las que no lo hace, y nos dejábamos llevar por...

no es eso - dije negando con la cabeza - Brandon... ¿que sucede si algo diferente pasa?... quiero decir.. ¿que sucede si... vuelvo a quedar embarazada?

bueno, Emily tendrá un bonito hermano o hermana - dijo él sonriendo.

no me refería a eso - negué con la cabeza - Brandon yo no estoy lista para otro embarazo, apenas salí de uno y Emy apenas es un bebé... no creo que sea lo mejor por ahora y hacer eso me asusta por ese motivo

¿no quieres tener otro bebé? - pregunto él curioso.

si quiero... pero no ahora - dije negando con la cabeza - no siento que este lista para volver a tener otro bebé y por eso no quiero hacerlo... tal vez deberíamos esperar... a que estemos casados y/o Emily sea mas grande

Brandon me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla - ¿sabes que entonces estaremos mucho tiempo sin hacer eso?

si - dije acostándome a su lado.

sin embargo, si es lo que quieres... - dijo sonriendo - esta bien

Sonreí y lo abrace fuertemente - gracias

no tienes nada que agradecer - dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo - pero ya es tarde así que...

es mejor dormir - dije sonriendo.

si - asintió Brandon.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿por qué leíste todos los cuentos de noche? - pregunte mirando a Stella curiosa.

porque ella quiso - dijo Stella sentando a Emily en la silla de bebé en el comedor al lado de la suya - ¿que hay de almuerzo?

hice sopa - respondió Flora sonriendo - esta terminando de calentarse

oh que bien - dije sonriendo.

no me digas que esta Dulzura comerá con nosotras - dijo Musa mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

no, no lo hará - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - solo la senté con nosotras

aun es pequeña para comer otros alimentos - dije acercándome a las chicas - y si es una Dulzura

¡Aahhh! - levanto los brazos Emily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

es un encanto - dije pasando una mano por su cabecita mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

¿entonces le gusto los cuentos? - pregunto Tecna mirando aquellos cuentos que Stella trajo anoche.

si - asintió la rubia - ¿verdad que si Linda? ¿le gustaron los cuentos?

¡Daaa! - dijo Emily sonriendo.

creo que le gusto mas porque Stella las puso a cada una de ustedes como el personaje principal - dijo Lockette sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire a Stella esperando a que resuelva la duda que tenía. Ella me miro sonriendo tranquila - Emily me miro confundida anoche así que las puse como un ejemplo para que entendiera, no entendía las descripciones

oh - dije asintiendo - ya veo

¿a usted le gusto que las tías participaran en los cuentos? - pregunto Stella con una voz de niña mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

eee - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿en realidad nos considera sus tías? - pregunto Layla curiosa - ¿o personajes de cuentos?

no lo se - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza despreocupada - tal vez sea la segunda ya que la primera fue reemplazada con ella

voy a servir - dijo Flora caminando a la cocina.

parece que a alguien le gusto que sus tías fueran princesas de un cuento de hada - dijo Digit sonriendo.

y eran los mejores cuentos de princesas enamoradas - dijo Amore con un tono soñador.

aahhh - dijo Emily sonriendo. Mire a la pequeña y pude ver un resplandor dorado en su frente.

¿su frente debe brillar así? - pregunte curiosa apuntando.

no lo creo - dijo dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

oh oh - dijo Stella preocupada - algo mágico va a pasar

¿de que hablas? - pregunte mirando a Stella.

chicas el almuerzo esta listo - dijo Flora con dos platos en las manos - ¿que...?

El resplandor en la frente de Emily se hacía mas fuerte y algo cegador. De pronto los libros que Stella había comprado, aquellos cuentos de hadas, se elevaron a la altura de nosotras y se hicieron mas grande que nosotras.

¿¡Que sucede!? - pregunto Musa al tiempo que en una fuerte ráfaga de viento salia desde los libros.

oh no... - dijo Stella - ¡Emily!

Mire a la pequeña que se reía de lo que estaba pasando. Su frente tenía aquel resplandor aun y al menos yo supuse que ella estaba haciendo esto pero ¿como? se que puede usar magia pero no creo que sea tan avanzada como para esto.

Aquella ráfaga de viento nos arrastraba hacía el interior del libro. Yo me afirme fuertemente de la pared al igual que las chicas pero este extraño viento era mas fuerte que nosotras. Lockette me tomo de la mano como si intentara evitar que entrara pero aun así fui arrastrada con el resto de las chicas.

¡EMILY...! - grito Stella al ser tragada por el libro.

Parecía que estábamos cayendo desde el cielo y no tenía fin ya que parecía que nunca íbamos a llegar al suelo - aaaaahhh - gritamos todas mientras caíamos desde el cielo.

¡Hay que dejar de caer! - grito Musa.

¡Vamos a estrellarnos en el agua! - grito Layla apuntando al mar.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi cabello se mojara! - grito Stella.

¡Es mejor que morir! - le grito Tecna.

Tal y como dijo Layla paso, nos estrellamos en el mar. Apenas saque mi cabeza a la superficie busque a las chicas y nadamos a la orilla. Stella intento usar sus poderes para secarnos pero no funcionaban por lo que cada una de nosotras intento usar los suyos pero tampoco funcionaba.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Flora mirando su entorno.

parece una playa - dijo Tecna mirando también su entorno.

no me digas - dijo Stella molesta - ahora me dirás que parece que mi cabello esta mojado

ya quieres calmarte, se va a secar - dije buscando algo de madera en el suelo para hacer una fogata.

si, pero esta ropa esta estropeada - dijo Stella molesta.

¿como llegamos aquí? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

Emily debió haber usado magia para traernos aquí - dijo Layla preocupada.

no me digas - dijo Stella molesta aun - es obvio que Emily uso magia para traernos

¿por qué estas molesta? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

su cabello - respondí tranquila - ¿Emily puede hacer esto?

al parecer si - dijo Stella intentando usar magia - pero no entiendo porque no puedo usar magia

creo que hay que descubrir primero donde estamos - dije dejando de buscar - ¿recuerdan que paso? caímos del cielo después de entrar en un libro

Oh no - dijo Stella sorprendida - estamos atrapados en los cuentos de hadas

eso seria lo mas logico - dijo Tecna sabiamente- tu le dijiste a Emily que nosotras eramos las princesas de aquellos cuentos por lo que Emily lo volvió realidad

genial yo aquí y mi bebé allá - dijo Stella pateando un poco de arena - Dios Emy debe de tener miedo...

* * *

.: Lockette :.

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, Emily envió a las chicas dentro de los libros de cuentos y luego los unió en uno solo. Las chicas están atrapadas en el libro de cuentos mientras que nosotras estamos aquí sin saber como traerlas y lo peor de todo es que Emily parece no darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho ya que solo ha reído todo el rato.

no es bueno ¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunte preocupada y nerviosa.

hay que buscar la manera de sacar a las chicas - dijo Chatta molesta - y ella tendrá que hacerlo

Emily miro a Chatta con una sonrisa y luego rió tranquila. Negué con la cabeza dando un suspiro rendida ya que era obvio que no lo hará. Una idea se me ocurrió y posiblemente era nuestra única esperanza.

Amore habla con ella - dije sonriendo - tal vez tu puedas hacer que ella traiga a las chicas de vuelta

no, no entiende lo que uno le dice - dijo Amore negando con la cabeza - solo le entiende a Stella y a Brandon y posiblemente un poco a las chicas... pero solo un poco

hay que llamar a los - dijo Digit acercándose al celular de Tecna que estaba tirado - decirles que ha sucedido para que vengan enseguida

si y que sea pronto - dijo Chatta preocupada - o nos puede suceder lo mismo

espero que las chicas estén bien - dijo Tune.

probablemente haya que leer el libro para ver como están las chicas - dijo Amore mirando el libro.

¿Digit te contactaste con los chicos? - pregunte preocupada.

no, oh espera ya respondieron - dijo sonriendo Digit - hola, Timmy... si soy Digit... tenemos un problema y los necesitamos urgente... no te imaginas que ha sucedido... bien, que sea lo mas pronto posible... bien, adiós

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Chatta.

vienen enseguida - respondió Digit - mientras tanto... nos toca cuidar a Emily

bueno eso no puede ser tan difícil - dijo Tune mirando a Emily. Mire a Emily también y la pude ver jugando con Amore tranquilamente - Amore lo tiene controlado

así parece - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Estábamos atrapadas en los cuentos de hadas y Emily estaba en nuestro mundo... sola. Brandon debe de estar trabajando aun y no sabe que ha sucedido. Yo estoy muy preocupada por esto que ha sucedido, aun no hemos encontrado la forma de contactarnos con los chicos y mucho menos de salir de aquí.

Estaba sentada en una roca alta, abrazando mis rodillas mientras miraba el mar esperando a que un milagro sucediese, las chicas hablaban no muy a lo lejos de donde yo me encontraba y no sabía bien de que hablaban aunque supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con lo que ha sucedido, digo es algo normal, seguro buscan la forma de contactarse o de salir e incluso podrían buscar la forma de pasar la noche ya que por como están las cosas... probablemente no salgamos hoy.

El estaba ocultándose lentamente tras el mar, las aves volaban tranquilamente, las nubes estaban quebradizas y el olor a la marea era intenso. No sabía porque pero el mirar el mar me hacía sentir un poco mas tranquila aunque eso no quitaba mi preocupación por Emy. Apreté los puños y abrace mas fuerte mis piernas escondiendo mi cara entre ellas.

No quería llorar o sollozar y mucho menos quería que las chicas me vieran así. Deseaba tanto volver a casa, ver como esta Emy y a Amore, también a Brandon pero si no salía de aquí nunca los volvería a ver. No debí haber llevado esos cuentos y mucho menos haber dicho que cada una de nosotras eran aquellas Princesas, y Emily nunca hubiera usados sus poderes para traernos aquí.

Lockette tiene razón - dije sin levantar la cabeza - Emily usa magia descontrolada solo porque yo la uso todo el tiempo. Se supone que soy la adulta y no dejo de actuar como una niña... Tune también tiene razón, no es bueno para Emily usar sus poderes descontroladamente aunque ella no sepa bien en que consiste

Estaba realmente preocupada ¿que pasa si no logramos salir nunca de aquí? ¿y si nunca logramos contactarnos con los chicos? ¿y si no puedo ver a Brandon nuevamente? ¿o Emy y a Amore? no soportaría la idea de no verlos nunca mas.

hey ¿como estas? - escuche preguntar a una de las chicas. Levante la cabeza lentamente y mire a mi izquierda solo para darme cuenta de que quien me había hablado era Bloom con una sonrisa en su rostro.

bien - respondí aparentando tranquilidad.

¿entonces por qué no lo parece? - pregunto Bloom.

tranquila, estoy bien - dije sonriendo - no es nada

Stella... mentir cuando hay un problema como este no es lo tuyo - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - dime la verdad

bien... es el olor del mar, se esta volviendo intenso - mentí mirando el sol ocultarse tras el mar.

tendrás que acostumbrarte - dijo Bloom riendo un poco - pasaremos la noche aquí

Abrí mis ojos un poco mas de lo que ya están y mire a Bloom - ¿que? ¿que dijiste?

hemos decidido que pasaremos la noche aquí - dijo Bloom sonriendo - buscaremos cosas con que hacer una tienda en la playa. Mañana veremos que hacer con este problema

Ay Dios - dije preocupada.

¿estas preocupada? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

¿no se nota? - pregunte apoyando mi mentón en brazos que ahora estaban sobre mis rodillas.

un poco - dijo Bloom - iré con las chicas para buscar cosas, si ves una caña avisa... servirá para atrapar la cena

no es posible - dije en un susurro.

mira Stella, yo tampoco quisiera pasar la noche aquí y mucho menos quiero estar atrapada pero no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Bloom tranquila - ...ahora vamos con las chicas o si quieres estar aquí bien pero luego tendrás que venir con nosotras lo quieras o no

esta bien - dije escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y pecho nuevamente - Brandon...

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la casa y lo primero que vi fue a Emily sentada en una silla de bebé jugando con Amore que se veía algo cansada. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta ella, la tome en mis brazos y luego mire a Amore que cayo de rodillas en la silla.

hey Bonita, ¿donde esta mamá? - pregunte mirando a Emy.

está... con las chicas... - dijo Amore cansada - en el libro

¿en el libro? - pregunte curioso.

Digit me dijo que había un problema - dijo Timmy buscando a la Pixie - ¿donde están las demás Pixies?

detrás del sillón - dijo Amore apuntando con el dedo - Emily ocupo sus poderes por un buen rato

Vi a Helio con las Pixies en sus brazos, se veían cansadas. Escuche a Emily reír así que solo sonreí besándola en la frente. Luego mire a las Pixies esperando a que se sintieran mejor para que nos explicaran cual era la emergencia. Se me hizo extraño no haber encontrado a Stella apenas entre, de hecho no parecía que estuviera en casa ni ella ni las chicas lo que es mas extraño.

daa - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras apuntaba a las Pixies - diii... diii...

¿didi? - pregunte riendo - que Linda Amor

bueno ¿que sucedió? - pregunto Sky.

Emily uso sus poderes para hacer que las chicas entraran en los libros de cuentos y luego los unió en uno solo - respondió Lockette preocupada - no sabemos como sacarlas o si están bien

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y al intercambiar mirada con los chicos pude ver que ellos estaban en las mismas que yo. Mire a Emily y luego mire el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo.

¿ellas están atrapadas allí? - pregunte incrédulo.

si - asintieron todas las Pixies con la cabeza - hay que ayudarlas

ok hay que pensar - dijo Timmy sacando su agenda electrónica - si, Tecna tiene su comunicador con ella. Tal vez podríamos llamar a las chicas y ver como se encuentran

Escuche un bostezo casi silencioso y mire a Emily que tenía sueño. Sonreí un poco y le di un beso en la frente - yo llevare a Emily a la cuna, bajare enseguida

esta bien - dijeron los chicos.

Entre en la habitación de Emily y la recosté en su cuna, la cubrí con su manta y le entregue un conejito rosado que era su favorito. Le di una sonrisa y luego la bese en la mejilla. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y baje a ver a los chicos que tenían una mirada preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunte.

nos contactamos con las chicas pero fue por casi un minuto - respondió Timmy tecleando en su computadora - Tecna dijo que estaban en la playa, acamparían allí y mañana buscarían la forma de volver

¿y que? ¿ahora debemos esperar hasta mañana para saber si pueden volver o no? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

no, estoy buscando en la red mágica - dijo Timmy quitando la vista del computador - no creo que seamos los primeros a los que les paso esto, solo necesito buscar una respuesta que nos pueda ayudar con este problema

mientras tendremos que buscar la manera de sacarlas por nuestra cuenta, leyendo - dijo Sky tranquilo - Bloom tiene hartos libros de magia

pues Stella no tiene nada - dije riendo un poco.

y no es necesario - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora de Timmy - ahí hay algo

es verdad - dijo Timmy sonriendo - aquí dice que deben... pasar por los cuentos, seguir la historia y al terminar todos lograran salir de allí

que bien, es fácil - dijo Helio sonriendo.

pero hay un inconveniente - dijo Timmy serio - aquí dice que las chicas tienen que salir en un plazo de siete días o se quedarán para siempre atrapadas en los libros

¿siete días? - pregunto Nabu - eso quiere decir que les quedan seis

no, quiere decir que por cada vez que el libro sea abierto sera un día - dijo Timmy preocupado - cuando lo encontramos estaba cerrado por eso Tecna dijo que era de noche

¿y cuantas veces fue abierto? - pregunto Sky.

veamos, se abrió cuando las chicas entraron, y luego se cerro, lo abrimos para ver como estaban - dijo Chatta - aunque no pudimos verlas - fueron dos veces

bien, quedan cinco días así que nadie abra el libro hasta que logremos descubrir como contactarnos por mas tiempo - dijo Helio serio.

ellas son seis, entonces son seis historias y cinco días - dijo Nabu torciendo los labios - van a ser dos historias por un día y las otras pueden ser una por cada uno

eso es bueno - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

pero hay que tener cuidado - dijo Timmy - si leemos una palabra mal la historia cambiara

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curioso.

si lees por bromear cayo una tumba de rocas pasara - dijo Timmy - hay que leer al pie de la letra y no equivocarse o las chicas podrían salir lastimadas, todo daño sera real

eso no puede ser bueno - dije negando con la cabeza preocupado.

las chicas deben de estar pasándolo mal - dijo Lockette preocupada.

es verdad - dijo Tune preocupada también - solo espero que estén bien

yo también - dijo Riven tranquilo - aunque conociendo a las chicas ellas estarán bien

bien enviare un mensaje a Tecna pidiéndole que mantengan la calma y les explicare como sacarlas de allí - dijo Timmy sonriendo - nadie abra el libro por ningún motivo

Brandon tenemos un problema - dijo Amore preocupada.

¿que sucede? ya encontramos la manera de sacar a las chicas y pronto volverán ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo.

es verdad - dijo Sky sonriendo.

no es eso - negó con la cabeza Amore - mira la hora, Emily puede despertar en cualquier momento y Stella no esta aquí... tendrá hambre

ok, eso si es un problema - dije preocupado - que nadie la despierte o los mato a todos

esta bien - dijeron todos.

mientras yo veré como hacer un biberón - dije caminando hacia la cocina.

no sabes hacer un biberón y Emily te lo va a rechazar - dijo Amore a mis espaldas - no lo intentes

¿que tan difícil puede ser? digo, solo es cosa de poner leche en polvo, algo de ¿agua? y calentarla - dije encogiéndome de hombros - tan difícil no es

no lo hagas Brandon - escuche decir a Amore mientras yo entraba en la cocina.

si, si - dije haciendo caso omiso.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Habíamos terminado de hacer una tienda con unas velas que encontramos tiradas, eran de unos botes destruidos así que no tuvimos problemas para sacarlas, también usamos algo de la madera para hacer una fogata, y mantener la tienda en pie. Teníamos un solo problema y no era la comida ya que con fierro que encontramos Layla le ato una cuerda que era de una vieja caña destruida y fue a pescar, el problema era que no podíamos dormir solo en la arena así que tuvimos que algo para recostarnos.

Buscamos por un largo rato y no encontramos nada que nos ayude a resolver el problema. No teníamos magia ni algo sobre en que recostarnos así que estábamos obligadas a dormir en la arena. Layla estaba pescando, Flora terminaba de tender bien la tienda, yo estaba tratando de hacer fuego, Musa estaba paseando por la playa haber si encontraba algo mas, Tecna estaba revisando su comunicador y Stella estaba sentada en aquella roca desde que llegamos.

tengo buenas noticias - dijo Tecna acercándose a mi con una sonrisa - los chicos ya saben como devolvernos

grandioso - dije sonriendo - ¿como...?

habrá que pasar por cada uno de los cuentos para poder salir de aquí - respondió Tecna - y al parecer_ La Sirenita_ va primero

_La Sirenita_, es un cuento muy hermoso - dije sonriendo - la Princesa del mar que se enamora del Príncipe de la Tierra y va con la bruja para poder cambiar su aleta por piernas pero con una condición debe tener un beso de amor verdadero por parte del Príncipe en solo tres días y conservara las piernas para siempre y si no pertenecería a la bruja del mar (N/A: Vamos a usar las versiones de Disney ya que las originales son algo tristes porque en algunas se mueren, o creo que solo en esta)

¿lo conoces? - pregunto Tecna sentándose a mi lado.

si - dije frotando un par de varas - mi madre me lo contaba cuando era niña, un poco mas grande que Emily pero lo hacía

bueno... recordando los libros que Stella compro eran.. _La Sirenita, Aladdin, La Bella Durmiente... Blanca Nieves, La Bella y la Bestia_ - dijo Tecna pensativa - y me falta uno

tienes un buena memoria, mejor que una grabadora - dije riendo - _La Cenicienta_

Brandon tiene razón, son nombres raros - dijo Tecna riendo.

_La Cenicienta_ trata de una chica que es como la esclava de la madrastra tras la muerte de su padre, se ve obligada a ser sirvienta de sus hermanastras y la madrastra - dije sonriendo - la mujer le prohíbe ir a un baile pero gracias a un hada madrina cenicienta puede ir aunque tiene que volver antes de las doce ya que el hechizo que el hada madrina uso se desvanecerá a esa hora

los conoces todos - dijo Tecna riendo.

si - dije sonriendo. Mire la leña y vi como un humo comenzaba a aparecer - y el fuego ha aparecido

genial - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ahora solo falta que Layla traiga la comida, espero que pueda pescar algo

si yo también - dije colocando mis manos cerca del fuego.

ha estado ahí sentada todo el día y ya esta oscureciendo - dijo Tecna mirando hacia la izquierda. Mire en la dirección en que ella lo hacía y vi a Stella que tenía la vista puesta en el mar y la misma posición de en denante con sus rodillas al pecho y los brazos sobre ella escondiendo de vez en cuando su cabeza entre las rodillas y el pecho.

no creo que se lo este pasando bien - dije preocupada - de hecho ninguna lo hace pero ella...

debe estar preocupada por Emily - dijo Tecna - voy a hablar con ella

creo que es mejor no molestarla por ahora - dije tranquila - hable con ella hace un rato y no se veía de buen humor

chicas... - escuche la voz de Musa. Mire hacía el frente y pude ver a Musa sentándose frente a nosotras - no encontré nada, esta playa esta desierta

tuvimos suerte de haber encontrado ese bote destruido - dijo Tecna tranquila.

si ya lo creo - dije asintiendo. Mire a Flora y sonreí al ver que ya había terminado y se acercaba a nosotras tomando asiento al lado de Musa.

la tienda ya esta asegurada - dijo Flora sonriendo - oye Tecna corrígeme si me equivoco ¿escuche que dijiste que los chicos ya saben como sacarnos?

si, no te equivocas - dijo Tecna asintiendo con una sonrisa.

¿enserio? eso es bueno - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Timmy me envió un mensaje, dice que aun intenta ver como hacer que el vídeo chat funcione por mas tiempo pero... - intento decir Tecna.

Tecna esta bien pero ¿que dijo sobre como sacarnos? - la interrumpió Musa riendo.

oh cierto, tenemos que pasar por los seis cuentos - respondió Tecna sonriendo - los chicos los van a leer completos

seis cuentos en un día debe ser cansador - dijo Flora preocupada.

si pero es la única manera de salir con vida - dije riendo.

chicas no adivinaran que encontré - dijo Layla apareciendo de la nada.

dos pescados grandes - dije apuntando a los pescados atados de la cola que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

si y no - dijo Layla - pesque esto, es un gran manto y nos cubrirá por la noche

Mire la gran manta blanca que tenía en la otra mano, al parecer estaba mojada. Mire a las chicas sonriendo y luego sonreí había que tenderla para que se secara así que la pusimos sobre la tienda, sabía que también se iba a mojar pero un rato ahí haría que al menos dejara de gotear.

y tenemos la cena - dijo Layla sonriendo.

no tenemos como cortarlo - dijo Flora preocupada.

ya se como - dije sonriendo. Me levante de la arena y fui a buscar a Stella. Se como cortar el pescado y a Stella no le va a gustar esto, estoy segura de eso. Al llegar a ella le conté de mi idea, ella parecía algo distraída y no protesto, me entrego el espejo sin decirme nada.

vamos - dije sonriendo. Nuevamente sin protestar se levanto de la roca y fuimos con las chicas.

¿como cortaremos el pescado? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

con esto - dije mostrando el espejo de mano de Stella.

¿con un espejo? - preguntaron todas confundidas.

así es - dije sonriendo.

no te ofendas pero, ¿como un espejo nos va a ayudar? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja.

fácil, por favor no me mates por esto - dije mirando a Stella.

¿de que...? ¡BLOOM! - grito ella. Había lanzado el espejo a la arena y lo pise fuerte para quebrarlo, luego tome los pedazos con cuidado y se los entre a Layla.

corta con eso - dije sonriendo - nos ayudara mucho

me debes un espejo de manos - dijo Stella molesta - no tenía idea de que lo ibas a romper, si no no te lo habría dado

y sin contar los siete años de mala suerte - dijo Flora riendo.

pero hay que admitir que fue una buena idea - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

una muy buena - dijo Layla sonriendo - este espejo corta muy bien

obvio si me costó veinte dolares - dijo Stella molesta.

hay no seas... ¿¡Veinte Dolares!? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿esa cosita chica te costo tan caro?

era de edición limitada - se cruzo de brazos molesta - solo habían cinco en el mundo y ahora nunca lo recuperare

creí que comprabas en ofertas - dijo Tecna confundida.

no, compro donde venden las mejores cosas - dijo Stella molesta - como ese espejo

se rompió de una - dijo Layla riendo mientras cortaba - no era de calidad

eso es porque Bloom tiene un gran pie - dijo molesta Stella - era de calidad hasta que tu pie se interpuso entre nuestro amor

¿tu amor con quien? ¿con tu reflejo? - pregunto riendo Musa.

no molestes - dijo Stella sentándose en la arena - soy mucho mas hermosa que tu

si, te pasas horas arreglándote - dijo Musa riendo también.

lo que sea - dijo Stella tranquila.

Mas tarde, el pescado estaba en unas varas y calentándose en el fuego. Todas hablábamos de varias cosas de las cuales muchas risas, sonrisas y sonrojos aparecían. Las cosas de las que hablábamos eran sorprendentes, muy divertidas y graciosas. Recordábamos el pasado y nos dábamos cuenta de que nos habíamos metido en muchos problemas, algunos intencionalmente y otros por accidente.

Luego de haber comido nos fuimos a acostar a la arena, la manta que Layla había recogido del agua nos abrigo un poco, bueno no tanto ya que estaba muy helada así que... bueno, todas pescaremos un resfriado.

* * *

.: Sky :.

bien, vamos a empezar - dije tomando el libro de cuentos - uno cada uno, comenzamos con _L__a Sirenita_

bien - dijeron los chicos.

Brandon ya deja eso y trae a Emily - dijo Helio.

Emily había despertado hace una hora mas o menos y tal como dijo Amore que lo haría, despertó con hambre. Intentamos darle de un biberón pero como nadie sabía hacerlo fue difícil, cuando por fin habíamos hecho uno perfecto Emily no lo quiso y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte e incluso uso sus poderes para lanzarnos el biberón a la cara, Nabu recibió el golpe y ahora tiene una venda en la nariz.

Podía escuchar que los llantos de Emily cesaban un poco y era extraño pero tranquilizador. Teníamos que sacar a las chicas lo mas pronto, uno porque ellas llevan un día ahí lo que es como media hora de nosotros y para que Emily deje de llorar.

Vi a Brandon salir de la cocina con Emily en sus brazos, ella tenía un chupete en su boca y Amore venia a su lado preocupada. Se sentó al lado de Helio y sonrió nervioso.

vamos apresúrate para sacar a las chicas rápidamente - dijo Brandon preocupado - ese chupete no durara por mucho

bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - había una vez...

**La Sirenita:**

_Una hermosa Princesa Sirena llamada Bloom, tenía el cabello rojo como fuego y ojos azules (N/A: los de Ariel son verde pero diremos que son azules xd), una cola larga de pez color verde. Tenía dieciséis años de edad, sus hermanas eran mayor que ella y tenía cinco hermanas todas eran hijas del rey del mar, el Rey Tritón._

_Atlantida era un reino de paz y quietud, donde miles de sirenas y peces convivían en paz y armonía Solo una regla había en ese reino, no se podía ir a la superficie ya que se pensaba que los humanos eran malas personas y solo harían daño a las sirenas. Bloom eran una Princesa Sirena bastante traviesa y a menudo desobedecía la regla de no salir a la superficial impuesta por su padre._

_Una tarde aquella Princesa Sirena salio a la superficie para hablar con una gaviota amiga junto con un pez que era su mejor amigo pero algo nuevo y sorprendente paso. Un gran barco de madera, grande ancho pasaba cerca. La curiosidad de Bloom creció tanto que por instinto nado hacía el barco para poder ver a los tripulantes. Una gran música para fiesta, personas brindando, zapatazos, risas, todo se podía oír de aquel barco._

_Bloom miro para saber que era lo que sucedía y pudo darse cuenta de que había una fiesta, algo se estaba celebrando. La pelirroja miro sorprendida y fascinada todo lo que sucedía hasta que un joven pelinegro de ojos azules capto su atención. No podía separar sus ojos de aquel chico, era amor a primera vista aunque para ella eso estaba prohibido._

* * *

**La Sirenita:**

.: Bloom :.

Mire aquel joven pelinegro que me tenía flechada. No sabía que sucedía ya que lo último que recordaba era que estaba durmiendo en la playa junto a las chicas y luego esto paso. Mire al pez amarillo con azul que estaba en el mar y sonreí. Sentí el viento mas fuerte, cada vez peor y me di cuenta de que una tormenta se acercaba. Algo paso en barco ya que un incendio comenzó Salte al agua asustada y vi como los marineros corrían por sus vidas, saltaban al agua y luego de alguna manera se subían a las maderas pertenecientes al barco que flotaban en el mar.

Todo el gran barco estaba destruido y el fuego aun era fuerte, agua caía del cielo y alguien faltaba. Escuchaba gritar a los marineros su nombre, el nombre del joven pelinegro que había visto hace un rato. Pude ver a aquel joven que respondía al nombre de Eric saltar del barco y hundirse en el mar. Nade a todo lo que mi aleta daba hasta llegar a el, subí con gran esfuerzo a la superficie y lo lleve a salvo a la orilla.

¿esta... muerto? - pregunte mirando al joven preocupada.

oh... su corazón no palpita - dijo la gaviota con el pie del joven en su oreja.

mira... - dije sonriendo al ver que si estaba vivo - esta respirando

Escuche unos ladridos y a alguien gritar nuevamente su nombre. Asustada me metí al mar escondiéndome pude ver que aquel joven sonreía y hablaba de mi, de una chica que lo había salvado. Estaba feliz y nade de vuelta a casa sin que mi padre se diera cuenta.

* * *

.: Flora :.

los chicos deben de haber comenzado a leer los cuentos - dijo Tecna - y como le dije a Bloom _La Sirenita_ iba primero, según dijo Timmy

entonces Bloom debe de estar en medio de la historia - dijo Stella preocupada - me pregunto en que parte irán

debieron haber empezado hace poco - dije torciendo los labios.

bien hay que prepararnos - dijo Layla - Stella con quien nos comparaste

pues... - dijo Stella pensando - no lo recuerdo

ahh - dijimos todas decepcionadas.

espero que Bloom este bien en esa historia - dije preocupada.

y yo - dijeron las demás.

* * *

**La Sirenita:**

.: Bloom :.

Ahí estaba yo, asustada por dentro pero preocupada por fuera. Me encontraba frente a ella, la bruja del mar. Un pulpo mitad mujer, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos color negros. Había tenido una pelea con mi padre y él se entero de que había salvado a un humano, destruyo todas mis pertenencias provenientes de la superficie y enojada termine aquí.

Ella, la bruja del mar, dijo que podría darme piernas para poder pasear por la superficie, para estar con los humanos y poder vivir junto al Príncipe de la Tierra, Eric. Tenia que firmar un contrato que decía que ella me daría piernas a cambio de mi voz y tenia un pazo de tres días para ser besada por él o si mis piernas se convertirían en cola y pertenencia para siempre a la bruja del mar.

Aceptar este trato era muy malo ya que si lograba ser humana para siempre no volvería a ver a mi padre ni a mis hermanas, no volvería a ver a mis amigos y se que los extrañaría mucho. Tenía que pagar mucho por el amor del Príncipe, yo sabía que ya lo tenía ya que el dijo que quería conocer a aquella chica que lo salvo, aquella de la voz hermosa, yo pero él no sabía que yo era Sirena.

no lo hagas... - escuche la voz de él cangrejo, un fiel sirviente de mi padre, quien estaba a cargo de mi y debía evitar que yo lo desobedeciera - ¡Bloom!

¿entonces Querida? - pregunto la bruja del mar - ¿aceptas? solo debes firmar aquí y tendrás tus piernas

Fruncí el ceño y tome la pluma para firmar. Yo iba a aceptar esto, amaba a ese Príncipe e iba a luchar por él. Firme el contrato y luego sentí como algo dentro de mi iba saliendo, era mi voz. La bruja encerró el bello sonido de mi voz en una caracola que traía en su cuello y luego un dolor inmenso me dio, mi cola se separo en dos y pude ver dos pies. No sabía nadar sin la cola así que el pez amarillo y el cangrejo me sacaron a la superficie antes de ahogarme.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

_...Luego de no haber obtenido respuesta de la joven, el Príncipe Eric llevo a la pelirroja a su castillo. No conocía a aquella joven pero se le hacía muy familiar, al llegar al castillo les pidió a sus sirvientas que la bañaran y la vistieran, luego la vio usando un vestido rosado hermoso. Mas tarde luego de la comida fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo, Bloom estaba tan emocionada que el Príncipe no lo creía..._ - leía el cuento Sky.

Llevábamos un buen rato leyendo ese cuento y era algo aburrido pero si queríamos sacar a las chicas había que leerlo completo. Baje la mirada para ver a Emily que estaba en mis brazos, apoyando su cabecita en mi codo izquierdo, aun tenía ese chupete en su boca y era bueno por ahora ya que evitaba que llorara. Se que esta mal pero no puedo hacer nada, si se lo quito comenzara a llorar y Stella no esta aquí, no quiso tomar la leche del biberón que hicimos y golpeo a Nabu con ella, había que sacar pronto a las chicas.

* * *

**La Sirenita:**

.: Bloom :.

No podía creer esto, el Príncipe al que amaba se iba a casar con otra, una mujer de cabello negro con un colgante de caracola. Sentía que mi corazón se rompía y que mis esperanzas se desvanecían. Él se iba a casar mañana al atardecer mi tercer día, y nunca mas lo volvería a ver. Tenía que a frotar la realidad, yo soy una sirena y él un humano... nunca íbamos a estar juntos.

El sol estaba por ocultarse y un gran barco había zarpado, en el iban el Príncipe, la joven, un casamentero y muchos invitados... era el momento de su boda. Cuando el Sol se oculte yo recuperaría mi cola y volvería al mar para estar al lado de la Bruja del Mar por ser el trato que hice. No muy a lejos escucho que me gritan, miro al cielo y veo a mi amiga la gaviota. Venia alterada y apenas aterrizo balbuceaba miles de cosas pero no decía nada que pudiera entender.

¿quieres respirar hondo y decirnos bien lo que sucede? - pregunto el cangrejo rojo molesto.

la Bruja... la bruja del mar... se va... a casar... - dijo con la voz entre cortada - ¡El Príncipe se va a casar con la bruja disfrazada!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me levante del puente. Mire hacia el barco y luego hacía el sol. Tenía que evitar esa boda, el no se podía casa con la bruja... yo caí en una trampa. Ese collar que la Bruja tenía era el que contenía dentro mi voz, por eso el Príncipe pensó que ella era yo. Me lance al agua y vi como el cangrejo lanzo unos barriles al agua.

Flaunder, nada lo mas rápido que te den las aletas, yo iré por el Rey - dijo el cangrejo preocupado.

¿y yo que hago? - pregunto la gaviota - ¿que hago?

tu tienes que impedir esa boda - dijo el cangrejo.

¿la boda? ¿cual? ¡Ah si!¡Esa! - dijo la gaviota emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el barco.

Al llegar al barco subí como pude hasta llegar arriba. Pude ver que todo estaba destruido y habían animales por doquier, delfines, aves, cangrejos, estrellas de mar, focas, de todo e incluso mi amiga la gaviota. Ella estaba tratando de quitarle el collar a la bruja disfrazada y cuando lo logro este callo al suelo justo a mis píes rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Un color amarillo me rodeo y mi voz volvió a mi.

¿Bloom? - pregunto el Príncipe saliendo del hechizo en que la bruja lo tenía - ¿eres tu? si... haz sido tu todo este tiempo...

Eric... quise decírtelo pero... - intente decir - no podía

Me tomo de las manos y me miro con una sonrisa. Acerque mis labios a los suyos esperando poder posarlos sobre los de él pero algo paso, el dolor en mis pies volvió y lo siente fue que tenía mi cola nuevamente. La bruja se despojo del disfraz y comenzó a reír de forma siniestra. Me tomo de la cintura y salto al agua conmigo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

_...Media mas de veinte metros y usaba la corona del Rey del Mar, además de tener su Tridente. La bruja había conseguido lo que siempre quiso, poder, pero eso no iba a durar para siempre ya que el Príncipe subió a un barco viejo e intento conducirlo hasta la bruja que intentaba lastimar a la Sirena... - _aun leía el cuento pero ya estaba por llegar al final, luego seguiría el otro cuento y así hasta terminar - _...clavo ya parte del barco de madera justo en la cintura de la bruja haciendo que el tridente cayera y las olas se agitaran mas de lo que estaban, ella perdió todo el tamaño que tenía y cayo al mar. La bruja al fin había sido destruida y la paz al mar volvía. La Sirenita se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando al Príncipe tirado en la arena, ella quería ir con él y vivir para siempre a su lado pero era imposible, no mientras tenga esa cola. El Rey Tritón vio a su hija y entendió que realmente lo amaba así que como regalo le cambio su cola por piernas regalandole una sonrisa. Cuando el Príncipe abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Bloom salir del agua con un vestido brillante y unas piernas, corrió a ella y la abrazo fuertemente dándole vueltas en el aire..._

es hermoso... - dijo Nabu con un pañuelo cerca de sus ojos - voy a llorar

es un cuento - dijo Riven - no tienes que llorar

Me reí un poco y termine de leer el libro - _...Sellando su amor con un beso ambos ya estaban casados. Una nueva vida para Bloom y Eric, la Princesa Sirena había logrado conseguir lo que mas anhelaba en aquel momento, estar con su amor para siempre. El barco recorría el mar hasta lo mas lejos mientras varias Sirenas lo observaban alejarse, Bloom y Eric vivieron felices para siempre... Fin.__  
_

El Libro comenzó a brillar fuertemente, luego de que el brillo desapareciera una portada se podía ver el siguiente libro. Mire a los chicos con una sonrisa - sigue _La Cenicienta _

mmm... es Tecna - dijo Amore sonriendo - Stella dijo que Tecna era _La Cenicienta_

entonces yo leeré ahora - dijo Timmy tomando el libro - comienzo... Había una vez...

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Es muy posible que este tema de los cuentos de hadas sean de dos a tres capítulos, posiblemente cuatro jeje so sorry asjksajk bueno espero que les guste :D

**Próximamente: Las Princesas de los Cuentos de Hadas**

genial ahora Tecna desapareció - dijo Stella - ella era nuestro único contacto con los chicos

¡Chicas! - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¡Bloom! - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

me temo que no podrás ir al baile Cenicienta - dijo la madrastra seria - tienes que limpiar la casa de arriba abajo

Cenicienta tienes que ir a ese baile, no puedes quedarte aquí limpiando - dijeron unos ratones.

no puedo, nunca terminare de limpiar - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

soy tu hada madrina - dijo la mujer sonriendo - y haré que vayas al baile

tienes que volver antes de las doce - dijo un ratón.

ella dejo una zapatilla de cristal - dijo el Príncipe - tengo que saber quien esa chica

no es una bestia - dijo Flora preocupada - tiene corazón

aléjate de la rosa - dijo la bestia enojada.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Aun no he decidido si mudarlos o no, ja solo lo escribo por escribir xd jkasjkas. Se me había olvidado eso de que Bloom puede absorber las llamas kasjkasjkasjk. Lo de las preguntas sorry, si las vi pro se me fue responderlas jeje lo de tener un capitulo por pareja si también lo estaba haciendo pro como llego este de los cuentos de hadas me va a ocupar algunos capítulos que debía usarlos para San Valentin, un problema en la carcel :s (ya sabran de que trata) y creo que era el día de las madres o de Riven y Musa.

- Val Marsal: Akane es mala :) jijiji una cachorrita :9 que tierna al igual que Emy asjkaskj :D

- Wings Are Made to Fly: Que bueno que te haya gustado jiji, tenía algo alejada a Akane por eso tuve que ponerla atacando la navidad. No se como que en esta temporada lo fije mas en Emily que en Akane y eso se me complica un poco xd.

- hillawinxlcub:Que bueno que te guste y tu también tienes que actualizar _te conoci me enamore_ jiji espero que sigas actualizando.

Bueno es todo por hoy, por cosas de la vida este tema de las Princesas durara unos tres capitulos lo que me retraza con otros que ya tenía planeado, les dare un adelanto, uno de san valentin, uno de una carcel (Akane involucrada) y uno de M&R o el día de la madres que por cosas de la vida no recuerdo cual es la verdadera fecha de ese día jejee

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	28. Chapter 28: Las Princesas de los Cuentos

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

El vestido de Stella lo puedes encontrar en perfil.

Antes de inicar el capitulo: hay algo que deben saber, hay historias que no recuerdo mucho osea los dialogos o como sucedieron porque si las conozco todas pero lo que es dialogo y lo que paso con lujo y detalle no me acuerdo. De los unicos que me acuerdo era de la Sirenta que es mi favorita así que voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas sorry

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 28:

Las Princesas de los Cuentos de Hadas

**La Cenicienta:**

.: Tecna :.

Estaba limpiando el suelo con un trapo viejo y un balde lleno de agua. Llevaba demasiado tiempo limpiando el piso y al fin brillaba perfectamente. Pase mi ante brazo por mi frente para quitar el sudor y me levante del suelo lista para ir a descansar.

oh mira que brillante el suelo - escuche la voz de una de mis hermanastras, Griselda. Es irónico ya que Griselda es igual de mala que la de Alfea - seria una pena que alguien hiciera esto...

Lanzo una hamburguesa al suelo manchandolo por completo. Sentí la rabia correr por mi cuerpo pero no dije nada ya que ella se iba a molestar. Me Acerque a la mancha y comencé a limpiarla mientras escuchaba a Griselda reír a carcajadas. Termine de limpiar la mancha y luego fui a dejar la cubeta con el trapo a un armario luego me fui al ático, en donde estaba mi habitación.

¿otro día agotador Cenicienta? - pregunto un ratoncito amigo.

si, pulí la casa y todo el azulejo con un simple trapo - dije dejándome caer en la cama. Este cuento era horrible pero debía seguirlo al pie de la letra, se que Bloom lo hizo y no se salió de su personaje por ningún segundo, o eso creo.

¡CENICIENTA! - escuche que mi madrastra me llamaba. Gruñí un poco y fui a ver que sucedía ahora. Mi cruel madrastra estaba allí en la cocina esperando a que yo le sirviera la cena ¡Lo había olvidado yo tenía que servir la cena!. Hice la cena en tiempo récord y luego se la serví a ella y a mis hermanastras que se venían a cenar también.

habrá un baile en el castillo, todos están invitados - dijo Anastasia sonriendo - y no podemos faltar

dicen que es un baile para que el Príncipe encuentre esposa - dijo Griselda - y yo seré esa linda y adorada esposa

Hice una mueca de disgusto sin que ellas me vieran y serví los refrescos. Tuve una horrible tarde trabajando y trabajando hasta que al fin termine. Tenía planeado asistir al baile para descansar un rato y quien sabe, para bailar con el Príncipe si se presentara la oportunidad.

me temo que no podrás ir al baile Cenicienta - dijo mi madrastra seria - tienes que limpiar la casa de arriba abajo

pero ya la he limpiado - dije mirándola esperando para poder ir al baile.

pues limpialo de nuevo - ella caminando hacia la puerta mientras Griselda y Anastasia salían de la casa - quiero todo limpio y reluciente cuando vuelva

como digas - dije de mala gana.

Las horas pasaban y mientras todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta yo ahí estaba limpiando la casa de nuevo. No era divertido tener que ser la esclava y lo peor aun no saben que sucedió, Griselda y Anastasia ensuciaron todo lo que tenía limpio, este si sería un trabajo difícil.

* * *

.: Stella :.

genial ahora Tecna desapareció - dije molesta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la arena - ella era nuestro único contacto con los chicos

debe de haber entrado en el cuento que le toco, es lo mismo que sucedió con Bloom anoche - dijo Flora tranquila - ya volvera

¿hola? Bloom no ha vuelto - dije como si fuese obvio.

bueno Stella deja de quejarte y ayúdame a cortar el pescado - dijo Layla haciendo lo dicho.

mira puedo aceptar que hayan destrozado mi espejo, pero me hice una manicura de tres horas... no me la pienso arruinar - dije negando con la cabeza.

yo te ayudare - dijo Musa sonriendo - Stella te ves alterada

¡Claro que lo estoy! - levante la voz de tal modo que unas aves cercanas salieron volando - llevamos como tres días aquí y no hemos podido salir, Emily debe de tener hambre y Brandon seguro no sabe que hacer... he usado esta ropa por tres días y es horrible, también necesito una ducha y un descanso en mi cama con sabanas de diez dolares y de una tela muy, muy suave

¿pagaste diez dolares por una sabana? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - tu derrochas dinero como quieres

quiero irme... - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta - odio esto

saldremos de aquí cuando los chicos terminen la historia - dijo Musa tranquila.

notaron que Tecna desapareció hace mucho rato - dijo Layla preocupada - y Bloom no ha vuelto

¡Chicas! - escuche la voz de Bloom.

si, casi puedo oír su voz - dije sentándome en la arena.

¡Chicas! - volví a escucharla.

espera, yo también puedo oírla - dijo Musa frunciendo el ceño.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Bloom caminar hacia nosotras con una sonrisa - ¡Bloom! - dijimos todas sonriendo. La chica se acerco a nosotras y se sentó rodeando la fogata como nosotras.

¿donde estabas? - pregunte algo alterada y preocupada.

me perdí cuando las buscaba - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa - la playa es grande

no me digas - dije en un susurro.

¿donde esta Tecna? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

fue a seguir su historia - respondió Flora sonriendo.

oh es cierto miren esto - dijo Bloom mostrándonos un brazalete que tenía un dije de un pulgar en alto - apareció después de que termine la historia

tal vez sea de aprobado - dijo Musa sonriendo.

lo que significa que nunca lo conseguiré - dije agachando la cabeza con un suspiro.

vamos Stella, no tienes ni que estudiar para conseguirlo - dijo Layla sonriendo - solo debes seguir el cuento

Layla lo dices porque no tienes mi cuento - dije mirándola preocupada.

¿cual es? - pregunto Bloom.

no lo se, creo que es donde una Princesa duerme por cien años o algo así - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_La Bella Durmiente_ - dijo Bloom tranquila - no es un cuento tan malo

lo dices porque no dormirás cien años - dije haciendo un puchero.

no dormirás cien años exactamente - dijo Bloom riendo - la historia se corta y se pasa al tiempo normal

me gustaría que el cuento termine pronto para que nos podamos ir - dije suspirando.

* * *

**La Cenicienta:**

.: Amore :.

_..."yo soy tu hada madrina" dijo la extraña mujer que se le había aparecido a Cenicienta "y haré que vayas al baile". Cenicienta miro a la mujer sorprendida y extrañada. No entendía porque esta hada esta allí pero eso no importaba ya que la idea de ir al baile era lo único en su mente. El Hada Madrina sonrió y transformo una calabaza en una gran carroza muy hermosa, un ratón en un caballo y su vestido destrozado en un gran vestido blanco con brillos, su cabello tenía un cintillo negro y en sus manos habían unos guantes que llegaban hasta el ante brazo, además de tener zapatillas de cristal. Cenicienta no podía creer lo que veía todo era mágico y sorprendente... _- Los chicos se habían quedado dormidos a mitad del cuento así que las Pixies y yo habíamos decidido seguir leyendo ya que había que sacar a las chicas pronto - _"Cenicienta, mi magia solo durara hasta media noche lo que significa que todo desaparecerá a las dos, tu tendrás que volver antes de que tu madrastra y tus hermanastras lo sepan". Con una sonrisa en su rostro Cenicienta se subió a la carroza y fue escoltada por su ratón, convertido en caballo, hasta el baile._

me toca - dijo Chatta acercándose al libro - _...Cenicienta entro al baile con una sonrisa en su rostro, y camino hasta donde estaban las demás personas. Pudo identificar a su madrastra y a sus hermanastras por lo que tuvo que esconderse para que lo la vieran. Sin querer choco con un joven alto y pelinegro, era el Príncipe por lo que nerviosa se disculpo, no dejaba de tartamudear ante su presencia lo que causa un poco de gracia en el joven "¿me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza?". Ella asintió..._

momento, momento - detuvo Lockette a Chatta - ¿por qué Cenicienta?

porque así se llama la protagonista - dijo Chatta como si fuera obvio.

pero la de _La Sirenita_ se llama Ariel y le dijeron Bloom - dijo Lockette confundida - entonce no debería ser Tecna en vez de Cenicienta

bueno ya, le diremos Tecna - dijo Chatta rodando los ojos - ..._Tecna asintió con la cabeza para bailar con el Príncipe. Todos los habitantes los miraban bailar, los hombres se preguntaban quien era esa bella joven mientras que las mujeres la miraban celosa. El baile había transcurrido tranquilamente y la media noche se acercaba, faltaban solo quince minutos cuando Tecna se dio cuenta de que pronto seria media noche. De pronto, dejo de bailar con el Príncipe e intento irse de aquel lugar no sin antes pasar por al lado de su madrastra quien creyó reconocer a la joven. Tecna bajaba las escaleras para poder ir a su carroza ignorando los llamados del Príncipe, era tanta la rapidez a la que iba que olvido un zapato de cristal en la escalera. Subió a la carroza y rápidamente volvieron a casa antes de que su madrastra llegase o si no tendría problemas. A medio camino la carroza se convirtió en calabaza y el callo en ratones por lo que tuvo que volver corriendo. Aquel hermoso vestido se convirtió en los viejos trapos que usaba y al entrar en casa rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación esperando a que su madrastra volviera..._

mi turno - dijo Digit tomando el libro - _..."ella dejo una zapatilla de cristal, tengo que saber quien es esa chica" dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa "¿y como piensa hacerlo su Majestad?" le pregunto su fiel sirviente y escudero. El Príncipe sonrió y le contó su idea "la joven que pueda calzar este zapato a la perfección sera mi futura esposa, una sola chica puede usar este zapato y es ella". El escudero lo miro sorprendido e incrédulo "pe- pero mi señor, muchas chicas pueden calzar ese numero". El Príncipe negó con la cabeza y sonrió "pero solo una sabrá usarlo, a solo una le pertenece y solo una se vera bien en el". Luego de aquella conversación el Príncipe subió a un carruaje y paseo por todo el reino buscando a la joven del baile pero no a muchas les quedaba el zapato..._

¡ME TOCA! - dije sonriendo.

es mi turno - dijo Tune - tu ya leíste ya

oigan también falto yo - dijo Lockette.

yo primero - dije sonriendo emocionada - sigue la mejor parte, hecha de amor y donde debo estar presente en ella

como digas - dijo Tune rodando los ojos - que lea ella

¡Si! - dije sonriendo - _...El Príncipe entro en la casa en donde Tecna vivía y hablo con su madrastra, Anastasia y Griselda sonrieron al ver al Príncipe en la casa y luego de saber la razón por la que él mostraba su presencia pelearon por ver quien sería la primera en usar la zapatilla de cristal. En medio de la pelea la zapatilla salio volando y casi toca el suelo sin embargo, gracias a la rapidez del Príncipe la zapatilla no toco el suelo y no se quebró en mil pedazos. Tecna se encontraba encerrada en su habitación intentado salir rápidamente, su madrastra la había encerrado pues ella ya sabía que ella era la joven que buscaba el Príncipe. Los ratones ayudaron a la chica a salir de su encierro y esta corrió escaleras a bajo para evitar que el Príncipe se fuera. "Creo que ella no se encuentra aquí" dijo negando con la cabeza decepcionado "¡Espera!" gritaba Tecna bajando las escaleras "Aun falto yo...". El Príncipe miro a la joven y una extraña sensación lo envolvió ¿sera ella? pensaba con una sonrisa. Se acerco a ella y le entrego la zapatilla de cristal. Algo sorprendente para el Príncipe sucedió, la zapatilla encajo justamente en el pie de Tecna, ella era la chica que el buscaba, la chica que le había dado la mejor noche de todas..._

¡Mi turno! - me quito el libro Lockette - ..._Las campanas sonaban en todo el reino anunciando la boda de Tecna y el Príncipe. Todo el reino estaba presente para la boda de aquel joven con su amada. Las mujeres lloraban de celos y los hombres solo podían admirar la belleza de Tecna en un vestido blanco de ceda. La madrastra de Tecna miraba enojada a la joven mientras que las hermanastras solo se peleaban por quien tenía la culpa de que esto sucediera. Luego de haber dado el si definitivo ambos novios, ahora esposos, subieron a una carroza que los llevo al castillo para tener una nueva vida juntos con un hermoso final feliz, Fin._

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Una luz dorada envolvió a Flora y la hizo desaparecer. Otra historia había comenzado y Tecna debería volver en cualquier momento. Nosotras aun estábamos en la playa haciendo cualquier cosa Musa y Layla jugaban en el agua, Stella se bronceaba y yo esperaba a Tecna. Pasaron los minutos cuando vi a Tecna sonreírme.

volviste - dije sonriendo.

si y parece que Flora se fue - dijo ella mirando a las chicas.

hace apenas unos segundos - dije sonriendo - y mira esto, apareció cuando mi cuento termino

tengo el mismo - dije viendo el brazalete con el dije de pulgar en alto.

entonces solo faltan las chicas - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

me pregunto como estarán los chicos - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

ay ay ay chicos es enserio - dijo Nabu tocándose la nariz - creo que Emily me la rompió

ella no te la rompió y deja de tocarte - dije bostezando - hay que seguir con el cuento

se quedaron dormidos mientras nosotras seguíamos leyendo - dijo Tune cruzando los brazos - ¿enserio quieres seguir?

pues si, hay que sacar a las chicas - dije asintiendo - ¿en que estamos?

_La Bella y la Bestia _protagonizada por Flora - respondió Amore mirando el libro - ya vamos a la mitad del libro ustedes se demoraron mucho en despertar

¿quien esta leyendo el libro? - pregunto Helio.

Amore lo esta leyendo - respondió Tune tranquila - esta en la habitación de Emily

ya veo - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

**La Bella y la Bestia:**

_..."aléjate de la rosa" dijo la bestia enojada. Flora asustada retrocedió y salió de aquella habitación. En todos los días llevaba en aquel castillo no había visto a la Bestia tan enojada como en aquel momento. Entro en su habitación y se sentó en la cama confundida. Sus amigos, los objetos con vida, le contaron que sucedía con aquella bestia. Flora entendió que aquella criatura no era una bestia, tenia la apariencia pero tenia un corazón de humano. La castaña pasaba día y noche tratando de llegar a encontrar el verdadero ser de la bestia, quería saber quien era en realidad y comprobar lo que le dijeron, que era un humano._

_Un baile se haría en la mansión y Flora y la Bestia estaban invitados. Un vestido amarillo brillante y unos guantes en sus manos era lo que usaba Flora, además de un bonito peinado. La bestia vestía sus mejores galas, un esmoquin negro y un moño por corbata. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y ambos bailaban, era una noche mágica cuando Flora entendió que algo mas pasaba. Ella sabía que la bestia tenía corazón y uno muy hermoso._

_Luego del baile caminaron juntos al balcón donde la bestia le enseño la rosa que contenía en una especia de frasco. Aquella rosa brilla de la manera mas hermosa que podrían imaginar. De pronto algo sucedió, un fuerte estruendo y un mudo cayendo resino en todo el lugar. Ambos miraron enfrente donde se encontraba una turba furiosa dirigida por Gaston, quien quería comprometerse con Flora y la única manera de hacerlo era matando a la bestia para siempre. Los aldeanos pertenecientes a la turba furiosa entraron en la mansión destruyendo todo y buscando a la bestia..._

Amore... - escuche la voz de Brandon. Quite la vista de libro y lo vi en la entrada de la habitación.

me interrumpiste en una buena parte - dije algo molesta.

lo siento - dijo sonriendo - ¿como vas?

ya casi termino el tercer cuento - dije sonriendo.

que bueno - sonrió Brandon - ahhh... ¿sabes cual es el cuento de Stella?

¿por qué? ¿quieres asegurarte de que el Príncipe no la bese? - pregunte riendo.

yo... - intento decir nervioso.

tranquilo - dije sonriendo - Stella no...

lo se - dijo entrando.

¿como estuvo la siesta? - pregunte sonriendo.

Él se rió un poco mientras caminaba a la cuna. Emily estaba durmiendo en su cuna, las Pixies me ayudaron a subirla, al parecer se quedo dormida con los cuentos lo que es bueno porque sin Stella aquí solo lloraría por hambre.

bien - respondió sonriendo - siento eso, creo que leer tantos cuentos de una sola cansa

si es cansador pero no podemos dejar a las chicas allí - dije torciendo los labios.

lo se - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Emily. Note que Brandon se veía algo extraño, como si sintiera pena tal vez o algo parecido. Quería preguntar que sucedía e imaginaba que Stella tenía mucho que ver en esto ya que parece ser que Stella controla sus sentimientos, parece algo loco pero es la verdad... realmente la ama y viceversa - ¿sabes? sin las chicas aquí, la casa esta muy silenciosa

eso y porque Emy duerme - dije riendo.

si... aunque Nabu esta lloriqueando porque piensa que le rompió la nariz - dijo él riendo - honestamente no debí haber intentado darle del biberón si ella no esta lista no debo obligarla... además aun le falta un mes

¿tu crees... que vayan a tener otro bebé mas adelante? - pregunte curiosa.

¿que..? ¿por qué preguntas eso? - pregunto Brandon sonrojado y nervioso.

Me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza - simple curiosidad

Amore... - espero Brandon a que le dijera la verdad.

yo pensaba que si tenían otro bebé sería mucha competencia - dije despreocupada.

son muchos celos para la Pixie del Amor ¿no crees? - pregunto riendo.

Stella es mi hada unida ¿que esperabas? - pregunte sonriendo.

bueno, esperaba mas - dijo riendo - hay que seguir leyendo, yo lo haré

¿y los chicos? - pregunte curiosa.

fueron con Nabu al hospital para que dejara de molestar - dijo tomando el libro - veamos ¿donde quedaste?

cuando la turba entra en la mansión - respondí mientras Brandon se sentaba en el sillón - ..._Los aldeanos pertenecientes a la turba furiosa entraron en la mansión destruyendo todo y buscando a la bestia. Destruyeron todo lo que había, Gaston fue en busca de la bestia que le pidió a Flora esconderse. El padre de Flora abrazo a su hija fuertemente al verla sana y salva. "Hija mía, que bueno que estés bien hay que salir de aquí, Gaston destruirá a la bestia" le dijo el hombre "no es una bestia, tiene corazón. Yo lo conozco y no es malo" dijo Flora preocupada. Arranco del lugar ignorando los llamados de su padre, buscaba a Gaston y a la Bestia oír todos lados, tenía que impedir lo que iba a suceder. La bestia y Gaston estaban en el techo de la mansión peleando, Gaston iba a clavar un puñal en su pecho cuando la voz de Flora lo detuvo. Se interpuso entre ambos protegiendo a la bestia de Gaston "Flora, ¿que haces? es una bestia y merece la muerte" Flora negó con la cabeza y lo miro con firmeza "solo porque es diferente a ti o a mi no significa que sea una bestia, tiene corazón y alma yo los he visto... él es mas humano de lo que nosotros somos... y no le harás daño" Gaston se negó a creerle "mira lo que te ha hecho, te ha metido mentiras en tu cabeza y merece pagar, ahora quítate "¡No!". Con un rápido movimiento Gaston lanzo el puñal sin darse cuenta que dañaría a la joven, la Bestia no podía soportar que ella saliera lastimada así que se interpuso y recibió el golpe..._

eso es triste - interrumpí la historia.

_...Flora cayo de rodillas mirando a la bestia preocupada, quito el puñal como pudo y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos se notaban débiles y el miedo la comía viva "no me dejes". La bestia tomo la mano de Flora entre su mano grande y peluda, una pata, y sonrió un poco "Gracias... me has enseñado que hay mas en las personas, que solo la apariencia". La flor de brillo sin igual estaba marchitándose las tazas, la tetera, el reloj y el candelabro miraron la flor con tristeza, su amo estaba perdiendo la vida y no sabían como salvarlo, todo dependía de aquella joven. "Cuando aprendas a ver mas allá de la apariencia volverás a tu forma normal, y una persona se encargara de mostraste lo que eres en realidad". Un fuerte resplandor envolvió a la bestia elevándola al cielo, el resplandor era tan fuerte que cegó por unos segundos a Flora. Cuando recupero la vista por completo pudo ver a un joven castaño usando una camisa y un pantalón negro rasgado hasta las rodillas "he vuelto a ser yo" dijo sonriendo "¿bestia?" frunció el ceño Flora sorprendida "Adam..." sonrió el joven. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y vivieron felices para siempre, Fin_ - termino de leer Brandon. Fruncí el ceño ya que supuse que algo le había faltado, no era un final completo pero no importaba ya que el siguiente libro había aparecido - _Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos_ es un titulo original

es Musa - dije recordando que Blanca nieves cantaba y por eso Stella la eligió.

bien, a leer - dijo Brandon sonriendo - _En un bosque..._

**Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos:**

_Una bella joven cantaba con una hermosa voz, muchos animalitos del bosque se acercaban a ella con una sonrisa amigable. Tal escena era presenciada por su madrastra que miraba su espejo encantado. Ella era la reina y no quería que su hijastra le quitara su trono por lo que envió a un cazador a matarla, le pidió que le clavara un puñal y trajera su corazón. El hombre al toparse con la bella voz se acerco a la joven "tienes una hermosa voz" Musa miro al hombre y enseguida sonrió no podía ver el puñal escondido en su espalda pero podía ver que algo le sucedía "la reina me envió a matarte por eso debes irte, no puedo hacerlo, vete le diré que lo he hecho" "oh eso es magnifico, gracias buen hombre, gracias por protegerme". Musa salio arrancando del lugar y el hombre le llevo a la reina un corazón de animal haciéndolo pasar por el de la joven. Musa llego a una cabaña grande, estaba vacía, entro en ella y pudo ver siete camas ordenadas en fila._

_"Que gran casa" Exclamo Musa sorprendida "hay siete cantidad de cada cosa, me pregunto quien vivirá aquí"_

* * *

.: Flora :.

ya somos tres, faltan tres - dije sonriendo mientras observaba a las chicas sonriendo. Musa apenas había comenzado con su cuento y aun quedaban Stella y Layla, pronto saldremos de aquí y era algo que nos tenía a todas felices. Nos encontrabamos sentadas en la arena calentando el pescado que Layla había atrapado.

juro que no se que haremos sin Layla - dijo Tecna riendo - moriremos de hambre

Bloom se encargara de pescar - dijo Layla sonriendo.

olvídalo, los peces no me quieren - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

tal vez podríamos intentar comprar comida real ¿saben? - dijo Stella soplando un trozo del pescado de una rama.

¿con que dinero? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

tengo mis tarjetas de crédito tal vez... no olvidenlo - dijo negando con la cabeza - no funcionara

lo se - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

esto es extraño - dijo Stella luego de un rato - nunca había pasado tanto tiempo así, ni cuando fuimos de vacaciones a las Tierras Salvajes

es verdad - dijo Bloom riendo - pero, ¿saben? es lindo salir de nuestra casa un rato y relajarnos

y vaya que estoy relajada - dijo Stella riendo - tengo un hermoso bronceado

y nosotras nos divertimos en el agua - dije mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa.

aunque la pasamos bien, quiero volver - dijo Layla - extraño a Nabu

y yo a Helio - dije mirando el cielo.

¿saben? - pregunto Tecna mirando la arena - San Valentin se acerca

es cierto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - que bueno ¿no?

si - dije sonriendo - ya quiero estar ese día con Helio, solos

solos... - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa picara.

sera un día de parejas - dijo Layla sonriendo - Nabu y yo pensamos en salir esa noche

todos pensaban eso, nadie se va a quedar en casa - dijo Tecna riendo - lo que me recuerda, Stella ni se te ocurra llegar embarazada nuevamente

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa picara pero la quite en cuanto note que ella estaba mirando fijamente la arena. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro lo que me preocupo un poco. La llame varias veces pero ella no levanto la vista, luego mire a las chicas preocupadas y Bloom le dio un codazo suave para hacerla volver.

¿a? ¿que? - pregunto confundida.

hablábamos sobre San Valentin - le recordé sonriendo - Tecna te dijo que no se te vaya a ocurrir volver embaraza de nuevo

ya veo, no te preocupes que no pasara - negó con la cabeza. Se notaba distraída y cuando ella esta así algo debió haber pasado, ya se me hacía raro que no dijera nada sobre esa fecha, normalmente se la pasa hablando y hablando sobre sus planes con Brandon. Note que se mordió el labio inferencia mirando la arena, es oficial algo no estaba bien.

¿esta todo bien? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

oh si - dijo asintiendo tranquila - pensaba en algo

¿se puede saber? - pregunto Layla.

ahh.. no es nada importante - dijo negando con la cabeza - iré a dar un paseo

creo que no le hizo gracia - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza una vez que Stella se había ido.

yo mas bien creo que es otra cosa - dije mirando a Stella parada en la orilla de la playa mojando sus pies - ¿debemos ir?

yo digo que si - dijo Layla - si no le hizo gracia lo de Tecna entonces debe haber algo muy malo

Me levante de la arena y fui a ver a Stella con las chicas. Pude notar que ella tenía la viste puesta en el mar y aun se mojaba los pies, además de que estaba dándonos las espaldas.

Stella... - la llamo Bloom.

espero que Musa termine pronto con el cuento para que pase la siguiente y así hasta que podamos salir - dijo con una voz tranquila - ya me quiero ir

nos iremos pronto - dijo Tecna sonriendo - confía en mi

lo hago - dijo en voz baja.

* * *

**La Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos:**

.: Musa :.

si me dejan quedarme los ayudare, ordenare, limpiare, cocinare, por favor... - dije a siete enanitos que eran los dueños de la cabaña. Ellos me miraron y luego asintieron. Estaba feliz de poder quedarme aquí y no sola en el bosque, no sabía bien porque me querían matar pero sabía que no podía ir por ahí como si nada.

Los días pasaban y nada sucedía, tal vez la Reina realmente piensa que estoy muerta. Como todas las mañanas los enanitos salieron para ir a su trabajo mientras yo me quedaba en casa ordenando y limpiando. De repente escuche un ruido y fui a la puerta, pude ver a una viejita con arrugas, una nariz grande, ella estaba encorvada y usaba una capa negra cubriendo parte de su cabeza también.

hola jovencita - dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa - ¿quisieras comer una manzana?

oh no gracias - dije negando con la cabeza.

pero una manzana es saludable - dijo la viejita sonriendo - mira prueba esta, una manzana roja y jugosa

bueno... una probada no estaría mal - dije tomando la manzana en mis manos. La acerque a mi boca y le di un mordisco, tenía un extraño sabor que no era el de una manzana, me sentí mareada y sin proponermelo caí al suelo.

* * *

.: Amore :.

la enveneno - susurre mientras Brandon asentía.

_...La Reina disfrazada arranco de la casa al escuchar unos ruidos, en poco tiempo los siete enanitos llegaron a su casa y al ver a Musa en el suelo corrieron rápidamente a ella. Intentaron despertarla pero todo fue en vano, fue entonces cuando uno de ellos vio la manzana. Tomo la manzana y percibió un extraño olor provenir de ella, enseguida supo que era veneno y advirtió a los demás que Musa había mordido una manzana envenenada. Mas tarde los siete enanitos acostaron a Musa en una cama y pusieron una especia de cúpula sobre ella. Todos los animales del bosque miraban a su amiga, la chica de la hermosa voz, dormir en aquella cúpula. Este era su fin, pensaban algunos pero un silbido los hizo voltear para ver a un joven alto y castaño. El joven al ver a la chica en la cúpula pregunto que sucedía y los enanitos respondieron "ha sido envenenada, ella morirá . La tristeza era evidente en todos los animales del bosque, amaban a aquella chica que jugaba con ellos y cantaba para ellos. El joven se acerco a la cúpula y miro a la chica, quito el vidrio y con una mano acaricio su mejilla. Le Parecía tan hermosa aquella chica que sin darse cuenta se iba acercando mas y mas hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Al separarse vio a la joven parpadear y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, los enanitos estaban felices de ver a la chica sonriendo..._ - terminaba de leer el libro Brandon - _ambos subieron al caballo en que el Príncipe había llegado y se fueron con una sonrisa como una pareja enamorada a primera vista_

ohh eso es tan romántico - dije con un tono soñador.

_La Bella Durmiente_... - dijo Brandon mirando el libro - es el siguiente cuento

y adivina quien es la protagonista - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

¿entonces... lo leo ahora? - pregunto sonriendo al saber quien era la protagonista.

si, ya solo faltan dos - asentí - por cierto ¿no crees que los chicos se están demorando mucho?

es verdad - dijo Brandon - como sea... Había una vez...

**La Bella Durmiente:**

_Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino muy hermoso y adorado por todos. Era un día muy especial para todos ya que se celebraba un bautizo especial, el bautizo de la Princesa Aurora. Todos danzaban de alegría al saber que el Rey y la Reina tenían una hermosa hija, y una gran fiesta se celebraba en el castillo. Adultos y niños estaban invitados a la gran fiesta, todo el reino estaba en la fiesta. El rey termino de dar unas palabras y tres hadas se acercaron, Flora, Fauna y Primavera, estas tres hadas venían a otorgar un regalo especial para la pequeña princesa, un don único y especial. Flora entrego el don de la belleza, Fauna el don de la voz y justo cuando Primavera iba a entregar su don algo paso. Un viento arraso en todo el salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta y una maligna hechicera con un manto negro cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía la piel algo verde, un cuerpo estaba en su hombro derecho y traía un bastón._

_Molesta por no haber sido invitada a la fiesta lanzo un hechizo contra la pequeña "al cumplir los dieciséis años la Princesa se pinchara el dedo con el huso de una rueca y morirá". El rey mando a atacar a la hechicera maligna de nombre Maléfica pero esta logro desaparecer antes con una risa malévola. Todos estaban asustados y preocupados, la Princesa moriría al cumplir dieciséis y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo o eso pensaban. Primavera, no había entregado su regalo a la Princesa, no podía romper el hechizo pero si cambiarlo "al cumplir los dieciséis años la Princesa se pinchara el dedo con el uso de una rueca y dormirá por un largo tiempo hasta que solo un beso de verdadero amor la despierte._

_Aquella noche el rey mando a quemar todas las ruecas del reino, todo era quemado y nada debía quedar intacto. Con una tristeza enorme la Reina le entrego su hija a las hadas para que la cuidaran por si Maléfica volvía a aparecer. Estas tres hadas se llevaron a la joven al bosque a vivir en una cabaña y le dieron otro nombre, Stella._

muy original - interrumpí a Brandon con una sonrisa.

cierto - dijo Brandon riendo. Él iba a seguir leyendo pero un llanto lo detuvo, me acerque a la cuna y vi a Emily llorar. Brandon dejo de lado el libro y tomo a la bebé en sus brazos intentando calmarla - ¿que sucede Princesita? no llores

creo que no debiste mencionarla - dije preocupada.

bueno, hay que cambiar los nombres por los de las chicas y eso incluye a Stella - dijo Brandon moviendo a la bebé arriba y abajo, como si diera pequeños saltos, para que dejara de llorar aunque no lo conseguía mucho.

¿crees que la extrañe o tenga hambre? - pregunte preocupada.

ambas - dijo Brandon sentándose en el sillón - no llores Emily, si mamá te viera llorar estaría triste, tu no querrías que mamá este triste ¿verdad?

buuu - dijo triste Emily intentando dejar de llorar.

no llores Princesita - dije con voz suave - es mejor cuando no lloras

Me acerque a Emily y le di una sonrisa que causo que ella sonriera un poco. Brandon limpio las lagrimas de su pequeño rostro y la beso en la mejilla - ¿quieres escuchar un cuento? mamá es la protagonista

eso es obvio - dije como si nada - ella las metió en el libro

Note que Emily se llevo el dedito pulgar a la boca y mire a Brandon preocupada, él entendió que había que sacar a las chicas pronto y asintió con la cabeza tomo el libro y siguió leyendo. Era un cuento muy bonito, lo había escuchado la primera vez que Stella leyó los cuentos para Emily, osea ayer en la noche.

* * *

.: Musa :.

una menos, solo falta una - dije mirando el brazalete - se siente bien tener esto en la mano y sentirte liberada

si y pronto Layla conseguirá el suyo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

que bueno - dijo Layla - al fin saldremos de aquí

oigan chicas - dijo Flora mirando algo en la arena - creo que ya se que es lo que tenía Stella en realidad

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

es algo que paso - dijo Tecna - Flora explícate por favor...

mira esto - dijo mostrando un anillo de plata.

es de Stella - dijo Bloom tomándolo - Brandon se lo regalo para el baile que hubo en el reino de la luna hace dos años mas o menos

¿como sabes que es de Stella? - pregunte curiosa.

tiene el grabado - dijo Bloom mostradome el grabado.

oh es verdad - dije asintiendo.

debe de extrañar a Brandon - dijo Tecna - aunque todas extrañamos a nuestros novios pero en su caso también esta Emily

¿saben? tengo una duda - dije mirando el anillo en mi mano - si Stella esta aquí... ¿quien alimenta a Emily? ¿Stella no la iba a amamantar antes de que nosotras comieramos?

me parece que hay un problema - dijo Layla - debe ser lo que la preocupa mas

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente:**

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi cama llorando con el rostro escondido. Mis tías no me entienden, no me dejan ver o hablar con nadie. Hoy conocí a un chico muy tierno y dulce, aunque dijo que ya nos habíamos visto... una vez en un sueño. Nos íbamos a encontrar mas tarde pero ellas, mi tía Flora, mi tía Fauna y mi tía Primavera no me dejaban.

Hoy cumplía dieciséis años y me acababa de enterar de algo sorprendente, yo era una Princesa y mi nombre era Aurora no Stella. Mas tarde me encontraba caminando a un lugar extraño, estaba cubierta por una capa al igual que ellas. Nos encerramos en una habitación y Flora me puso una corona en la cabeza simbolizando que era una Princesa. No sabía que hacer así que solo llore, estaba comprometida con un joven llamado Felipe, me acababa de enterar sobre eso y de que era una Princesa.

Escuchaba a alguien llamarme así que salí de la habitación y subí unas escaleras, esa voz me llamaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte. Yo seguía subiendo hasta llegar al último piso, pude ver una rueca, sentía como si me llamara. Vi el huso de la rueca y lentamente acerque mi dedo indice a ella, no sabía que hacía parecía que estaba hipnotizada pero esto era algo que me llamaba mucho la atención.

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente:**

.: Brandon :.

_...Las tres hadas volaron a toda velocidad para detener el plan de Maléfica pero al entrar en la última habitación del último piso fue demasiado tarde, Aurora estaba tirada en el suelo y frente a ella había una rueca. Las hadas llevaron a la princesa a la torre mas alta donde ella dormiría hasta que su verdadero amor la despierte con un beso. No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaría para que eso sucediera así que hicieron dormir a todo el reino para que así no sintieran pena por su amada Princesa. Antes de dormir de dormir al rey oyó a su amigo decir que su hijo Felipe se casaría con una campesina, aquellas palabras le llamaron la atención pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que el hombre dijo que Felipe conoció a la joven en un sueño, ahí entendió todo. El joven que Stella había conocido se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que el Príncipe Felipe._

_Flora se apresuro a buscar a las demás hadas que habían terminado de dormir al reino y les contó lo que escucho. Las tres hadas volaron a la cabaña en donde Felipe vería a Stella pero al llegar allí fue tarde, encontraron su gorro tirado y supieron que Maléfica lo había capturado. Estas tres hadas fueron a salvar al Príncipe Felipe para que pudiera ir y besar a Stella para así despertarla del profundo sueño en que se encontraba._

_Al llegar al castillo de Maléfica buscaron al Príncipe en los calabozos, apenas el se había enterado del plan de Maléfica, mantenerlo encerrado por cien años para evitar que despertara a la Princesa. Las hadas lo liberaron de sus cadenas y le otorgaron unas armas para que pudiera salir, la Espada de la Verdad y el Escudo de la Virtud. Muchos problemas tuvieron para salir de allí pero cuando parecía que al fin lo lograrían, cuando parecía que al fin llegarían al castillo para despertar a Stella, Maléfica se interpuso convirtiéndose en un Dragón Negro enorme escupe fuego, verde. Felipe peleo contra ella para poder entrar al castillo y termino con la vida de Malefica al clavar la Espada de la Verdad. _

_El joven entro en el castillo y subió al último piso donde encontró a una joven de cabello dorado, un vestido azul, tenía una rosa en sus manos. El se sentó en la cama y la miro con una sonrisa, lentamente..._ - deje de leer y negué con la cabeza - olvídalo, yo no leeré eso

uhg celoso tenías que ser - rodó los ojos Amore - arruinaste el final

pues perdóname por querer a mi novia solo para mi - dije frunciendo el ceño.

no, no te perdono - dijo Amore molesta - _El joven entro en el castillo y subió al último piso donde encontró a una joven de cabello dorado, un vestido azul, tenía una rosa en sus manos. El se sentó en la cama y la miro con una sonrisa, lentamente se acerco a su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. La Princesa abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro con una sonrisa._

_Un baile en honor a la Princesa se celebraba en el castillo, Aurora y Felipe venían bajando las escaleras juntos y pronto comenzaron a bailar. Las hadas observaban encantadas la escena hasta que algo paso, Flora y Primavera peleaban por el color del vestido, rosa y azul, eran los colores en que el vestido cambiaba a cada segundo. La pareja seguía bailando sin darle importancia a aquel detalle, ya que solo importaba el amor que los rodaba, fin._

aaawww - dije sonriendo encantadora - habría quedado mejor si no lo hubieras cortado

agradece que te deje leerlo - dije molesto - de no ser por que hay que sacarlas ni siquiera hubiera leido esa parte

pero si lo la leíste - frunció el ceño

ese es mi punto - dije asintiendo.

bueno ya vamos con el último cuento - dijo Amore sonriendo - _Aladdin_

bien - dije tomando el libro con una sonrisa.

¡Brandon! - escuche que me llamaban.

llegaron - dijimos Amore y yo al unisonó. Baje con Emily en mis brazos y Amore que llevaba el libro en sus manos, aunque le pesaba un poco. Al llegar abajo vi a Nabu con una venda y unos tapones en la nariz, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

¿que te paso? - pregunto Amore intentando contener la risa.

Emily me fracturo la nariz - dijo Nabu con cara de pocos amigos.

ya no seas cuatico - dijo Riven riendo - tienes que usar eso una semana nada mas

la semana mas larga de mi vida - se quejo Nabu con falsas lagrimas.

bueno ya dejando eso de lado, tenemos el último libro - dije sonriendo - su nombre... _Aladdin_ y lo protagoniza Layla

genial, ahora cuando salgan las chicas de ese libro Layla me vera con este desastre en la nariz - dijo exagerando todo Nabu.

fue tu culpa, no quitaste la cara - dijo despreocupado Riven.

Me reí un poco y Amore le entrego el libro a Nabu para que lo leyera. Ya estábamos por sacar a las chicas del libro y todo volvería a la normalidad. Mire a Emily que aun se chupaba el dedo pulgar y tenía una expresión triste, Amore ya le había dicho lo que paso con ellas y parece que le había afectado pues ya no volvió a llorar o sollozar o a hacer algo.

bien, vamos a leer - dijo Nabu sentándose en el sillón.

**Aladdin:**

_Cuenta la leyenda de que hace muchos años existía un poder increíble, todo otorgado gracias al poder de un escarabajo de oro, ¿el problema? estaba en una cueva que salía de la arena y era un lugar peligroso. Ningún hombre se aparecía por aquel lugar ya que el peligro era inimaginable. _

_En un pueblo se encontraba un joven, Aladdin, que vivía en las calles y robaba en los mercados. Aquel joven arrancaba por la ciudad riendo como si fuese un juego de niños, día tras día se repetía la rutina hasta llegar a ser conocido por todos._

_En el palacio real, se encontraba la Princesa Layla que cumpliría dieciséis años y debía casarse. La Princesa rechazo a todos los pretendientes que traía su padre, hombre tras hombre era rechazado por la joven que lo único que quería era encontrar a un hombre real, sincero y que la enamore. Tenía prohibido salir al reino por lo que una noche sin previo aviso se escapo._

_Caminaba por las calles del reino, en arabia, cubierta por un manto que tapaba su cara para no ser descubierta. Vio a un niño de unos diez años que al parecer tenía haber, como buena princesa le entrego na manzana de uno de los puestos olvidándose que no traía el dinero. El joven Aladdin, que se encontraba cerca, vio al dueño de la tienda con la joven hablando, este le pedía que pagara o llamaría a la policía Rápidamente intervino en la conversación con la excusa de que la joven era su prima y estaba confundida._

_Estaban por irse cuando unos hombres con espadas, algo nervios entraron en ambos y arrancaron del lugar siendo perseguidos por varios de ellos. Ambos corrieron por los techos saltando en cada uno de ellos esperando salir con vida de esto. Al fin cuando creyeron perderlos de vista ellos volvieron a aparecer, saltaron en una casa y se escondieron, para su suerte no los encontraron._

_Después de aquella aventura Layla volvió al castillo sin decir nada de lo que había sucedido. Un hombre, consejero mas cerco del rey, Jafar, quería el poder que otorgaba el escarabajo así que le pidió a Aladdin que fuera por el. Aladdin sin saber que es lo que era emprendió el viaje para entrar en la cueva, no le importaba mucho ya que estaba pagando un castigo._

_De la arena una cabeza de animal apareció y dentro de la boca estaba la entrada al tesoro. Aladdin entro algo nervioso pero aparentando tranquilidad, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue una cueva llena de oro. Estaba sorprendido y emocionado, cuando iba a tomar algo la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse hasta cerrarle toda la entrada. Estaba atrapado entre mucha riqueza pero son nada que hacer, vio una lampara muy extraña y la tomo, esta se encontraba llena de polvo así que la froto con el brazo y luego la soplo._

_La lampara comenzó a moverse como si algo fuera a salir, Aladdin soltó la lampara y retrocedió. Un humo azul salio de un lado de la lampara y se transformo en un extraño ser, un genio. El genio le concedió a Aladdin tres deseos, el joven quería salir de la cueva pero no quería gastar un deseo por lo que engaño__ al genio para que lo sacara por su cuenta._

_El primer deseo de Aladdin fue convertirse en Príncipe para poder estar con Layla, la joven que había conocido y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que era la Princesa. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio pero sabía que la Princesa lo rechazaría pues ella debía casarse con un Príncipe. El deseo se cumplió y enseguida fue a ver a la Princesa, ella lo mirada molesta y luego lo rechazo como a todos los demás._

_Aladdin no se daría por vencida, iba a enamorar a Layla sea como sea. El genio le dio una alfombra voladora para que subiera al balcón de la Princesa, después de hablar un rato con ella logro conseguir que dieran un paseo juntos..._

* * *

.: Layla :.

Ahí estaba yo, una Princesa siendo prisionera. Me tenían de sirvienta para Jafar. No se como paso pero de la nada el se volvió el rey y amo de todo el reino de mi padre, a quien no lo había visto en un rato. Logre ver a Aladdin mientras les daba unas uvas a Jafar y asentí disimulada mente con la cabeza al ver que él me pidió distraerlo.

Algo salió mal y Jafar se dio cuenta de que Aladdin planeaba detenerlo, me encerró en un gran reloj de arena y comenzó a atacar a Aladdin. No tenía escapatoria, por mas que lo intente no podía quebrar el vidrio. Cada vez se llenaba mas el poco espacio que tenía, la arena bajaba y bajaba enterrándome en en el reloj. Ya no podía ver nada, esta cubierta, no podía escuchar y ni siquiera salir, este era mi fin.

La Arena comenzó a caerse a un lado hasta liberarme, me di cuenta de que el cristal estaba roto y Aladdin me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. Estaba preocupada por mi padre así que Aladdin dijo que detendría a Jafar y yo buscara a mi padre.

Busque a mi padre y lo encontré en una celda. Cuando salimos pudimos ver a Aladdin acercarse con la corona de mi padre, él venia con una sonrisa y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Había un hombre azul, un genio según me dijo que se llamaba, él sonrió a Aladdin despidiéndose Después de explicarle a mi padre que había escogido a Aladdin como prometido, había entendido que a pesar de todo lo que hizo realmente lo amaba y él a mi.

* * *

.: Stella :.

me duele, me duele, me duele - me queje sentada en la arena con ambas manos en mi pie derecho - me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele

Stella deja de quejarte que no puedo quitar el vidrio - dijo Flora mirando mi pie.

¡Ay Dios! esta sangrando y duele mucho - dije en medio de un llanto - duele...

¿como te hiciste eso? - pregunto Bloom preocupada mirando mi pie - se ve que esta muy adentro

toco el hueso - dije nerviosa - me duele, Flora quitalo pronto

no puedo, esta muy adentro, necesito unas pinzas - dijo Flora preocupada.

es tu culpa Bloom - dije mirándola con los ojos acuosos y algunas lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos.

yo no sabía que ibas a pisar justo en donde quebré el espejo - se defendió Bloom.

¿como iba a recordar el lugar en donde lo quebraste? - pregunte molesta.

porque fue aquí al lado - dijo Bloom apuntando la arena.

ya no peleen - dijo Musa - hay que quitar el vidrio

que lindo, tu quiebras el espejo y yo pago los siete años de mala suerte - dije cerrando los ojos adolorida.

de hecho ya tenías siete años de mala suerte antes - dijo Tecna.

no ayudes - le di una mirada asesina. Mire a Flora preocupada esperando a que pudiera sacar ese pedazo de vidrio roto pero ella parecía tener algo de miedo al intentar sacarlo sin una pinza.

intenta con esto - dijo Tecna entregándole una traba delgada - es lo mejor que tengo

¡Ay...! - dije mirando la traba con los ojos bien abiertos - no meterás eso en mi pie

es lo mejor que tenemos así que no te quejes - dijo Musa - Bloom cubrele la boca

oh Dios, no, no, no, no... - intente decir pero la mano de Bloom me detuvo.

¿lista? - pregunto Flora mirándome a los ojos. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza para que no metiera esa cosa en mi pie, no era una pinza era una traba delgada aunque mas gruesa que una pinza, parecía una pinza pero no lo era, Dios mi pobre pie.

uno... - comenzó Bloom.

dos... - le siguió Tecna.

tres... - dijo Musa.

Mi grito fue ahogado por la mano de Bloom, Flora había introducido esa arma letal a mi pie para intentar quitar el vidrio. Tenía cerrado mis ojos fuertemente aunque eso no evitaba que unas lagrimas corrieran de mis ojos. Era doloroso y lo único que quería que quitara esa cosa. Musa y Tecna me tenían agarrada de las manos para no quitarle la traba a Flora.

tranquila Stella, ya pasara - escuche a Tecna para tranquilizarme.

Dios, maldito el momento en que di un paso y me enterré ese estúpido vidrio. No podía seguir aguantando el dolor, era demasiado fuerte y Flora parecía aun no poder sacar el vidrio. Me mordí el labio aun sin que Bloom quitara su mano de mi boca, abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a Flora.

¡Chi... ¿que están haciendo? - escuche la voz de Layla. Gire mi cabeza y cerré los ojos volviendo la mirada hacia enfrente.

se enterró un vidrio, del espejo que rompí, e intentamos quitárselo - escuche responder a Musa.

el problema es que no tenemos pinza y esta muy adentro - esa era Bloom - así que estamos con una traba

¡Ya! ¡Lo saque! - escuche a Flora. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a Flora, Bloom quito la mano lentamente y las chicas me soltaron las manos.

aun duele... - dije preocupada y con una mueca de dolor.

es normal si te lo acabas de enterrar y te lo acabo de sacar - dijo Flora - tenemos que evitar que se te infecte

le pondremos una venda - dijo Bloom sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo - que bueno que traje esto

y cuando volvamos a casa te llevaremos a urgencias para que te lo revisen - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Hice otra mueca de dolor cuando Bloom hizo el nudo de el pañuelo que cubría mi herida del pie derecho. Lo mire preocupada y adolorida, eso si me había dolido mucho y es mas... creo que aun hay otro trozo dentro pero sin una pinza no podrán sacarlo.

hey, si tu estas aquí es porque has terminado - dijo Musa sonriendo.

oh si, tengo esto - dijo mostrando el brazalete con el pulgar en alto. No pude levantarme ya que al apoyar el pie sentía un pinchazo por lo que las chicas me ayudaron a levantarme.

¿y bien? ¿como volveremos? - pregunte apoyada en Flora.

eso habrá que descubrirlo por nosotras mismas - dijo Tecna.

¿alguien sabe porque siempre me entierro algo en la mano o pie? - pregunte cambiando de tema.

no, concéntrate - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - hay que intentar...

o llama a los chicos y pregunta - la interrumpió Musa hablándole a Tecna.

no responden, no, es extraño no hay señal - dijo Tecna golpeando su comunicador de muñeca.

duele... - me queje en silencio.

chicas... miren - dijo Flora mirando la muñeca de Bloom - el brazalete...

Mire el brazalete de Bloom que estaba iluminado, luego se ilumino el de Tecna, luego el de Flora, después el de Musa, el mio y al final el de Layla. Luego, de la misma manera en que llegamos nos fuimos o eso creí yo. Íbamos cayendo por un extraño lugar, obviamente todas gritábamos, aproveche para desahogarme por mi pie.

Al terminar de caer fue horrible ya que caímos en una superficie plana, tenía mis ojos cerrados y me tarde un poco en abrirlos, cuando lo hice pude ver que estábamos en nuestra casa, habíamos vuelto.

¡Chicas! - escuche las voces de los chicos.

Flora y Musa ayudaron a levantarme mientras las demás se acercaban a sus novio. Luego de que Brandon se acerco a mi preocupado, coloque mis manos en su pecho mientras el tomaba mis brazos para evitar que cayera ya que tenía mi pie derecho elevado y solo estaba parada en uno. Luego, las chicas se acercaron a sus novios.

¿que te paso? - pregunto preocupado.

me entere un vidrio - dije aun con el dolor.

Dios, ¿esta bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

no, era un espejo único - dije molesta - y Bloom lo quebró

me refería a tu pie - dijo Brandon.

oh... oooohhh claro, ya entendí - dije asintiendo lentamente - me duele mucho, creo que ya no sangra pero me pincha al apoyarlo

íbamos a llevarla a urgencias - dijo Tecna mirando nos.

¿oye que te sucedió en la nariz? - escuche preguntar a Layla. Mire a Layla y pude ver que ella miraba a Nabu que tenía algo en la nariz, algo blanco.

Emily me lanzo un biberón - dijo Nabu apenado.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego mire a Brandon - ¿donde esta Emy?

esta... - intento decir Brandon.

Stella vamos a llevarte ahora a urgencias - dijo Tecna tomando las llaves.

si, y Sky por favor tira ese libro a la basura, no queremos otro incidente - dijo Bloom riendo.

luego ¿si? quiero ver a Emily - dije aun apoyada en Brandon.

pero... - intento decir Musa preocupada.

ya dije que quiero ver a Emily - dije con firmeza.

hace unos minutos te estabas quejando, incluso llorabas ya hora estas tranquila ¿quien te entiende? - pregunto Musa extrañada.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Mas tarde me encontraba sentada en mi cama con Emily en mis brazos, ella estaba tomando leche lo que era tranquilo. Ya que yo no había querido ir a urgencias las chicas, obligándome, me dijeron que estuviera en cama y en unos minutos mas Flora vendría a revisar la herida con un botiquín de emergencia.

tenias hambre ¿eh? - dije sonriendo mientras Emily se aferraba a mi polera - mi Princesita...

Emily soltó mi pecho e hizo unos ruidos con la lengua y los labios, al parecer estaba satisfecha. Sonreí y arregle mi brasier luego deje que se acurrucara en mis brazos para que pudiera dormir, pues había cerrado sus ojitos. Mire hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que se abrió, pude ver a Brandon con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerro la puerta y camino hasta sentarse frente a mi.

¿como estas? ¿aun te duele? - pregunto aparentando tranquilidad pero sabía que estaba preocupado.

solo si no lo muevo - dije sonriendo.

que bueno que llegaste, enserio fue todo un caos con el tema de alimentar a Emily - dijo Brandon.

lo imagino, estaba preocupada por ella - dije mirando a Emily - oye, ¿que fue eso del biberón?

no quieres saber - dijo negando con la cabeza.

ok - dije un tanto extrañada.

Flora vendrá en unos minutos a verte el pie y revisarte por si tienes otro vidrio - dijo Brandon - ¿como paso?

bueno... eso no es de importancia - dije sonriendo - oye... hay algo que quiero preguntarte

¿que cosa? - pregunto curioso.

Lo mire nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior - no importa, me traes algo, tengo hambre

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo.

Me dio un beso en los labios y se fue de la habitación. Mire a Emily y fruncí el ceño, algo andaba mal con cierta persona y parecía que hasta el momento fui la única en notarlo. Ha habido mucha tranquilidad por aquí y es extraño.

Minutos mas tarde Brandon volvió con Flora, ella reviso mi pie pero no saco nada, aun así me puso una cosa rara que me ardía demasiado y cambio el pañuelo por una venda real. Me advirtió que no caminara en unos pocos días, dos como mínimo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí el capitulo, sorry por la demora creo... pero decidi poner todos los cuentos juntos ah y se habrán dado cuenta de que en algunas partes de los cuentos son diferentes a la historia de disney, eso es única y exclusivamente porque no me acordaba como eran jiji sorry no me quedo de otra que cambiarlas. También hubieron muchas que me salte para acortar la historia jeje.

**Próximamente: ¿Quien lo mato?**

oficial, ellos están en la sala de confesiones - dijo un joven.

están aquí porque a ocurrido un homicidio y todos son sospechosos, en especial tu rubiecita - dijo el oficial enojado.

tenemos derecho a una llamada - dijo Bloom apretando los puños.

soy Alana Parking transmitiendo en vivo de la estación de policía - dijo una reportera - donde las Winx aun se encuentran detenidas

Stella es inocente - dijo Brandon apretando los puños enojado - ¿por qué no la dejan libre?

Stella tienes que decirnos a quien viste - dijo Bloom preocupada - si lo dices no te dejaran salir

mientes - dijo el detective mirando a Stella.

estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo Stella con la mirada agachada.

¿no lo entiendes? - pregunto Brandon enojado - intentaron matar a Stella y tu la culpas de homicidio, ese imbécil pudo matarla

Brandon tranquilízate - dijo Sky tomándolo de los hombros.

la chica no nos dirá nada - dijo un oficial hablando con otro - no la dejes ir hasta que hable, envía a los demás a casa

no me iré sin Stella - dijo Brandon apretando los puños.

me metiste en problemas - susurro Stella a quien estaba detrás de ella - tu fuiste quien lo mato y me culpan a mi

~ Comentarios:

- Val Marsal: Jeje tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste kjasjks Bloom rompiendo el espejo, Emily metiendolas en unos cuentos, las cosas están locas parece.

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Es un buen dato lo de tu cumpleaños, no me olvidare jeje así que intentare subir un capitulo ese día para poder saludarte :D Nabu... mi personaje yujin aksjasjksa si sabes quien es yujin ¿o no? asjaksjjas.

- Marlen99: Que bueno que te gustara y te divirtiera, Nabu... pobrecito, tan lindo que es y tan mal que lo tengo jeje

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Acepto tus disculpas, pero no te preocupes en todo caso :D

- winxzafir: Que bueno que te haya parecido una buena idea esto, y si también me he dado cuenta de que las relacionan pero yo no se que estaba haciendo que decidi relacionarlas un poco también, claro de una manera diferente. Y si, acertaste a todas :D

- star 123: Si son parecidas aunque Ariel era como mas traviesa de niña y Bloom ni tanto. Sobre lo de los celos, paciencia, quería subir un capitulo especial para 14 de febrero con este pero en mi historia esta en ese mes ya y nosotros en enero recién por lo que se iba a demorar mucho así que lo subiré pronto el especial de San Valentin que dos o tres personas me pidieron y ahí podre celos de todo tipo sajkasjk

- MVVA: Si... lo se askjaskj :D. Y bueno aquí esta la continuación jejeje :D y que pases un buen enero también.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! para mis lectoras y comentaristas jeje. Espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones, cosas buenas, esperanzas sueños y etc, ojalas sea mejor que el año pasado porque ya saben que cada año es empezar de nuevo, borron y cuenta nueva. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! y que tengan el mejor año :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	29. Chapter 29: ¿Quien lo mato?

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 29:

¿Quien lo mato?

.: Winx Club :.

~ 20:00 ~

soy Alana Parking transmitiendo en vivo de la estación de policía - dijo una reportera - donde las Winx aun se encuentran detenidas. Aun no se han encontrado pistas o pruebas de que las Winx sean culpable. Hemos intentado hablar con los oficiales sobre el caso pero todos se han negado a responder, al parecer nuestras chicas mágicas están en serios problemas

Las sirenas de los autos de policía sonaban y en la misma estación de policía todos se movían a una velocidad cargando papeles, recibiendo llamadas, y atendiendo algunos casos. Un policía rubio de ojos celestes, alto y joven, encantador para muchas chicas, se acerco a otro mas viejo que él, tenía el cabello negro con ojos cafés.

oficial, ellos están en la sala de interrogatorios - dijo el joven - todos están dentro incluyendo a la chica

bien - dijo el hombre serio. Tomo unas carpetas de archivos y entro en la sala de interrogatorio donde había una gran mesa rectangular en la cual seis chicos y seis chicas se encontraban sentados en silencio.

jóvenes - dijo con seriedad - yo soy el oficial Aarón, encargado de su caso

Las doce personas en la habitación miraron al hombre serios y sin decir nada por lo que el oficial a cargo siguió hablando - deben saber que lo que ha ocurrido no es ningún juego de niños, uno de ustedes cometió un grave delito y yo soy el encargado de desenmascararlo - dijo serio - están aquí, porque a ocurrido un homicidio y todos son sospechosos, en especial tu rubiecita y el estar en la escena del crimen te hace la principal sospechosa

solo somos personas equivocadas en el momento equivocado - dijo una de las seis chicas con seriedad - nosotros no hemos cometido ningún crimen, y ella menos

El oficial Aarón miro a los jóvenes serio y luego tomo una de las carpetas que traía con el - tu nombre es Tecna ¿verdad?

si - asintió la joven.

escucha Tecna, todos son sospechosos y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario ustedes no podrán salir de aquí - dijo el oficial intentando ser amable. Se sentó en una esquina de mesa y miro a los jóvenes - ¿que sucedió?

ya dimos nuestras declaraciones - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - y tenemos derecho a una llamada cada uno

El hombre no dijo nada, solo miraba a Bloom con la misma mirada seria que ha tenido todo el rato desde que entro por aquella puerta - uno a la vez, elijan

ve tu primero - dijo Sky a Bloom - llama a tus padres para que avisen a los demás, es mejor que nosotros guardemos nuestras llamadas

bien - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

Una vez que ella salió el hombre miro a cada uno de ustedes - voy a pedir sus declaraciones de nuevo, pero esta vez quiero a todos afuera y comenzaremos por... ti - apunto a Timmy con el dedo.

¿donde esta ella? - pregunto Stella mirando fijamente la mesa.

no puedo dar la información hasta terminar el caso - negó con la cabeza.

¿donde esta? - Stella le dio una mirada asesina y fría. Pocas veces se podía ver a la rubia con esa mirada en su rostro ya que era una persona alegre y si esa mirada estaba en su rostro nada bueno podría suceder.

cambio de planes, tu iras primero - dijo el oficial. Aquel oficial rubio saco a todos los chicos de la sala dejando sola a Stella con el oficial.

entonces... Stella ¿cierto? - pregunto mientras la rubia asentía - según tu declaración anterior dijiste que apenas habías salido de la ducha y estabas secando tu cabello cuando sentiste una cuchillo en tu cuello, según dijiste había alguien detrás de ti ¿es cierto?

si - asintió Stella.

¿quien era? - pregunto curioso - ¿tu lo conocías?

no - negó con la cabeza la chica.

este joven, que intento hacerte daño fue hallado sin vida en tu habitación - dijo el policía - a nosotros nos llego un mensaje anónimo de que se escuchaban ruidos extraños provenir de tu casa, cuando llegamos encontramos a ese joven a tus pies sin vida

eso no significa que haya sido yo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza calmada.

pero significa que aparte de tus amigos que dieron sus declaraciones iguales, estaban en el piso de abajo preparando la cena tu serias una sospechosa pero no cualquiera, si no, la principal - dijo el oficial insinuando que Stella era culpable de un delito - ¿que paso? ¿por qué estaba muerto? ¿que hiciste?

nada - negó con la cabeza Stella - yo no hice nada, sentí el cuchillo en mi cuello pero luego algo paso, el me paso el cuchillo por el dorso de mi mano y cuando mire estaba en el suelo sin vida, no le hice nada

¿como es eso de que te corto? - pregunto el oficial.

fue algo extraño - dijo Stella mostrando el corte en el dorso de su mano derecha.

mira Stella, te seré sincero - dijo el hombre.

genial - dijo con sarcasmo Stella mientras rodaba los ojos.

no me interesan tus amigos, quien me interesa eres tu - dijo el hombre serio - quiero saber que paso y como paso

ya le dije - dijo Stella molesta.

mientes - dijo el oficial mirando a Stella serio y algo molesto.

estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo Stella con la mirada agachada.

entonces, ¿por que no levantas la cabeza y me lo dices de frente? - pregunto el oficial con suspicacia.

no... lo hice - dijo Stella mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza - no soy capaz de matar a nadie y estoy diciendo la verdad

El hombre la miro con firmeza también y se levanto de la mesa - vendré en unos minutos, no podrá entrar nadie y tu no podrás salir

¿ahora soy una rehén? - pregunto Stella molesta.

así parece, hasta no saber la verdad - dijo el hombre saliendo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 19:00_

_Stella acababa de salir del baño con una toalla amarrada al pecho, se acerco a su espejo de cuerpo entero con una sonrisa y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera dorada. Necesitaba una ducha, había tenido un día horrible y una ducha relajante era lo único que la calmaría, así fue. Mientras se peinaba algo paso, un hombre detrás de ella se apareció de la nada. Usaba un gorro negro, una camisa roja, y unos jeans oscuros._

_di adiós Princesita - dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro - no te vayas a mover_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

* * *

.: Brandon :.

~ 20:15 ~

Estaba molesto, no sabía que estaba sucediendo allá adentro, Stella no había salido de aquel lugar sin embargo aquel policía si. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi al policía entrar nuevamente en la sala de interrogaciones aunque esta vez llevaba a Emily en sus brazos. Los padres de Bloom llegaron pocos minutos después de que el oficial entro con Emily a la sala esa.

mamá, papá - los abrazo Bloom fuertemente.

oh Bloom - la abrazaron ambos - ¿que paso? ¿están bien?

si - respondimos todos.

sucede que unos policías entraron en casa y subieron al segundo piso donde encontraron a alguien sin vida - explico Bloom - nos tienen detenidos hasta saber quien lo mato

la policía cree que fue Stella - dijo Musa preocupada.

¿por qué? - pregunto Vanessa sorprendida.

porque por alguna razón paso en la habitación de Stella - respondió Flora - todos sabemos que ella no fue pero Stella parece preocupada por algo que es lo que hace dudar a los policía

¿donde esta ahora? - pregunto Mike.

en la sala de interrogaciones - respondí preocupado.

¿y Emily? - pregunto Vanessa.

el oficial la acaba de llevar a la sala de interrogaciones - respondió Sky.

Me mordí el labio preocupado y vi a un oficial salir de la sala aquella con Emily en sus brazos. Se acerco a nosotros tranquilo - ¿quien es el padre?

yo - dije con cara de pocos amigos. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y mire al tipo - ¿que sucede?

pues al parecer la joven miente cuando le preguntan que fue lo que paso y el oficial Aarón quiere dejarla en custodia toda la noche - respondió el hombre - por cierto me llamo Vince

Stella es inocente - dije apretando los puños enojado - ¿por qué no la dejan libre?

ya te dije, ella miente - dijo el tal Vince - no podemos dejarla en libertad hasta saber que fue lo que paso realmente

¿no lo entiendes? - pregunto Brandon enojado - intentaron matar a Stella y tu la culpas de homicidio, ese imbécil pudo matarla

ella pudo haberlo matado antes de que él la matara - dijo Vince molesto.

Brandon tranquilízate - dijo Sky tomándome de los hombros. Vi a Stella y al tal Aarón salir de la sala. El hombre llamo a otro policia que se llevo a Stella a quien sabe donde y luego se acerco a nosotros.

la chica no nos dirá nada - dijo el oficial Aarón a Vince - no la dejes ir hasta que hable, envía a los demás a casa

no me iré sin Stella - dije negando con la cabeza y apretando aun los puños.

Brandon, vamos es obvio que no nos dejaran - dijo Flora con una voz tranquila.

bien - dije a regañadientes - pero no sin despedirme

Aarón miro a Vince y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza - para que sepan, ustedes están libres porque no parecen sospechosos

Vi a Vince acercarse con Stella, le pedí a Vanessa que tuviera a Emily y camine hasta ella para estar lejos de los chicos - ¿que paso? - fue lo primero que dije apenas la tuve en frente.

Stella movió la cabeza para mirar sobre mi hombro y luego me miro - tenía que llamar a mis padres

uuyyy eso no suena bien - dije preocupado - ¿que paso?

nada bueno - negó con la cabeza preocupada - oye... sabes que yo no lo hice ¿cierto? no sería capaz, yo solo salí de la ducha y el apareció luego cayo al suelo y...

no importa - dije colocando mis manos en sus hombros - yo te creo, si dices que no fuiste, no fuiste

Ella sonrió de lado - gracias - dijo abrazándome. Correspondí el abrazo, Stella estaba muy preocupada por lo que paso y yo también lo estoy, se que Stella es inocente y no quisiera perderla pero esto estaba muy mal.

Te Amo Stella - dije sin separar el abrazo - y te juro que voy a buscar al culpable

no lo hagas - dijo Stella rompiendo el abrazo y colocando una mano en mi mejilla - solo olvídate de eso, yo saldré de esta papá pagara la fianza y aun hay unas declaraciones que debo dar

pero eres inocente, no puedes estar en este problema - dije algo molesto. Coloque mi mano izquierda sobre la de Stella que estaba en mi mejilla - yo quiero verte en este problema por algo que no hiciste

lo se, lo se pero quédate tranquilo - dijo ella sonriendo.

esta bien - dije aun molesto por esto - Te Amo Preciosa

yo también Te Amo Tesoro - dijo ella besándome en los labios y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. No quería dejar de besarla pero una tos falsa hizo que me separara, mire enfrente mientras Stella se daba la vuelta y vi a sus padres con una expresión molesta, Stella dio una mirada nerviosa y luego me miro - estoy muerta, iré a despedirme de las chicas

bien, si no te molesta yo quiero hablar con tus padres - dije mirándolos.

bien - dijo Stella caminando hasta las chicas. Me acerque a los padres de Stella que enserio estaban molestos y creo que mas serios de lo normal.

Stella llamo para decirnos que ha sucedido - dijo la madre de Stella.

ella no lo hizo - dije negando con la cabeza.

lo sabemos - dijeron ambos asintiendo.

solo venimos a sacar a Stella de este problema - dijo el Rey Radius.

¿solo a eso? - pregunte curioso.

bueno, yo quería ver a mi pequeña nieta y también a hablar con la madre - dijo la Diosa Selene con una sonrisa infantil.

ahora se de donde viene la sonrisa - dije asintiendo con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa infantil que Stella solía tener en ocasiones - bueno, nosotros estaremos en casa por si acaso

esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo el padre de Stella.

Nos acercamos a las chicas que ya se habían despedido, luego me volví a despedirme de Stella y partimos a casa, yo iba a rastras porque no quería dejar a Stella.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 19:27_

_.: Brandon :._

_vamos a tener una rica cena - dijo jugando con Emily que estaba sentada en su regazo - y mamá te alimentara también_

_daaa... - dijo Emily sonriendo._

_Me reí un poco mientras colocaba la mesa junto a Sky. Mire por la ventana y vi varias luces de colores, escuche una sirena y la puerta se abrió de golpe por una patada. Todos miramos sorprendidos y extrañados. Dos hombres armados con pistola y usando trajes azules nos apuntaron._

_quédense__ quietos y pongan las manos donde las pueda ver - dijo uno de ellos._

_¿que... que sucede? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - oficial_

_busquen arriba - ordeno el otro a tres oficiales que subieran._

_oigan no pueden entrar así como así - dijo Riven molesto._

_tenemos un permiso - dijo el primer oficial mostrando una hoja - podemos entrar y todos ustedes estan detenidos_

_¿detenidos? - preguntamos todos sorprendidos._

_si, detenidos - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - por homicidio_

_señor, el cuerpo esta arriba y hay una joven - dijo un oficial desde la escalera._

_llévense__ el cuerpo y esposen a la joven, luego bajen con ella - dijo serio._

_ella... ella esta vistiendo una toalla - dijo el guardia sonrojado._

_"Stella" - pensé enseguida._

_pues que se cambie y bajen pronto - ordeno el oficial._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

* * *

.: Stella :.

~ 21:38 ~

Estaba sentada sola en unas bancas alejadas, mis padres se encontraban hablando con el tipo feo ese y el otro que es guapo, quien diría que los oficiales pueden ser tan guapos, aunque comparado con ese anciano... bueno, no hay nada mas que esperar.

me metiste en problemas - susurre al sentir a aquella persona detrás de mi - tu fuiste quien lo mato y me culpan a mi

lo lamento, no pensé que alguien me vería - dijo aquel hombre apenado - perdóname pero puedo sacarte de esto...

no Liam, me has causados muchos problemas - dije mirándolo a los ojos - tu no eres bueno, aunque lo intentes sigues siendo aliado de Akane, mira en lo que me has metido... ¿crees que te creeré esa de que Akane lo envió para matarme y tu te escapaste para evitarlo?

aquel hombre Akane lo envió ¿si? es la verdad ella pondrá las últimas cartas sobre la mesa para matarte y recuperar sus poderes - dijo Liam serio - estoy aquí porque las personas cambian, tu lo dijiste una vez

pero eso... - intente excusarme.

¿que sucede? ¿sus palabras son en vano Princesa? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos serio - ¿la palabra de la Princesa de Solaria, futura reina, no vale nada?

no... uses eso en mi contra - dije entre dientes - tu eres el culpable aquí, puedo ir a Prisión ¿y sabes? las rayas no van conmigo

créeme, se que no tengo el derecho pero confía en mi... de verdad cambie, entendí que lo que Akane hacía estaba mal... ella perdió y debe aceptarlo - dijo Liam rogando - por favor Stella...

Bonita - escuche la voz de mi madre. Me di la vuelta y la mire a los ojos - ¿con quien hablar?

Me di la vuelta y lo único que pude ver era mi reflejo en el vidrio - solo miraba por la ventana - dije volviendo a mi madre - ¿que paso?

pues las cosas están mal como ves - dijo ella preocupada - siéntate hay que hablar

mamá yo no lo hice - dije negando con la cabeza - te lo juro por mi vida que no lo hice

lo se - asintió con la cabeza - no es necesario que lo digas

¿que va a suceder ahora? - pregunte temiendo lo peor - ¿iré... a prisión?

no... no, no irás - dijo negando con la cabeza - hay que pagar una multa bien grande por esto, intentamos hacerlos entender que no eres capas de hacer algo así pero no pudimos. Tu padre esta tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, probablemente te tengan monitoreada todo el día y noche hasta que aparezca el verdadero culpable eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... no hay pruebas de que hayas sido tu pero si llegan a encontrar una, aunque se a la mas mínima estas perdida Stella

Agache la mirada mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Yo soy inocente y aunque odie admitirlo Liam tiene razón, Akane me tendió una trampa para mantenerme fuera del camino, ella quería que yo muriera pero gracias a Liam no paso. No se que hacer, espero que mi padre pueda arreglar este problema.

Al poco tiempo mi padre se acercaba a nosotras con las manos en los bolsillos. Me levante de la silla y camine hasta él preocupada, esperaba que me diera buenas noticias pero al juzgar por su rostro de pocos amigos no fue así.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto mi madre preocupada.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza y torció los labios - lo siento Stella pero no podrás salir de casa hasta que encuentren al culpa y si por alguna razón eres tu la culpable... ya sabes, se necesita solo una prueba y ya

papá...¿no creerás que yo lo hice? - pregunte preocupada.

claro que no bebé, pero como dije estas en grandes problemas - dijo mi padre preocupado - ahora quiero que me digas la verdad

ya lo dije, estaba detrás de mi con el cuchillo y luego de la nada cayo al suelo - dije mirando a mi padre.

vamos, te pondrán un transmisor y luego te llevaremos a casa - dijo mi padre serio - oh y siento decirlo pero no podrás volver a Magix

esta bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

y al llegar a casa yo quiero saber todo - me susurro mi madre al oído - el era un ser mágico, se que no nos dices todo

La mire sorprendida e iba a decir algo pero escuche al oficial llamarme, fui con él y me llevo a otro lugar, una sala en donde me pusieron un chip en una cosa rara en el pie. Fruncí el ceño al ver la cosa esa, yo no era una asesina o algo por el estilo, él lo mato no yo pero no podía decir nada ya que uso magia para hacerlo. Me contó que tenía estaba semana para probar que no fui yo y ellos buscaran pistas también, al final de la semana, el viernes, se haría un juicio para ver que pasara.

esto es una estupidez - murmure mientras caminaba hacia mis padres.

harás servicio comunitario - dijo mi padre riendo - era eso o esto

pues... no me veo mal con el naranjo - dije frunciendo los labios pensativa - y esto me molesta

vamos, te llevaremos a casa - dijo mi madre rodando los ojos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 14:10 ~_

_¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Nigel serio._

_hay que descubrir como ellas encontraron la guarida - dijo Andrew serio - debieron tener ayuda, era imposible que la pudieran encontrar así como así_

_alguien las ayudo - dijo Athan tranquilo pero serio - y ese alguien debe estar entre nosotros_

_Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido e intento aparentar tranquilidad - ¿por qué alguien ayudaría a las Winx?_

_eso es lo que hay que descubrir - dijo Thomas serio - hay un traidor entre nosotros_

_olvídense__ de eso - dijo Akane seria - es hora de terminar con todo esto, vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa_

_¿de que hablas? - pregunto Alejandro._

_muchos planes han fallado y todo porque Stella esta en medio - dijo Akane seria mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa - por lo que hay que quitarla, enviare a alguien para que la quite del medio para siempre. Una vez que ella ya no este pondremos un nuevo plan en marcha, buscar mis poderes y adueñarse de Magix para... siempre_

_hay un problema - dijo Liam enseguida - si quitas a Stella del camino, nunca sabremos que sucedió con tus poderes_

_los buscare, lo que quiero es que esa niña ya no se meta en mis planes - dijo Akane tranquila - y de los poderes ya veré que hacer_

_¿a quien enviaras? - pregunto Athan curioso._

_Rost - dijo Akane con una sonrisa siniestra - el mejor hechicero asesino del mundo_

_¿garantizas que la matara? - pregunto Liam sorprendido._

_si, lo hará - dijo Akane sonriendo aun siniestra._

_~ Flash Back ~_

pudo haberlo hecho - susurro Liam serio - si no hubiera interferido...

* * *

.: Selene :.

~ 22:17 ~

Mire a Stella sentada en frente de mi al lado de Brandon y Bloom con Emily en los brazos. Todos estamos reunidos en el living de la casa esperando a que ella dijera lo que paso en realidad. Radius y yo habíamos visto el cuerpo y enseguida lo reconocimos, era Rost un asesino de Magix y el hecho de que estuviera muerto significa que alguien realmente fuerte lo ataco.

Stella parecía estar entretenida con Emily, tanto que olvido lo que queríamos saber. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al ver a Stella jugar con Emily mientras la pequeñita reía. Era divertido ver a Stella sonreír mientras jugaba con Emily. Al verla mas bien se podía notar que ya no era chica loca que solo pensaba ir de compras a cada segundo del día, ahora si había madurado, al menos un poco, y se había convertido en una buena madre.

bien Stella, dinos - dijo Radius serio - tenemos mucho tiempo y aun no nos has dicho

si, es mejor hacerlo mañana - asintió Stella con una sonrisa.

Stella, tienes que decirnos a quien viste - dijo Bloom preocupada - de esa manera podemos buscar unas pruebas de que eres inocente y...

ya dije lo que paso - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos.

ya dilo - dije mirando la con firmeza.

bien - dijo ella molesta - esto fue lo que paso...

~_ Flash Back ~_

_~ 19:00 ~_

_Stella acababa de salir del baño con una toalla amarrada al pecho, se acerco a su espejo de cuerpo entero con una sonrisa y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera dorada. Necesitaba una ducha, había tenido un día horrible y una ducha relajante era lo único que la calmaría, así fue. Mientras se peinaba algo paso, un hombre detrás de ella se apareció de la nada. Usaba un gorro negro, una camisa roja, y unos jeans oscuros._

_di adiós Princesita - dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro - no te vayas a mover_

_¿qui.. quien eres? - pregunto con nervios la chica._

_eso no importara - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

_¡Aléjate de ella! - se escucho un grito. Un joven encapuchado pateo al que tenía el arma tirándolo al suelo._

_esta las pagaras - dijo el hombre levantándose del suelo. Lanzo el cuchillo hacia Stella provocando un corte en el dorso de su mano derecha - el siguiente no sera en la mano _

_Saco otro cuchillo de su zapato y la miro serio. El encapuchado hizo aparecer una espada y ataco al hombre, hizo que tirara el cuchillo al suelo y de un golpe lo atravesó Stella miraba todo sorprendida y asustada, esto no era nada bueno. El hombre cayo de espaldas al suelo y luego el encapuchado estiro su brazo apuntando al hombre con la mano y lanzando un láser solo para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto._

_oh Dios... - dijo Stella abriendo los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Miro al encapuchado y retrocedió - no te acerques_

_¿sabes? dijeron que era mucho mas peligroso - dijo El encapuchado con una voz un tanto alegre - es una suerte que llegue ¿no?_

_¿lo mataste? - pregunto Stella mirando al hombre en el suelo._

_eso espero - dijo el encapuchado._

_~ Flash Back ~_

eso fue lo que paso - dijo Stella preocupada mientras Emily tomaba el collar de Stella e intentaba jugar con el - no Emily - dijo ella haciendo que Emily soltara el collar.

entonces, dices que un hombre encapuchado entro y lo golpeo - dijo Brandon pensativo - usaba magia y una espada... ¿quien era?

bueno... yo... no lo se - mintió ella. Podía darme cuenta enseguida de cuanto miente y cuando no, este es uno de esos momento donde miente. Di un suspiro y luego la mire nuevamente.

esta bien - dije tranquila.

entonces creo que nos vamos y vendremos mañana - dijo mi padre - hay que buscar una manera de hacer sacar a Stella de este lió

bien - dije sonriendo. Después de habernos despedido de los chicos salí de la casa con Radius para volver al Reino de la Luna y el a Solaria.

esta mintiendo ¿cierto? - pregunto Radius sin mirarme.

si no quiere decir quien fue es por algo - dije seria - ya veremos que hacer

esta bien - dije asintiendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 21:38 ~_

_aquel hombre Akane lo envió ¿si? es la verdad, ella pondrá las últimas cartas sobre la mesa para matarte y recuperar sus poderes - dijo Liam serio - estoy aquí porque las personas cambian, tu lo dijiste una vez_

_pero eso... - intente excusarme._

_¿que sucede? ¿sus palabras son en vano Princesa? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos serio - ¿la palabra de la Princesa de Solaria, futura reina, no vale nada?_

_no... uses eso en mi contra - dije entre dientes - tu eres el culpable aquí, puedo ir a prisión ¿y sabes? las rayas no van conmigo_

_créeme, se que no tengo el derecho pero confía en mi... de verdad cambie, entendí que lo que Akane hacía estaba mal... ella perdió y debe aceptarlo - dijo Liam rogando - por favor Stella..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Stella, Stella, Stella, ¡STELLA! - di un salto asustada y mire Layla.

¿por qué gritas? - pregunte tratando de calmarme.

te hemos llamado un buen rato - dijo Layla.

lo siento - dije sonriendo un poco - ya es tarde

si - dijo Bloom.

iré a dormir - dije mirando a Emily que estaba aun muy despierta - o creo que no podre

La pequeña me miro y sonrió abiertamente. Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía y luego la bese en la cabecita.

espera, ¿no nos dirás quien fue? - pregunto Brandon mientras yo me levantaba del sillón.

ya dije que no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza.

Stella... - intento decir Brandon.

enserio, después hablamos iré a ver si Emily puede dormir - dije subiendo las escaleras.

Entre en la habitación de Emily y la acosté en la cuna pero ella se sentó y comenzó a reír un poco. Di un resoplido y volví a acostarla pero nuevamente se rió y se sentó en la cama.

no tienes sueño ¿verdad? - pregunte mientras ella reía - pues mamá si así que tendrás que dormir

aahh - dijo Emily juntando sus manos mientras me miraba sonriendo.

a dormir tienes que dormir - dije acostandola pero nuevamente obtuve el mismo resultado - bien, ¿sabes que? si no quieres dormir esta bien, pero te quedarás aquí

Comencé a caminar a la puerta cuando un llanto me detuvo. Di un resoplido y fui por Emily, hice que dejara de llorar y la tome en tome en brazos. Salí de la habitación con Emily y fui a la mía.

¿por qué nunca vas a dormir? - pregunte mientras la pequeña se reía.

daa - dijo sonriendo.

mami también quiere descansar ¿sabes? - dije sentándome en la cama con Emily enfrente de mi - ¿no te gustaría dormir un poquito?

daa - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿es un si? - pregunte esperanzada a lo que Emily negó con la cabeza.

ah osea que si entiendes - dije sonriendo. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente - eres una pequeña traviesa

aaahh - dijo Emily abrazándome.

mi hermosa Princesa - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

Vi la puerta abrirse y a Brandon algo molesto - bien dime ahora quien era o si no estallare

¿no podríamos hacer algo mas? como hablar sobre nosotros, nuestra hija o simplemente abrazarnos... besarnos... ¿algunas caricias? - pregunte intentando desviar el tema.

Stella - dijo Brandon entre dientes sentandose frente a mi - luego hablaremos o aremos eso, ahora dime

Hice un pequeño puchero y luego suspire - bien, solo... promete no enojarte

pero... - intento decir él.

prometelo y te digo - dije con firmeza.

bien, lo prometo - dijo él a regañadientes.

esa persona era... - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 19:10 ~_

_¿sabes? dijeron que era mucho mas peligroso - dijo El encapuchado con una voz un tanto alegre - es una suerte que llegue ¿no?_

_¿lo mataste? - pregunte mirando al hombre en el suelo._

_eso espero - dijo el encapuchado._

_¿quien eres? - pregunte mirando al encapuchado curiosa._

_¿no reconoces mi voz? - pregunto él - me ofende un poco pero esta bien te mostrare quien soy_

_Aquel hombre se quito la capucha de la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida - ¿Liam?_

_hola Stella - dijo sonriendo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿Liam? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿Liam?

si, era él - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿¡Liam!? - pregunto alzando la voz.

ya no lo digas fuerte - dije colocando un dedo en sus labios. Quite mi dedo de sus labios y lo mire preocupada - no puedes decirle a nadie

¿Liam te ayudo? ¿por qué? - pregunto incrédulo.

iré a ver si Emily duerme ahora, luego hablamos - dije levantándome de la cama.

.: Brandon :.

iré a ver si Emily duerme ahora, luego hablamos - dijo Stella levantándose de la cama. Yo me quede ahí todo el rato mientras que ella no estaba, no podía procesar la información que Stella me había dicho ¿por Liam la ayudaría? ¿por qué la salvo? ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿Akane esta detrás de esto? ¿Akane y Liam planearon algo contra Stella?.

No se cuanto tiempo paso ya que luego Stella entro, su voz me hizo dejar de pensar. Al parecer había dado pelea con Emily pero logro hacer que se durmiera. Camine hasta ella y la mire fijamente.

¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunte enseguida - ¿por qué Liam te salvo?

Brandon yo... Liam dijo... que quería dejar a Akane para ayudarnos a nosotras - dijo Stella mordiéndose el labio inferior - yo no se si creerle pero el me salvo...

y por haberlo hecho te están culpando - dije enojado - ¿por qué no me dijiste eso cuando te pregunte? ¿por qué?

yo... no lo se, me entro pánico - dijo ella nerviosa - el solo entro en la casa y lo mato, luego cuando escuchamos que alguien se acercaba desapareció, fue cuando el policía entro y lo que vio fue al tipo ese en el suelo, no a Liam

no debiste haber dejado que se metiera, si la policía venia se lo hubieran llevado - dije enojado.

¿que querías que hiciera? el intento matarme - dijo ella molesta - de no ser por Liam yo no estaría aquí

Fruncí el ceño enojado y apreté los puños mientras me daba la vuelta y pateaba algo. Estaba enojado con ese tipo, no se que tramaba pero no me iba a creer ese cuento de que quiere estar con nosotros para detener a Akane.

Brandon, se que estuvo mal pero enserio no supe que hacer - dijo Stella preocupada - yo... enserio lo siento

Me di la vuelta y lo primero que hice fue abrazarla fuertemente, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello. No puedo creer que de no se por Liam yo habría perdido a Stella, perder a Stella no es algo que quiero. Amo a mi Preciosa Stella y no quiero perderla. Admito que gracias a Liam Stella aun esta aquí y la única herida que tiene es la de el dorso de su mano.

pude perderte, no podría vivir sin ti - dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

ya olvídalo, mira yo estoy bien y solo hay que buscar una manera de quitar a la policía de encima - dijo Stella sonriendo - y ya se como

¿como? - pregunte curioso.

ya lo sabrás - dijo sonriendo ella.

* * *

.: Akane :.

Di un suspiro fuerte y pesado. Miraba por la ventana seria, detrás de mi se encontraba Liam esperando a que dijera algo. Ya sabía que estaba sucediendo aquí así que iba a ir directo al grano, no le iba a dar vueltas al asunto.

fuiste tu ¿no? - pregunte sin voltear.

¿por qué piensas que fui yo? - pregunto él.

¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunte molesta.

... - no respondió.

te pregunte algo - dije molesta.

... - otra vez no respondió.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire enojada. Él me miraba preocupado - escucha Akane ella te venció, ya déjalo, tu perdiste

eso no importa, tu dejaras lo que haces y seguirás siendo quien eres - dije enojada - no volverás a interferir en mis planes, o de otro modo tendré que cortarte la cabeza y lanzarla a una fosa llena de leones hambrientos para que te devoren, luego tomare miles de fotos y las enmarcare para ponerlas en la pared donde todos la puedan ver

no lo croe - negó con la cabeza - se acabo, yo me voy

¿entiendes que es traición y se te considerara un enemigo? - dije mirándolo fijamente.

si, lo se - dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

.: Winx Club :

_~ Flash Back ~_

_~ 19:12 ~_

_¿Liam? - pregunto Stella sorprendida._

_hola Stella - dijo sonriendo._

_¿que.. que hiciste? - pregunto incrédula - mejor ¿que haces aquí?_

_salvando tu vida - dijo sonriendo - estuvo cerca_

_vete de mi casa - dijo enojada la rubia - no debes estar aquí por muchas razones_

_me iré pero antes debes saber que Akane intentara matarte - dijo Liam mirando a Stella con firmeza - yo vine a evitarlo, el fue enviado por Akane_

_¿por qué te voy a creer? - pregunto suspicaz._

_porque yo te ayude a encontrar a tu hija - dijo Liam serio - pude haberla lastimado pero no lo hice, es mas yo te ayude y lo sabes_

_Stella llevo una mano hacia la toalla, justo donde estaba amarrada y con la mano derecha creo una esfera amarilla - veté de aquí o te atacare_

_oh alto, no lo hagas - dijo Liam estirando ambas manos hacia el frente - enserio Stella_

_yo también hablo enserio - dijo enojada._

_podemos seguir hablando de esto, enserio es un peligro lo que sucede - dijo Liam - Akane te quiere quitar del camino porque estas interrumpiendo sus planes, hazme caso_

_veté de aquí - dijo nuevamente Stella - voy a lastimarte_

_¡Espera! - cerro los ojos Liam - no me lastimes y no le diré a nadie que te vi en una toalla_

_¿que? - pregunto Stella sorprendida. Pasaron dos minutos para que se diera cuenta de que ella apenas había salido de la ducha y usaba una toalla. Su rostro se tiño de rojo por completo y molesta lanzo la esfera contra Liam. El joven abrió los ojos y estiro la mano absorbiendo la esfera para no salir lastimado._

_¡Vete! - grito creando otra esfera._

_no, no, no, no, no, no... no lo hagas - dijo negando con la cabeza - concéntrate en lo importante... Akane enserio quiere quitarte del camino_

_¿y porque he de creerte? - pregunto Stella entrecerrando los ojos - no eres muy confiable considerando todo el daño que has causado_

_pero he cambiado y vine a ayudarte, ayudarlos a todos - corrigió rápidamente - confía en mi._

_no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza._

_por favor - dijo Liam rogando._

_Unos pasos fuertes se escuchaba, también una sirena. La puerta de Stella fue abierta por un hombre con una pistola apuntándola a ella - coloca las manos donde las pueda ver, ustedes... revisen su pulso_

_Stella miro hacía atrás disimuladamente, mientras observaban al hombre en el suelo, para poder ver a Liam pero se dio cuenta de que este había desaparecido lo que significaba que estaba en problemas._

_no.. es lo que parece - negó con la cabeza asustada mientras los oficiales la miraban serios._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado - dijo Stella después de terminar de contar su historia.

¿así que... solo desapareció? - pregunto Bloom incrédula.

así que solo desapareció - asintió Stella con la cabeza.

esto es malo, no tenemos como probar que Liam fue quien lo mato - dijo Tecna - no puedo ayudarte si no lo haces

¿quieres...? ¿decirme porque eres mi abogada? - pregunto Stella aun confundida.

Tecna nos saco del problema con Akane ¿recuerdas? - dijo Bloom - cuando fuimos detenidas

ahh... - asintió Stella - ¿pero por qué es mi abogada?

porque... - se quedo callada Tecna antes de dar la respuesta - deja de preguntar y dinos que mas paso...

ok, tranquila gruñona - dijo Stella tranquila - bueno, luego de eso los oficiales revisaron la habitación, me dieron tiempo para cambiarme y bajamos, donde los vi a todos ustedes en problemas

ese imbécil, sabía que algo malo había hecho detrás de lo bueno - dijo Brandon apretando los puños enojado.

tranquilo - Dijo Stella colocando una mano en el brazo de Brandon.

¿lo atacaste una vez porque te vio desnuda? - pregunto Riven curioso.

no estaba desnuda, usaba una toalla - le aclaro Stella molesta - y ya no seas pervertido, se que te haces una imagen en tu cabeza

Riven rió un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza y recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte de Musa. Se frotó la zona en donde Musa lo había golpeado y siguió escuchando la conversación que tenía todo el grupo.

¿entonces que haremos? - pregunto Sky preocupado - si Liam mato a ese tipo con magia no hay manera de probarlo

hay una opción - dijo Stella - combatir fuego con fuego, en este caso magia con magia

esto no me gusta - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza mientras temía lo peor - ¿de que estas hablando?

el hechizo de la memoria - dijo Stella sonriendo - es lo único que podemos hacer

Las Winx se miraron entre si no tan convencidas con la idea de Stella. No parecía ser algo bueno pero por ahora era lo mejor. Después de intercambiar sus puntos de vista quedaron en usar el hechizo de la memoria. Fueron a la estación de policía y usar el hechizo sin ser vistas por alguien. El hechizo consistía en que la persona olvidaría algo importante, en este caso el asesinato, con algo mas de magia una persona falsa apareció y fue culpada por el asesinato.

miren esto - dijo Sky una tarde de miércoles dejando un periódico sobre la mesa - ya han revelado al "asesino"

lo bueno es que es un peso menos - dijo Layla sonriendo - ahora hay que ver que hacer con Liam

yo digo que hay que darle una oportunidad - dijo Stella mirando una revista.

ah ah - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - no, me niego

solo sera una oportunidad - dijo Bloom - ya lo hablamos con Stella y le daremos el cuarto de invitados, si hace algo o dice algo que sea sospechoso y peligroso para nosotros se va

¿lo hablaron? ¿y no nos dijeron? - pregunto Sky levantando la ceja.

si, concéntrate - dijo Stella - el plan es ese, Musa y Tecna fueron por él

aun me parece mala idea - dijo Brandon molesto.

solo tendrá una prueba, cuando demuestre que si ha cambiado tendrá nuestra confianza - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

bien - dijo Brandon molesto mientras subía las escaleras.

alguien esta enojado - dijo Bloom preocupada.

solo esta exagerando - dijo Stella despreocupada.

ve a verlo - dijo Bloom con firmeza.

esta bien mamá - dijo Stella rodando los ojos. Se levanto del asiento y fue a ver a Brandon que estaba en la habitación recostado en la cama mirando el techo. La chica suspiro y con una sonrisa se lanzo sobre él.

auch... - se quejo Brandon - ¿por qué haces eso?

porque estas molesto - dijo colocando un dedo indice en la nariz del chico - y quiero ver una sonrisa

¿por qué piensas que sonreiré? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

porque me amas y no puedes estar mucho tiempo así - dijo riendo - y porque solo estas preocupado

tienes razón - dijo el colocando sus manos en la espalda de la chica - yo no quiero que este aquí

lo se - dijo sonriendo la chica - pero ya olvídate de eso, llegara en cualquier momento

lo matare si te hace algo - dijo sonriendo un poco Brandon.

esta bien - dijo Stella besándolo en los labios - vamos abajo

noo... - hizo un puchero Brandon - quedemos aquí juntitos... solos...

¿donde esta Emily? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

creo que durmiendo, lo que es bueno para nosotros - dijo él sonriendo coquetamente.

si tu lo dices - dijo Stella besándolo nuevamente. La pareja se estuvo besando por un largo rato sin separarse, la intensión era seguir pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

golpean - susurro Brandon separándose un poco.

no interesa - dijo Stella sonriendo - deja que sigan

bien - sonrió Brandon volviendo a besarla.

Stella podrías... - se escucho la voz de Bloom. La pareja se separo y miraron a la joven en la puerta - lo siento... pensé que te hacías la sorda

ah claro, es totalmente comprensible - dijo con sarcasmo Stella.

¿quien esta detrás de ti? - pregunto Brandon al ver a alguien mas.

oh es Liam - dijo Bloom haciéndose a un lado - quería ver si tenían que decirle algo

yo si - dijo Brandon con firmeza.

ah, nada - lo apunto Stella a Brandon, luego miro a Liam - no te preocupes Liam, y gracias por haberme salvado

por nada - dijo sonriendo Liam - y enserio Stella, Bloom, yo quiero ayudar y prometo que no haré nada malo contra ustedes

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - estarás a prueba por decirlo

si, pero yo aun no te he roto los dientes por haber visto a mi novia - dijo Brandon caminando hasta él.

no le hagas caso - dijo Stella deteniendo a Brandon del brazo - solo, veté de aquí

esta bien - asintió con la cabeza Liam.

Una vez que Liam se había ido con Bloom, Stella hizo que Brandon se diera la vuelta y lo miro tranquila - no hagas locuras

no son locuras - dijo molesto - ese idiota te vio cuando saliste de la ducha, es casi verte desnuda

celoso - dijo ella acercándose a sus labios - me encantas así

El poco espacio que los separaba se cerro en cuanto Stella poso sus labios sobre los de Brandon. Él correspondió el beso y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven atrayendola mas a él.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me senté en la cama pasando ambas manos por la cara, mire hacia la derecha y vi a Stella dormida. Sonreí un poco y me levante de la cama, saque una manta de uno de los cajones y cubrí a Stella, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación. Iba abajo para ver a los chicos pero solo encontré a Liam sentado.

¿donde están los chicos? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

salieron al patio con sus novias - dijo Liam tranquilo - si no me crees puedes ir a ver

esta bien - dije suspirando - sobre lo que paso arriba...

escucha, se que estas molesto por lo que paso pero enserio lo siento - dijo Liam levantandose hasta estar frente a mi.

bien, pero escucha yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto así que te voy a dar una advertencia - dije mirandolo con firmeza - si haces algo encontra de Stella, Emily o cualquiera de las chicas, ya sea Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna o Layla, repito _cualquiera_ yo mismo te voy a matar... me va a dar igual que tengas poderes o seas un espadashin porque mi furia no la va a controlar nadie... espero que esto no sea un plan de Akane o pagaras con tu vida en especial si le haces daño a Emily o Stella

no te preocupes, que no les haré nada a nadie mas que Akane - dijo Liam tranquilo - confía en mi

eso espero - dije serio.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, como notaran subo los capitulos de noche, dps de las 10 las mayoría de las vcs y si me demoro es porque me tomo mi tiempo para dormir y no hacer nada porque estamos de VACACIONES! asksjakjkas :D so sorry

**Próximamente: Poción de Amor**

San Valentin, un día para adorar el amor - dijo Stella con un tono soñador.

¿harás algo con Brandon? - pregunto Bloom con una sonrisa picara.

no - negó con la cabeza Stella tranquila - absolutamente nada, esta enojado conmigo

Liam nos traiciono, esto merece venganza - dijo Thomas enojado.

se fue nuestro bufón - dijo Nigel molesto - te apoyo

¿que es eso? - pregunto Akane a Andrew.

una poción de Amor, estaba pensando en darse a las Winx para molestar un rato - respondió Andrew.

¿Sky? - pregunto Bloom confundida - ¿estas bien?

Stella por favor sal conmigo - dijo Sky con una sonrisa.

¿enserio? - pregunto Brandon enojado - ¿tan molestas estas que saldrás con Sky?

Sky esta bajo una poción de Amor, debe ser de Andrew - dijo Liam serio.

Sky, por favor soy yo Bloom - dijo ella - soy tu novia, la persona a la que amas... no a Stella

se enamorara de la primera persona que vea - dijo Liam - en este caso Stella

esto es un problema - dijo Stella preocupada.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: A mi siempre se me esta enterrando un vidrio en el pie, soy re quema, se me ocurrió esto o Stella se quemaba con el sol o se enterraba el vidrio, preferí el vidrio. Si, Nabu es nuestro personaje gracioso y divertido, ahora esta Liam... ¿serán el dúo dinámico?. Que gracioso que aun recuerdes eso, fue muy divertido ahora que recuerdo jejeje

- Wing Are Made To Fly: Que buena! así se empieza un nuevo año, jejeje. Nabu, Nabu, Nabu... ¿que vamos a hacer contigo y con Stella? jaskkjsajkas si pero Nabu es mas gracioso por todo lo que hace y le pasa. El siguiente es de San Valentin... (L) espero que te mejores pronto :D

- marlen999: Que bueno que lo hayas amado askjsak se noto por las mayúsculas kasjk. Gracias por las felicidades, enserio :D

- MVVA: Si, es algo bueno :D menos por lo de Stella y Emily aunque fue una aventura divertida. Que bueno que te haya gustado :D

- Sr. Gato. com: Hey, nuevo comentarista asjkajk bienvenido, que bueno que te haya gustado y quieras seguir leyendo. Espero que sigas comentando :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les gusten y balabin balabun tendrás escamas y aletas ¡Si!kjajska ¿no? ¿no tienen? ok, dialogo de una película, ¿sabes cual es? asjjkasjkasjk. Bueno atentos que el siguiente es de San Valentin.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	30. Chapter 30: Poción de Amor

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 30:_  
_

Poción de Amor

.: Winx Club :.

Brandon bajaba las escaleras de la casa molesto, por no decir enojado, iba con dirección a la cocina. Eran las diez de la noche, la mayoría estaba durmiendo o se creía. Entro en la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un grito enojado a la chica que estaba de espaldas a él lavando la loza sucia.

¿por qué gritas? - pregunto Stella dándose la vuelta molesta.

porque... ¿que le paso a tu cabello? - pregunto sorprendido al ver que tenía algunos mechones verdes.

Emily lo tiño porque algún tonto, Nabu, la dejo viendo un programa donde al parecer todos tienen el cabello de diferente color - dijo molesta la rubia - ¿vas a responder o no?

si, de eso quería hablarte - dijo molesto - Emily esta fuera de control, usa sus poderes como quiere y parece no darse cuenta de lo que esta mal

es una bebé, ¿que esperabas? - pregunto ella dando la espalda para seguir lavando.

¿por qué lavas tan tarde? - pregunto confundido Brandon.

porque... que importa - dijo negando con la cabeza.

oye hay que hacer algo con sus poderes, ¿sabes que acaba de hacer? - pregunto Brandon molesto - acaba de hacer que sus muñecos cobren vida, si, estuvimos una hora tratando de tener a todos en la habitación mientras las chicas descubrían una forma de romper el hechizo

eso explica el ruido - dijo Stella como si nada.

Stella... no estas entendiendo - dijo él negando con la cabeza - Emily esta fuera de control, hay que hacer algo

¿que quieres que haga? - pregunto Stella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo - ¿llevarla a una escuela para bebés con magia?

eso podría ser - asintió Brandon con la cabeza.

no existen esas cosas - negó ella cruzándose de brazos tranquila - solo deja que uses sus poderes, no te molestes. Ella no sabe lo que son, solo sabe que los tiene y se divierte con ellos

a costa nuestra - dijo Brandon molesto.

mira no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - Emily es una bebé y no hay forma de que deje de hacer magia

tal vez si tu dejas de hacer magia - dijo Brandon.

no se de que hablas, yo no uso la magia tan seguido - dijo la chica tronando los dedos para terminar de lavar todo y que quede ordenado.

a eso me refiero - dijo él apuntando - no paras de usar magia todo el día, por eso Emily te imita

¿me estas culpando? - pregunto Stella molesta.

si - dijo Brandon molesto.

bien, si tanta culpa tengo yo tal vez debería irme y dejarte solo con la bebé para que veas que no tengo la culpa - dijo Stella desapareciendo.

pero... ah ¡Esta bien! si es lo que quieres - dijo Brandon enojado.

¡Si! - volvió aparecer ella molesta aun - no puedo creer que pienses que tengo la culpa porque Emily no deja de usar magia

yo solo digo que podrías controlarte, esta semana has usado magia sin limites - dijo Brandon molesto - Emily te imita ¿sabes?

aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - Brandon estas exagerando todo, ¿cual es el problema si Emy usa o no Magia?

¡Que esta fuera de control! - grito Brandon apretando los puños.

fue tu idea mantener a Emily cerca de la magia - se defendió Stella.

¿¡Acaso no te molesta!? la semana pasada las metió en un libro, uso magia para lanzarle un biberón a Nabu, hizo que los muñecos cobraran vida, te tiño el cabello - dijo Brandon enojado - esto tiene que terminar, no podemos dejar que Emily siga así

ya no seas exagerado, salimos del libro sin problemas, Nabu no tiene la nariz quebrada, seguro las chicas ya arreglaron el tema de los muñecos y mi cabello... mi cabello volverá a la normalidad para mañana - dijo Stella molesta - Emily es muy pequeña como para entender como se usa la magia correctamente, apenas puedo lograr que duerma y quieres que le enseñe a controlar la magia, enserio es... mas difícil

al menos podrías dejar de usarla - dijo Brandon molesto - si Emily usa la magia es solo porque te ve a ti usándola porque si no te diste cuenta las chicas no la usan, ellas viven su vida como chicas normales

no se si _tu_ te diste cuenta pero no soy una chica normal, y ellas tampoco - dijo Stella molesta.

al menos ellas no le muestran a Emily como usar la magia de manera descontrolada - dijo Brandon - hace unos días vi a Bloom enseñándole a Emily como usar magia o al menos un poco, no le entendió mucho pero es bueno

Emily es solo una bebé, tiene cinco meses ¿enserio piensas que puede usar la magia bien? - pregunto Stella controlándose para no gritar.

tal vez - dijo Brandon molesto.

¿tal vez? - pregunto Stella molesta - es obvio que no

¿sabes que? ya me aburrí quiero que dejes de usar la magia descontroladamente - dijo Brandon enojado - ya estoy harto de que Emily flote por el aire, use sus poderes para hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas, para darle vida a los muñecos, para cambiar algunas cosas, para transformar a las Pixies...

pues yo no hago eso - negó con la cabeza Stella - y no es justo que me retes a mi por lo que ella hace

¿y quieres que le diga a un bebé no uses magia? - pregunto Brandon - es obvio que solo imita a los mayores, es decir, a ti por ser su madre irresponsable

¿ahora soy irresponsable? - pregunto Stella molesta - te estas yendo por un mal camino Brandon

* * *

.: Flora :.

Iba a la cocina por Stella ya que Emily estaba llorando y nadie podía calmarla. Apenas habíamos logrado quitarle la vida a esos muñecos, hubo suerte y gracias a Tecna encontramos el contra hechizo que los devolvería a la normalidad pero ella comenzó a llorar, parece que se estaba divirtiendo. Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando me detuve al escuchar unos gritos de Stella.

¡No es mi culpa que Emily use los poderes como quiere! - la escuche gritar enojada.

¿¡Entonces de quien es!? ¿Bloom? ¿Musa? ¿Nabu? - ese era Brandon.

Me mordí el labio y retrocedí dudosa, no quería escuchar la conversación pero no parecía que estuviera bien esa situación así que volví a dar un paso en adelante y escuche la conversación detrás de la puerta.

mira estoy harta de que me culpes a mi por algo que no he hecho - dijo Stella bajando un poco la voz aunque aun parecía enojada.

podrías controlarte un poco por lo menos - dijo Brandon enojado - no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa pero como mínimo podrías dejar de usar magia tan seguido

No escuche nada mas de la conversación, me preocupe un poco pero luego escuche a Stella hablar - no tengo la culpa, y estoy harta de que digas eso...

Me mordí el labio preocupada y retrocedí al escuchar unos pasos. La puerta se abrió y vi a Brandon salir, estaba enojado, se notaba demasiado. Parece que no se dijo que yo estaba ahí porque solo salió de la casa, yo sabía que últimamente estos dos peleaban un poco y cada vez que terminaban mal Brandon se iba de la casa por un rato aunque parece que ahora si que termino mal.

Entre en la cocina y vi a Stella mirando el suelo, no sabía si molestarla o no pero Emily debía estar llorando aun así que la llame preocupada, primero quería saber como se encontraba y luego le diría sobre Emily.

Stella... ¿estas... bien? - pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta. Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro tranquila, tal vez solo aparentaba estarlo.

si... - dijo tranquila - ¿sucede algo?

si, Emily esta llorando - dije preocupada - Brandon... ¿te dijo lo que paso?

de los muñecos, si lo hizo - asintió Stella con la cabeza - ¿pudieron...?

si - dije asintiendo - pero esta llorando

bien, voy enseguida - dijo Stella quitándose los guantes de latex.

Salió de la cocina sin decir nada, yo di un suspiro preocupada y salí también pero a diferencia de Stella yo fui afuera de la casa para ver si podía encontrar a Brandon. Para mi suerte ahí estaba, sentado en la escalera.

Brandon... - lo llame tranquila - ¿que haces aquí?

nada - dijo él levantándose de la escalera - ¿Stella aun esta enojada?

no lo se, oye siento haber escuchado - me disculpe enseguida.

esta bien, no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - vamos a dentro

si - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos entramos en la casa y fuimos arriba, yo iba a mi habitación y Brandon a la de Emily. Al entrar en al mía no pude ver a Helio lo que me hizo pensar en que estaba en la habitación de Emily aun, ya saben, ordenando el desastre de los muñecos con los demás. Me mordí el labio pensando si debía ir a la habitación o no, yo sabía que Stella estaba allí y Brandon también lo que significaría una atmósfera tensa.

Después de pensarlo dos veces decidí ir a buscar al Helio. Al entrar en la habitación pude ver a Stella intentando calmar a Emily pero ella seguía llorando, Brandon estaba recogiendo los muñecos junto con los demás y como supuse, la atmósfera no era buena.

vaya... hay muchos muñecos - dije nerviosa.

si, tal vez alguien no debió haber comprado tantos - dijo Riven refiriéndose a Stella.

Mire a Stella y pude notar que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, retrocedí un poco asustada ya que con la pelea que tuvo con Brandon aun estaba enojada, lo que podría significar que puede gritar por cualquier cosa.

tal vez no deberías meterte en mi vida y dejar los muñecos ahí - dijo sin abrir los ojos - yo los ordenare mas tarde

oye tranquilízate - dijo Riven un poco sorprendido - era broma

pues de mal gusto - dijo Stella no de buen humor.

entonces... que tal si hacemos esto mas rápido - dijo Musa intentando aligerar el ambiente - usando magia

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a Brandon enseguida. Él no dijo nada, parecía molesto y yo sabía la razón, escuche que Emily había dejado de llorar así que la mire enseguida. Ella tenía puesta la vista en Stella que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, comenzó a reír un poco mientras su frente se iluminaba.

oh no... - susurre nerviosa y preocupada. Al mencionar la palabra _magia_ Musa hizo que Emily comenzara a usar sus poderes nuevamente. Los muñecos flotaban por toda la habitación y esto era malo, Stella estaba sorprendida y Brandon estaba por estallar. Cerré los ojos preocupada al escuchar los gritos de Brandon contra Stella, ella no se quedo callada y siguió la pelea contra él.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Emily llorando, Stella y Brandon en medio de la habitación peleando, los muñecos flotando en todos lados, a los chicos preocupados y sorprendidos.

De repente los muñecos se detuvieron aunque aun flotaban, poco tiempo después todos cayeron al suelo y al girar mi vista a la puerta vi a Liam con la mano alzada. Pude notar que él había usado magia para detener los muñecos y cuando mire nuevamente a Stella y a Brandon pude notar que no peleaban, mas bien se miraban con furia.

esto es malo - dije en susurro.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Liam riendo - creí que tenían todo listo

al parecer Emily quería seguir jugando - respondió Helio - gracias por llegar

¿que hay con ellos? - apunto a Brandon y a Stella.

Mire a Stella que aun tenía a Emily en sus brazos llorando, ella estaba muy enojado y se podía ver claramente. Brandon estaba igual de enojado, de pronto Stella dejo a Emily en la cuna y se fue de la habitación logrando que ella llore aun mas fuerte que antes.

¡Stella! - le grito Brandon enojado.

yo hablare con ella - dije preocupada.

Salí de la habitación y entre en la de Stella, la vi lanzando un montón de ropa al suelo desde su armario algo me dice que esto no es bueno. La mire preocupada mientras entraba lentamente. Una duda me cruzo por la mente al ver un bolso tirado en el suelo.

¿no te irás de la casa verdad? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

no, iré a darme una larga ducha - dijo ella enojada aun.

¿entonces para que es el bolso? - pregunte preocupada.

eso no importa - dijo tomando una toalla - si Brandon vine enojado dile que me mude a Guadalajara

tu ni sabes donde queda eso - dije cruzándome de brazos.

pero él no lo sabe - dijo como si nada mientras tomaba una traba y la colocaba en su cabello - solo dile que me mude a Guadalajara y si no te cree dile que no quiero hablar con él

pero... - intente decir pero ella me ignoro entrando en el baño enojada.

Di un suspiro y salí de la habitación topandome con Helio fuera - ¿tienes idea de que fue todo eso?

si, te diré luego voy a ver como esta Brandon - dije preocupada.

calmando a Emily - dijo él tranquilo - te veo en la habitación

si - dije asintiendo. Entré en la habitación de Emily y vi a Brandon sentando en el sillón solo con Emily durmiendo en sus brazos - que bueno que ya no llora

si - me sonrió tranquilo - ¿y Stella?

ahh... ella... se mudo a Guadalajara - dije con ganas de abofetearme por hacerle caso a Stella.

ella ni siquiera sabe donde queda - dijo Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

ok, lo se, solo lo dijo como excusa - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - lo cierto es que se esta duchando, esta molesta y dijo que no quería hablar

¿crees que fui un tonto al gritarle? - pregunto él preocupado.

bueno, un poco - dije asintiendo - escucha se que Stella puede usar magia todo el día y a cada segundo pero ella no tenía la intensión provocar que Emily usara los suyos como quisiera

lo se, lo se - dijo Brandon levantándose del sillón - estaba enojado y no quise gritar, pero cada vez que la veo comenzamos a pelear

tal vez sea la tensión - dije colocando una mano en su hombro - las cosas se van a arreglar

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

por nada - dije sonriendo también.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Liam nos traiciono, esto merece venganza - dijo Thomas enojado.

se fue nuestro bufón - dijo Nigel molesto - te apoyo

hey hey ¿no creen que están siendo algo duros con el chico? - pregunto Athan tranquilo - puede ser un plan que tiene

negativo - dijo Alejandro entrando en la habitación - Akane dijo que él se fue con las Winx para siempre

¿por qué no lo detuvo? - pregunto Thomas enojado - juro que si lo hubiera visto yo... lo habría matado en ese instante

y seguimos siendo dos - dijo Nigel asintiendo - habría hecho lo mismo

¿quieren dejar de planear cosas que nunca harán? - pregunto Andrew entrando con Akane - él se fue, nos traiciono y no vamos a hacer nada en su contra

¿como que no vamos a hacer nada? - pregunto Athan frunciendo el ceño.

yo lo deje tomar su decisión - dijo Akane seria - si no hice nada en su contra es porque me interesa mas Stella

esta bien - dijeron todos.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Akane a Andrew.

una poción de Amor, estaba pensando en darse a las Winx para molestar un rato - respondió Andrew mostrando el frasco con forma de corazón con un liquido rosado dentro.

¿como...? - pregunto Nigel levantando una ceja.

ese es el problema - dijo Andrew - creo que haré esto... - chasqueo los dedos haciendo que es frasco desapareciera - y esperare a que le caiga a Stella mañana por la mañana

¿y si no? - pregunto Alejandro.

bueno, no importara - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa despreocupado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Un frasco con forma de corazón y con un liquido rosado dentro apareció en el pasillo de la casa de las Winx justo cerca de la habitación de Stella. Sky que apenas había salido de su habitación lo vio y lo tomo en sus manos.

creo que Stella lo dejo tirado - dijo tomándolo. Abrió el frasco por curiosidad y enseguida un olor a rosas salió del frasco.

¿que haces frente a mi puerta? - se escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Stella.

Sky se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sintió un flechazo en su corazón al ver a Stella, algo había sucedido, era como si todo su alrededor no importara y lo único que realmente le importaba era la chica frente a el. Su cabello largo y rubio, una hermosa melena dorada, sus ojos claros color miel, un cuerpo bien esculpido, una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Sky? - pregunto Stella aun sonriendo confundida - ¿estas bien?

si... - dijo él sonriendo atontado.

que bueno - dijo Stella asintiendo lentamente - ¿que tienes ahí?

es... es... un perfume - dijo él sonriendo - tuyo

¿mío? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño ella - no, eso no es mío

ten - se lo entrego mientras la miraba sonriendo atontado aun.

gracias... creo - dijo Stella tomando el perfume - iba a ver a Emily, ¿has visto a Brandon? debe de estar aun enojado pero quiero saber donde esta

¿Brandon? - frunció el ceño Sky.

si... Brandon - dijo Stella extrañada - estas actuando de una manera extraña ¿sabes? como sea, Bloom te estaba buscando

Bloom... - susurro él chico pensativo.

si, permiso - dijo Stella caminando hacia la habitación de Emily.

Stella... - dijo Sky en un susurro con una sonrisa de enamorado.

¡Sky! - se escucho la voz de Bloom - al fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando un buen rato

¿a si? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

si, ¿sabes? quería decirte algo sobre esta noche - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en uno de los hombros del chico y se acerco mas a él - ya quiero que llegue para tener nuestra cita de San Valentin

San Valentin... - susurro él chico sonriendo.

bien, iré abajo - dijo Bloom besándolo en los labios acción que tomo por sorpresa a Sky.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba emocionada por esta noche, Sky dijo que iríamos a cenar a un restaurante increíble por San Valentin y la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no tenemos una cena romántica por lo que estaba esperando con mucho entusiasmo esta noche. Eran las cinco de la tarde, todas estábamos en el living haciendo absolutamente nada productivo. Suponía que todas teníamos planes para la noche pues, las chicas también parecían emocionadas.

San Valentin, un día para adorar el amor - dijo Stella con un tono soñador mientras pintaba sus uñas.

¿harás algo con Brandon? - pregunte con una sonrisa picara.

no - negó con la cabeza Stella tranquila - absolutamente nada, esta enojado conmigo

Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire a las chicas que estaban en la misma posición que yo con excepción de Flora que se notaba preocupada. Volví a mirar a Stella que seguía pintando sus uñas tranquila, como si nada malo pasara.

aahhh - escuche a Emily. Mire a la pequeña en los brazos de Flora y luego entrecerré los ojos mirando nuevamente a Stella.

¿por qué esta enojado? - pregunte curiosa.

cosas - dijo negando con la cabeza - que no tienen importancia en esta conversación, listo mis uñas quedaron hermosas

aaahh - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras estiraba los bracitos para que Stella la tomara.

ahora no hermosa, mamá esta ocupada - dijo Stella soplando sus uñas.

¿es la manicura francesa? - pregunto Layla sonriendo.

así es - dijo Stella sonriendo - oh Bloom, ahora que me acuerdo Sky me dio un perfume esta mañana

¿un perfume? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

si, dijo que era mío, creo que estaba confundido porque no era así - dijo Stella mirándome confundida también - pensé que era tuyo así que lo deje en tu habitación

esta bien - dije sonriendo - pero me vas a decir cual fue el motivo de la pelea

cosas de pareja - dijo despreocupada. Di un suspiro rendida al saber que no obtendría una respuesta de Stella, y luego mire a las chicas que estaban igual. Recordaba claramente que anoche Stella y Brandon estaban peleando en medio de la habitación de Emily, no entendía bien sus gritos por lo que no se que trataba la pelea.

aahh - escuche a Emily. Mire a la pequeña por segunda vez y la vi estirando sus bracitos aun, se notaba que Stella aun soplaba sus uñas por lo que Emily tendría que esperar, aunque a juzgar por ese rostro triste supe que iba a llorar pronto.

mamá esta ocupada - dijo Stella nuevamente - luego Cariño

ahhh - dijo Emily apunto de llorar.

Stella - le dije frunciendo el ceño.

acabo de pintar mis uñas - dijo Stella molesta - Emily espera un poco

aaahhh ahhh - dijo la pequeña con los ojos acuosos.

ay ya, por favor no llores, mira es tu muñequito - dijo Stella haciendo aparecer un peluche de conejo rosado frente a Emily - es lindo... te gusta ¿verdad? yo se que si

Brandon no se equivoca - susurro Flora.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

nada - dijo Flora - Emily, mamá esta ahora terminando sus uñas, por favor espera un minuto

mmm - gimió la pequeña molesta.

al menos entiende - dije sonriendo.

pero no cuando quiero que vaya a dormir - dijo Stella mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Emily.

no le gusta dormir - negó con la cabeza Musa riendo.

ya se que no le gusta - dijo Stella molesta - ya esta, me quedaron perfectas

Stella se levanto del sofá y tomo a Emily en sus brazos, luego volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes solo que con la pequeña en sus brazos. Emily abrazo a Stella mientras sonreía felizmente y Stella... bueno, ella solo se limito a sonreír.

entonces, ¿que harán esta noche? - pregunto Stella.

Sky y yo iremos a una cena romántica en un buen restaurante - respondí sonriendo.

Nabu y yo iremos a la feria que hicieron en el parque - dijo Layla sonriendo - ya saben, el parque de diversiones

oh si - dijimos todas sonriendo.

Helio quiere ir a dar un paseo por la costanera y luego dijo algo de una sorpresa - dijo Flora sonriendo.

típico - dijimos todas al unisonó.

Mire a Tecna y espere a que dijera lo que tenía planeado y así paso - bueno, nosotros íbamos a ir dar un paseo por el parque

aburrido - dijo Stella en tal tono.

es mejor que estar en casa toda la noche sin hacer nada - dijo Tecna frunciendo el ceño. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que Stella le dio una mirada matadora a Tecna y luego suspiro.

tienes razón - dijo Stella - ¿que hay de ti Musa?

iremos al Frutti Music, iban a celebrar una fiesta por San Valentin - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¿en el Frutti Music? - pregunte sorprendida ya que Sky no me lo había dicho - ¿enserio?

si - dijo Musa sonriendo.

y todas saldrán de noche - dijo Stella con un tono cantarin sonriendo - eso quiere decir que yo haré de niñera y buscare una manera de detener a Akane con Liam

hablando de Liam... ¿donde esta? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

salió a dar un paseo - respondió Flora.

estaba pensando - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - que Akane debería rendirse

como si no la conocieras - dijo Tecna con una risa irónica - no lo hará

lo se - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño - por eso mismo tengo un plan

no me gusta cuando dice eso - dijo Layla temiendo lo peor - ¿que plan tienes?

mmm... ir a la boca del león - dijo Stella sonriendo.

ese no es el dicho - dije negando con la cabeza - creo

da igual - dijo encogiéndose de hombros Stella - todas merecemos nuestras vidas sin peligro por lo que hay que acabar con Akane. Ella no tiene poderes por lo que es una ventaja para nosotras, y que Liam este de nuestro lado es otra ya que conoce los planes de Akane, y la forma de pelear y pensar de los demás Magos, es decir, la suerte esta de nuestro lado

en parte tiene razón - dijo Tecna - pero no debemos confiarnos, y mucho menos subestimar al enemigo

¿a quien le importa? - pregunto Stella sonriendo - lo único que interesa es que tenemos que poner nuestras esperanzas en lo que deseamos y pelear por ello

muy sabia rubia - dijo Musa sonriendo.

no hay que bajar la guardia - dijo Layla sonriendo - y como dijo Tecna no debemos subestimar al enemigo

...estoy de acuerdo contigo, fue muy divertido - escuche a Nabu. Mire hacia la puerta y lo vi entrar en la casa con Liam y un extraño quitasol que no recuerdo que tuviéramos Ambos venían riendo y ahora que lo recuerdo estos dos se han convertido en el dúo dinámico de bromas, risas y travesuras desde que Liam se integro en nuestro grupo. En ocasiones practican magia juntos, hacen locuras juntos, los retamos a ambos juntos, son como mejores amigos.

¿que es divertido? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

estábamos en el parque ¿si? y nos dio hambre así que fuimos a comprar unos completos (N/A: como los hot dog pero con mas ingredientes... creo jeje xd) entonces le quise mostrar a Liam que podía hacer llover pero algo salio mal y solo apareció una nube y fue justo donde estábamos comprando... así que Liam tomo el quitasol del vendedor y salimos corriendo mientras el hombre nos gritaba enojado y lanzaba repollo - dijo Nabu riendo - el decía...

_hey vándalos, devuélvame mi quita sol_ - dijo Liam al unisonó con Nabu mientras reían nuevamente.

¿vándalos? - fruncí el ceño - ya nadie dice eso

para que veas - dijo Flora riendo.

Al poco tiempo entraron los demás chicos, y luego Sky bajo las escaleras con un frasco que tenía forma de corazón y un liquido rosado dentro. Mire a Sky sonriendo y esperaba a que se me acercara pero él se acerco a Stella y le entrego el perfume.

te dije que no es mío - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

lo es, ahora lo es - dijo Sky sonriendo atontado - no lo dejes en otros lados, es tuyo, yo te lo di

ok... - dijo Stella extrañada mientras tomaba el frasco - aunque sigo pensando que es de Bloom

no es mío - negué con la cabeza - ¿Sky donde lo conseguiste?

no importa - dijo sin quitarle la vista a Stella - huele a rosas

¿por qué se lo das a ella? - pregunte con algo de celos.

porque si - dijo Sky sonriendo - le quedara perfecto

si tu dices - dijo Stella algo incomoda.

¿Sky? - pregunte confundida - ¿estas bien?

por supuesto - dijo él sonriendo.

no lo parece - susurre preocupada. Vi a Brandon tomar a Emily en sus brazos y subir las escaleras ignorando que Stella le hablaba, esta pelea entre ambos esta yendo muy lejos y se puede notar la tensión entre ambos. Esta mañana recuerdo que Brandon le hablaba a Stella pero ella no quiso responderle nada ni decirle nada, yo pensé que estaba molesta por algo común, como su cabello, sus uñas, tal vez su vestuario pero ahora que me dijo que están en guerra... bueno, creo que no tendré que meterme pues es algo que solo los concierne a ambos.

Stella, hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Sky sonriendo.

que sea luego - dijo ella levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia las escaleras - hay algo que tengo que hacer

Stella sal conmigo - dijo Sky de repente. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida e incrédula. Stella se detuvo en seco y lo miro de igual manera que yo. ¿Acabo de oír lo que creo que oí? ¿Sky le pidió a Stella una cita? ¿por qué hizo eso? el es mi novio no de Stella. ¿Que le sucede?.

¿qu- que? - pregunto Stella asombrada.

sal conmigo en una cita - dijo Sky sonriendo.

ok, es una alago pero creo que te golpeaste la cabeza - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - tienes novia

¿quien? - pregunto él sonriendo como si enserio no supiera.

Sky... - murmure.

¡Bloom! - grito Stella como si fuese obvio.

oye no puedes salir con dos chicas - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - esta mal amigo, muy, muy mal

a mi solo me interesa Stella - dijo Sky.

Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo y mucho menos sabía porque decía aquello. ¿Acaso... en realidad le gusta Stella y no yo? ¿Stella tiene la culpa? ¿yo tengo la culpa? no lo se, solo se que esto me rompía el corazón en miles y miles de pedazos.

Vi a Brandon bajar las escaleras, estaba molesto, no... enojado, si estaba enojado. Apretaba los puños como si estuviera intentado controlar las ganas de golpear a alguien, seguro a Sky porque debió haber escuchado lo que dijo.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto con voz evidentemente enojada - ya escuchaste a Nabu, no puedes salir con dos y mucho menos si una es mi novia

¿ahora lo soy? - pregunto Stella enojada cruzandose de brazos - oh espera, ya se, dirás que yo tengo la culpa

Brandon rodó los ojos y miro a Sky enojado esperando una respuesta. Sky encaro a Brandon con firmeza, algo malo estaba sucediendo aquí y al parecer todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo. Las chicas, menos Stella que estaba detrás de Brandon, se me acercaron como intentaran consolarme pero yo único que quería saber era que rayos estaba sucediendo.

no recuerdo que la trates como si fuera tu novia - dijo Sky después de un rato de silencio - tal vez ella merezca algo mejor

tal vez tu... - intento decir Brandon.

ok esto es una estupidez - lo interrumpió Stella - tu tienes novia, enfocate en ella - dijo Stella apuntando a Sky - y tu... eres un tonto - ahora apunto a Brandon. Luego de haber dicho aquello subió las escaleras dejando a ambos ahí como si nada. Vi que Liam se acercaba a hasta donde Stella estaba anteriormente sentada y tomaba el frasco que Sky le había dado, luego subió las escaleras también.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la vi acostada en la cama mirando el techo, no dije nada pero ella aun así se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación pues dijo que quería estar sola. Me negué a dejarla y me pare en medio de la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro molesta.

dije que quiero estar sola - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¿sabes que es esto? - pregunte mostrandole el frasco.

es el perfume, Sky dice que es mío solo porque el me lo dio - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - lleva todo el día con eso

esto no es tuyo - dije negando con la cabeza.

lo se - dijo como si fuese obvio.

tampoco de Sky - dije serio - es de Andrew

¿de Andrew? - frunció el ceño Stella confundida - otro mas que esta loco

¿como llego esto a las manos de Sky? - pregunte curioso - ¿tienes alguna idea?

no, solo se que cuando iba a ver a Emily, temprano por la mañana, lo vi en el pasillo con el frasco - dijo Stella tranquila - estaba frente a mi puerta y me entrego el frasco

¿sabes si lo olio? - pregunte curioso.

eso creo, dijo que tenía olor a rosas - dijo Stella - ¿no lo escuchaste?

él Ama a Bloom ¿verdad? - pregunte mirando el frasco.

si, obvio que la Ama - dijo Stella - oye ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

escucha, este frasco... - no pude seguir hablando ya que Brandon entro en la habitación hecho una furia y se acero a Stella.

¿enserio? - pregunto Brandon enojado - ¿tan molestas estas que saldrás con Sky?

¿que? - frunció el ceño Stella - yo no he dicho tal cosa

Brandon se dio la vuelta y me miro enojado - fuera de la habitación

¿yo? - pregunte sorprendido.

si tu, vete - dijo enojado.

esta bien, pero tenía que decirle algo importante - dije apuntando a Stella con la mano.

no me interesa, vete antes de que te rompa los huesos - me amenazo enojado.

¡Oye! - dijo Stella molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama para encararlo - no puedes hacer eso

ok, esta bien - dije tranquilo - hablaremos luego

Salí de la habitación y le di una última mirada al frasco. Debo averiguar de como llego esto a las manos de Sky, se que Andrew esta tras esto pero no se porque lo hizo. Algo traman los Magos, debe de haber una explicación para esto y yo no iba a dejar que Sky lastimara a Bloom de tal forma.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿que rayos pasa contigo? - pregunte enojada - no puedes venir y echar a quien se te ocurra amenazándolo

¿por qué vas a salir con Sky? - pregunto Brandon enojado - ¿es... un plan de venganza por todas las peleas que hemos tenido?

no... en primera jamas dije que iba a salir con Sky - dije enojada - ¿y que? ¿ahora si te importo?

Stella no puedes salir con él - dijo Brandon enojado.

tu no me mandas - dije enojada - ¿cuando vas a entender que por mas enojada que este jamas haría algo como eso? ¡Bloom es mi amiga! jamas saldría con su novio mientras esté atontado y mucho menos te haría algo así

¿entonces por qué? ¿que hiciste para que Sky de pronto te invitara a salir? - pregunto él enojado.

¡No lo se! - levante la voz - aunque soy hermosa

¡Stella! - grito Brandon enojado.

¿sabes que? tus gritos y rabietas me tiene hasta arriba. Estoy harta de que me grites como quieres, estoy harta de que me culpes por todo y sobre todo ¡Estoy harta de ti! - volví a levantar la voz enojada - se acabo Brandon, no quiero volver a verte mas en vida... se acabo, se termino, adiós... ya no quiero volver a verte o ser tu novia, mucho menos prometida...

Salí de la habitación de enojada y baje las escaleras. Pude escuchar a las chicas retando a Sky al ver a Bloom pude ver unas lagrimas saliendo de sus rostros. No le tome importancia, tome las llave del auto que mi padre me había dado, _que se creen saque la licencia... oh si yo estaba contando la historia_, y salí de la casa enojada. No me importaba a donde iba o lo que haría solo estaba enojada y no me importaba nada.

Estaba tan enojada que no fije por el camino en que conducía. Me detuve cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad. Me baje del auto y me senté en la orilla de un risco para ver el mar. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso, en lo de Sky, en la pelea con Brandon... en todo lo que le dije... había terminado con él por estúpida y lo que sea que vaya a pasar tal vez lo merezca.

Mire el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo y me lo quite. Si esto termino... ¿que iba a pasar con Emily?. Yo nunca quise que esto pasara, estaba tan enojada que no pensé en nada de lo que decía, mi boca hablaba por si sin pensar en lo que decía. Las peleas habían vuelto en nuestra relación y eso la destruía de a poco... tal vez las cosas solo estaban tensas por todo lo que ha pasado. Luego esta Sky, no se que le sucede, no se porque dijo lo que dijo, y mucho menos se porque Sky actuaba así.

Me levante negando con la cabeza cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Volví a casa mas tranquila, esperaba arreglar todo este problema con Brandon y saber que sucede con Sky. Al entrar en casa no vi a nadie, seguro las chicas ya se fueron a sus citas de San Valentin y Bloom... bueno, de ella no se. Subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación nerviosa. No se que pensara pero tenía que decirle que esto no era mi culpa, quizás algo le paso pero no tengo la culpa... de eso estoy segura.

¿Bloom...? - pregunte mientras abría la puerta lentamente - ¿estas ahí?

¿donde estabas? - fue lo primero que escuche preguntar - Brandon estaba enojado y nosotras preocupadas, ya nos contó lo que paso

eso no importa - negué con la cabeza - ¿que hay de ti? ¿como estas? oye, yo no tuve la culpa es enserio... jamas intentaría nada con tu novio, y mucho menos te haría algo como esto...

¿entonces que paso? - pregunto Bloom triste - no lo entiendo, anoche se la pasaba hablando de nosotros y hoy... es como si no existiera

Bloom, prometo que voy a arreglar esto - dije mirándola decidida - lamento mucho esto, no tuve la culpa pero aun así estoy involucrada

solo quiero saber que sucede, si enserio me ama... o no - dijo ella aun triste.

escucha, Sky te ama y siempre lo ha hecho. Debe haber una razón detrás de todo esto y lo voy a averiguar - dije sonriendo tranquilizadora.

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

¿a que hora era tu cita? - pregunte curiosa.

a las nueve - respondió ella.

entonces tengo dos horas para arreglar esto - dije guiñando el ojo - por cierto ¿y las demás ya se fueron?

no, creí que estaban abajo - respondió ella.

pues no, tal vez si se fueron y no te diste cuenta - dije caminando hacia la puerta - iré a ver a Emily

Salí de la habitación y entre en la de Emily pero me detuve en el marco de la puerta al ver a Brandon sentado en el sillón con la cabeza en las manos. Se notaba preocupado y triste. Me mordí el labio inferior y camine lentamente hasta él y me senté en a su lado.

creo que exagere - dije mirando el suelo - no debí haber dicho aquello, lo cierto es... que estaba enojada y no pensé en lo que dije

yo también dije cosas que no debía - dijo Brandon quitando su cabeza de entre sus manos - tienes razón, soy un tonto y creo que todo lo que ha pasado, las peleas y luego escuchar a Sky decir aquello no reaccione como debía... aunque él tenía razón, no te he tratado como se debe

supongo que ambos solo hemos pensado en los problemas con los poderes de Emily - dije mirando a la bebita que dormía en la cuna - que olvidamos pensar en el lado positivo, tenemos una hija que puede usar magia... pocos bebés pueden y esto la hace especial

entonces... ¿que va a pasar? ¿se acabo? ¿terminamos? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - ¿que va a suceder con Emily?

...no lo se - negué con la cabeza - pero se que no quiero que termine. Te Amo y si dije lo que dije fue por enojo, no era mi intensión... y si me dejas... realmente quiero seguir siendo tu novia... de hecho mas que eso, tu prometida

Brandon me miro y luego me tomo de la mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos - así lo quiero yo... - mire mi mano entrelazada a la de Brandon y luego lo mire a él con una sonrisa. Luego coloque mi mano derecha en su mejilla y pose mis labios sobre los de él. Pasaron unos diez segundos cuando me separe con una sonrisa y me acurruque en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba.

hay que arreglar el problema de Sky - dijo Brandon luego de un rato - tengo que saber que le sucedió

es verdad, no puede hacer esto como si nada - dije separándome - esta lastimando a Bloom y eso no lo voy a permitir

y yo debo disculparme con Liam - dijo Brandon rascándose la cabeza nervioso - ¿crees que este enojado?

no lo se, pero ahora que recuerdo el tenía algo importante que decirme - dije miando a Brandon tranquila - vamos por Bloom para ir a hablar con Liam

mm... no puedes hablar con él - negó con la cabeza Brandon - fue con Nabu y los chicos a buscar a Sky que creo que fue a comprarte algo... creo que si enserio te compra algo lo mato

a veces tus celos me asustan - dije levantándome del sillón.

no mas que los tuyos - dijo riendo un poco.

tienes toda la razón - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa. Apoye mis manos en la cuna mientras veía a Emily dormir tranquila, sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura, y luego unos labios posarse en mi mejilla - ¿enserio crees que uso demasiada magia?

si, pero no es tu culpa - dijo él a mi odio - tu estas acostumbrada a eso, por lo que no debí haber dicho aquello...

ambos sabíamos que nuestras vidas no iban a ser las mismas con la llegada de un bebé - dije tranquila mientras miraba a Emily - no estoy diciendo que tenga la culpa pero es algo que todos sabíamos

si, es verdad - dijo Brandon escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello - menos horas de sueño, probablemente peleas, mas cansancio, problemas... todo un caos pero importa porque es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, a mi novia y mi hija, los dos amores de mi vida

también te quiero en la mía, a ti y a Emily - dije sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Estaba mas tranquilo ahora que las cosas entre Stella y yo estaban bien, lo cierto es que yo enserio lo sentía, no se que me había ocurrido que estaba tan enojado y la culpaba de todo. Yo no era así, ya que yo amaba demasiado a Stella, era el amor de mi vida, madre de mi hija y mi futura esposa... no era normal que yo la tratara así, creo que fue la tensión de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Después de estar un buen rato en la posición aquella ambos salimos sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Emily. Stella fue por Bloom a su habitación y yo fui abajo. Al estar abajo me encontré con los chicos que literalmente tenían a Sky amarrado a la silla, en sus manos se encontraban unos ramos de flores y una caja de chocolate, imagino que no eran para Bloom.

¿tienen que tenerlo atado a la silla? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

¿quieres que vaya por Stella o no? - pregunto Musa.

no - dije negando con la cabeza.

Escuche unos pasos proveniente de la escalera y vi a Bloom con Stella. Sonreí a ambas chicas y ellas a mi, se acercaron y miraron a Sky preocupadas, al menos Bloom lo miro así porque Stella rió sorprendida.

es mal visto que a un rey lo aten a la silla - dijo Stella riendo.

Me reí un poco y mire a Liam que miraba fijamente a Sky. Se inclino un poco y le enseño un frasco de perfume con forma de corazón y un liquido rosado - ¿de donde lo sacaste?

no lo se - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - saquen me de aquí, tengo algo importante que hacer

¿como que? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

pedirle matrimonio a Stella - dijo Sky como si fuera obvio.

ahh que lindo - dijo Stella.

Stella - dijimos Bloom y yo entre dientes.

pero lo siento Sky, tu estas comprometido con Bloom y yo con Brandon - dijo ella tranquila - aunque es un lindo detalle

no ayudes - dije negando con la cabeza.

lo siento - dijo Stella.

¿entonces que? ¿realmente esta enamorado de Stella? porque lo parece - dijo Flora preocupada.

bueno, causo sensaciones en la gente - alardeo Stella moviendo su cabello.

Brandon dijo que no ayudes - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

bien - dijo a regañadientes Stella.

Sky esta bajo una Poción de Amor, debe ser de Andrew - dijo Liam serio.

¿Poción de amor? - preguntamos todos confundidos.

oh, dijiste algo de Andrew hoy - lo apunto Stella - pero no me dijiste de que se trataba

esto es una Poción de Amor - dijo Liam mostrando el frasco - seguro Andrew lo trajo sin que lo veamos

¿con que propósito? - pregunto Layla confundida.

seguro pensó que Bloom culparía a Stella y eso arruinaría su amistad - dijo Riven serio - y eso separaría al grupo

no, seguro solo fue para molestar - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza.

¿bien y como se rompe el hechizo? - pregunto Tecna.

bueno... la verdad es... - intento decir Liam - que no lo se

¿que? - dijimos todos sorprendidos.

bueno, Andrew nunca nos dijo como romper el hechizo - se encogió de hombros Liam.

en ese caso... - dijo Stella.

no vas a ayudar no digas nada - negué con la cabeza recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Stella - lo siento

como iba diciendo... hay que llamar a un Especialista - dijo Stella sonriendo.

tienes a cinco Especialistas aquí - dijo Riven - cuatro sin contar a Sky

no ustedes, un Especialistas en el Amor - dijo Stella como si fuera obvio - ¡Amore!... ¿Amore?... ¡Amoooree!

ya no grites - dijo Bloom - ¿olvidaste que las Pixies fueron con Roxy a acampar a la playa?

¿cuando? - pregunto Stella sorprendida.

el fin de semana - dijo Musa - ¿no lo recuerdas?

oh no - dijo negando con la cabeza Stella.

como siempre enterándote de las últimas - dijo Flora riendo.

lo tengo, aquí esta - dijo Timmy sonriendo - aquí dice que solo el verdadero Amor puede romper el hechizo

que suerte para mi- dijo Stella tomando a Bloom de un brazo y empujadola hacia Sky. Luego me tomo del brazo y se escondió detrás preocupada.

entonces... - intento decir Bloom nerviosa. Se sentó frente a Sky y lo miro fijamente - Sky... tu... ¿en realidad amas a Stella?

¡No...! - escuche la voz de Stella detrás de mi, aunque sonaba diferente. Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta.

por cierto... - dijo Layla - ¿como funciona esa Poción? ¿por qué se enamoro de Stella?

ya te dije causo sensaciones en la gente - dijo Stella sacando la cabeza y mirando por mi hombro.

solo tiene que oler el aroma a rosas y se enamorara de la primera persona que vea - dijo Liam - en este caso Stella

eso explica porque estaba tan extraño en el pasillo - dijo Stella.

¿de que... que estas hablando? - fruncí el ceño.

de nada Tesoro - dijo sonriendo - bien Bloom, has que suceda magia

Sky... mira, yo se que tu no amas a Stella - dijo Bloom lentamente - miles de veces me has dicho que me amas y Stella es la novia de tu mejor amigo...

...¿aun es tu mejor amigo? - susurro Stella en mi oído.

pues si - respondí en voz baja.

oh que lindo - dijo ella sonriendo.

oigan... guarden silencio - dijo Tecna.

esta bien - dijimos ambos al unisonó.

Sky, por favor soy yo Bloom - dijo ella - soy tu novia, la persona a la que amas... no a Stella

¿no a Stella? - pregunto Sky negando con la cabeza.

Sky, enserio yo Te Amo, soy tu novia y no Stella... ¿no recuerdas las tardes juntos? cuando íbamos a varias citas. Enserio Sky, yo te Amo demasiado y quiero estar contigo por siempre. Ahora estas bajo un hechizo por lo que no eres tu mismo, yo se que es así aunque admito que en algún momento enserio creí que amabas a Stella... - decía Bloom con tristeza - pero ahora que se que es un hechizo te puedo decir con claridad que quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo. Quiero que vuelvas a ser aquella persona que me abrazaba, me besaba, me hacía reír y sobre todo me daba un amor incondicional... tu eres a quien yo Amo y al igual que tu me das un amor incondicional yo lo hago... Te Amo de aquí al infinito

Mire a Sky fijamente y pude notar como un humo rosado salia de su cuerpo y se desvanecía frente a nosotros. Él sacudió la cabeza y nos miro confundido - ¿por qué estoy atado a la silla? ¿por qué me miran así?

¿Sky? ¿eres tu de nuevo? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

si, ¿quien mas? - pregunto él sonriendo.

ay que asegurarse - dijo Stella - ¿a quien amas?

pues a Bloom - dijo Sky como si fuera obvio - ¿pro qué me preguntas eso?

Damas y Caballeros, ha vuelto a ser el mismo - dijo Liam riendo.

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto entrañado mientras Riven lo desataba.

de nada importante - dijo Bloom riendo - no te preocupes, luego te explicare

* * *

.: Sky :.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche cuando entre en la habitación que tenía con Bloom. Tenía ambas manos en mi espalda ocultando dos cosas. Al entrar ella me miro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, yo le devolví el gesto sentándome frente a ella.

hey, ¿como estas? - pregunte sonriendo.

bien, mejor ahora que tu vuelves a ser le mismo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

escucha siento todo lo que paso - dije con voz suave - no fue mi intensión que todo sucediera

lo se, no te preocupes - dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

como disculpas te traje esto - dije enseñándole las rosas y los chocolates - originalmente debían ser para Stella ya que como estaba bajo el hechizo yo creía que se los iba a dar al amor de mi vida pensando que ella... pero ahora que no estoy bajo tal hechizo se los doy a la persona a la que realmente amo, a ti...

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

y espero que estés con hambre porque tenemos una cena en media hora - dije sonriendo - este fue el día de San Valentin mas loco que hemos tenido pero aun no acaba... vamos, hay que seguir con los planes que realmente tenemos

esta bien - dije sonriendo - solo déjame decirle a Stella, ella quería que estuviéramos juntas si es que no teníamos esa cena

¿enserio ella y Brandon no harán nada? - pregunte extrañado.

eso dijo esta mañana, aunque fue porque estaba enojada con él - dijo Bloom riendo - seguro ya están mejor

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿quien es la Princesita de mamá? tu,si tu lo eres - dije sonriendo mientras Emily reía. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la guatita mientras ella se retorcía y reía aun mas - ¿quien esta feliz?

ahahhahha - dijo Emily riendo.

mi Amor... - la tome en mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente - eres la pequeña mas hermosa que he visto

¡Daaa! - dijo ella abrazándome.

anda... di mamá - dije sonriendo - ma... má

maaaa - dijo riendo.

Resople en mi flequillo y luego sonreí - peor es nada

diii - dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo.

si, verdad que si - dije besándola en la frente - Te Amo mi Princesa

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y luego se abrió. Vi a Brandon entrar con una sonrisa - ¿como están mis hermosas mujeres?

felices - dije en un tono cantarin.

oye Bloom y Sky se fueron a su cita y estamos solos los tres - dijo Brandon sonriendo - así que pensaba en que si no te molesta podemos ver una película

¿una película? - pregunte levantando la ceja - ¿en San Valentin? bueno, en todo caso no íbamos a hacer nada

bien, te espero abajo - dijo sonriendo.

está bien - dije sonriendo. Mire a Emily aun sonriendo y tome su manito izquierda - mamá y papá verán una película... ¿quieres venir?

diii - dijo Emily sonriendo.

luego irás a dormir - dije con un tono autoritario - y espero que no des pelea

aahahahah - dijo riendo Emily.

vamos abajo - dije saliendo de la habitación con Emily en mis brazos. Baje las escaleras y abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que el comedor estaba decorado de forma elegante con tres velas, mire el living y este estaba igual aunque habían algunos pétalos de rosas en el sillón.

¿que es todo esto? - pregunte sorprendida.

pensaba que no se podía desperdiciar un día de San Valentin por una tonta pelea - escuche a Brandon a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y lo mire con una sonrisa - Te Amo Stella

también yo - dije besándolo en los labios. No quería separarme de Brandon pero sentí unas manos golpeando mi mejilla y unos gemidos tristes, al separarme mire a Emily sonriendo - alguien también quiere un beso, lindura... - bese a Emily en la frente, y luego Brandon hizo lo mismo.

bueno... ¿quieres comer o ver una película? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

no lo se... ¿tu que dices mi amor? - pregunte mirando a Emily.

daa... - dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

decidido, vamos a comer - dije caminando al comedor.

ella no dijo eso - dijo Brandon riendo.

si, si lo hizo - dije sonriendo.

traeré una silla para Emily - dijo Brandon.

bien - dije sentándome en un lado.

aaahhh - dijo Emily apuntando a algo de la mesa, creo que era una salsa o algo por el estilo.

no cariño, usted no puede comer aun - dije negando con la cabeza.

listo - dijo Brandon colocando la silla a mi lado izquierdo. Senté a Emily ahí y sonreí.

La cena, como siempre, estuvo bien y luego nos fuimos a ver una película. Emily se reía mucho y no parecía entender la trama, lo que es bueno, pero aunque no entendiera la trama de vez en cuando le tapa los ojos cuando había un beso en escena y cosas por el estilo. Brandon se reía ante el gesto ya que la pequeña intentaba quitar mis manos de sus ojos mientras reía.

Mas tarde, recibí un mensaje de todas las parejas avisando que no iban a volver o que iban a llegar demasiado tarde. Bloom y Sky no volvían, seguro se van a un hotel _trece trece oh quiero decir... continuo contando,_ Musa y Riven iban a llegar harto tarde, Tecna y Timmy no volvían, _otro trece trece..._, Flora y Helio volvían tarde, Layla y Nabu también iban a llegar tarde, Liam había salido a quien sabe donde y no envió mensaje de si volvía o no.

Luego de que Emily se había quedado dormida la lleve a su cuna. Después me acosté en la cama con Brandon apoyado en sus manos y rodillas sobre mi. Lo besaba en los labios mientras con mis manos desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Después de haberlos desabrochados pase las manos acariciando su pecho suavemente. El se separo de mis labios y me miro.

Stella... tu... - intento decir algo pero yo lo corte con otro beso - ¿estas... segura? - pregunto en medio del beso.

Me separe de él un poco y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Él me sonrió y me volvió a besar en los labios. Yo no tarde en corresponder, y siendo sincera no sabía que estaba haciendo. Yo le dije a Brandon que no quería volver a hacer eso pero ahora parece que volverá a pasar, aun no se como lo hace él para ganar pero bueno no interesa.

Te Amo Brandon - dije separándome un poco - Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo...

yo mucho mas - dijo sonriéndome. Le quite la camisa por completo y comencé a dar pequeños besos en su pecho mientras el gemía de placer. Con un movimiento rápido quede arriba de Brandon. Lo volví a besar en los labios y conmigo encima se sentó pasando las manos por mi espalda mientras me acariciaba.

Te Amo... - dijo Brandon bajado a mi cuello - eres mía y lo sabes... ahora y siempre...

Brandon - dije entre gemidos mientras escondía mi cabeza en su hombro.

Él hombre aquí dejo de besarme y me miro con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿enserio quieres hacer esto? porque si quieres esperar yo lo haré - dijo sonriendo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí nuevamente. Él sonrió como si esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar. Rodé el cuello de Brandon con mis brazos mientras lo besaba con pasión. Sentía que poco a poco mi blusa era quitada y él pasaba mis manos hasta llegar al broche del brasier.

Quite la mano de Brandon de mi espalda y la entrelace con la mía para sin dejar de besarlo. Brandon uso la otra mano para poder levantarme y acostarme de forma horizontal en la cama, por supuesto el estaba arriba de mi. Mientras lo besaba escuche mi celular sonar así que con magia lo hice aparecer en mano, el retrocedió un poco y mientras yo observaba la pantalla comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans.

es Bloom - dije mordiéndome el labio. Mire a Brandon y sonreí, corte la llamada y lance el celular a quien sabe donde. Después de que Brandon me había quitado el jeans volvió a besarme. Pase las manos al cierre de su pantalón e hice lo mismo que él. Brandon se rió un poco, cosa que aproveche para morderle el labios.

No tengo ni idea de para que llamo Bloom, mucho menos de porque siguió llamando después de que colgué pero no iba a responder ya que estaba en algo, que parecía ser mas importante. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas así que estire mi mano derecha al la mesa de noche y saque algo del cajón.

ten - dije entregándoselo a Brandon. Él lo tomo con una sonrisa y lo abrió. Era un pequeño sobre que nos podría salvar de muchos problemas.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

no me responde - dije quitando el celular de mi oído.

debe de estar ocupada con Brandon - dijo Sky riendo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

si, pero es extraño - dije mirando la foto que tenía en mis manos - ¿quien habrá dejado esto?

quien sabe, en los hoteles hay muchas personas - dijo Sky tranquilo - pero relájate, seguro no es nada

tal vez - dije mirando la foto. Hace un par de minutos deslizaron un sobre por debajo de nuestra puerta y cuando lo abrí vi esta foto, una en que salía Stella, alguien que parecía ser Akane de niña y una mujer de capa negra frente a ellas.

no te preocupes - dijo besándome en los labios fugazmente - Feliz San Valentin

Feliz San Valentin - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN EN UN ESPECIAL DE S.V eiig

Debo decir algo que deben saber. Cuando se esta contando una historia en primera persona... ya saben: "Mire a los ojos del mar con la esperanza de encontrar la magia de su corazón" y derrepente aparece esto "Mire a los ojos del mar_, ojos azules brillosos,_ con la esperanza de encontrar la magia de su corazón" es porque son los pensamientos que no están en dialogo. Haber si me explico, ustedes saben que los pensamientos van entre comillas pero si aparecen en cursiva mientras se cuenta los hechos es la opinion aparte del personaje...

**Próximamente: Los Recuerdos de los Magos**

¿Stella que haces a esta hora? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - son las dos de la mañana

jamas tengas una hija sin pensarlo - dijo Stella estresada.

yo me quiero divertir esta noche - dijo Andrew creando una bola de fuego.

vamos a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo - dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

¡No la toques! - grito Liam atacando a Andrew.

tu nos traicionaste y ahora mírate, proteges al enemigo - dijo Thomas fríamente - ¿donde quedo el pacto?

has avanzado rápidamente en magia Liam - dijo un hombre sonriendo - seras un gran mago cuando seas grande

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

vamos a ser los cinco Magos para siempre, un grupo intocable - dijo Andrew sonriendo - así sera nuestro futuro

así que tan fuertes se creen - dijo una mujer seria - estarán encerrados por una eternidad y nadie los despertara

hay que vencerla - dijo Alejandro serio.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: ¿Guaso...? sjkajkas no se que significa :c a menos que te refieras al huaso de chile pro no creo... :c. So sorry, no puse ni a Brandon ni a Andy con Bloom... pero fue porque simplemente no encontre una forma de hacerlo, quizás hayan pero no se me ocurrio nada :c

- marlen999: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, son 40 capitulos por temporada pero habían personas que querían otra temporada y yo no tenía pensado eso así que estoy pensando en hacerlo de 50 capítulos. ¿Tu que dices? ¿40 o 50? muchos votaron por 50 jksajkas. Y bueno ya tienes el de San Valentin, espero que te guste.

- winxzafir: Roxy esta de vacaciones y si no la ge incluido es porque jkasjskaksa probablemente la olvide y solo la coloco de pasada, osea mientras se cuenta la historia y/o solo la mencionan, pero voy a incluirla. Bueno, a Liam como que en un principió yo quería hacerlo bueno, o a uno de los Magos aunque no estaba segura ya que quizás no sea buena idea pero a medida de que pasaba la historia algunas querían que lo hiciera así, así paso.

- Val Marsal: Aaaawww (L) ksjajsajkas

- MVVA: Puede que Nabu tenga competencia o... se unen y hacen un show de comedia juntos... oh esa es una buena idea para un capítulo

- tamaye199: Siendo honesta no tenía planeado que Andrew siga enamorado de Stella ya que tenía otro plan pero, creo que podemos hacer unos arreglitos para que funcione, aunque no prometo nada sajkjkasjkas. Espero que tu también hayas tenido una buena Navidad.

Bueno, chicas quiero pedirles ayuda para algo xd sucede que... por esas casualidades de la vida... bueno... ya sabe... ahhh... ¿ustedes recuerdan la parte en que Faragonda o quien sea le cuenta a las chicas quienes son los Magos en realidad, parte de su pasado? en la segunda parte sucede, si alguien recuerda que capitulo es por favor que me lo diga por comentario o twitter, es que no lo recuerdo y me hace falta para hacer el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno es todo por hoy :D vamos llegando a los 200 jkasjkasj si se puede, si se puede. Gracias a ustdes :D se les quiere

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	31. Chapter 31: Los Recuerdos de los Magos

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 31:

Los Recuerdos de los Magos

.: Liam :.

Estaba flotando en el aire en forma de meditación, los chicos estaban peleando entre ellos con sus espadas y las chicas estaban sentadas en el césped hablando de cosas de mujeres. Me sentía aburrido ya que era el único sin hacer nada productivo, hasta Nabu estaba haciendo algo. Lo cierto es que desde que me uní a ellos las cosas han sido diferentes. Se que Andrew y los demás están enojados conmigo pero deben entender que es lo mejor, me había tardado mucho en entenderlo yo mismo hasta que vi lo cruel que era Akane con la hija de Stella.

Esa pequeña castaña me había hecho ver lo que realmente importaba y que todo tiene un limite, también eso me hace ver que el de Akane expiro hace mucho. Llevaba unas dos semanas desde que me uní a ellos y parece que ya me tienen confianza, me incluyen en sus planes, en sus salidas, a Stella no le molesta que juegue un rato con Emily, Nabu es casi mi mejor amigo... es una nueva experiencia todo esto, aunque aquellos días con los Magos fueron realmente divertidos igual.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_y Liam tiene el balón, se la pasa a Nigel... Nigel corre por todo el campo con el balón pero Alejandro se interpone y le quita el balón ¡Oh! ¡Este juego esta que arde! - comentaba un chico de unos trece años con el cabello rubio - ¿pero que es esto? Liam se barre por el suelo por en busca del balón y lo consigue, si señoras y señores el juego arde en llamas. Liam se acerca a la portería, Thomas lo mira fijamente y... ¡BAM! Thomas atrapa el balón..._

_¿estas aburrido? - pregunto Nigel a Andrew que estaba de comentarista._

_ni tanto - dijo él rubio con una sonrisa - me toca, al arco Liam_

_oh no... - se quejo el peliplatinado._

_yo descanso - dijo Nigel alejándose un poco._

_es mía - dijo Andrew quitandole el balón a Thomas - prepárate amigo porque este sera un gol de primera_

_ya quisieras - dijo Thomas con una sonrisa. Thomas le quito el balón a Andrew y se acercaba a la portería que era custodiada por Liam, el joven apretó los puños preparado para atrapar el balón pero Thomas fue mas inteligente y logro anotar en la portería._

_ese es punto para nosotros - dijo Alejandro sonriendo._

_fue solo suerte - dijo Liam sacudiendo su ropa._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Aquellos días en que la amistad era mas emocionante que los poderes, los juegos de niños en vez de las guerras de adultos. Todo en aquellos tiempos era divertido, lo malo fue que cambio cuando cumplimos quince.

¿oye como puedes hacer eso? - la voz de Bloom me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿es magia?

ah, ¿que cosa? - pregunte distraído.

flotar - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

ah, no, no es magia - dije negando con la cabeza - es un poder elemental

¿un poder elemental? - preguntaron todas las chicas confundidas.

verán cuando una persona puede usar magia tiene un poder elemental escondido - dije sonriendo - solo hay que despertarlo, yo tengo el aire y es por eso que puedo flotar... supongo que el tuyo seria el fuego ya que se relaciona con tu magia

fuego... - susurro Bloom sonriendo - eso suena...

loco, lo se, pero después de despertar ese poder solo la practica te servirá - dije sonriendo. Mire a las demás chicas y sonreí, cada una parecía tener un poder no despertado pero bueno, ellas no estudiaron en el mismo lugar que yo por lo que supongo que es normal que no sepan.

entonces Layla debe de tener el agua, simple - dijo Musa sonriendo.

"tal vez ella tenga el viento también" - pensé sonriendo - "sus poderes son de la música, y muchas veces la música viaja a través del aire por lo que su poderes elemental seria el aire"

entonces... - dije mirando hacia los chicos que estaban peleando - ¿hacen esto todas las mañanas?

solo de los fines de semana - respondió Layla sonriendo - practican varias horas y luego... bueno, hacen cualquier cosa

¿y ustedes? ¿cuando practican? - pregunte curioso.

bueno, no hemos tenido una practica en meses - dijo Musa sonriendo - y vaya que han sido muchos meses

no es mi culpa - se cruzo de brazos Stella cerrando los ojos molesta.

Fruncí el ceño confundido mientras las chicas se reían suavemente, supongo que es cosas de mujeres. Di un suspiro y seguí mirando a los chicos pelear. Pude notar varios problemas en sus ataques, no es que sea experto pero son como sus debilidades, un rival siempre se percata de eso. Por ejemplo, cuando Sky se defiende con la espada pone el pie izquierdo en una posición que es perfecta para derribarlo, Brandon tiene un problema cuando lo atacan por la espalda, Riven no parece controlar mucho cuando se trata de la izquierda, Helio es bueno... muy bueno aunque no hace muchos movimientos a decir verdad y Nabu... bueno el usa magia por lo que tiene todo controlado aunque su magia es muy buena aun le falta mucho por aprender.

¿quieres intentar? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo - Timmy esta adentro, puedo llamarlo y pedirle que pelee contigo

no esta bien, no me gusta mucho usar la espada - dije negando con la cabeza - soy mas de magia... y creo que pelear con Timmy seria raro por lo de antes, cuando estaba con Akane

ya veo - dijo Tecna sonriendo - pero no creo que Timmy le importe

aun así, esta bien - dije sonriendo.

yo creí que Timmy estaba enfermo - dijo Flora confundida.

esta resfriado nada mas - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

dime ¿como hacían las practica ustedes? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

Stella... - la regaño Flora.

esta bien - dije riendo - bueno, era algo de todos contra todos, no en parejas o tríos

¿todos contra todos? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

si, un momento todos atacaban a Andrew y en el otro todos a mi, era extraño pero era una forma de defendernos de varios enemigos a la vez - respondí sonriendo - y era todos los días, principalmente por la noche

que aburrido - dijo Stella como si nada.

perdónala - dijo Musa riendo - no importa la edad, sigue siendo una niña

El comentario de Musa y la expresión ofendida de Stella me hicieron reír un poco, desde que estoy aquí las tono peleando por tonteras aunque no es tan seguido pero imagino que es por sus diferentes personalidades que las hacen chocar.

¡Liam! - mire enfrente y vi a Nabu agitando su mano mientras se acercaba.

¿que sucede? - murmure curioso. Una vez que llego aquí me miro con una sonrisa infantil.

¿no quieres practicar? - pregunto.

ah... no - dije negando con la cabeza - tal vez luego

bien, ya que ustedes hacen esas cosas, Bloom cuida a Emily - dijo Stella entregándole a la bebé.

¿tu que harás? - pregunto Bloom levantando la ceja.

me llevo a Liam porque hay un tema del que tenemos que hablar - dijo Stella tomándome del brazo.

¿a si? - pregunte confundido mientras aterrizaba los pies sobre la tierra.

si - dijo ella - estaremos en el living

esta bien - dijeron todas las chicas.

Entre con Stella a la casa y nos dirigimos al living, ella se notaba algo seria lo que me indicaba que era algo importante. Me senté enfrente de ella mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, pude notar decisión, firmeza y seriedad en su rostro.

¿que sucede? - pregunte al ver que no hablaba.

Liam... tengo que saber... - dijo ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza - ¿que sabes de la tía de Akane?

¿la tía de Akane? - pregunte sorprendido. Torcí los labios y me rasque la nuca buscando una respuesta pero al no encontrar decidí decirle la verdad - lo cierto es... que no se mucho de ella, mas que fue quien le dio los poderes ¿por qué lo preguntas?

creo que para acabar con Akane hay que acabar con la raíz del problema - dijo Stella mirándome fijamente.

pero ella esta muerta ¿no? - pregunte extrañado - ¿como quieres que nos hagamos cargo de un muerto?

me refiero, tal vez Akane tiene algo mas aparte de los poderes que la conecta con ella - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - si es así lo que digo significa que quien esta detrás de todos estos problemas

tal vez, ¿sabes? aunque trabaja con ella o para ella era un misterio - dije mirando el techo - no solía hablar con ella y siempre era fría... una vez me ataco pegándome a la pared y justo apareció una ¡Araña asesina!

¿araña asesina? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja.

así es, media cinco centímetros de altura y tenía ocho patas - dije temeroso - fue horrible, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿un nuevo objetivo? - preguntaron todos._

_mi nuevo objetivo es Stella - dijo Akane - haré que pague por la golpisa que me dio_

_oh, entonces uno viejo dirás - dijo Andrew molesto - no podrás traerla, mejor nos quedamos con el primer plan_

_si que te dio una paliza - dijo Liam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Akane lo miro fijamente y de un segundo a otro Liam gritaba de dolor, luego una ráfaga de viento paso y lo hizo chocar contra la pared y para terminar una telaraña lo envolvió dejándolo pegado a la pared._

_oh vamos, era broma - dijo intentando soltarse._

_ahí te quedas - dijo Akane seria - yo traeré a Stella y verán que es fácil_

_¿y nosotros que haremos? - pregunto Alejandro._

_nada - dijo tranquilamente Akane - nada de nada_

_¡Que bien! - exclamo Liam desde la pared - tendremos una reunión familiar_

_silencio - dijo Akane haciendo aparecer una cinta de goma en sus labios para evitar que pudiera hablar - tu voz me estresa_

_a quien no - dijo Thomas fríamente._

_~ Flash Back ~_

suena a que no te aprecian - negó ella con la cabeza.

no tienes ni idea - negué también - en fin, ahora me toca a mi arruinarles la fiesta, te ayudare en todo lo posible para vencerla

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo - sobre eso es la otra cosa que quería hablarte

¿de que hablas? - pregunte sonriendo.

quiero que tu y yo ideemos un plan para vencer a Akane - dijo Stella sonriendo - no quiero meter a las chicas o Brandon en esto, así que en un principio pensaba hacerlo sola pero luego llegaste tu y dices que me ayudaras, esto me ayuda... quiero que juntos acabemos con Akane

aun así tus amigas entraran en batalla aun así - dije torciendo los labios - pero te ayudare a crear un plan

gradioso - dijo ella sonriendo - por cierto, no creo seas tonto... al menos no tanto

¿es un alago? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

aprecialo porque cumplidos no doy - dijo ella guiñando el ojo.

Me reí un poco mientras observaba a Stella volver al jardín. Sin duda alguna en casa te hacían sentir bienvenido aun después de todo lo que has echo en el pasado. Las Winx son chicas increíbles de las cuales vale a pena ser amigo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a las chicas sentadas en el césped riendo de quien sabe que. Bloom tenía a Emily sentada en sus piernas y ella reía divertida, cambie mi vista hacía los chicos y los vi pelear, cosas de hombres que me parecen aburridas en algunas ocasiones pero bueno, así son ellos.

Camine hasta las chicas y me senté al lado de Bloom mirándolas con una sonrisa, estábamos sentadas en circulo. Mire hacia la puerta y vi a Liam apoyado en el marco de brazos cruzados. Sonreí un poco al verlo, la verdad es que las cosas han cambiado con Liam aquí y al parecer se nota demasiado que si ha cambiado. Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón, las personas si pueden cambiar.

¿de que hablaron? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

cosas - dije sonriendo - no me fui por tanto tiempo

es cierto - dijo Musa sonriendo - y adivina quien te extraño

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y la tome en brazos abrazándola con una sonrisa. Senté a Emily en mi regazo y luego le di un besito en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía abiertamente.

daa - dijo alzando los brazos.

oigan, estaba pensando algo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

¿tu? pero que raro - dije con sarcasmo.

como decía... - dijo ella mirándome seria - Liam esta de nuestro lado y creo que es mejor...

atacar a Akane enseguida - dije sonriendo.

no - negó con la cabeza - yo iba a decir que es mejor saber un poco mas sobre los Magos, él nos puede ayudar, sus debilidades

que aburrido - dije rodando los ojos - hay que atacar

¿desde cuando quieres atacar directamente a Akane? - pregunto Musa extrañada.

desde que sus poderes parecen provenir de un objeto - dije sonriendo.

supero el trauma - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

oh si - dijo Layla riendo.

aaahh - dijo Emily dando palmadas en mi brazo.

¿que sucede mi amor? - pregunte mirándola preocupada.

aahhh - dijo mirándome algo triste.

tal vez tenga sueño dijo Flora sonriendo.

eso sería muy fácil, jamas se duerme cuando quiero mucho menos se dormiría por su cuenta siendo que se esta divirtiendo - dije sonriendo un poco - ¿tienes hambre? - Emily me miro algo triste así que di un suspiro y me levante del suelo con la pequeña en mis brazos - estaré arriba

esta bien - dijeron las chicas.

Entre en la casa y pude ver a Liam aun sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en un punto de la mesa. Mire a Emily y luego a Liam - ¿que te sucede?

ah, nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿donde vas?

a alimentar a Emily - dije sonriendo - estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo

por supuesto - dijo Liam sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Cuatro Magos se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, la puerta estaba a la vista para quien pudiera aparecerse y estas personas no hacían nada importante. Andrew estaba sentado en una roca frente a Tomas que estaba apoyado en la pared de piedra con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, Alejandro estaba sentado en el suelo en forma de meditación con los ojos cerrados y las muñecas apoyadas en sus rodillas, sus dedos estaban estirados y el pulgar e indice se tocaba, se encontraba meditando y por último Nigel, él no estaba haciendo nada de lo que sus amigos hacían, solo caminaba de un lado a otro.

¿quieres dejar de moverte de un lado a otro? - pregunto Thomas con el ceño fruncido - me mareas

tienes los ojos cerrado - dijo Nigel sin detenerse - es imposible que sepas lo que hago

tus paso... no eres tan silencioso - dijo Thomas sin abrir sus ojos.

¿saben? esto es aburrido desde que Liam se fue - dijo Alejandro sin abrir los ojos o moverse.

tu siempre estas meditando, Thomas no hace nada mas que reclamar por todo, Andrew haciendo de las suyas - dijo Nigel caminando de un lado a otro aun - ¿enserio crees que no sera aburrido?

era divertido ver como Akane lo lastimaba - dijo Thomas sonriendo un poco.

pues con Liam o no yo me quiero divertir esta noche - dijo Andrew creando una bola de fuego.

¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto Nigel dejando de caminar para mirar a Andrew.

atacar a las Winx, principalmente a nuestro traidor favorito - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa siniestra. Alejandro abrió su ojo izquierdo para mirar a Andrew y Thomas abrió ambos. Intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a mirar a Andrew.

vamos a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo - dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Estaba con todas las Winx, y Especialistas en el living. Hablábamos sobre Akane, una forma de detenerla. La idea de Stella era crear un plan y entrar en el castillo, buscar a Akane y atacarla por sorpresa... no se si este demás esto pero todos negaron ante esa idea. Lo cierto es que la idea no era mala, pero era arriesgada ya que en ese castillo muchas cosas se ocultan, trampas mágicas, unos guardias hechizados, esta el resto de los Magos y Athan.

Pensar en esto era muy complicado, había que buscar una manera de vencer a Akane, Stella no quiere hacerle daño físico por lo que muchas ideas se fueron por la basura. Tenía que haber una manera de detenerla para siempre sin lastimarla, ella no tenía poderes por lo que Stella quito la posibilidad de quitárselos, _yo ni sabía que podía hacer eso,_ por lo que estábamos entre la espada y la pared. Una buena idea que teníamos ser que se la llevaran a la Prisión del Templo Sagrado, pero el problema de nuevo estaba en como lograrlo.

oye... ¿sabes como consiguió aquellos poderes? - escuche preguntar a Sky.

ni idea - respondí negando con la cabeza - no sabía mucho de Akane, siempre estaba encerrada y planeando cosas, Athan y Andrew son los únicos que saben bien a fondo quien es realmente Akane y como consiguió llegar hasta donde esta

vamos a pensar - dijo Bloom seria - tiene que haber algo que nos ayude a vencer a Akane

por cierto... ¿donde esta Pixie? aquella que era algo molesta - pregunte curioso - ¿como se llamaba? ¿Kaika? ¿Kaila?

Kaia - dijo Tecna - ella se encuentra en Alfea con Faragonda, no sabemos mucho de ella desde que se fue

¿y la chica, Roxy? - pregunte nuevamente.

Roxy esta ocupada en su mundo - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - ya ni se aparece, solo viene para estar con las Pixies

Mire a Stella sorprendido ya que pensé que probablemente están peleadas. Decidí dejar de preguntar y seguir pensando en como hacer que Akane quede encerrada para siempre en la Prisión. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un llanto, era de Emily, luego escuche un gemido molesto y mire a Stella.

tu turno - dijo a Brandon. Él no dijo nada, solo se levanto del asiento y fue hasta el segundo piso.

tal vez deberíamos derribarlos uno por uno - dijo Riven cruzado de brazos.

¿uno por uno? - pregunte intrigado.

para ganar en un juego de batalla siempre debes acabarlos uno por uno - dijo Riven mirando el tablero que teníamos en la mesa de centro que representaba la base de Akane y cada uno de nosotros y ellos - siempre se comienza por el eslabón mas débil y así hasta llegar al rey, Akane en este caso

como un juego de ajedrez - dijo Timmy - uno comienza atacando a los peones y termina en el rey

exacto - dijo Riven tomando una de las piezas - pondremos que los Magos son el eslabón débil ellos deben caer primero - dijo tomando una pieza - pero debe ser en orden o si no todo el plan se vendrá abajo

¿te refieres a derribarlos uno por uno? - pregunto Bloom pensativa - creo que en ese caso tendría que caer Nigel primero

no, el primero en caer debe ser Alejandro - dije serio - después hay que ver entre Thomas y Nigel para al final dejar a Andrew

¿por qué Alejandro? - pregunto Sky curioso.

porque es mas tranquilo, no hace muchos movimientos a menos que sea una batalla que realmente le guste - dije sonriendo un poco - si le damos una batalla aburrida sus movimientos serán predecibles y podremos vencerlo

entonces es pan comido - dijo Helio sonriendo.

si pero recuerden que no hay que exagerar, en cuanto un combate se vuelve emocionante para él sus ataques son diferentes - dije mirando a cada uno - es mas difícil pero con la técnica adecuada es mas fácil

genial - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

ahora hay que ver entre Nigel y Thomas - dijo Musa.

Nigel tiene como habilidad los movimientos rápidos, controla los rayos a voluntad por lo que cualquier movimiento que nosotros hagamos puede ser tocado por un rayo, mientras que Thomas siempre tiene un plan a la mano - dije pensativo - ese rostro frió solo oculta su plan, es impredecible

entonces que siga Nigel - dijo Sky serio - podemos buscar la manera de vencerlo

después vendría Thomas - dijo Nabu sonriendo - y para el final, el premio mayor... Andrew

Andrew es un problema, es mas impredecible que Thomas, mas rápido que Nigel, todas las batallas lo entretienen y sobre todo... siempre pelea para ganar - dije preocupado.

es como todos ustedes juntos - dijo Flora preocupada.

así es - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Vi a Brandon bajar las escaleras y acercarse a Stella, le susurro algo al oído y ella asintió, ambos subieron las escaleras sin decir nada. A mi me pareció algo extraño este comportamiento pero creo que no puedo objetar ya que no los conozco tanto.

bueno, después de los Magos vendría Athan - dijo Flora moviendo una pieza del tablero - pero hay un problema, aunque logremos derrotarlos ellos volverán al castillo a recuperar fuerzas para vencerlos

entonces hay que enviarlos a la prisión enseguida - dijo Layla - vencemos a uno, se va a la prisión al tiro, vencemos a otro y también se va... va a ser lo mejor

así es - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

yo creo que contra Athan si que sera un problema - dije torciendo los labios. Tome la pieza que representaba a Athan y la moví a un lado - él siempre esta en esta habitación, es fácil encontrarlo pero difícil pelear contra él

nos enfrentaremos todos, vamos a vencerlo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

y al final nos queda Akane - dije preocupado - creo que Stella tendrá que estar sola con ella

pero podrá - dijo Bloom confiada - ya venció a Athan una vez y a Akane también, ella podrá una segunda vez

entonces creo que esta bien - dije sonriendo.

bien ya es tarde - dijo Flora bostezando - vamos a dormir

si - dijeron todos.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, la mía era la de invitados así que me fui a esa. Me recosté en la cama un rato, estaba preocupado. Esto es algo nuevo y algo extraño, pronto peleare contra quienes eran mis amigos, eso no me hace sentí ni bien ni mal por alguna razón.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella tenía a Emily en sus brazos mientras yo buscaba por toda la habitación algo, al no encontrar lo que quería mire a Stella tranquilo. Ella torció los labios y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. La seguí hasta nuestra habitación donde lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Emily en la cama, comenzó a buscar algo en sus cosas.

¿como crees que haya pasado? - pregunte algo preocupado - la ventana estaba cerrada y el termostato a temperatura normal

no lo se, pero eso no importa - dijo sacando su celular - llamare a la pediatra

es algo tarde ¿no crees? - pregunte tomando a Emily en mis brazos - es mejor que lo veamos nosotros y la llamare mañana

Stella miro a Emily preocupada y la pequeña comenzó a estornudar fuertemente - no, olvídalo la llamare ahora - dijo ella marcando el numero.

Mire a Emily preocupado también, de alguna manera se había resfriado y eso era lo que me preocupaba ya que como dije el termostato estaba normal y la ventana cerrada por lo que no había ninguna forma para que se resfriara.

tal vez hay alguien en la casa que esta resfriado - dije pensativo - mmm... oh si, Timmy... ¿no tenía él un pequeño resfriado?

pero Timmy no estuvo con Emily hoy - dijo ella preocupada - no me responde

¿que hacemos? - pregunte preocupado mientras Emily seguía estornudando.

aamm... hay que abrigarla para que no le de mas frió - dijo Stella - iré por un chaleco, tu limpiale la nariz

esta bien - dije caminando hasta la caja de pañuelos - haber Princesita, voy a limpiarte

Stella sonrió y salio de la habitación dejándome solo con la pequeña, después de haberle sonado la nariz a Emily me senté con ella en mi regazo. Al parecer tenía la nariz destapada pero no dejaba de estornudar, probablemente sea un resfriado fuerte. Estaba preocupado ya que era la primera vez que se resfriaba, una vez tuvo fiebre pero no resfriado y ahora temía que tuviera ambos. Stella entro en la habitación con un chaleco y se lo puso a Emily.

¿entonces? - pregunte curioso.

bueno, creo que no quedara de otra... mejor que duerma aquí, hay que limpiarle la nariz y mantenerla abrigada - dijo Stella caminando hasta la ventana - es mejor que no entre viento

bien - dije asintiendo - yo le subí un poco al termostato

no se si sirva pero bien - dijo Stella sentando en la cama después de que la cerro. Todo a Emily y se dejo caer de espaldas con la pequeña en sus brazos - mi Princesita...

achu - estonudo nuevamente Emily.

creo que no dormiré - negó con la cabeza Stella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

con ese resfriado, ninguno lo hará - dije riendo un poco.

espero que se mejore pronto - dije sonriendo.

también yo - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la cabecita mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando un ruido me despertó parecía que había alguien en la casa así que me levante de la cama y fui a ver abajo que era ese ruido. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera entrado en la casa. Pude notar todas las luces encendidas y los ruidos provenían de la cocina. Camine lentamente hasta ella y vi a Stella tamborileando los dedos en el mesón mientras esperaba a que el agua terminara de hervir.

¿Stella que haces a esta hora? - pregunte sorprendida y algo extrañada, también preocupada por como se veía a simple vista - son las dos de la mañana

jamas tengas una hija sin pensarlo - me miro Stella estresada y algo nerviosa.

¿que? - levante la ceja incrédula - ¿estas bien?

¡No! ¿Por qué no para el agua? ¿por qué demora? sabías que llevo mas de tres minutos aquí - dijo hablando rápido.

Stella mas lento, apenas te entiendo - dije preocupada. La tome del brazo y pude sentir que estaba nerviosa por algo, además de que se notaba hiperactiva - ¿que estas haciendo?

¡Café! - grito tamborileando los dedos nuevamente - pero demora demasiado, ¡APRESÚRATE AGUA!

Stella mejor siéntate y tranquilízate un poco - dije alejándola un poco del hervidor pero justo este sonó.

¡BINGO! - grito tomando una taza y sirviendo agua, luego tomo un sobre de café y lo vertió completo en la taza - ¡Al fin!

Mire el basurero lleno de sobres de cafés lo que me preocupo un poco - ¿cuantas tazas te has tomado? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

mm... no lo se, creo que una, dos... cinco - dijo como si nada e hiperacitva - estoy que me vuelvo loca

eso veo - dije preocupada - mejor no tomes mas

no puedo, no puedo, no puedo - dijo negando con la cabeza antes de tomar mas - es imposible, todo esta patas para arriba no puedo dejar de tomar... ¡Dios!

si, por eso digo... dame la taza - dije quitandole la taza lentamente - ahora siéntate...

Ella se sentó y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos nuevamente - no puedo, dame la taza

no... - negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba al fregadero para vertí el liquido - ahora dime porque has tomado tanto café

Emily... Emily... Dios, Emily - dijo Stella - juro que no lo soporto, no puedo dormir, debo mantenerme despierta...

Me di la vuelta preocupada y vi que tenía su cabeza entre sus manos y movía rápidamente su pie derecho - ¿que paso con Emily?

esta refriada, no puede dormir, no me deja dormir - dijo Stella levantándose de la mesa y tomándome del cuello de la camisa del pijama - ¡QUIERO MAS CAFÉ!

no... - dije quitando sus manos lentamente - Stella mejor ve a dormir, te hace mal estar así

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO! - dijo algo desesperada y otra vez comenzó a hablar rápido - Emily esta resfriada, esta estornudando demasiado no puedo dormir... Brandon se quedo dormido por un milagro pero ella no me deja a mi... quizás tiene un plan en contra de mi sueño... si es eso, esta en un complot con Akane para que no pueda dormir y así ella pueda aprovechar mi cansancio para atacar... ¡Eso de ser!

Stella silencio, vas a despertar a todos - dije intentado que bajara su tono de voz - además Emily no esta en un complot con Akane, ¿como se te ocurre pensar eso?

¡ME HE TOMADO CINCO TAZAS DE CAFÉ! - dijo nuevamente tomando mi camisa con ambas manos - ¡ Créeme que todo es posible! pueden incluso volar las vacas

¿que son esos gritos? - escuche a Liam entrar en la cocina. Lo mire preocupada y él aun parecía algo dormido, tenía el cabello desordenado y se rascaba la cabeza, usaba una polera blanca y unos short gris - ¿que sucede?

la niña aquí esta hiperactiva - dije intentado calmar a Stella - tomo cinco tazas de café

¿cinco? - pregunto confundido - que loco, yo tomo diez y recién empiezo a sentir el efecto

si pues, ella toma tres y el efecto comienza - dije preocupada.

sera mejor que baje la voz - dijo Liam - va a despertar a todos

eso intento - dije preocupada - tengo una idea, Stella ve a fuera un rayo, toma aire y relájate

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no - dijo Stella rápidamente negando con la cabeza igual de rápido que su forma de hablar - no.. ni loca, tengo que ver a Emily

¿a Emily? - pregunto Liam confundido.

Stella ve y toma aire, yo veré a Emily, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - Liam puedes llevarla al jardín para que lo haga y pase lo que pase no la dejes entrar hasta que este mas calmada

por supuesto - dijo el caminando hacia Stella - vamos rubiecita, el aire nos espera

¡No! - dijo Stella aferrándose al mesón - no sin una taza mas de café

no, deja eso - dije intento que la soltara - vamos ya no te hagas la difícil

no... mi café - dijo mientras Liam se la llevaba. Di un suspiro y limpie el desastre, luego subí las escaleras y me dirígi a la habitación de Emily pero no la pude encontrar allí así que supuse que estaba en la de Stella. Entre con cuidado ya que Stella dijo que Brandon estaba durmiendo, vi a la pequeña sentada en la cama jugando con un muñeco, realmente se veía congestionada así que la tome en mis brazos y le sonreí.

haber Emy, la tía Flora te va a cuidar un rato mientras mamá se relaja y toma aire - dije sonriendo Camine hasta donde Stella tenía una caja de pañuelos y tome uno, le soné la nariz y me senté en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Brandon.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Llevaba unos diez minutos afuera cuando tomando aire con Stella. Ella ya se notaba mas tranquila, lo que era bueno, pero aun así no dejaba de tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.

es bueno que tengan estas mesas afuera - dije sonriendo un poco.

si... - dijo ella sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

por supuesto ¿por qué no lo estaría? - pregunto ella curiosa.

solo quiero asegurarme de que estas mas tranquila - dije sonriendo.

si... necesitaba aire - dijo mientras dejaba de tamborilear y suspiraba - se me fue la mano en el café

si lo note - dije riendo - ¿por qué estabas tomando?

Emily esta enferma y no me deja dormir así que se me ocurrió tomar café para quitarme el sueño - respondió ella suspirando nuevamente - aunque se me paso la mano

una manzana siempre ayuda a las energías - dije sonriendo - y es mas saludable

tal vez tengas razón - dijo ella respirando hondo - pero el aire no esta tan mal

lo se - dije sonriendo. Me levante de la silla ante la mirada confusa de Stella - bueno ya es hora de volver, yo iré a dormir y seguro Flora esta cansada, intenta dormir un poco, si Emily esta enferma has que se duerma cuando no tenga problemas

¿y desde cuando eres tan bueno en cuidar niños? - pregunto ella levantando la ceja.

mi hermana tiene un hijo, lo cuidaba cuando ella tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía quien lo cuide - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

¿tienes hermana? - levanto la ceja Stella.

si - dije sonriendo - ahora vamos adentro antes de que nosotros también nos resfriemos

si - dijo ella levantándose de la silla. Justo cuando iba a entrar a la casa sentí algo, una energía maligna y conocida estaba tras nosotros. Me detuve y mire hacía atrás pero no vi a nadie, mas sabía que allí se encontraban. Teníamos visitas y eran unas visitas muy conocidas por mi y muy desagradables para Stella.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

los Magos de las Sombras han decidido venir a vernos - dije apretando los puños.

¿que? - dijo sorprendida - yo no los veo

enfrente - dije serio.

Tal y como lo sentí, frente a mi y Stella se aparecieron cuatro Magos ex- compañeros míos. Apreté mis puños esperando a que se fueran por las buenas y no por las malas pero conociéndolos esto sera por las malas.

Liam, que gusto volver a verte - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

no puedo decir lo mismo - dije mirándolo serio y con el ceño fruncido- ¿que hacen aquí?

¿acaso no podemos venir a ver a nuestro amigo? - pregunto Nigel sonriendo - ¿que paso con esa sonrisa? ahora veo un ceño fruncido y no es normal en ti

Note una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios de Andrew al ver a Stella. Pude notar como creaba una esfera de fuego y la lanzaba directo a ella. Stella parece no reaccionar ante el acto aquel así que me interpuse para desviar la esfera de fuego - ¡No la toques! - ataque a Andrew con su propio ataque pero como supuse que pasaría paso, Andrew absorbió la esfera.

que manera de tratarnos - dijo Andrew molesto - atacándome con el mismo ataque

esto es una locura - dijo Nigel - ¿que diablos haces? acabas de proteger a Stella

por supuesto que lo hice - dije creando una esfera celeste en mis manos - y ustedes se van

esto es malo - dijo Stella preocupada - ¿no pensaras pelear contra todos? no vas a ganar y menos conmigo

lo se - susurre solo para ella - es por eso que quiero que vuelvas a la casa y yo me encargare de ellos solo, intentare alejarlos

cambio de planes - dijo Stella enseguida - voy por Flora, te ayudaremos en esto

mejor te quedas con Flora - dije sonriendo un poco.

no, no - dijo negando con la cabeza. Ella entro en la casa y yo sonreí para aprovechar este momento de desastre contra ellos.

tu nos traicionaste y ahora mírate, proteges al enemigo - dijo Thomas fríamente - ¿donde quedo el pacto?

"el pacto..." - pensé enseguida recordando aquel pacto.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_somos mas fuertes que antes - dijo Liam flotando por el aire con una sonrisa infantil - siempre quise flotar_

_y ahora puedes - dijo Nigel sonriendo - y yo... te electrocutare_

_¡No! - dijo Liam lanzando una ráfaga de aire - aléjate monstruo_

_Ambos chicos se reían tranquilamente como si nada importara. Habían cinco chicos en aquel parque, los cinco tenían dieciséis años y apenas habían despertado su poder elemental por lo que se la pasaban practicando._

_¿saben? ahora que somos mas fuertes gracias a estos poderes nada nos puede detener - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios._

_¿de que hablas? - pregunto Alejandro curioso._

_hay que hacer travesuras - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa infantil en los labios._

_Mort nos va a retar - dijo Thomas tranquilo - nos hará limpiar la casa de pies a cabeza con una pluma de nuevo, ya no nos metas en problemas_

_chicos... el poder corrompe ¿no? - pregunto Liam._

_si, ¿y? - preguntaron todos._

_que si nos corrompe nos separaremos - dijo Liam preocupado - somos amigos desde niños, no podemos separarnos_

_entonces hay que hacer un pacto - dijo Alejandro sonriendo._

_vamos a ser los cinco Magos para siempre, un grupo intocable - dijo Andrew sonriendo - así sera nuestro futuro_

_siempre juntos - dijo Nigel sonriendo._

_ese sera nuestro pacto - dijo Thomas sonriendo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿¡Lo olvidaste!? - grito enojado Thomas mientras sacaba su espada - fuiste quien dio la idea y fuiste el primero en romperlo...

¿enserio te parecía bien? - pregunte sacando mi espada - yo dije que el poder corrompe y tenía razón, no nos íbamos a separar por el poder si no por la verdad

estas hablando estupideces - dijo Nigel - casi pareces del grupo de las Winx con sus cursiladas

pues es mejor que escucharlos hablar de matanza y todo eso - dije empuñando mi espada - me estaba hartando de la forma cruel en que nos trataba Akane ¿se olvidaron de la marca que nos hizo un tiempo atrás? ¿o de todo el daño que nos causo? ¡Por su culpa estuvimos durmiendo en unas pirámides sin despertar por años!

esto es lo que queríamos - dijo Andrew serio - el poder en nuestras manos

¡No! era lo que tu querías - dije enojado - tu querías el poder en tus manos y gobernar Magix, yo nunca quise esto... si aprendí a usar magia fue porque era algo entretenido pero tu nos llevaste mas lejos hasta que aprendimos a usar las espadas y a causar terror

como si no te hubieras divertido - dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa burlona - tu fuiste uno de los que mas se divertía atacando a los demás

pues eso es pasado - dije serio.

escucha Liam - dijo Andrew dando un paso enfrente - nosotros somos un grupo... somos cinco chicos que aprendieron magia por cosas de la vida y ahora son los Magos mas fuertes del mundo... estamos en plan con Akane y Athan para lograr algo que todos queríamos, poder, y aunque lo niegues se que también querías poder... seré considerado solo por el pasado que te une a nosotros... si aceptas volver con nosotros no te atacaremos ni te haremos nada, este incidente jamas paso y todo vuelve a ser como antes... pero si no lo haces oficialmente dejas de ser un Mago de la Sombra y te vuelves enemigo de por vida..

¡Liam! - escuche la voz de Stella y Flora a mis espaldas. Mire a las chicas y pude notar que estaban preocupadas. Ellas, todos, me habían brindado confianza y una amistad que se basa en la realidad y en lo bueno, no en lo malo y el poder. Yo podía dejarlos, no después de lo que he conseguido con ellos... realmente son amigos.

escucha Andrew... puedes tomar tu estúpida oferta y tragártela porque no pienso volver mientras ustedes estén en este plan de Akane - dije serio - no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el poder porque aquí... aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y siempre necesite... unos amigos a los que se les puede llamar realmente amigos y te hacen sentir en familia..

estas tomando una mala decisión - dijo Thomas enojado - y lo vas a pagar

¡Esfera de Rayos! - vi una esfera totalmente electrificada acercarse a mi. Iba a protegerme con mi propia espada pero un escudo se puso entre medio, al mirar atrás vi a Stella y a Flora transformadas.

chicas - dije sonriendo.

¡Vamos Stella! - dijo Flora - ¡Nosotras también entramos en la batalla!

tengan cuidado - dije guardando la espada para usar mis poderes.

no podemos poner el plan en marcha ya que están todos juntos - susurro Flora que estaba a mi izquierda - así que solo nos queda pelear para que se vayan de aquí

grandioso, hace tiempo que no peleamos - dijo Stella con una sonrisa - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

¡Escudo Floral! - el escudo de Flora nos protegió de todo el ataque de las estrellas lanzadas por Stella, para nuestra suerte los Magos no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que el ataque de Stella los golpeo.

mi turno - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¡Rosa Espinal!

Varías rosas con espinas en los tallos se dirigieron a ellos logrando varios cortes en sus brazos, cara y rasga la ropa. Aproveche la distracción e hice una ráfaga de viento que los envió mas atrás de lo que estaban.

¡Explosión Aire! - dije lanzando una esfera de aire que al chocar con ellos explotaba como si fuese una bomba.

¡Perfecto! - dijeron Flora y Stella sonriendo.

esto lo pagas caro Liam - dijo Thomas enojado - agradece que no te atacamos porque si no, tu y tus amiguitas estarían perdidos

eso ya lo veremos - dije dando un paso enfrente. Los Magos desaparecieron del lugar y las chicas chocaron las palmas sonriendo felices. Mire a los chicas sonriendo - fue una buena batalla

aunque no hicimos mucho - se cruzo de brazos Stella - sirvió como relajante para el café

Flora y yo nos reímos a carcajadas, luego se nos unió Stella. Volví a mi habitación y las chicas a la suya. Lo de hoy fue difícil pero las cosas han quedado claras entre los chicos y yo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en mi habitación con Flora, ella quería asegurarse de que Emily estaba bien, pero en cuanto entre la pequeña estaba llorando y Brandon intentaba calmarla. Me acerque a ella preocupada y la tome en mis brazos intentando calmarla.

¿donde estabas? - pregunto Brandon - lleva llorando un buen rato sin parar

debe haber comenzado cuando nos fuimos - me susurro Flora a mi oído - acuérdate que nos fuimos rápido

voy a matar a Timmy si descubro que él la contagio - dije mientras le sonaba la nariz a la pequeña.

espero que no haya sido - dijo Flora temerosa - esa amenaza me parece peligrosa

La pequeña comenzó a estornudar y a toser, estaba preocupada y no sabía que hacer a ciencia cierta, cuando esta enfermo le dan sopa de pollo pero yo no puedo darle nada de eso a Emy, mucho menos algún medicamento. Flora se había ofrecido para hacer un té pero le pedí que no lo hiciera porque era muy pequeña.

voy a matar a Timmy - dije molesta.

mejor quédate cuidando a Emily - me detuvo Flora.

estará despierta toda la noche con ese resfriado - dijo Brandon preocupado.

caíste dormido a las dos horas después - fruncí el ceño.

estaba cansado - se defendió Brandon - como sea, Flora gracias por preocuparte pero de ahora Stella y yo nos haremos cargo

¿estas seguro? - pregunto Flora no tan convencida.

si - asintió Brandon - no te preocupes

esta bien - dijo Flora asintiendo - entonces nos vemos mañana

adiós Flora - dije sonriendo - que duermas bien

ustedes también - dijo Flora sonriendo - espero que Emily se mejore

Una vez que Flora se fue mire a Emily que estaba sentada tosiendo, Brandon la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en la frente - tranquila Princesa, pasara y mamá y papá te van a cuidar

pues mamá esta muriendo de sueño - dije cerrando los ojos un poco - me siento muy cansada

uuu - dijo Emily casi sin ánimos.

esta será una larga noche - dije suspirando.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Otra mañana, otro entrenamiento. Mientras los chicos practicaban con sus armas y eso, las chicas y yo veíamos la estrategia para separar a los Magos. Stella y Brandon habían salido temprano en la mañana para llevar a Emily al medico, se notaban cansado y debió ser porque no durmieron bien anoche, ahora recuerdo que Stella intento matar a Timmy cuando supo que estuvo con Emily ayer en la tarde cuando debía estar durmiendo y él debía mantenerse alejado, osea la contagio y Stella casi lo mata.

Flora no había mencionado nada sobre lo de anoche y sinceramente no se que esperaba para contarlo, yo estaba preocupado y no sabía como decirle a los chicos eso. Lo de anoche me dejo mucho en que pensar, como en las palabras que me dijo Andrew _seré considerado solo por el pasado que te une a nosotros..._ el pasado que me une a ellos... nuestro pasado.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¡CHICOS! - se escucho un grito masculino enojado._

_eehhh Mort, hola - dijeron cinco chicos de quince años nerviosos._

_¿como te va? - pregunto Andrew con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_quieren decirme... ¿¡Por qué mi casa esta destruida!? - pregunto el hombre._

_bueno... tuvimos una pelea - respondió Liam nervioso - no te enojes, solo queríamos..._

_¿Practicar? - termino la oración - si ustedes no se vuelven mas responsables no importara cuanto practiquen... jamas serán como se usa la magia correctamente_

_ ~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Él tenía razón en aquel momento, no usamos la magia correctamente y nos volvimos en esto que se puede apreciar ahora. Mort nos cuido a los cinco como si fuésemos sus propios hijos y nos enseño a usar magia para defendernos aunque Andrew tenía un plan diferente Aun no puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes siendo que siempre actuó de esa forma, demostraba atacando a los demás, cuanto había crecido en magia.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_has avanzado rápidamente en magia Liam - dijo un hombre sonriendo - seras un gran mago cuando seas grande_

_¿de verdad lo cree? - pregunto Liam emocionado._

_por supuesto - dijo aquel hombre - y el aire es lo tuyo, ser libre con el viento_

_De repente una flama de fuego llega directo a ambos provocando que retrocedan. Liam se rió un poco mientras observaba como Andrew sonreía de una manera misteriosa, el hombre miro a Andrew enojado y con un castigo severo lo devolvió a la casa._

_nunca entenderá - dijo Alejandro acercándose a Liam tranquilo - se las busca solo_

_ustedes quédense aquí y no dejen de practicar - dijo aquel hombre caminando hacia su casa - ¿que le pasa a este niño?_

_no va a cambiar - dijo Thomas con una sonrisa - no me sorprendería que dejara todo esto luego_

_¿de que hablas? - pregunto Liam curioso._

_aveces puedes ser tan tonto Liam - dijo Nigel negando con la cabeza._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Era extraño pensar en que hace años que Andrew planeaba esto, aun siendo un chico de quince años ya tenía todo planeado y yo fui el último en darme cuenta. No soy una persona seria a menos que la situación lo requiera y creo que esta lo requiere, tengo que vencer a los chicos a toda prisa.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Musa mirándome.

no - negué con la cabeza - hay que buscar una forma de separarlos para poder atacar

es cierto - dijo Bloom seria - y creo que tengo algo en mente

¿que? - pregunto Flora.

tenderles una trampa - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

gran idea - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Escuche algo vibrar y vi a Bloom sacando un celular de su bolsillo - es un mensaje de Stella

¿que dice? - pregunte curioso - si se puede saber

dice que van a demorar un poco pero que no nos preocupemos y que Emily va a estar mejor con unas horas de descanso - dijo Bloom sonriendo - _P.D:_ _Dile a Timmy que aun estoy molesta con él pero que tiene suerte de que no lo matare..._

le alegrara saber eso - dijo Tecna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

.: Andrew :.

No puedo creer que Liam nos traiciono por completo, aun no puedo creerlo y pensar en todo lo que pasamos como amigos. Muchas travesuras hicimos como grupo, muchos problemas en que nos metimos, muchas risas, muchas cosas pasamos y todo se derrumba ahora porque Liam se tuvo que ir con el enemigo.

"puedo notar... en la cara de los chicos que esto les afecta tanto como a mi... tal vez no de la misma manera, tal vez peor o incluso un poco nada mas... pero les afecta" - pensaba mientras miraba el suelo sentado desde una roca.

no puedo creer que esto va enserio - dijo Nigel molesto - él realmente nos traiciono para estar con esas Winx

juro que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos lo voy a matar - dijo Thomas enojado meintras apretaba los puños - a él y a sus dos amiguitas

¿que cambio? - pregunto Alejando sentado en el suelo contra una roca.

no lo se - negué con la cabeza - pero juro que esto no se quedará así

no entiendo porque dijo eso de Akane - dijo Nigel confundido y molesto - él la admiraba mas que nosotros, ¿recuerdan?

se la pasaba elogiando sus movimientos cuando peleamos contra ellas la primera vez - rió un poco Alejandro - aunque ahora dice que esta mal, yo no pienso que tan mal este

_tu querías el poder en tus manos y gobernar Magix, yo nunca quise esto... si aprendí a usar magia fue porque era algo entretenido pero tu nos llevaste mas lejos hasta que aprendimos a usar las espadas y a causar terror  
_

Nunca pensé que algún día me lo recalcaría. Los chicos parecen saber que es verdad pero no lo dice, si no fuera por mi ellos no se habrían metido en esto que esta sucediendo ahora pero no se puede cambiar el pasado y no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Siempre quise esto, el poder mas fuerte del mundo para gobernar pero con uno menos todo sera difícil.

Odiaba a Akane antes, y ahora estaba con ella para gobernar todo. Tal vez esta no fue buena idea pero era lo mejor, con Akane de nuestro lado y Athan comiendo de la palma de su mano nosotros seríamos invencibles todo por lo que luchamos se hará realidad.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_El bosque estaba oscuro, el cielo era cubierto por los arboles grandes y seis personas eran las únicas que se encontraban en aquel lugar peligroso. Cinco chicos decididos, con mano de hierro, se enfrentaban a una de las Hechiceras mas fuertes todo el mundo. Aquella Hechicera, descendiente de la Hechicera de la Muerte, los miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro._

_Los chicos tenían unos veinte años cada uno mientras que la hechicera tendría unos cinc o seis mas. Ellos miraban a la Hechicera enojados, ella estaba tranquila y no hacía ningún movimiento._

_así que tan fuertes se creen - dijo una mujer seria - estarán encerrados por una eternidad y nadie los despertara_

_un encierro... eso en tus sueños - dijo el rubio apretando los puños - chicos, __prepárense_

_hay que vencerla - dijo Alejandro serio - esto me esta aburriendo_

_olvidan que yo soy el doble de fuerte que ustedes cinco - dijo la Hechicera sonriendo siniestramente - ¡Esfera Oscura!_

_Lanzo la esfera con dirección a los cinco que escaparon enseguida. Cada uno ataco a la hechicera con su poder elemental pero ella sin moverse logro desviar cada ataque que le enviaban. Para ellos era complicado lo que hacían, no podían contra Akane y lo sabían. Tenían un problema, cada ataque enviado contra la hechicera era desviado o esquivado con facilidad. _

_esto es malo - dijo Thomas apretando los puños._

_pero grandioso, ojalas fuera como ella - dijo Liam emocionado - puede desviar ataques con facilidad, y muchas cosas mas_

_tu ya puedes hacer eso - dijo Nigel frunciendo el ceño._

_pero no con su estilo - dijo Liam creando dos esferas de aires - es sorprendente ¡Explosión Aérea!_

_El ataque del joven no hizo ningún efecto contra la hechicera, al contrario ella envió las esferas contra todos los chicos dejándolos en el suelo adoloridos. Intentaron levantarse pero era imposible, el dolor de la explosión hacía sido mas fuerte de lo normal y sus cuerpos estaban en muy mal estado._

_admito que son fuertes, pero aun tienen mucho que aprender - dijo la hechicera sonriendo siniestramente - por suerte para ustedes pueden entrenar en un sueño eterno, porque los voy a encerrar en unas pirámides de por vida_

_kh... Akane... - dijo Andrew apretando los puños - vas a pagar estas..._

_ya quisieras - dijo la hechicera sonriendo siniestramente. Alzo ambas manos hacía arriba y un aura color morado oscuro las envió poco a poco aparecían unas pirámides en el lugar en donde los magos estaban. Estos eran absorbidos por ellas y al no tener fuerzas no podían hacer nada para evitarlo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

A pesar de todo lo sucedido nosotros no envejecimos, esto paso hace muchos años atrás, Akane debía tener sus veinticinco años, que es la edad que aparenta ahora, ya que tiene unos cincuenta y algo... Treinta años encerrados ahí y aun tenemos veinte, perdimos en una batalla tan simple como esa pero estar sellados en esa pirámide nos dio tiempo para entrenar y volver el triple de fuerte que antes. Logramos aprender técnicas simples pero eficientes, como la telepatía, también otras técnicas peligrosas y complicadas pero todo fue por un futuro juntos.

se ha declarado la guerra - dije serio - quiero que esas dos hadas caigan primero, después los demás y Liam

no podemos acercarnos a Stella - dijo Thomas serio - son ordenes de Akane

lo se, pero no me importa - dije apretando los dientes - esa rubia ya se ha metido bastante en nuestros asuntos y por culpa de ella Liam se fue... quiero que sea la primera en caer, luego Flora

entonces esta decidido - dijo Alejandro.

primero hablare con Akane - dije sonriendo siniestramente.

esta batalla sera nuestra - dijo Nigel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta mi siguiente Capitulo. Debo dar un aviso importante que me carcome... jkasjas estaba pensando que 50 no estarían bien siendo que son 40 capitulos por parte así que mejor so sorry, creo que lo voy a evitar y dependiendo de como se den las cosas veré si hacer otra parte pero tal vez si lo haga porque cosas importante me faltaron, como lo que es las bodas o las sorpresas que tenía guardadas. Tal vez si hago otra parte, tal vez, sera así con magia pero sin un enemigo... en realidad no se porque tengo que pensarlo, lo que si quiero su opinion.

**Próximamente: Stella vs Akane**

creo Flora que hay que contarles a las chicas lo que sucedió antes de ayer - dijo Stella.

estaba pensando lo mismo - dijo Flora - creo que Liam ha demostrado ser confiable

¿alguien a visto a Musa? - pregunto Riven curioso.

es prisionera de Stella - respondió Nabu bromeando - fueron al centro comercial

alguien se va a declarar - bromeo Nabu con una sonrisa infantil a Riven- mira Liam, esto es algo que debes saber...

¿compraras un anillo? - pregunto Sky - yo creo que es mejor que no lo hagas por el problema con Akane

todas los planes de bodas se atrasaron por culpa de Akane - respondió Brandon - aunque yo y Stella no lo hicimos por eso

es hora de poner el nuevo plan en marcha - dijo Akane sonriendo.

¿estas segura de que esto es buena idea? - pregunto Bloom no tan convencida.

Bloom solo es un biberón - dijo Stella - además Emily no me va a atacar si intento dárselo, soy su madre no Nabu

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

¡Oye! - grito Stella escondiéndose en unas ruinas - ¿¡Que te pasa!? estaba en algo importante

ven aquí... sal de donde quiera que estés - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"estoy muerta..." - pensó Stella preocupada sin salir de su escondite.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: askjajks ¿entonces a que te referías? si pobre Bloom pero no se, como que este capítulo sentía que debía ir... es raro. Liam... aahhh

- marlen999: Nabu y Liam, el nuevo dúo dinámico aksjkasjk es algo único y épico sea lo que sea que significa ajsjkasj. Si pobre Bloom pero todo se arregla luego, y es lo importante. Bueno, considerare tu voto para mis pensamientos profundos de que hacer... estaba batalla interna debe ganarla o una nueva temporada o cincuenta capitulos, esta dificil. Lo de la otra historia, no se... de hecho se me había olvidado jeje pero voy a ver

- tamaye199: Respondiendo primero a tu pregunta, tenía planeado hasta 50 pero luego me puse a pensar y a pensar en que tal vez no era buena idea, quizás una cuarta parte seria mejor pero no se bien así que voy a pensar nuevamente para ver que hago y luego les aviso. Sobre Andrew y Stella, creo que podría hacerlo pero no que estuviera enamorado si no... algo así como un pequeño rencor hacia ella por una nunca amarlo y dos por lo de Liam... ¿que te parece?

- Selenna: Me contagia por Internet parece jskakasjksajks me resfrié nuevamente aksjjkas. Como sea, lo de que Sky se iba a "_enamorar"_ de Stella estaba puesto en el adelanto parece. Como sea no conozco esa canción de Miranda pero se que significa Sayonara xd askjjksa espero que te mejores pronto.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que estén bien y por favor espero que no se decepcionen si no hago cincuenta capitulos y hago una nueva parte o al revés o incluso si no hago nada y lo cierro con 40 capitulos. Aun estoy confundida y quiero pensarlo bien jsajksajk

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	32. Chapter 32: Stella vs Akane

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 32:

Stella vs Akane

Una nueva semana comenzaba y los chicos nuevamente debían volver a su trabajo. El verano se aprovechaba al máximo por Klaus ya que era el mejor momento para aquellos que tomaban jugo, los que iban a la playa y para disfrutar un verano bajo el sol. A diferencia de los chicos, las chicas no abrirían la tienda en verano por lo que tenían vacaciones, y en caso de que alguien necesitara ayuda con su mascota se tenía que hacer una cita solo para los miércoles a partir de cierta hora.

El sábado por la noche ocurrió algo de lo que no todos están enterados, de hecho solo tres sabían sobre esto. Los Magos de las Sombras se habían aparecido en el patio de la casa a eso de las dos y media de la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo menos estros que se enfrentaron a ellos en una batalla rápida, Flora, Stella y Liam.

Stella se encontraba en la habitación de Emily amamantando a la pequeña mientras las chicas estaban con Liam en el living revisando los detalles del plan que se iba a ejecutar en dos días. Flora subió las escaleras para ir en busca de Stella, ya que ella debía enfrentarse a Akane, por lo tanto debía estar presente en este plan, tenia que saber todo lo que se iba a hacer.

Al entrar en la habitación de Emily la encontró sentada en el sillón dando la espalda, la habitación estaba libre de ruidos molestos y con claridad podía escuchar a Emily tragar. Entro despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. Stella escucho los pasos de Flora y se dio la vuelta para ver a quien había entrado.

ah, eres tu - dijo tranquila.

siento si interrumpo - dijo Flora con una sonrisa - pero Stella te necesitamos abajo para ver como vas a hacer lo de Akane y para que revisemos los detalles

ya voy - dijo la rubia sonriendo - en cuanto ella termine

¿crees que tarde mucho? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

ni idea - dijo despreocupada Stella.

entonces les diré a las chicas - dijo Flora.

oh espera Flora - la detuvo Stella - hay algo que quiero decirte

claro, dime - dijo Flora sonriendo.

creo Flora que hay que contarles a las chicas lo que sucedió antes de ayer - dijo Stella.

estaba pensando lo mismo - dijo Flora - creo que Liam ha demostrado ser confiable

si, con lo que paso enserio Liam demostró ser diferente - dijo Stella sonriendo.

pero croe que es mejor saber que piensa Liam de esto y luego vemos - dijo Flora sonriendo - te veo abajo

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Una vez que Flora salio de la habitación Stella miro a la pequeña en sus brazos, le tomo la manito izquierda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No entendía que sucedía en ese momento, normalmente ella tenía nervios y algo de pánico cuando se trataba de pelear contra Akane pero estaba tan tranquila que era anormal la situación.

me pregunto que es lo que haré cuando me enfrente a Akane - se dijo a si misma Stella - no me siento nerviosa o asustada, de hecho no siento nada... pero no se que hacer cuando me enfrente a ella. Akane es muy fuerte y aunque odie admitirlo es muy inteligente por lo que la estrategia no funciona con ella...

Emily miraba a Stella tranquilamente mientras tomaba la leche, no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba la chica pero Stella sonrió al saber que contaba con su apoyo. Si de algo sabía es que sus amigos estaban con ella apoyándola y su hija también. Luego de que la pequeña termino de tomar la leche, Stella sonrió, la hizo eructar y al final bajo las escaleras con la pequeña.

y ahora si podemos comenzar - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Stella sentándose al lado de Bloom con Emily en su regazo. La pequeña tenía un muñeco en los brazos por lo que se podía entender que no haría nada por un rato - iluminenme, pero sin tanto detalle

bien, iremos de día - dijo Liam sonriendo - la seguridad entonces no estará, Akane siempre desaparece por el día y Athan hace cosas extrañas... ese es el momento para atacar

bien, ¿que hay de los magos? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

ellos estarán en diferentes lugares según dijo Liam - dijo Tecna - estos son los posibles lugares, hay que atacar sigilosamente sin que alguien se entere. Los chicos se encargaran de desactivar toda seguridad, cámara o micrófonos y también de algunos guardias, nosotras pelearemos con cada uno y cuando hayamos derrotado a todos te embarcaremos con Akane

suena fácil - dijo Stella sonriendo.

es porque no tiene tanto detalle - dijo Musa tranquila - ahora solo nos queda esperar al miércoles e ir a patear traseros

¿Stella como piensas enfrentar a Akane? - pregunto Liam curioso.

es una sorpresa - dijo Stella sonriendo - de hecho es una sorpresa tan grande que ni siquiera yo la se

¿no has pensado en como vencerla? - preguntaron todas al unisonó.

si, pero no se me ocurre nada - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - ya lo he intentado todo

pues tienes dos días para pensar - dijo Layla preocupada - porque ya el miércoles no tendrás tiempo, iremos a medio día

bien, ¿que tan difícil puede ser - dijo Stella sonriendo.

mucho según tu - dijo Musa riendo.

cierto - susurro Stella.

aahh - dijo Emily entregándole el muñeco a Stella.

bien - dijo Stella tomando el muñeco - necesito una niñera...

es verdad - dijo Bloom asintiendo - no puedes dejar a Emily sola todo el día

mmm... llamare a Roxy - dijo Stella sacando su celular - le pediré que cuide a Emily

los chicos pidieron el día libre para el miércoles, ya tenemos todo listo - dijo Bloom apretando los puños mientras sonreía - vamos a ganar

y esta vez sera para siempre - dijo Layla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de haber revisado el plan cada quien estaba haciendo algo. Stella estaba en la cocina por un largo rato así que Bloom fue a buscarla. Al entrar en la cocina la vio preparando un biberón cosa que le preocupo un poco.

¿estas segura de que esto es buena idea? - pregunto Bloom no tan convencida de lo que estaba viendo.

Bloom solo es un biberón - dijo Stella - además Emily no me va a atacar si intento dárselo, soy su madre no Nabu

no me refería a eso, ¿Emily no es... aun pequeña para ingerir otras cosas? - pregunto Bloom - y creo que si se lo lanzo a Nabu fue porque no quería tomar biberón además ¿no acabas de alimentarla?

ya lo se, solo quería ver como me quedaba - dijo Stella tranquila - no se lo iba a dar enserio

oh ¿y como te quedo? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

desabrió - dijo Stella derramando el contenido - mucha agua

oye, sera mejor que te olvides de eso porque aun falta mucho - dijo Bloom seria - y te preocupes por como detener a Akane

si mamá... - dijo Stella despreocupada.

bien hija - dijo Bloom bromeando.

* * *

.: Athan :.

no debe ser extraño que las Winx planeen algo siendo que tienen a Liam de su lado - dije mientras tomaba una pelota de adorno, un material pesado a decir verdad - tal vez ataquen pronto

no lo creo - dijo Andrew serio - aun con Liam no podrían idear un plan tan bueno y atacar enseguida, es imposible. Demorarían una semana en solo pensar en una parte

nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo - dijo Akane seria - ellas saben como hacerse con un plan en solo un segundo

es por eso que hay que atacar - dije mientras miraba la esfera - si atacamos antes que ellas jamas lo vendrán venir, tendremos una ventaja grande

tengo un plan mejor - dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

¿cual? - pregunto Andrew curioso.

esta noche se acaba todo - dijo ella mirando por la ventana - atacare a Stella y cuando la haya quitado del camino ustedes atacaran a los demás

yo pienso que es un plan muy simple - dije tranquilo - pero servirá para ganar

yo daré la señal para atacar, hasta entonces se mantendrán alejados - dijo Akane seria.

de hecho Akane... - dijo Andrew - yo estoy molesto con las Winx, en especial Stella

¿que quieres? - pregunto Akane acusadora.

bueno... antes de que la quites del camino, o mejor dicho que la destruyas... quiero encargarme de ella un rato - dijo Andrew sonriendo - venganza

Mire a Akane tranquilo. No sabía que iba a responder pero imaginaba que lo iba a complacer con tal que no le hiciera mucho daño, pues ella se encargara de Stella. Lo que imaginaba se hizo realidad, Akane lo dejo pero solo con una condición algo diferente a la que pensaba, el daño que le haría a Stella no podía ser nada que la impida pelear cuando ellas se enfrenten o si no el pagaría las consecuencias.

no debiste acceder - dije luego de que Andrew se había ido.

da igual - dijo Akane tranquila - ¿sabes encontré algo hoy?

¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso.

esto - dijo mostrandome dos brazaletes negros con una piedra roja con negro en un lado y otra negra con morado en el otro brazalete.

eso es... - dije sorprendido en grande - imposible...

* * *

.: Sky :.

Eran mas o menos las siete, salimos temprano ya que esta semana las cosas van a ser difíciles pues nuestro plan es detener a Akane el dos días. Tenemos permiso para salir temprano y tener el día Miércoles libre. Estaba con los chicos sentado en el comedor revisando los últimos detalles de nuestro plan de ataque cuando Riven bajo de las escaleras.

¿alguien a visto a Musa? - pregunto Riven curioso.

es prisionera de Stella - respondió Nabu bromeando - fueron al centro comercial

¿tan tarde? - pregunto Riven frunciendo el ceño.

Stella estaba mirando una pasarela cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención - respondió Brandon - al parecer van a hacer un desfile de modas y el diseñador renuncio así que harán un concurso para elegir a otro diseñador. Apenas lo vio salió corriendo llevándose a las chicas de prisionera

¿por qué no te llevo a ti? - pregunto Riven.

porque soy fuerte y le deje claro que no - dijo Brandon con orgullo.

puso de excusa que iba a cuidar a Emily - dije riendo mientras el orgullo de Brandon se iba por el suelo.

gracias amigo, él no lo sabía - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

en todo caso nadie te iba a creer - dije riendo - te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano

no seas malo Sky - dijo Nabu - a eso se le llama amor... ¿no ves que esta enamorado?

Me reí a carcajadas con la loca excusa de Nabu, primero porque es verdad y segundo porque uso un tono raro. Brandon lanzo un gruñido y rodó los ojos.

como sea - dijo algo molesto - ¿para que la buscabas?

oh quería darle y decirle algo - dijo Riven sonriendo.

alguien se va a declarar - bromeo Nabu mirando a Riven con una sonrisa infantil - mira Liam, esto es algo que debes saber si se trata del amor tu tienes que molestar a Riven porque pocas veces se muestra enamorado, a Brandon porque Stella lo tiene comiendo de la palma de la mano y a Sky porque le dicen Bloom y esta en las nubes

¡Oye! - dijimos los tres molestos.

¿entonces... que me burle de ellos? - pregunto Liam sonriendo - suena fácil

hermano, aquí aprenderás que lo divertido es molestar a tus amigos y no hacerles daño - dijo Nabu pasando un brazo por el cuello de Liam y golpeándolo con el puño en el hombro suavemente - tienes mucho que aprender, desde ahora seré se _Sensei_

¿dijo Sensei? - pregunto Timmy levantando la ceja.

yo oí Sensei - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

yo también - dije asintiendo igual.

ese dúo no me gusta - negó con la cabeza Riven.

a mi me divierte - dijo Helio sonriendo.

entonces sigamos con esto - dije riendo un poco - es importante

ya lo hemos viste miles de veces - gimió cansado Liam.

pero hay que estar seguros de esto - dije decidido.

oh, esto no es bueno - dijo Brandon mirando su celular preocupado.

¿que paso? - pregunto Helio.

aahh... nada, ¿puedes cuidar a Emily? ¿si? gracias amigo - dijo Brandon hablando rápido. Luego se levanto y salió corriendo de la casa, con las llaves del auto. Pude notar que olvido su celular así que lo tome y vi que tenía un mensaje, no quería verlo pero quería saber que sucedió así que lo abrí.

¡Oh por Dios! - dije sorprendido.

¿que paso? - pregunto Timmy preocupado.

Stella tuvo un accidente - dije leyendo el mensaje que era de Bloom - están en urgencias

lo dije, esta chica es un imán para el hospital - dijo Nabu asintiendo - tiene accidentes cada dos segundos

¿exactamente cuando lo dijiste? - pregunto Riven levantando la ceja.

una vez en un sueño - dijo Nabu sonriendo orgulloso.

iré por Emily, mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas - dijo Helio ignorando el comentario de Nabu.

¿en que auto? - pregunte - Brandon se llevo el de Stella y el nuestro esta en el taller

con magia - dijo Liam sonriendo.

mejor esperemos aquí - dijo Timmy preocupado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Luego de haber estacionado el vehículo entre al hospital rápidamente busque a las chicas y para mi suerte pude encontrarlas. Me dirigí rápidamente a ellas y algo agitado, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado. No entiendo como es que Stella tiene accidentes cada dos segundos, esto no es normal.

¿donde esta ella? - pregunte recuperando el aire.

esta en la habitación con el medico y con Bloom - respondió Flora tranquila - no te preocupes, no tiene nada malo

¿entonces que le sucedió? - pregunte confundido.

bueno... se torció el pie, aunque mas parece que esta quebrado - dijo Musa haciendo una mueca - y antes de que te molestes, no fue su culpa

¿a no? - pregunte sorprendida.

tuvimos un ataque - dijo Tecna - los Magos nos atacaron y Andrew lanzo a Stella contra algo, ella se doblo el pie y luego la ataco haciendo mas fuerte el daño

juro que lo voy a matar - dije entre dientes enojado.

ya tranquilo - escuche la voz de Bloom. Mire en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz y vi a Bloom con Stella a un lado, su pie derecho estaba con unas vendas y usaba muletas - no fue nada serio por suerte

habla por ti - dijo Stella molesta - no tienes que usar estas tontas muletas

el ataque de hoy fue extraño - dijo Flora preocupada - ¿lo notaron?

no lo se, yo lo vi igual que siempre - dijo Stella molesta mientras avanzaba un poco.

¿quieres que te lleve en mi espalda mejor? - pregunte preocupado.

no, estoy bien - dijo ella sonriéndome un poco - no te preocupes

esta decidido, voy a matar a Andrew - dije apretando los dientes - iré por el auto, espera en la entrada

bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Una vez que fui por el auto las chicas se subieron en el, admito que tal vez era mejor un auto mas grande ya que las chicas estaban algo apretadas pero bueno. Mire a Stella por unos segundos mientras conducía, se notaba molesta y como siempre preocupándome.

Brandon apresúrate, no es muy cómodo aquí - dijo Layla.

Me orille al lado derecho e ignore el comentario de Layla - ¿estas bien? - pregunte a Stella.

mentiría si dijera que si - dijo ella - vamos a casa

¿segura? - pregunte preocupado - ¿no prefieres mejor hablar?

no, tranquilo - dijo sonriendo - volvamos a casa

no lo se - dije no tan convencido.

¡Dijo que volvamos! - escuche a las chicas gritar. Gire la cabeza para verlas extrañado, estaba seguro de que solo lo decían porque se querían bajar pronto, ni quien las culpe. Di un suspiro y encendí el auto nuevamente. Al llegar a casa las chicas fueron las primeras en bajar, yo ayude a Stella a bajarse.

realmente eres un imán para accidentes - dije bromeando un poco para hacerla sonreír pero no funciono, al contrario, me dio una mirada asesina - lo siento, solo quería...

no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿no me dirás que te molesta? - pregunte preocupado.

tengo el pie vendado y uso muletas... ¿enserio quieres que diga lo obvio? - pregunto Stella molesta.

si, siento que hay algo mas - dije preocupado.

bien escucha... no pude inscribirme en lo del concurso - dijo molesta.

ya habrán mas oportunidades Stella - dije sonriendo - no lo dudes

eso no me ayuda - dijo bajando del auto con cuidado.

no te apoyes en el pie - dije ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio - iré por las muletas, usa la puerta para apoyarte

Brandon tranquilo, ya me ha pasado otras veces - dijo Stella tranquila.

lo se - dije sonriendo. Fui a sacar las muletas que estaban en el porta maletas y se las entregue. Con cuidado ella comenzó a caminar, no avanzaba muy rápido pero avanzaba lo que era bueno. Yo sabía que había algo que molestaba a Stella, no era lo del concurso, no era el pie, era algo que parecía ser importante pero no sabía que. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sillón apoyando las muletas a un lado.

¿quieres algo? - pregunte.

esto es malo - dijo Liam. Todas las miradas cayeron en el y esperabamos a que dijera algo, Liam solo miraba a Stella preocupado - tu pie... así no puedes pelear contra Akane... todo el plan se viene abajo...

yo... lo siento - dijo Stella apoyando el pie en la mesa de centro - la enfermera dijo que no lo apoyara en una semana, lo que es molesto porque no puedo pelear contra Akane

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y entendí que era lo que la molestaba. Tenía razón, con el pie así ella no podría combatir con Akane, eso significa que nuestro plan se viene abajo como dijo Liam.

Andrew debió haber sabido que teníamos un plan y por eso ataco a Stella en el pie - dijo Flora preocupada - no pudo haber sido coincidencia

no importa - dijo Stella nuevamente - ya no se puede hacer nada, habrá que cancelar

¿cancelar? - preguntamos todos sorprendidos.

eso es imposible ya teníamos todo listo - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza.

Stella tomo las muletas y se levanto como pudo - entonces ustedes vayan, encierren a los Magos y a Athan, Akane tendrá que esperar

no lo se - dijo Liam - pero parece ser nuestra única oportunidad

bien pero yo me quedaré aquí contigo - dije preocupado - mientras todos ellos se van yo me quedo, vas a necesitar ayuda con tu pie y Emily

esta bien - dijo ella.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando la televisión y jugando con Emily al mismo tiempo, la pequeña estaba sonriendo mientras jugaba con mi mano tranquilamente. Digo yo, teniendo tantos muñecos se entretiene mas con mi mano. Lo bueno es que no sabe ni gatear ni caminar porque si no ya veo que me pega en el pie.

aahhh - dijo levantando los bracitos al aire con una sonrisa.

mi linda Princesa - dije sonriendo.

Stella te traje algo de comer - dijo Brandon entrando en la habitación con un plato - algo rico que te gustara...

¿si sabes que no estoy enferma? - pregunte riendo.

si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - oye, esta semana no te levantaras y yo te consentiré

eso es lindo - dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Brandon soltó una risa, me dio un beso en los labios y miro a Emily.

hey, ¿tu también cuidas a mamá? - pregunto tomando a la bebita en sus brazos.

aaee - dijo Emily sonriendo.

yo creo que estas en buenas manitos - dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

me encanta ver a mis dos amores juntos - dije sonriendo. Me incline un poco y besé a Brandon en los labios, quería que durara pero Emily tenia otros planes. Me separe de Brandon y besé a Emily en la cabecita.

"me pregunto porque Andrew nos ataco en el centro comercial" - pensé preocupada - "es como si quisiera algo mas que solo pelear..."

aaaahhh - escuche a Emily.

"algo ocultaba y su mirada era extraña" - pensé nuevamente - "Andrew quería algo en aquel momento, la forma en que nos ataco... no era normal, nos atacaba sin parar y era peligroso tanto como para nosotras como para quienes estaban allí... creo que tuve suerte de tener un simple daño en el pie"

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Stella :._

_ahora si... vas a ver lo que es estar fuera del medio - dijo Andrew mirándome fijamente con una llama de fuego en las manos - se acabo Stella, no me importa lo que tenía que hacer porque yo te voy a quitar..._

_Lo mire preocupada, estaba tirada en el suelo y no podía levantarme. Con algo de esfuerzo me senté en el suelo y mire a Andrew, en el momento en que lanzo la esfera contra mi di un salto y comencé a batir mis alas para elevarme mas alto. Andrew comenzó a lanzar varios ataques contra mi, buscaba ayuda con las chicas pero estaban en la pared o en el suelo atrapadas por un hechizo de Andrew. Él comenzó a lanzar varios ataques contra mi, logre esquivar casi todos ya que uno se me paso por alto y me golpeo en el pie, otro después en las alas y al caer al suelo mi pie derecho se torció demasiado._

_¿no puedes caminar? - pregunto acercándose con su típica sonrisa siniestra - te ahorrare el dolor con otro_

_Hice una mueca de dolor por mi pie y luego lo mire preocupada. Aquí probablemente se acababa todo pero algo paso, antes de lanzarme un nuevo ataque hizo una mueca molesto y desapareció. El hechizo en las chicas desapareció y se me acercaron preocupadas. Al no poder levantarme por mi cuenta las chicas me ayudaron, mi pie dolía tanto que ni apoyarlo podía así que las chicas me llevaron a urgencias._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿estas bien? - escuche preguntar a Brandon.

ah si - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

pero parecías pensativa - dijo Brandon algo preocupado.

pensaba en que me encanta verte jugar con Emily en tus brazos - dije sonriendo.

¿a si? - pregunto levantando las cejas.

si - dije sonriendo. Vi que Emily se había echado algo a la boca y al mirar bien vi que era el collar que Brandon le había regalado cuando eras mas pequeña. Me reí un poco y le acaricie la cabecita con cuidado - no te eches eso a la boca

aahh - dijo Emily sacándoselo y mirándome con una sonrisa. Brandon se rió entre dientes y tomo el chupete de la mesa de centro, luego se lo puso en la boca.

oye... - frunció el ceño Brandon - ¿donde esta tu anillo?

¿mi anillo? - pregunte confundida.

de compromiso - dijo mirando mi dedo anular.

ah... eso, verás tuve un accidente con la trituradora - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿enserio? ¿que paso? - pregunto preocupado.

bueno... - dije recordando.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella se encontraba en la cocina a oscuras intentando sacar algo de la cañería del lavaplatos. Paso una mano por a pared buscando el encendedor de la luz y así poder sacar ese objeto._

_ah, es imposible ver a oscuras - dijo Stella pasando la mano por la pared - necesito prender la luz - encontró un encendedor pero en cuanto lo apretó la luz no encendió y un ruido extraño se escucho - oh no... ¡Ese es la trituradora!_

_Estiro la palma izquierda e hizo aparecer una esfera de luz. Comenzó a buscar lo que creía perdido y el miedo la invadió - Brandon se va a enojar si descubre lo del anillo, Dios... - uso aquella luz de la palma de su mano y busco el interruptor de la luz, en cuanto hallo el correcto la encendió. Miro por el tuvo de la cañería preocupada, su anillo de compromiso se había caído por allí y sin darse cuenta había apretado el triturador... lo que significa que debía estar destruido._

_oh no... - dijo pasando las manos por su cara. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir algo en uno de sus dedos chocar con su cara, era helado y delgado. Quito las manos y miro su mano izquierda, ahí en su dedo anular izquierdo pudo ver un anillo de diamante con forma de corazón, su anillo de compromiso._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿entonces que trituraste? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

una pulsera parecida a una cadena - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - en fin, la cosa es que pensé que se me había caído el anillo y estaba preocupada. Cuando me di cuenta de que el anillo esta bien decidí cambiarlo de lugar e hice esto - metió la mano por el cuello de la polera y saco una cadena que tenía al anillo como si fuese un collar - si no te molesta...

bueno, me gustaba mas en tu dedo pero así igual esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

aaaahh - dijo Emily apuntando al anillo - aaahhh

si, ¿verdad que es lindo amor? - pregunte sonriendo - oye... ¿donde quedo el chupete?

¿se lo quito? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿Emy donde lo dejaste?

aahh - dijo ella apuntando al suelo. Brandon se rió un poco y lo recogió del suelo dejándolo nuevamente en el cajón.

linda - dijo él besando a Emily en la mejilla - bueno Emy, ya es tarde y debes ir a dormir, mamá también debe descansar

aaahh - dijo Emily estirando los bracitos cuando Brandon se levanto - aahahha

a mi me parece que no quiere - dije negando con la cabeza.

Emy, mamá tiene que descansar ese pie - dijo Brandon con voz suave - mañana la verás y jugará contigo

no me puedo levantar - dije negando con la cabeza.

nadie dijo que saldrías - dijo Brandon riendo.

lo imagine - dije sonriendo - tengo una idea, yo la dormiré y tu me esperas

no puedes apoyar el pie - dijo Brandon preocupado.

tonterías, el medico solo lo dijo porque de esa manera sanara mas rápido pero si puedo - dije sonriendo. Me levante de la cama y al apoyar mi pie en el suelo sentí un dolor punzante, pero le hice caso omiso. Tome a Emily y salí de la habitación, con cada paso que daba el dolor era mas fuerte pero eso no importaba.

Luego de haber peleado como siempre para poder dormir a Emily volví a la cama. Por alguna razón Brandon y yo habíamos intercambiado los lados, quiero decir ahora yo me acostaba a la derecha y él a la izquierda, es loco pero así esta bien. Me acosté en la cama y mire a Brandon con una sonrisa.

Te Amo - dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Cariño - dije sonriendo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho - también Te Amo

Cerré los ojos esperando caer dormida en los brazos de Brandon con una sonrisa en los labios. Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, lo que me hacía sentir segura.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Cuando Stella abrió sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en donde recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Estaba en el frió y helado suelo de cemento, el sol no iluminaba nada y no había luna ni estrellas. Una blanca y espesa niebla cubría todo, el cielo era azul marino oscuro con un toque de verde oscuro, no parecía un cielo realmente.

Se arrodillo en el suelo mirando todo su alrededor. Parecía ser una calle, no habían muchas casas y las que habían estaba destruidas. Se levanto con cuidado pero rápidamente cayo al apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo, un dolor punzante apareció y era demasiado como para mantenerse en pie.

¿será acaso una pesadilla? - se pregunto a si misma mirando todo su alrededor - no... no es una pesadilla o si no mi pie... no dolería

que lista eres - escucho la voz de Akane provenir tras de ella. Se giro con cuidado y sin levantarse la vio a ella, la hechicera mirándola fijamente.

Akane... - dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente - debí suponer que esto es obra tuya

siempre los problemas son obras mías - dijo Akane sonriendo.

espera, significa que si es un sueño - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco - porque ya hemos tenido batallas en sueños y esta no es la excepción

ya quisieras - dijo Akane sonriendo maliciosa - esto no es un sueño, es la realidad

eso no puede ser, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en mi habitación - dijo Stella apretando los puños.

eso recuerdas pero con un hechizo desapareces y reapareces aquí - dijo Akane sonriendo.

tenía que ser - susurro molesta - ¿que quieres?

quitarte del camino - dijo la hechicera tranquila - has interferido en mis planes desde un largo tiempo y se que si te quito del camino tus amiguitos no podrán hacer nada para derrotarme pues, aunque odie admitirlo, estas a la altura... mas que ellos mismos

debe ser un cumplido - dijo Stella sonriendo - oh quiero decir, no voy a pelear contigo... por si no lo has notado no puedo

lo se, pero no importara porque aun te mantienes en pie - dijo la hechicera sonriendo

"una pelea ahora... quitarme del medio... eso suena a una pelea final pero sería imposible" - pensó Stella frunciendo el ceño - "no creo poder caminar así que tendré que volar todo lo que pueda, mantenerme en el aire y derrotarla así... pero esta niebla... la niebla me impedirá ver a mi alrededor con claridad"

¡Winx Believix! - se transformo decidida a pelear - "bien Stella, creo que la única manera de que salgas de aquí es peleando así que no hay mucho que hacer mas que enfrentarnos a ella"

esta sera una pelea que por supuesto yo no olvidare - dijo Akane elevándose a la altura de Stella - porque tu estarás tres metros bajo tierra

ya quisieras - dijo apretando los puños la chica.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿donde puede estar? - pregunte preocupada - ¿Brandon estas seguro?

si, ella fue a dormir a Emily y luego volvió - dijo Brandon preocupado - se quedo dormida en poco tiempo, yo también pero cuando abrí mis ojos ella no estaba en ningún lado, las muletas estaban en la habitación

no esta en casa, no hay rastros de ellas, las llaves de la casa esta aquí y las del auto también, toda la casa esta con seguro - dijo Flora preocupada - desapareció así como así

no... la hicieron desaparecer - dijo Liam serio - se siente...

una energía maligna - termino Nabu serio también - es de Akane...

si - asintió Liam.

¿un día es mucho pedir? - pregunto Brandon.

eso parece - dijo Musa preocupada - si Akane tiene a Stella en donde estarán

no lo se pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados - dijo Brandon sacando su espada - iré por ella

¿a donde? - pregunto Sky.

¿a donde crees? a la guarida de Akane - dijo Brandon tomando las llaves de la nave y saliendo al jardín Mire a Sky y luego a las chicas que asintieron. Salimos afuera y fuimos con Brandon a la nave. Yo había llamado a Roxy antes de despegar para que cuidara a Emily mientras no estábamos y cuando ella lego nos fuimos a la guarida de Akane a salvar a Stella.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Akane lanzaba varios ataques contra Stella que solo los esquivaba como podía mientras volaba lejos. La niebla aun le impedía ver bien por donde iba pero por suerte una podía esquivar sin problema alguno. Giro al cabeza hacía atrás y vio a la hechicera acercarse cada vez mas y mas. De pronto la niebla era escasa y se podían ver ruinas, eran ruinas como de civilizaciones antiguas lo que la confundía.

Un ataque de Akane golpeo en sus alas dejando algo pegajoso que la impedía volar así que cayo al suelo desde diez metros de altura, por suerte sus poderes evitar un contacto con el suelo que podría ser un daño peor. Al saber que la hechicera estaba detrás de ella y que no podía volar, mucho menos caminar, hizo todo lo que pudo y se escondió detrás de una ruina.

ven aquí... sal de donde quiera que estés - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras creaba una esfera negra con rayos azules en su mano derecha..

será mejor hacer algo pronto - dijo Stella preocupada - ya se, llamaré a Brandon

ya te vi - dijo Akane lanzando la esfera. Parte de la ruina se rompió por el ataque y el celular de Stella junto con ella.

¡Oye! - grito Stella escondiéndose en otras ruinas - ¿¡Que te pasa!? estaba en algo importante, ¡Me debes un celular!

¿donde estas? - pregunto Akane sonriendo - vamos Stella, ya rindete, no puedes volar y mucho menos caminar... se que te arrastras por el suelo... pero en donde te escondes...

"estoy muerta..." - pensó Stella preocupada sin salir de su escondite.

puedo oír tu respiración, es agitada y temerosa - dijo Akane avanzando varios pasos - tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora, pero te diré un secreto... lo que sucederá no te lo imaginas...

Stella trago saliva asustada, saco su cabeza del escondite y rápidamente ataco a Akane - ¡Estrella Solar! - luego de lanzar el ataque volvió a esconderse en otra ruina. Por culpa de aquel ataque Akane no tuvo tiempo de ver en donde se escondía la chica por lo que estaba a salvo por ahora.

no te escaparas - dijo Akane sonriendo - te voy a encontrar

* * *

.: Sky :.

Entramos en el castillo de Akane buscando a Stella, lo primero que vimos fue a los Magos que estaban en ciertos lugares tranquilos. Thomas apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, Nigel sentado en un mueble en forma de meditación mirándonos con una sonrisa, Alejandro tranquilo parado a su lado y a Andrew frente a nosotros con una sonrisa.

tal y como lo planeado - dijo Andrew sonriendo - Akane si sabe que predecir lo esperado

¿¡Donde esta Stella!? - pregunto Brandon enojado.

me temo Brandon, que ya no la verás mas - esa voz era de Athan y provenía de nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta empuñando la espada y lo vi ahí parado con una mirada tranquila.

¿donde la tienes? - pregunto Bloom apretando los puños.

no lo se, de hecho Akane desapareció con ella - dijo Athan tranquilo - pero imagino que de este viaje solo volverá una y esa sera Akane

¡Te voy a matar Andrew! - dijo Brandon enojado - ni creas que Stella no me contó lo del ataque

de hecho fui yo - dijo Flora.

silencio - dijo Brandon enojado - ahora dime ¿donde esta Stella?

ya te hemos dicho que no lo sabemos - dijo Thomas fríamente - su Akane se la llevo nadie sabe si volverá o donde fue

vaya Liam - dijo Nigel sonriendo - es una reunión de ex- compañeros... debes sentirte estúpido que no formes parte de este plan

se acabo - dije apretando los puños. Saque mi boomerang de mi bolsillo y lo lance contra Athan, Riven y yo peleábamos con el mientras que las chicas y los demás estaban contra los Magos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Todo estaba destruido, no habían mas escondites y Stella estaba perdida. Akane la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa siniestra. La miraba temerosa de lo que pueda hacer, el miedo en su rostro era evidente. No podía retroceder mas pues había llegado al limite, sus alas tenían aquella sustancia pegajosa y su pie estaba herido... no había forma de escapar.

eres muy inteligente, mira que esconder mis poderes en el interior - dijo Akane con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Stella - pero te tengo noticias, esta gema de poder ya no me sirve pues tengo los míos

oh Dios - dijo Stella preocupada.

Akane rompió la gema que anteriormente usaba para tener poderes y miro a Stella - ¿recuerdas... como se siente que te controle?... ¿que se sentía estar bajo un control maligno y hacer todo en contra de tu voluntad?

¿de- de que hablas? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿que vas a hacer?

Akane sonrió y lanzo un ataque contra Stella dejándola inconsciente - lo siento Stella, pero hubo un cambio de planes... - hizo aparecer dos brazaletes negros con una gema cada uno y se los puso a ambas muñecas de la joven.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Emily comenzó a llorar de repente y demasiado fuerte. No sabía que le ocurría, intente hacer que dejara de llorar pero no dejaba de llorar. De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar demasiado, era casi un terremoto. Emily lloraba mas aun y estaba preocupada por ella, las Pixies entraron en la habitación de Emily asustada.

¿que esta pasando? - pregunte asustada.

algo se esta desatando, es una magia maligna muy poderosa - dijo Lockette asustada - nunca había sentido un poder así de fuerte

Emily no llores - dijo Amore asustada. La frente de Emily comenzó a brillar y la marca del sol y la luna apreció en ella. Me di cuenta de que esto no era bueno, luego al igual que las Pixies comencé a sentir esa energía, era una energía muy fuerte y muy maligna.

esa energía tiene asustada a Emily - dijo Chatta preocupada - debe ser un ser increíblemente fuerte

no... esa energía... esa energía parece ser de Stella - dijo Amore asustada - no es posible...

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, quedo algo corto y pero espero que les guste. Estaba revisando el Camino de la Luz, el original, la primera parte y justo vi el capitulo en que Stella era controlada por el Brazalete Magos así que pensé... eso podría funcionar jejeje, ya sabrán a que me refiero

**Próximamente: La Dama Oscura**

de entre las sombras renació, la maldad corre por sus venas - dijo Akane - ella es la Dama Oscura

¿quien es ella? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

he oído miles de historias pero nunca pensé que fuera real - dijo Liam sorprendido - pensé... que era un mito

ella es Stella - dijo Amore con firmeza - Stella esta allí escondida

Akane tenía planeado esto desde un inició - dijo Flora molesta - nuevamente hemos perdido a Stella

no puedo creer que sea mala de nuevo - dijo Roxy preocupada.

Athan, tu y yo destruiremos Magix, los Magos la Tierra y la Dama Oscura se encargara de las Winx - dijo Akane seria.

¿donde conseguiste esos brazaletes? era un mito - dijo Athan serio - ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

la Reina de la Oscuridad volvió para tomar lo que es de ella - dijo Akane sonriendo - y esta a mis ordenes por ser quien la libero

la gema del miedo y la gema de la maldad, son las posiciones de la Dama Oscura - dijo Andrew algo sorprendido.

eres Stella, mi Stella - dijo Brandon mirando a la Dama Oscura - por favor... Stella deja esto y vuelve a ser tu

¡Esmeralda Oscura! - lanzo un ataque contra Brandon la Dama Oscura.

~ Comentarios:

- marlen99: Creo que una cuarta parte no estaría mal, pero aun debo de pensar bien antes de decirles que he planeado :D

- tamaye199: De hecho pensé en una idea que no se si sea buena y colocarla pero tiene que ver con Andrew y probablemente Stella o este nuevo personaje que ha aparecido. Sobre lo del facebook, si tengo, desde hace tiempo. Si lo quieres solo debes buscar con el nombre de _Paulina Espinoza_ jeje salgo con un gorro navideño xd :D

- Guest: Se que el capitulo fue algo aburrido pero la idea de este era que mostrara parte del pasado de los Magos, cosas importantes. Lo cierto es que así era el capitulo pero llevaba otro nombre que no me convenció mucho y por eso le puse así pero de eso trataba el capitulo

- Wings Are Made To Fly: ... no, de hecho no se de que hablas jejeje sorry, soy un tanto despistada jeje. Si... yo los quería ver y me quede dormida, es que me desperte muy temprano y no pude mantenerme despierta hasta las 3 para verlo... de hecho me desperte a las 21:30 :S. De hecho yo los especiales vi dos nomas creo vi el primero y el de darkar pro así no completo hubieron partes que no vi porque no se me dio la gana asjkaskj. Mi duo dinamico... y la hiperactividad de Stella... fue divertido asjjkasjksa

Bueno aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy :c es algo corto lo se, pero... es raro porque no quería que quedara corto.

Dejen Reviews

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	33. Chapter 33: La Dama Oscura

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 33:

La Dama Oscura

.: Winx Club :.

Akane rompió la gema que anteriormente usaba para tener poderes y miro a Stella - ¿recuerdas... como se siente que te controle?... ¿que se sentía estar bajo un control maligno y hacer todo en contra de tu voluntad?

¿de- de que hablas? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿que vas a hacer?

Akane sonrió y lanzo un ataque contra Stella dejándola inconsciente - lo siento Stella, pero hubo un cambio de planes... - hizo aparecer dos brazaletes negros con una gema cada uno y se los puso a ambas muñecas de la joven. Un brillo negro apareció en ambas manos, los ojos de Stella se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue el brillo negro salir de aquellos brazaletes que no tenía anteriormente pero sabía que Akane le había puesto.

¿que esto? - pregunto preocupada.

la gema de la maldad y la gema del miedo - respondió Akane - desde ahora me sirves a mi y solo a mi, tus amigos ya no son amigos, tus recuerdos perdidos, un nuevo renacer abra y un mito se volverá realidad. Encerrada estarás dentro de tu propio corazón, oculta por el miedo y por las gemas, la reina de la oscuridad volverá...

Una luz negra apareció en el pecho de Stella y un dolor insoportable en su cabeza. Stella llevo ambas manos a su cabeza sujetándola fuertemente como si eso pudiera aliviarla. Su ropa comenzó a cambiar de a poco, ya no usaba su traje de hada, tenía una polera de tirantes rojas, encima una chaqueta de cuero negra que llegaba hasta la mitad del ante brazos, unos jeans ajustados negros y unos zapatos de tazón. Su cabello se volvió rubio oscuro y sus ojos aun mantenían su color dorado pero algo cambio... su brillo se había perdido.

Akane retrocedió un poco mientras sonreía de manera siniestra. Tenía un cambio de planes, no iba a destruir a Stella... Había tomado control de ella nuevamente pero esta vez, había hecho que un mito fuese realidad.

La joven se levanto de suelo y miro a Akane fríamente En sus muñecas se encontraban dos brazaletes negros, uno tenía una gema roja con un esfumado negro y el otro tenía una gema negra con un esfumado morado. Su atuendo ajustado y de cuerpo, la hacía lucir diferente, sexy en otras palabras. Pero sus ojos mostraban frialdad, y no tenían su brillo a pesar de ser de color miel.

Akane... - dijo con frialdad la joven - tu me has despertado... a tus servicios estaré, pero recuerda que pienso por mi cuenta... lo que pidas haré pero todo sera a mi manera... porque yo lo digo

me conformo con eso - dijo Akane sonriendo - Dama Oscura...

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La Tierra se encontraba en una grave catástrofe un viento huracanado soplaba con fuerza diciendo un nombre desconocido para todos. La tierra estaba temblando tanto que el suelo se partía en dos, en las islas los volcanes hacían erupción arrasando con todo a su paso, un fenómeno climatologico apareció llovía en el desierto y en el polo norte un sol derretía todo el hielo y el agua se convertía en vapor poco a poco. Las personas corrían por todos lado buscando protección pero este desastre no cambiaba. El miedo era evidente, las aguas comenzaron a agitarse con gran fuerza que lograba salirse de su lugar y acabar con la playa.

esto no es bueno - dijo Roxy mirando desde la ventana - ¿que esta pasando?

algo no muy bueno - dijo Tune preocupada - espero que las chicas estén bien

yo también - dijeron las demás Pixies.

Roxy camino hasta la cuna donde Emily se encontraba mas tranquila aunque una expresión triste estaba en su rostro. Amore había dicho que la energía maligna que se presentía era de Stella pero hasta no saber a ciencia cierta que era verdad todos se negaban a creerlo, incluida su Pixie unida. Dia intentaba hacer sonreír a Emily pero no podía ya que algo le preocupaba a la pequeña y lo sabía.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

ya comenzó - escuche a Athan serio.

es mejor irnos - dijo Andrew serio - no veremos... bye bye

adiós Liam, creo que te has salvado - dijo Nigel sonriendo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar así que las chicas, los chicos y yo salimos corriendo de la guarida y volvimos a casa. Al pasar por Magix nos sorprendimos demasiado ver todo el caos que había, pena, destrucción y dolor... muchas cosas malas. El cielo estaba oscuro, no habían estrellas y la Luna no iluminaba mucho por lo que era preocupante. Al llegar a casa vimos que estaba igual, la Tierra estaba hecha un desastre, el suelo estaba abierto y muchas cosas destruidas..

¿que ha pasado aquí? - pregunto Layla sorprendida.

Entramos en nuestra casa y lo primero que hizo Tecna fue llamar a Faragonda, Brandon subió las escaleras para ir en busca de Emily.

oh no - dijo Tecna - no hay señal, no tenemos contacto con Faragonda

Brandon bajo con Emily y Roxy seguidos de las Pixies al poco tiempo de haber subido. Emily tenía un rostro triste lo que era extraño pero tal vez se había asustado con todo lo que había sucedido, algo que si era raro... realmente raro era que en su frente estaba la marca del sol y la luna.

no se que le ha pasado - dijo Roxy preocupada - de pronto la marca salió sola

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

¿no ha aparecido? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño obteniendo respuesta de negación por parte de Amore - esto no es bueno

ya lo se - dijo Brandon preocupado - espero que este bien

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En Magix todo sucedía al igual que en la tierra. El suelo se abría y mostraba lava muy caliente, el cielo no era iluminado por estrellas y la luna no tenía aquel resplandor fuerte, pues ahora era débil. El viento soplaba su nombre con fuerza, las personas asustadas buscaron protección en las casas y escuelas. Todo era destruido poco a poco, las cosas se veían por donde miraras. Nada era como antes, se podría pensar que era el Fin de Magix y probablemente la Tierra... el Fin de todo.

de entre las sombras renació, la maldad corre por sus venas - dijo Akane - ella es la Dama Oscura

¿donde conseguiste esos brazaletes? era un mito - dijo Athan serio y enojado - ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

si y espero que la trates como se lo merece - dijo Akane sonriendo - porque ella es real y esta aquí

no lo entiendo, todos entendían que era un mito, una leyenda, una historia nada mas - dijo Nigel - ¿como...?

la gema del miedo y la gema de la maldad, son las posiciones de la Dama Oscura - dijo Andrew algo sorprendido - así lo cuenta la historia, quien sea el poseedor de los brazaletes sera el apoyo de la Dama Oscura

así es - dijo Akane sonriendo - verán hace unos días encontré estos brazaletes, entonces supe que la leyenda era verdad. Primero pensaba en hacer que Stella estuviera tres metros bajo tierra pero luego se me ocurrió en hacer que la Dama Oscura poseyera a Stella

oye eso es muy buen... ¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!? - pregunto gritando Athan - ¡Ella es la Reina de la Oscuridad! su poder es mucho mas grande que el tuyo, mas grande que el de todos juntos... esa mujer es la muerte en persona, un verdadero peligro...

pues ella esta a mi servicio - dijo Akane tranquila.

¿si? ¿y cuanto durara? ¿cuando te traicionara? - pregunto Athan enojado - no se puede confiar en la Reina de la Oscuridad

tonterías - dijo Akane - ¡Dama Oscura!

dime - dijo la chica saliendo de la oscuridad.

genial, lo escucho todo - susurro Nigel al oído de Alejandro que le asintió con la cabeza.

así que... estos son los chicos de quienes me hablaste - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo por primera vez - su magia no es tan fuerte, pero servirá

¿para que? - pregunto Thomas.

Athan, tu y yo destruiremos Magix, los Magos la Tierra y la Dama Oscura se encargara de las Winx - dijo Akane seria.

¿ahora? - pregunto la Dama Oscuro.

ahora - asintió Akane.

esto sera divertido - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

vamos Em, sonríe un poco - dije con un muñeco en mis manos - mamá volverá pronto y verás que va a estar bien, por favor Princesa

maa... - dijo Emily triste - aaa...

Emily, tu madre volverá pronto - dijo Flora sonriendo un poco.

Eran las doce de la noche aproximadamente, Emily no quería ni dormir ni sonreír, yo estaba preocupado porque Stella no había llegado. Habíamos confirmado que estaba con Akane pero no sabíamos que sucede entre ellas, no sabía que estaba.

vamos a dormir Pequeña - le dije sonriendo un poco pero Emy se aferro a Bloom para evitar que me la llevara.

no se ira - dijo Bloom preocupada - Emy, vamos a dormir, mamita volverá pronto

uuu - dijo triste mientras se aferraba.

tengo una idea, esperemos un rato mas si no llega la llevas a que duerma - dijo Musa tranquila.

esta bien - asentí con la cabeza.

Paso una hora y Stella no volvió así que tome a Emily para llevármela a la cuna, ella comenzó a llorar e incluso uso magia para evitar que subiera. Musa la tomo en sus brazos e intento que dejara de llorar pero no lo hizo hasta que le dije que íbamos a esperar a Stella.

oh no... - dijo Amore preocupada.

es esa energía nuevamente - dijo Roxy preocupada.

¿que energía es esa? - pregunto Bloom.

no lo sabemos, pero parece ser de... - intento decir Amore preocupada y asustada.

mía - escuche una voz femenina. Me di la vuelta y frente a nosotros sentada sobre la mesa del comedor de piernas cruzada la vi. Era una mujer hermosa, demasiado sexy pero tenía algo familiar. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, sus ojos color miel sin brillo, usaba una chaqueta de cuero que llegaba hasta la mitad del ante brazo y era abierta, dejaba ver una polera sin diseño color roja. Usaba unos jeans ajustados, demasiado diría yo, negros y unos zapatos de tacón En ambas muñecas pude notar dos brazaletes, cada uno con una gema, una roja con un poco de esfumado negro y otra negra con un poco de esfumado morado.

¿quien es ella? - pregunto Bloom.

yo soy la Dama Oscura - dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿¡QUE!? - grito Liam sorprendido e incrédulo - ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ELLA NO EXISTE!

entonces explica quien soy... - dijo la mujer fríamente.

no lo se, pero se que es mentira - dijo Liam apretando los puños - la Dama Oscura es solo un personaje de un mito, algo no real

¿quien es la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Tecna - nunca he oído hablar de ella

pues has escuchado mi nombre y me conoces, aunque claro este no es mi cuerpo - dijo la mujer sonriendo.

¿no es su cuerpo? - pregunte confundido - ¿quien eres?

esta claro que no es tu cuerpo - dijo Liam molesto - pero tampoco quiere decir que eres la verdadera Dama Oscura

uhg que si niño tonto - dijo la tal Dama Oscura - Akane me libero y me posesione de este cuerpo

¿donde esta... el dueño del cuerpo? - pregunto Amore asustada - ¿donde esta Stella?

¿que? ¿Stella? - pregunte sorprendido. Mire de reojo a la mujer y pude ver claramente que su parecido con Stella era grande, el problema eran sus ojos sin brillo y su cabello... rubio oscuro. ¡Ella era Stella! no puedo creer que no me di cuenta, sabía que tenía algo familiar pero... no es posible, Stella... Stella esta atrapada... ella es mala de nuevo... no... no es posible.

esta encerrada dentro de su propio corazón, oculta por el miedo - dijo la mujer sonriendo - tal y como dice la cita

Stella... - dije preocupado - en realidad eres ella

La mujer rodó los ojos - soy la Dama Oscura, entiendalo... Stella ya no existe, ella esta atrapada y yo controlo su mente y cuerpo...

Fruncí el ceño y di un paso en adelante. Gire mi cabeza y pude ver que Musa retrocedió con Emily en sus brazos. Si ella era Stella entonces... ¿por qué esta así? Liam dice que la tal Dama Oscura no existe así que debe ser Stella, Akane la controla.

ella es Stella - dijo Amore con firmeza - Stella esta allí escondida

tiene razón - dije igual que Amore, con firmeza.

lo que digan - dijo la mujer fríamente. Se bajo de la mesa y nos miro uno por uno hasta llegar a Emily - así que... esto es lo que mas te importa...

no te acerques - dijo Bloom colocándose frente a Musa - ¿donde esta Stella?

ya les dije niños tontos - dijo la mujer con una vena en la frente, estaba enojada. En su mano derecha, justo en la palma, se creo una esfera verde oscuro que giraba mientras movía los dedos - Akane me pidió destruirlos... no imagino que sera tan difícil

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Tecna - chicas... ¡Winx Believix!

¡Esmeralda Oscura! - lanzo el ataque hacia nosotros.

¡Escudo Llameante! - nos protegió Bloom - chicos, Musa, salgan de aquí con la nave y llévense a Emily... nosotras ganaremos tiempo con esta mujer y luego nos iremos a Magix. Asentimos y salimos, Sky y Helio prepararon la nave para cuando las chicas llegaran nos fuéramos de una vez. Las Pixies intentaban calmar junto con Musa a Emily que no paraba de llorar.

.: Bloom :.

basta Stella - dije protegiéndome con mi escudo - ¿por qué nos atacas?

por última... uhg esta bien, si quieren que sea Stella, lo seré - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo - yo soy Stella y tengo los poderes del sol y la luna... ¡Estrella Negra!

¡Prisma Digital! - ataco Tecna a la estrella que se dirigía a nosotras.

¡Stella por favor, somos tus amigas! - dijo Flora mirándola fijamente.

¿amigos?... - susurro Stella - yo tengo, nunca los tuve y no los tendré... ¡Luna Creciente!

¡Ah! - dije esquivando el ataque.

vamos a ver... - dijo Stella sonriendo siniestramente - ¡Rayo Oscuro!

¡Fuego Ardiente! - ataque contra Stella.

¡Bloom! no puedes atacarla - me reto Flora.

no tenemos opción - dije preocupada - no quisiera hacerlo pero ella comenzó

y tiene razón - dijo Roxy seria - ¡Rayo de Lobo!

Stella hizo un simple movimiento con la cabeza y el rayo que se dirigía a ella desapareció por completo. La mire sorprendida. Apreté los puños enoja

¿desde cuando hace eso? - pregunto Layla sorprendida también.

debe ser la Dama Oscura que la controla - dijo Tecna.

chicas - dijo Flora - odio arruinar la fiesta pero tenemos que irnos, los chicos nos esperan

hay que distraerla - dijo Roxy.

y yo se como - dijo Layla - ¡Marea Alta!

Nuevamente Stella hizo el movimiento con la cabeza y el ataque desapareció. Mire a Flora y asentí con la cabeza, luego uso su ataque Tornado de Hojas para que pudiéramos salir. Antes de salir de la casa me di cuenta de que Stella me miraba tranquila, ella no se movía sin embargo las hojas giraban a su alrededor como si fuesen un tornado. Yo sabía que si quisiera, podría detener el tornado y a nosotras pero no lo hizo. Al entrar en la nave rápidamente nos fuimos a Alfea dejando a Stella en la casa sola.

hay que admitir que es muy fuerte y ágil - dije preocupada.

Mire a Emily en los brazos de Musa, estaba triste aun y Brandon intentaba hacerla sonreír pero ella no sonreía. Lo que acababa de pasar era extraño, Stella estaba siendo controlada nuevamente y nosotros íbamos a Alfea para buscar ayuda con Faragonda y por protección.

Al llegar a Alfea lo primero que paso fue que muchas chicas nos vieron sorprendidos, Magix había sido atacado según supimos. Fuimos a la oficina de Faragonda para poder hablar sobre esto que ha sucedido.

Akane y Athan han atacado todo Magix - dijo Faragonda seria - Griffin y Saladino aun no me han dicho nada de que ha pasado, imagino que vendrán a Alfea también como en todas las batallas anteriores

¿que hay de los Magos? - pregunto Liam.

nada se sabe - dijo Faragonda seria - me sorprende un poco que te hayas pasado al bando y se que no hay razón para confiar en ti pero si las chicas lo hacen, no me queda de otra que confiar con ellas y en ti...

gracias - dijo Liam.

bien chicas... esto es mas grave... tal vez sea lo mas grave que ha pasado - dijo Akane preocupada - el mal que se ha desatado es muy grande y grave, me atrevo a decir que mas grande que Akane

vaya que es grave - dijo Nabu preocupado.

estarán en sus habitaciones, tendrán que compartirla con los chicos, lo mismo de siempre - dijo Faragonda - Liam también hay una para ti

bien - dijimos todos.

Fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, de hecho nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala común de nuestro dormitorio para ver que era esto que sucedía ahora. Stella esta bajo las garras de la Dama Oscura o Akane, tal vez ambas.

Akane tenía planeado esto desde un inició - dijo Flora molesta - nuevamente hemos perdido a Stella

no puedo creer que sea mala de nuevo - dijo Roxy preocupada.

he oído miles de historias pero nunca pensé que fuera real - dijo Liam sorprendido - pensé... que era un mito

¿a que te refieres? - pregunte curiosa e intrigada por saber la respuesta.

¿nunca escucharon las leyendas de la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Liam sorprendido.

no, jamas - dijeron todos al unisonó negando con la cabeza.

bien, hace miles de años... muchos, muchos años atrás se cree que en un viejo pueblo muy alejado de la civilización existo una joven... su cabello lacio y negro, ojos color carmesí muy hermoso, una figura esbelta pero encantadora, usaba vestidos, no solía usar jeans. Era una mujer realmente maravillosa, y muy hermosa según se le describía... un ángel en persona - dijo Liam con una sonrisa soñadora - en aquel pueblo todos conocían a esta mujer pero nadie sabía su nombre por lo que llamaban la Dama... ella tenía el corazón mas dulce que puede existir, era de corazón y sentimientos puros, adultos, niños, jóvenes ancianos e incluso los animales la amaban... A pesar de todo el amor que recibía ella solo podía amar a una persona, un hombre que había capturado su corazón...

no parece que sea una mujer mala - interrumpió Musa.

porque no lo era - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - ella amaba tanto a este hombre que incluso el sentimiento era correspondido. Un amor eterno de cuentos de hadas, sueños destrozados eran en realidad. El hombre conocía a una joven de la cual dice haberse enamorado, y al mismo tiempo en el que salia con la Dama la engaño... le rompió el corazón y no sintió culpa. Cuando la Dama lo supo, hizo lo que cualquier chica haría, se enfrento a él y le hizo saber como se sentía. El hombre resulto no tener corazón ni sentimientos hacia ella, era mentira y se lo hizo saber de la peor manera. Esa misma tarde le pidió matrimonio a la otra mujer frente a todo el pueblo destrozando el corazón de la Dama... su corazón hecho pedazos estaba y una sed de venganza corrió por su cuerpo... todos los pedazos rotos de su corazón se unieron y se volvió negro. Los hermosos ojos carmesí que mostraban felicidad solo eran fríos y despectivos hacia quien la miraba... antes de que la boda fuese realizada ella fue donde el hombre y de alguna manera lo mato... poseía magia y nadie sabía como, ese era un misterio... después ella misma poseyó el cuerpo de la novia donde vivió por varios años sin que nadie se diese cuenta

eso es realmente malo - dije preocupada mientras Sky me abrazaba.

no es lo peor... - dijo Liam - otro hombre llego al pueblo... alguien de buen corazón que la conoció y se enamoro de ella pero no de quien era ahora... si no de quien era antes. Las personas del pueblo se habían enterado de lo que ella le había hecho a su antiguo novio y de que poseía el cuerpo de la novia de él, le tenían miedo puesto que era otra persona... la maldad en persona. La apodaron La Dama Oscura por todo lo que había hecho, se cree que hizo un pacto con el Dios del Infierno, Hades... El hombre quería ayudarla, él quería que volviera a ser quien era pero para eso debía hacer que abandonara el cuerpo de la novia para tenerla enfrente. Le mostró que el amor era lo mas fuerte y que lo que hacia era malo... ella dejo el cuerpo pero las heridas aun estaban en su negro corazón... el hombre se dio cuenta de que no podría traerla a la Dama de vuelta a lo que era antes así que la encerró en aquellos brazaletes... donde dos gemas una roja y una negra encerraron todo su poder... no se sabe como lo hizo, eso es otro misterio pero se sabe que quien se ponga los brazaletes liberara a la Dama Oscura y esta poseerá su cuerpo... se puede ver claramente que es la persona a quien poseyó pero dentro, en lo mas profundo esta ella controlando su mente y cuerpo...

Stella... - escuche decir a Brandon.

esa es una historia... algo triste - dijo Flora preocupada - que la persona a la que crees amar solo te mentía, te haya engañado y luego estar encerrada en esos brazaletes...

como dije era una leyenda, todos pensaban que no era real... - dijo Liam suspirando - no pensé que fue real, ella... Dios, ella es una Diosa de la Maldad, otras leyendas dicen que era hija de Hades y por eso obtuvo sus poderes... la cosa es que es mas poderosa que Akane, Athan y los Magos juntos... junto que nosotros juntos...

pues hay que buscar la forma de destruirla - dijo Brandon firme - tiene a Stella bajo su control... yo quiero devuelta a Stella y al igual que antes no me quedaré de brazos cruzados

mmm... - gimió Emily. Brandon miro a la pequeña y la tomo en los brazos, luego se fue a la habitación en la que se iba a quedar. Se que esto es malo y para él debe ser peor pues Stella esta nuevamente en las garras del mal. Recordaba aquella vez que Xeros, o Athan, la controlo e hizo que nos atacara. Fue una experiencia horrible y Brandon la paso muy mal en aquellos días, solo quería que Stella volviera con él, fue difícil lograr que volviera y ahora pienso que sera peor.

solo hay que él es la magia mas fuerte que existe - dijo Layla sonriendo - no puede ser tan difícil

lo sera - dijo Liam - si la Dama Oscura controla a Stella hay que mostrarle que no esta sola, Stella nos tiene a nosotros pero mientras sea controlada ella no pensara ni nos escuchara... y el corazón de la Dama Oscura es tan negro que no nos hará caso, mucho menos dejara que Stella escuche lo que tengamos para decirle

para eso esta Emily - dijo Riven sonriendo.

es cierto - dijo Helio - no importa las circunstancia Stella siempre escuchara a Emily, cuando llora es la primera en saber, y si Emily la llamara... ¿recuerdan cuando Akane se la llevo? casi se muere, fue la primera en descubrir donde se ocultaban y solo porque amaba a Emily...

ahh eso fue porque yo le mostré el camino - dijo Liam bajando la cabeza - pero tienes razón, cuando Emily lloraba era como llamara a Stella, le pedía que fuera por ella... fue una razón para mostrarle el camino

cuando Emily llora es para llamarla, en especial si esta en peligro - dijo Roxy - eso pudimos notar cuando todo este desastre ocurrió Emily lloraba y no sabíamos porque luego apareció la Dama Oscura cuando ustedes llegaron

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y pude ver a Faragonda con una mirada seria pero preocupada. Me mordí el labio temiendo que algo malo haya sucedido y así fue. Nos contó que las escuelas, Fontana Roja y Torre de Nubes fueron destruidas por completas, a la Directora Griffin le dolió mucho saber eso, fue un golpe bajo mientras que Saladino esta tranquilo, aunque preocupado. Las Hadas, Especialistas y Hechiceras que se estaban quedando en las escuelas por vacaciones iban a ser enviadas a casa para que estuvieran con sus familias mientras que entre los profesores y nosotras íbamos a proteger Alfea.

.: Brandon :.

por favor Em, ya no llores - dije preocupado - por favor, mamá va a estar bien... lo prometo pero por favor ya no llores

uuu... - dijo Emily triste. La tome en mis brazos nuevamente y le di un abrazo para tranquilizarla. Yo sabía a la perfección que ella lloraba porque sabía lo de Stella, sabía que algo le había sucedido y me preocupaba demasiado.

todo va a estar bien... - susurre mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en mi pecho triste - tranquila...

Vi que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe y las corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad - Stella esta atacando la escuela - dijo Timmy serio. Abrí mis ojos preocupado y trague saliva. Mire a Emily y me mordí el labio ya que no la podía dejar sola.

ve con ellos, nosotras la cuidaremos - dijo Lockette seria.

gracias chicas - dije sonriendo. Deje a Emily en la cama y salí corriendo para buscar a Stella. Una vez afuera vi a las chicas transformadas y suspendidas en el aire justo a la altura de Stella. Los profesores estaban con la mirada fija a ellas, y Codatorta ya tenía su arma afuera. Me acerque a los chicos preocupado y luego mire a Stella.

¿que sucede? - pregunte sin quitarle la vista a Stella.

las chicas intentan traerla a la normalidad - respondió Timmy - algo me dice que nos atacara pronto

¿por qué lo dices? - pregunte curioso.

mira su mano izquierda - dijo Helio - esa gema esta brillando de rojo, y se crea un aura en la mano... las va atacar

Stella... - murmure preocupado.

.: Flora :.

Mire fijamente a Stella, era imposible que la detuviéramos. Las chicas y yo ya lo intentamos todos, le hicimos recordar los momentos en que nos divertimos y todo lo que pasamos juntas como amigas pero ella seguía sin escuchar. Nos daba una mira despectiva que jamas pensé ver en ella... era peor que cuando mira fríamente.

escucha Stella, ya deja todo esto - intento una vez mas Musa - somos amigas y te queremos... Akane te esta utilizando.. ¿no recuerdas todo el daño que te hizo?

no... - dijo despectiva ella - y no me interesa recordar nada

Stella por favor - dije apretando los puños - no vuelvas a hacer esto... ya paso una vez, te perdimos una vez y te recuperamos... no nos hagas pasar por esto de nuevo...

yo no las he hecho pasar por nada - dijo Stella despectiva y fría.

Athan te controlo una vez e hicimos todo para traerte de vuelta - dijo Bloom - no vuelvas a eso... aun estas a tiempo de volver, yo lo se... tienes todo el poder en tus manos, nos tienes a nosotros .. tus amigas, y los chicos, que te queremos y deseamos que vuelvas... también están tus padres que Te Aman, Brandon... también... y Emily, ella te necesita... por favor Stella

lo siento, pero no lo creo - dijo Stella haciendo aparecer una esfera en su mano que tomo forma de daga y nos la lanzo con fuerza.

¡Cuidado! - dijo Layla - ¡Escudo Morphics!

¡Cuchillo de Fuego! - ataco Bloom a Stella cosa que nos sorprendió pero Stella ni se movió. El ataque le roso por el rostro y luego nos ataco con otro mucho mas rápido y fuerte, nos derribo enseguida.

¡Flora! - escuche a los chicos gritar, entre ellos Helio. Me puse de pie con su ayuda y vi a Stella descender del cielo hasta tocar el suelo.

¿cansadas? - pregunto Stella - ¿ya no pueden levantarse solas? patético...

basta - dijo Faragonda con firmeza - Stella, deja todo esto... son tus amigas

no lo creo - dijo Stella fríamente - la Dama Oscura no tiene amigos

¿La Dama Oscura? - pregunto Griffin sorprendida - es imposible...

creerlo - dijo Stella sonriendo - yo soy la Dama Oscura y soy quien controla a la chica...

no, eres Stella, mi Stella - dijo Brandon mirando a la Dama Oscura - por favor... Stella deja esto y vuelve a ser tu

Pude notar que los ojos de Stella se teñían de rojo, un rojo débil pues aun se podía ver el color miel en ellos. En su mano derecha se creaba una esfera verde oscura, ¡Iba a atacar a Brandon!.

¡Esmeralda Oscura! - lanzo el ataque contra Brandon. Él no hizo nada mas que cubrirse con sus brazos, nosotras no alcanzamos a hacer nada pues era demasiado rápido y el ataque golpeo a Brandon enviándolo mas atrás hasta chocar con los muros de la escuela, y es decir mucho porque estábamos muy lejos de la escuela, estábamos en la entrada.

¡Brandon! - gritamos todos preocupados.

¿¡Stella que has hecho!? - pregunto Sky sacando su espada molesto - ¿Que no entiendes que te queremos ayudar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lanzo otro ataque contra Sky pero él lo esquivo con algo de dificultad. Vi que Stella convirtió una esfera en una espada y se acerco a Sky rápidamente para atacarlo. Bloom le grito preocupada pero Sky logro esquivar el ataque y contra atacar con su propia Stella.

escucha, no te quiero lastimar porque eres nuestra amiga pero esto esta yendo muy lejos - dijo Sky chocando espada con Stella.

¿que harás? - pregunto Stella separándose y golpeando su pie izquierdo.

¡Cuidado! - grito Liam sacando su espada también.

¿otro mas? eso será emocionante - dijo Stella haciendo aparecer otra espada - sera fácil y divertido verlos caer

ya vas a ver - dijo Liam atacándola con la espada pero ella desapareció del lugar.

¿que veré? - pregunto apareciendo a sus espaldas.

¡Stella! - dijo Liam preocupado.

good bye - dijo Stella atacándolo con magia.

¡Liam! - lo llamamos preocupadas.

Stella detente - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿no ves lo que haces?

Me acerque a Bloom que estaba con Sky, y las chicas fueron a ver a Liam. Esto estaba mal, si no hacíamos algo todo se convertiría en un caos. Ayude a Bloom a levantar a Sky del suelo.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si, no te preocupes - dijo Sky colocando una mano en la cabeza - ¿de donde saco tanta fuerza?

es el poder de la Dama Oscura - dije preocupada - Stella jamas los atacaría

¡Bloom, Flora! - dijo Tecna acercándose - no queda de otra, hay que pelear contra ella

pero es nuestra amiga - dije negando con la cabeza - no podemos hacer eso

lo se, y se que esta mal pero no nos queda otra cosa por hacer - dijo Tecna preocupada - lo conversamos con las chicas y así sera...

bien - dijo Bloom con firmeza - si no hay de otra, pero recuerden que no podemos lastimarla tanto

solo lo suficiente para detenerla - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

sigo estando en contra - dije negando con la cabeza - pero esta bien, solo sin hacerle mucho daño

bien - dijo Bloom creando una llama de fuego - hey Stella... haber si esquivas esto ¡Llama del Dragón!

Una gran llama, casi como un lanzallamas se dirigía a Stella. Ella no se movió ni se protegió, solo se quedo allí. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver que el ataque te Bloom se dividió en dos llamas un metro antes de atacar a Stella, las llamas se fueron en dos direcciones diferentes pero cerca de Stella y sin hacerle daño.

lo siento ¿que decías? - pregunto Stella tranquila, sonaba como si se burlaba pero no tenía ni una sonrisa.

todas juntas, no podrá esquivar o desviar los ataques - dijo Tecna seria.

¡Marea Alta! -

¡Tornado de Hojas -

¡Golpe Digital! -

¡Audillo de Lobo! -

¡Ondas Sonicas! -

¡Fuego Ardiente! -

Stella estiro la mano y todos los ataques que iban contra ella se detuvieron y se transformaron en unas esferas. Las miraba sorprendida, ya que no imaginaba que esto sucedería, ella sonrió de la manera mas vil que podía existir y las lanzo contra nosotras sin darnos tiempo de protegernos o esquivar, caímos al suelo. No podía levantarme, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, Stella había puesto mas poder en esas esferas.

si hay que admitir algo... es que es mucho mas fuerte que Akane - dijo Musa intentando ponerse de pie adolorida.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Logre salir de entre los escombros de la escuela tras recibir el ataque de Stella, mire hacía el frente y solo podía ver como las chicas recibieron seis ataques que habían enviado contra Stella. Ella era muy fuerte, logro hacer que atravesara un muro de la escuela, creo que Faragonda estará molesta, como sea. Tenía que salvarla ¿pero como? ¿que tenía que hacer?. A mi mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos de cuando estaba siendo controlada por Xeros, era igual que ahora, nos atacaba sin piedad pero con menos fuerza y algo mas... ese recuerdo...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_el amor no existe - dijo ella de nuevo contradiciendome - yo no lo veo_

_claro que existe - dije acercándome un poco mas a ella sin soltar su mano._

_demuéstralo - me dijo de forma segura._

_Sonreí ante su comentario, acerque mi cara a pocos centímetros de su boca - el amor no es algo que se ve, es algo que se siente - dicho esto cerré el espacio que nos separaba_

_Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hacia sentir esperanzado, sentir enamorado, sentir increíble. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba cálidos, suaves, y con un sabor a frutilla. Pensé que no correspondería y rompería el beso bruscamente atacándome pero me equivoque, ella me devolvió el beso. Eso me hizo sentir aun mejor, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Era como si estuviera besando a mi Stella, no la que esta siendo controlada por Xeros si no la que Brilla con su propia luz, la Stella que siempre he amado y amare hasta el fin de mis días. El beso era largo, tierno pero un poco intenso, habían pasado apenas unos días en que no había besado sus labios pero para mi había sido una eternidad._

_Una vez que rompimos el beso ella soltó un ligero sonido como si lo hubiera disfrutado, era un gemido de placer. La mire sin quitar mis manos de su cintura y ella sin quitar sus brazos de mi cuello. La miraba con una sonrisa a los ojos, por un momento me pareció que volvían a tener su color original y ese brillo en ellos, ella me seguía mirando con la sonrisa._

_Te Amo... - le susurre sin quitar la vista de sus ojos - y haré lo imposible para que vuelvas a ser la misma_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Recuerdo que aquella vez podía ver los ojos de Stella, un brillo único y una mirada llena de amor. Un beso, solo un beso basto para que su mirada volviera a ser la misma. Pero viendo como esta ahora, no creo que suceda lo mismo, es mas... no creo que pueda besarla. Debía hallar una forma de traerla a la normalidad, se lo prometí a Emily además... yo necesito a Stella. La Amo y no puedo dejar que esto siga así... la necesito conmigo y con Emily.

No soy capaz de hacerle daño pero viendo que mis amigos peleaban contra ella y daban todo por el todo... yo debía hacerlo también. Me acerque lo mas pronto que pude y saque mi espada antes de llegar a ella, también saque una daga verde que me habían regalado y la lance contra Stella. La daga le dio en la mano, justo antes de que atacara a Sky con una esfera extraña.

Recibí varias miradas sorprendidas al llegar allí. Stella me miro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos ya no eran de color miel por completo, ya no brillaba el sol en ellos. Estaban teñidos de rojo, apenas si se podía ver el color dorado en ellos, ese rojo era como la sangre, rojo carmesí. Apreté la espada con fuerza y fruncí el ceño también al tiempo en que Stella transformaba una esfera en una espada.

Alzo la espada hacía mi y me miro de forma despectiva. Hice lo mismo solo que yo la miraba seria. No era capaz de lastimarla así que solo iba a quitarle la espada y hacer que deje todo esto antes de que alguien salga herido de la peor forma posible.

se acabo... si no quieres detenerte por tu cuenta haré que te detengas - dije con firmeza.

lo espero... - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se me acerco a gran velocidad y me ataco por un costado con la espada, para mis suerte fui lo suficientemente rápido para protegerme interponiendo la mía.

Me aleje de ella y la ataque pero logro cubrirse sin problemas, hice aparecer mi escudo para tener algo con que protegerme también y la volví a atacar. Choque espadas en varias ocasiones. No me importaba si los demás me miraban preocupados, no me importaban los gritos de Sky pidiendo que me detuviera, no me importaban los gritos de las chicas, solo me importaba traer a Stella y para eso había que desarmarla.

No se como paso que Stella logro desarmarme a mi primero, caí al suelo y rodé un poco antes de que su espada me atravesara. Tome la daga clavada en el suelo y la lance sin la intensión de lastimarla, quería que la daga hiciera que la espada de Stella cayera al suelo pero algo paso que le atravesó la mano. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y asustado.

oh no... - dije levantándome del suelo asustado - Stella... yo quise... Dios, perdóname...

Ella me miro confundida y saco la daga de su mano, la herida sano sola y lanzo la daga al suelo - inepto... - creo una esfera negra en sus manos e iba a lanzarla pero algo hizo que desapareciera antes de golpearme - ¿que paso...?

Emily... - dije sonriendo al ver a la pequeña en los brazos de Griselda con la marca en su frente.

esto no se quedará así, no han ganado y yo no he perdido - dijo Stella elevándose al aire - no pierdo nunca y esta no sera la excepción

Ella desapareció y yo enseguida me acerque a Emily - ¿no se supone que la cuidarían? - pregunte molesto a las Pixies.

lo hacíamos pero comenzó a llorar y la marca apareció en su frente - dijo Digit preocupada - entonces Griselda nos vio y tomo a la bebé para traerla

¿por qué la atacaste? - pregunto Sky enojado - por poco y esa daga le da en el pecho de no ser porque se movió

no fue mi intensión ¿si? - dije molesto - fue un accidente

la daga iba a dar en el pecho pero ella se movió intencional - dijo Faragonda - logro curar la herida en dos segundos... tiene una magia muy poderosa

yo... no se que paso, pensé que si lograba quitarle la espada habría una forma de detenerla - dije pasando una mano por mi cara - fue... un accidente

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire la palma de mi mano derecha, justo en donde me había atravesado aquella daga. No había sido nada grave y mas porque podía curar la herida en coas de segundos pero algo sucedía, algo sentía y no estaba bien. Me sentía mal porque esa daga me atravesara tal vez porque ese chico la lanzo pero ¿quien es ese chico? porque siento que es mas especial de lo que parece. Cuando me enfrento sentí que estaba mal hacerle daño pero aun así le hice, no se que sucede, tal vez sean los sentimientos escondido, los de la verdadera Stella pero sería imposible.

Magix esta bajo nuestro control, el miedo en todos es evidente - dijo Akane sonriendo.

y yo logré que la Tierra estuviera igual - dijo un chico rubio sonriendo también - ya no habrá nada mas que hacer, el mundo es nuestro

Mire al joven de reojo, su apariencia, sus ojos... eran los mismo de aquel hombre. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada al suelo molesta. Salí de aquella sala a una habitación en donde Akane me dijo que era mía. Mire la habitación seria y di un suspiro. Me senté en la cama y pude notar que era blanda. Luego la puerta se abrió y pude ver a ese chico.

¿que hay? - dijo sonriendo - ...¿Stella?

prefiero Dama Oscura - dije tranquila pero fría.

Dama... - dijo sonriendo - soy Andrew... no se si me recuerdas

no lo creo, nunca te he visto y los recuerdo están bloqueados - dije mirando por la ventana.

entonces... si están bloqueados no sabes quien es Brandon ¿verdad? - pregunto él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

no - dije negando con la cabeza.

y recuerdas... ¿que soy tu novio? - pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mire a Andrew con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños. ¿El era mi novio? porque... no lo entiendo. Él se me acerco tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a mi, me miraba a los ojos y no decía nada.

* * *

.: Musa :.

bien, nuestro plan de detenerla peleando fue un fracaso - dije caminando por la sala común con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza - ¿que vamos a hacer?

primero deberías cambiarte, los chicos volverán pronto y no creo que a Riven le guste que te vean así - dijo Bloom riendo.

oye, el se imagino a Stella desnuda o con una toalla así que es una pequeña venganza por haber hecho eso - dije defendiendo mi atuendo - además acabo de salir de la ducha

¿creen que puedan comprar algo? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

eso espero, muero de hambre - dije riendo.

yo de dolor - dijo Tecna - creo que me disloque el hombro, oh no... solo me duele por todo el daño

no puedo creer que casi nos matara - dijo Layla frotando sus piernas - me duelen las piernas como nunca

a mi la espalda - dijo Bloom preocupada.

¿donde esta Roxy? - pregunte al no verla.

en su cama, estaba muy cansada - dijo Flora tranquila. En poco tiempo los chicos volvieron a casa y traían algunas cosas para comer, Riven me miro molesto y a todo aquel que me miraba, Bloom tenía razón. Yo solo me reí y fui a vestirme, luego me senté en la mesa para sentarme con las chicas a comer. Torcí los labios pensando en como alimentaría Brandon a Emily, sin Stella ella no va a querer tomar nada y eso lo se porque aun no ha dejado de tomar leche materna.

Mas tarde vi a Bloom dirigirse a la habitación de Brandon, yo iba a tomar agua cuando la vi así que la seguí. Quería saber que iba a hacer a la habitación, no es que desconfíe de ellos pero no se, era extraño ya que parecía ir muy cautelosa. Entro en la habitación y me toco escuchar tras la puerta.

¿que vas hacer ahora? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - Emily es muy pequeña

no tengo otra opción, no se cuanto vaya a durar esto - dijo Brandon - Dios, como desearía que Stella estuviera aquí

Brandon, no te preocupes... la vamos a salvar - dijo Bloom - yo se que así sera

eso espero - dijo Brandon. Me aleje un poco y volví a mi habitación, Riven estaba acostado y yo solo mire por la ventana.

¿pasa algo? - pregunto curioso.

me preocupa Stella - dije sin mirar por la ventana - espero que esté bien

yo se que así sera - dijo Riven sonriendo.

"Stella... por favor, te queremos de vuelta" - pensé preocupada - "eres nuestra amiga, y te vamos a traer devuelta, yo lo se"

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta esta la continuación, espero que les guste :D. Para todas, yo aun estoy pensando que que voy a hacer, si una cuarta parte o cinca capitulos, quizás se quede con un cierre de 40 capitulos y 3 partes :/

**Próximamente: Salvar a Stella**

hay que buscar una manera de salvar a Stella - dijo Bloom pensativa - pensemos pronto

¿como fue encerrada la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

solo hay una persona que lo sabe - dijo Griffin seria.

el oráculo - dijeron las chicas serias.

iremos a ver al oráculo - dijo Sky - el nos ayudara al igual que la primera vez

existe una manera de encerrar a la Dama Oscura nuevamente - dijo el oráculo - se le llama _una vida por otra_

¡Ella morirá! - dijo Brandon enojado - si hace eso morirá

ustedes morirán aquí y ahora - dijo Stella mirando a todos de forma despectiva.

te tengo noticias Brandon - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa burlona - Stella es mía

eso jamas pasara - dijo Brandon atacando a Andrew.

Emily, se que mamá no esta - dijo Brandon - pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer, por favor

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: Felicidades, eres la comentarista numero 200! asjsakjas me gustaría responder todo los comentarios que dejaste pero lo cierto es que si son muchos y ahora estoy algo cansada, créeme, espero que no te moleste.

- Marlen999: Si... me siento mal por ella pero es parte de la historia jeje. Yo si puedo hacer los 50 capítulos si quisiera ¿no me crees? kaksaj que lista, pero tienes razón aunque los haga me va a faltar mucho así que la cuarta parte por ahora suena bien pero no se si hacerlo. Voy a ver bien que hago.

- Val Marsal: Cierto, decimos y hacemos cosas que no queremos cuando estamos enojados. Liam... tener novia... mmm no creo que tenga... ¿me pregunto si querra una? ajsjkas con respecto a los Magos no creo que cambien. Es un placer dejarte ansiosa, Stella juju mala de nuevo y ¿Emily podría estar o no en peligro? que pasara? Es lindo cuando esta celoso, y si, siempre le pasa lo malo a Stella.

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Pues aquí esta la continuación, yo prometo escribir y cumplo. Jejeje espero que te guste.

Bueno, ¿se dan cuenta de que siempre dps de los comentarios empiezo con la palabra bueno... asjksajksa?. Bueno ¿saben otra cosa? la canción en la cual uno se inspira, la que estuve escuchando mientras escribí el capitulo se llama E.T de Katy Perry, normalmente siempre la escucho cuando escribo las partes de las peleas pero la que escuche ahora era un cover de Kevin, Karla & La Banda que me gusto un poco pero nada supera a la original, se los digo por si quieren escucharla nada mas.

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)... _¡SI! finalmente llegue a los 200 capitulos! Gracias!


	34. Chapter 34: Salvar a Stella

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 34:

Salvar a Stella

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos en las bancas frente al pozo que estaba en el jardín de Alfea conversando acerca de Stella, buscábamos una forma de salvarla porque al menos yo no pienso dejarla en ese problema y se que las chicas tampoco pues eran sus mejores amigas en especial Bloom, y los chicos bueno ellos también van ayudar porque la son sus amigos.

Miraba el agua del pozo tranquilo, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que las chicas hablaban ya que mi mente vagaba por todos lados pensando en Stella. Necesitaba verla, necesita saber que estaba bien, y sobre todo necesitaba tenerla devuelta conmigo.

¿tu que dices Brandon? - escuche que alguien preguntarme algo.

mmm... ¿de que hablaban? - pregunte dándome la vuelta.

uuuuhhh - dijeron todos colocando una mano en su cabeza.

hablábamos de ir con Faragonda y ver que hacer - dijo Sky sonriendo.

esta bien - dije tranquilo.

me pregunto... - dije pensativo - ¿por qué tiene una mirada tan fría y despectiva?

quien sabe, tal vez en realidad si es la Dama Oscura la que se muestra - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros.

pero Amore dijo que si era Stella - dije torciendo los labios - por eso es extraño, si fuera Stella entonces no tendría esa mirada

bueno, esa mirada no durara porque la vamos a salvar - dijo Layla sonriendo - ahora vamos

chicas yo no iré - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza - me encantaría ir pero Eric vendrá y luego de ponerlo al tanto iremos a verlas

esta bien - dijeron todas. Fui con las chicas a buscar a Faragonda, honestamente, una noche de sueño hizo que mis nervios se calmaran y era lo que necesitaba. Al entrar en la oficina de Faragonda pude ver a Saladino y a Griffin, Bloom y Tecna tomaron asiento mientras los demás estábamos detrás de las chicas.

Directora Griffin, perdone mi pregunta pero desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en esto - dijo Liam serio - ¿usted sabe quien es la Dama Oscura?

Note que el semblante serio de Griffin se transformo en uno tranquilo y algo sorprendida, asintió lentamente con la cabeza y luego hablo - honestamente conozco las miles de historias que se han creado de ella, pero al igual que muchos nunca las creí verdad hasta ahora... era sorprendente ver a la Reina de la Oscuridad frente a mi aunque no estaba en su cuerpo realmente

eso quiere decir que si sabía quien era cuando le explicamos todo - dijo Liam serio - usted... usted sabe como salvarla

pues si, se dice que un amor verdadero es el único que puede sacar a la Dama Oscura de una persona - dijo Griffin.

pero eso no explica como detenerla - dijo Tecna pensativa - aun si logramos quitar a la Dama Oscura de adentro de Stella ella quedaría libre y no va a ser bueno

además de eso podría recuperar su cuerpo - dijo Timmy.

pero ella ya tiene su cuerpo - dijo Faragonda - solo lo muestra cuando esta fuera de una persona, no es un fantasma o un espíritu

hay que buscar una manera de salvar a Stella - dijo Bloom pensativa - pensemos pronto

¿Bloom, no escuchaste que un amor verdadero puede liberarla? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja - para eso esta Brandon

¿que? - dije sorprendido.

tal vez me equivoque pero falta algo - dijo Bloom pensativo - recuerdan que Brandon ya lo intento y ella lo ataco

bien esta decidido - dijo Riven riendo - Brandon, Stella no te ama

Apreté los puños con ganas de partirle la cara a Riven. Lo mire enojado y de no ser por Helio y Nabu lo habría golpeado tan fuerte como para romperle la mandíbula ¿como se le ocurre decir eso?. Me tranquilice respirando hondo y luego mire a Bloom, ella tenía razón, algo faltaba.

Riven no debiste haber dicho eso - dijo Musa molesta.

era una broma - se defendió Riven tranquilo.

vaya broma - dije rodando los ojos - pero Bloom tiene razón

¿como fue encerrada la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

siento decirles que eso no lo se - dijo Griffin negando con la cabeza - solo hay una persona que lo sabe

el oráculo - dijeron las chicas serias.

así es - dijo Saladino asintiendo - aquel que todo lo sabe, el oráculo las ayudará

iremos a ver al oráculo - dijo Sky - él nos ayudara al igual que la primera vez

eso podría servir - dije sonriendo.

entonces hay que ponernos en marcha - dijo Bloom sonriendo con firmeza - tenemos una amiga que salvar

* * *

.: Akane :.

¿no has pensado que podría traicionarte? - pregunto ella mirando sus uñas.

¿enserio lo harías? - pregunte mirándola fijamente.

hay muchas cosas que haría y tu no creerías - dijo tranquila.

yo puedo volver a encerrarte ¿sabes? - pregunte con una sonrisa de orgullo.

lo dudo - dijo mirándome despectiva - la única manera de encerrarme en estos brazaletes es de una vida por otra... lo cual no puedes hacer porque solo un corazón puro puede hacerlo... el corazón de quien poseí... deberías investigar mas las cosas antes de traer devuelta a alguien tan peligroso como yo

Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta - ahora que tengo mis poderes devuelta nada esta fuera de mi alcance, se que no tengo la misma fuerza que tu pero tengo lo suficiente como para lastimarte de forma grave

pero no tanto - dijo levantándose del sillón - escucha Akane... tu me liberaste y estoy a tu servicio pero eso no sera para siempre, llegara el momento en que me aleje... y que conste que te lo advertí

me sacas de quicio - dije apretando los puños - tal vez no debí traerte

pero lo hiciste y no puedes devolverme - dijo Stella sonriendo - yo poseo el cuerpo de un alma pura, alguien que esta encerrada y no saldrá mucho menos me encerrara de vuelta... ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a un chico que dice ser mi novio... por cierto, no pude destruir a las Winx así que... sera para otra

¿novio...? ¿no hablaras de Brandon? - pregunte alarmada enseguida.

¿Brandon? - pregunto ella confundida - ¿quien... es? ¿por qué su nombre se me hace familiar?

nadie - dije negando con la cabeza - debo irme

Cerré los ojos mientras salía de la habitación. Si ella recuerda a Brandon significa que Stella esta intentando sacarla de su cuerpo y si ella la logra sacar todo se vendrá abajo. Me había olvidado de que si ese chico llega mas allá lograra liberar a Stella, por lo menos cuento con lo de una vida por otra... seguro nunca dejarían que Stella diera su vida por la Dama Oscura y dudo mucho que ella quiera hacerlo, los riesgos son grandes.

Y odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, debí haber investigado mas pero ¿que podía hacer si no había información sobre nada?, las historias que se cuentan sobre la Dama Oscura no dicen nada sobre como encerrarla... como sea, no dejare que ella haga lo que se le plazca. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien sera ese chico que dice ser su novio? mientras no sea Brandon todo estará bien.

mm... Andrew - dije después de unos minutos. Sonreí maliciosa - debí saberlo, no a olvidado a la chica aun cuando han pasado tantas cosas y ahora aprovecha que la Dama Oscura esta controlandola, es un tonto

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿ya vamos a llegar? - pregunte por décima vez a Sky.

Bloom, ya casi llegamos - dijo Sky algo aburrido de que pregunte lo mismo desde hace un rato - ¿quieres dejar de preguntar?

no - dije con firmeza - nos estamos demorando, la vez anterior no nos demoramos tanto

Bloom, los chicos hacen lo que pueden - dijo Tecna - y por si lo olvidas es imposible volar con este tiempo

¿creen que Stella provoco todo este desastre? - pregunto Musa mirando por la ventana.

a mi me parece mas que fue la Dama Oscura - dijo Layla - Stella no mata ni una mosca

solo porque le da asco - dijo Flora riendo - pero tienes razón

fue ella - dijo Liam mirando por la ventana - el solo haber tomado el cuerpo de Stella, el solo haber puesto un pie en la tierra destruyo todo... esa es una magia muy poderosa

vamos amigo - dijo Nabu sonriendo - deja la seriedad que esto es algo divertido

Nabu no creo que estar en esta situación sea divertida - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

Cariño es divertido si no has tenido nada de acción durante unos días - dijo Nabu sonriendo - piensen, si la Dama Oscura es mas fuerte que Akane... será mas emocionante y sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo de combatir al mismo enemigo por tres temporada

fue una - dije frunciendo el ceño.

pero Athan son tres - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

tu ni lo enfrentaste - dijo Riven con una sonrisa burlona - Stella lo hizo

bueno, ya pero estuvimos ayudando en la batalla en la cual ella le quito los poderes a Akane - dijo Nabu frunciendo el ceño - necesitábamos un enemigo mucho mas poderoso y ahora mis plegarías fueron escuchado

que raro, yo pedí que todo terminara - dijo Liam riendo un poco.

pues mi plegaría le gano a la tuya - dijo Nabu riendo - chicos esto es emocionante, al fin un nuevo enemigo que vamos a destrozar en mil pedazos

si no nos destroza primero - dijo Helio preocupado - hay que admitir que su fuerza era demasiado

vamos, ¿por qué esas caras largas? - pregunto Liam sonriendo - Nabu tiene razón en parte... dije en parte - Liam alzo el dedo al ver a Nabu sonreír pero luego dejo caer su sonrisa - esto puede ser algo bueno... si logramos que La Dama Oscura venza a Akane

mal plan - dijimos todas juntas.

¿que? ¿por qué? - preguntaron Liam y Nabu al unisonó decepcionados.

porque si la Dama Oscura venciera a Akane faltaría ella... ¿como piensas que la vamos a vencer? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

pues fácil - dijo Nabu - con rayos lasers de los ojos

oh y unas naves de batallas - dijo Liam sonriendo de oreja a oreja - también podríamos tener...

¡Un león que hable y escupa fuego! - dijeron ambos al unisonó - ¡Si!

aveces me pregunto si es buena idea que estos dos sean amigos - dijo Layla preocupada.

chicos... esas son fantasías - dijo Tecna rompiendo su espíritu creativo - no pueden conseguir un león que escupa fuego y hable

pero si que nuestros ojos lancen lasers - dijo Liam sonriendo.

yo no dije eso - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - mejor dejen de imaginar y concentrence en lo que importa

¿siempre destruyen los sueños así? - pregunto Liam a Nabu.

normalmente - asintió él decepcionado.

¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Tecna ofendida.

nada - dijo Nabu sentándose al lado de Layla.

uhg ¡Sky! ¿¡Ya llegamos!? - pregunte impaciente.

si ya casi - dijo Sky sin voltear a verme.

has dicho eso desde la quinta vez que pregunte - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta.

entonces deberías dejar de preguntar ¿no crees? - dijo con una risita.

no... - hice un puchero mientras me sentaba al lado de Flora que se reía nada mas. No se cuanto tiempo mas paso pero si se que fue una eternidad, al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y literalmente fui la primera en salir atropellando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. Unas ancianas nos llevaron con el Oráculo.

¿a que debo su visita? - pregunto él tranquilo mirándonos.

Levante la ceja y cerré los ojos intentando controlar el grito que quería darle. ¿Como se le ocurre preguntar eso cuando el mundo estaba siendo destruido y mi mejor amiga esta en graves problemas?. Apreté los puños y respire hondo.

Oráculo... venimos por ayuda, Stella nuevamente a sido tomada por la oscuridad y no tenemos manera de ayudarla - dije con tranquilidad o eso intente - esta como poseída, de hecho hay alguien que la controla y se hace llamar Dama Oscura

ahh la Dama Oscura - dijo el Oráculo sorprendido pero tranquilo - ¿como salió de su encierro?

no lo sabemos - dije negando con la cabeza - solo sabemos que Akane la trajo

ella tiene los brazaletes - dijo el Oráculo.

¿los brazaletes? - pregunto Sky.

la gema del miedo y la gema de la maldad - dijo mostrando en su palma un holograma de dos gemas una roja con un esfumado negro y otra negra con un esfumado morado - ella estaba encerrada en estas gemas que pertenecían a sus brazaletes, quien tenga puesto los brazaletes sera a quien controle la Dama Oscura... Akane debió haber buscado por cielo, mar y tierra estos brazaletes pues estaban escondidos en la cueva mas peligrosa de Magix para que nadie los tomase y la trajera devuelta

¿hay manera de encerrarla nuevamente? - pregunto Helio con su típica tranquilidad.

existe una manera de encerrar a la Dama Oscura nuevamente - dijo el oráculo - se le llama _una vida por otra_

¿una vida por otra? - preguntamos todos confundidos.

una persona de corazón puro, normalmente es la victima de la cual controlaba su cuerpo, puede encerrarla nuevamente en esos brazaletes - dijo el oráculo desapareciendo las gemas - una vida por otra es entregar tu vida para encerrar a la Dama Oscura... la persona de corazón puro deberá clavarse la espada de la verdad en el vientre, cuando la espada tenga la sangre en toda su hoja, es decir su vida en ella, deberá clavarse en el vientre de la Dama Oscura logrando que ella vuelva a los brazaletes...

eso quiere decir... que Stella tendrá que hacer eso... - dijo Flora asustada.

como dije, son a quienes controla quienes hacen esta técnica - dijo el Oráculo serio.

¡Ella morirá! - dijo Brandon enojado - si hace eso morirá

por algo se le llama una vida por otra - dijo el Oráculo mirando a Brandon serio - se entrega una vida para encerrar a alguien, es como un sacrificio

olvidelo, no voy a dejar que Stella haga algo como eso - dijo Brandon enojado.

la decisión es suya, no tuya - dijo negando con la cabeza el Oráculo - además... hay algo mas en esto de una vida por otra pero no lo sabrás ya que es un misterio que solo puede ser descifrado por quien hace la técnica

si hay un misterio... y Stella lo descifra.. ¿como nos diría? - pregunto Layla molesta - estaría muerta...

no hay otra manera de encerrar a la Dama Oscura, esta fue la técnica que descubrió aquel hombre que la encerró por primera vez - dijo el Oráculo - aquella novia que era controlada por la Dama Oscura entrego su vida para detenerla pero algo mas paso... algo que para ustedes es un misterio y será así hasta que la Dama sea encerrada

Brandon tiene razón, no vamos a dejar que Stella lo haga - dije negando con la cabeza.

y yo dije que es decisión de ella... - dijo el Oráculo serio - debe saber la forma en como encerrar a la Dama Oscura sin que la verdad sea modificada... si mienten puede que nunca logren detenerla

¿donde esta la espada de la verdad? - pregunto Timmy serio.

se encuentra en las mas profundas aguas de Andros - dijo el Oráculo.

genial - dijo con sarcasmo Brandon - y ahora hay que bucear... olvidelo, Stella no pondrá su vida en peligro y yo me encargare de que así sea

Después de aquello salimos del templo para volver a la nave. Sky era el primero que iba a subir a la nave pero algo lo detuvo, y a nosotros también.

¿que sucede Liam? - pregunto Nabu. Me volteé a ver a Liam que estaba serio nuevamente.

el viento... ella se avecina - dijo Liam serio y algo preocupado - Stella esta cerca

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿como sabe que estamos aquí?

no lo se - dijo negando - pero el viento susurra su nombre preocupado y advierte su llegada

es como Flora pero con el viento - dijo Nabu sonriendo - ambos son buenos para este tipo de alarma

Nabu no es momento para bromas - dijo Sky sacando su espada - si ella se acerca estamos en peligro

chicas... - dije apretando los puños.

si - dijeron todas - ¡Winx Believix! - luego de habernos transformado esperamos a que Stella hiciera su aparición pero no aparecía.

¿a quien esperan? - escuche a alguien preguntar pero ni siquiera voltee a ver.

a Stella... - dijo Liam tranquilo - ¡STELLA!

Mire a Liam y puedo ver que Stella esta al lado de él tranquila. Liam retrocedió algo asustado y sorprendido. ¿Como hizo eso? apareció de la nada sin que nadie lo notara, tiene trucos bajo la manga al parecer.

¿oye como...? - intento preguntar Liam intentando salir del susto que le había dado.

¿eso importa? - pregunto ella tranquila.

Stella... - intente decir lentamente - ¿eres tu?

¿quien mas podría ser? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

Bloom es una trama - dijo Musa - mira sus ojos

Mire los ojos de Stella y pude notar que eran de color rojo carmesí por completos, ya no había nada de aquellos ojos dorados, no quedaba nada de Stella y su cabello se oscurecía cada vez mas.

mmm... - dijo Stella tranquila - si, eso comprueba mi teoría

¿que teoría? - pregunto Tecna.

no son tan tontas como pensé - dijo tranquila - como sea, no he venido a pelear

¿a no? - pregunte incrédula.

no... - dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, también se cruzo de brazos - venía a... ¿a que venía? - pregunto abriendo los ojos y colocando su dedo indice derecho en el mentón mirando hacia el cielo - oh si, venía por él... - apunto a Liam.

¿por mi? - pregunto Liam sorprendido y algo asustado - hay Dios que no me toque...

que cobarde - dijo Musa al ver que Liam se escondió detrás de ella.

si me quiere no puede ser nada bueno - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - no me toque Stella, soy muy guapo, divertido y aun no tengo novia

Stella... eso no esta bien y lo sabes - dije apretando los puños - ya deja de jugar, quita a la Dama Oscura que te controla y volvamos a casa

por Dios... - suspiro ella - ya dije que no vengó a pelear así que al menos alégrense, no podrían ganar ni aunque quisieran

Stella... Bloom tiene razón - dijo Brandon dando un paso en frente - volvamos a casa juntos... deja esto, tu eres mejor que esto y se que si quisieras podrías sacarla pero por favor... vamos...

me tienen harta con sus cursilerias - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - no quería pelear pero parece que me llevare al joven a la fuerza

Note que comenzó a crear dos esferas, una en cada mano y ambas tenían un color verde oscuro. Lanzo las esfera contra nosotras pero solo nos cubrimos con los brazos, creo que ella fallo al lanzar el ataque o fue intencional pero la cosa es que lo lanzo al suelo creando unas nuves de humo muy espeso. Escuche a Liam gritar y luego nada, no se donde estaban ya que aun no podía ver pero en cuanto el humo se fue busque a Liam con la mirada.

¡Allí! - dijo Flora apuntando a un lugar de cielo. Mire en la dirección y vi a lejos de nosotras a Liam peleando con Stella usando magia. No parecía una batalla que Stella disfrutara mientras que para Liam era una tortura, se veía en problemas. Mire a las chicas y todas fuimos en su auxilio.

¡Stella! - grito Tecna lanzando una esfera verde llena de cosas raras.

Me sorprendió bastante que Stella no haya visto venir el ataque y este la golpeo lanzandola al suelo. Estaba tan confundida por eso ya que no es normal, o al menos eso pensaba, que Stella no haya visto ese ataque venir.

¿Liam estas bien? - pregunto Layla una vez que nos acercamos.

casi me mata - dijo Liam preocupado - ¿por qué me quiere? se que soy guapo pero...

yo no creo que te quiera por eso - dije negando con la cabeza.

gracias - dijo con sarcasmo.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Musa buscándola con la mirada - esto es malo

vamos abajo - dijo Liam preocupado. Al llegar abajo nos acercamos a los chicos preocupadas.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Stella desapareció - dije preocupada.

Tecna la desintegro - dijo Liam.

yo no la desintegre - se defendió Tecna - es obvio que se esta escondiendo

no te equivocas - escuche la voz de Stella. Me di la vuelta y la vi sentada flotando en el aire - ¿enserio crees que ese ataque me detendría?

bueno... tal vez - dijo Liam con una sonrisa nervioso - esta bien, basta de rodeos... ¿por qué me quieres? ¿es porque soy guapo ¿verdad? di que si para echarse en cara a Bloom

Rodeé los ojos y apreté los puños esperando la respuesta de Stella. Ella dio un suspiro y puso los pie sobre la tierra, nos miro indiferente - yo no te quiero y no eres guapo

aahhh - dijo Liam en shock.

creo que le rompió el corazón - dijo Nabu agitando una mano enfrente de Liam mientras este no reaccionaba.

si tu no quieres a Liam... ¿entonces para que vienes por él? - pregunte apretando los puños mas fuerte.

porque son cinco Magos de la Sombras, no cuatro - dijo Stella indiferente - vengo para que vuelva a ser lo que era antes

no te lo llevaras, si tu no puedes volver a ser quien eras antes mucho menos Liam - lo defendió Nabu molesto.

Stella miro a Nabu enojada y rápidamente creo una esfera y lo ataco - ¡Nabu! - grito Layla corriendo hacía él asustada.

¡Stella! - dijo Flora sorprendida - ¿¡Como pudiste!?

fácil... así - dijo atacando a Flora al igual que a Nabu.

¡Flora! - grite preocupada.

¡Flora! - escuche gritar a Helio.

Stella detente ahora - dijo Brandon - no puedes hacer esto, somos tus amigos...

ustedes morirán aquí y ahora - dijo Stella mirando a todos de forma despectiva.

oh no... - dije preocupada.

Vi a Stella con una esfera en su mano, estaba preparada para lanzarla hacía nosotras pero algo la detuvo. Vi a alguien aparecer detrás de Stella pero no se bien quien era pues solo era una silueta negra que poco a poco se podía ver bien quien era, ¡Andrew!.

¿que hay...? - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

¡Andrew! debí saber que tu estabas detrás de esto - dijo Liam apretando los puños y dando un paso enfrente.

¿de que hablas? yo solo le comente a mi _novia_ quien eras y ella dijo que te traería devuelta - dijo Andrew con una voz serena pero de cierta forma algo maliciosa.

un momento... ¿como que novia? - pregunto Brandon enojado.

te tengo noticias Brandon - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa burlona - Stella es mía

eso jamas pasara - dijo Brandon atacando a Andrew con su espada. Andrew uso la suya para protegerse, ambos iba a ponerse a pelear enserio pero un campo de fuerza apareció en medio de ambos enviándolos unos metros atrás.

Brandon, estas bien - pregunto Sky ayudando a levantarlo.

si - dijo levantándose - ¿que paso?

concéntrate en lo que vinimos hacer - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos enojada - bien, Liam... ¿vendrás por las buenas o las malas?

creo que por ninguna - dijo Liam - Stella Andrew no es tu novio... ¿que mentira te dijo para que creyeras eso? ¿y por qué me quieres del lado de los malos? tu eres quien hizo que estuviera de su lado, del lado de la luz... bueno, tu y Emily

no responderé a nada porque no te interesa - dijo Stella fríamente - pero vendrás conmigo por las malas al parecer

Stella desapareció y reapareció detrás de Liam, coloco una mano en su espalda y lo electrocuto, me sorprendí demasiado. Liam cayo al suelo pero para nuestra suerte no estaba inconsciente. Mire a Liam preocupada y sin querer hacerlo ataque a Stella, no se que me sucedió pero creo que estaba enojada por esto. Ella me miro enojada y retrocedió suspendida en e aire, yo también comencé a volar y a seguirla.

Le lanzaba varios ataques que ella esquivaba con facilidad y los que ella me lanzaba a mi me costaba esquivarlos pero lo lograba. Estaba tan enojada con ella, con Akane, con Andrew, con Athan, con todos, Stella es mi mejor amiga y verla así me hacía enojar. Yo no quería lastimarla o pelear con ella pero la quería ver así, no quería ver como atacaba a nuestras amigas, a nuestros amigos... como le rompía el corazón a su novio... y sobre todo, lo que se que va a suceder... Emily.

¿es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto seria - pensé que serías mas fuerte

no intento ser fuerte, intento derribarte para hacerte entender quien eres en realidad - dije molesta.

pues no lo estas logrando - dijo Stella tranquila.

¡Llama del Dragón! - lance mi ataque contra ella.

¡Rayo de Cristal! - de su dedo indice un rayo celeste salio. Esquive el ataque y este le dio a una parte del templo convirtiéndolo en cristal aquella zona dañada. Mire a Stella sorprendida y luego apreté los puños.

¿sabes que acabas de romper el corazón de Brandon? ¡Flora y Nabu podrían estar inconscientes! - dije enojada - ¿por qué haces esto? si enserio eres la Dama Oscura ¿por qué haces esto con Stella?

¿Brandon...? - susurro con un semblante confundida - ¿quien es el para Stella?

"¿acaso... acaso se esta confundiendo?" - pensé sorprendida.

él es todo para Stella - dije tranquila - escucha, se que puedes oírme Stella... Brandon te necesita y nosotras también, eres nuestra amiga... eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito conmigo... juro que haría lo que fuera porque volvieras, si tengo que acompañarte a miles de tiendas lo haré, si tengo que soportar tus quejas por lo que no te gusta lo haré, si tengo que ver miles de pasarelas contigo lo haré... créeme haría lo que fuera para que volvieras... Dama Oscura, es enserio yo quiero devuelta a mi mejor amiga

Vi que ella frunció el ceño y me ataco hasta derribarme al suelo. Sky se me acerco rápido y luego vi a Brandon peleando contra Andrew. Se notaba realmente enojado, y no lo culpo.

¡IMPACTO LUNAR! - levante la vista asustada y vi aquel Ataque de Stella, uno muy poderoso acercarse. Cerré los ojos y espere el golpe.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida, no podía ni levantarme, todos los demás estaban igual que yo. Stella se paro frente a mi y me miro indiferente - no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, vamonos

¿pero y Liam? - pregunto Andrew.

no me interesa, solo vamonos - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos. Intente levantarme pero no pude, fue imposible ya que el dolor en mi cuerpo era mas fuerte cada vez.

esta bien, pero no sin antes hacer algo - dijo Andrew sonriendo de forma maliciosa - espero que lo disfrutes Brandon

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Andrew besar a Stella, ella no le correspondió pero si cerro los ojos. Mire a Brandon preocupada y pude ver que su mirada estaba dolida, demasiado.

Stella... - dijo cerrando los ojos y agachando su cabeza - no...

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Tenía a Emily en mis brazos mientras esperaba a los demás, la pequeña estaba durmiendo con una manito aferrada a mi polera. Eric estaba en el balcón preocupado. Las Winx y los Especialistas se habían ido hace mas de tres horas y aun no volvían o enviaban un mensaje, nada... era como si algo malo le paso y no quería pensar eso pero estaba tan preocupada que todo era posible.

va a oscurecer - dijo Eric entrando - aun no hay señales

espero que no les haya sucedido nada malo - dije preocupada sin quitarle la mirada a Emily.

ni yo - dijo Eric negando con la cabeza - ¿es enserio eso de Stella? ¿realmente es mala?

mucho - asentí preocupada - tanto que tiene la palabra muerte grabada en su frente

me sorprende esto, yo también había oído historias sobre la Dama Oscura pero nunca pensé que fueran reales - dijo Eric negando con la cabeza.

fue la peor experiencia - dije preocupada - ataco a todos y con facilidad esquivo... tenías que verla, no era ella... ataco a Brandon, a las chicas, a Sky... por suerte no a los maestros...

me sorprende... que siendo tan pequeña sepa que sucede - dijo Eric luego de un rato mirando a Emily.

es cierto - dije mirando a la pequeña - pero recuerda que Stella es su madre, Emily debe sentirse horrible por no tenerla aquí

si - dijo asintiendo Eric.

Emily comenzó a gemir molesta, tenía el ceño fruncido levemente y se movía en mis brazos. A mi parecer era una pesadilla así que intente calmarla pero ella no se tranquilizaba, iba a llorar en poco tiempo, estoy segura de eso. Después de unos minutos logre evitar que llorara y se tranquilizo aferrándose nuevamente a mi ropa.

me pregunto... con que soñara - dijo Eric preocupado.

seguro con algo muy malo - dije preocupada - pobrecita...

* * *

.: Andrew :.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la mire con una sonrisa. No podía creer que enserio ella creía que yo era su novio y mas... no podía creer lo que paso en el templo, Brandon ahora si tendrá el corazón roto en grande al parecer después de un tiempo tuve lo que siempre quise, a la chica a la quiero. Ella no estaba en la habitación así que salí de la habitación y me tope con Akane.

¿la hipnotizaste? - pregunto ella seria.

tal vez - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes donde esta?

afuera, piensa en ese chico - dijo Akane - mas vale que tu hechizo siga así porque ni la Dama Oscura puede con esto... Stella esta comenzando a mostrarse y todo es por culpa de esas haditas...

no creo que mi hechizo se rompa fácilmente - dije sonriendo - pero eso no importa... ¿como te fue con la destrucción de Magix?

perfecto, todo Magix esta a mis pies - dijo Akane sonriendo - Athan fue a los reinos para gobernarlos, se llevo consigo a los demás Magos

me encantaría haber ido pero tuve algo mas emocionante que hacer - dije sonriendo - hubieras visto la cara de Brandon cuando bese a Stella

ella no es Stella - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - es la Dama Oscura

es igual - dije encogiéndome de hombros - es hora de ir a ver a Stella y luego ir a atacar a Alfea

iré con ustedes - dijo Akane sonriendo - me haré cargo de un asunto

¿atacaras a las chicas? - pregunte sonriendo con malicia.

por supuesto - dijo Akane dándome la espalda - nos veremos en un rato

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Busque a Stella por el castillo hasta que al fin la vi apoyada en un balcón mirando hacía los arboles del bosque. Me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado - ¿te sucede algo?

nada - dijo fríamente - ¿donde estabas?

hablaba con Akane - dije tranquilo - atacaremos Alfea en poco tiempo

esta bien - dijo ella tranquila.

La mire de reojo y sin previo aviso con un movimiento la bese en los labios. Ella no retrocedió aunque tampoco correspondió el beso. Se que ella no me amaba y que estaba hipnotizada pero no podía evitarlo, yo la amaba y ella... Stella me despreciaba. No me quedo de otra mas que hipnotizarla, incluso para mi estaba mal pero no sabía que hacer.

¿por qué...? - pregunto ella al alejarse - ¿por qué dices ser novio de Stella cuando no lo eres?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y me di cuenta de que probablemente mi hechizo fue roto pero ella solo se alejo y miro nuevamente a los arboles fríamente - todos dicen que ese tal Brandon es el novio de esta chica... me siento extraña cuando lo mencionan, mi corazón palpita de una forma que no había sentido en miles de años... no se quien sea ese tal Brandon pero parece ser especial para esta chica

Retrocedí un poco mientras la miraba serio - no funciono

no - dijo fríamente - los hechizos hipnóticos no sirven conmigo, no puedes hacerme daño... soy la Reina de la Oscuridad... si seguí con esto fue por curiosidad pero el amor no es lo mío ni ahora ni nunca mas

bien, pero aléjate de Brandon - dije serio - él y las chicas solo quieren encerrarte nuevamente, tu estas dentro de Stella y tendrás que tener cuidado, logran salvar a Stella... yo lo se

no necesito tus advertencias - dijo despectiva - no necesito las advertencias de nadie, porque no me van a vencer

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Emily, se que mamá no esta - dije preocupado - pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer, por favor, toma del biberón

uuu - gimio la pequeña moviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

Emy, se que quieres que Stella te alimente pero ella no esta - dije preocupado - anda... toma del biberón

Emily me miro con una carita triste y ojos acuosos. La tome en mis brazos e intente calmarla, no podía creer esto. Ella tenía que tomar algo y no quería tomar la leche del biberón no me gustaba mucho la idea de que ella supiera lo que sucede con Stella porque era malo pero no podía hacer nada. Después de un rato logre convencerla de tomar del biberón mientras Stella no esté, algo es algo pero sabía que en cuanto Stella volviese ella volvería a tomar de pecho.

si... ahí si, ¿ves que no es tan malo? - dije sonriendo - tal vez no sea la misma que mamá te da pero no puedes tomar de pecho para siempre...

Ella me miro tranquila mientras tomaba la leche del biberón. Le di una sonrisa tranquilo y luego la bese en la frente. Recordé lo que paso hoy, Andrew... ese maldito desgraciado, esto no se va a quedar así... primero salvare a Stella y luego lo matare por haberla besado.

Emily quito su boca del biberón y se alejo cerrando los ojos, torcí los labios preocupado ya no había tomado casi nada pero bueno, al menos tomo un poco. La acosté en la cuna que Faragonda había traído y la deje dormir.

Todos estábamos preocupados por Stella y lo que había pasado, Liam se quejo todo el tiempo. Y en la mayoría de nosotros las heridas no habían sanado del todo. Fui a la sala común y vi a las chicas intentando relajarse, a Helio en el balcón y a los chicos igual que las chicas, sentadas en el sofá.

oh no... - dijo Helio preocupado. Entro en la sala común y nos miro preocupado.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora frotándose un brazo.

no creerán quien se acerca - dijo Helio.

a esta altura creería todo - dijo Nabu despreocupado - incluso si un elefante rosa viniera en un mono ciclo haciendo malabares con tres ranas

eso es algo loco pero cierto - dijo Liam de igual manera.

Akane... - dijo Helio preocupado.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y salí junto a todos al jardín de Alfea. Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino estaban armados para la batalla. Faragonda nos pidio que volviéramos al dormitorio a descansar las heridas pero todos negamos la petición. Cuando Akane se acerco a nosotros nos miro con una sonrisa malevola, a su lado izquierdo apareció Athan y a su lado derecho... Stella.

esto sera interesante - dijo Griffin sonriendo - nosotros tres nos encargaremos de Akane, Especialistas de Athan y chicas... ustedes y Brandon de Stella...

bien - dijeron las chicas asintiendo. Se transformaron rápidamente y yo saque mi espada. Akane nos miro a todos de manera siniestra, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Hizo un movimiento con las manos y los tres descendieron del cielo, luego con un movimiento de cabeza Athan hizo aparecer una espada y Stella levito unos diez centímetros de la tierra.

aquí comienza la batalla - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente.

bien chicas, prepárense - dijo Bloom con firmeza - ahora si, si o si traeremos a Stella devuelta

bien - dijeron todas las chicas.

.: Stella :.

Mire a las hadas y al Especialista de manera despectiva. Akane me había mencionado sobre esta batalla, ella quería que Alfea cayera y yo quería que las hadas cayeran porque esa fue la primera misión que se me asigno y la iba a cumplir. Mi palabra siempre se cumplía y no era en vano, iba a destruir a las Winx para siempre y me asegure de conseguir un poder extra antes de venir.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_En una prisión muy lejana a todas. Siendo custodiada por mas de diez hombre una joven de ojos rojos carmesí, cabello rubio oscuro, casi negro y una ropa de cuero ajustada pasaba entre los guardias sin ser vista tras usar un hechizo de invisibilidad. Entro en la prisión y vio varias celdas, la suya, la que quería era la que estaba mas al fondo._

_Al llegar a ella miro por los barrotes y vio tres figuras femeninas, las hechiceras mas peligrosas que tuvo Magix antes de Akane y antes de que Magix supiera que ella en realidad existe. No culpa a las historias sobre si existe, no le interesaban mas lo único que le importa era saber de que trataban esas historias pues una era real._

_¿Stella? - pregunto una de las tres hechiceras._

_no... - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - soy la Dama Oscura_

_¿la Dama Oscura? - preguntaron las tres hechiceras._

_y ustedes son Icy, Darcy y Stormy - dijo la Dama Oscura fríamente - es perfecto, son a quienes buscaba_

_Estiro su mano derecha y absorbió hasta la última gota de poder de las Trix, todas las energías de ellas fueron arrebatadas junto con un poco de su magia. Luego de haber arrebatado lo que quería desapreció del lugar antes de que los guardias la vieran._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

bien Stella - dijo Bloom con firmeza - ahora si te traeremos devuelta

no lo creo - dije sonriendo un poco - pero voy a disfrutar esta batalla solo si pelean enserio

si pelea quieres... - dijo Layla seria.

pelea tendrás - termino Flora.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo numero 34 eeehh espero que les haya gustado. Se que esta algo corto pero no tengo ni idea de como alargarlo un poco mas... jeje lo siento pero es todo por hoy y espero que les guste.

**Próximamente: El Amor, la Magia mas Fuerte**

vamos... ¿es todo lo que tienen? - pregunto Stella decepcionada - pensé que pelearían enserio

chicas hay que hacer convergencia - dijo Musa.

no pueden vencerme - dijo Stella tranquila - ni ahora ni nunca

¡Stella! - grito Brandon sorprendido al ver la mirada sombría de la chica.

basta Akane - dijo Faragonda con firmeza - veté de mi escuela, deja a mis chicas y sobre todo... termina con esto

mira Stella... mírame a los ojos y dime no me amas - dijo Brandon con firmeza - si enserio eres la Dama Oscura no tendrás problemas

¡Fuego Ardiente! - ataco Bloom a Stella quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

...Te Amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... - dijo Brandon.

¡Stella! - sonrieron las chicas emocionadas al ver a Stella.

solo hay una manera de ganar esto - dijo Faragonda seria - usando nuestra magia los tres, una super convergencia

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Que bueno que quieras otra temporada o mas capitulos pero creo que ya se me ocurre algo... aunque por ahora es un secreto, lo de Andrew y Stella... bueno eso ya esta terminado.

- tamate199: Tranquila, son tres capitulos siendo mala :D y espero que te guste este capitulo jeje

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Gracias por las felicitaciones, que bueno que te gustara y gracias por el cumplido. Que buena, esa canción es una inspiración para las batallas, tal vez sea por el ritmo mas que por la letra creeme. Si un imán grande jeje, Stella sera salvada... pero ¿que pasara luego?. El problema con Liam de tener novia... es quien jeje

- Marlen99: Las respuesta estan en este capitulo. Sobre una cuarta parte estoy considerando mas esa que 50 capitulos pero no he decidido nada aun. Y si me faltan las bodas y otras pequeñas sorpresas jijiji

Bueno aquí esta todo, he visto que ya dos chicas me agregaron al FB así que bueno para quienes quieran hacerlo también pueden buscarme por _Paulina Espinoza_ :D. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	35. Chapter 35: El Amor, la Magia mas Fuerte

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 35:

El Amor, la Magia mas Fuerte

.: Winx Club :.

bien Stella - dijo Bloom con firmeza - ahora si te traeremos devuelta

no lo creo - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco - pero voy a disfrutar esta batalla solo si pelean enserio

si pelea quieres... - dijo Layla seria.

pelea tendrás - termino Flora.

eso quiero verlo - dijo Stella con una sonrisa siniestra.

La pelea entre Faragonda y los tres directores de las escuelas comenzó en poco tiempo, así como la de Athan y los Especialistas, y Codatorta, pero la de las chicas y Brandon con Stella no había dado inició aun.

Stella, aun suspendida en al aire por centímetros comenzó a retroceder sin quitarle la vista a sus "amigas y novio". Ellas sabían que tramaba algo y no iban a dejarse caer en una trampa así que la siguieron con la guardia en alto. Ya era hora de traer a su amiga devuelta, no se iban a dejar vencer por ella y por Akane. Si la Dama Oscura estaba controlando a Stella ellas la detendrían.

Siguieron a la chica hasta el interior del bosque pero apenas entraron notaron que todo había cambiado, las hojas de los arboles estaban en el suelo, algunos arboles talados y otros quemados. Era una destrucción bastante grande la que se podía ver, la tierra estaba seca trizada y en algunas partes abierta.

esto es terrible - dijo Flora alarmada - las plantas, los arboles... todo a perdido la vida...

tranquila Flora - dijo Layla posando una mano en el hombro de la joven y sonriendole calidamente - acabará pronto, vamos a detener a la Dama Oscura y a Akane

Flora miro a su amiga y sonrió un poco ante la seguridad de la voz en su amiga. Bloom buscaba a Stella con la mirada pues apenas habían entrado en lo que solía ser el bosque la habían perdido de vista. La energía de maligna se podía sentir muy fuerte lo que le indicaba que ella aun estaba cerca pero no la podía ver, y eso la frustraba un poco.

sera mejor mantenerse alerta - dijo Brandon empuñando la espada - es imposible saber donde esta

la energía maligna que irradia se siente muy fuerte, lo que significa que esta cerca - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - pero no tiene un lugar fijo, es como si estuviera en todos lados a la vez

es increíble, como esta el bosque - dijo Layla tomando una rama del suelo - todo destruido y aun así no podemos encontrarla

debe de estar escondida - dijo Musa buscándola con la mirada.

¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - la voz de Stella alarmo a todas. Estrellas comenzaron a caer del cielo golpeando todo a su paso, las chicas y Brandon corrían buscando protección o solo esquivando los ataques pero no daba mucho resultado ya que mas de una logro darles en algunas partes del cuerpo. Luego de que el ataque terminara buscaron a Stella pero no la pudieron encontrar en ningún lado.

vamos no seas cobarde - dijo Layla apretando los puños - enfrentate a nosotras cara a cara

Al parecer el comentario de Layla hizo un efecto, Stella se había mostrado frente a las chicas suspendida en el aire a dos centímetros del aire. Sus manos tocaban ambos codos y una mirada fría estaba en su rostro. Layla miro a Stella de forma retadora y pronto se dirigió a ella con la intensión de golpearla pero Stella solo se movió un poco y Layla siguió de largo hasta estrellarse con un árbol talado.

¡Layla! - gritaron las chicas.

Stella basta de hacer esto - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¿quien sigue? - pregunto Stella ignorando el comentario de Brandon.

¡Ahora vas a ver! - dijo Musa apretando los puños - ¡Sonic Boom!

¡Pared Reflejo! - una pantalla cuadrada apareció enfrente de Stella y reflejo el ataque de Musa devolviéndoselo con mas fuerza.

¡Espinas de Rosa! - lanzo un ataque Flora.

¡Arde! - dijo Stella. Las espinas que se dirigían a ella se quemaron de la nada y cayeron al suelo - pensé que sería mas emocionante

¡Fuero Ardiente! - lanzo un ataque Bloom.

Stella solo soplo levemente haciendo que el ataque cambiara de dirección hacía Bloom que solo atino a protegerse con su escudo. Las chicas miraban a Stella preocupadas, sus ataques no alcanzaban ni a golpearla un poco lo que las preocupaba a todas.

¡Espejo Oscuro! - las sombras de las chicas se levantaron del suelo tomando su forma, un color negro las invadía y el único ojo que se podía ver era el derecho, tenía un color rojo carmesí. Las sombras, además de tener la forma de las chicas, estaban transformadas en hadas.

que se diviertan - dijo Stella alejandose un poco.

iré tras ella - dijo Brandon empuñando la espada y corriendo en la dirección por la cual se había ido.

bien chicas, hay que encargarnos de un problema sombrío - dijo Musa sonriendo. Lanzo una Onda Sonica contra la sombra que tenía su aspecto pero esta contraataco con el mismo hechizo. Al ver aquello volvió a lanzar otro ataque pero nuevamente la sombra uso el mismo que Musa deteniendo su ataque.

¡Marea Alta! - el ataque de Layla fue destruido por el mismo ataque utilizado por la sombra con su apariencia. Las chicas pudieron ver que las sombras imitaban sus hechizos por lo que decidieron intentar otra cosa, Layla intento golpear a la sombra con el puño pero ella lo esquivo y la golpeo con el puño.

conocen nuestros movimientos y hechizos - dijo Flora preocupada - no podremos vencerlas así

hay que hacer algo, y pronto - dijo Flora preocupada.

¡Llama del Dragón! - lanzo un ataque Bloom pero al igual que con Musa y Layla, su sombra lanzo el mismo ataque para evitar salir lastimada.

tengo una idea - dijo Tecna - si ellas conocen nuestros movimientos entonces hay que cambiar de adversario

¿cambiar de adversario? - preguntaron todas.

si, es obvio que si las atacamos usaran nuestros hechizos así que si las ataca una diferente no sabrán que hechizo usar - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

bien, en ese caso es hora de apagar el fuego - dijo Layla sonriendo.

Lanzo un ataque de agua contra la sombra de Bloom, y tal como dijo Tecna si atacaba alguien diferente la sombra no sabría que hechizo usar por lo que apenas el ataque de Layla golpeo a la sombra esta se estrello contra un árbol. Las chicas sonrieron pero un grito hizo que se preocupara, al parecer Bloom también se había estrellado con un árbol, lo que les dio a entender que si alguien mas atacaba a la sombra esa persona recibiría el daño.

¿que haremos? - pregunto Layla ayudando a Bloom a levantarse - no podemos pelear con un adversario diferente, como lo siento Bloom

estoy bien - dijo Bloom levantándose con la ayuda de Layla.

¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Flora preocupada - si atacamos a una sombra que no es nuestra nos heriremos

ojalas hubiera sabido eso antes - dijo Bloom tranquila - pero solo nos queda una cosa por hacer

¿que? - pregunto Tecna mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa.

pelear con otro estilo - dijo Bloom seria - no nos queda de otra

¿otro estilo? - pregunto Musa torciendo los labios - suena a que no podremos, si no conocemos otro estilo... ¿como piensas pelear?

ni idea - dijo Bloom preocupada - pero es lo único que hay que hacer, ellas solo conocen nuestro estilo de batalla si lo cambiamos nuestros movimientos serán nuevos para ellas

si no lo copian también - dijo Flora molesta - pero hay que intentar

bien chicas - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - a la cuenta de tres todas los atacamos de diferentes maneras

¡Si! - dijeron las chicas.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡Rayo Oscuro! - un rayo negro se dirigió hacía Griffin quien actuó rápido y se protegió antes de salir lastimada - bien hecho Griffin, veo que no han cambiado ustedes tres

y tu igual Akane, tus poderes siguen igual que antes - dijo Griffin sonriendo.

las cosas no cambian - dijo Akane tranquila - aunque admito que el tiempo sin ellos fue difícil tenía mis métodos para usar magia aun así

pues eso se acabo - dijo Saladino usando su cetro mágico con forma de dragón para lanzar un rayo de colores hacía Akane. El ataque logro dar a Akane pero ella no se detuvo, se levanto del suelo y contra ataco a Saladino con gran fuerza. Faragonda intervino antes de que Saladino saliera lastimado lanzando una esfera celeste contra el suelo para crear una nube de humo. Con la distracción Saladino dio un salto para estar de espaldas al sol, una vez que Akane miro hacía arriba fue cegada y el hechicero aprovecho para lanzar un ataque contra la hechicera.

Luego de haberse levantado del suelo, Akane apretó los dientes y lanzo un hechizo contra la tierra. Tres monstruos de piedra aparecieron median tres y sus ojos eran verdes, no tenían boca y los brazos eran tan largos que las manos tocaban el suelo. Comenzaron a golpear la tierra con las manos que parecían unos martillos gigantes.

¿sabes.. que mientras mas grande sea mas fuerte es la caída? - pregunto Griffin sonriendo. Lanzo un hechizo a los pies del monstruo, luego otro hacia la cabeza y para terminar uno en el vientre provocando que el monstruo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Faragonda y Saladino imitaron sus movimientos sin problema alguno.

debo admitir que eso fue inteligente - dijo Akane sonriendo - bastante

si, y creo que esta batalla a durado demasiado - dijo Faragonda seria - sera mejor que acabas con todo esto

no lo creo, ahora que recupere mis poderes por completo, Magix esta todo destruido y Stella estaba bajo el control de la Dama Oscura que esta a mis servicio nada me puede detener - dijo Akane con una sonrisa siniestra - y odio admitirlo pero esto es gracias a Stella, fue tan estúpido lo que hizo... ocultar mis poderes en el interior mio... admito que fue difícil descubrirlo mas no fue difícil volver a usarlos...

¿¡Que!? - preguntaron Griffin y Saladino sorprendido.

¿por qué hizo algo tan tonto? - pregunto Saladino.

sus razones tendrá - la defendió Faragonda - ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por vencer a Akane, luego veremos sobre el tema de sus poderes

vamos a detener a esta hechicera - dijo Griffin creando dos esferas en las manos - ¡Ataque Mortal!

¡Bola Sombra! - contraataco Akane.

basta Akane - dijo Faragonda con firmeza - veté de mi escuela, deja a mis chicas y sobre todo... termina con esto

no lo creo Faragonda, tus chicas son el principal objetivo de la Dama Oscura - dijo Akane sonriendo con superioridad - además, esto es lo que siempre soñé .. tener a todo el mundo bajo mi control, que la oscuridad gobierne con mano dura

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Saladino con firmeza.

solo hay una manera de ganar esto - dijo Faragonda seria - usando nuestra magia los tres, una super convergencia

Los demás directores asintieron y se colocaron al lado de Faragonda. Los tres usaron su magia para crear un rayo de tres colores verde, celeste y naranjo. Akane lanzo un rayo color verde para contra atacar el de los directores.

Ahí estaba, ambos rayos habían chocado y luchan por mantenerse y ganar. Akane cerro los ojos enviando un poco mas de energía a su rayo pero los directores parecían ser mas fuerte que ella, y podían mantenerse aun. De pronto una explosión sucedió, ambos lados volaron hacía atrás hasta caer al suelo con fuerza.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Cinco espadas chocaron contra la de Athan y esas cinco espadas fueron arrebatadas con un solo movimiento. Athan tenía la ventaja sobre los Especialistas y Liam, todo movimiento con armas era detenido por Athan con facilidad mientras que los hechizos eran devueltos a quienes lo usaron.

son débiles - dijo Athan con una sonrisa.

tal vez ellos serán pero no yo - dijo Liam molesto ofendiendo a todos - ¡Explosión Aérea!

El ataque dio en el blanco y Liam aprovecho para sacar su espada e ir en su contra aun mas fuerte. Golpeo en las garras metálicas de Athan que saco justo en el momento para protegerse. Ambos se miraron retadoramente y siguieron peleando sin detenerse. Cada golpe, cada evasión, cada movimiento, todo parecía ser preciso en el momento, cualquier paso en falso y uno de los dos perdería mas que su arma.

hay que ayudarlo - dijo Sky tomando su espada.

no, si interferimos sería un problema para Liam - lo detuvo Timmy.

no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados - dijo Nabu.

lo se, ¿Helio crees poder atraparlo con tus cuerdas? - pregunto Timmy.

no, se mueven demasiado rápido - dijo Helio preocupado - si lo intento podría atrapar a Liam

solo hay que esperar el momento - dijo Riven mirando fijamente a ambos pelear.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡Stella! - la llamaba mientras la buscaba por todos lados. No podía encontrarla, ni tampoco sentir si estaba cerca, tal vez no fue buena idea venir solo. Llegue a un lago, cosa rara porque no recuerdo que había uno por aquí. Este lago estaba a medio secar, había la mitad de agua de la que debería haber y era extraño. De pronto, el agua que quedaba comenzó a evaporarse. Me di la vuelta para irme pero ahí estaba, frente a mi a cinco metros estaba Stella.

Tenía su mano derecha alzada formando un puño, seguro ella estaba secando el agua del lago. Apreté mi espada y sin levantarla mire a Stella fijamente. Yo quería que ella volviera a ser la misma así que iba a intentar traerla de vuelta, si no podía no me quedaba de otra que pelear.

Stella, ya deja esto... es enserio, no lo soporto - dije preocupado - todo esto... todo esto no eres tu, es la Dama Oscura dentro de ti... por favor, yo se, yo confió en que puedes salir

eres un tonto, nada de lo que digas servirá - dijo ella con una mirada sombría.

¡Stella! - grite sorprendido al ver la mirada sombría de la chica. No imaginaba ver esas expresiones en su rostro, no me gustaba siquiera pensar que las tiene, quiero a mi Stella devuelta y tenía que hacerlo pronto o iba a terminar desesperado - te equivocas, si hay una cosa que servirá .. yo Te Amo y quiero tenerte devuelta conmigo

pues, el sentimiento no es correspondido - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

mira Stella... mírame a los ojos y dime no me amas - dije con firmeza e incrédulo ante lo que me decía - si enserio eres la Dama Oscura no tendrás problemas pero si eres Stella no podrás hacerlo...

Ella bajo la mirada, no hacía contacto visual y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Yo tenía razón, si era Stella. Di un paso en adelante pero me detuve antes de dar otro, pues podía ver una esfera negra creándose frente a Stella que aun tenía la cabeza agachada. No se bien que paso luego pero cuando me di cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo y Bloom sobre mi.

Gire mi cabeza un poco y pude ver a las chicas frente a Stella que miraba a todas de manera despectiva, y aquella esfera no estaba. Imagino que me había lanzado la esfera y Bloom me salvo antes de que me golpeara. Mire a Bloom algo sonrojado, estaba tan cerca de mi y parece que no se había dado cuenta de que aun estaba sobre mi.

ahh Bloom... - dije algo incomodo pero con el sonrojo leve - ya puedes quitarte

oh cierto - dijo de igual manera. Cuando me levante del suelo y mire a Stella. Ella no atacaba a las chicas pero seguía mirándolas despectiva. Intercambie miradas con las chicas, ellas me asintieron y di un paso en adelante. Lo iba a intentar una vez mas, iba a tratar de traerla devuelta y si no lo logro ahora no se que haré.

Stella... escucha, lo he intentado muchas veces pero no me prestas atención... quiero que ahora lo hagas, déjame hablar y si después sigues como estas... dejare de intentarlo - dije apretando los puños.

Brandon... - escuche a Flora sorprendida.

Stella estiro su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a crear una esfera verde oscura. Conocía ese ataque, ya lo ha usado antes pero por alguna razón no había atacado solo la mantenía ahí. Aproveche la oportunidad y comencé a hablar.

te necesito... te quiero tener devuelta Stella, no soporto el hecho de no tenerte conmigo, puedes llamarme egoísta o como quieras pero lo cierto es que quiero tenerte conmigo y solo conmigo... odio... cuando alguien mas esta contigo, odio cuando alguien mas te mira... odio a Andrew... pero eso es solo porque Te Amo. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, la misma chica que sonreía, la misma chica que reía de manera encantadora, tenía unos ojos dorados casi como dos soles, su cabello rubio era hermoso y tenía la sonrisa mas encantadora que he visto en mi vida... - dije tranquilamente y estaba siendo sincero - ...Te Amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y perderte es algo que no soportaría, tengo que tenerte conmigo así que por favor... las chicas también te quieren devuelta, no soy el único... ¿recuerdas a Emily?... tu hija, nuestra hija, ella te necesita Stella... realmente te necesita, sabe que algo sucede y quiere tenerte con ella... por favor Stella, vuelve en si... yo se que puedes...

A estas alturas, yo ya estaba preocupado por lo que pueda suceder. La esfera negra desapareció y ella me miraba algo confusa, no se que le sucedía pero esperaba que todas mis palabras le hicieran un buen efecto.

Te Amo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Me encanta cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas... me encanta estar contigo, me encanta tu sonrisa cuando vas de compras aunque me toque llevar mil bolsas, lo hago porque me gusta verte sonreír. Adoro estar contigo, miles de veces te lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo, eres lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último al dormir. Amo besarte, abrazarte, tenerte conmigo... sonara cursi pero es la verdad... - hice una pausa para respirar hondo y sin quitarle la vista a Stella seguí hablando - realmente amo todo de ti, comenzando desde tu felicidad hasta tus celos, pasando por la tristeza... me gusta ser yo quien te consolé y te haga sonreír, me gustan tus locos celos peligrosos porque se que los tienes por amarme... eres mi todo, tu y Emily, te necesito...

Stella no dijo nada, solo me miraba confundida, algo estaba sucediendo y no sabía que era. Al ver que no respondió di un suspiro rendido, si eso no la traía devuelta no se que podría hacerlo.

Stella... - escuche a Bloom - Brandon tiene razón, nosotras te queremos y no solo de vuelta, eres nuestra amiga... una persona que a pesar de estar pensando todo el día en moda, te queremos tal y como eres... eres mi mejor amiga y yo quiero tenerte devuelta con nosotras

Bloom tiene razón - dijo Flora ahora - eres nuestra amiga y te queremos demasiado como para abandonarte en este momento... solo queremos que vuelvas a ser tu...

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Stella me hizo ver que ella no terminaría con esto. Todo dio un giro de 180° cuando Stella llevo las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a gemir de dolor. Nosotros, al menos yo, la miramos preocupados. Comenzó a elevarse al cielo como si tratara de luchar con algo, unos rayos negros rodeaban sus manos y cabeza. Apreté los puños y mire a las chicas indicándole que subieran a ver.

Desde abajo podía ver a las chicas intentando acercarse pero había algo que rodeaba a Stella, un campo de fuerza magnético o una barrera protectora, da igual, algo rodeaba a Stella pero era transparente y solo se veía cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado. El pecho de Stella comenzó a brillar de color naranja y luego cambio a negro, una esfera salió de el y era negra.

¡Stella! - dijeron las chicas emocionadas. No se bien que sucedió pero desde abajo pude notar que su cabello volvía a ser rubio, sus ojos no podía verlos pero tal vez... en mi mente... algo me decía que ella había vuelto a ser la misma.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego mire preocupado. El cuerpo de Stella comenzó a caer del cielo, al parecer ella podía estar inconsciente o que se yo pero esperaba que con vida. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y tuve que barrerme por el suelo hasta que la alcance a tomar en brazos. Había cerrado mis ojos ante el impacto pero luego de abrirlos vi a Stella con los ojos cerrados, su cabello era el mismo de antes y parecía estar dormida o inconsciente, la cosa es que estaba bien aunque se veía cansada.

¡Stella! - escuche a las chicas - ¿esta bien?

eso creo - dije sonriendo. Me levante del suelo con Stella en mis brazos. Levante la vista al cielo y vi que aquella esfera tomaba una extraña figura pero no se podía identificar nada ya que era como un maniquí negro, esta desapareció volando a quien sabe donde, luego de eso no le di mas importancia.

me parece que ha vuelto - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella.

si - dije sonriendo - que bien... - bese la frente de Stella y di la vuelta con las chicas para salir de aquel lugar.

Al volver a Alfea pude ver que tanto como Akane como Athan habían desaparecido así que solo sonreí tranquilo. Los chicos estaban sonriendo al ver a Stella y Faragonda se nos acerco, paso una mano con un rayo celeste por el cuerpo de Stella y sonrió.

al parecer a vuelto a ser ella - dijo sonriendo - pero su cuerpo esta muy cansado, seguramente la Dama Oscura absorbía su energía, es mejor que descanse ahora

la llevare al cuarto - dije sonriendo.

Después de haber dicho eso entre en Alfea y me dirigí al cuarto que debía compartir con Stella. La recosté en la cama y luego la tape con las frazadas. Luego escuche a Emily así que la tome en mis brazos y le sonreí.

aahh - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿te desperté Princesita? - pregunte sonriendo mientras ella reía - ¿ya vio quien esta aquí? es mamá

maa... - dijo sonriendo. Me acerque a la cama con Emily y con cuidado me senté Emily miro a Stella y sonrió abiertamente - ¡AAAHHH!

no Cariño, no despiertes a mamá - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

ah - dijo sonriendo - maa...

ma... má - dije sonriendo.

aaeehh - rió Emily.

ae - dije riendo también - vamos afuera con los tíos, dale un besito a mamá

¿uuhh? - me miro confundida.

un besito - dije lanzando un beso al aire.

aee! - dijo sonriendo Emily. Acerque a la pequeña e imito mi acción, le dio un besito a Stella en la mejilla y luego sonriendo. Me levante de la cama con Emily en mis brazos. Una vez fuera de la habitación fui a la sala común donde las chicas hablaban con Faragonda sobre lo que había sucedido con Stella.

¿como esta ella? - pregunto Faragonda haciéndole una pausa a la conversación con las chicas.

se nota muy cansada, esta durmiendo - respondí sentándome al lado de Flora - tal vez no despierte hasta mañana

Al parecer la Dama Oscura absorbió mucho poder de Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - es una hechicera muy fuertó

eso lo sabemos - dijo Flora preocupada - el bosque estaba todo destrozado, ni hablar de la tierra y Magix

y la fuerza que tiene... - dijo Musa con una mirada preocupada - es horrible, todas esas ocasiones en las que nos enfrentamos nos dio una paliza

pero al parecer es vulnerable al amor - dijo Tecna pensativa - porque Stella pudo sacarla y ahora esta libre

la Dama Oscura fue dañada en lo que se refiere al amor, la leyenda cuanta que el hombre la engaño y eso hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, luego cuando se volvieron a unir se formo un corazón negro - dijo Faragonda seria - es por eso que no habla sobre ese tema o lo evita, y es por eso que esa es la única forma de hacer que deje de controlar un cuerpo... ya que cuando se le habla con amor se vuelve vulnerable y la persona a la que controla puede salir, obtener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo y mente

y la otra manera de derrotarla es encerrándola en los brazaletes - dijo Bloom.

pero, esos no los tiene Stella - dije negando con la cabeza - estoy casi seguro de que no

no los debería tener - dijo Faragonda - le pertenecen a la Dama Oscura por lo que ella los debe de tener

una vida por otra... - dijo Faragonda pensativa - es algo arriesgado para quien la encierre

en este caso Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada - yo apoyo la idea de Brandon, no hay que dejar ella lo haga

¿pero entonces que haremos? - dijo Layla preocupada - hay que encerrarla

entiendo como te sientes Bloom pero tu misma dijiste que el Oráculo dijo que la decisión es de Stella - dijo Faragonda con firmeza - yo creo que lo mejor es dejarla a ella decidir que hacer

Me mordí el labio inferior un poco preocupado. Yo no quería que Stella hiciera algo como eso pero creo que Faragonda y el Oráculo tienen razón, si ella quiere hacerlo supongo que no podre intervenir aunque en mis deseos estaba el hecho de que no quería que ella aceptara.

dejando eso de lado, creo que es mejor descansar - dijo Faragonda - si no me equivoco los chicos fueron a buscar algo de comida

si, fueron a la cocina - respondió Musa sonriendo.

bueno, espero que descansen también, Brandon en caso de que Stella despierte que no se levante - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - pienso que debe mantenerse en cama al menos hasta mañana

Asentí con la cabeza y luego Faragonda salió del dormitorio. Las chicas hablaban sobre la Dama Oscura, y yo las escucha y al mismo tiempo jugaba con Emily que estaba mas feliz desde que Stella volvió y se podía notar demasiado. Ella reía tranquilamente, como si fuese su trabajo, y en ocasiones hacía que las chicas rieran también.

.: Bloom :.

Eran media noche y todas seguíamos despiertas, aun pensábamos en lo ocurrido hoy. La Dama Oscura era realmente fuerte para todas y la única manera de vencerla es dando una vida... es casi como un sacrificó, o tal vez sin el casi. Los chicos han estado con Saladino y Codatorta desde hace dos horas mas o menos, tal vez practicaban o que se yo pero algo hacían. Mientras nosotras solo descansábamos para despejar nuestra mente de todo esto pero yo no podía.

Y pensar que hace tan solo unas horas Stella había vuelto y aun esta durmiendo, deben de haber absorbido mucha energía. Las chicas y yo pensábamos en ir a ver a verla en un rato pero la verdad no quería despertarla y sabía que si íbamos lo haríamos, aunque enserio tenía que saber como estaba.

Mire a Musa y a Layla jugar con Emily, lo cierto es que desde que Stella volvió ella sonríe mas. No es mentira que Emily sabe lo que ocurre aquí, es sorprendente eso ya que siendo tan pequeña entiende lo que sucede y puede usar magia, aunque como dice Stella entiende todo menos cuando ella quiere que vaya a dormir. Es divertido recordar aquello ya que cualquiera que va a dormir a la pequeña lo logra enseguida pero con Stella, Emily no quiere dormir.

chicas, traje un poco de té - dijo Flora con una bandeja en manos.

Sonreí un poco y me acerque a ella para ayudarla a servir el té. Cada una tomo una taza, estaba muy bueno y no esperaba menos siendo Flora, e incluso Emily quería un poco pero como muchas veces tuvimos que negarselo por ser muy pequeña aun. Lo raro fue que no lloro pero nadie le dio importancia a eso.

linda... - dijo Layla sonriendo - es tan tierna

aah - dijo Emily mientras sonreía.

¿creen que ya haya despertado? - pregunte tomando un poco de té.

Bloom sabemos que estas preocupada - dijo Tecna - pero preguntar cada dos segundos no hará que ella despierte, ¿por qué no la vas?

¿y si no ha despertado? ¿que tal si la despierto? - pregunte negando con la cabeza - no creo que sea buena idea

Las chicas rodaron los ojos y yo comencé a dar golpes con mi pie en el suelo. Mire a Emily que se divertía con las chicas, ellas tenían razón, era tan tierna. Sonreí un poco y deje de golpear el suelo, las chicas tenían razón en que si estaba preocupada por ella debía ir a verla pero como no quería despertarla lo mejor era estar tranquila, y eso haré.

alguien tiene sueño - dijo Tecna mirando a Emily. Hace unos minutos había bostezado por lo que era obvio que tenía sueño, además era tarde para que siga despierta.

es mejor llevarla a la cama - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Fui con las chicas para la habitación de Stella. Emily no parecía estar cansada, sin embargo bostezaba mucho. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Stella sentada en la cama, estaba despierta y nos miro con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados. Yo fui la primera en darle un abrazo al ver que se encontraba bien, luego las chicas y para terminar Emily que enseguida dejo de bostezar.

¿como estas? - pregunto Flora - ¿te sientes mejor?

algo cansada - dijo tranquila mientras abrazaba a Emily.

nos alegra tanto verte bien - dijo Tecna - lo cierto es que pensamos que probablemente nunca te recuperaríamos

por suerte no fue así - dijo sonriendo Stella - y yo debo disculparme... por todo, por atacarlas por decirlos lo que sea que haya dicho... por todo

esta bien - dije sonriendo - sabemos que no fue tu intensión, ella te estaba controlando

ella... - susurro Stella - es muy fuerte parece

si lo es - dijo Flora asintiendo - pero eso ya no importa

¿y los chicos? - pregunto ella.

están con Saladino haciendo quien sabe que - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada.

¡AAAHHH! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos. Stella sonrió y abrazo a Emily luego de darle un beso en la cabecita.

mi Princesa - dijo Stella mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

ya es tarde y nosotras venimos a acostarla - dijo Musa sonriendo - lo mejor es que también sigas durmiendo

si - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos - pero quiero esperar a Brandon

bueno, no sabemos cuando vayan a llegar los chicos - dije torciendo los labios - pero si quieres puedo ir ahora a buscarlo

no, esta bien, lo esperare - dijo ella sonriendo.

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

.: Stella :.

Eran la una y media de la mañana, las chicas se habían ido a dormir hace media hora y yo estaba sentada en la cama con Emily aun. Ella no se había dormido aun y aunque yo quería que se durmiera sabía que ella me daría pelea como siempre, tal vez lo hace porque quiere seguir jugando. Estaba cansada, mi cuerpo parecía pesar mas de lo normal, apenas podía moverme. No me había sentido tan cansada desde el día en Emily nació, el parto había sido algo realmente cansador pero valió la pena.

maaa - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedido indice.

¿que sucede mi amor? - pregunte sonriendo.

aahh - dijo Emily nuevamente.

¿tienes hambre? - pregunte curiosa.

diii - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿dii? ¿es un si? - pregunte sonriendo - papá no te dio algo.. ohh... claro, es verdad tu no tomas de la otra

aaahh - dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Comencé a alimentar a Emily tranquila. Luego de que dejo de tomar, a los diez minutos después la senté en la cama al lado izquierda y con algo de magia hice aparecer un muñeco. Minutos mas tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a Brandon.

¡Stella! - dijo sonriendo al verme.

hola - dije sonriendo tranquila. Él se acerco rápido a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

oh Stella, que bueno que estés bien - dijo sin soltarme aun - estaba tan preocupado

lo se, pero tranquilo - dije sonriendo. Brandon se sentó en frente de mi en la orilla de la cama, tome a Emily y la senté cerca de nosotros, luego él me tomo de las manos. Brandon me miro a los ojos sonriendo, se notaba tan feliz pero yo tenía que hacer algo que era realmente importante.

Brandon, lo siento - me disculpe pero al ver su mirada confundida decidí explicarle el porque de la disculpa - por todo... por haberte lastimado, por decirte cosas malas y sobre todo por... haber besado a Andrew pero sabes que al único que amo es a ti y a nadie mas... yo... lo siento

tranquila - dijo sonriéndome - no te preocupes, yo se que así es pero eso no va a evitar que le rompa los dientes...

aun así me hace sentir mal - dije preocupada - yo... sabía que sucedía a mi al rededor pero no podía hacer anda por lo que no pude evitar ese beso

ya no te preocupes - dijo besándome en la frente - no importa ya, tu estas aquí, estas bien y eso es lo único que me interesa

Sonreí un poco y luego sentí los labios de Brandon sobre los míos. El beso que nos estabamos dando se estaba intensificando demasiado, además de que estaba algo cargado con pasión. Intente alejarme pero solo pude soltar una risita nada mas.

Brandon... basta... - dije riendo un poco en medio del beso - la... bebé esta aquí...

Se separo con un gemido molesto, yo solo pude seguir riendo un poco - te extrañe tanto

Te Amo - dije sonriendo.

yo mas - dijo Brandon colocando su cabeza en mi hombro - enserio lo hago, no mentía con todo lo que te dije y lo sabes... eres lo que mas amo en esta vida

lo se, e igual Te Amo tanto... - dije sonriendo mirándolo a los ojos luego - tu y Emily son lo mejor de mi vida

* * *

.: Akane :.

pudimos haber ganado - dijo Athan molesto - teníamos la batalla ganada

eso ya lo se - dije seria - me pregunto que fue ese despliegue de energía

¿aun no lo sabes? - pregunto Alejandro tranquilo - se sintió hasta la tierra, esa chica logro hacer que la Dama Oscura dejara su cuerpo

eso puede explicar mucho - dije tranquila - pero no fue igual, el despliegue de energía que se sintió fue mas fuerte... como si algo nuevo hubiera aparecido

ya veo - dijo Alejandro pensativo.

si hay algo nuevo, eso quiere decir que nosotros podríamos estar en problemas si es que viene por parte de las Winx - dijo Andrew serio.

no lo creo, la Dama Oscura esta de nuestro lado lo que nos da la ventaja a nosotros - dije sonriendo - da igual si tiene a alguien para pelear, no podrán contra la Dama Oscura

pues eso espero - dijo Andrew serio - porque no pueden quitarnos esto que ha costado tanto trabajo conseguirlo

necesitamos a Liam de nuestro lado - dijo Nigel - eso sería una ventaja mayor

odio admitirlo pero tiene razón - dijo Thomas fríamente - solo nos queda ir por él

atacar de sorpresa - dijo Nigel sonriendo - nosotros traeremos a ese tonto para que vuelva a pelear de nuestro lado

pero necesitamos algo para que acceda - dijo Andrew pensativo.

chantaje - dijo Alejandro serio - eso haremos

funcionara - dijeron todos sonriendo.

mientras... Athan tu y yo destrozaremos todo lo que quede en pie - dije seria - no quiero ver ningún reino que no conozca mi nombre, ninguna persona que no me tema... quiero que todos sepan quien es la nueva ama de este mundo... ser respetada por la maldad

por supuesto - dijo Athan sonriendo siniestramente.

* * *

.: Musa :.

¿entonces... para encerrar a la Dama Oscura... hay que pagar una vida por otra? - dijo Stella pensativa

básicamente... si - asentí con la cabeza - y hay algo mas... es tu vida...

Ella me miro sorprendida y preocupada. Todos estábamos en la habitación de Brandon y Stella hablando con ella para explicarte sobre como vencer a la Dama Oscura. Brandon estaba sentado al lado de ella pues seguía en cama, nosotras estábamos sentadas en la cama, claro en la orilla, los chicos apoyados en la pared o flotando, Liam, y Faragonda que también se encontraba ahí estaba parada tranquilamente.

es una locura - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - yo no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas, mucho menos lo pienses Stella

de hecho Brandon... - dijo nerviosa Stella, significado de que ya lo había hecho - yo... ya tome una decisión

¿que? - pregunto sorprendido - por favor dime que no lo harás

no lo haré - dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

oh entonces esta... - dijo Brandon enseguida - Stella... ¿estas hablando enserio?

no, solo lo dije porque tu querías que lo dijera - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. No pude evitar reírme un poco ante su respuesta, ni en los peores momentos deja de ser tan infantil y algo bromista - yo... tome una dura pero difícil y nada complicada decisión

¿que es...? - pregunto Bloom.

bueno... mañana pienso en acabar con esto... sera el adiós a Akane - dijo Stella con firmeza.

¿como piensas hacer eso? - pregunte curiosa.

es un secreto - me guiño el ojo - pero lo que si quiero que... Timmy, Layla y Helio vayan a buscar la Espada de la Verdad, los chicos se encarguen de los magos y ustedes de Athan

¿por qué la espada de la verdad? - pregunto Helio curioso - ¿y por qué nosotros?

porque dijeron que esta en Andros ¿no? que es el planeta natal de Layla, Timmy es un genio para las naves y lo que es técnico como Tecna, pero a diferencia de Tecna prefiero que vaya con ustedes para que ella se pueda encargar de Athan y tu porque eres un gran especialistas, entre ustedes tres se que la encontraran - dijo Stella sonriendo - y respondiendo a la primera, la Espada de la Verdad es lo que encerrara a la Dama Oscura

eso quiere decir que si lo harás - dijo Brandon agachando la cabeza.

Brandon, es enserio esto... pero no te preocupes porque enserio no me va a pasar nada - dijo Stella mirándolo de manera tierna - tranquilo

¿estas segura? - pregunto él no tan convencido.

yo tengo esa esperanza - asintió Stella sonriendo.

ah que dulce... harán que salga caries - dije riendo al igual que los demás - entonces esta listo... mañana todo se acabara...

así es - dijo Stella con firmeza - todo terminara mañana, al menos para Akane primero

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta continuación... antes de que sigan preguntando... tengo algo pensado pero no es oficial, aunque aun así les dire... es probable que haga una cuarta parte pero sin un enemigo... no es oficial pero probablemente la haga, luego les dire si es oficial o no :D

**Próximamente: El Reino de Akane Cae**

tengan cuidado, yo se que ustedes pueden encontrar la Espada - dijo Flora sonriendo.

déjalo en nuestras manos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

¿me estas declarando la guerra? - pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño.

te estoy declarando mi victoria - dijo Stella con firmeza.

se acabo Athan, no podrás contra nosotras - dijo Bloom apretando los puños.

¿que dices? solo son cuatro - dijo Athan sonriendo con superioridad - no me ganarán

la Dama Oscura esta desaparecida - dijo Akane molesta - hasta entonces no nos queda de otra

¿que diablos haces? - pregunto Nigel enojado - no puedo creer lo desgraciado que te has vuelto Liam

fuiste una estúpida por esconder mis poderes en tal lugar - dijo Akane lastimando a Stella que parecía estar grave - y ahora estas sola...

¡Ahora si te voy a matar! - dijo Brandon enojado atacando a Andrew.

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: Que bueno, si me da pena Brandon... pero la pena es reemplazada por las locas ideas de Liam y Nabu

- star 123: un elefante rosado... eso si fue chistoso, vale oro... Bueno lo de una cuarta parte la considero enserio, tal vez la haga. Sobre los celos... bueno eso sera un secreto porque si hago la cuarta parte ahí los pondre jeje. Sobre lo de la quinta temporada esa la dan por la tv los sabados temprano, la hora depende del pais, y esta en youtube... yo la descargo para tenerla en el pc pero lo hago desde youtube, avcs dejan links por media fire u otro servidor

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Que bueno que ta tengas dos favoritos... y que sean dos graciosos. Si... siendo Brandon también lo hubiera matado pero eso sera para el siguiente.

- Marlen99: bueno... era POV de Bloom así que... no pude escribir nada desde su punto de vista pero debió ser realmente malo. El león jeje cada día son cosas mas graciosas. La vrd es que no puedo colocar mas de Andrew y Stella porque yo ya tengo los capítulos listo, osea... de que van a tratar mas o menos, el tema principal por eso no puedo poner mas. Pero gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias.

- Val Marsal: ... ¿como respondo eso? askjasjksjka

- MVVA: No te preocupes, esta bien :D pero... ¿que es eso de tarea? ¿no estas de vacaciones? jeje y que bueno que te encante

- Sr. Gato. com: askjaskj esta bien, no te preocupes y si jeje los subo muy rápido jeje

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Reitero (sea lo que sea que signifique) estoy pensando mejor en hacer una cuarta parte pero aun no hay nada confirmado, solo les digo para que sepan. Y si llego a hacer una cuarta parte se les avisara en el penultio o ultimo capitulo de esta parte :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	36. Chapter 36: El Reino de Akane Cae Pt 1

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 36:

El Reino de Akane Cae Pt. 1

_.: Winx Club :._

_El atardecer en el cielo era hermoso, una suave brisa se podía sentir en el lugar, el agua del mar subía y baja por la arena y una hermosa pareja se encontraba en la orilla sentada sobre una manta mirando aquel atardecer tan hermoso para ambos. _

_El chico de cabello castaño y ojos café como el chocolate color sonrió y abrazo a la chica de cabello rubio y ojos dorados como el sol. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y miro el atardecer. La pareja se encontraba sola en la playa, no estaban sus amigos, ni su pequeña niña. Disfrutaban lo que era para ellos su luna de miel, pues se apenas se habían casado._

_es hermoso - dijo él sin dejar de abrazar a la chica._

_demasiado - dijo ella sonriendo - volvamos a la cabaña_

_La pareja se levanto de la arena y caminaron tomados de la mano a la cabaña que no se encontraba tan lejos de ellos. Al entrar en la cabaña el joven encendió la chimenea mientras la chica se sentaba en el sillón. _

_Brandon, ven... - dijo sonriendo._

_enseguida - dijo el sonriendo - ¿tienes hambre?_

_un poco, pero quiero comerte a ti mas bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta._

_El rió un poco y se acerco a la chica. Se acerco a sus labios posando los de él sobre los de ella. Stella se encontraba acostada en aquel sillón y mientras se besaban tomo al joven de la camisa acercándolo mas a él. El chico coloco una mano en el respaldo del sillón para apoyarse en el y no caer por completo encima de su esposa. Amaba tanto a la chica que era capaz de hacer todo por ella, cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en su bello rostro._

_Te Amo Stella - dijo él sonriendo._

_también yo - dijo la chica sonriendo._

_Stella... - se escucho otra voz._

.: Stella :.

Abrí mi ojo derecho y pude ver a Emily sonriendo y a Musa detrás de ella. Di un suspiro molesta y cerré el ojo nuevamente para intentar volver a mi bello sueño pero no podía porque ya estaba despierta.

¿que quieres? - pregunte apenas audible y sin abrir los ojos.

levántate, vamos a tener un desayuno todas juntas antes de la batalla - dijo Musa sonriendo.

no quiero - dije nuevamente apenas audible - estoy cansada

Stella llevas dos días en cama - dijo Musa con un extraño tono de voz - ¿como puedes seguir cansada?

Musa, soy un hada, tengo una horrible enemiga que me quiere ver muerta, sumale que apareció otra, también fui controlada por otra loca, y a todo eso agrégale que soy madre de una pequeña revoltosa - dije sin abrir los ojos - no es fácil y es cansador... no es contigo amor

aahh - escuche a Emily feliz.

lo que sea, ya levantate - dijo Musa tranquila - son las siete am

con mayor razón debo seguir durmiendo - dije dándome la vuelta a la derecha.

ya no seas así - dijo Musa - tenemos que ir a desayunar, supe que nos hicieron algo especial

sera mas especial conmigo durmiendo - dije apenas despierta - arruinaste mi bello sueño

Stella... no me hagas tirarte de la cama - me amenazo ella.

quiero dormir - dije tranquila.

bien, tu lo pediste... Emily no veas esto - dijo Musa. No se que rayos hizo que en pocos segundos sentí un fuerte golpe y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el suelo. Me arrodille junto a la cama y coloque mis manos en ella.

¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? - pregunte alzando la voz enojada.

porque te lo advertí - dijo Musa divertida - ya vístete para que vayamos a desayunar

nooo... - gemí volviendo a la cama - tengo muchos sueño

vamos - dijo Musa jalandome del brazo.

nooooo... - volví a gemir escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.

por Emy - dijo Musa.

no - dije tranquila - es enserio Musa, tengo sueño, estoy cansada e interrumpiste mi hermoso sueño en el que estaba en mi luna de miel con Brandon

pues lo siento - dijo Musa tranquila - pero es enserio Stella ya levántate

Musa deja de molestar - dije adormilada - no quiero levantarme ahora, mas tarde

Stella.. ya no seas floja, el día acaba de comenzar - dijo Musa riendo - y tienes que levantarte, tienes que alimentar a Emily

Emily no tiene hambre tan temprano - dije acurrucándome en la cama - además, en la cocina hay un biberón... si tiene hambre solo preparalo y ya

ella no toma del biberón, ¿lo olvidas? - pregunto Musa.

Brandon dijo que tomo antes de ayer del biberón - dije sin abrir los ojos - eso es un gran paso

bien, si no quieres levantarte quédate aquí - dijo Musa rendida. Sonreí aun sin abrir mis ojos y luego escuche la puerta cerrarse, abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba sola.

ahora si... a dormir - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Estábamos cuatro de seis Winx sentadas en la mesa esperando el desayuno y a Musa y Stella. Hoy era el día en que Akane caería y si de algo estaba segura de que Stella hablaba enserio sobre acabar con Akane. Layla, Timmy y Helio partirían para buscar la famosa espada en unas horas, a las nueve a decir verdad y aun eran las siete, es decir, en dos horas mas.

La escuela estaba vacía, no habían especialistas, hechiceras o hadas, todos habían sido enviados a casa por medio de la magia. Solo se encontraban los directores en la escuela y uno que otro maestro.

Vi a Musa entrar al comedor con Emily en los brazos. La pequeña venía con un muñeco en las manos y parecía estar entretenida lo que era lindo. Musa se sentó al lado de Layla con una sonrisa.

¿y Stella? - pregunte al no verla.

se negó a levantarse, dijo que estaba cansada - dijo Musa acomodando a Emily en su regazo - en fin, intente hacer que se levantara pero dijo que quería seguir durmiendo

lleva dos días en cama - dijo Layla frunciendo el ceño - ¿como es que aun esta cansada?

no lo se - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros - dijo que era un hada, tenía un enemigo que la quería matar, otro la había controlado y era madre de una pequeña revoltosa... en conclusión, era cansador...

Me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza. Esperabamos el desayuno, que habían dicho que era especial pero ni los directores ni los chicos estaban lo que era extraño pero bueno había que esperarlos.

chicas... ¿creen que sea bueno que Stella haga eso de una vida por otra? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

no - dijimos todas al unisonó.

pero es su decisión, aunque lo intentemos no podremos hacerla cambiar de opinión - dije preocupada también - solo espero que todo salga bien, ella tiene la fe en que nada malo le sucederá y aunque quiera tenerla también aun así me da algo de miedo lo que pueda pasar

es verdad - dijo Bloom asintiendo - yo solo espero que este bien, no me gusta la idea de que se arriesgue a algo tan peligroso. No sabemos si va a sobrevivir de esta... clavar una espada en su cuerpo y luego en el de la Dama Oscura no suena fácil y si esa herida no se atiende rápido seguro ella morir... es muy peligroso

tienes razón - dije asintiendo.

bueno, por mi parte solo espero que Stella este bien y la Dama Oscura termine encerrada en esos brazaletes - dijo Layla sonriendo - y quisiera que el desayuno estuviera listo

te apoyo - dije riendo - ya me dio hambre

aahh - dijo Emily abrazando el muñequito que tenía.

¿como es que ella si vino? - pregunto Flora riendo.

estaba despierta cuando entre en la habitación - dijo Musa sonriendo.

tal vez se despertó junto con Brandon - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

no lo se, tal vez - dijo Musa sonriendo - la vi en la cuna jugando con el muñeco y pensé, ¿por qué no traerla? así que la traje aun cuando Stella no se quiso levantar

mmm... los demás se están tardando mucho así que iré a tirar de la cama a Stella - dijo Layla riendo.

no lo hagas, yo lo hice - dijo Musa riendo - y se volvió a acostar en la cama

no tiene remedio - dijo Bloom riendo.

¡Hey, hey, hey! - escuche una voz familiar. Mire hacia la entrada y vi a los chicos traer varias bandejas, a Faragonda, Saladino y Griffin con ellos.

el desayuno esta listo - dijo Sky sonriendo.

para el debut de nuestras chicas y para sus paladares les trajimos... - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

unos deliciosos wuaffles con caramelo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - porque nada es mas dulce que el caramelo

un delicioso jugo de naranja - dijo Helio sonriendo - porque la vitamina c es sabrosa

un saludable cereal para quien quiera - dijo Timmy sonriendo - un buen desayuno

unas deliciosas tostadas con mantequilla - Riven sonriendo - requisimas

y una rosa para cada una de las hermosas chicas - dijo Liam con un ramo de rosas - aunque no sean mías son mis hermosas amigas...

Me reí un poco al igual que las chicas y los chicos sirvieron el desayuno en la mesa. Cada uno tomo asiento al igual que los tres directores y comenzamos con el desayuno, lo acepto estaba delicioso. Sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que Brandon preguntara por Stella pero me equivoque, lo vi toma un poco de comida y ponerlo en una bandeja.

¿donde vas? - pregunto Riven con una tostada a medio comer.

le llevaré el desayuno a Stella - dijo sonriendo - no se va a levantar hoy así que se lo llevare a la cama

¿como...? ¿tu lo sabías? - pregunto Musa.

si, lo hablamos anoche - asintió Brandon - ¿puedes cuidar a Emily?

claro - dijo Musa.

Una vez que él se fue intercambie miradas con las chicas. Algo sucedía y era extraño. Por ahora decidí no darle importancia ya que después seguro hablábamos con él.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Preciosa... - dije entrando en la habitación - despierta Linda, te traje el desayuno

Vi que Stella seguía durmiendo así que deje la bandeja a un lado e intente despertarla. Se notaba muy cansada y no quería despertarla pero tenía que tenía que tomar desayuno y después si quiere que siga durmiendo.

Amor... - la llame zarandeándola - Stella despierta

Musa vete... - murmuro sin abrir los ojos - dije que no tengo hambre

Me reí un poco y seguí zarandeándola - soy Brandon Preciosa

Ella abrió los ojos y me miro adormilada, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar los ojos - quiero dormir

vamos Linda, te traje el desayuno - dije sonriendo.

no tengo hambre - dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos - es enserio, déjame dormir

bien, pero te dejare el desayuno ahí por si quieres - dije sonriendo. Bese la mejilla de Stella y salí de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Yo sabía que aunque habían pasado dos días y Stella había estado en cama por el cansancio aun estaba cansada por lo que ayer hablamos y le dije que si quiere dormir hasta que antes de la pelea lo hiciera.

Después de salir del dormitorio fui a dar una vuelta por el colegio. No quería que Stella hiciera algo tan peligroso como eso pero ella insiste en hacerlo, yo no quería perderla después de haberla recuperado. Era todo para mi, el amor de mi vida y la primera mujer de la cual realmente estoy enamorado, no imagino lo que es estar sin ella de por vida.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio cuando me tope con las Pixies. Todas estaban riendo divertidas y parecían muy felices. Me acerque a ellas tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y algo curioso por saber que había pasado.

¿que hacen? - pregunte a sus espaldas.

¡Ah! - dijeron asustadas - ¡Brandon!

Me reí entre dientes y mire a las Pixies tranquilo - ¿bueno... no me dirán?

si, te va a gustar esto - dijo Amore sonriendo - hablamos con Concorda sobre esto de encerrar a la Dama Oscura - fruncí el ceño extraño y espere a que siguiera hablando - sucede que hay dos opciones... Stella puede morir o no

eso ya lo se - dije cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la pared - ¿pero por qué están tan felices?

porque resulta que... si Stella lo hace por voluntad propia puede sobrevivir - dijo Lockette sonriendo - en el caso de que lo haga solo porque es su deber ella...

así que de eso se trataba - dije tranquilo.

si, pero Stella no puede saber sobre esto - dijo Tune negando con la cabeza.

¿y eso por qué? - pregunte curioso.

porque la decisión de Stella tiene que venir del corazón - respondió Digit - si ella sabe lo que puede o no pasar tomara la decisión bajo esas transustancial lo que le puede dar una muerte segura

estas cosas solo suceden cuando tu novia es una hada - dije negando con la cabeza.

hablando de ella - dijo Dia - ¿donde esta?

durmiendo, dijo que estaba cansada y que iba a dormir mas antes de la batalla - respondí sonriendo.

¿no va a practicar? - pregunto Digit - ella debe practicar

no lo se, anda muy misteriosa con el tema de Akane - dije encogiéndome de hombros - incluso esta mas despreocupada que de costumbre

tal vez esa no sea Stella - dijo Tune frunciendo el ceño.

no digas eso - dijo Amore - por supuesto que es ella

no hay dudas de eso, pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están - dije sonriendo - mejor confianza a tener miedo

es un buen punto - asintió Lockette - vamos a buscar a nuestras hadas

si - dijo Chatta sonriendo - hay que ir a verlas ahora mismo

Me reí un poco y deje que se fueran a buscar a las chicas. Había que pensar bien sobre esto, las Pixies dijeron que si Stella lo hacía desde el corazón ella podría sobrevivir pero algo me dice que ella lo hace por un deber, tal vez sea ese brillo en sus ojos que me lo dice o el hecho de que solo quiere acabar con todo esto para tener su vida normal con sus amigos.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_Stella por favor, piensa bien esto - dijo Brandon luego de que aquella reunión había terminado y cada quien había salido de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola - es muy peligroso, tu no puedes pagar con tu vida por algo que no hiciste_

_Brandon no tenemos otra opción, yo quiero acabar con todo esto - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - pensé que Akane era el último enemigo al que enfrentaremos pero ella apareció ahora_

_Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado - no quiero que lo hagas, por favor olvídate de eso, buscaremos otra manera de detenerla_

_lo siento - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - yo tome mi decisión, quiero que todo acabe y hay que vencer a Akane y a la Dama Oscura... puedo vencerla a ella, a ambas de una manera fácil y sencilla_

_¿fácil y sencilla? Stella puedes morir - dijo Brandon preocupado - entiéndeme, no quiero que te pase nada, no... lo soportaría perderte..._

_pero eso no sucederá - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - no me va a suceder nada, yo tengo esa esperanza y mientras la tenga nada me sucederá, confía en mi_

_Preciosa... - intento decir Brandon._

_solo quiero terminar con esto - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en la cama junto a ella - quiero que las chicas tengan su vida junto a quienes ama, y tu y yo vivamos juntos con Emily... sin preocuparnos de un nuevo mal u otra cosa como esta... quiero dejar de pelear, quiero mi vida lejos de las batallas, por mas divertidas que sean las aventuras ya estoy harta de ver sufrir a las chicas o de todo lo que sucede... y acabar con todo esto es el primer paso para un futuro mejor_

_Brandon miro a Stella preocupado y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Seguía en desacuerdo sobre esto pero estaba bien, pues, sabía que no podría contra ella. Un extraño brillo en los ojos de Stella apareció, no supo decir si era algo bueno o malo así que decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Confiaba en ella pero no sabía como terminaría esta batalla, sabía que ella sola podría contra Akane pues ya la ha enfrentado antes y ha ganado... y esta no sera la excepción pero le preocupaba la batalla contra la Dama Oscura, ¿que tenía planeado Stella para poder vencerla? tenía que tener un plan antes de clavar la espada y sea cual sea el plan, él estaría con ella en todo momento._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Camine hasta volver al comedor. El desayuno ya había terminado y las chicas hablaban sobre lo que tiene que ver con la batalla con Akane. Me acerque a ellas tranquilamente y me senté al lado de Bloom, los chicos no estaban pero según lo que ellas dijeron volverían en cualquier segundo. Vi a Emily jugar con Tecna divertida, lo que me parecía tierno.

los chicos se están tardando un poco - comento Flora.

ya volverán - dijo Chatta sonriendo.

bueno, creo que hoy es el comienzo del fin - dije sonriendo un poco.

si - dijeron todas sonriendo.

maaa... - dijo Emily apuntando hacia la entrada. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella entrar el comedor tranquila - ¡AAAHH!

buenos días - saludo Stella sentándose al lado de Flora tranquila.

al fin despiertas - dijo Musa riendo.

aaeehh - dijo Emily.

ven aquí mi Amor - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos - mi linda...

¡AAeee! - dijo la pequeña feliz.

tenía un bonito sueño - dijo Stella a Musa - que tu interrumpiste

se nota, llegaste a echar baba - rió Musa.

bueno, ya te dije que era un buen sueño - se defendió Stella - por cierto ¿y los chicos?

fueron a preparar todo para hoy - respondió Bloom - una nave para ir a Andros y armamento para la batalla

una batalla... - susurro Stella - bueno, sin duda sera algo para recordar

aahh - dijo Emily sonriendo.

y tu te quedaras a custodia de las Pixies - dijo Stella sonriendo.

cuenta con nosotras - dijo Chatta con orgullo - la vamos a cuidar bien y nada malo le sucederá

con eso estoy contando - dijo Stella asintiendo.

bien, entonces ya que estas aquí vamos a revisar el plan - dijo Bloom sonriendo - iremos hasta el castillo de Akane, nos enfrentaremos a Athan, los chicos a los Magos y tu a Akane, los vencemos y todos felices

suena mas a una meta que un plan - dijo Stella extrañada.

es porque no hay nada concreto - dijo Tecna - no podemos poner un plan si Akane lo destruirá solo nos queda confiar en nuestro instinto y habilidades para poder ganar

solo espero que así sea - escuche susurrar a Stella. La mire confundido y algo preocupado luego ella quito el ceño fruncido y me regalo sonrisa tranquila - tengo hambre

Levante las cejas sorprendido y la mire algo confundido también - Stella estoy seguro de que te deje la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche

si pero... - dijo ella cerrando los ojos - no comí, solo pensé en venir aquí

Dios... - suspire rendido.

como me gustaría poder ir a comer a Magix - dijo colocando su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda y haciendo una mueca molesta - o ir de compras...

chicas... - escuche la voz de Sky - Layla, todo esta listo para que se vayan

bien - dijo sonriendo Layla - llego la hora

.: Stella :.

Luego de que Sky avisara que la nave estaba lista para partir acompañamos a Layla afuera para despedirnos. Esperaba que nada les sucediese en este viaje que harían, al llegar a fuera nos encontramos con que el Oráculo estaba aquí y eso era extraño pero bueno, algo importante ha de venir a hacer.

veo que lograste escapar del control de la Dama Oscura - dijo el Oráculo con seriedad - eso significa que estar rodeada de gente que Te Ama

no lo dudo - dije tomando la mano de Brandon - ¿pero que esta haciendo aquí?

supe que irían a buscar la Espada de la Verdad y quise venir a advertirles del peligro que los espera - dijo el Oráculo aun serio.

¿peligros? - pregunto Helio preocupado - usted no dijo nada sobre eso

lo se y me disculpo por eso - dijo el Oráculo - los peligros que enfrentaran serán realmente grandes, puede que no sobrevivan de esta

tonterías - interrumpí enseguida - van a sobrevivir, elegí al mejor equipo para ir tras esa espada. Con Layla, Helio y Timmy juntos seguro volverán sanos y salvos además de traer consigo la espada...

Luego de aquello él no dijo nada por unos minutos, nadie hablo, nadie se movió ni siquiera sabía si alguien respiraba. Al ver que nadie hablaría volví a abrir la boca pero esta vez para despedirme de Layla y los chicos.

...entonces... Layla, chicos espero que tengan un buen viaje y lleguen sanos y salvos - dije sonriendo - confió en ustedes

tranquila Stella - dijo Helio sonriendo - estaremos bien, pero asegurarte de vencer a Akane

déjalo en nuestras manos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo. Abrace a Layla antes de que fuera con los chicos - ten cuidado Layla

tu también, no quiero hacer un viaje en vano - dijo Layla riendo.

tengan cuidado, yo se que ustedes pueden encontrar la Espada - dijo Flora sonriendo abrazando a Helio.

ya Tecna - dije al ver que ella y Timmy solo compartían miradas - abrázalo...

Las chicas rieron un poco y con un sonrojo Tecna abrazo a Timmy - ten mucho cuidado

Layla, mucho cuidado - dijo Nabu abrazándola por la cintura. Deje a las tres parejas solas y me acerque a Brandon tranquila.

aquí comienza el final - dijo Brandon metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

desde ahora todos estamos a prueba - dije seria - Brandon quiero que tengas cuidado contra Andrew... se que vas a pelear con él

no te equivocas, pero no te preocupes por mi - dijo él sonriendo.

es solo que... la pelea anterior que tuviste con Andrew... - dije nerviosa - aquella en la que él desapareció por un largo tiempo

tranquila, eso no sucederá porque ahora me encargare de traerlo con o sin vida - dijo Brandon sonriendo - lo que suceda primero

no quiero... que le quites la vida - dije negando con la cabeza - Brandon nosotros no somos quien para juzgar quien merece o no vivir... cualquiera que quite una vida, lo merezca o no, se vuelve un asesino... no quiero que lo hagas

Brandon me miro fijamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza - esta bien, si tu lo dices lo haré... lo prometo, no lo mataré

Sonreí un poco y lo abracé fuertemente. Aquel abrazo fue interrumpido por las chicas que se había reunido y al parecer querían decirme algo.

Stella... nosotras hablamos anoche sobre el tema de tu pelea con Akane - tomo la palabra Bloom - y pensamos que ya que no estaremos contigo en aquella pelea probablemente tengas problemas y necesites hacer una convergencia pero no vamos a estar para ayudarte...

hablamos con Faragonda sobre esto y decidimos hacer una anoche - dijo Flora sonriendo.

ten - dijo Musa entregándome un pequeño frasco, demasiado chico. Un envase de unos cinco centímetros tenía una forma extraña, los lados eran como un hexágono arriba tenía una tapita y terminaba en punta por abajo, era como un tubo o algo parecido. Había un liquido dentro, era de varios colores y brillaba, no algo luminoso, si no que tenía brillo, escarcha.

¿que es? - pregunte tomando el frasco que Flora me dio.

hicimos unas pociones y logramos hacer una convergencia - dijo Tecna - la encerramos en este frasco y la podrás usar cuando te enfrentes a Akane

pero debes tener cuidado - dijo Layla - solo puede ser usado una vez, de hecho es hasta que el liquido se acabe pero es como si la usaras una vez

esta hecho con nuestros poderes así que es probable que puedas curar como lo hace Bloom, hablar con las plantas como Flora, revisar, probablemente, cosas tecnológicas como Tecna, mover el agua como Layla, usar ondas sonicas como yo pero recuerda... si el liquido se acaba se termino, cada vez que lo uses se irá gastando por mucho - dijo Musa sonriendo - es por eso que solo se puede usar una vez... porque con esto puedes hacer la convergencia aun cuando no estemos contigo

¡Wuo! - dije mirando el frasco sorprendida - gracias chicas... enserio no se que decir

solo logra patear el trasero de Akane - dijo Layla apretando el puño con emoción - confiamos en que podrás

y yo en ustedes - dije sonriendo - las quiero

bueno, yo aquí sobro - dijo Brandon riendo - iré a ver a los chicos

bien - dije asintiendo.

entonces... - dijo Bloom mirándonos a todas - espero Layla que puedan volver sanos y los esperaremos

no te preocupes, esa espada sera nuestra - dijo Layla guiñando el ojo - ustedes también tengan cuidado, Athan es muy fuerte

podrán con él - dije sonriendo.

Stella... - escuche a Brandon. Lo vi acercarse con Emily en los brazos - alguien tiene hambre

Me reí un poco y asentí - llévala a la habitación, ya voy

esta bien - dijo él sonriendo.

Volví a mirar a las chicas y las abracé antes de ir a la habitación - las quiero chicas... gracias por todo, por haberme ayudado y por... apoyarme en todo

hablas como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca mas - dijo Flora riendo un poco - no pasara... vamos a ser amigas para siempre y esto acabara

lo se - dije sonriendo.

y Stella... cuando llegue la última batalla contra la Dama Oscura... - dijo Bloom - todos iremos contigo, en esa no estarás sola

gracias - dije abrazando a Bloom - bueno, debo... ir a ver a Emily

si, ve tranquila - dijeron las chicas.

Sonreí y luego fui a buscar a Emily a la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir a la habitación pase por al lado de un espejo pero me detuve en seco al haberlo pasado. Retrocedí lentamente y me mire extrañada.

Podía ver mi reflejo en el pero estaba casi segura de que cuando pase la primera vez no era mi reflejo, si no alguien mas. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando, al entrar en la habitación escuche unos llantos proveniente de Emily, me acerque tranquilamente y la tome en mis brazos. Luego mire a Brandon que parecía que iba a reventar por los llantos de Emily.

Después de comenzar a amamantar a Emily mire a Brandon con una ceja levantada esperando a que entendiera lo que estaba pensando pero él ni cuenta se dio. Di un suspiro y lo mire nuevamente.

¿no me habías dicho que tomo del biberón? - pregunte sentada en la cama.

si, lo hizo pero casi nada - dijo Brandon buscando algo en el cajón - necesito una aspirina...

busca en el baño - dije tranquila - ¿como que no tomo casi nada?

apenas dos o tres sorbos - dijo Brandon caminando al baño - lo cierto es que ella no quiere tomar del biberón porque no esta acostumbrada y siendo honesto entiendo que tenga una costumbre pero tiene que cambiar... rayos, aquí no hay ninguna

¿entonces que? - pregunte curiosa - ¿terminando las batallas hay que acostumbrarla a algo que no quiere?

podría servir, pero mas que acostumbrarla hay que enseñarle que esta creciendo - dijo saliendo del baño - veré si puedo encontrar alguna en la habitación de Helio, seguro Flora tiene alguna

no lo dudes - dije sonriendo - pero con respecto a Emily, esta bien

¡SI! - escuche gritar a Brandon desde otra habitación - ¡Aquí hay una!

Lo vi entrar en la habitación con un vaso de agua y la pastilla - ¿por qué quieres eso? ¿te duele la cabeza?

algo, los llantos de Emily - respondió tomándola - la verdad es que ha llorado bastante últimamente

supongo que es mi culpa - dije mirando a Emily preocupada.

¿que? no claro que no - dijo Brandon enseguida - no es tu culpa, jamas pienses eso de nuevo

Mire a Brandon y luego a Emily nuevamente, ella tenía los ojitos cerrados. Sentí que el se sentaba a mi lado y tenía puesta la mirada en mi pero yo no lo quise mirar devuelta - quiero volver a casa...

volveremos pronto - dijo con voz tranquila - tu, yo, Emily, las chicas, los chicos... todos volveremos juntos...

realmente eso espero - dije mirando a Brandon a los ojos.

Te Amo - dijo besándome en los labios. No pude responder a eso ya que correspondí el beso, cosa que duro unos minutos mas de lo normal.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

ellas atacaran pronto - dijo Andrew serio - hay que hacer algo pronto

¿como que? - pregunto Nigel molesto - no podemos hacer nada

enfrentarnos a ellas es una opción - dijo Alejandro - quiero decir, Athan con las chicas, nosotros con los especialistas y Akane contra Stella

¿que hay de la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Thomas fríamente.

la Dama Oscura esta desaparecida - dijo Akane molesta - y nadie sabe donde esta o cuando volverá hasta entonces no nos queda de otra que tomar el plan de Alejandro

dime Akane... ¿ya sabes de donde vino ese despliegue de energía? - pregunto Athan serio.

no, pero imagino que tienes una idea - dijo Akane seria.

pienso que ella tomo su verdadera forma - dijo Athan tranquilo - la Dama Oscura no controla ningún cuerpo y el despliegue de energía pudo ser de ella tomando su forma original

en ese caso habría un problema - dijo Andrew preocupado - ella es todo un peligro

eso no importara, yo la traje devuelta y a mis servicios esta - dijo Akane seria.

¿como estas tan segura de eso? - pregunto Nigel levantando la ceja.

tiene mi marca en su tobillo - dijo Akane tranquilamente - aun siendo la Reina de la Oscuridad no podrá con esa marca

espero que tengas razón - dijo Athan - esa mujer es todo un misterio y un peligro a la vez

* * *

.: Sky :.

Ahí estábamos todos, frente a la boca del león, a la guarida del mal, al castillo de Akane. Solo teníamos que entrar y comenzar con la batalla que marcaría un punto muy importante en la vida de todos. Realmente esta no era la batalla final pero esperabamos a que lo fuera, la Dama Oscura podría estar allí dentro lo que sería una desventaja para todos pues no tenemos las espadas pero si no esta allí sera mejor para nosotros.

¿todos listos? - pregunte sacando mi espada.

vamos a por la victoria - dijo Liam apretando el puño con una sonrisa.

entonces todo listo - dijo Bloom con firmeza - chicas... hay que transformarse

si - dijeron todas al unisonó - ¡Winx Believix!

Luego de que las chicas se transformaron todos entramos en el castillo. Estaba desolado y en grande, parecía que algo iba a suceder. Camine hasta el centro y busque con la mirada pero no vi nada, las chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron. Íbamos a subir también pero algo se interpuso.

no irán a ningún lado - era Andrew y los demás magos.

¡Andrew! - dijeron las chicas dando la vuelta.

y ustedes tampoco - ese era Athan

parece que nos dan la bienvenida - dijo Riven divertido - pues, nosotros les daremos una paliza

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Nigel sacando una espada - y ya que son magos hemos decidió que sera una pelea justa, nada de magia

aunque de todos modos no nos ganaran - dijo Alejandro sonriendo siniestramente.

y yo, me encargare de ustedes - dijo Athan - veo que serán solo cuatro ya que Stellita estará con Akane... quien se encuentra cruzando esa puerta

nosotras te ganaremos Athan - dijo Bloom con firmeza - vas a caer

¿que dices? solo son cuatro - dijo Athan sonriendo con superioridad - no me ganarán

¡Cinco! - dijo Nabu - yo también peleare contra ti Athan

algo anda mal - dije en un susurro.

si ya lo se, olvidaron contarme - dijo Nabu algo molesto.

no eso - dije negando con la cabeza - están haciendo esto demasiado fácil

debe ser una trampa - dijo Riven con su espada en mano - manténganse alerta

bien - dijeron todos los chicos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Luego de que las chicas entraron en pelea contra Athan aproveche para volar al lugar que me había indicado. No estaba segura de si cruzar aquella puerta pero debía buscar a Akane y al parecer Athan dijo que se encontraba aquí. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil por lo que era extraño esto. Entre en la sala y pude ver a Akane dándome la espalda.

vaya Stella... pensé que no cruzarías esa puerta - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente.

pensaste mal - dije tranquila - esto se acabo Akane

¿me estas declarando la guerra? - pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño.

te estoy declarando mi victoria - dije con firmeza - en esta batalla me encargare de vencerte para siempre

¿que harás? ¿me quitarás la vida? - pregunto burla.

honestamente... no te la quitare - dije negando con la cabeza despreocupada - pero te voy a enviar a prisión de una buena vez por todas, y esta vez me encargare de que sea para siempre

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa - no podrás vencerme

olvidas que conozco a alguien mas fuerte que tu - dije tranquila.

lastima para ti que la Dama Oscura esta a mis ordenes oh y si... esta desaparecida - dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlona - ahora prepárate para tu fin

eso ya lo veremos - dije creando una Luna Creciente - que comience el fin...

que comience el fin - dijo Akane lanzando una esfera negra. Me agache para que la esfera pasara por encima mío, luego lance mi ataque y me eleve a gran altura para empezar con la verdadera batalla.

* * *

.: Layla :.

¿cuanto falta para llegar? - pregunte mirando por la ventana de enfrente.

no mucho - respondió Helio - vamos a tener que cambiar a modo submarino

¿puedes hacer eso? - pregunte levantando una ceja sorprendida.

con esta nave se puede de todo - dijo Timmy sonriendo - son las mejores naves de toda Fontana Roja

Me reí un poco y me senté a esperar a que lleguemos a Andros. Cuando al fin estábamos entrando en mi planeta algo golpeo la nave haciendo que perdiéramos el equilibrio, yo caí al suelo al igual que los chicos y la nave comenzó a moverse sola al no tener un piloto, lo malo es que estaba fuera de control e iba a estrellarse con el suelo.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! - grite algo asustada - ¡Controla la nave!

¡Eso intento! - grito Timmy intentado subir al asiento. Otra vez sentí un golpe en la nave y me tuve que sujetar de algo. Sea lo que sea que nos esta golpeando es mas fuerte de lo que parece.

¡TIMMY! - gritamos Helio y yo al unisonó.

solo un poco mas... - dijo Timmy acercándose a los controles de la nave - ya casi...

¡TIIMMMYYY! - gritamos nuevamente Helio y yo al sentí que la nave caía en picada - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¡Anillo de Fuego! - mi ataque rodeo a Athan impidiendo que pudiera mover sus brazos pues este lo envolvía por completo. Me gire un poco para ver a los chicos pelear contra los Magos, parecía que en realidad ellos peleaban con espadas y no magia pero estaba bien por mi parte y esperaba que ellos ganaran.

¡Rayo de la Muerte! - sentí que alguien me empujaba y al ver bien yo estaba tirada en el suelo y Flora a mi lado. Me levante pronto y la ayude.

gracias - agradecí por haberme salvado.

por nada, ahora vamos a acabar con él - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¡ Máximo Volumen! - Musa lanzo un ataque contra Athan. Me tuve que cubrir los oídos al escuchar un fuerte chillido, las ventanas se rompieron al igual que otras cosas frágiles. Athan parecía algo atontado por el ataque de Musa así que Tecna aprovecho de atacarlo. El ataque que uso Tecna fue demasiado fuerte que lo envió por una de las ventanas rotas.

Nosotras no nos quedamos atrás así que salimos por aquella ventana y fuimos contra Athan. Él se estaba levantando del suelo y al vernos enseguida nos lanzo un ataque. Todas nos cubrimos enseguida y atacamos nuevamente sin preocuparnos de nada mas que nuestra seguridad. Muchas cosas se destruyeron, las paredes a decir verdad. Athan me lanzo un ataque que me hizo atravesar una pared y caer justo en medio de la batalla de los chicos.

¡Bloom! - dijo Sky al verme. Me levante del suelo y lance una llamarada contra Athan pero el la esquivo sin problemas y me lanzo otro ataque pero esta vez si lo esquive. Vi a las chicas atacar a Athan por la espalda, y Flora lo ato gracias a unas ramas. Teníamos a Athan inmóvil lo que era exactamente bueno pero de la nada el rompió las ramas y nos ataco a todas dejándonos en el suelo.

.: Brandon :.

Subí las escaleras corriendo tras Andrew. Yo quería matarlo, deseaba hacerlo pero le había prometido a Stella que no lo haría u honestamente no iba a romper mi promesa aunque eso no justificaba el hecho de que estaba muy enojado. El solo recordar que este imbécil beso a mi novia me daba rabia y unas ganas incontrolables de matarlo pero por suerte yo era mas fuerte que esto y podía intentar calmar las ansias.

Corría por el segundo piso detrás de él pero justo cuando pensé que nunca lo alcanzaría el se detuvo y me ataco con su espada, por supuesto yo me protegí con la mía. Choque varías veces la espada con la del hasta que volvió a arrancar. No pensé que fuera tan cobarde pero luego de correr un buen rato tras el me di cuenta de que era una trampa. Andrew salto por el barandal del segundo piso y se aferro a un viejo candelabro de techo.

Saque una daga y la lance contra el candelabro haciendo que este se soltara y cayera al suelo. Para mi mala suerte Andrew logro salvarse de esta pues había saltado al frente parándose en el barandal.

mejor suerte para la otra - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Castañe los dientes molesto y fui tras él en la patineta aérea, gracias a Dios que la había traído conmigo. Al llegar a él nuevamente choque espadas. Intente hacer que botara la suya pero fue difícil, seguí peleando sin la intensión de perder.

vaya... no puedes pelear así - dijo Andrew sonriendo - eres un tonto, no puedes defender a tu chica ¿o que?

me estas provocando - dije enojado - agracedele a Stella que no te mato, porque de no se por ella ya lo habría hecho

agradezco a Stella el beso que medio cuando no estabas - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa burlona - porque claro... ese fue cuando ella estaba en su habitación...

¡Ahora si te voy a matar! - dije enojado atacando a Andrew. Con un movimiento rápido logre lanzar la espada de Andrew al primer piso, me agache y me di una vuelta golpeándolo en el pie para que cayera de espaldas, me levante y lo apunte con la espada al pecho. Estaba enojado y ahora si que lo iba a matar.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_desde ahora todos estamos a prueba - dije seria - Brandon quiero que tengas cuidado contra Andrew... se que vas a pelear con él_

_no te equivocas, pero no te preocupes por mi - dijo él sonriendo._

_es solo que... la pelea anterior que tuviste con Andrew... - dije nerviosa - aquella en la que él desapareció por un largo tiempo_

_tranquila, eso no sucederá porque ahora me encargare de traerlo con o sin vida - dijo Brandon sonriendo - lo que suceda primero_

_no quiero... que le quites la vida - dije negando con la cabeza - Brandon nosotros no somos quien para juzgar quien merece o no vivir... cualquiera que quite una vida, lo merezca o no, se vuelve un asesino... no quiero que lo hagas_

_Brandon me miro fijamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza - esta bien, si tu lo dices lo haré... lo prometo, no lo mataré_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Fruncí el ceño molesto y quite mi espada de su pecho. Luego solo retrocedí y me di la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

¿que te sucede? - lo escuche preguntar enojado - ¿no piensas matarme? ¡Eres un imbécil!

Sentí una punzada en mi hombro derecho. Me di la vuelta y vi una daga clavada en mi hombro. Me la quite enseguida y mire a Andrew con otra espada acercándose Lance la daga sin fijarme a donde caía pues lo hice con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí, vi que la daga le había clavado en el estomago.

Andrew miro la daga que estaba en su estomago, y luego me miro a mí. Coloque una mano en mi hombro que sangraba fuerte y mire como él caía de rodillas. Sabía que iba a levantarse pero tenia que irme, no podía seguir aquí así que baje las escaleras.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - lance otro ataque contra Akane. Ella tenía mucha fuerza, lo admito y estaba en una gran ventaja contra mi pero no iba a dejarme vencer tan pronto. Iba a ganar cueste lo que cueste. Sentí un fuerte ataque de Akane golpear en mi vientre y hacerme chocar con la pared. Ella se elevo a mi altura e hizo aparecer un bloque de cemento.

Cerré los ojos y sentí el golpe demasiado fuerte en todo mi cuerpo, caí al suelo luego de aquello. El bloque me había golpeado tan fuerte que no podía ni levantarme, ni siquiera ponerme de rodillas. Creo que tal vez tenía algún hueso quebrado o algo porque era imposible moverme. Levante con mucho esfuerzo la mirada y vi a Akane acercándose a mi.

fuiste una estúpida por esconder mis poderes en tal lugar - dijo Akane lanzándome mas ataques de los cuales no podía protegerme y me hacían mas mal aun, realmente estaba gravemente herida - y ahora estas sola...

eso... kh... eso no es verdad - dije apenas y sin moverme - kh... las chicas... siempre están... conmigo

yo no las veo aquí - dijo Akane acercándose a mi - realmente estas sola

Con algo de esfuerzo lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello, saque el frasco que las chicas me habían dado y yo convertí en un collar para no perderlo. Mire el frasco y luego a Akane, tenía que usarlo pero no sabía si era el momento.

"Stella tienes que usarlo... estas aquí tirada en el suelo en un estado grave..." - pensé preocupada - "no... no puedo usarlo, no es un buen momento..."

Intente levantarme luego de volver a ocultar el frasco. Con gran esfuerzo logre sentarme arrodillada sobre mis piernas. Negué con la cabeza mientras respiraba con dificultad.

no... kh.. escucha Akane... puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras... pero jamas... jamas... ganaras - dije con firmeza mientras intentaba levantarme - porque mientras exista la luz la oscuridad será iluminada, incluso el mas pequeño brillo puede iluminar todo sendero oscuro...

estupideces... eso es lo único que dices - dijo Akane sonriendo. Hizo aparecer una gran lanza con una punta realmente filosa y me apunto con ella - ahora despídete de todo... porque yo gane y tu morirás

Quería arrancar pero no podía, no podía moverme, con suerte me podía mantener en pie. Realmente Akane había ganado, ella había ganado y perdí.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Quiero que sepan que cuando escribí los capitulo tuve un problema en el que el capitulo 37 no tenía nombre y era algo como un relleno o algo por el estilo así que decidi dividir este capitulo en dos y así para que quede bien. Además la batalla con Akane no puede ser un capitulo tiene que ser dos para tener mas emoción y todo eso... y había algo mas pero no lo recuerdo... que raro hace dos segundos que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y se me fue... bueno sepa po

**Próximamente: El Reino de Akane Cae Pt. 2**

ahora si caerás Stella - dijo Akane apuntando a Stella con la lanza - es tu fin...

¡Rayo Winx! - utilizo la magia del frasco que le dieron las chicas para usar una convergencia pero como un ataque diferente.

perdieron - dijo Riven mirando a los magos que estaban en el suelo atados - vaya, vaya... somos mas fuertes

¡Brandon detrás de ti! - le advirtió Stella asustada al ver a Andrew acercarse con un puñal.

quien ríe último... ríe mejor - dijo Andrew clavandole un puñal a Brandon.

¡BRANDON! - grito Stella con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡NO!

es la espada - dijo Layla sonriendo al ver una espada clavada en lo mas profundo- vamos por ella...

¡Cuidado es un craken! - dijo Helio preocupado al ver a la criatura cuidar la espada.

se acabo Akane - dijo Faragonda llevándose a Akane y a los magos - han perdido.

Brandon... - lloraba Stella junto a él - no... por favor no...

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: AAww tan linda Emily, a mi igual me daba penita y lo bueno es que Stella es la misma. Obvio que Akane caera... y en el siguiente capitulo se sabra donde se escondieron los poderes de Akane. Gracias por eso de que son increibles... ¿es un cumplido?

- Val Marsal: Si, tiene habilidades... y con la Dama Oscura quien sabe lo que pueda pasar. Obvio que no, tienes toda la razón, no es capas de dejarlos nunca.

- winxzafir: Liam... a todos les cayo bien, el amor lo puede con todo. Y sobre tus preguntas siento no poder responderte ya que debes leer para saber sorry

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Así eso, eso significa aquello pero habrá mucha acción, lagrimas de pena tanto como felicidad, peligros y sobre todo... sorpresas. Estoy considerando hacer una cuarta parte.

- Micaela: Si, de hecho aun la estoy considerando, luego les dire si al final se hace o no

- TheSaku: No te preocupes, que bueno que te encanto. Igual abrazos para ti y bendiciones :D

Bueno aquí se acaba todo por hoy, espero que les guste. Sobre lo de hacer una cuarta parte, la estoy considerando pero deben saber unicamente que si la llego a hacer esa sera la ultima parte... porque yo tenía planeado que esta fuera la última pero ustedes me estan entusiasmando con una cuarta así que si la llego a hacer sera si o si la última.

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	37. Chapter 37: El Reino de Akane Cae Pt 2

¡Y... el día mas esperado llego! Linda la bebé. Ahora vamos a ver como van las cosas. La pequeña ya esta y ahora las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, ¿que pasara ahora?. Muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, problemas con Akane principalmente y para las Winx es todo un secreto lo que sucede con ella.

No debes olvidar que este fics sera la tercera y última parte (aunque uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar).

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 37:

El Reino de Akane Cae Pt. 2

.: Stella :.

no... kh.. escucha Akane... puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras... pero jamas... jamas... ganaras - dije con firmeza mientras intentaba levantarme - porque mientras exista la luz la oscuridad será iluminada, incluso el mas pequeño brillo puede iluminar todo sendero oscuro...

estupideces... eso es lo único que dices - dijo Akane sonriendo. Hizo aparecer una gran lanza con una punta realmente filosa y me apunto con ella - ahora despídete de todo... porque yo gane y tu morirás

Quería arrancar pero no podía, no podía moverme, con suerte me podía mantener en pie. Realmente Akane había ganado, ella había ganado y perdí. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y negué con la cabeza. No, yo no había perdido pues aun me mantenía en pie. Tenía que derrotar a Akane, lo prometo, dije que todo se acabaría hoy y luego... luego podremos regresar a casa.

kh... no... no sucederá - dije colocando la mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho - no voy a dejar que me venzas

siempre tan esperanzada - dijo Akane acercándose a ella - es una pena que las esperanzas se acaben ahora

no... - dijo Stella adolorida - kh... cuando caigo, me levanto... kh... no importa... lo adolorida que este... no me rendiré

tonterías... ahora si caerás Stella - dijo Akane apuntando a Stella con la lanza - es tu fin...

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿y que piensas hacer? - pregunto Akane sonriendo con malicia - tu no puedes moverte, no puedes usar tus poderes y yo si... hablando de poderes... eres una tonta por haberlos ocultado ahí... no pensante bien

te equivocas... - dije con firmeza - escondí tus poderes en tu corazón porque era el último lugar en que buscarías... y así paso

pero aun así los recupere - dijo Akane con una sonrisa de superioridad.

pero transformados... en luz - dije nuevamente con firmeza - no... no puedes usarlos... para ganarme... porque yo soy luz y si tus poderes también

aun puedo sentir la energía maligna en ellos - dijo Akane sonriendo.

no por completo - dije sonriendo - con un poco de luz en ellos los puedes perder si no los usas para el bien

¡Es hora de acabar con esto! - dijo Akane enojada.

Tome el frasco con una mano y cerré mis ojos. No podía ver pero sabía que Akane se acercaba a mi con gran velocidad y aquella lanza. Sentí como todas las heridas de mi cuerpo estaban se iban curando solas, una por una y mis fuerzas regresaban a mi. Mire a Akane con firmeza y decidida a usar esta magia.

Un brillo super fuerte me envolvió por completo. Sentía que mi magia era mucho mas fuerte que antes y eso era gracias a las chicas, esta no solo era mi magia era de las chicas también. Mientras tenga esto ellas están conmigo, y como dije incluso un pequeño brillo puede iluminar todo un sendero. Voy a ganar esta batalla para volver con las chicas y Brandon, luego vendrá el verdadero peligro pero mientras tenga a mis amigas voy a ganar.

¡Se acabo Akane! - dije mirando a la hechicera que estaba perpleja - no vas a ganar, yo tengo la fuerza porque mientras haya corazón hay esperanza... yo no soy como tu pero sin embargo te voy a vencer... ¡Rayo Winx!

Un rayo con todos los colores que nos identifican a las siete se dirigió a Akane con gran fuerza. En este rayo estaban las esperanzas de las chicas, las mías y las del mundo, en este rayo estaban también las fuerzas de voluntad de las chicas. Un poder tan fuerte como único que no se podía desperdiciar. Un nuevo hechizo y un nuevo poder.

¡Rayo de la Muerte! - lanzo un rayo contra el mío. No iba a dejarme vencer por ella por lo que apenas ambos rayos chocaron seguí manteniendome fuerte ante la batalla. Yo no iba a dejar que Akane ganará esta batalla, no voy a perder.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Al fin habíamos logrado detener a los Magos, con ayuda de Liam claro. Ahora ahí estaban tres de los cuatro Magos atados en el suelo, nosotros esperábamos a las chicas que seguro ya tenían a Athan y a Brandon que había desaparecido con Andrew. Yo recuerdo haberlo visto peleando arriba con Andrew pero desaparecieron.

¡Chicos! - escuche la voz de Bloom.

Mire hacía una de las ventanas quebradas y la vi acercarse con las chicas. En una esfera Athan estaba dentro atado. Lo dejaron al hechicero en el suelo junto a los Magos y sonreí. Solo faltaba Andrew, pero al no saber donde estaba solo me quedaba esperar a que Brandon lo traiga.

perdieron - dijo Riven mirando a los magos que estaban en el suelo atados - vaya, vaya... somos mas fuertes

y esto ayudará mucho - dijo Liam chasqueando los dedos. Cuatro pulseras, uno en cada uno de ellos, aparecieron en sus muñecas. Eran una extrañas pulseras con un dije de ojo, yo las recordaba pero no por conocerlas, si no que recordaba que Stella la tuvo una vez. Según recuerdo esas pulsaras evitan que use magia a voluntad, y la única manera de romperlas eran con el anillo de Nabu.

¿que diablos haces? - pregunto Nigel enojado - no puedo creer lo desgraciado que te has vuelto Liam

yo no me he vuelto desgraciado - dijo Liam serio - ustedes son los que cayeron en una mentira por poder y destrucción

eres un inútil - dijo Thomas fríamente - si pudiera ya te abría ahogado

pero no puedes ni pudiste - dijo Liam con una sonrisa infantil - ¿quien es el inútil ahora?

¡Lo sigues siendo tu! - gritaron los tres Magos molestos.

cretinos... - susurro Liam cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza molesto - yo soy adorable

¿donde esta Andrew? - pregunto Bloom.

ni idea - respondió Nabu negando con la cabeza - Brandon tampoco esta a la vista

esto no puede ser bueno - dijo Flora preocupada - espero que este bien

* * *

.: Helio :.

¡AAAAHHHH! - escuche gritar a Layla. Aun seguíamos en picada y Timmy aun no podía elevar la nave, estábamos casi perdidos, nos íbamos a estrellar en la tierra y no había manera de salvarnos. Algo seguía golpeando la nave provocando que esta se sacuda mas y cada vez cayera mas en picada. Yo me estaba sujetando de una silla al igual que Layla, y Timmy estaba sentado en una intentando elevar la nave.

¡Eleva la nave! - grite preocupado.

¡Ya casi! - dijo Timmy - solo hay que bajar un poco mas

¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? - pregunto Layla - ¡Espera, no me respondas!

¡TIMMY! ¡ELEVA LA NAVE! - le grite algo enojado.

ya casi... - lo escuche entre dientes. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final pero lo único que sentí fue como la nave volvía a elevarse. Cuando los abrí estábamos volando a un curso normal y al mirar por la ventaba vi a tres criaturas aéreas en el lugar en donde nosotros nos íbamos a estrellas, era imposibles de decir que tipo eran pero eso no importaba.

¡Timmy! nos salvaste - dijo Layla emocionada abrazándolo - aunque casi nos matas... pero aun así nos salvaste

bien hecho amigo - dije despeinandolo - nos salvaste

por suerte - dijo él sonriendo - cambiando a modo submarino

bien, es hora de buscar esa espada - dije sonriendo emocionado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Al parecer la daga no le hizo mucho daño a Andrew pues este logro ponerse en pie y atacarme con ella misma. Me caí al suelo por un tropiezo y Andrew aprovecho para lanzarse encima mío con la daga en su mano. Lo tome lo brazo e intente evitar que siguiera acercándome la dama. Enojado lo tome del otro brazo y lo empuje a mi izquierda.

La fuerza con la que lance Andrew rompió el barandal de madera y él cayo hasta el primer piso. Después de eso me levante del suelo y baje lentamente las escaleras. Al verlo en el suelo parecía inconsciente y los chicos sorprendidos.

yo no fui - negué con la cabeza enseguida.

si claro - dijo con sarcasmo Riven - al menos lo detuviste

no fue mi intensión tirarlo - dije negando con la cabeza.

no importa - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - creo que...

Sky no pudo seguir hablando ya que hubo una explosión de la puerta que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Mire sorprendido y preocupado, recuerdo que Stella cruzo esa puerta. Iba a ir a buscarla pero Nabu me detuvo, lo mire y el negó con la cabeza.

Stella... - susurre preocupado.

tranquilo - dijo Nabu - debe de estar bien, ya vendrá...

eso espero - dije preocupado.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Comencé a toser a causa de tanto humo que había, intente alejar el humo también de mi vista agitando la mano para poder ver bien pero no servía mucho. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera la silueta de Akane, esa si fue una gran explosión. Un olor a quemado me llego al olfato, busque con la mirada y enseguida vi fuego.

oh no... - dije preocupada. No pude ver a Akane en ningún lado y era preocupante, al menos para mi. No sabía que hacer así que por instinto busque a Akane para sacarla de aquí, había una ventana quebrada lo que sería perfecto para escapar ya que la puerta estaba bloqueada por escombros causados en la explosión.

Akane... - la busque por todos lados pero la encontré hasta que sin querer tropecé con algo - auch...

Al girar mi vista hacía atrás para ver cual era el objeto que me hizo tropezar vi a Akane en el suelo. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y le tome el pulso, supongo que estaba bien pues aun tenía pero parecía estar inconsciente.

que bien, significa que gane - dije sonriendo pero luego me di una palmada en la frente - concéntrate Stella, no puedes dejarla aquí

Me levante del suelo e intente levantar a Akane pero pesaba demasiado, debería dejar de comer, o tal vez lo que pesan son sus huesos de anciana. Estaba por saltar por la ventana cuando escuche una risa detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a una mujer. La mire de reojo y pude verla bien, tenía el cabello negro, largo y laceo, sus ojos eran rojos. Y usaba un vestido ajustado, era negro con algunos brillos. No era Strapless, pero tenía dos tirantes gruesos, uno en cada hombro. El vestido era largo pero unos centímetros al llegar a la rodilla tenía un corte ladeado hasta la mitad de la pierna. También tenía unos tacones negros y altos, aunque nunca tanto pero si eran altos.

Me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa algo sombría, tenía su mano izquierda en la cintura y en cada muñeca un brazalete negro con una gema. La gema izquierda era roja con un poco de esfumado negro y la de la derecha era negra con un esfumado morado.

¿quien... eres tu? - pregunte algo sorprendida.

¿no me reconoces fuera de tu cuerpo? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

¿que? - fruncí el ceño confundida. Ella me conoce pero yo no... no estoy segura de conocerla, era la primera vez que la veía por lo que no era posible sin embargo sentía que la conocía, era algo confuso y extraño.

la explosión te afecto el cerebro - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra - soy la Reina de la Oscuridad, peligro de peligros, terror de los terrores, ama y señora de todo viviente... yo soy a quien todos temen, una leyenda convertida en mito y ahora en realidad... nadie conoce mi nombre pero mi apodo es conocido por muchos... Dama Oscura

¿Dama Oscura? - fruncí el ceño nuevamente - conque tu eres ¿eh? pues déjame decirte que el vestido no te queda

Ella frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento me apunto con la mano derecha. No se que fue lo que hizo pero algo, una fuerza tal vez, me empujo hasta chocar con la pared detrás de mi.

ayy... - dije adolorida.

salvar a un enemigo... eso no se hace... - dijo ella seria - tanto como el bien y el mal tienen sus limites... y tu estas yendo mas allá de los tuyos

ni tu ni yo somos quien para decidir quien merece vivir y quien no - dije con firmeza - salvaré a Akane sea o no mi enemigo, no voy a dejarla morir

eres una tonta - dijo ella sonriendo siniestramente - no entiendo como es que no te han podido vencer aun, si piensas de esa manera eres débil

te equivocas... honor y compasión, no son debilidades - dije negando con la cabeza - el corazón tiene la magia mas fuerte en el universo, amar es una fuerza de voluntad que lleva lejos... sin importar el daño que te han hecho

hablas con tanta seguridad... cuando la verdad eso del amor no es verdad - dijo ella algo molesta - solo sirve para destrozarte y verte sufrir... no existe la compasión y el honor se pierde enseguida...

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y todo el humo, y el fuego desapareció. La mire confundida y extrañada, realmente tiene mucho poder. Apreté los puños para atacarla pero desapareció antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

Di un suspiro y mire a Akane en el suelo, yo podía sacarla de aquí y el fuego había desaparecido así que envié un mensaje a Faragonda para avisarle que Akane había caído. Ella vendría con los guardias de la prisión del templo y se la llevaría, tal y como habíamos quedado antes de venir. Mire mis brazos y pude ver algunas quemaduras leves, ni hablar de mi cabello que estaba despeinado y mi ropa... Dios, esto es una desgracia.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras. Vi a todos reunidos y a los Magos junto a Athan atados al suelo con excepción de uno que estaba en el suelo inconsciente se podía ver. No pude contener una risa divertida que hizo que todos me miraran.

¡Stella! - dijo Brandon de los primeros en hablar.

Corrió hacía mi y me abrazo fuertemente, normalmente sería yo quien lo abrazara así pero dadas las circunstancias no importaba. Correspondí el abrazo fuertemente y luego de cortar el abrazo fui con las chicas.

Stella, que bueno que estés bien - dijo Bloom abrazándome.

nos tenías preocupada - dijo Flora - ¿que fue esa explosión?

un super ataque Winx - dije mostrando el frasco vació - creo que me salvo la vida...

yo creo que quiero saber de que hablas - dijo Tecna abrazándome - pero luego, ahora hay que sacarlos de aquí

ya envié el mensaje a Faragonda - dije sonriendo.

genial - dijeron las chicas.

y hay que ver a Andrew - dijo Liam chasqueando los dedos - mientras no use los poderes estará bien

es un tonto - dijo Brandon caminando hasta él - y pensar que pudo haberse salvado

¿lo mataste? - pregunte preocupada.

no, no ¿como crees? - pregunto Brandon agachándose para mirarlo - cayo desde el segundo piso, pero tiene una herida en el vientre... sin querer le clave la daga en el...

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada. Brandon me había prometido que no lo mataría, aunque dijo que fue sin querer, es decir, un accidente. Él se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa. Camino unos pasos para acercarse a nosotros. Me di cuenta de que Andrew abría movido un poco la mano, estaba cerca de la daga. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y asustada al ver que tomo la daga y se levanto del suelo.

¡Brandon detrás de ti! - le advertí asustada al ver a Andrew acercarse con un puñal. Brandon se dio la vuelta y luego como se inclino un poco adelante. Abrí los ojos al ver una sonrisa siniestra en los labios de Andrew y unos ojos en sombrados que asustaban demasiado.

quien ríe último... ríe mejor - dijo Andrew.

¡Brandon! - dijeron los chicos acercándose.

¡Brandon! - iba a ir a ver como estaba pero las chicas me detuvieron. Lo vi caer al suelo y a los mirándolo preocupados. Nabu y Liam tomaron a Andrew y le ataron las manos en la espalda. Después de que Andrew fue atado lo llevaron con los demás Magos y fue entonces cuando me acerque a Brandon.

Pude ver la daga en su vientre, era un puñal. La sangre corría demasiado, y tenía miedo. Un rayo de luz golpeo mi rostro de perfil, mire hacía la entrada del castillo y vi a Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino junto con unos guardias.

chicos... - dijo Faragonda sorprendida.

Brandon... - sentía las lagrimas correr mi rostro - no... por favor no...

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Saladino preocupado.

eso no importa ahora - dijo Sky con firmeza - hay que llevarlo a urgencias pronto

lo llevare a Alfea con Ophelia - dijo Saladino - Faragonda tu busca a Akane y Griffin que se lleven a los demás

si - dijeron ambas al unisonó.

Brandon... - dije colocando una mano en su mejilla sin dejar de llorar - Brandon.. no, por favor no me dejes... te necesito

tranquila Stella - dijo Sky colocando una mano en mi hombro - estará bien

Los chicos lo levantaron y lo sacaron a fuera. Saladino dijo que lo llevaría enseguida devuelta a Alfea y nosotras esperáramos a Faragonda. Iba a ir tras ellos pero las chicas me detuvieron.

¡BRANDON! - grite aun con esas lagrimas en los ojos - ¡NO!

Stella... - dijo Musa tomándome del brazo - tranquilízate... va a estar bien

pero... - intente decir asustada aun - él...

estará bien - dijo Tecna tratando de mantener la calma - no te asustes

Brandon... - susurre aun asustada.

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunto Faragonda.

Yo no respondí ya que seguía mirando a la entrada esperando a Brandon. Minutos mas tardes vi a Faragonda bajar con Akane, ella tenía las manos en la espada mientras Faragonda le dirigía el camino. Los Magos y Athan se habían ido con Griffin y otros guardias.

se acabo Akane - dijo Faragonda llevándose a Akane - han perdido, aquí se derrumba tu reino

esto no se ha acabado - dijo Akane deteniéndose frente a mi - caerás Stella... ella te hará caer. Te tiene en la mira como un enemigo y no te salvaras

La mire sorprendida y luego a las chicas preocupadas. Dejando de lado la amenaza de Akane, no podía dejar de pensar en Brandon. Las chicas me llevaron a Alfea luego de que habíamos confirmado de que se llevaron a los Magos. Estaba apurada por llegar a Alfea que básicamente en todo el camino estuve molestando a Tecna para que piloteara mas rápido esta nave en la que íbamos.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Mire bien por la ventana de la nave, por el para brisas buscando la espada y así fue. Un brillo me dio en los ojos, era algo plateado con dorado, debía ser la espada que buscábamos.

es la espada - dije sonriendo al ver una espada clavada en la arena profunda del mar - vamos por ella...

bien, voy a acercarme - dijo Timmy - ustedes saldran con los trajes de buzo

nada de eso - dije sonriendo - me transformare

tus alas no funcionan bien bajo el agua - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - usaras un traje de buzo

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Una vez que Timmy detuvo el submarino nave Helio y yo salimos nadando para ir en busca de aquella espada. Me acerque a la espada sorprendida, era tan brillante. Su hoja era plateada y tenía unos extraños dibujos dorados, el mago también era plateado con una piedra roja en la punta del. Y tenía unos extraños dibujos en el. Era espada sorprendente.

vamos a sacarla - dije tomándola del mango.

¡Cuidado es un craken! - escuche a Helio. Él apuntaba detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi una criatura tan grande como una casa, tal vez mas - ¡CORRE!

¡No se puede correr! - le dije asustada.

¡ENTONCES NADA! - grito Helio nadando lejos. Lo seguí de igual manera, nadando.

¡La Espada! - dije al acercarme mas a Helio - ¡Tenemos que sacarla!

¡Bien, entretendré al Craken, sacala tu! - dijo Helio asintiendo.

Helio logro llevarse al Craken lejos y yo aproveche para sacar la espada. Me acerque a ella e intente sacarla pero estaba tan clavada que era casi imposible. Intente poner mas fuerza aun pero no pude, es mas termine resbalándome y caí de espaldas.

estúpida espada - dije molesta. Me acerque a ella y lance un ataque contra el suelo pero ni así salio - ¿que rayos sucede?

Me pareció ver una extraña baldosa, así que sacudí la arena y la vi justo enfrente de la espada y tenía una escritura.

_"La Espada de la Verdad solo se revelara ante un corazón amable. El brillo dorado salvara vidas y evitara que mas sangre sea derramada. Tu quien lees este mensaje deposita tus esperanzas y tus sueños en ella y la fuerza del corazón la sacara de su grieta."_

eso que significa - dije confundida - ¿un acertijo?

¡Layla! - escuche a Helio - ¿¡Listo!?

¡Tenemos un problema! - grite preocupada. Vi que Helio cada vez nadaba mas lento y el Craken se le acercaba mas, le di un grito preocupada al ver que casi lo alcanzaba pero la nave submarina que pilotaba Timmy lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo que se alejara. Helio se acerco mas tranquilo y miro la espada.

¿que sucede? - pregunto.

hay algo como un acertijo.. no se puede sacar - dije negando con la cabeza.

vamos a ver - dijo Helio mirando la escritura - tal vez haya que confiar en que esta espada encerrara a la Dama Oscura y detendrá todo el mal

pero eso lo hacemos - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - ambos sabemos que esta espada detendrá a la Dama Oscura

pero aquí dice que evitara que mas sangre sea derramada - dijo Helio pensativo.

se refiere a Stella - escuche a Timmy. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con un traje de buzo acercándose a nosotros - lo siento, escuche lo que hablaban y vine a ver

es bueno que estés aquí genio - dijo Helio sonriendo.

¿a que te refieres con que se refiere a Stella? - pregunte curiosa.

evitara que mas sangre sea derramada - dijo Timmy - nosotros confiamos en que la espada encerrara a la Dama Oscura pero tenemos nuestras dudas sobre que sucede con Stella, no sabemos que pueda pasar con eso pero la espada dice que mientras confiemos en ella Stella estará bien pero hay que hacerlo con el corazón

Mire a Timmy sorprendida y luego vi un brillo dorado provenir de la espada, aquellos dibujos iluminaron toda la espada y pronto esta se elevo saliendo de la grieta en la que estaba. Mire a Helio y a Timmy que me asintieron y tome la espada. Pude notar que en la hoja tenia otro grabado _"Confía en las esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea"_.

es nuestra - dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

mire, un estuche - dijo Helio recogiéndolo - es de la espada

Tome el estuche y guarde la espada en el, este tenía el mismo diseño que estaba gravado en la hoja de la espada pero a diferencia de la espada este era de color celeste y era de metal.

ya podemos volver - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

y tiene que ser rápido - dijo Helio - el Craken trajo amigos

Mire hacia delante y vi unos tres Craken mas. Tome con fuerza la espada y nade con los chicos devuelta a la nave para irnos lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa en los labios pero ella no me miraba, estaba sentada en aquella silla frente a mi con la mirada agachada. No decía nada, llevaba un buen rato ahí sentada. Di un suspiro y me senté en la cama acomodándome bien.

Stella... - la llame con voz suave - ya di algo, llevas unos diez minutos sin decir nada

Ella no dijo nada aun. La mire tranquilo pero me preocupe un poco al ver caer una lagrima hasta el dorso de su mano que estaba en el regazo. Acerque mi mano izquierda a las de Stella y la mire sonriendo esperando a que dijera algo.

pensé... que no volvería a verte - dijo con una voz algo ahogada - esta asustada...

Stella... eso no va a pasar - dije levanto su cabeza desde el mentón. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban acuosos y su mirada era triste. Quería inclinarme para besarla pero no podía por la herida, así que tuve que contener mis ganas - yo te prometí que íbamos a estar por siempre juntos... ya no pienses en lo que sucedió

Brandon... - dijo ella derramando algunas lagrimas mas.

no llores - dije quitando las demás lagrimas - todo esta bien, se acabo el reino de Akane ya no esta mas... y fue gracias a ti

Stella me sonrió un poco y me abrazo. Ella estaba parada así que con un brazo rodé su cintura y la senté en la cama a mi lado. Ella me miro con una sonrisa, esa de las que tanto me encantaban, e hizo lo que no pude hacer hace unos minutos... me beso. Se apoyo con las manos en la cama mientras me besaba, con mi mano derecha acaricie su brazo derecho que estaba al otro lado de la cama al obviamente lado derecho, hasta posar mi mano en su codo.

Te Amo... - dije separándome un poco - y ya no te preocupes por lo pasado

también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriéndome un poco - y me alegra saber que estas bien

Volví a besarla en los labios y ella correspondió, mi mano izquierda paso de estar en la cama a su cintura mientras ella aun apoyaba las manos en la cama sin levantarse de la posición actual, estaba sentada.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Bloom y yo habíamos salido del dormitorio para poder ir a ver a como se encontraba Brandon pero cuando salimos nos topamos con las Pixies que avisaron que ya habían vuelto Layla y los chicos así que le avisamos a los demás y fuimos a verlos antes de ir a ver a Brandon. Salimos al jardín y vimos que estaban hablando con Faragonda.

¡Layla! - grito Bloom corriendo a abrazarla.

¡Helio! - dije sonriendo. Abrace a Helio al igual que Nabu abrazo a Layla y Tecna a Timmy. Estaba feliz de que pudieron llegar sanos y salvos.

¿como les fue? - pregunto Tecna.

tu juzgalo - dijo Layla mostrando una espada que estaba en un estuche - la espada es nuestra

bien hecho - dije sonriendo.

¿como eran esos peligros? ¿tuviste problema? ¿te hicieron algo? - pregunto Nabu enseguida.

no tan malos, caímos en picada, nos persiguió un craken y no, no me hicieron nada - respondió Layla riendo un poco.

bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿como les fue con Akane? - pregunto Helio sonriendo.

pues, logramos vencer a Athan, a los Magos y a Akane - respondí sonriendo - el reino de Akane cayo...

eso es genial - dijo Layla - son increíbles

bien, yo quiero un descanso y hay que llevarle la espada a Stella - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

si, esta con Brandon - dijo Bloom sonriendo - de hecho íbamos a ver como se encontraba

¿como se encontraba? - pregunto Helio frunciendo el ceño.

Brandon fue herido por Andrew con una daga, le clavo un puñal en el estomago - dijo Bloom algo preocupada - aparte... parece que también le había clavado uno en el hombro, por detrás... ahora esta en la enfermería con Stella, Flora y yo los íbamos a ver

genial, entonces iré con ustedes - dijo Layla sonriendo.

iremos luego - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

Fuimos con Layla a ver a Brandon, esperaba que estén bien. En el camino Layla nos contaba como fue su aventura, sobre como cayeron en picada, lo del Craken, lo de Helio distrayendolo y como Timmy saco la espada.

¿como creen que se encuentre? - pregunte abriendo la puerta.

yo creo que se encuentra muuuy bien - dijo Bloom mirando a Brandon. Lo mire también y luego me sentí mal por haberlo hecho, él se estaba besando con Stella y yo odiaba interrumpir. Al parecer ellos no se dieron cuenta pues seguían besándose, así que cerré la puerta y mire a las chicas que me asentían. Nos fuimos del lugar al dormitorio nuevamente.

¿como esta Brandon? - pregunto Riven cuando entramos.

demasiado bien - dijo Layla riendo - no pudimos hablar con el, estaba en acto con Stella

¿en acto? - frunció el ceño Timmy.

se estaban besando - dije tranquila.

siento que esta muy bien - dijo Bloom riendo - en buenas manos

o labios - rió Layla.

si... - dijimos Bloom y yo riendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Stella... oh siento interrumpir - escuche la voz de Faragonda. Me aleje de Brandon con gemido molesta y mire a Faragonda un tanto incomoda.

esta bien, ¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

Layla, Timmy y Helio han vuelto de su misión - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - están en el dormitorio, creo que es mejor que vayas a verlos... tienen algo que enseñarte

la Espada - dije sonriendo.

si - dijo Faragonda - bueno, yo iré ahora... nuevamente siento interrumpir y Brandon espero que te mejores pronto

seguro para mañana ya estoy en pie - dijo él sonriendo.

eso espero - dijo Faragonda sonriendo. Una vez que ella se fue mire a Brandon tranquila.

¿en donde nos quedamos? - pregunte con un tono coqueto.

ve a ver a los chicos - dijo Brandon luego de una risita.

¿seguro? - pregunte no tan convencida.

si, yo estaré bien - dijo sonriendo - por cierto... ¿y Emily?

esta durmiendo, gracias a Dios las Pixies hicieron mi trabajo - dije aliviada - no te preocupes, cuando despierte la traeré enseguida

esta bien - dijo él sonriendo.

¿estas seguro de que debes pasar aquí la noche? - pregunte con un semblante triste.

si, pero solo será esta noche - dijo sonriendo - ya mañana podré salir de aquí

Sonreí un poco y pase la mano izquierda por el pecho de Brandon hasta llegar a la herida que estaba vendada, además de que detrás, por la espalda tenía otra. Me incline un poco y lo volví a besar en los labios pero fugazmente.

Te Amo - dije pegando mi frente a la de él.

también yo - dijo él sonriendo.

Minutos mas tarde estaba camino al dormitorio para ver a Layla y a los chicos. Con lo que dijo Faragonda de que ya tenían la espada estaba tranquila. Esa mujer, la Dama Oscura, tenía una energía realmente maligna y era muy fuerte. Si me iba a enfrentar a ella tendría que dar el todo por el todo. Me detuve a mitad del camino y lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

tendré que poner mi vida en esa espada... - dije nerviosa - espero poder ganar

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en la sala común del dormitorio hablando de varios temas al azar cuando escuche un llanto. Mire a las chicas y di un suspiro ya que Emily era quien lloraba, y como Stella no estaba aquí tuve que ir a verla yo. Entre en la habitación y me acerque a la cuna, ella se retorcía mientras lloraba así que la tome en mis brazos y la mecí un poco.

no llores Emily, la tía Bloom esta aquí contigo - dije sonriendo.

aahhh - lloraba ella aun. Me senté en la cama con ella en mis brazos. Quería que las Pixies estuvieran aquí para ayudarme pero estaban con Concorda en quien sabe donde. Después de mecerla un poco mas se tranquilizo pero note algo, se chupaba el dedo pulgar derecho lo que significaba que tenía hambre. Me mordí el labio al no tener a Stella aquí y busque con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudar pero nada encontré.

aahah uhu - gemía Emily triste.

no Emily, no llores... Stella ya vendrá - dije preocupada - espero..

¿Emily? - escuche a Stella.

¡Stella! - grite feliz haciendo que Emily volviera a llorar - ¡Ay Dios!

Stella entro en la habitación y miro a Emily - ¿que sucede?

bueno, despertó llorando... creo que tiene hambre, y acabo de hacer que vuelva a llorar al llamarte - dije nerviosa - ayúdame

Ella asintió y tomo a Emily en sus brazos. La pequeña dejo de llorar un poco y la cómodo en posición horizontal para luego empezar a amamantarla. Di un suspiro aliviada y luego recordé que ella estaba con Brandon anteriormente.

¿como esta Brandon? - pregunte curiosa ya que no pudimos saber como se encontraba, me refiero a la herida.

bien, dice que las heridas le arden un poco y ya no sangran - respondió Stella sin quitarle la vista - aunque cuando se mueve le duelen

espero que este bien - dije sentándome a su lado.

también yo - dijo Stella sonriendo. Mire a Emily y sonreí al verla tranquila mientras bebía la leche. Quince minutos después, cuando Emily termino de tomar, Stella la puso a dormir nuevamente y la recosto en la cuna. Luego salimos a ver a Layla.

aquí esta... ¡Buala! - dijo Layla sonriendo - la Espada de la Verdad

vaya... es... muy bonita - dijo Stella tomándola - y brillante... - frunció el ceño mirando la espada y luego susurro - confía en las esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea

¿que? - pregunte confundida.

ah es el grabado - dijo mostrándome el grabado en la hoja de la espada cerca de aquellos diseños dorados.

oh si es verdad - dije asintiendo.

entonces, esta es la espada que encerrara a la Dama Oscura - dijo Musa sorprendida.

así parece - dijo Stella mirando la espada. Vi a Stella abrir los ojos como platos sorprendida, después parecía un poco asustada, guardo la espada en la funda de metal y se la entrego a Layla - toma...

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla sorprendida mientras tomaba nuevamente la espada.

na- nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - yo... no se usarla...

para eso estamos nosotros - dijo Sky guiñando el ojo - te enseñaremos a usarla

entonces será muy buena - dije sonriendo.

Escuche a Emily llorar nuevamente y no solo eso, también sentí una fuerte energía maligna. Corrí con las chicas, quienes también habían sentido la energía, y entramos en la habitación de Stella. Ahí parada frente a la cuna se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos que usaba un vestido negro además de zapatos de tacón. Tenía a Emily en sus brazos.

¡Emily! - dijo Stella preocupada - tu de nuevo

los bebés que poseen magia son especiales - dijo la mujer mirando a Emily - son fuertes pero cuando se les quita ese poder los deja tan débil que pueden morir

¡Deja Emily! - dijo Musa - ¿quien eres?

yo soy la Dama Oscura - dijo la mujer sorprendiéndonos.

la Dama Oscura... - dije sorprendida.

y esta soy yo en realidad - dijo ella despreocupada - pero siento decir que solo pase a decir hola y a llevarme a esta pequeña

ni lo sueñes - dijo Sky sacando la espada - suéltala ahora...

La Dama Oscura apunto a Sky con el dedo indice y negó con la cabeza - no eres el padre... me la llevare

¡Emily! - grito Stella. La Dama Oscura lanzo un ataque contra todas pegándonos a la pared, a los chicos igual, y luego se elevo un poco.

si quieres a la niña a la torre mas alta deberás llegar, no importa cuantas personas vallan contigo solo tu lograras pasar - dijo ella seria - un ejercito lso detendrá, incluso a ti te lo impedirá... hasta debes llegas superando las pruebas que se le pondrán...

ay Dios, odio las rimas - dijo Stella lamentándose.

nos vemos - dijo ella desapareciendo junto con Emily que no dejaba de llorar.

¡EMILY! - grito Stella desesperada.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y antes que todo debo darles un aviso importante... pero eso será luego de esto: _jeje_

**Próximamente: Emily en las Manos Oscuras**

la torre mas alta... ¿que torre es la mas alta? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

tiene 50 pisos - dijo Tecna - y una escalera en espirar

hay Dios... - dijo Stella colocando una mano en su frente.

¡La Espada de la Verdad! - dijo sorprendida la Dama Oscura - ¿como la conseguiste?

Sky, Bloom lleven a Stella a salvo - dijo Tecna con firmeza - nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

¡Sky! - grito Bloom preocupada al ver a Sky en problemas.

quedan cinco piso - dijo Bloom cansada y preocupada ya que unas criaturas las seguían - tienes que seguir sola

¡Devuelve a mi hija! - dijo Stella con espada en mano preparada para cualquier cosa.

tendrás que pelear por ella - dijo la Dama Oscura.

¡Emily! - dijo Brandon preocupado.

no puedes vencerme, ni con esa espada - dijo la Dama Oscura luego de lanzar un hechizo sobre la espada.

oh no... - susurro Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: Aquí tienes la continuación y supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta, jeje :D

- Marlen99: Me encanta causar nerviosismo en las personas jeje. Aquí esta la segunda parte jeje

- Val Marsal: La Dama Oscura esta planeando cosas jeje... :D

- star 123: Cuarta parte... me pregunto si la haré o no jeje. Espero que sigas leyendo todo, y que te gusten, no te preocupes por comentar ;D pero gracias por ese cumplido

- tamaye199: ¡Ohhh! Andrew es el ser mas cruel del universo... o del fics jeje aunque no se compara en nada contra la Dama Oscura... gracias por el cumplido y tranquila, seguiras leyendo

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Si... me dolió hasta mi :S Brandon... matar a Andrew... pudo haber sido pero quien escribe tuvo una idea mejor jeje ¡Akane caera! ¡Akane caera! Aquí la conti... :D

Bueno aquí esta la continuación... ahora... lo que todos habían estado esperando... el aviso importante... es...

Dejen Reviews :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_

dejando suspenso... ;)


	38. Chapter 38: Emily en las Manos Oscuras

Ya estamos terminando esta historia _buuuu :c_ estamos a solo dos tres capitulos del gran final. ¿Como terminara? ¿que sucederá? muchas preguntas y dudas se nos vienen a la cabeza, una de ellas _es si haré una cuarta parte_ skajkasj la duda a esa pregunta aun no esta contestada porque... bueno... aun no es el momento de responder jejeje.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 38:

Emily en las Manos Oscuras

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx y los Especialistas se encontraban reunidos en la enfermería junto con los tres directores de las escuelas mas famosas de Magix. El acontecimiento de hace una hora había alarmado a todos, principalmente por lo que había hecho. Stella se encontraba sentada en la cama en donde estaba Brandon. Él estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y Stella sentada de forma horizontal en la cama. Los demás estaban parados o sentados en alguna sillas.

si quieres a la niña a la torre mas alta deberás llegar, no importa cuantas personas vallan contigo solo tu lograras pasar. Un ejercito los detendrá, incluso a ti te lo impedirá... hasta arriba debes llegar superando las pruebas que se le pondrán... - repitió las palabras de la Dama Oscura Layla - es como un acertijo

o una guía - dijo Tecna seria.

nos dice que hace... - dijo Bloom - ir a la torre mas alta, debe ser de Magix, allí estará Emily

la torre mas alta... ¿que torre es la mas alta? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

debe ser la que esta en el centro de Magix - dijo Timmy preocupado.

tiene cincuenta pisos - dijo Tecna - y una escalera en espirar

Ay Dios... - dijo Stella colocando una mano en su frente. Brandon colo una mano en su hombro derecho y la inclino un poco para hacer que recostara su cabeza en su pecho, froto el brazo de la chica y la beso en la cabeza.

tranquila - dijo en susurro solo para ella - Emy estará bien

eso espero - dijo Stella preocupada.

ella dijo que debe llegar sola a la torre, y que habría un ejercito - dijo Bloom pensativa.

eso significa que iremos con ella aun así - dijo Musa - hay que superar pruebas y necesitara ayuda

pero dice _no importa cuantas personas vallan solo tu lograras pasar_ - dijo Flora preocupada.

tal vez se refiera a una puerta - dijo Timmy.

¿una puerta? - pregunto Sky confundido.

si hubiese una puerta sería que solo Stella lograra cruzarla pues a los demás se les esta prohibido - explico Timmy - tal vez tienes que ir al último piso y entrar en el sola

entonces iremos hoy - dijo Stella enseguida.

no - negó con la cabeza Faragonda - acabas de salir de una batalla y no es bueno entrar a otra, además tienes quemaduras en piel y es mejor que pasen antes de que se vuelvan peor

tengo ir por Emily, no puedo dejar que siga con esto - dijo Stella con firmeza - no voy a dejarla

yo creo que lo mejor es descansar - dijo Brandon tranquilo - seguro no le sucederá nada

pero... - intento decir Stella.

nada, irás mañana - dijo Brandon sonriendo - Emily sabe que iremos por ella y no tiene que temer

bien - dijo enojada Stella. Se levanto de la cama y salio de la enfermería ante la mirada sorprendida y preocupada de todos. No quería dejar a su hija en las manos de esa mujer, no quería que le hiciera daño y no podía pensar claramente en aquel momento. Entro en su habitación y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, y lo único que cruzo por su mente era escaparse e ir a buscar a Emily sola. No estaba segura de si era buena idea pero lo que le importaba era ir por la pequeña. Salió de su habitación y se fijo que no hubiera nadie, camino hasta la mesa y tomo la Espada de la Verdad, después salio del dormitorio sin ser vista y se llevo una de las motos de los chicos para ir en busca de esa torre.

"aguanta Emily..." - pensó mientras conducía con dirección a Magix.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella había salida hecha una furia de la enfermería así que las chicas y yo la habíamos ido a buscar a los minutos después para asegurarnos de que estaba bien y no haría una locura, siendo ella muchas cosas pueden pasar. No sabíamos con esa actitud a donde se dirigía pero imaginamos que al dormitorio así que fuimos a verla allí.

iré a ver a su habitación - dijo Tecna caminando hacia la habitación que ella tenía con Brandon.

oigan... ¿no había dejado la espada sobre la mesa? - pregunto Layla apuntando a la mesa.

Mire la mesa y la espada no estaba. Era raro porque yo también recuerdo que Layla la había dejado ahí pero ahora no estaba a menos que... no eso no podría ser...¿o si?

chicas Stella no esta aquí - dijo Tecna tranquila al salir de la habitación. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Si... si, Stella debió haberse ido con la espada.

¿donde estará? - pregunto Flora - estaba muy enojada

creo que tengo una idea - dije preocupada - y no les gustará

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

Stella debió haberse llevado la espada... quizás esta en camino para buscar a la Dama Oscura - respondí nerviosa y preocupada.

¡Oh no! - dijeron las chicas de igual manera. Salimos del dormitorio y fuimos a buscar a Stella por todos lados pero no aparecía, realmente se había ido.

lo siento Bloom - dijo Sky mas tarde - pero si se fue, se llevo una de las motos con ella

¿que tiene en la cabeza esta niña? - pregunte molesta - ¿por qué no piensa?

¿que hacemos? - pregunto Flora preocupada - hay que ir por ella

vamos yo quiero darle unos cuantos grites - dije molesta.

Bloom... - dijo Sky - no puedes gritarle si esta preocupada

yo también estoy preocupada y no me llevo una espada y una moto para dirigirme a mi posible muerte - dije algo alterada.

Bloom - dijo Sky tranquilo - tranquila, la vamos a encontrar

Di un suspiro y salí con los chicos. La idea era ir a la torre esa y evitar que Stella suba al último piso. Nos subimos a las motos y nos fuimos a la torre. Yo enserio esperaba que Stella no haya subido aun, esperaba que nada le sucediera y sobre todo... esperaba que no hiciera otra locura.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire la torre de cincuenta pisos de arriba abajo, era redonda por lo que supongo que lo que dijo Tecna de que tiene una escalera en espiral es verdad, lo que me dará un dolor de cabezas enorme. Me baje de la moto y di un suspiro, mire la espada y leí nuevamente el grabado "_Confía en las Esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea" _ la espada dice algo claro y lo que iba a hacer no era lo que la espada quería._  
_

hacerle caso a una espada... - pensé en burla - es tonto... pero parece ser lo mejor

Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la moto mientras escondía mi cabeza en las rodillas. Aquí estaba yo, sentada enfrente de la torre, enfrente de donde tenía a Emily y no podía levantarme para poder ir a salvarla. La espada decía que debo confiar en las esperanzas... mi esperanza en ese momento es que no le haga daño y no confió en ella ya que hice lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza, toma la espada, una moto y me vine a escondidas.

Escuche unos paso pero no levante la cabeza, quien sea que sea puede hablar para yo saber quien es. No se bien porque me deje llevar por un impulso, yo solo quería tener a Emily conmigo devuelta. Creo que... intente parecer calmada por lo de la otra vez, cuando Akane se la llevo. Recuerdo claramente que entre en depresión y destroce todo a mi paso... tal vez quería evitar eso ahora y sin pensar me puse a hacer locuras hasta terminar aquí.

Stella... - era la voz de Bloom - ¿estas bien?

no... - dije levantando la cabeza para mirar aquella torre - no Bloom, no se en que pensaba cuando tome esa espada y vine...

siento mucho lo que sucedió con Emily - dijo Bloom sentándose a mi lado - pero no te asustes, la vamos a salvar...

_Confía en las Esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea_ - lo se, lo se - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - solo... quiero que no le suceda nada, juro que si algo le sucediese... no se que haría...

todo va a estar bien - dijo Bloom abrazándome - ella va a estar bien, y no digas eso... Stella, Emily sabe que iras por ella... no te preocupes

Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Bloom y cerré los ojos sintiendo una lagrima caer - yo solo quiero a mi hija conmigo...

y la tendrás - dijo Bloom con voz suave - la vamos a salvar, pero vamos a casa para que descanses esas quemaduras y Brandon esta preocupado

no te preocupes por las quemaduras - dije negando con la cabeza - no duelen... volvamos a Alfea

bien - dijo Bloom asintiendo con una sonrisa - volvamos...

Tome la espada y me levante del suelo. Antes de irme le di la última mirada a la torre y luego me subí a la moto para irme. No tenía muchos problemas para conducir la moto gracias a que los chicos nos habían enseñado hace un par de años atrás.

Al llegar a Alfea solo fui al dormitorio, vi a Sky ir en dirección a la enfermería así que supuse que iba a avisarle a Brandon que ya había vuelto Me senté en el sillón luego de haber dejado la espada en la mesa. La verdad estaba aburrida de todo esto, si el enemigo, Akane, quien sea... tiene problemas conmigo debería de meterse conmigo y alejarse de Emily.

bien, si esa es la torre solo tenemos que subir todos esos pisos - dijo Musa tranquila - yo digo que vayamos ahora

venimos de allí - dije algo molesta.

exacto - dijo Musa - pero eso fue porque te fuimos a buscar ya que no piensas con claridad

Rodé los ojos e hice caso omiso a su comentario. Mire a Tecna que parecía estar investigando algo y suspire. Me levante y me senté en la mesa junto con las chicas. La espada estaba en el medio de la mesa, no tenía brillo pero el color dorado era bonito, se podía ver la inscripción que tenía, osea, el grabado.

no creo que sea tan fácil Musa - dijo Tecna por unos segundos - debe de haber una trampa

dijo algo de pruebas - dijo Flora - a mi me suenan a peligros

la cosa es que Stella debe llegar sola arriba - dijo Bloom seria - nosotras la escoltaremos sana y salva, luego de ella dependerá la batalla

Di un suspiro tranquila y luego salí de la sala común de nuestro dormitorio, me fui a la habitación y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Quería a Emily devuelta y no podía tenerla hasta que suba esos cincuenta pisos y enfrentara los peligros que debió haber puesto esa mujer, mi vida no puede ser peor.

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no abrí los ojos, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie - vete... seas quien seas

que mala eres con tu amiga que esta preocupada por ti - escuche la voz de Musa.

¿por qué por mi? - fruncí el ceño molesta - es por tu sobrina por quien te debes preocupar

y lo estoy - dijo con una voz tranquila - pero por ti también, no tienes un aspecto muy bueno

gracias Musa - dije con sarcasmo - es justo lo que me encanta que me digan

oh yo me refería... - intento corregir ahora.

ya se a que te referías - dije sentándome en la cama - y tienes razón, no me siento bien

Sky acaba de volver, había ido a avisarle a Brandon que ya te encontramos - dijo Musa torciendo los labios - esta preocupado por ti, principalmente porque sueles hacer locuras cuando no piensas bien y con lo que ha pasado...

ya entendí - dije rodando os ojos - Musa, no quiero ser grosera o mala pero enserio quiero estar sola, ¿podrías irte?

si, claro, esta bien - dijo ella asintiendo - lo siento...

tranquila - dije cerrando los ojos.

bien, me voy - dijo Musa.

aun no te vas ¿verdad? - pregunte a los cinco minutos sin abrir mis ojos.

no - dijo ella - es que Stella, enserio nos tienes a todas preocupadas... sabemos que quieres ir a salvar a Emily, nosotras también queremos pero lo mejor es descansar primero. Tu tienes quemaduras en tu cuerpo, no parecen graves pero aun así tienes que esperar a que sanen, nosotras no tenemos golpes tan graves pero aun así nos preocupamos mas por tus quemaduras y por Brandon...

mis quemaduras no son un problema - dije frunciendo el ceño - no te preocupes por mi, si por Brandon y por... Emily

bien, ¿quieres algo? - pregunto Musa.

no - respondí dejándome caer de espaldas nuevamente.

¿segura? tal vez un café, un poco de té o quizás un vaso de agua - dijo Musa.

largo... - dije colocando el dorso de mi mano derecha en mis ojos.

si, pero ¿estas seguras? - pregunto nuevamente - tal vez tengas hambre o...

ya vete - dije algo molesta.

ya me voy - dijo Musa. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y supe enseguida que ya se había ido.

por fin sola - dije tranquila.

¡Stella! - escuche a Amore.

oh no... - gemí molesta - ¿que quieres?

a llegado un mensaje de la Dama Oscura - dijo Amore preocupada - tienes que verlo, es una carta a decir verdad

luego iré, quiero una siestecita - dije acurrucándome en la cama.

¡Habla de Emily! - alzo la voz. Abrí los ojos como platos y me levante de golpe, fui a la sala común y vi a Flora con una carta en las manos, literalmente se la arranque de las manos para leerla.

_El tiempo corre para ella, si no te apareces pronto tu hija no volverá a ver la luz... entra en la torre con firmeza, un paso en falso y todo se viene abajo__  
_

no es una rima - negando con la cabeza.

pero una advertencia - dijo Bloom.

voy por Emily - dije con firmeza - tengo que salvarla

esta bien - dijo Sky serio - le avisare a Brandon

yo lo haré - dije tranquila.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

tal vez deberías descansar mas - dijo Ophelia tranquila - esas heridas sanan bien pero es mejor que sigas aquí

me gustaría levantarme - dije recostando mi cabeza en la almohada - quiero saber como esta Stella

ella debe estar bien - dijo Ophelia escribiendo algo - seguro las chicas lograron calmarla. Siendo honesta entiendo que no se sienta bien por lo que a pasado, pero debe calmarse ya que la locura no la llevara a ningún lado

eso es verdad - dije asintiendo un poco mientras sonreía divertido - pero es normal que este preocupada

bueno, saldré un rato - dijo ella sonriendo - vendré mas tarde a verte

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Cerré los ojos para dormir un poco pero la voz de Ophelia hizo que abriera mis ojos.

oh Stella, pensé que... - la escuche decir algo sorprendida.

debo hablar con Brandon - abrí mis ojos y mire a Stella con una sonrisa.

esta bien, yo iba saliendo de todos modos - dijo Ophelia tranquila.

¿como estas? - pregunto Stella acercándose luego de que Ophelia se había ido.

mejor ahora que te veo - dije sonriendo tranquilo - Sky me dijo que habías salido arrancando a la torre esa...

si pero no entre - dije negando con la cabeza - no estaba pensando en lo que hacía y eso no era bueno

Stella, escucha se que estas preocupada por Emy y no eres la única pero me gustaría que estés tranquila - dije con voz suave mientras daba golpes en la cama para que ella se sentara.

oh tranquilo, lo estoy - dijo asintiendo tranquilo - porque iré por ella ahora

¿que? espera, no - dije enseguida - no puedes ir

¿por qué? - pregunto molesta - Brandon no voy a quedarme aquí esperando una esperanza que no va a llegar... nunca hay que rendirse sin dar la pelea

pero no debes ir a hacer una locura - dije un poco molesto - Stella, no quiero que algo te suceda, Emily esta en las manos de la Dama Oscura... ella sabe que iras a salvarla, es por eso juega contigo... no le hará daño a Emily, lo se, solo esta jugando contigo para que hagas algo que no quieres o no debes hacer... no hagas locuras así, olvídalo... yo mañana podré levantarme e iré contigo a buscar a Emily

no... no, no... no vendrás - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - Brandon tienes dos heridas, no pienso dejar que tengas otra o que algo te suceda, yo y las chicas podremos con esto

pero Stella... - intente decir pero los labios de Stella me lo impidieron.

Te Amo, y yo me encargare de esto con las chicas - dijo al separarse de mi - solo encárgate de mejorar esas heridas

ten cuidado - dije sonriendo a la fuerza - cuídate, que no te suceda nada

me preocupa mas Emily - dijo Stella preocupada - solo iré por ella y la traeré sin meterme en problemas... lo prometo

¿ilesa? - pregunte esperanzado.

Emily vendrá ilesa - dije asintiendo - de mi no puedo prometer nada

ten cuidado - dije nuevamente. Stella volvió a asentir y me beso en la mejilla, luego salio de la enfermería para irse a buscar a Emily - por favor... que nada le suceda..

* * *

.: Bloom :.

bien, solo hay que entrar y listo - dije mirando la torre - llego el momento, ¿recuerdan el plan?

ir por Emily y volver a casa - dijo Liam asintiendo.

no es ese - dijo Nabu frunciendo el ceño - el plan es ir, que Stella tome a la bebé y nos vamos de aquí

ambos están mal - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - tenemos que escoltar a Stella hasta arriba ilesa, por cualquier cosa de que ella pelea contra la Dama Oscura, nosotros nos encargaremos de las criaturas que envié

así es - dijo Musa asintiendo.

el mío era versión corta - dijo Liam.

miren eso, hay una carta pegada en la puerta - dijo Flora apuntando a la puerta.

Camine a ella y tome la carta que estaba pegada en la puerta. Abrí el sobre y saque la carta de adentro - _Cruzando esta puerta se enfrentaran a cinco pruebas, cada una las hará subir diez pisos, si fallan una caerán por el aire y tendrán que comenzar de nuevo... tengan cuidado al subir las escaleras porque las sorpresas no se acaban en las pruebas_ - leí preocupada.

tampoco rima - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

¿quieres dejar de decir eso? - pidió Layla - no es posible que pienses en eso

no tengo nada mejor en que pensar - se encogió de hombros despreocupada - si pienso en Emily, me preocupo, me desespero, ustedes me retan, las cosas no terminan bien y al final yo termino llorando en mi cama

buen punto - dije riendo un poco mientras abría la puerta. Al entrar en la torre vi la escalera a mi derecha y unos muebles en la izquierda, en el centro una mesa y esa mesa tenía otro sobre. Camine hasta el y lo tome, saque la carta y mire a las chicas.

_Empezaremos con algo simple, hay que probar. Un ejercito de mas de diez mil hombres se prepara para la batalla den un paso en falso y destrozaran todo a su paso. Muchos morirá, mucha sangre se derramara, muchos reinos se destruirían y solo la espada los salvara... -_ leí en la carta

lo vez, ahí hay rimas - dijo Stella interrumpiendo mi lectura.

Musa rodó los ojos y me miro - sigue por favor Bloom

_Hay cuatro llaves y solo tienes una oportunidad, una de ellas abre la puerta del primer piso, las otras tres liberaran al ejercito... una oportunidad tienes... escoge con cuidado..._ - termine de leer.

Pose mi vista en las cuatro llaves frente a mi. Las llaves eran todas casi iguales, eran de oro y tenían casi la misma forma, lo curioso es que en donde se toma, el mango, tenía una figura muy pelicular, de hecho eran cuatro, la pica, el corazón, el diamante y el trébol.

elige el corazón, es de amor... es lo mas fácil - dijo Stella tomando la llave.

espera - dijo Nabu - que sea el diamante, sería demasiado tonto si fuera el corazón

es difícil - dije preocupada - mejor volver y pensarlo bien

miren esto - dijo Sky mirando el suelo - esta baldosa tiene una escritura

¿que dice? - pregunte curiosa.

_Existen pistas escondidas para cada uno de los cinco desafíos, cosa suya si los buscan: La luz brilla en el y refleja lo que ve._

genial - dijo Timmy - eso ayuda en mas o menos nada

lo mejor es irnos - dijo Tecna - todas las llaves son iguales con excepción de la figura que representan, debemos volver y pensar bien en la pista

tiene razón - dije asintiendo - volvamos...

pero, pero, pero... - intento decir Stella - no, olvídalo, yo no iré...

Stella... - dije moviendo la cabeza - no podemos hacer nada, volvamos y pensemos en esta pista

no... - dijo ella con firmeza - la luz brilla en el y refleja lo que ve... es el diamante, no puede ser el corazón ya que la Dama Oscura no tiene corazón... tiene que ser el diamante

Mire a todos para ver si es o no y solo me asintieron. Tome la llave del diamante y se la entregue - ten cuidado

gracias - dijo Stella asintiendo. Tomo la llave y camino has la pared de enfrente donde había una cerradura.

la luz brilla en el y refleja lo que ve... - susurro Tecna - ¡NO, ES EL CORAZÓN!

Mire a Tecna sorprendida y luego a Stella, ya había sido tarde. Ella introducio la llave pero nada sucedió, nada de nada por lo que todas nos preocupamos. Un cuerno se dio a sonar y nosotras nos miramos preocupadas.

han escogido la llave equivocada, ahora pagaran la condena... no podrán ingresar por un día y las tropas de la oscuridad saldrán... - se escucho la voz de la Dama Oscura. El techo comenzó a desmoronarse un poco y tuvimos que salir corriendo de ahí, el cuerno seguía y seguía sonando. Todos volvimos a Alfea preocupados pero antes algo sucedió. Terremotos nos impedían pasar y muchos edificios y casas se desmoronaban

creo que fue la llave equivocada - dijo Stella conduciendo a la moto.

¿¡Que te hace pensar eso!? - pregunto Musa abrazada a Riven que conducía - ¿¡La voz diciendo que era la equivocada o el terremoto!?

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

un ejercito se esta preparando - dijo Griffin serio - el cuerno ha sonado tres veces, la oscuridad se prepara para destruir todo a su paso

necesitaremos una manera de detener esto - dijo Saladino - una guerra se esta desatando

la compañía de la luz puede hacer eso - dijo Griffin - Stella tiene la espada y puede encerrar a la Dama Oscura, mientras nosotras nos encargaremos del ejercito

sera mas grande, no podremos contra ellos - dijo Palladium preocupado - nos estamos enfrentando a un mal horrible. La Reina de la Oscuridad ha lanzado sus tropas, llegaran a Alfea en poco tiempo...

y no solo a Alfea - dije preocupada - a todos los planetas y reinos también

tenemos que hacer algo, no vamos a poder contra ellos aquí - dijo Du Four - somos muy pocos y la Dama Oscura tiene control sobre todo lo vivo y lo muerto... si no hacemos algo perderemos... moriremos a manos de sus tropas

ella tiene razón - dijo Wizgiz preocupado - no podremos contra ellos

pedir ayuda para ser lo mejor - dijo Codatorta serio - la nueva compañía de la luz debe llevar a Stella para pelear contra la Dama Oscura, y quienes formaron la antigua compañía de la luz puede ayudar aquí

pedir ayuda a los reyes de los demás planetas también es una buena idea - dijo Saladino serio.

¿cuanto tiempo queda Avalon? - pregunte seria.

yo diría que unos dos días - dijo él - mirando por la ventana - las nubes se arremolinan indicando que en dos días sera el día rojo, el ejercito vendrá a pelear contra nosotros

entonces enviaremos mensajes, pedir ayuda a los reinos. Que todos se unan en la batalla contra las tropas de la Dama Oscura - dije asintiendo seria - Griselda, contacta a todos los reyes de todos los planetas, también a Hagen, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

enseguida - dijo ella saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

son unas tontas - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa siniestra y burlona - la llave equivoca ha sido su primer error, ahora todo Magix, los planetas y las personas pueden darse por perdidos... en dos días sera el día rojo y nadie mas que la oscuridad sobrevivirá...

En lo mas alto de la torre se encontraba ella mirando la destrucción que causo el terremoto, sus tropas habían despertado de un sueño profundo, renacido de la oscuridad y aparecido en la tierra. Las tropas oscuras se ocultaban esperando la señal de la Dama Oscura para atacar, el primer punto en atacar iba a ser Alfea, luego los planetas.

Ella miro a la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo en una cuna, no tenía intensiones de hacerle daño, no era de atacar a los inocentes pero si usaría a la pequeña para atraer a la chica. No sabía porque pero quería pelear con la madre de la bebé, tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble, una fuerza con la que quería enfrentarse.

Ella conocía a Akane y sabía que si la hechicera también peleaba con la chica era por algo en especial, con el tiempo que la estuvo controlando se dio cuenta de que ella era la hija del sol y la luna, solo luz había en su interior y al ser la Reina de la Oscuridad merecía tener una pelea con la luz para gobernar este planeta.

mi señora, las tropas están listas para pelear - dijo un joven armado que había aparecido en la torre - atacaremos en dos días, el día rojo se acerca y usted tendrá todo lo que siempre quiso

te equivocas... - dijo con seriedad en la voz - lo que siempre quise no es esto, pero no interesa... ¿donde están ellas?

dejaron la torre para volver a su amada escuela - dijo el joven inclinándose - la cual sera invadida en dos días...

dos días es todo lo que tienen para conseguir un ejercito que se enfrente a mis tropas - dijo ella seria - vete... y no vuelvas hasta que no traigas las noticias que espero

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en la entrada de Alfea con las Pixies y Griselda, las chicas se acercaban según me habían dicho o eso se pensaba. Esperaba que Emily estuviera con ellos. Vi, no a lo muy lejos, unas motos acercarse. Eran ellos. Sonreí abiertamente al igual que las Winx y baje las escaleras caminando mas a la entrada. Cuando me acerque a ellos pude ver que no tenían a Emily, me puse triste por eso pero me acerque a Stella preocupado.

¿que sucedió? - pregunte abrazando a mi novia.

Stella uso la llave incorrecta - dijo Musa molesta - ¡Debiste haber escuchado a Tecna!

ya la había puesto cuando Tecna lo dijo - se defendió Stella - Musa, no es posible que me culpes, fuiste la primera en salir

basta - dijo Flora molesta - algo a sucedido, algo de un ejercito y pelean entre ustedes, no pueden hacer eso

Flora tiene razón chicas - escuche la voz de Faragonda.

Señorita Faragonda hay algo que debe saber - dijo Bloom preocupada.

no te preocupes, ya estamos enterados - dijo ella seria - el como no importa, pero deben venir todos

Mire a Stella preocupado, todos habían ido a la oficina de Faragonda menos ella que se había quedado ahí parada con la cabeza agachada. Le di un beso en la frente y la abrace fuerte. Yo sabía porque estaba así pero quería que ella supiera que todo iba a estar bien.

deberías estar en cama - dijo escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho.

Me reí un poco y me separe - no importa, vamos con ellos

no la pude traer - dijo Stella en un susurro.

la salvaremos, no hay dudas de eso - dije sonriendo - pero me temo que lo que pueda suceder ahora sera peligroso

tienes razón - dijo ella asintiendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

las tropas de la oscuridad han sido despertadas. La Dama Oscura enviara a un ejercito en dos días, debemos estar preparados para entonces. He enviado un mensaje a todos los planetas, los reyes y reinas están de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que debemos unirnos para pelear. Seré sincera chicas, muchos morirán es por eso que se le llama Día Rojo... - dijo Faragonda tranquila, con firmeza y algo de seriedad - Muchos hombres vendrán a pelear, suponemos que la batalla sera acá en Alfea ya que es la única escuela en pie, los habitantes de los reinos no quedaran sin protección pues habrán otras tropas protegiendo por protección. Ellos llegaran mañana al amanecer al Valle de la Frontera, chicas... chicos... lo que sigue ahora es el comienzo del fin... luz y oscuridad se enfrentaran una vez mas solo que habrá una diferencia... el fin de esta pelea marcara el comienzo de una nueva era...

es horrible - dije preocupada - realmente horrible

no tienes idea de cuanto. El Día Rojo... un día en que mucha sangre es derramada, no ha sucedido desde hace miles... millones de años. En dos días el atardecer se tornara de rojo y el cielo de naranjo, el peligro estará en todos lados y muchos... muchos hombres morirán. Nosotros pelearemos por Magix, los reyes pelearan por Magix, las Reinas están cuidando y gobernando sus reinos por sus habitantes, ejércitos de todos los planetas se reunirán en el Valle de la Frontera, donde sera la batalla... esta es la batalla por Magix, la batalla final - dijo Saladino.

Stella, tu deberás ir a acabar con la Dama Oscura. No importara nada, no importaremos nosotros, ni tus amigas, ni tus amigos, ni tus padres, tu novio, ni siquiera tu hija... solo importaran tu y la Dama Oscura, en la batalla por el fin - dijo Griffin seria - la Compañía de la Luz, mas conocida como las Winx te acompañaran y solo dos Especialistas irán con ustedes... los demás deberán quedarse y pelear a nuestro lado

en ese caso hay que escoger con cuidado - dijo Bloom seria.

ya lo hicimos - dijo Codatorta serio - irás Sky y Helio. Ustedes irán con las chicas para ayudarlas, luego de que Stella este con la Dama Oscura deberán traer a la bebé con cuidado y luego pelear aquí. Entonces... ella estará sola con la Dama. Sky, también quiero que le enseñes a pelear con la espada, necesita saber usarla.

esto es estúpido - dije molesta - se acerca una gran guerra y debo pelear sola por una nueva era... ¿que sucede si yo muero? ¿el destino esta en mis manos? ¿que pasa si no puedo ganar? esa mujer es realmente fuerte, no tengo oportunidades con ella... deberíamos darnos por vencidos...

¿que estas diciendo? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

estoy diciendo que es una estupidez. Falle en una estúpida prueba, no pude escoger una simple llave correcta... si no hubiera puesto el diamante antes que el corazón nada de esto estaría pasando - dije molesta - la advertencia era clara, si colocaba una llave equivocada esto iba a suceder

ya no digas eso - dijo Brandon abrazándome - no te preocupes

Di un fuerte suspiro y me fui de la oficina de Faragonda preocupada. Sentía que alguien me seguía así que me detuve a mitad del corredor para darme la vuelta y mirar a quien me seguía pero no había nadie. Seguí caminando pero nuevamente me detuve mirando hacía atrás.

¿quien anda ahí? - pregunte con firmeza - muéstrate

Nadie dijo nada y nadie apareció. Saque mi anillo y lo transforme en un cetro, busque a la persona y cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mi lance un ataque con el cetro sin mirar a quien era.

auch - escuche una voz familiar.

¿Sky? - pregunte confundida - me asustaste, ¿estas bien?

si, eso creo - dijo levantándose del suelo.

¿por qué me seguías? - pregunte ayudando a levantarse.

iba a decirte que practicáramos - dijo mostrándome la espada.

no quiero - dije negando con la cabeza.

escucha, se que esto es malo pero esta espada es la única que nos traerá una victoria - dijo Sky entregándomela - Confía en las Esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea... debes pelear para poder acercarte lo suficiente a ella

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza - no quiero usarla...

lo siento - dijo él con firmeza - tienes que aprender a usar esta espada y yo te enseñare

prefiero morir - dije negando con la cabeza - bien, vamos al patio

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

nos reuniremos con las tropas en el Valle de la Frontera, se hará un campamento para luego iniciar la batalla - dijo Faragonda seria - ustedes deberán irse pronto

hay que superar cinco pruebas - dijo Bloom - no pudimos con la primera que era escoger una simple llave

solo piénselo dos veces antes de responder - dijo Faragonda seria - ustedes podrán

gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo - eso nos viene muy bien después de lo que ha sucedido

pero debemos ir mañana - dijo Tecna - dijo que había que esperar un día para seguir

lo que significa que tendremos que esperar hasta entonces - dijo Musa.

bueno, Stella esta entretenida - dijo Layla mirando por la ventana de la oficina - esta con Sky

¿¡Como dices que dijiste!? - pregunto Bloom enseguida - ¿¡Como que esta con Sky!?

tranquila - dijo Layla riendo ante los celos de su amiga - están practicando con la espada

el destino esta en manos de Stella - dijo Faragonda seria.

ella enserio pagara con su vida, esta dispuesta a hacerlo - dijo Tecna preocupada - uuuuhyyy eso le dolerá

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora.

la derribaron - respondió Tecna - dejará marca

chicas, quiero que luego de dejar a Stella con la Dama Oscura vuelvan a Alfea - dijo Faragonda seria - no quiero que vayan a la batalla

¿por qué? - pregunto Musa - nosotras también podemos pelear

lo se, pero en el caso de que Stella no pueda ustedes deberán enfrentarse a ella - dijo Faragonda preocupada - no estoy diciendo que no pueda, se que podrá, pero es mejor prevenir

yo confió mucho en Stella - dijo Bloom con firmeza - y no me vendré, no la abandonare. Me quedaré allí esperando a que ella salga y si necesita ayuda intervendré

tiene razón - dijo Layla - somos un grupo, un corazón... mas que amigas, una familia

nos quedaremos a esperarla - dijo Flora asintiendo - en cuanto Stella salga seremos las primeras en verlas

la recibiremos con una sonrisa - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Las chicas sonrieron a Faragonda y con su permiso salieron de la oficina para ir a ver a Stella. Al llegar al jardín principal la vieron en el suelo quejándose por su vestuario sucio. Se sentaron en las escaleras y miraron a su amiga.

¿cuantas caídas lleva? - pregunto Musa riendo un poco.

unas veinte en casi dos segundos - respondió Liam preocupado - ¿enserio le confiaremos el destino del mundo a ella?

ssshhh no le digas eso - susurro Tecna - harás que se vuelva nerviosa y no quiera hacer esto

lo siento - dijo Liam algo preocupado.

se la pasa mas en el suelo - dijo Timmy - si sigue así no podrá contra la Dama Oscura

solo nos queda confiar en ella - dijo Brandon no tan convencido.

oye, suenas desconfiado - dijo Layla - deberías confiar en ella

lo hago - dijo Brandon con firmeza.

¡Auch! - grito Stella cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

pero siendo honesto tengo mis dudas - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

te escuche - dijo Stella levantándose.

lo siento - se disculpo Brandon.

bien, ya que Sky no esta haciendo ningún progreso lo haré yo - dijo Riven sonriendo.

me suena a peligro - dijo Timmy preocupado.

Riven no creo... - intento decir Sky.

bien Stella esto es sencillo - dijo Riven ignorando a Sky - solo tomas la espada... ¡Y EVADES LOS ATAQUES!

Riven comenzó a atacar a Stella con su espada por lo que Stella salió corriendo asustada y gritando un montón.

¡BASTA RIVEN! - grito Brandon enojado.

no te preocupes, no tiene filo - dijo Riven despreocupado.

no me importa - dijo Brandon con voz mas calmada pero aun enojado - detente, ¿no ves que no puede defenderse? no sabe usar una espada y tiene cosas mas importantes en que preocuparse

Griffin dijo... que no importara nada, no tiene que preocuparse de nada - dijo Riven tranquilo - así que tranquilízate

aveces puedes ser tan estúpido - dijo Brandon enojado mientras caminaba a Stella que estaba unos diez metros lejos por protección.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y Musa le dio una mirada molesta a Riven, él no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal así que solo guardo la espada y se sentó al lado de Musa.

es exagerado - dijo tranquilo - Stella tiene que mantener la mente en blanco, no debe preocuparse por nada mas

Riven - dijeron todos molesto.

ok me disculpare luego - dijo Riven rodando los ojos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿Stella? ¿estas bien? - pregunte al acercarme a ella. Me estaba dando la espalda y estaba en el suelo.

si, excepto que mi ropa esta echa un desastre y tengo un corte en el tobillo - dijo ella levantándose.

¿te duele? - pregunte preocupado.

no - dijo tranquila - por suerte no

oye Riven... - intente decir.

no interesa - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no te preocupes no me hizo nada

¿entonces el corte... ? - pregunte confundido y esperando a que continuara.

fue un accidente, con esta espada - dijo mirando la Espada que Layla le trajo - tiene mucho filo

deja ver eso - dije tomándola - es liviana ¡Wuao! muy liviana y tiene buen filo

lo se - dijo despreocupada. Le entregue la espada y vi como algo se cayo de su bolsillo. Me agache un poco y mire lo que se cayo, era una foto... una muy especial. No pude evitar sonreír al verla.

esta foto fue tomada el día en que Emily nació - dije mirando la foto en la cual salía Stella sentada en la cama con la bebé en sus brazos y yo sentado a su lado - la tomamos cuando todos se habían ido. Fue un día divertido, recuerdo que mi madre insistía en quedarse esa noche contigo, tuvimos que sacarla a rastras...

si - dijo riendo Stella - y cuando todos se fueron, tomamos la foto y al fin tuvimos un segundo tranquilos

hasta que comenzó a llorar como loca - dije riendo - recuerdo que intente calmarla pero fue peor

si... - dijo Stella sonriendo - mi hermosa bebita...

la vamos a salvar - dije sonriendo - y esto se acabará

me preocupa mas lo del Día Rojo - dijo ella preocupada - mi padre estará en esa guerra y no quiero que nada le suceda, tampoco quiero que tu vayas

pero Codatorta... - intente decir.

no quiero Brandon - negó con la cabeza - por favor, no vayas... no quiero que nadie vaya, ni tu, ni los chicos, mucho menos las chicas

Stella, creo que debes preocuparte únicamente por Emily - dije tranquilo - primero ella luego nosotros

esta bien - me sonrió Stella - por cierto... ¿como están tus heridas?

de hecho mejor, usaron unas hierbas que curan - respondí sonriendo - vamos con los demás

si - dijo ella sonriendo.

Fuimos caminando devuelta a Alfea para estar con los demás y que Stella siga con este loco entrenamientos. Al acercanos lo primero que paso fue algo que nunca pensé que sucedería, Riven se disculpo con Stella. Yo estaba que no lo creí, es mas, le tome la temperatura, luego las chicas me dijeron la razón por la que lo hacía. Lo cierto es que no importa si lo obligan o no, es bueno que se haya disculpado.

Sky iba a enseñarle nuevamente a usar la espada, y así fue. Yo miraba como Stella intentaba usar la espada como escudo, algo difícil para ella. Mientras miraba a Stella mi vista paso a los mas lejos donde Faragonda se acercaba con un hombre, un anciano a decir verdad, que usaba un traje café, sombrero y un bastón que tenía la forma de un animal, no pude ver bien el animal.

Ambos se nos acercaron y Sky con Stella se detuvieron enseguida. Nos levantamos de la escalera y caminamos a ellos, yo tenía curiosidad de saber quien era él y creo que no era el único.

¿quien es Srta. Faragonda? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

¡Oiga! - dijo Stella apuntándolo con el dedo indice izquierdo - usted es... ese hombre

es un gusto volver a verte Stella - dijo él sonriendo

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_los amigos son importantes, son quienes te apoyan y están siempre contigo - dijo el hombre mirando el cielo - es igual al cielo, aunque este gris siempre estará contigo y sabes que brillara para ti_

_esta... bien... creo - dijo Stella extrañada - ¿quien es usted?_

_un simple desconocido - dijo él sonriendo - aveces uno puede encontrar la respuesta a los problemas donde menos la buscaría_

_¿disculpe? - pregunto Stella extrañada._

_las respuestas están escondidas a la vista - dijo el anciano mirándome sonriendo - solo debes abrir tu mente_

_Stella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, era como si él tratara de decir algo importante pero no ella no sabia que era lo que tenía que entender. Miro de reojo al hombre notando una pulsera con una piedra brillante en su muñeca izquierda, parecía ser un cuarzo, una piedra cristalina muy hermosa. Él pareció darse cuenta de que Stella tenía la vista puesta en su joya ya que la oculto con la manga._

_ten cuidado, la maldad se puede ocultar en la cara del inocente - hablo nuevamente pero serio esta vez - ella no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, no importa cuantas veces la derrotes siempre volverá_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

es el simple desconocido - dijo Stella sonriendo - ...un momento, ¿como sabe mi nombre?

la Princesa de Solaria es conocida a nivel mundial, al igual que la Princesa de Andros y de Domino - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia - altezas...

gra- gracias - dijeron Bloom y Layla confundidas y algo sonrojadas.

¿quien es usted? - pregunte curioso.

un desconocido - dijo él tranquilo - ella lo acaba de decir

se refiere al nombre - dijo Sky extrañado.

¿importa? - pregunto él tranquilo - los nombres no importan mucho

¿entonces como quiere que le digamos? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

Escuche a Faragonda reír suavemente. La mire confundida y ella me miro tranquila, luego cambio la vista a Stella - creo que tu y Stella tienen mucho de que hablar

¿yo? ¿por qué? - pregunto Stella.

por esto - dijo el hombre levantando su manga derecha. Pude ver un tatuaje algo raro en su ante brazo, mas que tatuaje, era el mismo diseño dorado que tenía la Espada de la Verdad en ella.

¡Es el diseño de la espada! - dije al unisonó con todos sorprendida.

¿qui- quien es usted? - pregunto Stella retrocediendo extrañada.

un simple desconocido - dijo él tranquilo - creí que había quedado claro

* * *

.: Stella :.

Había ido a caminar con aquel hombre, no sabía quien era, mucho menos su nombre pero sabía que él tenía algo relacionado con la Espada de la Verdad. Las chicas y sus novios tuvieron que volver a Alfea mientras yo estaba con el hombre frente al poso. Yo estaba mirando a los mas profundo de aquel poso mientras él solo estaba sentado en la banca.

entonces... ¿ya me dirá lo que tenga que decirme? - pregunte dándome la vuelta curiosa.

la Dama Oscura tiene a tu hija - dijo tranquilo.

gracias por romperme el corazón... de nuevo - dije molesta.

no me refería a eso - dijo él negando con la cabeza - lo siento, lo que quise decir es que aunque tenga a la pequeña no le hará nada

¿por qué esta tan seguro? - pregunte curiosa.

porque debes confiar en las esperanzas - dijo tranquilo.

es el grabado de la espada - dije sorprendida - ahora que recuerdo, usted me advirtió de algo pero hablaba de Akane... ¿no?

de hecho hablaba de la Dama Oscura - dijo tranquilo.

ok esto es una locura - dije algo extrañada - ¿quien es usted? ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿y como sabe sobre lo de la Dama Oscura y Emily? yo pensé que era un simple humano de la tierra

soy el Guardián de la Espada de la Verdad - dijo él tranquilo - mi destino esta en tus manos

cuéntese una nueva - dije rodando los ojos.

¿disculpa? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

es solo que desde que la Dama Oscura me controlo dicen que el destino esta en mis manos, yo debo clavarle la espada y pagar con mi vida - dije algo molesta - no es que me moleste hacerlo pero no me gusta tener el destino de las personas en mis manos... si cometo un error no habrá vuelta atrás y no podré ayudarlos

es difícil tener un destino en tus manos - dijo él sonriendo un poco - de las leyendas nacen los héroes

¿héroes? soy mujer - dije frunciendo el ceño.

entonces mejor aun - dijo sonriendo.

¿se divierte? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

un poco - dijo tranquilo - escucha, he vivido por años esperando a que alguien liberara a la Dama Oscura

¿es su cómplice o algo parecido? - pregunte mirándolo de forma acusadora.

no, sucede que soy quien juzga a la persona que debe usar esa espada - dijo apuntando a la Espada de la Verdad.

dijo que era el Guardián - dije extrañada.

es lo mismo, un juez a decir verdad - dijo asintiendo tranquilo - y no creo que estés lista para algo como esto

Fruncí el ceño levemente y lo mire molesta. Este hombre iba a hacer que me salgan canas verdes, y el verde no se ve bien en mi cabello, lo se porque Emily lo tiño una vez y no era bonito, por suerte el hechizo paso al día siguiente.

¿que quiere decir? ¿que no estoy lista para usar una espada? - pregunte levantando la ceja - escuche se que no se usarla pero eso no quiere decir que no este liste para ir a encerrar a la Dama Oscura y traer a Emily conmigo

el destino esta en tus manos - dijo él serio - el día rojo sera en dos días mas, muchos darán su vida... ¿enserio quieres hacer esto? si fallas no habrá vuelta atrás

si - dije con firmeza - yo quiero traer a Emily de vuelta y terminar con todo esto

¿sabes usar tu cetro? - pregunto él tranquilo.

pues claro que si... ¿como sabe que tengo un cetro? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

un cetro y una espada no son muy diferentes - dijo tomando la espada - usa la espada como usarías el cetro y estarás lista, no tienes que hacer nada mas... esta espada es mágica, no solo se puede usar como una simple espada... tiene poderes mágicos

debí suponerlo - dije tranquila - si usted es le juez, guardián quien sea de la espada... - dije mirándolo fijamente - ¿que sucederá con la espada cuando encierre a la Dama?

desparecerá - respondió tranquilo - y yo junto con ella

¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa - ¿donde irá?

no lo se, pero yo me iré con ella hasta y dormiré con ella hasta el día en que el mal vuelva a ser desatado y un nuevo portador aparezca - dijo tranquilo.

¿portador?... ¿soy una portadora? - pregunte lentamente.

así es - dijo asintiendo mientras se levantaba de la banca - recuerda el grabado de la espada... nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea, sin importar que suceda... debes confiar en las esperanzas

estaré sola en esa batalla... ¿verdad? - pregunte agachando la cabeza.

no... no lo estarás - dijo tranquilo - tienes a tus amigos, y yo estaré presente en la batalla ayudando... mi deber es estar presente

gracias - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

ten cuidado, esta será la batalla por una nueva era - dijo serio - Azrael...

¿disculpe? - pregunte confundida.

me llamo Azrael - dijo sonriendo.

ya veo - dije asintiendo - suena a ancestral... ¡Oh! no digo que sea viejo, ni tanto, bueno un poquito yo.. mejor me callo

esta bien - dijo riendo un poco - no te preocupes

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, un nuevo día había pasado y nosotros subiríamos esos cincuenta pisos. Stella se acerco a las llaves y tomo la que tenía la forma de corazón, nos miro tranquila y todos le asentimos.

Escoltaríamos a Stella hasta lo mas alto de todo sin problemas. Faragonda y los demás profesores y directores se habían ido al Valle de la Frontera para preparar todo antes de la batalla que sería mañana, el día rojo se acercaba y nosotros teníamos que subir.

ten cuidado - le dije preocupada Stella asintió y camino hacia la cerradura. Luego de introducirla algo paso, nuevamente comenzó a temblar y el techo parecía que iba a colapsar.

¿¡Que sucede!? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

¡Llave equivocada! - grito Musa.

¡No! ¡Miren! - dije apuntando alas escaleras mientras aun temblaba. Las escaleras se estaban moviendo un poco, cambiaban de posición y un ruido horroso comenzó a dañarnos los oídos. Parecía que algo estaba moviendo, algo pesado y grande.

¿¡Que sucede!? - pregunto Riven cubriendo sus oídos.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno chicas, siento mucho la tardanza verán hubo un día en que no pude escribir y cuando iba por la mitad del capítulo a mi cabecita se le ocurrió cambiar todo lo que yo tenía planeado para hacer una batalla épica _sea lo que sea que signifique_ y grande ya que iba a ser la última es por eso que me demore. El dialogo que tenía planeado, osea el adelanto de este capitulo no lo pude usar pero lo usare en el proximo, so sorry.

**Próximamente: Día** **Rojo **

el día rojo ha comenzado - dijo Faragonda seria mientras miraba las tropas enemigas - son demasiados

nunca ganaremos con las que tenemos - dijo Erendor negando con la cabeza - es el fin

¡No nos vamos a rendir! - dijo Oritel serio - es la batalla por Magix... ¡Por una nueva era! ¡POR LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA!

muchos morirán - dijo un soldado - entre ellos nosotros

sigue subiendo Stella... - dijo la Dama Oscura mirando una esfera de cristal con una sonrisa - te falta poco...

¡Sky! - grito Bloom preocupada.

son demasiados - dijo Brandon preocupado - no podremos contra ellas

"Confía en las Esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea" - pensó Stella con firmeza - podemos hacerlo, somos fuertes

tres veces a sonado el cuerno - dijo Saladino serio - llego la hora

¡Vamos! - dijo Radius subiendo al caballo - ¡Llego la hora!

¡Por la Luz de Magix! - gritaron todos los reyes al unisonó.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Si es adorable, y lo de Stella imagino que te refieres a cuando peleo con Akane. Sobre que sea si o si la última era porque mi idea era hasta la tercera nada mas y termina pero por ahí andan pidiendo una cuarta y si llegara a hacerlo tendría que ser la última porque el camino de la luz era una trilogía originalmente, poner mas partes es como que na que ver... aunque me gustaría si que tuviera mas partes pero eso hay que pensarlo muy bien :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Si, tan linda y tierna. De hecho, ella ya fue derrotada, en el capitulo anterior se puede ver como Faragonda se la lleva junto a los Magos y a Athan... Que bueno que te encante esa historia, me hace pensar que realmente es buena la historia y yo buena escritora... eso es presumir un poco... jeje :D

- Val Marsal: De hecho, Andrew dijo aquello porque pensó que le quito la vida a Brandon... jeje xd solo por aclarar nada mas ;) tranquila, el miedo no se irá ejkajksjkasj

- Marlen999: Es el mismo que Marlen99? ¿vrd? lo siento, avcs me confundo un poco. Emily, no te preocupes, ella estará bien aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por Stella... ahhh eso ya lo sabrás, jeje

- Marlen99: no se si eran los mismos así que los respondí por separado xd. Si ya lo dijiste jeje, y los nervios... me encantan dejarlos, es como suspenso pero mejor jeje... o tal vez igual jeje. La cuarta parte... aun tienen que esperar para saber jeje

- Guest: Todos esperan eso jeje no te preocupes aun... queda mas jeje

- tamaye199: pues ya no esperes mas por... este... si no por... el otro... si eso... jeje espero que te guste :D

Espero que les guste este capítulo y repito nuevamente... siento la demora es porque a mi mente se le ocurrió cambiar todo lo previsto y lo siento, ahora todo esta al reves jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	39. Chapter 39: Día Rojo

Ya estamos terminando esta historia _buuuu :c_ estamos a solo uno capitulos del gran final. ¿Como terminara? ¿que sucederá? muchas preguntas y dudas se nos vienen a la cabeza, una de ellas _es si haré una cuarta parte_ skajkasj la duda a esa pregunta aun no esta contestada porque... bueno... aun no es el momento de responder jejeje.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Entonces espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es una continuación claro... ahora les invito a leer El Camino de la Luz III

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 39:

Día Rojo

.: Winx Club :.

¡Llave equivocada! - grito Musa.

¡No! ¡Miren! - dijo Bloom apuntando alas escaleras mientras aun temblaba. Las escaleras se estaban moviendo un poco, cambiaban de posición y un ruido horroso comenzó a dañarnos los oídos. Parecía que algo estaba moviendo, algo pesado y grande.

¿¡Que sucede!? - pregunto Riven cubriendo sus oídos.

El suelo temblaba y temblaba sin detenerse, un ruido molesto llego a sus oídos parecía que movían un bloque realmente pesado. Las escaleras se movieron un poco hasta quedar de forma horizontal y el techo se vino abajo dejando ver toda la escalera en espiral. Todos se habían cubierto con los escudos para evitar que el techo los golpeara en la cabeza. El temblor paso y el derrumbe termino, todos se miraron preocupados y caminaron hasta las escaleras lentamente.

creo que es su forma de decir que subamos - dijo Riven mirando las escaleras.

casi morimos aplastados - dijo Bloom preocupada - si esto nos espero ahora... quien sabe que nos esperara luego

solo hay una manera de saberlo - dijo Sky sacando la espada - hay que subir

diez pisos - dijo Tecna - cada prueba deja subir diez pisos, si nos equivocamos en una volveremos a empezar

son cinco en total - dijo Flora preocupada - vamos...

Las Winx y los Especialistas subieron las escaleras para ir a su siguiente prueba. Pasaron cinco pisos y aun quedaban cinco mas, necesitaban llegar al piso diez para salvar a Emily y encerrar a la Dama Oscura.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En el Valle de la Frontera se encontraba un campamento de mas de diez mil hombres, todos provenientes de diferentes planetas pero todos con el mismo destino, pelear por Magix. Habían muchas tiendas, muchos hombres afilando sus armas, y muchos caballos. En una de las tiendas se encontraban los reyes de los planetas, y quienes formaron la compañía de la luz una vez discutiendo sobre que sucedería ahora.

las tropas enemigas llegaran mañana temprano, en cuanto lleguen el cielo se teñirá de naranjo y el día Rojo Habrá iniciado - dijo Hagen serio - sabemos que la Dama Oscura tiene demasiado poder, ella sola, con solo poner un pie en la tierra, logro causar un desastre natural por lo que seguro sus tropas son mas grandes que las nuestras

es verdad - apoyo el Rey de Eraklyon - nuestras tropas son muy pocas, debemos traer mas

no podemos dejar nuestros reinos descubiertos - contradijo el Rey de Domino - tenemos que mantener protegidos a los niños y las mujeres que no están en la guerra

tiene razón, no será extraño que la Dama Oscura envié un ejercito a ellos - dijo Griffin seria - nuestras tropas serán pocas pero tenemos que aguantar

la guerra se terminara en cuando la Dama Oscura caiga - dijo Saladino - solo hay que aguantar a que Stella encierre

usaremos magia para crear una fortaleza, demoraran en romperla y eso nos hará ganar tiempo - dijo Faragonda seria.

¿están seguros de ella podrá? - pregunto Erendor no tan convencido - es una niña, no podrá hacer nada

confió en que la Princesa de Solaria podrá hacer eso - dijo el Rey de Linphea.

Stella puede ser infantil o caprichosa pero cuando se trata de algo como esto es una persona diferente - dijo el Rey de Solaria serio - si sus amigos están en peligro ella deja todo de lado para salvarlos

pues el poder de la amistad no funcionara - dijo Erendor molesto - me parece absurdo enviar a una mujer que se cree adolescente para salvar a Magix

no conozco mucho a Stella pero Bloom cuenta maravillas de ella en ocasiones - dijo Oritel serio - muchas veces la llamado caprichosa, fanática por la moda e infantil pero dice que cuando se trata de un amigo en peligro tiene un corazón de oro... yo le creo a mi hija

tu habrías querido que tu hijo fuera quien salvara al mundo - dijo Terendor, Rey de Andros, mirando a Erendor serio - si la Espada esta en manos de la joven y Azrael esta de acuerdo con que debe ser ella quien encierre a la Dama Oscura entonces no hay nada que objetar

de hecho... yo dije que ella no esta lista - dijo Azrael tranquilo - pero aun así dijo que lo haría

¿a que te refieres con que no esta lista? - pregunto Radius serio.

eso lo debe descubrir ella - dijo Azrael serio - tuve una conversación con ella cuando llegue a Alfea y otra antes de que se fuera a la torre de la Dama Oscura, ella esta advertida que no esta lista para algo como esto y para estarlo debe descubrirlo por su cuenta...

¿enviaste a una joven a un peligro como este sin que estuviera lista? - pregunto el Rey de Cellas, Colton, molesto.

el destino esta en manos de ella - dijo Azrael serio - ella decide que hacer con ese destino, se que hará lo correcto pero de ella es la decisión

acabas de enviar a la chica a su destrucción - dijo Erendor - y nos condenaste a todos

si no confías en ella tal vez puedes ir tu a encerrar a la Dama Oscura - dijo Azrael con firmeza mientras se levantaba de la silla - solo recuerda que debes pagar con tu vida y dependiendo de tu corazón sobrevivirás o no

Hubo un silencio en la carpa. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de decir Azrael. El aciano miro serio a todos los reyes y luego tomo asiento nuevamente para volver a tomar la palabra.

mi trabajo es juzgar al portador de la espada, Stella no saco la espada pero quien la portara y la llevara por un buen camino... - dijo cerrando los ojos - ella sabe los peligros y el riesgo que corre y aun así quiere hacerlo... no tengo dudas de que eso viene de su corazón por lo que la espada no le quitara la vida cuando se la entierre

es una vida por otra - dijo Faragonda rompiendo el incomodo silencio que Azrael creo - si no se lleva a Stella... ¿que se llevara?

Azrael negó con la cabeza y miro a todos serio - me temo que no lo se, eso lo decidirá ella

solo nos queda confiar - dijo Oritel - hay que dejarlo en las manos de las Winx

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Ahí estaba yo, como la reina en un tablero gigante de ajedrez; Sky era el Rey; Riven y Brandon los Alfil; Layla y Musa las torres; Stella y Liam los caballos; los peones eran unas figuras que ya venían con el tablero al igual que el equipo contrario.

_El ajedrez jugaras, pero este una trampa tendrá. Utiliza a tus amigos como piezas del juego, los daños reales serán cuidado tendrás si no quieres herirlos. Gana el juego y al siguiente nivel pasaran_

Era nuestra siguiente prueba. Los demás no subieron al tablero, para su suerte, ya que ayudarían a Timmy y a Tecna a ganar el juego. Aun no comenzaba y ya estaba con los pelos de puntas, ya que cualquier daño recibido aquí sera real, esto era enserio y muy peligroso.

¿saben? no me siento cómoda con esto - dijo Stella sobre un caballo - ni siquiera es real

tu solo sujetate fuerte - dijo Tecna con aparente tranquilidad - nosotros haremos el resto

espero Tecna, que nos lleven al victoria sin perder al alguien - dijo Musa en la punta de una torre - si recibimos un daño me encargare que te duela el doble a ti

tranquila Musa - dijo Timmy - ya hemos revisado las reglas y vamos a empezar

¿quien parte? - pregunte preocupada.

me parece que ellos - dijo Sky mirando a un peón avanzar.

Trague saliva y mire a Tecna - ya puedes... comenzar

a4 peón - dijo con firmeza. El primer peón de la izquierda se movió hacia delante y así se dio inicio a una batalla. Tecna y Timmy nos movían con firmeza, hasta el momento ninguno de nosotros había salido lastimado hasta el momento en que la torre del enemigo estaba frente a Stella, si Timmy no hacia algo ella saldría lastimada.

no... ¡No! - grito Timmy desesperado. Me di la vuelta y lo mire preocupada, tenía un montón de hojas por todos lados y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, los demás parecían preocupados y ni hablar de Stella.

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa.

tenemos un problema - dijo Tecna - no hay manera de sacarla...

Abrí los ojos preocupada y mire a Stella que estaba asustada - tienes que hacer algo - dijo Sky con firmeza.

nos harán jaque mate - dijo Timmy preocupado - lo siento Stella

Timmy tiene que llegar ilesa hasta arriba, no puedes arriesgarla a ningún daño - dijo Riven molesto. Timmy solo negó con la cabeza preocupado y luego miro a Stella.

enserio lo lamento tanto - dijo con preocupación en la voz - no vi venir el movimiento anterior

escúchame imbécil, si algo le sucede te matare a ti - dijo Brandon enojado.

vamos adelante - escuche a Stella con voz tranquila. La mire sorprendida y confundida, mas sorprendida. Hace unos minutos estaba asustada y ahora quiere seguir adelante, no es normal.

Stella... - dijo Musa sorprendida - tiene que haber otra opción

no importara - dijo ella mirando la torre con firmeza - hay que terminar esto, y si podemos hacer ate late así esta bien, yo solo quiero terminar con esto

es jaque mate - le aclare.

lo que sea - dijo ella rodando los ojos - vamos a delante con el ate late

¡Jaque mate! - dije nuevamente.

es lo mismo pero con diferentes letras - dijo ella despreocupada.

esta bien - dijo Timmy - caballo... avanza... hasta... h7

El caballo de Stella comenzó a moverse hasta el lugar indicado, justo enfrente de la torre enemiga. Esta abrió una pequeña ventana y lanzo una esfera negra que partió al caballo en miles de piezas y a Stella la dejo en el suelo, luego avanzo cuatro espacio hasta delante.

¡STELLA! - gritamos todos.

¡No se muevan! - nos detuvo Tecna - aun no termina...

Mire a Stella, que parecía estar inconsciente, no se levantaba del suelo y me preocupaba. Di un suspiro y mire a Tecna, asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que había que continuar, ya que mientras mas rápido terminemos mas rápido veríamos a Stella.

torre h4 - dijo Timmy. La torre de la derecha, la de Layla, que anterior mente estaba en b4 avanzo y le disparo a la torre enemiga, la que había derribado a Stella. Mire preocupada a Stella ya que las piezas rotas caían justo donde estaba ella y me tenía preocupada.

bien, vamos a hacer jaque mate - dijo Tecna con cierto nerviosismo - falta poco

bien Riven, alfil avanza hasta f7 - dijo el alfil de Riven avanzo hasta quedar a dos casillas del Rey enemigo, aunque ya que el Alfil se movía de manera ladeada el Rey estaba en la casilla d8. El rey enemigo avanzo una casilla al lado izquierdo, fue una mala jugada ya que Flora, que estaba en un Alfil, quedo enfrente y eso era...

¡Jaque Mate! - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

El rey se desmorono de la nada y nosotros dimos un grito felices. Los que no jugaron abrazaron a Timmy y quienes jugaron fuimos a ver a Stella. Ella parecía estar inconsciente como dije, nosotros habíamos perdido todos los alfiles mientras que nosotros seguíamos en pie pero por un mal movimiento ella fue la única en caer.

¿como esta? - escuche a Tecna. Me di la vuelta y vi que se había a cercado con los chicos y Flora.

¡Esta despertando! - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿como te sientes?

con un dolor de cabeza - respondió Stella apenas audible y sentándose con cuidado - ¿que paso?

pues... - intente explicarle pero nuevamente la torre comenzó a moverse y un horrible ruido hizo que me cubriera los oídos al igual que todos. Una vez que se detuvo mire a Stella mas tranquila y le sonreí - subimos diez pisos, vamos hay que ir a la siguiente prueba

me dio hambre - dijo Liam colocando su mano en el estomago - ¿alguien trajo algo?

Liam estamos en una misión importante, ¿como se te ocurre pensar en comida? - pregunto Nabu incrédulo.

fácil, solo se piensa - dijo despreocupado - bien, me aguantaré a que terminemos

Subimos las escaleras con cuidado ya que nadie sabía que peligros podríamos enfrentar ahora, Sky y Riven iban adelante mientras Nabu y Liam atrás. Los demás al medio.

ya no puedo mas - dijo Stella sentándose en las escaleras - es mucho..

ya casi llegamos Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo - vamos...

recién vamos al piso 20 y aun nos faltan muchos mas - gimió molesta - ya no quiero seguir

Mire a Stella y luego a los demás - ustedes sigan, me quedaré con ella un rato con ella y luego subiremos con ustedes

esta bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - entonces seguiremos delante con la siguiente prueba

suerte - dije sonriendo. Mire a Stella que tenía la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas y a Brandon que estaba su lado con una mano en la espalda de el mirándola preocupado. Me senté al otro lado de Stella tranquil, ella aun no sacaba la cabeza de donde la tenía escondida.

¿crees... que debemos seguir adelante? - pregunto Stella sin quitar la cabeza - mejor rendirse... ella gano

Mire a Brandon y él me asintió para que yo respondiera - Stella, no digas esas cosas de nuevo, aun no se a acabado - dije sonriendo - se que es cansador pero podemos seguir así, podemos y lo vamos a lograr

Bloom, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? - pregunto Brandon tranquilo - ¿por favor...?

esta bien - dije asintiendo.

.: Brandon :.

Una vez que Bloom subió las escaleras mire a Stella y le pedí que sacara la cabeza para verla, ella tenía un poco de maquillaje corrido ya que estuvo llorando un poco. Corrí la lagrima con mi dedo pulgar y le sonreí un poco.

Stella... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Emily nació? - pregunte tranquilo.

dijiste muchas cosas - dijo ella con una carita triste.

luego de que se fueron todos - dije sonriendo - la noche que pasamos en el hospital

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella se encontraba sentada en la cama del hospital con su hija recién nacida en sus brazos. Había tenido un día lleno de emociones, muchas lagrimas de felicidad, y muchas sonrisas. Brandon acababa de entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa, eran las diez de la noche y su intensión era pasar la noche con su novia y su hija._

_listo, al fin todos se fueron - dijo sonriendo - no es por ser malo pero pensé que nunca se irían, en especial mi madre_

_Stella soltó una risita entre dientes y lo miro sonriendo - solo esta contenta de tener una nieta, no seas malo_

_¿y tu? - pregunto caminando hasta ella - ¿estas feliz por tener una hija?_

_¿feliz? - levanto la ceja sonriendo - estoy emocionada, Brandon es hermosa... solo mírala_

_si es una lindura - dijo Brandon mirando a la bebé durmiendo en los brazos de su madre - una hermosa niña_

_lo se - dijo Stella besándola en la frente - descansa Princesita_

_la llevaré a la incubadora - dijo Brandon tomando a su hija en los brazos._

_tengo sueño - dijo Stella mientras Brandon acostaba a la niña - ¿dormirás aquí verdad?_

_por supuesto - dijo él sonriendo - no pensaras que te dejare sola enserio_

_no - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. La rubia giro la vista a la mesa de noche y sonrió al ver los regalos de las chicas, cartas de felicitaciones en primer lugar y algunos globos de felicitaciones por parte de los chicos. Tomo una de las cartas y sonrió al verla, luego vio a Brandon acercarse a ella._

_me gusta tu sonrisa - dijo sonriendo._

_a mi la tuya - dijo sonriendo ella - dormirás conmigo supongo_

_de hecho esta pensado en otra cosa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - puedo dormir en aquel sillón que parece silla_

_vibra - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero te quiero aquí conmigo_

_esta bien - dijo sonriendo él._

_ven - dijo Stella haciéndose aun lado._

_oh, me encantaría tomarte una foto con Emily - dijo Brandon tomando la cámara._

_Emily esta durmiendo y acabas de acostarla - dijo Stella confundida._

_una foto - dijo él sonriendo._

_bien - dijo sonriendo - __tráela_

_Brandon le entrego a la bebé a Stella y luego le tomo una foto, después se acerco ambas chicas y les tomo otra foto pero esta vez salía el también. Después de haber tomado la foto sonrió pero accidentalmente golpeo algo que hizo que la bebé despertara y llorara fuerte. Stella intento calmarla pero no pudo mucho así que Brandon lo intento también, fue para peor._

_vamos Princesita - dijo Brandon intentando calmarla - soy papá, y papá no quiere verte llorar_

_Luego de que la pequeña dejara de llorar él suspiro tranquilo, Stella solo lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios - que lindo padre... Brandon... ¿crees que alguien le haría daño alguna vez?_

_no lo se - dijo Brandon mirando a la bebé durmiendo en sus brazos - pero Stella, no importara... porque la bebé es nuestra hija y no pienso dejar que nadie le haga daño_

_Te Amo - dijo Stella sonriendo - y me encanta esa bebita_

_es un amor - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella - ¿quieres saber algo?_

_dime - dijo Stella sonriendo._

_ahora somos una familia - dijo Brandon sonriendo - con una bebita muy hermosa_

_claro si - dijo Stella sonriendo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Emily es nuestra hija, Stella, no pienso dejar que algo le suceda, y se que tu tampoco - dije con voz suave - vamos, tu puedes seguir adelante y lo se

yo no lo se - dijo Stella mirando el suelo. Me echa un poco hacía atrás mientras fruncía el ceño. Algo no andaba bien, los ojos de Stella no tenían brillo y mostraban una mirada vacía. Mire hacía atrás y pude ver una mano negra, parecía una sombra. Saque mi espada y la golpe, esta desapareció pero en cuanto me levante del suelo vi varias sombras mas acercándose a nosotros.

¡Stella! - grite zarandeándola - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

no servirá de nada - dijo Stella con la mirada perdida y vacía - no la vamos a vencer

¡No digas tonterías! - dije agitando mi espada para que aquellas sombras se fuera - ¡Stella! ¡ Levántate!

aquí se acabo todo... - dijo con una voz apenas audible. Me di cuenta de que las sombras se acercaban a Stella, ellas querían a Stella y tal vez eran la razón por la que ella actuaba así.

¡Stella, Emily puede salir lastimada! - dije mirándola fijamente. Yo sabía que no era verdad pero quería que se levantara y esta era la manera. Stella abrió los ojos y las sombras desaparecieron - ¿estas bien?

si, si - dijo asintiendo - vamos... hay que seguir el camino

si, vamos - dije extendiéndole la mano para levantarla. Ella la acepto y se levanto, pero no se movió, me miro fijamente a los ojos y luego retrocedió un poco.

hay que subir - dijo apuntando las escaleras. Subí con Stella las escaleras pero unos tres pisos antes de llegar al que íbamos escuchamos un ruido - ¿que fue eso?

no te asustes - dije sacando mi espada nuevamente - seguro no es nada

vamos - dijo Stella subiendo a las escaleras.

_Desesperación... Miedo... Muertes..._

¿dijiste algo? - frunció el ceño Stella mirándome.

no, pensé que fuiste tu - dije confundido.

_La maldad se esconde en los ojos del inocente..._

¿quien es? - pregunte tomando a Stella de la mano por precaución.

_Controlamos todos sus pensamientos, desde el mas absurdo al mas inteligente..._

Fruncí el ceño y luego mire a Stella preocupado. No hablaban de mi, hablaban de ella pero ¿que estaba sucediendo? seguro es un plan de la Dama Oscura.

_La Luz es débil donde solo hay Oscuridad, has cavado tu propia tumba_

Las voces que se escuchaban eran varias, no se podía identificar siquiera si eran de hombre o mujer. Abracé a Stella que parecía que iba a desesperarse un poco por aquellas voces. Por la escalera que ya habíamos subido unas sombras se acercaban, eran personas, no tenían rostro pero si eran sombrías.

¡AAHHH! - grito Stella asustada.

¡VAMONOS! - la tome de la mano y corrí las escaleras arriba.

¡Brandon vienen detrás! - dijo Stella mientras seguía corriendo las escaleras - ¡Luz Solar!

Seguimos corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al piso veinte, ¡Al fin!. Apenas entramos buscamos algo con que cerrar la entrada, usamos la puerta pero era muy pesada como para moverla.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom.

Sky ayúdame - dije tratando de mover la puerta.

pero que... - intento decir él acercándose.

¡Estrella Solar! - Stella lanzo otro ataque por la entrada para alejarlas - cada vez vienen mas...

aguanta, sigue atacando - dije con firmeza - vamos Sky, con mas fuerza...

¿que estamos haciendo? - pregunto él ayudándome con la puerta. Cuando al fin pudimos cerrarla me deje caer en el suelo al igual que Sky.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Bloom confundidas.

unas... sombras - dije con voz algo agitada - nos siguieron, hay... que tener cuidado... controlan nuestros pensamientos...

bueno no importa - dijo Riven - ya no están y ahora si nos pueden ayudar con esta prueba

¿que dice? - pregunto Stella.

ese es el problema - dijo Bloom - hay que decifrar esto para poder avanzar

Tome la hoja y la mire, rápidamente una sopa de letras se me cruzo por la cabeza e incluso llegue a marearme un poco - olvidenlo, no puedo

creo que es mas difícil de lo que pensé - dijo Bloom pensativa - ¿como resolverlo?

lo tengo - dijo Timmy sonriendo - miren esto

_Skik pkukekdkeks klkekekrk eksktkok eksk pkokrkqkukek pkakskaksktke klkak pkrkukekbkak Eknk eklk tkekrkckekr kekskckaklkoknk eksktkak lkak lklkakvkek pkakrka kpkakskakr kakl kskikgkukikeknktke kpkiksko._

¿que hay con eso? - pregunto Stella.

es la prueba, las palabras están ahí pero están cortadas por una k - dijo Timmy sonriendo - si quitamos la k quedaría así _"Si puedes leer esto es porque pasaste la prueba. En el tercer escalón esta la llave para el siguiente piso._

tercer escalón, grandioso - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta el tercer escalón. Saco la madera y vio la llave, busco la cerradura y sonrió al encontrarla - hay que subir

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, luego de que introduzco la llave se sintió el cruel terremoto y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Después de que paso todo eso subimos las escaleras mas tranquilos, íbamos por nuestra cuarta prueba y nada nos impediría llegar arriba.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

sigue subiendo Stella... - dijo la Dama Oscura mirando una esfera de cristal con una sonrisa - te falta poco...

Se podía ver todo por aquella esfera de cristal. La Dama Oscura observaba todos los pasos de los chicos y con una sonrisa tranquila. Las pruebas que les puso no eran difíciles y lo sabía, solo quería divertirse un poco. Las pruebas tontas que les hizo eran demasiado fáciles pero no tenía intensión de poner mas esfuerzo en esto.

creo que eres inmune a las sombras... o tal vez solo tienes a un buen novio - dijo la Dama Oscura - pero me pregunto si puedes contra otras criaturas...

Chasqueo los dedos y sonrió esperando para ver lo que sucedería. Se acerco a la cuna y vio a la bebé dormir tranquila, había llorado por un largo rato pero con un poco de somnífero logro evitar sus llantos.

espero que puedas subir sin problemas - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Al fin, solo dos pruebas mas y llegare a Emily. Subíamos las escaleras a paso tranquilo, nada de correr o volar, solo caminar. Di un suspiro preocupada al sentir como si hubiese alguien detrás de mi pero decidí no darle importancia y seguir adelante ya que detrás de mi iban Flora, Tecna, Nabu y Liam. Aquella sensación de que había alguien detrás de mi se hacía cada vez mas grande y sin pensar bien que hacía saque la espada, aun cuando no sabía usarla, y apunte a quien sea que estaba detrás.

¿Stella? - pregunto Flora con nervios pues la espada la apuntaba justo al rostro - ¿qu- que haces?

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza así que deje caer la espada y lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza. No se que sucedía, primero sentía que me seguían y ahora esto. El dolor era insoportable y una voz retumbaba en mi mente, me decía que debía retroceder o algo malo podría suceder pero no entendía de que hablaba.

¿Stella estas bien? - sentí la mano de Flora en mi hombro.

si... - dije haciendo una mueca de dolor. Tome la espada del suelo y la guarde, ignore las preguntas de los demás y seguí adelante en las escaleras.

Stella creo que es mejor que te detengas - dijo Bloom preocupada - llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, es mejor descansar un poco

_Retrocede, no logras lo que quieres... la Luz es débil ante la Oscuridad total_

Busque con la mirada para saber quien me hablaba pero no había nadie, luego di un suspiro y seguí caminando. Iba a la cabeza y no me iba a importar nada mas que seguir subiendo estas escaleras.

¡Basta! - sentí que alguien me detenía del brazo para evitara subir - mejor descansa un poco

tenemos que seguir - dije frunciendo el ceño.

vamos a descansar - dijo Bloom con firmeza - tal vez unos minutos de sueño

son las siete - dijo Tecna mirando su reloj - podríamos pasar la noche y seguir mañana

pero... - intente decir mirando hacía arriba, por donde seguían las escaleras.

hemos estado todo el día aquí - dijo Brandon con voz suave - es mejor descansar un poco, vamos...

Estábamos en el piso 28 así que en ese mismo piso las chicas hicieron una pequeña tienda con magia y usaron unos sacos de dormir, también sacados con Magia. Timmy traía una mochila con algunos víveres, es el único que tomo preocupación de esto, o al menos yo fui la única que no le tomo importancia a todo esto.

Luego de que estaba todo listo use una de las lamparas de Bloom y le di un poco de luz, íbamos a pasar la noche aquí aunque no era mi plan no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

ven... - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me senté a junto a él de manera en que apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y miraba a los demás que estaban frente, rodeando aquellas lamparas que reemplazaban a una fogata.

hace tiempo que no hacemos esto - dijo Flora sonriendo - se siente bien

es verdad - apoyo Sky sonriendo y luego miro la barra de chocolate en su mano - lastima que habrá que comer esto en vez de malvaviscos

Deje de prestar atención a la conversación y mire las escaleras. Luego me acomode un poco mas y cerré los ojos mientras Brandon frotaba mi brazo derecho con su mano.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

un descanso... esto no lo tenía previsto - dijo la Dama Oscura mirando la esfera de cristal pensativa - al parecer mis criaturas no están listas para salir hasta que pasen la siguiente prueba... ¿que puedo hacer?... oh si, esto... - chasqueo los dedos y sonrió de manera maliciosa - es mas divertido esto...

Miro la esfera y pudo como cada una de las chicas iban durmiendo poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo, su plan era atraer a Stella sola y debía esperar a que todos se durmieran ya que un hechizo haría que Stella suba en contra de su propia voluntad.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Escuche un ruido que me despertó enseguida, lo primero que hice fue mirar la hora, pude ver que era media noche. Frote mis ojos y mire a los demás, todos dormían tranquilamente pero cuando pose la vista en Brandon y Stella pude notar que ella no estaba.

oh no - dije levantándome.

Me di cuenta de que Stella no estaba cerca lo que significa que subió las escaleras así que tome una linterna y subí las escaleras para ir por ella. Cuando llegue al siguiente piso pude verla subir las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso, el piso donde estaba la siguiente prueba. Corrí a ella y la detuve tomándola del brazo.

¿que crees que haces? Bloom dijo que debíamos descansar - dije algo molesta. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que la mirada de Stella estaba vacía, parecía perdida, sus ojos no tenían brillo. Pase una mano por su cara pero ella pareció no verla, era como si yo no estuviera ahí - ¿Stella?

Ella se dio la vuelta y se soltó de mi agarre para seguir subiendo las escaleras. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y me di la vuelta para mirar las escaleras que daban al piso donde todos dormía, luego mire a Stella subir las escaleras y di un suspiro preocupada, la seguí hasta arriba.

Ella no decía nada, parecía que estaba hipnotizada. Al llegar al siguiente piso di un suspiro preocupada. Ahí en el medio estaba la mesa con el sobre que tiene la siguiente prueba. Stella camino hasta el y lo tomo en sus manos.

¿Stella...? - pregunte cautelosamente.

¿Ah? - ella me miro confundida. El brillo en sus ojos había vuelto y la confusión era evidente. Parece que anterior mente había estado en un trance y apenas había salido - ¿donde estamos?

piso 30 - respondí tranquila - nuestra cuarta prueba se encuentra aquí

este, es el sobre - dijo mirando el sobre.

si, no lo abras y volvamos abajo - dije dando la vuelta. Escuche que algo se rompía y me di la vuelta, pude ver como el sobre estaba roto y Stella tenía la carta dentro - dije que no lo abriera

ya estamos aquí ¿no? - se encogió de hombros despreocupada - ¿por qué esperar?

¿por que los demás están abajo y debemos descansar? - di la respuesta en una pregunta para hacerlo mas obvio.

si quieres volver y descansar hazlo, no te detendré - dijo Stella mirando la nota - que extraño... esto no rima, ni es una prueba

¿que dice? - pregunte curiosa.

creí que no querías saber - dijo levantando la ceja.

bueno... curiosidad - me defendí enseguida.

cuidado... - dijo ella mirando la hoja.

Stella hablo enserio - dije esperando a que hablara con la verdad.

dice... ¡CUIDADO! - grito asustada. Me di la vuelta y retrocedí asustada al ver una araña gigante que venia desde las escaleras de abajo - eso dice...

¡Stella! - la rete por aquello.

ok, no te asustes - dijo ella asustada - solo es una, podemos con ella

Mire hacía las escaleras que daba al piso 31 y abrí los ojos sorprendida, ahí había otra araña gigante - son dos...

tres - dijo asustada - ahí hay otra - apunto a su derecha.

ok tranquilízate - dije nerviosa - no...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - grito ella.

...grites - termine la oración con los ojos ojos cerrados. Abrí mis ojos y retrocedí con Stella preocupada - no te van a escuchar

entonces grito mas fuerte - dijo Stella asustada.

¡No grites! - alcé la voz - volverás las cosas peor

Musa, no veo como esto puede ser peor - dijo Stella con un tono obvio en la voz.

¡Hay que transformarse! - dije apretando los puños - ¡Winx Believix!

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella al ver que no nos transformamos nada.

oh rayos, te dije que había que descansar - gemí preocupada.

¿que hacemos? - pregunto Stella asustada mientras las arañas nos rodeaban.

¿trajiste tu espada? - pregunte nerviosa.

uno no es mi espada y dos, no... - dijo retrocediendo un poco.

entonces solo nos queda una cosa por hacer - dije preocupada.

¿que? - mire a Stella y asentí con la cabeza.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritamos ambas al unisonó y lo mas fuerte a lo que nos daban las cuerdas vocales - ¡AAAAAAYYYYUUUUDAAAAAA!

* * *

.: Sky :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar un grito, pase las manos por mis ojos y mire a todos que parecían haberse despertado con el grito. Mire a cada uno de mis amigos para asegurarme de que todos estaban bien pero me alarme al no ver ni a Musa ni a Stella. La Espada de la Verdad estaba tirada y faltaba una de las lamparas así que tome mi espada y me levante.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom apenas despierta.

Musa y Stella no están - dije preocupado - y escuche a alguien gritar

debieron haber subido las escaleras cuando no estábamos - dijo Riven sacando la suya - hay que ir por las chicas

bien, ustedes ordenen nosotros iremos por ellas - dije con firmeza.

voy también - dijo Brandon sacando su espada.

Los tres subimos las escaleras y fuimos por las chicas a toda velocidad. Subimos hasta el piso 30 donde se encontraban ellas, lo mas probable. Al entrar en aquel piso tuve que contener el aliento al ver a Musa y a Stella siendo rodeadas por tres arañas de unos tres o cuatro metros de altura.

oh Dios... - dije sorprendido.

¡Chicos! - dijeron ambas asustadas.

¡Musa! - dijo Riven preocupado.

¡Stella! - la llamo Brandon preocupado.

Mire a los chicos y asentí. Rápidamente nos acercamos a las arañas para atacarlas pero fue realmente difícil. Riven lanzo algo e hizo que una de las arañas se enredara con sus patas, luego solo le clavo la espada en el lomo. Yo le corte las patas a otra y luego le corte la cabeza y por último Brandon que le clavo la espada en el vientre y luego le corto las patas. Después de hacer eso, que nos tomo unos quince minutos, Riven y Brandon se acercaron rápidamente a Musa y a Stella que los abrazaron con fuerza.

Me acerque a una de las arañas y vi que en un charco de sangre había una llave, esta debía ser una de las pruebas de la Dama Oscura. Después de ver como Brandon regañaba a Stella y a Musa contando algo sobre como habían subido di un suspiro y vi como llegaban los demás preocupados.

¿¡Están bien!? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - ¿¡Que paso aquí!?

alguien no quiere que descansemos - respondí mirando las arañas - no te preocupes, todos estamos bien

¿por qué subieron? - pregunto Tecna molesta - íbamos a descansar

yo me desperté a la mitad de la noche por su culpa - se defendió Musa apuntando a Stella - ella subio las escaleras y la seguí

Stella... - la regaño Flora - ¿por qué subiste?

yo... no lo se - dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañada - no lo recuerdo

no me sorprende - dijo Musa rodando los ojos, luego nos miro a todos extrañados - debieron verla, tenía la mirada perdida y vacía, sus ojos no tenían brillo... era... extraño, intente detenerla pero no pude ya que me ignoro y siguió caminando

Me di cuenta de que Brandon miro a Stella entre incrédulo, extrañado y preocupado. No dijo nada, solo la abrazo preocupado y la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras le frotaba la espalda con un brazo.

es la torre - dijo él luego de unos minutos - sucedió lo mismo hace un buen rato atrás

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curioso.

¿Bloom, recuerdas cuando estábamos en las escaleras y dijo aquello? - dijo Brandon sin soltar a Stella - es la torre, unas sombras nos persiguieron... no estoy muy seguro pero imagino que esas sombras hacen que Stella pierda el control de lo que hace

debe ser un hechizo de la Dama Oscura - dijo Tecna.

dice... que la luz es débil ante la oscuridad total - susurro Stella algo asustada mientras abrazaba a Brandon.

eso no es verdad - dijo Layla caminando hacía ella - no lo creas

bueno, por lo visto no podemos descansar y regresar abajo sería un peligro así que es mejor subir - dije mostrando la llave - hay que seguir adelante

vamos - dijo Bloom asintiendo. Busque la cerradura y cuando la encontré, introduje la llave de una buena vez por todas. Cuando el horror del terremoto paso y el ruido horrible dejo de reventar nuestros tímpanos subimos las escaleras.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El amanecer apenas había dado inició, era un día realmente peligroso el que había empezado, un día donde muchos morirían y pocos vivirían El cielo estaba teñido de naranjo como si fuese un atardecer. Un gran numero de soldados de todos los planetas se encontraban en el Valle de la Frontera junto a sus reyes preparados para lo que seguía en aquel momento.

Faragonda, directora de Alfea y ex miembro de la Compañía de la luz, se encontraba en las colinas mirando hacia las tropas enemigas. Eran un gran numero, incluso mas grande que los de ella. La oscuridad tenía una ventaja muy grande.

el día rojo ha comenzado - dijo Faragonda seria mientras miraba las tropas enemigas - son demasiados

son demasiados - asintió Azrael serio - pero no podemos rendirnos, hay que pelear por la luz de Magix

¿no has tenido noticias de las chicas? - pregunto Faragonda preocupada.

no - respondió Azrael tranquilo - pero imagino que ya están por llegar

vamos con los demás - dijo Faragonda dando la vuelta seria. Faragonda y Azrael fueron hacia donde se encontraban todos los reyes hablando entre si, Saladino y Griffin fueron con ellos también para saber que pasaría ahora.

miren esas tropas - dijo Colton, Rey de Cellas - son demasiadas

nos superan en números - dijo Radius, Rey de Solaria, preocupado.

no hay que rendirnos - dijo Terendor, Rey de Andros, con firmeza - podemos ganar

Un cuerno comenzó a sonar tres veces. Todos se pusieron en marcha a subirse a los caballos preocupados, los herreros dejaron su trabajo, los soldados se prepararon para lo que seguía ahora.

tres veces a sonado el cuerno - dijo Saladino serio - llego la hora

¡Vamos! - dijo Radius subiendo al caballo - ¡Llego la hora!

nunca ganaremos con las tropas que tenemos - dijo Erendor negando con la cabeza - es el fin

aun ni a empezado - dijo Hagen sobre un caballo - podemos ganar si confiamos en que lo haremos

¡No nos vamos a rendir! - dijo Oritel serio - es la batalla por Magix... ¡Por una nueva era! ¡POR LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA!... ¡LA LUZ DE MAGIX!

¡Por la Luz de Magix! - gritaron todos los reyes al unisonó.

Los caballos con sus soldados partieron a la batalla. Arqueros disparaban desde la zona de camping a todas las criaturas enemigas que veían, aquellos que no montaban a caballo corrieron a clavar sus espadas en los enemigos. Era una batalla a muerte, mucha sangre era derramada, muchos muertos habían, nadie sabía como iba a terminar esto.

Quienes peleaban por Magix seguían manteniéndose en pie, sin importar el numero del enemigo seguían en pie. Ya muchos habían muerto pero muchos seguían peleando aun cuando estaban gravemente.

Los reyes de los planetas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin bajar de sus caballos, atacaban a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y en varías ocasiones se ayudaban entre ellos.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

el Día Rojo a comenzado - dije deteniéndome a medio camino - muchos deben haber muerto

el cuerno sonó tres veces - dijo Timmy - significa que ya comenzaron la batalla, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que mas personas mueran

estuvimos toda la noche despiertos - dijo Flora algo cansada - hemos subido apenas cinco pisos y eso solo porque descansamos un poco mas en la noche

yo aun siento que deberíamos descansar mas - dijo Musa quejándose.

podrías ir como Stella - dije apuntando a la rubia que iba dormida en la espalda de Brandon.

me sorprende que pueda dormir - dijo Musa con una risita.

estaba muy cansada - la defendió Flora.

no olvides que ayer volvió a suceder eso de las sombras que la controlan - dije recordando que a las tres de la mañana Stella se levanto y siguió subiendo las escaleras, literalmente Brandon corrió tras ella.

tal vez no sean sombras - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - esta torre esta colmada de energía maligna gracias a la Dama Oscura, es posible que esa energía corrompa a Stella ya que para empezar no esta pasando por el mejor momento con Emily lejos y esta demasiado cansada

tal vez - dije asintiendo mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

esto es cansador - se quejo Liam. Me di la vuelta y literalmente lo vi arrastrándose por las escaleras - necesito agua

tomaste agua hace dos segundos - dijo Nabu mirándolo extrañado - y no tienes porque arrastrarte, pareces un tonto

gracias - dijo con sarcasmo - siempre cuento con tu sinceridad

para eso estamos los amigos - dijo Nabu con una risa divertido.

no entiendo porque nosotros vamos caminando y a Stella la cargan - dijo Liam algo molesto mientras se levantaba de las escaleras - no es justo

ella esta cansada - dijo Nabu tranquilo - no seas tonto, ha pasado por mucho

yo también y mírame, arrastrándome desde hace diez escalones atrás - dijo Liam frunciendo el ceño - cargame...

ni lo sueñes - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza.

Brandon, si estas cansado solo deberías decirlo - dije ignorando la conversación de esos dos al ver que Brandon se había detenido.

no te preocupes - me sonrió tranquilo - puedo seguir, Stella no pesa tanto como crees

mejor no le digas que pensaste eso o creerá que esta gorda - dijo Bloom riendo - vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos

Luego de unas larga caminata hasta arriba al fin llegamos al piso 40, donde estaba nuestra última prueba. Sky ayudo a Brandon a bajar a Stella, la sentaron en un rincón e intentaron despertarla. Yo camine hasta la mesa de centro y tome el sobre que contenía nuestra última prueba, saque la carta y la leí en voz alta.

_Felicidades, han llegado a su última prueba... dentro del sobre encontraran la última llave, úsenla y traten de subir a salvo. Muchas trampas habrán y uno solo cruzara esa puerta. Te espero arriba Stella, si estas cansadas es mejor que descanses porque la batalla que tendremos decidirá el futuro de Magix... no querrás perder por cansancio._

Mire dentro del sobre y vi la llave dentro, se las mostré a los demás que me miraban incrédulos. Le di la llave a Bloom y ella miro a los demás como si buscará permiso para usarla, todos asintieron con la cabeza y ella busco la cerradura.

Bloom espera - la detuvo Sky antes de que ella siguiera buscando - lo mejor es esperar a que Stella descanse, cuando tenga las energías completas podemos seguir adelante

me parece que es una buena - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

esta despertando - dijo Brandon enseguida.

.: Brandon :.

Le di una sonría a Stella una vez que había abierto sus ojos, la ayude a levantarse del suelo. Ella se notaba algo cansada, busque algo en mi bolsillo y saque un paquete de galletas, se lo ofrecí pero ella se negó a comerlo. Después de explicarle donde estábamos y que haríamos ella reclamo un rato, ya que quería seguir, pero luego accedió.

Hicimos otro pequeño campamento y esta vez al dormir abrace fuerte a Stella para que no se alejara. No pude dormir mucho ya que un ruido grande hizo que me despertara. Al abrir bien los ojos y mirar bien vi a Stella con la llave cerca de la cerradura.

Stella ¿que has hecho? - pregunte mientras caminaba a ella.

no me quedaré aquí - dijo negando con la cabeza - Brandon nuestra hija esta en las manos de esa mujer, bastante tuve con Akane, no pienso dejar que ella si le haga daño

Stella yo también estoy preocupado pero hay que pensar bien lo que hacemos - dije tomándola del brazo.

Brandon suéltame - dijo ella soltándose de golpe. Camino hasta donde estaba el saco de dormir en donde estábamos y saco la Espada de la Verdad de su escondite - no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados o durmiendo, iré por ella ahora

Di un suspiro y mire la espada en las manos de Stella, luego a los chicos y volví a mirarla a ella - bien, tu ganas.. pero iremos con todos, no solos

mmm... - gimió ella molesta.

escucha, se que quieres subir pero es mejor hacerlo todos - dije tomándola de los brazos - ya no te preocupes mi amor, la vamos a salvar

ya lo se, solo estoy preocupada - dijo ella realmente preocupada.

Después de haber despertado a los demás, Stella introducio la llave y subimos al siguiente piso, en solo diez pisos sería el piso final. Llevábamos unos tres pisos apenas cuando algo paso, un pequeño temblor nos sacudió y cuando entramos al piso 44, ahí estaban ellos. Era un ejercito completo de unas criaturas extrañas, nos enfrentamos a ellas pero eran cada vez mas y lo peor era que cuando se les partía por la mitad se regeneraban.

son demasiados - dije tragando un poco de saliva preocupado - no podremos contra ellas

Sky, Bloom lleven a Stella a salvo - dijo Tecna con firmeza - nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

yo ire con ellos - dije con firmeza.

nosotros también - dijo Flora refiriéndose a ella y Helio.

es una buena idea pero, ¿estarán bien? - pregunto Bloom no tan convencida.

si, váyanse - dijo Tecna asintiendo - y tengan cuidado

Subimos las escaleras, no muchos pisos, a decir verdad solo uno. Me quede en ese piso con Flora y Helio mientras Sky se llevaba a Stella y a Bloom. Estas criaturas eran demasiadas y lo extraño era que estaban aquí, mi pregunta era... ¿esta es la verdadera prueba? ¿salir ilesos o con vida?.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Sky! - grito Bloom preocupada.

¡Chicas váyanse! - dijo Sky golpeando a una de esas criaturas - Bloom lleva a Stella hasta el final, vayan con cuidado

ten mucho cuidado Sky - dijo Bloom.

¡Oh Dios! - dije alarmada. Unas criaturas se dirigían a nosotras así que tuvimos que salir huyendo de ahí, no llevamos muy lejos cuando Bloom nos hizo detenernos, las criaturas aun nos seguían por lo que no parecía ser buena idea detenernos.

quedan cinco piso - dijo Bloom cansada y preocupada - tienes que seguir sola

¿que? no, no puedo dejarte y mucho menos seguir sola - dije negando con la cabeza enseguida - te necesito, no puedo hacerlo sola

si, mira escucha... yo se que puedes - dijo Bloom dando la vuelta alarmada, luego me miro y se veía agitada - tu puedes hacerlo, es tu hija... ve y detén a la Dama Oscura... se que no sabes usar la espada pero confió en que podrás, así como confió en que volverás de esto sin problemas

"Confía en las Esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea" - pensó Stella con firmeza - podemos hacerlo, somos fuertes, no puedo dejarte...

lo siento Stella - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - debes irte

pero... - intente decir.

¡YA VETE! - me grito Bloom.

Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras corriendo. Ya que ella se encargaba de las criaturas que se acercaban no tuve problemas por si alguien me seguía ya que no era así. Después de tanto correr al fin había llegado a la entrada del piso cincuenta. Saque la espada y la apreté con fuerza. Entré en la sala y vi una cuna, no había nada en esa habitación mas que la cuna, me acerque a ella con la esperanza de ver a Emily pero no estaba ahí.

Emily,... - susurre preocupada.

¿buscabas... a ella? - escuche una voz a mis espada. Me di la vuelta y vi a la Dama Oscura con mi bebita en sus brazos. Apreté con fuerza la espada ya que sabía que ella no me la devolvería por las buenas, lo que significa... hora de hacerlo por las malas.

¡Devuelve a mi hija! - dije con espada en mano preparada para cualquier cosa.

tendrás que pelear por ella - dijo la Dama Oscura.

no es juguete - dije enojada - devuelve a mi hija ahora

¿no piensas pelear por ella? - pregunto la Dama Oscura con firmeza - ¿que clase de madre eres?

una que no quiere poner a su hija en peligro - dije apuntándola con la espada - deja a mi hija, si quieres pelear sera conmigo

es bueno - dijo ella sonriendo - la enviare con su padre, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí

¿como se que lo harás? - pregunte suspicaz.

¿no confías en mi? - pregunto ella.

¿tengo razón para hacerlo? - pregunte yo ahora.

eres muy lista - dijo ella asintiendo - sin embargo no tengo intensiones de hacerle daño a tu hija, solo a ti

Chasqueo los dedos y Emily desapareció, luego hizo aparecer una pantalla en la cual se podía ver a Brandon, Flora y Helio peleando contra unas criaturas.

_¡Emily! -_ dijo Brandon sorprendido y preocupado.

La Dama Oscura corto el vídeo y me miro con una sonrisa tranquila - ya lo hice y tu lo viste

sigo sin creerte - dije negando con la cabeza.

deberías preocuparte por otra cosa. No puedes vencerme, ni con esa espada - dijo la Dama Oscura luego de lanzar un hechizo sobre la espada.

oh no... - susurre al ver la espada convertida en piedra - no es bueno

ahora Stella, usa tus poderes - dijo ella con una sonrisa - si quieres ganar esta batalla las espadas no sirven aquí

Me mordí el labio y solté la espada. Me transforme y apreté los puños. Esto era una locura, tenía que clavarme la espada y luego a ella pero en vez de eso solo estaba transformada en hada para pelear contra ella, es una locura.

bien... será lo que el destino quiera que sea - dije nerviosa.

eso espero - dijo con unas sonrisa siniestra ella - realmente lo espero

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo que todos habíamos estado esperando. ¡UUUUHH! que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? un momento estas escribiendo el capitulo uno y al siguiente el penultimo capitulo de esta maravillosa saga que debía ser de _tres partes._

**Próximamente: El Fin de las** **Batallas**

¡EMILY! Dios, estas bien - dijo Brandon abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza - que bueno

¡Sombra Peligrosa! - lanzo un ataque la Dama Oscura.

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió Stella.

muchos han muerto - dijo Oritel mirando como las tropas de ambos bandos pelean a muerte.

por favor, no me dejes ahora - dijo Stella tomando la espada con fuerza - confía en las esperanzas ¿recuerdas?

¡NADA TE SALVARA AHORA! - dijo la Dama Oscura con una mirada sombría mientras era elevada en el aire - ¡ MORIRÁS AQUÍ!

por favor Espada, ayúdame... - susurro Stella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¡Disparo Verde! - un ataque de la nada apareció salvando a Stella.

mas rápido Bloom - dijo Brandon corriendo las escaleras arriba - Stella esta en peligro

¡Se acabo Dama Oscura! - dijo Stella tomando con fuerza la espada - estarás encerrada por mucho tiempo...

¡No te atrevas! - Stella se acerco a la Dama Oscura con la espada llena de sangre en ella e intento clavarla en su vientre.

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Que bueno que te encanten, la verdad es lindo cuando te alagan por eso y me gusta escribir :D. Akane es muy mala, creo que es mas mala que la Dama Oscura aunque la Dama Oscura es mas fuerte. PLL (L) es la mejor serie de la vida, mi favorita y yo siempre quedo así igual, con ansias y todo :D creo que se lo que sientes cuando dices que esperas con ansias los capítulos de esta historia, aunque yo soy mas exagerada... casi le rompo un brazo a un amigo askjkasj en mas de una ocasion askjsakj. De hecho falta... uno, que es el último jeje

- MVVA: Bueno, no te preocupes por no comentar y espero que puedas terminar con tu tarea. Pobre Emily, tan linda y tantos problemas que tiene...

- Sr. Gato. com: Que bueno que te guste mucho la historia

- hillawinxclub: Como siempre, yo dejando intrigadas a todas jeje ya me conoces :D yo también espero que... oh espera ya la recuperaron, ahora esperemos que nada suceda jiji

- tamaye199: sin comentarios... jeje sigue deseándola :D

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, yaa... yaaa... yaaaaa... ¡USTEDES! No se como es que lo hicieron ni como paso pero tal vez sea que también lo quiero así... ok ok es hora de hacerlo oficial... _¡SI HABRÁ CUARTA PARTE! ¡Wooo!_ no se como lo hicieron ya que mi idea era que solo fueran tres partes y yo me mantenía con esa idea pero al final lograron engrupirme para que aceptara aunque admito que igual quería hacer otra parte, y quien sabe tal vez... no, no creo una quinta porque este fics debe terminar en algún momento... yo se que es difícil pero deben aceptarlo chicas jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	40. Chapter 40: El Fin de las Batallas

Aquí estamos, con el final de esta historia... ¿o no?. Este es el último capitulo de la tercera parte y ahora... nos queda la cuarta parte ¡Woo! Esperemos que la siguiente parte sea tan buena como esta, no tengo fecha de cuando la subiré así que tendrán que estar atentas, para quienes tienen cuenta les enviare un PM y para las demás, quienes no tienen, lo publicare por Twitter así que atentas.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz III ~

Capitulo 40:

El Fin de las Batallas

.: Winx Club :.

La batalla en el Valle de la Frontera se estaba volviendo cada vez mas peligrosa. Muchos estaban muriendo, mucha sangre era demarrada y pocos sobrevivían Faragonda, Saladino y Griffin montaban a caballo usando sus poderes contra las tropas enemigos. Los soldados del enemigo eran unas criaturas realmente extrañas, no se podía ni definir que eran ya que no parecían normales.

Rayos eran disparados, flechas se enterraban en el enemigo, las espadas cubiertas de sangre, todo era un caos inimaginable. De los cielos, cinco dragones negros comenzaron a descender, disparaban flamas de fuego contra las tropas de la luz. Muchos no podían cubrirse ante tal ataque y pocos lograban salvarse.

Codatorta, montó uno de sus dragones y dirigió al resto a la batalla contra aquellos de tropas enemigas. Saladino y Griffin no dejaban de atacar a todo aquel veían, mientras Faragonda había retrocedido en algún momento de la batalla para volver al campamento.

Desde la colina mas alta, Faragonda miraba la batalla. No sabía como terminaría esto pero esperaba que la luz triunfara sobre la oscuridad por otra parte su mente viaja en aquel grupo de chicos y chicas que subían la torre mas alta para poder llegar a la Dama Oscura.

se esta desprendiendo una gran cantidad energía maligna - dijo Azrael a las espaldas de Faragonda - la batalla contra la Dama Oscura debe haber empezado

o tal vez sean las tropas enemigas - dijo Faragonda con una mirada seria sin dejar de ver el campo de batalla - cada vez aparecen mas, son miles y miles de enemigos

no podemos rendirnos - dijo Azrael serio - hay que detenerlo

lo se - dijo Faragonda seria - atacaremos desde los aires...

Una luz cegadora envolvió a Faragonda y a su caballo blanco, al desaparecer la luz se podía ver que aquel caballo ahora tenía alas, era un pegaso.

vamos arriba pegaso - dijo Faragonda sacando una espada - Azrael que los arqueros sigan como van

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba con esas criaturas tan horribles, es la verdad, cuando una luz dorada hizo que todas retrocedieran un poco. Pude ver que aquella luz envolvía algo y era un poco cegadora, cuando al fin pude ver con claridad vi a Emily. Corrí a ella y la tome en los brazos puesta suspendida en el aire.

¡EMILY! Dios, estas bien - dije abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza - que bueno

Brandon mira - dijo Helio. Mire a las criaturas y note que retrocedían ante la luz que había desprendido de Emily, supuse que era su poder ya que... bueno ¿que otra cosa podría ser?. Una vez que ellas desaparecieron mire a Flora y a Helio.

se fueron - comente algo sorprendido

si, eso parece - dijo Flora. Me miro con una sonrisa y se acerco para ver a Emily - hola pequeñita, que bueno que estés bien - Emily miro a Flora y sonrió un poco, luego soltó una risita.

es mejor subir - dijo Helio con firmeza - deben de haber mas criaturas arriba

pero Tecna y los demás esta abajo - dijo Flora preocupada - también están en problemas

tengo una idea - dijo tranquilo - Flora llévate a Emily y bajen, estoy seguro de que Emily puede alejar a las criaturas... luego de que eso pase salgan todos y llevensela a Alfea, Helio, tu y yo subiremos para ayudar a Bloom y a Sky

¿estas seguro? - pregunto Flora tomando a la bebé no tan convencida.

si - dije asintiendo - tengan cuidado

Después de que Flora bajo con Emily, Helio y yo nos pusimos en marcha para subir. Íbamos a mitad de las escaleras cuando sentimos una fuerte sacudida, nos aferramos de las paredes o de las antorchas en ellas, cuando paso seguimos subiendo. No se que habrá sido aquello pero era mejor subir pronto, esperaba que Stella estuviera bien.

Al llegar al siguiente piso vi a Sky en problemas con algunas de esas criaturas, rápidamente Helio y yo corrimos a su auxilió. No pudimos mucho contra ellos por lo que fue difícil.

estamos en serios problemas - dijo Sky.

no, alto necesitamos luz - dijo Helio - las que estaban con nosotros se fueron por la luz que emitió Emily... hay que buscar una luz

gran idea - dijo Sky sacando una pequeña linterna, apunto a las criaturas y estas retrocedieron enseguida, algunas se quemaban por lo que nosotros estábamos mejor así. Después de hacer que retrocedieran lo suficiente subimos las escaleras para ir por Stella y Bloom.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Todo escape había sido bloqueado, lo único que habían eran ventanas pero nadie pensaba en saltar de cincuenta pisos de altura, ni las alas de hada resistirían esa caiga por lo que era un pase seguro a la muerte.

La Dama Oscura atacaba a Stella con gran variedad de poderes, algunos parecía que no eran de ellas pero Stella no podía comprobarlo ya que recen la estaba conociendo.

¡Sombra Peligrosa! - lanzo un ataque la Dama Oscura.

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió Stella - "ese ataque... creo que es de Darcy... pero, ¿como?"

Las sombras parecían ser mas inteligentes que Stella, la atacaron por la espalda y la levantaron en el aire. Stella uso un ataque de luz para hacerlas desaparecer. La joven cayo al suelo recibiendo un fuerte impacto pero aun con tal impacto no se rindió Rápidamente se levanto y lanzo una Luna Creciente con la Dama Oscura.

¿crees que con eso ganaras? - pregunto la Dama Oscura tomando la Luna Creciente en su palma izquierda. Cerro el puño y cuando lo abrió la Luna se había desvanecido.

bueno, no, de hecho no - dijo con sinceridad Stella.

¡Granizo Gigante! - con la mano derecha creo una bola de granizo gigante y lo lanzo contra Stella que se arrojo al suelo para evitar ser golpeada. Luego de levantarse ataco con una Bola Solar que dio justo en el blanco.

"¿como es que tiene los poderes de las Trix?" - pensó Stella apretando los dientes - "siento que... debería de saber eso, pero no lo recuerdo ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?"

¡Rayo de la Muerte! - lanzo otro ataque contra Stella.

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió ella - "ese... ¿es de Xeros? ¿o de Athan? tal vez de Akane..."

Stella se movió del lugar con cuidado de no salir lastimada. Apretó los puños con fuerzas mientras miraba a la Dama Oscura con el ceño fruncida, no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas por lo que dejo eso de lado y preocuparse por la batalla contra la Dama Oscura.

¡Impacto Lunar! - creo una luna llena con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y la lanzo contra la Dama Oscura, al chocar con ella la luna exploto en todo su cuerpo haciendo que cayera de donde estaba suspendida. Se levanto del suelo y lanzo mas ataques contra Stella, todos con gran cantidad de fuerza mientras Stella solo podía evitarlos con gran dificultad.

* * *

.: Oritel :.

Estaba sobre mi caballo atacando a todo aquel que forme parte de las tropas enemigas. Estaba agitado y dudaba que mi caballo pudiera seguir al ritmo que estaba, seguí clavando mi espada en todos los enemigos posibles hasta que mi caballo perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Me baje con cuidado me di cuenta de que en una de sus patas traseras tenía una flecha clavada. Busque con la mirada y pude ver que mas adelante habían arqueros del lado de la Dama Oscura.

muchos han muerto - dije mirando como las tropas de ambos bandos pelean a muerte - me pregunto si podremos mantenernos aun en pie

¡Oritel! - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Erendor peleando con algunos soldados enemigos - ¡Detrás de ti!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me di la vuelta, una extraña criatura parecida a un ogro se acercaba a mi con un hacha. Me agache y puse el pie para que se cayera, cuando cayo cerca mío le clave mi espada y le quite el hacha que use para atacar a mas criaturas que se me acercaban.

¡CUIDADO! - escuche a un soldados - ¡ATAQUE AÉREO!

Levante la vista al cielo y vi como unas rocas veían cayendo, me fije mas a lo profundo de la batalla y vi como desde unas catapultas lanzaban unas rocas gigantes. Me aleje del lugar y tome uno de los caballos que aun estaba en pie y sin dueño, use mi espada para enterrarla en le pecho de los enemigos mientras me dirigía a las catapultas.

Logre romper unas dos de cinco, no pude seguir ya que varios se me acercaron. El caballo cayo junto con muchos que había logrado matar por lo que ahora tenía que seguir a pie, eran demasiados para mi, había que admitirlo, algunos me lograron hacer algunos cortes en los brazos y otro en la cara pero no me iba a dar por vencido, tenía que ganar.

Estaba rodeado por muchos y no podía escapar pero tampoco me iba a dar por vencido. Cuando pensé que era mi fin sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me elevaba. Radius iba montado del caballo y era quien me había salvado.

siempre a tiempo ¿eh? - dije sonriendo.

¿que te digo? - pregunto sonriendo - ten, usas las fechas

Tome las fechas y el arco que me entrego. Mientras el conducía yo iba disparando las fechas contra todo aquel que se interponía en el camino.

es hora de acabar con esas catapultas - dijo Radius sacando una espada con el símbolo del sol grabado - ¡Por Magix!

¡Por Magix! - grite alzando el arco al cielo.

Dispare mas flechas hacia el cielo ya que al bajar le daban a todos los que podía, lanzaba desde a tres como máximo casi se nos acaban las flechas así que cuando pasara tenía que usar las espadas. Lance unas flechas mas contra los que disparaban las catapultas y Radius uso su espada para cortarlas y así echarlas abajo.

Radius esquivaba cualquier ataque que nos daban, en especial las flechas que lanzaban contra el caballo. Seguíamos adelante en la batalla no íbamos a darnos por vencidos. Las flechas se me habían acabado así que use mi espada contra todo por que pasábamos a su lado. No se bien hacía donde iba Radius pero cuando pude ver mejor me di cuenta de que iba hacía los demás reyes.

tenemos problemas - dijo Erendor desde su caballo - traerán criaturas mas grandes, y es posible que ataque desde el aire

¿quien estaba arriba? - pregunte curioso.

Codatorta con varios dragones y Faragonda desde un pegaso - respondió Roger, Rey de Linphea - si nos atacan mas desde el aire estamos perdidos, apenas si podemos mantenernos desde abajo

las cosas se están complicando bastante - dijo Radius sin soltar al caballo - tenemos que seguir en pie, no podemos darnos por vencidos... tenemos que recordar que la Compañía de la luz y unos Especialistas están peleando contra la Dama Oscura

nuestras hijas podrán con ellos - dijo Terendor con una sonrisa - y si ellas pueden mantenerse en pie, no veo porque nosotros no

es cierto - dije asintiendo.

hay que ganar esto - dijo Erendor con una sonrisa - por Magix, por la Luz y por una nueva era

por Magix, por la luz y por una nueva era - repetí sus palabras con una sonrisa ¡A por ellos!

El caballo de Radius relincho levantándose en dos patas, luego comenzó a trotar hasta llegar a correr sin rumbo alguno. Radius y yo usábamos nuestras armas contra todo aquellos que se ponían en nuestro camino. Mi espada comenzó a brillar con un tono azul mientras que la de Radius con un tono amarillo, había mas fuerza en ellas. Pude ver otros brillos, sabía que eran las espadas de los demás ya que toda espada de rey tiene un poder único que brilla cuando se esta usando.

¡Por la Victoria! - escuche gritar a Erendor no muy lejos de nosotros.

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿estas segura? - pregunto Layla no tan convencida.

si, Brandon dijo que nos fuéramos el y Helio irían por Sky y Bloom luego buscarían a Stella y la ayudarían - dije asintiendo aun con Emily en mis brazos - creo que es mejor volver a Alfea, debemos cuidar a Emily

no podemos dejarlos aquí - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - nos necesitan

en ese caso que dos vuelvan a Alfea con Emily, la dejen con Roxy y Eric y luego vuelvan - dijo Riven.

a Roxy la enviaron a casa - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - y Eric fue con ella, Faragonda creyó que era lo mejor ya que la Tierra esta en problemas

nunca tanto como los de Magix - dijo Timmy mirando una agenda - no tenemos nada mas que hacer, si volvemos a la Tierra no podremos venir hacía aquí, no sabemos en que problema este la Tierra

desastres naturales, la tierra abierta, volcanes en erupción - enumero Layla despreocupada - no creo que hayan enemigos

Sentí la torre sacudirse nuevamente, ya era la tercera vez que sucedía y por alguna razón no creo que sea porque una puerta se esta abriendo, creo que es por la batalla de Stella y la Dama Oscura y deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

¿que haremos? - pregunto Tecna luego de que la torre estaba quieta nuevamente.

hay que ir con ellos - dijo Nabu con firmeza - no podemos dejarlos aquí

¿que hay de Emily? - pregunto Liam - no podemos llevarla y no sabemos si Alfea esta protegida... todos se fueron a la batalla y algunos los enviaron a casa, algunos profesores a decir verdad, la cosa es que no tenemos que hacer

esto es malo - dije preocupada - espero que Stella esté bien

habrá que esperar aquí - dijo Riven - Nabu, Liam y yo subiremos, ustedes quédense aquí cuidando a la niña, Timmy también quédate por si necesitan mas ayuda

las criaturas esas se alejan por la luz - dijo Timmy ajustando sus gafas - ya lo vimos cuando Emily uso sus poderes, no creo que se acerquen, aunque llévense algunas linternas por si acaso

bien - dijo Riven asintiendo - tengan cuidado

ustedes también - dijo Musa abrazándolo con fuerza.

Después de que Nabu y Riven se despidieron de Layla y Musa subieron junto con Liam para ir a buscar a las chicas. Liam había usado sus poderes para ir volando y acortar camino, y los chicos usaron sus tablas aéreas.

Mire a las chicas preocupada y trague saliva, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, en especial quienes peleaban en la batalla del día rojo. Layla estaba muy preocupada por su padre, se notaba en su rostro. Nabu hace un rato la había consolado pero ahora que se había ido por los demás nos tocaba a nosotras consolarla.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Subimos un piso mas y lo primero que vi al entrar en aquel piso fue a Bloom arrodillada en el suelo algo cansada y agitada, no habían criaturas a la vista así que me acerque a ella rápidamente.

¡Bloom! ¿estas bien? - pregunte arrodillándome a su lado.

¡Sky! - me abrazo contenta - que bueno que estés bien

¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Helio mirando toda la sala que parecía algo quemada.

las criaturas le temen a la luz, el fuego me ayudo un poco - respondió Bloom mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

nos venían siguiendo así que no me quedo de otra que decirle que subiera sola mientras yo me encargaba de ellos - respondió Bloom preocupada - eran demasiados como para subir ambas, alguien tenía que encargarse de ellos

¿ subió sola? - pregunto Helio mirando las escaleras.

si, pero no creo que haya tenido problemas - dijo Bloom preocupada - de todas maneras no han aparecido mas criaturas

hay que subir - dije apretando los puños - debe de tener problemas con la Dama Oscura

no, las criaturas volverán - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - no podemos subir si nos siguen

en ese caso que suban solo dos - dijo Helio - tu y Brandon sera lo mejor

¿ellos? - pregunte con un toque de celos mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Sky es su mejor amiga y Brandon su novio - dijo Helio tranquilo - nosotros nos encargaremos de esas cosas

nuevamente a separarse - dijo Brandon algo molesto - tengan cuidado

les cubriremos las espaldas - dije asintiendo - mucho cuidado Bloom

tranquilo, tu también ten cuidado - dijo abrazándome con fuerza - ambos...

bien - dije asintiendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡AAHHH! - grito Stella mientras rodaba por el suelo a causa de un ataque de la Dama Oscura. Se levanto del suelo con un poco de esfuerzo y disparo contra ella una Estrella Solar. La Dama Oscura solo esquivo tranquila y se acerco a Stella caminando lentamente.

creo que llego tu hora - dijo con una sonrisa mientras creaba una esfera verde en su palma derecha - ¡Esmeralda Oscura!

¡Bola Solar! - contraataco Stella levantándose rápidamente. Se movió de donde estaba y utilizo sus alas para ganar altura - ¡Impacto Lunar!

¡AAHH! - grito la Dama Oscura al recibir el ataque de Stella. Después de que todo el humo se dispersara apretó los puños y los dientes mientras la miraba despectiva - pagaras por eso...

no lo creo - dijo Stella apretando los puños también. La Dama Oscura se elevo hasta quedar a su altura y sin cambiar su semblante ataco a Stella con una ráfaga de lasers, ella solo cruzo los brazos para protegerse un poco. Cuando la ráfaga termino ella no había salido tan lastimada, aunque no entendía porque pero no le dio importancia ya que su mente estaba en la batalla y nada mas que ganar esto.

¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - varías estrellas atravesaron el techo para golpear a la Dama Oscura con gran fuerza, el techo tenía varios agujeros mas no había sido destruido por completo. Stella sonrió al ver una oportunidad para atacar cuando la Dama Oscura estaba algo adolorida por el ataque anterior. No sabía bien que usar así que lanzo un a Rayo Lunar contra la Dama Oscura golpeándola tan fuerte que atravesó la pared que estaba tras ella.

La Dama Oscura no volvió a aparecer en la batalla así que ella descendió hasta tocar el suelo, se sentó en el suelo arrodillada y dio un suspiro pensando que tal vez había ganado pero un grito de furia la alarmo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio como un Rayo Rojo con negro se dirigía a ella, no podía moverse ya que estaba muy cansada y usar su escudo era peor aun.

¡Disparo Verde! - un ataque de la nada apareció salvando a Stella. Aquel ataque choco contra el que se dirigía a Stella. Ella estaba sorprendida pues no había atacado, busco con la mirada y a lo alto de la torre desde un palo que sujetaba el techo se encontraba un hombre, un anciano que usaba un sombrero café con una linea negra, un traje café claro y un bastón que tenía la forra de una criatura, un lobo se podría decir.

La Dama Oscura hizo su aparición frente a Stella y miro al hombre que tenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo, su mano izquierda estaba oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra sujetaba el bastón, se podía ver que también tenía unos guantes blancos.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la Dama Oscura despectiva - esta batalla no te concierne

deberían usar espadas - dijo el hombre tranquilo - tu lo sabes

¡Vete de aquí! - dijo con rabia la Dama Oscura. Estiro la mano, de forma en que el hombre miraba el dorso de su mano. Un extraño dibujo de un ojo se dibujaba en ella, parecía como su fuese dibujado con fuego. Después en cada uno de sus dedos se creaba una pequeña esfera celeste y con un movimiento de mano las cinco esferas se dirigieron al hombre, estas iban creciendo con forme avanzaban. Antes de que el ataque le hiciera daño al hombre, él dio un salto y cayo al lado de Stella sin problemas algunos, cosa que enfureció mas a la Dama Oscura.

¿donde esta tu espada? - pregunto serio - creo que si quieres vencer deberás usarla

no lo creo - dijo ella enojada - vete de aquí

¿tienes miedo de mi? - pregunto tranquilo - que extraño

¿por qué he de tener miedo de ti? - pregunto ella tranquila.

porque eso parece - sonrió tranquila - si no lo tuvieras pelearías conmigo

bien, si eso quieres - dijo sonriendo la Dama Oscura - te mataré a ti primero y luego a Stella...

ya veremos como resulta esto - dijo el hombre tomando el bastón con ambas manos, en una de sus manos se podía ver una piedra, un cuarzo, brillar con intensidad - Stella, tu encargare de usar la Espada de la Verdad

pero... esta hecha piedra - dijo Stella preocupada.

pues descubre la manera de traerla a la normalidad - dijo con firmeza - yo la distraeré un rato

bien - asintió Stella levantándose para ir por la espada.

me encargare, Azrael, que tu destino termine aquí y ahora - dijo la Dama Oscura apretando los dientes mientras en ambas manos creaba dos esferas negras. Lanzo ambas esferas contra Azrael que dio otro salto para evadirlas sin problemas. Uso su bastón y disparo una esfera que salio de la boca del lobo. La esfera se dirigió hacía la Dama Oscura con fuerza pero ella logro evadirla sin problemas.

¿es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

algo así - dijo tranquilo - no, pero es todo lo que necesito

ya veremos cuando necesites mas fuerza - dijo la Dama Oscura creando una esfera con ambas manos a un lado - ¡Esfera de Fuego!

¡Aliento de Dragón! - lanzo un rayo desde la boca del lobo nuevamente, Azrael.

El ataque de Azrael y el de la Dama Oscura chocaron provocando una pequeña explosión. Stella cerro los ojos y uso un brazo para cubrir su rostro ante una ráfaga de viento fuerte. Cuando paso pudo ver a la Dama Oscura suspendida en el aire y a Azrael en un lado de la pared, parado sobre unos palos de madera que debía sostener el techo.

Miro la espada preocupada y la tomo en sus manos, no sabía como traerla a la normalidad pero si algo sabía era que la espada aun tenía sus poderes dentro, lo podía sentir con gran fuerza pero al estar convertida en piedra era imposible usarlos.

por favor, no me dejes ahora - dijo Stella tomando la espada con fuerza. No sabía porque pero sentía como si la espada tuviera vida propia, era como si en realidad la escuchara pero no hacía nada aun - confía en las esperanzas ¿recuerdas?

¡Destino Cruel! - escucho a la Dama Oscura lanzar otro ataque contra Azrael.

¡Espejo Escudo! - escucho protegerse a Azrael.

por favor Espada, ayúdame... - susurro Stella cerrando los ojos con fuerza - te necesito, decías que había que confiar en las esperanzas y nunca rendirse sin dar la pelea... ¿por qué lo haces? te rindes...

Stella no sabía mucho porque sentía que la espada tenía vida y porque le hablaba como si fuese una persona, tal vez estaba al borde de la locura pensó por un momento pero la idea de que era real se mantenía fuerte en su mente y en su corazón.

Azrael seguía peleando contra la Dama Oscura, él no podía mucho esfuerzo ya que solo estaba peleando con la Dama Oscura para darle tiempo a Stella de recuperar la espada. La Dama Oscura lanzo un ataque contra él y lo derribo enseguida, cayo todos los metros desde arriba y choco fuertemente con el suelo. Se levanto lentamente y lanzo otro ataque contra la Dama Oscura que solo logró devolvérselo con mas fuerza.

Desde el suelo, Azrael pudo ver una marca en el tobillo de la Dama Oscura, era una marca de una luna llena y dos media luna a cada lado, además había una estrella dentro de la luna llena, la marca de Akane. Frunció el ceño y se levanto, él no sabía que Akane marco a la Dama oscura pero a pesar de no saber no importa ya que Akane estaba en prisión sin embargo no entendía porque la marco. La Dama Oscura era mucho mas fuerte que Akane por lo que no era posible que esto sucediera, no debía ser fácil marcarla.

Mientras la Dama Oscura caminaba hacía él lentamente con otra esfera en sus manos, Azrael no podía dejar de pensar en la marca hasta que una idea se le ocurrió Siendo tan fuerte no es fácil que la Dama Oscura se deje marcar a menos... que haya sido intensión, pero ¿por qué? ahí fue la idea que le llego... le quitaba energías a través de la marca, usaba las energías de Akane... es por eso que tenía algunos de sus poderes como el que iba a usar en aquel momento.

se acabo - dijo ella sonriendo - tu destino no es desaparecer junto con la espada... es morir en mis manos... ¡Esfera Negra!

¡Estrella Solar! - una estrella girando se acerco al ataque lanzado contra la Dama Oscura y evito que le hiciera daño a Azrael.

¿que...? - dijo entre dientes enojada la Dama Oscura.

* * *

.: Radius :.

Seguía montando el caballo con Oritel detrás de mi, atacábamos a cualquiera que estuviera en el camino y esquivaba cualquier ataque que nos pudiera derribar enseguida. Todo el campo estaba derribado con personas que habían muerto en esta batalla, también había demasiada sangre y hasta el momento no había muerto ningún rey aunque si habían muchos heridos que fueron enviados al campamento enseguida aunque ellos se negaban a ir.

¡Mira! ¡El lago! - dijo Oritel apuntando aun lago que estaba cerca. Vi que el agua se agitaba un poco y luego una ola gigante se salio arrasando con todo aquel que estaba en el camino. Tuve que dar la vuelta con el caballo para arrancar de esto.

¿que sucede? - pregunte mientras mi caballo arrancaba lo mas pronto que podía.

¡Es Neptuno! - dijo Oritel con una risa alegre - ¡Rey de los Mares de Andros!

este lago debe conectar con las aguas de Andros, o al menos con algún mar cercano - dije pensativo - es la única forma por la que debieron haber llegado

¡Cuidado! - grito Oritel. Detuve al caballo con fuerza y de golpe al ver que se acercaba a nosotros un ogro, cambiamos de dirección mientras Oritel y yo atacábamos a ese ogro con nuestras espadas. Luego de haberlo derribado cambie mi vista hacía el lago donde estaba Neptuno usando el agua a su favor para destruir algunas catapultas nuevas que trajeron, unas criaturas gigantes y algunas aéreas.

Me di la vuelta al sentir un temblor y me fije que Roger, Rey de Linphea, estaba sobre unos arboles que tenían vida. Ellos tenían extremidades como nosotros, lo que era extraño pero bueno, estaban peleando contra nosotros atacando a cualquier criatura alta y a cualquier peligro cercano, las tropas de la oscuridad.

creo que ahora si vamos a ganar - dijo Oritel con una sonrisa en los labios.

así parece - dije asintiendo con una sonrisa.

¡Vamos contra todos! - dijo Oritel con firmeza.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Brandon y yo corríamos las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero cada vez yo iba mas lento pues estaba demasiado cansada y algo agitada. No se si podré llegar hasta arriba, era demasiado para mi pero parece que para Brandon no tanto, imagino que por el entrenamiento de Codatorta nada mas. No nos seguía ninguna criatura por lo que no veía el caso a correr, y mis alas también estaban cansadas como para volar así que iba a ser peor.

mas rápido Bloom - dijo Brandon corriendo las escaleras arriba - Stella esta en peligro

Ya no pude mas y me detuve sujetándome de la pared. Agache la mirada y respire con dificultad. Deje de escuchar los pasos que Brandon daba al correr y levante la mirada, pude verlo ahí parado mirándome con preocupación. Imagino que mas preocupado estaba por Stella que por mi.

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

algo... no... estoy cansada - dije respirando con dificultad - sigue tu...

no, esta bien - dijo negando con la cabeza - podemos esperar unos segundos

pero Stella... - intente decir.

tu también necesitas descansar - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Yo sabía que el quería seguir subiendo pero no entendía porque se detenía, no era normal ya que Stella era alguien realmente importante para él y se que no haría esto nunca. Apreté mi puño derecho, la mano en la pared, y asentí.

vamos, hay que seguir - dije con firmeza - Stella nos necesita

creí que querías descansar - dijo confundido.

si, pero una amiga esta en peligro y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados - dije sonriendo - vamos...

esta bien - sonrió él. Subimos corriendo los pisos que nos quedaban hasta llegar al cincuenta. ¡Al fin! llegamos al piso y nos topamos con una sorpresa, la puerta al piso... la única entrada desde este estrecho corredor en el que solo estaban las escaleras... ¡Estaba cerrada! y era de un material muy fuerte, de hierro.

oh no... - dijo Brandon golpeando la puerta con el puño - no ahora no...

no es posible - dije preocupada - Dios, hay que abrirla

es de hierro, sera imposible - dijo Brandon pegando su frene en la puerta mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza - no se podrá romper

genial, corrimos tanto para nada - dije sentándome en las escaleras preocupada - tenemos que entrar, Stella esta dentro... ¿verdad? ¿ella esta dentro cierto? - mire a Brandon preocupada ya que si la puerta estaba cerrada a lo mejor la llave no la abrió y Stella no entro.

debería, se escucho al puerta moverse cuando pusimos la llave - dijo Brandon mirando la puerta preocupado - además, ella no estaba en ningún piso mas

entonces ¿que haremos? - pregunte preocupada.

mi espada no la abrirá, no tiene cerradura, ni perilla - dijo Brandon preocupado - es solo un muro de hierro

Escuche unos pasos desde las escaleras hacía abajo, retrocedí y cree una esfera de fuego en mis manos mientras Brandon empuñaba la espada, estuvimos a punto de atacar pero nos dimos cuenta de que eran los chicos, Sky, Helio, Nabu, Riven y Liam. No sabía que los tres últimos habían subido también, pensé que estaban abajo.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Brandon - ¿Flora no les dijo que fueran a Alfea?

si lo hizo - dijo Nabu - pero creímos que no era buena idea

no sabemos si Alfea esta bajo ataque o no así que quedamos en que nosotros tres vendríamos a ayudar y Timmy se quedaría con las chicas abajo - explico Riven serio.

¿que paso? - pregunto Liam con los ojos entre cerrados - ¿que hacen aquí?

no se puede pasar - dije apuntando a la puerta - es de hierro

no tiene cerradura ni perilla - dijo Brandon nuevamente - ni las espadas podrían romper eso

tal vez algo de magia - dijo Nabu.

no lo creo - negué con la cabeza - podría ser peligroso

entonces... ¿ella esta cruzando la puerta verdad? - pregunto Sky, yo asentí como respuesta - hay que abrir la puerta si o si de alguna manera

¿como? - pregunte curiosa.

con explosivos - dijo Riven sacando unas dinamitas de su bolsillo - nunca hay que salir a una misión sin estos

¿crees que rompan el muro? - pregunto Liam preocupado.

no, pero no perdemos nada con intentar - dijo Riven acercándose a colocarlos

espero que si - dije preocupada.

listo, todos retrocedan - dijo Riven retrocediendo. Retrocedimos unos diez o mas escalones para estar bien lejos de la explosión que habría. Justo antes de que Riven apretara el detonador escuchamos una Explosión provenir del otro lado de la puerta. Coloque las manos en el hombro de Sky y lo apreté con fuerza preocupada por Stella.

tranquila Bloom - dijo Sky quitando mis manos de su hombro - Riven, que la puerta caiga ahora

bien - asintió él.

¡Escudo de Viento! - uso Liam sus poderes y un escudo, una esfera a decir verdad, nos cubrió por completo - ahora si

en tres... dos... uno... - dijo Riven. Apretó el botón y cerré los ojos con fuerzas, sentí sacudirse el suelo y todo era cubierto por humo. No podía ver nada, no sabía su la puerta había caído o no o si algo mas había sucedido.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Cubrí mi nariz y boca con la mano derecha tratando de evitar aspirar el humo de la explosión que nuevamente causamos al chocar nuestros ataques. No podía ver nada así que tome la espada hecha piedra y me aleje aleteando las alas para volar. Desde arriba podía ver con mas claridad ya que no había humo. Busque a Azrael con la mirada pero no lo pude ver hasta que el humo se había desvanecido por completo, estaba tirado en el suelo, no parecía que estuviera en buen estado así que me acerque a él preocupada y pude ver que estaba inconsciente.

oh no... - susurre preocupada - vamos despierta Azrael...

tonta, ¿enserio piensas que esta durmiendo o inconsciente - escuche preguntar a la Dama Oscura. Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí parada frente a mi - esta muerto... y odio decirlo pero no fuiste tu, aunque habría sido algo bueno, yo fui quien lo destruyo

es mentira - dije agitada - mientes... ¿por qué mientes? ¿no te enseñaron a no mentir?

si y no - dijo tranquila ella - pero no miento

Mire a Azrael preocupada y luego a la Dama Oscura. Ella caminaba hacía mi tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo a medio camino y me lanzo una esfera verde, no halle como protegerme ya que solo pensaba en Azrael. Por inercia apreté con fuerza la espada convertida en piedra y la puse delante de mi de forma horizontal como si fuese un escudo.

El ataque de la Dama Oscura dio en la espada con fuerza. Tuve que mantenerme firme para no bajar la espada, de pronto aquellos diseños que tenía en la hoja brillaron con intensidad y todo lo que estaba piedra volvió a la normalidad. El ataque de la Dama Oscura seguía ahí así que agite la espada como si cortara algo y su propio ataque se dirigió a ella para golpearla con fuerza hasta hacerla chocar con la pared de atrás.

Un rayo de luz me envolvió, la espada no brillaba con intensidad aunque el diseño dorado tenía un reflejo, era como si fuese un brillo fuerte, mas que un color. Había perdido mi transformación y usaba mi ropa normal, al menos lo mas normal posible ya que tenía unos jeans y una polera de hombro caído.

genial - dije con sarcasmo - ¿donde quedo mi ropa de diseñador?

Pude sentir una fuerte energía maligna provenir desde enfrente. Unos rayos negros atravesaron todo el techo y rompieron las paredes hasta la mitad con fuerza, un fuerte terremoto estaba a sacudiendo la torre, era muy fuerte como para mantenerse en pie. Pude ver el cielo, estaba anaranjado pero al menos en la zona en la que estábamos unas nubes nos cubrían, nubes grises y varios rayos negros salían de ellas.

Enfrente de mi estaba ella parada, su ropa era el mismo vestido con brillos, negro, los tacones altos y sus ojos con brillo mas fuerte. En su mano derecha tenía una espada negra bien larga, no tan ancha pero muy grande de longitud, casi del mismo tamaño que la que tenía aunque mas. Las gemas de los brazaletes brillaban con intensidad y su mirada era despectiva y fría.

¡NADA TE SALVARA AHORA! - dijo la Dama Oscura con una mirada sombría mientras era elevada en el aire - ¡MORIRÁS AQUÍ!

La mire con firmeza y empuñe la espada, no podía volar o eso creí. La Espada emitió otro brillo y en mi espada unas alas grandes aparecieron eran amarillas o dorado. Parecía que estaban hechas con un polvo brillante pues caía sobre ellas hasta abajo. Yo podía decir que era algo realmente sorprendente y majestuoso, mas que eso tal vez era una de las siete maravillas del universo, era algo... único.

Aleteé las alas y me eleve hasta la altura de la Dama Oscura, ella no usaba alas podía volar así sin ellas. La espada que ella tenía era negra completa de mango hasta la hoja, no tenía ningún brillo alguno.

¡Hasta aquí llega todo! - dijo ella enojada - una de las dos morirá y una nueva era nacerá... prepárate porque esa era esta colmada de miedo, oscuridad y maldad... no pienso dejarme vencer por una simple vela, una llama de esperanza o una lampara... no ganarás, la luz es débil ante la oscuridad total

y yo no pienso dejarte ganar - dije con firmeza. La Dama Oscura se me acerco con gran velocidad y la espada en alto. Yo no sabía usarla pero recordaba las palabras de Azrael _usa la espada como usarías el cetro y estarás lista, no tienes que hacer nada mas..._ por suerte si sabía usar mi cetro.

Me protegí con la espada y con un movimiento me aleje rápido. Logré pelear bien gracias al pensamiento de que la espada era un cetro, no tuve muchos problemas aunque ella parecía tener mas agilidad que yo, _babosa,_ devolví cualquier ataque que ella me daba y esquivaba con precaución.

Admito que en algún momento estaba molesta porque me jalo el cabello y yo le devolví eso de igual manera aunque con mas fuerza, tengo que defenderme ya que con mi cabello nadie se mete.

* * *

.: Helio :.

No es posible, todo el techo y la mitad de la pared se rompió pero esa puerta ahí estaba, no se rompió y no tuvo ningún rasguño ¿de que estaba hecha? tenía que ser un material mas fuerte que el hierro. Al elevar la vista al cielo podía ver dos figuras peleando a gran altura, no se bien como peleaban o quienes eran ya que apenas si se podían identificar, era una gran altura. También podía ver que nubes grises y rayos negros estaban sobre nosotros, sobre toda la torre.

tiene que ser una broma - dijo Brandon pateando esa puerta - hay que abrirla

los explosivos no sirvieron y no se rompió como las paredes - dijo Sky sorprendido - ¿que hacemos?

creo que podría volar para pasar la pared - dijo Bloom mirando la puerta - buscar una manera de echarla abajo

es una gran idea - dijo Sky sonriendo - Liam tu también puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?

Mire a Liam que miraba sorprendido a aquellas figuras que estaban arriba en lo alto, tal vez él si las pudo identificar.

Liam... - lo llamo Riven con un tono serio - ¡Liam!

¿ah? - pregunto confundido bajando la vista.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Nabu.

hay que salir de aquí - dijo alarmado - ¡Pronto!

¿por qué? - pregunte curioso.

¡Por eso! - apunto arriba alarmado. Levante la vista y como algo, caía del cielo violentamente, no parecía ser un meteorito pero tenía la forma. Todos se alarmaron y bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad, caía muy fuerte por lo que no sabía que tan fuerte sería el impacto, de todas formas era mejor bajar todo lo que podamos, así sean diez o mas pisos era mejor.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella y la Dama Oscura caían a toda velocidad desde el cielo con gran fuerza. Las alas de Stella no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para evitar el impacto y la Dama Oscura no podía usar bien sus poderes por lo que si o si ambas recibirían el impacto mas fuerte de todos. Stella cerro los ojos esperando el ojo que no tardo en llegar.

Ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. El impacto fue tan fuerte que parte de la torre se vino abajo, aunque no el lugar en donde ellas estaban, la puerta es uno de esas cosas que se vinieron abajo, una parte del suelo, las escaleras se rompieron dejando un vació bien grande. Las espadas se clavaron en el suelo sin ser dañadas.

Stella apretó los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco se fue incorporando de pie con gran dificultad por culpa del golpe que recibió. Miro a la Dama Oscura con seriedad y un solo pensamiento en su menté, acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas. Camino lentamente a la espada coloco su mano en el mago.

¡Se acabo Dama Oscura! - dijo Stella tomando con fuerza la espada, saco la espada de donde estaba clavada y miro a la Dama Oscura - estarás encerrada por mucho tiempo...

no lo harías - dijo la Dama Oscura sin poder levantarse - no sabes lo que harás, es una vida por otra

lo se, estoy consciente de eso - dijo Stella caminando hacía ella con la espada en las manos. Tomo el mango con ambas manos y coloco la punta de la espada justo a centímetros de su vientre. Cerró los ojos y recodo aquella conversación que tuvo con Azrael antes de venir aquí, la segunda que tuvo, en donde el le dio la advertencia.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_antes de irte debes saber algo importante - dijo Azrael con firmeza y seriedad a Stella - cualquier caño recibido por esa espada no podrá ser curado con magia, tendrías suerte si existiera alguna hierba que te ayude_

_bueno, eso es una clara advertencia - dijo Stella despreocupada - ojalas lo hubiera sabido antes de cortarme por accidente_

_hubiera sido bueno - dijo con firmeza Azrael - esta espada es poderosa Stella, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?_

_no lo se, tal vez si - dijo ella no tan convencida - solo quiero que esto acabe y tener a Emily devuelta_

_un corazón amable y puro es reconocido por esta espada - dijo Azrael serio - yo podría decir que no estas lista pero eso solo dependerá de ti, ten cuidado y recuerda en tu vientre la debes clavar, y luego a ella en el mismo lugar que te la clavaste... la sangre no dejara de correr por lo que deberás ser rápida o podrías morir si pasa demasiado tiempo, trata de no estar muy débil para cuando lo hagas... es otra advertencia_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

se acabo... - susurro apretando los ojos con fuerza.

¡Stella! - escucho que alguien la había llamado pero fue tarde, no volteo a ver y dejo de escuchar lo que le decían. Un dolor agudo se cruzo por todo su cuerpo, había clavado la espada en su vientre y esta la había atravesado por completo. Quienes habían logrado entrar en aquella sala vieron con horror lo que había sucedió Bloom y los demás Especialistas y Magos que habían intentado entrar desde hace un buen rato.

La hoja de la espada, comenzó a ser iluminada por un color dorado que no duro mucho, luego el grabado brillo y cuando la luz que la envolvía desapareció se podía ver el diseño de la espada brillar junto al grabado con fuerza.

Stella, con dificultad y dolor, saco la espada de adentro de su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad, la sangre de su cuerpo era derramada aun y la espada estaba cubierta por completa por ella. Se acerco lentamente con espada en manos hacía la Dama Oscura que en parte estaba horrorizada por todo lo que sucedía en aquel momento.

¡No te atrevas! - Stella se acerco a la Dama Oscura con la espada llena de sangre en ella e intento clavarla en su vientre pero la Dama Oscura no iba a dejarse vencer por ella por lo que rodó en el suelo para evadirla. Los demás la miraban incrédulos y sin saber que hacer, no debían meterse en esta batalla pero tenían que ayudar.

Brandon no pudo soportarlo mas e intento acercarse pero se topo con un campo de fuerza que evitaba que alguien pasara, enojado lo golpeo con el puño y miro a Stella preocupado. Dentro de la cúpula aquella en la que se encontraban Stella y la Dama oscura ambas peleaban, la Dama Oscura tenía su espada en la mano nuevamente y Stella apenas si podía moverse ya que la herida en su vientre era mas dolorosa.

¡Bola de Humo! - toda la cúpula se cubrió de un humo que evito que los demás pudieran ver que sucedía. Bloom estaba aterrorizada por lo que había sucedido por lo que Sky la abrazaba y los intentaban abrir la cúpula.

Dentro de esa cúpula Stella logro divisar a la Dama oscura a través de todo el humo y con un movimiento rápido logro clavar la espada en el vientre de la Dama Oscura. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el dolor de la espada atravesada quemandola por completo. De su cuerpo comenzaron a salir unos rayos negros que atacaron todo lo que veían. La torre era sacudida aunque no era lo púnico ya que lo que sacudía la torre era la tierra, las nubes se arremolinaron con fuerza y causaban de todo un peligro. Mas rayos salieron de las nubes de arriba y el terremoto se hacía mas fuerte.

La espada atravesada brillo de color dorado y Stella cayo al suelo inconsciente o eso quería esperar que sucediera, mientras la Dama Oscura gritaba por el dolor, sentía como si fuese quemada y era horrible. Luego de unos minutos la Espada de la Verdad emitió una luz dorada y cegadora que cubrió a todo Magix. Durante la luz cegadora la Dama Oscura cayo de rodillas frente a Stella que estaba tirada en el suelo con la sangre aun corriendo por su vientre. La espada comenzó a desaparecer aun en el cuerpo de la Dama Oscura y cuando desapareció por completo los brazaletes brillaron con intensidad absorbiendo toda la fuerza de la magia de la Dama Oscura haciendo que esta desapareciera creando un remolino hacia ellos. Luego cayeron al suelo junto a Stella.

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el campo de batalla destruyendo, quemando, ahogando y matando a toda criatura de la oscuridad. Yo estaba volando en el pegaso junto a Griffin en un grifo y Saladino en un Dragón. Podíamos ver todo el campo de batalla desde arriba como también podíamos ver la torre de cincuenta pisos ser sacudida, rayos negros en ella y ver que de ahí provenía aquel resplandor dorado. Si esto estaba sucediendo ahora significa que la Dama Oscura había sido vencida y también significaba que Stella puede estar...

hay que ir a ver - dijo Saladino con firmeza - vamos

Asentí con la cabeza y rápidamente los tres nos dirigimos a la torre. Al llegar a ella, yo fui abajo con los demás para buscar a las Winx y Especialistas pues arriba había un campo de fuerza que evitaba que se pudiera entrar y había una nube de humo que no dejaba ver nada. Vi a las Winx y a Timmy salir de la torre junto con Emily en los brazos de Flora.

¡Chicas! - dije bajando del pegaso - ¿ están bien?

si - dijeron todas.

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

al parecer la Dama Oscura fue vencida - dijo Saladino con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿donde están los demás? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

habían subido para ayudar a Stella pero no sabemos que sucedió - respondió Layla preocupada.

espero que estén bien - dijo Flora preocupada también.

hay un campo de fuerza, no creo que hayan formado parte de la batalla - dijo Griffin seria - hay que subir y derribar ese campo para poder ver que ha sucedido

vamos Timmy - dijo Saladino subiendo al chico al dragón. Las Winx usaron sus alas y luego todos subimos hasta el último piso que estaba todo destruido, las paredes rotas hasta la mitad y una puerta de hierro echada abajo. Ahí en la entrada pude ver a los demás Especialistas y a Bloom con ellos.

¡Bloom! - dijeron las chicas acercándose a ella - ¡Chicos!

Todas abrazaron a sus novios, y mientras ellas hacían eso nosotros tres derribamos el campo de fuerza. Una vez que se podía pasar puso el brazo evitando que alguien diera un paso mas allá, primero había que asegurarse de que era seguro.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada al ver a Stella tirada en el suelo, había un charco de sangre debajo de ella y a su lado estaban los brazaletes negros con aquellas gemas, la espada no estaba por ningún lado y Azrael tampoco, era oficial la Dama Oscura había sido encerrada en aquellos brazaletes. Me acerque rápidamente a Stella pero cuando llegue a mitad de camino una luz blanca la envolvió por completo y nos cegó a todos...

¿Continuara...?

~ Fin ~

* * *

Se termino _buuuu_ es el fin de esta parte... la tercera parte de el camino de la luz...

Una buena temporada ha terminado y con un final inconcluso jeje, pero bueno, siempre estará la cuarta parte que esa, repito, ni idea de que día la subire pero se que no tardare mucho... imagino jeje. Bueno, creo que eso es casi todo...

Quiero darles las gracias por comentar este fics, por los alagos y estoy feliz de que les haya gustado. Siendo sincera no quería subir otra parte pero ustedes diciendo, casi rogando, una cuarta parte y diciendo que les encanto esta saga completa me alegro y me dieron mas ganas para crear otra parte... así que... Gracias por todo los animos :D

~ Comentarios:

- micalea: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo se jeje sorry aun no tengo muy bien definido algunos capítulos, casi la mayoría de la siguiente parte por lo que dejare que el tiempo diga que hacer jeje. Respecto a otra cosa, que bueno que te gusten los capítulos y Gracias por haber leído y Comentado esta historia, espero que hagas lo mismo con la siguiente.

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Bueno, gracias por... decir eso... creo aksjaskjkasj y de nada, ya dije, también quería hacer una cuarta parte. Lo cierto es que no me gusta crepúsculo pero si se que la dividieron en dos partes, yo igual encuentro que cuando divides las cosas en dos, dependiendo de si es bueno el capitulo, es para mejor... por eso en cada temporada dividí dos capítulos a la mitad... jeje. De hecho sobre lo del brazo... fueron a mas de una persona en mas de una ocasiones kasjkasj es que no pude evitarlo, fue a mi primo, un amigo, una amiga, a un casi hermanastro kasjkasjk de hecho a todo aquel que se me cruzaba skjkasj ya tenemos mas cosas en común jeje Has dicho eso de todos los capítulos, te encantan askjaskjas y si, tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga askjsak ;) espero que te guste la siguiente parte porque yo espero que quede tan buena como esta... Gracias por haber leído y Comentado :D

- Marlen99: Por supuesto, aun faltan muchas cosas que son realmente importantes :D. Lo que si como dije, no se cuando la vaya a subir así que hay que estar atentos, de todos modos y algo importante... Gracias por haber leído y comentador :D

- AleeVianney: Bueno sobre lo que me dices, pienso que no es... mi estilo como para escribir, yo igual muchas veces me topado con fics que son de triangulos amorosos y traiciones, están en ingles lo que si pero mi navegador lo traduce solo, lo que iba a decir es que a mi no me gustan esos así porque como dije no son de mi estilo y no los leo... yo pienso que si las parejas estaban así es por algo, por eso no los leo y mucho menos lo escribo :S. Igual, Gracias por las ideas pero enserio no creo poder usarlas porque como dije no es mi estilo, gracias por haber dicho eso :D. Otra cosa, Gracias por haber leído y comentar :D y espero que te guste la siguiente parte

- tamaye199: Así es, solo queda esperar la cuarta parte :D Espero que les guste al igual que todas las demás. Gracias por haber leído y cometado los capítulos :D

Bueno eso es todo o bueno nuevamente, casi todo. Una advertencia, recordatorio o como quieran decirle... los comentarios que dejen en este capitulo serán respondidos en el primer capitulo de _El Camino de la Luz IV_

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
